Full Moon Rising
by content1
Summary: We had survived the Volturi and were finally able to enjoy life without fear…until new threats arose. These were more sinister than any before,because the most terrifying one came from within me. Sequel to Harvest Moon,my Shimmer Award & OC winning story.
1. Prologue:  Full Moon Rising

A/N: After considering most of the outtake requests for Harvest Moon, it seemed simpler just to cave and do a sequel - including the outtake requests within it.

My next step was to then beg my former beta to participate in the torture, for my story wouldn't be half as good without his anal retentive tendencies with regard to the English language. I will not put his reply here, as I am certain it would get me booted off FF and Twilighted.

After much begging and pleading, he agreed, with the stipulation that I call the sequel Full Moon (which is what he wanted to give everyone who requested a continuation of Harvest Moon). He came up with several poems of his own, that you'll find in the post notes in the first few chapters. Since I was stuck with the name Full Moon and you know I like to pick leading poems…

Wilt thou suddenly enshroud thee,  
Who this moment wert so nigh?

Heavy rising masses cloud thee,  
Thou art hidden from mine eye.

Yet my sadness thou well knowest,  
Gleaming sweetly as a star!

That I'm loved, 'tis thou that showest,  
Though my loved one may be far.

Upward mount then! clearer, milder,  
Robed in splendour far more bright!

Though my heart with grief throbs wilder,  
Fraught with rapture is the night!

To the Rising Full Moon,Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Dark angry clouds hung low, grey and threatening over the full moon. The black tops of the dense forest swayed ominously in the whipping wind, as if to warn me that something bad…something horrendous…was coming. A streak of lightning hit in the distance, as if foretelling fire, and I shivered at the symbolism. My skin actually crawled at the thought. The smell of my family; vampire, hybrid, and wolf surrounded me as if to counter attack the vicious, insidious oppression of the eerie moon and weather and the inevitable confrontation.

_Run!_ I heard in my head. _Take them away from here_…_Now!_

It was impossible; the horde would only follow, endangering the innocent humans that populated the area. It was now or never. We weren't just fighting for the future of the family, we were fighting for the future of humans as well. I heard the stirring of my loved ones beside and behind me, just faint sounds of the bending of a grass blade here and there, and the deep huffs of the wolves surrounding us. Time seemed to stand still as the forest grew eerily quiet deep within the thick growth. The animals knew to be quiet…so very quiet.

_DANGER!_ They were coming! It was inevitable…we were going to die.

I looked across the expanse of the moonlight lit clearing before us. The meadow…how poetic. How ironic that we would once again come to Forks, and face the one person that would prove to be our most formidable enemy, here, of all places. He possessed more knowledge than anyone about us, our weaknesses, our strengths…what could destroy us…what had already destroyed us. I wanted to shout to the heavens at the unfairness, the heartbreak. How could this have happened? It was inconceivable.

Bella stirred beside me and I reached out to grasp her hand, to comfort her. She stared forward, across the place that had given her so much happiness. Agony seared across her face and she looked to me for comfort. I felt Carlisle step to my side, and I glanced quickly at him. Carlisle's face echoed Bella's distress. We'd been so happy. The last few years had been nothing but true nirvana. We'd made our home in Volterra and Seattle, and although we'd faced many fights, nothing had, or could have, prepared us for what was coming for us through the forest.

I heard Demetri murmur softly to Heidi, telling her of his love for her. Jasper whispered soft reassurances to Alice, and I picked up the fragrance of Esme's scent as she came to Carlisle's side. "This is unbearable…unbelievable," Anna whispered from just behind me.

"Rosie…" came the deep voice.

Her feminine one echoed painfully, "Em…"

Pain sliced through me at hearing them, but I thought quickly back through our preparations. Jasper had pushed us to extremes, as one after another, the smaller covens had been destroyed. The marauding enemy showed no mercy, they were too well trained and led by one who could outwit us all. His love and mercy had changed to maniacal fervor as the blackness within took over. Where once he would have smiled with love, his lips twisted in hatred and cynicism. Compliance with his will was required. Any who thought to go against it was immediately destroyed.

I felt Bella begin to shake, her panic eating at her rigid control. Nessie and Jacob's soft whispers floated by me. Stefanie, Seth, and William joined their hushed tones, making me want to snarl. They were too young…this hit too close to home for them. Hands that had once cradled them now sought their destruction. The brush of fabric against the low bushes in the distance reached me. They moved with stealth. Within just a minute, black robes ghosted out of the trees like wraiths in the night.

_They know not the green leaves;  
In whose earth-haunting dream  
Dimly the forest heaves,  
And voiceless goes the stream.  
Strangely they seek a place  
In love's night-memoried hall._

A poem by Siegfried Sasson raced through my mind. _The Wraiths_…how appropriate. _Strangely they seek a place, In love's night-memoried hall. _Why here…why now?

Did he plan to destroy everything sacred? The meadow, in it true simplistic splendor, would forever be ruined after this night. It probably wouldn't matter because no one would be here to see it afterward. Perhaps it was appropriate that my ashes would scatter across this place. "Ashes to Ashes…Dust to Dust." Would the flowers find nourishment from me, as my charred remains deteriorated? Would they flourish from the cherished bodies of my family? Did it matter?

Somewhere…from deep inside of me…a moment of despair washed through me as I thought of him. I wondered how would he feel after he destroyed us. Would he still retain his unnatural peace? I worried for him, even if I knew he would rejoice in our destruction.

The black swathed figures stopped not far from us. We were outnumbered…it was clear. They possessed as many talents as we did.

The lead figure took a few long steps toward us, and I felt Bella stiffen beside me and heard her gasp of pain. Hands moved toward the cowl of the robe, pushing it backwards. The moonlight made a valiant attempt to shine through the clouds highlighting him as the angel he'd always seemed. Bright red eyes scanned the group as a sneer claimed his face, twisting it. He looked toward the assassins beside him, after one last cold look toward us, he gave his order. "Destroy them."

The family tensed at the callousness in his voice.

"Edward…" Bella breathed out from beside me. Pain laced through her voice.

The figure hesitated only slightly as the weak light framed his bronze hair and the scar along his cheek. Then as he turned away, the robed figures dashed past him toward us.

"Henry!" my family screamed around me as we braced for impact. "Remember our training," I shouted. "And if possible bring Edward back alive…"

**As many of you know I didn't ask the last time - but I'll beg now. Please press review and allow me to know your thoughts.**

Notes: This prologue is now posted on Fan Fiction and Twilighted under the title Full Moon Rising - I will be posting to that story from here on out - so please hit it up for a story alert. I hope to have the first chaper up by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoy!

Crmcneill favorites:

There once was a vampire named Mabel

Whose periods were always quite stable

So every full moon

She'd pull out a spoon

And drink herself under the table


	2. Light of the Morning Star

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Chapter Notes:

This chapter is dedicated to several individuals – answering some of their outtake requests. To Kycee – here you go madam. You asked to see the leadership come together. To DeFegas – at least the beginning of what happens to/with Amun. You'll be seeing more of him.

Lastly, but most importantly, to my friend Elise Shaw. I started this journey into the Fandom a little over a year ago, and she was one of the first individuals to encourage me. It was on her shoulder that I cried when I was attacked by certain individuals for actually winning the Shimmer Award. When the father story of this one – Harvest Moon – was ridiculed and it was rumored that I had "bought" votes. I thought this whole process was for fun. Obviously many individuals have lost perspective.

So I dedicate this entire story – Full Moon Rising – to Elise Shaw, as I would love to give certain individuals more than a full moon for harassing her. The entire fandom has lost a tremendous artist, and her stories will be greatly missed. If you read this – Please! Please! Please! - contact me. You know how to reach me.

To those that harassed her – your stories didn't win because they weren't that good.

"Father, O Father, what do we here,  
In this land of unbelief and fear?  
The Land of Dreams is better far  
Above the light of the Morning Star."

William Blake

"_Henry!" my family screamed around me as we braced for impact. "Remember our training," I shouted. "And if possible bring Edward back alive…"_

I began struggling as I felt my legs and chest being grabbed.

Edward POV

Emmett, Jasper, and I tore into the room almost simultaneously. It was comedic to see both my brothers attempting to get dressed as they raced down the hallway, but I was guessing I didn't look much better. Rose, Bella, and Alice followed on our heels. Henry's screams had captured all our attention.

"Henry!" Anna yelled at him as his body thrashed on the bed.

She was attempting to capture his arms, but he was flailing too much. I'd be fighting too, if I was faced with the hordes of black robed demons he was fighting in his dreams. The red eyed representation of me was ghoulish enough. I'd been shocked by the visions at first, but when I saw myself in his nightmare I'd immediately told Bella something was wrong, and tore myself away from her.

"Remember our training. And if possible, bring Edward back alive…" he yelled.

My siblings snickered around us as he referred to me as "alive." Emmett looked at me and nodded toward his son's feet. _I'll grab his legs; you get his body. I don't want my pretty face all scarred up like yours. _

I smirked at him before nodding my agreement.

"Anna, move please."

He was huge, and I belatedly realized I probably shouldn't have put myself in such a precarious position. Startled from sleep by my grip on his torso, he lunged forward; his teeth snapping just bare centimeters from my face. His blue eyes widened as the sleep induced fog finally cleared.

"Golden eyes, Henry…golden eyes," I pointed out quickly.

I heard the fear in his mind dissipate before I let his arms go, and moved off the bed, allowing Emmett to sit beside him.

"Another bad one, huh?" I said softly as he shook his head violently as if to dispel the cobwebs, using the palm of his hands to dig into his eyes.

"It felt so real."

Emmett rubbed Henry's back gently, attempting to soothe his son as Henry took in great gasps of air. Anna snuggled close to his side, rubbing her hand down his arm as Rosalie hovered.

I needed to talk with him about his dream of a vengeful me, but now was not the time.

_Later… _he said silently. I nodded, but a shiver raced down my spine at the vision of me that raced back through his mind. I looked demonic.

"Well, I think you are in good company," I said, nodding to Jasper and Alice as I grabbed Bella's hand. To lighten the moment, I joked, "Bella and I are going back to what we were doing, before you so rudely interrupted us."

Bella snorted from beside me as the others laughed, but she slyly ran her hand across the front of my pajama pants, squeezing softly as she walked in front of me on the way to the door. My mouth ran dry, but I managed to give her a soft snarl in warning. Her tinkling laughter joined Alice's as they linked their arms to walk out of Henry and Anna's suite. Their silk clad forms sashayed enticingly through the opening. Perhaps it was because I knew Bella didn't have a stitch of clothing on under the scarlet red robe she's hurriedly donned, but I suddenly had a difficult time concentrating.

Alice and Jasper had taken over Marcus' suite, with Rose and Emmett making their home in the quarters that had previously been Caius and Athenodora's. Jasper oddly found a sense of refuge in staying in Marcus' meticulous area, stating that he could almost feel the comforting residual energy of the former Volturi leader. The other two rooms still made him slightly edgy.

Henry and Anna attempted to give Carlisle his old room back during his and Esme's visits over the past year and a half, but my father and mother had just grinned. Esme had appropriated a suite on the far side of the castle, turning it into what Emmett had dubbed "the Love Shack." Nessie and Jacob had a room reserved in the same wing, giving me at least a tolerable distance.

Just the previous day, under Esme's directions, Emmett, Jasper, and I had removed a wall in that suite, providing access to an adjoining room for the nursery. Demetri made the unfortunate mistake of harassing us about being ordered about by a woman half our size. In response, Esme had narrowed her eyes at him, and the centuries old vampire had become intimately acquainted with the sting of Esme's wrath. While Esme had established her dominion over all the men of Volterra, Alice ransacked a room across the hall in preparation for Seth. He was as bad as Jacob had been about Nessie, hovering around my granddaughter and becoming agitated in her absence.

I'd thoroughly enjoyed the call I received from Sam about Jacob and Seth's first run with the combined packs. Jared, Paul, and Embry had relished the moment just a little too much…at least that was my understanding. Jacob…not so much.

Bella and I were anxiously awaiting the Black and Clearwater arrival on the morrow. I couldn't wait to hold the growing bundles of energy known more affectionately as my grandchildren.

I wanted to believe that it was the excitement and anticipation that had led Henry to experience such a horrific nightmare. As their maturity ripened, both Nessie and Henry had required less sleep, easily getting by with three to four hours. Nessie grumbled that it was a good thing, since both Stefanie and William kept her busy all day and most of the night. Henry had been a mass of nervous energy getting the castle "ready" for the twins' first visit. My guess was that he'd overdone it. They both dreamed, but I could honestly say that the nightmares Henry had begun to experience were more vibrant and sinister than anything I'd seen, other than Nessie's dream of Jacob leaving her. I made a note to talk with Anna about their previous time in Volterra to discover if this had occurred before. Possibly it was the proximity to the castle and his memories here.

Bella wasn't too far behind on the whole overdoing it thing, having already acquired two bassinets, and declaring the twins all hers upon their arrival. I'd heard a degree of relief in Nessie's voice when I'd told her that.

"I'm imagining night after night of uninterrupted sleep," she'd joked.

"Like your Nana doesn't stand in the shadows just begging to take them off your hands."

Nessie's delighted giggling warmed the area where my dead heart resided.

"Daddy, Nana still needs to have time with Poppa too!"

As I watched the red silk encased form glide across the hallway in front of me, I realized I might just be giving up a substantial amount of my private time with Bella during their visit. I'd grin and bear it to get to kiss Stefanie and William's sweet skin. I could always work harder to please my wife upon their return to Seattle. I'd just have to make ample time during the day to slip away with her. I could remember Carlisle doing the same thing with Esme, the occasional trips home during the day from the hospital. Keeping up the appearances wasn't the only reason Carlisle had insisted we attend classes. Many times, his scent had been unmistakably present upon our arrival home from the torture otherwise known as high school, and if the smell hadn't been enough of a giveaway, Esme's pleased expression would have been.

The thought of Carlisle made me realize that I probably needed to let him know that everything was okay. He and Esme's room backed up to the broad courtyard between the wings, facing directly across from Henry and Anna's room. He would have heard everything. As if on cue, I heard his voice.

_Edward?_

"I'll be there in a moment," I replied cryptically.

Bella turned and smiled sweetly. "Carlisle?"

I nodded quickly.

"Then hurry back," was her only request. She emphasized her plans for me by softly skimming the silk sash through her fingers suggestively as she threw her shield out and sent me a particularly vibrant picture.

I was totally bewitched and stood there in the hallway, my mouth hanging open like an idiot…the visions of my wrists tied with the scarlet cloth, her lips around me, was enough to make me forget my duty.

Jasper laughed beside me and shoved me with a silent, _"Perv…go talk to our father first, and then you can allow her to molest you."_

I arched my eyebrow at him at the audacity of him calling me a "Perv." Jasper could make any woman shudder with his sexual ingenuity. It was a good thing my little sister had enough energy to keep up with him, otherwise there was a good chance that Jasper would have evolved into a succubus. What would human females of thought of him? Death by orgasm de la Jasper? What was the ribald humor I'd always heard…_What a way to go?_ In my opinion, Jasper was much more attractive than me, and why females focused on my face while he was around I'd never understood. I think it was because Jasper radiated danger, even to the dulled senses of the humans around him, and it wasn't the seductive kind of danger either.

Jasper didn't enjoy being in the spotlight, hence the reason he liked being able to stand by my side instead of being the spokesperson. I'd attempted to convince him repeatedly to take over the command. His reaction was always the same. He'd quirk his lip subtly and in his softly accented voice say, "I am perfectly satisfied with being a point man. I don't have the skills or the patience to ante up. Besides, the Elders would find offense with you changing all the plans."

"All the plans." Little had Bella and I known what we were getting ourselves into. As I began down the hallway to make my way toward Carlisle and Esme, I thought back to the meeting of the "Elders" that had led me to be here today.

Just after the destruction of the Volturi, Bella and I had agreed to temporarily take over the reins, with my family's help. I'd believed that when Carlisle and Eleazar were able to bring the leaders across our world together, someone else would step in. I was betting that they would see my youth and immaturity as incompatible with the role I'd been thrust into. Their final decision, and Emmett's responding laughter at my stunned expression, still rang clearly in my brain.

The throne room that had previously been a scene of destruction and despair became the setting for the reconstruction of the vampire world. A month after the dual wedding of Jacob and Nessie and Henry and Anna, Carlisle had arranged more time off from the hospital. He and Esme traveled to manage the meeting, sending missives of requests out to the known covens via messenger. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie had arrived within just days. Eleazar and the Denali coven waltzed into the castle not long after them. The Amazons arrived several days later, bringing Huilen with them, and as the runners began to return, a nervous Alistair slunk through the front door. Jasper had suggested that Peter and Charlotte be invited in an attempt to represent the nomads of our kind that roamed the world. Demetri specifically went in search of Charles and Makenna, wanting the leaders of "the witnesses" present for the momentous occasion.

We were to learn from the arriving individuals that rumors of the Volturi's defeat had run rampant throughout the world. In general, the reaction had been shock that Carlisle's coven had been the mechanism, but then they'd remembered the previous confrontation. The primary concern seemed to be that we would be unable to handle the gritty nature of responsibility. We'd delayed the meeting, making a last minute decision to invite any of our world that wanted to participate. In the end, many nomads did make their way to Volterra, including a multitude of the ones that had stood witness to the original altercation between the Volturi and my family. In addition, I had the privilege off meeting many unfamiliar covens, and their leaders.

My first responsibility of leadership occurred before the unprecedented meeting even commenced. A nomad, full of his own worth, wandered into the city and broke the cardinal rule…no human feeding in Volterra, period. Jasper and Demetri took care of the body, and secretly made sure that the family he left behind would never financially suffer. I was left with Emmett and Henry to dispense justice. Only Bella knew how I'd struggled with the decision. He'd done nothing really "wrong," but if we were to maintain control, the law would have to be enforced. My only peace had come from the plethora of Aro's memories. The vampire, named John, was not so innocent. He'd only survived Aro's wrath because he'd once belong to a coven that Aro had wooed in order to acquire Renata.

I'd looked up from dispensing the swift justice to find a multitude of eyes trained on me. Most displayed a shocked pleasure. Only Carlisle's had been pained, but he followed up with a quick, _"It had to be done."_ He was comforting me, but he did in fact mean it.

Eleazar had turned from the spectacle and begun the process that would cement my future, as Felippe held me dispose of the pieces. The memory of the meeting ran clearly through my mind.

.

.

"There is a need for an identified leader, Carlisle," Charles argued. "Having a ruling group of leaders will bog the process down. There will be a need to have someone to make decisions at a moment's notice. Aro, Caius, and Marcus functioned as a concise unit, even if we didn't always appreciate the results. You believe your son is capable of making the decisions that will dictate the survival of our species. Help me to understand how someone so young should be granted such power."

His question had been reasonable. I grinned at Carlisle, wanting to see how he would answer. I was still game for being released from the responsibility of staying in Volterra. A good month or two on Isle Esme alone with Bella sounded much better.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Henry, and their wives will all be here to make decisions, Charles. I am not proposing a dictatorship. I do not believe anyone should be 'granted such power'," Carlisle answered softly.

"How convenient that all the representatives happen to belong to your coven," Amun interrupted from the back of the room. "Perhaps you should just sit in Aro's throne yourself instead of hiding behind subterfuge." The crowd parted to allow him to step forward.

I heard Benjamin hiss quietly from beside Tia, but Kebi ran toward them, wrapping her arms around their waists.

"Amun, we are glad that you were able to join us," I said, attempting to diffuse the situation, as well as his plan.

He was hoping to portray the event as a ploy to assume ultimate control by Carlisle. I wanted to laugh at the thought. I knew things through Aro's memories the Amun would prefer for me not to know. An argument he'd had with Aro, about Carlisle's presence in the Volterra several centuries ago, ran through my brain.

'_He is a newcomer, Aro. Why do you allow him such freedoms? What makes him special? He is an aberration of our nature…a vampire with human thoughts and feelings. He is a loose cannon and he, with his moralistic ideals, will destroy our world…mark my word. He, in one way or the other, will destroy you.'_

"Let me expound on my greeting," I continued. "Your intelligence and forethought will be a welcome addition to the ruling council, Amun. It seems that you have the ability to see things that could be easily overlooked, including my father's worth."

He froze at my words and looked at me with dread. There was only one way I would know, because he hadn't been thinking about his previous interactions with our former leader. I smiled at him, but I was certain it didn't quite reach my eyes. He would not be allowed to defile Carlisle's name within my presence, whether it was spoken or not. Aro's memories were often the things that nightmares are made of, but they did come in handy at times.

Eleazar began speaking again, drawing the attention away from our mutual antagonism. "As Carlisle has suggested, we have learned the fallacy of allowing only a few to rule, Charles. However, you are correct. We will need someone to make day to day decisions. We propose a ruling council that will serve as mentors to Edward, his wife, and siblings. In addition, it would be wise, Amun, to remember that Henry is Aro's son, and Marcus' nephew. So making accusations that only the Cullen interest would be represented is ludicrous."

Siobhan, always a calming influence, chose that moment to speak. "What is your proposition for the ruling council Carlisle? I would be interested to hear your ideas before making a decision about what sort of arrangement should exist here in Volterra."

I wanted to kiss and strangle the large Irish vampire all at the same time. She was tickled to have "Carlisle's kids" here in Volterra, and had no concerns about leaving us here for eternity, allowing she and her coven to continue their pursuits. In fact, she was focusing just that result in her head at the moment.

Esme and the other women had completely renovated the throne room, transforming it into a spectacle of warmth and refined taste. Gone were the three throne chairs; in their place sat groupings of comfortable sofas and chairs that they'd robbed from within the castle, and the attic. They'd left a wide open space to allow for visitors to congregate. We had at least sixty vampires scattered across the room, and it still seemed spacious. Bella sat in one of the leather chairs, and I in an effort to look relaxed, perched on the arm linking our hands.

At Sibohan's question, my father stood from where he'd been sitting. He moved over to the fireplace and gazed down into the flames that licked hungrily at the wood there. It was the epitome of poetic irony that vampires are inordinately obsessed with fire. It is the only true instrument of our destruction, but at the same time, the warmth it can provide seductively lures us. The room remained quite waiting for Carlisle to speak. He looked to Eleazar briefly before he started.

"We would propose that the Earth be divided into seven regions: North America, South America, Northern and Southern Asia, Europe, Africa and the Middle East. Each would be represented on the council by one representative vampire. The council will meet quarterly to discuss pertinent matters, and serve as the jury for those issues that can be held in wait for their presence. The council will hold the right to bring any member up for removal through vote, if necessary. If needed, the council member would agree to travel to Volterra, or be available for conference calling, for emergency matters. For those that cannot wait, a small contingent of vampires will continue to reside in Volterra to carry on the day to day affairs, and to perform enforcement activities as needed.

My son willingly came to Volterra after leading the attack that led to the destruction of Aro and Caius. My other children followed him, at his request, for the purpose of providing a presence here. It is not my premise that they are the only possible candidates to serve as the new Guard, just that they did so in a time of need. Emmett, Jasper, Henry, and Edward are here to take on the responsibility. However, do not forget, as Eleazar mentioned, that their wives, Rosalie, Alice, Anna, and Bella have taken on equal responsibilities, participating in each decision. In addition, Demetri and Heidi have remained, choosing to stay as part of the process. I will not speak for any of my children as to their willingness to stay…that is something they can only do for themselves. However, I have already told Eleazar that I will not allow myself to be considered for a council member. I choose to remain quietly in the background."

Esme joined Carlisle, curling into his side when his speech was complete and he came to a standstill in front of the group. She smiled gently up to him.

"What if we would prefer you to take the lead, Carlisle? Your wisdom was valued by the Ancient Ones. So much so that they wanted to acquire most of your coven, stealing what you had so wisely developed and maintained," Alistair grumbled, his mistrust of authority coming through clearly.

He'd left us in Forks, unwilling to stand as a witness for us, but yet he adored my father…and I daresay even trusted him. He was a loner, in all senses of the word, but yet he was here to at least make a vote. He was intriguing.

"I have no desire to be placed in a position of power," Carlisle murmured.

"But neither do Jasper, Emmett, and Edward," Peter added, choosing that moment to enter the mix of voices, verbalizing the truth. He wasn't attempting to incite an argument, just stating the obvious. His words were calculated as well. Peter knew Jasper's expertise first hand. He hoped to leave his friend in control.

Another rangy vampire spoke up from the crowd. "I would like to hear Demetri's input."

I saw his thoughts. He had been a regular at the Volturi castle, but had flown under the radar because of his desire to avoid the leaders. He was, however, an observer. He knew that Demetri had been a valued member of the Guard, and wondered how the vampire had so readily accepted a different leader.

Demetri had been lounging against the wall closest to the door. He straightened when he became the focus of attention.

"Exactly what information would you like to know," he said, directing his question to the nomad who had spoken.

"Primarily, I would like to hear your input on who should take Aro's place and whether or not the current choice…" he glanced to me "…is the best option."

One could have taken his question as being arrogant or inflammatory, but in reality he was truly curious about Demetri's opinion. This man wanted to be left alone, to hunt and live his immortal life without interference from others, or threat of exposure. He wanted to make sure that whoever watched over the masses would be both impartial and effective. It was a simple question, with a simple motive. I maintained a calm façade. I didn't feel challenged…it was actually difficult to feel challenged by the ones here in the room that were thinking along those lines. One didn't feel confronted when you didn't feel particularly like fighting for the dubious honor being discussed.

"I do not think anyone should take Aro's place…" he was interrupted by gasps around the room, and then a symphony of raised voices as arguments broke out. The masses began to stir, bodies shifting into more aggressive stances believing that he was abdicating for a challenge fight between those that would like to win the prestige of "leading" our kind. He growled voraciously to be heard over the chaos.

"Let me clarify before we break out into power struggles. I don't believe that anyone should take the position that Aro and the others created for themselves. They grew too sure in their own beliefs, and forgot to question. Over the years, they began to forget that they were here to protect our interests, not control them. It is the reason I began to question their rule. It is obvious that we will need a group of individuals here to operate daily, but I do believe that having a governing council, as proposed, will help to insure that whoever is placed in control doesn't repeat our less than stellar history."

"You did not answer the question about whether or not you believe Edward should be left in the leadership position he has assumed," Zafrina questioned softly.

Demetri turned to her and smirked. "I guess because it seems like an asinine question. Edward doesn't present himself as 'the leader' although he is clearly considered as such. True, he has been the spokesperson for the situations we've already faced, but he doesn't consider himself to be the one in control. He discusses the situations with his siblings, wife, me and my wife. Decisions are handled in a democratic fashion. His method is as far from Aro's as the north from the south. Although, Aro would listen to Caius and Marcus, ultimately, in the end, it was always Aro's way. In the end, Edward's actions are always what have been decided by group consensus, even when they go against his clear preferences at times. He makes decisions that are right for us as a whole, such as what just occurred here today. He does not relish destroying anything, in fact, it goes against his very nature."

Zafrina had intentionally asked the question, wanting to hear for herself exactly what was occurring here within the walls of the Volturi castle. We had become true friends over the past few years, and she suspected that Demetri would have seen my "true character" – her words, not mine. I narrowed my eyes at her, which resulted in her laughing out loud. Suddenly a vision of me sitting in Aro's old chair flashed through her mind, but in her "picture" I was slouched in the chair, one of my legs thrown over the arm, laughter pouring from my body as Emmett and Henry wrestled.

_That is the kind of leadership we need, Edward_, she sent me silently._ I know we have to have someone who will provide control, but it is finally time for those of us who chose to live a little differently to have some representation._

Louis came through the door, diverting my attention from her silent thoughts and I left the room, Felippe following, in order to speak with him.

"Master Edward, we have a slight problem. One of our visitors attempted to access the private areas of the castle. Alice forewarned me, but I wanted to wait so that I could determine his purpose. He heard me though, so I was unable to ascertain anything."

Two of the other guards held a struggling vampire. His thoughts were frantic.

"What were your plans?" I asked simply.

As he attempted to lie, I saw the truth. A shadowy figure of a vampire, asking him to obtain information on "the female" attached to Henry. He was asked to attempt to access their room and gain a picture, or something with her scent. Hm…. We'd wondered if someone might appear from Anna's past…particularly when she became more visible due to our present situation. The problem was that the vampire had done well to disguise his features. I could only see a jaw-line.

"I believe that it would be most appropriate for Henry and Emmett to speak with our newest guest, but only after our meeting."

"We'll keep him contained below," was Felippe's response as the group began to pull the struggling figure down the hallway.

The room had dissolved into somewhat controlled pandemonium, with smaller groups engaged in multiple conversations. They were split equally between those who were focused on what type of leadership was actually needed, and whether or not we should be just left in control. The arguments went on for hours. Insults were thrown out, and loyalties questioned.

Eleazar finally brought the room into control. "We need to vote," he said simply.

The premise of a council was a unanimous vote, but the devil was in the details, as always.

After hours of debate, the basic tenets of the council had been decided. Only vampires in excess of one hundred years of age were eligible, and could only be nominated and elected by the vampires of their own region. Sitting council members could not campaign for reelection, and would be ineligible for future elections for a period of 200 years

Each vampire would serve a term of forty nine years. On the surface, it seemed an odd number in all respects, but the decision was made that, every seven years, the most senior member of the council would step down and be replaced. Seven years times seven council members equaled forty nine years. To jumpstart the process, the council's order of seniority would have to be established by lottery, which meant that someone would only be allowed a term of seven years, and the next fourteen, and so on. To assuage the assumed sting against said vampire's pride, it was decided that the vampire who was next up for reelection would serve as the council's chairperson.

The final step was to decide on the representatives. That was a little more difficult and time consuming.

Many argued vehemently that Carlisle's name should be thrown in for North America, but he quietly and adamantly refused. Instead, he nominated Eleazar, and with a quick vote that position was settled.

I'd cornered Amun with my previous remarks, but in reality, he did need to be a part of plan. We didn't want anyone to believe that we had anything to hide, and the saying "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" ran through my mind. Therefore I stunned him by placing his name in for consideration to represent Africa. His nomination caused chaos, as many remembered his allegiance to the Volturi. I suggested that in fact, that is why he needed to serve.

Further votes decided that Zafrina would represent South America and Siobhan would assume the responsibility for Europe. Charles, the truth discerner, hailed from Australia and seemed the ideal to represent Southern Asia, leaving only Northern Asia and the Middle East in question. Two vampires I'd just met ended up being selected by their constituents – for lack of a better word. Hyun Su, the quiet, introspective leader of the Seoul coven would represent Northern Asia, while Naresh of the Bombay coven represented the Middle East. I read from those around them that both were deadly in a fight, but were centuries old and had served as spokesmen to the Volturi before for their regions. They were perfect fits.

I really hadn't suspected that the there would be too much of a fight against the council, and had anticipated the prolific disputes to nominate the representatives. So, I was pleased with the results, however, I relished what would come next. I was hoping for freedom…but it was not to be granted.

"Edward, help me to understand why you willingly stepped into this role," Peter asked, during a particularly heated debate.

He hadn't always been my biggest advocate, and I clearly remember he and Charlotte's thoughts during the time Bella and I had been dating, his belief that surviving on animal blood alone could make us weak. He was intrigued, though, that Jasper seemed to have so much faith in me, and that I had remained mostly silent during the chaos of the past few hours, even when my age, experience, and choices had been insulted voraciously.

"I stepped in because my actions instigated the events that brought about the destruction of the Volturi. It was my responsibility to make it right. My wife agreed to the course, and my siblings came to support me. I don't have a deeper answer for you other than I was raised to take responsibility for my actions." I said, grinning subtly at Carlisle.

The question of who should stay in Volterra was the first act of the new council. They went into seclusion, and I sent Bella with them to block their thoughts, vocally asking her to keep the information in confidence in front of the larger group. My and my siblings' tenure at the castle was not a unanimous vote, but in the end, it hadn't mattered. What had mattered was that we were nominated by Eleazar, and received more votes of confidence than the other names.

Panic began to eat through me when the group returned to the room, and Eleazar turned to me, with a slight smile on his face. I could only think of one question. "How long?"I said hoarsely.

That question sparked another round of debates, leading to the decision that the same tenure as the council members would provide stability, without being a toll on the individuals required in Volterra. Forty nine years…almost half a century. I groaned. I couldn't be away from Carlisle that long. He must have known what that information would mean to me.

'It's fine, Edward. We will figure out something. We'll have to leave Seattle soon anyway. I'm sure that Esme will love to refurbish some villa in Italy, if not this castle.' His silent voice comforted me.

.

.

"Edward?"

I shook my head from my memories and realized that Carlisle was standing before me. I'd made it to his and Esme's room during my remembrances.

"How long was I standing here?" I asked bashfully.

He smiled and linked his arm through mine, drawing me into their suite. "Long enough that your mother sent me out to you. Is there a problem?"

"No, I was just lost in my memories of the day of my 'sentencing'."

Carlisle chuckled gently. Esme patted the sofa beside her, and I released my father to sit by her.

"Henry had another nightmare. It was particularly vivid." I proceeded to tell them in detail what I'd seen.

Carlisle's face darkened slightly. Nessie's dreams, like Bella's, had often been prophetic. His golden eyes captured mine.

"He's fine. In fact, he's being smothered by Rose and Anna right now, so he's probably ecstatic."

Carlisle leaned back, and I attempted to give him some privacy as he thought through the implications. I looked to Esme, and wanted to laugh out loud at her expression. She was gazing intently at her mate, equal amounts of love and passion in her eyes. I looked back at Carlisle with a critical eye, seeing what I'd missed. His blond hair, which was normally immaculately styled, stood up at end in several places like mine, and when he leaned over to place his elbow on the arm of the chair, I saw the slight lines on his back where Esme's nails had raked across it. I turned my face to her and smirked, biting my lip as I looked at her pleased face. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she had the grace to look just a little embarrassed…but not too much. I saw a vision of her giving Carlisle a backrub that included hair-pulling and an equal amount of back scratching.

"Stop!" I said softly.

"It was just a backrub," she snorted elegantly.

"Yeah, right…" I left it at that.

My comment brought Carlisle's attention back to us. He didn't even bother to look embarrassed, clearly pleased with the activities Henry's nightmare had interrupted.

"We'll talk with Henry in the morning, until then I suggest we just don't worry." He peered over at me and took in the state of my hair as well. "I think you probably need to return to Bella."

"What you are attempting to say is 'get out so I can get back to business'," I suggested.

His glorious smile broke bright across his face. '_How fast can you make it out the door'? _he said silently, but threw in verbally, "Jake, Nessie, the babies, and Seth will be here by lunchtime. I suggest you get your rest while you can."

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I thought I needed to at least say one thing in the privacy between us, before the chaos of our grand and great-grand children converged upon us.

"Make me a promise," I said to the two of them. Two pairs of golden eyes stared directly toward me. "Do not allow me to turn into the creature of Henry's nightmare. And if I do, make sure to destroy me before I harm a hair on anyone's head."

The shock of my statement momentarily stunned my mother and father, but they'd quickly began to argue that there was no way I would turn into a ruthless killer.

As I made my way back, stopping here and there to speak with several of the guards, I realized that Esme and Carlisle's denials were easy for them to assume; neither of them had participated in the lure of our violent nature. I had. I knew the siren's call, and I had relished it for a period of time. I'd learned to never say never over the past seven years. My life had taught me that you couldn't predict when Fate would send you a curve ball. I would hope that Fate would not ruin what she had so cleverly crafted of my life. She had been a ruthless task master, though, and I wondered if she was really through with me.

'Heavenly Father, please let her be through', I sent up silently.

Bella spun me to the wall as soon as I entered our suite. She held her cell phone in her hand and moved it back and forth slightly. "A little bird texted me that you need to be distracted."

"A little bird named Carlisle?"

She stood to her tiptoes, and nuzzled at the curve of my neck, as her hands captured mine and pulled them behind me. I groaned as I felt the slide of silk across my wrists.

"Hmm…no, the more dangerous of the pair…Esme."

As her lips slid across my chest, I adopted Jasper's southern twang and said, "Bless her heart…"

Several hours later, I placed my face against the pillow of her breasts, my body resting against her resplendent in pleasure. The fire crackled in the hearth drawing my attention, and suddenly a memory of Aro torturing a male vampire there appeared in front of me, almost as a ghostly apparition. Pain sliced through my head. I attempted to hide it, but the jerk of my body must have given me away. I heard Bella's voice through the throbbing.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Mmm…just another of Aro's memories. Damn, it hurts when they flash through like that," I said, leaning up to rub my temple. Her hands took over, soothing me gently, rubbing my brow. She even worked through my hair, knowing how I adored it.

"You need to talk to Carlisle about this!" she hissed in frustration. This was a point of some contention between us since the resulting pain of the 'visions' had begun to occur.

"I don't want to worry him," I spoke softly, closing my eyes to rest against her as she ministered to me. "It'll be fine."

**Thoughts? Hit review and let me know. Please!**

**A/N: This is where I beg. If any of my readers are good at making banners, I really need one for Full Moon Rising and would do any outtake requested in exchange. I have pics of Anna and Henry that could be utilized. Purty Please?**

**I have received lots of PMs telling me that many readers enjoy the fade to black of Harvest Moon. I've had just as many say they wished I would go into a little more detail. SO…to make up to those that are interested – and mad at the delay of this posting, I'm posting an outtake directly after this that is a slight lime. I couldn't get into gritty detail this week, I wasn't feeling it after typing almost 20,000 words between my two stories. Go enjoy some limeade, if you are so inclined – but remember lemons are not my specialty – ask my betas they'll tell you. If you aren't interested in that sort of thing, skip over Chapter 2. **

**And finally - As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to my stories have taken them from merely okay to something I can be proud of. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. PLEASE go visit his profile. You'll be able to see his humorous insight into the fandom. In addition it gives you a link to harass him to finish Downward Spiral. He's turned a deaf ear to me.**


	3. Distraction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Distraction:

_Bella spun me to the wall as soon as I entered our suite. She held her cell phone in her hand and moved it back and forth slightly. "A little bird texted me that you need to be distracted."_

"_A little bird named Carlisle?"_

_She stood to her tiptoes, and nuzzled at the curve of my neck, as her hands captured mine and pulled them behind me. I groaned as I felt the slide of silk across my wrists. _

"_Hmm…no, the more dangerous of the pair…Esme."_

_As her lips slid across my chest, I adopted Jasper's southern twang and said, "Bless her heart…"_

"Ah…do I have a gentleman present? I was hoping for the more devilish Edward tonight," she murmured against my skin, pulling the silk taut around my wrists. I hissed at the sensation. It was ludicrous, of course, to assume that the fragile material would bind me, but it was the symbolism…and it was potent.

I dipped to capture her lips. We moved together softly, savoring each other. Now that we didn't have to worry about the venom and could share deep searching kisses, it was almost an intimate pleasure to return to the chaste, fragile kisses of our courtship. I wanted to wrap my hands around her waist and pull her against my straining body, but the fragile silk held me prisoner as chains and cuffs never would. I'd been pondering one Mistress, while my other was preparing for me, it would seem. I growled softly when the tip of her tongue traced my lips and then she backed away, denying me the pleasure of tasting her mouth and mating with her tongue. I tried to follow her, but a single fingertip to my stomach stopped me.

She smiled at me but shook her head. I had to close my eyes at the pleasure of that single fingertip as it began a journey of soft exploration across my abdomen, circling my navel, and then multiple scars before feathering across my nipples, sending shudders through me. A flick of her wet tongue against one and the warm breath of air over it was all it took to get me to the point of begging.

"Bella, please…" My words were cut off as her teeth nipped the tight nub, and then she sucked it into her mouth, laving it with her tongue.

I didn't have time to say more because she was moving down my side and across the waistband of my pants. A gasp left me as I felt the warm velvet dragging across my taut skin, sensitizing the area from one hip to the other. She brushed across that which was straining to eagerly greet her, making sure that her chin glided across my weeping head. A hiss of breath escaped me, and she smiled against my skin. She chuckled, and then hummed against me, making sure that I felt the vibrations through my length. My hips jerked toward her, pressing her face solidly to my stomach

"Is that a request, kind sir?" she murmured in a southern drawl that Vivien Leigh would have been proud of.

"Argh…" was the only thing I could manage because she chose at that moment to run her torturous hands down the inside of my thighs.

She nuzzled my navel and stroked the tip of her nose across my abdomen. I wanted to weep for joy when I felt her hands at my hips, expecting the slide of my pants down my skin. Instead, Bella spun me so that my face and body were pressed up against the wall, my back exposed to her. I groaned at her teasing and heard her respond with a seductive laugh. For a moment, I didn't feel her or hear her so the sound of something being placed on the floor behind me startled me.

"Don't worry; I haven't brought out my arsenal of torture…yet."

A soft growl of disappointment escaped me even though I attempted to remain quiet.

"That's for later…" she whispered at my ear, and I realized she'd brought something over to stand on. "I want to be able to torture every inch of you before you are allowed inside of me."

She emphasized the statement by slowing stroking her nimble tongue around the curves of my ear. Liquid heat radiated from the contact as she took her time exploring every curve and dip. When she bit the end of it, it was all I could do not to cum all over myself. The nibbles to the area behind my ear and the curve of my neck sent spikes of pleasure down my body, and my cock throbbed. She kissed lightly at my throat and then broke all contact. It was a good thing.

It was then that she decided to divest me of the pajama bottoms I'd thrown on in haste when we'd heard Henry's screams. I felt her small hands slip under the elastic, and then inch by agonizing inch, she pushed them across my hips and down my legs. She must have been holding them in some way for them not to just fall, but I was too distracted by the brush of her hands down my body to know. I stepped quickly out of them, and I felt the brush of air against my heated, sensitized skin as she threw them to the floor.

Suddenly, I felt her tongue swipe across the back of one of my knees, and her hand stroke the bottom part of my legs and across my feet. "Bella…" I moaned, as she flicked across the skin there.

"Yes, sir?"

"Pleas…" I wasn't even able to finish the word.

"I know what you need, Edward. I'll get there soon enough; don't worry."

A huff of breath rushed out of me, and I stopped even attempting to draw more in. I was incapable of speech so why waste the effort to draw it in when it wouldn't be used? I'd rather focus on the drag of her tongue against me. She started moving upwards, running her hands up the front of my legs slowly. Her tongue reached my upper legs where the swell of my ass began.

She bit the flesh in front of her lightly, and as the sting spread like wildfire, I forgot my earlier thought…quick breath of air…"Fuck, Bella.

I heard the whoosh of air and grinned in anticipation just before she brought her palm across my ass, the sound cracking through the room. Pain, so intense that it quickly turned into pleasure, fanned from the area into the rest of my body, and pre-cum started leaking out of me.

"Sir, you must never talk to a lady like that. I KNOW your mother taught you better."

"You'd be surprised at some of the words that come out of my mother's mouth when she is with my father," I muttered darkly, but not without humor. Lady by day…Sex Goddess by night. Emmett had actually muttered the other word once, and before the last syllable was out of his mouth, Carlisle had taken him down.

"_Your mother, siblings, and wife should never be called by that name even in a joking manner." _

Emmett's eyes had widened in horror realizing that our father was right.

Bella pinched the other cheek hard in punishment for my words, starting the burn again. Damn, at that moment, I wished someone made a paddle strong enough to hold up to a vampire body. I would willingly hand it into the hands of my mistress and find something she should punish me for.

"Sh…my love, calm yourself, or my job will be done long before I desire it to be," Bella murmured softly against the small of my back. It was then that I realized that the room was filled with hungry snarls emanating from my body. My hands clenched just beside her lips, the fragile silk still symbolically binding me.

"Hm…" she hummed against me, the vibrations sending liquid lava across my skin again.

I froze in shock, my body on the edge when I felt her suck my longest finger into the scalding depths of her mouth. Her tongue gliding across, wrapping around it, and flicking the tip was pure torture. I couldn't even vocalize that there was another place I would prefer the action. Fortunately or unfortunately, my perfect recall created the sensation for me. I could feel Bella taking me into her mouth, swirling my cock in the same way as she was doing my finger. My hips began to grind against the wall, seeking relief. Bella sucked down hard on the finger, just before popping off.

"Uh, uh…" she said, grabbing my hips to stop the action.

She was a hard woman. Even my pleas didn't break her down enough to release her grip on me. She did nibble up my backbone, and then her hands where in my hair, tugging softly, calming me gently.

"Edward, my love, you have the most incredible back. I love to see your muscles ripple as you play piano or bend to build a fire. I want to smooth my hands across you and worship your skin. I want to taste you with my tongue. STAY STILL!" she ordered, suddenly tugging my hair hard.

Even with my eyes closed, they rolled into the back of my head in pleasure at her altering use of pain and comfort. Minx….

"Yes, m'am," came some demon's rough voice.

And so she did. She leisurely touched each muscle with her hands and tongue, taking her time to explore the ridges as she nibbled here or there. She paused over every scar I'd gotten during our fight with the Volturi, paying particular care to those areas, as if she wanted to banish the white crescent marks with her touch and lips. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad when her breath washed over the curve of my neck, stirring my hair. I felt the peaks of her bare breasts against my back, hard as rock in her excitement.

I turned my head sideways to beg. "Bella, may I please touch you?"

"No…not yet," she murmured, brushing her fingertips lightly down both of my arms. My groan echoed softly between us.

Her hands then brushed around my sides, and I cried out in reaction when her hands circled me. She started a slow, torturous rhythm. My knees almost buckled at the feel of her hot hands around me. She alternated soft caresses with strong pulls and tugs. Everything in me began tightening, inching closer each time she smoothed across my head. She stopped as if to torture me.

"Oh, God. Please don't Bella," I sobbed.

She chuckled, knowing the control she had over me. For once, she was merciful. She began moving her hands again and said, "Let go, Edward. I want to taste you on my fing…"

Just the realization of what she was going to say was enough. I roared over the rest of her words as I felt my venom pour from me, all over her hands. "Thank you, sir."

I spun and breaking the silk fabric from around my hands grabbed her by the waist. Her eyes were jet black, and I could smell her arousal.

"My little temptress…"

If she could fight dirty, so could I. I refused to allow her to break my control again. I pushed the animal further within me and pulled out the Edward she'd fallen in love with. I was going to make slow, passionate love to my wife. If she had to suffer a little from her lust while I took my time, well…I couldn't totally subjugate my devilish side.

I touched my lips softly to hers and tasted myself on her. A slight hiss escaped until I reigned myself in again. We were going to the bed where I could splay her arms and body for my pleasure. She attempted to wrap her legs around me, but I wasn't allowing it. I didn't want her that close to me. I was already rock hard again and knew that if I came in contact with her scalding wetness, it would all be over.

I laid her gently on the bed, following her body to brace myself above her.

I slowly bent to place my lips just below her ear. "_I found the one whom my soul loves_," I whispered, and she shuddered slightly against me. I was guessing that she knew by my tone how this would go.

"Edward…"

"Yes, my Love."

"You are the Devil," she grumped.

"You did say you wanted that side to visit; should I be afraid my warrior bride is coming to vanquish me?" I teased, and then followed with, "_Who is she that looketh forth as the morning, fair as the moon, clear as the sun, and terrible as an army with banners_?"

"So…you are comparing me to an army of men?"

"You are as ferocious as one, when you need to be," I murmured behind her ear, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin, right where I knew it drove her crazy.

I trailed kisses down her neck to pay homage to the skin at the curve where her shoulder began. I lapped where her pulse would be if she had one. It was still one of the most erotic places on her body to me. She turned her head to give me more access, and I softly brushed her lips with a fingertip as I tasted her skin with my tongue. Her essence was like the heroin I'd compared her to, and I allowed my memory to recreate the beating of her heart and the smell of her blood perfectly. The indulgence of her blood on our anniversary had forever spoiled me to the lure of another. Nothing…nothing could be that perfect. Dark visions of that foray threatened to overthrow my balance. I was grateful when she nipped my finger, as it brought me back to the moment.

I pulled up to balance on my elbows and look down into her face. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. Thank you for being my life."

Her eyes misted only slightly from the venom before she leaned up to lock our lips. Slowly, I treasured every small space of her mouth, relishing the unique taste of her venom, while I softly ran my hand across her arms, raising goose-bumps along her skin. When I cupped one of her breasts, rubbing my thumb across the nipple, she shuddered again against my frame, moaning into my mouth.

In an instant, I had her in my mouth flicking at the engorged nipple. Her fingers wove through my hair and cinched me to her in her need. I bit slightly, and her hips rose hard, almost impaling her on me.

"Uh…uh…Bella," I repeated her earlier admonishment. I grabbed her hips, holding her still, and laid my head across her chest, placing my ear where her heart should have been beating.

"_Put me as a sign on your heart, as a sign on your arm…love is strong as death. _I can imagine the sound of your heartbeat still. When you were still human, I could pick it out of any crowd. It called my name, as no other has. We were meant to be, two halves formed to fashion the perfect whole. I am nothing without you, and that is never clearer than when my body wants to join with yours…to seek solace. I never feel complete until nothing stands between us."

I smoothed my hand down to dip between her legs, gliding through the moisture there, hitting her sensitive nub. She came undone instantly. I hadn't meant to end her torture so soon, wanting to string her along. But, she'd been as tight as a bow, and I wanted to love her with my body for long moments. In order for that to be possible, she needed to let go now. The feel of her strong body flexing and contorting below me was a rush. Before she could finish the last of her orgasm, I slid into her, feeling the last vestiges of the pulsing sucking at me.

Her hiss at my tactic was beautiful.

_"Come let us take our fill of love until the morning: let us solace ourselves with loves." _She quoted back, her face glorious in her release.

I moved softly against her in reaction. "Until morning…"

Whispered words of pleasure and adoration fell from my lips as they traveled over and worshiped every inch of her body over the next hours, each time ending with our bodies joined, seeking to seal the bond between us. I coaxed wave after wave of release out of her as we prepared to meet the dawn.

Just as I saw the sun begin to rise, I reached up to her as she rode my body for her pleasure, and cupped her chin. She stole a glance at me as I said, "_This is my beloved and this is my friend."_

"Edward, flip me over. I want to feel you on top of me," she begged. Who was I to ignore her request? She'd shared too often the thrill she felt at being caged by my body.

Our last release was soft and subtle in comparison to the previous ones, but it was laced with great caring and emotion, as if our souls wrapped around each other at the moment of our greatest pleasure.

I placed my face against the pillow of her breasts, my body resting against her resplendent in pleasure. The fire crackled in the hearth drawing my attention, and suddenly a memory of Aro torturing a male vampire flashed in front of me, almost as a ghostly apparition. Pain sliced through my head. I attempted to hide it, but the jerk of my body must have given me away. I heard Bella's voice through the throbbing.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Mmm…just another of Aro's memories. Damn, it hurts when they flash through like that," I said, leaning up to rub my temple. Her hands took over, soothing me gently, rubbing my brow. She even worked through my hair, knowing how I adored it.

"You need to talk to Carlisle about this!" she hissed in frustration. This was a point of some contention between us since the resulting pain of the 'visions' had begun to occur.

"I don't want to worry him," I spoke softly, closing my eyes to rest against her as she ministered to me. "It'll be fine."

**A/N:**

**Credit for all quotes go to King Solomon. I wouldn't want any of his relatives tracking me down for copyright infringement.**

**And finally - As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Hopeforastalemate – She puts up with my pathetic attempts at writing sex with incredible patience. SMIRK! Go check out her profile page to find links to the stories here on Fan Fiction and other sites (for those to risqué for FF). **


	4. Acceptance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Pirri. She asked to see a little glimpse into Demetri and his thoughts about the new order, the Cullen family, and Edward's leadership. You'll see him more, my dear, but maybe this will serve as the beginning.

I apologize again about the delay in posting. Several readers have commented that they enjoyed the weekly updates of Harvest Moon, and are a little miffed at me for taking so long with Full Moon Rising. I have committed to getting a chapter to my beta weekly on this story. Real life has been complicated over the past few weeks, but I expect to have more opportunities to write now that a few things have been resolved. Feel free to PM me and complain if I don't follow through!

preciousfairymom80 has asked for an index of players similar to what the incomparable Stephenie Meyer gave us at the end of Breaking Dawn. I have uploaded a list to my profile including the new characters that have been added.

Thanks to ColdOnePaul for shooting ideas my way! I love hearing from readers, and it is always amazing how truly detail oriented many can be. Each email adds to the craziness of my storyline!

By the way, let me know when I make a mistake. I just received my first truly flaming diatribe on Harvest Moon…on the first chapter. How in the world the word PREFACE could escape my editing, I don't know. The reader said she wouldn't go any further into the story because of it, but at least she emailed…

In addition, many have asked for my visuals on Henry and Anna. I want to take this moment to thank the incredible Frozen Soldier for creating two banners for Full Moon Rising for use over on Twilighted. One focuses on Henry, Anna, Bella, & Edward, and the other on the Cullens, Jacob, Nessie, and the man I chose to represent grown up Seth. I've also placed those links on my profile for those that would like to see.

Lastly! (I believe this is the longest A/N I've ever done) When I first starting writing Harvest Moon, I PM'd everyone who signed up for it as a favorite or asked for an alert. I seriously attempted to do that this time as well, but all I can say is that it became an overwhelming task. So to each and every one of you, thanks! I am honored you would take time to read my ramblings. April

Accept the things to which fate binds you,

And love the people with whom fate brings your together,

But do so with all your heart.

Marcus Aelius Aurelius

Demetri POV

_We stood facing the Cullens and the gathering of their human friends and the wolves. It was to be an auspicious occasion, the celebration of a possible wedding. I'd been with Aro and Caius when he'd received the embossed invitation to this wedding. He'd laughed maniacally after reading the letter that had been included. Within just hours, a decision was made. We would travel to witness either the wedding between Edward's daughter and her changeling mate, or we would witness their ultimate humiliation. _

_Later that evening, Henry had spoken to me while on a hunting expedition with Heidi. It was one of the few times Aro had allowed Heidi and I to go anywhere together, but he'd been so sure of his control over Henry that he hadn't been concerned. Of course, I hadn't remembered that, until I heard Henry's command. "NOW!" Then, it was if a veil was lifted from my brain, and everything within me tightened in joy and purpose. We had a chance…a chance to live our lives, free of tyranny. _

_As I saw Edward streaking toward us, Henry's words echoed through my mind, "He will make a fair and responsible leader." I was a little less worried about whether or not he could lead afterward because we had to get through the battle first. His leadership at that moment, as displayed by his fearless dash into the face of the enemy, was what was most important and what I needed to spur me to action. Afton was the nearest critical threat to me, and I dove for him taking advantage of the confusion to begin his destruction before he knew what was occurring. I was praying that the others, the ones whose minds Henry had also bound, would follow their directions and get the torches to Bella's human father._

_For the next few minutes, chaos reigned, but as I continued to help attack more and more of my previous compatriots, hope began to rise. It would seem we were winning. Then, as the action began to dissipate across the field, I realized the one whose destruction I would most feel was imminent._

"_I made my wife a promise that we would always be a family. You tried to take that from us, and you failed. Have fun in Hell." Emmett's voice rang clear across the yard as he throttled Felix. They'd been circling each other in their dance of death._

_Felix's deep growls cut through me as I knew my closest ally, my former friend, was about to meet his end. If I could have saved him, I would have, but he would have never conformed to anything other than the Volturi reign. He was too richly and deeply entrenched. I had once been that way as well, but my love for Heidi had changed me. My friendship with the huge vampire had changed irrevocably then, as I began to question the strictures we'd both clung to for millennia. I had argued with Henry, asking him to consider Felix's salvation. We'd discussed the possibility, wondering if he would be amenable to a different way. But how much faith could we put on the possibility that some day he would meet his mate, and that it would change him as it had me or that some other event would help him? _

_Henry had looked to me with some trepidation. We both knew Felix's unholy fascination with his aunt. I wasn't sure that I would be able to keep him away from Isabella, and therefore. his destruction would occur at the hands of the man Henry was proposing as our new leader, one way or the other. In the end, Henry had agreed to give Felix an option if he survived the battle. Felix had insured he wouldn't even be given the chance when he lunged at Henry, the man who would have been his savior. If Emmett hadn't gotten to him first, I was but a step behind Edward and would have made it before my injured leader. As I heard his head being torn from his neck, the only thing I could do was breathe a few words of respect for the life of the man I'd once valued. I would grieve later for that which had been lost._

_For now, I assumed a post of protection over the man who Henry had claimed, and I was beginning to recognize as our new leader. I was ecstatic that the battle was over with no casualties on our side. "Our side?" I grew nervous as the others surrounded me. I had to present a stoic picture for their benefit, so I pulled on every ounce of arrogance I had and stood firmly, just feet from where Edward leaned into his mate's side. He really needed to sit or lie down. I'd never seen a more mutilated body still erect in my life. _

"_Don't worry," he took the time to assure us. "No one will harm you." _

_It was with those words and his actions that what little doubt I had of Henry's claims disappeared. The man was barely standing, relying on his mate to keep him upright. He was covered in lacerations and bite marks that would have incapacitated a weaker immortal, and as his sire and his mate dashed to help, he refused attention, worrying about those around him who were injured. I nodded to him in response to his declaration as I was sure the others had done. As I watched him direct help to Eleazar, I moved several steps closer and the others followed. They were taking direction from me, the only individual they knew, and my actions solidified our course. We would protect Edward and Isabella as we had done the former Volturi. _

_Profound joy raced through me when Henry called Volterra and found both Anna and Heidi well. The last of the worry left me as I saw Henry's grin, and I could physically feel the stress roll off my shoulders. I looked at the ones behind me, and with a slight nod of my head indicated that we were to maintain our stance over the man before us. The look of horror on Henry's face when he realized the extent of his uncle's injuries was indicative of the ones being sent Edward's way. He was in too much pain to realize it, but he was the focus of most everyone's attention and concern. Aided by their talented empath, the vampire being reconstructed was probably feeling less agony at the moment._

"_Love, you need to let Carlisle help you." I heard our new mistress say._

_Edward had the audacity to joke about the situation, referencing the possibility that his looks, the looks that even I, a strictly heterosexual male, could recognize as being seductive, might have taken a hit. He seemed happy to think that his persona might have been changed for the worse. His humor was ruined though by the fact that his voice shook in distress. _

_Carlisle was glorious as he ranted at his son. I had ironically missed the pacifist. His presence in Volterra had been a bright spot in our somewhat dismal history. He'd challenged Marcus, Caius, and Aro, and I'd often wondered what might have been, had he stayed. I'd seen a rare moment of Aro's regret once, when he'd touched me and seen my thoughts. His eyes had taken on a dull cast as he wandered through his memories. "We would have destroyed him…if not physically…spiritually." It had been as close as Aro had ever come to admitting to his own darkness._

_I wanted to burst out in laughter as Carlisle yelled out, "I'M NOT THROUGH YET…" and his wife added into the mix of insults he was throwing at his son. The individuals around me shuffled in discomfort though when the wolf stepped close enough to talk, but they knew better than to break ranks. When Edward collapsed into Carlisle's arms, it was all I could do to keep from roaring out my frustration. The fight was over, and every good leader needed to know when to find succor. Edward didn't disappoint me though. I saw him glance around the field, quickly assessing the status of everything as Carlisle lowered him to the ground and began to disrobe him. _

_Henry was correct; he was going to be a fine leader. His young wife was full of surprises as well. I could tell that the sight of her husband's mutilated body caused her considerable distress, but she continued to remain firm, even as Carlisle held jagged pieces of his body together to expedite the healing. I was pleased to hear a sense of humor as he joked with his strategist of a brother. Even I was grateful that the empath could provide some degree of comfort with his gift as I watched my leader's body slump into slight oblivion._

_As intolerable as it was, I helped hold the deer they brought for him. I couldn't imagine willing allowing the animal blood to flow down my throat. I'd worried about this as well with Henry, whether they would attempt to force us to change our feeding styles. Henry had grinned softly, and said, "Poppa will attempt to talk with you about all the benefits of living his lifestyle, and Nana will guilt trip you with those eyes, but in the end you and your wishes will be respected. We have many close friends who continue to live the traditional lifestyle. They are always welcome in our home, with the understanding that they leave the wolves…" I'd shuddered at that thought, "…and Charlie alone." _

_I will admit that following the battle, the humans present had smelled incredibly appetizing to my blood lust. Edward, once he'd healed enough to focus on our thoughts, had sent us on our way to Seattle, with instructions of where to meet them for the plane ride back home. Annius, one of the newer members who had stood with us, mentioned the body count as we disposed of the bodies of our victims. I scoffed at him, noting that we were too careful for our feeding to be noticed. Unlike newborns or even the occasional nomads, we'd been coached too carefully in how to cover our tracks and how to choose from those who would less likely be missed. _

_It was of particular humor to me that so called human "serial killers" often took credit for our dead. I killed to feed; they killed for sport…it led me to consider just who was the monster. I shouldn't have allowed their behavior to bother me, but occasionally I had. In particular, I'd grown tired of one in California and disposed of him, with Aro's permission, in the mid 1970's. His ramblings using the signs of the zodiac had been ludicrous. He was really just demented, but in an extraordinary quirk of fate, he'd started to become fascinated with more supernatural things. Aro had not wanted the demented ravings to filter into discussion of vampires, werewolves, and other things that go bump in the night. Speaking of werewolves…_

"Deme…" Heidi's voice broke through my reverie, and I turned to smile at her, pulling her into my arms. "You seemed many miles away," she spoke, softly kissing along my jaw line.

"Actually, I was. I was just thinking back to the moments of battle in Washington."

"You are missing Felix again, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"No, in fact I was thinking how ironic it was that Edward asked us to retrieve his daughter, son-in-law, grandchildren, and future grand son-in-law. I was attempting to prepare myself for their smell." I grinned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head but shivered in dramatic revulsion. "I guess we need to make our way back to the car and begin the journey to the airport," I said softly against her hair, noticing the light of day beginning. It would be unnoticeable to the human eye still but was clearly evident to us. I'd taken her to a local park after feeding, and we'd enjoyed the freedom of just relaxing, the sounds of the city surrounding us. It wasn't as if we hadn't stolen some moments like this in the past, but the ability to freely share the quiet intimacy made it so much sweeter. I grabbed her hand, and we strolled in the dark under the canopy of trees toward the Mercedes Maybach we'd brought.

"He probably figured that if we decided to eat one of them that a hybrid and two wolves could take us out," she joked.

I chuckled against her. "You know as well as I do that he's just doing it to once again prove his trust in us. Above anyone other than Aro, he knows our thoughts and loyalty, my dear..." I tapped my head with my fingertips in the symbol we all used behind his back. Emmett had started it, calling it the "mental" sign, and Edward studiously ignored us. "For someone who truly wants no part of being a leader, he displays time and time again the true qualities of what makes a leader successful. His thoughts are always to pointing out the qualities we possess and maximizing them."

The fact that I could even utilize Emmett sign language to denote Edward's gift was a true testament to the freedom Heidi and I experienced now. I would have never thought to even casually joke around the triad of ancient ones. Her tinkling laughter filled the air around us, and I snatched her to my side in a hard hug as we continued our stroll. To the world we would appear a duo of star-crossed human lovers, walking leisurely in the park. Well, at this time of night, and in this part of Florence, they would have figured us a pair of crazy lunatics to venture here alone. Heidi had used just that misconception to lure her evening meal, dispatching the man who would have slit her throat had she been human.

"So we are good retrievers, then?" she continued her teasing and burst out laughing again as she saw the look of feigned disgust on my face.

"I prefer the term tracker," I said in a very dignified, very proper, British voice.

"Isabella knew it had been awhile since I hunted. I suspect she saw this as a good chance to take care of us," Heidi stated.

She'd grown extremely close to the female Cullens but held Isabella in high esteem after hearing the story of just how hard she'd had to fight to become one of us. It was unimaginable to think of Edward without her or vice versa. Even harder to conceptualize was our mistress with the wolf. I still had a hard time believing their story. We'd reached our car, so before opening the door for her (a habit that Edward had ingrained into me over the last year), I made sure to press her against it and steal a heated kiss. As our tongues tangled, I couldn't help but think that I would kill for this woman, there would be no other option if she was threatened. I opened the door and helped her in, remembering how Aro and Caius had attempted to intimidate us with their wives' retribution and how their adamancy spoke to the bond between mates.

It brought my thoughts back to that day in the forest outside the Cullen home. I'd been trained since Aro found me to be respectful to the leaders, and it was ingrained. I couldn't watch as Tanya and Henry started the destruction of the ancient ones or when Carlisle completed it. I also couldn't block out their words.

"_My mate will avenge me. You know that,"_ Caius had snarled.

Aro had threatened in a similar manner. _"You will pay for this, traitor. And your mate will pay, as well. Sulpicia will destroy her when she hears of this."_

I'd known he was not only talking to Henry but also to me. It was if I could feel his eyes boring into me as I'd stood just behind Edward, admonishing me for my lack of honor. Honor? I huffed. As if he'd any left after the darkness began to close in. Caius had, in some ways, had an easier death than Aro. He'd died believing that Athenodora still existed back at the castle. Aro had been stripped of even that comfort. He'd experienced true grief in that moment, but it would never repay what he'd done to others throughout the millennia he'd presided over our world. His final humiliation had been to realize that Marcus had helped in her destruction. I'd suspected of course, that Aro had some duplicity in many events, but truly I'd never believed he would have stooped to the level of destroying his own flesh and…um…venom. Henry had been wise to realize that he too would be expendable to his father if the moment necessitated. It was what made the current royal family different. They would sacrifice themselves to keep the other from harm…and that now included us as well. It was a truly different world.

It was with that certainty that I'd stood before the gathering of our kind and answered questions about my thoughts around the leadership. I'd lived with the Cullens for only a short time at that point, but my instincts hadn't failed me. We didn't need the same as we'd always had. A semi-democratic state was a perfect option. It would make our world feel better to have that level of accountability, even if Edward was seen, albeit unwilling, as the leader.

I pulled under the shade of the covered lot and parked. Edward had already told Jacob that we would meet them here, to avoid the possibility of exposure. I glanced down at the watch on my arm and realized that their plane would land within just a few minutes. We'd timed our arrival perfectly. I saw Heidi smile and reach into her pants pocket to pull out the phone that hummed lightly.

"We're here Isabella. I expect we will see them momentarily. I'll have her call you just as soon as possible. Hm…yes we enjoyed our night immensely."

I heard her words as well, but I was lost in the lecherous looks Heidi sent me as she spoke about the night. We hadn't spent it all feasting on the dregs of the teeming Florence streets. As Heidi softly closed the phone, I focused my attention and mouth on her neck. I was thoroughly entranced by her, lost in the erotic feel of my mate and her lusty moans. The car was a cozy cocoon, the wind whistling softly around us and Heidi's sounds of appreciation filling the car, commanding my attention. I shouted "FUCK" against her skin when a loud noise echoed through the car, and I startled, jumping away from her. Seth stood beside the car laughing hilariously, his huge hand plastered to the side of the window.

"Snuck up on the vamp, Jacob. They are getting soft. Maybe we need to bring them back to Forks and hone their senses," he chuckled. His bad boy image was ruined by the baby cradled in his arms protectively.

"You let him sneak up on me on purpose," I hissed at my mate, realizing she would have seen them coming.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's just so adorable. I couldn't help myself when he put his fingers to his lips and begged me. I figured the wind would help with the smell, and I was right," she smirked, pleased with her duplicity.

"Adorable? He's a monster, and bigger than Emmett. How can he be adorable?"

"It's the skin Demetri; it'll woo a woman every time. And don't forget, I've seen his abs as well…"

I growled at her as she smiled serenely at me. Nessie approached the car holding the other child, while Jacob brought up the rear. He shook his head at Seth's enthusiasm, and my cross expression. I decided to threaten with Emmett's favorite expression. I leaned forward to gaze intently into Heidi's eyes and smiled as sadistically as I could. "Pay back is hell you know"

She snorted as she exited the car to help them throw the baggage in the back, and I followed. I was certain that my threat had rolled right off her back. I'd have to collaborate with Emmett…it was imperative. I'd already been the brunt of too many of the Cullen practical jokes, and Emmett was the master. If I'd learned anything about the younger wolf, it was that Seth had a large heart, but a devilish mind. It would not do for me to remain unprepared. So as I closed the door after helping Renesmee into the back, I made a serious commitment to search Emmett out as soon as I could.

"Renesmee, your mother wanted you to call as soon as you arrived," I murmured back to her, as I slid into the driver's seat.

I saw her pass the infant child to Jacob, reaching for her phone, and I was intrigued despite my best intentions. I'd heard the stories of Renesmee and Henry's development, and I couldn't help but want to see them. Heidi had to actually nudge me to get me going. Seth smiled broadly at me from the back seat, and I cracked a grin back.

"Good to see you, Demetri," he finally said. "Heidi, you are as beautiful as ever."

Jacob began laughing. "He is practicing his manners, Demetri. Sue and Charlie threatened him before we left. They said that putting up with Fang for the time we are here was enough trouble for them. They gave me permission to leave him here for your guidance, if it is needed. They were very clear that they would not be traveling to Italy for him," he stated, attempting to keep a straight face.

The funny thing is that I could see Isabella's quiet father saying those exact words, but the visual of that tiny woman threatening the giant behind me was amusing. I saw them stretch and heard the groans as we hit the road leading toward Volterra.

"I have to admit to being spoiled now. Riding in a commercial plane is torture after having the luxury of a private jet. I'm glad we're riding back with Carlisle and Esme," Jacob grumbled. They hadn't come with the Cullen elders due their necessary attendance at graduate classes. "But at least I have the room to stretch here," he indicated of the extra leg space.

Renesmee quickly ended the conversation with Isabella and shut off the phone. "Mama was all anxious about our trip and just wanted to make sure that everyone was fine. She is such a worrier," she giggled.

We spent the rest of the journey discussing the day to day activities in Seattle and Volterra. I learned that Jacob and Seth had brought many engineering plans to discuss with Rosalie, and of course, the talk finally went on to gossip. Seth told us of Sue's plot to get Charlie to finally retire, and filled us in on the wolves at the reservation. Sam and his wife were anxiously anticipating the arrival of their newest and had decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex. The wolves had a bet going, and they had all called Alice at some point, but she'd adamantly said that she couldn't tell anything about the baby. I knew for a fact that two separate packages awaited mailing in her and Jasper's suite. I was surprised she just hadn't sent them both already with instructions to donate which ever package wasn't needed. I was betting that she would send them back with Carlisle and Esme so that her "necessary purchases" didn't get damaged.

Embry, the only unmated wolf, had finally begun to date a girl from a nearby reservation, but the lack of enthusiasm on both Jacob and Seth's part spoke volumes. "She's a great girl, but we want him to give it time to see if he finds his imprint," Seth said, while all the while staring down at the swaddled body he held reverently. The child was asleep, actually both of them were. I could hear the slow rhythmic heartbeats and deep breathing.

Just as we entered the city, Heidi asked about Seth's sister. I could see the pride in his face.

"Leah's still in law school and acing the exams. She took extra classes to finish earlier, but Carlisle talked her into slowing down a little. He told her to enjoy the time. I think she just wanted to get back to the 'res' quicker to be with Gabe full time, but then Carlisle reminded her that the opportunities for jobs in Forks are pretty slim. I think she'll have to satisfy herself with finding something in Seattle when she graduates later this year. She's already had a few internships with the District Attorney's office, and Carlisle has really encouraged her to continue volunteering over there. They seem impressed with her…but who wouldn't be?" Seth beamed. It was hard to remember that the man sitting behind me was the she-wolf's 'little' brother. I could only imagine being a defendant in a court of law, with her staring me down. She been spectacular when we'd come to collect Henry, and her fearlessness and intelligence had even impressed the triad.

I heard Nessie's squeal of delight as we pulled into the underground parking for the castle. Isabella and Edward were waiting, hands linked, joyful anticipation evident on their faces. I had barely stopped before she was out of the car, Jacob quickly following. Seth shook his head from the back seat, now cradling both of the stirring children. Edward grabbed Renesmee into a tight hug, their copper color heads against each other as he squeezed his child unmercifully. Isabella was wrapped in Jacob's huge embrace, her feet dangling high off the ground. Quickly, they switched and the girls fell into each other as my Master and his best friend hugged one another tightly without shame. Edward finally broke off, tousling Jacob's short hair, and searched for his grandchildren. He dashed to Seth, snatching both of the bodies out of his hands, resulting in a harsh "HEH!" from the man. Edward just rolled his eyes at Seth, and he hurriedly made his way to his wife. The blankets were cast off, and Edward held William's face to his, rubbing his nose across the baby's.

"Little One," his rough, emotion laden, velvet voice echoed slightly through the space as William's giggles filled the air. It was evident he was overcome with happiness from the glaze of his eyes. I'd seen those hands rip a vampire to pieces, yet they handled his grandson with such care. Isabella cradled the female child in her arms expertly.

A brief sigh sounded beside me, and I found Heidi gazing at the sight. I was astounded, wondering if she was feeling maternal feelings. I couldn't equate it with the prolific killer that she was. She caught my eye and laughed, obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Don't be ridiculous. But just because I don't want that for myself doesn't mean I can't enjoy a perfectly idyllic moment," she said, nodding to the scene unfolding before us.

Isabella was smothering the girl child in kisses, smoothing the black ringlets away from the small face. I was astounded at her beauty. Her skin wasn't as rich as her father's but definitely shades darker than her mother's. It was mocha, I realized…a deep rich mocha color. Dark ringlets hung past her shoulders, and when Isabella turned for Edward to speak to the child, I could see the emerald green eyes glowing radiantly. Stefanie watched Edward in fascination and smiled, bearing her teeth. Although the children were just a little over a month old, they controlled their bodies incredibly well. William had the same mocha skin, and his hair fell past his shoulders. Instead of Renesmee's corkscrews, William had inherited his father's straight, thick hair. It was like an inky black waterfall. His black eyes flashed with intelligence as he looked at the man holding him and the woman holding his sister. His face was serious for a moment, before he reached up to pat the side of Edward's face, gently touching the scar there.

As Heidi and I exited the car and joined them, Edward barked in laughter, and we all wanted to know what he'd heard. Truly, it was eerie in a way how he could communicate with them before their ability to vocalize themselves. I wondered what the babies thought about having a voice through him.

"He is ratting Sam and Paul out. They've been telling him to call me 'Gramps' and Bella, 'Maw.' William is however a very intelligent young man. He feels that there should be something more dignified. Stefanie…" Edward's golden eyes twinkled, as he winked at his granddaughter, "…well, she agrees, and they both want us to know that they are hungry. It seems the limitations of a commercial airliner don't suite their dictates, either."

"That's my girl," Seth grumbled while he stretched. I could hear his joints popping. It was fascinating, really.

"The family is anxiously waiting for us, but we wanted to meet you here. C'mon, we'd better go or their grand aunts and uncles will be down here harassing us," Isabella said, turning toward the entrance.

Seth attempted to take Stefanie from her, and she actually growled at him. "Keep the possessiveness in Seattle. She's all mine while she is here, wolfie-boy," she hissed, batting his hands away. She shifted Stefanie to rest against her shoulder before moving forward, and he followed not a foot behind her. She turned to glare at him. "Back up, or I'll forget you're my step-brother…and soon to be grand son-in-law…we are so seriously screwed up," she muttered, rolling her eyes before continuing on her way.

Stefanie's eyes widened at Seth, but then she locked onto Edward as he followed directly behind them. He was like a love-sick fool, making eyes with her and blowing kisses her way. He swung William to his shoulders, and I saw the child bury his hands into Edward's hair excitedly, clinging to the wild mess like a reigns to a saddle.

"Watch out, Daddy, he's strong. He'll hurt you if he gets too excited," Nessie said from beside him.

"Sure…" he smirked responding to her, throwing an arm up to wrap around one of William's legs to stabilize him while at the same time the other around Renesmee's shoulders, pulling her in for another squeeze. "If your mother hasn't pulled it out – I don't think anyone will."

She smacked his back with her hand in an attempt to get him to behave and more than one person chuckled at the unlikelihood of that. As I felt Heidi's hand take mine, a thought struck me.

"How about Nonna for Isabella, and Nonno for Edward? They are the Italian versions for Grandfather and Grandmother. Very dignified, but still affectionate."

Edward turned slightly to grin at me. "I actually like those. Stefanie? William?" His hum was dark and smooth as molasses as he read their thoughts, "Hm… they are considering them, but demand dinner first. No one can think clearly on an empty stomach, right?"

William began kicking in glee and pulled tight on Edward's hair. I winced even if he didn't. As we made our way to the elevator that would take us to where the others had gathered, I was struck by the sight of William lording over his huge father by inches. He surveyed everything with dark watchful eyes from his grandfather's shoulders. I wondered just what the wolves had told him before he left.

Pandemonium ruled as soon as we stepped into the renovated throne room, and Alice literally leapt off the couch to tear William from Edward's shoulders. Rosalie attempted to snatch Stefanie from Isabella, but the newly freed Edward beat her to it. "Mine," he chuckled, bringing his granddaughter into his embrace. He softly kissed her forehead, murmuring endearments to her as the noise and stir of bodies surrounded him. It was symbolic…Edward's calm in the storm. He was focused solely on the tiny beauty gazing at him, concentrating on what was important during the chaos. I knew he said something to her as he nuzzled her neck, soliciting giggles from the amazing creature, but whatever it was, it was kept between them. He kissed her one more time before handing her over to the glaring Rosalie. Rose spun, running over to Emmett with her precious cargo. Isabella stood beside the gushing Alice as she cuddled William.

It was an intimate family moment, and I reached for Heidi's hand and moved to exit the room. Seth's voice coming from behind me stopped my progress. "You are stuck with them now; you might as well determine you are part of the group. You can hurt everyone else's feelings, but if you make Esme unhappy, you'll have to answer to me. You'll do just that if you leave," he said gruffly.

"She is a tyrant," I mentioned, referring to the manner in which she'd dealt with me just the previous day. My harsh words were gentled though by my tone of respect.

"She is that, but she has to be with this family. She'd be overrun if she didn't take control," Seth snorted, but it was obvious that Esme meant the world to the man who should be, by all laws of nature, her deadly enemy. "Her love is blind, Demetri. It doesn't matter who you've been in the past."

He walked slowly away, having silenced me with his words. How had he known my fears? Was I that transparent? Heidi softly shook her head at my stunned expression and drew me into the pandemonium.

The day was filled with humor and moments of astonishment as the extended family utilized the opportunity to tell stories on each other and trade insults. Even Carlisle was crucified by his family. It was a foreign world to me, watching vampires act human. I had to reorient myself as I pondered that thought. In truth, it was really vampires being willing to live every part of themselves, the things that instinctually made us killers, while at the same time being wholly comfortable with those that remained from their human days. Having been incorporated into Aro's dictates when he found me in Constantinople, everything other than my "gift" had been ignored. I'd been "inordinately predisposed to hunting" I'd been told. The rumor of my prowess had reached him, and it had been enough. So as all those who had come before me, I was trained, upon incorporation into this world, to focus solely on what had been useful to our leader. A focus on relationships, other than casual sex, had been discouraged…which was one of the reasons for my dissatisfaction. It was the easy intimacy of the family that most disturbed and intrigued me. Jasper, had of course, noticed my unease, and approached me. If anyone could understand my concerns, he could. He'd just smirked and shared much of his story with me.

"_We are all misfits, Demetri. Every one of us. Perhaps, that is our strength, that we are allowed to be comfortable with our imperfections,"_ he'd summarized.

I was still struggling with the unfamiliar ideal, so I clung to that which I was firm. I would serve this family with a dedication that Aro had never earned while I established my place in this new world. It was my duty that came into play later that evening. Felippe approached me with concerns about the return of one of the former Guards. Duncan had taken leave of Volterra when Edward offered the opportunity after taking control; disappearing into the night, the generous allotment Edward had offered in hand. His sudden reappearance was suspect. I hated to bother Edward and Isabella, knowing that they had taken the two children to their suite under the auspices that they were giving Jacob and Renesmee a break. I would bet with Emmett that our Master and Mistress were ensconced on their oversized bed, the twins between them. However, it was Edward's gift and leadership that I needed the most at this time.

I smiled subtly, as Edward answered the door to their suite, and I saw through the doorway the scene exactly as I suspected. Isabella sat on the bed, the twins at her side.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but a matter has come up," I stated simply.

"Do we need Bella?" he asked. It was a common question. Is the person gifted, and do we need her gift?

"No."

"Is there a need to bother Jasper, Emmett, and Henry?"

"I don't believe so; we can assess it and determine later."

"Very well," he said to me before turning back to her. "My Love, I'll return as soon as I can. I'll bring bottles for the babes as well," he murmured, before closing the door.

We moved silently down the hallway, hearing the noises coming from the doors to each side. He didn't ask anything until we'd made it toward the section reserved for the single members of the Guard. They hadn't changed the layout of the residences. What had changed was that Heidi and I now had rooms on the floor just below the Volturi chambers, in a section of the castle previously left empty for the privacy of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Alice managed the castle, but in her traditionally sunny style, she saw what room each person would desire and had it ready as soon as it was needed. Gone was the rigid structure.

"I have an immediate worry," Edward noted. "Alice didn't mention that we should expect anyone which leads me to believe that something is suspect."

"That was my initial thought."

"What was Duncan's personality while under the previous leadership?"

"Honestly, I don't really know much about him. Henry will probably be able to fill you in more, since he approached him, for some reason, to join us. He wasn't among the elite, but Aro must have had a reason to desire him."

Edward stopped, and I could see from his face that he was looking inward. "He is a follower. Aro choose him because he obeys orders without question. His history is mundane as well, picked up in Scotland, a fairly normal human life, although he later spent time on the streets and was somewhat of a loner. Aro thought at first he might have a gift but later realized he was just a good fighter. He made an excellent foot soldier. Ironically, there isn't much there." He seemed to snap out of his trance and looked at me. "Why are you concerned?"

"He left with a small fortune, eager to be on his way. He is back now, asking to see you. I wonder just what has happened to make him seek us out again," I said softly.

He nodded, accepting my concern, before we began to make our way toward the room where Felippe and Louis were in the company of our guest. He stopped in front of the door then quickly entered as if something had captured his attention. The vampire in question rose from where he was sitting and held his hands out in a sign of surrender.

"I did not realize until it was too late what she planned to do, Edward. I did, however, make sure that her information was incorrect before I escaped to give us time. I wouldn't want Isabella's family hurt. If there is to be a fight, I know which side I will choose."

I was confused. She, who?

Edward turned to me, as he was pulling the phone out of his pocket. He stopped as a familiar voice came through the other line. "Sam, I need you to get Charlie and Sue to the reservation. You may be having company in the next few days. Nothing you can't handle, but I would feel better if they were on the reservation."

"We'll speak further tomorrow," Edward said to Duncan, before turning to look at me. "We'll meet with everyone in the morning. I would like Jasper's opinion, as it would seem an old friend of his has decided to play." He turned, giving a nod to both Felippe and Louis. "It's fine; you can go to your own pursuits. There is no reason to be concerned."

I followed him to the newly installed state of the art kitchen, concerned about his apparent disregard. We'd never needed one before, but with the presence of the wolves and the new hybrids, Bella had insisted on at least having a place to fix their meals and store blood. I'd been enthralled by the fact that Edward had arranged for human blood for the babies. When I'd looked at him in confusion, the night he'd arranged for the first bags, he'd laughed. I'd been waiting in the car for him after his shift at the hospital and couldn't help my gasp as the smell washed over me.

"_Are you more astounded that I obtained these in a less than legal manner or that the blood is human?" he laughed._

"_Both," had been my only answer._

"_Carlisle and I both agree that we don't know enough about the nutritional needs of the baby hybrids to risk giving them animal blood. Once Nessie and Henry were old enough to hunt for themselves, we assumed that if something other than animal blood was necessary, the need would manifest itself. It didn't, but it isn't worth the worry to change what worked. And the realization that you think I am squeaky clean is just humorous. We've lived in and around humans for almost a century. We've become adept criminals."_

I shook my head from the memory as Edward began preparing the bottles expertly. The rich smell of the blood caused snarls to issue out of my body. He smiled, shaking his head slightly. It was if the proximity to such nirvana didn't even bother him. I knew he intentionally took showers before leaving the hospital, to keep those of us who protected him from being tortured by the blood he dealt with daily in the emergency room. It helped some, but nothing could ever cover up the smell. He and his father were enigmas…true anomalies to our nature.

As the bottles warmed, he scribbled frantically on a pad of paper he'd pulled from a small nook and handed it to me.

_Follow him. He plans to steal out of here tonight. He was sent to assess our readiness. He was deluded to believe that he is capable of covering his thoughts. Maria worked with him incessantly in a manner that she thought would work. I don't know if she truly believed he could do it, or if she knew I would see her plans. Either way, he is a pawn…whether he will be hers or ours still remains to be seen. I don't want him destroyed; I want to see where he goes from here. Are you comfortable with tracking him? _

I pulled up in affront. Of course, I would do what I was gifted to do. He shook his head, smirking. Taking the paper from me, he scribbled again.

_Demetri, you are under no obligation here. I ask because it is appropriate to ask. You are your own man here, not my slave. Ask Felippe and Louis to go with you, if you would like…and, of course, Heidi if you so desire. Please tell them I am sorry for the subterfuge a few minutes ago. Stay behind enough to allow him to believe he's succeeded, and see what information you can obtain. He'll leave just before dawn._

"_Of course, I'll do exactly that."_

_I'll call the council members in the morning and conference with them. They'll need to know that Maria has aspirations of creating another army of newborns. We'll see what direction they would like us to follow. Be careful, and if you sense any danger, I expect you to come directly back here. No heroism_…his elegant script ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him, and then froze in horror, realizing what I had just done.

His face transformed in humor at my slip.

"I do believe we'll get you to loosen up sooner or later, Demetri," he said, chuckling.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked as he turned on the stove and burned the paper he'd just utilized for our silent conversation.

"I have two monsters of my own to slay for now," he teased, picking up the bottles he'd prepared. "Trust me, if they are anything like their mother, they can be beasts when they're hungry."

With that repartee, he strolled elegantly out of the kitchen, towels I'd learned were called "burp cloths" thrown across his naked back. What the hell did vampires need with burp cloths? It wouldn't have been funny except the damn things read, "Teething Bites" and "You know I've been bad – why ask?"

**To my amazing betas, I cannot imagine writing this story without them:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She erases all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi…but for those who share her passion, her stories are divine. Visit her here on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here:**

**www. fan fiction .net/forum/The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/81913/**


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Hopeforastalemate, Chewie4370, and Melinda the Proud Bookworm who asked for just a little more history on Anna. Hope it is all you were hoping for ladies. More to come later, of course.

In solitude we give passionate attention to our lives,

To our memories,

To the details around us.

Virginia Woolf

Anna POV

"Daddy, I'm not doing that. Mama will kill me if she finds out," Henry mumbled in his sleep as I soothed my hand down the silk of his long black hair.

He was dreaming again, about some mischief that Emmett had obviously attempted to get him to participate in. Henry was an intelligent person. Rose almost always won in the battles between her and her mate. Although I suspected most times that Emmett intentionally allowed the battles to go Rose's way because he thoroughly enjoyed the consolation sex that Rose always treated him to afterward. Rose herself was a shrewd woman. She knew…and she milked it for all it was worth.

"Uh…Uh…no way," Henry actually snorted in his sleep. I smiled, enjoying the entertainment.

This was one of my favorite times of the day, second only to the times I spent making love to him. I'd barely taken the edge off that insatiable need before Henry fell asleep and thoroughly intended to enjoy him more when he woke up. But for now, as the dawn was about to break in the sky, I enjoyed the scalding heat of him draped across me. I felt like a small child next to his large frame. One of his long legs was thrown over mine, and an arm cinched around my waist. His beautiful face lay against my chest, giving me access to the length of his hair. I could run my fingers through it for hours and typically did as he slept.

His heat softened my body, making me feel almost human at times. I'd spoken to Tanya about this; she and Nahuel being the only other vampire and hybrid mating. She'd rolled her elegant eyes and in her seductive voice said, "The heat is delicious; is it not?" She'd gone on into much more graphic description of the usefulness of Nahuel's 'heat,' and I'd laughed when he finally came into the room and threw her over his shoulder to carry her away. A light blush had graced his cheeks.

"I'm going to be thoroughly chastised now, Anna," she'd chuckled, totally unconcerned; really, she seemed to eagerly anticipate it. She'd taken advantage of her upside down position to reach down with her hands to pinch Nahuel's butt cheeks. "Nahuel, Emmett has discovered a lair of iniquity in the dungeons below us. Take me there for your punishment," she purred. He'd slapped her buttocks in an attempt to stop the seductive words coming out of his mate's mouth. He should have known better. Their banter had continued on for several moments as he made his way to the area they'd claimed for their visits.

Living amidst mated vampires was a lesson in bonding interspersed with good natured debauchery. It was difficult to imagine anything different now. But, there had been a time when I'd not been so lucky and when my new idyllic world had been threatened. Memories rushed through my mind as I pressed my body even deeper into the cocoon formed by the man at my side.

_Rush! Rush! I had to hurry. I heard the words of anger outside and knew I only had moments. My hands quickly found clothes and shoved them into a bag. I couldn't believe we were being faced with this….had he suspected? Henry had seemed so calm when he learned of his parentage that I wondered. But, he would have shared with me…we had no secrets. Shock…I realized, he was in shock. He intended to sacrifice himself…he would consider no other path. We didn't win with great arguments because Aro had planned it too carefully. It didn't matter now; I had to hurry because where Henry went, I went. There was no other way. We would leave our family this day and accompany the Devil back to his lair._

_I rushed to the room Henry was staying in and began to shove his clothes into another bag. Without thinking, I grabbed the picture book, telescope, and his fiddle. I knew he wouldn't want to be separated from them…his priceless gifts from the family and friends that loved him. My knees buckled, and I fell to the floor in pain. Rose and Emmett…they were going to be destroyed. I could hear Rosalie sobbing clearly and Emmett's grunts of pain as Kate held him immobile with her gift. They were Henry's parents, it didn't matter that Rose had not nurtured his body within her own. She'd provided the love…she had nurtured him within her heart._

_My family…I was leaving them. I'd waited so long to find someone, anyone, who could explain what I'd become. The day I'd caught their scent became the day that my life changed. I would have to wait years to finally meet the vampires that left their sweet smell all over the house down the street, but it had been worth it. I'd been so clueless, not understanding that I should be wary of them. It wasn't until I'd seen them crouch around Nessie in defense that the feral instincts had crept up within me. I could only approach them humbly, begging them not to leave me. I knew now what an incredible stroke of luck it was that I had found the Cullens and more amazingly that they had taken me in. My life could have been so very different; another vampire group would have probably destroyed me. _

_I'd loved my parents until their natural end. They'd supplied stories of me to hold within my heart thanks to their remembrances, and the years that I'd lived with them would be the foundation for what I'd hoped to share with my new family. I'd been a lost soul, barely maintaining the balance between "normal" life and the draw to slaughter. Thank the heavens above that I hadn't killed my own parents…again I was to learn later just how unusual that was._

_I remembered clearly my first vision of them…of the incredible beings who would become my everything. Carlisle and Edward had been behind Esme and Bella. The baby Renesmee had perched on Edward's shoulders, brilliantly happy and secure in her world. It was easy to understand their demeanors now that I knew them. But, the first impression was something I would never forget. Carlisle had been in the back with Edward. But at the time, I hadn't known his name or status, and I could only equate him with God. He was mesmerizing, physically and spiritually. His inherent goodness glowed from within him. It was as if he had the secret of life. I found out that indeed, he did. Carlisle was a man who brought serenity to those around him…the safe harbor amidst the storm. His uncharacteristic aggression toward Aro earlier had ironically only solidified that thought for me. He was attempting to provide a constant in the face of so much chaos and heartbreak and to protect his family. But if Carlisle had been God the day I met them, Edward was his angel. Inconceivably beautiful enough to be Lucifer but somehow, I'd suspected that his nature leaned more toward Michael - an angel who would call forth great destruction if needed but who leaned toward order and rightness. I shuddered at their beauty and was honest enough to admit that the female within me had lusted. I would have been embarrassed, but I was certain they were used to it._

_Bella had exuded absolute ferocity at the moment I saw her. She'd been intent on defending her child, but I hadn't known that at the time. I just remember believing that I would not want to tangle with her in a fight. Her face had been a masterpiece of fury, and for a moment, I realized that she was the one who truly reminded me of Lucifer…beautiful and deadly. Her crouch on the ground had been clear with its intent. I would have been destroyed that day had I made a wrong move toward her family. Esme, my adopted mother, the woman who had taken me to her heart, she'd seemed at the time to be an angel worthy of Botticelli. She was softly rounded and the epitome of physical perfection, graceful like the old movie starlets. It didn't surprise me to learn that God and the Botticelli angel belonged together or that Michael and Lucifer were in cahoots. It made sense. The fairy child…the miracle…announced only what seemed "right."_

_I'd seen myself many times over the years in the mirror. I knew my face had been transformed subtly into a physically pleasing work of art. My body had also taken on subtle changes, a nip here a rounding there, to make it perfect, but it seemed this family was the epitome of beautiful. Maybe, it was their eyes. The golden color was so much more pleasing than the glaring freak show of mine. Later, I was to meet the rest of the Cullen clan…and I realized physical perfection abounded within these immortals. Even the wolf was aesthetically pleasing if you could get over the smell. _

_Although my first sight of my siblings had been distorted by the misunderstanding regarding Jacob, I'd been able to measure their worth within days. Emmett the protector, huge and easily discounted due to his easy going nature, but he was ferocious in the protection of his family. To underestimate him would be your downfall. Rosalie, beauty incarnate, and at first sight you would believe that she'd been granted so much in her physical appearance that she surely couldn't have been given anything more to recommend her. You'd be wrong, of course. She was as ferocious as her mate in her protection of those she adopted into her fold. Alice, she was an enigma really. She hid behind a mask of pixie like behavior, and although she really was full of light and love, there was so much more. She took her job seriously, watching over her family's future. She took anything outside of the realm of her gift as a personal affront. Her mate, Jasper…well, he was the most curious of all. I'd been afraid of him. The scars marking his leonine body would have threatened anyone, and I was just a clueless misfit…easily dispensable. He'd won my heart when he slyly winked at me, reassuring me. I hadn't known to even consider Jacob at the time. His position in the family was unclear to me, but the boy child had intrigued me as much as Renesmee. His vibrant blue eyes had focused on me in an uncanny way as Rosalie brought him to her shoulder. I should have understood then, but what was I to know of destiny and love beyond all comprehension? _

_Physical perfection aside, it was the family's warmth and caring, humor, and acceptance that had infiltrated my senses. It was a heady mixture…addictive and luring._

_I remembered thinking, as I grieved on the floor of Henry's bedroom, aware that I was about to lose everything, that perhaps this was a reason that Aro also hated us so much. Beautiful, happy, and for the most part satisfied with life…the Cullens were the envy of vampires and humans alike. They did not understand it or recognize it…their difference. They did their best to hide it…but they weren't successful. I owed them more than they would ever know, and I would pay them back if only a little by protecting their prince to the best of my ability. I pushed up from the floor and snatched the bags, telescope, and fiddle into my arms. I was shaking and scared for Henry and me. We were about to walk into Hell. But first, I had to battle my mate…he was going to be absolutely furious._

"_Anna, I wished you'd stayed home, but I am so glad you are here." Henry's barely murmured thanks had been enough to tell me I had been forgiven. Of course, it had taken several days on the boat before he quit growling at me and admitted it._

A subtle rumbling snapped me out of my memories. My hands had strayed from Henry's hair to the skin of his back, and my caresses had awakened the sleeping lion.

"Mmm…did I keep you awake?" he joked, before moving to kiss me on the skin just below my chin.

"Your snoring and babbling are tedious. I didn't get a wink of sleep," I joked back, engaging in our customary morning frivolity.

"I slept so much better than I did the night before."

He was referring to his horrendous nightmare regarding Edward. It had spooked him and made him worry. Henry was apprehensive about the mental scars and burdens that Edward had received from his father. To be the recipient of the cesspool that was Aro's mind was a hefty price to pay for our freedom. Edward made not one peep of discontent, but it was unworldly all the same. Henry had finally quit asking Edward if he was "okay" when his uncle growled at him in impatience. "Henry, you'll be the first one I come to if I need to whine. Will that make you happy?"

My mate had taken the proposition seriously. "I will hold you to that" had been his response. It didn't stop him from "fretting" to me…as Alice called it. But true to his word, Edward had come to see Henry the morning after the nightmare as he'd promised, leaving Demetri and Heidi to pick up the family. Bella and I just smirked at the interplay between them as they "analyzed" the dream Henry had.

"_Henry, trust me…I studied under Freud and the other marvelous Anna. Your dream is a result of your need to have sex. It had classic symbolism really, you being in control – fighting aggressively against me, but I am concerned why you were projecting me and holding Bella's hand. Which one of us are you having sexual fantasies about?" Edward teased, and Henry growled at him._

"_Will you please take this seriously?" Henry had huffed out. "You are sounding more like my dad than Mr. Emoward."_

_Ironically, Edward had just laughed instead of being insulted. "I am Henry; I am. It has been over a year; let it go. I don't regret anything that happened, and I would do it again if required. I am sorry though, about your father. I do wish things could have ended differently, but I didn't think he would ever let you go or change…"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. We did the world a favor by destroying him. I just wished that everything associated with him could have been burned away," he'd said, talking about the chaos that now existed in Edward's mind._

"_I disagree; you are pretty important to us all. So much of who you are…comes from him. Accept the negatives with the positives."_

"_Uncle Edward, I'm sorry. I just feel guilty. I couldn't call you, and I relied on you being able to help me. Now you are living with the consequences of my actions, both internally and externally. It is a difficult thing to just 'let go.' Now, you are stuck here, doing something you don't particularly want to do…please understand why I'm being stubborn about this. I just want to do something that helps."_

"_You are. We are a team here, and no one should shoulder more than their burden. I think we've developed a good plan, but you are attempting to take on more than your fair share because of your guilt. You and Anna paid hefty prices as well during your time here. I don't think any of us came through it unscarred. Relax and just enjoy your life. You are still a newly married man. Again, I'm coming back to my original assessment of your dream. "_

Edward had refused to allow Henry to bury himself with his worry, returning to the bantering that had started the whole conversation. But, he did grab Henry into a hug reminiscent of the ones he'd given him as a child before he and Bella left to go greet their daughter and her family.

The conversation that had occurred yesterday morning seemed to have calmed Henry, and he certainly wasn't bringing it up anything further this morning. In fact, his attention was focused where I wanted it…on me. I giggled when his lips feathered across the inside of my elbow and put thoughts of anything other than us far away.

Giggling of another kind brought me back to reality a few hours later. This time, I lay on top of Henry's large body, perfectly and thoroughly satiated. I heard the baby shrieks from down the hallway and realized that the twins must have awakened. From the sound of it, Edward and Bella were having a good time entertaining them. I felt Henry's chest begin to vibrate with his chuckles. "They are having fun, and I suspect you are about two seconds from throwing on clothes so that you can be with them."

He knew me so well. "Can we, please?" I begged.

We were knocking at the door before even a minute had lapsed. Bella answered this time, laughing hysterically. She was barely able to wave us in. Edward was crawling around the floor on all fours, both grandkids on his back. William sat closest to Edward's head and had the wild, bronze colored hair fisted in his tiny hands; Stefanie held onto her brother's waist. It was cute, but I didn't understand just what might have caused Bella's current loss of control.

Bella easily read my confusion. "Just wait," she barely breathed out before flopping to the couch.

William made the clip clop sound of a horse, and Stefanie erupted in furious giggling just before she kicked Edward in the sides…viciously. She made the most adorable sound; it was nonsensical really but clear in another way. She was telling her grandfather to "giddy up." Edward knew, and he quickly increased his speed.

"She actually swatted him a minute ago," Bella smiled affectionately. "I refused to be the pony because I figured my long hair would be just a little too convenient."

"She was chicken. Don't let her convince you of anything else," Edward laughed. "If I have to be the entertainment, you are responsible for the feeding."

The minute a bottle was mentioned the action stopped and the twins' attention was instantly focused on their grandmother, imploring looks upon their faces.

"Bella, do I need to tell you what they are asking?" he chuckled.

"Mr. Cullen, I've seen that look on their mother's face too many times to need a mind reader. Breakfast coming up," she stated, rising from the couch to go toward the kitchen.

I stood to go with her but was met with a grinning Stephanie being held up to me.

"Someone has requested your attention," Edward said to me. He'd risen, bringing them into his arms. "Something about girl time…it's all a mystery to me," he shrugged dramatically.

"Yeah, right!" I said affectionately but quickly took the green eyed princess from him and settled her onto my hip. "The women in this family have to stick together, Stefanie. You are wise to remember that."

It still startled me when she grinned. She may have the coloring of her father, but she was all Edward Cullen when that lopsided grin appeared. It was easy to imagine the imp he probably was as a human child when mischief glinted in her green eyes. Seth was in for such a run…served him right. As the door started to close behind us, I saw Henry eagerly reach for William. William's smile was definitely all his father's…broad and full of warmth.

"Did you have a good evening?" I asked Bella.

She turned and shyly grinned. "I am eighteen years old, and I have grandchildren. It is almost too much to grasp, but ironically, I can say that I understand what I've always heard. Having grandchildren is so much fun. I can spoil them rotten and then sic them back on Nessie and Jacob. It is the best of both worlds."

I laughed along with Stefanie at her enthusiasm. The smell of the blood as she prepared the bottles caused me to shudder, and she noticed.

"Anna, I've never asked you. What was your first reaction to attempting our lifestyle? You and Jasper practiced human feeding for so long, and I know how he struggles."

Esme had taken me, using her grace to ease me through the process.

_The trees around me blurred as I followed Esme through the woods surrounding their Forks house. I could hear the sounds of the animals in the forest far off but realized they grew silent as we approached, recognizing that we were the ultimate predators. A smell wafted into my nostrils, and although it wasn't unpleasant, it certainly wasn't alluring. It was just a smell, but one that did little to increase my enthusiasm._

"_Deer," Esme softly spoke. "Just up to the northwest of us."_

"_Okay, there was no time like the present," I thought. I followed her as she led us toward the animals and could soon hear the multiple heartbeats. Venom coated my mouth. Well, this was a good start at least. The sound of their hearts wasn't too far off from human, and it caused the right reactions in my body. _

"_Anna, hold your breath; it will help. Don't stop to think when you do capture one. Just go for the throat; the pulse of their blood is surprisingly strong and will entice you," Esme indicated, and I saw her grin slightly just before she jerked her head in the right direction._

_We broke into the clearing, startling a small herd. A large buck peeled off from the group, and I took off after him. Deer were much faster than humans, and although there was obviously no contest, the short chase did speak to the predator within me. This was much more fun than the usual procuring of a bum that I'd done in the past. I snatched the buck just as he was about to leap across a small stream and felt his thundering heartbeat pressed against my body. It was thrilling, and I wondered why all the hype about animal feeding being so awful. The thrill of the run and the strong beat of the heart was so much more gratifying. I chuckled as I fell to the forest floor with my victim. "This is going to be so easy," I thought._

_I opened my mouth going directly for the pulsing jugular below me._

I shuddered at the memory of my first taste of animal blood. I had wanted to retch at the taste, and Esme had known it. She'd looked at me with those golden eyes and said, "You can spit it out if you need to." I'd known she was serious too. She wouldn't have been disappointed. She would have continued to patiently take me out, working with me. I knew that even if it had taken me years, she would have remained serene.

_I forced the fluid down my throat against every instinct of my body. Great gulping mouthfuls of the brackish tasting stuff. It filled me; there was no doubt…well, assuming it was going to stay in. _

_Esme sat quietly as I breathed deeply almost like a human attempt to forestall throwing up. "Okay, little missy…so it's not going to be so easy." I told myself. "Just remember the chase and how much better it is." I reasoned._

_Esme watched me with those soulful eyes until I realized I wasn't going to embarrass myself. She grinned then and asked, "Want another?"_

_I shook my head so fast that I was certain I looked like a silly cartoon character. She'd broken out in great peals of laughter, and I joined her. It was then that she'd shared her own "first deer story" and that she'd had a similar reaction. _

"_The only reason I didn't vomit was because Carlisle had taken me, and I was so thoroughly enamored of the man even then that I was determined to win him over. My newborn thirst was so harsh that I had to take down another, but I put it off as long as possible. I waited until his back was turned before I wiped my tongue off with what was left of my shirt."_

I told Bella the story. "That sounds like Esme," she grinned. "The woman is a saint."

"I still struggle with the taste, Bella. When you coat your throat with human blood, it ends the burn for a short period of time, and it satisfies in so many ways. But it is a small price to pay, to be here. I refuse to slip, and so far, my pigheadedness has triumphed. I hope it maintains because I would hate to disappoint them."

Bella sat on a stool and propped her hands on the countertop. She smiled at me as I played with Stefanie's fingers, lacing ours together. The familiar scalding heat was comforting.

"Anna, even if you did, it wouldn't matter."

"I know. But I want to be successful, and that is what is important. My father used to tell stories about me. Of course, he thought he was telling his granddaughter about his beloved, long-lost daughter, but it would seem that I was stubborn as well as a child and a teenager. He said it was because I'd had to stand up to people for them because of their disability. So many attempted to take advantage of them, he told me. He chuckled about how his Anna was a spitfire even as a young child, calling individuals on the carpet about their behavior. He proposed that being bi-racial had a lot to do with it as well…facing the racism that comes with that forged a strong personality, he proposed.

I asked him once why "Anna" had left. I don't remember why I made the decision to go to Woodstock, just that I did. To think I just left them on a flight to self satisfaction didn't set well with me. He just grinned and told me that we all have to have our moments of rebellion and that Anna's flight from them was her only one. I could never understand just why he was so serene about it. He never had 'Anna' again after that time. I made up a story where I died, leaving 'Amanda' behind. That Anna had been embarrassed about becoming pregnant and wouldn't return to them because of it. I told him that I'd found an old driver's license in her name and at the Chicago address in her effects. The change in my face and smell was just enough to fool them. It was bittersweet really to be able to enjoy contact with them, but not being able to tell them just how much I loved them…as their daughter. I tried to make it up to them as their granddaughter.

Even in Chicago there is considerable tension regarding bi-racial couples, Bella. Add in the complication that both of my parents were blind, and it created interesting situations. But, they were blind in so many good ways…blind to their daughter's defection, blind to the limitations and illnesses that were creeping up on them, and blind to the somewhat erratic behavior of their only grandchild. They focused on their love for one another and the unconditional love they felt for me. It is why I feel so blessed to have found this family. I feel at home, almost as if you have been my family all along. I don't know why I rebelled. I don't remember being changed, who did it, or why.

But, what is clear to me is the consequences of what I did. I left my parents alone for decades, mourning the death of their child. They knew I'd died because my father said there was no other way I would have left them. He fully expected me to come back…to return after I 'sowed my oats.' He had more faith in me than I probably deserved, but what do I know? I did return, so obviously he knew me well. I am grateful that I was able to be with them in the end. It brought a sense of peace and closure. I have the benefit of our photographic memory, and I will carry many perfect and amazing memories of them for as long as I survive."

One of my favorite daily rituals with my parents ran through my head. Each evening after "dinner," we enjoyed a pot of hot tea. I remembered my father's broad hands cupping the tea pot and carrying it to the table and my mother's thin hands expertly dispensing one lump of sugar and a "dab" of cream into her cup – and then my father gently stirring it as she prepared another for him in just the same manner. They scoffed at my preference for it "straight," claiming that there was no way I could thoroughly appreciate tea that way. I couldn't tell them that my enjoyment came from the heat of the liquid seeping through the delicate mugs I cupped in my hands as I basked in the warmth of the atmosphere their love for one another created. My father always reached over to trace his fingers across my mother's face and my hands before the evening concluded. "Looking at his girls" he called it. My two cup minimum always made me tolerable to him. I wondered what it would feel like to have him "touch" my face, or to brush his fingers across the wing of my brow, but I could never figure out how to realistically warm my face.

I smoothed the fine arch of Stefanie's eyebrows as I began to speak again. "I don't know what I did to deserve such blessings, but I have been richly rewarded with the love of my existence and another family that in so many ways perfectly mimics what I had as a human…well, other than the obnoxious big brothers," I joked, causing Stefanie's eyes to light in humor.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked, holding up a bottle.

"To get to be near La Princepessa…of course," I grinned, reaching for it to subsequently place it into Stefanie's agile hands.

When we entered into the room, we were met with the entire Cullen coven. They couldn't stand to be away from each other for long, grabbing as many moments as possible during the visit. Carlisle had stolen William at some point from Henry and thanked Bella as she handed him the bottle. William, raising the bottle to his lips, leaned back against his great-grandfather comfortably, and I realized that this was probably a very common occurrence back in Seattle. William's other tiny hand fisted in Carlisle's shirt as his dark eyes roamed the room around him. I settled beside my adoptive father, and Stefanie assumed an almost identical position as her brother. I wanted, in that moment, to pick Edward's brain to know just exactly what they thought of us…their motley family. It would be fascinating; I was sure.

"Carlisle, let's take everyone to Rome for a visit," Alice proposed. "It's going to be overcast, and I would love for the babies to see the Colosseum, the Pantheon, and Vatican City. We can stay in the house in Trastevere."

"I have to work the next two evenings Alice but perhaps for the weekend?" Edward suggested.

I felt Carlisle stir with interest beside me. Edward turned with a grin, "Carlisle, I informed the medical director that my brother was in town and asked if you could come along with me to the hospital. I think you would enjoy meeting some of this year's crop of medical students. There is one young man that reminds me of you tremendously."

"Handsome and debonair, huh?" Esme teased from beside him, causing Carlisle to grin devilishly.

Demetri, Heidi, and several of the guard members came through the doorway at that moment, and I saw Edward's face take on a serious cast.

"We do need to discuss something of importance though," Edward indicated, adopting the very formal tone he used when he discussed the business of our world. I saw the group become still as if waiting for a direct assault. "Last night, one of the members of the guard who fought with us at Forks returned after being gone for just over a year. He was sent by Maria, to assess our level of preparation. I can only guess at her motivation, but I would suspect she hopes to grab power, believing we are weak at this point. He left this morning just before dawn."

"But, I should have seen that," Alice stated, worry across her face.

"Do we know if Sekhmet, Amunet, and Nephythys are still with the Amazon Coven?" Jasper asked, pointing out an obvious possibility.

Emmett had the phone already at his ear, calling Zafrina. He stood by the fireplace and carried on the conversation with our friend. The sisters had gone to stay with the Amazon coven, and Huilen. Nahuel and Tanya spent their time equally divided between there and Alaska. Eleazar and Nahuel had been realistic about the likelihood that the sisters could survive around a vegetarian family. The Amazon's diet and lifestyle seemed more conducive to helping them learn to live under their own control. Joham and Aro had controlled the women, pumping them full of grand ideas and promises. They were spoiled, sure of themselves and their worth. Getting them to live by rules was proving difficult. As before with Aro's plan, they would be the perfect tools against us.

"Zafrina wishes they weren't with her, but they are. Nahuel and Tanya are visiting and have been there for several weeks," Emmett supplied. We'd heard the conversation of course, but he provided a short and succinct synopsis of it.

"Alice, don't worry. We'll figure it out. It could have just been a direct result of us coming here. I know our presence tends to throw you off," Seth said softly. He was protective of Alice and had been for a long time.

"What did you find, Demetri?" Edward asked.

"He traveled to Livorno and met a group of vampires at the docks. They eliminated him after he fed them the information and went on their way, loading back into a boat. Felippe wanted to attempt to place a GPS tracking device on the boat, but we didn't want to risk getting too close and tipping them off that we were onto them."

Edward began grinning. "No problem. That is what we have you for, right? Better than GPS."

Demetri smiled, and it was of a man satisfied with his life. "Right now, they are in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. We'll see where they go from there."

"I need to make a call to the council members to let them know about Maria and what has occurred with Levi. Jasper, anything in particular you think we need to be considering?" Edward asked, looking at his brother.

Jasper's eyes refocused; he'd been miles away in his mind. "We need to send a group to visit Maria. If she is truly considering developing a new army, there will be signs. I'm not aware of any natural disasters in the area that would account for large amounts of missing humans. There is always the possibility that she has been taking them under the cover of the drug wars. That might give her the newborns she needs…but it doesn't give her the food for those she is training. I need to get on the computers and do some research," he said, rising to his feet, and Alice joined him.

I knew they would be at "The Bridge" or "Bat Cave" – whichever team you were on. Emmett had kneeled down and kissed the floor in reverence when he'd opened the door to the room he'd later dubbed "The Bridge." He and Jasper had forced me to watch episodes of Star Trek in an effort to help me understand. I, in turn, had alleged that I was forced into the viewing because Jasper had just wanted the opportunity to see Deanna Troi again, and that I regretted that we hadn't packed his collector dolls. I could have handed him both Deanna and Princess Leia to keep him company. Just to mess with them, I'd suggested that we instead should call it the Bat Cave. It was a smorgasbord of technological goodies, computers, satellite, and tracking systems worthy of the Dark Knight. I did point out that since we were vampires and not humans, Vulcans, Klingons, or Betazoids that it made better sense. Carlisle was in agreement with my selection, but I knew it was just done to aggravate his sons. The women also agreed with me but only because we had so many "hotties" who had played Batman to choose from. Although, Esme did interject that William Shatner had been good looking when the original came out. Her daughters had rolled their eyes and breathed out "Chris Pine" much to the grumbling of their mates. The whole thing had gotten totally out of control.

So I couldn't help myself. "Make sure to bring some more chairs into the Bat Cave. Henry and I will come and help. Honey, help me remember to get on EBay later on tonight. I really need to purchase Jasper another set of dolls to decorate his station."

Jasper growled at me as he started to step out but then turned with a boyish smile. "Remember to get the Leia with the gold metal bikini, Anna."

I might have been kidding but suddenly obtaining those dolls became paramount.

Edward reluctantly kissed William, Stefanie, and Bella goodbye before leaving the room. Emmett, Demetri, Jacob, Seth, and Carlisle followed him. We were all welcome to sit in on the call to our advisors; we just didn't desire to. The rest of the group began to disperse and after giving Stefanie to her grandmother, I turned to go with Henry, Rosalie following. Just before stepping through the door, I heard Nessie giggle to her mother, "Guess that leaves us in charge of the babies. What do you say about a nice mother, daughter walk? As Alice said, the news indicated that it was going to be overcast, and I'd love to see the ruins of the Roman Theatre and the Cathedral."

"Okay, Jasper, tell me your thoughts," Henry stated as soon as the five of us were settled in. Henry and Jasper strategizing together was a sight to behold. It was actually eerie at times to see the jumps and connections their creative minds made.

"It's possible, I guess, that Maria would consider this an ideal opportunity. She is a brilliant strategist, and the time to strike would be now. It has been a little over a year since the battle, and if she'd begun to recruit almost immediately, her first round of newborns would be reaching the perfect threshold of strength and control. Much longer and they will begin to wan. It would be difficult for her to control and train them by herself, so she would need a helper. I will call Peter to see if he has heard anything that might indicate something of this kind. I think it is unlikely though because he would have already contacted me if that was the case. She has to know that she would need to amass a force of considerable size to confront us. We not only have our family members and the wolves at our disposal, but we now have the support of the advisors and their resources as well. **That** is what concerns me, but it will also make her the easiest to detect. We need to be looking at anything that would explain large losses of human life."

Henry just nodded his head, and with that, the five of us turned to our respective computers.

Not many minutes later, Rosalie asked a question. "Henry, Jasper, do we need to be limiting ourselves to South America, or is it possible that she would maximize her opportunities by venturing to other continents. It isn't inconceivable that she could make them swim back to South America, and it would provide isolation for them. There are numerous accounts of ships going down at sea over the past two years, but that has been accredited to two unusually active hurricane seasons. Freighters and other such ships would be ideal for recruitment and feeding."

Jasper's eyes narrowed before turning to Alice. "See, your visions weren't off. We just didn't understand them."

He was referring to Alice's agitation last fall when a freighter exploded in the Gulf. The news reports had claimed that it was mechanical failure, but Alice had had a vision of it being intentional…tampering. Another such event had been labeled terrorism, but Alice's vision had told her that in fact it had been a terrified crew member who'd been forced to rig the ship for explosion. She hadn't seen what the human was terrified of. Such were the limits of Alice's visions. They could either be clear as glass or as vague as mud. If the person doing this didn't have a solidified plan, she would get only bits and pieces.

"How many, Rose?" Jasper continued, focused on the here and now.

"Last fall, ten, with a combined loss of human life above a thousand. This summer and fall so far, six. One was a cruise ship. We are talking into the hundreds already."

Jasper's hands tightened, but it was Henry who spoke. "That supplies feeding opportunities during the late summer and fall seasons. What about during the winter and spring?"

The sound of typing filled the room. Within just a few minutes, the possibilities began to be verbalized.

"Outbreak of the avian flu in South America in the late winter months."

"Earthquake in Chile."

"Landslides in Belize."

"The destruction of crops in Africa by locusts. Tens of thousands were suspected to have died from famine. They were buried in mass graves with little accounting."

The list went on and on. My panic began to burgeon, and I needed to put in all in prospective. "Just because we can list things that have occurred doesn't mean that she was involved in each one of them. Any year we attempted to discern such possibilities, we would find them."

"I agree," Jasper surprisingly said. "But, we need to keep it all in mind because of course, we know that our kind have taken advantage of such disasters and human suffering for millennia. I think it is safe to say that she has been involved in some of the events, not all. She wouldn't be able to control a large army without substantial, seasoned help. So the likelihood that she is accumulating a massive army is slim. I suspect if anything she may have a strategic plan to affect us and is training a select few with care."

"A plan, like to take out the leadership," Rose proposed.

Henry growled beside me, "My dream…"

"Hush," I interjected. "Edward would be a good target, no doubt. Plus, I can only imagine what he may know on her already from Aro. Aro did allow her to live, when he took the newborn wars into consideration years ago. Has anyone else wondered why? She was left alive when so many others weren't. It begs investigation, but your dream was about Edward going rogue, not of Maria."

Emmett entered his self-declared sanctuary interrupting the conversation. "We are done with the call. They want us to monitor the situation and left it up to Edward to decide whether or not we need to send a scouting party. He's talking with Carlisle now. I told him for my part I would go along with their decision. Jake and Seth have gone to find Nessie, Bella, and the kids to join them on their walk. What have you found so far?"

Rosalie filled her husband in on the information, and then the room was completely silent but for the brushing of skin where mate comforted mate with caresses.

Alice's sigh broke the silence. "Jasper if you are going, I am too. I'm not going to be left behind. Besides, now that I know what to look for, and if Henry doesn't come, my visions will be clear and vital to our success," she announced with fervor.

He grinned at her before leaning over to softly kiss her lips with passion. "Alice, you are my heart. Maria doesn't hold a candle to you. That was many years ago, and I was a different person."

She attempted to hide her jealously, but it was adorable either way. Her eyes slanted. "Doesn't matter, I'm not letting her near you unless I'm there. The woman was an idiot to let you go, and I'm not about to give her the opportunity to attempt to rectify her mistake. I don't doubt you; I just know what she would do to get her hands back on you. Nope…" she popped the "p" "…not gonna happen." She crossed her tiny arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him in challenge.

Jasper was a wise man. He conceded, but he did shake his head in vexation. "You are being ridiculous. But if you think I'm going to fight you, you are mistaken. I want you with me."

Emmett glanced at Rosalie, and I wasn't surprised when he said, "We'll go with you. It makes sense to leave Henry and Anna here to help Edward and Bella."

Henry began to speak, and I knew he was going to argue that he needed to go as well and that being as protective as he was he'd argue that I needed to stay. Rosalie stopped him. "Henry, we can't leave Edward with just Demetri and Anna. And we are probably going to need Demetri's skill anyway." She knew him so well.

"I would feel more comfortable if you stayed, Henry. Edward sees the big picture, and I wouldn't want his job of having to make the decisions he does. I'm too concrete. But, he might need help with looking at strategies and patterns. If we are both gone, he won't have that help," Jasper added. "With my history with Maria, it makes sense that I'd be the one to go."

I heard their conversation peripherally. Just the thought of Henry leaving took me back to memories of the agony I felt as he walked away from me, leaving Volterra with Aro en route to Forks.

_Aro swirled into the room, anticipation lighting his face, and his glee was difficult to take. Henry's seeming lack of concern about his family worried me as well. He'd been slowly pulling away from them, telling me that we needed to make our way here as this was now our home. My pleas to the contrary had fallen onto deaf ears._

"_We need to be leaving, Henry, by nightfall. Say your goodbyes to Anna and Marcus, and we'll meet at the cars. I'll be doing the same to Sulpicia. Anna, my daughter…" my skin crawled when he addressed me this way "…I will visit you upon our return." He proceeded to kiss my forehead before leaving…checking to make sure that I hadn't convinced Henry to listen to me, I was sure. "Son, you have but a few minutes…" He exited like the dictator he was, with great self-serving pomp._

_Henry grabbed me in his arms and laid his cheek upon the top of my head. We heard Sulpicia and Aro pass by our room, headed toward the area where they would meet those going._

_The least I could do was fight with him about going. "Henry…please…"_

_He stopped my words with his lips, kissing me with passion, and then suddenly, I felt as if something snapped in my mind. I gasped when I saw his plan…what we'd planned…and how he'd hidden it all. He held me against him, so that I couldn't shout out. Hope and fear warred within me. We'd already had our goodbye conversation, just nights before, the real one that is. The one where we spoken about what would happen when he left, who I could rely on, and that he wanted me to watch over Marcus as well. He'd also informed me that I couldn't speak of it when he released my memory. We didn't know whose ears might be present. I wanted to cry now that I realized that I'd questioned his love. My mate had taken care of us. Rich memories of all my concerns and his answers poured through me as our lips continued to brush softly against each other._

"_Remember, if you don't hear from me by the time Nessie's wedding should have ended, RUN! Take Marcus and Heidi with you and use the money and IDs we've obtained. Demetri will have perished with me, so they won't be able to track you. Stefan and Vladimir will help. You've promised, and I am going to live with the hope that you will follow through with that promise," he'd whispered the night we'd gone into Florence._

_It was inconceivable. That this might be the last time I saw him. But again, I'd said that goodbye as well in Florence, my passion running strong. We'd barely had time to feed because I'd attempted to kiss every inch of his body in reaction, and he'd worshiped me as graciously. We'd both mourned after we dispatched the street pimp and his 'right hand man,' praying it would be the last time that a human life would end at our hands. _

_He pulled me into the hallway quickly, going to Marcus' room. I saw Marcus jolt when he too was enlightened, and his gaze jerked between the two of us. Henry held his hand out, petitioning us to remember to play along. He grabbed his uncle in a tight hold, shaking his head slightly. I knew Marcus must have wanted to fly to Aro and destroy his fellow leader. "Please" Henry mouthed and then put his finger to his head, telling Marcus to 'think' not 'react'. I had to rely on the goodbye I'd already said, for if I'd opened my mouth to say anything my anguish would have surely poured forth._

_His last words as he walked through Marcus' door were, "There is no need to accompany me, I'll see you in just a few days. Uncle Marcus, take care of my girl." After mouthing the words "I LOVE YOU" he'd closed the door with a wink and a smile he obviously thought would be reassuring. _

_Marcus and I stood frozen like statues, for over an hour. The strange quiet of the castle seemed to surround in malice. We couldn't hear Sulpicia or Athenodora and realized we were entirely alone. _

"_They will come tonight, dear one," Marcus murmured._

"_Will you be okay, seeing them after all these years?" I asked, concerned about him. How did it feel to suddenly find out that you had hated wrongly for millennia?_

"_I think the more important question is how are they going to feel? But that is neither here nor there; you have a 'feeding' to arrange."_

_The fight had been short but intense, and I was devastated afterward. There had been no reason for Vladimir and Stefan to die, and their suicides had hardened the determination for self destruction in Marcus. I was praying for Henry to come home to right the wrong, but he was still on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He hadn't even faced his test. We'd been successful here, and I had nothing but hours to wait to see if he and the family could pull off a miracle on their end. I did something that I'd not participated in since awakening as a vampire. I donned a cloak and after telling the others where I was going, made my way to the Cathedral. I spent the next hours on my knees, praying to Carlisle and Edward's God. It was excruciating, the pain of not knowing, of watching the hours tick away toward the deadline he'd set. Memories of our life together began to race through my mind…the baby at Rose's shoulder, my first Christmas with the family when he presented me with a stocking, his toddler face when he'd declared that I was his girlfriend and his anger when Emmett teased me about it, his vow at his mother's graveside and our fear at hearing his fury, the first time he smiled at me as a young man and I felt the undeniable feelings of love and lust, and finally the look on his face when we made love the first time. _

"_Please come back to me Henry…please," I'd murmured, in between my chants for mercy to the deity symbolized in the stained glass above me. _

_Hours more came and went, and then finally just as despair was about to win, my prayer was answered. I felt the vibration of the phone. I couldn't speak; a sob was all that came out when I pressed the button. "Anna…" came the precious voice._

"_My love…"_

_Telling him of Stefan and Vladimir had been painful, but my joy had eliminated the taste of bitter fear that had encompassed me. He and my family were my everything, and I suddenly understood Marcus' determination._

Henry's "humph" at knowing he was outnumbered by his parents, aunt, and uncle on the decision brought me back around to the present. I had been quite reflective this day, I realized. Perhaps, it was just my reaction to the joy of having everyone around me or more likely my mind's response to the emergence of this new threat. But as I heard Bella and Nessie return and my anticipation of seeing the babies again spiked, I realized something. I might not be a talented vampire or a force to be reckoned with, but what I was, was a beloved daughter of the Cullen coven…and whoever was threatening us, whether it be this Maria or another, would be wise to be wary of me. For as my mind again raced through the memories this day had dredged up in me, I swore I would surely do everything within my power to make them regret attacking those who had come to mean all to me.

**A/N: WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! And look just a little over a week. I only received one death threat by PM!**

**Stuck regarding who should be up next – Henry or Jasper. Thoughts?**

**To my amazing betas, I cannot imagine writing this story without them:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She erases all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi…but for those who share her passion, her stories are divine. Visit her here on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here:**

**.net/forum/The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/81913**


	6. Seductress

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. This chapter became the bane of my existence due to many factors: sick kids, my two betas schedules, and tendencies of perfectionism on both sides. Major…major…understatement. Have you ever heard the saying "let sleeping dogs lie?"**

**The poll on Henry and Jasper came out in a dead tie, so I went in a slightly different direction. Both will be coming up in the next two chapters – I promise.**

**No outtake requests this time, but I will continue to incorporate those into the story as we go along.**

**Finally, I want to thank whichever reader nominated Henry in the Twilight OC Original Character Awards. Voting will begin December 1****st****, and if you are so inclined, please go over and give him a vote. I am up against very stiff competition. It is an honor to just be nominated and make it through the contest facilitators' cut. The site is located at: http:/ originalcharacterawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**To my American readers: Happy Thanksgiving!**

Her gates are gates of death, and from the entrance of the house  
She sets out towards Sheol.  
None of those who enter there will ever return,  
And all who possess her will descend to the Pit.

The Seductress, Unknown

Maria POV

My spies had returned from Italy, carrying the news passed on by the vampire I'd seduced. He'd proven easy to manipulate, and I'd enjoyed training him with the techniques I'd been given to thwart the mind reader. He'd been a pleasant distraction in bed, so I couldn't decide whether or not to be displeased with his disposal. It was a shame, really, that I couldn't find what I needed in another…I'd only found such a close connection with one other. Jasper.

I hadn't chased him the day he'd run away with Peter. I'd been afraid of Jasper then, and I was angry because he was destroying our world with his questions and doubts. I'd actually begun to contemplate his death, realizing that I was becoming too dependent on him, both physically and strategically. These were not comfortable feelings for me, because I did not want to rely on anyone. I didn't believe in the whole "mate" business. But we'd been together decades at that time, and I was extremely possessive of him. I was certain of my appeal to him and that he would return, unable to survive without me. I'd seen it as a positive that we would spend some time apart, believing that perhaps my rage and murderous thoughts would dissipate and that he would cast off his unhappiness. I'd underestimated the depth of his melancholy.

After several years had passed and he had not returned, I'd finally begun asking after him and began to hear stories that he'd been seen in the company of a female vampire. Rage had poured through me at the thought of him taking up with another. I was certain he would find companions for the physical release, but to take up with another? It was not allowed! He was mine! As the decades passed and my ire grew, I'd determined to go after him as soon as I could locate a credible source.

When the information finally came that they had settled just north of Calgary near Banff National Park, I decided to go and lure him back. Expecting only Jasper and his companion, I was met with a most unpleasant surprise. He'd taken up with a very large coven, and they were waiting for me in the woods near their home; seven of them, in a loose group, just standing in the forest as though we had scheduled a meeting and I was running late.

The tiny witch who'd claimed Jasper had actually stood between he and I, as if she could protect him. I'd almost laughed. I remember thinking that I could destroy her in seconds; she was young and naïve in our ways and would have been an easy target. At that moment, two of the others stepped forward, the coven leader, and the bronze-haired male who watched me like a hawk.

Edward, as I later found out he was called, had had the audacity to smirk at me while I stood immobile with indecision. As the years passed and my knowledge about this family grew, I knew it was because he'd heard my thoughts during his creator's pretty speech, and my reactions to Jasper, and his new "diet," as he stepped forward, having handed his little play toy into the grasp of the huge male. Then, I only had suspicions to his gift and could only admit that I had no chance of overpowering them, so I'd determined to retreat silently to wait for another day. My plan changed, though, when Jasper made a polite request that I keep my distance from him.

"_Maria,____I have many fond memories of our time together, and I acknowledge you as my creator. I still hold you in affection, but our time has long passed. __ Mi querida__, do not come looking for me again." _

_His softly accented words infuriated me, while simultaneously endearing my creation to me even more. He was attempting to coerce me into leaving peacefully. _

"_Jasper, please, may I have a moment to speak with you alone?" I asked, hoping to get him far enough away from them to entice him. _

_I saw him falter, knowing that he would be anxious about my sincere request…it would be difficult for him, the southern gentleman, to ignore his chivalrous inclinations. But what caught my eye was the silent communication that passed between the bronze haired one and the witch. Their eyes darted toward each other. Something was happening here… and then the picture of them standing together hit me. They'd _known _I was coming! I couldn't quite put it into words, but somehow they had known. Was the bronze headed one able to sense me before I arrived here? His lips twitched subtly just as Jasper answered me, drawing my attention back._

"_No, Maria. I mean no disrespect, but there is nothing to discuss. Alice is my mate…"_

_I saw red at his words…mated! No! NO! It was worse than I thought. I fled in a rage, stopping just minutes north of them, ironically in Jasper National Park._

_Later that evening as the fog of my rage dissipated slightly, my thirst became unbearable, and then an unexpected gift was laid at my feet. The two adults satisfied my appetite, allowing me to linger at the throats of the younger ones I chased down. They were so small…barely worth my time, really. I was toying with them more than anything. Absently, I contemplated the patch on the uniforms they wore. BE PREPARED. Scouts…hmm…too bad. Maybe these were the humans I should focus on for future newborns. Their motto seemed to emulate mine, and they trained to live by their instincts and wit. If they spent time in the wilderness like this as packs, then they would be easy prey. Too young, though…there was no need to draw the Volturi's attention to me by creating immortal children. I'd ridden a fine line for decades as it was. Perhaps there was an older version of this "Scouts" program? It would bear researching. _

_Shutting out the whimpering of the one that I'd saved for last, I looked around at the mess I'd made. I'd flung the bodies of the two drained adults against a boulder further up the trail, and the still cooling bodies of the young humans surrounded me. Had I not fed, the sweet smell of the blood racing through the final one would have overpowered me, and I wanted to savor him._

_I heard the sound of their flying footsteps just as I clutched him to my body, and I backed defensively against a rock outcropping, snarling protectively over my meal. They tore onto the scene, the bronze haired one in lead, and I wanted to laugh at the grief in their eyes. Hideous golden eyes…from their unconventional "diet"… _

"_STOP!" Their leader called out, spreading his hands out in warning to his coven. "Don't rush her, she might hurt him in reaction." They fanned out around him._

Hideous golden eyes_…all because of their need to not _hurt humans_. I grinned maliciously as I realized my current position of control. I stood up, pulling the child with me by his arm, and squeezed just a tad too hard. His arm snapped. He screamed in reaction, just before he passed out._

"_WHY?" Jasper cried out, but I saw his eyes darken in hunger at the smell of the few drops of blood on my clothes. _

_Why what? I'd been thirsty. I smiled victoriously…I could use this. "Jasper?"_

"_Let him go, Maria. Please."_

"_Come get him."_

"_JAZZ! HOLD YOUR BREATH!" the witch shouted, just before I used one of my nails to cut a deep gash in the child's arm. In fact, they all seemed to follow her advice, except their leader._

_Jasper took a step toward me, putting himself ahead of the others, and I believed that he must have breathed in some of the sweet smell before closing off his oxygen. His face was feral, and I took pleasure in that familiar look._

_Her voice stopped him. "Jasper…listen to me. Carlisle will be able to save him. His name is Sean…Sean Costello," the witch groaned having to take a breath. Her eyes darkened, but she continued to speak at vampiric speed. "He'll tell a great story, about angels that saved him and took away his pain. His future is amazing…he'll become an anesthesiologist and an amazing author of the horror genre. Carlisle needs your help manipulating his emotions around what has happened to ensure he believes it all a dream, a hallucination as a result of the trauma he and the others suffered from a wild animal attack. We can leave him at Highway 16 where the ranger road hits it near Pocahantos. We'll have to leave; he's going to talk. The papers will run drawings of his 'angels.' Sooner or later, we'll be recognized if we stay."_

_I glanced to the side to see the witch standing as still as a statue…her gaze unfocused. CHINGADO…it was too much. She'd seen what I was going to do, and she saw a future for this human. _ She_ was the reason they'd known I was coming! She could see the future! My mind spun at the implications…the power. Fury was not even an accurate description for the rage that flew through me. _

"_Careful!" _

_He'd ignored her warning and stepped toward me. I released the arm of the child, allowing the body to drop with a thud to the ground, just in front of Jasper's feet. The child was my offering to him…my enticement for him to return to our ways. I reached up to cradle Jasper's face with my hands and implored him. "I need you. They influence you against your very nature and don't allow you to think for yourself. I have come to take you home…where you are needed and belong…where you can feed in the manner for which you were created."_

"_CARLISLE!" he gasped out as he grabbed my body to his, blurring us away from the boy._

_The next moment, I watched the blond man kneel in the dirt, and quickly wipe a cloth across the bleeding wound. In bare moments, the smell of alcohol almost overpowered the sweet cloying scent of the blood. The blond leader struck a match and the remnants of the bloody cloths disappeared in a puff of smoke as he worked furiously holding another tightly across the child's arm. The others closed around the leader._

_Jasper held me tightly to his body, until the boy was hidden amongst their ranks. Then I felt his body relax. He scoffed, before throwing me away from him. I landed in a crouch several feet away. "Actually, they allow me to think for myself, unlike you. I am given choices. For example, I can destroy you now or allow you to walk away. It's almost too much of a choice. I want to spare you because of our history, but your cruelty to those children knows no bounds. That was slaughter for fun…not hunger. You deserve to be destroyed."_

"_But you will not destroy me, mi querida."_

"_I won't?" he questioned harshly, snarling at me. "Perhaps that would have been the case before, but you've created a mess that we must now fix." He stalked across the ground in a very characteristic Jasper manner. Jasper was deadly, but his gift did not allow him to discount his emotions…and my emotions. Our relationship was complicated but not without a degree of care._

"_Jasper," said the witch._

_Though his gaze remained fixed on me, the flash of adoration and love written across his face destroyed me. He'd never looked at me like that. I felt something within me break. It didn't matter that I'd foolishly contemplated his demise at one time; hadn't I allowed him time to come to peace with his melancholy? Hadn't I been the one he'd opened his ruby red eyes to the first time? I wouldn't win this time, I realized in that moment. But ever the realist, I saw my avenue for escape and possibly one more chance with him. "You'll release me now Jasper…for my silence…for the boy. Your leader wants to save him, yes? You will come with me, and we will not tell the Volturi that your family saved a human."_

_His black eyes narrowed upon me. In an instant, he had me suspended by the neck, rage filling his face just inches from mine. "Mi querida…" the words were said with such venom and disgust "…I could destroy you now, and we would not have to worry about anything. The Volturi would dispatch you just as quickly as us for what you have done." I wouldn't deny that this feral Jasper didn't thrill me._

"_Jazz…" I snarled at her voice and the silly nickname she'd given him "…don't. You would not be able to forgive yourself." _

_He felt my desire, heard her words, and then lowered me to the ground softly. He took several steps back, putting space between us. I saw his confusion. He still cared, even if it wasn't as much as what he felt for her. He shook his head as I roared at her defense of me; I didn't need it, particularly from her. _

_Jasper turned to gaze toward her. I thought about leaping at him, but her narrowed eyes told me she saw my plans. "Carlisle needs you…"she said softly to him. _

_He raised an eyebrow at her, but when she smiled subtly and turned her head slightly toward him, he walked to where the others stood. She turned to me as I thought about lunging. _

"_Attempting to fight me is useless." She looked at me with pity…WITH PITY! "I love him. Can you say the same?" she murmured softly while I panted in fury. _

"_He is mine! My creation! One day I will return for him, and I won't be so ill prepared then."_

"_I know. But for now, you need to leave. Goodbye, Maria," she said with finality._

It was the memory of the witch's (yes, I knew her name but refused to acknowledge it) protective stance between Jasper and me, and Edward's smirk at our first encounter that still fueled my rage over the incident and at losing my favorite companion. But if this plan worked, I would have the last laugh on the tiny vampire. Jasper and a vast territory of herdlands would be mine, and she would be nothing more than ashes. I still controlled my territory in Northern Mexico and Texas, aided by more droves of newborns and a few seasoned captains, but nothing had compared to Jasper's expertise on the battlefield, or in bed…and you could never have enough hunting grounds.

And Edward…he had no idea what was in store for him. Oh, I'd heard the stories. It was clear that he was more than just a pretty face. Like gossiping human women, nomads carried stories to me as they wandered through my land. He'd shown bravery the day he helped bring about the destruction of the Volturi, and was earning respect already for the leadership he'd shown with the new council.

The council…how _dare_ they attempt to place a _Spaniard_ over me…or the freakish Amazon woman…I didn't know which one they considered to be representing Central America, but I could care less. I did not acknowledge either authority.

So it was with great expectation that I'd considered the possibilities once the Volturi met their end. The Cullens had not been wise, taking up residence in Italy. They had effectively divided their resources. I'd already begun to make plans when my luck seemed to grow exponentially. The emergence of my Mistress…yes, her I acknowledged as such…

A disturbance outside drew my attention from my memories, causing me to uncurl from the couch in my expansive bedroom. I'd taken over a large estate from one of the Mexican cartels that had been overthrown…or more accurately, that I'd eliminated. The house sat in a shallow valley of Copper Canyon in Chihuahua, shadowed by trees but still providing spectacular views. The setting sun would cast a warm glow across terra cotta roof tiles onto the whitewashed walls.

The house was designed in the traditional style of interconnecting hallways surrounding an interior courtyard and garden. Unlike the humans who had previously occupied the home, I'd thrown all the blinds back to allow the scorching sun to turn the interior of the house into an oven. It couldn't get warm enough…ever. My bedroom was a wash of sensual splendor, and it was a place that no one was allowed…my private domain. I could see a stray dust particle float across the air in the bright light on its way to the tile floor. A Mosaic pattern stood out boldly against the cool white of the other tiles. Vibrant colored fabrics contrasted with the dark wood furniture.

A vague memory of a similar hacienda ran briefly through my mind. It was just as affluent but in the style of a previous century. I couldn't know for certain, but I guessed that I wasn't the favored daughter of the Don. It was more likely that I was his bastard daughter by the maid. It didn't matter; I now possessed an estate with miles of acreage surrounding me.

The sounds of snarling, however, caused me to shake myself from my memories and hurry to the courtyard. In the dusk, I found several of my officers arguing with the human I'd brought from Paraguay. I used the word "human" in the loosest sense possible. Luison was as human as I was.

"He demands another sacrifice," one of the guard members hissed harshly. "He does nothing to earn his keep, and yet he is treated with great privilege. The smell alone begs that he be destroyed, yet you protect him."

I couldn't allow such questioning of my authority. A nod of my head and the offending vampire lay in a twitching pile. "Does anyone else want to question my orders?" When no one else so much as blinked, I turned to return to my sanctuary. I would have to reward my captain of arms. He'd reacted without question. "Give Luison whatever he requires. His presence here is imperative to my plan. Do not disturb me unless necessary. I have an important meeting tonight for which I must prepare."

"Ricardo…" I cut my eyes toward the captain and smiled seductively at him, "I would appreciate your presence with me tonight."

I, too, didn't like having Luison here, but as I'd said to them, he was critical. He was an eerie presence, his skin as pale as mine, his long black hair hanging limply down his back. I'd heard all the human tales of the Grim Reaper, and it was that creature that Luison most reminded me of. I'd had to promise great riches to procure his compliance with this plan, but as civilization in his native Paraguay had begun to encroach on what had been his, he'd found the security provided by my forces enticing. Adding to this the promise of free food, for both his human and werewolf form, and his cooperation, at least for now, was mine. We hoped that a real werewolf would be able to contain the little witch's visions as well as the shifter version had done. Yes…news did travel when you slept with someone who was willing to reveal all.

The crescent moon hung low in the valley sky before I stepped back out of my room. Ricardo awaited me to start out our short journey to the city of Cuauhtemoc. My destination was a small walled garden to the south of the city.

She was already waiting, as still as one of the garden statuary and as beautiful.

"Your report?"

"Nothing more than what you expected. The Cullens continue to work with the vestiges of the old Volturi guard. Those left are extremely loyal to the new leaders. Levi didn't get much information on the council other than that Edward and his siblings do exactly as requested and consult with them. Carlisle and his mate, along with Edward's daughter, her mate, and their two children, still live in Seattle."

"Two children?"

"It would seem that the hybrids are capable of birth. The hybrid and the shifter have mated."

"Hmm…" That one word of contemplation sent shivers down my spine. The sound reminded me of the hiss and warning of the diamondback rattlers that were plentiful in Mexico and Texas.

"The current leadership is a personal affront to me. Capture Edward and deliver him into my hands. He is the key. He and his father…and their **father**…" the tone with which the last word had been muttered even caused my skin to crawl in revulsion and fear "…I will make sure my message is clear."

Startling crimson eyes had widened in malicious glee at whatever thoughts were harbored in my Mistress' mind. I'd bowed, tearing my eyes away in terror, at the look of pure evil.

"Use the children if you have to. I am certain he would do anything to protect his progeny." She stopped for a moment and asked an unlikely question. "Do they have blood within their bodies?"

My eyes jerked wildly. "I'm unsure, but it is rumored that the daughter has a heartbeat."

Her tongue moved across her lips in a predatory manner, and she smiled slightly before continuing. "Aro resides in the mind reader…through the memories…and I have the perfect tool to refine young Edward. He will become exactly what I need and perhaps a reward for that which was taken from me. In fact, I've already begun…" she stopped a malicious smile crossing her face. "Is Aro's son still with them?"

My nod of affirmation was barely acknowledged. "Perfect. They are unwise to keep that serpent in their midst. The fruit never falls far from the tree." Her unholy laughter broke out in peals around us, and I heard Ricardo stir beside me in reaction. I could smell his burgeoning fear, and so could she.

She remained quiet for so long after that, staring off into the distance, that I became uncomfortable. The dawn was just minutes away, and Ricardo and I still needed to make the journey back to the hacienda, but I knew better than to disrespect the Ancient One in front of me. The word "cruelty" did not do justice to what I'd seen done at her hand; I was a novice by comparison. Finally, she spoke softly, "Go, and start the next phase. Remember, young one, haste does not breed a good plan. We've sown the seeds to at least draw them here. Put aside your need for immediate revenge. Allow them to come and see your humble abode and your newest recruits. The unclean one…restrain him while they are here, but there is no need to hide him. Let them know that you have him among you. It will make the female you hate nervous to know she has been blocked. Nervous people make mistakes. Then, allow them to return to Italy unharmed."

A deep growl roared through me, and in an instant, her malicious voice washed over me. "DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!" she snarled out. A mass of hissing shadows began to move from the corners of the garden, warning me to not touch the vampire before me.

"Stand down. She is young and foolish," my mistress commanded, and the shadows faded back away from us. She'd never moved an eyelash.

Ricardo and I flew away from the garden. It was beautiful, lush and green and had been expertly cultivated to showcase a variety of Mexican flowers in full bloom. The fragrance from the precious petals and the sound of the waterfall had added to the milieu. But no amount of natural beauty or sweet fragrance could overpower the overwhelming evil that had sat awaiting us in that garden. As I fled, I considered the faint memories of my previous life. I had long since abandoned religion, and to make supplication to God would have been the act of ultimate heresy, considering my life choices.

Still, it was all I could do to not cross myself.

Chapter Notes:

**A/N: WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Many, many thanks to the real Sean Costello for allowing me to have freedom with his history and basis for his incredible stories. Please visit his website: http:/ www (dot) seancostello (dot) net/sc/Bio/tabid/64/Default (dot) aspx GOOD GOOD STUFF!**

**To my amazing betas, I cannot imagine writing this story without them:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She erases all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks for making this chapter pretty! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi…but for those who share her passion, her stories are divine. Visit her here on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. Remember the quote at the beginning of this chapter. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here: http:/ .net/forum/ The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/ 81913/**

**Crmcneill's story – Downward Spiral was nominated for an award at: http:/ thesparkleteerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com /p/voting (dot) html (dot) If you've read his story – you know it has been nominated for a reason. Please go over and vote for him.**


	7. Alter

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: The poll on Henry and Jasper came out in a dead tie, so I hope this satisfies both camps. For those that have emailed – yes, we will be returning to Edward's POV, and it will be the premise of most of the story (although we may see a few others interspersed here and there). Our favorite young leader will make his reappearance next chapter.**

**I'm doing my best to answer the reviews – hang in there with me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Melinda the Proud Bookworm who wanted to see a little more of Henry's birth, DeFegas who wanted to see Henry beginning to recognize his power (yes there will be more later in some soon to come flashbacks), and Sandra Marques for her desire to see a little of Jasper's interpretation of the battle in Forks.**

**Finally, I want to thank whichever reader nominated Harvest Moon in the Twilight OC Original Character Awards for Henry. Harvest Moon is nominated as best Supernatural Story and Most Original Plot. Voting will begin December 1****st ****and ends December 14****th****. If you are so inclined, please go over and give him a vote. I am up against very stiff competition. It is an honor to just be nominated and make it through the contest facilitators' cut. **

**The site is located at: http:/ originalcharacterawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

Only by acceptance of the past,

can you alter it.

T.S. Elliot

Henry POV

_Consciousness came and went as I moved, twisting myself around in the warm, wet place where I existed. Muted things appeared before me when I opened my eyes. I knew they were called eyes because I'd heard the voice outside my space talking about them. In fact, it was the words I began to hear that sparked images…allowing me to know what was being referred to by the things I heard._

"_Well…well…well…if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have thought you'd go and get yourself knocked up. Guess you didn't care for me after all…GOODBYE!"_

_It was not…_comfortable_…hearing those things talking outside of me, particularly this one. There seemed to be…anger? Yes…anger in that voice. It made her uncomfortable. I'd also learned the word "comfortable" from hearing "Lucy" explain to someone that she couldn't "get comfortable anymore." I associated the faster beating of the "thump thump" and the tenseness of the area around me as being "uncomfortable." _

_But, I felt warm and comforted, and the steady thumping that I could hear coming from outside my small, confining space seemed to calm the strange feelings within me. My own "thump thump" echoed the beat that lulled me…perhaps a little faster…but still similar in its pattern. I faded to black again._

"_Lucy Jamieson…right?" Another voice caused the "uncomfortable" to come back sometime later. _

"_I'm Doctor Jenner. We need to talk about your blood counts and weight loss. You need to be hospitalized. I believe that you've become anemic from the pregnancy. Are you eating? This is a serious situation. You are about six months pregnant, right? You won't live if this continues. I understand you haven't seen anyone yet or had an ultrasound…."_

_I heard loud noises as if someone spoke her name harshly. _

"_MISS JAMIESON!"_

_The "thump, thump" sped up as I felt myself swaying quickly in the area where I existed. I could hear sounds blurring past me at increased speed. Then, it stopped, and I heard Lucy drawing in great breaths. Running. She'd been running._

"_Did you see the pregnant girl who ran by here? She looked like she was using Meth. That is going to be some pretty screwed up baby." It seemed I was hearing the "voices" from farther and farther away._

_Baby? Was that what I was? As I thought about it, I rested my eyes again._

_It was all very strange, hearing things so clearly but not really being able to understand where I was or what was happening. I used the things I'd deduced were hands to search out my confines, feeling the thing that enclosed me, and heard Lucy cry out when I pressed too hard. I jerked the hands away, pulling them back to touch me…not wanting to cause her to cry again. I was learning many words for what I was experiencing by listening to the sounds coming into my space. I now knew I was a baby and that I was in my mother's stomach._

"_Have you named your child yet, Lucy? You know he or she will be here any day now." A softer voice came much later. I felt pressure against where I was. "I brought you some more blood. What do you need it all for? You're making me nervous…you aren't gonna do that weird sacrificial shit, are you? That's a baby inside you."_

"_Little do they know, huh, young one,"Lucy had mumbled not too much later. "I need to find your father…I don't understand…other than what I suspect. I'm not certain that having you at the hospital is going to work." Not much later I heard, "What do you think about the name Adam? Or Eve? They are good names, and I bet you are the first of your kind."_

"_Greg, it's Lucy. Have you seen those guys around the club that I hung out with? Yeah, the big one and his friend. Oh…okay."_

"_Dead end," she mumbled under her breath. Not long afterward, I heard her say, "To the wharf, please." Then another "dead end." Darkness welcomed me gently as I closed my eyes again._

_I continued to listen intently to my outside world, hoping to hear more. I liked hearing the words. Shower meant droplets falling on skin, comforting us. Nap meant lying on our side for long periods of time. Nap was generally followed by a time of rest…the times I closed my eyes – I finally understood it was sleep. But one word held a strange lure for me. Blood. I could smell it…before it even seemed to join me in this space where I lived. _

_But, two words held more meaning to me than anything – Mama, and Love._

_I'd finally figured out that Lucy was my Mama and that she loved me. She murmured to me early on about her plans for us, her love for me, and that she would always protect me. But, I grew worried when we began to start spending more time napping and sleeping than anything. I heard sounds outside us that I'd associated with new voices - a rapping noise. Mama didn't respond, and her "thump thump" began to grow shallow, scaring me. In contrast, mine grew stronger, more pronounced. I missed her voice talking to me, telling me of her plans._

_I reached out with my hands again, gently soothing against my confines. I wanted to touch her, to comfort her somehow. I brushed softly against her and moved to where I was closer to the "thump, thump." It was definitely growing weaker. I could feel only faint fluttering against my back._

_I felt more than heard her attempts to speak. "No more blood, little one. Can't reach anyone."_

_Then, she grew silent, and "panic" set in. I had to get out to help her. But, I knew that wherever I touched hurt her. How was I supposed to get out? My area had grown smaller, and I could barely move without bumping against her. _

Mama?_ I thought, wanting her to magically answer me._

_I was uncomfortable when she didn't respond. We had not moved in a long time._

_Then, I felt it…movement. Her body was pulled upward, and I felt it jerk. Soon, something touched me, and I was stunned. My hands hadn't moved, had they? No, they were right here. I was pulled and suddenly blinded for a moment by the light. _

"_Welcome, my son," the voice called, and I turned to look at the person talking to me. "I am so glad you are here with me…you are just like me. Just wait until they understand. Shall we begin?" the menacing voice continued…_

I rose from the bed in a panic and felt Anna's arms surround me.

"Your dreams are getting so vivid," she murmured in concern.

"That wasn't so much a dream as memories…well, except at the end. That was a nightmare!" I huffed out, turning to take her into my arms and pull her cold cheek against my chest. My damn "thump thump" was about to beat out of it. I couldn't help but smile a little though, when I thought back to what I'd called my heart then, or about the fact that I'd taken care of the demon who threatened me in my dreams. I thought about that day, as I had many times over, while I stroked Anna's silky black hair.

Of course, Aro hadn't been there to tear me out of my mother's stomach; I'd taken care of that myself. I don't even remember making a conscious decision. One moment, I'd been thinking about the fact that I couldn't move anymore, and the next, I was rising over my mother's horribly mutilated body. I'd looked down into her eyes just moments before they went blank. Bare moments for her to recognize the thing she'd nourished inside her. I shuddered to think about what I'd looked like to her. But I knew one thing…when Lucy Jamieson died, she had died with love in her eyes. She'd loved the monster she'd bore.

I shared with Anna what I'd dreamed and then continued describing the memories I'd had of that fateful day…

_I licked all the blood off of me and Mama as it pooled around us. As time passed, I grew desperate, pulled by the smell of blood on her, and attempted to feed off her. It was shameful, something I never wanted anyone to know. I was mortified that I'd bitten into my mother's flesh, attempting to find something to ease the burn._

_It wasn't until much later that the need forced me to drag myself away in search of the other small beating sound I could hear. Was it another one of us? The sound lured me. I hadn't known what to call it, but it hadn't tasted right when I bit into it._

_When I woke again, I heard sounds of other things moving not too far away. Words being exchanged…noises._

"_Where's the money? You didn't spend it on booze, did you?"_

"_The principal called…"_

"_Bitch…" then a loud slap._

"_I'm going to have to evict the tenants in 1C. Call the police, they have kids."_

_I heard intermixed with these sounds what I now knew were the automobiles passing by on the street not too far away. And, ironically, the thing that had saved me…the wolves._

"_I'm going to get a number one with a large coke."_

"_You'd better make that two number ones supersized, or you'll end up bumming some of mine."_

"_Shut up, Seth!"_

"_Hurry up, guys; I'm anxious to get home to Emily."_

"_Don't you dare give her the present early. You'll ruin it for us all."_

"_Man up, Paul. At least, we talked you into getting something."_

"_Yeah, Yeah! Let's get going. I want to see Ness."  
_

_They continued to harass each other, and honestly, I relegated the sounds to background noise like the rest. I was starving and could have cared less about the voices. Nothing made them stand out more than all the others I heard coming from around me. It was much louder outside of my Mama._

_My Mama…_

_Even if I'd been strong enough to drag myself back over to her…I wouldn't have. I couldn't look again at the body that laid eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. I wanted to remember that moment, just before her eyes glazed over, when she'd looked at me with love. _

_The sudden appearance of a nauseating smell bothered me, making me refocus. "Dude, down here. You smell it…"_

_Then silence from the words as I heard something…some things…coming closer. A loud noise echoed through the space around me, and then, I heard strange huffing sounds. I knew now that it was the wolves, their breathing as they barged into the room. A loud whine filled the room, and then, I felt the air vibrate around me. _

"_Sam, here's a dead cat." Then a moment later he stated, "I hear its heartbeat. I suspect we'll find the baby close by."_

_Then, a huge thing had looked down at me from above. _

"_SHIT!"_

Even in the midst of my gruesome memories, I could still chuckle at the memory of the look on Jacob's face when he spotted me. His eyes had rounded out like saucers and his mouth had dropped open.

_Another thing appeared beside him and contemplated me with dark, calm eyes. _

"_Do we kill it?" he murmured._

"_You gonna look into Esme's face when Edward sees what happened and tell them that we destroyed an innocent?"_

"_Take it to him then; let him be responsible," Sam shrugged. _

"_Who could have done this?" Jacob swore. "No way it could be Edward. He wouldn't touch anyone else to save his own life."  
_

"_Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here. Seth's gone to get the clothes. Either kill it,or get it and come on. I don't want us to be involved in explaining this to the police."_

_They snorted, but neither made a move toward me. Finally, Jacob knelt beside me, and although the sound of his heart was enticing, the smell rolling off him had made me wrinkle my nose._

"_Huh! Look at him, already turning his nose up at me. Young man, I think I know exactly who to make responsible for you…two peas in a pod."_

_Then, he'd said something that caught my attention. "Nessie told me that she could understand me even before she was born, so I'm going to tell you something. I'll take you to people who can help you…who understand. But, _don't bite me!"

_Laughter boomed from another thing, a person, just beside him, although this one wasn't quite as big. Seth handed Jacob his clothes then grinned infectiously down at me from beside him as Jacob put on a shirt and shorts._

"_Look at him, Jake. His face scrunched up at the thought, and look at his little body shudder."_

"_We'll get him to Edward. He can read his mind and tell us what is going on."_

_The idea of someone reading my mind chilled me. I didn't want them to see what I'd done to my mother. My mind formed around one simple thought. I DID NOT WANT THEM TO KNOW. It was shameful. What did he mean when he said they could help me? They wouldn't want to do that if they knew what I'd done. I had to hide it somehow…deep down inside. I imagined that I was still inside her…where everything was muffled and dark. Hide it there…hide it there…deep down inside._

_I wanted to cry out to them to get her body, that I didn't want it left there. But I couldn't make the sounds. Jacob carried me at arm's length out the door and into the woods. We were flying, and then I was in the car, Seth holding me. _

"_Sam, I'm going to drive down the road a ways before I take him back out and dump some water on him to clean him up. I don't want to do that too close in case they bring out the dogs. Of course, our smell alone will probably make the poor things cower, but there is no use in leaving the smell of blood too conveniently by the apartment. Seth and I will take him to the Cullens then."_

"_We'll call the police so that they can find the body." _

Find the body?_ Someone would take care of my Mama. They would keep her safe for me. _

_I'd stayed in the car with them for several minutes before being given an impromptu bath then wrapped in a shirt that miraculously appeared. It stunk like them. I grew more and more hungry and uncomfortable as we traveled. Jacob and Seth continued to talk for the time it took for them to carry me to the house. Seth kept me braced away from his body as if I was dangerous (which, of course, I was to them, but I hadn't understood that at that time). _

_I'd never forget the look on Edward's face when he peered down at me in Seth's arms. Although his hands were freezing, there was something just right about being in them. I wanted to scream when he handed me back to the other…Jacob. But then…then I reached Heaven. The angel before me stared at me with such compassion, longing, and love that my "uncomfortable" disappeared. She smelled amazing, and I couldn't imagine anyone else who could be so perfectly beautiful. Jacob dumped me into her arms and said something, but I didn't pay attention. I just stared into the golden eyes that gazed back at me. When she pulled me into her body, I knew…this was my Mama as well. She didn't have a "thump thump," and she was cold. But I rationalized that I had enough heat and "thump thump" for us both._

"You've never told me that story," Anna said from beside me.

I grinned shyly at her before responding. "I remember feeling so confused. I've talked with both Nessie and Nahuel. They remember the same sort of experience. Not really understanding what things were…just that they were. I was, of course, using the terminology I later understood for things like 'smelling amazing' - when I explained it to you. I didn't know it was smell or amazing…just that I wanted to be closer to her. I didn't know Seth, Jacob, or Sam's names until they started speaking to each other. I remember seeing Uncle Edward and just knowing that something felt comfortable about being in his hands. When I saw Mama, it was as if everything was going to be okay. I was so hungry, and when they fed me, it was if I knew I'd found where I was supposed to be. There was no hesitancy on their part to hand me the blood; it was so natural. Only Jacob and Seth wrinkled their nose at it."

"Henry…" she asked in a pleading tone.

I turned to look at her, knowing that she had something very serious on her mind.

"You will never be 'just like him,' no matter what you fear." She placed her fingers on my chin, moving my face toward hers. "Henry. I'm serious. Yes, there are things about you that have come from him…your intelligence…your sense of strategy…your charisma. But, you have a soul…something he forgot about…something he gave up. I wouldn't doubt that Aro was in league with the Devil and that, perhaps, he gave up what was sacred long ago to get the power he wanted. That will never be you, no matter what."

I smiled at the woman who had me wrapped around her pinky and pulled her body to me running my fingers up and down her ribs. She squirmed against me, making hissing noises. "Henry!" she growled in warning. She hated getting tickled, and I could always distract her this way.

"Anna, do you mind if I go out with Jasper this morning? We haven't hunted in a while, and I would like to get away from the castle to talk with him," I murmured against her skin.

"Meaning, you want to talk about Edward," she smirked.

I ghosted my fingers back up her ribs in payback…she knew me so well.

Not much later, I knocked softly on Jasper and Alice's door.

Alice opened it with her characteristic charm. "He'll be ready in just a moment. You'll be fine to leave; the sun's not out," she giggled.

I'd long given up on attempting to keep up with Alice, or second guess her.

Jasper stepped out of their bathroom. He was dressed in dark clothing, fit for a romp in the woods.

"Let's go," he murmured with great delight. Alice must have seen something that led him to believe we were going to have a good time.

Jasper POV

I heard Henry knock on the door. Alice had told me he would be coming, but wouldn't tell me anything else other than to wear comfortable clothing and that we would be going hunting. She gave me a passionate kiss before pushing me out the door.

"I love you, darlin'," I murmured sarcastically to the door that had been shut in my face, hearing Henry snicker behind me.

"Love you too, Jazz. Have fun," she giggled from inside.

Henry laughed out loud at the look on my face. "She's focused on some market trend this morning. We were lounging, waiting on Emmett to finally leave his room when she had a vision and then pushed me out of bed."

I turned back to the door, and said, "I would say that I've been kicked out of better places." Her giggles increased. "But I haven't," I admitted with a smirk. I shrugged at Henry's knowing face when he heard Alice's laughter from inside.

We made our way into the city under the cover of the clouds and headed north. I wanted to go to the Le Balze, the cliffs. We'd found adequate wildlife there, and it was far enough away to stretch our legs a little. Henry ran behind me, enjoying the freedom from his father's oppressive castle. We'd made many changes there, but I wondered if, for him, it would always to a place of tarnished hopes and dreams. I'd asked Edward, having sensed moments of Henry's despair, but Edward could only shrug at my questions.

"_I'm sure that Henry has long hidden those thoughts from me, Jasper. He doesn't want us to know,"_ he'd said.

I agreed with Edward. Henry would probably hide his thoughts about this. He felt somewhat responsible for Edward being here, believing, albeit accurately, that his uncle would help save the day.

My body still vibrated with unleashed rage when I thought back to that day in Forks. Edward had done a fine job of hiding his emotions. His indecision and confusion had prevailed until the split second that he resolved to follow his course. I was too far away to capture him, so all I could do as he fell beneath a pile of snarling vampires was to go for the Volturi's strongest asset. My eyes had searched out Alec in the clashing bodies, my lips pulling back into a feral snarl when I saw him making his way towards Tia and Maggie – who were protecting Bella. His face was filled with rage and thirst for revenge, wanting to take out the vampire who had killed his sister. Bella had been focused solely on protecting us all. I'd known she would be an easy target…so focused on us and our safety…and not on hers.

She and Edward were like two peas in a pod, totally unconcerned for themselves, and always trying to do what was right for all the others.

I'd felt Alice beside me as I made my way toward him. The sound of the high pitch keen as Alice separated his head from his body was like music to my ears. I'd risen and ripped the body to pieces and then turned to find my next victim. What had met my eyes was infuriating, at least for me. The fight was as much as over. I'd only been able to focus my rage on Alec. I'd looked around, attempting to find anything I could participate in, but only Emmett and Felix remained. Emmett would've_ never_ forgiven me if I interfered. Amidst the waves of aggression rolling off of him was an equal amount of pleasure. He'd been like a kid in his enthusiasm for the fight. I'd had no doubt he would win; he was that angry. Felix fell as I'd predicted. Our numerous hours of painstaking training hadn't gone to waste. Yes, I'd seen several open and weeping bite marks on the limbs of my family members and friends, but we were all still standing in the end, except for Eleazar, and he was fixable.

It was then and only then that I could turn to Edward. The pain rolling off him had been immense. I was shocked to see him so damaged, but wasn't surprised when he insisted on Carlisle helping Eleazar first. I wanted to strangle him when he made the joke about being as scarred as I was…in fact, he was now. Bella had been right, though; human females could see the scar across his cheek, even with their weak sight, and it added an aura of savage allure to his perfect face. Vampires saw it as a sign of strength and violent magnetism.

I felt pride in my family as I looked back on the scene of destruction that day. The fight had been so ridiculously clean compared to the battles I'd participated in before. Truly, it was more in the line of a skirmish rather than a battle. The altercation had been necessary and long in coming, and there was a degree of nervousness on my part that we'd taken out the Volturi. I'd known even then what it meant for us, having been the recipient of the efficacy of the Volturi's rule of our world. While the others celebrated, I began to make calculations. It wouldn't be long before we were challenged…it was a foregone conclusion for me that we would be involved in the new world order in some manner. Our diet preferences alone would make us targets. I would admit to a level of shock, though, to find just what position we'd been placed in…we were still a relatively young coven. I had been certain that they would want individuals with more experience. It was not to be…which is why I found myself here…running through the forests of Italy, with my nephew by my side.

Hunting went quick and easy, and Henry and I turned toward one of our favorite spots – the abandoned abbey. Hopefully, with the rain that had begun, the tourists wouldn't be around. After just a few minutes of traveling through the canyons we arrived at the cliff below. Moments of stillness revealed only one heartbeat – Henry's. He grinned at me before turning to scale the red walls to the structure above us.

I heard his laughter as he climbed above me, and then, I heard him reach the top of the cliff and continue on up the walls of the abbey. The scratch of his fingernails against the stone was my only indication that he wanted to sit on the structure and gaze at the canyons below us. We'd been here many moonlit nights to gaze at the stars above us. We'd have to bring Nessie here. It had been too long since I held her against me as we gazed at the distant stars.

I waited in silence as Henry oriented himself, knowing that he would speak about his concerns as soon as he organized his words.

"What are our weak points, Uncle Jasper?" he finally said.

"Edward and Carlisle," I answered quickly and concisely. Many might think I was being subversive. I wasn't. I was being realistic.

Henry nodded his head. "They insist on continuing to practice medicine."

"Which puts them at risk. We have guards meeting Edward in the parking lot at the hospital when he gets off work, but none of us can be that close to the smell of blood to accompany him into the facility," I filled in.

"I've spoken to Anna. I believe I could do it, Uncle Jasper. It's easier for Nessie and me. Would you be against the idea of me getting a job that shadows him? And, what do we do for Poppa? He's never quite let me live down the fact that I ordered his protection."

"I've been wondering if the wolves would be willing to help with watching him," I suggested.

"It would be easier if Poppa, Nana, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, and the babies would just come here to live. At least we would just have two crazy doctors running around here trying to save the world, versus worlds apart," Henry said harshly.

We all understood Carlisle and Edward's need to practice something they both loved. In fact, it was harder to argue limiting Edward's work time than Carlisle's, considering the fact that he had been restrained by his blood lust for so long. However, their responsibilities were now paramount, and their safety was of the upmost importance. Life before the destruction of the Volturi had been very different. As much as I hated having to spend life as a perpetual teenager or young adult, the ease of our previous life was one thing I'd definitely taken for granted.

"Is there any way to address this with them?" he asked.

I snorted in reaction. We were talking about my hot-headed brother, and our supposedly pacifist leader. "We have to play on their guilt. If they think they're causing us any problems or difficulties, it will be our best shot."

Henry grinned at my observation. "You are so right."

"You'll have to hide that comment from Edward, or we'll never have a chance," I noted, causing Henry to laugh out loud.

When Henry laughed, it was so easy to see the young child he'd so recently been. His joy was contagious, and the embodiment of his spirit. I'd heard him speaking to Anna about his fears. He was a polar opposite of his father, even if you could glimpse echoes of Aro's mannerisms. I could calm him, but there was no way I could convince him that he was different…that his destiny was decided by him and not the genetic contributions that formed his body. That was a realization that only Henry could come to and one that would relieve him of a multitude of fears and concerns when he finally did.

Carlisle and Alice had helped me with my own struggle. When I'd walked into their home, Carlisle had taken one look at me…at my scars…and held his hand out to me in acceptance. It was as simple as that. He'd listened to me a multitude of times, to my fears and feelings…that I wasn't good enough…that I would forever be controlled by my past.

"Son, we can't change what we've done or what happened to us. Jasper, until you accept that your past is your past, you will never change its hold on you. We can only use the lessons it has taught us and go forward from there."

Carlisle, as usual, was right.

"Henry, what would you do differently, if you could?" I asked the question he'd never been asked.

He looked pensively out across the gash in the Earth before us.

"I would find a way to save Uncle Marcus and my other Mama. I would have bitten her as quickly as I came out of her. I would force Uncle Marcus to stay with us…until maybe I could find a way to convince him to live again."

"Worthy aspirations. What did you learn from them?"

"Unconditional love," he grinned shyly, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"You've definitely got that one taken care of. Use your love to get Carlisle and Edward to abide by our plans. Maria will come after us; it's just a matter of time. She isn't as smart as Aro, but I think this fight will be different. Maria will not rely on the belief that she's in control. She will fight dirty, Henry. She will come looking for a fight, and she will be prepared..."

**To my amazing betas, I cannot imagine writing this story without them:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She erases all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks for making this chapter pretty! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi…but for those who share her passion, her stories are divine. Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.  
**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here: http:/ .net/forum/ The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/ 81913/**


	8. Admission

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I want to thank whichever reader nominated Harvest Moon in the Twilight OC Original Character Awards for Henry. It is nominated as the Most Original Story Line, and Best Supernatural story. Voting began December 1****st ****and goes through December 14****th****. If you are so inclined, please go over and give him a vote. I am up against very stiff competition. It is an honor to just be nominated and make it through the contest facilitators' cut. **

**The site is located at: http:/ originalcharacterawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**A multitude of thanks to ColdOnePaul and Lord Diakron for helping me to think through several of the plot lines that are now scattered across my storyline. They have helped to provide me much fodder to argue with my betas over. Also, I want to thank Camilla for correcting one of my Italian translations (which I still have to go fix), and Andreea for giving even more wonderful information on her Romanian heritage – and the necessary ideas for creating Stefan and Vladimir's hidden fortress (which will appear soon enough).**

**Prayer is not asking.**

**It is a longing of the soul.**

**It is a daily admission of one's weakness.**

**It is better in prayer to have a heart without words,**

**Than words without a heart.**

**Confucius**

Edward POV

As the Mercedes sped toward the city, Carlisle sat beside me, watching the dawn break across the countryside between Volterra and Florence. The girls…our girls…sat in the back giggling over a story about William and Stefanie. It would seem that Stefanie had scored the first point in what would most likely become a great sibling rivalry.

"So William tried to grab the book away from Stef, and he upset her. She picked up another book, and she threw it at William, hitting him in the head." Esme chuckled. "The thing broke to pieces, of course, but I will never forget the look on William's face. He was dumfounded. I so wished to have Edward with us at that moment. I would have loved to know what they were thinking. Unfortunately, Stefanie had grabbed one of Carlisle's ancient volumes about the holistic healing methods used by the Romans. It was already fragile, so the high velocity impact with William's head meant it was destined to crumble, but the look of astonishment on William's face as the pieces of paper rained down on him was priceless." Esme waved her hands in a fluttering down motion. "When he narrowed his eyes at her, it was like looking at a younger version of Jacob. I could see the same glare I witnessed so many times between Edward and Jacob. I didn't help the situation much. As Carlisle was trying to reprimand them, all I could do was sit on the couch and laugh like a lunatic."

"Carlisle wanted me to help discipline them, but I wasn't giving him any slack. One book destroyed in comparison to all my precious pieces of antique furniture that the boys have demolished over the years. Yeah…he wasn't earning much of my sympathy."

I heard Bella snort in laughter as Carlisle cleared his throat beside me.

"Your mother was no help at all," he said in a very serious tone, eliciting more giggling from the back.

I saw just how serious he was by the quirk of his lips. It was then that I noticed that his lips crooked as well when he smirked. How had I missed that over the years? The realization threw me for a few moments. More and more, I was beginning to realize just how many mannerisms I'd acquired from Carlisle and how much he'd assimilated from me. Like father…like son. Well, at least for now, we only had to act like brothers. I felt a pang where my dead heart rested. I missed him terribly. We spoke every day and visited constantly, but it wasn't enough. I wanted him with me. I was being selfish. Carlisle had dedicated almost one hundred years to the rearing of his unique children. It was enough.

He turned to look at me, catching my eyes upon him. His golden eyes turned thoughtful, inquisitive, and then concerned. _What?_ he asked silently.

I shook my head softly but mouthed the word "Later."

He smiled serenely in response, but the look didn't come off as it normally would have. Beside me sat not the epitome of a father but an older brother. I grinned as I remembered the scene at the castle earlier in the morning. Alice had met Carlisle at my door and "humphed" at the clothes he was wearing.

"Carlisle, you do not have to play old Doctor Cullen here. Now, you are young, hot Doctor Cullen. Edward is straight out of medical school, and you are his just slightly older brother. I'm dressing you like the twenty-eight-or-so year old you'll be portraying."

Esme hadn't even fought it when Alice sneered at her clothes. "'Mama Cullen' is no more" had been the only words snarled. I thought back to the time in Seattle when we had all gone out clubbing and grinned. Alice had performed another transformation. Just the subtle changes in wardrobes had produced a drastic effect. I liked the idea that I would have the ability to relate to Carlisle as an older sibling versus the "old man" (as Emmett liked to tease). Carlisle and Esme's youthfulness shone brightly, and I was suddenly grateful that, at least for the next few days, I would have someone with me to divide the attention I always engendered. What I wouldn't give to have him with me all the time.

_STOP, Edward!_ I scolded myself. Carlisle had already given enough. It would be another example of my selfishness to whine in an attempt to get my way.

I felt fingers softly weave through my hair from the back seat. "Edward, I am so glad you talked Carlisle and I into coming. The four of us haven't spent enough time together," Esme murmured from just behind me.

"Mom…"

"Uh-un! Esme! I haven't had the opportunity to be your sister in a long time. I will enjoy this; I must admit. So tell me, what plans do you have for us?" she asked in a delighted tone.

"I've reserved the Royal Suite and one of the joining Renaissance Suites at the Four Seasons for us. Normally, I just drive back to Volterra after work, but I decided we should live it up on the town while you are here."

Carlisle turned at the tone of my voice. My disquiet had leaked into it. _Edward, is there something we need to talk about? You know we have plenty of time later if you don't want to in front of Esme and Bella. _Carlisle leaned over and squeezed my forearm gently in comfort before turning back to look at his wife.

"I suggest we take Bella to the Galleria degli Uffizi to see the Renaissance Art." He then moved to include Bella in his view. "The museum has many famous art works of Michelangelo, Giotto, Botticelli, and Leonardo da Vinci."

"I think we should also go to the Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore," Esme suggested, her enthusiasm clear. "Bella will love seeing the cathedral."

Esme would be the one loving to see the structure; her geeky architect side was peeking through.

"What time do you have to be at work this evening, Edward?" Bella asked.

"My shift is from six p.m. to six a.m.. We can check into the hotel at eleven, so we could do one today and the other tomorrow."

"Let's visit the church today and the museum tomorrow. I'd love to have the time to really view the paintings without being rushed," Esme requested.

"I can be back at the hotel by no later than seven."

"We can be back by seven," Carlisle corrected, and I grinned in expectation. I hadn't had the privilege of being in the operating room with Carlisle since Gabriel's illness so many years ago.

Our check-in went without any problems, and Bella's eyes rounded in awe as she took in the opulence of the two suites that we would occupy for the next few days. "Do I even want to know how much this costs?"

I shook my head at her in mock despair. When would she ever get over her foolish preoccupation with me spending money on her? I decided to use our situation to my advantage. "My 'sister' is accustomed to only the finest, my Love. If it were just you and I, I'd have made arrangements at the local Motel Six."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me even as Carlisle burst out in laughter at my comeback. Esme wisely remained silent.

"They don't even have Motel Six locations in Italy," she cheekily responded.

"There are some Italian equivalents," I quipped.

Bella finally conceded with some degree of grace as we unpacked in the Renaissance suite. Carlisle had begun to argue when I led him and Esme to the larger of the two rooms, but I quickly informed him that it wouldn't work.

I couldn't resist pulling Bella into my arms and falling onto the bed to give her a passionate kiss. We ended up in a mess of tangled limbs, and I pulled her face to mine to give her a kiss that made us both silly with desire.

"Mr. Cullen, I do believe you are going to need to get yourself under control before we join Carlisle and Esme. Now that Carlisle is acting as your big brother, I'm certain he'll feel free to harass you appropriately. I know Emmett or Jasper would. "

I took a deep breath, attempting to break her spell over me. "So true…so true. I just like kissing you, Bella. So sue me…" I chuckled as I pulled her up to stand next to me. Her hair was a riot, so I stepped over to where she'd unpacked her brush and grabbed it.

"Sit here and let me brush your hair." I pointed to a settee at the end of the bed.

"I'm glad Nessie is here. Maybe she'll let you brush her hair again...letting me loose from your hair fixation for awhile."

"Nope. That's why I have Stefanie now. The other pup will just have to wait his turn while she's around me," I responded seriously. "I put those tangles in your hair with my fingers; I must bear the responsibility of rectifying the damage."

Bella turned to crook her eyebrow at me, and we both burst into laughter. Within moments, I had her hair cleared of the snarls, and we made our way through the adjoining room to meet Carlisle and Esme. He was already sitting with a book in his hand, and I heard Esme making her way toward us from the bedroom. He looked at us from over the top of the book with deviltry in his eyes. "Esme had to go repair her hair as well."

Bella giggled and plopped down in Carlisle's lap, tucking her head against his chest. I knew immediately what would come next; I'd seen him do it many, many times. He placed the book on the side table and wrapped his arms around my wife, giving her his full attention. Carlisle might only be old enough to truly be my brother. He might operate as my brother for the next few years. But, he would always be our father…our leader…no matter what.

"Let's go, or we'll stay here and get sentimental," Esme said, coming to my side and linking her fingers with mine. "Edward, let's lead the old man and the newbie," she teased, pulling me toward the door. So, it was with my fingers linked with Esme's hand that I hailed a taxi to take us to the Cathedral. Bella remained propped against Carlisle during the ride. It reminded me of moments I'd observed between she and Charlie.

Charlie and Bella's relationship had become more and more demonstrative over the course of the years since he'd won the war with his natural repulsion toward us. In fact, their relationship had grown undeniably more physical over the past years as he watched her raise his grandchild with passion. It wasn't unheard of to see Charlie ruffle Bella's hair whenever he was in her presence. I credited Sue with much of the change. The perpetual bachelor had met his match in the three women in his life. Sue, Bella and Nessie challenged Charlie's reticent nature on a daily basis. His stepdaughter, Leah, took more pity on Charlie, but she was known to test him on occasion as well. I would feel sorrier for Charlie if I didn't have my own contingent of self-assigned female monitors. Esme, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie kept me walking a fine tight rope. I was well aware that Stefanie would join them against us as soon as she could. I grinned to think about her thoughts. It did not surprise me to hear she had thrown a book at William. The others had no clue…she was Bella and Nessie combined. We hadn't even seen stubborn yet.

I was pulled back to my original thoughts as I saw Carlisle point out a particular sight to Bella. She leaned over his arm to get a better view. Esme pushed in closer to me, and I glanced down to see her glowing in satisfaction as she viewed her mate and my mate together. Esme was never happier than when her family was together and enjoying life. She glanced up at me, and I leaned over to kiss her forehead in a familiar display of affection. She squeezed my fingers just a little tighter.

Bella's gasp echoed through the car when the Cathedral came into view. It dwarfed all the buildings around it.

"There is a spectacular view of the cathedral from the cliffs, Bella. It puts into perspective the grandeur of the structure," Carlisle said. He went on to tell her about its history, including that construction had begun in 1296 and wasn't completed until 1469 and the numerous updates to the façade including one that had been completed just before Esme and I had been born. The taxi driver was duly impressed with Carlisle's knowledge. His fluency in English was impeccable, and he'd been following Carlisle's descriptions of the landmark as we made our way through the streets toward the structure that could be seen dominating over us all.

After paying the fare and tipping the driver, we made our way under the cloudy sky to the front area of the cathedral. Carlisle patiently led Bella as she gawked up at the structure. It was overwhelming; I had to admit that. Her eyes rounded at the gigantic bronze doors that protected the entrance ways.

"It makes you realize just how young America is. To think we believe anything over one hundred years old to be an antique or ancient," Bella murmured.

Esme, Carlisle, and I both sniffed at the unintended inference. Bella turned toward Carlisle and then looked back over her shoulder at Esme and me. She grinned in mischief. "There's something to be said for being in your twenties. Relax, you three are just mere babes in arms compared to this cathedral. I'm sure it makes you feel much better to see the cracks in the façade here and there and know that won't happen with you," she teased.

In fact, our vampiric eyes could detect the fine lines indicating structural problems that would need to be addressed in the years to come. I could already hear Esme's mind going a mile a minute. She was wondering how to notify the Cathedral's caretakers of the most critical areas. Releasing my arm and moving to supplant Carlisle, she took over Bella's education about the Cathedral from there. Carlisle dropped back to stroll with me as Esme and Bella began discussing the simplicity of the church interior. I tuned Esme out as she began a dissertation on how the plainness reflected the austerity of the religious life of the time of its construction and the unfortunate fact that many of the decorations had just been lost over the years.

Bella stopped before a painting done by Domenico di Michelino. It was a portrayal of Dante. I knew that Bella had grown particularly fond of the Divine Comedy, stating that she saw the allegorical representation of my journey to find my soul and to come to peace with God. She stared in amazement at the portrayal of Dante and of Florence, a century after his death. The numerous stained glass windows representing the saints, Mary, and Jesus kept us all enraptured as our eyes could pick up the fine hues of color indiscernible to human eyes.

I was reminded of my musing about my family's life the day that Henry came to live with us. I could hear strains of music filtering through this Cathedral in a solemn and celebratory manner. If I could light more candles and hire a professional symphony, I could replicate my sense of our family…the smell of beeswax…the lure of beautiful music…a kaleidoscope of mesmerizing colors filtering through the windows to create prisms of color on our skin. I could envision the beautiful mosaic of sight and music as all of those things worked together to represent the enriching experience called our life. One thing would be different though in my vision of our life now. Before, my vision would have included a nervous, still bound Edward. Now, I could only see myself smiling in the new picture, and it was a welcome change.

Our time was running short, so after viewing the tombs within the massive structure, Esme led us back to the dome and asked Bella to look up for a final treat. Restored in 1995, the work began by Vasari and Zuccari laid out The Last Judgment. It was immaculately done, rivaling even Michelangelo's work on the Sistine Chapel.

"It is amazing just how much art deals with that particular subject. I would assume it's because so many struggle with the concept that it's put to interpretation so often," Bella said mysteriously. "I guess we are all hoping that in the end 'we'll get some measure of credit for trying.'"

Carlisle roared with laughter, attracting the attention of numerous other patrons in the area.

"Funny, Bella, really funny," I mocked, while punching Carlisle in the arm in an attempt to warn him to get himself under control.

"What? I mean it has been a point of much angst in this family alone," she continued, attempting to look innocent while she played the devil.

She turned to Esme and widened her eyes in question while shrugging her shoulders. Esme's eyes glimmered in humor, and she turned, taking Bella's arm to lead her out of the church. I was left to deal with our still chuckling patriarch.

"Smart girl you married there, Edward. Have I ever told you just how good she is for you?"

"Innumerable times," was my snarky response.

"We'll be back in the morning. Are you sure you don't want us to leave the car? If you decide to go anywhere, it would make it easier than catching a taxi," I said one final time.

"Edward…go! Esme and I plan to stay in all night to gossip and watch movies. Go fix people, sew up their cuts, and kiss their boo-boos…and all that," Bella said, shooing me out the door with her hand.

"Kiss their boo-boos?" I said with mock affront. "You are reducing years and years of study and precise medical techniques down to 'kissing boo-boos'. My Love, you wound me."

Carlisle had already kissed Esme and was standing in the hallway. Bella began to herd me toward the suite entrance. She took the door in hand and began to shut it, effectively pushing me into the hallway, but I put my foot between the door and doorjamb.

"Bella, I'm beginning to believe that you really want me to leave you. That really hurts. Shouldn't you be begging me to stay?" I teased, making my eyes big and pouting my bottom lip out.

"No…not really," she said simply and shut the door in my face.

I heard Carlisle snicker beside me, but I winked at him as I held my finger up to him, asking for one more moment. Immediately, the door opened, and I was pulled into a fierce kiss. My toes curled inside my shoes.

"Much better, my Love," I murmured against her lips a few minutes later, having finally disengaged from the nirvana that was her mouth. The minx had opened her shield and teased me with visions of what she was imagining I could do with my tongue later. "I love you, Bella," I said simply and with great emotion.

"Love you too, Edward. Hurry home," she whispered before rising on her toes to give me another quick kiss. "Now go."

"Yes, ma'am."

I turned to find Carlisle leaning against the wall in the hallway, one leg bent at the knee, his foot against the wall. He had his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he smirked down toward the floor. I assumed this was his version of giving us privacy. I kicked at the leg that supported him as I walked past. "C'mon old man…"

He punched me in the shoulder in response.

Within a minute, we were joining rush hour traffic, making our way toward the hospital. We spoke about inane things that caught our eye as we traveled – such as the traffic and the rudeness of the populace on the Italian streets. One man in a subcompact gave me an obscene gesture as I merged onto the street where the hospital was located. Carlisle and I both heard his cursing as he ranted about German cars and their drivers.

"I think I may arrange to have the Aston Martin shipped over here. I feel too much like a Carlisle Jr. driving a Mercedes to the hospital for work. It's creepy, actually," I stated sincerely.

"As much as I like your toy, Edward, it is nice to know you are finally recognizing that the Benz is a far superior piece of machinery," he responded.

I brought the "superior piece of machinery" to rest in a parking spot in the underground garage.

"Your eyesight and reasoning capacities seem to be decreasing with age," I challenged, turning to face him. "Perhaps vampires do start to lose their senses as they age."

"Ah…young grasshopper," he perfectly mimicked Master Kan.

His familiar wit made me start laughing. It was liberating. "Ah…Carlisle, how I miss you." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I froze, not because I didn't believe that he could handle my selfishness but because it would cause him pain…to see me in pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out."

He leaned over to put his hand on my shoulder and then grasped my chin to pull my face back around to face him. I shook my head, bashful for some reason.

"It's hard not being able to see you every day. I know that we talk, but it isn't the same. I'm afraid I'm screwing up, and honestly, it makes me anxious. There are moments I just want to tuck Bella under my arm and run back home…after leaving a note for the siblings, of course."

He shook his head at me, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I'm not half the man you are; that is more and more apparent to me. I chafe at the responsibility and want to run from it."

Carlisle interrupted me at that point. "This isn't about your leadership though, is it?"

"No." I admitted. "I just miss being around you and Esme. I've attempted to determine why it's different this time in comparison to the two times I left before. I think it has to do with the fact that there isn't anger associated with our separation, but that idea is an easy cop out and only part of the reason." I paused. "Carlisle, it just comes down to the fact that I enjoy your company. I spent most of my immortal life fighting you. I know it wasn't always outright, but it did always simmer under the surface. It wasn't that I didn't love you or appreciate the moments we had; it was that I was just always incredibly resentful. I wasted so much of our time…" I let my words trail off.

"I think it is more than that, Edward. We are both different after all we've been through. As you and I have already discussed, the last events of the last few years have changed us…for the better."

"Why am I having problems putting to words what I am attempting to say?" I asked him, still struggling to really describe what I was feeling. I still didn't feel that I had been able to convey to him just how important he was to me and how much I missed his company. It wasn't that our conversation was awkward or stilted, just that I couldn't relay the depth of what I felt for the man sitting before me...the man who had been my salvation in so many ways.

"Sometimes words are just so woefully inadequate, Edward. I know what you're saying…in here," he pointed to his heart. "I feel the same way about you." Then, suddenly, I heard something that was so incredible that it was inconceivable. His words confirmed what my gift and stunned senses had a hard time believing. "Edward, Esme and I want to move to Italy to be with the family. I just wasn't certain you would be open to the option."

"Why…" I couldn't even verbalize my confusion. Had I done something to make him believe that I didn't want him with us?

He saw my confusion and understood immediately.

"NO! You haven't done anything. Stop thinking that way. I'm just so proud of how you, your wife, and your siblings have handled the responsibilities placed upon you. I've been afraid that if I admitted to you that we wanted to join the family, you would assume exactly what you did…that something was wrong. I've been at the children's hospital for several years now, and it is getting near to the time to move. I haven't had the benefit of your ability to filter out whether or not the inevitable gossip has begun or not, but I can tell you that I am beginning to see the looks. If we have to move, why not here? We'll keep the property in Seattle, at least until Leah graduates from law school, then we can decide whether to sell it or not."

"There is something more you need to know. Jacob and Nessie want to come as well. He and Seth will be done with graduate school by Christmas, and Jacob feels that Embry needs the space, although he will never say it. As you know, he's been working hard to get Embry to assume more and more responsibility with the Tribal Council. Old Quil is dying, Edward. His heart is failing. Jacob wants to get things settled before he dies."

"Seth?" I could barely murmur.

"You know wherever Stefanie goes…"

Seth would graduate alongside Jacob; we were already planning a trip back for the ceremony. Was it possible that we could utilize the trip to bring them all home with us? The thought was too good to be true.

"I wouldn't be coming to take your place. I want that understood first. I just want to be with you and the others. I miss you as well."

It was difficult to speak. My eyes burned with the need to cry, but that relief was unavailable to me.

"Carlisle...nothing would please me more." Then, like a small child, I leaned over and grabbed my father in a tight embrace, doing physically what my words had been so woefully inadequate to accomplish. I shook softly against him with emotion, and it was humbling to feel him doing the same.

"I know how Bella will feel about this," I murmured finally, letting him go to sit back up. "It's hard for us both to be away from the family and especially the grandkids. I would guess that the only question the others will have is whether or not you and Esme will wait until Christmas or whether they can go pack you up now."

"We'll wait. Esme would never leave Nessie alone to handle William and Stefanie. She's enjoying the time with them entirely too much, and Ness needs us there. We can make it…it's only a few months." He said the last words almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Just knowing that you are coming will make the wait bearable."

Even though I was enjoying the private time to speak with him, the clock on the dashboard indicated we needed to end the conversation and enter the hospital. I wanted to curse because it meant the world to me to get to spend this time with him. With a groan, I mentioned our need to move. He nodded his head in agreement. We exited the car and began walking toward the staff entrance.

I thought I'd have to spend hours introducing Carlisle around to all the staff and explaining that I'd cleared his presence with the Chief of Medical Staff. Two things occurred to eliminate my concern. First, I met the no nonsense head Emergency Room nurse, Bettina, in the hallway. In quick fire Italian, she commented on my brother's face, pointedly looked at his hand for a wedding ring and then uttered a curse that she would have to deal with the overeager nurses obsessing over him as well as me. She then proceeded to ask if he was as talented as me. Upon receiving my answer that he was better, she said a prayer of thanks. It was only then that she informed me that the Chief of Medical Staff had sent word to the ER that my American brother would be joining me for the weekend.

The second event was a large multi-car accident on one of the major thoroughfares.

"Welcome to Santa Maria Nuova Hospital, Doctor Cullen," Bettina rasped out as she started jogging down the hallway to prepare the Emergency Room. She turned almost as an afterthought and yelled out, "Scrubs are in the doctor's lounge."

Hours later, Carlisle grinned at me from across the operating table. Although it had taken hours, we'd successfully patched a young girl back together after having lost so many of the others who had been brought in. It was nice to be able to give the worried parents good news. So often, it wasn't the case with injuries as severe as hers.

Carlisle and I both went to change out of our stained scrubs, and I looked over to him with a thought.

"Carlisle, don't tell anyone just yet." He looked at me, perplexed, so I went on to explain. "I caught a whiff of Jasper's mind the other day. Then, this morning, Henry was having another one of his nightmares. I almost went to him but Anna took care of it. However, I suspect those two will be conspiring against us soon. Knowing their minds, they see our division as a liability. I'm certain they'll be devising a plan to get us to bring us together for safety's sake. Let them work for it…it wouldn't be right to make it too easy on them."

"Hm…are you planning a little bit of chaos, Edward?" His voice revealed his delight at the prospect of pulling something over on the others.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly something I would do," he grinned, wiping his hands over his face in a very human manner.

"Edward…Edward…Edward…just go along with your older brother…"

I startled a moment at the reference and then realized that we were still in the emergency room staff area. It was only right for me to get into the mind frame. There was no better moment.

"So you plan to teach me how to better harass our brothers?" I queried.

"No…I plan to teach you how to do it _right_." He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Our conversation was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Edward…we have a problem," Alice's voice came across the line. I froze as did Carlisle beside me. "The vampire…the one you saw involved in attempting to get information about Anna…he bit a human. A human who will be entering your hospital somewhere in the next hour. He put the girl out where she could be found. It's a personal message to us…that he's near enough to cause problems. Jasper and Henry just returned; I'm sending them with Emmett and Demetri. She's just a baby. Dear God, Edward…she looks just like Anna…

**To my amazing betas, I cannot imagine writing this story without them:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She erases all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks for making this chapter pretty! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi…but for those who share her passion, her stories are divine. Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.  
**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here: http:/ .net/forum/ The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/ 81913**


	9. Extraordinary Things

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I want to thank whichever reader nominated Harvest Moon in the Twilight OC Original Character Awards for Henry. It was nominated as the Most Original Story Line, and Best Supernatural story. Harvest Moon won 2****nd**** place (Runner-up) in the Best Supernatural story category. My many thanks again at even being nominated, much less, actually placing against so many well read stories.**

**A multitude of thanks again to ColdOnePaul and Lord Diakron for helping me to think through several of the plot lines that are now scattered across my storyline. They have helped to provide me much fodder to argue with my betas over. Also, I want to thank Andreea for giving even more wonderful information on her Romanian heritage – and the necessary ideas for creating Stefan and Vladimir's hidden fortress. I hope I did it justice.**

**Lastly, I know that Edward and Carlisle would be speaking in Italian as they work in the hospital. To avoid harassing Camilla for translations and doing serious footnotes at the bottom, I left their conversation in English. Please forgive my little literary goof.**

I have learned not to think little of any one's belief,

no matter how strange it may be.

I have tried to keep an open mind,

And it is not the ordinary things of life that could close it,

But the strange things,

The extraordinary things,

The things that make one doubt if they be mad or sane.

Dracula, Bram Stoker

"Bettina, my dear, would you please make sure my brother gets his paperwork done and leaves here on time? Our cruel taskmasters are demanding that we escort them around on some sightseeing before we sleep," Carlisle teased, turning on the charm as he spoke to the head nurse who had effectively ordered us around for the past twelve hours.

He was gazing intently into her eyes, oozing a level of charm that I'd rarely seen him utilize. He was deadly, I realized. All hell would have broken loose at the hospitals he'd graced over the years had he ever gone this far. Her heart raced, and her pupils dilated in reaction. When he smiled at her softly, I thought the poor woman was going to have a heart attack. She took a deep fortifying breath, regaining some control and then tapped his chest with the clipboard she was carrying.

"Dr. Carlisle" (she'd taken to calling him that because two Doctor Cullens had become chaotic), I am old enough to be your mother, and I have a brother-in-law who is Scot-Irish. I recognize the gift of blarney."

She was shaking the hypnotic effects of Carlisle's attention in small steps. She narrowed her eyes at him in assessment. "You're the leader of your pack, aren't you? Just how many brothers did you say are in this family? Somehow, I bet you lead them into all kinds of trouble. If they're all as attractive as you and Dr. Edward, don't bring them around here. I have enough problems to deal with as it is."

I chuckled despite my best efforts to control myself. She was giving Carlisle back as good as he was giving. Lead them into all kinds of trouble…she had NO idea.

Carlisle arched his eyebrow at her, enjoying the exchange.

Bettina poked him one more time in the chest. "And where did you say you grew up? What did they feed you boys over in the States…hard as rock, the both of you," she mumbled before stepping away from the nurse's desk. "I've enjoyed the quality of your work, Dr. Carlisle. I hope you will reconsider taking a job here. We could use more surgeons like you and your brother."

"We shall see…" Carlisle mumbled in humor.

"52-6 to base. En route to the emergency room with a suspected drug overdose. Young female, found outside Bardini Garden…."

Screaming overwhelmed the driver's voice for a moment and I heard a nurse mutter "cocaine" before we heard the ambulance driver come back on the radio. "Patient's behavior vacillating combativeness and thrashing. We are monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. They are through the roof. Normal antihypertensive agents have proven ineffective in bringing down the rate. Suspected agent, cocaine. Expected ETA five minutes."

Bettina shrugged as she looked at the nurse who'd spoken. "Would you like to stay and address this foolish young person, Doctor Carlisle?" Bettina begged, but before he could answer, she continued. "I would love to get my hands on the person responsible for providing the poison that brings her such agony."

Carlisle's features tightened almost imperceptibly. "I must agree with you on that sentiment, Bettina. I fear, though, I will have to leave what occurs here at the hospital to another. Unfortunately, duty calls…" he muttered cryptically.

"I'll see you in just a little while," he said, nodding in my direction and giving Bettina a quick wink.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I responded as he walked toward the stairway that would lead him to the car.

I tried hard to remain calm, waiting for the arrival of the ambulance that held the suspected vampire victim. It was difficult to appear normal, listening to the whispers of the nurses around me. Normally, I retreated to a secluded room next to the lab to chart, as I caused too much of a stir out in the open. But today, I wanted to be as close to the emergency room and radio as I could, so I persevered through their soft words and naughty fantasies. I continued to precisely dictate the procedures that Carlisle and I had performed for the multiple car accident victims. When five minutes passed and the ambulance hadn't arrived, I allowed myself to relax just marginally. At ten minutes, I was feeling a glimmer of hope. When the radio began squawking again, it was all I could do not to smile.

"Dispatch, contact the police. The patient has escaped. We're in need of a medic… We're just outside the parking deck in the alley that leads to ER entrance."

I left the charts where I'd been sitting, grabbed the mobile first aid bag, and rushed through the sliding doors with several of the nurses directly behind me. Within just moments, we saw the ambulance. The back doors stood open, one medic sitting in the doorway with his legs dangling down. He held a towel to his head, and trickles of blood streaked across his face. The other medic was still slumped over the cot. I went for him, worried about his still unconscious state. A metal container lay on the floor, likely the weapon used to render the man unconscious.

As I checked the one man's vitals, I heard the other speaking to one of the nurses. "One moment I was driving, and then I heard a thump behind me. I don't remember anything after that. She must have hit me over the head after taking out my partner."

I felt the man begin to stir under my hands and held a compress to the gash just above his hairline. Carlisle had aimed perfectly. The man would sport a "war wound" that wouldn't detract from his looks. He probably hadn't even heard my father before he'd been knocked out. I listened to the thoughts of the other man and knew we were okay. He hadn't even had time to look back before Carlisle smacked him. I wanted to grin. We'd planned perfectly. This particular stretch of street was one of the few places where security cameras didn't pick up activity. An escaping patient could make his or her way into the busy streets and quickly become lost. A patient carried by a centuries old vampire would disappear across the rooftops at a speed imperceptible by human eye…headed for sanctuary.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bianca, one of the younger nurses, called my name as she came to kneel by me in the small space.

"He should be fine. His heart rate is good, and there doesn't appear to be any swelling. He'll need stitches and a MRI just to make sure, but I do believe our runaway patient hit him with only enough strength to knock him out. He's lucky, considering what she could have done to him."

She nodded solemnly, thinking I was speaking of human strength. My inner sarcastic side imagined the young girl, just a few days down the road, with her lips around the EMT's throat. Bianca and I definitely had two different versions of what could have occurred.

"Dr. Cullen, I believe the driver is in the same condition," another nurse spoke over the noise of the humans congregating outside the scene of the crime.

"Let's get them inside and treated. Has anyone called the Polizia Municipale?" I asked, about the Italian municipal police.

I heard an affirmative answer from outside the vehicle. I knew Carlisle would have been smart enough to use gloves, so I left everything exactly as it stood. The Polizia Municipale would have a difficult time finding any evidence at this crime scene. Let them stew on that while I patched up Carlisle's victims. "What a hoot" as Emmett would say. I bet Carlisle was beating himself up at this very moment about having to intentionally harm a human…well, that was with the part of his brain that wasn't consumed with managing a changing human.

Within moments, the man on the stretcher was being rolled into the scrambling ER. The Polizia Municipale were arriving and yelling at the onlookers. It was the perfect chaos to cover our tracks. I worked quickly to stitch the man's scalp as another doctor, who had just signed on for his shift, did the same for the driver. I was then ordered by one of the officers to exit the room as they spoke to the man. I heard his weak voice. "No, I don't remember anything. I just turned my back on her for a moment to grab a restraint, and then nothing…."

It was the perfect out for me. With a sleight of hand, I pocketed into my coat pocket several bottles of morphine on my way out of the room and quickly returned to my charts. Within an hour, I walked a staggering Bettina to her car.

"Are you certain I can't call your husband to come pick you up?" I inquired.

"Pfft…go see your lovely wife, young man. I was working these kinds of hours when you were toddling around in your diapers," she called out, but not without affection as she backed up slowly and pulled away. I chuckled when I saw her light up a cigarette. Carlisle had lectured her for over an hour when he'd caught her. She'd slung him some savory words and ignored him completely.

I was postponing, I knew. It wasn't because of what awaited me…it was because of where. Aro owned…no, scratch that, my family now owned a house in the historic San Giovanni district. Aro had purchased one of the Renaissance castles that stood in the district and had it restored. It now stood in perfect beauty, not far from the Santa Maria del Flore cathedral or, as it was more commonly known, the _Duomo_. I'd avoided the house because of the multitude of memories that I did not want to recall. Now it was impossible to continue my evasion. A screaming human, in the midst of the burning hell of change, couldn't be hidden easily within a five star hotel. The basement that Aro had so carefully restored at the palace had sound proof walls. At least she could be contained there until the others arrived and we could plan our next step.

I made my way to the car and smirked to see someone sitting in the driver's seat.

"Demetri," I said in acknowledgement as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Master Edward."

"When the hell are you going to stop calling me that?" I snarled.

"I probably would have stopped sooner, but I like getting under your skin," he countered with a smile as he began to pull out of the parking spot.

"Really?" I asked in optimism until I heard his thoughts.

"No…but it was amusing to see your hope."

"I'm not in the mood, Demetri."

"Yes, sir," he said in a soothing tone.

Henry had called Heidi and Demetri to notify them of our current situation. They'd already been in Florence on a feeding trip, so it made sense that he would be the one to be sicced on me.

"So you were sent to babysit me, huh?"

"Babysit? Such a harsh word." Demetri said in fake affront. "I'm here to perform my duties as a guard member, which is something I take very seriously. You run the show…and I'll make sure to protect your back while you do it. Rough night?"

I snorted, thinking of the piece of cake I had in comparison to Carlisle. "Actually, I think my father had it worse. The last time he had to abscond with a body was when he stole Esme. Come to think of it, perhaps we should tease him about that. He's singlehandedly perpetuating the traditional Dracula myth…stealing beautiful young women away in the middle of the night."

I lifted my eyebrows and bit my lip in humor, while Demetri laughed beside me. We drove out into the burgeoning dawn light, but luckily, we had time to get to the villa before the threat of exposure. Demetri skillfully drove us through the light traffic. He'd become accustomed to my silence and was one of the few people who respected it. He didn't attempt to engage me in conversation, allowing me the time to think.

"We can't expect to keep her at the palace for more than the day. Will it offend you if we attempt to teach her the vegetarian way?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. I assume you will give her a choice as you have all the others?"

"Of course. I just know that if she begins with human feeding, it'll be far more difficult for her to consider the alternative. However, if we are going to consider that possibility, Florence isn't the most ideal setting."

"Speak with Ness and Henry about the Romanian's hideaway. The fortress is buried in the Apuseni Mountains which are full of wildlife. We would only have to accomplish a crossing through Austria and Hungary. It would be an easy journey for us this evening."

"Excellent suggestion. I need to honor my commitment at the hospital this evening, so I'll need to consult with Alice. If the weather does not allow for travel during the day, I'll need to wait until tomorrow evening. I can follow the family there, but I don't expect Heidi or you to come, Demetri."

"I can speak with certainty that we expect to attend you. Felippe, Louis, and the others are quite capable of holding down the castle in Volterra. You'll be returning next weekend for work, I'm assuming?" He stopped to look over at me to see my acknowledgement. "Then I'll travel back with you."

He pulled into the gates of the house, and I took a deep breath.

"Edward?"

I didn't see the point in attempting to hide anything from him. "Truth be told, I really don't like this house."

He froze, and all humor flew out the window. Suddenly, Demetri was very much a relic of the old regime. I saw the rigid stance so apparent on all the Volturi guard members seep into his countenance and body. Memories of many murders and tortures flew through his mind. He'd avoided many of them, but no one in Aro's rule was allowed to have clean hands. They'd all participated in some fashion with the destruction and degradation handed out by the Volturi. Demetri was no exception.

"You must think I am the worst of monsters," he hissed out.

"On the contrary, you did what you were called to do. You had no option to get out, Demetri. Would you participate in such horrors now?"

"I wouldn't…participate in unnecessary cruelty…but to protect you or the family, yes…I would destroy someone without a second thought. The difference is that you would never ask me to go against what I know is right or stop me from doing what is necessary. I am not proud of everything I did, Edward, but you and I have already discussed that. I know you don't feel that my past detracts from who I am, so I can say this to you without fear of reprisal."

"Demetri, in fact, it only makes me value you more. I trust you. I trust that you will do what is right for my family. Knowing that at any moment that trust may be called on to protect all that matters to me – I'm glad you've kept your edge. However, I never, _never_, want to participate in the activities that Aro engaged in here. You only know part of it, thank God. What happened in the past is in the past and should be forgiven. I, of all people, know the healing power of that."

The house was ostentatious and pretentious. I had wanted to donate it to some historical society, but Emmett had quickly growled at me. "It's a good investment property, Edward." He had no idea why I despised it and wouldn't have bought my "just because" explanation. I'd let it go, not wanting to rouse suspicions, but it wouldn't hurt my feelings if it burned to the ground. Putting the thoughts behind me, I rushed to the hidden panel that led to the stairs to the concealed basement rooms. I could hear Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Heidi below.

Demetri and I pushed into the room and found Carlisle bent over a small body, murmuring to her. I saw her face in his mind and gasped. Straight black hair fell slick and heavy from an exquisitely chiseled face. As her eyes opened in agony, I saw the dark color. I moved to the other side of the small bed they'd brought from one of the rooms upstairs. She was small, but thankfully she was a little older than the "babe" status Alice had inferred. Still, she was younger than I had been when I'd been changed, her body just barely through the miraculous changes that transformed a human female from a child to a young woman. What she was, though, was… startlingly similar to Anna. She was a message, and since she'd been delivered to me per se, I was assuming it was meant for me. I began listening to her jumbled thoughts. Unfortunately, the pain was just so all-encompassing that I couldn't catch much other than her agony. Bella slip her hand into mine, and I turned to wrap my arms around her, drawing strength from being reunited with my other half. There was always a low burn of pain present whenever we were away from each other, even for a short period of time. It wasn't something that was obvious, until the act of reunion smoothed the ache.

I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there, basking in the taste of her skin against my lips. Her arms wrapped around my waist, smoothing against my back. My Love…My Life. I worried about what this "message" meant for us. I would obliterate anyone who touched a soul in this family, including Demetri and Heidi. I would do _**anything**_ to keep them from experiencing pain.

Speaking of pain…

I reached into my coat pocket and brought out the bottles of morphine. We'd learned at least with Bella that it would help. Carlisle murmured his thanks, clearly pleased that I'd thought to steal it. I felt Bella stiffen within my arms. She was such a caretaker that she was probably concerned about the pain the girl was feeling.

"Its okay, Love. I think we've gotten to her in time. The morphine should help ease her like it did with you."

Carlisle smiled gently at my wife, and moved toward the form writhing on the silk covers. Esme knelt beside the young girl, taking one claw-like hand into hers in an attempt to provide comfort. The girl murmured at the touch, sobbing gently. Carlisle pulled her arm down, pushing a little of the liquid out the tip of the syringe's needle, making sure that there was no air present before putting it to the girl's skin. I heard Esme, Demetri, and Heidi take deep breaths, obviously wanting to avoid smelling any blood that might appear.

"STOP!" Bella screamed, startling even me.

Carlisle looked up at Bella with concern, but I felt an incredible sense of dread. My overactive mind suddenly came up with a horrible suspicion as to why she might react the way she did. I looked down to stare into her face, hoping I was wrong.

"Carlisle, please, don't give her that," Bella pleaded. Her face was a study of concern and dread as the other faces in the room gaped at her uncharacteristic outburst. She turned to me with a contrite look. The room went dead quiet. Even the girl had stopped thrashing. Bella looked toward the floor nervously. I put my finger under her chin, making her look at me. Her golden eyes pleaded with me for understanding.

"It didn't help. In fact, it made it worse. I felt it all, but the morphine kept me from being able to move or scream. I wanted to thrash and yell out for mercy or for you to kill me, but I couldn't. The morphine didn't help the first time either with James…but you pulled the venom out of my system so quickly that I didn't realize the effect the morphine would have during the change. It was like being burned at the stake…" she glanced to a frozen Carlisle "…I felt so helpless. I'd wanted to be like you…to be strong and remain silent. I knew that if I screamed it would torment Edward, and I remember thinking how ironic it was that I got my wish."

I was shaking. Pain threatened to overwhelm me at the thought that she suffered in agony for two days because she did not want _**me**_ to feel any torment.

"Please don't be mad at me," she begged, looking into my black eyes in earnest. "We didn't know. And I got my wish; I was able to stay quiet."

The agony that raced through me still consumed me, but I was able to unclench my hands and wrap her into my embrace. I glanced over at Carlisle and saw him still frozen in dismay. The morphine bottle suddenly exploded in his hand from the tension he had placed on it. Esme rose and came to his side, removing the fragments still left in his hand. She knew her pacifist husband would take this hard. The thought that he had unintentionally caused Bella to roast in Hell for two days without even the ability to find some relief by moving or screaming horrified him. He was thinking that at least he could move during his self imposed silence.

The girl moaned then, drawing all our attention.

"Let me go get some ice water. We can cool her with some wet washcloths," Esme suggested, attempting to guide our thoughts to more fruitful labors.

I pulled Bella up to my lips to give her a comforting kiss. I wasn't sure just who I was attempting to comfort more…her or me.

_I'm sorry, Edward. Please forgive me." Bella whisphered in my head, lifting her mental shield. "It wasn't as if I could tell you when it was happening, and afterward, it just never came back up in conversation. I do have to admit, though, that I planned to hide it from you. I wanted to get Carlisle alone and explain, but with everything that has happened over the past years…it just never came up._

Her small hands smoothed against my jaw line as she gazed steadily at me.

She was right. I'd hoped the morphine would help…but there had been no guarantees. I'd been out of my mind with worry then, and ironically, I'd been frantic that she didn't cry out, believing that I'd possibly done something wrong. It had taken Carlisle's assurances to calm me. I made myself move, pulling Bella toward him. I took his hand in mine.

"Carlisle, we're fine."

He shook his head, working off the shock and then grabbed Bella out of my hands, pulling her to him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella, my dear…there are no words to express my sorrow," he murmured against her hair.

"_ENOUGH_, you two. It's done, let's focus on the present," Bella growled out, impatient with both of our self-loathing attitudes. She shook her head at Carlisle and rolled her eyes at both of us. "Focus some of that 'let's save the vampire world' energy on our young friend. Do we even know her name?"

"When Alice called to tell us to meet you here, she gave me a description of where to look for what she believed to be a purse or a computer bag," Heidi interjected, holding out a medium-sized backpack. "Demetri went after you and Edward; I retrieved the bag. Hopefully, it will have some identifying information in it."

"And you haven't looked yet?" Carlisle asked.

I groaned at her answer.

"No, I brought it back for Edward or one of the others to look through."

"For a year and a half, I've been attempting to get you to understand that this is a democracy, not a dictatorship," I stated emphatically as she handed me the bag.

A quick search revealed a plethora of drawing supplies, what I assumed to be a portfolio of sketches, and thankfully, a passport. She was an American citizen. Noting the travel stamps, she'd been here just a little over three months. Before Italy, she'd lived in France, and prior to even that she'd lived in Germany for a while. I wondered if she had been fluent in the languages of the places she'd lived and what that would mean to her as a vampire. She was sixteen years old, and her name was Brianna. I murmured the information to the others as I obtained it.

"Brianna…what a lovely name," Esme said softly, stepping back into the room.

The girl turned toward Esme slightly, hearing her name. A flash of memory went through her mind. It was a happy family scene, two individuals who were obviously her parents and an older boy – most likely her brother. It gave me another piece of the puzzle. "Her father is in the military," I softly informed the others. It explains the frequent moves."

"There is an Air Force base in Aviano, but what would she be doing here? And where is her family?" Heidi questioned.

I pulled the portfolio from her bag and began thumbing through it. Her skill was amazing. Drawing after drawing of some of Florence's most beautiful landmarks came to life on the pages. I turned one particular drawing around so that they could see. It was a scene at the Garden where she'd been found. "We know why she was there, just not why at night or where her family is located."

Carlisle grimaced. "Her family will be looking for her soon. If they are American and military, there will be a concerted and organized effort. We'll have to be careful."

He wasn't fooling anyone in the room. His grimace didn't come from any effort we would have to make to be "careful" or on her behalf. He was thinking of the family who would be left behind…the family who would be grieving. Esme softly ran a soothing washcloth across the girl's forehead, earning a moan from her. She began thrashing in earnest, and Bella moved to her other side, taking another washcloth from Esme. Heidi quickly joined them.

"The others will be here soon, I suspect," Demetri said, moving to a corner of the room. He was attempting to give the girls some privacy to bare more of Brianna's skin to their efforts.

"Carlisle, Demetri made an excellent suggestion. We could take her to Vladimir and Stefan's Romanian hideaway; it would be a perfect place to provide the freedom she'll need in the first few months."

Carlisle looked at Demetri and asked the same question I had. "You're okay with us putting her on the vegetarian path at first?"

"You can try all you want," he snickered. "I have to admit to my curiosity…at wanting to see just what happens. I'll take over if it doesn't work," he further elaborated.

Carlisle smiled widely at him. "Deal."

We heard Emmett's booming voice before they even pulled into the street. He was attempting to mimic the dulcet tones of an Italian tenor…and crucifying it. Heidi snickered before saying, "The calvary has arrived." She then caught our eyes on her in astonishment. "What?…Jasper has made me sit through all those old American Western movies. I do believe I could quote every one of John Wayne's lines. **It has been torture, of the cruelest kind." **She said the last sentence louder to carry to the men entering the house.

We heard Jasper chuckle, and then Emmett's loud whistle cut the air. "I told Emo-boy that we needed to keep this place. Look at it," he noted as they walked across the floor.

Within seconds, three sets of footsteps quickly came down the concrete stairs leading to the area where we'd secured the unlucky human. Jasper entered first, his face ever vigilant to the possible dangers of a newborn and his body crouched only slightly. He quickly scanned the room, noting where each of us stood, and then I saw his rigid stance soften as his assessment detected no immediate danger. His eyes then went to the girl who was twisting on the bed. Emmett pushed past him, carrying a bag. Alice had sent clothes, knowing that the girl's would be worthless. In fact, Brianna had already started shredding the clothes she wore in an attempt to claw at her hardening skin.

"Move, Jasper. The coast is clear. Don't you think we would have heard them beating some newborn butt if there was a problem? Pixie-spaz sent some clothes," he said to Bella handing off the bag.

"Thanks, Em."

Henry remained quiet, coming to stand by the bed and looking down at the young woman. He was not happy. His mind was already chewing over the implications of a human being attacked so blatantly and left for us to find.

"Jacob and Seth remained at the castle to watch over everyone there," Jasper said. "We didn't want to leave just the girls and the babies, but Alice called about a half hour ago and said that they would meet us at Stefan and Vladimir's, and she said to tell you you'll need to wait until the next evening. Tomorrow won't be the most ideal traveling weather for you." He spoke with the certainty of a man who lived with a clairvoyant vampire.

"Thanks, Jasper," I noted.

I filled them in on the information we'd uncovered about her. I could see the burgeoning interest in their eyes, but Brianna began screaming at that moment, interrupting any further conversation. "Kill me," she pleaded in a strained voice.

"_You would like that my pet, wouldn't you?" The voice came faintly room the room at the end of the hall, growing marginally louder as I neared. "We have so many other plans for you, though. We may get there sooner or later, but for now, I'm displeased that you decided to leave our employ without informing us of your desires. Gianna, my dear, you know the rules_._" _

_Her screams echoed throughout the chamber just as I entered. Caius stood over the prone woman, lifting his heel from her shattered ankle. Blood already streaked down her face from the multiple gashes Caius had inflicted with his fingernails._

"_Please, please, I meant no harm. I just realized you had no plans to change me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live…forever."_

"_Only those who show great promise are allowed such a privilege. Just who have you told of our situation?"_

"_NO ONE," she screamed as he took her arm in his hand. _

_The violence that was to come was halted as all in the room turned to watch me enter and move to touch Marcus, gathering his memories. The other humans surrounding the edges of the room began to squirm, as I slowly pushed the cowl off my head. _

"_Master Aro, I…" Gianna began, but my raised hand stopped her._

"_Shh…there is no reason for you to speak," I murmured, stepping to her and gently touching her arm where Caius had brutally bruised it. "You see, my dear, I believed you before I even touched you. However, there is a degree of control the Volturi must maintain. If others…" I shrugged toward the other human employees that had been intentionally transported to Florence and gathered in the room for the spectacle "…believe that such behavior will be easily forgiven, it would make further acts of treason seem a possibility. I must always decide what is in the best interest of us as a whole and not rely on any sense of partiality I may feel for you, my dear. Felix!"_

_Gianna moaned and began screaming as the large vampire came through the door. "Please, Mercy! I'm begging you!" She wasn't, however, begging for herself. She was begging for the young girl that Felix held in his hands. A girl who was barely a teenager. A girl who saw her sister being held in the hands of a stranger. _

"_Gia?" the girl called softly in question._

_I turned to address the whole room, adopting a resolute expression to disguise the excitement I felt at what was to come. After over three thousand years, little could excite me, save for the utter domination experienced in an execution. And listening to their screams of pain were like icing on the cake, to coin the human expression._

"_Let it be understood that anyone who goes against our dictates will pay the ultimate price. However, not only will he or she pay but so too will those that are most important to them._

"_Master Aro, my life for hers, please." Gianna begged._

"_It is too late for that, my dear. Rest assured, you most certainly will be next. Felix…" Aro murmured._

_Felix put his hand on the girl's neck and quickly snapped it, then dropped the body onto the floor after draining the blood from her. _

"_STOP! STOP!" A voice screamed._

I realized that it was mine.

"Edward!" My father's alarmed voice floated in my head, but it was overpowered by the pain.

Correction, it was far more severe than pain…it was agony. My mind wouldn't release the image of the young girl's face just as Felix wrapped his hands around her head and twisted. Gianna's grief and horror accompanied hers…her visage superimposed over her sister's face. I saw Gianna die as well. In the end, she received her wish. She was bitten but not to facilitate the change. As a lesson, Aro had made the other humans watch as she was drained dry, and her body was tossed like refuse to the corner.

"Edward, Love, speak to me," I heard Bella plead to me softly, and her hands began to tug at mine.

Her touch began to register through the feelings swamping me. She was attempting to keep me from pulling my hair out. The feel of concrete registered against my back, and I realized that I was lying on the floor. I must have collapsed during the "seizure."

I then heard Carlisle murmuring into my ear softly, just as he'd done for me during the burning. "Son, I'm here. Focus on the sound of my voice. We're here. Bella is beside you, and Esme is here as well. You are safe."

The pain began receding, allowing me to open my clenched eyes. Above me was a ring of the faces of my family. Worried faces. Startled faces. Scared faces. Bella's face…once she saw the recognition in mine and that I was fully aware of everything…it was slightly smug. I wouldn't be able to hide from Carlisle or the others what was happening any longer, and for that, she was glad. She'd been harassing me to speak with him, and now she'd gotten her wish.

Carlisle remained by me, and I realized he held my head and shoulders cradled in his arms. He and Henry were both gazing down at me in apprehension. It was then that I glanced over to see Jasper sitting on the floor not far from me. Emmett held him, and I realized he'd experienced my intense pain as I'd relived just one of the many horrible scenes that had occurred within these walls.

"Edward, do you want to explain, or should I have Bella do it? The look on her face tells me that she very likely knows what just happened," Carlisle said authoritatively.

"PTSD," I joked weakly.

"Excuse me," he rebuked. He was obviously not in the mood for my humor.

I pushed up to a sitting position and wrapped my arms around my knees. Bella embraced me from behind, wrapping her arms around my waist. I interlaced the fingers of one of my hands through hers, drawing on her for comfort.

"Occasionally, certain situations trigger Aro's memories. They aren't all…" I struggled for the right word "…unpleasant. But when they are, I experience pain with them. None so intense as this one."

Henry roared in anger, a torrent of words coming out of his mouth that would certainly earn him a tongue lashing from Esme. I saw her turn to him, frowning in admonishment.

"Define unpleasant," Carlisle commanded over Henry's cursing, suddenly our leader again…and giving me no quarter.

I didn't want to express what I'd seen. The memories were more wicked...more evil than anything any of us had ever done. But, the one person that would probably think he was as corrupt spoke for me.

"Torture…Edward was feeling tortured. The memories that trigger the episodes, they all involve cruelty don't they?" Jasper rasped out.

"Yes," I muttered.

"How long?" Carlisle questioned me harshly as he glanced over to check on Jasper's condition. He nodded his head in approval, seeing Emmett's huge form still cradling Jasper's shaking one. He placed a calming hand on Henry's forearm.

"From the beginning," I answered. "And no, before you ask, they aren't getting worse with time. There's no rhyme or reason to why some hurt worse than others…or at least there doesn't seem to be. They involve episodes with vampires as well as humans. Aro's memories are ever present in my mind. I see them as we go about our daily activities."

Carlisle knelt beside me. "So you only have the pain when you experience the memories where he tortured or hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Obviously, you don't relive the torturous ones every day…we'd have known by now," Carlisle postulated.

Bella hissed, urging me to tell him. I didn't even have to answer after her reaction. Carlisle groaned and sank to his feet beside me so that he could glare into my eyes.

"Edward, come clean with me," he urged. "I can't help if I don't know what we are dealing with…well, assuming I can help at all."

"How long was I incoherent this time?" I asked Bella first.

"Just a moment, like all the other times," she answered, causing the others to hiss around me at the knowledge.

"It just seems longer when I'm experiencing them. It is as if I'm living the memory in real time." I turned back to Carlisle. "Certain things spark the memories. They're all in here…" I tapped my temple with my finger, referring to the 3,000 years plus of Aro's memories "…and if I wanted to dredge them up I could without a problem, but sometimes a specific thing triggers a particularly violent reaction. This time, it was Brianna asking us to kill her. It provoked a memory of what happened to Gianna, the human female who worked in Volterra when I went there believing Bella was dead."

"I wasn't there that day," Demetri interjected. "I'd been sent on a tracking mission for Aro, but I heard that he made an example of her for the other humans he allowed in his employ. I heard it was particularly brutal."

"Yes, her sister was utilized as an illustration of what could happen to family members of anyone who rebelled against their wishes."

"What I want to know is why you did not tell me?" Carlisle asked me.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Now I'm worried more. I have to be able to trust you…all of you…" he spun to look at everyone in the room "…we have to rely on each other." He growled deeply, and Brianna reacted to the sound, whimpering in fear. I was certain that the vampire that attacked her must have done the same thing. He turned back to me, his fists clenched in frustration for losing control and scaring her. "To know that you have suffered with this for over a year, and yet you failed to _trust _me enough to share…this disturbs me, Edward. Is there a logical explanation?"

Carlisle was never better than when he used guilt. He was only getting started; I knew that. I needed to stop him before he really began.

"Dad...I'm sorry," I said, interrupting him. "I just didn't want to worry you. There wasn't anything you could do, and I didn't want to burden you."

He took my chin in his fingers, making sure that he could look me squarely in the eyes. "Nothing…_nothing_ is ever a burden in this family. And don't just call me Dad when you're attempting to weasel out of something. I need your honesty, understand?" he asked, clearly wanting an answer.

"Yes, sir. But having Aro's memories isn't always an encumbrance. For instance, I continue to listen to her…" I glanced over toward Brianna "…memories in attempt to figure out which vampire we are dealing with. If Aro touched anyone who knows him or her, we'll have something to follow. Demetri and I can put out the feelers then. He or she won't stand a chance. For those types of moments and benefits, I'll deal with the more gruesome part of Aro's history any day. And I promise the next time I space out for a few moments, I'll let you know." I was hoping that he would see my willingness to accept his guilt laden message as a reason to move on.

Golden eyes bored into mine. _Immediately, do you understand! I want to know the minute it occurs so that we can track the phenomenon and see what in particular triggers them. When we get to Romania, I want a full accounting of the episodes that have already occurred. _

I nodded in acceptance, but then I growled quietly at Bella, letting her know that she and I would speak later…the little traitor. She rolled her eyes at me adorably, unimpressed with my threat, before she said to the group, "I'll stay with Edward until tomorrow night, and then we'll head out to join you."

Carlisle pulled me into his arms for a tight hug. Rising, he made his way to Jasper, doing the same, checking on the man I'd inadvertently dragged into my own private hell. Jasper sensed my guilt. _Get a grip, Edward; you couldn't help it. Although, I will admit to not wanting to experience that again…Hell, I don't want you to experience that again. Shit._ But, he didn't push Carlisle's affections away, leaning against our father's chest for moments.

Henry stared at me with deep fathomless eyes, devastated by what he'd just found out. He would kill his father all over again, if he could.

"Enough about me; let's refocus on the more important issue at hand," I suggested, hoping to get the attention off me.

"We brought the van and can drive the way to Heudin. We should arrive in plenty of time to store it and make our way into the mountains under the cover of darkness," Emmett suggested, earning Demetri's approval. "The girls will already be there waiting on us. They'll have everything prepared."

I was curious about Stefan and Vladimir's retreat. The glimpses I'd seen in Jake, Nessie, Anna, and Henry's minds were intriguing. The monolithic, forbidding outer structure hid a comfortable interior. It wasn't a masterpiece on the Esme scale, but I knew the heavy furniture and dark wood would make the men in our group feel as if they'd landed in a veritable bachelor's pad.

"We'll get Brianna ready for traveling," Esme murmured.

"Bella," I called as I entered the suite.

"Back here," she murmured. "I was just throwing the rest of our stuff in the bags."

I walked into the bedroom and stepped behind her. She threw a smile over her shoulder as she put the last stack into our bag and turned to me with a change of clothes in hand for me.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted reading and didn't realize what time it was."

"Something good?" I asked, bending slightly to place my lips along the side of her throat.

"Huh?" she was distracted by my lips.

"Was the book good?" I murmured against the shell of her ear, my breath softly blowing across her. I enjoyed the shivers I felt.

"Edward!"

"Bella?" I chuckled at her mock warning. "You know we can't leave until this evening anyway. All the day to waste and this wondrous suite…all to ourselves…what to do…what to do? Hmm…I _was_ thinking that I would enjoy a hot bath after my long hours of emergency room duty."

"Would you now?" she giggled but was already pulling the hospital scrubs I'd worn off of me. She ran her fingertip down the middle of my chess and across my stomach as she ventured to her ultimate goal. I hissed as she touched me.

"How about a quick shower first? I'll make sure to wash all the grime of the hospital off," she suggested.

I growled in pleasure as she demonstrated her particular methods.

Hours later, the water lapped around us in the large Italian marble tub. My head rested against the edge. Bella reclined against me, her legs nestled between mine. The soft hum of the tub sent the deliciously hot water swirling across our warming skin, softly caressing every inch. I was lazily drawing circles across the fine bone structure of Bella's hip.

"Have I earned forgiveness for ratting you out to Carlisle yet?" Her body vibrated softly against me as she spoke.

"I'm still thinking about it. Another couple of make-up sessions like that and I might consider pardoning you."

"You were already outed before I opened my mouth. I just let him know exactly how deep in you were," she snorted. She turned around, putting her breasts against my chest, sinking her warmth against me. If she was going for a method to distract me, it was working, again.

She gazed lovingly up at me, her beautiful face a masterpiece of perfection. "Edward, you couldn't expect me to be quiet much longer. If something was hurting me, he would be the first one you'd run to…immediately. Do you expect anything less of me? I think that I've waited patiently and watched you suffer enough. How could you ask me to allow it to go on? Look at me," she begged, earning my skittish gaze; her butterscotch eyes were serious and somber. "Edward, what hurts you, hurts me. It was killing me. Don't we have enough to worry about with what has happened to the young girl and with Maria threatening us in some obscure manner? Let's go to the Romanian's hideaway and deal with our initial problem. Then we can focus on Maria."

"We still have to deal with discovering who bit Brianna."

"We'll figure it out, but we need to remember that things aren't always pristine or concise. We should consider that all of these events that are happening to us may be part of an overall plan versus just being separate or isolated events."

Bella's ability to see patterns amidst chaos had impressed us all. She had accurately predicted more than one organized plot against us in our early months, based solely on seemingly unrelated incidents. No one discounted what she said any more.

"Point taken, my Love."

She stirred against me. "Now, I must say; it's been a long time since we've been totally alone. We have several hours before sunset, a resplendent suite at our disposal, and if my memory serves me correctly, you have some particularly splendid hot tub moves." She raised her brows at me in challenge while biting her lip.

Who was I to argue? Soft sighs of passion were the only sounds that filtered through the room for a few more hours.

We tore through the forest near Heudin, heading for the fortress that Stefan and Vladimir had bequeathed to Henry and Nessie. It was strategically placed on a high crag of one of the most formidable peaks within the mountain range. We would have needed a GPS unit if we hadn't had the clear scent of my family's trail. As we ran, Bella's laughter filtering through the trees ahead of me. I was feeling particularly mellow after spending all morning and afternoon in Bella's arms, so I wasn't putting forth my full effort at running.

The woods around us were wild, dark, and dense. Every so often, a break in the canopy gave a teasing glance at the full moon that floated in the sky overhead. Even it was partially blocked by dark clouds, reminiscent of many American horror flicks. To add to the ambiance, patches of fog floated close to the forest floor. I could smell the animals teeming around us and hear them go silent as we approached and passed. I wondered at the legend of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. It seemed as if the forest whispered around us…almost welcoming us home. Vladimir and Stefan had been the victims of the Volturi's manipulations when they urged the young author to create that fantasy, but so much of what the Dacians had done had perpetuated or perhaps even spawned the myth. Their castle was buried in a minor range of the Carpathian Mountains, far away from civilization. Even for us, they had been disturbing at first…until we had grown to know them. I'd read Charlie and Sue's thoughts…they'd been strangely mesmerizing to humans. Dracula, himself, couldn't have been more iconic…horrifying, while at the same time intriguing.

Knowing that the next bend would bring us in view of the structure, I wanted to hear Bella's reaction when she saw the fortress. She came to a stop ahead of me, and I joined her, idly wondering how old the structure was.

From a rocky mountain ahead of us, turrets of stone could be seen rising into the moonlit sky. The moon that had been hidden by the forest now shone brightly. Tufts of dark hazy clouds floated across it. It was angled just above the mountain, casting an eerie glow across the landscape. The same fog that had blanketed the forest floor rose in ghostly fingers toward the moon as if to caress it. She gazed silently at the distant building, and I swear I saw a shiver pass over her body.

"Dear God, it's like all the movies," she whispered, in fascinated horror.

Bella shrieked when a wolf suddenly appeared on one of the turrets. The outline of the body was clear as it placed one of its paws to the low wall throwing back its head and howling toward the moon. The sound wrapped around the trees and shrubs mournfully. Had I been human, I was sure that the hairs on the back of my neck would have been standing up. Bella actually skittered closer to me. I snickered at the fact that she would actually be afraid…she was on top of the food chain and had faced down an army of Volturi. Too many left over human memories of cheap horror flicks were the only thing I could guess.

A wolfy snicker had her growling when she realized just who it was. "Damn, Seth!"

"I'm sure Alice saw us arriving right about now. It would have been too perfect for him to let that pass."

"Step-brother or not, I'm gonna thrash him," she threatened. It sounded half sincere.

"C'mon, scaredy-pants. I think they're expecting us." I grabbed her, throwing her onto my back, and began running up the mountainous terrain to join our family.

Bella started giggling. "This is so much more fun now that I can do it without wanting to throw up."

I tore through the underbrush at full speed, enjoying the thrill of really showing off for her. We heard Seth running through the woods toward us when we were about halfway up. He bounded up beside me, tongue lolling out of his mouth in excitement, and yipped at Bella. He pivoted on his back legs and turned to follow us. He was enjoying the run in the wilds of the forest surrounding us.

_This is almost as good as home. We need to bring the others here. We'll make a new legend of werewolves to get rid of that Dracula stuff. The digs are rad, man. _He continued to comment in typical Seth fashion the rest of the trip up the mountain.

We crested the rise to see the house in front of us. It was a curious mixture of fortress, castle, and chateau. The stone defense walls of an ancient stronghold still stood surrounding an inner courtyard. They had been fortified, and huge heavy wooden gates, criss-crossed by iron, stood open to greet us. Closed, they would have been formidable for humans. The chateau's structure had taken several walls of the original castle and incorporated them into a more modern design, but the turrets had been kept and stood rising high above the home and the area around it. The house itself was a beautiful mixture of rock, wood, and glass. It was a symbol…the new rising from the old. I wondered how long the current house had been in existence. Only two stories, it was small in comparison to our other homes, but it was as wild and beautiful as the land that surrounded it. It was the epitome of masculine beauty…strength and protection wrapped up in a pleasing package.

Seth ran behind a fairly large chunk of standing wall, to emerge out the other end in human form. He shrugged his shirt on as he came back toward us.

"Dracula One and Dracula Two actually had fairly decent taste. I mean, there aren't any entertainment systems – which just really sucks, but I think Bella is going to go ape over the library. Jasper has been buried in there since we arrived. Everyone else is in the room upstairs where we took the girl when they arrived. Alice sent me out to greet you. Since she was smirking, I assumed she didn't just see me walking down to greet you.

"Don't worry; I'll pay you back," Bella growled as she slid to the ground. Looking up to see the light in the windows, she looked perplexed. "I don't understand. How in the world is there electricity up here?"

"Listen," I directed.

She cocked her head adorably and then heard the hum. "Generators?"

"Yes, but I would assume these are run off petrol instead of natural gas."

"That would certainly be a long trip for the suppliers, considering the distance we covered,"  
Seth noted.

"Yes, but in this wilderness, that would be about the only way to have luxuries like heat and running water. I suspect Vladimir and Stefan had connections who made the trip from Heudin for them."

Seth opened the front door for Bella, bowing deeply. In a poorly executed Dracula voice, he murmured, "I am Dracula; and I bid you velcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, to my house."

Bella slapped him upside the head as we passed.

I barely had time to look at the entranceway because we clearly heard the girl's frantically beating heart. She was nearing the end, and we could hear the family stirring.

"Nessie, Jacob, it's probably prudent for you to leave with the twins now. The smell of your blood may be too much for her. Henry, I know you want to be here, but again, we don't know what to expect from her. Bella has spoiled us to the realities of newborns," my father said in a gracious voice.

Jacob and Henry were both upset to be eliminated from the fun, but Nessie clearly wanted to make sure that both William and Stefanie were protected.

Seth smiled from beside us. "She'd have to be pretty desperate to attempt to try Jacob or me out, but if it makes the Doc happy, I'll join them. Have fun for me."

_Edward, hurry. _Carlisle urged me, listening as her heart rate accelerated. Her thoughts were vibrantly clear. She could hear the others around her and wondered why they were allowing the fire to race across her body in such a manner. She wanted to call out for help but couldn't manage to for the agony that was tearing through her.

_Edward, less than a minute. _Alice announced.

"Love, we need to join them."

We raced up the stairs and through the door with just enough time to give out hugs before we heard her heart stop. Jasper, Emmett, Demetri, and I moved forward to place ourselves with Carlisle, between her and the family. Then, everyone froze, waiting on the newest member of our kind to join us. As Bella had done, Brianna opened her eyes and then drew in a deep breath.

Suddenly, blood red eyes glared at our group as she'd pushed herself to a sitting position. My thoughts went wild when I heard her memory fixate on one question and then her words forming just before she said them.

"Who is Carlisle?" she growled, rage emanating from every pore.

Someone must have twitched in his direction because suddenly she lunged at him.

**I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, after having promised to attempt weekly updates. My family and I experienced a first this year – a white Christmas in Georgia. We went to a remote cabin in the mountains and were snowed in. No Internet (torturous to say the least). I'd hope to post for Christmas, so please accept my fondest wishes that you had a great holiday, and let us look forward to a Happy New Year!**

**To my amazing betas, I cannot imagine writing this story without them:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She erases all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks for making this chapter pretty! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi…but for those who share her passion, her stories will definitely intrigue you. Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.  
**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here: http:/ .net/forum/ The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/ 81913**


	10. Paths

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Sorry it is so long, but please read!**

**Many of you know that I am a validation beta on Twilighted. One of my fellow cohorts lives in Australia. A group of contributors have developed Fandom Fights the Floods to raise money for flood relief. You can find the site at:**

**http:/fandomsfightthefloods ( dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/home (dot) html**

**I have signed up to write a one-shot for the project. Here is my proposition. I am putting this note on all three of my story updates (Full Moon Rising, Unloved Unwanted, and Unloved Unwanted Divergence) this week. Leave me a review including your one-shot desire, and after the week is over, I'll put them into a hat and draw one. I will not put any parameters on the request (other than it has to be Twilight related) – though if it is all human, I will most likely have to find another beta (smile). I will also make a donation in the person's name so that you will receive access to all the stories contributed to the cause. **

**Review and suggest – please. And please check out the cause when you have a moment.**

**I am surprised and honored to say that I was nominated for the "Walk of Fame Awards" under two categories: the Danger Diva - Most Daring/Boundary Pushing Author & the Hopelessly Devoted – Most Reliable Author.**

**The voting starts January 15, 2011.**

**You can access the site at the following:**

**http:/twinklingswfa (dot) blogspot (dot) com /?psinvite=-z6rG2nD9X-YIiQN2UJ31cjA3qlMu92XS2r-fWUu8UYdSjb9H_icIC7zEScwQ**

**If you feel so led, please go over and check it out. I must say…just to be placed on the list was an honor. I know one author has received, for just one chapter of her story, as many reviews as I've probably generated for all my stories combined (smile). There are a ton of great authors and stories nominated – so please go check out the Wall of Fame nominees. Thank you to whoever felt I was worthy.**

**I'll put both links - to the Flood Relief site and the Walk of Fame awards on my profile, in case you have difficulty accessing them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to CarlisleLover1234 – I know it probably isn't as in depth as you would have liked – but I hope it tickles your fancy a little.**

Her house sinks down to death,  
And her course leads to the shades.  
All who go to her cannot return  
And find again the paths of life.  
— Proverbs 2:18-19

_Edw__ard, less than a minute. Alice announced._

"_Love, we need to join them." _

_We raced up the stairs and through the door with just enough time to give out hugs before we heard her heart stop. Jasper, Emmett, Demetri, and I moved forward to place ourselves with Carlisle, between her and the family. Then, everyone froze, waiting on the newest member of our kind to join us. As Bella had done, Brianna opened her eyes and then drew in a deep breath._

_Suddenly, blood red eyes glared at our group as she'd pushed herself to a sitting position. My thoughts went wild when I heard her memory fixate on one question and then her words forming just before she said them._

"_Who is Carlisle?" she growled, rage emanating from every pore._

_Someone must have twitched in his direction because suddenly she lunged at him._

Briana was fast…very fast. She beat both Jasper and me to Carlisle. We were just a second behind her, but it was enough. Thankfully he'd prepared, so when she connected with him, he'd twisted effortlessly, keeping her from ripping into his face. Unfortunately, that left the rest of his body undefended. Her momentum carried them across the room to the wooden wall, and through it onto the floor. Carlisle's uttered a soft huff of pain as they landed across the shattered remnants of the wall. She'd torn his arm, ripping it almost completely off. Having accomplished that, she was, in characteristic newborn fashion, wrapping her arms around his chest in an effort to crush him. She hated him…or at least the man she'd been told about. Our antagonist had been very, very thorough in his preparation of her.

Catching her offguard, Jasper peeled her off Carlisle before she could do any further harm to him, and roughly dragged her to Demetri and Emmett to restrain. I pulled Carlisle back into the room, and Esme collapsed by his side. My father's face was etched in pain, but he didn't say anything further, attempting to be strong. Jasper was raging as he knelt beside him. One good look at our suffering patriarch and he was ready to rip the newborn to pieces. I also heard his relieved thoughts…this was how newborns were supposed to behave. In his mind, it settled the question for him about Bella. Her preparation was most likely what had made her transformation so exceptional.

"Jasper, could you give Carlisle a little _relief_, while I look at his arm?" My request brought him back to the task at hand, and he smirked at the emphasis I placed on the word "relief."

Carlisle slumped subtly on the floor as Jasper sent waves of calm over him. I flicked my finger nail over the fabric of his shirt, tearing it from him. Esme sobbed beside him when she saw the damage, but Carlisle just "humphed" at her. He was thinking it was nothing in comparison to what I'd endured during our fight with the Volturi.

Brianna growled and panted between Demetri and Emmett, twisting this way and that in an attempt to get free. Her teeth glistened with venom as she snarled. Her newborn strength was almost too much for the two of them, so Rosalie, Alice, and Bella went to stand in front of her, growling menacingly. Honestly, the three of them were more intimidating than any of the Cullen men together; I'd certainly think twice before challenging them. Anna had moved to stand in front of the hole in the wall, blocking the way to the rest of our family.

"Don't," I said softly, hearing Rose and Alice's rage. "Her family was tortured in front of her by the others. They led her to believe it was at Carlisle's direction. In fact, they video recorded everything, saying that they were sending a copy to him for his viewing pleasure. She thinks that he is responsible for everything that happened to them and her."

Carlisle's eyes captured mine. _Clever ploy. Our antagonist was very creative. Did you get a visual of him? _

I nodded quickly, acknowledging both his assessment of the tactical skills of our opponent and to reply to his question.

A grin savage glee crossed my face knowing that we had at least what we needed to get started. Abruptly, I saw myself through the others' eyes, and the obvious look of sadistic pleasure on my face startled them. For a moment I reminded them of Aro. The image rattled my family, and left me somewhat shaken as well. Throwing the moment aside, I returned to the task at hand...

Placing Carlisle's dangling arm in the correct position, I was momentarily distracted by the sight of his flesh knitting back together. If humans could only have one ounce of the healing capacity of my kind, think of what diseases we could eradicate!

"So, Esme, your pretty toy will be sporting his first scar," I teased, attempting to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, shut up," she replied, chuckling a little. Once she'd seen Carlisle was fine and that Jasper was lessening his pain, her thoughts had turned to the torture of the young girl who was still fighting her captors across the room.

I placed my hand over the top of the healing rip at Carlisle's shoulder, wishing I could absorb his pain. He placed his hand over mine, attempting to let me know that he was okay. He was lying; it hurt like hell. I smiled at him in response, raising my eyebrow in reproach at his blatant lie. We heard a noise at the door, and I realized it was Henry. He'd heard the commotion and come to join in our defense. The sound of his heartbeat drove Brianna wild. She began shrieking, pulling toward the door in an attempt to get to him, straining to break free of Demetri and Emmett.

Demetri laughed at the shocked look on Emmett's face. "Mistress Bella's newborn experience has spoiled you, my friend. We need to get her fed; perhaps it will help, but I doubt it. You're in for quite a treat." He turned toward the door. "Henry, do not come in, unless you're prepared for a fight."

Anna flew out the door to stop him from entering, and we heard her admonish him, to which he uttered a curse and then the sound of their footsteps fading as they walked away and up the stairs. Anna's flight had earned Brianna's attention. The look of astonishment on her face was apparent to everyone as she viewed my sister and the apparent physical similarities. I heard her thoughts. _Who? What?_

I looked at Esme and nodded my head toward Carlisle. She moved behind him and placed his head on her lap but not before she placed a passionate kiss to his lips. She then replaced my hand, applying pressure, while she took the other and laid it on Jasper's shoulder encouragingly. I rose and went to stand before our newest member.

"Carlisle had nothing to do with what happened to your family," I said. My statement enraged her, and she lunged at me, snapping her razor sharp teeth. I grabbed her by the throat, keeping her teeth from my skin. I didn't squeeze but just held her firmly in order to control her. "We will take you to find something to quench your thirst, but you will not be released until we are away from the castle. There are others here that have heartbeats...and blood. You will not attack them."

"I don't believe she can hear you through the thirst, Edward," Demetri said in an oddly gentle tone.

"She hears me; whether she'll listen is another issue,' I indicated, with some degree of humor. I smiled broadly at her and turned on the charm. When Brianna jerked softly and blinked at me with a stunned expression, I heard Bella snort from behind me and mutter "dazzled." Having garnered the newborn's attention, I continued.

"It's important for you to hear the rules first thing, even though we may have to repeat them over and over. Again, I'll tell you that Carlisle had nothing to do with what occurred to you. You were the victim of a very carefully crafted plan. Now, however, you are a part of us, and we will do what we can to ease your transition. First things first; we'll take you for a hunt." My eyes remained locked with her vibrant red ones. Jasper focused on her as well, helping to calm her.

Unlike when Bella had joined us, I saw that not only would my brothers and Demetri join me, but their wives and mine, as well. Esme planned to stay with Carlisle, even though he was all but healed. She wanted to check on Nessie and the babies and investigate the castle during our absence. She'd remained with Brianna during the time she'd burned and hadn't looked throughout the house, so her curiosity was killing her. I suspected that Carlisle would be getting a few more of those passionate kisses, as well.

Rose and Heidi moved behind Demetri and Emmett, and Bella came to lay her head against my arm before linking my free hand with hers. Alice was still as she looked intently into the future. We waited while she searched, and then suddenly, she looked over at Brianna and grinned broadly. "We're okay. Let's go," she giggled, before skipping over to Jasper.

I released her throat, withdrawing my hand quickly, avoiding Briana's teeth as she snapped at me. Emmett and Demetri escorted her slowly across the floor. To an uninformed viewer, it would have seemed as if they were about to go out for a Sunday afternoon walk, assuming that one could ignore the feral look on Brianna's face.

Alice had already struck in regards to Brianna's clothing. She was dressed casually in jeans, a silky green top, and boots. Thankfully, Alice had finally conceded that formal wear didn't work well on a first time hunting trip. I still teased Bella about the 80's rocker girl look after her first hunt, even though it was etched permanently in my brain as one of my favorite mental images of her (along with the first time I saw her and our wedding day).

In an elegant move, Carlisle came to his feet, gently rotating his shoulder and arm as if assuring that he was fully functional. Brianna growled at the movement and skittered away from him. Her throat was inflamed, and she could focus on little but the thirst, but she still harbored her hatred of him. She didn't trust the words I'd directed at her. I was surprised she didn't question how I knew what had happened. I assumed that would come later after her thirst was appeased.

Carlisle stepped toward the trio and spoke gently. "Brianna, welcome to our family. You and I will speak after you feed; until then, I trust my family to take care of you."

I saw Demetri and Heidi's heads turned toward Carlisle, realizing they'd been included in that statement. Had they really not figured Carlisle out yet? Demetri and Heidi were both older than Carlisle by centuries, but nevertheless, he now considered them as members of his family…maybe not quite a son and daughter but definitely something as close as the Denali cousins.

The smell of wolves permeated the hallway, and Brianna instinctually reacted to the perceived danger, snarling as her eyes scanned about, searching for threats. She could hear their heartbeats and their breathing patterns. We hadn't really thought this out well. Bella had indeed spoiled us. A fleeting memory ran through my head, of Emmett throwing Carlisle and I through the air as he dashed into the woods. The result had been one of Emmett's human feedings. We hadn't been able to get him under control until Rosalie helped bring him down.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we made it to the castle's large courtyard. The wolves would have torn her to pieces if she'd broken free and made it too close to the babies.

Emmett and Demetri made their way toward the courtyard entrance and then into the deep woods surrounding the chateau. Light was beginning to filter softly through the clouds, announcing the coming dawn. We had a long process ahead of us…explaining the unique aspects of being a vampire and the rules by which she would have to live. But for now, she needed to eat, so we ran down the mountain and flew into the dense foliage. Emmett took over leading her towards the scent he'd already picked up. Of course, it would have to be a bear. I heard the anticipation hum within him. He was ecstatic to indoctrinate our newest inductee "with nothing but the best."

The sound of the animal's heart was alluring, and her interest was piqued. I listened for any other voices in the woods but could only hear the faint sounds of my family far behind us, so I told him, "Let her go."

Her hunger in full control of her thoughts, Brianna tore toward the sound and scent of the animal. I noted her slight disgust at the smell, but the lure of the blood racing through its body was too much for her to ignore. The bear was scratching at a fallen tree, dragging its claws across the bark. It lumbered around at the sound of us moving through the trees. Brianna never stopped, running full steam into its embrace and knocking the bear to the ground. With a complete absence of finesse, she tore at its throat, and I saw blood splatter across the silk shirt that Alice had been so proud of. I heard her disgust just before she spat out the animal blood. She let go of the bear, and it swung its huge paw at her in rage. The large animal roared as the bones in its paws shattered upon contact. Brianna sat unfazed and continued to spit a mixture of the bear's blood and venom out of her mouth. Emmett dashed to capture the bear, holding the roaring beast against him.

I dropped Bella's hand and started to move over to squat beside her, but Jasper beat me. I then moved just to their side.

"That's disgusting," Brianna snarled. "It tastes _wrong_."

Demetri and Heidi laughed softly behind me. "_Told you," _Demetri threw at me.

Brianna grabbed at her throat, holding it tightly in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Young one, you need to drink, and for now, this is the only option you have. We can go further and look for some deer, but I think you would find that even less appealing." Jasper spoke softly but with great command. His Major Whitlock voice was very clear. He would brook no disobedience.

"Don't do it, Brianna. Bear is way better than deer, particularly an enraged one like you've got right here." Emmett's jocular voice caught her attention, and she turned to see the big oaf grinning broadly at her. He opened his eyes wide and gave her the little boy look.

She almost cracked. He reminded her of her big brother. But then, rage moved through her at the images that raced through her head. Jasper counteracted the newborn's rage with enough of his calming emotion to knock her on her butt; several of the others even staggered a little.

"We'll help you find the person responsible for what occurred. Believe me, I want him as much as you do," I stated emphatically.

"For now, though…" Jasper waved his hand toward the still struggling but weakening, bear.

Blood pumped from the gash in the bear's throat, the smell lingering rich in the air. A look of revulsion crossed her face, but she stood up and moved over to Emmett and snatched the animal from him falling back to the dirt. The front of Em's shirt was soaked in the red liquid. She grimaced before putting her lips to the animal's throat again. I heard her gag several times, but honestly, it was no worse than what had occurred with all my siblings. I still remembered Esme waiting until Carlisle's back was turned to spit mouthfuls of blood out. She'd been so intent on pleasing him that she didn't want him to see her reaction. I still chuckled at the memory of the day she'd wiped her tongue across the cotton of her blouse, trying to eradicate the taste of a fox.

My family stirred softly around me as we watched her reluctantly drink. Bella laid her head against my back as we all watched her drink. Too soon, the blood was gone, and Brianna was still hungry.

"Jasper," I murmured.

"Yes, I know." He looked over at Alice, and when she grinned at him, he reached his hand down slowly to the newborn. "Come, let's find something else."

"Something that tastes better?" she questioned him hopefully, as she shyly placed her hand in his.

"Probably not," he muttered honestly.

Not too many miles into the forest, we found a large herd of deer. My family, except for Demetri and Heidi, slaughtered the whole herd. It was a massacre really. Had I not known that the woods were teeming with wildlife, I would have felt guilty. At least Brianna followed our example.

Acquiescing to the authority figure she'd recognized in Jasper, she turned to him. "That wasn't any better." Her eyes were flicking this way and that as her mind processed her new world almost faster than she could keep up. Easily distracted, I'd once told Bella and never more so than as a newborn.

Her eyes fixed on Demetri and Heidi who had watched the mass feeding from the edge of the clearing. Curious, she drifted closer. "Why didn't you join in?"

Then, her thoughts caught up to her senses. "Your eyes are different. I saw what the others did to my family. You feed on humans, don't you?"

Demetri gave a slight nod in return.

She whirled on Jasper. "If it's alright for them, why do I have to drink this foul smelling slop?"

There was a long moment of silence, before he responded.

"Brianna, it's ultimately your choice, but we wanted to show you that there are options. After what happened to your family..." he paused to take a breath "…Demetri and Heidi will serve as your guides if you so choose to follow that path." His tone was not derisive, or condescending…just explanatory.

She looked down at her feet, and then crouched in an attempt to hide her shame, but she couldn't hide her thoughts from me.

Jasper went on. "There are no humans nearby on which you can feed." He stared at her for a moment, then added, "As Edward said, our family members at the castle are off limits. If you harm one of them, I will personally destroy you. You'll most likely try, and I'll deflect you…but you have been duly warned."

As she pawed at the dirt, I realized her newborn emotions were beginning to regain control again. The momentary satiation from the blood was wearing thin. When Emmett had gone through this process, Carlisle had had to resign from the hospital he'd been working in to help with his adjustment. We hadn't had Jasper's unique gift to aide us then, so we'd kept him in the woods, allowing him the diversions of smashing rocks and pulling up trees. His deep-rooted desire to please Rosalie had helped banish the last vestiges of his thirst for human blood, and slowly but surely, he'd made his way through his newborn year.

We made our way back to the castle, and the black of thirst began to creep back into her eyes as the smells hit her. The only thing that tempered her reaction was the repellant scent of the wolves. Bella had told me that Jacob's odor had helped her resist the pull of his blood, so it would seem that having Jacob and Seth around was a definite advantage once again.

When we entered the front door, Carlisle stepped into the foyer from a side room, where he'd obviously been reading while he waited for our return.

Brianna balked for a moment, her rage resurfacing. She'd heard his few words, but she had little trust that he'd told her the truth. He saw her look and nodded solemnly.

"While you were gone, we spruced up the room on the third floor for Brianna." He gave her a patient Carlisle smile; we'd all been recipients of that particular look. "Nessie, Jacob, and the children are on the ground floor in the larger quarters, with Henry and Anna on the second. We decided that would at least put some space between them. However, Jacob and Seth both feel it is important that they meet Brianna now and get the inevitable over with. I agree."

His words shocked me, and he realized it.

"Edward, there are more than enough of us present to help Brianna control herself." He smiled softly at her again. "We won't all be able to reside here for the time it takes for her to gain control of her impulses. You need to return to your duties, and we'll need to return to the States." _Until we come back, at least._ He smirked conspiratorially at me before glancing to the others that came in behind me.

"Brianna, I know you have no reason to trust me. However, it is time that we discuss what happened to you and where we go from here."

She twitched between Jasper and Emmett, but I heard her interest. Her mind was jumping from subject to subject, and she found it difficult to even focus on his words, but she did want to understand. She was intelligent; that much was clear. Given the right guidance, she was going to be fine.

"Carlisle, a little at a time," I suggested.

"Certainly." He turned, putting his back to her in a sign of trust. He knew that Jasper and Emmett would take her down before she reached him, but she didn't. He was manipulating the situation, leading her to believe that he did it in full faith.

Following Carlisle, we stepped into the comfortably appointed library room from which he'd emerged. The soft leather of the seats and couches held Vladimir and Stefan's scents. Sparked by the scent, memories ran through my mind of the two ancients bent over a chessboard with a much younger Henry, and of their worship of Nessie as they listened to her skill on the piano.

I glanced about the room, seeing the things they'd left behind. The room was not richly decorated; it was, after all, the domain of two bachelors, but the items present made me smile. On a table, flanked by two very worn and comfortable looking leather chairs, a set of roughly carved chess pieces sat on top of a marble chessboard. Instead of the traditional white and black, the pieces were red and black; it was most likely made of marble, probably hundreds of years old, maybe even a thousand or more.

I walked over and picked up a piece to look at it. The faces and features of the pieces had been smoothed beyond identification…attesting to the use of the pieces over many years. Even the marble still retained their scents. The table had a second shelf below the table top, which held a board I was not familiar with. It looked like a chess board, but the figures were different. I knelt to examine it.

"It is a Shanranj board," Jasper said from just beside me. "It's the predecessor of chess and was introduced to the Byzantine Empire by India. I've never seen an actual set, other than in a museum. The reproductions don't do them justice." He pointed to the set on top of the table. "The chess set is red and black because at the time chess was introduced to Europe, it was the most common form of ink available for the hand drawn boards. I find it particularly ironic that they had the chess board made in marble...I can't even imagine the cost. Knowing that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had all but destroyed them then, I find it odd that they spent the money to have it constructed. I'm glad they did though."

I grinned at the awe in his face. He was like a human child in a candy store.

I rose and turned to see Emmett standing behind Brianna as she sat on the couch. Her body seemed to vibrate, as if she wanted to leap from the room. Demetri had gone to the large fireplace and was stoking a fire, while the girls began to place themselves around Brianna. Their presence made her nervous, but she didn't harbor anger toward them. That was reserved for Carlisle, who sat just to her side, and I wanted to growl at his insistence at putting himself within her striking distance.

I looked behind them to scan the small bookshelves. Many of Stefan and Vladimir's favorite books rested here. These were well worn and beloved copies, meant to be enjoyed. I knew that in another part of the chateau, a small room housed a few other ancient volumes. The Dacians had begun long ago to give Henry and Nessie these copies, wanting them to be in the care of our family.

The chateau wasn't large. The first two floors were the primary areas of residence, but the third floor, the one that Esme and Carlisle had placed Brianna on, was a large open area, most likely originally an attic that had been turned into a bedroom. It had large windows that overlooked the jagged cliffs and deep gorge that wrapped around the base of the fortress walls. It had been where Nessie, Seth, Jacob, and the twins had stayed, along with Henry, when Brianna awakened. They'd set the twins free on the floor, letting them practice their sitting skills, while the four adults stood in defense by the door. William had surprised them by pulling to his hands and knees to rock back and forth. It wouldn't be long now…Nessie and Henry had done that for all of a day before taking off at a crawl. Henry had been a terror after that…well, he'd never really stopped being one. I could hear Nessie's excitement…she was ecstatic to give Bella the news.

I'd seen Carlisle's thoughts when he mentioned where they'd put her. He had been astonished at the distinctly feminine room, and both he and Esme had wondered at its function. As far as we knew, neither of the Romanians had ever been mated. Emmett had even wondered at one time if they might be gay, but Carlisle had quickly put that thought out of consideration. It would seem that many female vampires had consorted with the two during their years of prominence…or at least that was what the rumors indicated. But the empty room held no clues…not even a scent.

Esme had declared it the perfect spot for Brianna, and they'd spent the time we'd been gone moving furniture into it. Esme, ever the prepared one, had made a trip into Florence before we went to the Apuseni fortress to collect art supplies. She had a veritable art studio set up…as well as replacement items for when the inevitable newborn fits occurred. She was wise in choosing things that would remind Brianna of her humanity. I knew that Emmett had most likely carried Brianna over the rugged trail to the castle, so the rest of the family had probably made the trip from the city of Heudin through the wilderness buried under boxes of supplies as they ran.

When Jacob, Nessie, Henry, and Anna had first visited the chateau after their double wedding, they'd done their own investigation. The second floor had one large room with a small study that they'd determined to be Stefan's. Henry and Anna had taken over his space, while Jacob and Nessie had taken the similarly appointed suite on the first floor that they'd decided had been Vladimir's. Although she and Jacob had used the small study to relax during their honeymoon, Nessie was anxious to remove the furniture to fashion a small nursery for William and Anna. It made me wonder how long she planned to stay. She would be returning to the States within a week or so, but I certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her it wasn't worth the effort. I was also fairly certain we were not going to find cribs at a bachelor's pad. The best they could hope for would be twin bedding in one of the rooms.

I heard Jacob, Nessie, Henry, Anna, and Seth making their way to join us and realized that Esme had volunteered to stay with "her babies." I saw her overjoyed face from William's perspective. He was already conning his great-grandmother, reaching up with an earnest expression in his face to get her to help him stand. He wanted her help in walking, hoping to beat Stefanie to it. Esme melted when he widened his dark brown eyes at her endearingly.

_Suck up,_ Stefanie thought.

I had to sit down at what came next.

On the heels of Stefanie's mental jab, William responded silently with _I prefer to be called an opportunist._ Stefanie snorted at her brother in a very Nessie-like fashion.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a fairly loud moan. We were in so much trouble. Telepathy…they were telepaths. To be honest, I had wondered, seeing the way they'd comforted each other in Nessie's womb. Even human twins were known to have uncanny connections, often sensing the events in each other's lives even from different continents. Medical books could be compiled with the research that had occurred with twins and the documented events of elevated connections and sensory perception. Add in that they were the products of gifted parents and grandparents…they were doomed. We were doomed. I wondered just how long it had been going on. This was certainly the first time I'd caught them actually speaking with each other.

"Edward?" Esme murmured, having caught the looks that passed between the two babies and hearing my moan from downstairs. It was too similar to the silent conversations that Alice and I had carried on for years for her to not catch it.

"Yes," I answered her unspoken question.

_Oh No! Nonno, _Stefanie and Williams thoughts came to me in stereo

They knew they'd been caught. I chuckled when I heard their silent consternation. My family stared at me, and Brianna looked at me like I was a mad man. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, uneasy with the silence that permeated the room and my seemingly random statement

"It's nothing, Brianna," I said as my daughter and her mate walked through the door. "Just a little family humor." To the rest of the family, I said, "I'll tell you later."

Brianna started to rise as Jacob's, and then Seth's, scent hit her. Emmett placed his hands on her shoulder, Demetri stepping to his side to help. Henry stepped in next with Anna at his side, stopping just by the doorway. Her eyes widened as sensory overload hit her. Rosalie swiftly grabbed one leg, while Alice held the other, keeping Brianna seated on the couch. I was surprised the furniture did not snap under the pressure.

Contrary to what I thought would be her focus, her eyes went to Anna's features. "What the hell?" she growled out.

Anna looked to Henry in concern but then spoke softly. "I understand. I'm as confused as you."

Jasper sent waves of calm her way, helping her to remain seated.

Through the rest of the morning and day, Brianna was given a crash course on life as a vampire, the existence of werewolves and hybrids, and the rules she must abide by. It was a sobering moment when Carlisle paused in explaining about the existence of the Volturi and our protection and monitoring of our world. I saw the flash of fear in her face as she looked over at my siblings and me, and I realized that, for centuries, other vampires had viewed Aro, Caius, and Marcus with that exact same fear. It was an uncomfortable feeling, being looked upon with such trepidation. I wanted to shout out that we were not ruthless killers; but I could not deny that in fact, I had killed to protect our world and the law. I did not feel joy in that, but I would not shy away from it either.

We had to take breaks. In truth, we were asking too much of her – to absorb everything. Finally, as evening neared, I knew she'd had enough. Jasper nodded in agreement, sensing Brianna's mental exhaustion, and he announced would take her hunting again. Emmett and Demetri volunteered to accompany them, and it was all I could do to stifle my laughter at the look of disgust on Brianna's face.

It was only after Demetri and Emmett escorted Brianna into the deep woods that Esme came in with the babies on her hips.

A set of brown eyes and a set of green ones latched onto me immediately. "Nonno?" they began, trying to 'suck up' to me. I smiled as they looked imploringly at me.

I loved these two. I so hoped that they gave Nessie and Jacob hell. It would only be poetic justice. I moved to take my grandchildren from my mother…wanting to touch and smell them. I'd been too busy with Brianna and work. I was angry to see that I'd missed out on at least three days of their presence. Esme only gave me enough time to sit back down before she asked.

"So…are you going to explain to me exactly what happened upstairs?"

William and Stefanie knew they'd been caught, but I enjoyed watching their ploys. Stefanie almost broke me with her green eyes. She fluttered her black lashes at me very precisely. I reached up a finger to tap the end of her nose. "Save that for Seth, Little One, it works on him." She grinned broadly, her eyes seeking out her love struck imprint.

"William and Stefanie can hear each other's thoughts," I explained. "To be truthful, they've always been very perceptive of each other, so I think to some degree they've always been able to sense each other's needs and respond."

As everyone began babbling around us, Carlisle's mind went into overdrive. _Edward's ability to read minds, Nessie's ability to project her thoughts…it makes sense. I just wonder what, if anything, they may have gotten from their father or grandmother. _

I shuddered to think about those possibilities.

"Edward, I heard you mention that you were able to see the vampire who did this to her. Is it someone you could identify?" Anna asked quietly. She was more than a little nervous about the whole situation.

I nodded to her solemnly. "I'd like to wait until Demetri and Jasper get back though, if that is okay."

Her eyes widened in understanding and acceptance. "Certainly, that would only be fair. I'm just grateful to know that we have a lead."

I spent the next half hour nuzzling Stefanie's hair and tickling William's ribs perching both on my legs. They attempted to pout at me for outing their secret, but it didn't last long.

"_Nonno, will we have to spend all our time in the room?"_ Stefanie asked me, thinking of the screams she'd heard. She'd also overheard Jacob and Nessie talking.

"No, but we need to be careful around Brianna for now. You'll always have to be accompanied by several of us when you are around her. The smell of your blood is difficult for her…her thirst is very strong right now."

William was on one leg with Stefanie on the other. I looked down into their eyes to make sure they understood the seriousness of the situation. They would not be able to crawl around where they wanted to…always needing to be under supervision.

"_We understand." _William answered for Stephanie.

"Edward," Alice called from the couch where she, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme had settled. "They'll be back in a few minutes."

"I've got William and Stefanie," Rose announced with excitement, speaking over the words Esme was about to say. She rose quickly, coming over to remove my precious bundles from me. I wrapped my arms around them, starting the familiar game Rosalie and I played with them. "Give them up, Edward. You know I'll win in the end anyway."

"It's only because you spoil them rotten, Rose."

"_Aunt Rose is my princess." _William thought as he raised his arms to her.

"You are as big a flirt as your father_,"_ I murmured to him, drawing Jacob's gaze and Seth's chuckles. Stefanie grinned at her aunt as she held her arms up as well.

I shook my head at the two of them as Rose started to exit the room.

"_NONNO!"_ they both cried out just before they were carried out of sight.

"Yes." I said out loud, bringing Rose to a stop.

"_Tonight…can we sleep with you and Nonna?"_

I looked over to catch Bella's eyes on me. "Bella, are you up for company tonight?" I asked, glancing to the two little ones gazing so directly at her.

She winked at me before saying, "I think I'd like that very much."

The twins squealed, kicking their legs in excitement, much to the delight of the others in the room. You didn't have to be a mind reader to understand the most important things in life. Rose had no more than closed the door on the room down the hall then my siblings and Brianna walked in.

As always, Jasper was thinking strategically. He'd brought her back immediately so that the sweet lull of the blood within her body would make the discussion of her particular situation hopefully a little easier. He was already turning on the Whitlock charm. I thanked God in that moment that Jasper was my brother. It wasn't that I hadn't appreciated him before; it was just one of those moments that brings something in your life into such clarity. It was easy to see why Maria might be playing with fire in an attempt to lure him back. He was never more in his element than now with a newborn under hand to train and control, given the almost century he had spent controlling them for Maria. I had no doubt that he would do so with exceptional skill. Brianna was only one, and he'd handled an army of such individuals with ease. It was a work of art how he navigated her back, using both his emotional talent and his physicality, to the sofa, placing her under Emmett's strength.

My satisfaction must have gotten the best of me because I saw the quirk of his lips and the quick smile. He raised his eyebrow at me in question, and I just shook my head, letting him know that we would discuss it later. He executed a quick half bow, fucking with me. I rolled my eyes at him and his humor.

"Edward, I know I may seem blunt, but I need to know exactly what you saw," Henry abruptly said from where he sat with Anna on one of the worn leather couches near the door of the library. "I'm sorry that it seems so needy on my part, but I'm sure you can understand my concern." I found it ironic that he would be concerned about being selfish. He didn't have a selfish bone in his body…humor, diabolical merrymaking, and loyalty…yes, selfishness…absolutely not.

Carlisle had intentionally taken the lead in educating Brianna about our history and rules. He'd wanted to force her into looking at him, in order to begin chipping away at the persona that our still nameless foe had constructed of Carlisle. His tactic was beginning to work to some degree. She was still uncertain about him, but hazy memories from her change had also filtered through her consciousness over the day as well. She was having difficulty equating the loving actions of the angel of her burning (having identified Carlisle as the man who soothed her brow, murmured words of encouragement, and touched her limbs during the worse moments) to the fiend she'd been led to believe. I breathed a small sigh of relief. It was progress – but it didn't mean she still wouldn't snap again.

Since Carlisle had been the one responsible for the first part of the day, I began with the unpleasant task of letting her know she was a pawn. First, though I had to let her know about me…and my gift.

"Brianna…" her head snapped toward me at the sound of my voice "…Carlisle has discussed with you exactly what occurred to change you into one of us. During that change, certain individuals can have characteristics about themselves amplified. If this happens, the vampire awakens with what we call a gift. It can be something like always sensing when someone is lying, or being able to affect their mind in some fashion.

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say; because I heard the fear creep into her thoughts and saw her eyes wildly take in the group wondering which one of us could bring about such pain. Thankfully, the evil mistress of such perversion no longer threatened us. I briefly glanced at Bella. I continued on not allowing her much time to contemplate it.

I was born into this life with such a gift. I can read minds." Her eyes widened, and I saw Jasper focus more on her. Others in the room slumped with the weight of his gift, but again, I was grateful, because her mind jolted erratically, realizing that I could possibly hear her. I forged on. "I was able to see, through your thoughts, the man who tortured you and your family. I don't know him, but I promise you that I will do my best to find him. He has broken one of our laws, turning you and leaving you as he did. We will need to consult with the ruling council, but the law demands his destruction."

Allowing her to think about what I'd just said I turned to scan the rest of the room. "I don't know him, and Aro had only seen him in the thoughts of another. He wasn't noteworthy at the time and therefore undeserving of further contemplation by our former leader." I looked at Carlisle. "Alistair knows of him, though. He met him once. At the time of Alistair's contact with Aro, he didn't even know the man's name. Let's hope he has become reacquainted with him since then."

Carlisle looked puzzled, imagining his reclusive, unsocial friend having any contact with someone who would terrorize a human family for fun and leave a changing newborn as a message for us.

Demetri's thoughts were already scanning the world in an attempt to locate Alistair. "I'll find Alistair, and then he can find our man," he said, referring to said vampire's own ability to track.

A sense of purpose filled the air while Brianna looked at me with a dawning sense of horror mixed with hope. She wanted justice, but she was also dealing with the notion that nothing she thought would be sacred around me. I saw her eyes take in the scars visible on my arms and my face.

"What are you, some sort of enforcer?" she hissed. She was attempting to form her thoughts using the disappearing foundations of her human life. She was imagining something like The Terminator or various other action heros she'd seen in film. Superhero…

I snorted.

I had to set her straight immediately. "I'm just a man in love with a woman…" I smiled over at Bella, the reason for my existence "a father, and grandfather…who is but a small part of the group who helps to maintain our secrecy and world."

Unknown POV

"Mistress, do you want me to eliminate the problem? Certainly, they will quickly determine his name and location."

Such simple mindedness…did he truly think I had not considered all avenues? I felt a moment of abhorrence. Was no one worthy of my contemplation?

Hell? For me, hell was not the place so feared by humans the place where the incomparable Lucifer, the fallen angel dwelled. Hell was existing day by day with nothing to do but satisfy the whims of my desires…having not a soul around me to appreciate the full depth of my perversion and skill. I had everything I desired…which ironically, was really nothing. Aro and his group had been but a mere inconvenience to me. Of course, I'd observed his maniacal rise and reign. He was but one of the long line of men who'd determined themselves masters of this universe. No, Hell…Hell was eternal damnation to suffer life without a beautiful consort who could appreciate my every thought and revel in the iniquity of doing what you pleased. Hell was never being able to see the face you wanted to curse…the being you despised above all else.

A sense of purpose had burgeoned within me, bringing life again, as I'd contemplated the unique opportunity before me. I felt my body soak up the rush it provided, breeding new life where for so long I'd been dormant. I looked to the face of the vampire before me. He was over a thousand years old but still so ignorant.

"Leave him be. He was but a pawn and expendable. They will learn nothing of importance from him. Find me a picture of this family. I want to see their faces."

"Yes, Mistress."

**To my amazing betas and contributors, I cannot imagine writing this story without them. I am incredibly blessed with some amazing people who have taken an interest in my story:**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out?**

**Hopeforastalemate: She corrects all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks for making this chapter pretty! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again, I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi...but for those who share her passion, her stories will definitely intrigue you. Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here: http:/ .net/forum/ The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/ 81913**


	11. Compassion

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I am honored to say that I have received several nominations over at the Shimmer Awards. Harvest Moon was nominated for the Adonis Award – Best Use of Edward. Full Moon Rising has been nominated for the Pawn Award – Best Post Breaking Dawn. Unloved Unwanted was nominated for The Tale Award (Best AU). Thank you to the reader(s) that nominated me. You blow me away! Seriously…I was shocked and actually asked if they had gotten the wrong author. Smile.**

**The site is: http:/shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Voting started February 1, 2011.**

**I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Several stories that I beta have been up for awards, so I have attempted to get their chapters done before I began writing. To make up to you, I'm also posting an outtake just after this one called "Hulaward." It is a little lemon with some humor. For those that don't want to read…just skip over it. **

**I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading my story! **

**Please be aware the first part of this chapter deals with a sensitive subject. If you have been the victim of rape, or effected by such an event…please read with care. RAINN is a great resource for information for dealing with this unfortunate subject. Please find them at www(dot)rainn(dot)org**

Have compassion for all beings,

Rich and poor alike;

Each has their suffering.

Some suffer too much,

Others too little.

Buddha

"Dr. Cullen to the emergency room, stat."

The words came from the hospital paging system. It was just past 1am on Saturday morning, and I was guessing it meant another car crash victim had come into the ER. Drinking and driving really didn't mix.

The young man I'd just came into check on stirred at the sound, but he settled back into sleep almost immediately. I knew that most emergency room doctors didn't follow up on their patients, choosing instead to close their eyes and rest between tragedies. It made sense for a human, but I couldn't see the necessity of wasting time pretending. The nurses had finally come to believe my claims of being a night owl. My unusual behavior had saved at least one life, as I'd smelled a slow bleed from another doctor's patient who had shared a recovery room with a patient of mine. Unfortunately, my propensity to visit the patients that had come across my table had also earned me a reputation - one that made its way to the senior emergency room physician.

"_Edward, are you certain I can't talk you into working full time. We certainly enjoy having your expertise on our busiest nights, but your skills would be highly appreciated during the other days of the week, as well."_

_I smiled in an attempt to dazzle the man, hoping to avoid the subject. He went a step further, inquiring about Carlisle. "Has your brother given anymore thought to joining you here? He would be able to help with your uncle's business affairs, yes? If I had you both, it would be perfection." _

I thought back on that conversation as I quickly made my way through the hallways toward the emergency room area. He'd been willing to offer a sizeable salary and benefit package. I could see that he'd already spoken with the hospital administrators. Thinking back on his thoughts, I relived the irony of the medical benefits he'd compiled. He'd used the words _child prodigy_ at first to describe me to the administrators, until he met Carlisle. Then he started calling us as a "gifted family." Little did he know…

I saw the panic in Bettina's face when I came around the corner nearest the nursing station. It was worrisome because little disturbed the unshakable emergency room nurse, and then her thoughts came through loud and clear. It was difficult to maintain my act and not turn to dash into the emergency room before she told me the need. Luckily, she felt she could boss me around, an illusion that I'd supported, so she just pointed toward the room where I was needed.

The medics were still placing the child on the gurney when I rushed into the room.

I was relieved I did not smell the scent of a vampire around her, which meant this was not a message to me…and therefore in some form or fashion my fault. But, as I'd told Bella many years ago…we weren't the only monsters out there. This monster was human, and he was as evil as any other creature that walked the face of the earth. His victim, now my patient, was just a child, and her childhood had now been taken away.

"Rape kit," I snarled out, a little too harshly for the nurse. She blanched in response, and I gentled my tone with a "please" and a dazzling smile. Bella would laugh at my manipulation of the poor woman, but I was just as certain that, if she were here, she would take a deep whiff of the offender's scent and set off over the rooftops of Florence on a manhunt while I fought to save the child's life. I would make sure to find out where the police had discovered her so that I could in fact do that very thing. With a quick, undetected flick of my hand, I tore a small piece of the fabric off her shirt off as I threw it toward the table where the evidence would be preserved. I stashed it in the waistband of my scrubs without anyone seeing my actions. One of the other nurses had begun to take photographs, documenting evidence of the assault for the police.

Thankfully, the child was still unconscious. It would make the examination easier. As the nurses checked her vitals, I used my vampiric senses to check for injuries. She was bleeding internally; he'd torn her during the assault. Her face was bruised and battered, and I was worried about her brain and any possible swelling. On the pretense of checking her pupils, I leaned closer to listen to the faint sounds of the blood flowing through her skull, checking for any indications of bleeding. I had to focus to block out the distractions of the hospital staff working frantically around me. I breathed a small sigh of relief at finding nothing.

"Dr. Cullen, her blood pressure is low," one of the attending nurses fired off in rapid Italian.

"Get the blood type, we need a transfusion. She's lost too much blood," I quickly spit out.

"I have the swab completed," another called out. The camera flashed a final time. I was glad the nurse had willingly taken on that task of collecting the evidence.

"Cover her with blankets," I ordered, "she's going into shock. We have enough for the police."

"Dr. Edward…?" Bettina said softly from beside me.

"She needs surgery now, or we'll lose her. We still might," I said. My words caused a flurry of activity, as the assembled staff immediately wheeled the gurney out of the room, headed for the OR.

I scrubbed quickly, wishing the whole time that Carlisle was here. He was still in the depths of the Apuseni Mountains taking care of our own little monster, so I was on my own.

Bettina was thorough as usual. "I put out the all-call in case we need more help. I don't know what else we'll find once you get in there."

"Her left leg and right arm are broken. I can set them, but I'm far from an expert in that area." Bettina's snort interrupted me momentarily…the woman had set me on a pedestal. I really needed to introduce her to Bella so that my amazing wife could set her straight.

"Dr. Edward, he's cut her in several places as well," one of the young nurses added. She was almost in tears; she had a child about the same age as the broken angel we were attempting to save.

"We'll stitch her as quickly as possible - can you apply pressure to stop the bleeding? Our primary focus is to get her stabilized…" 

I worked well past daybreak. Bettina was able to track down one of the best plastic surgeons attached to the hospital, so as I worked to repair the damage inside, he worked frantically to pretty up the outside. I heard people coming and going, and at some point I realized we were being observed, but for once I did not let my multi-faceted mind wander.

"Dr. Cullen, do you want me to take over?"

I looked up to see one of the doctors from the day shift beside me. It was difficult to relinquish control of my patient, but I'd heard Carlisle talk about this many times. His premier example was of course of the time that he'd been unable to spend twenty four hours a day at work taking care of the flu victims…when he'd saved my life. Funny how I could now acknowledge that was exactly what he'd done. I couldn't appear the super doctor. I had to fake exhaustion; I'd been working for hours already. With the internal bleeding stopped, any human doctor would have jumped at the opportunity to be relieved from the mundane task of closing up.

"Thank you," I said, attempting to infuse my voice with the right amount of exhaustion.

I literally had to force my fingers away from the child. It was then that I turned to see a group of residents in scrubs and face masks observing the surgery with one of the other physicians. Horror was the prevalent emotion in all their thoughts at the presence of the small form on the operating table, and it showed even behind the surgical masks. Being an emergency room doctor was not the glamorous adventure they'd all seen in the movies and on television. I heard several already questioning their choices. This was just a taste of the pure evil of human behavior. Only homicide detectives saw more, their subjects bypassing the ER and going straight to the morgue.

"Dr. Edward, go take a shower and clean up. The police want to speak with you, but I know you will feel better if you aren't covered in blood," Bettina encouraged.

Her words made me aware of the burn in my throat. I was grateful that Bella and I had fed on the way back from the mountains, or I would be very uncomfortable. Although the smell of blood no longer called to me, it still made my throat feel like it was on fire; it was a purely physical reaction.

"What are you doing still here?" I admonished her, knowing she should have left hours ago.

She arched her eyebrow at me. "Look, youngster, I wasn't about to leave you. I'll even stand outside the shower so we don't have a repeat of last time."

I chuckled, which is exactly what she had planned. Leave it to her to remind me of a moment I would rather forget. Just after I'd begun working at the hospital, an overly amorous nurse had contrived to slip into the shower with me. Bettina had immediately transferred her to another floor, but not before the damage was done. I still heard enough about my physique in the minds of the nurses to fill multiple pornos. Thankfully, I had heard her coming at the last moment, or she would have gotten more than an eyeful. As it was, I was limited to human speed and had only been able to dry quickly and throw on pants.

It seemed that each time the story was told, though, it became more and more embellished. The current topic of gossip was my scars. They'd all seen the one on my cheek of course, but when the young nurse caught a glance of my chest as I pulled my shirt on, she'd seen some of the others in the bright hospital lighting. The current theory was that I was a reformed "bad boy." Nessie had been right. It had only fueled their imagination and made me more desirable. God help them…they did not want anything to do with my true bad behavior.

"I'll be fine. There are too many other male doctors around for that to happen today," I humored her.

"There you go assuming again. There are a few of those male doctors that would trade their souls to get you alone in that shower too," she teased, shocking me not with that information - as I already knew which ones desired me - but with the fact that she would harass me with it. She snorted at the look on my face. "It is nice to render you speechless once in awhile. I swear it's like you read my mind sometimes…it is difficult to stump you."

She really rendered me speechless with that observation, but I did follow her out of the room. Within just a few minutes, I'd stored the scrap of fabric in my locker and had thrown the bloodstained scrubs into the appropriate bin. As Bettina had suggested, a hot shower did make me feel better, more capable of dealing with the _Polizia_.

My feelings changed quickly as the municipal police officers gave me the information they'd collected. Fury built in me…and a plan for revenge. She was a child of the streets, her prostitute mother was found strangled not far from where they'd discovered her. They didn't even know her name; it's possible they never would. I gave them the information regarding the surgery, and let them know that a rape kit had been processed. There was nothing more that could be done, except to wait. Thankfully, due to the insurance coverage provided to all Italian citizens through the Servizio Sanitario Nazioanale, she would be able to stay here in the hospital, where I could watch over her. I would have stepped in either way, but for now I could hide behind that and anonymously make sure that she had those things that the insurance wouldn't cover.

The bigger question was, if she did survive, what to do with her afterward. As in most countries, the social service agencies were overwhelmed and ill-equipped to deal with the emotional and physical needs the girl would have. Bella could look into this for me. I had all faith that she would figure out how to help her.

She, Henry, Anna, Demetri, Seth, Jacob, Nessie and the grandbabies had accompanied me back to the city, leaving the rest to deal with Brianna. I'd stayed well past daybreak and realized that they would probably be worried. I had no clue who was awaiting me in the underground parking, but unless it was Henry or one of the wolves, we were stuck. It was a beautiful sunny morning in Florence.

My question was answered though as soon as I entered the hallway. Bettina had continued to wait for me, wanting to know what had occurred with the authorities. Currently, her thoughts were far from the child who struggled to survive. She was infatuated with my "brother" and my wife. I smirked. Henry was in his element charming the seasoned emergency room nurse. The rest of the emergency room staff were lusting over either Henry or Bella or, in the case of some of the nurses, glaring daggers at my love's back. Bettina's curious mind was finally satisfied. Looking at Bella, she finally understood how I could give no other a thought. She, like me, thought Bella was perfection personified.

I turned the corner to find Henry flirting with Bettina, bending over her hand in elegant fashion as he charmed her. Bella watched on with resigned humor.

"Edward is the prodigy child of the family," he said. "We've always known that he and Carlisle would follow in our father's footsteps."

"And what do you do, Henry?" Bettina stuttered out. We could hear her heartbeat speed up at the twinkle in his deep blue eyes. Only I was privileged to hear her internal dialogue.

"_Dear Lord, I'd love to meet their parents…to see what incredible genetics produced these boys. They are all beautiful beyond belief. How many did Edward tell me there were? Five boys? I bet their mother has to beat the girls off with sticks. I want to meet the other two. I do have an available niece. And, didn't he mention a sister?"_

The likelihood of Emmett or Jasper ever coming into the hospital was minimal at best, so I doubted she would ever get the privilege…and somehow I saw her and Emmett getting into a lot of trouble together, so it was probably for the best. Nessie would have the place turned on its ear in a heartbeat.

Having heard my footsteps, Bella's eyes jerked in my direction. The smile that broke across her face when she saw me was glorious. I moved quickly to her and pulled her into a passionate embrace. The noise around me and the sadness of a destroyed human life faded for the brief moments that our lips entangled. It could have gotten embarrassing if Henry hadn't stomped down onto my toes, bringing me back to my senses. I smiled against Bella's lips before I broke away.

"Love," I murmured in greeting. I could see Bettina grinning broadly beside me…she was tickled about my obvious affection for my wife.

I turned to her returning the smile. "Bettina, this is my Bella…the reason for my existence and the woman that keeps me in line…when you are not around," I teased. They exchanged hellos, while I enjoyed the relief I felt being next to her. Bella charmed Bettina with her unassuming attitude.

"I see you've already met Henry," I teased. "Watch out for him; he's known to seduce women right off their feet, and it seems he has a preference for emergency room nurses."

She turned to Henry, taking in the crestfallen look he'd adopted at my tattling. He was casually leaning up against the nurse's station, his silky black hair falling like a curtain around his face. He'd purposefully assumed a wounded expression…it was the epitome of a little boy lost look. He was such a con.

Thankfully, Bettina was made of sterner stuff. She arched an eyebrow at him and then looked to his left hand, noting his wedding band. "It would seem that you've already met your match, young man. What would your wife say if she caught you flirting this way?"

Henry smiled broadly and his eyes widened in pleasure, his joy at the mention of his wife clearly letting anyone around us know he was as "whipped" as I was. I glanced over to Bella winking at her as my fingers softly teased the long strands of her hair. She was dressed casually in designer jeans and a blue long sleeved t-shirt, but she looked like a supermodel, all lean and fit. She stepped further into my arms, pressing up against me.

"Anna would probably tell me that I was a very bad boy, and that I deserved to be punished," Henry answered honestly. It was clear from his response that he would be quite happy with whatever "punishment" Anna might choose to mete out.

_Lucky girl,_ Bettina thought. Verbally, she responded, "Are all your brothers as happily married as you, Doctor Edward, and Doctor Carlisle?"

"Yup!" he said, imitating Jacob. "And Edward's twin Nessie, well, she loves her husband, although he is quite the dog. It's a shame really."

Bella squeezed me hard attempting to keep from laughing. Bettina had interpreted Henry's humor to mean that Jacob was dramatically ugly. I wondered what she would think when or if she ever met him. I well knew the thoughts that ran through women's minds when they saw Jacob. I doubted even Bettina would be immune to his or Seth's charms. We had to be very careful to limit the amount of our family that she came in contact with.

Which made me wonder just why these two came into the hospital instead of waiting in the car. But, I was grateful, because I wanted to show Bella off. I was hoping that her presence here, even for a few moments, would help reduce the belief that I might be tempted. She was an intimidating presence for the women, her enhanced vampiric beauty far outshining any other. In my mind, she had been as astonishingly beautiful as a human.

As Henry continued to banter with my emergency room protector, Bella took the opportunity to lean in and whisper, "Alice called. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just hope she makes it," I attempted to say without breaking, but my face twisted with my emotions. "Thanks for bringing Henry. I didn't relish the thought of being stuck here."

"Gotcha covered, babe," she softly chuckled, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "Why don't you go check on her one more time, because you won't be happy until you have and meet us downstairs," she bossed me. "I want to speak a little more with Bettina. I see why you and Carlisle like her so much."

Bettina was watching us interact even though she could not hear us speaking. She was enthralled by the obvious affection between us. _Ah…young love._

"Bettina, I met with the _polizia_. The young lady will be staying with us until further plans can be made. She was orphaned in the attack, so we'll need to work with the social services to make sure she is released to the best placement possible. Let Henry and Bella walk you to your car, and I'm going to check on her and grab my stuff from my locker. I'll meet you there."

"Does Carlisle know she smokes?" Henry asked as Bettina tore out of the parking lot in her beat up Peugot.

"Yes. It was quite a lively discussion," I said grinning. "Carlisle didn't win. It was amazing."

"I imagine," Bella added, while Henry looked in the direction Bettina had disappeared with dawning respect.

I opened the back door to the car for Bella to enter before me, and then crawled in with her, settling against the fine leather of the seat. Henry took the driver's seat.

"Edward, give me the scrap so I can catch the scent," Henry growled. "I heard enough around us to know I won't rest easy until that man is tracked down."

I didn't even bother to argue, knowing that it would come to that even if it was just me. The smell of her blood was overwhelming, but he was able to separate out the young girl's scent and isolate that which would lead us to the man that did this. Bella took the cloth from him and sniffed at it, doing the same thing

"So, do you know where they found her?" he asked, to which I responded with an address on the outskirts of Florence.

"While you are stuck inside today, I'll go and see if I can track him down. I bet Seth will want to come along, and I'm sure you and Bella want some bonding time with the babies. With Seth and I gone, that will leave Nessie and Jacob to themselves. They would enjoy some alone time," he dead-panned.

I tried not to growl. Bella, of course, caught on right away. "Don't worry, I have them covered," she assured me.

Henry started up the car and drove out into the morning light. Bella and I remained protected in the back by the darkly tinted windows. Like Nessie, Henry just looked luminous in the sunlight. He really was almost too pretty to be a man. I wasn't aware of anyone who had accused him of that, though. He would have quickly set them straight.

As we neared the house where Aro had killed Gianna and her sister, I couldn't help the tension that tightened my body. Bella squeezed my hand and reached up to cup my chin. She turned me to her so that I gazed upon her face. "Edward, I have a little surprise for you."

Henry's mind was a blank, of course, as he pulled into the garage around back of the house. I imagined what I must look like to them. I was certain the stress was evident on my face, and that my eyes were probably blacker than sin. In the past, I'd always driven back to Volterra from Florence, but knowing that we would be taking off in search for Alistair, there had been no reason to go back to the castle just for a few hours. The family was either here with us or in Romania, and there was no need to waste money staying in a hotel. I still didn't relish the idea of staying in this monstrosity, but I'd sworn that I would not act like a baby about it.

Henry turned the engine off once he had the car parked within the garage. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he threw at Bella as we exited from the back of the Mercedes-Benz.

"Surprise?" I questioned.

She grinned adorably. "Close your eyes!" she ordered, and then took my hand.

I wondered at the mischievousness I saw in her as I obeyed. I was even more curious as we began to climb the interior steps from the garage to the storage area constructed over the two garage stalls. I knew the space had been used to store items from the mansion, so it was intriguing that I now caught the smells of cleaning supplies and polish. Beeswax, linen, freesia, and strawberries, along with a host of other pleasant scents floated through my awareness as Bella open the door before us. She led me a few steps into the room, and I wondered at the ease of our movement. I'd seen the room in the memories Aro had stolen from others. The area had been crammed full of boxes the last time he'd sent one of the guards to retrieve an item.

"Okay, now you can look," she said with a degree of excitement.

I gasped as I took in what she'd done to the utilitarian room. Gone were all the superfluous items and boxes, and in their place was a cozy retreat complete with a cherry Queen-sized bed and dresser. A love seat, overstuffed wingback chair, and reading lamp had been angled in the corner to form a sitting area in a way to still leave a sizeable open area; for the grandbabies to play, I assumed. The furniture was minimal, but the appointments were so rich that they gave the room a relaxed feel, almost like a favored getaway. Gauzy curtains covered the basic windows. The subflooring had been covered by various rugs, although I could still see the light colored plywood peeking out here and there. The furniture had been polished to a fine sheen, explaining the smell of the lemony beeswax, and I could see various candles scattered throughout the room, infusing the air with the scent of strawberries. Crisp linens adorned the bed.

The walls were still bare sheetrock, but I could imagine that with a coat of paint, some pictures, and a thick neutral carpet on the floor to showcase the various priceless rugs that the room would be a veritable masterpiece in comfort. Considering she must have done this with everyone's help over the course of the night, Bella had done an exceptional job. Had Alice been here, I was certain she would have broken into a home improvement store to steal paint and carpet… Bella had a little more patience. I was certain though that those items were on some sort of to-do list.

Her next words confirmed my suspicion. "Demetri and I wrote out a few things for Jacob and Seth to get while we go hunting Alistair. By the time we return, we'll have carpet and paint. It doesn't have a shower or fireplace, but Demetri swore that Aro had never stepped foot in the area since the garage was built several years ago. It's only been used for storage?" she asked wanting to confirm her assumption.

I nodded my head mutely. There was absolutely no tie to Aro with this space, other than his orders for things to be stored or retrieved.

"You'll have to take a shower in the house, unless you do that at the hospital…"

"Wait," I interrupted, finally finding my voice, although it croaked. "The bed…should I take this to mean you might accompany me on the trip into work some weekends?"

"I just might," she replied impishly, delighting me.

I snatched her into my arms, putting my lips to her forehead as I buried her within my arms, holding her tightly against my chest. She could not even imagine what this sanctuary meant to me. I wished she could read my mind to know.

"Edward," she whispered gently against me. "It's my job to take care of you. Is this okay?"

"More than okay," I said hoarsely, overwhelmed with her love for me.

"I'm not encouraging you to stay in Florence when you come in for work…I enjoy you being home too much. But, if you have to stay for some reason, at least you now have a place to go. Plus, it's the first time I've been able to do something like this for you. I…I enjoyed it," she said softly.

She opened her mind to me then, showing how she'd bossed Jacob, Seth, and Henry around until they passed out for the night, and then her pleading with Demetri to run to the castle to get several copies of family photos for the space. I'd been wondering where he was…noticing the absence of his mental thoughts.

"God, Bella. I don't deserve you."

She sniffed in disapproval. "Don't be absurd."

We stood in each other's arms, and I let the ambiance of the room, her emotions, and scent soak into me…I sighed gently against her in pleasure. She hummed softly against me, and I began swaying with her, almost as if we were dancing to her soft sounds. If I could have stayed that way forever, I would have been perfectly content. There were only a few things that would have made it better, and I heard them coming.

"NONNO!" The twins screamed as Jacob carried them through the door.

I felt Bella's lips curve in a pleased smile against me. "Surprise," she whispered softly

"I missed their first words!" I groaned but then began laughing when I caught the moment in Seth's mind as he came in behind Jacob and Nessie. Nessie had boxed Jacob's ears when William shouted out "_shit_" after Stefanie hit him.

I couldn't help but needle Jacob.

"All I have to say is that Ness has been the only hybrid in this family who didn't begin their speaking career with a curse word. I assume it has to do with the superlative parents she had."

"It was the guidance of her imprint. Henry, Stefanie, and William have fallen prey to Seth's influence," he retorted.

The accused snorted.

William bounced excitedly at Jacob's hip, reaching his hands out toward me. Stefanie was doing the same to Bella. Henry and Anna came through the door, and Henry was carrying a Bose sound system with him.

"Bella did pretty well with this place," Henry said, placing the stereo on the corner of the dresser before bending to place the electrical plug in the wall. He stepped back to join hands with Anna.

"Edward, are you okay? Henry told me about the young girl," Anna asked. She was worried about me, knowing how much I adored my own grandbabies, and how I would have felt if someone would have violated Nessie in that manner.

"I have more than enough distractions now to take my mind off of it," I responded, nuzzling William's silky hair, breathing in his scent.

"Good, because we're leaving them with you while we go shopping," Nessie announced, handing me the bag of books she'd slung over her shoulders. "Momma gave us a list to get, so that while you are gone we can spruce the place up. Seth is going with Henry."

"I'm going to scrounge in the attic," Anna said with delight. "There's a ton of stuff up there I want to look through."

And just like that, the room emptied. Nessie paused only long enough to kiss Bella and I on the cheek before turning to leave. Within seconds, Bella and I had been left alone with the babies.

"Finally!" I declared, raising my eyebrows at William when we heard the car pull away. He mimicked the expression.

"Exactly," was his response.

"Can I have Stef as well?" I begged my wife.

Bella smiled and handed my green eyed granddaughter over so that I could settle on the couch. Within seconds, I had them leaned back against my chest and began reading the stack of books Nessie had brought, while Bella curled into my side to watch on. Their ability to absorb the words amazed me, and as with Nessie and Henry before them, by early afternoon they were reading books at an advanced level.

"Nonno, I'm glad that I don't have to get you to say my words for me anymore," Stefanie announced in a sweet voice after we'd finished one book. "I'm sure you were tired of talking for us."

_Now who's the suck up? _William silently threw out, causing Stefanie to stick her tongue out at him.

I pulled his hair, gently bringing his attention back to me, while I touched her chin. "There will never be a time that you cannot ask me for anything. I will give you the world, and I promise no one will ever hurt you…I'd sacrifice myself first. There is one thing you should know beyond a shadow of a doubt, there isn't a single person in this family that you can't ask for anything."

William yawned widely and I realized that it was way past the time they normally napped. Bella smiled and picked him up from my lap. "Time for my little prince to go to bed," she cooed.

"Nonna…" he whined, batting his eyes at her in an attempt to forestall the "dreaded nap." His plea was ruined by the second broad yawn that crossed his face.

"William…" she whined back in exactly the same tone. She chuckled at the sleepy smile he offered up.

"Nonna is wise to his tricks," Stefanie said, snuggling into my chest and gripping my shirt with her small perfect hands.

"That she is, my princess, that she is. I think you need your beauty rest as well."

"Daddy says I'm already more beautiful than anyone else, but I think I would rather get my 'brain sleep.' Being beautiful is okay, although I don't think I'll ever be as pretty as Aunt Rose. I would just prefer to be smarter than William," she slurred out, battling the sleep that weighed down her eyes.

"A worthy wish," I said gently. She was already a beauty, but I was glad to see that she didn't put much store in it. Perhaps, it was because she already understood the pull of Seth's imprinting. No one would ever find her more beautiful than the man that would always place her at the center of his universe.

I followed with Stefanie and within minutes they were snuggled against each other in the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly. Bella and I caged them between us, our hands linked on the blanket that covered them. We'd both leaned up on our elbows, resting our chins in our hands in order to watch them dream. I shared with Bella the brief visions that passed through their minds, particularly when William threw his arm across his sister in protection. He was dreaming of faceless demons threatening her. In his dreams, he crouched over her still body…but she wasn't dead in his dream…just still, as if she was asleep. I disengaged my hand from Bella's and smoothed across his raven black eyebrows. He settled back into a calming rest at my touch.

We couldn't keep everything from them. He'd seen Brianna before we left, and she'd acted in typical newborn fashion, snarling at the smell of their blood. She'd barely restrained herself from lunging at them, and that only due to the deadly seriousness of the protective vampires surrounding them. They knew that someone had sent Brianna as a message to us. It only made sense that he would subconsciously feel threatened. Nessie had experienced similar vague dreams when we realized that the Volturi were coming to Forks. All we could do was continue to love them, and do everything within our means to keep them safe.

That evening at the hospital was dull and monotonous. We had the traditional Saturday night brawls and drunken fools. I spent a good amount of time sewing up gashes and listening to language that would have had Esme washing their mouths out. I checked on the young girl several times, sitting beside her bed for long stretches. The slight rise and fall of her chest reminded me of her fragility, and in contrast, a vampire's seemingly invincibility. It was enough to make me ponder the things I'd been given and the resulting responsibility I had to use them to do good.

Henry and Seth had returned with what we needed. They'd traced the scent back to a dingy apartment. Henry hadn't waited around to kill him, for which I was glad. I wanted more potent revenge. We were going to send him to jail where the men there could exact long and painful justice. I was being bloodthirsty, but even Carlisle wouldn't be able to argue with me. I was going to turn him over to the police, as I did with the serial killer in Charlie's custody a few years back; it was far better to use the human police and prosecutors for our own purposes. I was just taking a little more satisfaction in knowing what would happen to him once he was jailed than Carlisle would. I gave myself a little break. In my youth, I would have used my talents to carry out vigilante justice. Now we were allowing the natural order of things…with a little vampiric influence to help move that natural order along.

We'd all agreed. It was imperative to get him off the street before he hurt another. We had a simple plan, really. Simple was always better…less to go wrong, and we had just enough time available before we began our hunt for Alistair.

Henry, Seth, and Jacob awaited the rapist at his apartment. If he made the mistake of coming back to the dump he inhabited, he would be spending his last night of freedom. Demetri…well, he was doing what Demetri did best. He was feeding and waiting on the call from one of the three. Then, he would be looking for a dead body for us. Not a Saturday night went by that someone didn't die on the streets of Florence, but this night would be different from so many before. Tonight, the police would find the victim and the perpetrator, and the perpetrator would just happen to have the same DNA as the tests I was hurrying through the paces in the hospital's laboratory complex.

The hospital lab manager liked me even though he would never admit it. I'd helped out on occasion when the emergency room was slow, and I'd finally earned his respect. It helped that he was old, cranky, loved coffee, and liked to work at night "away from the distractions of the silly day workers." I'd supplied the coffee in mass amounts and put up with his irritable attitude until I'd worked past his icy exterior. Once he'd realized my interest in everything to do with research, I'd become "tolerable" to him. When the DNA was finally coded into the computer base, I pulled away from the comfort of the machinery around me and said goodbye. I barely heard his grunt of dismissal. He'd only tolerated my presence because I'd run several of his reports first before I worked on Angel's, as I had taken to calling the young girl.

A simple smiley face text from Seth just an hour later was all it took to lighten my mood. Try as he might, the man who'd ruined Angel's life would never be able to prove that he had not committed murder this night. He would certainly be tied with her assault and the murder of her mother, before we were through. A phone call from a concerned physician to the investigator about the similarities of the situations would be enough to start the investigation. The DNA results were ready for their perusal. I would have to rely on the Italian _Polizia_ to take over from there.

Demetri met me at the car as soon as my shift was over.

"Good evening, Edward."

It pleased me immensely to hear him say that. We'd _finally_ gotten to the point where he'd call me by name when we were alone. Unfortunately, he reverted back to the formal title of Master anytime we were around anyone other than the family. He insisted that it was a necessity for appearance's sakes.

"How is your young patient?" he asked.

"Still unconscious, but I believe it's her body's way of focusing all of its energy toward healing. I worry more about her emotional well-being when she does wake up."

He nodded in understanding. "Henry hid on the rooftop to make sure that the _Polizia_ picked the man up." He continued, "He was drunk when he stumbled back to the apartment. He passed out and never even woke when Jacob dragged him into the alleyway. Which I must say, he enjoyed entirely too much. Unfortunately for her, the victim had similar characteristics to the child's mother. I believe that what you Americans call 'her pimp' had grown tired of her dishonesty. He will not come forth to the authorities to claim responsibility."

I grunted in approval. It grated at me that I had to let one murderer escape justice in order to condemn another, but I learned through hard experience that I couldn't cure all the world's woes. It was enough. "I'll make a phone call if the police do not pick up on it, but the DNA is already available. Let's hope they think to call the hospital first. I would prefer to step back after this; well, other than to help her."

I moved to the driver's side of the car and he slid into the passenger's seat. Before I turned on the car, I turned to face him.

"Demetri, I apologize for the delay in us taking off after Alistair. I know that my preoccupation with the girl may seem odd to you, considering she is just a human and a child at that."

Demetri shook his head very slightly. "It is not my place to say when we leave, Edward. That is your call as our leader. But please rest easy, I understand. I must admit that my human instincts are buried much deeper than yours, but even I can see the brutality of what was done."

It was my turn to nod at him. The trip back to the house was quick. We pulled in just as the sun was coming across the horizon.

"We leave tonight?" he asked.

"Certainly. Where are we going?"

He grinned slightly. "England," he responded, before turning to go into the house. I heard Heidi's thoughts from within. She'd journeyed by foot through the night to join us, having stayed behind in Romania to help with Brianna. I was certain she would many entertaining stories to impart during our trip.

I climbed the stairs to my new refuge and opened the door to find Bella already in bed. Normally that would have been enough for me to start stripping my clothes off, but I stopped when I saw the two silky black heads to her side.

"I gave Nessie the night off as well. I didn't have you to keep me company, and I couldn't help myself. I knew that Jake and Seth would be back late, and I figured Renesmee could have some quiet time." She nodded down to the babies. "William pulled up tonight against the couch, but Stefanie beat him anyway. She moved from the couch to the chair. They'll be walking before we get back." Her smile was a mixture of sadness and joy. She saw my inquisitive look as I shed my shoes and crawled up to the side of Stefanie, who reached up in her sleep to fist my shirt and pull closer to me.

"Do you want to stay until afterward? So that we can be here when they do?"

"No. Nessie and Jacob should be the ones to see them accomplish it first. In fact, they should be here soon to pick them up. Nessie was feeling guilty for leaving them overnight. I told her to go enjoy her evening to indulge herself, and then when Jake returned without her Daddy around." She grinned at my expression.

"Funny. I never realized just how funny you are," I snarked back at her.

We fell silent, enjoying the gentle rhythm of William and Stefanie's breathing. Nessie, as Bella had predicted, arrived within the hour. As a child, Nessie had slept nearly as much as a human, but as her growth had tapered off, she needed less and less. She now got by on about two hours of sleep every night.

"Jake is still snoring. I'll give him a few more hours considering they got in late," she said. Then she added with a smirk, "Then, I think a good morning wake up call might just be in order."

I groaned internally at her comment.

William sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep. "I'll wake Daddy up."

"I bet you will," Nessie replied, watching her son stretch like a little man. Her devotion and love for her children was clear in the loving manner in which she watched him. I almost didn't give Stefanie to her. I was enjoying the heat and her sweet smell entirely too much. "Daddy, hand her over. You can get her back when Mama and you get back from your trip. You don't have to return to work until next weekend, Poppa and Nana will be back then and we'll have to return to Seattle. Could we just stay here and that way you can be closer to the little girl to check on her?" she asked.

"I think that is a perfect plan, but you've just reminded me of something." I held my arms up for William and pouted my lips at my daughter…attempting to gain her compliance.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but gave William back as I requested. I hit the speed dial on my phone. Looking down at the dark brown and green eyes staring at me, I said, "When he answers, yell out Poppa. And make sure to ask about him taking you fishing."

Nessie and Bella began laughing as I attempted to hold my mirth in. "Edward, son…"

"POPPA!" William and Stefanie screamed in unison, and began babbling into the phone at the same time. I was certain that Carlisle followed both paths of the conversation easily, and I heard him whisper to someone to go get Esme. Within just a quick moment she was on the line, and I could clearly hear her sobs of joy as the twins rattled on. I could easily imagine her head leaned up against Carlisle's as they listened in to their great grandchildren together.

"Take the phone, Nessie," I said a few minutes later.

William and Stefanie were showing no signs of slowing down, and we could all hear the others in the background arguing over who was next to speak with them. I was placing bets on Jasper winning. He spoiled the twins as much as he had Nessie and Henry. I cleared my throat at William just before settling him on Nessie's hip. His eyes widened in collusion.

"Poppa, I want to go fishing," he suddenly said. "I've heard stories from Uncle Henry and Mama about how good you are."

That was my boy! Faintly, I heard Carlisle utter my name under his breath. He knew I'd put them up to it, knowing that he detested fishing with a passion. Nessie shook her head at me as she carried the twins out the door. Bella closed it behind her, but we could hear the excited conversation carrying back to us as they walked across the drive and entered the house.

"Carlisle is going to pay you back for that, you know. He'll probably make you go fishing with them," Bella surmised turning to smirk at me.

"He probably will, but I'll make him bait all the hooks."

She grinned before becoming serious. "How is she?"

I pulled her into my arms and went over to settle in the comfortable bed. As I cuddled her, I proceeded to fill her in on everything, including what the others had been able to accomplish.

"Personally, I would have been fine just killing him," she said.

"Don't delude yourself to believe I didn't think about it. The only thing that held me back was the realization that the behavior would be too close to what I once felt was justified. I thought I could play judge and jury then, and in effect I did. Watching her over the night helped me to realize just how much I'd changed. However, there is no reason to test Fate. At some point the lines between right and wrong start to blur, and once you get started down the proverbial "slippery slope" it is often difficult to find firm footing to stop your descent."

She turned slightly to cup my face in her hands, and looked up into my eyes. "I can imagine. You, however, are a lot more successful at it than you think, Edward. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm not infallible, Bella. Please don't put me on a pedestal."

She threw me for a loop when she asked the next question. "Edward, do you regret any of it?"

I turned her over so that she could prop against my chest and I could see her face clearly. "Any of what?"

"Me being a vampire, the fight with the Volturi, what we've had to do afterwards…just everything. I think, as you said, that seeing her humanity has caused you to reflect on just how much has changed for us. Do you regret any of it?"

I didn't have to take any time to form my response. "I would say yes, but honestly I've thought about this a lot over the past few years. No. My answer is no. I no longer regret a thing." I paused wanting to put it in perspective for her. "You were sent to me…for me, Bella. You were fashioned exactly for me…to change my life. If you hadn't tempted me, I wouldn't have touched you when you were human. And, if that hadn't happened, we wouldn't have Nessie or Jake. He would have run far away if he'd had to watch me with you…making you my wife, and then a 'bloodsucker.' Without Jake and Seth, we wouldn't have Henry. Sooner or later, the Volturi would have come, because Aro wanted us too badly. If Henry hadn't been there to subvert Aro and Caius, we could have lost. But, it is without a doubt that even if we'd won, we would have suffered immeasurable losses. Without the relationship with the wolves, we would have most likely been decimated in the newborn fight, and we would have been easy pickings for the forces Aro had amassed."

She began to speak, but I put my finger to her lips, shushing her. She was devious enough to nip it a little. "Stop! No distractions. You asked a serious question, and I want to dignify it with a serious answer. You know how I get when you work your magic on me…I'll be lost to your wiles for the rest of the day."

She smiled against my finger and winked at me. I cleared my throat, attempting to brush off the lust I felt. "We've given to the wolves, helping out with Gabriel and the tribe, and they've given to us, fighting with us and standing by our sides. Each and every member in our family and extended family…and yes, I'm including the wolf pack and their mates and children…have been brought together for a purpose. Many would call it coincidence, I think, but I believe Fate and God have an ultimate reason for everything. As much as I hate Aro's memories and what they do to me at times, I know the benefit of having access to the immense amount of his knowledge and thoughts. I swear it is almost as if I can hear his voice inside my head at times. Do you know what I am attempting to say?"

She nodded slightly. "If Jasper hadn't taken a snap at me, how long would you have put me off? We wouldn't have separated, and you wouldn't have gone to the Volturi. They may not have known about me for a long time…most likely not until I was immortal."

"Exactly, and we wouldn't have Nessie then. Because you're right, I wouldn't have lost you and known what it was like, so my emotions wouldn't have been so raw…causing me to cave to your demands." I teased. She snorted before I went on, "So in effect, whether Jasper wants to acknowledge it or not, he is responsible for all this."

She rolled her eyes adorably. "If Tyler hadn't of come at me with the van…"

"…You wouldn't have had confirmation that something was different about me."

"I wouldn't have gone looking for the legends, and come to my conclusion."

"And, I wouldn't have known that you could accept me for who I was."

"I think I see what you mean, Edward," she said nodding her head, a reflective look on her face.

"Even though what we were going through at the time seemed horrible and almost unbearable, in retrospect I can see why it happened, and how it brought me…us…to where we are. Life isn't all puppies and roses, but what has happened has made me into a person I can like. And by the way, speaking of puppies, I even miss Fang. I can't wait to see the old boy again for more than a few days at a time. I'm afraid he's gone feral living around the wolves for so long."

She giggled at my announcement. "So, when are you and Carlisle going to wage your war on the others so that you can finally announce that they are coming to live with us?" she asked.

"Soon." Carlisle and I'd agreed to tell Bella and Esme. There was no way that we would keep secrets from our mates.

"Your leaving me…"

"HUH!" I responded, tensing. What had I done to make her think I would desert her again?

She laughed out loud at the expression on my face. "Your leaving me…not you're leaving me. It was necessary for Jake and me to get closer. Fate tied him to me that way…and ultimately to us." She threw out another supposed "coincidence" that was in my mind not a coincidence at all.

"I could do without the kissing," I noted seriously. "It wasn't necessary for Fate to throw that one in."

She goosed my side, making light of my grumping.

"Sure it was. Until then I'd only kissed you. How was I to know that in fact your lips were made only for me? I mean I'm always totally enthralled by you. But, how was I to know I wasn't just a sex goddess and that your lips weren't just average and that my reaction was all about me?" She paused long enough for me to stop growling at her terrible humor. "Jake was a good kisser…better than most I am sure, but he wasn't 'my kisser.' Just like the others before me weren't 'your singer.'"

"'Your kisser.' Hm… I like the sound of that. I wonder if that can go down into the vampire legends as well."

"I doubt it. I think it goes without saying that all of the mated vampires we've come across feel the same way."

"I don't know Bella. Your lips…they are special," I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah…yeah. Your serious inability to plan…"

"What?" I straightened up against the headboard a little at her implication.

She smirked back at me. "Well, here is a little known fact, Edward. I know I was asleep that night in the tent, just before the newborn attack, but the night you returned from Jacob's bachelor hunt…well that little jibe you both threw each other before he went to the house…well it sparked a few memories. How did you stand me being in his arms like that while you both threw down your proverbial gauntlets?"

"It wasn't without difficulty," I sniffed with mock disdain. I was well over that time in our lives, but I loved the playfulness with which she was attempting to harass me.

We continued for hours, remembering the big and little events that had brought us to this day. It was sad that a human child's injury was what it took to remind me of just what was important. As much as I loved being intimate with my wife, the talking and teasing we did over the day was as much a part of making love as the sex. It felt good to have the time to just reconnect with her. The hectic pace and demands at the castle left us so little time alone. And, well, I was a man…and she was my mate and sex incarnate for me…so I was guilty of attacking her whenever I could.

Of course I couldn't not taste her and feel her, so as the sun set, and I heard the others preparing to come get us, I had to force myself away from her. She opened her eyes and leaned up for one more kiss before we rose. "Impressive, Mr. Cullen. You made it to almost sunset before you harassed me."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "If we didn't have a plane to catch, you'd be held captive here the rest of the night. C'mon, vixen. Let's go say goodbye to our grandbabies. We have a vampire to find."

Unknown POV

My mistress' slightly tan fingers traced slowly over the picture I'd obtained. I'd passed it to her an hour previously, carefully pointing out the names of each of the individuals. She'd said not a word since, and I was not stupid enough to think I had the leave to do so. So, I stood in complete stillness, wondering about the maniacal gleam I'd seen in her blood red eyes through the long black silk of her hair.

She'd gasped at the sight of the family that now preoccupied her. It was a long distance photo, grainy, but their beauty had clearly shone through.

Finally she stirred, throwing back her long black hair so that I could see her exquisite face.

"I must say that my child turned out much better than I ever thought she would," she finally said. The satisfaction she felt infused her voice.

"Yes, Mistress, she is beautiful."

She looked out over the garden, staring off into the distance as she focused on only something she could see inside.

"I find it incredibly satisfying and quite ironic to know she tamed Aro's son," she said in her accented but strangely erotic voice. It was the voice of long lost secrets and lands before time was even recorded.

My curiosity got the best of me, and before I considered the consequences of asking an unprovoked question I blurted out, "Why did you leave her?"

I fell to my knees begging forgiveness for my outburst when I saw the malevolent evil in her eyes focusing on me.

"They took my child, I want theirs. Work with Maria and bring me the two babies. Sooner or later, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, Mistress."

**To my amazing betas and contributors, I cannot imagine writing this story without them. I am incredibly blessed with some amazing people who have taken an interest in my story:**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out?**

**Hopeforastalemate: She corrects all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. My many…many…thanks for making this chapter pretty! She is an incredible author, and so few visit her stories. Again, I remind you the woman carries on a love affair with the Volturi...but for those who share her passion, her stories will definitely intrigue you. Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.  
**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Some of you have read his profile, a veritable fan fiction manifesto. To encourage discussion and improve the general quality of fan fiction everywhere, he has started a forum, which can be found here: http:/ .net/forum/ The_Complete_Idiots_Guide_To_Fan_Fiction/ 81913**


	12. Hulaward

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I am honored to say that I have received several nominations over at the Shimmer Awards. Harvest Moon was nominated for the Adonis Award – Best Use of Edward. Full Moon Rising has been nominated for the Pawn Award – Best Post Breaking Dawn. Unloved Unwanted was nominated for The Tale Award (Best AU). Thank you to the reader(s) that nominated me. You blow me away! Seriously…I was shocked and actually asked if they had gotten the wrong author. Smile.**

**The site is: http:/ shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Voting started February 1, 2011.**

**I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading my story! **

Bella POV

"The hula dance you did on our honeymoon…" Edward threw out laughing.

The sound was contagious. It wasn't often I got to see him so carefree for hours at a time. We had our moments of course, an hour stolen here or there, or times between making love. But, it had been a long time since we'd taken the time to just be silly. Of course, the conversation had started earlier in the day on a serious note. Reliving many of the events that had contributed to our life and choices had been breathtaking, serious, somber, enlightening…and so many other emotions that I almost couldn't put a name to them all. It was a testimony to just how much the last few years had changed Edward, that he was the one that had started the teasing in the conversation.

"_Your face when you gunned out of the parking lot the day you had to start turning all the Romeo's down…" he said._

For a moment, the mood had turned somber, because I couldn't remember. The change had erased that particular day from my mind. Edward recovered nicely; stating the fact my mind had clearly determined it not worthy of remembering because "I knew who my master was even then." He'd arched his eyebrows waiting for my response. Whatever expectation he had, I was sure it was not my gut wrenching laughter.

This latest humorous statement was another example of my losing my memory. "My hula dance?"

Again, Edward did not flinch. He could describe those memories I'd forgotten in such detail that I could recreate them in my mind. I didn't have the sensory perceptions that I associated with my vampire memories, but with his help in reconstructing the moments, I'd been able to categorize much of the time before I'd become a vampire in snap-shot like sequences. Alice and Rose had created a scrapbook of the pictures they'd taken of my life during the time before I became one of them. The pictures of Mike, Jessica, Angela, and the others had really gone a long way to helping me. My friends and I had communicated by email for a long time after high school, but Angela was the only one who had survived my forced exile. I wondered how long my excuses for not getting together would work before our relationship also slowly died.

Edward's words brought me back to the moment. "After our honeymoon night and my decision to forestall you, we spent one of the afternoons at the beach. You were, of course, attempting to seduce me, and it was working, although I was determined, as you know, to avoid sex again until you were a vampire." That was all old news. I remembered the sense of frustration, both sexual and mental, clearly. "At first, I didn't know exactly why you decided to show me, but you told me that Renee had insisted on the two of you taking hula lessons at one time." That sounded like Renee. "Once you started dancing, I was entranced. You were so adorkable and sexy at the same time."

"Adorkable?" I interrupted. I couldn't believe such a nonsensical word had fallen from his lips.

"Well, you know, you weren't the most coordinated human." He bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"EDWARD!" I growled. A chuckle escaped before he caught himself. "How was that a defining moment? I think you are just making fun of me."

"You were trying to tempt me, and you were winning. That black negligee and your pleading was the straw that broke the camel's back, but it was just the icing on the cake. You were killing me, Bella. I knew I was doomed when you stood before me in a bikini, fighting against every instinct you had to not be the center of attention, even if that attention was only from me. You were so brave and determined, but I could tell you were mortified. That blush…" he shuddered softly "…God, how I miss it. But, you were not going to back down, and I knew it. I almost packed us up that evening and returned to Forks. I wanted the buffer of my family between us, even if it meant I would have to put up with Emmett's harassment. I watched you while you slept, and I realized I couldn't do it. I owed you a honeymoon, and I swore I was going to make it work. I was so wrong…" he groaned, putting his hands over his face. "Even then you had me tied up in knots."

He peeked out from between his fingers, like a little boy, to look at me. I was trying hard to remember anything about it. I was drawing a blank. In fact, much to my disgust, pieces of my honeymoon were a blank. I think that upset me more than anything. I had my home videos of Renee and me as I grew up. I had my relationship with Charlie, so he helped me to remember our times together, but I refused to admit to Edward that the most important time of my life…one of the most defining moments in my life…I couldn't remember in its entirety. Sure, I had distinct feelings and moments that were frozen into my mind…the first time he joined his body to mine…the look on his face at that moment…the way he held me afterward. The chicken coop and my little Nudger were also as clear. But, in contrast to the day I awoke and attacked him on the floor of our cottage, which stood out vividly in my mind, some of my memories of Isle Esme were fuzzy. I'd known that the way we made love the night of my awakening was nothing like before…it had been almost animalistic in nature. My cherished memories of our honeymoon were softer and gentler, and I hated that they were not as vibrant.

Suddenly, he was before me, gazing down into my eyes with a solemn look of understanding before his lips quirked. Then with a graceful move, he leapt from the bed and posed with his hands out in a traditional hula pose. He began humming before he started moving to the beat of the music. Well, I guess saying he was moving "to the beat" was a farce…he was adorkable. He turned and tossed his head, as if he was throwing a mane of hair back over his shoulders, as he twisted his hips in a "practiced" move. He was killing me. It was totally ungraceful, but there were elements that were seductive. It was pure human Bella, and I recognized it for what it was. He was recreating my brave dance. As amusing as it was, it was also intriguing to see myself through his incredible memory. I waited until he turned away from me again to reach out and pinch his ass slightly. He squeaked out in a decidedly female tone. "No hands on the merchandise. What kind of girl do you take me for?" he teased, turning his face back to me for a moment to flutter his eyelashes at me. "La…la…la…la" he continued in a horrible tone.

I laughed in delight at his playful manner. My Edward… my lover, my best friend, my comfort and shelter. Seeing the gorgeous man before me making an idiot of himself all for my benefit, I was overwhelmed with my love for him. I put my elbows on the bed and my chin in them settling in for the show. I couldn't help the large grin that felt permanently glued to my face. Damn, I wished I had a camera…Demetri would love to have this on videotape. I wondered what the group of vampires in Volterra and around the world, who relied on him to make life and death decisions, would think of Hulaward.

He continued on swaying horribly to his makeshift tune, his hands fluttering through the movements required of the dance. The sad thing was that I knew that even though he looked absolutely ridiculous, he was still probably far more graceful than I'd been that day.

"Hey, lose the shirt," I suggested. "If I was in a bikini, at least you got a free show at the same time."

He mumbled in a dark voice, "You have no idea…" But, the shirt came off as requested and was thrown to the corner of the room.

_Much better!_ I thought.

I watched in fascination as the muscles in his back and then his abdomen flexed with his movements. I was quickly becoming absorbed in my less than chaste feelings, wanting to put my lips to his stomach and lower, when he twisted again, putting some extra shimmy to his hips. I was done for. I rolled over onto my back holding my stomach as great peals of laughter tore through me. "Oh my God! Please stop! Please tell me I didn't shake that much," I gasped out.

He joined me on the bed and caged me quickly, lying on top of me, supporting the weight of his upper body on his elbows. "I may have been exaggerating it just a little," he joked softly, looking down at me. He raised his eyebrow as if he was thinking deeply. "Or…maybe not."

I moved my hands up and down his ribs, loving the feel of him. "I am surprised you didn't run away as quickly as you could," I teased, moving my hands to rub across his back, enjoying the strength of the muscles under his skin.

He was suddenly very, very serious. "You were gorgeous and desirable and everything I'd ever wanted or ever will want. Instead, you should be surprised it took me so long to break."

He lowered his face to mine and ran the tip of his nose across my forehead. "How much do you remember, Bella?"

I grew nervous, and he sensed it.

"Bella, Love, you know that Carlisle and I are constantly amazed at the amount of memories you have from your time as a human. In fact, I'm almost jealous of it. If our time there is muted for you, it is only understandable."

"It's not fair." The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. "I want to remember every single nuance…every single touch and kiss. I can replay every moment between us with startling clarity since I woke up, but I need you to remember the other for me. How can my mind forget such important things?"

"My Love, you are, as I have always told you, exceptional. Each and every day, you continue to amaze me. You remembered our first moment of meeting in the science room with clarity and our time in the meadow. Maybe it isn't as defined as what you have now, but the fact you remember at all…tells me how much those moments mean to you." He rubbed his cheek along mine, comforting me. "I tell you what, I'll speak with Esme, and we'll go back to her island. Our ten year anniversary is coming up soon; perhaps that would be a good time to steal away for a couple of weeks. Our honeymoon is etched in perfect detail in my mind, and I can recreate every moment for you. I won't be able to tell you exactly what you were feeling at the time, but I do remember ever gasp…every moan…every little word. I'll even make sure to recreate the chicken coop."

He'd placed kisses to my lips between his last words, and I was no longer worried about the honeymoon. I'd get that from him later. For now, I had him where I wanted him most…there were just too many clothes between us.

I threaded my fingers through his hair, bringing his lips back to me. I was then totally consumed by the taste of him as he opened to me. A deep growl ripped out of my chest, and I tightened my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. He lowered completely onto me, and I felt venom pool between my legs in anticipation as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to him. The kiss went on forever. Finally, he pulled away, but only after slowly running the tip of his tongue across my lips as if to savor the venom there. I hissed and bucked my hips against him when I felt his teeth at the curve of my neck, biting softly into the skin just at my marking. It was his favorite spot to worship me…and thereby, it was my favorite as well. Something about the feel of him there reminded me in some instinctual way that he was my creator, and that made me want to be submissive to him in every way. It was a heady feeling.

He sucked at my skin, alternating kisses, bites, and licking as if he was savoring me. I needed him…badly. Instead of telling him, I showed him, rubbing my aching core against his enlarged cock. The ache between my legs was excruciating.

He pulled me to my knees, reaching down to capture the edge of my shirt in his hands, and pulling it over my head. My pants were removed next, leaving me to kneel before him in my lacy red underwear and bra (bless Alice). He reverently skimmed his fingertips over the swell of my breasts before cupping them. My nipples hardened in anticipation of the manner in which he would adore them.

He reached in for another quick kiss before pulling back. "Love, one moment." Then, he left me for the scarcest time. I was confused until I felt his chest at my back, and he leaned against me to whisper, "I love your hair and the feel of it across my body. But, for the next few minutes, I would like to have uninhibited access to your neck." I felt his hands separate my heavy fall of hair into sections, and before a second had elapsed, he wrapped the hair band around the bottom of the braid.

His hands then cupped my shoulders as his lips traveled up and down my neck and across my back.

"So beautiful…" he barely spoke.

I felt the rough velvet of his tongue as he licked me, drinking up my essence. His hands slid down my arms to cup my aching breasts. I arched into his hands, pushing my breasts high and causing my ass to come into full contact with his erection.

"Shit…Bella. Can't think when you do that," he hissed out, losing control for a moment and abandoning Edward the gentleman. I loved it when he talked dirty. He knew it too. I heard him chuckle slightly feeling me shake in need. "Love, let me enjoy you just a few minutes longer before you make me lose control."

I moaned my answer as he bit into my earlobe while at the same time his fingers gently rolled my nipples, sending fire racing across my skin.

"That's right, baby, let me know how this feels for you. I can smell you, Bella…the venom dripping between your legs. The scent drives me crazy. But, when you vocalize how it feels for you, I can't even describe how it feels. The vampire in me wants to answer the call to claim you."

I wanted to scream in disappointment when he released one of my breasts, but then, his intent became clear. I could only moan in appreciation when his fingers slipped beneath the edge of my panties and touched my clit. He slowly circled me as his teeth nibbled the sensitive skin behind my ear. His other hand paid homage to my breasts, brushing across them both to tease me gently. He kept me on the precipice, circling around where I needed him to be…softly surging in me to tease my g-spot. He kept up the slow torture, causing me to drench his fingers with venom. I felt and heard the soft growls that exited his body, the subtle strengthening of his nips, and the increased aggression of his fingers.

I cried out in disbelief when he removed his hand from me, leaving me on the edge. But, when I heard him from behind me sucking my wetness off his fingers and the subtle sounds of the pleasure the taste brought him, I thought I would go crazy.

"Is that good, baby?" I asked, giving him the words he needed. He had the taste and the smell, so I was determined to give him the "call." "Because you know I love your cock in me, and your fingers are heaven as well, but knowing you enjoy tasting me down there…it makes me wild. I want to live with your face buried between my thighs."

His arms cinched around me, and I heard feral snarls coming from deep within him. He was taking deep puffs of breath against my neck. I fully expected him to bite into me and bend me over to take me from behind, but as usual, he surprised me. We remained locked in the embrace as he harshly growled behind me.

God, I needed him. And, he was purposefully allowing me to live with the throbbing need between my legs and the twitching of my skin as it craved his touch. "EDWARD!"

"Hmmm?"

"NOW!"

His chuckle was not jovial as the others had been this day. This chuckle was dark pleasure. He knew he was teasing me and that I was at the point of losing control.

I felt the surge of his muscles just before he moved, and then the next thing I knew, he was on his back and I was straddling him. "Undress me!" he ordered.

I sent his jeans flying. The sight of him in boxers took my breath away. He was fully aroused, and I didn't know if I wanted to enjoy this view or rip them from him. I decided to repay his meanness by teasing him first. I lowered myself down on him, bringing my venom saturated underwear down on his cock. His boxers would be soaked now. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, and I felt the strong grasp of his hands around my hips, pulling me into him roughly. The sound of my bra unsnapping brought his eyes back to me. I quickly threw the lace to the floor beside the bed. Using the strength of my legs, I rotated against him as I cupped my right breast. I brought my other hand to my mouth in order to wet the fingertips.

Edward began purring, and his eyes went black as he watched me circle one and then the other nipple with the wetness of my venom. I arched again against him, dragging myself across the rigid length below me. I continued to rub my venom across him as I played with my nipples. Thanks to him, my hair remained behind my shoulders giving him a full view of my pleasuring myself. He snarled at me when I repeated his actions from before…releasing one breast to move my hand across my stomach to play with myself.

"BELLA!" he warned me, as I had him just minutes ago.

"Hmmm," I answered, repeating his grunt, letting him know my game.

"I won't be so nice…I'll rip those panties from you and take over here if you don't put me out of my misery," he threatened.

I smiled my siren's smile down at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to regain control of his lust. I removed myself from him only long enough to pull off my panties and his boxers. His boxers went into the floor; my panties did not. His eyes popped open when I placed them in his hand. As I lowered myself on him, impaling my body with the only thing that could cure the ache, he put his hand to his nose, breathing in the smell of my arousal in great gasps from the piece of red lace.

"FUCK!" he uttered when I bent backwards to place my hands on his knees. The angle brought me great pleasure, and I took my time enjoying it, softly moving against him. I was so close. And although I'd planned to spend at least an hour prolonging my climax, I was overtaken with it, clenching down on him.

Gentle Edward disappeared, and I felt his hands grasp my hips harshly. Even before the first round of my tremors could disappear, I felt myself swelling again against the hard feel of him. I closed my eyes as he used his strength to raise and lower my body on him…claiming me as surely as he would have had he been the one of top. I found the strength to lean forward and moved my hands to his chest. He moaned at the change in position. My walls clung at him as he moved in me and sucked at him unmercifully as he pulled back to only surge again. I wanted him to stay in me forever; such was the feeling of ecstasy that I felt as he stretched me with his size and length. It was the same every time…thanks to my vampire body.

"LOOK at me," he growled. "I want to see your eyes."

I forced myself to keep them open as with a final strong surge of his hips, I shattered again around him and felt his hot venom splash against my walls. I remained lost in his gaze as his eyes slowly returned to the butterscotch color I adored.

"I love you, Bella," he said, softly reaching up to grasp my braid and tugging me down onto his chest with it.

"I love you too, Edward." I snuggled down into him, enjoying his scent as it surrounded me. "I just remembered something," I told him, having had a quick flash.

"Yes?"

"You said the same thing to me, when we made love the first time."

"I did. I wanted to see the brown of your eyes and how the colors swirled through them as you experienced passion for the first time. I knew they wouldn't stay brown long and that opportunities to do so would be limited. It was just one more thing that made that night special. The first time I made love to you…touched you…spent the night beside you as my wife…there were so many life shattering moments that evening. And, I mean life shattering in all the right ways."

I smiled against him. He released the band around my hair and softly began threading his long and talented fingers through it. It was erotic and comforting at the same time.

"What time is it?" I asked, unwilling to even move enough to see.

Edward rolled us over so that once again he rested on top of me. "It is ravish my wife again thirty."

I didn't argue with the clock when I felt him suck my nipple into his mouth…

_**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here, on FF, and Twiwrite – they are incredible:**_

_**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits. Please go over and visit her stories.**_


	13. Cader Idris

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

A/N: I have the most awesome readers in the world – seriously. You humble me in ways that I cannot even put to words.

I have been nominated at the Vampies in the following categories:

**Bloody Brilliant (Best Overall**): Full Moon Rising and Harvest Moon

**I Can't Believe Its Not Sparkly (Best AU):** Harvest Moon and Unloved Unwanted Divergence

**Just Like Stephenie Used to Make:** Full Moon Rising

Please go over and vote for your favorite stories – there are a ton of great ones:

http:/twificpics(dot)com/vampawards/

Full Moon Rising has also been nominated over on the Inspired Fan Fic site in the first round of voting for **Fave Vampires under a 1000 reviews**.

Please go over to the spreadsheet and have a take at all the stories nominated:

http:/inspiredfanficawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/nomination-links(dot)html

You have to write down your choices and go here to vote:

http:/inspiredfanficawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/first-round-voting(dot)html?zx=f8d07d040edd8c1f

Even though I know the voting is still occurring, thanks to those that voted for me on the Shimmers.

Again, I cannot tell you how much your support means. I LOVE hearing from you, even if I am behind on replying.

I lay there in silence a spirit came o'er me;

Man's tongue hath no language to speak what I saw:

Things glorious, unearthly, pass'd floating before me,

And my heart almost fainted with rapture and awe.

I view'd the dread beings around us that hover,

Though veil'd by the mists of mortality's breath;

And I call'd upon darkness the vision to cover,

For a strife was within me of madness and death.

The Rock of Cader Idris

Felicia Hemans

Everyone met us at the car as we loaded up to make our way to the airport. Henry wanted to go, but I had begged him to stay and help Jacob and Seth protect Nessie, William, and Stefanie; Demetri and Heidi were the only others traveling with us. Nessie had scoffed at the insinuation that she needed help, but had sobered when I mentioned that she would need to run with the babies and let the others fight if anything happened. If faced with no other choice, my daughter would die protecting her two children. She'd been a warrior princess even as a little girl, sitting atop the wolf Jacob's broad shoulders as a little girl, as we faced down the Volturi.

"Nonna, why can't we go?" Stefanie questioned, begging Bella with her green eyes. "We want to see Britain, and we can help find Mr. Alistair."

"I bet you could," Bella said, grinning, "but we only plan to be gone for just a few days, and then we'll be back to spend some time with you before you have to go back home."

"But William and I can protect you," she said fiercely. "That way Mama and Daddy can come…and Seth," she said, looking over at her imprint with adoration. Before Bella could refuse, she began talking again. "You'll be watching over everyone, but who is going to watch over you?" she asked her grandmother. "We aren't big or strong, but we can observe and communicate with Nonno quietly if needed."

Stefanie was completely sincere. She wanted to do what she could to watch over her family, and William wholeheartedly agreed. Bella pursed her lips very slightly and shook her head "no," but softened the blow by kissing Stefanie's cheek, smoothing her kiss into our granddaughter's mocha colored skin before turning to do the same for William. I repeated the actions, taking a few extra seconds to nuzzle against their necks, bringing on rounds of giggling in each of them. It was incredibly difficult to hand them back over to their parents.

"You need to get your sleep, little ones," I said gently. "Bedtime is coming up fast." I smoothed my finger over Stefanie's eyebrow and tugged at William's long hair playfully.

"Edward, I know it's silly, but… be safe," Jacob said gruffly to me, pulling me into a hug. "I'd feel a lot better going with you," he mumbled against me.

"Jacob, you have the responsibility of protecting three of the most important people in my life," I grumbled back, but gave him an extra hard squeeze.

We were going to Britain for God sakes, not into the fiery pits of Hell. Between Jacob and Henry, my sense of self worth could take a serious hit. It was as if they did not think I could take care of myself. In fact, that was what Jacob was worrying about at that moment.

"I could still kick your ass, Jacob," I whispered softly to him before releasing him.

He chuckled before saying, "Bring it on, Gramps."

Bella pinched us both, telling us without words to stop the half-ass posturing. Jacob chuckled at her and pulled her to him, wrapping her up into a bear hug.

"Bells, protect the old man. And, hey…bring us back some food…" Demetri snorted from beside me at Jacob's line of thinking; he was well acquainted with the gargantuan appetite needed to fuel the wolves' metabolism. "…I've heard some pretty interesting names like Bangers and Mash, Bubble and Squeak, and Toad-in-the-Hole. I mean who could miss out on that one?" he said, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Seth, of course, was not one to be outdone. He still teased Rosalie about being a flight attendant on the plane, coming up with more and more blood drink references to harass her with as the years progressed. Here of course, he had to pick on the poor English people.

"Nah…Jake…they'll be more interested in tracking down some Black Pudding, which I think they also call Blood Pudding. Trust me, that's one I can live without," he grimaced, running his tongue out of his mouth as if there was a bad taste in it.

"Lame, Seth. Absolutely lame," I responded, quirking an eyebrow at him. "That was the best you could come up with?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," he admitted. "I really tried Edward, but the English have very few bloodsucker references. Shame really," he admitted, before grabbing me for a hug.

Bella embraced Nessie and Anna in turn. "Don't let the boys overrun you and keep Seth, Jacob, and Henry focused on getting our room painted. If you don't, they'll get wrapped up in the Xbox and forget all about us."

I wanted to laugh as the three traded guilty glances. I was laying odds our room would be completed in mere minutes so that they could devote the rest of their time to "more important matters." But my focus was narrowed in on my grandkids. I saw their large eyes gazing at us with love and concern as we pulled away. I was a little disturbed by their intensity.

"I give them ten seconds after we get out of their sight before they hit the games," Bella said as we turned onto the road.

I listened intently and laughed. "Already there, Henry just shoved Seth into the wall to get to the controller first," I said. "Seth should have known. Emmett taught Henry how to play dirty."

Demetri and Heidi laughed out loud at my observation.

Bella turned handing them both boxes of contacts to conceal their ruby irises for the trip. We'd decided to just fly commercial this time, not wanting to deal with the paperwork of landing at Heathrow.

"Demetri, where are we going from London?" Bella asked.

"Wales," Demetri said looking out the window in an introspective manner. "In the northwest. I'll be more specific when we get closer, but it looks like he's in the Snowdonia region."

So, Alistair was hiding out in the mountainous wilds of Wales. It was the rainiest place in the British Isles, so it made sense. Many hikers made the trek into the area, and it wasn't unheard of for some of them to go missing, never to be found again. The highly reclusive Alistair could easily hide there, sheltered from the humans around him.

The trip to the airport, the airplane ride, and the trip out of the extremely busy Heathrow airport was unremarkable, save for the flight attendants that flirted with Demetri and me. Bella had closed her eyes pretending sleep, leaving me at the mercy of the barracuda that swam around us. I'd growled under my breath at her, and heard Demetri do the same to Heidi.

"That's the breaks for being such handsome men," Heidi had whispered back to us sotto voce.

She and Bella continued to chuckle at our complaints as we waited on the keys to our rental car.

Demetri said it succinctly and with a touch of sarcasm, "I felt like snapping their necks and drinking their blood just to get them to shut up. Would have too, if I wouldn't have caused mass panic in mid air."

Bella snickered in response.

We hit the M4 motorway with Demetri behind the wheel and Heidi at his side. Bella cuddled to my side in the back seat, and we even stole a few kisses as we watched the scenery pass by outside. We couldn't travel fast, as the police in the area were notorious for their treatment of speeders, and we wanted to avoid any attention being brought to us.

"We'll park the car in Rhyd-Ddu," Demetri said as he guided the car off onto another main road. "We'll have to go on foot from there."

Rhyd-Ddu was a small village just outside of Snowdonia National Park, quaint and picturesque with a local pub, The Cwellyn Arms, being the most notable building. We left a note with appropriate fare for leaving the rental in the carpark, sliding it into a slot labeled for such. It was late night Sunday (early Monday morning, technically) as we slung the backpacks on and took off running over the terrain. We kept a steady pace until we reached the mountain range, and only then did Demetri slow to a walk.

He glanced around at the mist enshrouded hills. It was beautiful, with the fog rising off the land and shadowing the moon above us. It was an ancient land, dark and full of legends and secrets. I was intrigued by the history I could see that Demetri possessed about the area. I caught his eye and he noted my interest. Humoring me, he spoke out loud so that the others could enjoy.

"This land is the birth place of quite a few myths and mystical practices. For instance, numerous cultures celebrate the holiday of Halloween. Most know some of the history, but few truly understand the rich Celtic heritage that is the basis for the celebration. Since the modern method of calendaring days was developed, the celebration of Samhain was observed on November 1st. It was the end of the harvest, and the beginning of the dark period of winter."

"It was a colorful event, and in fact is similar to those celebrations of the Native Americans under the Harvest Moon." He nodded to Bella, knowing her intense interest in the stories she'd learned around the fires of the Quileute tribal council meetings.

"The most colorful and brightest of all moons, the Harvest Moon is said to provide the time for reaping of the bounty that has been provided to those that have been faithful in preparation and thanksgiving. The beauty of the Harvest Moon is said to signify the magnificence of the time that has been given, and is a forewarning of the time to come…that of the next full moon rising. The hunger and despair of the winter to come is signified for Native Americans by that next moon…the Hunter's Moon or Blood Moon."

"But for the Celts, Samhain was used to celebrate more than just the harvest; they also celebrated the spirits of those who had passed on." Demetri added, and went on, "It is this focus that was later noted by Pope Gregory III, and he moved the celebration of All Saints Day to this time. Whether it was done as many allege to obliterate a pagan religion, I will not argue. Irregardless, the people of this land believed, and still do to this day, that the spirits of the restless dead were able to make contact with the world on that night. Therefore, on the evening of All Saints Day, or All Hallows, it became a Gaelic custom to wear costumes or masks to placate the spirits."

"That tradition has been modified to what we all know now as the Halloween celebration. It is a shame that so much of what was good of the holiday has been shaped into an event that has lost it significance. Of course, I guess that can be said of most holidays. Anyhow, the people of this area still hold to the beliefs of old. On October 31st, it is said that ghosts manifest themselves on the crossroads of Wales. The honor of those spirits is still a serious undertaking."

Demetri paused for a moment reflectively as he stared around at the mists in the night air of the Welsh mountains. Then he added, "But, the legends of Samhain or Halloween are not the only ones that exist in this area. This is the land of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. It's said that he and his knights rest in slumber in a magical cave in Snowdonia, awaiting the moment that Britain needs them again. Many have searched for the location, to no avail, of course. One of the mountains of Snowdonia, called Cader Idris, also known as Arthur's Seat, is the most commonly believed location for such a place. Several caves have been found in the area, but thus far, no one has found the slumbering Arthur. Nevertheless, the searches for his resting place do not go unhampered by fear."

The tracker continued, "Being Welsh, they have another fable associated with Cader Idris that frightens many curious people away…_Benin Llwyd_ or the Grey King. He is a brooding silent figure that haunts the mountain range. It is said that he scares away the dogs of travelers, is wary of light, and hides in the mists awaiting travelers. The unsuspecting travelers caught by the Grey King do not return."

"Alistair," Bella hissed in total fascination.

"Yes," Demetri answered simply, grinning in glee at the enthrallment on Bella's face. "My guess is that he has inhabited this area over the centuries of his existence. His perpetuation of the Grey King myth has provided a cover for his feeding." He looked up at the mountain in the distance. "Somewhere up there, he hides from the world. All we have to do is follow his scent and my tracking sense."

Heidi grinned at her mate. "So theatrical, my dear," she murmured grabbing his hand. "I do believe you missed your calling. You should have allowed Aro to loan you out to Shakespeare," she teased.

"I hated the tights that were so fashionable then, my sweet. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to be caught up on one of those stages wearing them," he announced with flair, crinkling his nose in disdain.

I chuckled at their relaxed banter, but suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. It felt as if someone was watching us. I spun to face the direction we'd come, looking in the night mists for the unseen observer. Demetri, Heidi, and Bella all shifted their bodies as they noted my abrupt turn outward and began to ask me what was wrong, but I held my hand up to silence them. I listened intently, as did they, but I could not locate anyone. Not a sound…not a step or breathing…nor mental utterance. Suddenly I heard a rush of words in my mind before the silence returned. It had been a feminine voice…but childlike.

Was I going insane? Fairies? Spirits? As Demetri had said, this was the land of myths and mysticism.

I continued to scan the terrain around us as I listened for anything other than Demetri and Heidi's thoughts. The voice had disappeared. The only thing I could detect moving around us was the sound of a bird flying, but that made me even more nervous. The weather was cold and the animals of the forest had bedded down for the night. A bird would only be flying in the middle of the night if it had been disturbed from its nest by something.

A black raven streaked out of the gloom above us, heading for a tree just a few feet up the trail we'd been following. Had I not had vampiric vision, I would have missed the bird entirely; it was jet black. It perched on a limb, ruffling its feathers as it settled. The moonlight reflected eerily off its eyes.

Demetri smirked. "The Welsh locals believe that King Arthur lives on in the form of a raven. Perhaps we should take this as a good omen that we'll find what we are looking for tonight, Edward."

He was reminding me more and more of Emmett. Smart ass. Finding nothing to cause concern, I shook the sense of being watched off and moved to put my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"I'm going crazy. Aro's memories are driving me to it," I teased.

She growled at my attempt at humor. "What did you hear?"

"A fairy, probably. It was a little girl's voice…or at least it sounded that way. But, it was so quick I couldn't understand the words…it was gibberish." I looked over at her to find her looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I told you," I laughed. I spun my finger in a circle at my temple, raising my eyebrow at her.

"C'mon," she said, shaking her head at me.

We were still in the small stands of evergreens, not too far from the base of the southern mountain range. We would have to cover an expanse of ground that was covered in a moss-like plant. The moon was bright, spreading across the area. I was a little intimidated, I admit, to walk beneath the tree where the Raven still sat.

We were only a hundred yards across the open space heading for the face of the mountain, when I heard the flap of the Raven's wings. It soared above us riding the wind that softly blew around us.

"KRAAK!" The raven called, the sound spreading across the moonlight area.

"Damn, Edward, you have me jumping now as well. What the hell is that bird doing following us…doesn't it sense you'll eat it if you get a chance?" Demetri said, causing Heidi to laugh.

"Nah…not enough blood to make it worthwhile," Bella teased back.

The bird flew ahead of us, but came to rest on a rock jutting out from the side of the mountain.

"There are several lakes in the area, including one not too far from the summit of Cader Idris . My thought…he has to have a place where he hides, and if there is a cave on this mountain that has not been found, then the entrance lies underwater. Let's start by checking out that first, and we can move from there," Heidi suggested wisely.

Bella and I both nodded agreeing with her thoughts.

"_Water…"_ the pixie voice echoed in my mind.

I hissed in response, freezing where I stood. I turned slowly in a circle having put Bella behind me in a protective stance. Nothing... Either I really was going crazy, or a ghost was following us.

"KRAAK! KRAAK!" the raven called, drawing all our attention.

"Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'" Bella murmured a piece of Edgar Allan Poe's poem. She continued, "I might just let you eat that one, Demetri, but Jacob would get really upset. The Raven is special to his tribe."

I continued to scan the vicinity as Bella spoke quietly and rapidly, filling Demetri and Heidi in on the tales of the Quileute. Again, I could not find anything around us to cause concern. Then something Bella said caught my attention. "The wolf is just the form that Jacob's tribe took, but they could have really chosen anything."

"_Chosen anything…"_ An image of the onyx raven dangling from Nessie's bracelet raced through my mind.

I pulled Bella into my arms and ran toward the raven. I heard Demetri and Heidi running behind us. They thought I'd finally lost it. I slid to a stop just below the rock where the raven perched preening its feathers. I released Bella allowing her to gain her feet.

I hissed in frustration at the bird.

A low throaty rattle came out of it, almost as if it was attempting to hiss back at me.

"Edward…are you okay?" Bella asked from beside me. She grabbed my hand attempting to calm me. I was sure I appeared to be a raving lunatic to the three vampires who surrounded me. "Edward!" Bella hissed, finally losing patience with me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself. "Bella, you remembered the story of how the Quileute chose the wolf form, but what happened before?"

Bella gasped finally remembering Taha Aki's spirit travels and how his body had been stolen. "**NO**!" She turned her gaze on the bird that danced nervously above us.

"**STEFANIE VLADA BLACK**!" she shrieked.

**To my amazing betas and contributors, I cannot imagine writing this story without them. I am incredibly blessed with some amazing people who have taken an interest in my story:**

**CullenFest: My British friend…and the woman responsible for encouraging me to keep writing when I wanted to give up. If you hate my story blame her…if you enjoy reading it…thank her. Without her, Harvest Moon would have stopped at about chapter 10. Thanks for all your help, Hun, in making sure I didn't massacre everything in Wales. I have to go look up those stories about the Ravens and the Tower of London. And…I'm going to take you up on the Blood Pudding and full "fry up" if I can ever get to Britain.**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do.**

**Hopeforastalemate: She corrects all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. Even if she and I are the only ones reading it. SMIRK! Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.  
**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	14. Good and Evil

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**AN: I apologize in advance for the long AN. **

**First, I want to thank each and every one of you that voted for Full Moon Rising and Harvest Moon in the various contests. I am honored to say that Full Moon Rising won The Vampie for "Just Like Stephanie Used to Make" – Best Canon. Harvest Moon won The Vampie for "I Can't Believe It's Not Sparkly" – Best AU. You guys really, really rock. Seriously…**

**Second, the Fandom fights the Flood compilation is available. You can find it at the following address: http:/ fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/home(dot)html**

**I chose an All Human. What a stretch I must admit. The story is called Forever and follows Bella and Edward from the moment they meet to a very poignant goodbye. I don't want to ruin the story for those that might choose to go over and donate, but I will tell you this – my beta who refuses to touch all human liked this story. Both of my "all vampire" betas cried. **

**There are a great many really good stories. Please consider going over to donate. You can make a minimum of a five dollar donation and you'll receive a compilation of some amazing stories.**

**Third, there is an outtake to this chapter that gives you the reaction on the Black/Cullen/Clearwater home front. As soon as I get it back from the betas, I'll post. I just knew that I would receive a bunch of private PMs so…I went ahead and did it for you. It has a small lemon, hence why it is posted as an outtake. **

There are, infinitely varying with each individual,

Inbred forces of Good and Evil in all of us,

Deep down below the reach of mortal encouragement and mortal repression,

Hidden Good and hidden Evil,

Both alike at the mercy of the liberating opportunity

And the sufficient temptation.

Wilkie Collins

_I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself. "Bella, you remembered the story of how the Quileute chose the wolf form, but what happened before?"  
_

_Bella gasped finally remembering Taha Aki's spirit travels and how his body had been stolen. "__**NO**__!" She turned her gaze on the bird that danced nervously above us. _

"_**STEFANIE VLADA BLACK**__!" she shrieked._

I looked to a very confused Demetri and Heidi as Bella stomped her foot in astonished fury. "It would seem that our granddaughter has inherited a very powerful gift from her Quileute ancestors."

I looked back to the raven who stared at me with the dark beady eyes. "This is dangerous, Little One. Spirit walking was forbidden for a reason," I forced through my clenched teeth.

_Nonno_… the word slipped through softly…the fairy voice…before the bird danced on the rock and flapped its wings. _Watch_…_Protect_…

"Little One," I forced out softly, attempting to mask my agitation. "You are so brave, but this is dangerous. Remember the story of Taha Aki; walking the spirit world is frightening and disorienting. It should be reserved for times of great need."

"Wait," Demetri swore out, looking to the bird above us. "Are you telling me that Stefanie transformed herself into this raven and followed us here? How is that possible…the plane…?"

"No…it's not that," I interrupted him as I held my right arm out on the side and beckoned with the other hand, indicating to Stefanie that I wanted her to bring the bird to light on my finger. Bella had finally gotten her temper under control and was pulling her phone out to call Jacob. I heard her hiss of approval when she saw that she had strong reception. Having money to buy the best of technology often paid off.

As the raven lit upon my outstretched forearm, I condensed a very intricate story into the basics for Demetri and Heidi. "Before they were able to transform into wolves, the ancient Quileutes were able to spirit walk. In effect, they could separate their souls from their bodies and travel in the spirit world. Because of treachery from someone within his tribe, a chief named Taha Aki lost his human body and was stranded in the spirit world for a time. The legends state it was uncomfortable and horrifying for him…_dangerous_." I hissed the last word at the bird I was cradling protectively against my chest by this time. The black bird housed the spirit of my precious granddaughter, and although I knew that if something were to happen to the bird, Stefanie's spirit would be released; I didn't want her wandering alone and frightened. I was terrified of that possibility for my Little One.

I looked down at the precious bird for a moment, then went on. "It was during this time of suffering in the spirit world that Taha Aki came across a large wolf. He marveled at the animal's beauty and strength and in a moment of desperation he joined himself with the animal. It was in this way that the Quileute shape-shifter gene became attached to the wolf. However, the original gift of spirit walking was never bound by being attached to one animal or even a form. After Taha Aki reassumed human form, he forbade the Quileute people from ever spirit walking again, for fear of what could happen to the person who did. It is believed that if the person's body is destroyed or stolen while the spirit is gone, that the soul is banished to forever roam in between this world and the next."

"Krak!" the raven called out, and I caged it gently against my cold body. I was certain that the bird's natural instincts to flee were on overload. I couldn't help but wonder what was Stefanie was experiencing…her mind seeing the world through the bird's vision and overriding the bird's instinctual behavior.

"So…Stefanie's body is still there with Jacob and Nessie, and her…spirit…is in the bird's body…joined to it?" Heidi repeated, wanting to make sure she understood.

"We're about to find out," I said, as Jake groggily answered Bella's phone call. She cradled the cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Bella…" Jacob's gruff voice came over the line, tinged with a degree of wariness. We did not normally wake him up in the middle of the night unless there was something of concern.

"Jacob, where are William and Stefanie?" Bella asked quickly, and we all heard the scrambling noises in the room.

I heard the door slam open in the background and the still rustling sheets near Jacob. Nessie had likely leapt from the bed and beaten him out the door. I heard her shriek in the background and Jacob's pounding feet. Both Bella and I froze a little, and we then heard Seth's raised voice coming toward the phone.

"Damn it," Jacob swore out.

"JAKE!" Bella yelled. "What is going on?"

"They're both here. We found William crouching over her, but we can't wake her up," Jacob said in panic.

"Jacob, listen to me," I said in a deliberately calm voice. "Leave her there. Do you hear me?" I asked, not hearing his response.

"Daddy!" Nessie's voice came on the line, and I could hear Seth's slightly panicky voice now in the background.

"Ness, don't disturb her. She's spirit walking," I spoke bluntly, attempting to gain her attention quickly. "Tell Jacob and Seth to leave her exactly where they found her."

"WHAT!" We heard both Seth and Jacob roar in the background, and then a string of curse words that didn't bear repeating.

"Put William on the phone," I said, shifting my tone into a softer tone.

"Wait, where is she?" Nessie cried out, tears infusing her voice. She was well aware of the legends and what my suggestion meant.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she's here with us, but I need William to tell us if it's true."

There was a slight moment of silence then the sound of a small beating heart close to the phone. "Nonno?" he said softly, reluctantly. His tone indicated that he knew he was in trouble.

"William, you are not in trouble, nor is Stefanie, but I need to know what happened." I made my words soft and gentle, hoping to soothe him. The raven's wings fluttered softly against the palms of my hands as I spoke.

I could still hear Seth in the background muttering under his breath. Nessie shushed him sharply, "Quiet, Seth!"

"We were dreaming," he offered hesitantly, but then stopped.

"Dreaming about what?" I prompted.

"Nonno, you aren't safe there. There are bad things around you!" he suddenly sobbed out with great emotion.

I heard Demetri and Heidi stir uncomfortably and I noticed that they put their backs to us, facing outward defensively. Bella and I followed their lead, forming a tight circle as she held the cell in her hand.

"Tell me what you saw, William," I encouraged.

"At first it was just water…lots of it below us. Then we saw land and green grass and trees…roads and small houses. But we kept going…it was almost as if we sensed you were somewhere ahead of us. Soon we saw the forest and the trail, and then before long, I saw Demetri ahead of us." He stopped, his voice quivering slightly.

"Keep going, William," I encouraged him.

"It changed, then, Nonno. Stefanie started getting scared and disoriented…I could tell it. We don't like the place you're in. We want you to come home…" he said, clearly reluctant to continue.

"William, focus please. What changed?" I interrupted him, keeping my voice calm and even so as not to upset him further.

"Stef was uncomfortable…being without a body. She saw the lights and she stayed away from them…but the darkness was closing in too. She saw the bird and wanted to be near the heartbeat."

"Near the heartbeat?" I croaked out.

"Yes, it was comforting…then I wasn't with her anymore…I was back here. I don't like it. I want her back here and awake," he wailed out, and the raven made its strange rattling sound.

Bella spoke then, "William, I need you to focus for a moment. Can you still hear her?"

"NO!" he said softly and began to cry. It was a desperate cry and it was heartbreaking.

_Will…_camethe fairy whisper in my mind.

I looked down at the raven, and lifted the bird to look into its eyes. "He needs you there, Stefanie. William is upset because he didn't finish the journey with you," I informed her.

_Home…_

"Yes, you need to go home. William needs you." I played on her sympathies.

"Stefanie," Seth's voice came onto the line then. The raven definitely stirred at the sound of his voice. "Sweetheart, please come back so that we can know you're safe. Your grandmother and grandfather won't be able to focus on protecting themselves if they have to watch over you and your friend," he said. Then his voice lightened and promised, "We'll work on this so that next time you are stronger and can control it better."

I could hear the desperation underlying his careful lightness, and I knew he would do anything to convince her to return. However, I did smile involuntarily when we heard the smacking sound, and Seth"s resulting grunt and mumble of Nessie's name.

_Promise…_

"Seth, she's asking if you promise," I hissed out.

"Yup," he chuckled. "We'll go talk to Old Quil just as soon as we get home."

I was going to kill him, but perhaps of all of us he would have the most pull over her. I'd deal with his harebrain plan later.

"Stefanie, please," William's voice begged. "I'm scared."

I felt the bird stir, and then to my delight its heart beat grew faster, as if the animal was taking back over. "Fly home to Seth, Little One," I murmured as I lifted the hand holding the bird.

We waited in total silence, and it felt as if the minutes stretched out forever. I heard the heartbeats and breaths on the other end. It was a scary notion, not knowing where she was, if she was lost; if she felt the same pull to go to them, as she and William had had to find us. At least during the first part of the journey, William had shared her experience. Then, thankfully, I heard Seth's sigh of relief before Jacob's soft cry.

"Daddy, she's back," Nessie shouted in relief.

"Nonno! I have to speak with him," Stefanie said in the background. "Daddy, I know I'm in trouble, but I have to speak with them," she pleaded.

I heard Jacob huff, but I cried out in relief when her sweet voice came across the line.

"Nonno. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but once I realized I could see you in my mind, I couldn't stop."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked her grandbaby softly.

"Yes, except I'm really in trouble." I heard Heidi and Demetri softly laugh behind us as she continued. "Mama and Daddy are glaring at Seth and me."

"I bet," Demetri muttered from behind us.

I let the raven go and watched it fly quickly toward the forest from whence it had come.

I returned my attention to the cell phone. "Little One, was there something in particular that scared you and William? Did you see something threatening us?"

"No…just the darkness around you," Stefanie said in a small voice. It was if she was drained, and I was guessing that she was. It must have taken tremendous energy to accomplish what she had. She needed to rest and recover. "I could see shadows as they swirled around you…some of them looked like people," she continued sobbing softly.

"Ask your father and Seth about it. In fact, that's part of why Taha Aki banned the Quileute from the utilization of your particular gift. It's not something to be used lightly," I admonished slightly. "Go to bed, Little One. Trust that your Nonna and I will handle this. You know that Demetri and Heidi won't allow any harm to come to us."

I used Demetri's name to again play upon her affections. The normally reserved tracker had a soft spot for my grandson and granddaughter, and they knew it.

"Jacob, I assume that you'll speak with her about this?" Bella inquired in an even voice masking her internal distress, while I processed my thoughts.

"Count on it, Bells." He was deadly serious.

We could hear Nessie in the background crooning to both children, but remained frozen where we stood for a few minutes after Bella flipped the cell phone shut.

"I can only imagine what's going on back home," Heidi murmured, finally breaking the tense silence.

Bella began giggling, and the sound filled the misty land around us. Heidi joined her, and I couldn't help cracking a smile.

"I don't feel sorry for the mutt in the least," I declared. "Some day, when you have the time to waste, let me tell you some stories about Jacob Black and the torture that man has personally put me through over the past years," I said looking to Demetri. "Just wait until Stefanie matures. I am going to sit back and enjoy the fireworks. I'll personally do everything I can so that Jacob and Seth spend an inordinate amount of time in wolf form together. It is my personal mission in this world."

Demetri nodded solemnly, but he was struggling to keep the serious look on his face. He squared his shoulders then. "Shall we?" he said, pointing toward the mountain face in front of us.

We quickly made our way upward, heading toward the edge of Cader Idris where the lake lay. We began catching whiffs of Alistair's fresh scent. Demetri's tracking sense was uncanny, and for a moment I was jealous…it was so much better than a mind that allowed only one person privacy and held the memories of a fanatical fiend. As Heidi had suggested, we found ourselves at the lake where Alistair's scent saturated the air around us.

"Who wants to take a swim?" Demetri teased as he set his backpack on the ground near the edge of the dark water.

Heidi took care of the question, quickly pushing him into the lake. It was actually well done for her, and I did "attempt" to keep a straight face as he regained the surface.

Demetri looked at her wickedly as his head bobbed atop the dark lake water. "Ah…My Sweet…I have a very long memory," he murmured in a tone that promised retribution.

She surprised me by sticking her tongue out at her husband as he treaded water with the grace of an Olympic swimmer.

"I guess we're all going for a swim," Bella observed

I placed our packs on the top of some brush to keep the animals from disturbing them. I would hope just our smell alone would keep them away, but there was no reason to risk it.

I laughed when Bella took her shoes off. She saw my smile. "I don't want to walk around in wet shoes. There's nothing comfortable about it in the least. We have a change of clothes, but I didn't think to bring shoes."

We heard Demetri growl subtly with the realization that he in fact was in that situation.

"Don't worry, Deme; I brought you another pair," Heidi snorted, but sat on the ground to follow Bella's example.

Within just a few minutes, we were swimming through the dark water. We'd decided to cover the area near the highest sides, believing that if there was an entrance to a cave that it would most likely reside in the rock walls that had been formed by glaciers many thousands of years ago. The press of the ice against the rock would have carved large gouges, which would then have been worn down and tunneled into by the rushing water as the glacier melted. Millions of years of erosion could have formed a nice comfortable lair for the vampire we sought. It was ingenious, really.

Heidi saw it first…the dark shadow in the rock. She swam quickly towards it and it wasn't long until we were in a narrow tunnel. I wanted to shout for joy when the tunnel began to angle up. It was perfect. My exultation only increased when I broke through the water. The air was saturated with Alistair's scent. We'd found his hiding place, there was no doubt. The chamber that we arose within was small but there was an opening that most likely led to another area within the mountain. The pool of water from the lake rose a few feet shy of the lip of the rock within the chamber. It was pitch black, and we would have been helpless without our vampiric eyesight.

Demetri pulled himself up and over the edge and then lent Bella, Heidi, and then me a hand, pulling us easily out of the water. Bella and Heidi wrung the water out of their hair quickly before we began making our way toward the opening. I heard Demetri snicker when he saw the stack of towels Alistair had laid out in a nook in the rock. He obviously did not want to bring the lake water into his home. We'd have to be careful not to insult the prim and proper vampire.

Demetri stepped first into the tunnel, his intent to protect us. I could have told him that Alistair was a loner, misanthropic in nature. His primary defense was to avoid other vampires, not attack them. My greatest fear was that he would most likely run when he sensed us, and I was hoping that we were blocking the only entrance, but I doubted it. He wouldn't have left himself without another way out. He was too mistrustful. I growled slightly when Alistair's mind snapped into focus from his ponderings and reached out to touch Demetri's back. He turned slightly, and I nodded letting him know that I'd caught Alistair's thoughts. He motioned for me to take the lead, figuring that his relationship with my father would make me a more welcome guest. Alistair had been deathly afraid of the Volturi…with good reason.

I knew the moment he was aware that he was no longer alone. Panic raced through his mind.

"Alistair, it's Edward." I called out to the reclusive vampire. "I have Demetri, Heidi, and Bella with me. We come in peace. I need some information from you," I said softly, my voice drawing on my persuasive skills. It was the same voice I used with my Little Ones, but it sounded odd echoing through the space around us. "Please do not flee."

We gradually saw some light beginning to filtrate into the blackness as we came forward through the tunnel. I was becoming more and more curious, although I'd gotten a very good glimpse of his haven when I read his thoughts. I moved through the opening into a large chamber with Demetri following. Alistair calmed when he saw that I indeed had the two women with me.

I couldn't see an exit, but then I caught his momentary impulse to run. The other entrance was hidden behind the tapestry across the way. It led to another part of the lake.

Alistair stood in the middle of the chamber, not too far from where he'd been sitting on a makeshift chair that he'd constructed of small boulders, pillows, and blankets. His eyes jerked nervously between us as his hands clasped together…as if he was doing it to keep from wringing them. He hadn't been my biggest advocate at the meeting to establish the new leadership. Little did he know that I'd appreciated his nonsupport at that moment. I saw Bella give him a soft smile, and he visibly relaxed, entranced by her. She had a way of disarming individuals, and it came in very handy for me at times, like now.

Behind him, at the far end of the chamber, diffuse light came from cracks in the ceiling. I was certain that they were well hidden beneath a rock outcropping. I guessed that during a bright day, the fissures would provide enough light to fully illuminate the room. Even now it provided some diffuse light from the star-lit sky above us. Carlisle had been more accurate than he thought when he teased Liam about the possibility of Alistair "hiding under a rock for the next decade." In fact, I believed he had been doing exactly that for hundreds of years.

His lair was intriguing, and gave insight into the mind of the man before us. It was a rough oval in shape, very roomy, with a high, domed ceiling. The end with the cracks in the ceiling was left bare, and I assumed it was because of the water that would seep through the deep fissures in the rock during rain. However, the rest of the area was an eclectic mix of assorted items. Tapestries covered the bare rock walls and various rugs were placed on the irregular stone floor. Precious items were scattered about on ledges, but what most intrigued me was the "bookcase" he'd fashioned on a part of the wall out of the stone. A long, finely crafted ancient English sword rested on the top shelf. Books covered the rest of the space. I briefly wondered how he'd gotten the items into his cave without ruining them. Visions of Alistair carrying plastic wrapped packages across the terrain and into the water tickled my brain. I didn't think he would appreciate my humor so I stifled my reaction. It was a comfortable space, and perfect for the vampire who stood before me.

My observations took only a second and were interrupted when he spoke. "Edward…" he murmured, his posture still tense, and then turned to acknowledge the others with a slight nod. "How can I help you?"

He was sincere, and it was all I needed to hear. There was no question as to how we'd found him. He knew Demetri's gift and his fighting abilities. He didn't trust Demetri, but he had some degree of assurance that I would not hurt him based upon his relationship with Carlisle.

"May I?" Bella asked pointing to the bookcase, interrupting my train of thought. She would of course be interested in what he had. "I promise not to touch anything since I'm still wet," she promised, earning a slight curl of his lips.

He nodded at her in permission and then returned his eyes to me, but was a little uncertain. He was puzzled by our presence and more than a little terrified even with his beliefs about my benevolence.

I decided to get right to the point. "Recently, an unfortunate event occurred. A young girl was bitten and left out to be found in Florence." His eyebrows rose with his astonishment at the news, clearly recognizing just how bold that action was. "We were lucky enough to seclude her with no human the wiser, but we must locate and discipline the perpetrator."

He was clearly puzzled at his involvement.

"Aro saw the man in your memories."

Alistair looked to me in bewilderment. Aro's "gift" to me wasn't common knowledge…actually being sacred to those who had fought with us that day. I knew I would have to explain.

"When Aro was destroyed, his mind was opened to me; his life literally flashed before his eyes, and I was…_gifted_ with all of it." I tried hard to keep the word "gifted" neutral. I _was_ growing better at it.

Alistair stumbled backwards and lowered himself onto his makeshift chair in shock. "Dear God!" he mumbled out. His mind was awash with the implications, and surprisingly his sympathy. He knew enough about Aro's lifestyle to know how horrific the reality was for me.

I shook off the desire to give in to the horror. "The man I am looking for…you met him in Liverpool. It was the early 1900's if I am guessing correctly from the attire. You were both hunting in the same area of the city. He noticed you and approached…" I paused to allow him to recall what I spoke of, as I listened to his thoughts. I saw the moment his mind recognized the event I was speaking of.

"It was only a brief encounter, Edward. I'm not sure that I can give you much," he said.

"Anything…Alistair. Anything you can give us would help," I spoke in a pleading tone.

He relieved the memory again. "He was English, and spoke with a genteel accent. I'm sure, though, those are things you already knew from my memories. Perhaps, the best thing I can give you is the fact that I've run across his scent again, years after my last contact with Aro. He frequents the East End of London."

I grinned in satisfaction. We were close, and had in fact been so near to him on our journey here. It wouldn't take us long to make our way back to London. We'd have to rely on our sense of smell to track vampires in that vicinity and just hope that he was one of the ones still haunting it. Alistair had given us what he had. It was all he could do.

"I thank you, Alistair. We will not disturb you any longer," I said sincerely. Demetri met my eyes as I turned, and I nodded slightly letting him know that Alistair's thoughts were synonymous with his words.

Bella and Heidi had remained by the bookshelf, and my mate glanced toward Alistair with a pleading look.

"May I?" she said again, but this time she was looking at the sword that had drawn my initial attention, with great interest.

"Certainly," he murmured with wry humor.

I moved to her side and lifted her so that she could pull it down.

"Alistair?" she murmured with reverent awe when she pulled it to her. The ultimate connoisseur of the classics, Bella had obviously drawn the same conclusion I had. _La Morte D'Arthur._

He shrugged his shoulders gently. "Someone threw it in the lake, almost knocking me in the head while I was swimming. If they were going to rid themselves of it, it could at least reside with me."

I admired the workmanship on the sword. If it was what I, as well as Alistair thought, it was unlike many of the stories told of it. It was a thing of simplistic glory…honed to perfection, and built for a King. It was a sword built for fighting and therein laid its deadly beauty.

"If I am ever destroyed, Edward, you come back for that. It deserves a place in that mausoleum you call a home."

"I will do that," I promised, surprised at his generosity and still in awe of the sword that Bella held in her hands. She nodded her head at me so that I raised her back into the air. She replaced the sword with gentle hands, smoothing her fingers across the ancient metal.

"Edward," he called just before we disappeared back into the tunnel, "give your father my best."

"I will do so," I said stepping to him and holding out my hand to him in farewell.

He shook himself…I'd startled him with my acknowledgment. "_No longer Carlisle's little boy…" _he thought.

I chuckled softly as he grabbed my hand in a short farewell. "I'll always be Carlisle's son."

"That, Edward, has never been in question, but I suspect that he is more than proud of the man you've become." He nodded softly as I turned. We then swiftly made our way through the tunnel and back into the water.

"We have time to make it back to the car," Demetri indicated, "but we won't make it back to London in time."

"We need to check the weather," Bella said softly. "If it's going to be sunny, we'll need to stay."

I pulled my phone from my bag and dialed Alice. She answered in a chirpy voice before I could speak. "You're fine to go; it is going to overcast all the way. You're also okay to change out of those clothes," she giggled. "The sun is going to make an appearance at lunch time, so you'll need to stay in until dark."

We moved quickly toward the forest, and I heard Demetri mumble as he and Heidi dressed behind a stand of evergreens. "It is unbearable at times that she sees everything." Heidi's giggle was his only answer.

Within seconds, we went on our way toward Rhyd-Ddu. Bella and I made a quick detour, smelling a herd of deer not far off the trail. I was certain that Demetri and Heidi would hunt as soon as we reached the city, and Demetri threw out a "meet you at the car" when he saw us veer off.

The outline of London remained grey and dismal under the cover of the soft rain that had begun as we drew closer to the sprawling, densely packed city. Heidi called ahead and made arrangements for us to stay at the Savoy. I was actually curious to see the hotel after the renovations that had been done in the recent years. It had always been a favorite of ours to stay in during the infrequent visits we made. The eyes of the concierge widened as he saw me hand over my credit card and identification to the woman helping me.

"Mr. Cullen, you've been booked for the Royal Suite, is that correct?" the woman behind the desk asked in hesitant confirmation. Her thoughts reflected her disbelief that someone so young would want such a suite, much less have the money to pay for it.

"That is correct." I read the details from Heidi's mind. "Have you set up the queen size bed in the second bedroom, as requested?" I spoke in my most authoritative voice.

The young girl was attractive, in a sort of brazen fashion. I saw visions of the girl and her boyfriend flash through her head…she was into being dominated. She responded to the tone of my voice…blushing bright red in excitement. I smiled in an attempt to counteract the previous message and her pupils widened with the lust that then poured through her. I groaned internally; I was screwed either way I went. Bella pinched my leg hard enough to hurt and stepped up next to me to pull the room cards back out of the woman's hand. She intentionally used her left hand so that the woman saw the engagement and wedding rings. The concierge next to the girl perked up at seeing Bella with me. I wanted to really growl at him, his thoughts being overpowered by Bella's vampiric beauty.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the girl said distractedly, attempting to find her voice.

"I need another set of cards, for my brother and his wife," Bella indicated to her, and I saw her eyes slip toward Demetri and Heidi, who waited as inconspicuously as possible in an alcove. They'd turned toward a masterpiece on the wall with their sunglasses covered eyes.

She was terrified of Demetri…smart girl.

"Certainly. Will you need the services of our butler or tea, Mrs. Cullen?" The concierge finally found his voice.

"No, thank you, but we do need some clothes laundered if that is at all possible," Bella indicated firmly. She'd come a long way from the nervous attempts to handle the hotel clerk in Chicago during our Valentine's Day celebration.

_That adds a new meaning to the words 'room service,' _Demetri harassed me silently.

It was a testament to the change in our relationship that he would goad me this way. Living around human feeders was still very difficult for me and the rest of the family, but I knew I wasn't going to change their pattern…if either of them wanted to do so, they would come to me.

The man's words drew me back. "Certainly. I will have someone sent up in the next hour to retrieve the items. Please just leave the package in the foyer. I will make sure that you are not disturbed."

The suite took up the entire front half of the fifth floor and faced the Thames. The view was spectacular and the rooms were opulent. Demetri and Heidi went immediately to their room to shower and change, as did Bella and I. When she returned from placing all the clothes in the foyer as directed, we both became distracted, and I marveled at the sight of Bella's skin as it glowed slightly in the diffuse light from the large windows. I would never get over the feeling of loving her…of making love to her. I needed it to survive as much as I did blood now. It was the most pleasurable way I could think of to while away the hours of a sunny afternoon.

When she'd finally had her way with me, she wrapped us in the thick coverlet and laid her head upon my shoulder, her leg across my hips.

"This place is over the top," she said softly.

She opened her mind to me allowing me to see the views of the kitchen, bar, dining room, and amenities she'd seen. I agreed; the room was plush. The hotel was a treasure trove of surprises. Which made me remember…

"Your favorite chef has a restaurant here," I said quickly, remembering Bella's fascination with cooking as a human.

She shot up to sit, looking down at me with big eyes. I was entranced by the view where the cover had fallen to her lap. She snapped her fingers in front of me and pointed upward, when I could finally tear my gaze away, I saw that she was pointing to her eyes with her two fingers. I grinned unabashedly and shrugged my shoulders. She was definitely more enticing to me than the discussion of food.

"Are you serious? Gordon Ramsay has a restaurant here?" she exclaimed, her golden eyes growing even larger. They were deep amber, compliments of our earlier meal.

"Want to go try some of his food?" I teased.

A look of revulsion crossed her face at the thought. Then, she looked bashful. "I would love to go in and see his restaurant though." She had an unholy fascination with the man…loved British boys it seemed. I still hadn't forgotten the girls' fascination with Carlisle subtle accent.

"I believe he has a private dining space where you can eat in the middle of the kitchen and actually watch the food preparation."

She moaned in a way that messed with me. She shouldn't be making those kinds of sounds except for when I was buried deep within her, or had my lips on her.

"Can we find some humans? To treat to dinner, possibly?" she proposed. "I just want to watch."

I began laughing at the unintended sexual connotation of her words, and she slapped my stomach in reaction.

"We'll see," I said meaning it. I'd do anything for her, and she knew it.

"How hard do you think Jake and Renesmee were on the twins?" she said suddenly, veering off on a totally different train of thought.

"Not hard enough, I suspect. Lord knows Nessie and Henry got away with murder."

"They've always had you wrapped, Edward," Bella stated in a very serious manner. I looked over to see her smirking at me. "Your grandbabies are even worse."

"Hey, if I, with the help of you and our siblings, had to keep the vampire world in order, the least I could do is have some indulgences."

"If I remember correctly, both Renesmee and Henry were grown before you had 'to keep the vampire world in order.'"

"Pish posh…" I said quickly, attempting to make light of her observation.

She giggled against me, clearly on to my attempt to redirect the conversation. "Anyhow, if Jacob is anything like me…he's whipped and he barely scolded them. And if Seth is anything like Jacob, he attempted to be stern and failed miserably."

"So true…" she whispered against me.

I glanced over to see the sun beginning to set. It was spectacular…the rays slanting across the Thames, casting a rosy color over the city. "Are you ready to go hunting?"

"As I ever will be," she said sincerely.

Within just moments we were dressed, and Bella handed me a hairbrush and pony tail holder. I brushed her long silky hair and divided it into three sections to braid, savoring the feel of it in my hands.

I'd growled at Jacob the morning he walked in on my doing Stefanie's hair.

"_Leave, Dog. I have it. You can do this when you are in Seattle, for now, she is mine."_

"_Certainly, Bloodsucker. I wouldn't want to interfere with you playing doll."_

_I pointedly looked at the brush in his hand as he turned to leave and snickered. His good natured chuckling was his response._

We met Demetri and Heidi in the living room; both of their eyes bright crimson from their quick hunt; they'd slipped back into our suites via the roof access doors a short while ago. Both put on dark art spectacles and we quickly made our way down to the lobby.

The nighttime concierge caught sight of us and recognized us from the description he'd received. Panic rushed through his mind. It was based in his fear for us.

"Mr. Cullen," he rushed forward from around the desk. "Pardon me, I do not mean to be intrusive, but London is not a safe place for four young people to be traveling alone. Allow me to call you a limousine to chauffeur you throughout the city." His mind added, for obviously wealthy young kids unfamiliar with London at nighttime.

I smiled at him in a reassuring manner. "We are going to meet a friend. I promise to be very careful."

He was still not convinced, but really couldn't argue. Little did he know that our "friend" was more likely to want to tear our throats out than socialize.

That night proved unproductive. We caught several scents, but they all belonged to other vampires. Luckily, the rain started up again the next morning and allowed us the opportunity to scour the city during daylight hours. As night began to fall, we struck gold in the Whitechapel district; the scent from Alistair's memory. We tracked it through the bars and art galleries. Whitechapel had fallen into disrepair for many decades, but starting in the 1970's the area had seen a rebirth with the art scene. We followed the scent through the alley ways and came to a dense blocks of flats. We followed the noise of a vampire as he/she hunted. Separating, we surrounded the immortal and waited for him/her to appear. I smiled with fierce satisfaction when I saw the face of the vampire from Brianna's memory as he moved into sight. We had our man.

I blurred to him before he could begin running, and in reaction he turned to escape me only to find Demetri behind him. Bella and Heidi edged in from the sides. He made the mistake of lunging for Demetri, and the seasoned warrior quickly took him down to the cobblestones in the empty alley. The one below his face shattered into pieces from the force Demetri used. I could feel the fine shimmer of Bella's shield wrapped around us in protection.

Heidi went to Demetri's side, and between the two of them the errant vampire was hauled to his feet and securely held. His eyes jerked in fear as he looked at us. Visions of Brianna's family being massacred flew through his mind. I also saw that he'd destroyed the vampire that had helped him. He knew why we were here; he just couldn't understand how we'd found him.

"Any words of explanation for your actions?" I asked unwilling to waste time playing coy with him. "You have broken the cardinal rule. Did you believe that we wouldn't respond accordingly?"

Suddenly a memory surfaced from his mind.

"_Do not worry, John. They will never know," a voice whispered from behind him_.

It was a strangely seductive voice, with an accent I could not place. For some reason, the only thing I could associate with the voice was _ancient_.

Demetri twisted his arm a little when he did not answer.

"_Mistress, are you certain this one you want?" A vision of Brianna as she celebrated with her family. It was as if they were being viewed through a window. _

"_Yessss," an almost hiss at his side. _

Then, I was blessed with a view of the woman beside him. I froze at what I saw.

It was Anna…or at least an almost twin of Anna and Brianna. Long black hair, black eyes, and an exotic facial structure. She was ancient, however, as I'd guessed. She was beautiful, excruciatingly so…the time upon this Earth had refined her, almost like fire refines metal.

Although her skin had begun to take on the translucent tone of Aro's, my gut told me she was even older than him. It was something about the way she moved - it was beyond elegant. She was entrancing in the way that the Volturi leaders had been. I'd not felt desire for anyone other than Bella in my entire life, but I wondered if this woman might just have been the one to entice me had we met somewhere along the line. It wouldn't have been love…sex would have been the only thing I would have accomplished with her. But, all the vampires I'd met along the way had felt desire for others of our kind and acted upon it. Of course that process stopped once they were mated, but I knew that most did not come to their mate's bed untried. Even Carlisle had lusted before Esme, but he'd never loved…nor had he given into temptation. He'd been waiting for the "one," just as I had. However, I suspected our mystery woman had a good chance of seducing anyone that she chose to…certainly she had with John.

"_Leave her where the Father and his Son can find her." She seemed to find some perverse humor in her choice of words._

I saw the glint of something in her eyes. It was so quick that I could not define it. Was it insanity, or was it just pure evil? I wasn't sure. She turned to look directly into his eyes, but the conversation she started had a strange quality to it. Instead of actually seeming to speak with him, it was if she was conveying a message.

"_Send her to them, dine on the others. See if they are as intelligent as they are rumored. She is my message to them."_

I hissed sharply and heard Bella, Demetri, and Heidi stir around me. My reaction stopped John's thoughts as he wondered why I was reacting in this way. Our mysterious woman knew about my gift, and she'd intentionally used it to send a message. We would get nothing else out of him. He'd only been a pawn.

"She used you…you know. She set you up to destroy the family and bite the girl. She then left you here for us to find."

"_HOW_?" he gurgled out.

"John, did she not inform you of my gift?"

His eyes went wild when he realized finally who I was…who we were. Forbidden images ran rampant through his mind. Our mystery woman had chosen wisely when she'd changed him a little over a century ago, culling him for her future uses. He was as evil as I suspected she was. I was astonished at the identity of the man before me.

I stepped to within inches of him, and he actually attempted to back up from me. Well at least he had some intelligence, although he'd just chosen to utilize it too late.

"Edward?" I heard Demetri say in a concerned voice. He did not like the look on my face.

"Maybe I should restate my question, Jack."

His eyes went wide, and I saw the moment he signed the paper taunting the police with his nickname.

I walked behind him and placed my hands around his neck. I saw Bella look at me in shock.

"EDWARD!" she said in a harsh voice.

"Did you enjoy cutting their necks and letting them bleed? Is that why she chose you, because you already had the vampiric instincts? No wonder they never found anymore of your victims. She made you smarter when she bit and then trained you, didn't she?"

I jerked his head back exposing his neck in a way that would have made it easy to rip his head off. I was not the monster I once was though…and so therefore, I only growled at him in implicit threat. Still holding his head back, I pulled the phone from my pocket. I caught Bella's eyes and shook my head with a very slight smile quickly at her to let her know I was under control. I could see her relax. I had lost it for the barest of moments, and they would know why soon.

"Carlisle, I need the others on conference it at all possible, please," I said quickly. "I would call them all, but in fact we have our hands full right now."

"Certainly," was his only response.

Within a few minutes, Zafrina, Eleazar, Naresh, Amun, Siobahn, Hyun Su, and Charles were on the line. I heard Jasper and Emmett in the room with Carlisle. I put my phone on conference, just as Bella, having taken the initiative, reached Henry on her own phone. She patched the phone call into the conference call as well.

With all the static, it could have made the conversation difficult without our vampiric hearing.

"Edward, go ahead," Eleazar said quickly.

"Demetri, Heidi, Bella, and I have found the one responsible for creating the newborn and leaving her," I said succinctly, releasing his hair. I couldn't help but to give his head just a little shove.

I moved back in front of him and I saw Demetri and Heidi assessing my mood hesitantly.

"Carry on," Hyun Su said in his stilted English. He was to the point, but I liked his bluntness.

"I've seen his creator through his thoughts. It was a carefully concocted plan, for which she is responsible. We'll need to find her. However, we need to make a decision about his fate, at this moment."

Jack began struggling between Demetri and Heidi, realizing that he was in danger now.

"This is ludicrous. Why do you disturb us, Edward? Are you incapable of making a decision? If so, we need to rethink the decision of placing you in a leadership position," Amun's voice was filled with venom. Ah, dear Amun, ever the voice of contention.

"Oh…I am quite capable of making a decision, and it will most likely correspond with yours, however I will not make this one by myself. The woman responsible chose to use him wisely. She knew what would push my buttons. I present to you John…more commonly know in the early 1900's by the nickname Jack. Jack the Ripper. The women he killed as a human were just a start. He is sadistic and enjoys giving women pain, hence why he enjoyed making Brianna watch her family die." Then I added, "Jack's creator has done her research; she is taunting us. The law must be enforced impartially, and I will not make a unilateral decision based on my present emotional state."

Bella stepped to my side, her eyes blazing as she stared at the creature before us. As we'd discussed many times before…killing for food was an inevitable fact of being a vampire…killing for cruelty was a sign of evil. This man had been vicious long before becoming a vampire.

"Demetri?" I asked the man beside me for his vote. It continued down the line until the man's fate was sealed.

"There really is no other choice," Naresh was last to cast his vote. "If his crime is ignored, it will become open season on humans and such actions will not go unnoticed. Guilty."

"Duly noted. The decision is unanimous," I said with finality, closing down my cell phone. That had been my thought as well, but again I was _not_ going to make this decision myself. Such had been the beginning of Aro's slippery slope…simple, seemingly unimportant decisions that led him to more and more important ones.

We moved back toward the hotel after disposing of our infamous troublemaker; having ripped him apart and put the pieces in an empty metal barrel where we'd lit a fire to consume the erstwhile vampire. We'd waited only long enough for him to turn to ash before leaving the tenement district quickly.

"What did you see, Edward?" Heidi asked me as we sped back to the hotel.

I gave them a complete recount of my memories. I did not hold back, including her seductive nature. I saw Heidi and Demetri sift through their minds as they reviewed everything they'd ever seen or heard. They could not locate anything within their knowledge to help pinpoint our nemesis.

We parted in the foyer of our suite and Bella took my hand, pulling me to the bathroom where we stripped to shower together.

"She touches you and I will personally destroy her," she said as the steaming water poured down around us. "I don't like that you admit she is attractive," she snarled, her eyes slanted in anger.

I took her face in my hand and held her chin so that she could see the sincerity of my words. "Bella, it is who she is…a Seductress. You are my mate…the only person for whom I will ever have any desire to kiss, or hold, or make love to now," I chuckled lightly as she glared at me. "Love, Emmett admits to finding women attractive like every day. Do you believe he would ever touch anyone but Rosalie?"

Her lips quirked slightly.

"Jasper had a crush on Vivien Leigh and Alice jokingly constructed a green velvet dress to harass him."

She lost the battle with her lips and began smiling.

"I've had to sit and listen to you and our sisters talk about Johnny Depp and other such stars. You felt attracted to Jacob, and for God sake, you've even admitted to thinking Carlisle's voice is sexy," I reminded her.

"Well, it is," she said with a little cockiness to her.

I knew we were past the crisis then. I growled at her playfully adopting a proper British accent. "Now get your arse over here and give me a bloody snog."

She started laughing and then squealed as I pinned her against the tile wall and nibbled at her neck playfully. We'd head back to Italy the day after tomorrow, but for now I had some humans to hunt for tomorrow's meal after my shower. My wife wanted to go to dinner, and what she wanted, she got. I cringed, thinking of the smells I would have to put up with from Gordon Ramsay's kitchen.

Please let me know what you think?

Just an FYI. The serial killer known in the popular press as Jack the Ripper was accredited various murders throughout the time he was active before finally disappearing into oblivion. One of his modus operandi was two identical slits to the women's throats along the carotid artery. Sorry, but if you've read my stories you know I am a research fanatic. This is actually an area of some expertise and interest for me as I studied under an FBI expert for a short period of time.

**To my amazing betas and contributors, I cannot imagine writing this story without them. I am incredibly blessed with some amazing people who have taken an interest in my story:**

**CullenFest: My British friend…and the woman responsible for encouraging me to keep writing when I wanted to give up. If you hate my story blame her…if you enjoy reading it…thank her. I just had to put up some more British history for her.**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do.**

**Hopeforastalemate: She corrects all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. Even if she and I are the only ones reading it. SMIRK! Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite.  
**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	15. Spirit World

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**AN: I apologize in advance for the long AN. **

**First, I want to thank each and every one of you that voted for Full Moon Rising and Harvest Moon in the various contests. I am honored to say that Full Moon Rising won The Vampie for "Just Like Stephanie Used to Make" – Best Canon. Harvest Moon won The Vampie for "I Can't Believe It's Not Sparkly" – Best AU. You guys really, really rock. Seriously…**

**Second, the Fandom fights the Flood compilation is available. You can find it at the following address: ****http:/ fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/home(dot)html**

**I chose an All Human. What a stretch I must admit. The story is called Forever and follows Bella and Edward from the moment they meet to a very poignant goodbye. I don't want to ruin the story for those that might choose to go over and donate, but I will tell you this – my beta who refuses to touch all human liked this story. Both of my "all vampire" betas cried. **

**There are a great many really good stories. Please consider going over to donate. You can make a minimum of a five dollar donation and you'll receive a compilation of some amazing stories.**

**This outtake is dedicated to Sandra Marques, Starla 1979, and Cold One Paul, who have all asked for various pieces that appear here. **

**Also…I've gotten several emails. I PROMISE…there is some Cullen fun and mayhem coming; this was not meant to be a dreary story. You know I had to set the stage… And no, one of my beta's has sworn me off of an April Fool's day chapter this year…damn him.**

Nessie POV

"Ask your father and Seth about it. In fact, that's part of why Taha Aki banned the Quileute from the utilization of your particular gift. It's not something to be used lightly. Go to bed, Little One. Trust that your Nonna and I will handle this. You know that Demetri and Heidi will not allow any harm to come to us." Although I sensed that my father was attempting to keep his voice calm, I knew he was greatly disturbed by what had just happened. As soon as he and Mama returned from Britain, I would lay odds that he would be spending a little alone time with my two angels…I snorted internally…who the hell was I kidding? They were devils.

"Jacob, I assume that you'll speak with her about this?" Mama spoke severely to him. It was funny to see my wolf squirm, hearing the reproach in her voice.

""Count on it, Bells." he said, turning to look down sternly at William and Stefanie, who I cuddled in my lap. They jumped slightly when he snapped the phone closed.

I realized suddenly that I was crooning into the tops of their head and had my arms wrapped around them tightly. The only other time I'd been so scared was the day they were born. I'd been so afraid that I wouldn't be able to have them, that something would go wrong. Only Daddy had known my fears. He'd also known my determination.

"You are so stubborn…just like your mother," my father had murmured one night when he came into to check on me during the pregnancy. I'd been so big by then that I could barely move. Jake was sleeping soundly beside me in our king size bed, but I'd been unable to get comfortable. I'd wanted my dad to play piano for me, as it calmed the moving babies within me. Not waiting on him to approach me, I'd tried to get up. Daddy had just snatched me up into his arms and flew down the stairs muttering about my determination. When he finally put me in a rocking chair near the piano, making sure to tuck throw pillows around me, he'd tweaked my nose and muttered the "insult."

He'd also known I was being stubborn on the day of their birth. My tenacity turned to fear as the birthing pains started. But when he'd laid William in my arms, the peace had settled within me. I'd never forgotten the look of awe on my father's face as he'd handed me William and then held Stefanie cradled so gently in his hands.

But the terror I'd felt today, as I looked down at her lifeless looking body, had almost surpassed the day of their birth. Had I not known the history of Taha Aki so intimately, I would have been a sobbing mess. The thought that Stefanie had been able to take William and herself on such a journey scared the hell out of me. She was inexplicably powerful, and I wondered what Old Quil would make of her. Old Quil… I doubted he would live to see Christmas, and the thought saddened me. In the past year since my marriage to Jacob, he'd seemed to shrivel and turn into a wizened old man. All I could do was hope that he would live through the next days so that we could speak with him about this newest development. We would be returning with Poppa and Nana in just a few days. Speaking of talking to Old Quil, I turned to glare at Seth. He saw my look and rolled his eyes while he shrugged.

"Ness, the cat is out of the bag now. If anyone can help us Old Quil can. It's not as if we can ignore what happened. She'll only get more powerful. Wouldn't it be better to be armed with all the knowledge we can be to make her control over it as strong as possible?" He knelt down so that he could be on eye level with the both of them, then glanced up at me. "It scares me to think of these two going off on their own without any of us knowing what they are doing."

He meant it as an admonishment to them, but his love for my two babies was clearly evident in his deep brown eyes. He may be Stefanie's imprint, but he, in his mind, was also William's uncle and most likely pack mate. I knew he'd used Stefanie's natural curiosity to expedite her return, and I could only respect his cunning. I was grateful for him. For a moment, my mind was transported back to the day of the twin's birth.

_Something woke me, but before I could figure out what had garnered my attention, pain radiated throughout my body as I fought my way through the fog that numbed my brain. For a moment, I panicked wondering what could have caused such within my hybrid body. I'd never experience pain before, and then I calmed as the memory of warm brown and vibrant green eyes flowed through my mind. I slowly stretched feeling the pull across my stomach. I smoothed my hand across my pajamas and felt an already firming stomach. Thank God for the miracles of this hybrid body he'd given me. I'd never have to worry about a tummy tuck._

"_I hope the smile is because you are happy to see me, and not because you hear your husband acting out below," a voice said to my side._

_Two things registered at the same time; Sam was sitting with me, and Jacob was threatening to kill Seth from the vicinity of the living room. I sat up quickly at the sound of physical blows and restraining arms, but Sam quickly put his arms around me stopping my movement._

"_Don't worry, the Cullens and the pack won't let him actually do it," he grinned._

_His satisfaction with the situation was evident across his face, and it confused me. "I…" I began, only to be cut off by the sound of the struggle escalating. _

"_I can share," Seth's voice came from the area, and then the sound of Jacob's howl and more aggressive noises. _

_Uncle Emmett began guffawing; joining another bellowing laugh that I quickly and astonishingly realized was my father's…so I knew that whatever was happening had to be good. "He can share what?" I asked Sam._

_He ducked his head and smiled. "With your permission, I think I would prefer for your husband to explain, Nessie. It is nothing bad, I promise."_

_My curiosity was satisfied though when I heard my wolf yell, "Get away from my daughter, Seth Clearwater!" _

_My eyes widened as my startled gaze locked with Sam's._

_To say that I was immediately happy would be a lie, but I think my reaction was based more on shock than anything. I knew better than anyone the miracle of the imprinting process. I'd known as soon as I saw Jacob's face. It was if my heart began to beat in tandem with his when our eyes met. My only uncertainty about my supernatural mating had not come from the level of Jake's love for me, but from my self doubt. _

_Even as sheltered as I'd been over my lifetime, I'd watched enough TV to have heard the common "norms" of parenting. "This is going to hurt you more than me." "When you grow up, you'll understand." "Because I said so." My parents, grandparents, and extended wolf, vampire, and human family had bypassed many of these, but even with the extraordinary circumstances of my raising, there were three things for which I was absolutely positive. One, I now understood my father and mother's struggle with the process that was outside of their control. It was hard knowing that she would not be only Jacob and mine. We would have to share. Two, giving any doubts about it fuel to grow was futile, because it was bigger than all of us. Three, I had the best examples to learn from…my mom and dad had been all but perfect in their support of me and my relationship with Jacob…bar Daddy's silly reactions to our sexual desires. _

_Oh! OH! Seth and Jacob…no wonder Daddy was still laughing hysterically below._

_Like a firecracker, pleasure burst through my body quickly…Seth…he would stay with us forever now. He would help us protect her, and I would never have to worry for my daughter's well being…for her future. She would know a love beyond all understanding and rational thought. In reality, it was the answer to every parent's prayer. _

"_Well at least he didn't imprint on William," I snarked, earning Sam's laughter. "Go tell my husband to come see me," I asked Sam softly._

_I heard the quick moment of stillness my statements caused in the group downstairs, and then Jacob's quick huff. Then, I heard his heavy footfalls as he climbed the stairs. For a moment, he paused and called back down, "Embry, sit beside him and make sure he doesn't run off with her."_

_His ludicrous statement earned another round of laughter from below, but within minutes he was at the door. His face lit up when he saw me, and he hurried to my side pulling me into a quick kiss. I savored the feeling his lips on mine for the barest of moments before breaking away. He looked to me in confusion before horror filled his eyes and he looked down at my stomach. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he said gruffly._

"_No," I said softly, and saw that Sam had exited the room. "I just needed some space to do this." I reached up and hit him in the back of the head. "Get over it!" I snarled. _

_It was official. I'd turned into my mother._

Yes, I was now a mother, and as such needed to begin providing some structured education and a framework for guiding the twins in their newly revealed gift. After admonishing them first for the huge risk they had taken in the first place, I amended.

"Jake, let them go back to bed." I said firmly. "We can discuss this in the morning." It was in the middle of the night and we were all going to need our rest if we were to be rational.

A sound at the door caught my attention, and I looked up to find Henry and Anna standing there. I wondered for how long.

He looked amused, which made me want to smack him. "Ness, Anna and I can sit with them and make sure they go to sleep," he said looking pointedly toward Stefanie. She had the grace to blush. "You three go back to sleep."

I wanted to call him on it. Anna would stay awake of course, but as I saw them sit on the couch, I knew he would be asleep within an hour, his head securely placed in her lap. My imaginings went even further as I saw an image of her lacing her fingers through his long hair as she watched over the three. She made my decision easy when she winked at me. Bless her. I would feel better knowing someone would keep an eye on them.

"Sleep!" I said sternly as I tucked them in beside each other, brushing their inky black hair away from their faces.

"Yes, m'am."

Jacob rolled his eyes at the southern twang that came through when they said it. Jasper would have loved it.

"Night," Anna said softly, already grabbing a throw pillow for the inevitable.

Jake pulled me against his strong chest, wrapping me in his arms. "I'm going to grow old and grey before they are grown," he grumbled as we settled back into bed in the other room.

"Sure. Sure," I teased back.

He grunted against the top of my hair.

"They are all of how many weeks old and you are already growing old," I laughed. "We have a long way to go. Aren't you glad that wolf gene keeps you young?"

This time he huffed into my hair. "At least if they were wolf pups, I could snatch them up by the neck. Aren't they supposed to do what we tell them to this early in life?" he lamented.

I mocked him, grunting and the huffing as he had, before I said in a caveman-like voice, "me man…you child…must obey."

"Someone is feeling feisty tonight," he murmured into my hair. I knew from the tone of voice I was in trouble…the good kind of trouble. I smiled against his skin before placing a kiss to it.

"Me woman…you man," I continued with my play. "Big he man."

He started chuckling before rolling us over so that his "big he man" body pressed mine into the mattress. Leaning on one arm, he used the other to trace his fingertips across my cheekbone and nose.

"Big he man, huh?" he bent and growled into my neck.

Wriggling against the proof of the statement with my hips, I smiled. "Feels that way to me."

"Ness, please stop moving so much, I'm trying to sleep here," he mock grumbled, relaxing totally onto me as if he was actually asleep.

I cracked up laughing when he began to fake snore into my ear. I knew how to entice my "sleeping" wolf and moved my hands slowly up his hips, smoothing my hands across his tight ass. I dug my nails into him just a little. He stilled all movement, even his bogus deep breathing. In fact, he gasped as I moved against him.

"Ne…"

"Sh…go back to sleep. I can take care of myself here," I promised and flipped him over onto his back to straddle him.

Putting my hands against the smooth skin of his chest, I brushed over his nipples causing them to pebble against my fingertips. His dark brown eyes almost looked black and were hooded and dazed with desire. He smiled softly though, his brilliant smile lighting up even the shadowed darkness of our room. I loved this man with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart.

"I think I'm awake now," he announced gleefully.

"Oh thank God. I thought I was actually going to have to do all this by myself." I teased just before I leaned over to place my lips to his.

I worshiped his mouth with mine, using the tip of my tongue to beg entrance. His hands threaded through my hair, holding me to him as we unhurriedly explored each other. I loved kissing him, and could do it for hours if he allowed. Generally, we became too frantic to continue the torture long.

Heat poured across my skin as he moved his hand down from my face to my waist, and I gloried when I felt his hands undo the sash that kept my robe cinched around me and smooth across me. I rose to watch as he opened my robe with both hands to reveal my breasts. I was naked having just thrown on the robe at the phone call. The sight of his brown skin in contrast with my paleness was a visual turn on. I watched as the tip of his finger circled one of my pale pink nipples, causing it to pebble. He unhurriedly gave the other the same attention before brushing his other hand up over my stomach from my navel to cup my breasts in his large hands. He used his thumbs to brush over my hardened peaks, stroking them in a slow, circular motion which caused me to moan and squirm against him. Growling in pleasure, I rubbed my stiff nipples over his face, teasing his mouth.

Sitting up, he kissed along my neck before lowering his lips to brush across the top of my right breast. I cried out his name when he took the tip into his warm mouth, nuzzling at me. Hissing at him in pleasure, I moved my hands down his stomach and inched my hips backwards so that I could sneak my hand into his boxers and wrap them around his thick cock. His tongue became rougher against my nipples, almost bitingly, as I applied pressure gently against the skin of his cock, using the cum that was leaking from him as lubricant to stroke him up and down, my thumb flicking over the head of it. He shuddered against me.

"Jake, I need you," I said softly but urgently.

I hated to ask for him to cut the foreplay short, but I needed him to make the fear go away. Feeling him consume me was just what I needed. I was already soaking his boxers, and his stiff cock was bulging out of the shorts. Seeing and feeling his hardness against my clit made me very wet, there was no need to prep me much…the kiss and the feel of his lips against me had been enough.

My eyes rolled back into my head as he pushed back on his legs and holding my back leaned me back down onto the bed, placing me under him. I spread my legs slightly and over his thighs as he reached over to the bedside for a condom, and I knew what was coming next. He slowly pressed into me, and I groaned in pleasure feeling his thick cock stretch my engorged clit, surging deeper and deeper.

He was so large that I'd been fearful our first time. However, by the time he'd entered into me, joining us, he'd had me so strung out with pleasure that I'd all but attacked him and impaled myself upon him. The feel of his head as he moved through my innocence had pressed against my throbbing walls healing the ache, and I'd come all over him before he'd even seated within me. When I'd finally stopped twitching, I'd opened my eyes to see his strained face above me. Sweat had been beaded across the top of his lip and forehead, his black hair hanging down his face. Seeing my bashful smile and total satiation, he'd smiled broadly down at me and then begun the slow movement that tortured me and had me shouting his name again within minutes.

This time was no different. We weren't being creative or attempting to even forestall the pleasure we both knew was coming. This was a celebration of life as a way to dispel the fear. It was quick, needy, and primal.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and our movements became frenzied. The angle had him hitting my clit every time he surged into me and I lost all rational thought and began thrashing against him.

Heat and fullness, ache and pain. It was overwhelming, and I gloried a little that he was being a little rough. I wanted it this way. He wrapped my hair in one of his hands, stopping my ability to move much. He lay on top of me, his muscled chest pressed against my stiff nipples, the sweat touching my body, and I cried out as he began slamming into me, his cock almost overfilling my warm sensitive walls. He began whispering, "Let go, baby. Let go. I want to feel you grip me and I want to hold you together as I experience you come apart in my arms."

After only a few more strokes, I shattered and screamed wordlessly in an extended orgasm when his lips kissed and then sucked across my neck. In the next moment he began to tremble, his eyes closing and his face clenching slightly. I watched his face as he too lost all control and released within me. He collapsed on me as his breathing gradually slowed down, his heart beating against my chest and breasts, and I gloried in the feel of his weight on me.

"I didn't mean to go so fast or so hard, Ness," he said softly attempting to rise from me.

"It was perfect, and exactly what I needed – I wanted to feel you be an animal with me," I told him, pulling him back to me. I wanted to feel his chest against me, and to keep him in me a little longer. I worried his neck a little with my teeth. I was a vampire, what could I say. The feel of his blood pounding under his skin was enticing, and I rubbed my tongue against his carotid artery, enjoying the feel of the strumming of his blood.

He rose finally, pulling me to the bathroom to remove the mess of the damn condom and shower for both of us in our post-coital glow, before going back to bed and sleeping naked together.

Morning light came through the window tickling the backs of my eyelids. Heat blazed against my back where I was held tightly against Jake's chest. His big arm was thrown over my waist keeping me secured to him. I felt so protected and safe against him. It would be easy to allow myself to remain here, but we had things to take care of this morning…things that were important and needed to be handled. I moved slowly from his arms, so as not to wake him, and made my way to the shower. As the hot water sluiced over me, I let it wash the remnants of my fears away as well. I knew my babies were safe. I could hear their heartbeats just down the hall, the rapid fluttering sound comforting to me even as the water pattered against the tiles around me.

I dressed quickly and softly tiptoed into the room. Jake had moved into the spot I'd vacated and had my pillows wrapped up into his arms. He desecrated my pillows; the poor things didn't last long around him. I had to admit, seeing his muscle bound arms wrapped around them and the play of his dark skin against the ivory of the sheets was enchanting. I admired the muscles of his back as I softly shut the door. Going to William and Stefanie's room, I found it much as I expected. They were snuggled together in the middle of the bed, and Henry snored slightly from couch across the room. Anna had covered him with a blanket and sat with his head in her lap. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at me. When she made to rise, I stopped her, putting my hand out to stop her.

"I'm going to make Jacob and Seth breakfast. I'll be back in a little while," I whispered.

She mouthed "ok" before settling back down to continue reading. I hated the smell of human food, but I'd grown somewhat accustomed to it considering my husband and soon to be son-in-law's voracious appetites. I'd actually become a fairly decent cook having spent enough time in the kitchen with Nana and Mama. Still marveling at the fact that Aro would renovate the kitchen, I set to work. Before long, I'd whipped up a simple but large breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and fresh fruit. I reached into the refrigerator and brought out two gallons of orange juice. Just as I was about to set the table, I smelled Jacob approaching and then felt his hands slide around my waist.

"Morning," he said softly. "Seth is on the way."

"I figured the smell of food would wake him. It is a foolproof plan with the two of you."

He blushed but grinned endearingly. Before he even had the table set, Seth stepped, dressed in a black T-Shirt and jeans, into the kitchen. I laughed when I heard his stomach growl.

"Eat," I said, and then took a chair to turn it around backwards. 

I straddled it and put my chin on the seatback watching them demolish everything before them. The enthusiasm with which they wolfed down the food made any discomfort I had with the smells well worth it. Seth was the first to rise and carried the plates over to the sink to begin washing them. This was our agreement. I cooked and they cleaned. Over the past year, back in Seattle, Leah had become a more and more frequent member of our cozy group, coming in to eat before heading out for the day to school or her internship. She had nearly the same gargantuan appetite as the men and was still as slender as a reed. After the disasters that had come out of her attempts to cook, Jake and Seth had relegated her to dish duty as well.

The coffee I'd put on to make was ready just as they finished. Seth was adorable as he breathed in the aroma for a few seconds, closing his eyes to savor it. He'd become addicted to the nasty brew during his "wild" stage. I could remember many mornings of him slipping into Mama, Daddy, and my house to steal a cup before facing the others at the "compound." Mama fixed coffee every morning just so that she, Daddy, Jacob, and Seth could spend the time alone. I'd continued the tradition, when they left to go to Volterra.

A vision of Jessica, the girl that Seth had met in the Seattle bar, ran through my mind for some reason. Seth had cared for her, and she, I believe, had fallen head over heels for him, but Seth had finally wised up and declared he was just too young to get so serious. Seth had been angry at himself for awhile afterwards for breaking her heart. I wondered if he ever thought of her. I knew where his heart and loyalty lay now, but it wasn't as if his life began when he met Stefanie…but then I thought of how his face glowed now in a way that had never existed before whenever his eyes touched on her, and rethought – perhaps it did.

The thoughts encouraged my next words, "What are we going to do?"

"Well you could just give them fifteen lashes at noon," Henry teased, sliding into the room, Anna beside him. He yawned broadly and then grimaced as he inhaled a deep breath of the coffee. Anna's face revealed similar revulsion as they sat at the table.

"How can you drink that stuff?" she hissed, shaking her head as if to dispel the smell.

"Ah…it's my life's blood, Anna," Seth murmured just before taking a big gulp of it. After swallowing, he started the discussion. "Look, we can punish them if that will make everyone feel better, but is it really fair? There isn't a one of us at this table whose life hasn't been permanently changed by the supernatural in some form or fashion. William and Stefanie can't control what happened anymore than Jake and I could control our transformation at first. You, Anna, and Henry can't control your need to be bloodsuckers anymore than they can. They just have a unique blend of their heritages, and the best we can do is support them and help them to learn to use what they have been given effectively." 

Jacob leaned back and put his hands over his tight stomach. I couldn't help the vision that flew through my mind of my lips placed in exactly the spot where they rested. Henry nudged me, and I realized that I'd continued to stare and that my desire must be showing from the way I was biting at my lower lip.

He of course couldn't ignore the opportunity to tease me a little. He was after all his father's son. "Please Ness, your son-in-law is in the room!"

Realizing what had happened, Seth began chuckling with good humor. Jake just smiled reveling in the power he held over me.

A truck – judging from the sound of the engine - entering the driveway startled the group of us, and Jake, Seth, and Henry rose quickly heading toward the front of the huge house in defense. I relaxed a little when I heard the door to the back of the truck shut, realizing it must be a package. Alice… I wondered what she was up to. My question was answered just a few minutes later when Jacob dropped the box labeled to me in my lap and I opened it to find a video camera. A computer generated gift note was placed in the box.

_You'll need this, please make sure to start recording before you talk with them. We don't all have my brother's gift, so we'll need the recording so that everyone can enjoy it. Love, Alice_

I'd long ago given up questioning Aunt Alice, so I placed the camera on charge while we continued to talk. Only my aunt could have something delivered at eight o'clock in the morning. After their late night escapades, the twins slept late, giving us the opportunity to plan. When we heard them stirring, the group rose and made our way upstairs. As suggested by Aunt Alice, I had the camera ready. Two sets of owlish eyes met us as we entered. William looked directly at the camera and glared.

"Your Aunt Alice requested a visual for everyone else," I explained and he grimaced at the implication.

Jacob grabbed Stefanie, leaving William for Henry to pick up.

"Daddy, you might as well go ahead and put us down, William and I have something else to show you."

She looked guilty as hell, and I suspected what we were about to witness was what Alice had wanted videotaped. Jacob and Henry placed them beside the chair on the floor and then moved over to sit on the couch by the window of the twins' room. William rose to his feet smoothly, pulling Stefanie beside him. Without any hesitation they walked, hand in hand, to the couch pulling themselves up to sit serenely beside Jacob. His hands shook ever so slightly as he reached over to grab them into his lap. Henry was beside me in a moment, taking the camera from me so that I could go to them. My babies were walking… Just like that…

I was so engulfed in the moment that I did not hear Henry snickering. When I looked to him, he cocked his eyebrow and said, "They have you so snowed." He rolled his eyes before shutting down his production of filming us. "I think I probably have what Alice wanted. Now, on to the stuff you're trying to avoid," he said to William and Stefanie, calling them to task.

"Stefanie, tell us exactly what happened," Seth said gently, sitting in the floor in front of me. He was at eye level with her that way. She turned to him and smiled softly.

Looking into Stefanie's green eyes always gave me a sense of wonder. It was a connection to my father's human life in some odd way. Mama had of course told me of the story of him dressing up and acting as a human on their wedding anniversary several years ago. She still shivered in desire about seeing him with the green contacts in, although I suspected it had as much to do with why he came back with red eyes than anything. It made me laugh though to think about, because she still shivered with desire anytime they were in the room together…whether he had red, green, black, or golden eyes. It was embarrassing really when we went out on dates with them. I'd been told one too many times that my "brother" and his "girlfriend" were adorable, they were so in love. Stefanie was well aware of the use of said green eyes, and rounded them out endearingly toward her imprint.

I kicked Seth, much as I'm sure Mama had done to Jake whenever I attempted to manipulate the bond between us. He "humphed" in his embarrassment, having been caught falling victim to her wiles. Stefanie smiled brilliantly as she finally decided to satisfy our curiosity.

"You heard what I told Nonno. Really there isn't much more to it. I was sleeping, and I began dreaming about them, and I was scared. I just wanted to know that they were okay. William was in the dream with me, and we could communicate like we normally do." 

"We were talking about how they should have taken all of us along," William threw in and Stefanie nodded her head in agreement.

"I just felt the urge to go to them…to find them and it felt like my body was floating. I grabbed William's hand in my dream thinking that I needed him to stay grounded, and the next thing I knew we were both flying. It was exhilarating. Haven't you ever wondered what it felt like to fly like a bird, to streak through the sky?" she said, her soft voice growing in volume as her excitement won out over the sense she needed to appear contrite.

Jacob's soft growling brought her back to reality, and she widened her eyes and looked down at her lap. Seth threw Jacob a squinted look as he vocalized a low rumble in his throat. Jacob glanced at Seth as he realized his action had shut Stefanie down.

"I'm sorry, Stefanie, please continue," he murmured and reached down to brush his thumb over her cheekbone.

William picked up for her. "Like I told Nonno, we were flying across the land and then we saw them."

"William or Stefanie, how did you find them? You told Edward that you just felt them…what do you mean?" Anna asked softly, encouraging them to continue.

Stefanie's eyes cut over to William, who sat on her father's other leg. What I wouldn't give to have my dad here right now to see what their minds experienced in the spirit walk.

She breathed deeply as if she was about to impart a huge secret. Then her eyes looked around the room taking in each and every person in the room. Her next words threw us all into shock. "I felt their souls, and they called to me."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. "Souls…" he croaked finally. He was the only one capable of speech. He knew how Daddy had struggled with the idea of whether he still had a soul before coming to an acceptance of that the first Christmas with Mama at the Wyoming house. In fact, he'd helped Mama do the convincing. He was also aware of the reality that the other Cullens, aside from Carlisle, were still not convinced.

"I guess that is what they have ," William said softly, speaking for them. "They, Nonno, Nonna, even Demetri and Heidi, glowed in our eyes," he said softly snorting, and Stefanie joined in on their secret humor. I wondered if they were making fun of the whole "sparkly" thing that Mama used to tease Daddy about.

Then Stefanie quickly sobered, her face becoming nervous and hesitant. "Unlike the dark ones around them," she said in a strangely ominous voice making my heart stop for a moment. "They're all around Nonno and Nonna…swirling and nipping after them like wolves." She was scared…truly scared for them. "Why? Why do you think they are following them, Mama?" she looked up at me and pleaded for understanding.

We were getting into a realm of conversation I was somewhat uncomfortable with. Henry and I had grown up believing in Poppa's God. We didn't attend church every Sunday like the humans did, but just being in Poppa's and Daddy's presence was almost like worshipping. It was a quiet thing…subtle and nonjudgmental…a sense that there was something bigger out there and we were a part of it all. A sense that we had to do what was right. I was less versed in the knowledge of the supernatural realm of God with angels and demons and such.

"I don't know, Baby," I answered honestly. The thought of dark shadows going after my mom and dad scared me.

"Can we call Poppa? He'll know, right?"

"He'll be here tomorrow. We can ask then," Henry said quietly. I looked over to see his eyes were as big as mine.

William and Stefanie nodded accepting that answer.

Stefanie then started up again, recounting her experience. "I lost William when I heard the raven call to me…it was his heartbeat," Stefanie stopped like she was having a problem defining it.

"It felt familiar, Daddy…almost like yours…" she looked up at her father "…I don't know how to define it. Just as one of the shadows seemed to leap out at me, the raven's heartbeat got stronger, and I felt pulled to it…like I had been to Nonno and Nonna. Being with the bird was soothing. I felt protected. I don't know how to describe it really," she wailed out in a frustrated voice.

"Shhhhhhh…" Jacob crooned into the top of her head, just like I'd done the night before. "Seth was right to tell you that we'll speak with Old Quil. I'm certain he has more information about Taha Aki and spirit walking than he's relayed in the past. He'll be able to help us understand."

"Daddy, I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't think you would even know I was gone. I didn't think about how we would get back, I just felt such a strong instinct to find them….I think I was supposed to see something. That there was a reason I was suppose to go." She actually put her tiny hands in her long curly hair and tugged in an all too familiar habit. It would seem that the green eyes weren't the only thing she'd gotten from my daddy. "Aaargh…I just can't explain it," she swore out in a very Jacob like manner.

"She felt safe with the raven," William interjected quickly. "He was protecting her, giving her something to focus on with his heartbeat," he added quickly, confirming in his way what she'd told us.

Jacob glanced at all of us, then at me for a moment before returning his attention to both of the twins. "You just can't go off on your own again, do you both understand?" Jacob said in a tone that left no room for debate. "We'll all work on this together, but not alone…understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

Jacob knew that getting both of their responses was critical. Stefanie wouldn't go anywhere without William. She'd only set him loose in her distraction.

"Stefanie, may I ask…what did it feel like when you were in the raven's body?" Seth asked. He'd been amazingly quiet throughout the narration, considering Stefanie's words.

She grinned up at her imprint. "Seth, it was amazing. It was like our senses were combined. The bird really couldn't smell much. In fact, it was almost as if much of my senses were altered in his body…but his eyesight... I felt like things were so much brighter, sharper and I was able to see longer distances. And I got to fly, like I was really flying across the earth. The bird didn't like being near Nonno though, he wanted to fly free," she snickered.

She was really caught up in the pleasure of sharing the creature's body and the things she'd been able to experience through it. So…I shouldn't have been surprised by her next words.

"I would love to spirit walk with say a mountain lion, or maybe even one of the wolves…"

Both Seth and Jacob growled on that thought. I would bet that they did not want my daughter anywhere close to one of the wolf pack.

"Absolutely not!" Jacob swore out, glaring at the twins. They looked abashed, but I wasn't buying it.

As Stefanie moved to get down into the floor with Seth, Jacob looked to me. "I feel like such a monster…ruining her fun because of my fear," he said softly into my ear.

Without even tearing his gaze away from Seth as he spoke to both he and Stefanie, William said quickly, and in a voice that made my skin pebble with goosebumps, "Don't worry Daddy, your soul is as pretty as Nonno's."

**Special thanks to Cold One Paul who stepped up to beta this outtake for me. I OWE you!**


	16. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I have to apologize for the long time in posting. I have two explanations. I am attempting to conclude one of the three fics I am simultaneously working on so that I'll have more time for Full Moon Rising. Having just finished the battle chapter of Unloved Unwanted, I realize I had at least three more, and didn't think it was fair to keep FMR waiting that long.**

**Secondly, my life is incredibly busy right now – in a good way. For those of you who know my situation, I'm happy to say that my family was privileged enough to attend court on April 11****th**** to finalize the adoption of my youngest two children. I want to personally thank the Tlingit tribe of Alaska for all their help in navigating the negotiations to approve a cross-tribal process.**

**Thanks to whichever reader nominated Family Tradition (the outtake story from Harvest Moon) for the Best Humor Story over on The Sunflower Awards. I had more fun writing that story than anything I've ever done. I still laugh my head off when I read it, but it was definitely a challenge to write. I did a lot of cursing over the various gag gifts, and I still curse whenever I get a request for "next year".**

If we all worked on the assumption

That what is accepted as true is really true,

There would be little hope of advance.

Orville Wright

Henry POV

"Bella, you insulted the man's cooking. How did you expect him to feel?" Edward said as they walked into the house mid-day, upon their return to Florence from London .

"I just suggested that he consider adding a little lemon zest into the dish." She turned to him as they came into the living room. He was so caught up in teasing her that he hadn't even really realized that he'd entered the house. The haunted look had yet to appear.

"Chef Gillies was quite certain that the meat dish didn't need flavoring in that manner," Edward added raising his eyebrow at her.

His eyes were dancing. He was enjoying himself, teasing Aunt Bella. She, on the other hand, was flustered. I was pleased with the look on my uncle's face. I loved seeing him happy, which is why Jasper and I had a plan.

Demetri and Heidi came in behind them. Demetri adopted a long-suffering look and said to the group, "They've been going at it since last night. We're fortunate we did not accompany Edward and Bella into the restaurant." He wrinkled his nose in affected disgust at the smell of the human food.

"Want to share?" Daddy asked eagerly, always in the mood to stir up more trouble.

Bella snarled quietly at Edward, and he chuckled. She then glared at him and stamped her foot as she stood in the middle of the room. "I simply suggested to the Chef Patron that his signature dish MIGHT…" she emphasized the word by shouting it "…be improved by adding a little lemon zest. It needed just a little something; it didn't smell right." She ended with a nod, secure in her assessment.

"So what happened?" Anna asked from beside me.

Edward began chuckling and threw himself on the couch beside Poppa. I liked seeing him there…which again was why Jasper and I had plans. Bella huffed before she cracked a grin and looked to Anna and then Alice. Alice began giggling.

"Well, I insulted him, but I really didn't mean to. He started screaming at me, which attracted the attention of the owner."

"Oh! My! _God!"_ Mama gasped out. "Gordon Ramsay was there?"

"Yup!" Bella squealed.

Jacob rolled his eyes from across the room as the girls broke down into a symphony of giggling fits. The men of my family all groaned in the realization we were about to hear all about the Englishman.

"Well? What happened?" Nessie said, curious to hear the rest.

Edward nudged Carlisle and started laughing hard. "Gordon Ramsey barged into the private dining room where we had a table with our human guests to demand why she insulted his food. She froze up…couldn't say a word. All she could do was stare at the man. I don't know who was more dazzled, Bella or him."

"Shush!" Bella hissed at him, and he responded by winking back at her good-naturedly.

Even Nana got in on it. "Don't keep us in suspense, what did he say?"

Bella put her hands over her face in a sure sign of embarrassment.

Edward grinned and looked over to Jasper, who was staring at Bella in astonishment.

"Well, we were sitting at the Chef's table, so he took me into the kitchen to show him what I meant…which was totally amazing, until he insisted that I taste it to see if I'd gotten it right."

Seth began howling in laughter, imagining the look on Bella's face as she attempted to consume human food. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"It was horrible," she admitted, earning a round of laughter from everyone. "Food still smells the same as when I was a human, and I can pick out amazing detail from the scent; I just can't taste food like I used to. But the humans seemed to like it. Gordon said that he would modify the recipe, after tasting the change in his dish and hearing the feedback from our guests, so I guess it was a success. Having vampiric senses comes in handy for a lot of things."

"Gordon?" Anna said arching her fine eyebrow, questioning the use of his first name.

Bella giggled like a little girl.

"He told her to call him by his first name and offered her a job," Edward said seriously. So seriously that it was obvious that he was desperately trying to remain calm. He made it at least a few seconds until he burst out laughing again. "I swear she turned green," he forced out.

Even Poppa grinned at her obvious discomfort.

"I had to spend part of the next day hacking up the food, but it was worth it! I got to meet Gordon Ramsay!" she snorted before throwing herself down onto the couch beside Edward.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning over to kiss the top of her head. I decided that this was as good a time as any to broach the subject of what had occurred in the UK. Poppa, Nana, and the others would be leaving this evening to go back to Forks.

I looked down at the floor for a moment, then I looked up straight at Edward.

"Edward, what happened? You mentioned that the vampire responsible for this looked like Anna." I couldn't help the stress that bled into my voice. I'd worded it badly, but I knew they all understood my anxiety.

Edward looked around the room and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Of course, I'm limited to what I saw in Jack's memories, which wasn't much. Our adversary is very cunning; she never told him why she wanted him to do this, and he didn't care. He was the perfect tool for this task. She was also very careful not to expose much of herself to Jack. From what I saw in his mind, she found him in London during the time in the late 1880s that Scotland Yard was investigating the murders for which he was so infamous. His next memories were of his newborn years. She took him to Africa and left him with someone else, but returned him to Britain after he was under control."

He took Bella's hand as he spoke, linking their fingers. She was his anchor and foundation. It was hard to imagine him without her, and the realization stunned me that it hadn't been that long ago that he'd been a solitary creature and that Aunt Bella had been a human. They acted as such a cohesive unit that it was easy to assume they'd been together for decades. Of course, my hand was linked to Anna's in similar fashion. Looking around the room, the uniqueness of my family hit me. It was one of the things that made us stand out in our world.

Whether that uniqueness was good or bad was a matter of opinion.

Edward spoke again, capturing my attention. "She convinced him to attack Brianna's family. However, she was specific in her directions; she wanted Brianna saved because she looks almost identical to Anna…and to herself."

Anna's hand squeezed mine tightly. Edward's comment about sharing similar appearances with the unknown vampire made her extremely nervous. She did not like the thought that she had been responsible in any way for Brianna's pain and loss, so much so that she'd even asked Jasper to attempt to hypnotize her to see if she could remember anything from her change. It hadn't worked, although Daddy had had a blast with the process. Mama had gotten fed up with his repeated interruptions, finally tackling him through the door when he interrupted Jasper and told Anna to "cluck like a chicken."

Anna had actually clucked, which brought on an astonished gasp from my dad, but then she'd rolled her eyes. "Get real, Em!" she'd chuckled.

He'd recovered quickly and shot back "Well, I was just thinking of my son. If the clucking worked, my next suggestion was going to be 'have sex with your husband every night.'"

Mama had smacked him upside the head at that point, while I muttered, "Thanks, dad, but I'm not sure how I would know the difference?"

Earning a kick to my leg from Anna for my revelation, we had watched while Mama tugged on Daddy's ear. Jasper simply walked away, shaking his head, muttering something about "rednecks" under his breath. The hypnotism experiments had ultimately been a waste, but I'd loved the family tussle afterward. It'd been a long time since I'd been able to roughhouse with my dad, although mama jumping in had been the biggest surprise of all.

I was really glad that the family had come back to Florence, leaving Brianna in the care of Louis and several of the other guards. I missed my family. All we needed was Fang, and we'd all be back together.

Uncle Edward broke through my thoughts. "With Alice's help, I'm going to sketch her and send it to the Council Members to see if anyone has an idea as to her identity, and why she may have chosen to challenge us in such a manner."

"There may be some history in the Volterra castle library that will help, but I doubt it. Aro was the historian after all, and if anyone would know about her, he would have. Which means that you would already know," Heidi informed him. "But I know the section you can begin to look at."

Uncle Edward nodded, thanking her for the help. "I doubt that Aro touched every vampire in our world, so maybe, just maybe someone will know something. I think we may need to make a trip to visit Maria," he said, drawing Jasper's attention. Jasper was not enthusiastic about seeing his maker again; Calgary had been acrimonious from what I knew, and she had been infuriated at her failure to lure him back into her clutches.

What followed was a lot of discourse on the details of the thoughts Edward had taken from Jack, the possible trip to Mexico, and then eventually the funny stories about Alistair and the state that Demetri, Heidi, Edward and Bella had found him in. Carlisle particularly enjoyed Edward's observation about his statement made after the original standoff just after Nessie's birth…just before my Father impregnated my mother Lucy. This went on for several hours as we reminisced and harassed even the stoic Demetri. Heidi grinned as she saw him struggle to give as good as he got. I was actually impressed; he was beginning to loosen up some.

I hadn't realized just how long the discussion had lasted until William interjected

"Nana, I'm hungry," he said, looking up at her.

Nana looked at Stefanie as well and saw her bright green eyes shining in agreement. I checked the ornate Italian clock on the wall in the sitting room, surprised; it was almost time for the evening meal for three quarter humans.

"Say no more," she said and then held her hands out to them.

Stefanie looked at Jasper and giggled. "I want ice cream."

"Ice cream?" he repeated, astounded.

"Yes, chocolate ice cream," William chimed in.

Alice giggled at the shocked and disgusted look on her mate's face before she enlightened us. "Jasper was teasing them about the finer delicacies of human food the other day. He mentioned that chocolate had been one of Bella's favorite foods and said they should have gotten her chocolate ice cream for a birthday present. I think it all started when they were watching TV and saw a commercial for one of those ice cream birthday cakes."

"Uncle Jasper said it was the bestest thing in this world," Stefanie said, turning the force of her vibrant green eyes on her uncle.

That sounded exactly like something Jasper would say if he was attempting to stir up trouble. I was betting that he was envisioning the twins giving Aunt Bella such a cake, and her having to eat it because she didn't want to disappoint them. If the glare she was directing at Jasper was any indication, Bella was probably thinking the same thing. Jasper had the audacity to shrug at her and give her one of his infamous Whitlock winks.

She got him back though. "Well, Uncle Jasper," she said as she turned to look out at the overcast day, "the nearest grocery store is about twenty minutes away in this traffic. I suggest you get a move on." She grinned, showing off her razor sharp teeth. "Get some sprinkles while you're at it too, I'm sure you'll love them."

The twin's squealed in excitement, and Jasper's already queasy expression magnified exponentially. Didn't he remember that Aunt Bella gave as good as she got?

Caving to the look of expectation on the twins' faces, Jasper stood. Uncle Edward threw him the car keys with a smirk. "Don't forget chocolate syrup, too," Edward added, feeding fuel to the twins' expectant frenzy.

Jasper bared his teeth at Edward and hissed, but Edward's grin only got bigger.

"Oh God, this is going to get good," Anna said at my side. "I'm making myself scarce; there is no way I'm going to get caught up in that."

I wholeheartedly agreed.

"Some blood first," Nana insisted. "I can only imagine what we'd be dealing with if your bellies were full of pure sugar." God, Nana was a saint. I'd seen enough of those situations with human children. I couldn't even imagine what Stefanie and William would be like.

Jasper exited the room on the way to purchase hell, while the twins stood up from where they'd been sitting on the floor. It was an amazing sight to see the two black headed angels walk so surely beside her toward the kitchen. Edward and Bella watched them as closely as Nessie and Jacob. Totally out of the blue, Edward reached into his jeans pocket and handed Bella a Euro bill. He caught my observation and laughed out, "Bella bet me a hundred Euros they would be walking before we got back."

Poppa shoved at Edward's shoulder as he sat next to him. "Haven't I taught you better? Never bet money, there are so many other things to bring into the mix."

Edward smirked at our leader. "He didn't ask what I was going to get from Bella if I won."

Nessie threw her hands over her ears as if she'd heard something horrible, and the rest of us cracked up. This is what we needed…all of us together again, where we could protect each other and laugh at the same time.

Even though I didn't have Jasper to back me, the opportunity was at hand. Even if the conversation was going to uncomfortable, it needed to happen. Jasper and I had thought of every conceivable way to approach it, but we figured that our best shot was to play on their responsibilities to the grandchildren. We'd run it by Demetri, and decided it would be the most likely way to convince them.

"Poppa…" I began, then hesitated, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. The room stilled as all eyes focused on me, and I knew that my expression was a mixture of apprehension and nerves.

"Henry…" he encouraged me, leaning forward in sudden concern for me. I felt like a fraud for what I was about to say, as if I knew what was better for him than he knew for himself.

I took a deep breath then forged on. "Poppa, don't you think it is time for you to move to be with us? Jasper and I have been discussing this, and we both think the family needs to close ranks for our protection. The fact that Brianna was dumped on us near the hospital…she's flaunting the fact that she knows all about us. You and Uncle Edward aren't safe at work. We need to speak about what is the most secure plan of action for now and come together to protect each other, especially William and Stefanie. They're our biggest weakness; she has to know that we will defend them to death."

"Exactly what are you suggesting?" Uncle Edward asked, his voice gone flat.

The calculating, haunted look was back in his eyes again. I'd ruined the happy atmosphere by bringing this up. We had until Christmas, when it made more sense for them to move, but I didn't know if we'd all be together again before then. But strategy was my specialty, and the family had to begin reorienting our family and allies toward this new threat now. My studies of Machiavelli, Sun Tzu and other military thinkers dictated my decisions and strategic planning for protecting us. I knew Jasper agreed with me wholeheartedly.

I looked over to Jacob, Nessie, and Seth. "I'm actually suggesting that we concentrate our forces and combine them as soon as possible. It only makes good strategic sense. We are vulnerable right now, being so dispersed leaves us vulnerable to being picked off and destroyed a little bit at a time. Your pack would be a great asset." Jacob's eyebrows rose at the suggestion. I didn't see him being adverse to the suggestion though. Bringing his children into the calculation settled it for him.

I looked to assess both Poppa and Edward's faces. They were listening. It was as best as I could hope at this time. Aunt Bella was chewing at her lip, and cutting worried looks toward Edward. I bet she knew what my next suggestion was going to be. She worried about his time at the hospital as well, so I didn't think she would be contrary to my temporary plan.

"Perhaps it would also be wise to consider not working for awhile…" I saw them both tense at this suggestion and quickly added, "Just until we understand what we are up against."

"You are suggesting that we resign from our positions?" Uncle Edward snarled, and I was grateful to see Bella place her hand on his leg, calming him.

Demetri interjected quickly. "Edward, this is just long enough for us to identify this woman targeting us…you. We're sorry to even suggest it, but Henry, Jasper, and I think you are putting yourself at too much of a risk…you and Carlisle both. Especially now."

Uncle Edward and Poppa exchanged loaded looks. It was Poppa's time to counterattack me.

"Henry, you have my attention, and I can tell you've put some thought into this. I'm listening."

He was at least open to the idea.

"Move into the castle, all of you. Jacob and Seth will be done with graduate school in December; they can finalize the start up of their engineering design and consulting firm in Volterra with Mama here."

I looked over to find my mom's eyes widen at my suggestion. She turned to look quickly at them. She'd obviously realized just how much easier that task would be with them near. They'd had many bids for their first engine design plan, generating a good deal of interest in their fledgling company. It could be directed just as easily from Italy as Seattle. All it would require would be some paperwork to set up a shell corporation and a little legal sleight of hand would render the firm untraceable; all of which could be handled by both our family's lawyers in the States and in Rome where Demetri maintained contacts.

Daddy just watched us all closely. He'd given up the big jock act, and I could see him processing our arguments and Uncle Edward and Poppa's counter-arguments.

"You are asking me to give up my position at the Children's Hospital and move here without any plan other than to sit at the castle?" Carlisle said in a carefully impassive voice.

When he said it that way, it didn't sound so good. How to make it any better? I wasn't sure.

"Poppa, I know that it isn't ideal," I offered with a weak smile.

"Ideal?" Uncle Edward snorted. "I would call it painful."

I knew working at the hospital was one of his very few indulgences. It was hard to ask him to even consider it, but consider it he must. We just could not risk it any longer. I said as much to him, my words barely softened by my contrite expression.

Nana stepped into the room, the twins behind her, and her eyes quickly fixed on Poppa's face. Her face was curiously blank, and for some reason it didn't settle right with me. I wished I'd waited for Jasper in that moment. He would be able to assess her and at least give me an indication of what was going on. Poppa glanced to her only for a second and then back to Edward and then to me.

"Jasper? You must have spoken to him and gotten his input into this discussion."

"Just a _little_," Edward added sarcastically. "Demetri, why don't you go ahead and give your input, since you've been involved in the talks."

Demetri shifted, and I realized he was nervous to state his ideas so openly. I widened my eyes a little at him, begging for his assistance. He capitulated, even though it went against his ingrained respect toward Carlisle and Edward.

"It's clear that we are being targeted. We don't even know why, whom, or what will be next." He paused, then went on. "Whoever our adversary is, she has already been bold enough to allow a freshly bitten human to be sent to you in a very public place. What's next? She will only escalate her efforts to probe for and find our weaknesses. Strategically, you and Carlisle are our center of gravity, in military terms. Henry, Jasper, and I think that it is prudent that we begin planning on how to best protect the family. I understand that the possibility of giving up your practice is a difficult one, so perhaps we can defer that decision for now."

He earned a look of thanks from Poppa in regards to the peace offering.

"I do think that Henry's proposal that we combine our forces is a wise course of action. How much longer do you think you'll be able to stay at the Children's Hospital in Seattle, Carlisle? From what I've gathered, you've already remained there far longer than normal. I worry about William and Stefanie; they are very young even though it is abundantly evident how gifted they are already."

Poppa moved slightly in his seat, belying the calm he was attempting to exude. Our emphasis on the grandbabies was a harsh if not effective ploy. This was even harder than confronting Edward. Poppa loved working with children, and I knew that he'd avoided moving on because he'd grown so connected to that post and the people there.

While he and Uncle Edward pondered, I moved on to the next targets. "Would you consider it?" I asked Jacob and Seth.

Seth looked to Jacob, still allowing his Alpha to make the decision. Stefanie broke the tense moment by throwing her hands up, indicating that she wanted to sit in his lap. Stefanie leaned back against his chest, turning the cup of human blood up. William actually went over to Alice, holding his hands up to his Aunt. She giggled at William's imploring expression, helping to further ease the tense atmosphere as she pulled him up, smoothing his black hair and tucking it behind his ears. Nanna remained leaning up against the doorjamb, looking toward Poppa.

"I can't answer for Seth, but Nessie and I have considered it…for when I graduate," Jacob offered.

"Like there's any question," Seth added. "It doesn't seem so far away when you can just jump in the plane and go back to see Leah and the others."

"Poppa?" I asked, hoping and praying that he would answer positively, at least getting us over one of the hurdles. I knew that Demetri's observation of how long he'd been at the Children's Hospital had hit close to home; I'd seen his eyes widen slightly.

"I'm not ready to stop practicing," he indicated. "The administrator at Edward's hospital has already indicated his willingness to see me sign on. Being a physician is a non-negotiable for me," he said narrowing his golden eyes to glare at us.

"We can work with that," Demetri said, snatching the small victory. He glanced over to me. I could see his silent message. Let this sink in first and we'll try again at a later date. Until then, we'll have to discreetly increase our guard on both Edward and Carlisle and consider protective tactics to take out any intruders at the hospital.

I thought we were home free and started smiling until I heard Nana's painful hiss. She turned and exited the room quickly. Poppa sat frozen with confusion, staring at the space where she'd stood.

Edward hissed beside him, "Carlisle…you need to go after her."

His gaze jerked toward the ceiling in surprise at the sound of a slamming door, and he blurred out of his seat and exited the room. We all sat as still as statues, uncertain as to what had just occurred. The sound of opening and closing drawers quickly became apparent. Packing?

The sound of the door opening was next.

"Esme?" Poppa's soft voice filtered down to us. Privacy amongst this group was nonexistent.

Nothing, but the sound of her feet moving on the floor, rapidly.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly when it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer him.

"What does it matter to you?" she snarled out.

His gasp was echoed by those around the room. We'd never heard Nana speak this way, much less to Poppa. Startled glances were traded around the room. Even Demetri looked uncomfortable. Alice snatched her phone out of her pocket and frantically started dialing.

He answered with, "Chocolate or multi-flavored?"

"Jasper! No, we don't care what kind of sprinkles. Forget them, and get back here now. We've got a problem."

We all heard the sound of something dropping in the background, and then his hissed voice. "How many?"

"No, it's not like that," Alice frantically said. "Esme…she's pissed, and I'm not quite sure, but I think she may be…" she went to a bare whisper "…leaving."

The next sound coming over the line was a slamming car door and a slight squeal of the tires.

"Jazz, you gotta hurry. You need to calm her down so she'll listen," Alice sobbed slightly into the phone.

"I'm coming, darlin'. Do what you can to stall her."

Poppa's voice captured our attention again as Alice shut off the phone. "Esme, talk with me, please. Why are you packing?"

"I'm leaving," she said simply, confirming Alice's hushed guess.

"Well, of course we're leaving, but not until tonight. Why the sudden need to pack?"

She totally ignored him and the others around me began shifting uneasily. We'd all had fights of course; we were strong-willed mates. It was only natural that our disagreements would become vocal and aggressive…which usually led to a round of makeup sex afterward. But not Nana and Poppa. I was only aware of one fight, and that was the one they'd had the night after the girl's hunting trip. We'd all fought that night…even I, as a young child, had attempted in my self-importance to lecture Anna. Of course, that was before she'd accepted the inevitable…that she was my mate, and that I was a Cullen male; and therefore, completely over-reacting to anything that threatened her.

We then heard the sound of a suitcase being zipped.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way," she hissed.

"Not until you tell me what the problem is."

"Oh, so _now_ you ask my input? What makes it important now, when you so blatantly refused the opportunity downstairs to even ask my opinion?"

"Pardon?"

"Pardon?" she mimicked him.

Nana was pissed. This wasn't good. I looked around the room, meeting each set of eyes individually. We were stunned. I began to squirm, suddenly sure that I'd started the fight somehow.

Edward rose to go to them. Had he seen such as this in their early days? Daddy, though, threw his hand out stopping him. "Not a good idea," he mouthed.

"She's angry!" Edward mouthed back.

Our eyes widened when we heard a crash.

"Esme Cullen, what the hell!" Poppa's British accent became stronger when he was upset. If the enunciation utilized in those words was any indication…he was very upset.

"I _said_ to get out of my way," she snarled out.

We heard another thump and the unmistakable sound of wood groaning. The best guess I had was that he'd blocked the door.

"Do I not deserve the benefit of knowing why you are about to walk out on me, Esme?" he asked hoarsely. "For certainly it seems that is what you about to do."

"I've never said you weren't intelligent, Carlisle. Just stupid."

We all gasped, and I was certain that the sound echoed in the room above.

"I'm tired of you making decisions without consulting me. Didn't we already have this conversation? Did it occur to you that I might have an opinion about our living situation? I love my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren with all my heart, but I have enjoyed having you to myself for the most part over the last year or so. We've talked about this, our options, and I thought you knew my preferences. I am willing to sacrifice…I _have_ sacrificed, but I've grown a little selfish over the past months."

"I…" he stumbled, and she spoke right over him.

"I, I, I. That is exactly right, it is always about you. At least, when it comes to me. If this had involved Jasper or Alice, you would have asked their opinion. Or Anna and Henry, or _any_ of the others…" the three of us squirmed uncomfortably glancing at each other then away; me more so because I was beginning to see that we hadn't even considered Nana in our discussions.

"But no…in this instance you didn't even think to ask me; you just assumed. I love you, Carlisle, but I'm tired of you assuming that you answer for me, or make my decisions. The last year or so has shown me the selfish part of me that I kept buried so long. Maybe I would have been willing to come back here…maybe not, but you'll never know because you didn't ask."

"I'm going home…I'll catch a commercial flight. When I get to Seattle, I'm leaving for the Forks house. I would like some time alone."

We heard Poppa draw in a shaky breath. "You are leaving me?" he asked in a horrified voice. "Over this?"

Totally ignoring his advice to Edward, Daddy stood and headed toward the stairs. "Hell fucking no!" he swore out. Demetri grabbed his arm and shook his head strongly.

Then I heard the sound I was hoping to hear, Nana's sobs. Poppa couldn't refuse them, and she always relied on him in moments of great distress. I'd screwed up. I needed to be the one to fix this. I blurred to my feet and began making my way toward the stairs. Demetri attempted to stop me as well, but I continued on.

This had to be a joke. Nana couldn't just explode like this.

"Don't touch me!" came her startled cry. "If you touch me, you'll convince me that I'm being ridiculous and everything will return to normal. Normal, of course, being that we all do what you think is right. What right do you have in deciding what is best for me, for us? I am a part of this relationship…or at least I was."

The door slammed open, and Nana met me as I was coming up the stairs from the hallway to the sitting room. Her eyes were glazed over and full of agony. She barely glanced my way and continued down the stairs. Poppa blurred to the top of the stairs and began following her down quickly.

"Esme!"

She met Daddy at the bottom; he was overwhelmed by the agony on her face and swayed slightly. "Emmett, take me to the airport please."

He glanced up toward Poppa, and his actions made Nana shriek in anger.

"See, my own son can't even decide whether or not to grant my request without getting your permission first."

Daddy reeled back from her words, realizing he'd done just that.

"Demetri?" she looked to the guard member who stood in shock beside my father.

"Of course, Esme," he said quickly not wanting to infuriate her even further.

The room was absolutely silent, but Edward stepped up to her and said softly. "I'll take you."

She turned to glare at him, and they stared at each other for a long time. There were many things we still did not know about Edward and Nana's relationship…from the time when it had just been the three of them. Finally her eyes closed for a brief moment and then her face gentled. She nodded softly.

Nana set the bag down on the floor and walked swiftly over to William and Stefanie giving the babies a quick kiss. "I'll see you in Washington," she said gently. She was obviously embarrassed by her outburst in front of them and us. It was noteworthy that she did not say Seattle, indicating that she indeed intended to travel to Forks just as soon as she arrived back in the States.

"Nana, please stay. We can work this out, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

I'd moved to get between her and the door, remembering Jasper's words to stall. She brushed her fingertips across my lips silencing my words.

"I won't be manipulated any further, Henry. Jasper needs to allow me my emotions and feelings right now. "

The twins watched her leave with big solemn eyes. Eyes that then darted to Poppa's sitting figure as the door closed. He'd leaned against the wall and slid down it when she opened the door leading to the garage. Edward stared at me hard when he followed. I knew that he would do his best to convince her to give up her course of action. We were left to deal with a grieving Poppa. He twitched when he heard the car pull out of the drive.

Uncertain about the adult emotions swirling around the room, William and Stefanie both went to him, crawling into his lap. He'd leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. He didn't even open them when the twins nuzzled into his chest, but he did wrap his arms around them.

"I've made an extraordinary mistake, Henry. I shouldn't have assumed," he finally said, laying the side of his face against the top of William's head.

He stood then, and I was somewhat pleased by the determined look in his eyes. "I can't believe I just let her leave." He looked down at the two black heads in his arms.

"Nessie, Jacob, may I borrow them? I need some leverage."

Nessie's lips actually quirked, realizing what Poppa had planned.

"Yes, certainly," she said, her voice full of some hope.

We watched him pull quickly into traffic, chasing after Edward and Nana. We hadn't even made it back into the house before Jasper turned the car almost sideways coming into the drive. He saw our faces and realized he was too late. I saw the confusion and guilt enter his face as Alice gave him the details of what had occurred.

We got the call from Edward an hour later. It seems that Fate had conspired against us. Against all logic, Nana had been able to obtain a seat on a plane that left within the hour. The security had stopped Poppa from following her, and by the time he purchased plane tickets solely for the purpose of getting them through the gate, her plane had begun to load. Edward quietly told Bella that it was the only time he'd seen Poppa almost blow our cover.

"Edward said he's just going to take Carlisle to our plane," Bella said softly.

The hours passed quickly between the fiasco and Seth, Nessie, and Jacob's departure. I was grateful that Jacob and Seth were capable of flying the plane, because I was guessing that Poppa wasn't in the state to do anything to help.

We formed a caravan to the airport. It was as solemn as a funeral, and I was certain that the others, like myself didn't know what to expect when we arrived. My only conciliation was that I knew that what I was doing was right. Jasper and I had discussed it too many times. Did the means justify the ends? I didn't know. Nana wouldn't truly leave Poppa, right? If so, I was going to have to go after her. She couldn't go out on her own. Certainly she would see the truth to our fears. I'd close her up in the castle with Poppa until the natural course of things occurred and she ended back up in his arms. My mind continued to whirl with the implications.

I could tell Jasper's was as well.

Poppa sat on the stairs leading onto the plane, his head leaned back, eyes shut. When he heard the cars he rose gracefully and came to meet us. As usual he was seeing to our needs before his own.

By the time we unloaded the cars and loaded the items onto the family plane, I was a mess. I didn't even try to go onto the plane, knowing that I couldn't handle not seeing Nana there. When Poppa stepped in front of me to give me a goodbye hug, I was ready to plead forgiveness and tell him to forget it all. We would just come up with another plan. God, this was worse than when I'd left with my Father to return here. Then I'd known I was leaving them all intact…together…to comfort one another.

A sneaky suspicion worked through my mind. Was this the plan of the unnamed woman? To slowly break us apart? Had I unknowingly played right into her plans? Certainly Edward would have called the wolves to meet Nana at the airport. I didn't want her traveling alone. It was too dangerous. I was a wreck when Poppa pulled me in to his chest to say goodbye.

"Poppa, I…" Huge tears leaked down my face seeing the desolation in his.

"Shh… I'll find a way to get her to forgive me. I have to," he said solemnly.

Jacob and Seth all said quiet adieus to the group and loaded into the plane behind him. Nessie stood beside me with the twins, who'd piled out of the plane as soon as they heard us, each holding one of her hands.

"_He'll be fine, I promise. I'll watch over him,"_ she said using her gift.

She squeezed my hand before grabbing William's. Jacob's "mini me" stared at me solemnly as if he knew the importance of my mistake and was personally holding me accountable. I grimaced. He could make you feel unworthy with just the slightest tilt of his eyes. He was going to make a fearsome leader one day.

"Uncle Henry, we made you a pretty picture," Stefanie said softly. "Poppa gave me the paper and told us to draw you something that would make you feel better."

Of course he would be thinking of me instead of himself. Irony cut swiftly into my heart making it ache.

"Thanks, Princess," I said, a catch to my throat. Anna moved to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist as Nessie took the twins and followed Jacob and Seth onto the jet, closing the door behind them..

"Henry, someone had to the broach the subject. The result would have most likely been the same no matter who did," Anna said softly, attempting to comfort me. I snorted and my hands clenched, wrinkling the paper in my hands.

The sad silence was broken by Jasper growling.

Instantly on alert, I looked to him to see the source. He was staring directly ahead, his nostrils flaring. Alice appeared just as stunned. My eyes jerked in the direction and looked at the back windows of the jet as it began to turn away. A suspicious looking pale white pair of butt cheeks, accompanied by a smiling Nana, were clearly visible.

It took a few seconds for me to realize the implication. We'd been played! From the front window, in a separate cabin from where Nana and Poppa were so blatantly mocking us, William and Stefanie waved happily.

_Poppa gave me the paper and told me to draw you something that would make you feel better._

I smoothed out the paper and then opened it. Inside was a beautiful picture of the castle in Volterra. And within the courtyard was the family gathered in celebration. Jasper and I had chocolate ice cream smeared across our faces. I could tell the difference in the strokes; William and Stefanie had collaborated on the drawing…they'd been in on the secret all along…hence how they'd been able to keep it from Alice. They'd used the kids against us, just like we had planned to do to them.

But I knew exactly who had masterminded the conspiracy; a damn mind reading vampire - who was now laughing uncontrollably behind me with his mate - and my own dear Poppa. The final touch was the quote he'd penned in the corner.

"You know what they say about assuming - It makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me."

My growling joined Jasper's, increasing in volume as the plane picked up speed heading down the runway. Both Jasper and I turned toward Edward, who ran like a chicken away from us…laughing hysterically all the way.

Daddy stood beside Mama dumbfounded. "I can't believe Carlisle actually mooned us." He then smirked broadly and hugged Mama to him. "I see that the finer nuances of my nature are rubbing off on him." He stopped short and growled at the group around us. "You didn't see any of my fake tattoos on him did you? I'll have to behead him if he put those close to his…"

Demetri and Heidi looked around at us in confusion, and Aunt Bella took pity on them considering Jasper and I were still mute in our realization that we'd been duped.

"Carlisle and Edward knew that Jasper and Henry were planning to manipulate them at some point, so Carlisle just taught them a lesson on their assumption they would get by with it. Don't worry, it's a Cullen tradition. See, look at Henry and Jasper's faces; they are already planning their revenge." She concluded, "Payback is hell."

Sure enough, that was exactly what I was thinking. Unfortunately my human side gave me away. A bright red blush spread across my face up to my ears, eliciting a round of laughter from everyone present.

I growled when Demetri even snorted and said as he began to walk off, "Damn, Carlisle is good."

**Esme POV**

_A few hours earlier…_

Edward sat silently beside me until we turned onto the main freeway. Rain fell softly, making the other drivers around us erratic.

"Can they still hear us?" I asked.

"Nope," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, thank God," I replied, the mirth bubbling out of me. I laughed hysterically, actually having to grab my stomach for relief. He joined me, and I briefly thought back to nights early in my vampiric existence where the man beside me and I had laughed about so many odds things.

"How in the world do you keep it up? I've never been in on the prank pulling before. I thought I'd lose it when Carlisle pulled the 'Pardon.' He was making all these goofy faces, and I almost lost it."

Edward snickered, "I know. But honestly, Esme, your involvement was crucial to fool Henry. He's too astute, but he would never suspect you of a prank, much less one as major as this one."

"It felt cruel, Edward."

He shrugged his shoulders. "They'll only suffer for a few hours. They're expecting Carlisle and I to give up something that's very important to us, so it'll be good for them to remember this when we begin negotiations."

I snickered realizing that was true. My kids would forgive me. In actuality, they were probably going to praise my first effort, but Carlisle and Edward better watch their back.

"The twins were genius, getting Jasper out of the house like that," I noted feeling pride in my babies. "How did they know to do it?"

"They defy logical explanation," he said back, with even more pride in his voice.

"I'll make sure that Nessie and Jacob don't go to hard on them for being involved, and for keeping them in the dark," I chuckled out.

"I thought we were going to have to wait forever before Henry hatched his scheme. He'd been exceptionally quiet, and honestly I was beginning to believe they'd just given up. I'm glad we decided to let William and Nessie in on it, though. I wouldn't have wanted them to think you were really angry with Carlisle."

"I can't believe they fell for it. Of the few things I could accuse Carlisle; controlling is not one of them. Overprotective fool at times…yes," I said and then smiled softly. "Typical Cullen male behavior."

"I think you set him straight on that issue several years ago."

I snorted at Edward's statement. "I tried. He still treats me with kid gloves."

"Um…" he replied, and I saw the unholy glee in his eyes.

"I'm not talking about in bed, Edward."

"I just wanted to make sure we were being fully honest here."

We chortled again. "How do you think he's doing?"

"Carlisle?" he asked and when he saw my nod he snorted. "The man's a master of the art. He'll have them blubbering before he leaves."

"As long as he doesn't steal my limelight."

"You were perfection," he reassured me.

"Honestly, I don't know if I can wait until Christmas. Once Carlisle and I made the decision, I wanted to start packing then. But it is important for Jacob and Seth to finish school."

"You'll be fine. We'll come home at Thanksgiving and then it'll only be just a few more weeks before we'll come for Christmas. In no time, you'll be permanently established in The Love Shack."

I giggled at the name Alice had given to my and Carlisle's suite.

Within just a few more minutes, we arrived at the family's plane.

"Love you, Edward. I'll see you in a month or so," I said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you too, Mom," he said placing a kiss to my cheek. He waved a quick "bye" as he left.

Carlisle and the babies arrived within just a few minutes, and he pulled me into his arms. "Don't leave me," he begged, earning giggles from the twins.

I smacked him in the arm.

We spent the time waiting on the others developing an appropriate "letter" to Henry. It was genius, and William's idea to add the chocolate ice cream was the perfect touch.

When Nessie, Jacob, and Seth boarded the plane with Carlisle, he made his way to the semi-private room at the rear of the plane, where he closed the door quietly. Smiling broadly at me, he moved over to the nearest window where he could see the rest of our family. To my barely stifled laughter, Carlisle dropped his trousers and wagged his buttocks at them. I peeked out the window, with a huge grin on my face as I stared at Jasper and Henry, who had frozen, eyes wide and mouths open.

I couldn't believe that Carlisle actually mooned the kids, but it had been worth it to see Henry's face…not to mention Emmett's.

"I wished I'd thought to bring one of Emmett's temporary tattoos with us. Of course, not knowing exactly when Henry or Jasper would go on the offense made it hard to plan in advance. But can you imagine his face if I'd had one of them."

Carlisle was enjoying this entirely too much. He snickered seeing my pursed lips. "You, my dear, were Oscar worthy."

He pulled me in for a fiery kiss. "My Dear, I could not possible love you more," he murmured against my lips.

"You can show me just how much when we get home," I said softly in his ear. "For now, let me go love on my babies, and we need to make up to Seth, Jacob, and Nessie."

"Too true…"

…

The months passed quickly, and the family, including Demetri and Heidi, came for Thanksgiving.

Jasper and Henry had a few words with Carlisle about his practical joke, but in the end Carlisle had won the argument, saying it would teach them to assume they knew what was best for everyone else. They bore the brunt of everyone's heckling because they knew they'd gotten exactly what they'd hoped to accomplish. We were all going to be together again soon. They only gave me praises for my initial foray into the family tradition.

Emmett, of course, caused chaos during the Thanksgiving dinner, harassing Sam, Emily, and the three babies. Gabriel had grown into a striking little man. At almost eight years old, he was extremely protective of his sisters Joanna, and the baby Mary. Paul and Rachel's daughter Nicole followed Gabriel around reminding me of the relationship between Henry and Nessie. Claire though was the leader of the younger Quileute pack. She called Gabriel to task when she felt he was getting out of line. Emmett proceeded to teach Gabriel several moves to "take out" anyone who messed with his sisters. The wolves howled as Emmett let Gabriel throw him around, Fang dancing around him snapping at his clothes. Several pieces of furniture got broken, but I didn't even have the heart to scold them. Fang was just happy to be in the chaos again, and he strutted like the little general he was. He even snarled as he went by Demetri, earning a raised eyebrow.

Bella sat beside Charlie for the entire meal, grimacing as he teased her with bites of turkey and dressing. The man radiated satisfaction with his life. Sue was good for him, and I laughed to see that she'd gotten them both to start a workout regimen. Edward even teased Charlie about his "rock hard abs." Bella tolerated his teasing for most of the meal, but finally turned the tables when he offered a bite of turkey and she bit the end off the fork and swallowed it whole, along with the piece of turkey. As Charlie stared in shock at the remains of his utensil, Bella had smiled innocently as she uttered, "Mmmmm. Delicious."

Old Quil joined us for the meal and sat in a wheelchair the entire night. He was fading, his body wizened and his wrinkles more prominent, and I was glad that Nessie had taken Stefanie and William to him immediately upon our return from Italy. I knew that Jacob and Edward had spoken over the phone briefly about the info they'd gotten from Old Quil, but I also knew that they were waiting until we got to Italy to really discuss it at length. It was odd to see our great grand-babies sitting at the old one's feet. It reminded me of the times that Nessie had done the same thing.

Leah sat relaxed among the group of boys, laughing. She'd secured a position with the Seattle District Attorney's office in Seattle and was already making a name for herself amongst the legal community for her legal knowledge, steel trap mind, and canniness as a minister of justice. She knew that she would have to leave at some point in the not too distant future, but for now she was enjoying the experience. Jared, Kim, and Quil enjoyed watching the harried parents chase their sugar crazed kids in the end.

Embry…ah…Embry. The young man had matured, finding his way as the chief he was expected to be. He and Sam worked in a finely choreographed move to organize the loud and boisterous group we became when we were all together. He gave Demetri and Heidi something of a wide berth; however, our traditional vampire members from Italy were just fine with that. I wondered just went through the pair's minds as they watched the organized pandemonium.

It was a happy time. We heard nothing further from the woman who'd sent Brianna. But we weren't naïve enough to think it was over. The doubt and fear were determinedly put aside so that we could enjoy our family.

The house seemed so quiet when they all left. It would only be a few weeks until they came back for Christmas, and we closed the place up. Even Fang got depressed and begged to lie on the bed with Carlisle and me that night.

"I'm turning into an old man, Esme, allowing a dog on the bed with us."

"He's lonely."

"I'm lonely," he pouted, pulling a sad puppy dog face.

I snorted at his ploy. Lonely my butt! He been uncommonly frisky after rough housing with the boys the previous day, and we'd greeted the morning of their departure making love in our hot tub.

"Carlisle Cullen, that dog will be asleep in less than ten minutes. We can move him and he'll never know. You can have the rest of the evening to show me some of those senior moves of yours."

He snorted as Fang burrowed himself into the covers and proceeded to flip over onto his back, all four feet in the air. As his little body relaxed into slumber, one of his paws fell onto Carlisle's arm as if he was seeking a connection.

"Damn…" he murmured.

I snickered knowing he was a goner. We spent the night talking over the little dog's snores.

Carlisle's resignation from the Children's Hospital in Seattle became effective the first week of December, and I saw the heartbreak in his face when we returned home from the going away party they'd held. He was pensive for sometime afterwards; it seemed to me that it was a kind of mourning the end of this particular period of his service as a doctor. I worried about him, and often found him gazing into the bird sanctuary I'd created as the days of packing passed. Fang was regularly found leaning up against his leg. Finally, I approached him just before daybreak the morning that the kids were to return from Italy.

I was shocked to learn my concern was ill placed.

"This is the first time I've walked away from a hospital where I feel at peace. I'm sorry if my silence has been misleading. I should have spoken with you about this sooner. I've just never forgiven myself for Henry and Anne all those years ago, and I feel as if my penance is complete. But this penance was more a gift for me. It was so satisfying," he said as he wrapped me into his arms. He turned back to bird sanctuary and smiled softly.

"Behold the birds of the heaven, that they sow not, neither do they reap, nor gather into barns; and your heavenly Father feedeth them. Are not ye of much more value then they?"

He turned to me with an astonished look on his face. "You're quoting Matthew to me?"

I grinned. "I am. It seemed appropriate," I said watching the cardinals and wrens flit from feeder to feeder. "I've wondered why you've been watching them so intensely, but your words have settled my question. You experienced the opportunity to come to peace…it was given to you…you didn't have to go looking for it. You were 'fed' exactly what you needed."

"Exactly," he said in a husky voice. He rocked me softly as we watched the diffuse light of the dawn hit the birds.

I wasn't worried about the creatures. Leah had already agreed to keep the garden going for me. We'd signed the property over to the Quileute Nation. Too many youth, both Quileute and Makah, were eligible for scholarships at UW that went unclaimed because their families couldn't afford housing. Although we'd originally bought the property to turn a profit, the benefit of knowing that it would go to help others meant far more.

Leah was taking the big house, swearing that she "deserved it." The boys had howled in fury until she gave them the Look. That had settled it. She further elaborated that she would be watching over packs of college crazed boys and girls and so therefore deserved the luxuries Carlisle and I had installed. No one argued with her about it.

"Are you ready for another change, my dear?"

"I am. I'm ready to be back with the chaos that is the Cullen family."

"How appropriate," he smiled into my hair.

He said this as we heard our bear of a son getting out of the car. Fang had torn out of the house only a second earlier, heading toward the noise of the car engine and Nessie and the twins squeals.

"Fang, my boy, how are they hanging?" Emmett bellowed out. We both heard the tiny dog's yips of joy.

Jacob and Seth had driven to the airport in separate cars to pick them up. We'd all be returning in the plane, our property either shipped via UPS airfreight to Volterra or taken back to the Forks property for storage. I took a quick look around the house that had been my home far longer than any other. It looked strangely devoid of personality, having everything personal stripped from it. I knew it wouldn't be long before Leah made it her own, so I didn't feel the sorrow I expected. For now, I could just look forward to Christmas in a place we'd always consider home…Forks.

Edward came through the door snatching me up into his arms. "Where have you been all my life?" he teased. It was a familiar greeting for us.

"Waiting for you to drag me into trouble, as usual."

"Will you walk into my parlour? 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy; the way into my parlour is up a winding stair, And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there," he murmured in a sinister voice. Of course he would have heard my thoughts about leaving here and tease me about it.

"Oh no, no, to ask me is in vain. For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again." I replied, finishing off a part of Howitt's _The Spider and the Fly. _"Somehow the visual of a deadly spider web fits," I joked.

Our children had the rest of their forty nine years of service in Volterra. Somehow I knew that the gothic monstrosity of a castle would most likely be my residence for decades to come. It was strangely foreboding to consider the castle as my home, even if the halls now rang with my family's laughter.

"Only until you get your hands on it," he tempted me.

This was true, and it made me so much happier to think about it. My hands started itching thinking of the further ways I could turn the cold mausoleum into a home.

"Okay, Okay!" I called the chaos into order and looked into the faces before me. "It's time. Let's get these boxes packed into the van and get on the road. I've ready to go home."

**LOOK! I waited until after April 1****st**** – OK!**

**Many of you have chastised me about killing off the Romanians in Harvest Moon. I must admit, by the time I reached the end of Harvest Moon, I was really really mad at myself too. One of my readers has started a story that looks very promising regarding Stefan and his lost love. She only has two chapters up as of now, but please go over and give it a view. **

**KaAaArL - An Unspoken Love http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6872334/1/An_Unspoken_Love**

**To my amazing betas and contributors, I cannot imagine writing this story without them. I am incredibly blessed with some amazing people who have taken an interest in my story:**

**CullenFest: My British friend…and the woman responsible for encouraging me to keep writing when I wanted to give up. If you hate my story blame her…if you enjoy reading it…thank her. **

**Hopeforastalemate: She corrects all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out. Even if she and I are the only ones reading it. SMIRK! Visit her on Fan Fiction and Twiwrite. You know you have a true friend when they feel comfortable putting you in your place.**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do. He makes my guys seem so much more intelligent when it comes to warfare and strategy!**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. He is responsible for at least one delay in this chapter, where I wanted to throw my hands up and quit. (tongue sticking out) After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…I couldn't do it without you!**


	17. Philosophy

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I know the timing of this chapter may seem odd, being set at Christmas, but please grant me two things: 1) It was just that time in the story 2) I'm feeling really – really thankful for a great many things in my life right now, so I'm having a little early Christmas. **

**Thanks to the reader who nominated Henry for Best Other Character, and to Hopeforastalemate for nominating Family Tradition (the Valentine's Day outtake story from Harvest Moon) for the Best Humor Story and me for the Best Beta over on The Sunflower Awards. I'm up against my friend Jakeward for best beta – so I'm actually grinning at that honor (with no hopes of winning). Please go over and look at the nominations – there are some great stories up for vote! You can place your votes throughout the month of May.**

**http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html**

**Chapter dedications: **

**To Melinda the Proud Bookworm – my dear – you know why. I know you've waited a long time for this one, and I hope it meets your expectations.**

**To Chrissy, who kindly sent me pictures of The London Eye from the Royal Suite at The Savoy. I can't believe I haven't thanked you earlier. **

Keep me away from the wisdom

Which does not cry,

The philosophy

Which does not laugh

And the greatness

Which does not bow before children.

Kahlil Gibran

Edward POV

I sighed, feeling a sense of well-being as I carried Bella over the threshold of our fairy-tale cottage. A light snow was falling outside in the December twilight, and I immediately imagined how it would feel to have a fire in the small beehive fireplace heating up the cozy cottage in Forks. Leah and the other wolves had taken good care of the houses and land on the property.

"A fire?" Bella asked, correctly interpreting my expression.

"Exactly," I murmured, my lips against her ear, feeling frisky.

Popping my fantasy-induced bubble, Fang growled slightly, telling me to back off. He resided in her arms, cuddled to her chest. I bared my teeth at him, only to have him do the same back. He had no sense of self-preservation. He'd been acting possessive of Bella since the moment we walked into Esme and Carlisle's old house.

It was odd to think of the house in that way. I was certain we'd be dragging a bunch of Leah's stuff back to Seattle when we left Forks. Alice had already seen what the house would be like at the compound. It was going to be perfect for her while she waited for Gabriel to grow up and join her. Leah already had plans to convert a couple of the rooms into suites, in order to encourage Sam and Emily to visit with Gabriel and his two sisters. If Alice's visions were right, and they usually were, it was going to work. Gabriel was going to be as big as Sam, and Alice's visions, which had sharpened and focused in the past ten years as she found ways to get around the limitations of her gift with the wolves, had given us even more of a treat...a glimpse of Gabe as the wolf he would become. There was no need to do blood tests on him; he would be a mixture of varying colors of grey, and equal in size to his father, if not larger. Alice and I had only shared this with Carlisle, but I planned to let Sam know while we were here.

Breaking my reverie, Bella put Fang down, and he immediately went to the door. I was certain he wanted to mark his territory as it had been awhile since we'd visited.

"I'll get the wood," I told Bella.

As soon as I opened the door, Fang ran out and began sniffing at the trees and plants in the yard around the house. The only scents were those of the wolves, but our little Napoleon began sniffing along and marking his territory, the little wolf letting the big bad wolves know that this spot was his.

I snorted at him as he paced along the perimeter of our house, and he wagged his short tail at me while he pranced a few feet, snapped at several of the snowflakes floating past him onto the snow, and then sniffed out his next target.

"I'll leave the door open," I said simply after a few moments. I swear the mutt understood me.

Bella had already pulled the curtains open and was making up the king sized bed when I finished building the flame in the living room's hearth that would quickly heat the small cottage.

"Why do you even bother? I have all kinds of plans to make you destroy those sheets later," I promised her as I leaned against the doorway of our bedroom and gestured at the shimmering red sheets and golden coverlet and pillows that Bella was setting up. The white set that Esme had provided for our honeymoon cottage had long since been ruined.

She snapped the sheets slightly in the air, sending them sailing across the bed. "Exactly," she said with a smile. "Silk," she laughed, arching her eyebrow at me. That one word was enough explanation. I loved the feel of the material against my skin, particularly with Bella laid out over it.

"Carry on," I grinned, and then looked out the window, noting the garden. It had been pruned back for the winter. I would have to thank Emily for keeping it up.

I sighed, feeling the sense of completion anytime Bella touched me as her hands slide around my waist. She placed her cheek against my back, making me feel cherished. It was such a simple gesture, but I loved it. It was a combination of the electricity that always arced between us, carrying lust, love, and comfort.

"Do you realize that this is our Empty Nest?" she giggled into my shirt.

Empty nest, indeed. Jacob and Nessie were staying at his house on the reservation for the evening in order to enjoy socializing with the other wolves. The twins would be flying high with all the other toddlers to play with. It _had_ been awhile since Bella and I were totally alone. A rumble of pleasure burgeoned in my chest…I would show her the benefits of an empty nest.

"I'll buy a cane tomorrow for you," I threatened, inferring that Empty Nest equated with us with being old. I was being humorous; technically, she was still in her twenties.

"Good. I'll take it to your behind," she threatened.

Hmmm…maybe she had better ideas for how the Empty Nest could be used. Turning, I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. Remembering the first night we'd spent in this place, I grinned. "My Love, you never cease to amaze me. It would be better for you to smack me with your hand. I'd actually feel it that way."

She laughed against my chest and smoothed her hand across my chest. "Are you trying to tell me something? Have you been a baaaaaad boy?" She purred seductively. I knew she was teasing me, but her throaty vibration still did things to my body.

"Maybe. Depends on what you consider bad." I quipped back, attempting to keep a straight face. I grinned, feeling her shake her head in disbelief.

The tap-tap of nails against the floor alerted us to Fang's return. He came through the bedroom door and went over to the loveseat in the corner, jumping up into it. He turned four circles, then daintily reached up with his teeth and pulled the blanket off the top of the loveseat where it fell over him, performed the last twist of his dance and fell to the seat wrapped in the cover.

"Damn dog," I muttered in amazement. Black beady eyes blinked at me before they closed dismissing me.

"He's very impressed with you," Bella stated softly, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. "I thought he slept in bed with Nessie and Jake?"

"He does, but Jake has trained him to wait until after…" I had to stop that train of thought. "He climbs in after they go to sleep."

"With Carlisle and Esme?"

"Carlisle told me that Fang gets tired of waiting. He gives them at least half the night before he starts making his own moves."

"Well then, it seems I'm on a schedule," Bella murmured reaching for the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up over my head. As she traced her fingertips over the skin of my chest, I began purring. The purr turned to a hiss when she pinched my right nipple.

"Bella, may I ask a favor?"

She quirked her eyebrow at me in a questioning manner.

"I need to close the front door so that the snow doesn't drift in. When I come back, I want to see you naked and lying on red silk."

Her eyes turned black with lust, but she answered my request by stepping back and beginning to unbutton her shirt. I raced to close the door I'd left open for Fang, threw several more pieces of wood on the fire, and then skidded back into the room within just a few seconds.

Low growling emanated out of my chest when I saw the goddess before me. Against the crimson red sheets, Bella was displayed like a sultan's cherished concubine. Her hair gleamed with its own highlights of red, black, and brown, and her white skin glowed against the startling blood red color beneath her. Her black eyes met mine, and I purposefully tore my eyes from them to move them slowly down her body in adoration. Her nipples grew stiff and distended, begging for me when my eyes skimmed over them, and she rubbed her legs together, in equal parts anticipation and relief as my focus was captured by the movement.

I licked my lips in expectation of what I would find there and moved forward.

…

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here," Esme squeaked over the chaos. She placed the hatchet in my hand and pointed to my father. "Get him organized so that we can go find a tree."

The entire room groaned at hearing those words. It was time for the annual Christmas tree hunt, this time in the thick woods of Mt. Rainier National Park, just off Interstate 90 near Seattle. I was ready to pay off anyone who didn't agree to Esme's first choice of a Christmas tree. A tug at my jeans brought my attention to William. He held his hands up, indicating his desire to be picked up. Within a second, Stefanie was at my side, so I settled William on my shoulder, and Stefanie at my hip.

"Nonno, is finding a tree an arduous process?" William asked sounding like a little professor.

"You have _no_ idea," Jasper muttered as he passed, leaning in to place a quick peck of a kiss on Stefanie's cheek and a tweak to William by pulling long silky hair.

Rose passed us carrying a large box labeled Christmas and she blew them two kisses. "Esme is a perfectionist, my dears. We may be out in the woods all day looking."

They jumped in joy, William pulling my hair while doing it.

Being out in the woods all day in the snow seemed a grand idea to them. I realized we'd have to speak about some good ways to pass the time…preferably ways that aggravated their father and great uncles. I smiled, the day suddenly seeming much more pleasant. Bella caught my look and stilled. The mischievous look on my face probably rivaled several of the ones I'd given her the night before. I narrowed my eyes at her and bit my lower lip, letting her know I knew exactly what she was thinking. She became flustered at my "come hither" look and ducked her head down abruptly. I laughed out loud in pure joy seeing her reaction.

Alice took the moment to come by and pop me in the back of the head. "Enough of that, you'll have time tonight," she said seriously as she walked over to the fireplace and put her box down next to the hearth.

But we all stopped in our tracks when Stefanie turned to William over the top of my head and whispered, "They're talking about sex." Through everyone else's eyes I saw him nod solemnly back to her. It was déjà vu from the moment Nessie and Henry had had this same conversation.

"NOT MY FAULT," I yelled out, hoping that Nessie wouldn't come tear a piece off me.

"Sure, Daddy," she mumbled from upstairs where she was making up her and Jacob's bedroom.

Anna snickered from where she was helping Esme pull out decorations from the boxes, and Henry just shook his head. "Not like you were going to hide it. Nessie and I knew what was going on fairly quickly," he said matter-of-factly. I cursed internally at the inconvenience of vampiric hearing in this particular matter.

"Christmas Tree," I said quickly reminding everyone of our purpose, much to Esme's delight. It was the only way I was going to get out of trouble.

"Fang, you staying or going?" Nessie asked her baby as she came down the stairs.

His head cocked sideways, looked through the windows to the inches of snow on the ground and proceeded over to the roaring fire to plop down into his "Born to be Wild" dog bed next to the hearth. I couldn't believe the pink fiasco still existed, but it was if Fang understood the humor of the gift. Even as a puppy when he was prone to tearing up everything in sight, the bed had remained untouched, ferociously guarded by the small canine. The big pink bow was still as pretty as it had been that first Valentine's Day. Through the others, I'd been blessed with the images of Henry rolling around in it as a baby. We'd really never understood that connotation and how appropriate "Born to be Wild" had been.

Fang ignored us and turned to lie on his back, his feet in the air and stomach turned to the heat radiating from the fire.

"Guess that answers my question," Nessie giggled, as she and Seth finished wrapping Stefanie and William in their outerwear.

The day proved to be as eventful as all the other Christmas Eves. We indulged in snowball fights, and thanks to Bella's help shielding their minds, Henry, Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper grabbed me and we had an all-out brawl in the snow. Seth good-naturedly watched as he held the twins and reassured them that no one was going to die. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme disappeared during the lengthy brawl, and it didn't escape my notice that his shirt was buttoned incorrectly when they returned. While no one watched I re-buttoned it for him, and my teasing smile was his only indication I knew what had happened.

Finally, just about when there was about to be mutiny, Esme found her tree. Emmett didn't give her the time to even think twice before putting the hatchet to the bottom and shaving it to fit the tree-stand. We'd plant a replacement sapling tree in the spring, or get one of the wolves to do it. The trip back to the house was quickly completed, and Emmett spent the next minutes fitting the tree into the heavy iron stand…and so began the tradition of decorating the tree and house. Just before we began our family tradition of revealing our gifts to one another, Esme brought out the box containing our stockings and three wrapped packages.

The mantle was getting full, but Esme was in heaven with all of our stockings there. I remembered the many decades of only seven stockings hanging before a roaring fire. We'd gone from seven to fifteen in only ten years. The realization that our family had doubled struck me, and looking to William, I wondered when a sixteenth stocking would join the others.

"Seth," Esme called his name capturing his attention. "I have something for you," she said gently.

He looked confused. "I thought we weren't trading the small gifts until in the morning," he said embarrassed. "I left them in the car…I can go…"

Esme grinned at him and interrupted. "Seth, this is something from me to you. I do it with all my children. It isn't your Christmas present. You'll get that tomorrow amongst the mayhem."

As he imagined the gifts there would be on the morrow, Henry's eyes lit like they had when he was a little boy. He still tore into his gifts with the enthusiasm of a seven year old. Emmett was always in the mix as well. Although Henry still had some mannerisms of his biological father, Emmett's influence was stronger. Henry was an Emmett Cullen, Jr. in every way that mattered.

"This is your adoption present," Esme said, continuing on with her explanation.

"Adoption?" he mumbled, clearly uncertain what she meant.

"Well, I've wanted to give you one for years, but it was felt that I might be 'overstepping my bounds and placing undue pressure on you,'" she air quoted glancing over to Carlisle with a haughty look. "The naysayers were effectively silenced when Stefanie was born," she smiled victoriously. My father rolled his eyes at her, and she eased up on her teasing. She stepped over to where Seth sat on one of the couches near the fireplace and sat next to him. "Okay, Carlisle wanted to give you one as well; he just keeps his head on squarely about these kinds of things, whereas I follow my heart!" She giggled like a young girl and handed him the package.

Seth looked down out the elaborately wrapped gift, and I saw his confusion. Stefanie crawled up into his lap and her tiny fingers reached for the strings of the bow and began unwrapping it for him. Within seconds, she held up the beautifully embroidered dark red stocking.

"Nana!" she breathed out, totally enthralled. It was a beautiful snowy forest scene, and slinking through the evergreens, almost indiscernible to the human eye, was a sand-colored wolf. She looked at Seth, whose mouth had fallen open upon seeing the stocking's scene.

Esme rose and retrieved two more packages from the box then returned to where Stefanie sat with Seth and handed her a similarly wrapped package, and then William one. Paper flew as they tore into them, imagining their own stockings. Stefanie's had a black raven perched on a tree limb, but it was kept from being ominous by the red ribbon the bird carried in its mouth. Captured in the ribbon was a small sprig of mistletoe. I couldn't help but shudder at the significance. Whether you believed the Christmas legend of the missing bride and the connection of the mistletoe with her spirit, or the Norse legend of Frigga and her oath that no one who stood under the plant and kissed would ever be harmed, the representation on the stocking was heavy with meaning. It was beautiful though, the contrast of the sleek black bird and the colors of Christmas. Stefanie's eyes rounded out and she squealed out, in an almost perfect imitation of Esme, before jumping off Seth to land in Esme's lap in joy.

"It's perfect!" she yelled. "Just perfect."

William's gift was unique. It was the Thunderbird of Quileute legend, and though an odd choice for a Christmas stocking, Esme had made it work. The traditional colors of red, green, and blue had been used as the backdrop for the mythical bird. William, Seth, and Jacob looked at her their eyes wide open in shock, and in reaction she began to squirm.

"The Thunderbird was the protector of the tribe, right? The one who provided for them? Tell me I did interpret Old Quil's story correctly." She turned to Nessie when the three remained quiet.

Nessie nodded. "The Quileutes speak of T'ist'ilal, the Thunderbird, who rescued and protected the people when they were in danger and starving. It is also said that T'ist'ilal is the messenger of the Great Spirit," she added.

Esme smiled tentatively and said, "I couldn't get my mind to give up the image you described of William standing guard over Stefanie in Florence…as if like the bird, he transformed into something powerful and protective when needed."

"Nana, thank you," William spoke bringing her attention back to him. He looked at the stocking reverently as if it meant the world to him.

I grinned as each couple began to walk forward to place the stockings beside each other on the hooks Esme provided. It was a long-honored tradition, and I could clearly recall that Christmas Eve in Wyoming that had changed everything for me. As the others had done to their mates, I grabbed Bella in a passionate kiss as soon as she let go of her stocking, and even Rosalie whistled, egging me on.

"Okay, Edward, we get the clue. You're in love with Bella," Seth laughed out, breaking through the lust that had overridden my good sense.

Bella pulled back slightly, grinning against my lips. Her shield flickered, and I particularly vivid image of how we would take this up later, and I relented. Jacob and Nessie had a little more decorum, but I really smiled when Seth stepped up with Stefanie on his hip. His eyes twinkled with contentment as he first placed his, and then held her by the waist to allow her to put hers. He reverently placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head before moving to sit down. William was last and the symbolism of him being by himself reminded me too much of years I'd spent alone. My mood darkened ever so slightly. I'd often fled the house on Christmas Eve in the decades before finding Bella; I hoped William would not feel compelled to do the same. Jasper glanced at me as he picked up my momentary darkening. It would seem that William was thinking that as well, because his voice rang out across the room.

"Nonno, will you help me?" he asked. I was beside him instantly. He grinned, placing the stocking away from the others.

Esme of course was upset by this. "William, do you feel left out?" she murmured, but I could hear the distraught tones of her voice. I could remember her using those exact words to me at one time.

I almost couldn't contain my smirk when I heard William's comeback forming. I watched Esme to see just how she would react. My mother's fondest dreams of lots of children had come true in the more than doubling of her original fledgling family. I relished watching her glow with pride and contentment almost as much as Carlisle did. She'd been my friend and confidant too long for me not to feel the special connection I did.

"No, Nana, of course not!" He insisted, holding his hands out in petition to her. "I put myself on the end and left the space in between because I'll find her someday, and just like you've done with everyone else, you'll bring her into the midst of this family and surround her with your love. So that is what I'm doing, surrounding her with our love until I find her. Where ever…" and he looked at me, then at Bella. "…or whenever, she is."

He shrugged while Nessie and Stefanie fought their tears and the rest of the women their venom. "Until then, I'll be a rogue like Uncle Seth!" he snorted, causing Seth's face to flame bright red.

I shot Jasper a look knowing that only he would use a word like "rogue." He was grinning broadly and could care less about my narrowed gaze.

Mr. Christmas himself sprang to his feet and yelled out, "WAIT! I have an idea. He tore under the tree and brought out a suspicious looking package." Moving to Nessie he grinned. "Ness, I thought it unfair that you'd never given Fang a stocking, so I took the liberty of buying him one for Christmas."

The only acknowledgement from the canine in question was a slight quirk of his ears where he rested in his bed.

Henry continued, "I couldn't decide on the stocking so I bought two. There is a plain red one, so maybe, with Fang's permission, William can abscond with that one and put it in his mate's place to symbolize her presence."

Only Henry would buy Fang a stocking, but then I caught Nessie's quirky thoughts. "Henry, you are amazing. But Fang already has a stocking at home…" she blushed as if being caught at pampering Fang was new "…so we'll use his here as well!"

William clapped his hands in glee as Nessie tore into the package and then handed him the plain red one.

"See Nana," he grinned, patting the stocking as he put it in the empty space between his and the rest of the family's. "Just where she needs to be."

Esme flew to me, plucking William from my hands. "Yes, my darling…I guess we should have your Poppa put her in his prayers even now. She has a tough position to fill, and look at all these lovely wolves and vampires who'll be raking her over the coals to make sure she is good enough for you. She'll need all the tenacity she can get."

"As long as she is just like you, I'll be happy," he said, looking into her face with his big brown eyes. I swear he fluttered his eyelashes at her.

Jasper and I broke out in laughter, me from hearing his manipulative thoughts and him from feeling the deviltry that the youngest wolf was starting.

"Hush!" Esme hissed out. "My great-grandson is obviously possesses impeccable taste!"

The group dissolved in laughter at that and the mood was set for the Christmas gifts. I'd drawn Carlisle's name this year, and Seattle's Children's Hospital became the recipient of a sizable donation that established a large family residence near the hospital complex and paid the utilities and real estate taxation expenses annually for the next few decades via a law firm in Seattle. It would be utilized for those families that had to travel from far away, providing a free place for them to stay while their children received treatment. Having drawn his name at Thanksgiving, I'd begged Esme for a floor plan. She would be giving him a copy of the schematics for _The Cullen House_ on Christmas morning. If Carlisle had gotten misty eyed at my gift, I knew that Esme's plans would break him. Carlisle would not leave the Children's Hospital without having made his mark, and she and I wanted that recognized.

Before long, the twins started drooping. Even though it was barely seven in the evening, the day spent outside had worn them out. Nessie and Jacob took them up the stairs to the room they'd converted. As big as the family was growing, every available space had been utilized and the twins now crashed in the room that had been Carlisle's study.

While Jacob and Seth wolfed down the spread of traditional Christmas food, including a roast turkey and baked hams that Esme and Bella had prepared, the mood among my family grew silent and reflective. Carlisle was lost in his thoughts of the Christmas Eves he remembered from before his change and how much he'd enjoyed the rituals that occurred in his father's small church in England.

"Let's go," I said softly to him.

"Go?" he murmured to me, clearly confused.

"To Mass, or Church, or whatever service you so desire. We can drive to Seattle where we won't run into anyone we know. I bet there are quite a few services that will happen this evening."

"To service?" he croaked.

"To Christmas Eve service," I confirmed.

_Edward, are you serious. You would go with me?_

"Of course."

"We'll all go Poppa," Henry said from the doorway. He hadn't heard Carlisle's internal question, of course, but he knew.

"I wouldn't want anyone going that…"

His words were cut off as my siblings made their way quickly to gather up keys.

"We're all dressed up enough, Carlisle, since Alice insists that we go all out for these affairs," Emmett grumbled looking down at the dress pants, shirt and maroon vest he wore.

"I'll stay with William and Stefanie," Seth volunteered. And then he grinned as he continued in a British accent, "But, I must admit to being rather curious as to whether the roof will stand once God strikes it with a lightning bolt. From an academic perspective, you understand."

"Ha!" Jasper snorted as he pulled out his phone to dial. The phone chimed and he spoke, "Sam, can you send some of the guys over to sleep with the twins? We'd like to go into town…yeah, Embry and Quil are fine…tell them Esme made a big dinner…" Then he smirked at us before closing the phone.

"Embry was in the background and heard 'Esme's food.' That's all it took."

His statement was enough; we knew they would be hightailing it here in wolf form to partake of her meal…or at least what little Seth and Jacob had left of it. Esme moved to put out a change of clothing for both men when they arrived.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie answered, having gone up to change out of her siren red dress into something more appropriate.

"Trinity Parish," Alice murmured, zoning out momentarily and then smiling, having followed her down the stairs. I wanted to laugh at Alice. She'd changed once again, and she was almost a spitting image of Jackie Kennedy in her conservative "Sunday best" pink suit and pillbox hat.

She grinned at me. "If I'm going to church, it seems appropriate that I dress accordingly. Even God will find me adorable in this," she said, smoothing over the pink fabric and fluffing her hair.

…..

We pulled into the parking lot of Seattle's oldest standing Episcopalian Church at 10:00pm, having sped like proverbial demons in our respective cars to get there. The snow had been cleared away from the large parking lot and we parked in an inconspicuous area.

Over my decades of existence, I'd seen enough of the high Anglican services in the minds of those around me to understand the fine nuances. Hopefully we wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb…yeah, right.

We were early, and I had to admit to being nervous. The last time I'd stepped into a real church was when Sue and Charlie had gotten married. Even then I'd worried that the roof would cave in, as Seth had joked. I was expecting Emmett to act out in some fashion when we stepped through the threshold, but it would seem the family was all in accordance to give Carlisle this gift…the first time his entire family had accompanied him to a religious service. None of us wanted to taint the moment with inappropriate humor. It would be the first time I'd done so since my "Coming to Jesus" experience at the Wyoming home…as Emmett called it when teasing me.

Many others were arriving, and we saw them begin entering the church. Most were in a hurry to find places, fearful that the sanctuary would fill, as it seemed it would. The late Christmas Eve service was a popular one. Carlisle looked like he was about to be given the best Christmas present ever, his face lit with expectation and joy. He smiled and without saying a thing, grabbed Esme's hand, and started forward to climb the flight of stairs to enter the bright red doors.

Seth, of course, was the comic relief and began making sounds like the rumbles of thunder, interspersed with a few crashing noises. Jacob added in his best hissing noises, making it sound as if the being making such noises was burning at a stake. Nessie thankfully took care of the two of them. The sound of the smack to the back of the both of their heads was gratifying. I smiled lovingly down at Bella and linked my hand through hers, following my mother and father. The others fell into line behind Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and myself as we entered, Nessie grabbing both Jacob and Seth's hands.

Trinity Parish had been established in 1865, but the original church had not survived the Seattle fire of 1889. The congregation had since endured many other tragedies, including the earthquake of 2001. Trinity had been severely damaged during the natural disaster, but even then, the church had been lovingly rebuilt and restored by the faithful parish. It was considered a miracle that the original stained glass windows and marble altar had survived intact through the many tragedies.

Entering the main sanctuary, I saw a row of prayer candles near the right side at the back, and Carlisle, whispering a quick "_one moment, please_," headed directly for them. After lighting one, he bowed his head for a moment as he sent up prayers for us, for the humans we'd killed (something he did each time he prayed), for the wolves, for our friends, and even our enemies…and lastly, William's mate or imprint, whichever the case may be. He hadn't forgotten. Carlisle was a saint far beyond anything I would ever accomplish. His soul was so pure, not tarnished like mine.

The thoughts around us began crowding into my mind, and it was hard not to smirk. Several of the clergy unconsciously crossed themselves in a strangely Catholic like manner…smart, smart men. The group of older men that occupied one of the back pews moved quickly when Jasper went to sit at the end, pulling Alice down beside him. He'd stopped breathing, hoping to help tamp down his instinctual bloodlust. A church packed with warm, blood-filled humans wasn't the most Jasper friendly place…or perhaps I should say it wasn't the most human friendly place. He caught my eyes looking at him.

_I'm fine, Edward. Just taking precautions, _Jasper spoke mentally.

"This is beautiful," Bella whispered at a level only we could hear.

"Inspirational," Rosalie agreed as we sat beside Jasper.

We saw her glance at the beautiful stained glass windows of the church. Each of these windows told a story from the Bible…Mary holding the newborn baby Jesus…and across the way in direct contrast…Mary holding the dying Jesus. I marveled at the thoughts that passed through her mind, of the sympathy Rosalie felt for Mary. She'd held a baby Henry in her arms and then watched him taken away by the Devil as well.

Other stained glass masterpieces in the church depicted the saints and moments of biblical stories. I was astonished to see some of the darker lessons depicted as well; Lucifer being thrown from the heavens, and Adam and Eve as the serpent tempted them. The texture of the old glass was mesmerizing, and I realized I really wanted to look at them closer before we left. More and more of the church's members came in and surrounded us, but left the pews in front and to the side of us empty. We hadn't lost our touch, still being as equally repulsive as we were attractive to humans.

Soon the clergy and choir entered the nave of the sanctuary and the walls of the church echoed with the sounds of music as they began the processional. The horns and strings musicians played near the front of the altar, providing accompaniment to the age-old anthems. The crowds stood as the group slowly made their way to the front and then the mass began rich in symbolism and history. Trinity was a high Anglican church, and therefore, the mass that was to occur for Christmas Eve would be very similar to the ones that would transpire across the city in Catholic churches.

Carlisle and I both crossed ourselves saying, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Around us echoed the "Amen." Several minutes later, when the choir began singing _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_, I was hit with the strongest sense of _déjà vu_. My mind struggled, sifting through a million memories; mine, Aro's, and hundred of thousands of others in an attempt to find what sparked the feeling. Finally, I found it.

It was mine, and I relished it. A lifetime ago, it seemed, the day Henry had come to us, I'd envisioned our lives as this…a beautiful chapel, surrounded by the smell of candles, the swell of music, and the glittering beauty of glass. Opening my senses, I sucked in deep breaths of the smells and allowed the music to soak into my soul, nourishing it and making me feel warm with the glow. I'd been so full of expectation of what our lives would be. Little had I known…had we known…that we'd be faced with so much joy and yet so much pain. But now, I could see it for what it was…the beginning of a time of trial that would change us irreparably. We'd grown stronger, closer as a result. I couldn't help myself and leaned over to place an adoring kiss to the top of Bella's head. She looked up in question, and her face transformed as she saw my peaceful expression. Her smile alone could light up the candlelit cathedral. I was certain mine was the same. I'd been blessed, and I knew it.

"Mass of Angels, Momma. See, you were right," a tiny voice rang out to our ears from in front and to the side of us. To the humans, the whisper would have never registered. "Maybe they can help us," the girl's tiny voice continued. "They can take our prayer to Heaven when they go back."

The mother shushed her softly, attempting to keep her from drawing anyone's attention. It was a futile course, because the rest of the family was as aware of the interaction as I.

_Edward?_ Their thoughts combined and crashed through my head. I shook my head briefly letting them know not to pursue it now.

Hunger, despair, and hopelessness rolled off the woman's mind. She was dressed appropriately, as was the tiny girl beside her, but it was a façade. Their lives were about to crumble around them. A face ran through her mind…her husband…the child's father, who had left them. Bills mounting and facing eviction, she didn't know how to inform her daughter that her father hadn't just "fallen sick" or "been injured somewhere." The tiny angel sitting beside her wouldn't have her prayer for her "father to return" come true. She was determined to ask it of us though, and she'd wisely already pegged Carlisle as the one to approach. She was wise beyond her years; she knew we were different and was equating those differences with the Mass' name.

Angels? I didn't have the heart to break it to her, even if I could. Looking to where Carlisle was observing them out of the corner of his eye, I realized that just maybe she had gotten one of us right. Then I looked to Bella and Nessie…Esme…Alice and Rosalie…Anna… They were all angels in my opinion. I grudgingly admitted that their mates weren't too far behind.

_Okay God, is this what you are teaching me?_ I glanced to Lucifer's pane of glass. _Fallen Angel_…who was given the choice to pick himself up again and chose not to. We all had a choice…

I knew what I could do, though, for the little girl and her mother and covertly pulled my wallet out; taking the cash I had from it. Within just a moment, hands flashed from my left and my right as my family observed my action and did the same, and the money fell into my lap. Bella helped me gather it to tuck into a satchel she had in her purse, and during one of the longer prayers I dashed outside, quickly locating the car I'd seen in the woman's mind. A quick look at the registration card gave me the address, and I quickly stuffed the money into the compartment where I knew she kept her cigarettes. She wouldn't smoke in front of the girl, but I was certain that she would as soon as the girl went to sleep. She wouldn't be able to determine who left the money; just that it had appeared. What we'd given her would hold her over for more than a year if she was thrifty, which I suspected she was. I'd take care of the house later.

I was back sitting in place before the precocious child opened her eyes. She'd been dutiful about closing them during prayer, but was too enthralled with us to focus on the service. I heard the others' humor as they covertly watched her – watching us. Carlisle's mind buzzed with happiness, paying attention to the service, listening to the scripture, and immersing himself in the rituals, remembering his father's church and its Christmas services in 1640s England when King Charles I still ruled before his overthrow by the Puritan Oliver Cromwell; while at the same time knowing that the true meaning of Christmas…the wonder, belief, and faith of a child…was unfolding around us.

The dichotomy was perfect. While the representation of the season occurred around us, the true meaning blossomed and took place. Too soon, the service was over, and the humans began filtering their way slowly out.

We watched as the child's mother captured her hand and began to move toward the prayer candles, but as soon as the woman released her to kneel and pray, the little girl took the initiative to make a bee-line towards us.

"Hello," she said sweetly to Carlisle and Esme.

"Merry Christmas," Esme responded in her chiming voice, which I saw the little girl perceived as angelic, just as kindly, bending down to get on eye level with her.

"When are you going home?" she quizzed Esme.

"In a few minutes. We wanted to enjoy the church for awhile."

She grinned in excitement. "I know what you are," she pronounced and then looked around at us seriously, a million thoughts streaming through her head. "But I'm sure you can't tell me." She cocked her head sideways looking at Carlisle as he also knelt to enjoy the moment. "I bet the Big Guy gets mad if you let anyone know your secret, huh?"

Carlisle couldn't help but grin at her audacity. Our big guys had gotten mad if we revealed our secrets. Now we were the "big guys."

I was horrified at her next thought and tensed, causing the group to send covert glances to me.

"I've seen another of you before, but he had red eyes, so I guess he worked for the other team?" she giggled totally unaware of the tension that snaked through our group. Her memory jolted into my mind; I recognized him.

Fred! The newborn that had left Victoria and Riley's army. The one that Bree had been meaning to meet up with had she survived. Bree had realized I could read her mind before being executed by the Volturi. I had later related her memories to the family so they were aware of who Fred was.

"Don't answer that!" she said conspiratorially. "I don't want you to get in trouble." She quickly moved her hand to caress Carlisle's hand as if she was comforting him and grinned even larger feeling his cold skin. She glanced back to see that her mother had finished her prayer and was determinedly making her way toward us. Her next words came out in a rush as she bent her head close to Carlisle's. "My daddy left my mommy and me. She doesn't know I know it, but I do. The neighbors talked about it the other day, and I heard. Will you tell Him for me…please…that I'll be good if He'll just help my mommy." Her mother was almost upon us. "Oh, and ask Him to make sure that she gets a Christmas present under the tree. Momma told me that He and Santa Claus have this hook up. I'm sure his elves can take care of it. I didn't have the money to get her anything, and I'll feel bad when I wake up and open the presents she got me if she doesn't have anything."

"Victoria, don't bug the nice people," her mother murmured.

Damn, damn, damn… Of all the names. Bella shot a startled look at me upon hearing the name. The others went still, except for Anna, Henry, Nessie, and Jacob, who growled inaudibly.

At least her blond hair and blue eyes were far from the nasty memory.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't know not to speak to a stranger," the woman murmured, scared out of her wits at seeing our inhuman beauty, but trying valiantly not to let it show.

"No apology is necessary. She is delightful," Carlisle said, slowly rising and capturing her attention. She was dumbfounded and her mouth fell open for a moment as she was taken in by his vampiric charm and musical voice.

"Well...well..th-thank you. I hope you have a good Christmas..." she said, all the while attempting to pull Victoria away from us. "Come along, baby. We need to get home so that Santa can come," she said.

Victoria waved vigorously, but turned just in the doorway to yell out, "Don't forget to tell Him!"

"Tell whom what, baby?" her mother asked as they began to walk down the stairs outside.

Alice moved to my side and vibrated in place.

"Alice, the stores are already closed."

"The cameras will never catch Jazz and me. I'll leave the money for what we take, so it won't really be stealing. That adorable little girl cannot go without Christmas. I saw what their house looks like without my intervention. She deserves more than that, Edward. And I could do so much for her mom too, even if it does have to come from Wal-Mart. Just give me the address. I'm born to be an elf," she hissed.

She giggled when she saw me caving.

"Alice, see if you can find Fred before you come back and warn him away from her. At least leave your scent all over the place. He'll question it and know that she is under our protection."

"We'll attempt to find him after we deliver the presents, before we come back home."

"Make sure to get her a teddy bear for me," I said, still not sure it was a good idea.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, and then took off with Jasper in tow.

"Edward," Bella murmured, "Alice is the epitome of Santa. Denying her that opportunity is like kicking a wounded puppy. That little girl will have the Christmas of her life and so will Alice."

"Oh, I know. I'm not upset that she took off like that. I'm just not sure that some of her ideas are the wisest."

Bella patted my hand much like Victoria had Carlisle's. "S'kay, you'll make it all right," she said, effectively rendering me speechless with her accurate assessment of my plans while pulling me toward one of the stained glasses that I'd so wanted to view.

The first one we came to was a masterpiece of Moses. He was holding the famous tablets of the Ten Commandments. Mt. Sinai rising behind him. The prophet's fervor blazed from the eyes of his representation, and the artisan that had created the piece had done an amazing job.

"Even then we had to have rules," Bella murmured softly, nuzzling into my chest. "Maybe you should chisel some out on a stone and set it at the front door. It might help in not having to repeat yourself so often," she teased.

I chuckled, hugging her to me. Visions of "Thou shalt not eat the humans in my presence," and "Thou shall not sparkle in public" ran through my head.

"The lesson of Moses wasn't only about setting the rules our Lord established," an old voice spoke just to our side. "It was about his challenge for us to push ourselves outside our limits and trust that such an experience would be used for glory." We'd both heard him approaching of course, but as appropriate we turned as if acknowledging his presence in surprise.

"Father Paul," he said, bowing slightly.

"Edward and Bella Cullen," Bella said to him.

He looked to our wedding rings and then behind us to where the family had spread out to look at the stained glass windows. "Your family?"

He was nervous. He was rector of the church and therefore, in his mind, responsible for extending welcome to our strange and disturbing group.

She turned in my arms and looked over to them as if to clarify his question. Gently, she turned back to him and said, "Yes. My husband's brothers, twin sister, and their spouses."

He hesitated at the indication we were a family, wanting to believe it so that he could establish we were "normal." It wasn't working really well, but he was holding fast to the idea, hoping to find a serene feeling. _I was led to step over here for a reason, _he kept repeating mentally.

"Challenge?" Bella asked as she waved a hand at the Moses stained glass, wanting to understand his comment and to bring him back into focus.

"Moses was described as being 'slow to speech.' It's commonly believed that he stuttered. Whether or not that was his particular affliction, it is generally acknowledged that he had a problem with speaking to others, and our Lord challenged him to be his spokesperson, the man who was given the responsibility of providing guidance to an unruly nation."

Bella's mouth popped open, and I heard Jacob and Nessie approaching us.

"Jacob and Nessie Black," Jacob said quickly as they stepped up to our side, sticking his hand out to Father Paul. "Are you kidding us about Moses?"

"No, young man, I'm not," the Father responded as he shook his hand, having warmed to Jacob's Native American appearance, natural enthusiasm, and warmth. Nessie's beauty and obvious inherent goodness went a long way to winning him over as well.

_Maybe they aren't..._ He couldn't even finish the thought.

"Many of the most famous stories of the Bible have lesser known but critical lessons. Come with me," he said and gracefully walked in front of another masterpiece, this time showing a man inside a grey whale.

Seth joined in on this discussion, having identified the image. "Jonah and the Whale. Our tribal Elders discussed the fact that it was about God's never-ending love and that we should never give up hope."

"Very good, young man, that is in fact one of the biggest lessons of Jonah's choices, but do you know why Jonah ended up in that whale?" the rector asked.

"Because he didn't do what he was told to do?" Jacob answered quickly.

"But why, my friend, did Jonah not do what he was told to do? ...for that is the lesson that many lose out on when they study this story."

"Edward?" Bella asked quickly, looking to test my knowledge.

I smirked at her before answering the question. "Jonah did not want to go to Nineveh because they looked different from him, and he had been raised to despise them."

"He was racist?" Bella gasped out.

"In effect."

Father Paul chuckled at the look on Bella's face. "God does not see color, young lady. He only sees the heart. When he asks us to follow his will we don't always know why, just that we must."

Bella smiled, and then she looked along the side of the aisle and spied another stained glass scene that she couldn't help but visit. "Father Paul, the Lion and the Lamb?"

"Well, Ms. Cullen, that is actually a misquote from the Bible." The rector walked with Bella over to the window in question, the rest of us trailing behind. It was actually the wolf that lay down with the lamb..." Jacob snorted at that "...and the lion was left with the cow."

Seth snorted, attempting to stifle his laughter. "I'm sorry, Father Paul. I'm not attempting to be irreverent," he tried to explain seeing the disapproval in the Episcopalian leader's face. "It is a family funny. Realizing the lion ended up with the cow just isn't as...romantic."

Father Paul shook his head in confusion, having no clue what Seth was talking about.

"Then why do we see so many pictures or representations of the Lion with the Lamb?" Bella asked, wanting to know.

"It is a symbolic representation of the world in the book of Revelation. When the ferocious will live peaceably with the gentle." He sighed. "I fear we are a long way from there, though."

The dark lesson of Lucifer stood beside us at the next window.

"Isn't this one fairly clear? I can't imagine anyone who doesn't know it," Nessie said, looking to the black and twisted figure falling from the heavens towards earth.

"Ah...the Light of the Morning Star." I caught the subtle tension as he said the words.

"Huh?" Seth questioned, stunned at the reference to Lucifer.

Father Paul took pity on us. I was intrigued by this figure as all the others.

"Lucifer was beloved of God. He was a creation of incredible beauty..." he stopped looking to me, discomfort evident in his mind as he felt our inhuman beauty and our golden eyes, but forced himself to continue. "He was full of wisdom, perfect in form, and created to walk with God."

"And he wanted to become God," Seth interjected.

"That was part of it. But more importantly he wanted to be served, not to serve. He forgot his purpose and became engrossed in what he thought was his right. He became full of hubris. Like Judas, he only had to ask forgiveness and it would have been all forgiven. His pride did not allow for that. Proverbs 16:18 put it succinctly stating 'pride cometh before the fall.'"

Carlisle and the others began to join us, and we came to a final rest standing before the one depicting Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden.

"The beginning of sin?" Emmett said in a very serious tone, and I wanted to smack him. He was being so appropriate that it couldn't be anything other than a joke to him.

The rector glanced at him. "The moment that Adam and Eve decided to become more like God. They reached for knowledge of good and evil instead of remaining in the perfect world that was built for them. Is knowledge worth more than paradise, or is knowledge paradise? That is really the question. They were lured with a promise."

"The serpent led them astray," Henry said, and I could see him equating the action with what his biological father did to others.

"She only offered the opportunity. It was Adam and Eve's decision to partake of it," Father Paul said seriously.

Several of the other reverends made their way toward us, interrupting what I was sure would have been further questions. I knew that they were probably ready to retire to their homes and families for the evening, but they were being extremely generous, considering the prayers of protection that had been sent up as a result of our presence.

"Thank you," I murmured, "for sharing your wonderful church and service."

"You are most welcome young man. It is good to see a family together on Christmas Eve. May your house be blessed," he said making the sign of the cross in front of him.

I stealthily stepped on Emmett's toes hoping to squelch his humor.

"And to you, Father. The Christes Maesse was beautiful," Carlisle murmured. His diction was immaculate on the old pronunciation causing Father Paul's eyebrows and the heartbeats of the others to rise. The unease appeared again.

Knowing that we'd made them nervous enough, I whispered that it was time to go, and Carlisle relented. I was sure he could have stayed in the church for hours, but it was time to allow the reverends to go to their own succor. Carlisle stopped to place the last of his money in the slot for donations, and his generosity didn't go unnoted by the rector. We'd thoroughly confused them. Which was good, I guess.

Just before we walked through the door, Father Paul jolted with a scripture, as if struck by lightning. He called out, "Mr. Cullen…"

We all turned and he stumbled at being faced with Carlisle, Emmett, and my combined perusal.

He held his hand out toward me; almost like I'd done to Carlisle the day we left Seattle bound for Italy, and said, "Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid." He hesitated attempting to formulate his thoughts, unknowing that I could hear the jumble in his head. "I'm not sure why the words of Apostle John came to my mind, but I wanted you to know that he promised us that."

I didn't wonder. I'd long ago quit doubting those things sent my way. I stored his words away, wondering what would cause me to need them.

Bella grinned at me as Jacob, Nessie, and Seth feel asleep in the back seat within minutes of us getting on the highway. Nessie rested against Jacob's broad chest, while Seth leaned against the door.

"The service was beautiful, I really enjoyed it," she said quietly. "I didn't understand most of it, but it was interesting all the same."

"Ask Carlisle to go over it with you, he can fill you in."

"He'd love that," she giggled. "I'm imagining a dissertation."

"Most likely."

"I'm not carrying Jake in when we get home. He's yours," she grumbled in a joking manner in response to a snore that ripped out of said individual.

"Can't I just leave him in the car?"

She laughed and grabbed my hand to link our fingers. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Tell me again," I teased back. Then I said sincerely, "I never tire of hearing you say it, you know."

She rolled her head over to look at me. "I never get tired of saying it, and I never will." She grinned and then chuckled. "I wonder if there is any space left on little Victoria's floor. We need to come up with appropriate elf names for Alice and Jasper."

I was betting that Jasper would do his best to kick my ass if I even tried.

"What was she thinking as she stared at us?"

"That we were angels. She was convinced that we could carry her wishes back to 'the Big Man.' I think her prayers are going to be answered even without that happening this year."

Bella looked out into the woods that were zipping by us. "Who says we weren't sent there exactly for that reason. Maybe her prayer was meant to be answered by us," she proposed.

"Maybe so, Mrs. Cullen. Maybe so."

…..

Christmas Day was the now usual Cullen mess. I was guessing that we would find wrapping paper on our next visit from where it was thrown. Henry was in the middle of it urging William and Stefanie on, and Anna could do nothing but roll her eyes at her mate and his enthusiasm.

"Henry, act your age!" she teased.

"I am! Technically, my age is still measured in single digits!" he hooted, piling into the gifts with relish.

Carlisle required a moment after he opened Esme gift, pulling her to him and burying his face in her hair.

"You humble me," he said softly to her, earning an emotion-laced caress to his cheek.

As I watched the family laugh and socialize, I wondered about little Victoria and her mother. What had her mother thought when they'd awoke to find their house piled full of gifts and groceries? Alice and Jasper had arrived just before daybreak, and I'd caught her thoughts. There had barely been space to walk in the living room of Victoria's house, which was what I'd expected. They hadn't been able to track down Fred, but had left their scent all around the small house. Upon the trunks of the trees around her house, Alice and Jasper had carved C's into the wood slightly with their nails. A human eye wouldn't be able to discern the pattern, but a vampire would. It would serve as a warning, that the humans in the home were protected.

We celebrated the day with the Quileutes and the only moment of sadness was when Carlisle and I said goodbye to Old Quil.

"I doubt we shall see each other again this side of Creation, Edward," he spoke in a rough, weak whisper.

He'd already seceded his council spot to Quil and it was shocking to see the change in guard, knowing that Sue was now the senior Elder, even though we'd known that we'd outlive them, and that a change was inevitable.

"You will promise me to speak with Jacob about the babies." He could barely speak, propped up in the chair that the wolves had provided for him.

"We will," Carlisle said to him, picking up the elder's hand in farewell. I repeated the action as did the others behind us. Nessie kissed his cheek, and his voice came out a little firmer.

"You will not drag them back here, Renesmee. Do something totally unexpected to celebrate. I will be long gone from this place before you could return. Hold a potlatch in my honor in that mausoleum I've heard so much about. It will tickle my spirit."

"You are silly. Jacob and Seth will need to return...it is the way it is supposed to be, and so therefore, we will all return."

He scoffed at her insistence. I knew, though, that he was tickled at her loyalty.

_Goodbye, Edward,_ he thought to me as we left the reservation to head for a quick stop to drop off Leah's things at the houses and then on to the airport. I knew in my heart I wouldn't see him again. It was as if I heard Billy's voice echoing in my head.

…

The trip back to Italy was full of mischief and laughter, and we were still teasing each other when we walked into the castle. Felippe met us at the garage and quickly began catching us up on the people awaiting us. Naresh had sent a representative from his group to discuss further rumblings he'd caught from nomads, and Hyun Su had sent a contingent of vampires with a Christmas gift for the family. We would need to address them briefly before taking the time to unpack from the journey.

And then I caught the thought that Felippe was attempting to hide, and I knew that my payback was coming as well. Nothing in his mind gave it away, but I knew Henry, Jasper, Emmett, and Demetri too well to think I would get by without it.

How had they managed to get their hands on it? It was the perfect revenge, because it would ensure that Carlisle would come after me as well.

I tried to get to him, but guessing my plan, Jasper stepped in between us and pulled his teeth back at me in a snarl. Carlisle was in the lead with Louis, and Emmett stepped to my other side, effectively surrounding Bella and me.

_Might as well g__ive up Edward...it's our right._

_We'll let Carlisle's reve__nge on you suffice for ours. _Henry sent my way knowing his father was taunting me.

Several female vampires passed us in the hallway, and giggled...actually giggled...when they saw Carlisle. I was so dead...well, more dead than I was already. Esme turned, glaring at the women that were eyeing up my father. The closer we got to the throne room, the worse it got. Carlisle and Esme were clueless, and thanks to Emmett, Henry, and Jasper, I wouldn't make it far enough to warn him. Bella sensed my tension and looked to me in question.

"Bella, baby," Emmett bellowed clearly seeing her observation of me. He wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders clenching her to his side so that she couldn't run either. She'd been in on the gag as much as me.

Carlisle smiled patiently at another group of cackling women. He had no clue.

I had to admit, they'd outdone themselves.

The doors to the throne room opened and we moved to where the others awaited.

_Sorry, Master,_ Felippe thought, hoping that I wouldn't punish him. He still couldn't get over the behavior patterns instilled in him during Aro's reign. This was a brave new world of dog eat dog…or vampire outdoing vampire.

Demetri reclined with Heidi against the wall, grinning evilly. I pulled my lips back at him in a grimace, and it was a testament to how far he'd come that it only made him happier.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't noticed the hush that came across the room, until after Louis stopped talking. The giggling started again, and Carlisle finally noticed. One of the women motioned to the fireplace, pointing out to her coven mate what Carlisle had missed. Esme froze having followed the girl's motions. It was that reaction that finally brought Carlisle's eyes to the masterpiece.

Jasper had lain in wait for years. Years! I saw in his mind the day he found the pictures in my phone. The pictures I'd clandestinely snapped of Carlisle in Yellowstone just before he dove naked into crystal blue lake. He allowed me to see how he sent them to his computer, knowing one day he'd use them. I was certain that he'd started planning this just as soon as Carlisle jumped the plane and I'd been away. Looking at the life size portrait over the mantle, I realized it had to have been immediately. Someone had painstakingly, and I must say skillfully, recreated the most vivid picture of him.

The sun was in the background, glistening of the glacial blue of the lake's water in front of us. Carlisle had been just about to position his arms to the side for a swan dive off the ledge of rocks. The artist had done an amazing job, but it didn't hurt that he or she had perfection to work with. Micheangelo's David had nothing on Carlisle. The sun kissed his shoulder, throwing off prisms and cascaded across his back. The lines of his muscles were clearly delineated showing his beauty and strength. His legs and arms were as clearly defined, and somehow I knew that a female vampire must have been the culprit of the painting. Particular..._loving_...attention had been paid Carlisle's buttocks.

The only mar in the perfection of the life size work of art was the _Bite Me_ tattoo that had been taped to the left cheek.

Carlisle's thoughts hadn't even unfrozen, but the women around us utilized the opportunity to ogle both the visual representation and the real life one.

Emmett broke the moment by snickering and Henry nudged his shoulder and grinned ear to ear, enjoying the camaraderie with his dad. Emmett finally released Bella so that she could fly to me, and instead threw his arm around Henry, waiting in anticipation for the explosion. I was certain they'd chosen this pose because in effect Carlisle was mooning them again. Mooning everyone in all his fine glory.

I really did try not to smile. Damn, they were good. I was screwed, but they were good.

I saw his lip twitch before he started to snarl. His eyes cut to and then narrowed upon his sons and grandson while the hoots and catcalls swelled in the room from the other vampires. Many of the women present offered up their services in appropriately covert fashion as he glared at Emmett in particular. At first, I thought Esme may be the one to explode but then she turned her head slightly and proceeded to admire what was before her. She licked her lips before turning to Carlisle and arching her eyebrow at him appreciatively. "It really is a good representation."

Her words were the catalyst, and in the next moment, Carlisle blurred to the mantel and had the painting in his hands.

"WAIT!" Esme screamed out, stopping him. He was imagining smashing it to a thousand pieces, while at the same time already planning his revenge.

She made his side and smiled at him. "That is going in our room upstairs!" She nodded her head up and down in excitement. "How thoughtful of Henry, Emmett, Jasper, and Demetri to give us a welcoming gift. There is just one thing wrong with it." She reached into the backpack purse she carried and took out a tube of particularly vibrant red lipstick. Expertly circling her lips, she then bent over the painting. The rest couldn't see what she was doing, but in a second she moved to Emmett and handed him the clear fake tattoo.

"Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate the thought, but I had something better to adorn it." She took the portrait of Carlisle out of his hands and making sure to turn it to the group; she began to slowly walk out of the room so that everyone would see it.

Where the tattoo had originally been taped was a vibrant set of ruby red lips.

"This is a Love Shack exclusive. Come along, Carlisle, I want to practice my own particular brand of artistic ability. I have plenty of red lipstick left." She raised her eyes seductively at him. After turning to us and waggling his eyebrows, Carlisle slunk out behind her with a self satisfied grin. He knew she'd turned it all around on them, and he couldn't be more pleased.

_You and I will talk later__, Edward,_ he threw my way, letting me know I was going to face the music for having taken the picture and then keeping the image's existence a secret.

Henry and Emmett visibly deflated, realizing the plan had backfired...well, all except the few moments of Carlisle's embarrassment. Jasper cursed at the loss of the skirmish, and then strategically turned his attention to the group in front of us, knowing that we had business to attend to. Demetri broke out into laughter, Heidi joining in beside him, knowing we were all in trouble, and delightfully realizing that he enjoyed the continuing warfare.

"Damn, Damn, Damn. Only Carlisle could come out from under a foolproof plan to embarrass him with the opportunity to get a blow... OOOMPH!" Emmett stopped as Rosalie's blow to his stomach knocked the air out of him.

His eyes jerked to the twins and their curious looks.

"Blow what, Uncle Emmett?" Stefanie's clear voice rang out, causing snickers to begin again.

"A blow-by-blow pay back, Princess. Your Nana has taken him upstairs to discuss their plan for our payback, and that just isn't fair of her," he said, attempting to cover up.

"Uh-huh," she simpered back at him.

"I think they are talking sex again, Stef," William announced. "You can always tell when they start stuttering," he said, rolling his eyes.

They brought down the house when he pursed his lips and began making kissing noises and she put her index finger in her mouth and acted like she was gagging.

**An outtake will follow of Edward and Bella's time in the cottage. As usual, I put it separately because it does have a lemon. ****Not my specialty…yada, yada, yada.**

**To my wonderful betas, who worked through this chapter with me in so many ways:**

**Hopeforastalemate: She corrects all my commas, puts up with my need to stay cannon, and then indulges me in Unloved Unwanted Divergence when I want to act out - even if she and I are the only ones reading it. She quite frankly told me I had to make the church they visited Anglican and not Catholic, as I'd originally written it. Thanks for all your guidance.**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do. **

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	18. Playful

Bella POV

"Bella, may I ask a favor?"

I quirked my eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue.

"I need to close the front door so that the snow doesn't drift in. Will you get undressed and lay against the sheets for me? I want to see you against the red silk…just you."

Reaching down to undo my first button, I grinned, encouraging him to hurry. As soon as he disappeared, I all but ripped the clothes off and climbed onto the bed. The feel of the silk against my skin as I laid down was luxurious. Edward walked back into the room just as I stretched indolently against the cool slick fabric.

Fire raced across my skin at the look in his eyes, and as I heard him growl, my body responded, moisture leaking from between my legs and my nipples pebbling, waiting for his touch. I rubbed my legs together already needing relief. His eyes were black, promising me untold delights. When he licked his lips and began to walk forward, I groaned.

I watched as he began to unbutton his shirt, and the sight of the hair on his chest made me want to jump off the bed and attack. I watched as more and more skin, some of it crisscrossed with scars, appeared until the button down shirt hung loosely over his jeans. I was ensnared as he reached for the edges of the material and drew it off, allowing it to flutter to the floor.

The mixture of perfection and scarring, he was beautiful. The word handsome didn't do my husband justice. I'd believed him to be the most gorgeous man on this earth when I'd been human, and that had been with my human eyes. My vampiric sight had only convinced me I'd been right. It would have only been logical that the scarring he'd received during the battle against the Volturi would have marred his looks, but it didn't. In fact, it made him more exquisite, because I knew how he'd gotten them, and that they were badges of honor.

I wanted to get my fingers on him, to stroke them across his chest and feel the silk of his hair tangling around them. His black eyes gleamed at me as he came to the side of the bed and looked down over me, which made me shiver with anticipation.

"Close your eyes," he murmured softly, beginning to unbutton his jeans.

I exhaled in anticipation and did what he requested. I loved it when he took control like this. I heard the sound of his skin sliding against the silk just a second before his scent overtook me. I inhaled deeply, bringing it into me. It was an aphrodisiac, one more potent for me because he was my mate. I could feel the heat of his body as he held himself poised above me and smiled in anticipation. He chuckled at my expression.

"You look like someone who plans to be well pleased," he said, his breath feathering out over the skin above my dead heart.

"Your name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, isn't it? I'm sure you'll figure out how to ensure that happens."

I gasped as his tongue flicked out to lick the sensitive skin at the curve of my breast.

"Mmmm…just like that," I hummed in pleasure, twisting against him.

His fingers brushed at my waist tracing along the curve there and up over my ribs. Slowly and gently, he pushed my arms back up over my head, skimming his fingertips across my skin from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers. I moaned when he traced back over the sensitive inner skin.

"You are exquisite," he murmured, having placed his lips just behind my right ear. "Such lovely, soft skin."

His fingers moved to gather my hair and twisted it loosely to lie on the bed above me. It gave him uninhibited access to the curve of my neck. He slowly licked the scar he'd left so many years ago, when we'd celebrated our anniversary and destroyed Charlie and Sue's kitchen. Feathering his lips against me, I felt him worry the skin with his teeth.

Dark and delicious, his voice rumbled, "You can't imagine how it felt to fuck you that day after drinking your blood, Bella." I growled out at him, turned on by the words coming out of his mouth. I loved it when he lost a little of his civil manner. "To have you there and waiting for me to mate with after gorging on the perfection of your blood…it was the ultimate fantasy. I know that many of our kind indulge in practice of mating with a human as they drain them, but even having seen it in their thoughts, it was nothing like living it with you…my heart…my singer."

The level of lust in the room ramped up as both of us remember the crazy, aggressive behavior we'd displayed.

He sucked in the sensitive skin behind my ear, and I wanted to spear my hands through his hair. He must have sensed my needs. Moving away from where he was nibbling at the sensitive skin, he directed, "Don't move, Bella. I want to worship you."

I hissed out when he lowered to me, pinning me below him, making sure I didn't move.

Our lips tangled then, adding the taste of his venom to his smell in the things that tortured me. Edward was capable of making me cum just by kissing me and had on many occasions. He cheated of course, using our mental connection to throw images and thoughts at me, but nonetheless he'd never touched me other than with his lips.

I stirred against him, feeling his cock in between my legs and wanting him. I cried out in pleasure when my movement brought him firmly against me. He allowed me to continue to rub myself against him, while our mouths worshipped each other. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I moved softly against him, rocking my clit into his rock hard erection. My moisture coated him as I continued building up the pressure.

Finally, he ended the kiss, hissing as my movements caused me to hit his engorged head.

"Love, if you keep that up, it'll be over in just a minute," he threatened.

"Edward, that would be a threat if I didn't know you were capable of going all night long. Baby, I need you. Let me cum around you first and maybe I can last through what you have planned without begging."

He leaned down and licked across my bottom lip. "Maybe I want you to beg?"

"I'm sure you do, and most likely I will anyway." I moved my fingers through his hair and pulled softly, knowing that this was one of his biggest turn ons…only slightly behind being inside me, or having my lips wrapped around him. I threw out my shield allowing him to see all the ways I could accomplish both of those and low growling started deep within his chest.

"Not fair, Bella!" he hissed, but then countered with a visual of him face deep into me, his tongue licking my folds as I came over and over again against his lips.

I clenched at the visual, and for a moment it almost sent me over the edge.

"Edward, you are killing me here," I moaned out in frustration.

"Nah, I did that years ago…and I do believe it was a direct result of us fooling around just like this."

I froze and tore my eyes open to see his face infused with humor. Edward, joking about my change? Oh my! His eyes widened as he bit his lip to keep from openingly smiling.

"Devil!" I chuckled out at him.

"Nah, I've never met the guy, nor am I any relation that I know of," he quipped back.

Wow! He was in a strange, playful mood. I turned my head to study him, attempting to decipher what was going through his mind.

"I want to have fun, Bella, be playful, and not worry about all the responsibilities," he answered my unspoken question.

"Any hope I can get a quickie first?" I whined, needing him badly.

He "tsked" at me.

"Ok, I'll do my best to be a good girl. But, you know how I am when you get me this wound up. It is difficult to focus on anything but the feeling of you in me, your hips pounding into me, your cock stretching me past the point of pleasure almost to pain."

His eyes darkened as I listed each thing, and he lowered his lips to the curve of my neck almost like he wanted to bite me.

"Bella!" he growled out.

"Just one good hard time, Edward. Make me see stars, and then we can play."

He chuckled darkly before turning us over so that I was on top. "Consider me your boy toy, to be used as needed," he said rocking up into me and belying his level of teasing with the rock hard body and cock below me.

"I actually like that title…boy toy. I'm glad you've finally learned your place in my life," I snorted out, admiring the view I had of him.

His bronze hair almost clashed against the red of the sheets, but his beautiful facial structure stood out in relief. I traced the wiry muscles of his chest and arms, feathering my fingertips over the scars there.

My mood turned somber, remembering seeing him grab Caius and go under a pile of Volturi guards. I'd thought my life had ended. "I can't tell you how it felt to me to see you dash into the arms of the Volturi. I can only equate it with what you must have felt the day Rosalie called you. I know I've told you that before, but what I haven't told you is how proud I was…am of you Edward."

His eyes began to mellow back into the golden color I so loved. He reached up and cupped his hand around my chin and face.

"Bella…I…"

"No, just accept my praise, please. You were always uncomfortable with anything I ever complimented you on, when I was still human. I think you accredited it to your ability to dazzle me, and therefore never took my assessments seriously. Now, that you've realized your appropriate place in my life…as my boy toy" I paused to raise my eyes at him and nod my head "…you should listen to my compliments as appropriate."

He smiled gloriously and softly said, "ok." His big hand all but incorporated the side of my face, and he lovingly rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone before tucking my hair behind my ear.

"My little Lamb…"

I rubbed against his still aroused body. "My ferocious Lion…"

I watched in fascination as his eyes turned back to obsidian. Lowering my lips to his, I kissed him harshly, quickly becoming overwhelmed in the passion. Heat crept across my skin, and my nipples hardened into sharp points while I felt myself swell in anticipation. I cried out into his mouth when his hands cupped my breasts providing the contact I needed there, but the ache between my legs raged. It was painful, to not have him filling me, and I throbbed in need. I skimmed my hand across his chest scoring my nails over his taut nipples, causing him to buck against me. Had to have him doing that inside me…

Lifting my hips, I slid the head of his cock just to my entrance and then forced myself to open my eyes and release his lips so that I could watch his face as I lowered myself upon him. Edward was beautiful. Feral, turned on, ready to be fucked Edward was magnificent. His skin was stretched tautly across his cheekbones and fucktastic jaw, and his lips were slightly parted showing the razor sharp teeth he'd used to make me his and mark me. His eyes had slanted almost like a big cat and were half closed in pleasure. I ran the fingers of my other hand through his long hair and cinched them tightly, causing him to buck into me and growl out. I followed the initiative and slammed myself down onto him; all the while watching his face twist in pleasure.

I swore out at the overwhelming sensation of feeling him fully seated in me and threw my head backwards arching my back to capture the position that hit my clit.

"Fuck, Bella." His words were harsh as if they'd been torn from his throat.

With a pinch to one of my nipples he released me and I cursed in reaction until I felt his hand at my hip. He lifted me and brought me crashing back into him.

"Bella, put your hands on your tits."

I immediately obeyed and twisted my nipples, earning a grateful hiss from him. I cracked my eyes open to see him watching my hands as I manipulated my breasts. I was rewarded when his other hand grabbed my other hip and he began a merciless rhythm of crashing our bodies together. He shifted slightly, and I realized by the feel of his legs at my back that he'd placed his feet to the mattress giving him more leverage. With the strength of his legs and arms he plunged into me harder than ever before. It was almost unbearable how deep he was hitting…

"You wanted me to fuck you," he promised darkly and continued the attack.

It was brutal, wonderful, and liberating as I swore at him, called him names, begged him to make me cum, and adored him…all at levels that would have left me embarrassed if we'd been in the castle where everyone could hear us.

"Bella, I'm going to touch your clit, and when I do, I want you to come around me. I don't want just a mind blowing orgasm. I want an almost pass out, screaming my name, breaking my bones, cock wrenching, sucking me dry one. Do you understand?" he ordered ruthlessly.

I made some noise, that I was hoping he take in the affirmative. I could only focus on the feel of his cock pounding into me, his engorged head hitting a spot deep in me that was making me twitch uncontrollably, mindlessly against him. Everything in my existence was focused on the fullness and rigidity between my legs. Fingers laced through my long hair, painfully jerking my head back.

"Bella, answer me!"

"AARGH…yes. Anything…just please!"

A harsh pinch to my engorged sex sent me over the edge. Screaming his name I felt my muscles seize around him harshly, milking against the delicious marble hardness still rocking inside me. I twisted down, still in the throes of my first wave when I felt his cock pulse and then the streams of his cum shooting deeply into me.

"Motherfuck!" he uttered and then we were moving and I was flat on my back.

He wrapped my legs around his shoulders and began fucking me hard again. I keened when I felt him growing miraculously stiff and realized he wasn't going to relent. Digging my hands in his hair, I held on, knowing that he was going to demand that I cum around him again and that he was going to be ruthless in getting it from me. I looked up to catch the look on his face and shuddered. It was demonic-like, and it almost spooked me.

"Edward!"

His eyes popped open, and he saw my confusion and fear.

"Bella," he murmured and the worshipful tone of his voice settled the momentary disquiet. He didn't let up though. Instead of closing his eyes and shutting me out of his world, he watched as the pressure built within me and I froze with the miracle of the intense orgasm that shook through me. I heard his ripping snarls and growls just before his hands clenched around my hips and he fell apart. My arms instinctually wrapped around him when he lowered to me, my body humming in pleasure.

"I swear it is almost like I can feel my heart galloping," he chuckled softly.

"You've always made my heart race, even if it is just proverbial now."

He smiled down at me in adoration and then rose to his knees scooping me up to carry me in his arms toward the living room. I grinned, imaging the warmth of the tiny fireplace. But, just as we would have turned to sit in our chair, he dashed out of the house and into the snow.

"Edward, what the hell?"

He began laughing and headed straight toward a large snow pile.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled out sensing his playful attitude.

It wasn't as if the snow would bother me, but it was far from the warmth I was expecting. He began chuckling, and I latched onto him swearing he was going to go out with me. He never stopped, plowing into it and sending the fluffy white stuff flying and tumbled us into it.

"What are you becoming - Emmett?" I said, pushing the snow away from me, only to have a snowball hit me in the face, filling my mouth. I spit the nasty stuff out.

"No, just trying to make sure you've cooled down enough to play with me," he teased.

"You are in a feisty mood," I told him, looking at the little boy look on his face. It was irresistible.

I threw a handful of snow at him, coating him with the fine white stuff. He looked adorable with the white flakes clinging to his hair and lashes. I heard his hand sneaking through the snow and giggled when he grasped my ankle pulling me across the white fluff to him.

"Hello, my little snow angel," he said softly, spreading my hair out in the snow. "Wow," he murmured.

"What?" I asked enjoying the brush of his fingertips against me.

"Alice envisioned us just like this years ago. She of course had to point out we were naked," he gurgled in mirth.

"Wait! What! You saw me naked before our honeymoon?"

"Many times over, Love. Many times over."

"NO FAIR!" I screamed out, suddenly petulant. "All I had was my rich imagination, and trust me…" I ran my hand through the snow and across his body "…it didn't do you justice."

"Bella, even Alice's visions didn't do you justice, because I couldn't smell you or touch you in it. But, it did give me fuel for my fantasies," he said sincerely, jerking slightly when I poked his ribs in spite.

"Come running with me, Bella…through the snow and under the moonlight…naked," he asked suddenly standing and holding his hand out to me.

"Why?" I asked curious about his motivation.

He grinned adorably. "Because we can and because I've never done it. We may not be back for a long time, and this place is the birthplace of our love. I want to make love to you in the meadow and some of our favorite hunting places. I want to dash through the woods, and maybe go to the Hot Springs. Hey, maybe we should go cliff diving as well," he suggested with a truly sincere face.

He was excited about the possibilities and so who was I to deny him?

As I watched my husband dash through the forest, I was struck with some very distinct thoughts. My wonderful, overly-responsible husband was adorable being the seventeen year old boy that he truly was…pulling tricks on me and acting like an idiot. He was truly 'adorkable' as he ran off the cliff, yodeling the whole way down to crash into the ocean. When, from far below, he teased me that I better hurry or one of the wolves might come by to investigate the noise and see my truly lovely bottom, I saw his devious side. I did however enjoy his expertise in the underwater makeout session. That particular experience continued throughout the woods as we crashed against trees and teased one another until we finally stumbled into the meadow and made soft gentle love underneath the shifting clouds. Moonlight filtered in random patterns over us like a lover's caress as Edward made me feel extremely cherished and pampered as I softly came around him, holding him to me as he murmured over and over again how much he loved me.

As we soaked in the hot springs, I relaxed into him, enjoying the moment of solitude just before dawn. Looking over to him, I saw something that was rare on Edward's face…a moment of pure contentment. Smiling, I snuggled against him and thanked my lucky stars for a hundred plus year old vampire who was willing to allow the carefree boy to come out and play.

**A/N: To my wonderful friend, who agreed to beta my fluff – CullenFest. Thank you so much, my dear, for putting up for me. Hopefully, I won't embarrass you too much for being associated with my little outtake.**


	19. Slave

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I know I don't usually make recommendations for other fics, but I would love for you to visit one of my beta's two new stories. Hopeforastalemate has just written two stories about Jasper. The first story "The Last Full Measure of Devotion" was written in honor of Memorial Day and explores Jasper's feelings as a veteran. The second story "Common Ground" takes place on Father's Day and explores the complicated relationship between Jasper and Carlisle. I really love these stories, and she has promised me that there is more to come. Please go over and visit her profile page to read the stories.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2173996/hopeforastalemate**

**Again, I want to say thank you for being nominated over on the Sunflower Awards. Family Tradition (Best Humor Story) and Henry (Best Other Character) are up for awards. I've also been nominated for the Best Beta. There are some great stories up for vote, please go over and look for your favorites and please give them your support.**

http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html

As the worst of the venom left my lips,

I thought, 'If, despite this lie,

He strips the mask from my soul with a kiss

I crawl  
His slave, — soul, body, and all!'

Browning

Unknown POV

The man and woman laughed as they walked hand and hand through the lamplit teeming streets of Dublin, as I stared at them from my perch above in an alcove that was further hidden by the night time. The older couple was very much in love; that much was apparent. The woman grinned up at him with a look of such adoration that it was almost painful to watch. At their age, it should be different. But they were still veritable newlyweds, so it was to be expected.

Ah… true love. The thing that the poets spoke of… In my opinion and experience, lust was so much better.

They were headed to Saint Patrick's Cathedral for the Christmas Eve Mass. Silly humans, celebrating the birth of the Christ child in this manner…the babe hadn't been born during this season. Did it really matter though when they did it…for celebrate, they did to herald the coming of their God's son. A red film filled my eyes as rage ran rampant through me. Anger deep and ancient flowed through me threatening to make me lose control. I could see the headlines:

_**CHRISTMAS EVE MASSACRE. BELIEVERS PERISH IN CELEBRATION**_.

The underlying story would speak of the instantaneous beheading of hundreds of people in the courtyard just before the biggest church in Ireland. In ancient and medieval times, I had gotten by with such fits of rage. Legends still spoke of many of them. Most were attributed to human hands of course, and little did I care. I'd enjoyed the fruits of my anger - which had been the point – food and frenzy. The relentless pace of this modern era of ever-evolving technology and human knowledge kept me from indulging in such luxuries. Modern humans were not nearly as superstitious as their ancestors, and they were much more apt to look for – and find - answers to once-unsolvable mysteries. Here it was extremely important to remember to calm myself. Any action would only serve to motivate the believers to investigate and for these Christians to engage in further acts of public profession. My hands shook and clenched involuntarily at the thought of these people raising their voices to their God for supplication and help…I needed to feed to help calm myself.

I returned my attention to the present and gazed at the man as he walked below me, before I dropped down lightly to the hard pavement in the alley that the couple had just walked by. I followed the couple at a slight distance as they walked toward the cathedral. He was so close, and I could easily restrain him and his wife. The victory would make his already sweet blood sweeter. I could imagine pulling him to me, and letting him see what I was before he died at my hand. I would of course make him watch his wife die first, so that he could see the savageness at which I would mutilate her during my feast. Would he then understand how brutal… how savage my kind was? Would his eyes finally open in understanding of the world in which he lived? Would he plead with me, as many husbands and wives had done in the past…begging for their loved ones to be spared? I'd allowed that on occasion just for fun. I'd drain the spouse that had begged for mercy to the point of weakness and then taken the other as they watched helplessly realizing how futile their pleas had really been.

What would the Cullens think when Charles and Sue Swan's lifeless and drained bodies were delivered to them, I wondered as they stepped into the church with a multitude of others.

No, my plan was not to kill them just yet. Seeing the Irish Coven's leaders following in the crowd behind them and upwind of me so that my scent would not be detected, I grinned. A human to the side of me skittered even farther away to the side of the crowd at the malicious delight she probably saw in my face. Seeing her hand connected to the young man beside her, my decision was made.

As I bit into the man's throat, I imagined not the blue eyes looking up at me in grief, but Charlie Swan's brown eyes. Brown eyes that I had been told his daughter had before her change…brown eyes that their bastard daughter had. I threw the man's body into a large refuse skip located in the alley where I had swiftly dragged the young couple, and it landed on top of his wife's. My throat might not burn as badly as it had before, but the human's blood had done nothing to slake the burn of my anger. Only Charles Swan's viewing of me would do that.

Yes, I knew that the couple would be visiting Volterra after this. This trip was considered a Christmas present from the young vampire leader and his wife to her parents. I wondered what they'd threatened the other vampires with to ensure that Charles and his wife could enter Volterra and leave still alive. I had forces on hand for a nasty surprise if they sent the guards away…which is what I hoped they were planning. No, I wasn't going to destroy the Cullens just yet, but I believed I had enough individuals under my personal control to at least shake them up a little.

My plotting was interrupted by one of the changelings I had brought. "Mistress, do you want me to dispose of the bodies?" the man behind me asked.

"Just place them with the refuse. And set the trash on fire before we leave. The fire will burn the marks off the skin."

I hated that I had to bring the changeling with me. I wanted to work alone, but I needed him to block the Witch's visions. Perhaps the witch seer should be the one I took if the Cullens were stupid and sent all the guards away. I had told them to focus on one of the children, particularly the boy. He would grow quickly and it wouldn't be long before he would be ready to mate with. His father was a masterpiece of human perfection, and with all the humans I'd had sex with over the thousands of years of my existence…before killing them of course…I'd always been fond of darker skin. Perhaps it was because of the whiteness of my children…

I stood stock still, considering this latest thought. Perhaps I should change the focus of my orders. Ridding the world of the witch vampire would free me from the need to keep a reeking werewolf around at all times. I thought of Luison. He was the worst of the group of changelings, and I was glad that I'd left him with Maria to block our preparations there from the witch seer. Thank the fates that had given us a particularly good hurricane season this year. Our numbers were increasing dramatically and rapidly.

I continued watching the church from the distance, but then another plan began forming in my mind. The Cullens were back in the United States. I wanted to enjoy my moments of observing Mr. and Mrs. Swan.

"Let's retreat," I said finally as I heard the songs coming from cathedral that signaled the end of the ceremony.

After flicking several flaming pieces of paper into the large bin, he followed after me. His human form slowed my travels around the city, but I would only need him for a little while more, and then I would be able to leave Ireland for Italy.

The Swans visited the Forty Foot Rock on Christmas Day to watch the silly Irish people jump into the cold water, shopped the stores the next day, and it was on the third day that I knew I would have to make a move. We overheard them talking about the fact that the Cullens had returned and that it was time to journey to Italy. When we followed them through a rainy day to a local tavern for a traditional Irish supper of stew and bread, I knew my time had come.

"Come! Let us go back to their lodging."

We passed over Grafton Street and then leapt to the rooftops quickly making our way to The Merrion Hotel. Between the evening rain and the unusual pathway, I felt the chance the Irish vampires would pick up my smell was minimal. Once there, I left the changeling that I carried on the roof of the adjoining building and leapt onto the stone floor of the roof terrace next to the penthouse the Swans had been given. The chlorine smell of the hot tub bubbling in the canopied corner bothered me as I passed by it.

_Only the best for Isabella's family_, I smirked internally making my way toward the door that led into the room. I knew that after the outing, one of the Irish coven would come into the room to check for intruders before they allowed the Swans to proceed. I hoped my scent would unsettle them, and as such that Charles and his wife would be left under the supervision of only one of their guards. It would be long enough for me to have a little private time with the human.

The Christmas tree still stood in the middle of the main window, through which the city lights shimmered in the night time. I smashed it to a hundred pieces, kicking them throughout the room. I couldn't help but smile though in dark humor when I saw the awful Christmas sweater that the woman must have bought him in the local market laying on top of the suitcases. A very Irish thing to do. I decided it wasn't worth my while to shred it; I'd let Edward Cullen do that. Taking the garish item, I began to lightly spit on it with my venom, making sure the venom was coated all over the garment, while I walked around the room, kicking the various pieces of Christmas finery about.

I wanted to shred the bedding, but then I thought that my threat would be more effective if delivered in a simpler, understated fashion. A destroyed room would be horrific. The simple act of destroying their tree was more symbolic. It was an act of pure luck that the woman, Sue Swan, had not brought any pictures with her to sit on their bedside. I would probably have lost the fight to do something with those. No, the sweater was enough. I knew they'd take it to Italy for the vampires there to smell and put to memory. I smiled viciously at the thought.

If my plan to invade the castle didn't bear fruit, then it would be necessary to back off the Cullen family for a time. I needed to focus on building some other forces independently of Maria. A good plan never relied on any one means of fulfillment. And a good plan was not constructed hastily or in heat. Layers within layers.

Maria, of course, wouldn't have any way of knowing this. If the Cullens were smart, they'd destroy her immediately. I'd made her the focus everything up until now and would continue to visit and strengthen her as part of my overall design, but I had other individuals I wanted to cultivate. Other than the occasional not-so-subtle hints that I existed, I wanted the smell of my venom and the vision Charles would carry to our mind reading _leader_ to be the last real evidence of my existence they would have.

As I suspected, the large leader of the coven and the female with her bouncy red curls remained with the humans as the male went up to the room. We all heard his hisses and his urgent "_Siohbhan_!" when he entered, and the leader dashed off to help, leaving the little one alone in the middle of a crowded hotel lobby. My werewolf friend and I moved in quickly, knowing we only had a small amount of time to accomplish my plan.

The little one hissed lowly at us, and I saw the woman and man's eyes widen. As the vampire moved to deflect us, I blurred to Charles, who'd pushed his wife behind the red head, wrapping him in my arms, and raced out into the street away from the hotel. He was intelligent and didn't even attempt to struggle.

I stopped in a dimly lit alley not more than a hundred yards away, before releasing him. A measure of desire ran through me at his bravery. He didn't shake, beg, or even attempt to step away, though I could hear his heart thumping wildly as he faced me grimly. I liked strong men.

Looking directly into my red eyes, he said bluntly after a moment when I did not speak, "Well, if you were going to kill me you would have already done it, so I assume our contact is for another purpose."

He was entirely too intelligent, and my assessment of his daughter shifted with this new information.

"Well…well, the stories I've been able to learn about you are true. I just desired to see, really," I said briefly as I paced in a circle around him, running my fingertip across his cheekbone and pulling gently on the short hairs of his silver-flecked moustache. "Maybe when the time comes, I won't kill you, Charles Swan. You might make me a worthy slave or paramour."

He arched an eyebrow at me and then became entirely still as I stopped and leaned in to breathe his scent deeply into me and playfully snapped my teeth just above the skin of his throat. When I stepped back, I saw him scanning me rapidly, locking everything about my appearance and mannerisms into his mind… for his son-in-law. Ever the police officer.

I chuckled with true mirth, something I hadn't done in some time. I realized that for the first time in a very, very long time, I was enjoying myself. I felt alive.

"You are a delight…yes; I've definitely changed my mind. You'll be mine, just like your son-in-law. Goodbye, Charles…until later."

I leapt to the top of the building and ran like the wind, leaving him unharmed to take my message back to them. I was done with him for the time being, even if the smell of his blood was sweet.

Edward…well…that was a different story. Our poor _angelic_ leader was to be my focus now. It was time to awaken the beast that resided in him.

**Would love to know what you think? Fan Fiction is down on review replies. Luckily, I finally found my brain. I realized I could reply through your email…forgive me for those that didn't get done.**

**To my wonderful betas, who worked through this c****hapter with me in so many ways:**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do. **

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	20. Tactics

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Again going to pimp a fic from one of my betas: Way of the Wolf - ****"When Jacob realizes that Renesmee may have to fight, it devastates him. Can a shared story from Jasper's human life give him the reassurance he so desperately needs?"**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2173996/hopeforastalemate**

**I want to express my thanks for being nominated over at the Avant Garde awards. I was incredibly flattered to be told that I'd been nominated in the first round for the Hall of Fame for Harvest Moon. I mean seriously: against "Fifty" and "Darkward"? My poor, struggling, canon Edward doesn't stand a chance.**

**There are some incredible stories there, and I know many of the authors personally and even beta some of the stories – but I am like totally blown away that someone would even think I deserve a chance in those ranks. **

**Full Moon Rising has been nominated for the Best Shock Value (and no this chapter was not written in deference to that). **

**Please go over and support your favs.**

**http:/www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com/**

**Lastly, I've been getting a lot of private emails – and I think the most common word utilized is "worried." Um…you read Harvest Moon, right? As I tease a good many of you…everything happens for a purpose. Trust me…**

All men can see these tactics whereby I conquer,

But what none can see

Is the strategy out of which victory is evolved

Sun Tzu

Bella POV

The family was gathered in the main throne room. It had, of course, been transformed by Esme's hand from the cold, palatial place of horrors to a warm and inviting family room. However, no matter how thoroughly transformed it now was, I still couldn't get past the memory of my mother dying here. The exact location where her heart had stopped was covered now with a side table placed between two inviting chairs. I spent an inordinate amount of time there. It was one of my favorite places in the castle…almost as if I could soak up the sense of her spirit's presence by occupying the space where she'd left this world.

Esme had spoken with me about the situation, and we'd decided to honor her in a quiet and respectful manner. Upon the table sat an understated but elegant marble statuette of a mother holding a child. It was a priceless antique, but few would know it. The woman sat upon a bench, a floppy hat shading her face. The female child dangled a sunflower as she sprawled across the bench, her head in the woman's lap. The mother and child both gazed at each other, complete and mutual adoration upon their faces.

Edward sat at the grouping of couches in front of a low table with Demetri and Jasper as they looked over the latest letter and photos sent to us by Zafrina. She and Kachiri had ventured into Mexico and picked up fresh information on Maria and her coven; Jasper and Henry had sent an advanced digital camera to her as part of getting evidence. I suspected that we would be making a trip to visit her soon, most likely in the next few weeks. Other plans took precedence for now.

We were waiting on my dad and step-mother to come for a visit, and then we would have the others bring Brianna home. We were expecting some fireworks with Nessie, Henry, Stefanie and William being around; the sound of their heartbeats and their scents had bothered her at first. Having been separated from them for a time, her reactions to them promised to be interesting. There was no way I was going to risk Charlie and Sue around her.

I heard the tinny sound of the connections on Edward's phone just a second before it chimed. He checked the caller id on the phone and then swiftly put it to his ear.

"Edward!" Siobhan's voice came through clearly. "We have a problem!"

I was at his side instantly, having left the conversation hanging between Alice and me. I knew Siobhan and her coven had been guarding Charlie and Sue while they were in Ireland. Edward glanced up and grasped my hand. It was such a natural reaction for us now…to always be touching whenever we were near each other.

"Go ahead," he said patiently.

"The female vampire…she surprised us at the hotel. She destroyed the tree in Charlie and Sue's room while we were gone. Liam found it, and I made a rookie mistake. She got Charlie."

"NO!" I heard myself shriek out, unable to accept what she was saying. Visions of my father's drained, lifeless body raced through my mind, and my vision began to dim into a red film.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me as I began growling deep within my chest and heard the cadence of his quickly uttered words without understanding them. I snarled out when he placed his hands to the side of my face and forced me to look at him. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the roaring in my head.

"He's okay, Love," he seemed to be saying.

I saw him continue to almost chant the words and then the calm hit me. I knew it had to be Jasper, but whatever he did, it worked. As my body fell victim to his gift, Edward's words penetrated through the roar.

"Bella, Love, Charlie is okay. Siobhan has him. They're already on the way here. Charlie is fine. Angry as hell according to her, but fine."

I was still unable to answer him or respond, so Edward did what he knew would break through to me. He gently pressed his lips to mine, focusing my thoughts and feelings. It wasn't a kiss of passion. It was a kiss of comfort. The smell and the taste of him finally began to restore my sanity. He broke away gently to look down into my face.

"Okay?" I forced out, my fingers cinched into the fabric of his button down shirt. My eyes jerked back and forth across his face seeking confirmation of what I'd thought I'd heard.

He smiled gently down at me, and I felt his fingertips brush my hair away from my cheeks. "He is just fine!" Edward stated emphatically. "Siobhan said she grabbed Charlie just to make a point. He is spitting mad, she said."

"SUE?" I gasped out realizing I hadn't heard about her.

"Fine as well. Charlie pushed her behind Maggie."

"Charlie's mad? Not scared?" I uttered, unable to conceive that he wouldn't be shaking from his near death experience.

Edward's eyes softened in understanding as he scanned my face. "Love, Charlie's a cop. He hasn't shared everything he's experienced with you. He's tried to hide it from me as well. He's faced evil and death before. He's most likely mad because this time the situation was completely out of his control. I'd lay my bets with Charlie in any human on human situation, but this…well, let him be mad, okay? It'll save his ego."

I tried to smile at his very rational observation as to why my father would act that way, but I could feel that the smile came out all wrong. It was twisted with my anxiety over his and Sue's well being.

"Breathe, Love, they'll be here in a couple of hours. Emmett and Rose were already on their way to Dublin before this happened." He waited for me to respond. When I didn't, he quirked his eyebrow up and said, "Do I need to get Jacob over here, so you can beat him up?"

My lips twisted slightly in humor, and I realized that was exactly what he'd had planned.

"I'm going to kill her if she touched a hair on his head," I growled out. I snarled at him, letting him see just how upset I was.

"Okay," he grinned.

"Bells, _do_ you need to beat me up?" Jacob said from my side, and I realized he held a shaking Seth in his hands.

"We'll tear her to pieces together," Seth forced out.

I half expected him spontaneously combust. Seth was shaking so hard that his form was beginning to blur around the edges, a precursor to shifting into full wolf form. He was so enraged that the female vampire would attack his mother and Charlie. I hadn't seen him like that before; my dim human memories remembered Jacob acting similarly at my wedding before Seth pushed him away from me.

"Okay, I'll give you her neck and I'll take her legs," I bargained with him. I could see that Jasper was focusing intensely on the two of us and knew that was the only thing keeping us together.

Rose called me just before they pulled into the garage. "Bella, we're almost there. Maybe ten minutes. Your dad…um…I'm not sure I've ever seen him this mad," she snorted. "I do believe he would almost consider being turned in order to have an opportunity to even the score."

"DAMN RIGHT!" I heard my father's voice swear out in the background…and with those words I was able to smile. Charlie never cussed.

"See, Love. It will be okay," Edward said calmly as he held me to his chest. He'd taken me up to our suite and wrapped me in his arms to comfort me. My head rested against his arm, the fingers of one of my hands clenched into his shirt. He'd hummed my lullaby to calm me for what seemed like hours after the phone call…and probably was. When I turned to really look at him though his face didn't match his tone. He looked deadly, and I knew that he and Jasper must have made plans.

"Tell me…" I demanded emphatically, rising on my elbow so that I could see him clearer.

He didn't attempt to keep it from me. "Jasper suspects that she's laying in wait for us to send the others in the guard away, knowing that we would release them from being in the castle around humans. Demetri and Heidi refused to go, Felippe and Louis as well. They have more control than the newer ones. I gave the others the orders to go as planned, but I'm sure they'll be waiting on the outskirts of Volterra. They aren't good at following my orders when they believe I'm putting myself or the family at danger." He scoffed for a moment. "You know, if they can 'choose' to do as they please on these issues, why can't I get through them to stop calling me _Master_?"

I couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped my lips. "You'll have to stop acting like the leader, before they'll treat you any differently."

I saw him roll his eyes. It was as adorable today as the first time I saw him do it.

"Bella, you of all people know that I have no clue what I'm doing. If not for Carlisle's sage wisdom and Jasper, Henry, and Emmett's guidance, I'd be lost. Even Jacob and Seth come into play with their ability to dissect 'blood sucker' behavior. I'm just a figurehead, and it makes me uncomfortable to be placed in the position."

"What did Thucydides say? 'True leaders are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out and meet it.'"

He groaned and then teased. "I have to start limiting your time with Jasper. From which book that he gave you are you quoting?"

"_History of the Peloponnesian War_." I heard him chuckle at my answer.

"My little geek…who would have known it would come to this when I first met you reading _Wuthering Heights_." Rolling us over, he meshed our lips together. "Intelligence turns me on," he murmured seductively.

"Well, if _that_ was the case, I'm surprised you didn't off Alice and hook up with Jasper."

He froze for a moment at my audacity, and then started laughing against my throat where he'd been worrying my skin with his teeth. "Now that you mention it, his southern accent is kinda sexy."

We heard Jasper's clear curse from the room beside us. He made several clear statements as to what he would do to Edward if he even got close. Alice's tinkling laughter overlaid it all.

"You ready to go calm Charlie down, Love?"

I guess it had been about ten minutes. "Yeah."

"Love, as I suggested to you before talking to them, we'll be following Jasper and Henry's orders for the time period your father and Sue are here. I asked that he take control for two reasons, one, I just want to enjoy my time with your dad, and two, they are the military tacticians. I have no fear that with Jasper leading, we have very little to worry about. However, if something should occur, we all agreed that you need to focus on protecting Charlie and Sue, as well as shielding us. Are you willing?"

It still astounded me that he would ask my opinions in this matter. I was just little Bella Swan Cullen. Every decision, even the one to talk with the group about this, he'd vetted through me first. Honestly, just like this time, I could care less about being in on the decision making meeting, because I knew he would do the right thing.

I moved his hair off his brow, looking up into the golden eyes I so adored. "Of course, I'll follow Jasper or Henry's orders precisely."

He grinned and softly nodded. "Let's go then, or I fear Charlie will come looking for us and then he'll find us in a compromising position."

I could only imagine Charlie's face if he did.

I didn't know what was more comical, the look on Charlie and Sue's face as they began walking through the monolithic castle, or the flickers of anger that had been on his face when he got out of the car and I flung myself into his arms. I was glad of Edward's patience as Seth and I clung to our parents for several long moments. He never once mentioned hurrying from the underground garage into the castle ground level, although I know that he and Demetri's eyes scanned the area the whole time.

As we made our way into the castle and I heard Sue's gasp, I could only imagine what the Volturi castle must look like to them, opulent in the extreme, and decorated with panoply of priceless artwork. I hoped the castle wasn't as…foreboding to them as it had been to us on our first visits. I still had vague human memories of walking through these halls as well, and that had been before we'd made subtle changes to make it more welcoming. I had really been hoping that Esme would have it transformed completely before too long. She and Carlisle and taken over the East Wing and we'd given Jacob, Nessie, Seth, and the babies the central one. It was easier to protect, and Jasper also hoped that the natural repulsion that vampires felt toward werewolves would dissuade anyone, even if they did make it past the several layers of defense we'd put in place. However, I knew that he feared this wouldn't benefit us with this new threat. It was already obvious that the unnamed female vampire was utilizing werewolves to block Alice. Zafrina's information had already confirmed that for Maria's camp.

Sue shuddered as we passed several portraits of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Emmett saw her reaction and explained. "We didn't want to erase what existed of Henry's father and uncle. It would be disrespectful." I loved Emmett. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he was the reason the portraits were still there. He was secure enough in his position as Henry's father that he didn't feel the need to worry.

She nodded her head briefly in understanding, but we could tell that it didn't make it any easier. When we entered the personal apartment suite to which they'd been assigned, Charlie saw that everyone in the family plus the Quileutes, Demetri, Heidi, Felipe and Louise, awaited us there. For the moment, the discussion about what happened took back seat to the socializing. We hadn't seen them since Thanksgiving.

Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie had accompanied them on their trip from Dublin, and she quickly made her way to me.

"Bella, I'm so so…"

I held my hand up stopping her. "No apologies, please. You protected them, and had no way to know she would do what she did."

I could tell she wasn't satisfied, so I reached out to her for a hug. I felt tiny next to her statuesque form, but our quick embrace was enough to calm her. Unnecessarily, the others began taking their seats as subtle hints to the humans to do the same. It was time to speak of what had occurred. Siobhan presented the sweater that reeked of the unknown female vampire and the smell disturbed me as it was passed around for each of us to sniff at and memorize. I could see Charlie's discomfort at the animalistic snarls and hisses that permeated the room as each of us sniffed at the sweater and passed it around, but when he finally looked at Edward, who tensed and incline his head slightly.

"Charlie, just relive the incident so that I can see it."

Jasper and Henry strode to Edward's side as he began to spit out information in choppy, incomplete sentences.

"She planned it…the distraction. Hoped to get Charlie alone… it's obvious by her face when she saw Maggie. The werewolf…new…barely able to contain himself around the humans. She was unwise…I bet we find him as an unidentified body. She was…_gentle_." The way he said the word was odd, a strange indefinable undercurrent to his voice presenting itself. "Gentle…with Charlie…didn't want to hurt him although her eyes turned black at the smell of his blood. She wanted him."

Edward glanced up at Charlie's face and I wanted to shout out as to why he looked that way. "Your bravery sparked her lust…she desired you." Sue broke the silence with a few uttered curses, earning an astonished snicker from Seth. Edward's gaze flickered down as he focused again on what he could get from Charlie. The smile that flickered across his face had nothing to do with humor. "She knew you were memorizing as much as possible to bring to me. Her accent…guttural…odd. An accent that I cannot place. Old…it's very old."

Jasper interrupted him, saying, "Charlie, think back to her face again."

Charlie gave a short nod, and his eyes half-lidded as he focused on the woman's face.

"Her skin is mocha colored. Eyes slightly slanted. Jasper…not right…her skin is almost translucent…very smooth and…" Edward's eyes flicked to his brother "…Jasper, she's older than Aro."

"How?" Jasper started to question.

"Her skin… I don't know how…I just know that she is."

"That's impossible," Carlisle murmured. "Aro would have known about someone older than him. He would have searched out any one of that power."

"She's ancient, Carlisle," Edward continued emphatically. "She purposely let Charlie look at her and intentionally stood in the lamplight of the alleyway. Charlie's trained eye is very good. Very observant." He glanced at me and faintly smirked at our private memory. "Even with his limited human eyesight he catalogued an immense amount of detail on the woman…the words she uses and her mannerisms."

"What did she say?" I asked, curious as to why he thought she wanted Charlie.

Edward looked down and my own father had to fill in silence. "She said I would be hers, just like my son-in-law."

I didn't bother with words to let everyone know what I thought about that. My snarls were much more effective than Sue's curse words at conveying my thoughts.

"Why does she want you?" Charlie asked Edward.

"I have no clue."

"That is a simple answer," Demetri muttered out from where he stood with Heidi at the far side of the room, drawing the eyes of those in the room to him. "Edward is our leader, personally chosen by the elders. Good warfare always focuses on the enemy's leadership, in order to cause chaos if the commander is removed. She wants to humble the elders through subjugation of Edward."

My eyes jerked in horror toward Edward, only to find him already gazing in my direction. I stood from where I'd been pressed against Charlie's side to move toward him and lower myself in his lap. My head fit perfectly under his chin and I laid my hand over the space where he heart resided. "Jasper?" I asked, almost horrified to his response.

"It makes sense, but I have to admit, this seems extremely personal even for that." Jasper intoned. Then he stared at my husband. "Edward, I hate to ask this, but during the time of your rebellion, is it possible you knew this woman?"

While Emmett chuckled at his interpretation of the word "knew", I felt Edward shaking his head adamantly. "No, there is nothing in Charlie's memory of the woman that is familiar to me, other than the fact she looks remarkably like Anna and Brianna. But we already knew that."

"Still, there is a sense of a personal vendetta here." Jasper rose from the leather chair next to Alice and began to pace around the room in a circle outside our chairs and couches. His mind became more focused when he did this. Examining the information whirling through his mind, he fell into the cadence of the soldier he was. He spun suddenly and looked to Carlisle. "Carlisle? Could this be about you?"

Everyone turned to the man we considered our leader and father. He was stunned by Jasper's question, I could tell.

"I can't imagine anything I've done to attract this type of attention. Other than the time I spent with Aro, Caius, and Marcus in Volterra, I was alone until I turned Edward. I made friends during the past three centuries, of course, but I am unaware of any circumstances in which my actions would have angered someone in such a manner."

"No spurned lover?" Demetri asked, clearly unaware of Carlisle's past.

Carlisle's horrified face was priceless. Esme patted his hand attempting to keep the smirk off her face.

Demetri's only response was a quick, "Oh."

"Edward?" Jasper asked aloud.

I looked up to see a faraway look on Edward's face, and when he closed his eyes, I could see the rapid movement of his pupils. I started to panic at the look of pain on his face as he spent several moments in silence, but just then he opened them to look back to his brother. "No, nothing that I can see either."

Carlisle gasped, realizing that Edward had just filtered through the memories Aro had stolen and then unloaded on my husband.

"Anyone else in the family?" Jasper continued ruthlessly.

"Aro was only able to touch me, Alice, Carlisle, Henry, Anna, and Bella. He's never touched Emmett, Rosalie, or Esme; Bella was shielding you the only time he touched you, and of course he couldn't get anything off Bella."

Jasper nodded, agreeing and encouraging him at the same time. I wanted to yell out not to put Edward through this, having seen his emotions as he accessed Aro's demonic memories. What was Jasper thinking?

"Its okay, Love. It is a necessary evil," he murmured down to me.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" I barked out, my agitation making me short.

He smiled faintly. "No, I didn't have to. You fear for me is all over your face." He linked our hands together and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was doing so to have an anchor. Henry moved behind us with Anna at his side. Henry too seemed unhappy about the request, but he had a look of resignation on his face.

Closing his eyes again, Edward focused. I wanted to stop it all when he twisted slightly against me. "No, not them…" his strangled voice came out.

"Okay, come back now," I said, squeezing his hands.

But then I saw Jasper's eyes widen, and he staggered under whatever emotion was coming from Edward. Panicking, I tore my hands from his and placing them on his cheeks. His hands fell to his lap, but remained in rigid claws.

"Carlisle!" I screamed when Edward began to shake uncontrollably. Henry placed his hands on Edward's shoulder attempting to rouse him out of the shaking episode.

The hair on my arms stood on end when his head fell back to the edge of the chair and his body went still and rigid. I plunged my hands into his hair, rising slightly to place my lips on his. He'd used this to calm me; I'd use it to reach through whatever had a grip on him. Throwing my shield away from me and around us, I began chanting his name, while I moved my lips against his sealed stone like ones. _Come back to me, Love! _I screamed silently.

I felt the others shaking at his arms, Anna saying his name softly, and the chaos around us, but I focused solely on the man below me. Finally, I felt the slightest twitch of his lips and slowly he unfroze, until he returned the caress. He gasped and when he opened his eyes, they were black; as black as a fathomless pit…and full of pain and hatred. I watched as the blackness began to recede slowly from the edges of his irises and turn golden again. Not until that happened did I break the contact between our lips.

"Edward?"I choked out.

"I'm here, Bella."

"Son, what happened?" Carlisle's frantic voice came from beside us, and I slowly lowered myself to his lap so that Carlisle could check on him.

He spoke tonelessly, "The memories…sometimes they overwhelm me all at once. Aro had millennia to learn to keep them at bay, and I've only had a few years. They begin to overlap each other, creating a maelstrom of images and emotions."

"I have never felt anything like that," Jasper said from across the room, and it was only then that I realized he'd fallen to his knees, his head bowed to the floor, while I'd been preoccupied with Edward, and that Alice and Esme had surrounded him. It seemed that whatever emotions that poured out of Edward's mind had swiftly overwhelmed Jasper's gift.

"Aro built the memories up over the thousands of years he existed, so he was able to categorize them within his mind – so to say – over that time period," Edward said, his eyes closing again. "Because I received them all at one time, I'm not as good at controlling them. When I went searching through your memories, it was if I opened the wrong gate or something…I don't know…like something outside of me threw them wide open and set the memories lose upon me."

"You said that Aro built them like layers?" Carlisle asked, having leaned in close to check Edward's eyes.

"Yes."

"Then we will practice expanding your control. Layering one upon another to give you the practice," the Cullen patriarch declared. "Jasper, you'll help?" he asked his son.

"Carlisle…there are millions upon millions…" Edward interrupted Jasper before he could reply and then left off.

"Well, we'll take them one at a time. Since, we have nothing but time," Jasper emphatically declared receiving Carlisle's grunt of approval.

I could tell they had to hang onto that plan for their own sanity. They'd both panicked at seeing Edward laying lifeless, just as I had.

"I'm okay now, I promise," Edward declared. He shifted, uncomfortable with the attention focused upon him. As Emmett and Rose glared at him from across the room, even Charlie raised an eyebrow at that sad attempt to deflect.

"Really!" my husband declared again. "But I didn't see anything that would lead me to believe that this was purposeful toward us."

"Does it matter? It's evident she has focused upon you. We will be well advised to monitor everything around us." Demetri looked to Henry when he said this.

Henry nodded sharply but said nothing, only gazing at Edward keenly.

Heidi stood beside Demetri, and when our eyes met she mouthed_, Are you okay? _I nodded yes quickly.

Breaking contact with Demetri's eyes, Henry turned to me, and I didn't like his look. "Bella, I hate to suggest this, but is it possible that something in your history has earned this woman's ire?"

My mouth popped open.

"She's focused on Charlie and now Edward…"

_SHE HAD!_ My mind screamed. I said, "What would this vampire want with me? I was an insignificant human girl – " at which Edward growled and muttered - "and since my change, I've spent nearly all of my time with the family."

My thoughts turned to my encounters with the Volturi. "Demetri! Who turned Jane?" That was my only thought as to anything of significant value I'd accomplished as an immortal, destroying my nemesis.

"One of the guard," Demetri answered softly. I could tell he was thinking as hard as possible over what Henry's question could mean.

My eyes locked with Edward's. "I swear on all that is holy. If that woman harms anyone dear to me, I'll destroy her."

Jacob and Seth huffed out their agreement as Nessie came over to hold her father's hand. The twins crawled from her arms to burrow between he and I…touching us both.

"Well, the best way to piss her off will be to act like we don't care about her little attempts at harassment," Emmett suggested.

Charlie looked up at my big brother and grinned devilishly, reminding me just how handsome my father really was. "How true, Emmett. What do you have in mind?"

The next few days passed peacefully. Demetri, Heidi, Felippe, and Louis remained in the castle with us, but made themselves scarce in an attempt to withstand the lure of the smell of Charlie and Sue's blood. Jacob called Sam to make him aware of what had occurred, and in response he agreed to step up patrols back home. I wanted to suggest that they pack Sue and Charlie's stuff and ship it to us to stay, but that was a possibility that couldn't happen. First, Charlie would have a fit, and second, their lives would be in more danger hanging around the traditional vampires that frequented the castle than this unknown enemy. I would have to rely on the Quileutes to take care of them.

I grew complacent, so when I heard Nessie's earsplitting shriek echoing from the inner courtyard it took me half a nanosecond to respond. Charlie and I had been spending a quiet afternoon reminiscing. I left him standing as I blurred toward the sound.

Thankfully, when I arrived, the irony of what was occurring caused me to smile. She'd asked Henry and Emmett to watch the twins while she had Jacob and Seth help her move furniture around in their rooms. William had demanded a "real" bed, but then backpedaled to agree upon twin ones so as to not be too far away from Stefanie.

Having accomplished her mission, Ness went looking for them and had walked in on "Williamball." While it had been funny as a child for her and Henry to streak through the air, as a mother she now understood why Rose and I raised such hell. Yes, they were indestructible. Yes, they were in no danger whatsoever with their uncle and great uncle's reflexes, but Nessie had forgotten all that when she walked in to William streaking through the air between Henry and Emmett's deft hands.

Henry quickly caught William and tucked him against his hip, taking a step back from the furious look in Nessie's face. William's eyes rounded out. It was obvious from the similar look in Stefanie's face that she had just been the willing victim of a previous pass. Her long black curls hung in tangles down her back, and the flush of her cheeks spoke to her exhilaration.

"Mama…before you blow a gasket or something, you should know that we asked. We'd heard enough stories from Uncle Henry…and it is good practice for us," William bravely offered, but then hid his head against Henry's chest when his own mother growled at him.

"Ness, you know I'd never put them in danger," Emmett ventured, and Nessie turned on him like a rabid animal.

The entire family, including Charlie and Sue, had joined us by this time…having heard the same shrieks as me. Jacob came to stand behind Nessie, and Seth glared daggers at Henry realizing that his beloved imprint had been thrown like a ball between them.

Anna laughed at her love earning a glare back. "You're in trouble," she sing-songed.

Rose stalked to Emmett, and I saw him flinch just before she hit him in the back of the head with enough force to make him take a step forward.

"OUCH, damnit…Rose…whatcha do that for?" he asked her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Doofus!" she snarled at him.

"Rosie…" Here, Emmett flashed a winning smile at her "…Playing ball never hurt Henry, and honestly, seeing some of the moves he pulled on the Volturi during our fight, he probably picked up some useful skills. Do you honestly believe that we would hurt them or let them drop? Pssh…c'mon," he shrugged in his typical Emmett carefree way. "Besides…they enjoyed it."

He should have left off the last statement, because it infuriated Nessie.

"Jake, take him," she murmured and within a second, he stood over her in wolf form ready to charge Emmett, the shreds of his clothing on the ground

"Game on!" Emmett chuckled out, slapping his hands together in delight.

Charlie got to see that day exactly how Emmett and Jake liked to have fun. It was a skirmish of bodies within seconds.

"Is this how they let off steam?" he asked, his eyes goggled out and his eyebrows raised, watching the two wolves and the vampires within the group go after each other. Stefanie sat on his lap watching them, while William rested in Sue's arms just beside him.

"Yup," I said gently.

"The one that surprises me…" he left off cocking his head to get a better view "…is Esme." He flinched as said person knocked Maggie's legs out from under her.

"Don't let the sweet mother façade fool you," I said, grinning. "She takes us all to task on occasion."

"Why aren't you in there, Bella?" Sue asked.

"I'm practicing my skills. See…Edward is wrestling with both Demetri and Felippe. Any other time, he'd have already laid them low." I tapped my finger to my head. "My job is to keep them all covered so that he can't hear them. In effect, it's my opportunity to practice shielding, which is more invaluable than any manpower I could provide."

Sue grinned as little Alice flipped Seth over, but then he grabbed her ankle delicately.

"When the battle happened at home, I couldn't even see them fighting, just blurs," Charlie said in bemusement. "Are they being intentionally slow?"

"Nah, just lazy…that was for real. This is for fun."

When we heard the hit Emmett gave Jasper echo across the courtyard, they both looked to me with doubtful expressions. "Love tap," I scrunched my nose, responding to their disbelief.

Call it luck or divine intervention, but the family was still riding the high of the fight when the attackers we'd been expecting struck.

Edward was seated on the bench beside me when he jerked upright and shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear, "They're coming!"

We'd hoped by hanging around outside as much as possible that it would give them a sense that we were vulnerable. We'd enticed them in this manner to come on the estate, because we knew this ground better than any other. Charlie and Sue were shuffled my way and Maggie and Siobhan stood with me protecting them. Jacob ran toward me with the twins in hand just before the first line of vampires came over the wall of the courtyard at the far end. Even with our hope that they would do so, I couldn't help but think that they were either foolishly brave or just plain foolish taking us on in our own backyard. I was laying odds they were ignorant of our true strength and what they were up against. Like Victoria, this one had set them up. It was just too poetic when I realized they were newborns.

Maybe this vampire really wasn't as smart as we were giving her credit for.

Jasper almost looked disappointed, as we outnumbered them greatly. Henry and Emmett led the defense, with Jacob and Seth jumping in when they saw the few wolves that also accompanied them. They blurred to the area away from us, meeting the disorganized group. Honestly, the action seemed even less concerning than what had occurred during the earlier play. Henry easily beheaded the first male he ran across, earning a shout of disappointment from Emmett as he'd been angling for the man. Unsurprisingly, Edward moved with Carlisle and took on a werewolf while Carlisle grappled with another vampire. Demetri almost looked like a vampire out for a leisurely stroll, Heidi at his side, as he walked toward the frenzied newborns. He sidestepped a lunge and then took the offending newborn down with grace, twisting the man's head off. The growls of the untrained werewolves turned to howls of agony as the battle-experienced Seth and Jacob made mince meat out of them. Nessie and Anna ghosted behind our group, scattering the parts of the vampires and wolves that our group ripped to pieces.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie stood midway between the action and us.

Jasper watched the group, catching one that broke through and holding him immobile against him. I was assuming he wanted to capture at least one to question, but then his eyes narrowed and he looked back toward us. At the same time, Edward's head jerked toward me from the across the way. A crashing noise echoed from behind us, alerting me to the fact that some had gotten into the castle from the front gate. Edward and Jacob began running toward us, but it wouldn't be quick enough. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie wouldn't make it either.

Jasper, tossed the raging newborn to Felippe and shouted out to me, "Bella, hold the shield, no matter what."

I whipped around to see a werewolf and three vampires crash through the windows of one of the studies out onto the courtyard close to us. I felt helpless with the twins in my hands to do anything other than watch as Maggie and Siobhan assumed fighting positions.

"Bella, babies!" Sue shouted backing further into the rock wall to get something at her back.

I handed them over to free up my hands. Damn…I realized I should have practiced fighting at the same time as shielding…it put us at a disadvantage.

There are a few defining moments in life, and I remembered Edward telling me that seeing Henry standing beside Aro had been one of his. But, the look on Sue's face as the rock wall behind her exploded, my father being shoved away, and the feel of being helpless was one of mine. My legs were captured just as she moved quickly to avoid the spray of rocks, but the vampire that came through the wall took advantage of the moment. I saw that he had no concern for Sue. His eyes were locked on my grandbabies.

The sound that came out of my throat, as I fell to the power of the male fighting me, was one of an emotion a thousand times more powerful than rage. I twisted and seeing the vampire reach for Stefanie, who was closest to him, made me see red. In defense of his sister, William leapt out of Sue's arms at him, aiming for the vampire's face. Fluidly the man caught William and ran back into the house.

I heard Jacob's howl of agony and Edward's curses as I ripped into the vampire's throat tearing his head from body. I was on my feet instantly.

"EDWARD!" Jasper screamed as my husband raced past me and into the castle. As Jasper ordered for me to remain firm, every ounce of me wanted to give flight beside Jacob as he passed me. But, I remembered Edward making me promise to follow Jasper implicitly, and my shield had slipped. I threw it back up still seeing Louis and several others grappling. I thanked God I hadn't exposed us to any devastating power.

Edward was fast, I thought. There was no way that vampire would make it out of the castle alive with our grandchild. As the last werewolf on the opposing side was destroyed by Siobhan, I found out I was wrong.

Over the sound of the last echoes of vampires being destroyed, Alice screamed, "Jazz, he is going to get out of the castle with William before Edward catches him. Jacob will be there in a second to take William, but Edward is furious. He is going to follow the scent he catches…and then I can't see him."

Orders be damned…the threat was gone, annihilated with the last screeching sound, and I streaked into the castle in a desperate bid to get to my husband.

**Would love to know what you think?****  
**

**To my wonderful betas, who worked through this chapter with me in so many ways:**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do. **

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	21. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N - I know most of my readers are all vamp kinda people, but please go over and visit the one shot that I wrote for the Fandom fights the Floods compilation. It is called Forever, and carries a very personal storyline for me and two of my betas.**

**I apologize for the delay. I won't attempt to explain other than life has been very busy for me and my betas. I am concluding Unloved Unwanted and almost have the last chapter ready, so I hope to focus on FMR and pick up posting more often. In addition, the week has been horrible for me. I had to put my cat of 15 years asleep, and I have just been an emotional wreck. **

**Thanks for those that voted over at the Avant Garde and Sunflower awards. None of my stories placed, but I appreciate those that took the time to go over and place a vote.**

God is not external to anyone,

But is present with all things,

Though they are ignorant that he is so.

Pleasure and distress,

Fear and courage,

Desire and aversion,

Where have these affections and experience their seat?

Clearly either in the soul alone.

1st Ennead, Plotinus

Bella POV

I raced through the hallways of the castle, following the scent of my loved ones and the vampire who'd dared to touch William. This was all my fault, I shouldn't have put the responsibility on Sue to hold the kids. I could have defended them against…

_STOP IT, Bella… _I told myself as I ruthlessly quashed my feelings of guilt._ Siobhan and Maggie couldn't have protected us against four… You did what you had to do. _

For a moment, I wondered why Edward hadn't heard them coming. How had they made it so close without him knowing? Of course he had at the last, but generally his ability to hear minds was clearer. But right now, in this moment, did it matter?

I heard the telltale screeching sound just as I was about to tear through the front door. It was coming from a short distance away. Panic filled me until I heard Jacob's satisfied rumble, and I knew that Alice's vision was coming true. Then, I heard what I didn't want to hear…

"Nonno, No!"

_Damn it, Edward, think. Don't just react!_ I shook myself…did I just shout that as well?

I pushed myself to get to them and wanted to shriek in joy and agony when I found the alleyway where Jake stood protectively over William. The vampire that had taken William had been shredded, reduced to twitching parts strewn across the alleyway. Edward had been beyond furious; he hadn't just dismantled the man, he'd torn him to bits in rage.

William was peeking out from underneath Jake's massive body, his brown eyes glistening. He'd been so brave, but now the stress had caught up with him. Huge tears ran down his face. "Nonna! That way," he pointed down the alley frantically. His eyes were as large as an owl's, and he was trembling. I didn't know if it was from his near abduction, or what he'd just seen Edward do.

Jake gently reached down to grasp the back of William's clothes in his teeth. Even with the stress of following my husband's scent down the alley, I couldn't help but grin at the visual of Jacob carrying his son like a puppy. William was perfectly capable of walking, but Jake wasn't about to risk that or phasing back to his more vulnerable human form. I'd made the end of the long, twisting alleyway and was turning north when I heard an even better sound - Nessie's voice sobbing, and Jasper telling Jake to "come on." Four sets of footsteps and one set of paws padded behind me then. I was betting on Jasper, Henry, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jake. They would have left the others to protect the castle. Whoever she was…she had one seriously pissed-off coven converging on her.

Edward's scent led me toward the ruins of the Roman Theatre of Volterra and the nearby Roman baths.

I probably should have waited on the others, but I couldn't stop my feet from flying. Edward could be in danger and right now that was all I could consider. I'd heard the last of Alice's words.

I tore into the upper area of the excavated Roman ruins and had to stifle a groan. Edward was faced off against two snarling werewolves on the stone tiers of the cavea. They circled around him, snapping, clearly eager to sink their teeth into his flesh. Another mangled human body lay at his feet, and I was guessing that he'd killed that one in wolf form and that the body had phased back as the man was dying. It was a gruesome sight; the body twisted and broken, draped limply across two levels of the seating. There were several tears in Edward's clothes; hopefully he wasn't too badly injured.

He was seemingly oblivious to the rampaging lycans, however. His eyes were trained on the remains of the stage at the bottom of the ampitheatre. A growl broke from my throat then, as I saw her; she could only be the ancient vampire that had been taunting us. She was standing in the archway under the remnants of a two story portico on the left side of the stone stage. Hearing the feral sound that ripped from me, her gaze jerked my direction, but Edward remained motionless. I swore loudly, and then threw my shield out, seeing him twitch as it enfolded him. Somehow, she'd been holding him captive!

I leapt from the wall surrounding the ruins to the grass before the concentric arcs of the cavea, then down again to just before the stage. She turned to face me and snarled. I heard the sound of the fight behind me, and Edward's hoarse words, "Bella, watch out…"

Other shapes began to materialize from the shadows behind her. These were her real forces, not the pawns that had been sent to tease us.

"Leave, young one, and I might allow you to live this day," she hissed out at me as the dozen or so vampires began to slowly circle around me.

An agonized howl let me know that at least one of the werewolves was down. The sound of several soft thuds behind me told me that the cavalry, in the form of our family, had arrived, and I expanded my shield to include them. I felt their bright lights as my shield covered them and felt more secure with the additional forces.

"Leave, old witch, and I might offer you the same deal," I snarled out.

She actually laughed at my words, throwing her head back in almost wolf like fashion. "Feisty…just like your father. I like that."

The characteristic snarls of two wolves fighting began behind me, and I knew that Jake had taken over for Edward. Unfortunately, we were still outnumbered at least two to one…until I saw several familiar shapes slink over the low rise twenty yards behind her. It was the Guard members that Edward had sent away, but had remained outside the castle on the city walls. A slight twitch let me know that she, too, knew they'd come…and that the tide had turned against her.

Earning hoarse shouts in equal parts of fury and warning from Jasper and Henry, I leapt to the stage in front of the ancient vampire. Chaos ensued as the fight began behind me in earnest. Our reinforcements blurred past me to engage with the witch's forces. I refused to turn and give her an easy target, but I wanted to. We were more equally matched in this fight than any we'd been in before. I was worried, and the need to see if we were alright was strong.

Felippe blurred to my side to support me, but I jerked my head toward the others.

"Leave us," I murmured authoritatively. He snorted, unwilling to leave me…loyal to a fault. "She has no intention of fighting me, or she would have already. She's just playing games." He still didn't move.

Turning my eyes back to her when I realized he wasn't going to leave, I threatened her softly, "You have no clue how feisty I can get. You've threatened my family…and for that, I will end you. C'mon. Let's settle this now, or are you really all smoke and mirrors?"

She leaned in with a smile, my attempt to antagonize her having no visible effect. Her breath washed over me, and I grew dizzy from the intoxicating smell. Edward was right; she was ancient. There was a dark glint in her eyes…it spoke of knowledge beyond anything we could ever consider. Her skin was so translucent that it glowed almost like a precious pearl. It was if her translucent skin didn't even need sunlight to refract and shimmer. Her inky black hair lay in thick folds of silk against her shoulders, her bright red eyes slanted exotically.

She _**was**_ mesmerizing…even for me.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you know not what you ask. You are ill-prepared you for a fight with me. Do not delude yourself into believing that you would win against me…" she turned and glanced behind us, and I knew exactly at who she was looking "…in this or anything."

"Edward is my soul mate. Our bond is something you obviously don't understand."

I didn't know what I'd said, but whatever it was…her face transformed. Gone was the exotic, compelling beauty. In its place was a demon. Everything that had been beautiful about her twisted, and venom boiled out of her lips as her hands clenched into claws. I instinctually took a step back…something within me inherently spooked by what I saw. I felt Felippe at my back.

"Soulmate?" she cackled. "What romantic dribble! Do you not know that the man who tells you forever only means it as long as something better doesn't come along? Don't trick yourself into believing your young husband will be any different. 'And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love.'"

She shifted her demonic eyes away from Edward, and I saw her glaring with such malice that it made my skin crawl. She was focused on Carlisle, who was dismembering one of the ancient one's vampires. The fight had turned our way, but I feinted a lunge at her to keep her attention focused on me. I was afraid that she was about to go after him, such was her rage.

She spun to face me again, sensing my movement. She bared her teeth at me and hissed. "I will rob you of all three, mark my words. In the end, young one, you will have nothing left."

"Just like you?" I guessed, saying the words softly.

Only the loss of faith, hope, and love would cause such bitter disillusion. My barbed arrow hit the mark. She vibrated violently, and I heard Edward begin to scream my name. She lunged at me but Felippe met her in mid-air, only to have his arm nearly ripped off. I was hit from behind and tumbled to the ground. Jasper…he'd tackled me, and in the meantime the ancient one pushed the injured Felippe aside and turned to escape over the edge of the stage. Poised to flee, she glared back at me. "This isn't over…" she whispered viciously.

I dug my fingers into the ground, attempting to tear myself away from Jasper. He held onto my legs, and I growled at him, desperate to go after her. I heard the whooshes of the remaining vampires as they fled the scene of the battle to follow her.

"Bella, _**NO**_…that is exactly what she wants," he said harshly. "She wants you to follow her, away from us. Sssssh…" He attempted to calm me, and I growled at him.

"Why the hell are you letting her get away?" I snarled out at Jasper and turned my head to assess the hissing Felippe, who was on the ground beside me.

I felt Jasper chuckling against my back. "Bella, did you see Demetri?"

"NO!"

"Exactly," he said softly.

"Oh!" I went still, and then as I realized it had gone quiet around us, a thought hit me. Jasper, satisfied that I had calmed down sufficiently, pushed himself off my legs onto his knees. "Carlisle, get over here!" I said hoarsely wanting him to tend to Felippe. He looked up at me from the bottom of the ampitheatre where he was stacking body parts in preparation for being set afire, and nodded. Duty done, I gave into my fears. "Where is my idiotic husband?"

"Right here," came his velvet voice and then I was wrapped in his arms.

I beat against his chest with my fist as I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU RAN OFF ALONE! DON'T YOU EVER…" I couldn't go any farther, breaking down and placing my lips to his chest to suck great lungsfull of his scent into me. Forcing my hands out of the fists, I ran them across his body looking for any wounds.

"Bella, I'm sorry…truly." He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted it so that he could see my eyes. "He had William…" he stopped as if that explained everything.

I snarled at him. "That only explains you chasing them into the alleyway."

"I'd like the explanation for that as well," Carlisle said, coming onto the stage to support Felippe as his body mended.

"You okay?" I asked the loyal guardsman, and he nodded quickly. I could see his pain.

I turned to find the men of our family glaring down at my husband. This time I was quite willing for them to do so. Edward moved and rose, holding me in his arms.

"Don't you dare use me as a shield. I should let them all beat some sense into you," I growled at him, clearly realizing his intent.

He nuzzled my hair softly, then turned to face the rest of the family and guard. Unable to be totally unsupportive to him, I reached down to intertwine our fingers. He squeezed my hand softly in thanks.

"She wanted me to follow, so I gave her what she wanted. I knew you would be right behind me, and she unwittingly let it slip just how many she had with her. I knew that Felippe or Louis would summon the others. I also knew the Guard would have followed any force that large into the city. It was a calculated risk to see if I could gain any knowledge from her. It worked; I know at least a part of her plan."

We all gasped.

"…and I was a little angry as well." He finally admitted. "Okay, I was more than a little angry…" he grinned in an attempt to charm and placate us. It didn't work.

A second or two passed as we all glared at him. Carlisle was, of course, the first one to cave.

"Edward, son, you just can't go off on your own, even if you think that it will accomplish something." His soft reprimand was probably more effective than any of our angry stares.

Edward dropped his head slightly. "Carlisle, gripe at me all you want, but she got cocky getting me alone for a few moments." He looked up to the man he considered his father. "She is using Aro's memories against me..."

I, along with everyone else, froze.

"What?" Carlisle breathed out.

"During the fight, I was distracted with Aro's memories. After I destroyed the werewolf she appeared on stage, I was overcome by them again. I don't think she can control what I see, but I do believe she may be using the breakthroughs against me. Hell, she may even be the reason I started having them."

Edward POV

"Carlisle, we need to do as you suggested and start working on controlling the visions. If that doesn't work, I need to step down. She was able to effectively control me for a few moments, and we all know that a few moments is all it takes. I was struggling through one when Bella saved me."

Bella looked up to me, concern etched into her beautiful face. I could see her struggling to give me what I needed while simultaneously dealing with her rage at me for charging off alone. As I'd destroyed the male vampire, I caught a wisp of her scent and a faint trace of her thoughts as she ran. I'd known she was leading me into a trap, but I also knew that I wouldn't be left alone with her for long; I was counting on the guard to be in hot pursuit.

I'd taken a chance…and in my opinion it had been worth it, garnering some new information about her and flashes of her intentions and the forces she commanded. Even if my family was furious with me, I'd live with it. Assuming Bella wasn't going to cut me off in the bedroom as punishment. I looked down at Bella and asked forgiveness silently with my eyes.

Jasper started chuckling at me as he sensed my relief, exuberance, and fear. I glared back earning even more of his mirth. Looking at Bella, he laughed out, "About fifty/fifty."

He was guesstimating about my chances of being kicked out of her bed.

"How many of these do we want to piece back together and take back with us?" Henry asked, ever the pragmatist. The body parts had not yet been set afire by Carlisle. "The ones at the castle were cannon fodder; these may be worth more."

Jasper turned around to survey the carnage they'd created. His eyes flickered over the heads of the erstwhile raiders. "The one with the long, dark hair; he was their leader, I suspect. Edward?" he asked.

"Correct," I answered. He had been the one leading. How much he'd actually known I could only guess. "If we keep him long enough, I'll be able to cull his brain. We just have to determine how to keep him under containment."

"I think we can do that," Jasper murmured. He jumped down to the grass and lifted the head of the vampire in question, greasy hair cascading down his hands as he held it with the topknot it wore.

He was already running through several scenarios in his mind. We didn't want to be spread too thin, though. Our numbers were already divided watching over Brianna. I idly wondered about recruiting friendly vampires into the fold.

"How long will Demetri follow her?" Carlisle asked gently, having risen from where he'd tended to Felippe.

"Long enough to get some idea of where she is going. He needs to get close so that he can get a mental trace on her. We need him to be able to track her when the time comes."

And then Jacob collapsed

I hissed in reaction just as his legs gave out. The first spikes of pain had literally knocked him off his feet.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" I snarled as I dashed to where he'd fallen. _Didn't know I needed to_, Jacob's mental voice slurred in reply. _It usually goes away by now…_

I found the gash on his leg right away. It was readily obvious that it wasn't a vampire bite - the messy wound was dominated by deep puncture wounds from the werewolf's fangs - but that was the only good news. A werewolf's bite, much like a vampire's, began the change that turned a normal human into a werewolf. It was obvious that Jacob's altered physiology was reacting badly. I looked up at Jasper. _He's in agony, Edward. It was just a slight burn until a few minutes ago, and I thought it was just a scratch. This came out of nowhere._

As quick as lighting, I pulled the wolf into my arms and began running home, outstripping the rest of the family. Nessie…I had to get to Nessie.

I heard most of the family following behind and, weighed down with his massive body, Carlisle caught up to me. _We need to get Nessie to suck out the saliva_, he offered up.

"I agree." Werewolf bites healed on vampires, and shifter blood only tasted horrid. Nothing here would hurt her, and she wasn't venomous and therefore couldn't harm him.

I could feel the thundering of his heart. Carlisle, of course, heard it.

"Jacob, remain calm as much as possible. I don't want the saliva spreading through your body," Carlisle instructed him in his best "Father like" voice.

We saw the women standing at the door of the castle waiting on us. Nessie's hand twisted in nervousness, but she looked calm. Alice had obviously seen something, and whatever she did see wasn't concerning…if the serenity on her face said anything.

_He's going to be fine, _she threw at me. _Sick for a few days, but fine._

Her visions of Jacob and Seth's futures had solidified over the years, growing clearer and clearer the longer she knew them. It still wasn't as clear for the twins and the other Quileute wolves, and the true werewolves we now faced were complete blind spots, but she was once again omnipotent with regards to Jacob and Seth.

I ran past them, carrying Jacob's twitching wolf form into the castle as gently as I could. Nessie joined her mother just behind Carlisle and me. We passed Charlie and Sue in the hallway to our rooms, mouths open at the sight of me carrying the huge wolf in my arms. He was beginning to whine from the pain, having remained stoic until this point. When I hit the door of their room, I felt the soft vibrations just before Jacob shifted into human form. Seth, who had stayed behind at the castle to guard everyone, tore into the room behind us.

"Carlisle?" His voice was strained, his concern for his friend and pack mate clear.

"He was bitten by one of the werewolves, and we believe some of the saliva made it into his system."

"Alice!" Seth growled out.

Alice placed her hand on Seth's shoulders calming him. "Seth, he's going to be in pain, but he'll be fine. I see him clearly."

"Ness…"

"I know, Poppa. Alice already told me," she grinned at Carlisle.

"What are you planning to do?" Jacob snarled, in pain and attempting to keep from screaming.

It didn't work.

He screamed in a near roar as I placed him as gently as possible on the bed. The agony in his thoughts was excruciating. I turned to look at Jasper and saw Alice supporting him, his face drawn in pain.

Esme threw a sheet across Jacob's torso to preserve his dignity. We'd all seen him naked too many times to really care…but Esme was Esme. She brought my medical bag, and I cleaned the area around the wound, pouring alcohol on it. Jacob spewed out a string of unsavory words as the burn of the alcohol sank into the wound.

"SHIT, Edward! Why don't you just throw some venom in at the same time!" He finally calmed down enough to say. The words he'd screamed out before did not bear repeating. He glared at me, the pain making his eyes glazed.

"Jacob, stop that!" Nessie sternly reprimanded her husband. Then she ordered, "Ok, hold him," motioning to me, Carlisle, Henry, and Emmett as the family crowded into the room, Charlie and Sue among them.

"Hold me for what?" Jacob grunted out as he twisted. His skin was pulled tightly across the broad cheekbones of his face. He was almost as white as the sheet that Esme had thrown over him.

It was a testament to our built-up trust that he didn't shift immediately when each of us grabbed a separate limb.

"What the…" he growled until he saw Nessie lowering her lips to the angry gash. "Hell No!" he swore out trying to get away, but we had him trapped.

His dark eyes jerked to mine, begging me to intervene. "Edward, don't let her…" He shrieked in pain when he felt the first tug of her lips against his thigh. She spat the dark blood into a metal bowl that Rosalie held.

"Alice, I know you said…"

"He is going to be fine, Rose. I promise. So is Nessie," she reassured her sister.

Jacob's tortured eyes jerked to Rose…testament to the unusual bond that had formed between them because of Henry. He was sweating profusely from the pain, the bedsheets getting wet from the sweat as his accelerated healing process attempted to kick in, and we all saw the trembling of his body as he attempted to contain his reactions to the saliva and the cold hands keeping him in place.

His back rose off the bed as he arched in pain. But for the hold we had on him, I think he would have destroyed the room in his agony induced semi-oblivion.

Passing the bowl to Esme, Rose blurred out of the room, and I noted everyone's concern. I smiled faintly, knowing where she was going. Before Nessie had finished a third tug against Jacob's inflamed leg, Rose was back with ice water and a washcloth. She sat down next to Jacob and began placing the soaked washcloth against his forehead and her hands against his cheeks. It was an oddly reassuring moment. If our relationships could break down Rosalie's barriers, anger, and resentment, we could do anything.

"Jacob, Alice says you and Nessie will be fine, so we are going to trust her. Quit fighting them and save your strength. Alice says you are going to need it," she murmured to the half-conscious man she was attempting to comfort.

I saw Jasper stir and heard Nessie's unease at the same time. She'd pulled a deep, clean draught of Jacob's blood.

"Go," I told her, and she quickly stepped away to spit the blood out away from us.

"I wouldn't even want his dog blood," Jasper actually teased as she ran out of the room.

Then I stepped into clinical mode. "Carlisle, I'm worried about sewing up the wound. Wouldn't it be better to put on a compression bandage so that any putrification can be drained?"

The wound was already angry and inflamed. If I didn't have reassurance from Alice, I'd be worried tremendously. As it was, I was just my usual neurotic mess.

"Good suggestion," Carlisle seconded my plan of treatment. "We'll be able to debride the wound if necessary that way. It will likely help eliminate more of the toxin. We could also use leeches," he added, with a quirk of his eyebrows. "After all, leeches have been proven to have medical value in cleaning out toxins from wounds."

I saw Jacob's face go paler at the mention of "debriding." He didn't know exactly what it meant, but he was close…close enough that he didn't want it happening. But I had to suppress a snort at Carlisle's unintended double-entendre. The others in the room just chuckled.

Nessie walked in as Carlisle began wrapping the bandage around the wound I'd been holding closed since she'd left. His blood had run clean and freely due to Nessie's ministrations. As Jasper had implied - luckily for us - it stank. That was a very good thing in a room full of bloodthirsty vampires. Ness was dealing with her own unsettled feelings about tasting Jacob's blood. Though not quite her singer, his blood still spoke to the vampire within her. The fact that it was her mate's made it sweeter still.

"Jacob, you are going to have a long couple of days while your body fights this," Carlisle told him. "You'll need to stay in bed and rest, no arguments. It seems from Alice's visions that the magic of your blood is going to protect you from the lupine virus. You won't become a Child of the Moon."

"Why Ness?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the pain he felt.

I responded, "When we risked my sucking James' venom out of Bella's arm, we didn't know whether it would work or not, or whether any of my venom would transfer. The worst that could happen was her beginning the change." I paused for a moment and thought about how exactly our life would have changed…had that occurred. "We cannot risk any venom getting into your system. The consequences would be a little more serious if that occurred."

"Besides," I added in an attempt to lighten the mood, "she bit you often enough as a child, she was the only one we knew for sure could do it again."

"Ness…" he begged groggily, holding one of his hands out.

She flew to him throwing her arms around him, sobbing into his neck while taking care not to place any pressure on his leg.

We moved out of the room to give them some privacy and I knew there was someone I needed to find. "Bella, would you come with me?" I asked softly, unclear as to whether or not she was still mad at me.

"You're going to find William." She regularly surprised me with how well she knew me, and what I planned to do next.

"Yes."

"He and Stefanie are with Heidi," Anna said softly. "We asked her to watch over them once Alice told us about Jacob."

"Thank you," I told her, although I'd already picked up on their thoughts. I held my hand out to Bella, hoping she would take it. When she linked our fingers, I grinned at her briefly before I started to walk away. "Carlisle, I'll take the first shift tonight watching over him. I have to work tomorrow night, so you can take that one, if that's okay?"

My father nodded softly. "I'll get him something for pain after I go check on Felippe," he indicated. He and Esme moved down the hall toward the area where Felippe, Louis, and the others had rooms. He'd relieved me of that duty, knowing that I was thinking of our loyal friend. I wanted to chuckle. Being a father was sometimes akin to being a mind reader. He just knew me well enough to know I would want to check on the injured vampire.

The others began to disperse, except Jasper, Emmett, and Henry. I knew they were waiting to take a piece of my hide off, and would do so until I returned.

"I won't be long," I told them.

"We'll wait," Jasper announced, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them.

"You scared me to death, Edward," Bella said softly as we made our way through the hallways toward Demetri and Heidi's suite of rooms.

I stopped and pulled her into one of the niches in the hallway.

"Love, I was horrified when I realized that I hadn't heard them, especially when I realized what their orders were, and there you stood with the twins. They wanted either you or one of the twins. Alice was another target, but she'd thrown me with a memory of Aro's, and I didn't catch them until it was too late."

"A painful one?" she murmured upset by the thought.

"Actually, no, it was one about battle lust. I guess it was sparked by what was happening around me. Aro was actively involved in the battle I was reliving. It was early on in their reign, I think. I was intrigued…I have to admit. And I think that is why I didn't catch their thoughts quicker."

"Intrigued?" she asked, totally confused. "And how could you fight the vampire I saw you destroying if you were living in his memories?"

"I can't explain it very well, but it was as if the scene in front of me almost meshed with the memory…almost like Déjà vu." I was going to have a hard time explaining how it had felt for me. "I was intrigued, because Aro…um…he wasn't being manipulative…not in the least. It was intriguing to see what he was like before he became so twisted."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know what happened. What caused him to go from a man of honor and justice to the manipulative tyrant that we knew?"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want any of us to go down that road. The more I know, the better I can prepare us against it."

"I don't like the idea of having you relive these memories," she said pressing her cheek to my chest, rubbing her face gently against me.

"I have to. This ancient vampire is using them against me…us, and I can't let that happen." I needed her to know, though, how much I was going to have to rely on her. "Bella, you'll be there for me…right?

She growled out, "What a stupid question!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I know…but I saw how the last time affected you, and I would understand if it was just too hard."

Her growl increased.

"I need you there to keep me grounded and to help me find my way out of them if I get lost. I can't do it without you…"

Her gasp stopped my words. She leaned back to gaze up into my eyes. "Forever, Edward. Forever."

Pulling her to me, I leaned down to brush my lips against hers. "Bella, I lack the words to even explain what you mean to me. I feel so incredibly blessed to have found you after so long. Every day, I grow to see more and more clearly just how truly fortunate I am." Then I pushed myself off the hallway wall. "Let's keep going, I have a young man I need to speak with…"

Heidi opened the door before we even stopped before it. She nodded softly, stepping back for us to enter.

"I'll go find the others," she said, leaving us alone with them.

William and Stefanie sat on the floor, a chess set in between them. Henry had been working with them, and he was amazed at how fast they were learning. My grandson rose to his feet and shuffled nervously when he saw me, visions of my face while I destroyed the vampire that had abducted him racing through his mind. I looked like a monster.

"Don't be afraid, William," I said gently. "I would never hurt you."

He sobbed, and then I actually had to sit down on the floor when I heard his thoughts. He was afraid I was mad at him for not being braver! My action brought us eye to eye.

"William, no! You were incredibly brave," I refuted the doubts in his mind.

"For all the good it did us…" he said, attempting to appear tough.

I could see I wasn't going to convince him this way.

"William, I lost my temper. I'm sorry for that. The way I destroyed that vampire…it was personal."

"Because he attempted to get Stef and took me."

"Yes," I nodded softly.

He walked slowly to me and surprised me by sitting down into my lap and leaning his black hair against my chest. Stefanie had already situated herself into Bella's, who'd lowered herself at the same time as I did.

"Nonno, William already told me you were going to feel guilty. You know you are being ridiculous right?" Stefanie's bell like voice announced, calling me into question. Impudent child!

"If I'm being ridiculous, William really is," I countered, smiling at her tenacity.

"I agree with that assessment," Stefanie huffed.

Bella had remained silent, but I saw the inquisitive look on her face. I decided to enlighten her. "William feels guilty because he thinks there was more he could have done."

"NONNA! Nonno was glorious. It was like seeing an avenging angel coming down to earth to rid it of evil. I want to be like him…" he left off. "But I was like a little wimp, unable to do anything but struggle and call out Nonno's and daddy's name. "

"William, from where I stood, you were incredibly brave and fearsome. He would have gotten Stefanie instead…" she glanced to her granddaughter "…not that she couldn't have handled the situation herself, but you kept her from having to. What did you do when Nonno got there?" she asked him.

"I bit the vamp," William indicated. "He started screaming and dropped me. I don't think he expected me to do that," he snickered.

"William..." Bella said softly. "That was something Stefanie wouldn't have been able to do. Bite him, sure, but she wouldn't have the venom to make it burn."

"Well, that was all I could do, because when I tried to get at his leg, he kicked me hard." He glanced at me before saying, "That is when Nonno went a little ballistic."

I saw Bella's sharp glance at me.

"Nonno is Nonno. He's all worried that the way he tore at that vampire has upset me," William smirked up at me. He reached up to pat my face with his hot little hand, and I saw Bella attempting to keep from chuckling. "I was actually amazed at his skill," he added. "That poor vampire…he never stood a chance," he snickered.

I felt him squirm and realized I'd cinched my arms around him a little too tightly in my stress. "What I didn't like was the look on his face when he took off. That scared me, because I was afraid he wasn't going to be careful," he said, reprimanding me with his eyes. "You aren't much better, Nonna. You could have waited on Poppa and the others…" he left off, wiping the smug look off Bella's face.

"Did Daddy come back with you?" Stefanie asked softly. She'd heard the screaming and had deduced that it was her father's.

I looked to Bella for this. She glanced at me, and then nodded. "Yes, he's here, but he was hurt. Carlisle and Edward have patched him up, and Alice says he just needs to rest for a couple of days. He is probably going to be pretty sick, so you'll need to especially good for your mom."

Stefanie shrugged then. "Okay. If Aunt Alice says he'll be okay, we won't worry."

Such was the faith of children. Honestly, ours wasn't much different than theirs when it came to Alice.

"Nonno…are we okay?" William asked.

"Of course! William, I am truly sorry…"

He'd thrown his hand across my lips, stopping my words. Stefanie giggled at his actions and the look on my face. In her defense, she did attempt to stop laughing, but she was absolutely adorable…dimples and all.

We picked the twins up; I carried William while Bella carried Stefanie, and we walked to their parents' suite. My three personal interrogators had remained solidly planted in front of Jacob and Nessie's door. I decided to turn the tables on the trio with a little of my own strategy though.

"UNCLE HENRY! UNCLE JASPER! UNCLE EMMETT! Nonno says you are going to take care of us tonight so that he can watch Daddy!" Stefanie trilled out, grinning broadly. She was my angel.

I saw them narrow their eyes at me. They'd guessed my ploy. Bella peeked into the room and then opened the door wider. Jacob lay propped up against the pillows, and I could see that Carlisle had given him a morphine drip for pain. He was still hurting, but it was under control enough for him to spend an hour with the babies before I glibly hoisted them off on the still-angry Henry and Jasper. Only Emmett chuckled at my temerity.

"Won't work, bro… We'll get you sooner or later." He waggled his eyebrows at me before taking off down the hallway and grabbing William from Jasper to throw across his huge shoulders. "I think we'll let Rose, Anna, and Alice pamper the princess. William is all ours. I'm thinking a night of Playstation."

I tuned him out, hearing Louis approaching. "Master," he murmured.

I huffed out a breath at his address, but remained calm. "The others are staying on the far side of the castle…away, as much as possible, from the smell of the humans. They refuse to leave you after what has occurred. Carlisle came by to check on them all, to look at their wounds. Felippe is fine, grumbling like an old woman, but he's already healed. It is just the sting that is making him so irritable."

I nodded in appreciation.

"I arranged to feed everyone so that the smell would not be so alluring. I think we'll be fine. But, I believe it might be prudent to have them continue to stay in this wing, because of your human family's scents."

I tried hard not to see his thoughts of the slaughter that had occurred within the walls, but I was immensely grateful for their management of the problem. Neither Charlie nor Sue, nor the wolves would ever know of the human murders that transpired today; it had been partially for their benefit.

"Thank you, Louis."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need me for anything," he said and then bowed, turning to rapidly disappear down the hallway away from the smell of wolves. Very few of the traditional vampires ventured into here because of it.

Seth came to stand beside me, having been sitting in a chair in the corner of Nessie and Jacob's room. "I'm going to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day. I went to check on Charlie and Mom while you were gone to talk with William and Stefanie. They were okay and going to bed as well. Charlie grumped out something about not being immortal and the need for sleep."

"Thanks, Seth. I'll stay with Jacob until I have to leave for the hospital tomorrow night. I feel bad that I'll be gone for at least two nights, but I hope everything will be somewhat better by then, and honestly, he'll be in better hands with Carlisle anyway."

"Don't sell yourself short, Edward," he snorted as he walked by me and toward his room.

Within a few hours, Jacob was writhing and shouting out in pain again, and I moved to adjust the pump device dispensing the morphine Carlisle had left. We were attempting to keep the dosage as low as possible, so it took several minutes for it to kick in. Bella lay on their huge bed on the other side from Jacob, holding Nessie between them. Our exhausted daughter had fallen asleep in her mother's arms, despite her best attempt not to.

"Edward…" he groaned out, burning with sweat popping out of his skin from the fever and pain coursing through his body.

"I'm here." I pulled his body up against me, touching the pump to administer a new dose of morphine into his bloodstream. He was limp, exhausted already, and could do little more than slump on me.

_I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone, but I don't so much mind your ice cold body right now._ He threw me as I lowered him back onto the pillows I'd fluffed.

I chuckled, earning a smile from Bella. She knew that Jacob had to be silently bantering with me.

I held him on and off, helping to cool his body when the fever spiked, as I'd done Bella's when she'd carried the child she cradled now. It was an interesting night, Bella and I sharing Jacob's lucid and not so lucid moments.

His mind was a mix of fantasy and reality…the nightmares of humans…full of supernatural creatures and fantastic images induced by the pain of the poison spreading through him. It was almost as if Jacob was going through a vision quest. Interspersed within his delusions of vampires and werewolves were many spiritual stories…versions of the Native American's interpretations of the bible stories we'd seen in Father Paul's beautiful stain glass. The serpent twisted sensuously in Adam and Eve's tree, slithering down to encircle a single blood red apple on a tree limb, fluttering its tongue at Eve provocatively. Beautiful Lucifer fell from the sky to Earth to take up residence in a fiery hell. In Jacob's dreams, Lucifer became the seducer of women, much like the incubus of our kind. A certain black haired vampire appeared in the shadows of Volterra, his blood red eyes glowing at us as if he watched us even still.

And I chuckled to see Vladimir and Stefan, living again through Jacob's vivid imagination. They played cards in the castle hidden in the Transylvanian mountains. Situated in the feminine room that Brianna now occupied, they played of all things Go Fish as Jonah rode in the whale's mouth around them…the floor of the room a calm deep blue sea. Perched in chairs that magically rode calmly in the waves, Stefan asked Vladimir for an "Old Maid." Vladimir cackled in glee and told Stefan to "Go Fish."

I described in detail to Bella the visions that passed through Jacob's mind. She grinned at the vividness of Jacob's imagination. "I told you he knew lots of Bible stories," she said, taking me back to the time that she, with Jacob's help, had convinced me of my soul.

"Okay, I'm beginning to believe you on that count."

The night continued on, and he became more and more incoherent, mumbling incomplete sentences in between his moans of pain. I wished, as his fever climbed even higher, that I could put him in a tub to cool him completely. The open wound kept me from utilizing that method, but another idea quickly took root.

"Bella, can you wiggle away from Ness without waking her?"

"I think so."

"Come help me with Jacob then, please."

She moved slowly, lowering Nessie to the pillow. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to get behind Jacob, and hold him. I need you to lie on top of him, to help cool him down."

She snorted. "You're kidding me, right?"

I looked up to catch her astounded look and then realized just what had brought it on.

"Isabella Cullen…would you like to hear just how many women have dreamed of being offered the opportunity to be involved in a threesome with Jacob and me? And here you hesitate at the idea…" I trailed off, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes but then gave back as good as I gave. "Well, if I'd known you were game for the idea, Edward, just imagine all the trouble we could have avoided." She bit her lip raising her eyes at me.

"Touché, Love…" I said chuckling. Yeah…NOT.

I pulled Jacob's sweating body between my arms, his back to my chest, and Bella placed her back to his chest.

"Man, he's burning up," she said immediately. "It is like having an open flame against my skin."

"It is, but I think this is the best opportunity we have to bring down his body temperature. I'll make sure to assign Rosalie and Alice next."

She giggled seeing the visual. "Nah…make it Emmett and Jasper. Can you imagine Jacob waking up to that?"

It was my turn to snort.

"Gotta protect him…" Jacob mumbled out.

"What's he seeing?" she asked. "What battlefield? What threat? Who is getting hurt?" She'd immediately imagined the worst.

I started laughing softly. "He's dreaming of all the women after William when he grows up. Jacob is literally beating them off with a stick."

Bella started laughing then, and it startled Nessie a little. In her roused state, her hand crept around searching for Jacob. She scooted instinctually toward him. In an effort to keep her from snuggling up to him, I placed his hot hand in hers, and she immediately settled down.

Our body temperature helped him to settle and between the dose of morphine I gave him and the comfort provided by Bella and me, he slipped into a restful sleep. We knew this when the snoring started.

"Great…" she noted, with a longsuffering tone.

"I have to admit that I much more enjoyed you talking in your sleep." I heard the soft sounds about the same time as I heard their thoughts. "The babies are coming," I told her just before the door creaked open and they peeked around the corner.

"C'mon," Bella said patting the bed beside Nessie.

_Sorry, they just kept waking up asking about Jacob._ Emmett admitted and then turned to go to his and Rose's room as soon as the door closed behind them. I was somewhat surprised that he did not crack a joke about the three of us cuddled together.

William and Stefanie quickly made their way to their mother, and as if on instinct, she rolled to her back so that they could lay with their heads on her arms, curling around her sides.

"Love you, Nonno and Nonna," they murmured, asleep almost as soon as the words were out.

"Well, we're almost complete now," Bella noted.

"I'm leaving if Seth comes," I informed her quickly.

As the morning broke over the horizon, I felt the change in Jacob's body. The fever was slightly down, his pulse slowing, and his breaths coming in easier cadences. His body was beginning the healing process, thanks to the resilience that the wolf gene gave it. He was going to be fine. Sick for a few days, but fine…just as Alice had said. I was betting he would be awake soon. I was happy that I was given the incredible gift of this knowledge.

"He's going to be fine, Love," I said simply.

"Thank God," she said, just as simply, joining our hands together to her side.

I squeezed it gently. "I love you, Bella Cullen. Any hope I can convince you to come to Florence with me? I have this lair of iniquity that was generously provided by a woman who loves me. We'll be by ourselves except the guards that insist on coming…all day…with nothing to do…" I left off suggestively.

"Hmm…" she murmured. "What are you offering up for entertainment during the day?"

A vision of the card game Vladimir and Stefan had been playing in Jacob's pain induced delusions ran through my mind. "Cards?" I proposed in a falsely serious voice.

"Strip poker, and it's a deal," she teased back. "And you can't lose on purpose," she added.

"Now why would I do that?" I grinned.

"Because you like what I do to your naked body," she retorted.

"Oh God…throw some more venom on my wound," Jake's sleep hoarse voice added. "The visuals are just too much," he grunted.

"DADDY!" the twins woke instantly beside us upon hearing his voice. Nessie woke right afterward.

What ensued was a morning of Jacob pampering extraordinaire. Even Demetri joined in once he returned, but his wit wouldn't allow it to remain all roses.

"Damn, Jacob. You need a bath," he said, elegantly wrinkling his nose when Esme took the twins to eat. "Since it's common knowledge that Edward and Bella were shacking up with and manhandling you last night, I'll go get your sponge bath ready for your paramours."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Jacob arched his eyebrow at the tracker. "Are you jealous? Is this really about the fact that I didn't choose you?"

Heidi snorted at the horrified look on her mate's face. He quickly recovered though and dramatically grabbed at his chest. "You're breaking my heart, Jacob."

Seth snorted. "You know what they say about the vampire who died of a broken heart, right?"

We all remained completely silent; knowing that any response would only encourage Seth's bad jokes.

"Huh? Huh?" he said, clearly onto us, looking around the room for any victim.

Stefanie, of course, smiled at the love of her life. "That one is easy, Seth. He died in _vein_."

"Brilliant!" he grinned at her and then we groaned as we could literally see the wheels begin to turn in his mind.

**Would love to know what you think?****  
**

**To my wonderful betas, who worked through this chapter with me in so many ways:**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do. **

**His ingenuity included the leech comments – I can't say just how funny I thought them to be.**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**

**OF COURSE – he would remember that poor little Nessie bit Jacob…often. I'll leave it at that!**


	22. Within

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**Sorry for the delay again, but I have to realize that even my betas have a life! SMILE.**

**I am honored to announce that Full Moon Rising has been nominated over on the Shimmer Awards for the Best Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). Voting starts on July 7th. Please go over and give your favorite stories your support!**

**http:/shimmerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

Demoralize the enemy from within

By surprise, terror, sabotage, assassination.

This is the war of the future.

Adolf Hitler

Edward POV

"Okay, so let's talk about what we know," Jasper said quickly to the group assembled in my and Bella's suite.

The groupings of couches and chairs that Esme had arranged in front of the fireplace had become our meeting place of habit. It was cozy, and much more conducive to the family meetings we had than the throne room. The soft earthy colors of the furniture and the ever-present fire we kept crackling made it a cheery place. The picture of my parents and I, which Bella had retrieved from our Chicago house and brought here from our Forks cottage, presided over the assemblage from where it hung over the mantle. A balcony at the far end of the room was open to the early twilight sky, bringing in a cool breeze from the surrounding city.

Henry and Anna shared one of the oversized chairs, with William sitting across their laps. Emmett and Rose cuddled against each other, with Carlisle and Esme sitting beside them on one couch. Jasper, Alice, Seth, and Stefanie sat on the other couch, Stefanie in Alice's lap, but leaning against both Alice and Seth. Jacob's leg, though healed, was still stiff and ached, and therefore we'd been kind and allowed him the use of the larger chair and sofa table to prop it. Ness sat on the arm to his side. Demetri and Heidi took up another chair, with Felippe and Louis standing in between the various pieces of furniture. They still felt uncomfortable being included in our discussions, clearly unused to being part of a decision making group.

The moment seemed surreal to them.

I'd made it more so by including some of the other members that we'd grown to trust. Slowly but surely, more individuals had begun to appear in Volterra, eager to become part of the leadership – or at least get the advantage of its protection. I didn't trust them all yet, still in the throes of assessing their minds, but those I did had been asked to attend our strategy session.

Anata, a Babylonian female, who'd been with Aro for at least 2,000 years, stood next to Rose on the couch. She and Rose had developed a friendship of sorts. During the inventorying of Aro's private records, Jasper had found a written listing of his "acquisitions." They indicated that Aro had obtained her during the time of the Parthian empire when it flourished in the two centuries before and then after Christ. I could have told him as much, but Jasper loved the self-imposed duty of being our historian. Aro's treasure trove of books and records was like finding the Holy Grail for Jasper. Both Bella and Jasper spent large amounts of time in the erstwhile leader's personal library, poring through the vast amount of information…attempting to find anything that would help us with both our ancient adversary and with other, lesser potential threats. With Aro's vast library rooms and information, it would still take the pair years to decipher it all.

Anata was by far the oldest among us, but quiet in nature…at least to all the others. I was privileged to hear her creative and shrewd mind. Having been a slave for nearly her entire human life to a powerful family in the Parthian empire, she felt most comfortable with order and hierarchy. She struggled the most with my desire to not be called _Master_, feeling it was disrespectful of the responsibilities I'd be given to not address me in such a manner. Ironically, it was my discomfort with being viewed in this matter that also earned her regard. She'd grown tired of Aro's tyrannical ways and had been open for the idea of freedom that Henry had promised. Now she had the ability to do what she wanted, make her own decisions, and she found the loose structure of our family perfect. She was beautiful with mid-Eastern features and coloring, appeared to be in her early twenties, and it surprised many that she'd not mated. I knew why…the horrors she still remembered from her indentured human life…the particular servitude the master of the house had required in using her body to satisfy his lust and that of his male acquaintances. It wasn't such an anomaly that she and Rose had grown to be friends. They had a shared past horror that still unfortunately kept them enslaved.

Duarte was Portuguese, and to the best of our knowledge somewhere around 500 years of age. He had come to Aro's empire late, having lived as a nomad wandering in South and Central America for many years before joining a coven…a coven that was destroyed during the newborn wars. The dark-headed vampire had been found by several of the Volturi guard members while attempting to hide in Mexico City, and followed them back to Volterra under their "strong suggestion." He'd lived in the shadows of Volterra, going along with the majority, but he'd not liked being forced to submission. The coven he'd belonged to had been loosely tied and ill-formed. It had fallen quickly to the Volturi's ruthless brutality during the purge that'd occurred. He was a rebel of sorts and had a wandering spirit much like Garrett, but really hadn't found any reason to exercise that nature against us. He liked that his opinion was taken into consideration during our discussions, and even when his suggestions hadn't been utilized, he'd felt honored by the ability to voice them. It'd helped when even my propositions had been ignored by the family. I'd never had any reason to doubt his loyalty. He was friends with Felippe, and I trusted the latter without reservation. He stood by his friend now, his eyes wide over the topic of discussion.

Tancred stood by the doors leading out to the balcony, listening out for Sue and Charlie. He hailed from Germany, and was only a few years younger than me. He'd signed up to be a German soldier during World War I, but had barely seen any action – only participating in Germany's early invasion into Luxembourg. Jane had actually taken Tancred, dragging him back to Aro. She'd been initially enamored of the man…like a shiny toy, but she'd lost interest in Tancred quickly. I'd asked him once if had he returned her interest, and he'd hedged.

_"Edward, she was an interesting and alluring person when she wasn't high on her power. Had she met someone like your family…I think Jane would have been a different person. Aro would only allow her to do his will, though, and no matter how someone may have wanted more of her…there wasn't anything left after he sucked her dry of her emotions and perceptions. I was never allowed more than a preliminary time with her. She lost interest in me, long before I could have developed an attachment to her. Besides, I was too overcome with my newborn thirst." He snorted wryly._

_I let a careful silence prevail for a moment, then asked, "I need to know if you harbor ill feelings toward Bella, Tancred?" _

_He looked at me with no deceit in his eyes or mind and shook his head. "Edward, no. I wasn't here when you came for Isabella's mother. I returned to the chaos afterward. I felt sorry for Alec, as he was the only one who mourned her. Aro only grieved the loss of his favored weapon."_

Tancred had followed the call to defend his country because it was what was expected of men his age. He'd followed Aro for the same reason. He'd been the one I'd most worried about, but not anymore. Jane's death, even though he hadn't been close to her, had really been the straw that broke the camel's back for him. He'd expected Aro to at least give Jane's demise a proper recognition. His mind filled with disgust as he spoke.

_"She was his right hand and her ashes were dumped as if they were refuse. It was inexcusable."_

I'd won his respect in my treatment of Marcus, whose ashes I'd gathered before leaving Le Balze and which now rested in a priceless urn on Henry and Anna's mantle in their suite.

The rest of our guardsmen were currently in residence in the fortress in the Apuseni Mountains guarding and helping Brianna. Annius headed up those forces. He'd been the one who'd led Anata and Aden to form the protective layer around Carlisle and Esme during the battle. Carlisle still snarled at him and the other two about being treated like a "fragile antiquity," when in fact, he was younger than them all.

Annius had earned Emmett's respect when he quipped back. "Well you are over 300 years old, so that does make you an antique. As for fragile? Well, I know what Henry would have done to me if I hadn't protected you….so I was saving my fragile rear end."

Originally a Greek, he remembered little from his human life when he was turned in the mid-eighteenth century . Like the English Louis and French Felippe, he'd joined forces with Henry because they'd grown discontent with the senseless killing of vampires that Aro participated in when he obtained gifted individuals. Ungifted themselves, they'd been delegated to the lower ranks, forever designated as expendable…one of the "more transitory" vampires as Alicehad once told Bella. This had been fine with them, but as more and more "expendable" vampires were eliminated as Aro acquired more and more "preferable" ones…the writing had been on the wall. Ironically, their "lack of worth" had saved them, keeping them under Aro's radar and available for Henry's original contact.

Aden…well Aden was very different. Arabic _and_ Muslim from the Muslim occupation of Spain in during the 12th century, he hated what had occurred to him. He hated Aro…truly hated him. And maybe more than I ever had, he hated being a vampire…the drinking of blood so contrary to his Islamic beliefs. His sole purpose in life was to keep anyone else from being turned into a "Devil." The stories of my own battle regarding my soul had turned the tide with Aden. Henry had told him about my struggle, about how I'd attempted to keep from taking Bella's life, and how long it had taken me to come to peace with myself. Aden was the sole convert to our way of feeding, acquiring the golden eyes showing his abstinence from human blood. It still pained him…the drinking of animal blood, but he found it more acceptable than that of humans. He chose herbivores, avoiding the predators as another way of honoring his faith. When Carlisle and I had spoken to him about the lack of daily prayer, the _Saleh_ or practice of praying five times daily in the direction of Mecca, he'd been astonished. Aro had never allowed worship of anyone or thing other than himself, and Aden knew Carlisle's and my religious background. It had been a lively and erudite discussion, with Aden being pleased at the depth of our knowledge. Carlisle had given him an intricately designed prayer rug and compass with which to do his prayers each day in his room. He'd gained a measure of peace in being able to openly espouse his beliefs again. He'd also been the first to call me Edward…much to my delight. God was his only master.

The last four that had joined us, Vietnamese Datuu, Myval from Africa, Lance a young American, and Gimhae who had been sent to us by Hyun Su, would be returning on the morrow with Annius and the others. We were bringing Brianna back and combining our forces. Charlie and Sue would be leaving within days, so we were going to have to be vigilant. I hated that we would have to keep them basically like prisoners within our home, but until I could get them away from the others…it was the only possibility.

But what I hated more was that we were being called the new Volturi…the stigma of the name bothered me. More and more nomads came through Volterra to "pay their respects." Most came out of curiosity, having not taken advantage of the open invitation I sent out and attended the original meeting to establish the new order and rule of our society. They wanted to see the new "regime." A few came to assess our strength…eager for power. Either way, the images of us stuck in their heads, and I knew that legends would be created. Jasper and me…the scarred ones. Henry…who now that we knew his heritage…was the literal personification and prince of the old order. Carlisle the wise counselor…a favored son of the man that had still been willing to destroy him for more power. It went on and on…prophetic witch…tracker…giant defender…shield…

As I looked around to my loved ones who surrounded me, I wanted badly to think of something else we could be known as…

Bella shifted in under my hands, drawing my attention. She sat in a chair, me standing at her back with my hands on her shoulders. I was not so secretly toying with her hair.

We'd had a very good time in Florence, and I'd caught all kinds of hell because I'd refused to drive home Sunday morning early after getting off duty, choosing instead to stay in conjugal bliss with her. Luckily it had started raining toward the afternoon, so we'd made it home before evening. Felippe and Louis had accompanied us. It felt like I was the "Godfather," as Seth had jokingly called me when we first arrived to take over in Volterra, being driven in the limousine covertly to the city. It was getting ridiculous.

Charlie and Sue had forgone the pleasure of the meeting (at our suggestion), spending the night on the roof listening to the sounds of the city around them - enjoying a candlelit dinner that Emmett had smuggled in from Fortezza Medicea, the prison restaurant located in an exurb of the city. The star-lit sky was a far cry from the entertainment of the Italian gondoliers of Venice, but the food – from our understanding – far surpassed any of the fancy restaurants elsewhere inItaly. I'd been informed of this by Jacob, and I'd have to take his word on it, but I knew that huge boxes of carryout awaited him and Seth in the kitchen. For now, Charlie and Sue were bravely venturing out into the surprisingly moderate weather. It was in the high 50s, and for Volterra in December, that was a heat wave.

I brought my mind to the meeting and it's purpose, and nodded at Jasper to continue.

"This female vampire that we just fought knows that werewolves block Alice's visions," Jasper said quickly. "She is using that for tactical advantage," Jasper said pulling my thoughts back to his original declaration. He chuckled when Alice growled beside him. "Darlin', I know it's obvious, but we need to go through it all. You'll pay her back one day." The smile he sent her was full of promise and Alice's eyes darkened in pleasure. Before our eyes it transformed into something more…they were mates after all.

"Hmmph!" Emmett threw out, calling them back into focus. "You can focus on that later," he said grinning.

Alice shook delicately, throwing off Jasper's spell. "But, she wasn't smart enough to ensure that at least one of the wolves remained with them at the Roman ruins. She miscalculated, which means that she isn't infallible," she added thoughtfully, pointing out a valuable point.

"Good point, Aunt Alice," Stefanie stated in her chirpy voice. "Uncle Jasper, calm down," she admonished him, patting his leg like a mini-Esme. Jasper's face was priceless…he couldn't fathom that he'd just been called on the carpet by his great-niece.

"She's ancient," Anata added in, smirking at Jasper's dumbfounded expression. "It would be good to do research on the legends of my people, the Parthians and the Babylonians, to see if she shows up in them. Other ancient civilizations may have legends or myths about her."

Carlisle nodded softly to her. He handled Anata with velvet gloves, hoping to convince her that not everyone was a monster. Little did he know that he'd already convinced her 300 years ago when he resided in Volterra for several decades. Carlisle had intrigued Anata and had sparked her interest then with his gentle ways. She'd come to me and begged me not to reveal her previous desire for him to anyone…afraid that it would make the relationship she was developing with Esme awkward. I saw the respect she held for my father now, and promised her immediately. Aro had known of course, and had thrown Anata Carlisle's way attempting to entice him, treating her no differently than her previous master, using her feminine beauty and charms in an attempt to influence and keep Carlisle in the fold.

"She can invoke Aro's memories within me, although I don't believe she can't control them. It seems to be a trigger of some sort, and whatever situation I'm in…the memories that conform to the environment come to the forefront," I murmured. Bella reached up to capture one of my hands, providing me comfort. Then I straightened up in my seat. "Carlisle will be working with me to relive these memories, so that we can eliminate the possibility that she can continue to do that and catch me unawares. The faster I can control them, the better."

Rosalie piped up at this point. "Edward, I'm not the only one to feel it, but let me be the one to say…I'm not comfortable with you having to live through that hell. There might have been a time…"

She was purposely being funny to relieve the tension that came over the group when I mentioned our plan. Multiple thoughts of reprimand flooded my mind as those that loved me seconded her thoughts.

"There is no other way," I told her plainly. I didn't want to relive them either. It was if a small portion of Aro's twisted, dark, and rapacious soul took up in me each time I did it…leaving behind the stain of his existence on me.

Henry's eyes narrowed. "This woman was willing to risk exposure of our kind by placing Brianna in the open. Consider also that she planned to capture one of the twins to turn against us. Which means, she has no consideration for the helpless or children and is willing to do whatever it takes to win."

William looked quickly over to me with his solemn eyes, still somewhat embarrassed by his self-perceived ineffectiveness. Henry smiled slightly at William to settle him down, but his thoughts were still focused on examining the machinations of the ancient female in an attempt to understand her _modus operandi_ and potential tactics.

"Well, William let that vampire know that he wasn't so helpless," I said infusing my voice with the pride I felt in what he'd done.

He blushed profusely as the others joined in on my praise. Even Stefanie clapped her hands in glee. Utilizing their gifts, they'd been in constant communication during the vampire's flight. Stefanie had let him know that we were immediately following.

"She hates Carlisle," Bella said, startling us all as she rose to pace the room. Each of the guardsmen and women followed her closely with their eyes as she moved about the room. My father's eyes rounded out wide at her adamancy.

"She really does despise you. I saw her face when she looked at you." Bella's gaze at my father was filled with respect and confusion as to what Carlisle would have done to earn such hatred. She stopped for a moment and then took a deep breath to carry on. "She lost a great love…I _think_…and that is where her hatred originates." She stopped pacing in front of me to grab my hand and stared at our father. "Carlisle, the vampire that sired you…do you remember him at all?"

"Vague memories…really not much more than the basic facts of what happened."

"Did the mob you'd organized destroy him? I'm assuming not…I mean what could a couple of humans with pitchforks do?"

"I'm not clear on it, Bella. I remained in the potato cellar for the few days it took me to change, and as soon as possible, I ran as quickly as I could out into the uninhabited forest. I didn't remain close to the humans to overhear what occurred. However, I agree with your assessment. There is no way they could have done damage to him."

"So why didn't your sire return for you?"

A memory suddenly surfaced with blinding clarity, and my hand squeezed Bella's hard, seeking the connection.

_"You created a disturbance in a populated area. This is unacceptable," Aro said softly…deadly._

_The trembling ancient one kneeling before him looked up to the leader. "I didn't know that my coven lair had been compromised."_

_"This human…the one who led the attack. He is intelligent to have found your hiding place. You bit him?" Aro murmured in delight seeing this "man" through the vampire's memories as he touched his hand to the man's face. Carlisle's human face was beautiful. He'd had startling blue eyes. _

_"Yes, but I went back later, and was unable to find him. They must have destroyed him before the venom could take effect."_

_"Such a shame," Aro indicated before nodding to the two guardsmen restraining the prisoner. _

_As the sound of the vampire being destroyed behind him filled the room, Aro mourned for a second the loss of such a prospective vampire. _

To say he'd been ecstatic when Carlisle walked through his door not too many years later would be an understatement.

"Aro destroyed him, believing that Carlisle had been lost to the mob," I forced out, using the feel of Bella's skin against me as she sat down next to me to orient myself to the here and now after zoning out into the memory.

When I forced my eyes open, I found the beautiful face I'd seen in my memory before me.

"Edward?"Carlisle asked quickly, scanning my face for distress, his hands against my cheeks.

"I'm okay," I told him quickly. "It was just a short one and not too bad. By the way, I never knew you had such pretty clear blue eyes," I teased him. "Even then they were full of deviltry. So inappropriate for the son of an Anglican pastor…"

His golden eyes lit in pleasure and he grinned softly. "Maybe I should indulge in that contact thing you do for Bella and see if Esme likes them better?"

"I'm preferential to the gold color, my dear," my mother said to his side, scanning me as intently as Carlislehad done. She placed her hand on my chest. "Edward?"

I smirked at her, letting her know that I was fine.

"Edward, did Carlisle's sire know her?" Bella asked me quickly. When I shook my head "no," she added, "Well that blows my theory that possibly Carlisle's maker was her mate and that she was angry over his destruction."

"Anything else?" Emmett asked. When no one answered, he provided a succinct synopsis. "So she is ancient, capable of using innocents for her ends, hates Carlisle for reasons unknown, possibly lost a great love, and capable of playing mind games with the Pixie and the Mind Reader."

"Don't forget that she has Maria in her back pocket…or at least we think," Rosalie reminded us. "But I'm sure that Jasper will resolve that for us…"

"That is a pathetic amount of knowledge when you think about it," Tancred said, speaking for the first time and giving voice to what the rest of us were thinking.

"Well we have the means to acquire more information," Duarte interjected, meaning the dismembered vampire that resided below in one of the dungeon rooms. We'd separated the parts into several rooms to keep them from reattaching easily so that we could all be here to freely discuss the issues at hand.

"I say we wait until all the others return with Brianna tomorrow to do the questioning. That way we have more to help in guarding him until we decide what to do," Seth murmured, tugging on a piece of Stefanie's curly black hair.

"Certainly, that makes sense," Carlisle noted. "So we'll wait until then."

We quickly dispersed from the room then. Bella and I decided to join Charlie and Sue to check on their evening. I saw my wife smile when, as we were climbing the staircase, we heard Charlie's infectious laughter. Sue had just teased him about eating the pasta so quickly. In his resulting quip, he told her that she didn't allow him good food any longer, and that he had to grab it while he could.

They both looked in our direction when the door to the roof opened, and Sue patted the chair beside her in an invitation for us to join them. Fang rose from where he'd been laying at Sue's feet and ran across to us leaping into my arms. His excited grunts of pleasure all but made his small body shiver. God, I'd missed this dog more than I was willing to admit.

We spent at least an hour socializing as they finished the dessert and hot coffee that Seth brought up from the castle's kitchen. As soon as they finished wiping the last crumbs of their dessert from their lips, I spoke softly, shifting my voice into a smooth, persuasive tone.

"We're going to have to take you home, Charlie. To provide you with more protection. I know that you and Sue have renovated the house, but is there a possibility that you would consider living on the reservation for a time until we can figure out who this woman is?" I asked.

"Are you attempting that mumbo jumbo on me, Edward?" Charlie grumbled at my puppy dog eyes. "'Cause, it won't work. Sue and I have already discussed it." I saw his thoughts then, seeing that they had. He glanced at Sue, seeing her smile briefly in response. "I wouldn't want her in harm's way. We'll be moving back into her old house for the time being. Seth left it abandoned when he moved here, so it is available. I won't give up work though, but I'll take more precautions."

It was the best I could ask. I would have to speak with Jacob and Seth on the specifics of setting up a discreet wolf guard near the Forks police station inasmuch as it was possible. He and Sue were a vulnerability to the ancient woman's machinations. And a potential tool against us.

"We'll help you move the things you need to the house."

"Thank you," Sue said softly.

Bella glanced at her step-mother's face and sighed. "Sue…I'm sorry…"

"Bella Cullen! I think this is just the breaks of belonging to a supernatural world. You all need to focus and not worry about Charlie and me. Sam and the others will protect us, so that you can work on protecting yourself here. Don't fret about it."

She was so calm…and so far away from the angry suspicious woman that had originally despised our kind and us.

Then from the multitude of external thoughts that were present in my mind, came one that I couldn't ignore.

_Um…I'm not sure how this is supposed to work, but I understand that you can hear thoughts from a distance. Do I just wait for you to let me in, or am I supposed to knock on the door?_

I rose immediately, and Bella joined me, obviously sensing something was wrong. I felt the shimmer of her shield expanding to surroundi the castle and us, and I would suspect the others did as well.

"We have a visitor," I told Charlie and Sue. "May we escort you to your room?"

Without any argument, they moved between Bella and me, Sue taking Fang in her arms to leave mine open. Felippe and Louis stood just outside the door that led to the winding staircase below.

"Felippe, Louis…we have a visitor. He's standing outside of the castle awaiting entrance."

They hissed, imagining the worst.

"I can't tell why he is here, just that he is. His name is Fred, and he is from Seattle. Would you escort him into the throne room, and we'll join you there as soon as possible."

"Yes, master."

I heard Fred's jumbled thoughts and fear as he entered and saw all of us in the throne room waiting for him and realized his gift didn't work on the group. It was a defensive skill, and he felt exposed in such a large coven without it. His rational side prevailed though, and he prepared himself to speak with us.

"Greetings, Fred," I said smoothly as he came next to me, Duarte and Tancred flanking him.

He glanced warily at me and then at the surrounding vampires, and made a perceptible effort to keep himself calm, breathing in once and then out in a long breath.

"I came because I saw the markings on the trees around the little girl and her mother's house. I assumed it meant I was summoned."

He stood in the middle of the floor, surrounded by our group. The only thing that kept him from bolting was that he knew I could read his every thought, and I could determine that he had really come to Italy assuming that the markings had been a calling card.

"I asked Alice and Jasper to leave them there to warn you away from her. She saw you," I told him firmly. I glanced briefly at the pair and saw their impassive faces.

"I know. I apologize for that, but the little one intrigues me. She reminds me of someone…I think maybe a little sister. I don't really know…I don't remember much of my life before waking up to find Riley leaning over me. It was only the one time, and I heard her mutter at me. I think she believed me to be a ghost or something."

He turned his gaze back at me, having scanned the group. He glanced back warily at Alice and Jasper, seeing Alice smile slightly. "I smelt their scents and went a little wild thinking that someone might have harmed her. Imagine my surprise when I saw the veritable store that had been dumped upon them overnight."

Alice's satisfied giggles filled the air, and I saw Fred turn to her in stunned surprise. I imagined that there hadn't been too much humor or laughter in Riley and Victoria's newborn army. He was extremely nervous, but had felt he wouldn't be able to ignore what he thought was a direct command to come toItaly. I felt Jasper begin to exert a subtle calming influence over Fred's emotions.

Tall and athletically built, he was quite attractive with long blond hair. For a still juvenile vampire, he done an admirable job of remaining calm…even without Jasper's help. I'd seen what Fred could do in Bree's thoughts. He was admirably controlling his gift. I wondered though whether or not it would work through Bella's shield.

"My sister couldn't resist treating them to a good Christmas," I explained.

Fred smiled at Alice, and I realized again just how good-looking he was. _Hm…maybe I need him here. It would be good to have someone that could hopefully take the focus off of me, _I thought. Bella looked at me quizzically when I snorted softly.

"Bree?" he asked, although he was pretty certain of the answer.

Carlisle stepped to my side at that point. "We attempted to convince Jane to allow her to survive. We were unsuccessful."

"I figured as much when she didn't meet me at the location we'd decided upon." He looked down at the floor in concentration for a few moments.

_His emotions are all over the place_, Jasper sent me.

"I'm sorry, Fred. We tried, but at the time we didn't have the forces to overrule the Volturi." I wasn't sure "sorry" was good enough. I knew that my family, Esme, particularly, had hoped that Bree would survive. She'd been just a kid.

"I understand. I feel somewhat at a loss, now. I wouldn't have presumed to disturb you, but not understanding the marks…" he left off.

Esme, of course, stepped in. "It is a pleasure that you've decided to visit." She glanced slyly at me and seeing my slight nod, added, "We will be returning to Seattle soon, and you can join us in that trip. Why don't you allow Anata to show you to a guest room? Stay for a time, there is no need to run off."

I held the smile back from my face at my mother's obvious attempt at matchmaking. Anata was mute. She'd obviously recognized Fred's physical attributes, but only with a clinical eye. Nothing within him "called" to her. She was on to Esme though, and barely held off her laughter.

_Is she always like this?_ she sent me.

I nodded quickly answering her. I saw the answering roll of her eyes.

Fred looked around assessing everyone in the room. His thoughts revealed his uncertainty. His instincts told him to go, but his very scientific mind pondered all the benefits of staying.

"You are going back to Seattle?" he finally asked, wanting to know the why.

"Yes, my father and mother-in-law are in residence. We will be returning them to their home. They are human and off limits. If you are to attempt the trip with us, you will need to feed fully before we leave Volterra. Jasper, Henry, and I will be monitoring you. I thought it was only fair you know." I paused for a moment then added: "Be aware that the law forbids you from hunting in my city." I left the consequence unspoken.

His eyes were bright red, telling me that he'd most likely satisfied his thirst just before coming here, but I wasn't going to take chances. He nodded as he absorbed my words and my edict, but as with everyone that came into contact with me or Jasper, he was a little disquieted by the fact we would know his every thought or feeling. Even now, he realized I would know what he was thinking.

"Wow, does that ever get annoying?" he chuckled, his face lightening into humor.

"Every moment of my life," I answered honestly.

Fred glanced around at the gathered vampires, then spoke almost inaudibly. "Um…thanks for attempting to save Bree. We knew that Riley and the one working with him weren't being honest, but she thought she might be able to find Diego and leave with him before they reached the human they were sent to kill."

"The one named Diego wasn't one of the newborns that made it to Forks," I said softly, seeing the man's face in his memories. Bree had also thought of this man during the short time I was able to read her mind.

"Yeah, kinda figured that. He was on to Riley. I suspected that he was destroyed long before then."

Anata moved forward at this point ready to escort him to the hall far away from Charlie and Sue, and I saw Fred's eyes widen at the exotic beauty before him.

Hmmm…maybe. I guess some of my thoughts must have shown.

_Not a chance,_ she sent me as she shook her head ever so slightly. _I'm still holding out for the ONE._

Bella giggled as Fred and Anata disappeared, Jasper, Emmett, and Henry behind them eager to get to know the man.

"Mom, you have to stop matchmaking. Not everyone appreciates the interference," I teased her.

Esme stuck her tongue out at me. It was such a funny mannerism coming from her.

Bella grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward the door. "I told Ness that we would take the babies tonight. Jacob was being cantankerous with her, and I figured that not having William and Stefanie underfoot might be a relief."

I grinned knowing the origin of Jacob's problem. I hadn't harassed him appropriately in a couple of days, so far be it from me to let the opportunity slide. They'd remained in their quarters in an effort not to spook our visitor and to keep the babies away from him.

Seth rolled his eyes at me when we came through the door. _He's being such a baby,_ he said. _God, I'm glad you're here. I'm ready to go to bed just to get away from his cry baby ass._

"Nonno! Nonna!" our grandbabies squealed.

"What do you think about a night with us?" Bella asked William, running her finger across his broad cheekbone.

"Sleeping with you and Nonno?" he inquired, looking up at her with imploring eyes.

"Yes."

His broad grin and Stefanie's excited chatter answered that question.

While Bella and Nessie went into the next room, twins in tow, I'd moved toward their bookcase and idly scanned the volumes on the shelves, picking out the book I needed from a high shelf. Seth waved a quick bye, exiting the room.

Jacob "humphed" and it was all I could do to keep from smiling.

"Testy much?"

"Shut up, Edward! What do you know about having to sit around for days to recuperate?"

"You know if you were human, you'd be laid up for months with that serious a wound." I said this while moving over to the bed to check on him.

Luckily, he was wearing cutoff sweats, so I was able to quickly check the site without a fuss. The pink around the wound was a sign, not of infection, but healing. It was miraculous, really. Had the werewolf saliva not entered the wound, I would have bet that he would have been up and running days ago.

"Another day or so, and the soreness will be gone, Jacob. After that, you can begin exercising in moderation until you reach your full strength and flexibility."

He crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. He was not used to being affected by injury for any appreciable period of time since the newborn shattered his bones a decade ago.

The girls and William came through the door that led to the twin's room, games and clothes in hand. Poor Nessie looked uncertain; she wasn't looking forward to being left alone with her grumpy wolf. I turned for a moment, finding the section I wanted in the book and then laid it down across Jacob's lap. Without another word, I made my way over to the twins throwing them across my shoulders.

"Let's go, little ones. Your mommy and daddy have some book reading to do."

"Book reading?" William asked as we went down the hallway, wondering what I might have selected for them.

"Ooh…I hope it was a good comedy, because Daddy is just being plain crabby. He needs to smile," Stefanie added.

I saw Bella's inquisitive look and decided to enlighten her. "Stef, I'm almost certain that your daddy will be smiling, your mother is going to be reading to him from one of your Nonno and Nonna's favorite books. It teaches you about the benefits of loving one another."

Bella's laughter echoed through the hall as she realized that I'd left the Kama Sutra open on Jacob's lap. I'd almost left him to wallow in it…figuring if he was too cantankerous to be inventive that was his fault, but his thoughts and unresolved lust were killing Jasper and me. I swiftly turned my mind away from Nessie and Jacob's minds as they realized what I had left them and mercifully heard silence as Bella's shield enveloped me

Stefanie smiled in unawareness, "Ah…a romance novel."

**Would love to know what you think?**

**To my wonderful betas, who worked through this chapter with me in so many ways:**

**Cold One Paul: An amazing pre-reader and editor. He reminds me constantly of things I've said or used in Harvest Moon. He made me realize I really need to go back and read my own story! Can I say how good it is that you decided to help me out? We won't even go into the fact that I think you know my story better than I do. **

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	23. Deceit

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I am honored to announce that Full Moon Rising has been nominated over on the Shimmer Awards for the Best Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). Voting has started. Please go over and give your favorite stories your support!**

**http:/ shimmerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

"God is not averse to deceit in a holy cause."

Aeshylus

Jasper POV

"Jazz, I'm worried about Edward," Alice said softly in my ear as we lay in bed later that evening. "Did you catch the slip when he was talking to Fred?" I knew she was thinking of Edward's reference to Volterra.

"Yes, I'm not sure who else did though."

"What was going on with him when he said it?" she asked.

"Nothing, honestly. He was calm and focused on Fred. I'm sure he was monitoring Fred's thoughts and searching for any dangers. In fact, I wonder if we're worrying about it too much. Possibly it was even going through Fred's mind and Edward was answering a specific question or using a specific reference." I hesitated and then asked, "Have you seen something?"

I wondered if the others had caught the slip as well, but I had not detected any shift in emotions in those present.

She was massaging between her eyebrows with her fingertips, as if to rub away a headache. She grimaced and then said, "No, nothing other than the pain he's going to inflict upon himself with those damn memories, not to mention you and Bella."

She leaned in and huffed against my neck, drawing my scent into her. I knew it was a technique she utilized when she was upset or in pain. Then her golden eyes looked up into mine. "But Jasper, when he considered being selfish and attempting not to do it, I saw death…for lots of us. He's right…damn him. He needs to relive them, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. I don't have to like what it does to him."

I did not reply for a moment, absorbing both Alice's words and her underlying emotions.

"His pain is immense when it happens, Alice. Excruciating, really. He's lying about it to Carlisle and the others to protect them. You know how he's…taking too much upon him. He knows I won't tell, because he is assuming that I would want every possible advantage on our side. Like you said, he's using my weakness against me, damn him, and I feel horrible that he's right. I'm going to have to be there to help him…he's doing this for me. Amazing, isn't it, how Aro crucifies us still from the beyond the grave?" I huffed out.

"What can I do to help?" she asked softly, attempting to calm me.

"Just keep watching. If at any point you see anything waver in your visions…I need to know immediately." She looked quizzically at me. "It's essential that I know as much as possible so that Henry and I can plan for contigencies. Forewarned is forearmed, Alice."

I paused for a moment, then went down a slightly different path. "Alice, when those memories come over him, it's like I sense two separate Edwards." She sat up at that and looked down at me anxiously. "Maybe that isn't really what I mean…but it is as if there are two separate entities…one the Edward we know and maybe the other…it is almost like Aro's spirit has taken residence in his body. It isn't fair to ask this of him."

Her hands clenched in anguish. "I really wish Aro hadn't died near Edward."

I couldn't really say the same; it was an unfathomable advantage – but at the same time, I wished there was a way to have the benefit without the cost. Having access to the millennia of information that Aro had accumulated was infinitely valuable, despite the cost that Aro's demented psyche laced into these memories. Sensing her fear and discomfort, I suddenly needed to reassure her. "I'm going to take care of him, Ali, I promise. I won't let him go through it alone."

She smiled softly, and then leaned down to kiss me softly. The kiss quickly transformed into something deeper as passion ignited between us. As I turned and covered her tiny body with mine, her lusty laugh was an aphrodisiac.

* * *

I heard the twins' giggles just before Edward came into the room carrying them on his shoulders. The visual of him as a father, much less a grandfather, was still disconcerting to me. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire who'd defied the odds to sire a child; it was the irony that he, of all of us, would do so.

As the decades of our existence had passed, I'd grown more and more concerned about Edward's inability to find love. He had become melancholy and cynical in the decades after we'd joined the family until that fateful day when he met Bella. When he'd married Bella, after the chaos and despair of her birthday party and the newborn battle, I'd thought I'd seen the ultimate in Zenward (as Alice had called him). Little did we know how wrong we were. After the chaos of Nessie's birth and Bella's change, then the showdown with the Volturi, we had been blessed with years of happiness. But with the destruction of the Volturi, Stefanie and William got to experience a totally different Edward. At times, he was almost carefree with them. It was a unique experience. I dreaded that we were going to put an end to this new man by torturing him. But if there was one thing I knew about Edward Cullen, it was this; he'd sacrifice himself to save any of us.

Somewhere deep within myself…far down where I didn't even want to admit it…I was afraid that that was the real foundation of Henry's fear and dreams. Not that we would face a deranged Edward across a field, listening as he ordered our destruction. My fears were that Edward, as a result of a threat, would sacrifice himself for us, thereby destroying us. It would devastate us to lose any one of the family, but Edward was just selfless enough to do it without a thought if he thought it would save Bella, or Nessie, or one of the twins, or Carlisle...Jacob…Em… The list in my mind went on to include just about everyone who lived under the roof of this castle or on the tiny Quileute reservation. Our love for one another was really our biggest weakness, even as it was also our biggest strength.

Edward's lack of self preservation, his true lack of desire to be placed in the position he'd been forced into yet thrived in, his selflessness was our second weakness, and only by a little. What made him so perfect for the job also made him a wild card to some degree. His charge at the Volturi, leading the attack that destroyed them, and his chase after the ancient female who was taunting us were just two examples of how little he valued himself over other's lives.

His eyes snapped to me as he heard my thoughts when he walked into the room. I didn't care. He needed to know what I saw, and it was better that we got it out in the open. Our conversation was, unfortunately, delayed though by the reason we'd all gathered. Annius and the others had arrived…Brianna was back from the Apuseni mountain retreat. They'd brought her directly to the large room we'd assigned her on the uppermost level within the castle, away from the wing where the human guests were staying. Nessie and Henry followed just behind Edward. Our plan was to expose the new vampire to the sound of their heartbeats and smell of their blood all at the same time.

The family and the guard members were all present. Seth had stayed with Sue and Charlie to protect them, just in case she gave us a slip…which was doubtful, as all exits were guarded by several members. I could hear the thud of his large paws even from here as he paced the room several halls away. He hadn't been pleased to be separated from Stefanie. Emmett carried a grumpy Jacob into the room, placing him in a chair just beside the door. He'd complained fiercely… and in the end Carlisle and Edward had given him permission for a "short" outing.

Placing myself between Edward and the young Brianna, I watched her while monitoring her feelings. Before she was brought back, she'd been informed as to what we were going to attempt, to desensitize her as much as possible to the hybrids' scents.

As promised, we'd allowed her the opportunity to choose her diet. It wasn't surprising to me that her eyes glowed crimson red. The vegetarian lifestyle took immense discipline and very few had the will and tenacity to accomplish it. She still exhibited the traits of a teenage human girl with her 16-year-old personality rebelling at authority. During her first hunt in the Apuseni mountains, she'd broken away from Lance and Myval and found a pair of hikers as her first foray into traditional vampirism. And although the reports were that she'd attempted to go back to hunting animals, her struggle had continued and resulted in several more slips. In reality, it was no different than what I'd gone through, I thought dispassionately. Time would tell just which way Brianna went.

But she wouldn't be selecting one of my babies…my niece and nephew…nor great niece and nephew for that. My bond with the four hybrids was stronger than I could have ever imagined. I couldn't imagine feeling more for my own children, if I'd ever been given that option. Well, to be honest, I wasn't so sure that there wasn't some Whitlock progeny out in this world somewhere. I hadn't been chaste in my youth before my change. I had a few blurry memories that supported my conclusion.

I saw the moment Brianna alerted to the sound of their and Jacob's beating hearts. Her eyes grew black and her muscles tensed. She tensed like the predator she was and wailed out; I lowered myself into a defensive crouch between her and them. My low, deep growl filled the room, and she hunkered down, almost in surrender. I flooded her with calm as I advanced onto her. I felt the heat of Henry at my back, and as Carlisle had done with Bree, he came to my side, placing a hand on my arm to comfort me…guide me.

"Brianna, you must exercise control," Carlisle told her firmly.

I saturated her with calmness while all the time monitoring her every twitch.

"Breathe in deeply, Brianna. You're right, their smell is off. It'll help with the thirst," Edward offered up, having heard something in her thoughts.

He handed William and Stefanie off to Nessie and began approaching Brianna as Nessie moved to Jacob's side where he sat by the door. At first, I wanted to shout at Edward to get back, that with her newborn strength she could hurt him, and I was thinking that this was exactly what I'd been contemplating…that he didn't think before acting. But as he passed me, I smelt the heavy concentration of Henry, Nessie, William, and Stefanie's scents on him. I realized in that moment he'd intentionally carried the twins on him

He clutched several pieces of fabric in his hand. We'd spoken about several methods of doing this, but honestly I'd been so tied up with Alice the night before and this morning, that I become lazy and allowed him to make the decision about what to do. He winked at me before quirking his eyebrow…silently reprimanding me in jest about leaving him high and dry. I smirked at his impudence, knowing I should have trusted his decision making. I held onto a little of my disquiet, because he was still offering himself up as a focus for her aggression, which hadn't been what we'd spoken about. He was supposed to give her items of their clothing to smell, but keep far away from her.

I stood out of my semi-crouch and dogged his footsteps, keeping my gift focused on her.

"Carefully," I said quietly to him.

"Of course, Jasper, but you're here to protect me now, right?" he teased back.

My grunt was his answer as Emmett joined us. I knew that Henry wanted to be along with the group, but we'd argued that he needed to stay back and keep his thrumming heartbeat merged with the others. So Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and I formed a line before her. Felippe, Louis, and Annius stood to her back.

Brianna huddled on the floor, rocking herself.

Edward knelt to where his eyes were almost level with hers. "Brianna?"

"They stink!" she answered, glaring at the twins, earning chuckles from the others around us.

"It is because they are in close contact with the wolves. Anything else?"

"They smell different…even after the stink."

"It's the vampire in them. We don't hunger for other vampires, even newborns full of their own blood." She moaned at the word. "Brianna, I need you to breathe in their scents."

She responded immediately, "Yes, Master."

Edward grimaced in response, and he glared behind her at Felippe and Louis. Both studiously avoided Edward's gaze, knowing what his response would be. Apparently they had elected to indoctrinate her in the traditional Volturi rules of courtesy; not that I could blame them, I snorted wryly to myself. Edward glared briefly at me as he read my thoughts.

Slowly, so as to not startle her, he reached out and placed several pieces of their clothing into her trembling, outstretched hand. I moved even closer, unhappy with the fact he hadn't just placed them on the floor. I knew that he'd done it on purpose though...showing her that he was going to treat her cordially. Damn his sensibilities. I amped up the calming effect, now that I was close enough to her to risk it without affecting the ones that would protect our family members.

"The red one first; that's Stefanie's."

She brought the swatch of cloth to her nose breathing in deeply. Stefanie's scent was heavily overlaid by Seth's, but still powerful. Brianna growled lowly as the smell made her throat flare with fire. To my amazement, Edward visibly relaxed. Just a second later she spoke. "I don't want to hurt them," she cried out, looking again at the twins before returning her eyes to Edward.

"I know," he responded to her gently. "That is what lets me know that you can do this." He stopped for a moment letting her absorb Stefanie's scent.

While appealing, the next two items saturated with Henry and Nessie's scent did not seem to increase her thirst. Having the wolves' scent mixed with their natural vampire smell made it just barely tolerable. But then she shrieked in agony when Edward handed her William's shirt, causing us all to gasp.

Pain flared through her. "WHAT IS HE?" she screamed, startling us. Her red eyes glared at Edward and then jerked toward the twins, causing William to bury himself further into Nessie's arms.

Edward stood quickly in front of her, his hands out as if to restrain her if she moved toward them.

"He…he…stinks worse. No, not stinks…his smell is actually painful. Take it away," she begged, throwing William's blue shirt back at Edward. "Master, you don't have to be afraid for him." She visibly shuddered. When William whimpered behind us, I saw her draw further into herself, almost like she was afraid of him. In fact, I felt her fear. "Can you leave the others with me?" she gasped out.

"Certainly," he murmured softly to her, and I saw him reach out slowly to scoop up William's blue T-shirt.

Brianna remained crouched, and when she looked up to me her eyes were wild. She _was_ afraid of William, I realized as I took in her emotions.

"Ness, can you move back out into the hallway? William is making her nervous."

Ness didn't respond, but I could tell when she left with William by the slump in Brianna's body. "I'll continue to smell the shirts, I promise," she said. "I…I remember my brother some. I wouldn't want to hurt your family." She was being sincere. "Thank you, Master," she said nodding to me. _Okay_, I just realized how obnoxious that could get.

"Jasper, just call me Jasper," I emphasized and heard Edward snort at my insistence.

"Just call me Jasper?" he said, but not as a joke. He was asking our next move.

"Datuu, Gimhaea, and Myval, would you please stay with Brianna? We'll bring the hybrids back in a little while and see if it is easier the next time around. We have a prisoner to question."

"Master," Brianna said quickly. "The boy…truly you don't have to bring him back. I promise I won't come near him."

"What the hell was that all about?" Emmett asked as he pulled William out of Nessie's arms and dangled him by his shirt. He made a great show of sniffing at William. "Smells like a baby wolf, but I don't get it." He was brilliant, sniffing along William's neck and ribs as his nose hit all of our grandnephew's ticklish spots. By the time he was through with his impromptu sniff test, William was giggling loudly and had forgotten his reaction to Brianna.

We'd gathered in the hallway just down from her room.

Edward looked to Demetri. "Does William smell differently to you?" Whatever went through Demetri's mind made Edward snarl.

"I never thought much about it Edward. I mean…" he looked to Jacob who leaned heavily against Henry "…no offense, but you all smell really bad to me. Still, William's scent can be particularly…harsh at times. I've grown used to it, but perhaps Brianna is more susceptible because of being a newborn?"

"That would make sense," Henry murmured. "Fred is the next closest we have to a newborn, and if he is going to catch a ride with us back to Seattle, we can see if that's true for him as well."

"So I stink better than Daddy or Uncle Seth?" William said with an enthusiasm that could only be accredited to a young boy prideful of his dishevelment, as if he had just jumped into the trash or into a mud puddle.

"Huh! I guess you do," Jacob teased his son. "I would have just assumed that you'd been avoiding your baths, but I know better. You'd run us out of house and home with the water bill."

"That's cool," William squealed, proud to have something different about him. "Stefanie…ha…I stink worse than you…and the new vamp can't handle it. Maybe that was why that vampire who grabbed me made such a face. My gift is the gift of stink!"

His proclamation caused us all to laugh.

Stifling his laugher with a chuckle, Carlisle suggested wisely, "Let's give Brianna a couple of hours and return to her room again."

"In the meantime, I suggest we take the opportunity of having the extra manpower to question our guest," Henry suggested.

Edward looked over to me and raised his eyebrow. "Jasper, are you certain you're willing to do this? I've never known you to utilize your gift for anything other than fun or helping someone."

"It is going to be interesting," I admitted.

"Let me get Lance, Aden, Tancred, and Duarte to reinforce us," Henry noted before handing Jacob over to Emmett and heading back toward the room where we'd left them.

Demetri and Heidi began moving down the hall and Heidi turned back to us. "I think we have the most experience piecing a vampire back together. We'll meet you in the dungeons."

I nodded in assent, and Anna, Esme, and Rose came out of Brianna's room and went in the direction of their personal rooms with the twins and Nessie. I knew they would be relieving Seth so that he could join us. Alice and Bella remained, as we needed their gifts.

We'd spoken a few hours earlier about our decision to question the dismembered vampire we'd captured. Edward had suggested that he and I remain in an adjoining cell while we allowed one of the others to question the man. In that way, I'd be able to work my particular form of truth serum on him, and he'd be able to reap the benefits. It was a simple trick, to make the vampire feel falsely secure, but we had no idea if he would actually fall for it. We'd enter at the appropriate time, if needed, to supply the final impetus to make him speak. However, it made sense to try the covert method first. So we'd turned to the discussion of who would make the most effective interrogator. Carlisle had immediately laughed and declared that he was out, which left Emmett, Henry, or Demetri. Seth and Jacob would remain in the back, letting their towering human forms serve as a very realistic threat. In the end, Demetri answered the question by saying that it needed to be one of the family.

Emmett still topped Henry by an inch and honestly could be very intimidating when he wasn't acting like an overgrown kid, but Henry was a clear reminder of Aro and Marcus and their leadership. Few knew how to take Henry, wondering why he would stand by and allow us to take on leadership, when in reality the kingdom was rightly his. The two of them made a formidable pair, so in the end that was what was decided…they would do it together. Although their relationship wasn't a secret _per se,_ not every vampire knew that Emmett was the only man Henry acknowledged as his father or the intensity of the tie between them. Our friends and extended family members did, of course, but most outsiders were still a little clueless. The pair would use this to their advantage.

Alice moved toward me as we began the travel to the underground levels of the castle, and I tucked her securely under my arm. She was so tiny that I felt like I was hugging a china doll. She may look like one, but in the sixty odd years we'd been together, I'd never seen her act fragile in any manner. It never stopped me from being overprotective, but I was often reminded that my sensibilities were unwarranted. My frightening Little Monster…she kept me wrapped up in her chains simply because of her bubbly view on life. It was the antidote to my sometimes dark thoughts about my life before I met her.

While we listened to Jacob complain about being carried like a toddler, we made our way toward the dank, dark cells built under the castle. I'd asked Edward what this crypt was used for but he'd shrugged my questions off. _"Jasper, some things are just better left unsaid." _I was however certain that the "dungeons" as Emmett called them would factor heavily in those memories we were about to relive.

I heard the vampire screaming obscenities at Demetri long before we made the second set of steps leading downward. I was certain that if I took more time, I would find a horrific collection of evil things contained behind each and every door that remained closed as we passed. I was too intrigued with Aro's diaries and books in his library to focus much time on what he had hidden down here. This section of the castle, like Aro and Caius' chambers - now Edward and Bella's and Emmett and Rosalie's, respectively - made me edgy, and therefore, I intentionally avoided it.

Edward and I paused and stopped just outside the cell door as the others filed into it, and remained in the hallway, standing still as statues while the other piled into the room. The vampire went silent, suddenly aware of the tenuous situation he found himself in. I felt his anxiety spike.

"No legs or arms, Demetri?" Henry's voice came clearly through the walls.

"No need," was our friend's reply. "He isn't going anywhere, and he'll only get to feed if he behaves himself. Perhaps the burn where they should be attached will help him be conducive to giving us what we need. Otherwise, I can just ask Seth over there to phase, and he can have a new chew toy. A little wolf saliva might help him remember what we need."

The greasy-haired vampire hissed in fury, and - I assumed - attempted to pull against his restraints.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Lance taunted. "Are you going to use your tongue to drag yourself across the floor?"

The taunt was actually funny, but not getting us anywhere, so I focused my gift upon the area where I knew they'd restrained him. I willed him to feel the need to be honest, and it didn't hurt to throw in a little sliver of fear. I'd done this before, to get Emmett in trouble with Esme. The poor boy…I'd even had him confessing to things he hadn't directly been involved with…a guilty conscience was a wonderful thing. Esme had laughed hilariously when she figured out that I could be her vampire lie detector. I'd made it up to Emmett later, giving Rosalie a couple blasts of lust, leading her to grab Emmett and tear off into the woods. Emmett was easy to please…he'd suffer Esme's displeasure and consequences any day for a lusty Rosalie.

Going for the kill, Henry was the first to speak. "Who sent you?"

Moments of silence passed and I focused a little harder, increasing the desire to be open and to speak.

"The Mistress," he muttered, his tone clearly confused about why he felt the need to give up that information.

I watched Edward's face as we began this attempt at interrogation. I was betting that it was quite a different method than what had been utilized before. Because of Lance's comment, I wondered if he had participated in other interrogations like this. My brother's eyes had jerked in the direction of the vampire's voice and frowned slightly.

"What is her name?" Henry prompted.

"I don't know."

Edward looked back to me and slightly moved his head in an affirmative manner. It was our agreed upon sign that he didn't know anymore than he was telling about it.

"You don't know? Somehow, I find that hard to believe," Emmett's voice came then.

The vampire squealed in pain, and I widened my eyes at Edward. Had Emmett actually attacked the man in Carlisle's presence?

"Heidi, dear, allow the man the opportunity to speak first," Carlisle's voice came through clearly.

I wanted to laugh out loud at her viciousness. Heidi didn't pull any punches, and I respected her immensely for it.

"No one ever called her anything but Mistress…I swear."

Edward closed his eyes, and I quickly assessed him. No pain or confusion, just intrigue. He was captivated with what he was hearing or seeing in the man's thoughts.

"How many more of you are there?" Henry asked eager to assess their strength.

"Only the ones that came. No more."

A slow nod from Edward. At least that was something. We'd decimated her forces, only a few escaping with her. Louis and Aden had remained to take care of the ripped pieces at the theatre, and I knew that none of those remained to rejoin her.

"So you don't know if she has others?"

"Others? Here? No, but she talked about others not too far away from where we trained."

"What was your mission?" Emmett asked next.

I added a little push. I didn't want to manipulate him too much because he would sense my interference. We wanted him to think he was doing this himself, so that his thoughts would run freely. My gift was really just bait; Edward's was the hook.

"To get the red haired vampire, or one of the two young ones. Whoever could do that would receive great riches from her…enough to leave."

Edward jerked then, and I wanted desperately to know what he'd seen. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me. He wanted Emmett to keep going along this line of questioning. I sent Emmett a boost of satisfaction…our agreed upon sign.

"What were her exact instructions?" Emmett said softly, but his tone was deadly. The man had just admitted to the death penalty crime of attempting to grab either William or Stefanie.

The man's tone was monotone when he responded, clearly repeating word for word what they'd been told.

"_The first wave will attack at the castle. If you are unable to obtain the targets, the second wave will follow directly behind, supporting you. I want the copper haired man. He will be difficult to acquire, but I will confuse him…making it more likely that someone can overwhelm him. If it is impossible to capture him, then look for the children. I prefer the male one, but either will do."_

He went on to describe the castle in detail. She'd sent them with detailed intel. I wanted to know how she knew this – was it from the turncoat Duncan?

"But the second wave didn't follow the first, did it?" Henry asked a very pertinent question. "Why?"

I felt him fighting to be dishonest, but he was a mere child in regards to his mental control. I subtly infused the vampire with a desire to please, intermingling with the need to be honest.

"Because that was never her plan!" he shouted out. If he'd had arms, I would bet that he would have slapped his hand to his mouth as if to stop the "verbal diarrhea"…Emmett's words, not mine.

"Ah I see. So what was the plan?" Emmett picked up where his son had left off.

Silence. Of course he'd attempt not to say, but I saw Edward's hands clench and knew the truth wasn't pretty. I moved my hand out to touch him, focusing for a few minutes on him. His black eyes slowly receded back to gold. He grabbed my arm, and I could feel his rage coursing through me.

I wanted to hear the answer. I sent Emmett another dose of satisfaction, and then focused on the man who was enraging my brother. He started sputtering as if he was attempting to keep the words in. "The first were decoys to distract you. We were to get either him or the children…the children were bait. We…we…were to…"

"You were to what?" Henry snarled out lowly. He'd already guessed what I thought we would be hearing.

"I…I wasn't going…"

"You weren't going to what?" Carlisle hissed out. Not good when you raised the beast within Carlisle, but targeting his defenseless great-grandchildren…that would do it.

"I wasn't going to hurt them, I swear!" he whined out.

"You attempt to deflect your guilt by implying that your hands wouldn't have been the one to hurt a defenseless child, yet you would have willingly and knowingly delivered them into the hands of someone who would," Aden's guttural voice snarled out suddenly. I heard the movement in the room then. The sound of the vampire's body hitting the floor and the shattering of the chair he'd been sitting in echoed out of the room and down the dark hallway.

Demetri called out Aden's name sharply, attempting to calm him down and bring him back to our interrogation plan. But I could feel Aden's anger spike; the Arabic vampire was highly offended.

"He made war on our family, and thereby he is the enemy. There is honor for those who fight for what they believe, but there is no honor in being someone's puppet or making war on children."

I could only believe that Aden must have lunged for the man again, because there was a scuffle for control and the emotions coming from the room were a mix of fear, rage, and disbelief. Emmett? Well of course he was enjoying the whole fiasco. He was pissed and had enjoyed what had happened before the interrogation plan broke down.

"Tell us what the plan was for the children?" Tancred ordered quickly, and I wondered if he was helping to hold Aden back.

Our plan to have only Emmett and Henry asking the questions was quickly dissolving, but it seemed to be working. The vampire was feeling overwhelmed as he looked up at the angry vampires surrounding him, and at the two glaring wolves to the back of the room. Of all of them, he should be worried more about Jacob and Seth. I hit the man with a strong wave of my gift, curious to know if I could get him to say the words that would most likely sign his "death warrant."

"To get the children away from the castle and hope he followed. Or if that didn't work, she planned to torture them until your leader offered himself up in exchange."

Seth's roar was not surprising, but Edward raced for the door, clearly seeing something he didn't like. "Jacob, don't!" he called out, and I moved my influence from the man that was most likely about to die, to calm Jacob.

I made the doorway just behind Edward and floored Jacob. Phasing while his leg was still healing could have been disastrous. It was too late to stop Seth. He'd knocked our family and friends out of the way, and the vampire was once again a pile of rubble under the large sand-colored wolf. He huffed out in displeasure when Edward moved toward him, leaving Jacob to my care.

"Seth…I'm not going to stop you."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"He would go directly back to her, Carlisle, and continue to come back after them."

"So be it," Carlisle said in conclusion. Pacifist he was, but masochist he was not.

"Seth, let me do the honors," Duarte said to the wolf still tearing the vampire pieces into even smaller pieces. Seth grabbed the head's greasy topknot in his mouth, and I would bet he would personally be throwing that into the fire.

"Edward, what did you learn?" Bella asked quickly, pulling him to her and smoothing her hands down his sides comforting him.

"None of them know her name; they were too scared to ask. She planned the attack on the castle as a means to capture either me or one of the twins. She would have used them against us to get me. I have no clue why…but she wants me."

Bella snarled in response. I could feel her fury rising slowly at the thought of the ancient female seducing him.

"My Love, this isn't about lust or sex, although I'm sure from the look on her face that is part of the plan as well. I'm nothing…no one. Why has she fixated on me?" he swore out, turning to face Carlisle for an answer.

When no answer came, his hands tore into his hair. "Maybe I should go…"

Alice's vision came hard and strong while those around us yelled at him in anger and frustration. She ran to Edward, moaning in pain as she grabbed his and Bella's arm. She shook her head harshly, her eyes frantic. Edward bowed under what he saw.

"Alice…what am I supposed to do, she'll keep coming back after them." He was agonized, and this only reinforced my suppositions about just how he could destroy us.

Bella then glared at Edward. I wouldn't have wanted to be on the end of that look.

"Exactly what are you planning on doing?" she hissed out, and he winced. I was betting that she had thrown her shield around him so that he could look into her thoughts.

"My Love…"

"Don't 'My Love' me!

Carlisle's eyebrow rose, and I saw him valiantly attempt to stifle a grin. Edward had a lot to learn still about being mated and married. He was still a newbie with barely ten years under his belt.

"Bella, we have to do something, or she'll just keep coming at us. I have no idea why she would want me. In all honesty, I still don't understand why you do."

He scored a few brownie points with that one I could tell, and then he proceeded to smirk that smile that did Bella in every time. Maybe my baby brother wasn't such a dunce after all.

"Edward, NO!" Bella insisted.

Carlisle blurred to his side at that point. "What else did you hear from him, Edward? Let's think through everything carefully."

He huffed out. "She sent in the first wave in hopes that it would weaken us, but if not, just as a distraction. She told the second wave to stand back with her, sacrificing the first ones without thought, and she left to lure me in. They waited for her to bring me back. I was aware of the ploy because I heard her thoughts about it. I don't think that she even cared whether I heard or not. She trained them in South America, apart from Maria, but Maria was a frequent visitor…she knew that they were coming here."

"Edward, anything new?" Bella asked him then, putting her hands to his face.

"She is erratic, irrational, and narcissistic, but brilliant at the same time. In effect, she is the perfect psychopath. I have no idea why she left Anna alive when she was turned in the Sixties, but I think it might have to do with the fact that she saw Anna almost as a child, in that they look so much alike. Brianna for the same reason. She is fixated on her 'children.' She uses that word often, even around the others, and it has some strange significance to her."

Edward paused for several moments and looked around at us. "She lost her concentration while she was around them, and her control slipped when she was angry. She spoke in an ancient tongue as she mumbled under her breath. Aro had heard the language before, during one of his trips. Akkadian….an ancient Babylonian language." Edward looked significantly at me, then went on. "Anata's previous suggestion of looking into her legends may be fruitful. You may want to work with her to find writings in the Akkadian language as well as querying human anthropologists discreetly about ancient legends. This ancient female is motivating them by their greed, promising release and enough finances to be comfortable…and uninterrupted feeding rights in Africa."

Edward's eyes moved to Carlisle then. Carlisle hoarsely whispered Amun's name.

"Honestly, Carlisle, I've caught nothing in Amun's or Kebi's thoughts regarding this. He hates us, of course, for 'taking Benjamin from him,' but that is expected."

"He had to have known more!" Duarte swore out, pointing to the twitching parts.

"Not really. The woman just felt he had the military skills to lead this attack. She praised him and built his confidence up."

"He knew this?" I asked, amazed that the man had been willing to continue along the pathway even knowing that she was using him.

"No…I think he bought her story that his prowess was superb. The tiny tics that I saw in her face and the subtle shadings of her eyes and expressions as seen through his eyes were the clues to her manipulation of him. I'm seeing it as a neutral observer."

Edward had always been good at seeing what others didn't through their thoughts…like when he'd seen Bella's unwillingness to be the object of the Forks High male population affection that first day. What I saw, to this point thus far, was that the woman's tactical skills were inferior compared to both mine and Henry's military knowledge; we both studied assiduously the tactics of military's greatest fighters, their psychological behaviors, as well as how they dealt with their failures. Even if she had built the man's confidence up to believe he'd win, the fact that she'd kept him back as her weapon to capture Edward spoke volumes. She'd seriously underestimated our strength. No, she had to have something else up her sleeve. Focusing on Maria at this time didn't even feel right.

Maria, though, had tactical skills and knowledge that rivaled mine, and so therefore it would serve us to make a little visit. We'd need to assess her strengths and weakness, but unless she'd been able to build a huge army from the "natural" disasters we'd identified, it just didn't add up. Even the use of Maria and her forces felt like a miscalculation at this point.

"It's too bad that Stefanie doesn't have her spirit walking under control yet," Heidi noted. "If she did, we could let this one go so she could follow him and determine how 'Mistress' reacts." Before anyone could snarl at her, she interjected, "_Notice_ I said it's too bad. I wouldn't put her in that position."

I knew that she only said what she said because of Demetri's experience in tracking the ancient vampire. He'd been fine following her across Italy, but as soon as she'd disappeared into the ocean, he'd lost her. We had no explanation, other than the possibility that she had a vampire with a gift similar to Bella's. He'd sensed the survivors traveling toward Mexico, but the mystery woman had vanished. She wasn't perfect…but she also wasn't dumb. She would have known about the tracker, and she would have also known that if she'd been able to grab Edward or one of the twins that we would have been fast on her trail. Demetri had been furious when he returned to the castle.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened. "We have to put this on hold for now. Sam's on the phone with Esme. It's Old Quil."

* * *

Edward POV

In the end it had to be done, and I had to do it alone. I couldn't allow the others to be involved. She was manic and egotistical far beyond what they knew…and deadly. I had to do something…hoping that it would possibly end the problem before it progressed farther.

I'd cleaned up the mess of the vampire myself, using the sad distraction of the phone call we'd received from Forks. We'd thought to go on a simple journey, returning Sue and Charlie home, and to give Fred a ride back to Seattle. The call changed it all. Instead, we were to go home to honor the passage of another elder from this life, to be with the Creator. Old Quil had passed away in his sleep, and although he'd told Nessie that he didn't want a fuss, it was not the Cullen way to do anything in a small way.

The note I gave the reassembled vampire was short and simple.

_You have my attention. What do you require of me to ensure that my family remains unharmed? I await your response. Edward Cullen_

As he ran from me, one thought kept reverberating in my head…I hoped I had not just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Would love to know what you think?****  
**

**To my wonderful betas:**

**Cold One Paul: Even with his incredibly busy life, he takes the time to make me sound so much more intelligent. **

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	24. All Things

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I am honored to announce that Full Moon Rising has been nominated over on the Shimmer Awards for the Best Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). Voting has started, and I believe that it goes through the end of July. Please go over and give your favorite stories your support!**

**http:/shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

All things bright and beautiful,  
All creatures great and small,  
All things wise and wonderful:  
The Lord God made them all.

He gave us eyes to see them,  
And lips that we might tell  
How great is God Almighty,  
Who has made all things well.

Cecil Alexander

EPOV

"Edward, you okay?" Henry said quietly upon meeting me in the hallway early the next morning.

"Yeah, I just have to wrap my mind around all of this."

I was grateful when he didn't press the issue, merely nodding in response as we moved toward the throne room. We were bringing Brianna here to give her one more exposure before we had to leave, and also to assess Fred's ability to be around our human and young hybrid family members. I'd called on the entire guard, unwilling to risk two young vampires in a small room with my more fragile family members. I could hear the low noise from the gathering ahead of us.

Bella met us in the hallway next to the bronze double doors with Stefanie perched on her hip, and I moved in quickly to kiss her forehead. We'd kept the twins again the previous evening to give Nessie and Jake another free night, and as her scent washed over me, I was suddenly very anxious to get her alone at our cottage in Forks. Either my eyes must have gone black, or my body language gave me away, because she smiled a knowing smile…all full of feminine wiles and the awareness of her power over me.

She snuck a quick kiss to my lips as Stefanie "gagged."

Nessie appeared at our side; William looked nervously toward the door from her hip.

"Did you take a shower this morning, William?" I teased him.

"Nope," he chuckled, popping the "p" in the word just like his father. "I gotta utilize my gift as much as possible around this bloodthirsty group," he said with adult-like seriousness before his mischievous smile cut across his face.

"He had a bath last night while you were taking care of business," Bella offered up, rolling her eyes and dispelling the bad boy image William was attempting to cultivate. I'd known this, of course, but my mission was accomplished; William was no longer looking fearfully at the door.

"I explained to Fred, already," Henry offered. "He didn't seem to have any problems with the sound of my heartbeat, so I don't think the twins are going to be any different."

"We'll see." I wasn't yet ready to relax my guard.

Pushing open the doors, I saw Fred on the far side of the circular room speaking in low tones with Jasper. I knew that my brother would immediately begin assessing his feelings while I monitored his thoughts, and I was grateful that he'd placed himself directly by the blond haired vampire. Alice, of course, was at Jasper's side, flipping through potential futures, zoning in and out as we moved into the throne room. The early morning light filtered down from the top of the throne room's dome-and-cupola ceiling, hitting our skin as we walked further into the room, reflecting sparkles onto the walls and nearby people.

Louis and Felippe immediately stepped from beside the door to flank Bella and Nessie, providing further protection while Demetri and Heidi lounged near the door. The rest of the family and guard members had arranged themselves between us. Fred turned to see us and looked toward Stefanie and William with interest. He heard their heartbeats immediately, and though it triggered his thirst, he quickly tamped it down. His eyes widened at Stefanie's beauty, but that thought was also quickly forced away. I knew that he had visited with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice last night and been explained our new governing structure and some of the laws relating to our basic principle: keeping the secret. They would have covered the fact that Stefanie was Seth's mate. In fact, they'd asked Seth to join them so that Fred could be exposed to the wolf scent. Fred glanced at William then before settling on me as we stopped in the middle of the room.

I stood before them, knowing that I could take this man on and win if he made a move toward my grandchildren. His newborn strength was gone, and Bella had us surrounded with her shield, so his deflection gift wouldn't hamper my fighting abilities.

"May I approach?" he asked formally.

Alice nodded briefly to let me know she saw no problems thus far. Her visions, however, were blanking as soon as the twins came near.

I nodded quickly, watching Jasper dog his steps. I didn't know whether to be relieved or upset when he stopped about fifteen feet from us, and I heard what he was about to say.

"What is that smell?" he said suddenly, instinctively backing up a few feet. He grimaced in some disgust at the smell.

The scent that we were familiar with was literally burning his nose and throat. Turning, I nodded to Nessie, and Seth and Henry moved to her for protection. Fred looked a little uncertain, and I saw him take a tentative sniff of the air as they approached where I stood.

"Fred, this is Stefanie, my granddaughter. We're going to come forward, alright?"

He nodded quickly, but I could sense his agitation. Jasper moved even closer, ready to calm him.

"Good morning," Stefanie's tinkling voice filled the room when we were within five feet of him.

His eyes widened in astonishment at her, but she received a blinding smile from the man. "Good morning, Princess Stefanie."

She broke out in laughter at the title he'd bestowed her with. "Oh…I'm no princess."

He looked around the room quickly and shook his head in denial at her good-naturedly. "That's not the way I see it," he murmured.

A brief but clear vision of a young girl swirled through his head. She handed him a fake tea pot, a cheap silver play crown perched sideways on her head. She was blond as well, with grey eyes. _"I'm the princess, Fred. You must bow to me." _The memory faded as the girl handed him a plate. The sister he'd mentioned…I was certain…the one that young Victoria had reminded him of.

"Your highness," he said in a very serious manner, bowing at the waist to her.

She giggled and looked over to Seth. "At least _someone_ at least knows to treat me with respect."

Fred looked to our friend and smiled in a friendly manner, keeping his teeth hidden. "Lucky man," he said softly, and Seth acknowledged the words with a short nod of his head. Fred was letting Seth know that he was quite aware of the unbreakable attachment between him and my granddaughter, and that his fascination with Stefanie was nothing of concern. As she giggled, another memory of the young girl flitted through his mind…and I saw the source of his interest then. Stefanie was evoking long lost memories from deep within his mind, and he was desirous of them. She'd found an ally in the vampire that had walked through our doors. Fred had thought he had lost much of his human memories after his change, so he was happy to remember what he had considered most important to him.

Seth took Stefanie from Nessie and walked over to where my mother and father stood. Stefanie loved her imprint, but her Poppa was also an important person in her book. She leapt into Carlisle's arms, and he perched her on his shoulder.

William was next. I saw as Fred's dark red eyes narrowed, the conversation between him and Jasper about William, and our newborn's reaction to him, making him leery. Fred knew that, in reality, this was the real test we wanted him to face.

"Bella, William, will you come forward?" I said softly with a beckoning gesture.

I monitored Fred's thoughts as Bella, William still on her hip, carefully approached. He threw his hands up just before Bella came to my side.

"Stop, please!" Fred said, backing up into Jasper, bumping against him. Alice laughed quietly from where she stood.

Jasper moved quickly to hold his arms, prepared to prevent an attack from the still young Fred.

"He definitely stinks." He grimaced and wrinkled his nose. "No offense, little one," he threw the last words out toward William in a conciliatory manner. He'd moved back keeping at least ten feet between us. Apparently William's scent was intense enough to discourage him from even thinking about William as a food source.

I'd read Bree's mind as she thought about this vampire and knew that he'd purposely protected her from Victoria's newborns. He'd been infatuated with young Victoria – even if only because she reminded him of his sister. He liked Stefanie, and although he wanted nothing to do with being around William, he'd been kind enough to assuage the boy's feeling. It would seem that Fred had a soft spot for young people, whether vampire, human, or hybrid.

I relaxed as I read Fred's mind, then asked him, "Can you handle his smell on the plane?"

"How big a plane is it?" Fred quickly retorted, and I could hear his mind going a mile a minute. _ I don't have to breathe…although it will be uncomfortable. I can just hold my breath._

"We're taking the Boeing jet, so you'll be fine," Emmett piped up, having already logged the flight plans with the Italian aviation officials.

Fred nodded soberly in response before turning back to us. "William, it was nice to meet you. Please excuse that I choose to stay this far from you," he said respectfully.

William's smile was blinding. "S'kay. It's nice to meet you, too."

I heard Jasper's funny thought…_happy as a pig in mud_. I smiled slightly as I took in my grandson's thoughts. William _loved_ that he stunk to other vampires. I wasn't so sure that he would be happy when he met his mate, and she thought he reeked. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd be decades older and seemingly less reactive to it….hmm….my thoughts turned to our Babylonian friend. I realized I wouldn't have been upset if Anata had taken a liking to William, but she hadn't…which was a pity.

Satisfied that Fred posed no threat to the twins, I nodded to Louis, and he disappeared through the door to retrieve Brianna, Anata, and Aden. Jasper and Alice remained near Fred.

"Um…Master Edward…if you're bringing the other newborn in, would it be more appropriate for me to move to that side of the room as well?" Fred gestured toward the far end of the room, as far away from William as possible. "That way, your defenses could be focused only in one direction," he offered.

I heard the snickers throughout the room and ground my teeth slightly at the title. "That's a wise suggestion, Fred, but do me one favor?"

He raised his eyebrow in shock that I would request something from him. "Yes?"

"Don't ever call me Master. My name is Edward, no matter what certain impertinent individuals around here may tell you. However, if you choose to continue with the formality, that is fine." I saw eyebrows in the room rise at my unexpected words. I waved grandly at the others. "Jasper should be addressed as Master Sir; Carlisle as Grand-Master…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it," he chuckled even as the others around me glared.

_HA! How do you like those cookies_, I thought, grinning at the others as a snickering Bella stepped to my side, still holding William.

Fred worked his way through the room to stand to one of the sides of another door. We waited less than a minute before the double doors opened to admit Aden. His eyes scanned the room, finding the twins, then he stepped to the side to allow Brianna and Anata enter. They were arm in arm as if they'd been on a leisurely stroll. As prosaic as it might have seemed, Brianna was extremely nervous and her eyes shot through the room coming to land on first Stefanie and then in dread, William. She stopped dead still, jerking Anata to a halt with her.

Faint wisps of his smell wafted over her, and she strove to keep from bolting.

"Master, please…" she pleaded, her eyes locked on William

Jasper had stepped between us at this point.

"Certainly. You don't have to overdo it, Brianna. We just wanted to give you one more opportunity to get used to them before we left for our trip," he told her.

"I'll keep working on it. Perhaps a trip to their rooms while you are gone…" she suggested.

We hadn't thought of that. We'd be safely far away with them, and you couldn't find a better way to immerse her in his scent and build up her tolerance. I saw Louis, Felippe, and Aden nod to each other, and I knew that William's room would be visited regularly in our absence.

I heard Fred's thoughts, and my eyes jerked to him at about the same time Jasper's did. He'd begun approaching us, a dazed look on his face. Brianna, hearing the footsteps, spun around toward the sound and she too looked confused, then her eyes widened as she locked onto his face.

Well…well…well… Scrub the plans for diversion in the airplane, or the need to expose him to Charlie and Sue. Fred wouldn't be going anywhere with us.

"Fred...Brianna. Brianna…Fred," Jasper said in quick introduction.

He couldn't stop the broad grin across his face. Alice squealed in excitement beside him as she saw their future. Such was the beauty and strength of vampire mating, even if they didn't have the assurances of Alice's visions to see it. Life shifted and settled for Fred, and the tentative smile bloomed across her face as she stepped half a step toward him.

"You'll be staying with us?" I asked of him, even though I knew the answer.

He was barely able to tear his eyes from the black haired vampire in front of him. "I would like that very much," was his only answer.

* * *

"Edward, don't worry…Demetri and Heidi will keep things under control," Jasper said as we boarded the plane in Florence.

We'd taken on the duty of loading the bags into the plane while the others managed getting the twins, Charlie, and Sue settled into their seats. Emmett and Rosalie were beginning the preflight walk-around, fueling, and start-up checklists.

"I just feel guilty leaving them here to bear the responsibility of Brianna and Fred. They 're quite capable of course; it is more that I feel bad for asking them to do it."

"They are both fine with it. In fact, Demetri is pleased that you trust them that implicitly."

"That _we_ trust them implicitly, Jasper."

"Of course."

* * *

The trip to Seattle was fairly uneventful. Carlisle sat with Emmett up front, enjoying the command of such a large plane. Esme and Bella entertained the twins, allowing Jacob to rest. He was chafing at the bit to be released from the physical restrictions Carlisle and I had imposed on him, but we'd agreed that he needed these last few hours before the events that would surround Old Quil's funeral and potlatch. In the end, the most eventful occurrence of the plane ride was him falling asleep and filling the cabin with his chainsaw snoring. Henry took the opportunity to harass Nessie about him, mock placing his hand above Jacob's throat like he was going to strangle him. Even Fang had taken offense to his "father's" snoring, placing his paws over his ears in dismay.

Esme had recently begun teasing Emmett that she was going to buy two passenger vans for us to store at the hanger for our frequent trips from the airport to Forks and back, and my brother had absolutely been horrified at the idea. Cutting her off at the pass, he'd ordered three custom-outfitted Suburbans without her knowledge and derailed her plans, storing them in the hangar we leased at the airport. It took all three vehicles to get us from Seattle to Forks. Having left Italy early morning for the nine hour flight, and with the time difference and drive, we were arriving in the early morning hours of the day of Old Quil's funeral.

After our questioning of the greasy-haired vampire, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had spent the evening on the phone, ordering from all the restaurants we'd used for Billy's funeral, and a few more. So, we knew that the food would be handled for the wolves and humans. There was really little else we could do for this remembrance, Quil's family being a large part of the process. In fact, we wouldn't even be attending the main celebration or the funeral. Only Sue, Charlie, Seth, Jacob, and Nessie would be going. There would be too many questions about our appearance. At least enough time had passed to account for why my "cousin" (as we'd passed Nessie off in the past) looked grown up. Alice had chosen a dress that would emphasize Nessie's youthful appearance, while still being respectful.

Our time of honoring the man we'd come to respect would come later this evening, in a separate celebration with the wolf pack and the tribal elders. Quil had made sure to tell Esme that his grandfather had insisted on it. Just outside the Forks city limit, Charlie took over the driving of one of the Suburbans, Sue, Jacob, Nessie, and Seth piling in with him. Waving a quick goodbye, they turned toward the reservation, having promised to call us as soon as they arrived. The rest of us then made our way to our house.

"Edward, your father and I have the twins for the day. You and Bella have done your due. Go to the cottage and spend a couple of hours to yourself…alone." Esme ruined the good mother image by waggling her eyebrow at us.

"Go," Carlisle laughed, urging us on.

It didn't take any more encouragement than that, and we were out the door, Fang yipping at our hasty retreat. I threw Bella over my shoulder and took off running, her laughter floating on the wind that streamed behind us. Leaping across the Sol Duc River, I joined her, laughing at the sheer thrill of running, just to be running in the familiar woods.

"Edward, let's hunt," Bella called out to me, and we changed directions darting to the side.

The smell of deer quickly wafted across the wind, and although I would have preferred something much more predatory, my desire to have some alone time with her overrode my preference. I let her down, and we quickly found the herd, chasing down two large deer. Flush with the blood, I turned to find Bella stalking me quietly. She was black eyed, and I could smell the lust wafting off her. She crooked her finger at me, beckoning me closer. My shirt hit the snow-dusted ground faster than human eyes could follow.

* * *

"You look much more…relaxed," Emmett said when we walked into the house at dusk.

I growled at him in exasperation. He chortled, having gotten a rise out of me.

"Emmett, quit teasing your brother," Esme called from upstairs.

"Oh, no need for me to tease him…" he muttered "…because Bella has already pleased him."

Henry knocked his father in the head for me, and that was good enough. Anna grinned from beside her husband, but she had been thinking the same thing as her father-in-law. I could have said something, because I was very aware as to how the other couples had spent the day, but I was going to be the bigger man…or vampire, so to say.

"Are we running or driving?" Bella asked, distracting them from the harassment as we walked into the living room near the piano.

"It'll be faster if we run," William hinted from where he sat on Carlisle's lap, causing Stefanie to nod her head quickly in agreement. She was perched on Alice's hip.

"Nonno, I need my hair braided," she said, holding the brush out to me.

_I tried, Edward, but she insisted that you had to be the one if her mom or dad wasn't here_. Alice sent me, even though she knew that it was my pleasure to do so.

I sat in one of the chairs so that Stefanie could stand before me and carefully worked the tangles out of her silky black hair. The family made the final preparations while I French braided her long curls. We were meeting the pack on the beach, and Stefanie wanted the lengths secured so that they wouldn't blow in her face.

"Nonno, Old Quil…he's in heaven now?" she asked me softly.

"Yes, Little One, I daresay so. He and your grandfather are most likely trading stories right at this moment. I imagine that Old Quil is filling him in on you and William."

"I hope he's only telling him the good stories," she growled, causing me to smile. She was adorable.

"I hope that he's telling on you for spiritwalking. Perhaps God will allow Billy to meet you next time you try. He set your father straight more than once, and he'd do the same to you even if none of us could."

My words were meant as a rebuke, but instead, I saw William's eyes gleam. From the other's minds, I saw that Stefanie's did too. The idea that they could meet their grandfather in some way excited them. I groaned inwardly at my poor phrasing, and Stefanie's hand came out to lightly brush mine.

"Don't worry, Nonno, we won't do anything until Daddy can tell us what he and Mama learned."

Like that was supposed to make me feel better? As far as I knew, the twins had not attempted to spiritwalk since our trip to Wales, but that did not mean they would try again secretly.

Alice chirped up. "It isn't going to rain until early morning, so we can run as long as Emmett promises not to shove anyone into a tree or creek. Edward, Bella, go get dressed and we'll leave."

Alice was worried about the ensembles she'd put together for a night on the beach. She spent hours agonizing over it…attempting to decide what was comfortable, but fashionable enough for a wolf soiree on the beach. I'd tried to tell her the wolves were going to show up in jeans and T-shirts, but she wouldn't listen. She'd finally decided that jeans would do, but the shirts she'd provided were silk. At least the one I saw thrown over the bed for Bella was sapphire blue. I got distracted again when Bella stripped in front of me, but she waved her finger in warning, commanding me to stay focused.

"But you're naked in front of me," I protested.

"No, I'm not. I have my bra and panties on," she admonished.

"Close enough…"

"Get dressed, Edward!" she giggled. "Nessie and Jacob can have the kids back tonight, and we'll start off where we left off back at the cottage."

"Promise?" I begged like a little boy.

"Promise." Her eyes promised me a delightful respite, so I caved to her guidance.

When we met the others at the base of the stairs, Fang leapt into my hands, unwilling to be left behind. We made our way quickly outside and into the woods. It was close to freezing and the night sky was incredibly clear, a million stars twinkling in the inky blackness. I knew that the view from La Push would be spectacular. Emmett, being the goof ball he was, made a dramatic show when we approached the previous boundary line. He drew back hissing as if something burned him and skittered to a stop. William giggled from Carlisle's back as our father passed by the big ape. Within a minute, we reached the edge of the forest.

The noise of the wolves wafted through the trees, and I could smell the food they'd brought for the impromptu party. Bella clapped in delight when we stepped onto the beach, seeing the bonfire that they'd built. Hearing her, Gabriel spun and as fast as his legs would carry him he sprinted across the sand toward us. He'd turn six this March, but he looked older. Handsome as sin, his tan skin stretched across his broad cheekbones as he broke out in laughter. Claire followed at only a slightly "more mature" pace, holding Joanna's hand so that the toddler could run as well. Mary's dark eyes followed us from where Emily held her at her hip, while Nicole clung to Rachel's jean's leg, fully into the shyness that young children will have around individuals they only see once in awhile. Fang, of course, made a beeline for her as soon as I put him onto the ground, yipping happily around her ankles and drawing a soft smile out of her.

Snatching Gabriel up in his arms, Henry threw the boy high into the sky and his boyish giggles filled the air as he fell down into Henry's grasp. I saw Leah's face glow as she followed the next few tosses. Sam and Paul met Carlisle across the way, holding their hands out in welcome. I smiled and huffed out a breath of relief. Here, I was just Edward…here Carlisle was in control, and I welcomed the change.

Quil, Seth, and Embry surrounded Jacob where he sat. I saw the pain in his face and immediately knew that he'd overdone it as he massaged his thigh. As my family began to mix with those around them, I moved quickly across the sand, approaching him with my best doctor face on.

"I know, I know. Let me have it," Jacob growled out.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I'm just sore, Edward. If you and the Doc would have let me move more before, I probably wouldn't feel this way," he grumped.

"Certainly," I said with fake humbleness.

"Go ahead and do it, Edward. Tell him to drop his drawers so that you can check out his legs," Embry laughed out, wicked delight written across his face at the possibility. "You know the two of you will NEVER live that down," he added.

Jared wolf whistled from across the way, earning a quick shove from the glowing Kim by his side. Glowing? My eyes glanced to her stomach and I smirked. I could hear the faint heartbeat within her. Ah… They'd barely made it past college graduation. I wanted to laugh, but I had a grumpy wolf to deal with.

"Any sense of burning at the wound site?"

"NO!" he growled out. "It is just fine. My muscles are just complaining."

Seth grinned at his best friend's acerbic tone. "He'll be fine. He just insisted on walking around to greet everyone."

I caught Jacob's eye to assess Seth's statement. He nodded slightly, and it was then I heard Nessie coming from the village area. She was carrying several cushions, a Coke, and a bottle of pills. "Hey Daddy!" she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss my cheek quickly. "I got some ibuprofen for him."

I raised my eye skeptically; Jacob's body would burn off the ibuprofen too quickly for it to matter. "Okay. Now that he's done it, truly the best thing is for him to get up a move around a little. Don't stay down long, Jacob. You'll get stiff," I warned him.

He grumbled at me, but I knew that he was just grateful that his doctor-imposed rest was at an end.

The evening was spent in tribute and stories as many of us sat around the fire pit in the sand. Just as had happened at Billy's funeral when many funny stories had been told about Charlie and Billy's adventures, Old Quil fell victim to the tradition as well. Sue spoke of one serious story she'd heard passed down from her youth about the tribal leader. It would seem that, as a young teen, he was sent on the traditional vision quest required of all young Quileutes and failed to return after a week or so. When the elders sent a search party out for Quil, he was found, half starved, but persistent on staying where he was. He'd found a female wolf. She'd been injured, but had remained ensconced in her den even at his approach. In his curiosity, he'd found out why. She was protecting her two cubs. Instead of using the game he found to nourish himself, he'd fed the injured wolf long enough for her to recover. It was an indication of how deeply valued the wolves were to the young man, even then, as part of his heritage. I wondered if he had seen his own father phase with Ephraim Black.

Sue further told the group around the fire she'd entranced with her story that Old Quil had long believed that he was led to make sure that more and more wolves took up residence in the area.

"Huh! I've never thought about it, but there are very few wolves here. I think we've only run across a couple of dens in the many years we've lived in this area," Emmett said, drawing glares from several of the people around the fire. He quickly realized what his words implied and hastily amended his statement. "Look, I've never indulged in wolf…at least not around here…they're endangered. In Alaska…well I can't be held responsible for my actions there." The Quileutes lessened their frowns, but still shook their heads; the wolf – anywhere - was sacred to their tribe still, even after hundreds of years.

"There is a legend that explains that," Nessie piped up, looking to Emily, the tribe's historian, with a smile. "It is the story about the creation of the Quileute people…how we descended from wolves." She had our attention now, and I knew that Sue was pleased that Nessie included herself as part of the "people."

She looked at Jacob and then at Emily for a moment before beginning the story. "Q'wati came to this land long before written time. He found no people roaming the rich land and wondered about the waste of such precious resources. It was then that he saw two wolves lurking in the shadows of the trees, and he transformed them into humans. The other wolves in the forest followed, becoming the people that would become known as the Quillayute, and now the Quileute."

"Before Q'wati left to continue his journey to the other lands around us, he told the people that they must be brave and strong. He also instructed them in how to respect the land and the spirits of the animals around them. The legend holds that the reason wolves do not populate the Olympic Peninsula is that they recognize the spirits of their brothers and sisters and hence respect the Quileute's territory."

Even Emmett's eyes were big at the legend.

"WAIT! Isn't there more to the story," Kim grinned and looked evilly over to Embry. "Seems I remember something else I heard as a child."

Nessie looked to her in confusion for only a bare moment. Then she grinned broadly. "In fact, there is. It seems that Q'wati didn't want the population to overwhelm the resources that had been given to them. In order to keep the tribe small, he told the men of the Quileute that the chief would be the only member allowed to have more than one wife, recommending that the leader should have no more than four to eight."

"HEY! Maybe that is why Embry hasn't found his imprint yet. He's looking for a harem!" Jasper couldn't help throwing in.

The look of horror on Embry's face was priceless, and everyone joined into the laughter and harassment then.

"Let's start looking on online dating services for multiples," Anna adding in, surprising everyone, much to our delight and Embry's consternation. He actually growled at her, cracking us up further.

"Sister wives?" Emmett threw in.

"Not a bad idea if they help with housework and laundry," Emily pertly announced as only a mom of three could, causing Sam to start choking on the food he'd been devouring.

The night wore on as we enjoyed the time of memories and reunion, and it was easy to forget for the moment that we were under attack from an unknown, ancient enemy. I wondered if my unwilling messenger had reached his Mistress.

Seeing Fang weaving through the legs of our friends looking for handouts to eat and the laughing faces around me, I knew that I would do anything to keep them safe…all these creatures human and mythological, bright and beautiful, great and small, wise and wonderful. I had to protect them all.

**Would love to know what you think?****  
**

**To my wonderful betas:**

**Cold One Paul: Even with his incredibly busy life, he takes the time to make me sound so much more intelligent. **

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad by shooting gaping factual wounds in the story lines I want to write. After I calm down from wanting to strangle him, we usually end up doing things his way, and the story is much better for it. Master…may I please have another…**


	25. Path

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I am extremely honored to announce that Full Moon Rising won in the Shimmers for the Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). It is by no means a testament to my writing skills, but more to the fact that many of you went over to vote. I can only say that I am so appreciative. You cannot even imagine what it meant to find out about the award.**

**On a similar note, I received an email from the Giggle Snorts to say that the outtake story Family Tradition won runner up for the best Short Fry. I had no clue I'd even been nominated, so I very much appreciate whichever reader did so. The banners for the winners were hilarious!**

**For those of you that haven't heard of it, a CanonTour is being sponsored by solareclipses. It is a contest to generate more canon stories and is anonymous. Voting on the Pre-Twilight stories round begins September 1****st****. I plan to submit a story; as well as, some of the other great vampire authors I know. Please go over and give the site a visit. You can find information here:**

**http:/www (dot)**** fanfiction (dot) net/u/3041014**

**or**

**http:/thecanontour**** (dot) tumblr (dot) com/**

**I ENCOURAGE you all to consider submitting stories…they can range from 2000 to 15000 words. I'll even supply my meager skills to anyone who wants my help.**

**Lastly, I'm not certain who nominated "Forever," my one shot, for the Emerging Swan awards, but I wanted to sincerely thank you. That story has a very special place in my heart, and I hate to admit (being a canon writer for the most part) that it is probably my favorite story of all the ones I've written. Please go check out the nominated stories.**

* * *

_A path is only a path and there is no affront,_

_ to oneself or to others in leaving it if that is what your heart tells you to do._

_ Look at each path closely._

_ Try it as many times as you think necessary._

_ Then ask yourself one question._

_ Does this path have a heart?_

_ If it does, the path is good,_

_ if it does not it is of no use._

_Carlos Castenada_

**Jacob POV**

I'd been an ass for the past week, and I knew it. Poor Ness, I was going to have to make it up to her. I was sore as hell from all the walking I'd done at the funeral, and I'd just about caved during the night and asked her to get Edward or the Doc for some painkillers. The venom from the werewolf had just about done me in, and I'd only been bitten once. I shuddered to think what would have happened if I'd been tagged more than once. The wound on my leg had healed, but it was going to leave a nasty scar. At least before, when the newborn had gotten me, the damage had all been internal. This was my first battle scar, so to speak. I hope it was my last.

The sound of the birds outside had made me stir from sleep, and I turned my head to see bronze ringlets on the pillow beside me. She was most likely exhausted, having catered to my needs through the night. I sat up, barely holding back the groan that wanted to tear from me at the pain. I moved to the bathroom to take care of my morning ablutions and then hobbled back into the room, towel around my waist, to admire the angel gracing my bed.

She'd rolled onto her stomach, her arms trapping her pillow beneath her. Her hair was a chaotic, tangled mess spread across my pillow, her exposed back, and the bed beside her. I loved to get ensnared in the silky strands, to see it strewn across my dark skin, the fiery highlights glistening in contrast. Moving to the end of the bed, I admired the graceful arch of the dainty foot that stuck out from under the covers and smiled to see the delicate nail polish. Alice had gotten hold of her again. It wouldn't last long; the polish unable to truly bind with the impenetrable veneer of her nails. I knew, though, that Alice had done it to pamper my wife…while I'd grumped.

There was no time like the present to make up to her though. My leg still ached, but suddenly another part of me throbbed more.

I moved over to the bed, dropped my towel, and slipped myself stealthily onto it and put my hands under the covers, before moving my lips to her exposed leg, nibbling at the delicate arch of her foot. She twitched in her sleep, mumbling my name. I smiled, realizing that even in slumber, she recognized my touch. Placing soft kisses along the fine bones, I nipped her big toe, before sliding my hands slowly up her lower leg, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin underneath my fingertips. While nibbling the skin at the back of her knee, I registered the slow change in her breathing as she awoke.

The electricity in the room rose noticeably higher.

I smiled, realizing that she was waiting in anticipation to see what I would do. Using my fingertips to massage my way up her upper thigh, I skimmed over the perfection of her ass before wrapping my hands around her waist and down into her lower abdomen as I peppered kisses along her spine. She was tiny, having returned to her pre-pregnancy size. It still amazed me that she had not one single stretch mark and that her stomach was even more toned than mine. She'd always be this way…tiny waist, slightly flared hips, perfect firm breasts. I, on the other hand, could fall into pudginess if I didn't keep up the phasing, my body taking over when the magic faded. It was a good thing I liked being a wolf, I realized. There were worse things than being stuck in a youthful body with a wife who was more beautiful and perfectly formed than the world's top model. But, whether or not she'd looked like a goddess or whether she'd been plain…she was still my Ness…my imprint, and I would love her for the rest of eternity.

Nibbling up her spine, I came out from underneath the covers and moved the locks of hair to nuzzle at her neck, bringing her body to mine. My erection settled between the cheeks of her butt, and she moaned appreciatively.

"Good _morning_," she said softly, pushing herself more firmly against me.

My soft growl told her just how much I appreciated it.

"I'm so sorry I've been a grump," I said sincerely. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked quickly, sending my breath fanning across the sensitive skin of her neck.

She chuckled softly and moved her hand to come around and capture me. "Well, I have been doing all the work lately…" she left off suggestively.

Fire raced across my skin as she softly squeezed me. I couldn't control the shudder that shook me.

"I think I can make up for that," I said, barely recognizing the low, gruff voice that came out of my chest.

"Well, that is definitely a start," she sighed as I snaked my arms around her, taking her breasts in my hands. "Mmm…" she moaned as I rocked my hips into her and the ache in my leg was immediately forgotten.

"Mama and Daddy are anxious to talk with us about the babies," she murmured against the skin of my chest. Her lips were just above my still pounding heart.

"I'm sure your grandparents are just as anxious," I added.

"They'll just want to know that everything is going to be okay. I don't think they're going to be happy with what Quil told us."

"Me either, Ness. Me either…"

We heard the noises from below us begin to filter up, and she quickly threw on some pajamas, throwing me my sleep pants just in time. I'd barely gotten them on before the door burst open and William and Stefanie came running through it. They jumped onto the bed, carefully avoiding my leg, but still managing to squirm in between us.

"Nonno said we could come up," William said, grinning broadly.

I bet he did.

"William kept trying to sneak up, but he got caught every time," Stefanie tattled on him. Her bright green eyes ran across my face as if she was attempting to assess whether not I felt well enough to be up. As much as her coloring was mine, there was a way that she held her face, or at least narrowed her eyes, that was all Edward. It was easy for me now to imagine him as a green eyed human.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked.

I grabbed her, wrapping her into my arms so that I could blow raspberries on her stomach. As the sound of my lips against her skin filled the air along with her shrieks of laughter, I heard my two best friends stepping into the room.

"Daddy…" Nessie's voice called out over the girlish laughter "…I remember you doing that to me as a baby."

"You're still little enough for me to do that to you, Ness…" Edward threatened, his eyes glinting, and I felt Nessie go still beside us. She was incredibly ticklish and lived in horror of someone getting her. Usually the culprit was myself or Emmett. But this time, it looked as if Nessie might get stalked by her own father.

I peeked over Stefanie's thrashing body to see Edward approaching the bed and Nessie's panicked eyes. She started to leap out of bed just as he got to the side, but instead of grabbing her, he snatched William off her lap.

"NONNO…NO!" William squealed, but it was quickly cut off when Edward threw him over his arm, baring his stomach at the same time. Edward grunted loudly before attacking William's stomach. I chuckled as he interspersed his attack with comments on the stench in the room. I couldn't tell if William was laughing more from the ticklish attack or the acknowledgement of his new-found reign as the "King of stinkdom."

Bella sat beside Nessie, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders. It was pleasing to see the contentment in her face as she watched her family. I felt a warm flush of peace surround me, knowing that she'd gotten the wish she'd shared with me so long ago. We'd gotten to keep each other, and we were a big happy family.

Edward chuckled briefly as we released the twins to fall onto the bed, allowing them to catch their breaths. Then he straightened up and surveyed me carefully.

"Jacob, how is your leg feeling this morning?" Edward asked quickly, assuming his doctor mode.

"I'm sore, but okay. You were right to tell me to keep moving last night."

He smirked, and I knew that he was about to be a smartass. "I usually am," he said.

I rolled my eyes at his pompous attitude, but it was hard to get mad at him since I knew he was teasing. It was also impossible to take him seriously because at the present moment William was crawling up his back like a monkey; pulling his hair like there was no tomorrow. Most individuals would have gotten annoyed at the persistence of my son, but not his grandfather. I snorted thinking of Edward that way, and he smirked in acknowledgement of the direction of my thoughts.

"Nonna, did Grandpa Charlie used to do that to you?" Stefanie asked Bella abruptly as she climbed onto Nessie's lap.

"Huh? I don't remember. I was just a baby when Renee left with me. I only saw him once in awhile and he isn't the most touchy-feely man I know…so to be honest, I'm not sure. I'll have to ask him," Bella laughed. "Can you imagine the feel of his mustache against your skin?" she asked waggling her eyebrows, causing Nessie, William, and Stefanie to giggle hilariously.

"Well, you'll get to ask him today," William pointed out. We'd be spending the day moving Charlie and Sue to the reservation. Bella nodded in affirmation.

But first we'd be meeting with all the others, to discuss what Ness and I had found out about Stefanie and William's propensity to venture into the spiritual world. It had pleased Sam immensely that, as a whole, the Cullens had automatically assumed that the wolves would be included in the conversation. I wondered if Carlisle really knew the honor he bestowed on them when he'd called Sam to arrange the meeting. It was actually hard to remember the long-standing distrust and hatred that had ruled us for so long.

"Allow me to help you up," Edward said politely, holding his hand out to me and pulling me to a stand. He then pulled several bubble squares from his pocket. "Some pain killers to take the edge off…if you need them," he indicated.

I held my hand out to him thankfully, but at the same time hoping I wouldn't need them.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Bella said softly, before turning to leave with her husband.

I smiled seeing them join hands before they walked out the door. She really had found the love of her life and even my only slightly enhanced human hearing heard her satisfied giggles as they walked down the hallway.

"I've got William and Stefanie," Ness said, giving me permission to begin the arduous task of making it downstairs.

The noise was deafening as my former and current pack mates attacked Esme's cooking. I wanted to laugh as I saw the guys shove at each other to get to the dishes. I remembered when they refused to come in the house; much less eat anything that Esme had touched due to our tribal animosity toward the "Cold Ones." Now, it was if they were immune to the smell. It was ironic that, as the mixing of our two groups occurred and we noticed less and less to support any hatred, my son would cause newborn vampires to avoid him because of his smell. I couldn't quite determine what might make him so much more intolerable to vamps than any of the rest of us, but I was glad he was.

"Jake! Come sit by me," Embry called out as I came into the room, patting an empty chair beside him.

Quil sat to his other side and was stuffing a large spoonful of an egg and bacon casserole into his mouth. It didn't even look like he'd breathed before another one went in. Paul and Sam sat opposite of them at the large table. They barely looked up from their plates as they wolfed down the food. Charlie sat at the other end of the table while Seth sat next to him. Sue, sitting at Charlie's other side had the grace to reach over and smack Seth's head when he reached over Charlie's plate to grab another biscuit.

"Manners!" she scolded him.

Seth attempted to look ashamed, but it didn't work. He was too used to he and I being the only ones at the table to eat. He was just attempting to make sure that he got his fill. Jared sat to his other side laughing, grabbing what he could all the while. Charlie just shook his head at the chaos and then reached around to catch Bella's shirt sleeve as she came in the room with another dish.

"Right here, Bells, or I might not get anything."

Bella rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to set the casserole directly in front of him and Sue. She kissed Charlie's forehead and continued back into the kitchen. A collective groan of appreciation went around the table when Rose, Alice, Esme, Anna, and Bella came back through the door laden with several hot dishes a piece. My love followed with baskets of biscuits and Carlisle followed up balancing jugs of orange juice and milk. The frenzy of the wolf packs softened when they realized there was more than enough to go around. I was still afraid someone would take a chunk out of the other, but at least for the moment a truce seemed to take place. Nessie swatted hands away as she made me a plate.

When she caught me looking at her in amazement she chortled. "Don't expect this kind of service much longer. I'm only pampering you until you're totally healed. Then you can fight them off on your own."

Sam grinned broadly at her words and the fact she'd just called me out in front of the others. When I saw his face as we heard the backdoor open and saw Leah come through it, I wanted to mess with him. He was actually pleased to see her, I realized. He slapped Paul's arm and made a pushing motion for him to make space, making room for her beside him. Man how things had changed.

She smiled as Paul hastily pushed his chair aside and Esme put a chair in the space. Leah, who was wearing a whit tank blouse and skort, sat down as Alice put another plate and fork in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to work to do after we left the get together, and I ended up staying up late. I had every intentions of being here early this morning…" she cut her eyes over to Esme and Carlisle "…but I overslept." She actually blushed, making me wonder what the hell was going on. Leah looked up to see me staring at her. "What's your problem, Gimpy?" she called out, causing the others to howl out in laughter.

"I was just wondering what could make you blush?" I challenged, wanting to know what would break through her tough-girl image.

Carlisle spoke up then. "I'd actually congratulated Leah on her first big win at the DA's office. She'd been assigned a particularly hard case and she really impressed them. She and I were talking about her next case. It's dealing with medical malpractice."

I realized then why Leah would seem timid. She'd had to rely on Carlisle and his vast medical knowledge to form the outlines and bsis of her prosecution against the defendents. It was hard for her to admit she needed help with this particular case as she was stubborn and persistent in getting the information she needed to win her cases I wryly quirked my lips as I noted her diffidence in contrast with her normal tough demeanor. . Our Leah… our "Bitch"…as the Volturi had called her. Before I could tease her, she asked, "Where are the little ones?" having realized that half the crew was missing.

Edward answered her. "Out in the back yard. Emmett, Jasper, and Henry have them. We made the boys let them eat first for fear of them not getting fed. Emily is watching over the whole group to keep Emmett, Jasper, and Henry in line."

"I'm not sure who has it worse then," she dead-panned, comparing the children/vampire group to the wolves.

Honestly, I was with her. I wasn't sure of the two which one I'd rather be in charge of. When Ness set the plate before me, I grinned at the helpings and then slipped a piece of bacon under the table to Fang. He'd been waiting patiently for me, so it was the least I could do. Nessie glared at me, knowing exactly what I'd done.

"Jacob Black! That dog is getting fat from all the table scraps."

"Nah! He's just building up muscle mass to deal with those vamps back home," I responded to her retreating back as she quickly walked back to the kitchen.

A second later, I heard one of the cabinet doors open up and the sound of the can opener. Fang's pathetic whine sounded throughout the room. His thoughts on the choice of real food versus canned dog food was very clear.

Jared laughed before adding, "I wouldn't want any of that nasty stuff either." He proceeded to sneak a piece of ham under the table. I heard Nessie's huff as she heard Fang chomping down on the offering.

"You know…I remember the days when this table was used for family discussions. Now we have a pack of dogs eating on it, and one hiding out underneath," Rosalie sneered from the doorway of the kitchen, her delicate nose scrunching in a disgusted manner.

"You're the one who added the leaves to the table, Blondie. If you didn't want company, you sure have a funny way of showing it," Embry retorted uncharacteristically, and Rose's startled gaze jerked to my brother.

The pack froze for a moment and all stared at Rosalie, unclear as to whether or not she was going to tear into Embry or not. I would've run had she given me the look she gave him.

Then Rosalie gave him a crafty look, her dark amber eyes glinting. "Embry, you know something…I just realized I have the answer to your dilemma. Did you get a good look at Nahuel's sisters during the battle with the Volturi? Maybe it was a Tanya/Nahuel thing…we were so distracted by the battle you didn't have a chance for that imprinting thing to happen. There are three of them…how many wives do the Quileute histories say the chief can have?" She looked to Sam for the answer, and he began coughing, having almost choked on the food he had in his mouth.

"They are quite attractive," Anna added in from the glass doors, snorting at the horrified look on Embry's face.

"If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to find the first girl I can and get married. It'll happen when it is supposed to…" he snarled out. As if his threat would impress them.

"Huh? I can help that process. Babe, hand me your phone, I'm sure I can get ahold of Tanya and convince her and Nahuel to come for a visit right now. We can hold him here until they arrive, with the three sisters in tow." Rosalie smiled politely as Emmett, having just walked in from outside, handed over his black smartphone.

I could tell that Embry wanted to throw a plateful of food at Rose, but out of respect for Esme he didn't. Instead he sneered, "Bring it on…"

Rose began laughing then, pleased that she'd riled him and tossed the phone back to Emmet, but true to form, the bickering lasted only as long as it took Embry to bring a forkful of food to his mouth. The table that the Cullens had mostly used for "family discussions" and which had been thoroughly pressed into service to support the wolf feeding patterns soon was empty of food and littered with pans and plates.

As if on cue, Henry, Emily, and the kids came through the door just as we all began carrying the dishes to the kitchen. I lightly pushed Esme out, promising that we would cleanup, and then followed her back into the dining room from the kitchen to ensure she would listen. Jasper was the last one in from outside and closed the door, cutting off the frigid air. I could tell that he seemed relieved and wondered as to the source, but of course Emmett was the one to enlighten us as Sam and Emily's kids pulled off their coats and hats with Henry's help.

"See, Jasper? They made it through playtime without bloodshed. You can breathe now," he teased.

I found it funny to see Jasper do exactly that. It was a poignant reminder that he would hold his breath for the possible event of blood being shed. I wondered in that moment if he still suffered from the almost undeniable thirst if he was exposed. Alice, however, seemed totally unconcerned.

"See, Jazz…told you everything was going to be fine," she trilled out before skipping over to twirl in front of him, so that he captured her by the waist to then lean their connected bodies back against the wall.

With that, the Cullens moved to their mates as if they were magnets drawn to each other. Emmett and Rosalie leaned against each other, as Anna and Henry took their place beside them, covering the wall space beside Jasper and Alice. Carlisle took the seat at the head of the table, with Esme to his side. Charlie and Sue resumed r seats next to them.

The wolves followed suit. Gabe walked over to Leah, standing beside her, placing his hand on the back of her chair…as grown up as a young boy could be. His sisters crawled up into Sam's lap, while Paul stood up from his seat to give Emily a space to sit by her husband. Rachel had remained at home with Nicole who'd woken up vomiting. I suspected she'd eaten one to many marshmallows at our celebration. The other imprints had remained home as well, allowing the wolves to attend the meeting without distraction. It hadn't been a sign of disrespect, just a result of a late night spent around the campfire at La Push. I could imagine each one of them rolled up in their beds, enjoying the time away from their snoring significant others. Emily, however, was the historian of our tribe, and her knowledge was as invaluable as anything we'd gotten from Old Quil.

I turned and smirked as I caught Bella sneaking a kiss from Edward. They'd remained in the background near the entrance to the kitchen, as if to reemphasize the tangible change in power here. I imagine that the freedom must be a heady thing for him. The look of adoration on his face would have pissed me off years ago, but now it made me happy…probably because of the way I'd spent the morning.

"Bella!" Edward said quickly in an undertone, and I observed her face as she broke from him and turned to glance at me. A bare twitch at the corner of her lip was the only sign as she protected my thoughts from him. Poor girl…always having to protect Edward from the big, bad wolf.

I heard Nessie chuckle as she came to stand by me, a toddler on each hip. They were getting so big, and she was so tiny that it almost looked comical. I pulled them both from her, resting them on my good leg. And as everyone around us settled for the conversation, even Fang decided to get in on the "discussion" by jumping quickly up on Charlie's lap. "Well, I guess we're all here," Charlie noted in humor, seeing the dog turn to Carlisle as if he was giving the patriarch the permission to begin.

Carlisle's golden eyes lit with contentment, and I wondered what his thoughts must be. Here in this room was the representation of all he'd ever hoped to acquire; a large family with of grand and great-grandchildren, his mortal enemies now friends, and Edward…a man who believed in his own soul and accountability. Even with the threat of another enemy and the unknown of William and Stefanie's gifts, Carlisle must be a man well pleased with his life, I realized.

"Don't look at me," he said softly. "Jacob and Renesmee are the center of attention in this moment."

And with those words I began to squirm…not from the slight throb of my leg, but because every eye turned our way. I shared a look with Nessie, then glanced around the table at each person before I began.

"We spoke with Old Quil before we moved everything to Volterra," I told them, but of course they knew that. "He knew it wouldn't be long, in fact he was surprised that he'd lasted long as he did. I think that he hung on by pure will long enough for us to see him, and we are grateful that he did so, because he told us a great deal about our tribe's legends of spirit-walking."

I remembered how weak he'd been, barely able to rasp out his words. I'd really wanted Edward to be there, so that he could see it all, but I'd known he was occupied with the chaos at the castle. "I'll let Ness tell you what he said, since she'll remember it perfectly," I admitted.

She smirked at me, knowing that I was avoiding the retelling, before she settled back into her chair and began. "You know that between you and Seth, you'd remember it all," she teased, before turning to look at her babies. "If not, William and Stefanie could." She wasn't giving me any slack and continued through my soft growl. Then her voice became firm as she recalled the conversation, echoing my Quil's intonations as he spoke our ancient legends. "You all know the stories of Taha Aki. And how he spirit walked; how Utlapa stole his body and destroyed his own body to prevent Taha Aki from rejoining the physical world, trapping him in the netherland between here and the spirit world; and how Taha Aki joined with a great wolf and was able to transform back into his own body, thus giving rise to our wolves." Nessie paused for a brief moment and gazed around the table at each of the wolves, taking their measure. "Grandfather Quil told us that, as we know, Taha Aki forbade the Quileute warriors from attempting to spirit walk because he'd been afraid that they would face danger from their bodies being stolen by their enemies, but that wasn't the only concern. Spirit-walking had many inherent dangers even before the potential for theft came to light, including the bigger possibility that a spirit might get lost along the way."

I felt Stefanie and William stir uncomfortably on my lap.

"Want to explain?" I asked softly, knowing that they would be able to synopsize Old Quil's concerns better than we could. The rest of the wolves looked steadily at us, waiting for more information.

William looked up to me, his big brown eyes solemn before glancing to his green eyed sister. He grasped her hand protectively, and then looked to Edward. A slight blush to his cheeks, William turned back around to me. "When I was with Stefanie, and we followed Nonna and Nonno to England on our spirit journey, I could see the shadow people...they talked to us," he admitted in a low voice.

I nudged him to continue. It was only then that he looked to his great-grandfather. "Angels and demons, Poppa. They were all around us."

"What…" Carlisle mouthed in shock, his eyes widening as he looked sharply toward Edward. I'd known that he and Edward would find this bit of information intriguing. As if they needed anymore proof to make their beliefs tangible.

"Light and darkness," Stefanie added, as if that should explain it all.

I looked to Nessie to spill the beans.

Seeing my look she jumped in, knowing how Edward and Carlisle must be feeling. "Spirit walkers are like shamans; they have to be chosen, according to Grandfather Quil. These shamans walk in the otherworld to commune with the souls around us in order to maintain the harmony between the tribe's spiritual and physical needs. Grandfather Quil proposed that the reason Stefanie and William's gifts to see beyond were so vibrant initially was because, in effect, the spirits haven't had the ability to commune with us in so long because of Taha Aki's edict. Specifically he said, 'Once a shaman is called, he or she will develop a relationship with the other person serving as a guide, who will work with and through the chosen one or ones and reawaken that which is needed.' He wouldn't explain any further, or couldn't…I'm not sure which."

Edward had forgotten all about attempting to stay in the background and came forward to kneel beside me.

"William, Stefanie…let me see, please. Take me back to the visions you had when you followed Bella, Demetri, Heidi, and me."

He closed his eyes to focus on their thoughts and William and Stefanie grew unnaturally still, as only vampires can. They were like perfect sculptures, honed to perfection by a famous artist. Just a foot from them was another perfectly still, perfectly formed and pale marble masterpiece. I'd never seen Edward this way. It was eerie. My eyes remained glued to him as they remained still for several long moments, wondering what he saw in their thoughts. I couldn't quite put a word to the look on his face when he opened his eyes, with a completely black gaze when he looked at the twins.

"You can't go there again…promise me! It isn't safe!" he hissed out.

"Edward?" Carlisle said softly, attempting to calm him.

I was amazed to realize that Edward was shaking. The Burning Man had returned…

"They didn't just see the world from the bird's perspective, Carlisle," Edward muttered agitatedly. "It is like William said; like and dark shadows swirled around them as if they were waiting for an opportunity to attack. It was almost like Van Gogh's interpretation of the afterworld…I could see the specters…and there were many!...howling above their heads. Carlisle, if they were to become distracted by one of them…" he left off, unwilling to give voice fully to his fear…our fear…that they would become lost.

"But we were together and we were okay…" William started and then halted quickly at Edward's glare. "Well, at least until the end," he squeaked out.

"Edward, you aren't going to be able to stop it from happening," Seth interjected quietly but firmly. "They are as much captive to their gifts as you are. At least Bella can shield you, but for them, they aren't as lucky. Old Quil…he said that they were chosen? So something has determined to use them, and we can't stop it. It will happen whether or not we want it to. All we can do is help them somehow."

"How do you propose that to happen?" Edward snarled at him in frustration. He stood and started pacing.

"You," Seth said gently, stunning Edward into silence. This was the crux of what I'd known would be the unfairness of it all. "You just followed the journey in their thoughts; you heard Stefanie…or at least partially heard her, and you sensed her spirit within the raven." Seth glanced over to Carlisle seeing his worry. "I know it's unfair, Edward. You have to deal with Aro's mess of memories and now this, but you're the only one that can do it. And Jasper too…" he said, looking over to the quiet vampire.

Jasper straightened from where he'd been reclining and moved closer to us. "Me?"

Seth nodded his head sympathetically. "Yes, you sense their emotions when they are asleep, right?"

Jasper nodded his head sharply.

"You can influence them, make them brave. And more importantly, if you ever felt them growing weak, you could tell us, so that Edward can help bring them back." Seth noted. "I think that's the only way we can figure out how to do this spirit walking journey safely. It is what Old Quil suggested. They'll grow stronger as they practice, and hopefully they won't need you long to learn how to handle their gift. "

Emily stepped in then. "Our stories indicate that our medicine men, our shamans, had companions whose primary responsibility was to keep them oriented to the physical world, but I don't know much about how those individuals worked to keep their shamans grounded here in the physical world." She paused, and turned her scarred face toward Jasper, and then Edward. "Usually it was someone who was close to the chosen one…that could hopefully reach them if the demands of their journeys became overwhelming. Your bond would be much stronger…" she left off, speaking about Edward's and Jasper's undying love for my twins and their ability to know exactly what was occurring.

Edward raked his hands through his hair.

"Nonno?" Stefanie said quickly, drawing his attention back to her and William.

He gazed in adoration at her and William before his face twisted. "I'm nobody…a nothing. I shouldn't even be in the position I am, and certainly I should not be the life line for Stefanie or William." He was tortured as he looked back to them. "I can't do it. I'll fail and the consequences of that are inconceivable." He spun toward Carlisle. "Please…" he begged his father.

Carlisle began to say something, and it was obviously not something Edward wanted to hear, because he snarled loudly and then walked swiftly out of the room and through the door outside. I could see that he blurred back and forth in the back yard in agitation.

"JASPER?" Bella called out, already following her husband.

"He's scared, Bella," Jasper responded, but we wondered if she even heard him. Carlisle was hot on her heels.

"Daddy?" William looked to me, confusion clear in his tear filled eyes.

"Your Nonno loves you so much that he is afraid that he'll let you down. He doesn't want to disappoint you, or do anything that might hurt you."

"But he would never do that…_never_," Stefanie emphasized.

"I know, Stefanie. I know. But Edward has to come to that conclusion himself," Esme said softly.

Seth had moved quickly to the window, and I grinned when I heard his words. "Looks to me like Carlisle and Bella are doing a good job of helping him."

"He'll be fine," Alice said softly. "Edward just doesn't believe in himself, so we'll have to do it for him."

**Edward POV**

I heard them coming and wanted to snarl. Of course Bella and Carlisle would follow. I cinched my hands in my hair, wanting to scream out loud. I couldn't do it; I didn't care what they said. It was too much. I would never forgive myself if something happened to William or Stefanie. What about the others…I couldn't handle any harm coming to them either. Worry about everything crowded in upon me, and glimpses of my life over the last year or so ran in a jumble through my brain. I felt totally incompetent and weak; they were crazy thinking I could be in charge of anything…Carlisle needed to take over at Volterra, with Emmett and Jasper. Jacob and Seth needed to find someone who could help the twins, and I needed to just go hide. This was me they were talking about…boy who breaks his girl's heart and starts an immortal war. Only Cullen child to leave the house and actively pursue a traditional vampire lifestyle, making my father and mother mourn.

I turned, digging up chunks of ground as I spun on my heels, beginning my next traverse across the back yard. Carlisle stood patiently just to the side of the path in the ground I'd made. I wanted to curse him and his patience. Bella moved to stand by him, and I almost wanted to even growl at her…at the love and understanding on her face.

Couldn't she remember all the things I'd messed up? Images of James, her haunted face in the aftermath of my departure from Forks, her mother's broken body…it all rushed into my mind. Of everyone, she should know what a screw-up I was. What was _with_ them…were they masochists? Did they _enjoy_ the pain I'd inflicted on them?

Nessie's and Jacob's face ran through my mind, with William and Stefanie's quickly following. I thought of Stefanie's namesakes…men who'd died, albeit gloriously, to insure my family's safety. That had been true sacrifice, and even though most would have seen it as a move solely motivated by revenge, I knew differently. Vladimir and Stefan had died to protect Henry and Nessie, as much as to settle the wrong that had been done to them.

Spinning again, I saw Carlisle attempting to catch my eye, and I snarled back at him. HE…he could do no wrong. It was as if he was God. His perfection in this moment irritated me, because it was an absolute contradiction to the mess that was me. Why he'd thought I could ever take care of the family, much less attempt to do right by the vampire world was beyond me. Maybe he really wasn't God, because God wouldn't make a big mistake like that. So perhaps, he was just a fallen angel. I felt like I did when I struck out on my own when it was just Carlisle and Esme for my family. I hissed.

Angels and demons, William had said. He was right; they'd swirled around them in droves, shadows of dark and light.

Another turn and I thought of the beings inside the house. The contrasts of the shadows in the afterworld reminded me of them. Our family…which is how I saw all of them now. We were contradictions of light and darkness both literally and figuratively. Mixes of pale and dark skin, hues of clean and soiled souls. What was it the Bible said…and I will be clean as driven snow. I realized then something I hadn't picked up on in William and Stefanie's thoughts. It was the faint glow around each of us…our souls as they'd labeled them, and I couldn't help but agree.

And that was yet _another_ egregious error of mine! All the angst I'd brought to my and Bella's life over it, and it had been there all along. I'd just been too stubborn to see it.

Bella stepped in front of me this time, bringing me to a halt. "Stop," she said softly.

"Love, I can't…" then I snarled softly in frustration. Couldn't she see…didn't she know. I was a screw-up. Worry made me frantic, and it was if the waves of uncertainty crashed against my body like angry waves crashing into the shoreline at La Push. I felt my former self-loathing attempting to return with a vengeance, battering my mind.

"Edward, shush." Bella's golden eyes bored into mine as she grasped my hands firmly. "Yes, you can. I know you can. But if you don't want to, or think it will be unbearable, you don't have to. We'll find another way to help them. They wouldn't want you to be in pain. Not for anything."

Damn…she had to say that. Because in reality, I knew they wouldn't. But my babies would be in pain and possibly lost in a treacherous world if they fell victim to their gifts. Seth had been right, they couldn't control it. Couldn't control that they had the gifts, couldn't control their gifts, and certainly couldn't control the things that could hurt them. My fear was not that I would hurt them; it was that I would fail them. And…wasn't I failing them anyway, for not trying. In reality, it was the way I could let them down the most.

A terrified sob tore out of me.

"Son…"

I groaned at hearing The Voice, but a deeper part of me thrilled to be the recipient of his focus. It had been awhile since I'd received a Carlisle lecture. What could I say; I was still a boy at heart. I realized in that moment just how idyllic my years had been in a way, and another distorted justification for my hissy fit fell away. He deserved my allegiance and my care. I didn't want Carlisle to have to be responsible. It was my turn to shoulder the burden. I'd only been responsible for just less than two years and like the spoiled child I'd been, I was whining.

I closed my eyes, shutting out his concerned face.

_Doesn't work, you know. I'll just keep talking,_ Carlisle thought humorously. I saw my own face from his perspective.

My groan only made him chuckle.

I opened my eyes and only as a child secure in their place with their parent, I glared at him. "Carlisle, I don't deserve the trust you place in me. I'm a wreck."

_NO…_

"Yes, I am!" I insisted. "I am barely hanging on through 'Aro's mess,' as Seth so aptly labeled it. They are too important to risk. I just wished there was another way, with someone who deserves the trust you are granting me." I pulled my hands from Bella's grasp and waved toward the house, then ran them through my hair again in frustration.

He stepped to me then and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, you are entirely capable of everything you doubt at this moment…a place in leadership and the care of your family. Everyone has moments of uncertainty. It is what helps us remain accountable, to ourselves and others. Truly, I would worry if you _weren't_ skeptical about your capacity to handle all this. Son, it is what makes you a good leader. I know you worry that you'll turn into Aro or Caius."

I startled at his words, at how truly perceptive he was.

He chuckled at the look on my face. "Edward, I don't have to be talented to know my son…or any of my children. That is part of being a parent. If you weren't gifted, I think you would be amazed at how much you would still intuitively know about Renesmee. You fear that the power will take over…that you'll succumb to its lure, to its temptations. Deep in their hearts, doesn't every man and woman have the same fear? But that is where we are strong; you aren't alone. You have a large and loving family who are behind you all the way. We will always be there for one another, and I trust that you will rely on them when you need them. I trust you."

"I trust you with my life," Bella added quickly. "I trust you with theirs," she said of the twins.

"I'm afraid, and I'm not scared to admit that, and you have more faith in me, than I do." I confessed to them both.

Bella reached out to grab my hand, and I felt the peace settle over me as soon as we touched. My angel…given to me by Fate. She pulled my other hand out of my hair, and it was then I realized that I'd continued to tug on the long strands in my agitation. A moment of clarity washed over me. Fate? Wait… I ran back through William and Stefanie's memories.

"Carlisle, Bella, come with me," I begged, dragging my wife behind me, suddenly intent on seeing something.

Stefanie and William were standing at the window when we stepped up onto the porch. They watched me solemnly, and I could hear their thoughts. They knew I hadn't been upset at them, but they were sad that I doubted myself. Alice's thoughts raced through their minds. So Alice was going to believe in me until I could believe in myself, huh? She grinned at me in astonishment, seeing what I was about to tell them.

"William, when you became disconnected from Stefanie…how did you find your way back?" I asked softly as we stepped into the room again. "We didn't have anyone calling to you. You were alone…" I left off, encouraging him.

Pulling Bella with me, I dropped down onto my knees on the floor in shock, when I heard him formulating his thoughts.

William spoke. "She knows you, right? The pretty lady?"

A visions of a ghostly woman filtered through his mind. It was her. It was the mischievous, smiling angel I had pictured. Fate.

"Yes, William. She does."

"Who is she, Nonno?"

"My angel." As soon as I'd recognized the back of the blondish hair in his memories, I'd known my course was decided. "She's trieded to get me to make the right decisions, kept me from giving up and from committing suicide, and she helped me finally come to peace with my soul. It would seem she is intent that you also are taken care of."

"Well, she told me everything was going to be all right and took my hand. The next thing I knew I was in bed beside Stefanie," he said in a soft and hesitant voice.

Carlisle growled lowly beside me, and I realized that I'd never told him the stories, so intent was I at keeping him from knowing the mental instability I'd thought I was experiencing.

"You will explain!" he demanded softly of me. His level of composure was misleading. He was furious and his thoughts overwhelmed me in their pain. _When will he ever trust me…_

"I trust you," I refuted his internal thoughts with the words he'd just given me. "I was being stupid, which we all know has happened once or twice in my life." I shrugged my shoulders in admission.

This earned a round of chuckles from everyone in the room and Carlisle's forgiveness as he realized I was being honest. I reached up and pulled him down into the floor with me, symbolically letting him know I wanted him near. So, as the twins crawled into my lap, I proceeded to tell them all…my thoughts and flights of imagination and how Fate had directed my life. It was cleansing in a way to reveal everything. And the entire time, I had two precious bundles sitting with me, a loving wife behind me, my father to my side, and family surrounding me. Individuals who would attempt to move the earth for me if needed. The words spilled out of me, tumbling like water over rocks in an effort to be released before I could dam them back up inside. When I finished and Bella laid her cheek against my back, I felt the most profound relief. I'd been laid bare, and it was a liberating experience.

* * *

The forest raced below me, deep green and verdant, and I felt the wind racing across my face. The tops of the evergreens swayed lightly in the breeze, and I could smell their distinct scent mixing on the wind along with the smells of the salty ocean water and the nocturnal animals that began to stir from their nests to brave the frigid weather in search of food. I could hear the waves of the ocean crashing close by and realized that we were near the cliffs. Deep within the forest, I heard a wolf howl, and suddenly I was headed in that direction. Sweeping through the trees, I marveled at the feeling. A heartbeat caught my attention, and the direction altered again. A raven, I realized. It was sitting on the top of one of the trees. Its nest was most likely on one of the cliffs nearby. The bird squawked when it sensed us near, almost like it was beckoning us.

"Stefanie?"

"_Come, Nonno, he wants us to join him…"_

Then, my whole view changed, and I realized I was seeing the world through the eyes of the raven as it flew through the trees, its great wings flapping, causing us to soar. We broke above the forest canopy and the view was majestic. A full moon hung in the sky, wisps of clouds floating lazily in front of it casting various shades of grey across the land. In the distance, I could see the light reflecting off the water, but we vaned our wings to veer downward and began racing along the tops of the trees intent on finding the wolf that had called out into the night. It was exhilarating. We were flying…literally. I'd always wondered as I watching the bald eagles fly how it must be to have such freedom. Now, I was experiencing it firsthand. I briefly wondered how the bird could handle our three minds in it.

"_Nonno…its fun, isn't it?" _William's thoughts came softly.

"Yes!" I answered enthusiastically.

A break in the trees ahead seemed to be our destination, and then I saw them…Paul, Sam, and Jared. They were in a clearing near the cliffs, romping. We flew down to soar between them, and I caught their startled thoughts.

_Stefanie? William? _The collective thought ricocheted through my head.

We squawked back at the question, and I wanted to laugh at their next thought.

_Hope Edward is with them, or they are in so much trouble._

Another squawk in answer and I heard Sam's response. _Excellent._

_C'mon, follow us, _was the next reply and we were off, chasing them through the forest as they ran.

We moved with the pack, circling the reservation. I heard Charlie's snoring as we swept softly on our wings by his and Sue's house, her old house. The rhythm of Sue's heart was soothing. Certainly they had to be tired after the move, but I knew that at least here they rested in peace and security. Each home in La Push was checked for the evening before we turned to the beach. There, as we circled high above, we were witness to the frolicking wolves as they jostled each other amidst the waves breaking onto First Beach. The moonlight glistened off the water that covered their coats, and I marveled at the joy they experienced from letting the feral nature of the beast within them take over. I wanted to laugh in delight at the exuberance of the fighting and play. It came out as gurgling croak.

We rose and then dove toward the surface of the water. Skimming across the waves, I noticed the shadows moving just below the surface. Aquatic nightlife that filled the waves in search of food. A squawk filled the air as the talons of our feet grabbed just below the surface to come up empty. A frustrated cry filled the air as we bemoaned the lack of food and then a yip captured our attention. Jared had caught a fish and threw the flopping animal into the air. A sense of savage excitement filled me as I felt my talons sink into the thrashing body…my avian mind remembering other such victims.

We were flying again, leaving the wolves behind to finish out their play before returning to their wives and families. The rocky cliffs just south of the beach were our destination. Another bird rose in the air to meet us…the raven's mate, I realized. Within seconds, the two shared the meal, their beaks greedily devouring the flesh of the Kingfish. I was amazed at the taste of the salty meal. It made my venom flow as I was able to enjoy the meal vicariously through the raven. The bird we'd joined with stood back for his mate to finish what was left, and I could feel the connection between them. A piece of information flowed through my mind, and I remembered reading that ravens also mate for life…how ironic.

When the female had finished what her mate offered, we took off in flight again, angling back into the forest. A din of noise ahead of us seemed to draw the raven's attention, and we moved in that direction. I was startled to see a teeming mass in the trees ahead of us and realized that it was a massive group of ravens pressed together, the black and purple of their wings reflecting in the moonlight eerily. We moved toward the group, and I felt the sense of safety when we flapped our wings to land on a branch buried deep within the mass. They'd huddled together for safety and warmth, I realized, banding against the enemies of weather and predators.

It was strangely symbolic of what we were doing, and it was with that realization that I felt us being tugged away from the raven as if an unseen force had forced our spirits apart. Stefanie, William, and I were soaring back through the woods, and it was bare moments before I saw our white house appear before us in the foggy mist. Then we were in the room, and I saw Stefanie and Williams cuddled to my sides, my arms around them as we lay on the bed. It looked as if I was asleep, but that I knew that was an impossibility. Feeling a moment of disorientation, I slowly opened my eyes to see the faces of my family looking down at me, Jasper in particular smiling slightly as he registered the emotions emanating from the three of us.

"Edward?" Bella said softly, attempting to keep from waking the twins.

I felt the blaze of their hybrid bodies against me and slowly moved to disengage myself from them, having become entangled in their arms. They rolled to one another as soon as I vacated the space between them, William wrapping his arms around Stefanie protectively even in sleep as Seth pulled a blanket up around them to effectively form a cocoon.

I couldn't contain the blaze of excitement that raced through me as we all moved to the far side of the room to talk in murmurs.

"It worked, Jasper, for you to relax us that way." He'd worked his gift to sedate us, producing an almost sleep-like state in me.

"What was it like?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Amazing, enthralling… and disorienting, I must admit," I let them know. I then filled them in, in detail, on everything that had occurred.

Carlisle quickly caught onto the symbolism I'd noticed. "Ravens mate for life as do us and the wolves. And in this walk, you saw the raven running with the wolves and them taking care of each other. In the end, the ravens huddled together as they do in the winter, joining in mass for safety." His golden eyes blazed at the information. "So it would seem that this vision wasn't sent as much for guidance as confirmation that we are doing the right thing."

I looked around to all those around me and saw their agreement.

"Man, I've never envied you your gift, Edward, but I have to admit in this instance I do," Emmett sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be able to fly like that."

His comment brought on a whirlwind of similar comments, and I grinned through it all. I knew not to expect every "trip" to be as fun, but I had to admit it, it was if Fate knew to throw me a boon before throwing me into a horrific nightmare. As Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, she smiled to hear William mumbling in his sleep.

"Come, let's go to our room," she whispered. We'd moved back into the house to be near the twins in the event that they decided to go off on an adventure on their own. "You've had a long day, and I think a back rub is in order."

The rest of my family snorted at the likelihood that the evening would stop with a back rub. I grinned at them as we exited, fully hoping that their thoughts would come true. The rush of my adventure with my grandchildren still flowed through me, and I had some clear ideas as to how I could funnel that energy. Unhappy with Bella's pace, I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder, much to the other's delight.

"Keep it quiet," Jacob called out. "Don't wake the babies…" he hooted.

I saw Bella stick her tongue out at him from his thoughts, but I flew down the hallway to our room, intent on finding my own little piece of paradise.

* * *

**To my wonderful betas**** – I've forever said the same things about them – but I couldn't imagine a finer pair to whip me into shape:**

**Cold One Paul: Even with his incredibly busy life, he takes the time to make me sound so much more intelligent. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy life to help me with this fic. You are amazing!**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad on a regular basis. For all the chaos you have in your life, you are a constant source of support. I can't even find the words to thank you.**


	26. Honor

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**For those of you that haven't heard of it, a CanonTour is being sponsored by solareclipses. It is a contest to generate more vampire stories and is anonymous. Voting on the Pre-Twilight stories round began September 1****st**** and ends September 14****th****. I submitted a story; as well as, some of the other great vampire authors I know. Please go over and give the site a visit – the stories aren't getting many reviews. You can find information here:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/3041014**

**or**

**http:/thecanontour(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**Chewie…this one is for you… You ask for the "elves" and so you shall receive…**

**For those of you who do not remember Michelle, the character reintroduced in this chapter, Jasper and Alice met her in the Halloween outtake from Harvest Moon.**

No person was ever honored for what he received.

Honor has been the reward for what he gave.

Calvin Coolidge

Jasper POV

We'd just finished watching over Edward and the twins, and he and Bella were bound for their room. But instead of pulling me toward our bedroom as I expected, Alice angled us toward the garage.

"Allie?"

"Jasper, I want to go to Seattle to visit Victoria. I think it would be nice to be able to give Fred an update, but in all honesty, I just want to see her."

Her tawny eyes were as large as saucers, and I knew that she was begging me to go along with her…as if I wouldn't give her the world. Within minutes, we were screaming down the highway in her bright yellow Porsche, the trees swiftly zipping by us at great speed. Alice had allowed me to take the wheel of her precious car for once.

The little blond haired angel had captured Alice's interest this past Christmas Eve at Trinity Parish. Other than my times with Alice, Henry, Nessie, Stefanie, and William, the night we'd played Santa had to be one of the most interesting and unusual experiences of my existence.

"Alice, you okay?" I asked finally when she'd been quiet for several seconds in which the miles had gone by rapidly. I did not sense sorrow or fear from her. She seemed calm, almost at peace.

She turned and smiled at me brilliantly. "Yes, I'm fine. Honestly, seeing the kids and Edward laying there so helplessly…I just need…I don't know, something normal."

I understood what she was saying. Early Christmas morning, after we'd unloaded our spoils from the local WalMart into their house, I'd found her hovering over Victoria as the child slept peacefully. I'd wondered in that moment if Alice regretted not having children. When I'd asked her softly, she'd just giggled. _"Absolutely not. We had Nessie and Henry, and now we have William and Stefanie. No…they're enough for me. She is just…special. I don't know why, but I think it is because her innocence is so beautiful."_

As I'd watched the slight rise and fall of Victoria's chest, I couldn't help but agree with Alice. Her honey blond hair had been strewn across her pillow in childish disarray, her slightly darker eyelashes gracing her smooth plump cheeks like fans. Only a child could look so angelic. She'd gripped a threadbare sock monkey, her fingers twitching around the toy as her eyes moved behind her eyelids in sleep. I'd been amazed that I didn't feel thirst, being so close to her, but I hadn't. Before we left, Alice had laid the teddy bear beside Victoria, per Edward's request.

"_She'll be fine,"_ Alice said quickly almost as if she was convincing herself, smoothing her fingertips gently across Victoria's forehead, brushing the sleep tangled strands of hair away.

When she'd backed away for us to leave, I'd thought that it would be our last time seeing the young human child. To say that I was astounded, now, by Alice's request to go see her again would be putting it mildly. Although, it hadn't taken much for her to convince me, I wanted to see the young one myself. I wondered if my luck would hold and her scent would still be manageable for me. I would leave immediately if I found it difficult and allow Alice to spend a little time with the sleeping child while I watched over the house.

We made the city in rapid time, and I was able to maneuver the quiet city streets quickly, as well. We came to the street that Victoria and her mother lived on, and Alice began to shift her petite body with excitement.

"Jasper, let's leave the car here under this section of trees and cut across to her back yard."

So, leaving the car along the side of the curb where it would be less noticeable even in the dark night, we did exactly that, leaping across the fence into the back yard that belonged to the human family we'd adopted as ours. Unlike the last time we'd been here, the backyard was now full of the things we'd bought her. But unlike most children, who would have left them in random disarray, the items were lined precisely along the side of the house as if they were items of great worth.

Like Edward had done when he visited Bella, Alice and I scaled the tree closest to the family's house and leapt to the roof. Victoria's room was on the second floor, and we could easily walk along the roofline to make it to her window, as I was certain Fred had done. Lifting the window was entirely too easy, which worried me. It was unlocked. It needed to be more secure. Then, I wanted to laugh at myself and my protectiveness toward this child. Any vampire who came close would be well aware of what the still clearly visible marks on the trees meant. I momentarily wondered at the possessiveness I felt for young Victoria, but told myself to settle down and focus on her. The sound of her gentle breathing calmed me, and I grinned as Alice ghosted to the side of her bed…and sighed in pleasure. I took a deep breath and waited for the burning agony to start in my throat, and then, as my mate had done, I sighed in wonder…no thirst, no hunger. Marveling that I posed no risk, and wondering why I felt no thirst at all from her scent, I quickly made my way to Alice's side.

Victoria had her tried and true friend, the sock monkey, tucked in her arms, but the bear that Edward had asked Alice to get her was also there next to her pillow. Her room hadn't been exactly bare, but more utilitarian when we'd visited Christmas morning several weeks ago; now it was an explosion of "little girlness." I would guess that she was six years old, and if there was another six year old that owned more "Princess" stuff in this world, I couldn't imagine who it would be. In almost every spot you looked, one of the Disney princesses looked back at you. Alice had, of course, gone overboard.

As Alice stood staring down at her, my gaze roamed to see what else she'd displayed from Christmas. As my eyes caught the books stacked in the pink and white plastic bookcase, I grinned. Already they showed wear and tear, and I was transported back to the only argument Alice and I had had the night we found our own angel…

~~Full Moon Rising~~

Christmas morning…

Leaving the church, Alice headed for Carlisle's car, leaving her beloved Porsche for him and Esme to take back to Forks. I didn't even have to question why. I was already wondering just how we would get everything she'd buy in Carlisle's car. She quickly programmed the address into the GPS unit on the Mercedes' dashboard and was then on her phone looking up the nearest superstore.

"Jasper, there is a WalMart just several streets over from the house." She looked to me. "Do you think Carlisle has any surgical gloves in the trunk?"

My devious pixie…already thinking through the breaking and entering part.

"I would almost assume that is a yes; you know how thoroughly prepared he always is."

"Good. If you'll disable the security system, we can be in and out, leave the money, and back in the car in no time. I'll take care of the clothing if you'll do the toys." She began listing everything that she'd seen in her vision, and I really began to reconsider the Mercedes. We should have chosen Edward's SUV.

We pulled into the parking lot, and I was taken aback by the lights still visible within the store. It was, after all, 11:30 on Christmas Eve. One would assume that the employees would be gone and settled for Christmas festivities. This provided a serious complication. We pulled into a darkened area out of the range of the store's outdoors surveillance cameras to contemplate our next step. One sole human's heartbeat echoed throughout the store. I growled in frustration, knowing that Alice would be devastated.

"Jasper…" she mumbled, pain clear in her voice.

"Just hold on, Honey. Let me think."

Why would someone be here this late? I didn't hear the typical sounds of cleaning, so it wasn't a janitor. The faint noise of register tapes running made me determine that it was probably the manager, clearing the sales and profits from the store before he/she went home. Damn, I suddenly wished Edward had come with us. We'd at least know what the person was thinking. We both froze as we heard the individual walking toward the door. The registers were still going, so I didn't think that he or she would be leaving this soon.

Alice and I both gasped when we saw who walk through the employee door. Without a rational thought, I was out of the car and walking as quickly as possible to her, Alice hot on my heels.

"Michelle!" I called out, and she turned toward me.

"Jasper! Alice!" she squealed seeing us approaching under the lights.

I hadn't seen her in six years; the last time being the Halloween celebration Henry had put us through at the children's hospital. She'd been going home, her cancer having gone into remission. Then, she'd been a gangly fifteen year old young girl. The orbits of her green eyes had been shadowed and tired from going through so many treatments and her dark hair gone due to the chemotherapy and radiation therapy she'd endured. We hadn't seen or spoken to her after that time, having severed ties to our human acquaintances, but she'd never been far from our thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" she said, coming to stand before us. She looked healthy, I realized, and risked taking a quick tiny sniff. Flames scorched my throat, but I couldn't detect sickness in her body, or the chemicals that she had been treated with. I could, however begin to detect a little flavor to her blood.

I hesitated for a brief moment and glanced at Alice, knowing that I had been just about to break into the store she obviously helped manage. I was also attempting to get my thirst under control.

Sensing my imperceptible struggle, Alice smoothly took over. "We were attempting, quite unsuccessfully, to find an open store. A friend lost everything in a fire, and we were hoping to find some presents for her little girl." She smiled at Michelle with a little bit of the "dazzle" that Bella often referred to.

I wondered what the hell Alice was thinking until I saw Michelle's eyes round out. "How horrible!"

"What are you doing here, this late?" I finally forced out, worried about her safety.

"I'm the night manager. I'm going to college, UDub. It's actually a very good job and works with my schedule; I was lucky to get it. Of all the rotten luck, the other manager got sick while she was attempting to get out of here and called asking if I could come in and finish off the books. My parents are in town for Christmas, but other than that, I don't have any obligations so I told her I would. I didn't get here until a little while ago, and I had to run the registers again…the dang computer glitched and ruined everything. I should've been out of here already."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then grinned. "Hmm…no reason I can't do one a little later than the others, c'mon in. You can have the store to yourselves."

I was astounded that it would be so easy and more so that she looked so well. I couldn't move a foot until I knew. "Michelle, your cancer…"

"Gone!" she squealed. "I have checks every six months, but no sign its coming back. The last round seemed to do it." She blushed delightfully, but unfortunately the heat from the blood rising to her skin surface made my thirst spike. I stomped down on it while she continued with a summary of her recent life.

"I'm going to school to be a nurse. I'm only a year behind, because my doctor insisted that I take it easier. I want to work in pediatric oncology, and I'm volunteering over at the children's hospital as a care partner. Denise is still there, and she really gives me the best volunteer gigs…claiming I'm one of her miracles."

She danced in place reminding me so much of Alice. "I can't believe I got to see you again. I swear it's like you two haven't aged a day! C'mon, c'mon, let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

"Ah, it's only been six years!" Alice said dismissively as she waved a gloved hand airily in the air.

"Michelle, um…were you coming out for something?" I pointed out the fact that she'd been exiting the building.

"Dang! Thanks! My coffee actually. I have a thermos in the car. Hold on a minute, let me get it and you can go 'shop 'till you drop.'"

So, "shop 'till we dropped," we did. After we gathered two carts of food, Alice went to the clothing section, while I worked through the toys. At one point, I heard Alice's tinkling laughter and knew that Michelle had most likely joined her.

"She's young, did you say?" I heard Michelle ask.

"Yeah, and cute as a button," Alice replied.

"I'm not sure we have any left, but there were some adorable Disney princesses nightgowns…"

The camaraderie between Alice and Michelle was amazing, and they spent at least an hour shopping through the racks. I shook my head in wonder…wonder at the fact that we would run into the girl that had so captivated us as she valiantly fought the cancer that had almost killed her. Wonder that she was healthy and happy and in school. Wonder that she was planning to use the experience she'd had to help others.

I couldn't help but grin as I pulled the requisite Easy Bake Oven from the shelf. The picking of toys was slim, but I had the benefit of one thing, I didn't have to worry about price. So, I chuckled as I saw the elaborately decorated pink bike sitting on the aisle. I was certain it had been passed over due to the price tag. I rolled it to the front of the store along with my first cart full of stuff. I saw that Alice already had two carts of clothing sitting next to the food we'd gotten.

"Pick it up, Jasper, she isn't going to want just a bunch of clothes," Michelle said to my side, and I turned to smile at her.

"I have everything that Alice said."

"Pfft..." my love huffed at my side. "C'mon Michelle. Let's show him how it's done."

I went to follow them, but then stopped upon seeing the book section. I didn't know what a young girl might like, so I picked up each one that had her age range listed on the cover. It was a shame that there was such a good selection…it would seem that books were not a "must have" this (or any – I added) Christmas season.

Having stayed with me, Alice looked at the stack I held, and I swear her eyes crossed. "Jasper…books? You can send those for birthdays, but Christmas should be about toys and Barbie's and pink stuff."

I grinned and moved quickly over to the cart she'd filled to pick up the teddy bear she'd gotten from an end-cap per Edward's direction. She turned to see me holding up a book that had a matching bear on the front. I wiggled it a little letting her know that it could be considered a matched pair. I succeeded in only garnering a glare for her.

"Alice Cullen, before you even start, these are going with us. I know they may get much less play than your stuff, but she may like them."

"He has a point, Alice," Michelle added in. "I still have the books you brought me," she said softly, blushing profusely.

"Fine!" Alice muttered, but it had little fire to it. She was too tickled at the thought that Michelle had kept the things we'd brought her. However, in true Alice fashion, she didn't go down without a fight, muttering, "Toys are what kids need for Christmas."

Rolling her eyes, Michelle looked over to the still-running registers and grinned. "Seems I still have a little time to rectify your situation," she said with the wit I'd come to expect of her. She was reminding us that Alice wanted to get more toys.

While we walked back to the toy aisles, she asked, "Do you still live in Seattle?"

"No. We are actually living abroad now. We came back to celebrate the holiday with family and a few friends," I told her softly.

I felt the sadness come off her just before she said, "I looked for you to come back after Halloween, but it was like you disappeared."

Alice flicked a glance at me, and like the minx she was she let me explain.

"I'm sorry, Michelle. We had to leave town and by the time we'd come back, you were gone. The hospital wouldn't give me your contact information," I said in a half-truth; the hospital, by law, was not permitted to give out patient information. We just never allowed humans to find us once we disappeared and didn't consider looking for her.

My white lie worked and the happiness came back into her face. "Well, maybe you'd give me your email. Even if you are overseas, I could keep in contact through that, right?" she said to Alice.

I briefly considered the idea, and saw no harm in that. It wasn't as if ordinary vampires would track email exchanges, given their extremely limited interest in human interaction, and Aro was no longer around to take issue with it. And of course, we were now the law in our world, so we could make an exception to the rule. I had to admit that I would love to know how her life progressed. It would be an unprecedented privilege.

"Of course!" I attempted to not sound too enthusiastic, but failed, and the fact I was so happy about it made her and Alice giggle.

Two more carts of toys and we were done. I didn't want the night to end, but I knew we still needed to get to Victoria's house and unload, and Michelle needed to get home as well. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to put the bike together, but we still needed to get it all into the house.

"I don't know how I'll explain this to the store owner," she said when the total came up on the register, her eyes widening at the figure. "But what is he gonna do, write me up for an amazing sale?" she laughed out and Alice joined her in bell-like peals. I slid her my credit card, and she promptly ran it. With a flourish, I signed it and then she tore an extra piece of register tape off to write her email address on it.

"Please, email me, okay?" she added, handing me the original receipt, a gift receipt, and the paper she'd written her email on.

Alice smiled brightly and held out her hand for a piece of paper. Once she'd written out her and my emails she handed it back to her. "Here, now you can bug us if we don't do it fast enough."

"Deal! You want some help taking this to the car?"

Alice took over laughing then. "NO! I'm going to let Jasper take this out, and I'm going to help you add up those tapes. I'm good with numbers, and I'll have you out of here in no time."

I saw Michelle hesitate, wondering if it was the correct thing to do, so I sent a little influence her way.

"Okay," she said a little hesitantly, but by the time I came back into store from performing a miracle of car packing, Alice had them almost done.

"Wow!" Michelle said when she saw Alice's handiwork. "All I need to do is put these in the safe, and I'll be able to go," she said in a tired voice. "Thankfully, I can sleep late in the morning." She yawned, emphasizing how late, or early, the hour was. It was a few hours before dawn, and I glanced at the still-dark sky.

"We'll wait outside while you close up. I don't want you leaving out of the parking lot this late alone."

"Such a gentleman," she cackled over to Alice, and my mate smiled in agreement.

As soon as we were in the car, Alice breathed out. "Jasper…"

"Don't worry. I'll call the University after the holidays. I don't know how she's doing it, but we'll make sure it's easier for her." I absently considered setting up a "special" scholarship with Carlisle's help, for survivors of her specific cancer as a means to funneling money to further her education. Hmmm.

Alice patted my hand in affection. I knew that she'd already memorized Michelle's car plates, so I wondered if at some time in the future we might be making a clandestine visit to wherever she resided.

Michelle waved at us as she pulled out of the parking lot, and we followed her for a few blocks before turning off to go toward Victoria's. As if by agreement, we'd remained silent until we lost sight of her, and then Alice couldn't stand it any longer.

"Of all the miracles, to see her after all this time," Alice reverently said.

A miracle indeed. I'd thought of her often, but had restrained myself for looking at her. I think it was because I didn't want to know if the cancer had come back, or worse, that she'd died. To see her tonight seemed surreal. To know that she'd not only survived, but also been able to graduate high school and go to college…it made me…content. I saw that Alice was grinning at me and when the smile broke across my face she hummed happily.

"What an extraordinary Christmas gift, huh?"

"Truly." What more could I say?

~~Full Moon Rising~~

Present day…

Smirking from the barely weeks old memory, I allowed my eyes to move from the obviously well-read books to take in the rest of the room and froze when I caught my reflection in the white wood-framed floor mirror tucked in a corner of the child's room. As I'd done when I saw Michelle, I started moving without thinking. My fingers hovered just above the elaborately decorated envelope that was tucked into the corner of her mirror. In script, almost too precise for a child, were the words, _To My Angels_. What had caught my eyes were the pictures drawn around the words…cartoons of us. Emmett, big with dark brown hair and glowing eyes; Rosalie a picture of stick figure perfection by him. Alice as small as a doll at my side, my eyes…Young Victoria had drawn them as if I was protective…searching. Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee seemed like the three musketeers, clustered together as if they were there to serve justice. Edward…the child was as enamored with him as were all other things female, and sometimes male – I snickered…well, he was a portrait of perfection, a dark haired Bella drawn to his side like a Siren. But what tickled me the most were Esme and Carlisle. Victoria had drawn a cowl around Esme's face and shoulders almost like the Virgin Mary – signifying her sainthood, and Carlisle's golden hair almost seemed to surround him like a halo. Now, those were the interpretations I gave to the figures, but her skill far surpassed her age…and I could immediately identify what she'd been attempting to portray.

I wanted that envelope, maybe more than anything I'd ever desired other than Alice…even more right now than blood, I realized with shock. I felt the heat of Alice beside me, and she wrapped her tiny hand around my wrist, moving my fingertips to brush the paper.

"Alice…we can't," I groaned, feeling as if electricity passed through my fingers and that innocuous looking envelope.

"Why not? She thinks we're angels. Are we to disappoint her? Won't life give her that sooner or later? For now, why can't we be that for her, Jasper? You know you want to read it. I do," she said softly, her golden eyes glimmering as she brushed her fingers across the envelope.

A sense of rightness settled about me when my fingers pulled the envelope free from the mirror. But, I refused to rip into it like I wanted to. This wasn't something that Alice and I should do by ourselves…it was for everyone. I held it like the most fragile of items while I noticed Alice running her fingertips along the top of the wood.

She'd done that before, when we'd stolen into the house for the first time. Then, she'd met blank surfaces and frugality. Now, her fingertips also ran across the stuffed animals, carefully placed toys, and hats that hung from wooden pegs on a pink rack beside the door. Apparently the child's mother was very neat and organized as well. She turned and grinned at me, her words echoing my sentiments, "Much better than before. Let's go see the rest of the house," she said.

She wiggled her fingers letting me know to send some calming waves Victoria's mother's way when we peeked into her room. No use in having her or Victoria waking up while we prowled. I felt Alice's satisfaction when we moved past the sleeping woman's room and down the stairs into the living room. The last time we'd been here the place had been bare except for the tiny tree with a handful of gifts under it. Of course, that had been before Alice and I struck.

~~Full Moon Rising~~

Christmas morning…

I utilized my gift to keep Victoria and her mother deeply asleep as Alice and I borrowed the house key hanging on a rack by the door to slip out the front door and unloaded the car. The groceries went first into the nearly empty refrigerator; the cabinets were then stocked with enough food to last them several weeks. Contemplating for a moment the frozen turkey, Alice left it out on a large pan in hopes that it would be thawed enough to cook for Christmas dinner the next day, and then found a basket and artfully arranged fruit in it to place on the kitchen table. In honor of Henry, we'd actually been able to find a Devil's Food cake in the bakery, and Alice prowled through the cabinets to excitedly find a cake plate. Leaving a bag of fresh green beans, sweet potatoes, and some rolls out beside the stove, she turned to me with a smile at the transformation of the cozy room. I shook my head very slightly at the idea of buying human food, but had to admit it was necessary for the two.

Then started the trips to the car for the gifts and clothes. As I brought the clothes in, Alice carefully laid them across the couch, attempting to keep them from wrinkling…making sure to leave one of the nightgowns she and Michelle had found on top of the large stack for Victoria. The mother's share of clothing was a mix of ultra casual to fairly dressy. I was surprised at the choices. Seeing my look, Alice answered.

"I see her interviewing for something. This was the best I could do with my choices. It'll have to do until she can buy her own." She left a warm looking robe on top.

"Presents now!" she chirped and literally nearly knocked me over getting to the car.

The bike came first and I rolled it in front of the large window. Alice ran her fingers through the pink and white tassles that hung from the handle bars and winked at me. "You get a special treat later for that," she promised and suddenly my mind was on something very different than the toy store explosion in the Mercedes. Seeing my black eyes, she zoned out briefly, then hissed and grinned in a sultry manner. "Later…"

I shook the cobwebs of lust out of my head and attempted to refocus. Thankfully, I quickly felt like a pervert as I pulled Barbies out of the trunk, and the feeling helped me to focus. _I'd pay her for that later,_ I thought and then felt immensely better.

Even for us, it took at least a half hour to arrange the items to Alice's specifications. Barbies, the EZ Bake Oven and supplies, several dolls, and dollhouses…the list went on. Alice pulled out a scooter she'd found and leaned it up against the couch. A trip back to the car uncovered a laptop computer.

"When did you sneak that in?"

"When you were staring at Michelle like a little kid. You're adorable by the way. Don't let Emmett know you're such a softie or you'll never live it down."

I wanted to argue with her. I was probably focusing in an attempt to control my thirst. "Alice, softie I'm not. There were several times where I had to work hard not to lunge at her."

"You wouldn't have hurt her, Jasper," she continued as if she had every right to be sure in my control. Whatever…

Alice paused for a moment, then she placed the box containing the laptop onto the sofa next to Victoria's mother's clothing, along with a couple of software boxes. There was no more room on the floor, and Alice had left barely a pathway to walk. "Now this is Christmas!" She grinned, turning in a full circle to survey her handiwork. I could sense her immense pleasure in having provided so much for Victoria and her mother; it made her feel like she accomplished something worthwhile. I snorted internally; Alice was brightest when she satisfied her shopping addiction.

I locked the door back, ensuring that the deadbolt was in place and stood watching my reason for existence check her placements just one last time. I noticed that she'd brought the gifts that had been wrapped to the forefront so that Victoria wouldn't overlook them in the chaos that was sure to happen. It was then that I noticed that she held an unwrapped box and a small package of folded Christmas wrap and tape in her hands. When I raised my eyebrow at her in question, a secretive look raced across her face.

"It's for Victoria to wrap in some way for her mother. I hope she'll understand," she worried her bottom lip with her razor sharp teeth.

"I'm sure she will, darlin'."

"You okay?" she asked, speaking about the fact I was in a house with two humans.

Since our move to Volterra, my contact with humans was actually fairly rare…well except for the wolves and their mates and family. Being cocooned in that way had made my life easier, but conversely, it also made it harder when we did go out into public. It seemed as if the hearts of those that surrounded me were louder, more seductive, and that the smell of their blood called to me more. But here in this house, the hearts seemed soothing and even the smell of the mother's blood didn't engender raging thirst. I still did not feel a sense of thirst for the child's blood, as well. It was almost as if this house could be a sanctuary for me.

"I'm fine," I told her as I inclined my head upward toward the ceiling, startled by the realization even as it dawned on me.

It was if my words settled her and she moved slowly to take my hand, making everything right in my world. I kissed her softly, reverently, to let her know before we snuck up the stairs to take one last look at the sleeping child.

~~Full Moon Rising~~

Present day…

"Jasper, look," Alice caught my attention as we stepped into the living room. She'd gone to the desk in the corner, where the laptop she'd purchased sat.

Beside it was a stack of papers. They looked to be employment and tax forms.

"She is starting work next week at a local law firm, as a secretary," she said in an undertone, riffling very quietly through the paperwork. "Her name is Saralyn Adams." She narrowed her eyes in a troubled manner. "I hope she bought more appropriate wear. I'm not sure that a place like this will let her use what I was able to buy her." I could see Alice warring with her desire to buy more appropriate professional attire for the woman.

I wanted to laugh at Alice, but I knew better. Edward had paid off the mortgage and made arrangements, via Bella, through J. Jenks to inform her about it. I snorted very quietly to myself; Bella had insisted very firmly that I hand over all future contact with the old lawyer to her, who would soon retire anyway from both his legitimate and clandestine pursuits. Whether the woman knew it or not, she would have much less living expenses to worry about soon. I was certain that Saralyn would be just fine.

Saralyn… It was a beautiful name.

Alice moved to the cabinets in the adjoining kitchen and was pleased when she saw that they were still stocked. The white refrigerator door was covered in pictures drawn by Victoria, compliments I was sure, of the huge art kit Alice had found with Michelle's help. Fresh fruit sat in the basket Alice had utilized, and it was evident that the woman kept it full. The house had a "loved" feel about it that hadn't been present the last time we visited. I wanted to growl when Alice reached into the woman's purse and pulled out her checkbook. I hissed at her, letting her know that even humans needed some privacy. She scrunched her nose at me dismissively and thumbed through it quickly.

"She's frugal, Jasper," Alice nodded in approval. "I like that. She isn't wasting any of the money Edward put in the car." She pointed to the amount that showed as a deposit just a couple of days after Christmas. He had kept the amount just below ten thousand so as not to trigger a bank audit or the Internal Revenue Service's interest.

There were a few entries after that, amounts to creditors, but nothing that would show that the woman had run off on a spending spree after her unexpected windfall. Alice nodded again in approval at the woman's frugality and careful stewardship of what she had been given. She placed the wallet back in exactly the way she'd found it. Our survey of the bottom revealed nothing else of interest to Alice; and so therefore, within just a few more minutes we were back standing over Victoria, watching her smile in her sleep and mumble.

I didn't know what Alice was thinking, but I felt almost high from the feelings emanating off her. I closed my eyes and absorbed the euphoria from Alice while focusing on a human heart beat that didn't torture me, and the child's scent…a smell that didn't set my throat on fire. It was bubblegum bubble bath, ice cream, and hair detangler mixed with the sweetness of the child she was. It washed away my anxiety and stress, the worry about our family, and calmed me. I could only account that it would compare to a human sitting beside the ocean, perhaps snoozing in a hammock in the shade while the tide rushed in. Her heartbeat was the tide, and the smell wafting over me the gentle breezes.

"Jasper…"

I could feel the heat of her tiny body rolling like waves over me.

"Jasper…"

The water was lapping at me, tugging on my shirt.

"JASPER!" a hiss broke through my calm and my eyes snapped opened to look down toward Alice. "Where were you?" she asked in a slightly scared, slightly amused voice, her hands clenched in the fabric of my shirt.

"Relaxin' darlin'." I smirked at her. "How often do I get to do that in a human's presence?" Her eyes were wild for a moment. I must have spooked her. "I was actually enjoying it Alice…" I snarled playfully "…vampire buzz."

Relief filled her eyes at my words, and then she snorted, "O…K."

I knew we needed to go, but I was reluctant to. Alice didn't help matters, but finally we took a step back, and then it was easier as one followed another bringing us to the window in Victoria's room. I pulled it down securely before taking one last look through the pitted window pane. Victoria was snuggled securely in her bed, and Alice and I could go to ours secure that she and her mother would be fine. I made sure to scratch our initial into the trees that dotted her backyard just a little deeper, unsure as to if or when we'd return.

Our trip back to Forks was quiet and serene. Alice held my hand, smoothing her thumb across the top of it. We arrived at the Forks house just as the sun rose over the horizon. A rare stream of sunlight flickered over the white house, bathing it in a soft glow, emphasizing the peacefulness of the moment. The castle in Volterra was now home for us, but as I'd told Edward years ago, Forks would always hold a special place in my heart.

Neither of us were surprised to find Esme and Carlisle sitting together on the couch, books in their hands when we arrived. Esme was ensconced under his arm, leaning her back into Carlisle's side, her legs curled in under her.

"Morning," Carlisle called out to us quietly.

I smiled at the man I'd considered my father for more than fifty years and ducked my head in acknowledgement. His perceptiveness didn't fail him.

"Jasper? Did something happen?" he said leaning up, Esme rising as well to come to a standard sitting position. He looked quickly into my eyes and then relaxed.

"No…yes," I didn't know how to answer. "Nothing really, just…" I finally just held up the envelope I'd kept protected against me.

Esme gasped seeing the front of it. She scooted to the edge of the couch when I laid it upon the low table in front of her. Like me, her fingers lingered over it almost as if we could soak up the essence of the child from being near something she'd created…for us. Each of us could smell the girl's scent on the envelope.

"We can't open this until the others get up," Esme said softly.

It took only one look at her face and Alice took off up the stairs. We heard banging and cursing coming from all directions. Emmett and Rosalie came first. Rose was grumbling as she pulled her hair into an elegant bun, her dark pink silk robe drifting around her. Emmett ran his fingers over the curve of her neck, earning a halfhearted shove from her. Edward and Bella followed them, my brother pulling his shirt over his scarred chest and back. His hair was askew more than usual and combined with the emotions wafting off them; I was fairly certain what Alice had interrupted them at. Jacob yawned hugely, shoving a sleepy Henry as they came down the stairs, Nessie and Anna directly after them, wrapped in their robes. I'd thought that Alice _might_ allow the children to sleep, but wasn't too surprised when I saw William holding her hand and walking to her side, Stefanie on her hip. They were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, but I could see the excitement as well. Seth grumbled all the way down the stairs, muttering the word "coffee" under his breath.

William walked directly over to where I'd sat down opposite of Esme and crawled into my lap as Alice sat down beside me with Stefanie. I relished the scalding heat that came with him. I didn't need Edward and Carlisle to do an exam of his DNA. This little one was a baby wolf if there ever was one. He didn't stink as bad to me as he did to the vampires outside of my family, but I could figuratively smell the lupine gene lurking within him.

"Uncle Jasper, did you go visit the little girl?" William said in his sleep-roughened voice.

"Yes, we did, after you and Stefanie brought Edward back from your little trip."

He smiled up at me shyly and then more boldly when he saw my approval.

"What's up?" Emmett asked with his normal eloquence.

Rosalie nudged him, and when Emmett looked down at the envelope on the table, the serious look that crossed his face gave his true measure away before he assumed his standard carefree disguise.

"She and her mother are doing well. Saralyn…" Alice giggled at the looks from others "…Victoria's mother, she has a job at a local law office. They haven't spent much of the money that we gave them, so they're going to be fine. But when we went into her bedroom we found this." She pointed down to the envelope. "She'd left it for us. I attempted to tell Jasper we needed to leave it, but you know him…Mr. Emo couldn't refuse."

My mouth gaped open at her treachery, but Carlisle raised his eyebrow at Alice, having discerned the truth.

Thankfully, Edward snorted at her thoughts, alerting the rest. "She is exceptionally talented," he murmured, his eyes scanning the paper rapidly. He shook his head when he came to his representation. "At least it's better than Jacob's representation of me in Bella's _De Bella and the search for the Fountain of Youth_."

"HEY!" Jacob grumbled out. "That was one of my finest masterpieces."

Edward rolled his eyes at him, which started a round of discussion about how well she'd been able to capture each one of us. I could tell they were as curious about the contents as I was.

"Nobody touch it," Esme said quickly, seeing that it was about to get out of control. She rose and ran up the stairs, coming back with an antique letter opener from their room. She gently picked up the envelope and slit the paper carefully, making sure to keep the artwork undamaged. "I'm framing this. This is going into Carlisle's and my room." She reached in and pulled the single page out with a flourish.

"Why do you get it?" Emmett argued.

"Even she realized I had to be a saint to put up with this family," Esme teased, pointing to the figure that was so obviously meant to be her, tracing the mantle of her sainthood with her fingertip. "I deserve it!" she said, brooking no argument from any of us.

Placing the envelope back on top of the table to preserve it, she unfolded the paper. It was done in colored pencil.

She smiled wondrously seeing the message before she turned it to us.

_Thank you!_ The centered words stood out in bright blue letters. Around her sentiment were more carefully-drawn images. It was Victoria and Saralyn in various activities, working together around a table obviously studying – the computer to Saralyn's side, playing with the soccer ball I'd picked up out, walking together down the street holding hands, and there was a picture of her mother dressed in Victoria's version of a "dress outfit." I suspected she was attempting to portray her mother going to work. Pictures of her gifts filled in the space between her attempts to portray her mother and her in activities. I saw a heart necklace and looked over to Alice.

"Her mother's locket…the one I got for her to give."

I nodded in understanding.

It wasn't the flowing elaborate speech that we'd come to expect of our superbly intellectual hybrids. But, it was definitely more eloquent, in its simplicity and sincerity, than I would have suspected of a human child at her age. The "Thank You" could have been considered trite…the words forced out of a child's mouth at the reminder of a parent. However, it was clear that Victoria had really meant the two words she'd outlined in the things she and her mother had done, could do, would do with the gifts we'd given them.

The envelope had been her tribute to us, the paper her tribute to our generosity.

One by one, we all began to smile as the warmth from the moment infiltrated everyone…well, and I may have been a little responsible for the giddiness, still totally blissed out from the moments in Victoria's house.

"Well since everyone is either up or dressed…" Emmett left off suggestively then smirked "…anyone up for a round of Stefanieball?" When Nessie growled at him, he amended mischievously, "Williamball?"

Nessie's shriek and accompanying sharp slap at Emmett caused even poor Fang to rouse from his bed in Jacob's and her room. He peered down at us from the stairs with disdain for the sad creatures we were, as Nessie pounded on Emmett, but the rest of us dove into action, ready to tear up Esme's backyard for the four thousand three hundred and forty second time.

**To my wonderful betas – I've forever said the same things about them – but I couldn't imagine a finer pair to whip me into shape:**

**Cold One Paul: Even with his incredibly busy life, he takes the time to make me sound so much more intelligent. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy life to help me with this fic. You are amazing!**

**Crmcneill: Not only does he manage a red pen and the English language with the proficiency of an anal retentive autistic, he also manages to drive me half mad on a regular basis. For all the chaos you have in your life, you are a constant source of support. I can't even find the words to thank you.**


	27. Nonnoness

I've had several emails over the last few weeks asking if I'd given up on this story. Absolutely Not! ;)

The next chapter is with the betas, and I promise that it'll be posted as soon as they can complete it. Here is just a little snippet, totally unbetaed to show you how it begins. Hope to have it to you in the next few days!

* * *

Edward POV

"But Mama, why can't we go with you?" Stefanie begged, her eyes rounding out, imploring Ness to see things her way.

"Stefanie, we've already discussed this. We need to be able to focus solely on Maria and her forces, and if we are worried about William or you, we won't be able to do that."

"You're leaving us here so that if something happens, we'll be protected. What if something happens to you? We need to be together," William said adamantly. He was standing beside Stefanie, but unlike her he wasn't begging; he just continued to stand stoically, imploring us with his solemn brown eyes. They'd adopted entirely different but equally efficient strategies. It was hard to say no to such persuasive tactics, but a potential battlefield wasn't a place for them.

"Nonno?" they turned on me as Jacob stepped to Nessie's side in a show of solidarity.

Tricky, tricky babies…focusing on the weaker of us…namely me. This time, Jacob had the hard job of being the parent, while I'd been able to sit back and enjoy my "Nonnoness." The twins knew it too, and that I was wrapped when it came to them. Bella snickered at my side, and I glared down at her earning a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, Nonno? Let's hear your answer," Tanya harassed me from my side.

She was entirely too tickled about me being a grandfather, taking to calling me "Pops" anytime she was around me. I turned to my side and raised the corner of my lip at her, which of course only earned a chuckle from her, before I went to kneel before them, pulling them into my arms to cuddle.

"We are going to be fine. We have our Denali cousins with us, the wolves except for Sam and Paul, and Demetri, Heidi, Felippe, Louis and Aden are meeting us in Texas. Based upon what we know, we far outnumber Maria's forces; however, I wouldn't feel comfortable with you being there unless we had four people watching over you. If you want to go, I'll make plans, however it will put us more at a disadvantage." I was using their guilt against them.

William crossed his arms across his small chest in a very Jacob-like manner. He knew I had him, because there was no way he wanted us to be at a disadvantage. I wanted to snicker at his thoughts, but knew it would hurt his feelings, so I waited for him to grumble.

"Nonno, it's not fair using mind tricks on us. Poppa's already informed me about reverse psychology."

_Namely to use on your sister,_ I wanted to throw out.

Tanya, the witch, burst out laughing from behind me. Luckily, Jacob took over.

"William, we've spoken about this. You and Stefanie will stay with Sam, Emily, and the kids. Whining and pleading won't do you any good this time."

He softened the words by pulling his son up into his arms and wrapping him in his embrace. Stefanie quickly followed, and one by one the family members took their time saying goodbye to the twins before Jacob strapped them into the unnecessary car seats in Emily's minivan. Sam nodded solemnly at Jacob and I, and it was clear that he would defend them to death and raise them in love and honor in the event of our demise. Two tiny hands were pressed against the window in farewell as Sam pulled off, and Nessie's eyes filled with tears as she turned to sob slightly into Jacob's chest. What was not being said is that everyone clearly realized that this could be the last time we saw them.

The twins were fully aware of the serious situation we were running toward, and that had been why they didn't want us to go without them. The best I could do was whisper into their ears to refrain from spirit walking while I was gone. I didn't even want to think what would happen if something did occur to us. I didn't know what was my bigger fear…that if we were gone - the woman stalking us would come after them, or that they would attempt to search after us in the spirit world. Would I be able to talk God into letting me follow them, I wondered - be their spirit guardian so to speak? I hadn't done a whole lot to earn any favors, so I wasn't betting he'd be swayed by anything I asked.

"Stop worrying," Bella hissed at me, and I pulled her a little harder into my side before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Alice sees us being okay," she offered.

As if that was supposed to make me feel better? I turned catching Jasper's eyes and nodded softly to him.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," he said quickly.


	28. Trickery

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I need to start off this chapter with four thanks!**

**First, thanks for being patient with me in the posting of this chapter. My readers are the best. I apologize it took awhile. I have to admit to the fact that I was facing a real crisis about writing.**

**Secondly, for those that went over and read the stories at The Canon Tour – thank you! Brother, my story about Carlisle and his time with the Volturi, came in third place in the pre-Twilight round. The next round is for the Twilight time period. I've submitted one entry already, and I'm attempting to polish off a second. Please go over and consider writing a story for the competition. The deadline for entries is October 22.**

**Third, to whichever reader nominated Henry for the best original character over on the Emerging Swans, I apologize for not having a way to announce the nomination. I just couldn't get this chapter done in time. My AU story did win a Swan for which I am extremely humbled.**

**Fourth, and foremost. I type this with a great amount of tears in my eyes. I am saying a humble farewell to my Beta Crmcneill. He is about to take off on a journey in life. He has been my faithful and patient beta for over two years, working through my mess of Harvest Moon and Unloved Unwanted (as well as a myriad of outtakes). You will be missed Sir. I know this isn't goodbye for our friendship, but my stories and characters will sorely miss you. You've left me in ColdOnePaul's good hands, but *sniff* I already miss our arguments. (sorta)**

* * *

The craftiest trickery are too short

And ragged a cloak to cover a bad heart.

Johann Kaspar

**Edward POV**

"But Mama, why can't we go with you?" Stefanie begged, her eyes rounding out, imploring Ness to see things her way.

"Stefanie, we've already discussed this. We need to be able to focus solely on Maria and her forces, and if we have to worry about either William or you, we won't be able to do that."

"You're leaving us here so that if something happens, we'll be protected. What if something happens to you? We need to be together," William said adamantly. He was standing beside Stefanie, but unlike her he wasn't begging; he just continued to stand stoically, imploring us with his solemn brown eyes. They'd adopted entirely different but equally effective strategies. It was hard to say no to such persuasive tactics, but a potential battlefield wasn't a place for them.

"Nonno?" they turned on me as Jacob stepped to Nessie's side in a show of solidarity.

Tricky, tricky babies…focusing on the weaker of us…namely me. This time, Jacob had the hard job of being the parent, while I'd been able to sit back and enjoy my "_Nonnoness_." They twins knew it too, and that I was wrapped when it came to them. Bella snickered, and I glared down at her, earning a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, Nonno? Let's hear your answer," Tanya harassed me from my side.

She was entirely too tickled about me being a grandfather, taking to calling me "Pops" anytime she was around me. I turned and raised the corner of my lip at her before I went to kneel before them, pulling them into my arms to cuddle, drawing their scents into me before releasing them.

"We will be fine," I said firmly. "We have our Denali cousins with us, and the wolves. Also, Demetri, Heidi, Felippe, Louis and Aden are meeting us in Texas."

I looked at both twins steadily. "Based upon what we know, we far outnumber Maria's forces; however, I wouldn't feel comfortable with you being there unless we had at least four people watching over you. If you want to go, I'll make plans to include you, but it will put us at a greater risk and disadvantage if Maria or any of her allies decide to try to seize you when they see or sense your presence." I was using their guilt against them.

William crossed his arms across his small chest in a very Jacob-like manner. He knew I had him, because there was no way he wanted us to be at a disadvantage. I wanted to snicker at his thoughts, but knew it would hurt his feelings, so I waited for him to grumble.

"Nonno, it's not fair attempting to use mind tricks on us. Poppa's already informed me about reverse psychology."

_Namely to use on your sister,_ I wanted to throw out.

Tanya, the witch, burst out laughing from behind me. Luckily, Jacob took over.

"William, we've spoken about this," he spoke sternly. "You and Stefanie will stay with Sam, Emily, and the kids. Whining and pleading won't do you any good this time."

He softened the harshness of his words by pulling his son up into his arms and wrapping him in his embrace. Stefanie quickly followed, and one by one, the family members took their time saying goodbye to the twins before Jacob strapped them into the car seats - in place for show - in Emily's minivan. Sam nodded solemnly at Jacob and I, and it was clear that he would defend them to death and raise them in love and honor in the event of our demise. Two tiny hands were pressed against the window in farewell as Sam pulled out of our driveway, and Nessie's eyes filled with tears as she turned to sob slightly into Jacob's chest. What was not being said is that everyone clearly realized that this could be the last time we saw the little ones. The twins were fully aware of the serious situation we were running toward, and that had been why they didn't want us to go without them.

The best I had been able to do was whisper into their ears to refrain from spirit walking while I was gone. I didn't even want to think what would happen if something did occur to us. I didn't know what was my bigger fear…that if we were gone - the ancient woman stalking us would come after them, or that they would attempt to search after us in the spirit world. Would I be able to talk God into letting me follow them, I wondered, to be their spirit guardian, so to speak. I hadn't done a whole lot to earn any favors, so I wasn't betting He'd be swayed by anything I asked.

"Stop worrying," Bella hissed at me, and I pulled her a little closer into my side before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Alice sees us being okay," she offered after a moment.

As if that was supposed to make me feel better? I turned catching Jasper's eyes and nodded briefly to him.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," he said quickly to the group of us.

~~FMR~~

The others met us in El Paso and we quickly moved over the border into Juarez as soon as the sun set. There were the ten of us, the eight from the Denali Coven and seven from Volterra – Demetri, Heidi, Felippe, Louis, Aden, Anata, and Lance; those two being a last minute decision. All of us had fed in our own ways before making the assault, to power us up. The wolves followed us nipping at each other's heels in excitement…six in all, as Leah had declared that she wouldn't be left behind. Brady, Colin, and the others that had joined us against the Volturi had remained, at our request, with Sam and Paul…to keep the reservation protected from any fallout from the assault. What had surprised me, though, were the warriors that had awaited us in Texas.

Hyun Su, the leader of the Seoul Coven, had sent many to aid us, astounding me again with his allegiance; so had Naresh from Bombay. Siobhan had called and had begged us to send the plane in order to get them here…but I demurred, asking her, Maggie, and Liam to stay put. I would need them to help lead in the event we were eliminated. I knew that Zafrina would be meeting us just north of Copper Canyon. She'd been vital in securing the knowledge of Maria's general vicinity and then covertly observing and forwarding surveillance information to me. Not that there was a need for setting a meeting point with Demetri's gift, but it was nice to be able to give Zafrina an idea of where to find us.

Charles, the European Council member, had asked only one question of me. "Is the trip necessary?"

When I'd responded that I was unclear as to the answer, other than that Maria was our only link to the woman targeting us, he'd pondered the information and asked for the other's input. After hearing what his fellow Council Members had indicated, he'd given us his approval to my plan. I'd only lacked Amun's counsel, but I could live with a clear conscience because I'd left several messages. He'd refused to return my calls, ignoring them completely, and I'd made sure each of the others had known we were operating without his vote. I was actually relieved. I could honestly say that I'd followed the call of duty, but I hadn't had to reveal our plan…to the only one I would suspect of possibly being a traitor.

Forty vampires and wolves raced across the Mexican landscape, heading toward Maria's hideout. After providing my directives to the "loaned" warriors, I shifted command over to Demetri, Emmett, Henry, and Jasper, our undisputed leaders during times of warfare. Bella held my hand, and Jacob and Nessie ran at our side. We were only twenty five miles north of the canyon when I heard Zafrina's thoughts. Demetri's mind affirmed her location.

"Jasper, up ahead." He slowed to a halt and I pulled to his side, along with the others. "Zafrina and Kachiri. They've left Senna and Huilen to deal with the hybrids." I glanced over to Alice, who grinned broadly at me. "So that Alice may have a better view." She'd gotten past Nahuel's blind spot in her clairvoyance as well, having spent so much time with him as our newest "cousin."

We walked slowly until we could see the two Amazon women in the distance. The sky was overcast, hiding the moon. Little broke the desolate and flat landscape other than scrub brush, cacti, and dwarfed growth. That would change, I was sure, as we neared the canyon; the water present there would provide a veritable oasis in the arid climate. But in the desert-like climate, the two tall women stood out clearly beside a clumping of struggling plant life, still wearing the hide clothing that they preferred. We quickly formed a loose circle as we met them. The six wolves maintained their shapes; Nessie carried clothing for them to use as needed.

"Alice and Jasper!" Zafrina acknowledged them quickly, and the affection between she and my siblings was evident. I'd never really asked what the trip must have been like for them, when they'd hurriedly come to our rescue that New Year's Day so many years ago. She then looked to me, but I pointed back to Jasper letting her know who was clearly in command.

"Our informant indicated that there are only about thirty there with Maria." That was a sizeable force, all things considering, but I could see Jasper almost shrug off the amount as if it was of no concern. Zafrina looked to Bella. "I don't know if any of them are gifted." Then she glanced to the wolves. "But there is one werewolf among them. I believe Maria recruited him in order to block Alice. There are rumors of him originating from Paraguay…" she left off.

I heard what she didn't want to tell the others. This foreign werewolf was nasty, and known to switch loyalties based upon what met his needs the most. Apparently this one was a mercenary. I also heard the equal parts anticipation and reservation in Jacob's mind. He looked forward to a fight, but not to being bitten again. After having suffered the sickness brought on by a werewolf bite, Jacob was a little more calculating about going into a situation that might repeat the ordeal. The other pack members considered what this wolf meant.

"How much further to the canyon?" Jasper asked Zafrina. Demetri's gift gave us the direction but not the precise location. It would be helpful in our planning.

"Ten minutes," she answered quickly, surprising us at how near we were.

"Any suggestions?" Jasper fired back.

I saw the scene fly through her mind and walked to them. She didn't know how Jasper worked, so I quickly found a dried limb, breaking it off from a scrub bush and began to outline in the sand what I saw through her thoughts. "Keep thinking about it, Zafrina," I encouraged.

Seeing what I was doing, Emmett quickly smoothed the sand out around where I'd started so that I could draw an elaborate map. It wasn't perfect. She'd only seen the area from the canyon lip, but the adobe house that Maria had taken from one of the violent Mexican cartels was nestled into a nook in the mountain. It was finely placed, but not impregnable. I scratched out the area of large gouges and broken trees, letting Jasper know the identified space for training.

"Zafrina, Edward, focus a little more there," Jasper ordered in a clipped voice, his eyes rapidly scanning my makeshift map, but his interest focused directly around the house.

His expertise in warfare never ceased to amaze me as his eyes took in the little things I wouldn't have noticed and "read" what they meant. Trees splintered when vampires were thrown into them; many of the trees I'd drawn weren't, as if something had ripped their limbs off. I told him so, and hearing his next rapid-fire questions, our minds worked together to pick apart the photographic images in Zafrina's mind. Before long, we had a well-constructed layout of the area around Maria's fortress.

"She'll expect us to come from here and here," Jasper said, taking the branch I'd used to point to the clear access points. "Her defense is the rock wall at the back of the _hacienda_…" he said the word elegantly in Spanish reminding us all of his time here "…the open area she's cleared for training, and the sheer drop off in front. Any vampire climbing up or down those walls would be easy pickins," he muttered at the steep and vertical, but amazingly beautiful cliff faces that nestled to the back and front of the fortress. It was if a chunk of the mountain had been excavated and the house dropped down upon it. Jasper tapped the stick at the training ground. "There is either more than one werewolf, or this is one hell of a werewolf." He was referring to the massive amounts of torn limbs, evidencing the brush of their bodies against the trees that had flourished in the refuge of the canyon. "They've been training for combat," he said softly, but then grinned unexpectedly, "but not well." _Not like us_, he amended silently.

I smirked faintly. Jasper was a taskmaster when it came to training all of us in combat, and in utilizing the experience and techniques from the former Volturi guards to supplement his own fighting experience. Everything was essential in preparing for this coming assault and the one we all feared would occur with the ancient one.

Alice slapped him in the stomach when he didn't continue his statement, having stopped to stare at the diagram in the sand, sorting through different approaches to the area and how to array and advance our forces. "What?" he asked in a startled voice at her assault.

"What do you mean '_not well'_?" she growled.

He winked down at her in affection. "She's kept them in close quarters, allowing only a small training area and not allowing them to wander too far from the _hacienda_. I bet she did it to keep the _hacienda_ and grounds nice…she has appreciation for pretty things." A vision of Maria running her finger across his jaw and calling him "lovely" ran through his mind, and he quickly stamped down on it. "Her vanity might be her downfall." Then Jasper looked keenly at Zafrina and asked, "Can you give all of us a visual of this, using your gift?"

She looked shocked, having never considered using her gift in a strategic manner…sending pretty pictures or blinding individuals, yes; but never using it to portray a blueprint to a group of us in preparation for a fight. Then she nodded and concentrated on the map before her. I saw the other's eyes go blank and then widen as the scene came alive for them. They all looked to the areas that Jasper had pointed to, thinking through the points of weaknesses and strengths as they saw it firsthand. Zafrina added "spotlights" to highlight the entry points Jasper pointed out. It was an incredible strategic gift…to see where we may need to fight. The question was: did we want to go in peacefully and hope for the best, or forget subterfuge and go in fighting?

"Jasper…this arroyo, how deep do you think it is?" Henry squatted by the map I'd drawn, pointing to an area where a wide and deep gulch cut through the land behind the house and ran along to drop off the side of the mountain. I bet it made a breathtaking waterfall during the torrential rains that could occur here.

Excitement poured over me as I realized what he was thinking. Carlisle caught it at the same time.

"Benjamin, do you think you can whip us up a nice freakish thunderstorm?" Carlisle muttered in glee as Benjamin and Tia came closer to the map. "Something that might fill up that arroyo?"

Benjamin glanced to us, his orange-red eyes revealing his perplexity, until it dawned on him what we could do. Then he looked up to the overcast clouds shrouding the moon. He cocked his head to one side and I could sense him "tasting" the moisture in the clouds. "The wolves will have to be with you, they couldn't stay under the water. They'll be expecting the Volturi, but I think that Demetri and the others' absence could be reasonably explained as having remained at the castle to protect it." I hissed a little as he referred to us as the Volturi and he hastily corrected himself. "Um…I meant the Olympic coven."

I saw several people roll their eyes at my insistence that we were not the Volturi; it was a fine point, I knew, but one I was committed to reminding them of each time. I was not Aro of the Volturi; I was Edward, Carlisle Cullen's son. It was important to me that people remembered that. I might share Aro's mind reading capacity, but that is where the similarities ended…even if I'd heard the speculation that some other vampires couldn't suppress. They wondered, when they thought they were safe from me, why my gift was so similar to Aro's.

"That gives us seventeen facing them, twenty five hidden in the water behind them. The ones taking the underwater route can float in slowly from here until they reach the mouth of the arroyo where they can stay until we tell them to emerge. The water will completely mask their scents as well," Henry grunted with satisfaction, drawing my attention back as he pointed to one of the easy entry points and the arroyo - the house and training area, directly in between. "She'll feel like she has us overmatched and if she does not realize that there is any manner of subterfuge…"

"…she'll take advantage of what she feels is an unfair advantage," Jasper continued Henry's thought in that weird manner they had. If they didn't stop, I was going to start calling them the new Romanians.

"Ness, you'll have to be our voice to the others," Emmett said, with a quick glance to her, and then squatting down to look at what Henry was staring at, pointing to a sharp curve in the arrow that would be a perfect holding place for them. I saw him place his shoulder against his son's, soaking up a few minutes of contact before we truly decided the course. I smiled, seeing Henry lean against his dad, as well. "Edward, you'll need to decide exactly how you and Ness are going to communicate so she'll know when to unleash the horde," Emmett murmured in his "serious" voice. No wisecracks now…he'd wait until the fun began.

"Wait!" Nahuel called out. "Have you tried your gift through water, Renesmee? I know our sense of smell is all but eliminated, but your capacity to communicate?"

"Clear as a bell," Henry murmured in glee, answering for the woman who was all but his twin.

"Nahuel, you'll have to come with us," Carlisle said softly, bringing everyone's attention back to him. At the looks our father received, he murmured, "His heartbeat. The water might not totally cover it up. It is too distinct."

Even I hadn't thought of that.

Bella looked to Nahuel and Tanya. "We can use the excuse that we were traveling with Nahuel and Tanya to visit Huilen. It'll give a viable reason as to why we were in the area. We have our guards for protection while we travel, just like Aro and his family did, along with our cousins. She's gotta know we are suspicious, so if we just show up, she'll be able to justify force. We stop by on a "friendly" visit, and it'll give credence to the possibility that it is just a coincidence. And it'll explain why we came in such small numbers. It's a flimsy excuse, but it just might work," Bella said softly as she scanned the map on the ground.

All eyes turned to her as Emmett snickered. "There goes my Bella-baby," he cackled, drawing her embarrassed glance. Jasper, she may not be, but Bella had a good head for strategy…at just the right time, and Emmett had always recognized this about her.

"It's as good as we've got," Jasper smiled briefly at Bella. "It'll give us a chance to see her true motives. She'll know that Edward can hear everything…" He then turned to our Castilian friend. "Eleazar, will you be able to tell from a distance who the gifted ones are, to forewarn us what we might come up against?"

"Certainly," the Spaniard said, pulling Carmen closer into him. Kate and Garrett stood to their side and I saw their hands clasp together just a little tighter.

I needed to correct Jasper's thought. "Jasper, Maria may believe she has a strategy to block me. Duncan, the vampire she sent, thought he could outwit my mind reading. He was attempting deep breathing, and I saw flashes of Maria teaching him some distorted view of meditation in an attempt to keep his mind clear of incriminating thoughts." I paused for a moment and stared at both Jasper and Henry. "Honestly, I think more than anything, that it is a message from the ancient woman. She is telling me that Maria just isn't important. She wanted Maria to think she could fool me, she's a sacrifice."

Carlisle stepped out and began pacing around our loose circle. "No, she's the gambit…so the question is, what does our antagonist gain by forfeiting Maria?" He pondered that question, as we all did.

"She'll expect us to destroy Maria," Demetri entered the conversation having remained quiet previous to this moment.

Aden followed suit. "So don't destroy her if at all possible. We can disassemble her and carry her back to Volterra for interrogation, just like we did with that vampire earlier." He smiled coldly. "Perhaps, with Jasper and Edward's abilities, we might learn something new from Maria. But I do think that it is wise to eliminate her forces."

Aden added, "Anata and I have…dealt with Maria and her ilk during the cleanup of the newborns wars a few centuries ago." He flicked a look at Anata who shook her head grimly. "It took us a year of hard work and brutal fighting to clean up the mess they caused." I read the montage of images flowing from both minds on their fighting in Mexico to restore order in that part of the vampire world. It had been indeed a mess then.

Jasper nodded at the input from Demetri and Aden.

Anata moved to stand closer to the map, and I was surprised at her thoughts. She looked bashfully at me, knowing I'd heard her, and I nodded, encouraging her to speak. "Aden is right about not destroying her if possible. Jasper, you had a relationship with Maria, although it has been many years ago. What distinguishes the new Volturi rule…" _damnit!_ I wanted to scream "…from the old regime is that great thought and belief is given to each move. Those that come against us should be eliminated, but Maria's destruction at your hands will seem more than just justice; it will seem personal and malicious. The woman is attempting to get us to degenerate to the ranks of Aro's leadership where greed and anger permeated and decisions were made under the influence of those destructive emotions. We are better than that," she finished, drawing us back in.

Indeed we were.

"Clemency then to any who want to surrender?" Carlisle proposed, and the thought made him feel infinitely better. He linked his fingers through Esme's; his hopes that not everything would turn brutal.

Jasper's thoughts on the subject, however, were in complete opposition to Carlisle's. In the past, he'd trained Maria's forces to fight to the death. Peter and Charlotte were the only ones to willingly leave Maria's coven, besides him. He didn't expect anyone to surrender; he was expecting a "bloodbath," so therefore he was willing to concede to Carlisle's proposal, expecting to have very few opportunities to actually give leniency. Henry's eyes cut to Jasper…his thoughts were along the line of his uncle's.

"So Benjamin…make a little noise," Tia teased him and stroked his arm, making a sexual innuendo out of it. Our gifted friend smirked at his mate, but began to concentrate toward the night sky above us, and began thickening the clouds to condense the moisture into raindrops. We soon began to hear rumbles of electrical energy form in the clouds; the impending thunderclaps accompanying the rain would help mask our footsteps.

Bella snuggled into me, almost as if she couldn't get close enough, and I broke, pulling her to me so that I could kiss her lips. Her gasp was echoed around me as couple after couple paired up sharing a few moments of passion before the fight began. When her lips opened to me, all other thoughts fled but the joy at the taste of her, the feel of her tongue tangling with mine. When her fingers threaded through my hair, I wanted to shout in joy as her mind sang out clearly to me.

_Edward, my love, please don't go running off on your own. Stay with me. If anything happened to you…_ Her fingers tightened almost painfully in my hair at the feelings of despair that washed through her.

"Shh…we're going to be fine. Didn't you tell me that?" I murmured softly against the plushness of her lips.

_Promise me!_ she demanded as she traced my jawline with kisses. She knew there was nothing I wouldn't give her, if she just asked. Now she was asking, knowing that my word was as ironclad as the threads that held Jacob and Nessie bound. I sighed quietly and nodded, and Bella relaxed, accepting my nod as my word.

The feel of her pressed against me was messing with my self-control, the need to take her becoming paramount as the fear of what could occur worked its tendrils into my chest. It was an elemental thing, the attraction between us. It was hard not to start running in order to put distance between us and the others so that I could take her on the dry, cracked ground. Bella didn't have to be a mind reader to know what I was thinking, and I heard the soft growl working its way out of her chest. As I felt the first raindrop splash against my eyelashes, I forced my lips away from hers, peppering soft loving kisses across her face. "I love you, Isabella Cullen. Never, ever forget that, no matter what might come to pass," I whispered between caresses.

As the rain crashed down upon us, I pulled away so that we could look into each other's eyes. Memories of our life together flowed through our minds…the moment she saw me in the cafeteria so long ago, the human memory slightly fuzzy but the critical element being the loneliness that was so prevalent upon my face. My memory was crystal clear…of dark brown eyes and a pale face…more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. I ran my eyes over her, as if to memorize again how she looked as the rain began to pour down torrentially, slicking her brown hair back, making it almost look black.

I couldn't resist one last kiss, but this time when our lips met it was soft and sweet…bittersweet.

"Where you go, I go. We are together Edward…forever." She said the words solemnly having no intentions of being far from me during this battle, for battle it would be. I had no doubt it would be any different.

Lightning crackled above us, illuminating the arid land. The electricity was foreboding, setting the stage for what I feared would be a formidable clash.

Jasper spoke just loud enough to be heard over the thunder. "Demetri, Aden, follow Zafrina to the lip of the canyon where the flow of water starts. How much of a start do you need?"

Demetri ran through the picture Zafrina had sent, gauging the distance. "30 minutes? That'll give the time for the water to rise high enough to cover us and allow us to make it to the bend to await your direction."

Jasper nodded his head and the group split off running into the rain and into the arroyo's floodwaters. The family and the wolves were left. Nineteen of us to "supposedly" face the reported thirty of Maria's troops. It was actually a fairly good farce. Such a large number would be considered a realistic defensive force, considering our world knew the gifts harbored within our ranks. The Volturi had traveled with thirty three and the wives to come against us, but that had been all-out warfare even for them. Aro had been greedy; flickers of his conversation with Caius raced through my mind. Even when forces had been sent to destroy the newborn armies, Aro had kept defenders at the castle. Again, Bella's idea to play it off as a friendly visit seemed logical.

Hearing Jacob's thought, I warned the others to turn so that he could phase; he wanted to spend a few moments with Nessie before we began the journey. Taking a cue from my best friend, I wrapped Bella in my arms, enjoying the last minutes just holding her quietly. She in turned continued to inundate me with her memories from our lives…my face at our wedding, so full of hope and love. The moment she woke to our world…and seeing me across the room. My face in ecstasy that night on our cottage floor. I chuckled as she brought up the day that Jacob "recognized" Nessie as a fully grown mate. I'd wanted to kill him, and my face had reflected that. The day I walked Nessie down the aisle to hand her into Jacob's arms. The moment she turned to see me looking down into William and Stefanie's face in wonder. However, she focused next on the evening we'd spent together before leaving on this journey. We'd made love all night long, whispering terms of love and adoration against each other's skin. She'd traced each and every scar with her lips. I'd wanted to cry at the perfection of the moment, and in fact my eyes had burned with the venom I couldn't shed, but at the same time, it had scared me. We were saying goodbye in a way…a goodbye that didn't require words, for words would have made it too real, as if we were acknowledging the possibilities.

"It's time," Jasper said softly, calling each couple back from their moments.

Leah and the other wolves had formed a tight group leaning against each other. Hearing Jasper's commands, they broke from their internal conversation to shake their fur and lean back and forth stretching like runners preparing for a race. Shoving Jacob's clothes into the backpack she carried for the wolves, Nessie came to my side.

"Daddy, what will be my signal? It needs to be something nonverbal and that you can do without your arms in the event you're under restraint."

Bella growled at the thought, but I agreed with Nessie's thinking. "I'll wink," I proposed, causing her to bark out a trembling laugh.

"Ok, Daddy. That'll work," she said throwing her arms around Bella and me. Within a second, I felt Jacob leaning against us, and I couldn't help but push my fingers into his thick fur for a moment. My family…

Within a minute, we were running through the rain headed toward where the rest of our group hopefully hid in preparation for our defense.

~~FMR~~

"Maria," Jasper called out, as we made our way down the narrow foot path carved into the canyon wall.

One hundred feet below us spread out the _hacienda_. Lightning flashed across the ground, and I glanced through the dark and stormy night to the area behind the _hacienda_. Turbulent and choppy water gushed through the gulley, which was seemingly performing its function properly, funneling the destructive power of the rain away from the house and its properties. But what it hid was infinitely more powerful. Our friends, family, and allies waited; I heard their thoughts.

At the same time, I heard Maria's hiss at Jasper's voice and her silent direction to those who were housed with her. In addition, she began the process of "mind control" that the Mistress had taught her. I felt only the slightest trace of pity for her. She glanced around to her Captain and the ones in the room with her and panicked. Luison, her werewolf friend was gone, to the Mistress with a message. So if he was gone…how was she blocking Alice?

"Jasper," I whispered in an almost inaudible undertone. Everyone stopped as the noise from the _hacienda_ began in earnest. "The werewolf isn't here, our family and friends are, and I sense about nineteen voices from within."

Although he, too, was concerned about the missing werewolf, he was excited to know the exact number. Alice frowned slightly as she zoned out for a moment. She still was not able to detect them; I wondered why.

"We'll wait here until we have Maria's permission to approach," Jasper said casually in a normal voice, knowing that his voice would carry and that it would further our elaborate farce.

Maria appeared then on the porch on her house, looking our way. "Jasper," she sighed, and then glared at Alice by his side. To Alice she hissed, "_Puta!_"

Only ten of her forces came with her, the other nine, practicing the same futile mental process, moved into the corners of the house, in order to storm out at us. Where were the other ten that had been reported to Zachiri? I focused hard attempting to hear anything else I could. It was then I heard it. A fast, fluttering heartbeat. NO!

I floundered, honing in on the sound of the fragile heart. William, Stefanie? I felt Bella hold me up as I panicked. Focus Edward! I told myself. Alice would be able to see around them. The heartbeat…it was just slightly different…unique in the way that all heartbeats were. I calmed marginally. Apparently, they had another hybrid, and from the muffled sound it seemed hidden somewhere deep, perhaps in a cellar or something. I opened my eyes to see Bella's frantic stare. "S'okay," I said softly, "a complication, but we can handle it."

She shrugged softly and narrowed her eyes at me in confusion; I just grinned back.

"Jasper, my old friend," Maria called out seductively. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"A visit, nothing more," Jasper said warmly. "We are on our way with Nahuel to visit his family. I couldn't pass this way without seeing an old friend." Alice hissed beside him, and I was hard pressed not to smile at her little fake fit of jealousy. It was perfectly played, and Maria definitely perked up at the possibility. Knowing she would be monitoring me, I adopted a perplexed look, as if I was attempting to figure out their thoughts and was having difficulty doing it.

Glancing to me, she said quickly and smoothly, "Come join us, most esteemed guests." While she spouted words of friendship, her mind ran rampant at her preparations. Ah…there they were…the other ten were hiding in a vampire made cave, connected to the house by a tunnel dug by the same vampires. It was within the dark passageway that the hybrid must be hidden, I realized. Using a distraction of a grouping of trees as we walked down the trail, I told Ness of the cave and the hidden vampires there and in the home. She sent the information out for us, and I heard Demetri's acknowledgement.

_Where, Edward?_ He inquired of its location.

I inclined my head discreetly to the spot at the next grouping of overgrown scrub…our last one. Nessie observed my signal and sent the location to everyone; she ordered several of Naresh's fighters to move closer; I saw them begin the slow climb against the current of the muddy water to be nearer the location. Benjamin was keeping the storm rolling to keep the water in the arroyo. Jasper looked to Eleazar, earning a negative shake of his head. At least the ones he could see weren't talented, but it didn't speak for those he couldn't. Maria and her group had fanned out in a way that to approach them in a congenial manner, we had to place ourselves directly between her and the cave. She was setting up her own pincer movement, which would have been a perfect strategy, if her purported victims didn't already know. Hopefully, our strategically planned countermove would foil everything.

Coming to a stop before her, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the house she'd acquired. The men who'd built this fortress had planned accordingly, but I wondered how they had obtained water for their creature comforts and facilities. The site must have one hell of a deep well. Behind Maria, lightning crashed on the horizon, lighting up the sky and the amazingly majestic vistas. If the place survived what I feared to come, maybe it would be a good retreat for someone, I thought idly. I would say Jasper and Alice, but I was certain that Alice would burn it to the ground. Maybe it should go to Demetri and Heidi. I could see the man sunning naked in the Mexican sun, as he and Jasper shared certain Bohemian tendencies.

"Edward," Maria said, nodding in apparent respect to me, in acknowledgement of the "authority" I'd been given. It was bullshit. She was pointing out to the group which one I was with her words, and I heard their thoughts center on me. It wasn't like she could just say the scarred one. That would put her beloved Jasper in too much danger. And as I suspected, their eyes zoomed then to the "other" scarred one…the one they were to save if at all possible. Having duly noted the intended target and acquisition, they were ready for her word. We weren't getting out of this without a fight, as we'd determined. She looked warily at the wolves arrayed in a line behind our group before returning her attention to me.

Ironically, the Mistress' orders ran through Maria's mind. _"Go, and start the next phase. Remember, young one, haste does not breed a good plan. We've sown the seeds to at least draw them here. Put aside your need for immediate revenge. Allow them to come and see your humble abode and your newest recruits. The unclean one…restrain him while they are here, but there is no need to hide him. Let them know that you have him among you. It will make the female you hate nervous to know she has been blocked. Nervous people make mistakes. Then, allow them to return to Italy unharmed."_

Maria was about to disobey the woman who commanded her.

If she didn't meet her destruction at our hands, the Mistress would annihilate her for her insolence and disobedience. I swiftly thought back over the Mistress' words to Maria. What was her intended message for me? For certainly there was one. She'd implanted them into everything she'd done so far. I settled on this. _"Remember, young one, haste does not breed a good plan. Nervous people make mistakes." _She was letting me know that she wasn't in it for a quick kill. Like Aro, she would bide her time, for in fact, she was older than he was and only had time on her side. Like Aro had, as Henry once pointed out, she thought in terms of centuries for her plans to come to fruition. I wondered if my messenger had reached her yet. My plea for her to deal with me directly and leave the others alone. Again, I wondered why she was after us, and whether or not she could be appeased. Suddenly, I wanted to save Maria, to pick through her brain to gather as much detail as possible for her.

"I am so glad you came, Jasper. I have longed for your return. It's a shame that it has to be under less than positive circumstances," Maria murmured in a blatantly sexual manner. This time the growl that came out of Alice was real. Alice despised the other vampire with unbridled passion.

Maria wasn't even going to wait. She was operating on the belief she had us overwhelmed. It made me realize just how much Jasper had had to do with her success in the past. It was no wonder she hadn't been able to rise in power again once he left her. Jasper hadn't been there to offset her haste and foolishness. Maria wasn't gifted, but if there was anything she'd ever done well, it was to stumble upon one of the most gifted vampires of us all. Jasper caught my wink to Nessie and tensed before lunging at the man to her side.

Maria's shriek echoed in the sudden silence as the storm cut off like it was controlled by a water faucet. Benjamin was more determined to concentrate on his rise from the water and his mission, than to keep the storm fed. Like the _Encantado_ of South American legends, our family and friends began to rise from the dirty water to the side of them, as Maria's forces rushed forward and spilled from the cave. To see our comrades in this manner reminded me of one of Emmett's favorite movies, _Dawn of the Living Dead_. It was a horrifying spectacle, particularly as the hisses and snarls rent from battling vampires and the howls of the battle hungry wolves filled the air. The battle was already at fever pitch and brutal.

Seeing Jasper grappling with Ricardo, the captain of her guard, Maria lunged at the person she hated more than anything. But Alice danced around her…had Maria not learned from their first encounter? Alice cartwheeled over her and delicately placed her foot to the small of Maria's back, shoving her to the ground.

"Alice, save her if you can," I shouted, as I grabbed the man that threatened me and easily tore his head from his shoulders. I was barely able to grab the woman who'd rushed Bella. I heard Maria's words echo in her mind. _"Go after the long dark headed one, who'll be near the leader. We need to take her out, so that the Cimil can do his job."_

Cimil? Which one was Cimil? Obviously that one was gifted, but in a way that Bella's shield would protect us, necessitating her destruction. I searched frantically through the teeming mass of bodies that surrounded us. I heard Maria's shrill cry of rage when, as she leapt back to her feet after rolling away from Alice, she spotted our previously hidden members tearing into her forces behind us and them. Kate pulled Zafrina and Kachiri to us, and together she and Kachiri protected the Amazonian woman and my mate. I heard the newborn vampires' confusion as Zafrina began to blind them, just as she had the Volturi. One risked attacking Kate and screamed in agony as he was shocked senseless. Garrett barely allowed him to drop to the ground before he started tearing the interloper to pieces.

"MISTRESS!" Maria screamed as she realized her forces were quickly being decimated. I spun, attempting to filter out the thoughts of vampires being shredded around us to locate the ancient nemesis. Had I missed her? I'd scanned the area completely, and I'd been able to hear her mind in Italy when I chased her.

A slight chuckle on the wind was the only thing I caught, and my muscles bunched to race toward the sound, but the sight of my wife's face as she concentrated on protecting our family and forces stopped me. _Promise me!_ She'd demanded, and I'd promised. I growled harshly, but yielded to my promise. Bella reached to me, sensing my frustration, but when our hands connected I knew I'd been right to stay.

_Very nice, Edward. Such loyalty,_ the ancient woman's thoughts came to me in a whispery voice. _I was impressed by your planning. Such admirable use of the skills and gifts around you. Each time I see you enter into an altercation, I learn something new about you. _She wasn't in the canyon. She'd followed us at a distance, seen the all but rain-obliterated area where we'd planned, and watched our assault from the lip of the canyon. The werewolf was with her, and they would be gone before I could get to them. I saw what I assumed was Cimil through her eyes as well. Another ancient one…Mayan, perhaps? The man wore traditional Incan garb, with beaten gold earrings and a necklace of tiny white bones around his neck. _And the answer to your proposal…you and your father. The two of you come to me, and I'll leave the rest unharmed._

Then I saw us as if from afar, and I turned seeing the three figures watching us from a distant point on the canyon's lip and felt helpless. My family was winning, but there was no way I'd leave them alone. And her request was unreasonable; I would not deliver Carlisle into her hands. It was me or nothing, so I shook my head in her direction as the woman I was holding began to struggle in earnest. Jasper came to my rescue taking her from me, but his eyes jerked sharply to where I was looking and he hissed. I touched my hand to my chest telling the woman "only me."

_Ah…young one. Such loyalty. You are enough, but to meet my ultimate needs you both must come. Tell him…you know that he won't hesitate, just as you won't._ And then she turned to leave.

A ferocious roar tore out of my mouth, challenging her to return and face me. I didn't realize how it would come out and the individuals around me stopped…creating an almost unholy silence. Tanya's eyes flashed to Nahuel in fright, and I saw why as Carmen got a full look of my face. I looked demonic, my eyes pitch black.

"Alala!" I screamed after her, the ancient battle cry torn from my lips. Flashes of Aro shrieking it in delight washed over me, making my skin crawl. _Not now!_ I shoved at the memory.

_Ah…Edward, be careful that's Aro coming through…_ a delighted chuckle followed _…and besides, that deity is much younger than me. The cry you need is much more ancient. By the way, the little one is a gift from me to you…you might want to save her. She hasn't been fed. Until later._ She actually threw me a kiss as a parting shot before disappearing into the night with her two companions.

Little one! Damn it! She'd planned it perfectly. I wouldn't leave an innocent to chase after her. Almost as if a shield had been released, the baby's thoughts bombarded me, her hunger evident. I cried out in pain at how miserable she was and spun to see my family and friends looking at me in confusion and a little fear.

"Bella, to me..."I begged and took off at a run. Carlisle left the vampire that he and Emmett held to my older brother. Henry tore after us as well.

"A hybrid. Hidden in the tunnel," I shouted out, so that they all knew what I was doing. Aden and Demetri followed us as well. They were afraid I was running into a trap.

"Edward, slow down," Carlisle called out. "We have the others taken care of."

They did. The wolves were playing too long with several of them, but otherwise the battle was over. Lance was on the ground hurt, but Anata stood over him protectively waiting for help, and I saw Rosalie and Esme heading that way. Felippe and Louis were moving to join them as well. I heard Jacob's sharp command to Leah and Seth to stop playing around. He wasn't as cocky anymore since his run in, and a vampire bite was much more serious than the werewolf one he'd experienced. Maria was being held tightly by four vampires, face down on the ground, growling, awaiting my decision on what to do with her.

The cold interior of the cave enveloped us, and it was then that the heartbeat became evident.

Carlisle hissed in anger. "She knows no bounds, creating a hybrid just to hamper us." He'd already determined just why Alice had been blocked without the werewolf present.

"His name is Luison, the werewolf. The other one with her, his name was Cimil."

Carlisle stumbled at that. "Cimil, did you say?" I heard his confusion and concern and started to slow down. "Not now, Edward. We have time to talk after we see what we've been left.

The heartbeat thundered through the narrow corridor that had been dug into the Earth, guiding us. I came to a skidding halt when I spied the small body lying on the ground. A tiny female infant, obviously malnourished and weakened. She wouldn't have made it out of corridor, solely a pawn for the one that taunted us. Bella sobbed seeing the baby and scooped her up into her arms, but the child whimpered upon coming into contact with Bella's cold body.

"Bella, hand her to me," Henry offered, and as soon as he wrapped her into his shirt, the baby snuggled into him.

"She left the baby here to distract us from going after her," I snarled out, letting them know the woman's plan.

Carlisle tugged Henry's shirt away gently to look at the child. "She's only a week or so old. Did they know we were coming, or was the plan to keep her here, barely alive, to block us in the event werewolf was gone?"

"I don't know, but hopefully Alice didn't obliterate Maria now that we've captured her. I want to take her back with us and pick her brain."

Bella snickered at me, and then Aden as well. "Between Jasper and you, I think she'll be an open book," our Arabic friend surmised. He added, "I advise that we disassemble her for easy, no-fuss transport to Italy. We can put her back together when we get back home."

Demetri nodded but then stated the obvious. "Don't we need to get the baby something to eat?" When I grinned at this sign of weakness from our normally stoic friend he replied, "What? At least she doesn't stink like William," he scoffed, uncomfortable with the gentle and admiring look directed at him from Bella. The whimpering coming from the baby motivated us to begin moving back through the darkness toward the cave, we were all strung tight as bows, but when Henry yelped the tension broke.

"She bit me!" he growled, but then caved to grinning when Bella began laughing out loud.

"Been there, done that," she chuckled.

I let the others walk ahead, and Carlisle fell in with me.

_What did she say to you?_ he threw at me.

"She was taunting us," I answered. He cut his eyes at me, knowing there had to be much more.

_Later_, I mouthed.

_Ok._

The sickly sweet smell of death surrounded us as we saw purple smoke rising up from a large fire near the arroyo's edge. I saw that Maria struggled between Felippe and Louis. Carlisle moved to where Anata crouched over Lance, and he went to his knees to check on the already healing vampire. Lance would need to feed, but the closest city was Juarez, and I knew the child also needed sustenance quickly. I glared at Maria as she hissed at us, spewing obscenities in Spanish.

Jasper stood in front of her, his hands behind his back in a military stance. His eyes widened as he saw the baby clutched to Henry's chest. Nessie of course blurred over to Henry, her eyes wide.

"Watch out Ness, she's hungry. Already took a bite out of me," he murmured, drawing a chuckle from Anna. Black glossy hair adorned the child's head, and honestly she could have been Henry and Anna's biological child from the coloring. Warm brown eyes blinked at us, startled by the light.

What a mess! I wanted to laugh though when I heard Embry's hesitation to look at the child. Jake scoffed, figuring the imprinting would have already occurred through the collective conscience, since the other wolves stared at her in interest.

I realized we'd have to come to some conclusion as to who would take over the child's raising. Rose was already zeroing in on the child, her maternal instincts rising. The sight of Henry cradling a child in his arms was more than pleasing to her, and I heard her think of what "grandmotherly" name she wanted to be called. Jacob huffed around Nessie, knowing that she was already envisioning the dark little head mixed in with her bunch, and I didn't even want to consider what I knew Bella must be feeling. But the one that tugged at my heart was my mother. Esme was trying hard to hide the desire for the child from her family, and Carlisle was cradling her in his arms, having picked up her distress. His soft words of comfort to her drew several glances, and I watched and listened as those around us realized the problem.

Henry glanced up and then grinned broadly. "Nana, after I get her warmed up, do you think you might like to take her?"

Her slight sob was answer enough. The baby had been claimed.

Carlisle embraced her and then said, "She's a beautiful baby girl, Esme." He cocked his head to one side looking toward the child and I couldn't help but smile at his next thought. "She has a shining and bright future with us. I have an idea on what to name her. The ancient Greek for shining is _Elektra_. It also means "beaming sun," and is related to the Greek word "_electron_" for amber, which is quite apropos for us."

He turned to look into Esme's wide eyes. "Shall we call her Electra?"

Esme looked down at the child and then smiled brilliantly. "Yes."

~~FMR~~

Lance disappeared into Juarez with Anata and Aden. They were to meet us at the jet in El Paso. We would go to Seattle pick up the twins, deliver the Denali's home for a must needed celebration, and then travel home. Demetri and Heidi had already left in the plane they'd brought to return the forces loaned from Hyun Su and Naresh…with our thanks. Maria was under their control, to await our return to the castle.

Carlisle and I left the others, bound for the nearest hospital we could find. Dawn wasn't far off, and we didn't have long to find blood and meet the others at the jet.

"Carlisle, I've never committed theft with you," I teased him, attempting to bring him back from his distraction. He was thinking about the peace on Esme's face as she brought the baby to her chest.

He grinned as we arrived at the back entrance of the Juarez Hospital Center. "Always a first, I suppose," he joked back.

I placed my arm on his bringing his attention to me. "Are you okay?"

He smiled brilliantly, thinking through the events of the last few hours. "Yes."

"Cold feet about being a father again?"

"Pfft. Mere child's play after the rest of you," he grinned broadly, before his face resettled into a pensive look. "I'm just angry that she was utilized as a mere toy in a game of intrigue. The woman set Maria up."

He looked to me for confirmation of his thoughts. I nodded briefly. "Yes, she did. It was a way for her to watch us in action. You were right. Maria was a mere gambit, a way for the woman to continue her assessment of our strengths and weaknesses. She knows that the innocent are our weakness, be they humans, our family, a newborn (I added as I thought of Brianna), or a baby ruthlessly created only for a purpose. In addition, she's developing a good idea of our strengths..."

His face twisted in a grimace. "Well then, perhaps Maria will be able to give us some valuable information." I was surprised that he was okay with the thought of Jasper and the others interrogating her, knowing what that might entail.

"If Alice lets her exist long enough," I said referring to the deadly glares my sister had sent the woman's way at the camp.

Carlisle grinned broadly at that…fully aware what a vicious little monster Alice could be.

We moved into the hospital building and then ghosted through the hallways, following our sense of smell toward the area where the blood was stored. "How much should we take?" I asked quickly, opening the door for us to slide in.

He murmured, "No more than 8 pints. We can store it temporarily on the plane in the onboard refrigerator, but I hate to take more than that. It might be needed here. We can get some more from the hospital back home. We both have to work this weekend."

The normalcy of the castle and the job back in Italy seemed so far away at this moment. I wondered what story would have circulated about us had we been destroyed and not shown up for work. As Carlisle moved to look at the storage dates… taking the blood that was the oldest… I wondered about his reaction upon hearing the strange vampire's name.

As soon as we were safely away from the facility and heading toward the plane, I finally had the courage to ask.

"Carlisle, when I said the name Cimil, you stumbled. Why?"

He didn't stop or even speak, but his thoughts poured into me. Yum Cimil was the Mayan god of death…the reported god of the underworld. Carlilse's fears were about the connection with the woman determined to taunt us and one of the Devil's reported right hand "men."

* * *

_**So, I'm wondering what you think? I will selfishly admit that one of the reasons I've been struggling is the fact that I don't know what a lot of you think about this story. I know you're reading, but have no clue as to how you feel about it.**_

_**I'm content1april on twitter. Come join me, I'm still attempting to learn what to do. **_

_**To my lone beta, ColdOnePaul, you are amazing. Thank you so much!**_

_**Several readers have asked for some recommendations. Please let me lead you to a few authors I'm working with and their stories.**_

_**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2086771/TwiLoverSue**__** She has two great stories. Once Bitten is a New Moon AU, and she has a new story, A Forbidden Love – a regency romance. Please go over and read her stories!**_

_**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2911158/Vivienne67**__** She has a great Leah story, in which Leah mets her imprint – Nahuel! **_

_**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2932125/Isecretlyliketwilight**__** Great Nessie/Jake story - when the imprint is provided challenge…**_

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7450696/1/Dark_Horizon **Post Breaking Dawn. No happily ever after comes without a price, and the past never stays buried. For Jasper, Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullens, it is time to pay the piper. Enjoy the trip.**

_**I'll make some more next chapter!**_


	29. Waiting

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**Hope you went over, read, and voted for the entries on The Canon Tour – Twilight Round. There were some great stories to choose from. I entered two, but they were disqualified due to a problem with a reviewer. I absolutely cried buckets over it – still am at times. Please go over and visit them on my profile. My Brother's Keeper is an outtake on what might have happened had Edward asked for Alice's help during the meadow scene. Modus Operandi is James' story and is fairly dark. I guess there is a positive and negative to what happened…negative – I've determined not to enter any further rounds in The Canon Tour (or any other contests)…positive – as my beta has pointed out: maybe I'll stop focusing on other stories and write quicker on FMR. Snicker. Would love for you to read and review.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Serene, I fold my hands and wait,  
Nor care for wind, nor tide, nor sea;  
I rave no more 'gainst time or fate,  
For lo! my own shall come to me.

Waiting, John Burroughs

Esme POV

Like a human baby, Electra rooted against my chest, seeking nourishment and whimpering softly from the hunger that must have been agonizing. At her actions, soft, vague memories of my own baby from before my turning filtered through my mind, and I dimly remembered a feeling of fullness in my breasts and the need to nurse my infant as she pushed against me. I wondered if the baby had ever been fed, her legs and arms sickly thin, unlike the sleek, well fed babies that Nessie, Henry, William, and Stefanie had been. I thought not, given that she had been borne as a tool to be cast aside when her purpose was fulfilled by the now-eliminated coven. She was also filthy with dirt, clay, and dried placental detritus, and I realized that at least I could provide a bath of sorts from the sink in the small luxurious bathroom of our Boeing plane. We'd left it in one of the private hangars of the El Paso International Airport where we returned from the assault in the early hours of the morning. Seeing me heading in the direction of the restroom, Emmett quickly moved to his bag and brought out a soft undershirt to wrap her in. Henry had changed Emmett…his normally cheerful and caretaking mannerisms fitting perfectly to the role of being a father. It didn't surprise me that in Edward's absence, he'd been the one to determine what I might need first. Emmett smiled gently as I brought the baby into the bathroom's sink and deposited her onto the cold surface, which elicited a small wailing cry.

Electra stirred uncomfortably as the unfamiliar sensation of the warm water ran over her limbs from the tap of the sink, but then Jasper appeared in the doorway, and she relaxed into a sleep-like state, her eyes half-closing and her muscles becoming inert under my gentle ministrations as I poured warm water over her body.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered in gratitude.

He smiled softly, the corners of his golden eyes crinkling from the expression. "I'll keep her that way until Carlisle and Edward arrive. I think it would hurt you, as much as her, if she suffered from the pain of her hunger until they get here."

Trying to keep my lower lip from trembling at his astuteness, I focused on gently scrubbing the dirt and detritus from her skin; a small part of my mind listened to Seth's call to Sam letting him know that we were okay and that we were heading to Forks in a short while. The squeal of William and Stefanie in the background did lighten my mood a little; however, I sighed in relief when Jasper's hand softly grasped my shoulder, a little of his blessed calmness seeping into me.

I hadn't thought consciously when we'd seen the baby, just greatly wanted her as my own… but I hadn't realized how much her presence would affect me, remind me of what I'd lost just before my turning and afterwards in the decades I was with Carlisle and our family. The day of Henry's arrival had been so astounding, so unexpected, that I hadn't had an opportunity to desire him before Jacob placed him in Rosalie's arms. Nessie had been Edward and Bella's, the twins Jacob and Nessie's. But now…well now…we'd grown to expect the unexpected, and when I'd locked my eyes on the dark haired baby in Henry's arms, I couldn't stop the immediate and unexpected surge of desire that ran through me. Carlisle, my perfect mate, my Godsend, knew me better than I even knew myself and had wrapped me in his arms before the first wave of emotions crashed over me when Henry emerged from the cave carrying the baby towards us.

I hadn't meant to be so obvious, willing to stand back again and allow one of our children to claim the baby. But when Carlisle had raised his compassionate eyes to mine, I'd been unable to contain my emotions and desires. The security of his arms had released the flood of my feelings for the child, and I still didn't know how I felt about my loss of control in front of the others. As I scrubbed my fingers through the black hair that topped the tiny head I cradled, I was entirely aware that my unprecedented foray into selfishness had garnered me an incredible gift. Running my fingertip over the dark brows that spanned her beautiful face like raven's wings, I continued to scrub her form in the sink, marveling at the perfection of her…of all my babies, I thought, looking to Jasper in the mirror.

For although I loved this child already, the emotion was no more than what I felt for Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie, Seth and the twins. In that moment, I was overwhelmed with the nature of being a mother, the reality that my heart could expand so much, so quickly, to love those around me so fully, so irrevocably. I narrowed my eyes slightly as my thoughts touched on the ancient woman opposing us, knowing that I if there was anyone that this woman had to fear, it was me. For, I would do my best to destroy her or any of the minions she used against us. I was this family's mother, and she was threatening my mate and children…everyone one of them, even the vampires that had once belonged to Aro…the man that had once shown enough wisdom to adore my husband, but who had still allowed his covetous nature to desire to destroy him, our family, and seize what he wanted.

"Esme?" Jasper called softly and I refocused on him, finding his concerned gaze on my face. He'd sensed my fury.

"I'll destroy her," I swore softly, low enough that no other would hear me.

Suddenly, the warrior that lived within my son's body came to the forefront, transforming the gentle southern man that loved Alice with all his heart to the killing machine that he was. His eyes glittered as he spoke in a hard, firm voice. "We'll do it together, Mother."

Using a term that I coveted, one he utilized only on special occasions for me, he was intentionally reminding me of our tie as a family. A family miraculously built from love and respect. For some reason, one of Carlisle's favorite biblical verses raced through my head… _therefore _**_what _****_God _****_has j_****_oined _****_together_**_, __let __man __not __separate_. Where had that come from? I wondered.

Jasper squeezed my shoulder in comfort as he allowed his warrior persona to submerge before his eyes moved back to the baby I'd continued to clean even through my pondering. It was then that Henry and Jacob stepped into the large suite room of the plane, just outside the tiny room that Jasper and I filled. When they pulled towels from under their shirts, I realized that they'd used their body heat to warm them, preparing the towels to comfort and warm Electra as much as possible.

Electra…

A name steeped in folklore and history…as Carlisle had pointed out...shining and bright amber sun. I refused to acknowledge the Greek legends of Elektra being her mother's killer in avengement of her father Agamemnon or Freud's silly discussions of a repressed and volatile lover of the father figure.

No.

Our love would do for this formerly motherless child what it had done for Aro's biological son…she would be a Cullen, and nothing…even the woman who'd created her without thought as a pawn…would stand between us. She would be Carlisle's and my responsibility, another addition to the glorious family of children we called our own, but perhaps in a way special, in that she would be my opportunity to provide Carlisle with a child of our own. Electra was such a formal name, like my poor namesake Renesmee. A shortened name came to mind… Ellie. An old-fashioned name, and uncommon, from my human years, but I felt it was fitting.

Cupping the warm water pouring from the small faucet, I poured it over her, rinsing the final spots of soap away.

"Nana," Henry said softly holding out his towel, and after I stepped to him to use it to dry her, Jacob held out the other one to warm her in. Taking Emmett's shirt to first swaddle her, I held her so that Jacob could tuck the towel snugly like a cocoon around her, protecting her from the icy feel of my immortal body.

Looking into the forward cabin of the plane at Alice for an answer as to when Carlisle and Edward would return, I received only a shrug with a bashful smile. She was clueless, lost to the magic of our newest hybrid unyielding to her gift. Henry, however, was smiling broadly and at the quirk of my eyebrow, he enlightened me. "Taking care of Electra makes me remember how Nessie doted on me."

"Ellie," I said softly, letting them know the name I'd chosen, while silently hoping that Carlisle would agree. Then I grinned at my thoughts…I had nothing to fear, Carlisle would deny me nothing.

Anna smiled, sitting next to Alice, and laughed softly seeing the range of emotions flitter across my face and most likely accurately guessing at to the origin. Bella, Seth, Jacob, and Nessie did the same as they sat on the other couches in the forward suite with the other wolves, while Rosalie and Emmett came to my side to look down at the babe.

"I hope they hurry," I murmured, softly rocking back and forth in an instinctual manner to comfort her.

"Esme, Carlisle will move Heaven and Earth to get back here as soon as possible. I suspect that they will be here within just a few more minutes," Eleazar wisely offered, Carmen nodding her agreement from her husband's side. She, of all people, knew what this meant form me, having served as my confidant over the years.

Sure enough, Eleazar was accurate in his prediction. The smell of the human blood hit us all about the same time that we heard them coming up the ramp into the plane, my mate's distinctive and equally mouthwatering aroma only a second behind it. It comforted me in the face of the seductive smell of the liquid nirvana they carried, and I saw Alice moving quickly toward Jasper; Emmett and Rosalie toward one another; and Henry reaching to hold Anna's hand. The Denali mates did the same, Tanya snuggling up to Nahuel, from where they sat next to Emmett and Rose; Kate and Garrett circling their arms around one and another; and our newest practicing vegetarians, Benjamin and Tia… well he jauntily waggled his eyebrows at his quiet mate. We were still vampires after all…and human blood called to us as no other did, even though we fought and disciplined our very nature against it. Only Bella, God bless her heart, seemed unaffected. Well that was inaccurate…the smell seemed to almost disgust her as she wrinkled her nose at the bags of blood in Carlisle's hands as he moved to put them in the onboard refrigerator. I knew she was as strong-willed, if not more, as Rosalie in refusing to allow her primal thirst to dominate.

Edward came through the door, his eyes immediately going to Bella and only after connecting with her and receiving a smile did he then move toward me, a plastic baby bottle already in his hand. It wasn't nearly as sturdy as the metal bottle we'd used in the past, but it would hopefully serve for now. I just hoped she didn't crush it attempting to drink quickly. Carlisle came next, searching me out, before his eyes went to the bundle in my hand. _Thank God for my family,_ I thought as Emmett grabbed the hatch, locking it in place so that we could embark on our journey and Jasper and Alice moved to the cockpit to begin preflight preparations before moving out of the hangar. Jasper's control over our flight would at least give something for him to focus on while I fed Ellie.

She roused as Jasper released his hold on her and the smell of the thick rich human blood stirred sensuously around us.

Carlisle walked toward the back of the plane, and I knew that he would be placing the blood there, as far away as possible… as if that would help. But all was forgotten when Edward handed me the bottle and Ellie's eyes opened. They were the color of a glass of fine whiskey, a dark shade of amber, but I only saw them for the briefest moment as she let out a piercing wail, scrunching her face adorably. The desperate cry cut off when I placed the bottle to her mouth. Hearing her frantic suckling, my mind was transported back to the night that Jacob had brought Henry to us. Jacob could, of course, be relied on to bring the memory all back for the others.

"She's as greedy about eating as you were, Henry," he accused as he stared at him, causing Seth to chuckle full-bodily.

"Nah… I think he was noisier," Seth threw out. "He about ripped Rose's arm off to get to that second bottle. Speaking of…" he quirked his eyebrow at Rosalie "…how 'bout a Bloody Mary, stewardess?"

Rose promptly picked up a pillow and threw it at Seth, reminding us all of the stupid jokes he'd told us on that plane trip so long ago. Leah and the other wolves chuckled as he ducked his head to avoid the pillow, knowing his mischievous nature. The laughter that permeated the cabin helped to dispel the uneasy atmosphere that had lain upon us like a blanket after the battle we'd just engaged in and the surrealness of acquiring another family member. As Ellie continued to devour the blood, Carlisle appeared at my side, another in hand. I held her cradled in one arm, the bottle held by the other hand. He stepped to my back wrapping his arms around me, cradling me in his own way, but only after having brushed my hair to one side so that he could nuzzle me and watch her at the same time. We heard Jasper receive clearance for take-off and acknowledgement.

At the feel of the plane's engines opening to full throttle and starting to roll down the runway, Carlisle slowly moved us over into one of the forward facing seats so that as he sat, I was pulled into his lap, Ellie cradled in my arms. I was glad he led us, because I'd remained engulfed in gazing down into her eyes. When she sucked the last of the blood out of the bottle and I didn't move fast enough to please her, she bellowed her displeasure and Carlisle's chuckle drew her gaze. I could've sworn I almost saw a corresponding smirk before the next bottle captured her attention. Just like Henry that first feeding, she was asleep before the second one was finished.

The whole plane breathed a sigh of relief. Edward, who'd sat beside Bella to cuddle against her, moved to take the bottle away and put into the onboard cabin refrigerator with the rest of the blood so that Carlisle and I could remain embraced in the chair, him holding me, me holding her as we felt the hum of the engines as the plane climbed upward and toward home.

"Well, I have to say that when we left Volterra, I never expected to come back with a new child and a mad as heck vampire," Henry mumbled softly, bringing it all into focus for us. Anna had sat beside him, and he tugged on a piece of her hair as she chuckled.

"Carlisle, where is that _No Vacancy_ sign Alice gave you?" Emmett replied quickly, causing the members of our immediate family to snicker, remembering the Valentine's Day gift from several years back.

Thankfully, Rosalie elbowed her mate for us and then told him to hush. "We still have plenty of room left in the castle," she joked back. "And her first word better not be a swear word," she added in an undertone, her eyes flicking to Henry, who smiled broadly and shrugged his shoulders. As Emmett's offer of his shirt was significant of just what had changed for him, Rose's joke about taking in "strays" was significant of her change. It was a truly telling moment.

But all joking aside, we spent the short hours of the trip back to Seattle reviewing just what had occurred. Ellie woke only once, barely getting a squeak out before Anna had another bottle in my hand. This time, her eyes scanned the group of us, and I realized we must look like a motley crew, our clothing in shambles from the fight. Edward only smiled at me in regards to my questioning gaze.

"Esme, she's fine, just attempting to figure out her predicament," he said after she'd fallen asleep for the second time.

She didn't awake again after we reached our Forks home, until the twins barreled through the front door of the Forks house within just minutes of our arrival, Sam and Emily directly behind them. The normal enthusiasm of William and Stefanie was hard to ignore and the baby woke, her eyes jerking toward the noise.

Hearing her heartbeat, William's eyes jerked toward me and he murmured "Nana?" in question and awe. Moving quickly toward me, he and Stefanie surrounded me in the blink of an eye.

"We won," I said softly, teasing them about the outcome of the battle, and William rolled his eyes in a manner so reminiscent of his father. Jacob saw the obvious similarity and barked out a hoarse laugh.

"Yeah, I think we can see that," William said glancing quickly to take in the shambles of our clothes. "Don't you want to go take showers? I'll hold her," he offered, his dark brown eyes wide. We hadn't even been able to change, Jacob having called Sam immediately upon our landing in Seattle.

"Let's all clean up first, and then we can fill Sam in on what happened," Carlisle said wisely, seeing the slight flaring of Sam's nostrils. He nodded slowly in assent as he stared at Ellie.

We stunk of the sickly sweet smell of burning vampires, and I knew that it had to be intensely uncomfortable to him. Seth and Jacob had grown accustomed to our smell, but this was beyond the pale. We would all feel better afterward and proceeded to scatter to our respective domains to start washing up and taking care of each other.

"Esme, go take your shower, and I'll watch over her," Carlisle said softly, taking the child from me for the first time when we entered our bedroom. I ached to pull her back, but seeing Ellie cradled gently in his arms gave me the peace to take the few minutes to wash away the strife and ashes of the last hours.

Toweling my hair dry and wrapping a thick towel around my body as I stepped out of the bathroom to put on fresh clothing, I stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, seeing my husband standing before the wall of windows that overlooked the forest surrounding us. He held her, still wrapped in the warm towels, so that she could survey her domain, so to speak. He'd done this a multitude of times with the grandchildren, but something about seeing him holding her to his naked chest while he spoke gently to her tugged on my heart.

"We'll make sure you don't go hungry again," he'd said, rubbing at her stomach, causing her thin legs to jump. "Your brother can read your thoughts…so you'll be able to tell us through him what you need, if we can't figure it out."

He was selling himself short. Carlisle was hardly ever wrong on anything that his children and grandchildren needed…even without Edward's help. I remained silently watching them, a small smile playing on my lips, unwilling to disturb him, even though I was certain he knew I was there. It was an entirely enticing picture, as he grinned down and then nuzzled at the sensitive skin of her neck. The delicate giggle that escaped her was music to my ears. She'd been quiet so far.

"Your brother and sisters will show you the way and protect you, and we have friends that will ensure that no one hurts you again. And your mother…ah, she is a wondrous creature. Her heart is as big as the universe, and her capacity to love is only slightly surpassed by her beauty. I think you may just grow to rival her though," he said in an enticing tone. "I fear that of them all, I'll be your biggest failure, unable to properly show you and your mother my esteem."

I grinned then, knowing that he was talking directly to me while speaking to her. Enticing man… although I was enjoying every one of her waking moments, he was suddenly…with his well phrased words…making me desire nap time. There was so much I could do to him in the span of a couple of hours. I'd show him my esteem.

Moving to them then, I couldn't help but smile seeing a multitude of infant outfits laid out on the bed.

"Alice…from the stockpile she's begun for Jared and Kim," he explained quickly, never taking his eyes from Ellie. "She said these would do until we could get home to properly outfit Ms. Ellie."

I shook my head in gratitude. Jared and Kim were already overwhelmed by Alice's stockpiles of blue and pink, having just announced their early news. "She needs a real bath though," I stated, only for a knock to interrupt my move.

Carrying a large baby tub of steaming hot water, Alice accompanied by Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Anna, and Stefanie all piled in the door the second Carlisle murmured, "Come in."

"Ah…my princess…your bath awaits," my mate murmured down to her before placing a kiss to her brow and then putting Ellie into my arms. "I'll go clean up while your slaves pamper you." He bowed in a very gallant gesture and smiled brilliantly down at her before walking away into our bath.

Ellie actually leaned over in my arms to follow him with her eyes as he disappeared through the doorway from where I'd spied from just a few moments earlier.

"I recognize that look," Rosalie teased. "It would seem that Carlisle has bewitched another female, Esme."

I grinned down into my child's face and realized that this was just one of a handful of women, my daughters surrounding me included, that I was willing to share him with.

"It's okay Ellie, he does that to people with his special magic," I told her softly, and to much joy, I saw her corresponding smile.

~FMR~

"So, she just simply walked away," Sam said incredulously after hearing the entire story that evening, as the other wolves stalked around the room in agitation. He'd called all them together under our roof so that they could be present for the discussion. Between our family, the sixteen wolves, and the Denalis, the house was bursting at the seams. I couldn't possibly be happier, but for the reason we'd all gathered.

"I could have chased her," Edward said in an angry tone. "But, I don't know that I could have captured her. She would have most likely sacrificed one of the others to attack me in order to make her escape."

Sam's gaze moved to Edward and he shook his head. "You were wise not to go out on your own, Edward. That would have likely resulted in a horrific tragedy. I do agree though that she is seizing every opportunity to assess your fighting capacity and our capabilities and weaknesses."

"Well, if nothing else, she saw that we were capable of handling Maria's forces quite easily," Emmett boasted, but not without rancor. "Only means that she knows to have a bigger force next time," he continued in a much more serious manner. Emmett enjoyed a fight, but this was getting more and more like warfare, and even he had begun to assess just what this could all mean, and who we could lose. He knew that he would have to join Jasper and Henry in planning our next moves, determining how to counter her potential moves and how to gather further information on her and her allies.

"Well, there isn't anything more for us to do than just be ready in the event," Sam announced.

Various snickers of pleasure rumbled out throughout the room. It was apparent that the Quileute wolves wouldn't be adverse to another good fight. Looking to Paul and the anticipatory look on his face, I realized that for many of them… Colin, Brady, Sam, and the other six… it had been a long time since they'd engaged in mortal combat with vampires. Actually, the last time they'd fought had been the day the Volturi had been destroyed.

I was amazed he'd gotten them all here together. Of the last six that had joined us the day the Volturi came to Forks the first day, all had remained within driving distance. In their early to mid twenties, and having pursued trades, Jeff, Greg, and Mark were just establishing imprint-free families. The youngest… David, Phillip, and Jimmy were utilizing the houses at the family compound in Seattle to go to school. Looking at Sam, it was difficult to equate him to being 30. His wolf gene made him look much younger; Paul as well. How it passed human observation that a pack of extremely handsome…seemingly non-aging…Native American men came out of the Quileute nation eluded me.

"We can certainly be prepared and ready," Paul added in a thoroughly satisfied voice, drawing me back to the present.

Edward glanced over then, and I caught his eyes. "Electra is curious about our friends," he informed me.

"Sweet!" Emmett hooted. "What say you? Up for a little game of catch? That will certainly enlighten her," he asked Embry, who'd leaned against the wall beside him.

Embry in a very reserved manner rolled his eyes at my bear of a son. "Don't you think that will make the child feel less at ease? I mean if she sees you getting handed your rear end, won't she be concerned that you won't be able to protect her?"

Emmett's face lit with glee. "Only on the wolves' side."

Henry, thank goodness, interceded to calm the retorts and counter-arguments. In the end, a simple demonstration of the wolves phasing was enough, her eyes widening out like little moons at the sixteen of them chasing each other around the yard, nipping at each other's heels. It was a thing of beauty, seeing them all together, the things that legends were made of. I felt a twinge of sadness, wondering if I might ever see such a sight again and at the same time hoped I didn't. It would be nice to think that possibly the ancient one might leave us alone, but I knew that would be a very slim possibility.

Jacob ran by the porch and William and Stefanie leapt to his back, with Gabriel following suit, latching a hold of his father's black fur; Leah's lips pulled back in a wolf smile as she saw her imprint get into the thick of things. Not to be left out, Joanna squealed at her father, but Jared and Quil took pity on her and Mary, running by for Emily and Sam's princesses to ride. Paul pulled to a stop in front of Rachel and whined for the perpetually shy Nicole. For once, shocking Rachel, she broke out of the mold, reaching her hand out to her father.

Emmett couldn't stand it then, wanting to be in the midst of the fun, and I called out a warning to him as he ran for the group, knowing that the children, some very fragile in their humanness, were mixed in.

"Mom!" he chuckled. "I'll be good."

Famous last words.

Having regained a good deal of her strength, Ellie began kicking in excitement, her narrow feet kicking against my stomach.

"Carlisle…" Edward's voice came softly, garnering my husband's attention before nodding toward our child.

The light that infused my husband's face was luminous just before he held his hands out for her. Within a moment, a golden head of hair intermixed with wolves, and the unmistakable sounds of our newest child mixed in with squeals of the baby wolves, humans, and other hybrids. A moment later, Edward pulled me to his side with a huge grin on his face; Bella already pressed against his other. I saw Henry doing the same for his mother, having his wife's hand firmly held with his. The feeling of peace and joy at the sight overwhelmed me.

~FMR~

A soft knock came just as I changed Ellie into a soft sleeper.

"Come in, Edward," Carlisle called out, having recognized our son's tread.

"She's curious," was the explanation for his presence.

"What are you curious about, my dear?" Carlisle asked from just over my shoulder, causing her arms and legs to flail from where she lay on her back. Her eyes were glued to him.

"Her thoughts aren't quite concise, but she basically wants to know if this is home…that's my word, not hers. For her it is more a sense of belonging."

"Forever," I breathed out before I could even think.

Ellie's face though had turned to Edward, her eyes taking him in.

"Yes, I can hear you," he said gently, coming to stand beside the bed and running a finger across her cheek. "You are already looking better…a few more bottles and you'll be up and running," he teased her.

Whiskey colored eyes turned back to Carlisle and me.

"This is Esme and Carlisle, my parents, your parents."

I look of pain crossed Edward's face. "Yes, she was your mother too. She is the one that loved you while you were in her body, but she didn't live through your birth…so God…" Carlisle's eyes widened at Edward's words and even I could feel the satisfaction coming from him "…gave you a new mother and father." I wanted to cry knowing that she remembered her biological mother and what had happened at her birth. "No…they won't leave you, trust me. I, of all people, should know that no matter what you do…" he looked to Carlisle and me "…they'll never let you go."

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Turning to us, he smiled. "I've been effectively dismissed and sent for something more to drink. Ah… the simplicity of childhood." He chuckled… a joyous sound…and then he was gone.

~FMR~

"Jazz, Michelle just emailed us!" Alice squealed from the couch where she balanced her laptop across her lap in the early morning light the next day.

I'd been certain that she was already looking for clothes for the baby, and I wanted to laugh at the excitement in her voice at hearing from their young friend. Alice and Jasper had filled us in on their chance meeting with the young girl, whom I remembered as a cancer patient at the Seattle Children's Hospital. Jasper's attention was quickly diverted from the book he'd been reading. He looked up to grin at me first as I moved toward the kitchen, but then moved on to focus on the dark headed pixie that all but jumped up from the couch beside him.

"She wanted to know if the Christmas gifts worked out," Alice hummed.

"Tell her that they were perfect, Darlin'."

"I'm going to see if she has Instant Messenger," Alice said quickly, and somehow, I wasn't surprised to hear her excitement when the 'ping' came through.

"Jazz! Get ready, we are going to go see her," Alice called out. "We can just meet everyone at the plane to head home. I'm going to call Embry and get him to ride with us so that he can drive the car back," she said quickly, typing just about as fast.

"Alice, there is no way she private messaged back that quickly to make arrangements to meet us," Jasper called her out on her insistence.

Then there were long moments of silence as she gazed into the distance.

"Alice?" Jasper's soft question made me realize she must have had a vision.

"Seriously… as if it would take that…c'mon, let's go," she ordered with a new degree of fervor, obviously going with where she saw their correspondence leading.

When I heard Edward join them, I moved with the heated bottle of blood toward the living room, my curiosity roused.

"ALICE!" Edward hissed in excitement.

"LA! LA! LA! Go away!" she threatened him, covering her ears and attempting to ignore his imploring face.

Edward was having none of it and poked her in the side gaining her attention, before he smiled broadly.

"What?" Emmett questioned as he came down the stairs.

"Nothing!" they chimed in together, and it was then that I knew we were in trouble. Alice and Edward together…hiding something…it didn't bode well in my experience. I shook my head very slightly as I looked at the pair.

Edward looked at her again and Alice giggled before saying, "Okay! I promise."

"I'm certain I don't want to know what that all means to us," Carlisle announced, coming down the stairs with Ellie in his arms, William and Stefanie following on his footsteps. They'd crawled in bed with us earlier in the night and waited for the baby to wake up. She'd barely blinked seeing the two of them looking down at her. Her sole reaction was to grab a long length of William's hair, pulling hard, causing him to laugh in abandon.

"I learned long ago not to ask, but the sense of satisfaction emanating off the two of them is immense." Jasper stretched indolently when he stood. "Okay, Alice, lead me into your temptation…"

~FMR~

Edward smirked when Jasper, Alice, and Embry left the house. "I'll get to packing, Esme." With those words, Edward disappeared even as those around us clamored to get him to tell us what was going on. Even Bella seemed cross with him, a frown on her face as she seemed to try to figure out what was happening between her husband and Alice, but it was hard to tell because he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him to their room upstairs.

Glancing down in to the sleeping child's face, I murmured, "You'll get used to weird…it is the norm of our life."

As it was, I wasn't too surprised to hear Carlisle's phone ringing hours later. His words didn't even really surprise me.

"Certainly, Alice. We'll be on our best behavior… No, that isn't any problem. Edward and I don't have to be back to work until the weekend. No, we're fine for one more day. Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes."

I heard her end of the conversation as well…all of us had through the cell phone, but the quizzical look on his face was priceless. He had barely snapped the phone shut when he called Edward's name out loud.

He received silence. I realized that Edward was stalling, hoping that Alice would get home before he'd have to spill the beans.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle said in a demanding tone. We all knew he was in his old room with Bella. We also knew that they weren't so engaged that he couldn't answer his father.

Carlisle's foot began tapping a quick staccato on the wooden floor, indicating that his infinite patience was at an end. It was a farce. He winked at me and smirked before wiping the smile off his face to replace it with a stern look. Finally, like a chastised child, Edward slunk down the stairway dragging Bella with him like a protective blanket. He almost reminded me of the Peanuts character, Linus.

"Just don't ask," he begged Carlisle, his golden eyes pleading.

It was funny to see him this way considering his role in Volterra. My son was perfectly content to give up control here in Forks, allowing my husband to step back into the role of coven leader…in fact, Edward allowed Carlisle to rule as coven leader even in Volterra. It was only as the Volturi leader that Edward exerted himself, and only because he'd committed to it. Where Aro had exulted in his rule, it was abundantly clear to everyone that Edward was a reluctant ruler. It was what made him perfect, what made all my children ideal for their parts. They didn't want what had been placed on them, but they didn't shirk the duties.

I smirked when Carlisle glared at our son, and Edward began to squirm. It'd been awhile, a decade or so, since Edward had a Carlisle "dress-down."

"Dad…"

"Don't 'Dad' me. That is just your way to attempt to get out of telling me just what exactly is going on."

Bella grinned from beside Edward and it was apparent that she knew. Edward wasn't dumb enough to think he could keep a secret from her and survive. He had to have murmured whatever he knew in a very low voice to her, otherwise we'd all have heard it. The fact that she was in on it made me want to know as well…badly. Like the wraiths that humans would most likely equate us with if they knew our true nature, the rest of the family began converging on the living room, coming from all directions. Even the Denalis, who we'd be dropping off on our way back to Italy. The wolves began coming in as well having heard Carlisle's demand to Edward.

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise. I just want you to see for yourself," Edward finally huffed out.

Carlisle's right eyebrow raised subtly, and Edward's hand found purchase in his hair. I almost felt sorry for him, but his look of relief, when we heard the car turn off the highway, was comedic. He'd literally been saved.

"Alice is bringing home Jasper's and her friend, Michelle, to visit us," Carlisle informed us.

Tia and Benjamin, our newest practicing vegetarians…who still slipped… looked to each other and grinned. Benjamin quickly said, "We'll be back in a couple of hours." And with those words, they left out the back door into the woods.

My mate then looked to our two grandchildren, "William, Stefanie…behave. No quoting Keats," he instructed with humor.

"Ga-ga Goo-goo," William mimed, causing his father to erupt in laughter. Nessie hissed at her precocious son, but her lips tugged when Stefanie put her thumb in her mouth.

"Don't overdo it, just act like a three year old," she instructed them.

William looked over to Stefanie and shrugged his shoulders elegantly. "Let's go find some toys that I can beat you over the head with." With that, the two scampered upstairs.

We didn't even have time to scold him, hearing the multiple car doors opening and shutting. Within a blink of an eye, Edward, Bella, Henry, Anna, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Nahuel, Kate, and Garrett were all laying in the floor around a board game…as if they'd been participating in it for hours. Like that wouldn't give it away! What young American adults played board games anymore? But we didn't have time to change it as Alice walked in. Carlisle turned from where he'd been "tending" to me and the baby…Carmen and Eleazar to my side on the couch, to greet the group.

"Dad, you remember Michelle from when Gabriel was in the hospital."

Jasper was grinning like a fool, but I was more intrigued by the beautiful young woman who came behind Alice. The last time I'd laid eyes on her, she'd been a sick teenager veritably on Death's door. We knew she'd recovered, from Jasper's inquiries into her whereabouts, but it was nice to see and smell the evidence. My sense of smell was nowhere as qualified to diagnose as Carlisle's, but even I could tell her blood was clean. Swallowing down the venom that crowded up in my throat, I had to hold Ellie just a little tighter. She'd even stirred at the smell of Michelle's blood. Not as sweet as Bella's human blood, but heavenly nonetheless.

Through my observations, Carlisle had warmly greeted her and turned to us. I saw through the corner of my eye his introductions to us and our "cousins," but couldn't for the life of me understand why Alice had brought her here.

Until…

I did my best to keep the smirk off my face when Embry came into view, having followed them from the car from accompanying Alice and Jasper to Seattle. Poor man… After all he'd done to avoid it. Jacob and the others wolves, Leah included, started chuckling and harassing him. No chance of a harem now…..

"Welcome to the family, Michelle," I murmured softly, realizing that unbeknownst to her, the newest addition to our large extended family had just walked through the door.

~FMR~

"I can't believe you wouldn't allow us to stay in Forks and harass Embry appropriately," Emmett whined to Carlisle, clearly distraught at losing the opportunity to harass the wolf and his imprint.

"Don't you think he has it bad enough explaining about himself…much less us?" Anna confronted her father-in-law.

Emmett shrugged with little sympathy. "That's the fun of it, getting to taunt him, while he kept her oblivious. Did you see how tight he was strung? I could've gotten a decent fight out of him, if you'd allowed me. Right, Jasper?"

"Huh?" my empathic son answered in an uncharacteristically inelegant manner.

"Don't bother him, he's still on a high from having Michelle become a part of the family," Seth laughed.

Jasper's smile only notched up further, and Alice's eyes twinkled with joy at her mate's contentment.

"Why couldn't we let her know about us before we left?" Stefanie asked quickly.

"As Anna said, let her have a little while to adjust to the fact of knowing her true love drools," Henry joked back in true Emmett-like fashion, grunting from the finger poke Anna gave him to his ribs.

We were almost to Italy, with the plane descending toward Florence, under the control of Rosalie this time. The trip dropping off the Denalis and then home had been a chaotic event, littered with much humor. Jacob and Seth were well satisfied that Embry would win Michelle over, having gone with them to the reservation and handing them over into Sam's capable hands. Embry, much to our delight, would be taking up residence in Jacob and Seth's old house at the family compound under Leah's supervision and for once, he'd given serious contemplation about starting college at the ripe old age of 26. The fact that Michelle was studying there was a good part of the reason why.

Although Edward and Jasper both confirmed that she'd been as clearly captured by the magic of the imprint, Embry had a long way to go in explaining the supernatural events that ruled his life. The fact that Alice and Jasper had loved her first still didn't circumvent the natural order of things. We'd give Embry the time to explain it all to her…and then us as well. I did wonder with a little trepidation as to how she would react to the knowledge that we were vampires, but I had confidence that this hurdle would be overcome; Alice would see to it. As Seth had noted, I'd never seen Jasper this happy. And considering that we were heading back to where Maria awaited us…I wasn't willing to burst his bubble just yet.

Demetri's mock scowl when he heard our rambunctious group coming into the castle did little more than set it off again. He sniffed regally as Emmett threw his beefy arm around his just slightly smaller shoulders.

"Demetri…have we got a tale to tell you!" Emmett barked out, and again, the dog jokes started.

Upon our arrival at the castle, Anata was my source of surprise, having found a cradle and established it within my and Carlisle's room.

"I know she won't stay there long, but at least it'll give you somewhere to place her while you contemplate which wall you are going to knock out to form her room."

How well she knew me.

Within days, with all the girls' help, Ellie had an appropriate "girly" domain just beside Carlisle and me, and as life went back to normal…well as normal as ever for us. It remained to be seen how long it would be before we fell under attack again. At times, as I would stare out into the night at the stars twinkling above me, it would seem as if I felt eyes watching me…waiting. My disquiet could become almost intolerable, and only within the arms of my love…or in the joy of my children could I find release from the worry that plagued me.

Ellie now flourished, fattening up like the plump baby she should have been, her body growing stronger and her mind as alert as those of the other hybrids. Carlisle wooed her as effectively as he did me. Edward, Bella, and the others continued to wade through the demands, tribulations, and meting out of justice that they'd agreed to in being the ruling leaders of the vampire world, and I watched life unfold in the age old manner that had occurred for millennia before we'd ever existed.

Waiting…

Waiting for the woman that threatened the very reasons for my existence.

Waiting for the moment I would be given the opportunity to destroy her.

Waiting for chaos to strike us again.

* * *

**Would love to know what you think! Please!**

**Have to take this moment to thank my beta – ColdOnePaul for all his hard work on this chapter! You are the best! I couldn't do this without you – as you well know.**


	30. Loss of Heart

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter for Christmas, and it ended up being a monster – over 20,000 words. DawnMac, a reader who got a sneak peak, suggested cutting it into pieces and giving it out over the next few days as a Christmas gift. SO…you'll get it in chunks, with me posting the last one on Christmas Day. **

**When I'd thought to enter The Canon Tour for the New Moon round, my plan was to do a version of Edward's Christmas away from the family. I've always wanted to know exactly what went on with him during that time. Just so happens, it fit nicely in the plans for me. Hope you enjoy! By the way, that contest is taking submissions, go over and visit.**

**Mystikyoyo thanks for joining me on this journey. I couldn't PM you directly, but wanted you to know it is nice to have another male along for the ride!**

* * *

**So lose not heart,**

**Nor fall into despair:**

**For ye must gain mastery**

**If ye are true in Faith.**

**Aal-e-Imran: 139**

Jasper POV

Squeals of laughter echoed throughout the hallways, and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was infinitely better than the screams that we had grown used to hearing in the past several months as Edward forced himself mercilessly to sink into the cesspool residing in his mind to relive and master Aro's memories.

I shuddered realizing that the light-hearted laughter would fade away this evening again when Edward and Carlisle returned from the weekend of hospital work to engage in yet another session of memory-trolling. Edward was pushing himself, and in effect, he was pushing me as well as I was forced to both regulate his emotions and buffer the torrent of unfiltered emotions resulting from these cursed memories. Edward had apologized so many times that I'd begun to grow irritable with him on occasion. The toll on me was immense, but on him it was immeasurable.

I'd always thought that vampires couldn't grow tired, forever frozen in the state they'd been turned. Having a seventeen-year-old body should've guaranteed Edward enough energy to conquer anything, but he was tired in an indescribable way. Aro's memories were poison, and they took their toll as Edward struggled valiantly to conquer their effects on him. But we all knew he was trying to do too much. Aro's mind had held three thousand years of his own memories when he dumped them onto Edward, much less the ones of the innumerable individuals he'd touched in these millennia. The sheer amount of memories and knowledge was enough to drive a vampire mad, and I wondered if perhaps that is what had happened with Aro … the vast knowledge he'd accumulated eating away at his psyche until the poison took over.

In contrast, Edward didn't amass the entire lifetimes of those around him, only the snatches of knowledge in the moment, but as it stood now, my brother had to deal with the memories that had driven our former leader insane, in addition to what his gift gave him. It was eerie to think of the boy he'd been before Bella, in comparison to the man he was now…a man attempting to keep up his end of the bargain. I was determined to not let Edward fall prey to the darkness of Aro's mind. So as he lay in Bella's arms, driven into almost psychotic like trances…I sat beside him, while Carlisle, Emmett, and Henry stood over him like sentinels.

My mind shifted onto an entirely different tangent. Maria.

It had been three years since we left Mexico, having brought Maria back with us…two years since I'd been forced to destroy her…

The library room slamming open caused my memories to fade away quickly as Electra came running into the room as fast as her feet would carry her. Long black hair streamed out behind her, her whiskey-colored eyes sparkling.

"Uncle Jasper!" she squealed throwing herself into my arms and dislodging the book I'd been reading. I hastily grabbed it and put the volume onto the side table beside my chair.

"NO fair," William called out, coming through the door behind her.

Unable to keep from laughing at his affronted tone, I moved her to my leg, cradling her body to me. I was about to ask about Stefanie, but I heard her feet just seconds before she blurred through the door, landing on me as well. William, in a very adult-like manner, rolled his eyes at them before moving elegantly over to sit on the small sofa beside me.

Even though Ellie was slightly younger than the twins, being half human ensured that she quickly caught up to William and Stefanie in growth. At three years of age, the trio looked the approximation of human eleven year olds. Their minds were an entirely different matter, sharp as tacks all three of them, and more brilliant than any Nobel prize winner. All three constantly challenged our family and our guard with their curiosity, inventiveness and capacity for getting into mischief, deliberate or not, but still causing chaos occasionally.

"Daddy and Nonno should be home soon," Ellie promptly informed me as she made herself comfortable in my lap.

Smirking, I nodded my head in assent. It was funny – and at first, slightly disconcerting - how she'd taken to calling Edward and Bella, Nonno and Nonna after William and Stefanie, but yet Carlisle and Esme were Mama and Daddy. In addition, although technically my sister, she called myself and siblings by Uncle and Aunt just like the twins.

"We don't want you to work with Nonno this week," Stefanie promptly spoke up, and I saw the three of them nod their heads at each other in unison, letting me know they were in cahoots. If that wasn't enough, the determination wafting off them was overwhelming.

My arched eyebrow encouraged them to divulge their rationale.

"He needs a break," William finally added to the mix. "Send him away with Nonna…have them do something relaxing to get away from all that torture. Please, Uncle Jasper. He won't attempt anything without you."

"You're trying to get me to be the heavy?" I noted with a slight touch of sarcasm.

"YUP!" William said quickly without shame.

Stefanie patted my chest lightly and gazed up at me imploringly with her vibrant green eyes. "Uncle Jasper, Nonno needs to rest. Make them go to Daddy and Mama's castle for the week, away from everyone."

I knew that Edward wouldn't do that because doing so would divide our forces, and provide less protection for us all. He was feeling guilty enough about still working at the hospital, and I knew that he was on the brink of resigning because of the concern and the fact that they'd been there over four years. The gossip had already begun about his youthful appearance.

"I have to agree," Alice said from the doorway, walking lightly over to join us.

She sat beside William on the sofa and the sight was almost comical. Another year or so and I was betting he would be bigger than her. I wondered idly if he'd reach Henry's size when he was fully grown and in control of his wolf form. Contrary to his looks and intelligence, William still leaned in against her in a very child-like manner seeking contact like the girls did with me. I felt like I had a vampire-strength heating blanket on me between the two girls leaning against my chest.

"A light, restful weekend for all of us," Alice murmured intently, and this time four heads bobbed in unison.

It was so easy for them…setting me up. They didn't have to deal with the very angry vampire that was their "Nonno" just hours later as I met him in the throne room where I'd called him in with a mental request.

"What do you mean?" he hissed. "We made such progress last week." He angrily paced around the circular expanse of the room as he glared at me.

"Edward, you remained wrapped in Bella's arms most of the week, twitching like a human with electricity surging through his system. When was the last time you made love to her?" I asked bluntly as I watched him pacing along the stone walls.

That question made him come to a halt and snarl at me, but when I didn't back down, and stood calmly in the center of the room near the rug-covered fire grate in the floor, I saw the wave of embarrassment and slight revulsion wash across his face. "I don't want to touch her when his memories are so clear to me. It makes the touch something entirely different. You know how he lusted after Bella before his demise." Edward growled sharply at that.

Well at least he hadn't attempted to hide the truth. "Exactly, so go spend the next two weeks making up for last. Erase that with your own memories. Her frustration is killing me," I told him honestly, with a brief smirk. I shot him a brief visual of my sense of Bella's pent up need.

His eyes widened at my words and thoughts, but in true Edward form he continued to attempt to sway me to his way of thinking. He resumed pacing around me as he allowed himself to calm. "Perhaps we could wait until later in the week to start the process. That'll give me some time with Bella…"

When I narrowed my gaze on him, he huffed and gestured sharply. "Jasper, I'm not doing this because I enjoy it…"

My harsh bark of laughter cut off his words, and he snarled at me again. He shook his head in typical fashion and continued. "Jasper, I'm a liability as long as these memories can take over. I know you all want me to believe that we have forever, but just because this ancient woman has been silent for several years doesn't mean we should become complacent." He paused for a moment near the doors to the throne room, staring into my eyes before shaking his head and looking distantly away. "You and I both know that she is only using this time to plan and prepare. What happens when she resumes her attacks on us? If she can use Aro's memories against me, I am no good, and worse than that, I become a tool she can utilize against our family."

Feeling the waves of panic and fear rushing off him, I moved to my brother and stood just before him…forcing him to look at me. "Edward, I'm not saying that we don't need to lessen our guard. What I am saying is that two weeks won't make or break our preparations, but it might you. You need time to just be." Then I let him see the memories of the culprits in this scheme, and he gasped.

"You are as much a pushover for those three as I am," he accused with a glare at me.

Shrugging my shoulders in agreement, I left him little to argue with. "When your niece and grandchildren know you're strung out, what argument could you put up that would win?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when his crooked smirk appeared, sensing his capitulation to my request.

"Okay, but week after next…" he left off determinedly.

"…we'll get back to torturing you," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled before leaving the throne room, and I slumped my shoulders a little, knowing how closely I'd avoided a defeat.

"Don't breathe too easy," his words came softly as he moved away from the room, and I sent him a mental image of my middle finger raised, eliciting his laughter, tinged with an indefinable undercurrent of brittle emotion.

~FMR~

"You have become soft, _Mi __Querida_." The sound of her accent grated on my nerves. "You retained your authority and strength while you were my lover, but here, you are nothing other than a pawn. Merely a part of the second in command to your Edward; whereas, I acknowledged your strength and cunning and made you my Commander." Maria spit at me from across the room. Her eyes were dark with thirst as she had not been given blood in several weeks or so; we only allowed her one meal every so often in order to keep her in a weakened state.

Unable to contain my mirth, I grinned at her, and I could tell that it momentarily confused her. I had little reason to enlighten her, but no reason to not do so. "Maria, you should do your research before you attempt to outwit me. Little do you know that Edward would willingly step down and give me control, and that I don't desire to be in his position. Whereas he gave me a choice, you took that from me and fashioned me into your vision of what I should be."

A slew of inventive curse words flew my way as she rushed at me. Capturing her by her arms was frighteningly simple, and I let her rant until she was able to contain herself. Feeling her mood change just a moment before she attacked in another way, I prepared myself.

"_Mi __Querida_," she purred seductively as she attempted to press herself closer to me. "Don't you remember how good we were together, how I could make you scream in pleasure? I can make you feel that way again if you would but allow me."

I was certain that even as Edward was restraining Alice in the next cell, that he was also cringing through many of the visions I was sure she was reliving from our past. Maria had been a creative lover, enough of one to convince me in my newborn naiveté that the feelings between us had been love. I hadn't really understood that concept until I found Alice eighty years later, and then later found the familial aspect of that emotion with Carlisle and our family.

It was my hope that Edward was also using this interview to sift through and acquire a good deal of other information as I was certain she wasn't monitoring her thoughts…so intent on seducing me. We needed every scrap of information on our ancient adversary, through nearly every means necessary. It was my responsibility to consider every available tactic as impassively as possible for our family's best benefit. Like I'd done in considering feeding on a human to maximize my strength when the newborns threatened then-human Bella, I'd considered cheating, playing around with the idea of cozying up to her and allowing some sexual banter. But one look at Alice's face when I'd mentioned the idea had convinced me that it would not be in my best interest. I was secretly thrilled and inordinately proud that my mate wasn't willing to even have Maria touch me for the purpose of information gathering.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? Who is she, Maria?" I said redirecting her and pushing her away from me as we stood in her cell deep underground.

My actions infuriated her.

"You are going to be destroyed, Jasper! My Mistress is intent on obliterating your little family unless she gets what she wants. Join me, and I'll make sure that she doesn't harm you," she spit out then smiled again seductively.

Her words were useless to me, but what was interesting was the fear I sensed in Maria… cold, hard, fear. Maria was afraid of very little, so sensing this _frisson_ of emotion was a glimpse into just how powerful this vampire was that we were searching out. The fact that this ancient woman shook Maria to her core meant that she had great influence and the ability to incite fear into her allies; someone not to be trifled with lightly.

"What does she want then?" I said lightly then, as I tried another tack, wondering if this might get us further.

I heard a suspicious thump from the next room as the maniacal gleam came into Maria's eyes. "The destruction of everything you hold dear." It was with those words that she shut down.

~FMR~

"Well, I think that went well," Alice giggled, coming into our bedroom suite where I had gone after confronting Edward, and hugged me, pulling me from my memories of Maria's imprisonment with us, before she'd made the mistake that cost her life. Alice was, of course, referring to my talk with Edward.

"I noticed how you left me to manage him alone," I responded accusingly.

"Well, I saw it going much better if I wasn't here."

"Uh-huh," I threw out in an unconvincing tone.

She skipped to where I'd moved to look off our balcony into the cloudy day. I briefly wondered how many times Marcus had stood in this same spot, looking out over the sleepy town of Volterra. I would guess innumerable, because the balcony always seemed to bring me a measure of peace, and I often gravitated to it unknowingly. When she snuggled herself under my arm, I knew my time for faking pique at her was at an end. I, too, needed some "making love" time with my wife.

Alice, always the prepared one, giggled before I saw what she had in her hand. Pressing one of the buttons, the sound of a guitar's solitary strands began out of the sound system. Bad Company…Feel Like Making Love.

"Cheat…" I murmured, pulling her lips to mine. She knew that Bad Company was one of my favorite contemporary bands.

"Gotta use the weapons I have at my disposal," she giggled, before wrapping her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist.

Who was she kidding, she owned an arsenal in regards to me, and as I laid her down on our bed to worship her as Bad Company blared around us, the memories of Maria were swiftly forgotten.

~FMR~

Edward POV

Not finding Bella in our room after my little interview with my brother, I searched through the minds surrounding me in the castle in an attempt to locate my wife. Ness proved to be my gold mine, as I saw her and her mother pilfering through several ancient trunks in the cellars below us. Used for storage, the area proved to be a treasure trove of priceless artifacts, and I realized that from my daughter's thoughts that she and Bella were on a mission to find new items to be used for Christmas. Esme had begun the transformation for the year just after we celebrated Thanksgiving, and the castle actually exuded warmth with the garland, bright ribbons, and decorations…like a grand dame that had gotten a new breath on life, the monstrosity no longer made me shudder from the inherent darkness. Esme's skills and critical eye were in full effect as she slowly transformed the interior of the cold, albeit beautiful, mausoleum into a warm and inviting place of masterpieces.

Bella and Nessie were in full mode to find anything further that could be utilized for the Christmas transformation. A memory of a similar scene from our first visit as a family to the Chicago home flashed through my mind…Nessie as a child with one of my mother's floppy hats on…a shirt tied into a dress…as Bella and I looked on in admiration. Unconsciously, I smiled at the memory of my daughter. I was actually amazed that Stefanie, William, and Ellie weren't with them, but then I caught their thoughts as well…Jacob and Seth were entertaining the "triplets" as we'd begun to call them.

I'd told them that the Volturi had never celebrated the Christian holiday, but it didn't keep the women from attempting to find unique things they could utilize in bringing the castle to life with Christmas splendor; the younger vampires just smiled indulgently while the older ones were bemused, as they had never considered doing so in the long years of their existence. Christmas had been around for centuries, mainly as a public festival beginning in the 12th century, and morphing slowly into the modern-day celebrations.

For her part, Nessie just enjoyed finding ancient artifacts that she could bring to me for identification; almost like an anthropologist, if you will. Very few of the items had been stored without Aro's direction, so piece after piece revealed just another slice of the history and memories that had been burned into my brain. As I started toward the stairs that would lead me below, I wondered if Jasper would think this was cheating, for certainly I wouldn't be able to stop those memories. Grinning in slight pleasure at this bit of rebellion, I quickly made my way toward them.

"Mama, look at this," Nessie squealed in fascination as she pulled out an elaborate candelabrum. "It looks like it is made entirely of gold."

My inherited memory indicated that it was…from around 300AD. Theodosius was later canonized as a Saint for his destruction of pagan temples and decree making Christianity the official religion of the Roman Empire, but he'd also courted a devil, having sent two of the elaborate pieces to Aro as an attempt to curry favor. Perhaps Theodosius had been practicing the whole "keep your friends close, your enemies closer" perspective. Either way, there was at least one more of the pieces stored somewhere in the labyrinth of rooms.

"There's another one here somewhere," I said softly as I came to stand in the doorway, bringing both sets of eyes to me. Nessie grinned, while Bella looked to me with such longing that it made my unbeating heart hurt.

Nessie shook the piece at me, and I told her what I knew about it. "Thanks, Daddy!" she said quickly, and made haste out of the room, obviously sensing my need to be with her mother.

"Edward…" Bella sighed as I came to stand in front of her and my scent overwhelmed her, as hers did me.

"Will you please forgive me?"

"For what?" she said softly, running her fingertips across my stomach lightly.

It was a simple but potent caress. I tried hard to control the shudders and soft growls that built in me, but wasn't successful as my muscles clenched in anticipation; I trembled under her fingers. In response, Bella looked up into my face, her eyes black from desire.

"For being so persistent in torturing us both…our grandchildren, Electra, and Jasper had to call me on it. Whether you want me or not, I am yours for the next two weeks, through Christmas and New Year's, with no other distractions…hopefully," I tacked the last word on fervently hoping that we wouldn't have anything that required my attention.

She smiled in a way as secretive as Eve before looking up at me through her long lashes. "You promise to make it up to me?" She stepped closer as she said the words, bringing us together and enfolding me in her arms.

Barely able to rasp out a word at the desire that burnt through me, I forced out, "I'll try. I'm a little out of practice…it has been a couple of days."

She smirked before reaching down to link our hands together. "You've always been pretty good at figuring out things," she teased before rising on her tiptoes to press her lips against me.

When she opened her mouth to me and the taste of her burst upon my tongue, all reason fled. Somewhere along the way, we found a bare spot on the floor, and I briefly heard the thoughts of the guard members that had followed her and then me…and their embarrassed and rueful haste to move away far enough to give us as much privacy as a castle full of vampires could. We could be loud lovers at times.

~FMR~

Days later, I collapsed on Bella, and she in turn stretched in complete and utter wanton abandon under me. "Ah…you're forgiven," she teased, lacing her fingers in my hair.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Her giggle was music to my ears, and honestly, I wanted to hug Jasper for standing up to me. I felt more relaxed than I could remember being in a very long time. Rising up on my elbows to look down into her face, I realized my arms caged her, while her legs crossed mine just below the knees. We were effectively imprisoning each other. It was a sweet and delicious prison to be in her arms.

She grinned broadly, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows at me. She was beautiful, and the better part of us, and more importantly, she was mine. It would be difficult for me to forget how incredibly blessed I was at her presence in my life. To imagine what I'd be like without her was a study in pain.

"Bella, it boggles my mind to think of what I'd be if we hadn't met."

She rolled her dark amber eyes at me adorably. "No Edward-bashing…I refuse to listen." She chucked my chin in a sassy way, causing me to chuckle at her playful attitude. "We only have a few days until Christmas, and Esme is going to have my head for having shacked up with you in these cellars. Not only have I not been around to help finish decorating, but we've also effectively turned the biggest cache of possibilities into our love nest."

I snorted; the perfume of our passion permeated the room we were in, but I didn't care.

Looking around as I propped myself on my arms, I noticed many trunks that appeared as if they hadn't been disturbed in decades, the dust having settled over them in light grey blankets. Some I recognized from Aro's memories and could pinpoint those that would be of most interest to Bella and my mother. "Well, I can help with that somewhat, but let me get our clothes first. Alice had the guards bring us a change of clothes."

"Did she?" she purred, pulling me down to her again. "I'm not sure that I'm ready to start looking just yet."

"It's your head…" I shrugged in a noncommittal way to tease her. "But, I do remember you saying something about Esme…" I murmured as our lips met over and over in a slow worship, unhurried even though I felt my passion rising again.

"God, I can never get enough of you," she responded, threading her fingers through my hair as I ran my lips up the skin of her neck. "You said I have you for the rest of the time?"

When I nodded my answer against her throat, she groaned. "Then I guess we'd better get up or Esme might just come in here no matter our state."

Listening to my "mother's" thoughts, I had to agree and groaned even louder than Bella as I pulled away from her. Unable to control myself, I did nip at her collarbone quickly, before rushing out of the room, down the hall, and up the stairs to poke my head out and reach through the door that I cracked open. Louis, smiling sardonically, handed me the bag of clothes he'd brought.

Throwing on the pants, I opened the door. "Felippe, Louis," I acknowledged the two guards who stood just outside the door, making sure that we hadn't been disturbed.

"Master," they answered, as they inclined heads and kept their dark ruby eyes pointedly on my face as I finished dressing in a simple button down shirt and leather jacket handed to me by Felippe.

Felippe then added, "Master Edward, Carlisle and Esme have brought you and Mistress Bella several deer that they have corralled in the courtyard. They went hunting while you… _disappeared_." The French vampire smirked as he said the last word, and Louis chuckled.

I'd long given up on convincing them to not call me by the formal title indoctrinated into them by Aro, just grateful at least in the fact that they felt comfortable enough to tease me. My throat flared at the thought of the meal that awaited us, realizing I hadn't hunted in awhile, and that Carlisle would have done what was needed to rectify the situation. I'd actually been rash going into work not fully fed, and he'd called me on it saying that I was attempting to go too long in between drinking. The thing was, I felt guilty having so many guards and at least one of my family members going with me, like I was being babysat. Their fear was that I would either fall under attack or victim to the spell of one of my memories… because like Pandora's Box… once I'd opened the avenue to relive the memories, they continued to come at me fast and furious.

But for now, I was safely protected and buried in the midst of my family and friends… catered to like I was some monarch. I laughed briefly, wondering whether the pair would make haste to bring the animals inside the castle if I ordered them to do so. Actually, I hoped they would tell me to go get my own meal, but hearing Bella's steps coming up the stairs, I decided to not harass them. I handed her the set of clothes through the crack in the door before pulling my shirt on and bending to put on my shoes.

"I heard that we had delivery?" she teased upon stepping out fully dressed in her usual jeans and blouse, obviously thinking along the same line as me.

"Mistress Bella," they both said looking to the floor, clearly embarrassed. Why was it that she engendered that level of feeling in them? Yet, I couldn't get them to simply quit calling me _Master_.

"Which one of you is following us?" I asked without rancor, knowing that I was wasting my time to expect any different.

"We both are. _Madame_ Esme is waiting for you to clear out before she comes down here to do her work," Felippe admitted.

Giving up on any pretense, I said clearly, "Mom, we'll be back as soon as we eat to help make up the time we cost you, and I promise not to complain about the Christmas tree this year."

Felippe and Louis were wise enough not to make a single comment, at least verbally. But they found it humorous that Esme and Bella ruled my world, along with my child and grandchildren. Both had almost no memories from their human lives, but they watched the unfolding of our family affairs with amused curiosity.

Aden waited, holding the deer at bay. Their frantic heartbeats were alluring and neither Bella nor I wasted time. I went to sling the dead bodies over my shoulder, only to have him glare at me.

"I'll take them Edward. I've grown handy at hiding the bodies," he grinned, his golden eyes dancing. "Do you need me to bring others?" he questioned, looking to my eyes, assessing.

Looking to Bella to gauge her thirst and finding her shaking her head, I turned and informed him, "Thank you, but no, Aden. I appreciate it."

"Then go enjoy your family's holiday practice," he said solemnly and then blurred to pick up the bodies and over the walls, headed for the distant forests. "I have something to attend to, myself," he said to me, and hearing his thoughts, I nodded my head.

He was headed to Mosque at the Maschea/Centro Islamico Culturale in Colle di Val d'elsa. Having fasted for the past month, his black eyes wouldn't set him apart from the other observers. It was a variant of Ramadan for him, with a trip to Riserva Naturale Montenero afterward for a meal. Aden chose to follow what his heart declared right and just.

Worried about him being out alone, I turned with a request. "Louis, have someone go with him."

"I will," Tancred called out from within the building, and within a second, we saw him streaking in the direction Aden had gone.

Full of blood and the burn of my throat muted for the moment, I threw my arm around Bella's shoulders. "Okay Love, let's go make nice with my mother so that we don't lose out on any Christmas presents."

~FMR~

"Nonno, help Daddy straighten the tree out, it's leaning," Ellie called out as Carlisle settled the trunk in the large cast-iron tree stand.

"Don't worry, he'll get it right," Stefanie snickered before coming to my side and taking my hand in her's. William stood just before us, motioning to Carlisle as to where to seat it properly, and he grinned when Carlisle spun the evergreen tree quickly to the proper heading and righted it.

"He's the expert, not me. I've learned to stay out of his way until it's done, and then the real task master takes control." I noted slyly as I slid my eyes over toward Esme.

"No complaints, remember," she said in a sing-song voice, relishing her control over me.

"I made not one word of complaint during the eight hours you took to find the right tree, and as you see, I'm here waiting patiently to be ordered around by you."

She was still using my guilt about taking up the space in the basement for so long. And, I was still smiling and feeling mellow from my time with Bella, so I was willing to allow Esme all the glory she needed.

Rose, Alice, Anna, and Brianna stepped into the room carrying a multitude of boxes… our mother's treasure trove of Christmas tree ornaments. Quickly tuning in to Brianna's thoughts, I found her calm. Even with almost four years of vampire existence behind her, I still felt a trifle leery when she was around the babies. Slowly but surely, she'd continued to build resistance to their scent, save for William; she found him wholly unpalatable due to his wolf inheritance and still could not approach him without cringing in revulsion from his "King of Stinkdom" scent. Fred came in after Brianna with my brothers. The two had become permanent fixtures at the castle, their mating a given after their first meeting.

"Okay, so I seem to remember that we drink eggnog, watch football, and get drunk at some point during the night," Fred said on a serious note, but I heard Jasper snort, so I knew he was pulling Esme's chain.

"I tell you what, Fred, if you can accomplish the eggnog and drunkenness… I'll make it a family tradition," Esme gave back as good as she got.

"We can definitely do the football," Emmett suggested quickly in a too-hopeful tone. He wanted nothing more than to settle in and watch an American football game on the giant flat-screen in his suite living room.

"Hush," Henry told his father as he brought in the box labeled "stockings." "You may not want your presents, but I do." He had the traditional books in hand… I smiled seeing him holding onto the dog-eared copies like they were priceless treasures, and to him, they were.

"Are the others joining us?" Nessie asked of me as she pulled Jacob into the room, Seth, carrying Fang, directly after them. They'd been sent into town to pick up our gift to Esme… a carving made out of alabaster from a local artisan. I grinned as Fang squirmed so hard in excitement that Seth placed him on the floor. The little Napoleon followed Nessie to one of the couches, jumping up into her lap to preside over the affair.

"Demetri and Heidi are on the way. Louis and Felippe are coming with Annius. Duarte, Datuu, Myval, Lance, and Gimhae refused to leave the front entry doors unprotected," I told the group.

"Well, I'm here so the party can begin," Anata announced with flair as she entered.

Decked out in a flowing red silk dress matching her light garnet-red eyes, she looked the part of a princess. Ellie giggled and moved toward the Babylonian beauty. They'd become fast friends and Anata adored the dark headed child that held my father's heart. Anata had taken on the role of tutoring her, and the twins in the written and spoken ancient languages and culture of her birth; Babylonian, Akkadian, as well as the Aramaic and ancient Egyptian languages. Anata was an amazing repository of ancient knowledge about the Fertile Crescent.

"Good! Once Bella gets down here, we can get started. Christmas isn't Christmas without family," Esme noted happily.

Suddenly, at these words, everything came as if in a haze, and I saw the startled faces of my family and friends turning toward me. Their movements decreased…almost in slow motion or comical fashion, like a damaged strip of movie reel. My father lunged for me and then it seemed as if someone screamed Bella's name… Darkness came swirling in, wiping out the present as I heard the anguished voice.

It was my voice screaming it out to the night sky.

* * *

**Would love to know what you think! This is my baby, but I rarely hear from the readers to know if you like it or not.**

**I wish each and every one of you a wonderful holiday season. Please accept this extended chapter as my gift to you and yours!**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better.**

**To: Crmcneill – Hope you are having wonderful travels along the way!**


	31. Despair

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter for Christmas, and it ended up being a monster – over 20,000 words. DawnMac, a reader who got a sneak peak, suggested cutting it into pieces and giving it out over the next few days as a Christmas gift. SO…you'll get it in chunks, with me posting the last one on Christmas Day. **

**When I'd thought to enter The Canon Tour for the New Moon round, my plan was to do a version of Edward's Christmas away from the family. I've always wanted to know exactly what went on with him during that time. Just so happens, it fit nicely in the plans for me. Hope you enjoy! By the way, that contest is taking submissions, go over and visit.**

**Many of you know that I have a great amount of affection for the characters that have died during the stories of Harvest Moon and Full Moon Rising. We've have private discussions about them. Just know, I always knew some of them would return…**

* * *

The memory of you emerges from the night around me.  
The river mingles its stubborn lament with the sea.

Deserted like the wharves at dawn.  
It is the hour of departure, oh deserted one!

….

Deserted like the wharves at dawn.  
Only tremulous shadow twists in my hands.

Oh farther than everything. Oh farther than everything.

It is the hour of departure. Oh abandoned one!

_**A song of Despair, Pablo Neruda**_

**Edward POV**

_"Good! Once Bella gets down here, we can get started. Christmas isn't Christmas without family," Esme noted happily._

_Suddenly, at these words, everything came as if in a haze, and I saw the startled faces of my family and friends turning toward me. Their movements decreased…almost in slow motion or comical fashion, like a damaged strip of movie reel. My father lunged for me and then it seemed as if someone screamed Bella's name… Darkness came swirling in, wiping out the present as I heard the anguished voice._

_It was my voice screaming it out to the night sky._

~FMR~

Brilliant stars merrily mocked my desolation as I found myself huddled down on a cliff ledge that overlooked the Rio Grande just above El Paso. I could not remember how I came to be there. The sharp edge of acid poured through me as I remembered Bella's face when I'd told her goodbye in the forest outside her home, when she'd reached for me, despair imprinted across her face as she let out a sob at my words. I pinned her arms to her sides, knowing if she'd touched me I wouldn't have been able to leave.

_It will be as if I'd never existed._

My lips twisted at these words. For her at least, as I knew she'd go on to love another, to live out her happy life. For me, the agony would never cease, each moment more powerful, somehow than the previous one, tearing at me, devouring more of what little humanity remained in me. Soon the pain of being away from her would destroy me. Would I revisit the monster I'd been for a time… or would I become something infinitely worse? It wouldn't take long for me to find out I was certain, because the torture of not being able to love her, to kiss her, to touch her was more horrid than anything I'd ever experienced.

"Bella, Love, I'm so sorry…please forgive me! I can't live without you," I hoarsely whispered the words I wanted desperately to say to the night wind, where they could do no harm.

"Edward!" the voice seemed to call from a long distance and it felt as if hands were tugging at me, but that couldn't be right… there was no one here with me. I was alone… destined to always be alone. I was a fiend and certainly didn't deserve anyone's love, particularly someone like Bella.

_Bella_…

It was if I could feel her lips on mine, her hands roaming across my skin, her scent. Her touch seemed almost frenzied as if she was attempting to get through to me…not the subtle, shy caresses that she'd utilized to entice me. I groaned at the phantom sensations; they mocked me in my misery.

"Edward," the tinny voice came from a distance, and I realized I'd put my silver phone down in the dirt besides my huddled form. It sounded like Esme's voice.

I shook my head in miserable frustration. What else would they utilize in their attempt to get me to come back to them? My family was too close to her, having only traveled to Alaska to join our cousins. I couldn't go be with them; the temptation to go back to Forks would be too great. The grief in Esme's voice was too clear, heartbreaking really. I hadn't spent time away from her at Christmas since my rebellion decades ago.

"**EDWARD**!" she yelled, probably capable of hearing me in the background and knowing I was still there. What had she said? Ah… my mind played it back. "Christmas isn't Christmas without family. Please come home. Please. I miss you, and your father misses you. We need you here with us."

Stretching across the short distance, wincing as the acid poured through the muscles I utilized to do so, and picked up the phone attempting to speak into it.

"I can't. I just can't. You don't need me there anyway to ruin it for everyone. Love you," I said in a low, bitter voice, and clicked the phone shut quickly, throwing it into my backpack, unable to continue listening to her fervent pleas.

Then time stood still as I heard the device buzz constantly. Hours and days passed as I watched the water of the dark river pass below me, locked in the throes of a perpetual burn. The sky shifted from darkness to cloudy light and back to darkness again. My muscles seemed to shred in the need to get away from the excruciating agony, but no matter where I twisted, the torture met me. Flames, similar to that I'd felt during the change, raced across me, but this time it was made markedly worse paired with the shattering pain and destruction of my heart. I would have willingly traded this for what I experienced when I became an immortal.

Time seemed to slip by slowly, as if the sluggishness was intentional in order to extend the reminder of the folly of what I foolishly thought to do… break all the rules of our world and grab the happiness that I had sought for so long. The city was too far away for me to pick up anyone's thoughts and here… here the peace and quiet seemed far from restful, leaving a desolate and bleak void that was filled with moments from the past.

Bella's face when I'd talked to her upon returning from Alaska the first time. The recognition and acceptance filtering across her face when she'd told me that she knew what I was. The joy when she'd traced the bones in my hand as I attempted not to kill her that first time in the meadow…the intense pleasure as her warm, soft fingertips skimmed across my skin. The memory of her lying in the hospital bed, white as a ghost, barely alive after James' attack. Her plea for me to never leave her… my promise, and then my silent addendum, _"as long as it is what is best for you."_ My lips twisted again in grief.

That! That was why I was here and not there. I wasn't what was best for her. I never had been, never would be, and my fitting punishment was to remain in this wilderness far away from her… away from my heart. I wasn't the good guy...

Suddenly I heard a sibilant, smooth, ancient voice call out, "Edward." My ears immediately tuned to that smooth and yet sinister sounding voice.

"You know you are a monster," the dark voice called from beside me. Barely able to turn my head through the pain that I felt, I looked up to see Aro standing beside me, the slight wind from the river canyon rising up over the lip to blow his long dark hair and cloak around him in the starry darkness surrounding us on the ledge. The strands of his hair swirled sinisterly, almost like a mass of writhing vipers shimmering along his body. His cloak shimmered eerily in the dim light like snakes writhing within its fabric. It was almost as if I could see the moonlight reflecting off the individual scales of their bodies, giving him an almost transcendental appearance. His cloudy crimson-eyed gaze, like mine had, remained on the calm serenity the canyon river water promised below.

"That has never been in doubt," I murmured softly in rejoinder.

"You'll destroy her one day and your family. You can't control that which is within you," his voice returned calmly, silkily, drawing me in seductively.

"Which is why I am far away from her!" I said almost angrily. Then my voice dropped to a despairing low tone. "I can't hurt her if I'm not there. I don't want to hurt her. I'm here to find Victoria and destroy her. Last account she is in El Paso."

Barely acknowledging my reference to Victoria, Aro's smooth dark voice continued in my ear. "Victoria wasn't the monster; she was only following her true nature… her rightful nature in response to the destruction of her mate. You, you are the problem, attempting to be what you cannot. Stay away from the family, come with me, I'll take you to where you can never hurt Bella or them again."

I considered the thought mutely. For a moment, his promise seemed so enticing, as if all my problems, restlessness, and fighting would just cease, and I would find peace. It was an enticing temptation. Abruptly I shook my head. NO! That would leave Bella unprotected, and that was my job now… to make sure that she was okay. Turning, I crawled away on all fours through the dusty clay of the canyon ledge from him. Aro glared at me, at my retreat, and the hate within him was so clear that I knew I would be destroyed if I allowed him. But it wasn't the hate that worried me, for my destruction wasn't a concern as long as I had the opportunity to take out Victoria first. It was then that I noticed with surprise that Aro stared at me not with his red eyes, but my green ones.

"Edward, don't allow the Italian Scum entice you," another voice came, and I halted my crawl with a start, looking up to see Stefan and Vladimir standing to each side of me, as if they were protecting me. Both wore white; I thought they wore black before, my confused mind considered. But how did I know that or know them, when I knew I had not met them before, only heard of them through Carlisle? My mind tried to remember, but gave up after a moment.

Aro hissed at my two guards before crouching and baring his teeth at them in a feral manner.

"Look, Stefan, he remembers how to be a vampire instead of just a bump sitting on a throne. It is an enticing picture, I must say. Perhaps if you'd fought this way in the past, you wouldn't have been destroyed so easily," Vladimir's smooth, light voice floated over me, confusing me. "Look Edward, see how he still hesitates to come near you. He knows you hold the key to his destruction. You've already done it once; you can do it again."

Huh?

The shimmering forms in Aro's dark robes that I'd thought were snakes became more substantial, and solidified into long oily dark serpents, their tongues slithering out as their slanted red eyes surveyed me. They rubbed against each other and between the hissing and their scales rubbing each other… it made an ominous sound as they glided along Aro and threaded through his hair, lifting the locks here and there. Vladimir's words seemed to have agitated them.

"Leave," I ordered him in an authoritative tone that I had no idea where it came from; he seemed to grow smaller. "NOW!" I shouted and the word echoed down into the canyon and came roaring back at us. The force of the command seemed to shatter him into a million pieces as the sound passed over us, and then the pieces disintegrated in midair with puffs of smoke.

"I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not a leader!" I cried out involuntarily to the Romanians. No! That wasn't right…that wasn't what I'd said. I was tired of pretending I was not…human. I'd lost Bella because I wasn't human. I wasn't a leader; I had never been. Carlisle was my father and my leader. I glanced up in confusion, not knowing what was going on. Stefan smiled at me in a patient manner. "Edward, focus." He sounded just like Carlisle, which really perplexed me.

Focus…that's right. I shook my head briefly. I needed to focus on my path. I needed to find Victoria, to destroy her before she could go back and hurt Bella. But for now, the pain seemed too strong, and so, like a coward, I curled up into a little ball at the Romanians' feet, figuring they'd watch over me so that the dark Aro didn't come back. Somewhere in my mind, I wondered about these individuals' presence in my life. My mind returned to my questions: How did I know them…other than in stories told by Carlisle, and why did I feel safe lying at Vladimir and Stefan's feet?

Feeling almost as if I were sleeping, the calmness seeped into my psyche and fortified me against the pain. As soon as my lids closed, images appeared before me in a montage… Jasper's face as he lunged at human Bella, the hunger emanating from him so clear and sharp that it was excruciating. The kiss… our last one, when my desperate urgency had taken over and I'd wanted to pull her into me, to sear her taste and feel on my senses, knowing I'd never allow myself another opportunity for that, and that this would be my last sample of heaven. I could feel her fingers tangling in my hair, but they were so much stronger in my memory than they'd been that night… the night my world was destroyed. The kiss… ah… it was a dream, what I'd do to her if I could, if her human fragileness didn't hinder me, if I didn't fear every moment that I'd crush her if I touched her without thinking. Funneling the pain into the kiss, I became almost become brutal in the way I attacked her mouth. Then suddenly, my vision of her was gone as if a mighty force had pulled her from me.

She was gone…

The pain of her loss was overwhelming, breaking over me and dragging me under. Darkness issued from the ground of the canyon ledge, engulfing me at the moment of my pain for her disappearance, wiping out the starry sky, and from within the black void came the sound of the snakes…the ones that had encircled Aro as he tempted me. Twisting around me, I felt sick at the feel of them sliding across my skin.

"Get off!"

Lunging to my feet, I beat at them with my hands frantically… and almost as if they'd never existed in the first place they were gone. The smoky blackness broke apart and faded away into the ground.

I stared around wildly. I was still on the canyon ledge. I was alone, Vladimir and Stefan were gone, and Bella was at home in Forks, safely tucked in her bed snug and safe, hopefully having wonderful dreams. It was night again, the stars were still shining, and in the distance I heard an owl calling out. Dragging my phone from the backpack I realized it was dead, so I was uncertain as to how long I'd remained as a useless ball of misery on the ground. I was covered in mud and dirt and realized I must have remained unaware during a storm.

El Paso… I had to get to El Paso to look for Victoria. I shook my head as I fought to focus on that thought. The plan for her destruction was the only thing I had to focus upon. Grabbing the bag that I'd packed my stuff in; I leapt off the high ledge onto the dusty canyon road below, and took off for the town, intent on finding the red-headed witch.

~FMR~

One in three individuals in El Paso lived in poverty. It was a veritable feeding ground for vampires from both North and South America. It was easy when a body went missing for the person to be quickly forgotten. The misery reflected in most of the human faces rivaled mine.

Walking the streets yielded me no knowledge of the demon I sought, either from other people's thoughts or any trace of her scent, so as the sun began to rise again, I moved to Saint Patrick's Cathedral. The top reaches of the cathedral's bell tower became my place of refuge. Leaning back on my haunches against the warm sun-baked brickwork, I closed my eyes and returned to my memories of Bella, of watching her sleep and kissing her forehead.

The hours seemed to move like molasses in the snow during a cold New England winter, and the pain of my separation from Bella became almost unbearable again. It had become a set pattern for me…the hours of torture during the day interspersed with short breaks in the night or whenever there was cloud cover of searching for the woman who threatened my Love. I slid to the floor and curled back into a ball to suffer in misery. At least the night, with the chance to hunt Victoria, would bring some relief, I thought…until I realized what day this particular day was when the bell began ringing and thoughts from the humans began filtering into my mind. The participants in the Christmas Eve Mass began wandering in to participate in the festivities, alerting me… and it came as no surprise then that Esme had been so urgent for me to come home. My eyes closed at the thought.

Had I really been gone over three months?

"Yes, you have, and your family is worried about you," said an old, dry and calm voice.

Spinning around to land in a crouch as far away as the small tower's bell chamber allowed possible, I snarled at the vision who'd been beside me, but now sat in a relaxed fashion across from me.

Marcus? What was he doing here?

I must have called his name because the vision chuckled. "I'm your angel," he responded.

Laughter burst out of my chest and the feeling was so foreign that it actually ached. When was the last time I'd laughed? The answer was instantaneous… before I lost the love of my life.

"You aren't my angel! My angel is a blond haired lady," I argued, the words rushing out… but then I was uncertain. What blond haired lady was I talking about? I'd had a fleeting image of someone, but then the memory was gone. What was wrong with me? I'd never forgotten anything… a vampire was incapable of it. I frowned to myself in confusion.

He grinned. "No, that particular one has a very special place in your life, but for now, I'm all you've got." The black haired vampire slowly stood, and it was then that I saw he was hungry, his eyes so dark brown that they appeared black. He dusted off his elegant light grey suit; it looked like something from the 1940s.

"You need to feed," I noted.

This time the laughter burst from his chest. "My eyes are black, Edward, because that was the color they were when I was still human. I was sent here to watch over you, to show you what you are forsaking."

Recognition broke over me. OH! I got it now. This was just like Frank Capra's movie. I could play along.

"Well, you look about the kind of angel I'd get. Sort of a fallen angel, aren't you?" I followed George Bailey's lines precisely, while thinking how perfect the position of a fallen angel was for Marcus. I'd seen the movie thousands of times, so I continued with the prescribed words. "What happened to your wings?"

An amused look came over his face, and he shook his head with what appeared to be great sorrow. "I don't have wings."

I snorted. "You're not saying it right, Marcus. You are supposed to say, 'I can't fly! I haven't got my wings.' And then I respond, 'You haven't got your wings. Yeah, that's right.'"

He frowned at me.

"But I tell you what; let's move this delusion on a little." Moving to the bell that hung directly in front of us, I flicked it gently with my finger, causing it to ring.

He blurred to the bell and stopped it before it made another sound.

"Are you mad? The humans will hear us!" he hissed out.

"Must be," was my only answer, leaning over to look at his back to see if he'd grown his wings as promised. "Well that is proof that _It's a Wonderful Life_ was a farce. You don't have your wings yet, and since the teacher said…" I left off nodding to the bell and then his back.

He sighed in a long deep breath. "I was told this was going to be difficult," he muttered as he raised his eyes toward the sky and then closed them for a minute before nodding. "I'm here to show you what it would have been like had you not been changed… had you died from the Spanish flu instead of Carlisle saving you. Because, isn't that what you've always wished…that you didn't have this existence?"

"O…K…" I said the letters slowly, like he was an imbecile. "Why didn't you just send Carlisle, he is better at utilizing guilt."

"Carlisle is busy, Edward. He, Jasper, Esme, and Renesmee are attempting to save Bella."

Renesmee? What the heck was a Renesmee? I wondered, while at the same time blurring to him in rage. "Who is hurting Bella?" I screamed and his hand blurred to my mouth. The feel of his human heat burned me.

"What the hell!" I said moving back from him, confused. "You're human!"

"No…" he smirked "…not quite." His answer went no further.

"Who's hurting Bella! Is Victoria back in Forks?" Moving to go down the stairs, already determined to get to her, I was stopped by him. He may have felt like a human, but he was far stronger than me, and I panicked when the reality that I couldn't hear his thoughts crashed over me.

"Marcus, what is going on?"

"Edward, I've already told you, I'm your guardian angel, and you've been given a great gift. A chance to see what the world would be like without you."

Then everything went dark.

~FMR~

The sound of a human heart was such a luscious thing. The strum of it as it worked valiantly to push the blood through the body. The smell could be overwhelming though, as it was now. It was horrid actually, and with that thought my eyes opened to a scene straight from a nightmare…my nightmare.

Carlisle crouched over a bed and without looking, I knew it was me upon it. I was about to be bitten and brought into this life. And as much as I loved my father, I knew that a great majority of the time…well really, all my life until I'd met Bella… I'd wished he'd allowed me to die.

I heard his murmur to the human Edward, saying how he would save me, would make the pain go away. And then Carlisle did something unimaginable, taking a syringe out of his medical bag and injecting it into my arm. Ghost pain raced up my right appendage as I saw him force the liquid into my frail body.

"Please forgive me Father," he whispered, and then stood silently beside the bed.

I heard my human heart begin to fail, and it was then that my eyes opened wildly to look at him…as green as Stef's…

Stef who? I wondered.

"Please?" my human self gurgled, and Carlisle lunged toward my throat only to jerk away and move to the other side of the room in self denial. He'd backed into the wall beside Marcus and I, and I saw him taking unnecessary gulps of air as if to calm himself.

He was going to let me die! Oh my God! Carlisle was going to let me go and deny his greatest desire at that time… my companionship. What would happen then? Would he go to Ashland and meet Esme… after all, going north had been my idea, hadn't it? I reached out as if to shake sense into him as the human Edward lay dying, but when I touched him it was if I was a ghost, my hands trailing through his arms.

"Marcus!"

"This is what you want, right Edward. What you've always wanted… " he murmured as he looked at me calmly.

Edward... me… well, human Edward, died in front of me, and only then did Carlisle step forward with a great sob to close my eyes and pull the sheet over my head. "Have to leave here," was his only words as he left the room.

"The rest of the family?" I asked quickly, unwilling to endure the rest of the journey… to see how my absence had altered the time continuum. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that it would be the same, or that it would automatically be better without me.

"What family, Edward?" Marcus said with a satisfied, sanctimonious look… like a teacher proud of their wayward student when they achieve the acquisition of a particularly difficult skill. "To answer the question you didn't ask, no, Carlisle doesn't go north. Esme dies from the fall. He never got to Rochester, so Rosalie dies from the rape, and Emmett becomes bear fodder. Alice and Jasper are the only ones of your family that survived without you, but since Alice didn't have a vision of Carlisle to guide her, they live a traditional vampiric existence. It pains Jasper, and his agony wears on Alice, but they love one another, so I do hope that in the end they find peace. Aro is particularly hard on them though."

"Aro!" I screamed out, unable to consider what he was inferring.

"Yes, my illustrious, devious brother-in-law. You don't think he would allow Alice and Jasper to exist outside the Volturi, did you?"

In a twinkling of the eye, we stood inside the Volturi's chambers as they held court. Marcus' chair was gone with only two thrones now, and Alice stood behind Aro with blood red eyes. Gone was the happiness she always exuded… pained acceptance in its place. Scanning the crowd, I saw a feral, rangy, hard-faced Jasper leaning against the wall near Caius, both dressed in dark clothing.

"I don't understand."

"Alice and Jasper went with Aro. It is fairly simple."

"Why would they do that?"

"For a chance to be a part of a family."

"You call this a happy family?" I shouted out, and the words echoed in the chamber although no one turned our way.

"Aro destroyed the Denalis. They had no other choice."

"Where are you? And Carlisle?" I asked the most obvious question.

"Dead. Aro tracked us down and destroyed Carlisle when he realized that we'd resumed our friendship. Felix destroyed me when I attacked Aro. You see, Carlisle's loneliness ate at him… and it made him ponder the things that time had covered up. He figured out Aro's secret, and when he told me of Didyme…"

The room blurred, and then I was with him in the woods just outside Forks.

"So now you'll show me Bella. Is she crying, is that what you think will get me to break? Her heart will heal; she's only human."

Marcus turned to me with a sad smile.

"NO, wait, I remember from the movie. George Bailey sees Mary as a spinster, an old librarian who has lived her life with books as her sole companions. That would fit Bella. I could almost see her with glasses on and her hair tied up in a bun just like the character Mary. C'mon, let me show you that you are wrong. She'll go on to love someone else, and she'll have had a _Wonderful Life _without me." Blurring through the woods, I notice he wasn't following. "C'mon Marcus, lets finish this game you've started."

But, I didn't find her at Forks library… walking out the door… just like Mary had in the movie. I didn't rush her and cause her to faint or collapse in another's arms. I stood as the snow started and watched a woman I didn't know close down the small building and leave.

Within just a few moments, I felt Marcus beside me. "Mary Hatch Bailey went on to become a librarian because there was no George Bailey to fall in love with. Think hard, Edward, what would Isabella Swan do if you'd never come into her life?"

"She would fall in love with another, perhaps even Jacob Black." HA! A voice inside me scoffed… hard to fall in love with your mother-in-law. WHAT? What the hell? Where were these thoughts coming from?

"Edward, turn around," his voice ordered.

When I did I was suddenly too afraid to look down feeling earth and grass underfoot now instead of hard pavement. We had relocated from the library; for all around us were grave markers in what appeared to be the Forks cemetery, and I didn't even want to contemplate what I'd see.

"You are confusing your Christmas tales, Marcus. George Bailey never saw into the future… to see Mary's death." I shook my head impatiently and in slight agitation. "That was only with Dickens. Ghost you may be, but you've ruined the storyline… not showing me my past and present before taking me to the future."

"You're a bright boy… but you can be stupid sometimes, idiotic even." Marcus replied calmly as he looked into my face. "The Christmas Carol was Bella's story, don't you remember? Like I told you, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Renesmee took care of that. This is your story! Focus!" he tapped his foot impatiently then, and forgetting my desire to not look down, the sound drew my gaze.

The agony sent me to my knees as I saw the gravestone in front of me. Isabella Marie Swan… Beloved Daughter…

"You weren't there to save her from the van. They told Charlie it was instantaneous…" he noted with a sad quirk of his eyebrow and a brief wave of his hand, which suggested it was anything but. "She died at the ripe old age of 17 never having known love, never having experienced her first kiss, never knowing that she could be loved that way. But I guess you can look at the positive…she never had her heart ripped out either."

"NO! Bella was supposed to go on living; she was supposed to find love again…" I moaned, agony lancing through my unbeating heart.

"You weren't there Edward. She died. It is what humans do, you know…die."

Dark feelings clawed at my insides to think of Bella being crushed by the van. I attempted to reason and justify my decisions and actions as Marcus stood impassively before me next to Bella's gravestone. "I could have left afterwards and not allowed her to love me… I could have lived my life around hers and watched over her."

"Isn't that what you are attempting to do right now? But, of course, it isn't working. No, I think it was best for you just to never have existed at all."

"But Carlisle and Esme…Rose and Emmett…Jasper and Alice. Bella…"

"Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. It's a cascade of impacts flowing from one to another. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?"

His hands softly traced the sloped lines of granite that fashioned the top of Bella's grave marker.

"You see, Edward, you really were given a wonderful life…" I knew in my heart of hearts he was referring to Bella… such a wonderful life… a beautiful one. "…and you've really had a wonderful life. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to just throw it away?"

"You forgot a line from the movie, Marcus. One that is too poetic to forget."

"What is that Edward?"

"When George offers to lasso Mary the moon, he tells her that once he gets it for her, she should swallow it, and that the moon beams would shoot out of her. Isn't that a particularly 'sparkling' thought."

As long as we were playing this story to the end, we might as well hit all the references that might fit me. I twisted my lips in mild humor.

"You need to take what I'm telling you seriously, Edward. I've only been given a small amount of time to be with you." He was not amused now.

"A small amount of time to earn your wings, right? I'm dying, aren't I? Something has happened to me and this is what it feels like when a vampire's pieces are burned. We see the things we've done wrong. Victoria has gone back and killed Bella right? That is why you are showing me this?"

Marcus turned to me then and his black eyes were harsh. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Listen to me! You need to focus! Listen to the sound of my voice!" He sounded like Jasper I realized…the tone of voice and the command. His form seemed to shimmer as if it was breaking up like Aro had. Suddenly he jerked his face to look behind me.

"Go away," he hissed to something behind me, and I turned to see who he was speaking to.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, my brother, have you not learned that your attempts to destroy my plans always end in tragedy? Be gone," a smooth, oily voice beside me called out, and turning I saw Aro flick his fingertips at Marcus. Like Aro had before, Marcus shattered to a thousand pieces and disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly, we were back in the bell tower, the surroundings of the cemetery fading away into nothingness, and I remained crouched from where I'd jumped. Instead of Marcus sitting against the wall in a relaxed manner, Aro was there now. Had I dreamed the whole thing? I felt immensely confused.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him, beginning to feel insane.

"You!" he cackled manically.

* * *

**Would love to know what you think! **

**I wish each and every one of you a wonderful holiday season. Please accept this extended chapter as my gift to you and yours! Next one up tomorrow.**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. **

**To: Crmcneill – Hope you are having wonderful travels along the way!**


	32. Mastery

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter for Christmas, and it ended up being a monster – over 20,000 words. DawnMac, a reader who got a sneak peak, suggested cutting it into pieces and giving it out over the next few days as a Christmas gift. SO…you'll get it in chunks, with me posting the last one on Christmas Day. **

**When I'd thought to enter The Canon Tour for the New Moon round, my plan was to do a version of Edward's Christmas away from the family. I've always wanted to know exactly what went on with him during that time. Just so happens, it fit nicely in the plans for me. Hope you enjoy! By the way, that contest is taking submissions, go over and visit.**

**Many of you know that I have a great amount of affection for the characters that have died during the stories of Harvest Moon and Full Moon Rising. We've have private discussions about them. Just know, I always knew some of them would return…**

* * *

**To catch the spirit in its wayward flight**

**Through mazes manifold, what task supreme!**

**When to floods has grown the quiet stream**

**Much human skill must aid its rage to fight;**

**And when the wild winds invade the silent night,**

**Seems not man's vaunted power but a dream?**

**And still more futile, ay, we e'en must deem**

**This quest to tame the soul, and guide aright**

**It's restless wanderings, - to lure it back**

**To shoals of calm. Full many a moan and sigh**

**Attend the strife; till, effort merged in prayer,**

**Oft uttered, clung to – when of strength the lack**

**Seems direst – brings the answer to our cry:**

**A gift from Him who lifts our ev'ry care.**

**Mastery – Henrietta Cordelia Ray**

Edward POV

_"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, my brother, have you not learned that your attempts to destroy my plans always end in tragedy? Be gone," a smooth, oily voice beside me called out, and turning I saw Aro flick his fingertips at Marcus. Like Aro had before, Marcus shattered to a thousand pieces and disappeared into thin air._

_Suddenly, we were back in the bell tower, the surroundings of the cemetery fading away into nothingness, and I remained crouched from where I'd jumped. Instead of Marcus sitting against the wall in a relaxed manner, Aro was there now. Had I dreamed the whole thing? I felt immensely confused._

_"What do you want?" I screamed at him, beginning to feel insane._

_"You!" he cackled manically._

~FMR~

Then a bright golden light appeared between us, and a voice that I thought never to hear again called to me.

"Edward," Billy's calm voice came. "Don't follow the darkness, only the light." His voice rang out firmly to me and I felt a measure of peace emanating from him. I instinctively grabbed onto that as a lifeline.

As he stepped from the brightness before me, I saw Old Quil behind him, his face smiling gently at me. How did I know them, and why did I feel so comfortable around them? Last I knew, the Quileute hated us. But the bright light had burned away Aro, as if he'd been ripped to shreds and thrown into a fire. And for that, I was thankful.

"Breathe deeply and focus," Billy said as he sat cross-legged in front of me. He appeared to be whole, not sick like he had been; but how did I know that as well? Old Quil followed him, and I realized in that moment I didn't know these men in their present form…they were young and nimble, their faces unlined by the years. Long dark hair, unmarred by grey, feathered around their faces. Both gazed at me intently.

"Have you ever read Henry Van Dyke's story of the fourth wise man Edward?" Billy began in a familiar deep voice.

Rendered mute by the panic that I was going crazy, I said nothing.

Billy rested his hands on his thighs, and then began the story. Old Quil looked at me as he spoke, seemingly taking my measure.

"His name was Artaban, and he too took the journey to find the King when the Star of David appeared in the sky. However, unlike the other wise men, he did not reach the King in Bethlehem. He traveled, but was delayed by an individual he encountered along the way… an individual that needed the Magi's help. A sick man to whom he gave succor… you see, he was a physician like you…" They'd gone crazy, because I'd become vampire of epic proportions with my thirst if I was exposed to the free flowing blood within the halls of a hospital. Billy continued, breaking through my thoughts. "His generosity in giving medical care caused him to miss the caravan of the other wise men. He then had to trade the first of his three treasures to buy the supplies he would need. It was a sapphire. Do you remember what my son told you about the sapphire, Edward? When he and Renesmee bought the charm for Bella?"

I was stunned into silence, still not sure what a Renesmee was, or why Jacob Black's father and elder would be with me in the desert. I shook my head in puzzlement. I knew not of what he spoke.

"The sapphire blocks evil spirits and provides serenity. Just like the Magi did for the man in the grove…you do for those around you."

He continued through my confused silence. "By the time Artaban arrived in Bethlehem, he was told by a kind woman that the other wise men had left because of their fear of Herod, and that the man, his wife, and the King had left as well. She gave him respite and treated him fairly even though there was fear of strangers due to Herod's rage." Billy stopped and then looked to Old Quil… who was not so old. He picked up the story from Billy then, his voice flowing calmly into my ears.

"Artaban protected the mother when Herod's men came to destroy all the first born, but in doing so he sinned by lying. He also bribed the guard with the second of his treasures, a flawless ruby. It was done in protection of the woman's child, but he felt greatly torn to have done something against his and God's laws. Artaban was a man of integrity and his actions proved it, much like the ruby represents the quality; however, Artaban could not see his own worth."

Quil stopped for a moment as if that statement should be significant to me, but when I didn't react, he continued.

"Time and time again, Artaban's search for the King was hindered by the deeds he was called to do. Thirty-three years he traveled in his quest until one day he was told of an execution that was to occur on a hill called Golgotha just outside of Jerusalem. The man was said to be one who claimed to be the King." The Quileute elder paused for a brief moment and gazed at me. Then he resumed the tale. "Artaban's heart rejoiced in the fact that he had finally found the man he'd searched for. An old man by this time, Artaban hobbled toward the site for the execution in hopes of seeing the great man that had eluded him for so long. Just as he was to make the hill, a young woman was being taken by guards to jail. She had been taken as payment for her father's debt and she begged for mercy. With compassion, Artaban brought out the final treasure he'd started the journey with… a precious pearl… instead of laying it at the feet of the King as he'd planned, he gave it to the guards to pay the woman's debt. You see, pearls have long been seen as symbolic of purity, and how much purer can a desire be than to keep others from harm and pain?"

"_'This is thy ransom, daughter! It is the last of my treasures which I kept for the King._' Artaban called out to her."

"Just as Artaban said the words, the earth rumbled and the sky grew dark. The earthquake dislodged a slate from the roof of the building they were under and hit Artaban in the temple, knocking him to the ground. The young woman was afraid that he was dead and bent over Artaban to cover him. Seeing his lips moving slightly as if he was speaking to someone, she believed that he was whispering his last prayers. Bending to listen, she was astonished by his words.

"Not so, my Lord! For when saw I thee an hungered and fed thee? Or thirsty, and gave thee drink? When saw I thee a stranger, and took thee in? Or naked, and clothed thee? When saw I thee sick or in prison, and came unto thee? Three-and- thirty years have I looked for thee; but I have never seen thy face, nor ministered to thee, my King."

I interrupted Quil, knowing where he was going as I recognized the scripture and quoted the last part, Matthew 28:40: "Verily I say unto thee, Inasmuch as thou hast done it unto one of the least of these my brethren, thou hast done it unto me."

They both smiled brilliantly. Billy spoke triumphantly, "Exactly, Edward. His journey had ended, his treasures had been accepted…in his death, he'd found the King."

I shook my head. I wasn't Artaban; I was on a journey to kill Victoria, not for self reflection or salvation. In reality, I was searching for destruction…as soon as Bella died, I would go too.

"Your desire to save Bella is pure, but you aren't the one who has the right to grant life or death," Old Quil said solemnly, as if reading my mind.

"I don't understand." The words ripped out of my throat. They couldn't be suggesting what I thought they were. The treaty specifically forbid me changing Bella, even if I could be convinced it was the right thing to do. I bowed my head down from the two elders' gaze.

"You don't have to understand," the oily voice said suddenly, coming to my right and the snakes slithered at my feet, attempting to twine up my legs.

I looked up to see that Billy and Old Quil had vanished as if they had never been there, and back was the Devil.

"They are but silly old men, speaking tales of myth and legend." The voice sneered. "Ignore them and come with me. I can make you forget the pain, forget what it feels like to live without her."

And the moments of respite, while Marcus had taken me through my Jimmy Stewart moments; and Billy and Quil the beautiful tale of the Fourth wise man, vanished leaving me with acid burning a hole through my heart. This was my life. It wasn't magical or prophetic, and it certainly wasn't _Wonderful_. Curling into a ball, I attempted to ignore the feel of the snakes as they covered me, slithering over me until I disappeared. What I wouldn't give to just forget…to just cease to exist.

"Come with me," a new female voice called subtly, tantalizingly. "I'll make you forget it all," the feminine voice promised with a seductive purr. Instead of feeling comforted by the sinful voice and subtle promises, I felt fear. I had to get back to Bella, the feeling was crystal clear, but when I attempted to struggle against the snakes, they engulfed me.

"Bella!" I screamed, as if she could hear me…as if she would care.

"I'm here!"

Time froze in that moment. I'd heard my love's voice, as clear as if she was just beside me. But… she was in Forks.

"Get away from him," I heard Stefan hiss out, and suddenly I felt the Romanians' presence even though I couldn't get free from the snakes. I was being held down to the brick floor by the reptiles, which had twisted themselves round my legs and body.

The snakes hissed in a terrible symphony, twining around me furiously as I tried to get free.

"Edward, relax. They are trying to help," Vladimir said in a stern voice.

Who? The snakes? Impossible.

Then, even against all the effort I put into fighting, my body gave out on me, slumping to the ground as the snakes won the battle, holding me tight. Releasing their hold of my head, one particularly evil viper raised above my face in cobra-like fashion, and I wondered if it had the ability to harm me. Just before it lunged, it turned to the side in caution. What did this monster have to fear? The faint caw of a raven called out and hope surged inexplicably throughout me. But what could this raven do?

"Caw-caw!" it shrieked out as it appeared in the bell tower, circling frantically above my head.

"Well, hello, little one," Stefan said with great fondness as he looked at the black raven. "How pleased Vladimir and I are with you."

The bird circled around the two as if it was attempting to decipher what they were. I wanted to shout at the bird to stay away… that they were predators of the worst kind, but somehow the words didn't seem an accurate assessment.

"Caw-caw!" the bird squawked again.

"Well… well… the wolf pup too." Vladimir spoke now, in real amusement and pride. "How privileged we are, Stefan, to meet our namesake and the pride of the pack. Your Nonno needs you, take him back. He isn't ready yet for this."

"Nonno! Nonno!" the bird said in a sweet voice this time…a child's voice, not a bird's shrill sound.

"Nonno! Come with us," a young male voice called. "Listen to our hearts."

"That's right, listen to their hearts and listen to yours, Edward," Stefan murmured encouragingly to me. "Marcus showed you what life would have been without you, for everyone. Billy and Quil… well, their story was meant to explain your trials and remind you to whom you belong…" Stefan and Vladimir started to fade into the air, and I wanted to call them back to help the raven with the snakes. It was but a bird.

A fragile bird… like Bella was fragile.

I was lying on the hard floor of a bell tower in El Paso, Texas, having been away from my family and Love for three months. A pathetic excuse for a living creature…and I had failed them. I'd yet to find Victoria and thereby eradicate the threat.

Bella…

The pain tore through me, and I started screaming, caring less about the humans below me and what my hoarse cries must sound like to them, hoping with the trace amount of awareness that the sound of Handel's Messiah would drown me out.

Christmas Eve… Bella was in Forks, my heart with her. I was a heartless and soulless creature, and I'd failed her. Despair so strong that it was incapacitating raced through me, but then I felt it, the flutter of the raven's wings and opened my eyes to see it pecking at the snakes, tearing great chunks of the vipers away. A funnel of light suddenly appeared by the bell next to the raven.

"Nonno, help us! You have to come, it's scary here. The dark man, he keeps wanting us to come with him," The bird spoke directly to me in a musical double-tone voice.

What? Why would Aro want the bird? Nonno?

"Son, if you can hear Stefanie and William, go with them," a warm, cultured and familiar voice came from out of nowhere.

Son? Stefanie and William? For a brief moment, I saw something… a vision… a family huddled around a prone body on a floor. Strange visions… Individuals that I somehow recognized to be Volturi Guard members mixed in with those I loved. Strange new individuals… a man who reminded me of Aro somehow, and a young one. A copper-headed beauty holding Jacob Black's hand. Two small children stretched out beside the body.

The light around me funneled down upon the two children beside me.

Stefanie and William!

My babies, my mind whispered…

The lights then collided into me, sharp daggers piercing my skin, shredding at me. Looking down, the snakes were retreating, but skeletal hands clawed at me now from the very bricks of the bell tower floor, tearing at me, attempting to literally drag me into the stone with them. Fighting to free my hand, I wanted to tell Stefanie and William to fly away… save themselves, but when I struggled free and put my hand out, the raven wrapped its claws around my finger, and with a mighty slap of its wings we were airborne and out of the tower into the funnel of light shining down from the sky. I was at the bird's mercy. As the bird flapped upward seemingly carrying my weight with little effort in its claws, I began hearing familiar voices.

"Edward!" a persistent, distant voice hoarsely called me. "C'mon Baby…come back to me."

"Nonno, don't do that to us again," The raven whispered to me as it carried me, Stefan and Vladimir flying beside us, Quil and Billy to the rear, and Marcus leading the way.

The raven and I were flying across the desert land and then over the shimmering ocean. Dark and mysterious, the water swirled below us.

"Where are we going?" I asked the bird, little to no energy left after the wrestling with Aro and the dark snakes.

"Home."

I closed my eyes as we swept along and then gradually realized then that my body was gone, and I was with them… William and Stefanie. I'd fallen into one of the memories I realized. But this time, it had been a mish-mash of mine, Aro's perception of my memories when he'd touched me, and fantasies of the individuals that had had tremendous influences on our lives… good and bad. I felt like I was in an ethereal netherland.

This was different than anything I'd ever experienced. The memory was mine, but in a way it had the influence of Aro's spin on it. This was new…the mixing of my own and his. It made me uncomfortable.

"We're almost there, Nonno. You okay?" William's voice came in my head.

I didn't answer because I didn't want to lie, and to tell the truth would scare them. Because, I was terrified.

~FMR~

Bella's face was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. She shuddered and then bent to place our lips together, seeking and giving comfort at the same time. She'd been the viper I realized… the one who'd looked down at me. Or at least that is what my imagination and nightmares had transformed her into. Thinking that perhaps there was an explanation about the feel of being held down, I searched the minds around me and gasped in outrage at what I saw, causing her to sit up.

"I HURT YOU!" Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Nessie had held me down as I attempted to get to her. _"Carlisle is busy, Edward. He, Jasper, Esme, and Renesmee are attempting to save Bella."_ Marcus' words came clear.

"Edward stop!" Bella hissed out. "Don't even go there. I knew what I was getting into when I stayed in your arms. Emmett got too nervous at one point and tried to pull me away."

She glared over at my big brother, and I saw a vision of me all but mauling Bella. It was when I'd been dreaming of our last kiss, when I'd become quite forceful.

"He should have kept you away from me entirely," I hissed at him and Emmett's eyes glittered darkly.

He agreed with me, worried how my actions would affect me when I became cognizant of them. Bella had fought him like a wild animal to get back to me, but her sobbing had been the key to her freedom…as she'd watched me twist, reach for her, and wail out her name. My brother was a perpetual sucker for emotionally distraught women.

Stefanie and William began to rouse beside me, and Bella quickly moved to grab William as he sat up and I scooped up Stefanie. Her green eyes popped open, and for a moment, I was taken back to the Aro I'd imagined.

"Nonno!" she squealed and wrapped her tiny arms around me, squeezing with all her might, dispelling my nightmare.

The smell of her hair as I rubbed my cheek in it was immensely settling… her fragrance appealing in a way to me that had nothing to do with hunger. It was the scent of "home."

"Stefanie, William, thank you. I want to be stern with you about the risk you took in spirit walking to save me, but how can I when you were the one to bring me around?" I sighed wearily and leaned back against one of the couches of the hall we were gathered in. In a strangely human fashion, the ordeal had left me exhausted.

"It was easier this time, Nonno. To ignore the other things and focus only on you. So I think our lessons are helping!" William proudly announced as he clung to Bella.

"Well, to be honest, Grandfather Billy and Old Quil kept the dark ones away. So did the man with the dark brown eyes… Marcus…" Stefanie left off, totally unaware of the stillness of the immortals around her and Henry moving quickly toward us. "…he kept that Devil man occupied."

Henry at this point was on his knees beside us. "Aro?" he asked in a bare whisper.

"That's him?" William shouted out. We'd finally removed all the pictures of Aro and Caius from the castle at Henry's request, storing them in the cellars where Bella and I had retreated. He, Stefanie, and Ellie knew Marcus from the portrait we'd hung in Henry and Anna's suite. Solimena had fashioned individual portraits of the leaders at the same time that the group portrayals were accomplished. Marcus' was a cherished piece for Henry, and I caught his thoughts many times as stood and gazed upon the likeness, longing for his Uncle's presence. The triplets had discovered the portraits of Aro and Caius in one of their numerous explorations of the castle environs, however, and had started asking questions about the erstwhile leaders.

Totally unaware of the chaos they were stirring up in the minds around us, the twins continued with their revelations. "Nonno, who were the other two men; the ones that helped us in the bell tower? They seemed to know who we were, and the one…he told me to tell Mama and Henry he was proud of them…he called the other Vladimir. Was it?" Stefanie left off as she lay her warm hands on my chest, but she was hoping for the answer I was going to give. They knew of Stefan and Vladimir from the legends we'd created about them.

"Yes, that was Stefan and Vladimir," I dropped the bomb on the group and watched as Carlisle's eyes widened to where they reminded me of saucers. Our protectors had been there all along, I realized… in the shadows of every trip that Stefanie and William had ever taken… in everyone I'd accompanied them on. We were just becoming more aware and more willing to accept, and with that keenness, what was hidden was becoming clear.

Carlisle distracted me then, his eye black in worry. "Edward, are you okay to stand?"

It was then the drawn, restless look of my family members and friends became apparent. Jasper lay on the floor just feet from me, his head in Alice's lap…another victim to the horror I'd felt. His eyes were bright and focused on me and the information we'd just given the family about our "trips", but my break had put a pall on the Christmas Eve celebration. Determined not to allow Aro to win in this, I pulled on my reserves to grin, finding it actually easier than I thought. While most would think that what I'd just experienced was horrific, and I wouldn't disagree with them, it certainly put into perspective what I had now. Like George Bailey, my voyage into this strange otherworld had definitely pointed out my blessings. Like Artaban, I knew I was on a journey and that I should enjoy the rest stops along the way.

"Jasper?" I then inquired as to his state in a hoarse voice.

"Keep going, Edward. I'm getting there as well." Jasper sounded nearly as weary as I was; having absorbed an immense amount of emotion from me and from the rest of the family and guard while at the same time trying to exert control and calm.

Alice's fingers clenched in his hair, much like Bella's had done mine. But it was the feeling of Bella's fingers running across my face that drew my attention and the smile that broke from me was nothing less than splendid. She had William drawn to one side of her lap and was using her free hand to connect with me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" My tone was exactly as I hoped it would be… sincere… worshipful… respectful. Stefanie giggled in a little girl way at the emotion that flowed between us.

Bella's eyes widened in worry; she was accustomed to my usual cynicism after experiencing one of Aro's recollections. This otherworldly experience had been a unique blend… horror… and affirmation. I was going with the affirmation. She glanced over to Carlisle in concern, and I saw the look that passed between them. Carlisle was worried about my state of mind.

"I'm fine. I promise," I reassured her, linking our hands so that mine held hers to my face. The feel of her was comforting. Looking at Carlisle, I attempted to do the same for him. "This one was different. It was my memory…" I heard several members of my family gasp "...not Aro's, but I do believe that I had some parts of it that were his perspectives on the time from having relieved it from my memories. And yet, these memories seemed to have been used to tempt me to despair. It was the Christmas I spent apart from you… apart from Bella, when I was tracking Victoria. Or I guess I should really say attempting to track Victoria, because we all know that isn't my strength." Demetri, I noticed, snorted at that assessment. He and Heidi must have come in during my little exhibition.

"You were screaming for Mistress Bella," Annius stated bluntly. He was disturbed by the extreme sense of desolation I'd funneled to the group during my "unawareness."

Bella's golden eyes went molten when I explained as I related bits of my experience. "That was fairly common when I thought no one was around… for me to scream out for her in vain. Those were dark and tormented days and nights when I attempted to live without her. I was a fool and that was quickly proven with my actions. I am an extremely lucky man, and my memory of that time serves only to reiterate that fact. The nights I lay in the desert away from her were some of the bleakest of my life, only surpassed by the time I thought she'd die while she nurtured Nessie."

"Don't you mean 'What the heck was a Renesmee'?" our daughter teased.

"Did I actually say that out loud?" My embarrassment was acute.

She dropped Jacob's hand in order to come kneel beside Bella. "I was about to take it personally, but Poppa, the Guilt Trip Master,…" I cringed, earning a chuckle from my father "…had already figured out what you were remembering. So… since I know I was only a twinkle in your eye then…" she sniffed elegantly, in an attempt to tease me. She ruined the effort by patting my chest affectionately with her hand. _Daddy… that one scared me,_ she told me silently.

I nodded my head softly, acknowledging her thought and fear.

_Were Stefan, Vladimir, Billy, and Old Quil really there in that otherworld with you?_ She threw out another question, and I quickly nodded again, but covered up the answer for anyone else by rising at the same time. I heard Esme's thoughts about cancelling the evening's activities just a second before she was going to speak.

"MOM! Absolutely not, I have much to celebrate and unless my little foray into the Twilight Zone has soured it for everyone, this is a family tradition that will not be ruined?"

I saw everyone grapple to catch up to my mood swing, but they latched onto my peace offering and went with it, quickly moving to begin the decorating. Carlisle took the moment to quietly come over to check my eyes and body signals.

_Edward? The truth?_

I smiled and covertly squeezed his arm in an attempt to reassure him.

_We'll talk later. _

This time his words weren't a question, and I heard the same thought emanating from my brothers, Henry, Jacob, Seth, and Demetri. They were all greatly disturbed by the incident, though they tried valiantly to conceal it. I was in for it, but for now, I wanted to dispel the horror of my memory of being without Bella and the uncertainty of what seeing ghosts meant. Thinking I was ready, I started to move toward the tree and a foreign weakness assailed me. Bella was immediately aware of it, and helped me to cover it up, but Jasper caught onto the surge of panic.

"Sit down on the couch, Edward and let us do this," he ordered.

I could do little else but obey him, and I moved down onto the couch nearest the Christmas tree.

* * *

**Would love to know what you think! It would be a great Christmas present to me to hear your thoughts, particularly those of you who may have never reviewed before! Conclusion to post tomorrow.**

**I wish each and every one of you a wonderful holiday season. Please accept this extended chapter as my gift to you and yours!**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. **

**To: Crmcneill – Hope you are having wonderful travels along the way!**


	33. Faith

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter for Christmas, and it ended up being a monster – over 20,000 words. DawnMac, a reader who got a sneak peak, suggested cutting it into pieces and giving it out over the next few days as a Christmas gift. SO…you'll get it in chunks, with me posting the last one on Christmas Day. **

**When I'd thought to enter The Canon Tour for the New Moon round, my plan was to do a version of Edward's Christmas away from the family. I've always wanted to know exactly what went on with him during that time. Just so happens, it fit nicely in the plans for me. Hope you enjoy! By the way, that contest is taking submissions, go over and visit.**

**Hope you enjoy the conclusion of the chapter! My husband informed me that we have to leave earlier in the morning for the family affair than I'd expected, so in fear that I wouldn't have time to post, please accept this chapter early.**

* * *

**As your faith is strengthened**

**You will find that there is no longer the need to have a sense of control,**

**That things will flow as they will,**

**And that you will flow with them,**

**To your great delight and benefit.**

**Emmanuel Teney**

Edward POV

_This time his words weren't a question, and I heard the same thought emanating from my brothers, Henry, Jacob, Seth, and Demetri. They were all greatly disturbed by the incident, though they tried valiantly to conceal it. I was in for it, but for now, I wanted to dispel the horror of my memory of being without Bella and the uncertainty of what seeing ghosts meant. Thinking I was ready, I started to move toward the tree and a foreign weakness assailed me. Bella was immediately aware of it, and helped me to cover it up, but Jasper caught onto the surge of panic._

_"Sit down on the couch, Edward and let us do this," he ordered._

_I could do little else but obey him and I moved down onto the couch nearest the Christmas tree._

~FMR~

Fang was my sole companion, jumping up and flopping his warm body down on my lap in direct order for some attention. If his burrowing into the blanket I placed between us to protect him from the icy feel of my body was any indication, I proceeded to give him his full measure of "respect." At twelve years old, he was beginning to gain some pudge around his ribs and a few grey hairs around his snout. Man… the day he passed away was going to be a horrible event. The little Napoleon had wormed his way into everyone's hearts, even earning a begrudging "tolerance" from Demetri, who thought virtually all animals were beneath his notice.

Carlisle quickly had the music weaving through the throne room, with some Bach issuing from the speakers placed around the room, and Demetri and Heidi built a roaring fire with enough wood stacked beside the mantel to last at least a month, while Emmett, Henry, and Jasper worked diligently on the tree, placing the ornaments where their wives ordered. Esme and Bella unloaded the precious keepsakes from the careful wrappings. I smirked to watch the other vampires within our group attempt to keep up with the chaos. Anata wrangled the triplets and had them moving empty boxes to the corner of the room. Within a half hour, the room had been transformed and all the festivities started. A great uproar about their perfect timing came when Tancred and Aden returned just in time to miss out on the setup.

As I watched my coven's members go through the gifts they'd donated in each other's name, I was reminded of how incredibly favored my family and friends were. Suddenly, a thought hit me. No wonder the woman hated us so. How often in our world would you find this sense of camaraderie, acceptance, and affection?

Rarely, was the answer. The question was really why did she want to destroy it instead of just join us? What was it about our family that she couldn't tolerate?

For Aro had ruled the vampire world for over 3,000 years, and nothing I was doing was much different than what he'd done to maintain order. If she was so unhappy with someone else being in charge, why hadn't she gone after Aro, Caius, and Marcus? Even now, she could just petition the council for the position, and as long as she was willing to maintain an orderly role in governing the vampire world, I'd be willing to give up control.

No, she did not want that. She wanted something else much different. But what, precisely, did the ancient woman want?

It was a conundrum for which I didn't have an answer, but somewhere from deep inside me, I had the sense I was on to the right track in figuring out her underlying objectives and desires. It was something about our family that she didn't like. We'd been on the wrong path thinking it was against one particular person.

But today was not the day to worry about it though…I'd already had enough distractions.

Bella finished up giving Demetri his gift, having donated money to Save the Earth in his name. She was harassing him really, having determined the meaning of his Russian name. Having come from Dimitri, it literally meant Earth Mother. In appreciation for the donation, the organization had sent a t-shirt denoting the cause…the Earth surrounded by a rainbow colored ribbon. Heidi snorted upon seeing the look on her love's face, but Bella followed up with a way to make the real significance stand out. "Demetri, I made a donation in Felix's name as well."

At those words, Demetri's eyes jerked to my mate and softened. "A most gracious thought from you, considering." I knew he missed Felix, felt guilty in a way for not being able to save him. Bella smiled softly and tossed Heidi a second shirt. This time Demetri grinned evilly at his mate. Knowing our loyal friend, he'd wear the one, just to make her suffer through wearing the other.

It was my turn, and I grinned in pleasure at my opportunity; in that, I'd been extremely lucky this year when I pulled the name from the "hat." "I got Bella's name," I proudly announced.

To the chorus of "no fairs," I pulled the envelope from my shirt with relish…grateful that I hadn't shredded it or my clothes this time…and handed it to her.

"Your other Edward has finally decided to retire. He contacted me to let me know, making recommendations for a new dealer he liked for any further needs I might have. After speaking with him by phone, I realized that many of his books were still available, so I purchased the lot and donated them and an amount to create an Edward Nudelman Rare Books section at the University of Washington Special Collections. Mr. Nudelman will also be receiving a call from the university president asking him to be a guest lecturer on a regular basis. Edward indicated that he just needed to slow down, but would be looking for something to keep him busy here or there."

My Love's eyes had grown rounder as I explained my selection. I had a particularly special book he'd sent as well for my gift for her in the morning, but I knew that seeing her other "love" well taken care of would be special to her.

"I know it isn't a particular donation in your name, but considering that I should be concerned about your love for Mr. Nudelman, I thought it was good enough." I smirked at her then, knowing that she loved the man for his books and ability to procure extremely rare editions including the First Folio that I had bought some time ago for her, and satisfying her literary thirst.

She squealed out loud and jumped into my arms to give me a passionate kiss. Fang grunted as she almost dislodged him with her enthusiasm.

"Edward…" she said my name against my lips with a great amount of passion "…it's perfect!"

"Is she saying that to our Edward or the other one?" Emmett teased, causing the others around us to erupt in laugher while Bella graced me with another searing kiss.

"My Edward, of course," Bella responded slyly.

The rest of the night continued on in typical fashion. Henry got in trouble for attempting to sneak a peek at his presents, and Alice took over the reading of the Christmas stories. Henry insisted on reading "The Crippled Lamb," during which I saw his memories of Anna and him looking into the starry night sky from the castle when he'd been under the control of his father. He'd been longing to be with those that cared for him… namely us, but what Henry didn't comprehend was the amount of paternal pride and love that Aro had actually possessed for him. In the end, I believed that Aro would have destroyed Henry for his "traitorous" behavior had he had the opportunity, but other than Sulpicia, Aro loved Henry more than his son would have ever suspected. The feelings for Henry from his father had made mine for my nephew even stronger... and that had been surprising to me… believing that what I felt for my family couldn't have been any deeper.

Even Aden had gotten in on the present giving, emphasizing that he was doing this out of generosity, not participating in a religious celebration. I laughed when Stefanie tricked him and Anata to stand under the mistletoe…and the resigned look on his face when my granddaughter assured him that "No," he couldn't forgo the traditional kiss. Anata adorably puckered her lips at him in good humor, and I laughed out loud when the normally reserved vampire took Anata almost to the floor in a sweeping kiss reminiscent of the great cinematic romances. When it was over, Anata tapped his lips affectionately making me wonder if perhaps they would end up lovers. There wasn't the feel of mating between them, but it didn't mean that they couldn't or wouldn't have fun in the meantime.

Stefanie and Ellie wouldn't be deferred though… intent on matchmaking between the two.

It was a wonderful Christmas Eve, full of love, humor, and music. This… this was the reason for the season, family and fellowship. Bella sat beside me, and we spent much time sharing soft kisses as we watched Stefanie and Ellie trick almost everyone with the mistletoe. Even William fell victim, with the two placing smacking kisses to his cheeks as he blushed adorably. Esme and Carlisle danced to Sinatra in a world of their own in a small alcove, and I wasn't surprised when Jasper and Alice joined them. But Demetri was a revelation, pulling Heidi in for a courtly dance.

As the night waned and the children grew sleepy, the crowd began to thin out as individuals and couples left for their own pursuits. Carlisle picked a sleepy Ellie off the couch, and I smiled as she mumbled "Daddy" in her sleep before snuggling into his chest, bringing a gentle smile to his lips. She may look like an eleven year old, but she was still Carlisle's little girl. He moved to kiss Esme and nodded to the sleeping child to let her know that he was going to get Ellie in bed. I attempted to block out what he had planned for Esme afterward. Jacob picked up Stefanie, leaving Seth to get William, and with that my daughter kissed my forehead, whistled for Fang, who finally jumped off my lap, and her entourage left in search of their own beds. Morning would come early for the hybrids, wolves, and dog. Esme left the room with Anata and the other vampires, leaving my siblings, Henry, Anna, and Bella to ourselves.

"Wow, listen to the silence," Jasper noted as soon as the large group was far enough away. I could have disagreed with him, still having to deal with thoughts from elsewhere within the complex, but didn't.

"Time for our bed," Emmett waggled his eyebrows at Rosalie, and I tapped Bella's leg asking for privacy.

I barely kept the sigh of pleasure from escaping me as blessed silence engulfed my mind. This was one of the greatest gifts, and indulgences, that Bella could ever give me…other than her love and body, I snickered.

"I do believe that there is something to be said for Daddy's suggestion," Henry picked up, clearly determined to enjoy Anna before he too would need to catch a few hours of sleep.

With that, we began moving as a group toward our part of the castle. Throwing my arm around Bella's shoulders, we walked slowly actually enjoying the last few minutes of companionship before we came to the wing that housed our suites. Jasper and Alice went first into their door, followed by Anna and Henry into their own suite. Rose and Emmett turned right into the room across from us and with a quick wave goodbye closed the door.

Bella grinned at our dismissal and then held her hand up and crooked her finger at me, motioning for me to follow her. The mischievousness of which she did this told me I was in for a treat.

"You have one minute to get my present and hide it under there," she indicated with a flick of her hand to an armless chair with skirting that I recognized from the cellars below. "I'm going to go into the bathroom. I've hidden your present there, and when I come back in I want you to be sitting in that chair, perfectly still, okay?"

Curious to see what she had planned, I did so without comment, blurring to where I'd stored her gift and hiding it within just a bare second once she disappeared through the door.

I grinned hearing the sound of material sliding over her skin. I'd be perfectly content if she came out without any clothes on, but I suspected she had something special planned.

"Okay, close your eyes, and keep them closed." Doing so, I was left with only the sense of hearing and smell as the door clicked open. "Hmmm… you look incredibly delicious sitting in that chair waiting on me."

Hearing the soft tap of her heels on the carpet was excruciating, particularly when she moved directly in front of me, and I could smell her scent pouring over me in waves.

"Bella…" Her name came out like a growl.

"Hm?"

"May I open my eyes?"

"No, not yet. We're doing my present first, okay?"

"Sure." Whatever it took for me to be able to look at her…

When she stepped over me, groans ripped out of my chest as I felt the silk of her bare legs brush against my jeans.

"No touching until I tell you that you can." When I didn't answer, she growled subtly. "Edward? No touching…" This time it was an order.

"Okay."

She sat down across my legs and softly instructed, "Open your eyes then."

The band of muscles around my chest seized, expelling the air from my lungs. Before me was an angel. Chocolate brown hair spilled across her shoulders in great waves showcasing her breasts, which were caressed by red silk. The bra was God's gift to man, following in softly scalloped lines across the milky white fullness. Vampires needed little to no assistance in defying gravity, but the delicate silky straps seemed to help lift her breasts even more as if offering them for my lips.

Her white slightly muscled stomach and nipped waist were emphasized by the delicate bikini. Two soft tugs and I would be able to untie the strings that kept me away from a veritable feast of iniquity. Unable to help myself, I followed the line of one of her legs down to where red stilettos encased her feet. Wheezing from the desire that sank its talons into me, my hands lunged for her only to freeze when she grinned at me in that devious way.

"Uh Uh! NO touching just yet. Remember!"

I swear my eyes crossed at the need to rip the silk from her. Her chuckling told me she knew it as well.

"I like my present."

Smiling secretively she hummed. "Your presents are on me."

Thinking of how the red silk wrapped lovingly around her, like I wanted to do with my hands, I agreed. "Yes, they are," I growled out, wondering if I was actually drooling venom.

"Edward!" she laughed, and at the same time I heard Rosalie calling out Emmett's name as well. It was then that I realized we'd been set up. Bella was protecting the others, so I was betting that my brothers and Henry were being treated to similar shows. Bella's eyes twinkled when my awareness became obvious.

"Did Alice choose this?" The words came out gruffly.

"No, actually…" she stretched back, making her breasts rise even more and me groan "…I picked it out myself. Do you like?" She asked this as she shook her hair back behind her shoulders.

Dear God how much I liked… but it was then that I noticed a corner of something peeking out from under the red silk just above her right breast. "Your presents are on me…" she'd meant it literally, not just about the silk wrappings on my most favorite of all gifts.

Shaking my head to dispel the lusty desire that blanketed my minds like cobwebs, I determined to play along, because ultimately it would get me to where I most desired… in her. "On you, got it," I murmured and started to reach to pull the paper out.

"Uh, uh. With your teeth," she directed.

The sound that ripped from me was nothing short of a purr. I was a man, so if my tongue "accidentally" licked across the plump firmness before I reached the paper… well, sue me. Her fingers spread through my hair keeping me there for the moment, and it made me feel positively feral to feel her shuddering against me. Opening my mouth to draw in her scent made me throb. Clenching my hands to keep them from reaching for her, I grabbed the delicate paper with my teeth, pulling it slowly so that my lips brushed across her skin. It was a glorious experience, feeling the silk slide under the sensitive arch of my top lip. The light puff of breath that escaped her and ruffled my hair was a sign that she was enjoying the torture as much as me. Leaning back, I enjoyed seeing the dark color of her eyes and was certain they matched mine.

I let the paper go, and it fluttered to my legs between us.

"Do I get to use my hands to read it?"

"Acceptable," she nodded regally as if she was a queen and giving one of her servants permission to wait on her.

Smirking, I reached down to pick up the mysterious paper that had resided where I would prefer for my lips to be. It was an itinerary for one of the yachts…she'd plotted a course for Isle Esme, leaving the day after Christmas.

"I don't understand, we can't leave tomorrow. I haven't made arrangements…"

She actually shook her body at me in a fine representation of a burlesque dancer, but I got the point. This time, when I nuzzled at her other breast, I made sure to take my time until she moaned and writhed against me before "finding" the other piece of paper under the cup of the bra.

_From: Tanya Denali _

_To: Bella Cullen _

Re: Christmas coverage

_Bella,_

_We'll be there the day after Christmas. Don't worry about sending Emmett; we'll get there on our own. Ask Esme if Nahuel and I can follow after you to the island. We need a second honeymoon as well. _

_Tanya_

"A second honeymoon?" My voice held all the hope I felt. Our ten-year anniversary had already come and gone not long after our return to Volterra with Maria. Too many responsibilities commensurate with our work as the ruling council had gotten in the way, and instead of doing what I'd wanted to do and take her to the island we'd gone to Rome for the weekend instead.

"A second honeymoon," she nodded emphatically. "But there is more." The seductive grin was back.

"More?" I grunted. There was only one other place that another gift could be stored…

She looked down and saw my enthusiasm about the possibility, and her slight hiss was all it took to almost make me break. Crooking my eyebrow at her, I allowed the implied possibilities perfume the air. I could take her now, and we could continue with presents later. She arched her eyebrow back in challenge, and I realized the end result would be sweeter for the anticipation.

"Hmm… let me check just one more time."

My mischievous side had won out, and I leaned forward this time to nudge down the silk of her bra, flicking the clasp open in the process. Her breasts spilt forth, and I grinned when she said my name in a scolding, half groaning, tone. At least I hadn't ripped it from her. I really liked the outfit and wanted to see it on her again, hoping that I would be able to control myself and not tear the red bikini from her.

"Nope, nothing else there," I noted when I leaned back to enjoy the show of her plump high breasts.

Her nipples pebbled and became erect in reaction to my intent gaze, and I desperately wanted to be tugging one into my mouth, suckling her. Bella bit down seductively on her plump lower lip and the sight of her teeth gnawing in such a manner sent an extra shot of heat to my groin.

"Bella, let me take you to bed." I had definite plans for what could occur as soon as the bikini bottom came off.

Moving closer, she pressed into me so that the juncture of her thighs and the scalding heat there were snug against me. The pressure against me made my eyes roll back. "Shit!" The word tore out of me.

She took advantage of the situation and moved to grip my hips with her legs, grinding against me slowly. Leaning against the chair back, I watched her breasts move sensuously and let the electricity race across my skin, the passion build inside as every sense focused on the need to be inside her, slamming into her, feeling her shatter around me. Without thought, my hands went to her hips to pull her even closer, but the feel of the silk against the palm of my hands brought me back around to reality. My other present… well other than the obvious one...

Pulling the strings to the dainty bikinis, I let them fall and then was dumfounded, finding nothing other than her. Her laughter erupted around us, and before I knew what to do, she'd moved to a stand and had placed her right foot on my legs…but only after she'd used it to brush over me in a tantalizing nature.

"I knew that was enough of a present, so I put the others in your next destination."

I was still focused on the finely trimmed dark curls that the bikini had revealed, but I got the clue from her behavior, pulling her shoe off. Inside was a key. Her fingers snapping in front of my face helped me realize that my gaze had gone immediately back to her after finding it.

"Aren't you even the least interested?" she asked, and her voice brought my eyes back to hers.

Desire ripped through me, making me impatient and…honest. "Oh, I'm definitely interested."

I used my hand to shift my very obvious and painful arousal. I was interested in a great many things, but mostly in getting her to the bed. One more shoe and I'd have her naked and ready. Making a great show, she raised the other foot to my leg, and I snarled when the movement caused her to flash me in the most intimate of ways. Her smirk allowed me to know that she was very aware of what she was doing and that she was enjoying her control over me immensely.

The rustle of paper drew my attention and looking into the scarlet red pump, I saw several folded pieces. Removing them, I stared at the schematics of a small cottage in confusion, my mind refused to comprehend what I saw.

"Carlisle and Esme allowed Rose, Alice, Anna, and I to have several cottages built scattered around Isle Esme. I'm giving Jake and Nessie, and Seth ones as well; our groupings are at the cliffs where we scattered Renee's ashes. We have our very own "chicken coop" right down to an almost identical replica of the bed you destroyed." She grinned in anticipation, and I knew it was because she wanted that promise I'd given her fulfilled… a recreation of our honeymoon. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

It was seriously one of the best Christmas presents I'd ever received, rivaled only by the joy of the first time Bella visited the house in Montana, when I'd finally bowed down to allowing peace about my soul to sink into my psyche.

"Bella, I am totally overwhelmed," I admitted. The passions she'd been stoking were put on hold for a moment, while I marveled over what she'd accomplished. How had she pulled this off?

"We decided it one weekend while you were at work… made all the plans and contacted a contractor. Then Henry used his gift to erase it from everyone's memories so that they wouldn't give it away. He and I served as the contacts for any further questions or inquiries from the builders, and we worked on it while you were gone, reburying the memories as feedback was needed from the other girls. The boys are finding out about it tonight, just like you, and Nessie, Jacob, and Seth will tomorrow when they open their gifts."

Forgetting the need to attack her, I moved quickly to pull her back down onto my lap to kiss her senseless… showing her just how much I loved the gift… truly stunned by the thoughtfulness and realization we were going there for some much needed rest and relaxation.

"Carlisle has already arranged for you to be off longer than you thought…and since Jasper's agreement with you was made unknowingly, I'm claiming the "no torture rule" for the entire time. Today was enough for me for awhile." She shuddered against me but this time it wasn't in passion but fear. "We are going on a second honeymoon, Edward, and I won't take no for an answer. The last one was cut a little short by our 'nudger.' This time… that definitely won't be a problem unless she gets mad at Jacob and comes to our place in a snit. We've devised a babysitting rotation to take care of the children and between us all, they'll be plenty of alone and baby time."

In actuality, I'd already begun the process of resigning from the hospital, ready to admit that I couldn't continue with the level of threat and division it caused. This would be just a quick vacation before my last month at the hospital.

"Bella, this is truly an amazing gift," I indicated of the key to the house the plans had obviously built. "Mine is nowhere as exciting as yours."

"Sure it is, because it is something from your heart."

Let's hope she thought so. Reaching under the chair, I pulled out the small package that Esme had wrapped for me. "It is something that once helped me keep my sanity."

She looked perplexed but carefully removed the paper and tape from the box. Inside was a signed first edition of Wuthering Heights, along with a regular store copy. One to collect and one to read over and over again as her latest copy had fallen apart recently.

"Your other Edward knew to call me when this came up. He has been watching out for one of these forever for me."

She was rendered speechless and had yet to do anything but stare down at the book.

"If all else perished, and she remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and she were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."

This was my favorite line from the book, only slightly followed by the passages that had reminded me not to kill Jacob long ago.

She was so stunned that she didn't even bother to correct my submissions of "she" where the "he" should have gone. Wide black eyes finally met mine and with great reverence she took the schematics and key out of my hand to walk naked over to our bookshelves. I enjoyed the view as she set the precious items on one of the shelves and then turned back to me.

My shirt was torn off of me within a second, and her lips crossed the tight muscles of my stomach worshipping every inch. I worked hard to maintain my cool, but when her fingers unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down… I began to see red. When her lips surrounded me, the worries of the previous day… my memory… the million questions I had about the why and how of our newest place disappeared from my mind.

There were better things to do on an early Christmas morning than be fearful…

* * *

**Would love to know what you think! It would be a great Christmas present to me to hear your thoughts, particularly those of you who may have never reviewed before! **

**I wish each and every one of you a wonderful holiday season. Please accept this extended chapter as my gift to you and yours!**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. **

**To: Crmcneill – Hope you are having wonderful travels along the way!**


	34. Intimacy

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**Two of my stories have been nominated over at the Shimmer Awards – Best Quickie Award (best one-shot) Modus Operandi, my entry into the New Moon round at The Canon Tour (it is my version of James' story), and Forever, an entry for the Fandom Fights the Floods (it is an all human story with a theme that is near and dear to my heart). Unfortunately, they are up against each other and another author I consider a friend…Sigh. Please go over and read the stories up for vote on the Shimmers – there are some great ones. **

**http:/shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I was finishing up one of my other stories…hopefully, updates will come quicker now.**

* * *

**Passion is the quickest to develop,**

**And the quickest to fade.**

**Intimacy develops more slowly,**

**And commitment more gradually still.**

**Robert Sternberg**

Bella POV

Sun baked into my skin, making me want to lay here forever on the white sandy beach of Isle Esme. As a human, I wouldn't have been able to last a minute in sun like this, my fair human skin would have burned to a crisp, red and peeling, but now…I could stay all day. The hot sun felt good on my hard, sparkly skin, like we were soaking in the sun as lions do in the Serengeti. We almost had stayed the entire day, having grabbed a piece of the beach just south of our bungalow.

Earlier in the day, Edward had walked into the small cottage, and his mouth dropped. A nice-sized living room took up the front part of the cottage, but the rest was a huge bedroom and bathroom that perfectly mirrored the one in Esme and Carlisle's larger retreat on the other side of the island. I wanted my honeymoon, and I'd planned accordingly. My black-eyed husband had begun to stalk me across the room when I giggled and raced to the bathroom to change into a bikini suit. I'd determinedly held out to Edward his own board shorts, knowing that we could spend the day – and the night - making love, but it wasn't often we were given the opportunity to just be lazy and more importantly be lazy in the sun.

Opening my eyes, I looked over to the demi-god beside me. The sun glinted off Edward's hair and skin, which gave off sparkles like diamonds on both of us. He looked so relaxed that for a moment I had to reassess where we were. I almost expected to look around and find that we were in the meadow in Forks, just two newly wedded vampires, our child at home under our family's care…no worries in the world. Well…other than the Volturi still breathing down our necks. Now we were the new Volturi, had some crazy ancient woman breathing down our necks, and my Love was attempting to hold it all together in both his head and in his rule.

I liked it way too much that laying in the sun, having stretched out on the blanket we'd brought after a long swim into the deeper part of the ocean near the island; Edward looked like the seventeen year old boy who'd won my heart. I wondered how he would appear after a week of this…much less two. As if he sensed my perusal, his tawny gold eyes opened and he grinned lazily at me, his hand creeping over to link fingers with me. The whole level of peace that passed through me was overwhelming. It never failed to amaze me what his smile did to me…almost sleepy, definitely sloppy, and oh so deliciously sensual, awakening my deeper needs and urges. Sensing my mood, his eyes darkened a little. I felt the slight tightening of his fingers on mine, knowing that he was about to pull me to him.

This was to be his time, not mine.

Allowing him to tug me close, I surprised him by turning at the last moment to straddle his back. He growled softly at me until I placed my fingers on him. Crescent shaped scars littered the white skin below me, and as I'd done a hundred times, I smoothed my fingers over them, feeling their ridged surfaces, working the muscles of his sun-warmed body. His muscles flexed in reaction to my touch, bunching and releasing under my fingertips.

He groaned in contentment. "Oh God, Bella…that feels so good," he said so softly that the warm breeze coming off the ocean almost carried it away.

Stretching like a cat, he relaxed under my caresses back onto the blanket, rumbling like the mountain lions he so often hunted back home. His muscles rippled under his skin as I worked my way down his backbone, soothing the strength so barely kept contained. Inch by inch, I worked over him, moving to his shoulders and down his arms to run my thumb across the pad of muscles in his hands…particularly at the base of this thumb. Then came one of my favorite things…my fingertips scraped across his scalp as I tugged the long strands of his hair, pulling it slightly. The rumbling increased, sounding almost like the purring of the big cat he so resembled. Tug after tug, the silky strands of his hair ran through my fingers. From there, I ran my hands across the sleek muscles in his legs.

Did mountain lions purr? I wondered. I was going to have to Google it to find out, for the beast caged between my legs did. A groan escaped him when I used my knuckles to work on the calf of his left leg.

"Baby, I love you," he murmured softly, making me chuckle.

For all his Victorian manners and sensibilities, Edward was still such a man when it came to what pleased him. He was all but a puddle of goo when I reached his foot, running my thumb along the arch and watching his toes curl in pleasure. A huff of breath escaped him when I moved to the other leg.

"Relaxed?" I asked, having bent to speak just at his ear.

"Immensely! To what do I owe this honor?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that you are my husband and the most handsome…" I nipped his ear "…wonderful…" his neck "…perfect man alive."

He snorted at my words, and the sound was music to my soul. It was so much like my Edward, how he'd been before all the craziness, fear, and stress of the last few years that had accumulated in his psyche. "Bella, my Love, you seriously need to see a shrink."

I shrieked at his words, but then he turned and the smile that cut across his face was just short of a miracle. Grabbing me into his arms, he captured me against him, his body jerking in amusement as he kissed the top of my head. Nuzzling at my ear, he breathed softly against my skin, stirring my hair.

"Bella, thank you." He hugged me softly again, before rolling onto his back, bringing my cheek to rest against his chest. "You were right; we needed this."

His fingers went to my hair. The feel of them threading through my long locks was almost hypnotic. Between the sun, the gentle tugs of his fingers at my scalp, and the waves hitting the beach, I almost felt as if I could fall asleep…an impossibility, I knew, but an intriguing thought nonetheless. Every so often, we heard brief murmurs of the others' voices on the wind, but they were too far away for us to catch the words. I knew though that Edward must have been bombarded by their thoughts, and I hated it.

It was one of my fondest and most elusive desires, to give him peace…blessed silence. But those opportunities came few and far between as we weren't left alone anymore. During the few times we were alone, he begged for me to push my shield away so that he could hear my thoughts. I couldn't imagine what it felt like for him. As my talent and its ability to block other's gifts was an integral part of me, his capacity to hear everything around him was permanently bonded to him. There was no way to separate us from them even temporarily.

But then the realization that my observation wasn't exactly true washed over me. When I forced my shield away from me so that he could hear my thoughts, I was temporarily separated from it. The niggling thought began to torture me. What if I figured a way to instead stretch that part of my shield that clung to me to form around him as well? What would be the result? Would my personal shield block his gift? I wasn't even sure how to attempt it. Over the years, it had become easier to throw my gift temporarily, but it had always been all or nothing. It had taken the chaos of ensuring Nessie's safety and the impending fight with Aro to give me the motivation.

But wasn't Edward's peace a comparable motivation?

Pulling up to support myself on my elbows, I looked down at him. Feeling my regard, he cracked his eyes open to look at me.

"Baby, can I try something?" I asked.

He grinned in a devilish manner. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was thinking something lurid. I goosed him in response.

"Be serious!" I scoffed.

His eyes darkened immediately. "Oh, I am," he growled out, the sound making the hair across my body stand on end.

Ignoring the innuendo, I pushed at my shield, and it snapped off immediately. That got his notice and he sat up quickly.

"Bella?" he asked, and then I thought about what I was attempting to do. His gasp was loud, needy, and intrigued. "Are you serious?"

"Sh…just like the first time I attempted this, I have to focus!"

"Okay!" he froze, well except the quirk of his lips.

I knew he was thinking back to that moment in our cottage when he'd attempted to keep them off me. Seeing a snippet of my memory of that time, a groan escaped his still body and his eyes moved over me…but other than that, he remained completely still as he'd been asked.

This time, I didn't push so hard at that piece of my shield that protected me above all else. It stretched, but at the moment I felt it begin to disengage, I stopped maintaining it just short of being separated. It flexed, shimmering just above me like the heat rising from the pavement in Phoenix on a hot July summer day.

Once I had it stabilized, I pushed a little toward Edward. Like tiny fingers, it caressed him, and I saw his eyes darken in response. Then in a flash it flowed over him, almost as if my shield recognized Edward as the other half of me, forming instinctually around him as it did me. In effect, it was an expression of the idea of becoming one flesh in our marriage union and mating.

_Edward?_

"Bella!" he choked out, trembling slightly against me. "I can't hear them…"

I grinned broadly in success, but moved to soon, and it snapped back. He actually startled against me as the voices invaded his head again. I took a deep breath and focused…acquiring it a little easier this time. My reward…his delighted face when the barrage of thoughts, that constantly troubled him, were shut off. It was easier to maintain, while we lay together on the warm sand, but I was quite positive it would be more difficult while we moved around, or when we needed to protect each other.

But those times of having to be on high alert were far from us in this moment. Several groups of Volturi guards were keeping station at the four compass points just off shore of the island in fast cigarette boats watching over us, so for now…we were in our own little piece of heaven. And, I was going to take full advantage of it. The moments of cuddling were as important to us as the moments of making love. Not that I didn't ache for him, thrill at his touch, but there was just something particularly satisfying about laying in his arms, like I once had as a human. It reminded me of just how loved and cherished I was. And now we had something different to add to the intimacy…my mind was fully open to him as we lay together, unhampered by the thoughts of our family.

Shifting, I laid my hand over his silent heart and wondered how it might have sounded. Had I been Carlisle's first child, would Edward have been my singer? Would the sound of his heart have been as precious to me as mine had been to him? Would I have fought as hard for his mortality, or would I have bitten him immediately? And if I'd bitten him, would I have been able to contain the primal bloodlust? We'd never know the answer to those questions, but it didn't mean I hadn't asked them in my head.

"Let's hope you'd given me a chance. Would've sucked to be me otherwise," he chuckled, having heard my thoughts.

"You would have been too pretty to just drain and throw away," I sniffed, earning another round of chuckles.

"I believe that if you'd been first, I would have definitely been your singer, Bella. But regardless, there is no doubt that I would have been your mate. That connection is just too strong to deny, and I've never seen a situation where it could be broken."

Flashes of our family's faces and pairings went through my mind, along with Demetri and Heidi.

"Exactly, look at all the adversity they've each faced, and yet, it happened anyway." He said almost pensively. His eyes gazed into mine as he spoke.

"Doesn't really matter, one way or the other we're together forever, and that is all that matters!"

"Didn't know what you were getting yourself into, did you…the whole forever thing?" He laughed this time.

"I can live with it!" My declaration was sincere and adamant, laced with a great deal of sarcasm.

This time, when I joined him in the laughter, the vibrations between us turned sensual, and the purrs I'd heard from him turned into growls of appreciation, low and subtle. The sensation of his purring chest against me caused my body to react accordingly, and it was then that Edward turned me over onto my back, allowing his weight to press me into the soft sand below us.

"My Love, you asked for a replay of the honeymoon, and this is definitely not how it started. As I remember, you were standing in the bedroom, as nervous as I was. You were definitely NOT seducing me." He smirked, pushing himself up slightly as he held me down, his hands on my wrists against the warm sand.

"Perhaps, we can put that off until another day. We have weeks, don't we?" I suggested, rubbing against him in a way that clearly told of my impatience. There were times for making love and there were times for other types of mating, and I was in the mood for a more…vampire…rendition.

"Hm…it would seem that we do," he murmured seductively against my skin before nipping at me.

~FMR~

Edward POV

Thoroughly despoiled, Bella lay in dishabille on the bed in our private cottage as the sun rose, shining through the glass doors. The fine linen sheets lay twisted around her, and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn she was asleep, so peaceful was the look on her face. Smiling, I lowered my knee to the bed and began to stalk across the space between us. She was the ultimate in sin wrapped up into a tempting package, the proverbial apple being offered up enticingly to me.

"I know now what Adam must have felt when Eve offered out the fruit, inviting him into all types of mayhem." She was always surprising me…just like she had on the beach with her gift.

"You like my mayhem; that's why you're smiling," she threw out, stretching enticingly and then grinning broadly when she saw my eyes darken in response. "But why does Eve always get the grief, Edward? Wasn't it the serpent who really did most of the enticing? The tempting? As Father Paul said at Christmas a few years ago, she offered the opportunity, and Adam and Eve choose to take it."

"She… who, Bella?" I knew that somewhere in my mind I distantly remembered the priest's discussion, but my attention was, at this moment, totally focused on the play of her muscles as she writhed back and forth on display for me.

"The serpent, silly."

"Serpent, right," I mumbled, clearly distracted by her. Then remembering why I'd left our bed in the first place, I took my hand from behind me, sprinkling feathers across her naked body. Laughter poured from me at her dumbfounded expression.

"Since you were too impatient last night to let me woo you, I wanted to at least give you a little of your "morning after" experience."

She giggled; causing many of the feathers to fly back up in the air…it looked like we were laying on a blanket of snow as the white flakes settled back around us. To keep it going, she randomly beat the spread under her lightly, sending them floating again. Then, snapping back her shield, she surprised me by pelting me with a pillow, causing the material to split and send more feathers into the air. Her arched eyebrow was a sign of her mood. I saw her eyes dancing saucily, daring me to respond in kind.

"I bet you've never been in a pillow fight have you Edward?" she teased and then cracked up at my look. "You don't have to answer; the look on your face did that for you."

She hit me again, and that was when I lunged, wrapping my hands around her waist and pulling her to me. Bella continued to pelt me as best as possible while I attempted to wrangle her loose arms. I was stronger than her now, but she did fairly well keeping me at bay for awhile. By the time I was able to capture her, we were both laughing so hard that attempting to act anything but childish was useless, and we fell into the mess we'd made.

"That made me laugh so hard that my chest should hurt…great thing being a vampire, huh," she gasped out, then turned to look at me and broke out laughing harder.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Just go look at yourself, and don't touch your hair until you get there."

Moving away from the enticement that was my wife, I did as she directed and went to the bathroom. When my image came into sight, I attempted to restrain from hissing. The world of vampires would seriously doubt my capacity to lead them if they could see the strange sight I made with goose feathers sticking out of my hair at every angle. Hm…that was actually a thought.

"I've been attempting to come up with a good nickname for you that involves chicken references, but I'm falling flat here," she murmured, having come to stand at the doorway. "I'm thinking I may have to acquire Seth's expertise."

I moaned at the thought, knowing that he would terrorize me with his horrible jokes. Bella, of course, found my reaction funny.

"I'm going to clean the chicken coop…err…the room real quick. What do you think about a lazy day on the couch reading?" she suggested.

It actually sounded good, as long as I could lay my head down on her lap and listen to her read to me. When I went outside to shake the feathers from my hair, I heard our plans change immediately. We were going to have visitors…three to be accurate.

"NONNO!" they screamed just moments later as the triplets blurred down the short path that led from Nessie and Jake's cottage; Seth's being directly to the east of us, just through a dense grouping of trees. Their faces were brilliantly smiling as they caught up to me and gave me hugs. Fang ran as fast as he could after them, circling and yipping at us in excitement.

_Sorry, Dad, _Nessie sent my way. _They were determined to come spend more time with you and mom. _I smiled at her in understanding and excitement. Seeing my reaction, she waved goodbye to me from the distant greenery, having followed along behind them. They were due to stay with us that evening, but there wasn't an ounce of regret in me that we would have them for a few more hours.

"So…what are we going to do today?" William asked happily.

"Well, I could grab my guitar and we could go for a day on the beach," I suggested and was answered with squealing and clapping from both Stefanie and Ellie. I nodded my head and moved to pick up the guitar I had brought along, quickly reviewing several songs that I could play for the triplets. I had not played in some time, being preoccupied with running the vampire world as it were.

William narrowed his eyes slightly, and I quickly added, "Then we can come back afterward and see if the new tablets work. I hear they've added some more data on History dot com. Perhaps there are some questions even you don't know the answer to, William. Plus, you can game on them."

The thought of challenging some unknown other gamers on-line enticed him. It was actually funny to see how many individuals signed off of the interactive gamerooms when J'sboy signed in. Very few wanted to play against him, and Jasper only encouraged the mayhem. Satisfied with the thought that he would be able to disgrace someone before he went to bed, William begrudgingly agreed to "be a bum." Bella, God love her, knew exactly what to do though…his eyes lighting when he saw the football she brought out with the blankets. Even though I was not the sports fanatic that Emmett was, I could still throw a decent spiral.

Although Jacob and Nessie were otherwise occupied, Seth heard the racket as soon as we hit the beach and came tearing through the forest to play. Emmett, Rose, Henry, and Anna weren't far behind. Jasper, his hair definitely disorderly from what he and Alice had been doing, and the Pixie came about an hour later; by noon, we had a Cullen-style game of football. Thankfully vampires didn't have to worry about sand…since other than the babies, no one was given a break, but everyone but the triplets screamed when Emmett shook like a dog, sending grains of sand pounding into the water and beach like miniature bullets. Carlisle and Esme came late to the party, but Jasper and Emmett quickly took care of our father's pristine condition. While they wrestled, Esme took up residence on the blanket beside me in order to critique my playing. When I looked to the usual fighting and bickering and wondered why she wasn't participating, she silently said, _It's been too long since I heard you play…I can experience chaos any day._

Smirking, I obliged her and performed several of her favorites as the family acted like lunatics around us, only stopping once to growl at Emmett when he body slammed Bella into the sand. My snarl turned into howling laughter when she used his distraction at my reaction to upend him head first into said sand. Emmett grunted furiously as he spat out sand from his mouth Her bikini clad bottom then mesmerized me as she ran from him. Esme chuckled at the direction I stared, but I shrugged in reaction. She was as bad about Carlisle as I was Bella and definitely had no room to talk. Fang sighed and rolled over, his belly to the sun. Our antics failed to impress him.

Hours passed, and I was surprised when Ellie came to lay on the blanket with us, placing her dark head in Esme's lap after coming out of the ocean where she had gone for a swim with William and Stefanie. Her luminous skin shone against the sparkles of our immortal skins as the sun beat down on our heads and bodies. Our babies might look older, but deep inside they still craved the attention of much younger human children. She watched me playing for a period before I heard the interest form in her mind.

"Come sit on my lap, and I'll show you," I offered, to which she literally leapt across the space between us.

Taking her tiny hands, I took her through the correct finger placements and wasn't at all startled when she learned them perfectly. Esme watched with great love and peace in her eyes…and through them I saw my copper hair bowed over Ellie's raven black waterfall of tresses. I was so distracted by the serenity of the moment that Ellie's thoughts took me by surprise just before she said them.

"You know she hates you for this," her small voice stopped all action around us. Carlisle stared from where he stood with Jasper and Emmett at Ellie in surprise as she spoke.

While the others stared at her, I saw her thoughts. The maniacal look in the Ancient One's eyes as she grabbed the baby Ellie from the mangled body of her mother. I'd seen her mother's face briefly when we'd returned to Forks from Mexico…when she'd questioned me about her. The scene running through her thoughts was one I hadn't seen yet, but it came crystal clear…the realization of the stark wooden hovel that surrounded Ellie when she first came into the world…the dead eyes of the woman on the ground…long black hair surrounding a gaunt, emaciated face against the dirt floor that had become the breeder's final resting place.

_Burn it…_ Had been the order as Ellie was carried away from the woman who'd nurtured her. The woman who'd borne her had been considered trash, Ellie realized as she remembered the dark images. She'd caught the smoke and fire in the distance as she was taken away through the scrubland…

"I was nothing but a pawn for her," Ellie said softly, continuing to play even though my hands didn't guide her. The musical sounds became plaintive as she thought through her memories.

Carlisle was instantly at our side, concern for his daughter's feelings foremost. Esme was on our other side, ready to intercede. Ellie looked up and caught the concerned look on her parents' faces and broadly smiled at them. "Don't worry Mama and Daddy, I know you love me more than anyone ever could…but that's the point. She doesn't understand us…" she stopped playing for a moment to wave her hand at the family surrounding the blanket. She was reinforcing my earlier supposition with her observations.

I hesitated to ask, but she sensed my tenseness. "It's okay Nonno, I'll show you." And with that she allowed me to relive through her perfect vampiric recall the journey away from the burning shack across the desert to where she was later "placed." I'd wondered if she remembered, but didn't want to ask. Childhood was about being free from fear, not reliving it.

And yet, I sensed a very fine thread of a thirst for vengeance in Ellie against this ancient vampire. In effect the woman was, for a time, her "mother." I suddenly recalled Esme's thoughts of the child not being like her ancient Greek namesake seeking vengeance for murder. Jasper glanced hard at Ellie as he came to sit next to Esme, his thoughts confirming his empathic sensing of that thread. _What was that?_ he asked me silently.

The subtle, deadly undercurrent in her mind reminded me of Henry's graveside vow to avenge his own mother Lucy. A part of my mind became troubled with the idea that Ellie might be rash enough to seek her personal vengeance. I decided I would have to speak to the others about this.

_Place it in the tunnel…and feed it every week or so…_

Dear God, how long had she been there? There really wasn't a way to gauge it. Her dark whiskey-amber eyes looked up at me without guile as she continued her recall.

She'd been dangled by her arm on the way to the opening in the mountain like a sack of garbage. But, before she'd been carried into the dark tunnel, she'd caught sight of the Ancient One biting one of the vampires that had displeased her. The brief visual she was able to capture was most disconcerting…the male vampire had fallen to the ground in excruciating agony…his screams carrying on for hours afterward. Venom was painful, but not nearly that much. The only other images she could share was the dirt walls that had surrounded her, her intense thirst and suffering, and how she'd attempted to drag herself toward the sounds of others in hunger.

"What did she do to him, Nonno?"

"I really don't know, Ellie."

Her fingertips traced several of the scars on my forearm lightly. "Did it hurt when they did this to you?"

"It was painful, but I can't say that I was incapacitated like the man you saw."

Jasper moved to join us, seeing Ellie's fascination with my scars. The two of us were a pair now, looking more like brothers than ever.

"Uncle Jasper, when you got your scars, did you ever scream?"

Her question was a double edged sword for Jasper. He'd screamed…just in agony from the deaths he'd caused in his later years with Maria as he became more and more disillusioned with the taking of life and the emotions accompanying the innumerable victims he'd drained, not from the venom itself. But that wasn't what she was asking about. He knelt onto the blanket in front of us, and she paid his skin the same attention she had mine.

_Edward?_

I shook my head softly letting him know that we'd talk about it later.

"It can be very painful, darlin'."

"What are the most times you've been bitten at the same time?" she asked.

I felt Jasper's despair. His decades with the newborns and Maria weren't something he spoke about very often. He preferred to ignore them as if the pain of what he'd become for a time period would go away. But our vampiric perfect recall would not permit that; we could only choose to set the memories aside and focus on others. Ellie's innocent question was making him face some of his deepest regrets. I wondered just who Jasper could become if he was to let go of the regrets as I'd finally done.

I saw him decide to give it to her straight. He shook his head softly side to side, grinning in the lopsided manner that had won over my sister's heart. He proceeded to give a brief synopsis of the same story he'd told Bella years ago. "My first real fight under Maria's control was for her home in Monterrey. Nineteen of the newborns we'd started out with survived, but in between the fights for land, as in the beginning, there was considerable…um…tension between my cohorts. One evening, five of the youngest recruits began to fight for the privilege of…" He stopped, realizing where he was going, and we all heard Emmett's snort. "They were fighting over who would become Lucy's boyfriend."

It was a good save. What he did not elaborate on was that it was Lucy's way to undermine Maria's power and attempts to form a cohesive fighting unit…culling out the newborns, determining who she could seduce away when she was able to break away from Maria.

"The fight was so vicious, and my ability to control my gift so new, that I wasn't able to calm them. In fact, I became a victim to the rage swirling between them." He looked pained at his admission, but Ellie patted his check, as William and Stefanie leaned in to him from both sides. He actually laughed seeing the three young ones acting as his "emotional support." Ruffling William's long black hair, Jasper continued, "I was bitten over twenty times that night before I was able to break out of the thrill of the fight."

Jasper's memory showed the intense, brutal fighting and shattered walls, and pieces of the men that he had had to go through to survive and to assert his dominancy over the group. He shook his head briefly as he looked at me. Maria had shown intense interest as she observed the fighting, seeing Jasper's abilities.

"When she bit the other vampire, I remember hearing him scream for a long time," she told the group what she'd shown me earlier. "I bet you didn't scream did you, Uncle Jasper? You're too tough for that. Course, it's not like you'd lose control, you never do."

Jasper's expression was of stunned disbelief. Of all the things she could say about him that was not what he'd expected. It was true, Jasper's control over his bloodlust had increased over the past years, in part due to our isolation, but it was more than that. He didn't suffer around Charlie or Sue, and he'd definitely squashed his thirst quickly with Michelle. Which was good considering she and Embry had married the past summer; the bets were flying amongst the Quileutes and Cullens as to when the first baby would be joining the family.

"No darlin', I didn't scream, but I have to admit to the fact I felt like it."

"It just stopped, Uncle Jasper…real quick." He nodded solemnly at her direct statement. "But I guess it doesn't matter…you won't let anything hurt us," she said assuredly, nodding in our direction with the security that only a child can have.

I heard Carlisle's need and quickly placed Ellie into Esme's lap. He picked the two up, placing them into his lap. Ellie startled a little at the action and looked up to find everyone watching her intently.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I didn't mean to ruin everyone's fun." She still clutched my guitar in her lap.

"Nah! El-bug…those two just like to talk about their scars…they think they make them look sexy," Emmett teased, bringing her out of the fear.

Ellie arched her dark eyebrow at him and then bent down to begin strumming the strings carefully. Carlisle surrounded both Esme and her with his arms, murmuring soft sounds of comfort. He'd done this innumerable times over her first year, when her whimpers and cries were more common. She'd had nightmares about her first weeks of life at the hands of the erstwhile Maria and the ancient woman.

The family moved quickly to resume the play, desiring normalcy, while I marveled watching Carlisle with Ellie and Esme. It made me realize that in a way, he'd come full circle…having a child to raise with the woman he loved. It helped the small boy in me to know that Carlisle's love for her was no different than what he felt for us, but in this instance, he had the ability to watch her grow and help fashion the woman she'd become. It made me wonder just how young Ellie would turn out. Would she like medicine or perhaps she would follow Esme's footsteps creatively? Or something else entirely? Whatever she so choose, Carlisle and Esme would be behind her…which I was quite certain had never been the Ancient One's plan. I'd watched her during Ellie's remembrances…the precious child being so loved by my parents had been nothing more than a pawn as she'd suspected.

Carlisle had almost refused to leave her with us as the sun began to set, but I'd growled subtly at him, knowing that he needed a break as much as me. Chuckling at my action, Carlisle had placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed before he kissed her forehead. Tucking strands of black silk behind Ellie's ear, Esme kissed her forehead as well and then grabbed Carlisle's hand before they blurred into the woods.

"Whew! I was beginning to think I'd screwed up, Nonno. Mama and Daddy didn't look like they were going to leave," she said mischievously.

"And that would have been bad because?"

"They don't let me stay up as late as you and Nonna do…" was her only response.

Indeed, it was true. Bella and I sat on the couch and watched as the three of them circled around the newest iPad we'd purchased for their use, royally thrashing the brave soul who'd entered into contest with them. Finally, when their eyelids began to sag, Bella and I readied them and then tucked them into covers of our large bed.

"Does it ever feel like we are crawling into bed with a pack of puppies?" I joked with Bella as we scooted the three to the middle and laid down, my arms wrapping around the girls, her's cuddling William. Fang snarled at me when I thought to move him with my foot.

"A pack of rabid ones, if the heat and attitude are any indication," she threw back.

After an hour or so, their breathing slowed down as they slipped into REM sleep. William mumbled under his breath and stuck his foot out, only settling when he touched Stefanie's leg. He was dreaming about not being able to find her or Ellie…surrounded by a thick fog and the verdant green forests of Washington.

"He acts like he is the Alpha of this group," Bella laughed softly, watching William's movement.

"To him, he is. He feels exceptionally responsible for them. Honestly, it's too bad that he doesn't feel a mating bond with Ellie…wouldn't that be interesting?"

Her eyes widened out in contemplation. "Wow!"

Indeed.

The gentle breeze from off the ocean below billowed through the room, floating over the three hybrids that slept safely between Bella and me. So, I wasn't surprised when Stefanie's and Williams' thoughts took on the special nuance I'd come to associate with the beginning of a spirit walk. I decided to join them this time and lay down beside the triplets, closing my eyes.

Black wings flapped strongly, carrying us out over the cliff to rise on the current of air coming from the ocean below. Soaring, the bird enjoyed the feeling of the wind ruffling through the individual feathers of its wings. The feeling reminded me of how it felt when Bella ran her fingers through my hair. Turning to the side, the bird rocketed toward the calm water below, veering at just the right time to skim just an inch above the surface. A fine spray of the salty water covered us, and I heard William and Stefanie's giggling at the pleasure of frolicking with the waves.

"Hello Edward," Marcus' dry voice came from our side, and I turned to find him. I couldn't see him, but his presence surrounded me with peace and happiness. "Amazing isn't it, the feeling of freedom?" I heard an unfamiliar female's giggle and knew it was Didyme.

A rock outcropping stuck out of the water just offshore ahead, and the raven darted to follow the large piece up one side and then down the other.

Marcus didn't speak to me again as the raven, the twins, and I frolicked in the waves, but his presence was as clear to me as my own. Before returning to us, Stefanie headed out to the ocean and found the closest boat, as if she was checking on our friends. Demetri and Heidi huddled around a table where Heidi was handing our friend a defeat on the chess board. The quick flight over the large island found the other homes dark, the occupants occupied in things I was glad the twins couldn't see…and then we were heading back toward our own section.

It struck me then what I'd missed before. Whereas we were living life waiting for "the next shoe to drop," the triplets all had a different perspective…they were living life for that day, enjoying the grace of their world…and when they felt threatened or upset…they simply dealt with it and moved on from there.

It was as good a sign as any as to how the rest of our time should be spent. We were here to focus on the positive things in our lives, and only consider what we were facing if necessary. We were being well watched over both in this world and from beyond and it would bid us…me…well to remember that.

* * *

**My utmost thanks to my betas:**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. **

**To: Crmcneill – Our arguement over this chapter made it feel like old times!**


	35. Major

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lord Diakron. I'm not sure he is even still reading this fic, but this chapter includes a part of the story line he and I discussed months ago. History accounts that in the blockade of Galveston during the Civil War, an unnamed major was the person to negotiate a truce that led to the evaluation of women and children from the city. It was too much of a coincidence to allow to fall to the wayside…**

* * *

The knowledge of anything,

Since all things have causes,

Is not acquired or complete,

Unless it is known by its causes.

Avicenna (Ibn Sina)

**Jasper POV**

"Jazz?"

Her soft voice called me back from the horror I'd been relieving. You would think that the agony of vampire creation would at least leave you the positive memories, if it was going to leave any at all. In some instances, like Alice, the new vampire's memories had been totally eliminated. My other family members, at least, carried some with them, both good and bad. Bella was the luckiest of us all, having a constant reminder of her human life in the form of Charlie, the Quileute, and Jake.

Me…

Well, except for a precious few, all I had was the grim memories of war, death, and destruction from before I became a vampire. I'd often wondered if Maria had whispered to me of these memories, or filled my mind with false images and ideas during my change, in hopes I would retain what I knew. It would have benefitted her to do so. I had been her pawn, after all.

"What were you thinking about?" Alice asked in her familiar and comforting chiming voice, coming to be embraced within the circle of my arms.

Standing in the large open French doors, I'd been gazing at the full moon for some time, motionless as I allowed my thoughts to wander. It hung low over the trees, and combined with the gentle lapping of the waves at the moonlit beach not far away from our cottage really made a romantic setting. I should have been thinking about all the ways I could use the moment to seduce my wife. Instead, I'd been remembering bad things…harsh memories, mortars exploding, and men screaming. Remembrances brought on by my contemplation of just what the Ancient One wanted from us. Ellie's words had struck a deep chord within me, and as was my responsibility to this family, I sought to run Ellie's prescient observations through my mind to figure out the military implications, to see if this was a possible chink in the ancient woman's armor.

My ranging speculation had brought on a round of memories that for the most part I would prefer to forget.

I shook my head briefly as I held Alice securely in my arm, bringing myself back to the present.

"The night before we began the evacuation of Galveston was a full moon as well. I remember thinking how idyllic everything seemed under the light of it. The Gulf of Mexico, from where I could see at the shore of Galveston, was extraordinarily calm, and it was almost as if there was a pathway of moonlight across the water leading to it, as if you could pass across the waters into a whole new world."

She tightened her arms around me, as she always did when she knew I was revisiting these moments. I glanced up briefly at the coppery moon, and then back down into Alice's amber eyes.

"I remembered looking at the water wondering if I shouldn't be able to see the blood that ran rampant through it. Commander Renshaw had given Colonel Cook the ability to surrender, but he refused…putting innocents at risk."

"That was when you were sent to the U.S.S. Westfield, right? To collect Renshaw's demands."

I nodded letting her know that in fact it was.

"I wasn't sent with the response, because I'd agitated the Colonel slightly with my observation of Renshaw. I thought him a…fair man. " I bent slightly to kiss the top of her head, breathing in her scent. It always brought me such comfort. When the men had returned from delivering Cook's slightly inflammatory response, I'd pleaded with him, employing my charisma, to allow me to go back to the Westfield…to see if I could negotiate a safe recourse. "When my second visit resulted in a four-day truce, I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children to Houston."

"And when you were returning from said assigned duty you ran into Maria," she noted, having heard the story many times before.

I sighed. "Yes."

"What brought this up tonight?" I could see the question in her eyes.

"Thinking about motivations…I have often wondered what Cook thought when I didn't return. Was he pleased that I was gone, or did he, for a moment, mourn the loss of someone who was willing to do as ordered? What truly was his motivation for placing me in charge of the evacuation? Was it to get rid of me, or was it a consequence of my impetuous behavior to plead with him in front of the other officers?"

She turned and looked at me with her golden eyes before she smiled in a mischievous way. "Well, at least you aren't pining over the woman you met then, or I might be angry."

"Darlin'…" I smirked, shaking my head.

I'd always been excruciatingly honest with Alice, so the first time we'd spoken of the time, I'd explained about her. A young widow, Lillian had been alone; her husband killed just a week before. From the little she'd told me, I'd surmised the marriage had not been pleasant, and she was more than happy to return to Houston. She had a sister who lived there, to whom she was fleeing. She was skilled in healing and was willing to treat many of the minor wounds of the civilians, including a young child that I'd lifted up to ride my horse. The horror of war often made the beauty of life more poignant and intimacies had been shared in a moment of celebration. She had been one of these, I observed matter-of-factly. Alice only hugged me lightly as I recalled the distant human memory. I'd gone to find Lillian the day we arrived in Houston, but she'd already left. I remembered my plans to search for her after the war…unaware that Fate had other plans….in the form of Maria.

I hadn't loved her, my affection for her far simpler and in need of satisfying, but it might have developed into something more in my human life, had I not encountered the immortals. Then I returned my attention to the immediate concern as I gazed out into the sea.

"I continue to ponder why she has targeted us," I admitted of the Ancient One.

"Jasper…" she pulled my face down to look at hers "…I think Ellie is right…she hates who we are. Perhaps we should make a list of the things that are different about us, and then you can analyze it. Maybe something would stand out. I still cannot see her in my visions because of that damn werewolf beast." She sounded discomfited.

She was brilliant, but I sensed something else.

"A vision?" I asked quickly.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes or at least I think so. I didn't quite know what it was, but I saw a wall of yellow post-its and us poring over them."

"It is a brilliant idea. We could begin…"

"But not tonight," she interrupted as she put her finger to my lips quickly and then smirked, unbuttoning the first closure on my shirt. "Tonight, I'm thinking that I want to make love to you on the beach underneath the moon and the stars."

"Does your eagerness have anything to do with the fact that we have the triplets tomorrow night?" I accused in a husky voice. Just the feel of her fingertips across my chest caused havoc with my senses.

"Absolutely not…it has to do with the fact that you are so delectable," she said against the skin of my chest. Then she said very firmly, "Now get naked, Major Whitlock and march yourself down to that beach."

I understood authority, and had abided by its dictates a multitude of times before, so I didn't hesitate to do as ordered. My leader now was much more demanding than any I'd had before…but the rewards for following her was oh so sweet.

~FMR~

"Uncle Jasper, I say we start with giving everyone notecards or slips of paper and making them write what they think of when they consider each of us. Your thoughts on Nana may be entirely different than what I think about her," Stefanie said intuitively as we gathered the next day in my cottage. Fang had joined us and taken over one of the empty stuffed chairs from which he could observe us while he lay on his side, his dark eyes constantly on us.

"It would at least give us a place to start," William said solemnly, but I felt the mischief underneath his false demeanor. "For instance, you may say that I am thoughtful and protective, but we all know that Nana will comment on just how handsome and smart I am."

Ellie took care of his ego by throwing a pillow at his head, which he, of course, intercepted before it reached him. Henry and Anna laughed at the scuffle that broke out between the two children. Fang growled as they accidentally bumped against his throne.

"God, I remember doing that with Ness," Henry murmured, grinning broadly.

He and Anna had housed the triplets the night before, and Anna jokingly informed me that she'd left the four of them to sleep together. She blamed Henry's snoring, but I was betting that she went nowhere, staying mixed up with the four hybrid bodies.

I considered Anna for several moments as I let the triplets fight it out briefly. She smiled down at the three. She was an intriguing piece of this puzzle, and I'd wondered if possibly the ancient woman was just driven by anger and jealousy because Anna was with us. But, she'd left Anna to the whims of newborn rage and bloodlust at the outset years ago, so originally, I would have just said that she was challenging the Volturi by so blatantly leaving a new one alone. I pondered that thought for a moment. But to be honest, I was beginning to believe that the Ancient One didn't consider Aro and his coven as much of a threat to her. If anything, the former Volturi seemed insignificant to her from what she had said and in her actions. Wheels within wheels. I had to agree with Edward's and Henry's contention that this was at least a decades-long scheme of the ancient woman's in the making. So why the fixation on us?

Anna noticed my gaze resting on her. "Why are you looking at me like that Jasper? Should I be concerned about what you might write on my card?" she asked, arching her dark eyebrow at me.

"Just thinking how you are the closest connection we have to her, even though you don't remember anything," I murmured. I sensed her angst rise up immediately at my words.

"I wish I could remember…" She tightened her hand into fists. "Anything would be helpful! But no, I have to remain a complete blank slate. A _tabula rasa_."

Something niggled at my mind at her words. "Blank slate?" Alice heard the querying tone and looked at me.

I stood to pace around the living room of the cottage, which is how I did my best thinking.

I started moving in a slow circle around the triplets, Anna and Alice, their heads following my movement. "Decades ago, Carlisle read one of John Locke's essays that dealt with the idea of the 'blank slate.' He used it on Edward, when they were having one of their famous debates before Edward had his 'come to Jesus' revelation. I just remember reading in one of my philosophy classes at Cornell something about Locke believing we are all born as 'blanks,' and that we then create our own personalities. Locke went further to say that each individual had the ability and freedom to author his or her own soul. In effect, we are what we make of ourselves and our circumstances in life."

"I was an experiment!" Anna hissed. "Is that what you are saying?" Her dark amber eyes narrowed at the thought of the ancient woman turning her for experimentation, her emotions percolating into anger.

I stopped pacing, the triplets listening carefully to my ruminations, and stared at her. "Anna, born into her eternal life in the late 60's. An age of social revolution, known as the decade where the children of the moral middle class challenged their parent's dictates to find self. It was a time of experimentation and living freely and uninhibitedly. Lots of social upheaval. More chances for you to feed without being noticed by the Volturi. It was a perfect time for an experiment to see how someone would create themselves." I clasped my hands behind my back, and resumed pacing. "And you were on your way to Woodstock." Alice was already writing furiously on a piece of paper from a pad that she had pulled out of a drawer in one of the side tables on the edge of the living room we were in.

"We know you look like her, almost identical in fact," William noted, scribbling just as quickly on another piece of paper that Alice had given Ellie, who'd torn it into equal pieces.

Henry gazed at his mate with wide eyes, almost as if he was seeing her in another light, and spoke softly to her. "You are calm during a crisis. You think on your feet. Even without influence, you were able to master your thirst and live with your family. It would have been incredibly easy for you to choose a much different, more feral and traditional path. You followed lightness, not darkness."

"I killed humans, Henry. Let us not go too far," she said tartly as she plopped down on the leather couch next to Ellie.

"But once you knew of another way, you began to pursue it," Stefanie pointed out, before writing it down.

I refused to give in to the jealousy I'd felt at times at how easy it seemed for her to abstain.

Ellie looked at her and said softly, "You are kind to everyone."

"Hey! Why am I the first one to face the firing squad? Shouldn't Carlisle be the guinea pig, since he is our leader?" Her question was shouted out quickly, but there was little heat. Anna wasn't one to complain or make waves.

"You aren't a complainer," I added, ignoring her sputtering.

When completed, we handed the papers over to Ellie, who was carefully placing them in a stack. "We need to get the others to write their thoughts as well," she noted.

"Come on, Henry! I'm ready to start complaining and not being so nice, so we better go," Anna huffed, but ruined the image of being irked with the wink she gave us as they left. "Have fun with the little ones. Ellie, do Jasper next," she suggested, letting me know that she wasn't mad.

She was just using it as an excuse to get home with Henry. I'd felt her impatience and her need…it had been a night without for them. Would be for me as well, I noted wryly, which is why I'd ravished Alice the previous night on the beach…as commanded.

"Uncle Jasper, the ancient woman might be angry that we have Anna, but why? She left her to her own devices," William said, lost in thought.

"Maybe…it isn't that we have her. Maybe it is what she's become," Ellie said softly.

"What? A basically really good person?" Stefanie argued, but then ruined her proclamation with a yawn, her arms tightening softly around the already sleeping Fang, whom she'd picked up and put in her lap. "Honestly, what she became was exactly the opposite of the vampire that made her."

Alice's eyes jerked to mine at Stefanie's observation. Of all the things that had been said, it was probably the most telling. For in fact, that synopsized Anna; she _was_ exactly opposite of her maker.

~FMR~

"Your theory definitely has merit," Carlisle said quietly the next day, looking down at the slips I'd handed him upon entering his study at the main house with the triplets and Fang in tow. His hands steepled as he leaned forward in thought on the teak desk that Esme had purchased for him.

It was Esme's and his night, which had been extremely convenient for us, because I wanted to speak with him about the process Alice had suggested. Henry and Anna had joined us because they wanted to hear Carlisle's thoughts. We all sat on the leather couches lining the edge of his study, the three triplets sitting together.

"A _tabula rasa_…" he murmured and then stopped, tapping his fingers to his lips. "The famous Muslim physician, who lived in the late tenth century A.D. during the Islamic Golden Age, Ibn Sina actually was the first to propose the idea of a person being born as a blank, Jasper. His writings about philosophy, religion, and medicine are surpassed by few. We'd most likely identify his premise as self-actualization now." He looked at the slips again. "Aden will most likely be able to add to our knowledge about the theory as he lived only a century or so after him and the physician was still very much well-read among the Islamic - - and Christian - population in Spain then…Ibn Sina is still considered by most to be one of the finest Islamic spiritual leaders."

"Is it possible that I was really just something she created in order to watch how I would turn out?" Anna said with some degree of anger. "I lost out on a lot of time with my parents because of my change."

"Twenty years really isn't long in vampire terms, Anna," Rose indicated, coming into the room, Emmett in tow. "And I, for one, am glad she made you for us!"

Henry quickly stood up and offered his mother a seat on the couch, but not before he'd kissed her forehead in affection, agreeing whole-heartedly with Rose's statement. Anna linked her arm with her mother-in-law's, holding Esme's hand to the other side. Emmett and Henry bumped each other's shoulders in their typical sign of regard.

Rosalie turned to Anna to explain. "It generally takes most new vampires that long to be able to even be around large populations. You were already living in your parents' home and watching over them. That's amazing and takes great control."

Anna accepted the compliment with a degree of grace. Then she brought up the inevitable. "I was still killing though."

"Feeding off humans doesn't equate to evil, Anna. Just because we choose not to live that lifestyle doesn't mean that it should be seen in that manner." Carlisle noted calmly. "Other than the Denalis, our other friends live the traditional vampiric existence. I don't diminish them because of their choices. I will admit however that it is easier to socialize with our cousins because they refrain from feeding on humans and they share our reverence for human life; as you know, I believe that it allows us to be more civilized and form strong familial bonds with each other…" Carlisle stopped speaking, continuing to look over what he had before him in speculation.

Anna was slightly shocked at his statement, but it was true…Carlisle had never looked down on anyone who believed differently from his own philosophy. In reality, if Aro had been wise, he would have courted Carlisle to stay with the Volturi and allowed him his choice to be vegetarian, instead of making his choices unbearable and thereby ensuring his departure. Where would our world have been had that occurred? It was an interesting question to ponder.

"Incredible loyalty," Carlisle said softly, reaching to a side table to pull out a piece of paper and write on it.

I do believe if Anna could blush she would have at Carlisle's praise. I could sense her acute embarrassment at his words.

"Compassion," Esme said, flicking her fingers at him to add her observation to his piece of paper. Anna ducked her head in embarrassed acceptance.

Carlisle grinned at Esme, his devotion for her showing in the seductive smirk he gave her. He was dressed in a plain light blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, his blond hair falling in careless waves across his forehead. It was startling just how young he looked when he wasn't attempting to be our "father." He'd become more relaxed over the last few years, playing our oldest brother. It was a good look for him…one that caused him even more problems with the nurses than his father persona had in Forks.

"Yes, Dear," he answered obediently, but Esme smirked and I could sense her winding up with friskiness, so I sensed there was a story behind it. If Edward was here, I'd be able to get the "skinny" later.

As if I'd called him, Bella and my brother strolled in holding hands. "I could hear you from all the way across the island," he stated so blandly that it caused Alice to crack up in tinkling laughter.

"Pureness…well at least Edward says so except for when she is thinking about Henry, and then that is definitely not the case," Bella said, adding their contribution. She then wrote it down when Alice handed her a piece of paper. Bella smirked broadly at Anna, her light gold eyes twinkling.

Anna sputtered while Henry's cheeks turned a slight color of pink. It was hilarious.

Carlisle looked to Edward and asked the question we all knew was coming. Handing him the slips of paper, Carlisle said, "Anything from her past? As Stefanie pointed out to Jasper, often how we see ourselves can be completely different from how others see us."

Edward looked uncomfortable, but we knew that he'd assimilated everything Aro had stolen from her. He reviewed the papers quickly before turning to look at Anna. She squirmed slightly making Edward sigh in pain.

"Do you want me to be the one to tell Henry about your other husband?" he said soberly.

The room went silent as shock registered across the room. Anna's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. True to his nature, Henry could care less, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder letting her know it didn't matter to him. I wanted to snicker, but I was letting the moment work its way out. Edward was getting better and better at his poker face…hiding his emotions from everyone but me.

Anna picked up a pillow and threw it at him just a second before she shrieked.

"Just kidding," Edward broke down and started laughing. Henry growled at him, but my brother could care less. He stood still as his eyes unfocused for several moments, and we could all tell that he was reviewing what he'd been given. "Nothing really. There were a few times you felt followed…"

She seemed to startle. "When I was in New York!" she shouted out, seeing what Edward was bringing out. She looked to Henry. "I don't know, call it a sixth sense or something, but it felt as if someone was watching me, but I could never pinpoint anyone, and there wasn't any smell to indicate another vampire was near. I just thought that I was being paranoid. Having just acquired the patience to not attack the first human I came across, I was itchy anyway and put it down to my craziness. But it went on for at least a month, and then suddenly…nothing."

She reached up to grab Henry's hand, which still rested on her shoulder, linking their hands for support.

"I was staying from place to place…stealing the clothes off my victims, but sometimes I would find a good hiding place in a warehouse. I was carrying what I had in a backpack, but as you know during the early days, certain things catch your interest."

"Tell me that you didn't have a disco ball!" Emmett boomed out, but then Rose quirked her eyebrow at him.

"As if you didn't," she retorted.

We all grinned at his dreamy look. Emmett had been obsessed with the music and glitz of that era. I could still unfortunately remember him in the John Travolta leisure suit, all white, black collars. I'd give him that he was good at the dance moves, but really…

Anna grinned, sensing a good story. "No…nothing like that!" She snickered. "Mostly odds and ends, but I would often leave them stored while I hunted, and I could have sworn that sometimes they'd been disturbed. Yet, there was no scent attached to the pack afterward…"

"She was watching you," Carlisle said gently adding another note to a piece of paper.

None of us disagreed. Another vampire would have waited for her to return out of interest, or even perhaps defense of a feeding territory. New York was infamous as a hub for vampire activity, the business of the streets and the sprawling, gritty, city districts and projects perfectly hiding the necessary feeding activities. It wasn't that vampires didn't kill indiscriminately…but the fear of the Volturi had kept our kind from - usually - taking out individuals that would cause some degree of public outcry. The street people, the most vulnerable…they were plentiful in large cities, New York being one of the most popular. The city also had plenty of dark spaces where victims could be grabbed without being seen; disposal was easy as well.

"So she made me, then set me loose and watched to see what I would do, who I would become, where I would end up?" She gasped, "My parents!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I wonder just how close she came to them?"

"My guess is that she had long before given up her observation. You took years to go back to them," Carlisle attempted to settle her.

"True," she murmured at his placations and relaxed against Henry. He stroked her arm gently, attempting to settle her down further.

"Well, we'll see if Jacob, Nessie, and Seth can add something to your list Anna," Alice said quietly. "But how do we decide who comes next?"

Edward snarled at her in reaction to something that flew through her mind. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I could sense her mischievousness.

"I was only thinking that the women should go first…brains and beauty before brawn," she giggled.

"Alice, just draw names like we do with everything else," Bella suggested, and it was as good a suggestion as any other.

The papers were ripped and names written within a minute. "William!" she announced, holding the paper with his name up ceremoniously.

"Handsome and smart," Esme threw out rapidly.

Said individual waggled his eyes at his sister and cousin, and I burst out laughing at the pleased emotions rolling off him. He knew his grandmother well.

"See Alice, there is always a way to compromise where everyone wins!" he announced in a pleased tone, fully indicating that he had it all…brains, beauty, and brawn.

A riot of comments and insults were thrown at him, and Fang grunted at the noise, rolling over to put his paws over his ears to block off the chaos. I wondered if we shouldn't even include him in the process…and then another thought hit. What about the wolves?

Edward glanced up at my realization and nodded in agreement. We had a long job ahead of us.

* * *

**Reviews are an author's nirvana. Thoughts please?**

**My utmost thanks to my betas:**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. **

**To: Crmcneill – You can't even imagine how nice it is to get feedback from you across the wires, considering how busy your life is. Many, many thanks my friend.**


	36. Richness

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**Just to help with any confusion…remember that Edward promised Bella a re-do of their honeymoon.**

* * *

The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten.

Cesare Pavese

**Bella POV**

Edward waited for me in the water. I could see him standing as still as a statue, the waves gently lapping at him. When I stepped into the warm waves, a flash of memory washed through me, and then I realized what he was doing. His exit from Carlisle's and Esme's with the words to join him, the note that he was at the beach…the oval moon…him motionless, his palms down against the water. I tried not to squeal in girlish excitement, ripping the bathing suit from me. Then I knew I wanted to do it right, so I raced back into the house into the bathroom and found one of the thick white towels, wrapping it around me. Making my footsteps intentionally heavy, I made my way across the sand, leaving the white towel fluttering in the warm breeze beside his clothes.

I heard his soft chuckle as I stepped to the water and made purposeful splashing noises. The warm liquid flowed over my toes and then legs before I came to stand beside him.

"Beautiful," I said taking him in. I'd nervously commented on the moon last time, but this time I was appropriately infatuated by his allure.

Catching onto me, his lips quirked. "It's all right." He turned slightly toward me. "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison." His eyes looked silver in the moonlight. This time we did match, skin for skin, eye for eye, heart for heart. We'd been to hell and back several times since that night. I snorted mentally to myself at that thought.

"I promise we would try. If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once," he pleaded.

I remembered his words and how comforting they'd been.

"Don't be afraid. We belong together." No truer words had ever been spoken. He was truly my other half. I'd understood that with my human mind, and my vampire one was able to contemplate the truth of those words to fathomless depths.

He wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bodies flush together. The heat sizzled between us as our bare skin touched. "Forever," he said in a gruff manner, the lust making his velvet voice harsh…intoxicating.

With that, he pulled us into the warm water, placing his lips to mine.

~FMR~

**Edward POV**

The scream echoed throughout the house, jarring me from my satisfied daze where I lay on our bed. Bella had given me a passionate kiss before mumbling that she was going to work the snarls out of her hair…snarls I'd left the previous night as we'd made love.

Running naked into the bathroom, I found her looking in the mirror.

"MY GOD! What did you do to me?" she gasped out, looking at her arms and then pulling the robe down to gaze in a horrified manner at her perfectly white shoulder. "You MONSTER!" she spat, glaring at me in the mirror. "Couldn't you control yourself?"

It took a second for me to catch on, but when I did, I gave back as good as she was giving. "Love, I _was _being gentle. Do you want a taste of what it's like when I'm not?" I challenged, my eyes going dark at the thought.

Her eyes were focused on me, seeing what the thoughts of taking her roughly did to my body. She licked her lips like a cat considering a bowl of cream before her eyes traveled back up over my stomach, chest, and then to my face. Then a sound of purring ripped from her chest…the epitome of a very large cat considering such a treat…and she grinned evilly.

"Bring it on," she challenged.

It was a miracle the bathroom didn't lay in shambles before I was through, and this time it was Bella who lay in my arms in replete abandon on the tiled floor.

"Man…I remember that. The feeling of wanting so much more, while you avoided me like the plague."

I chuckled remembering the perpetual state of arousal I'd walked around in for the days until I'd succumbed to her pleas. The memory of her scalding heat surrounding me and the smell of her blood had brought me precariously close to losing control that first time

"Thank you," she said simply but with great emotion. "I remembered more than I realized of that night." She leaned up on her elbows, her long hair dragging in silky trails across my chest. "You were and are amazing; I hope you realize that now." I was still uncomfortable with the praise, but what could I say when she added, "You constantly say that my opinion of you is the most important, so you can't play both ends…saying it is crucial when it fits your means, but then not accepting it when it meets mine."

I held my hands out like I was surrendering. "Ok, Bella, I give in. I'm wonderful, perfect, God's gift to women, and …" I didn't make it any further because she screeched and began tickling me. Our laughter quickly filled the room. Making love, yeah it was and always would be one of the most enjoyable ways I could connect with Bella, but laughter was definitely another one.

When I caged her below me, she took the opportunity to begin running her fingertips across my face, tracing my nose, lips, and the scar on my cheek. She was silent for several moments, and I waited calmly, knowing she had something on her mind.

"I'd like to go to Forks soon. I don't know why, but I'm missing my dad a lot," she said pensively.

"Why don't we go now? Tanya and the others don't expect us back in Volterra for another week. The others can stay here, and we can just meet them back in Italy. All we'll have to do is tell Sam that we're coming." The more I thought about it, the more excited I got.

But the look on her face put a pall on my enthusiasm.

"Edward, we'd need to take at least some of the guards. We couldn't go entirely by ourselves. I'd be afraid that she'd try something. She's too focused on you…" She bit her lips without thinking.

"Okay. I'll talk with the others about it and ask Demetri and Heidi if they'd be willing to come with us. We'd have the wolves at our backs in Forks, so I'm fairly certain we'll be well defended." I couldn't help the harried tone to my voice. It was hard to abide by the thought that I now needed caretakers. I hated being babysat; I'd gone without for a century after the first year or so of my vampire existence. Having wandered for a few years on my own, the need for freedom lingered strongly even as I ruled the vampire world.

Bella arched her eyebrow at my petulant voice. She leaned up and moved her arms into a hug around me.

"Sorry. It's just my life now, as a leader, is so very different than what I would've ever expected. I was alone for so long, and now I never know a moment's peace…" then what she'd been able to give me a short bit ago hit me "…well except for when I'm with you."

When her fingers brushed through my hair, the words burst out of me. "I wonder sometimes just how our life would be if we'd just avoided the problems with the Volturi and been able to live our lives under the radar, to just be Bella and Edward." I looked down into Bella's eyes. She did not respond, allowing me to express my thoughts. "But just as I begin to think how wonderful it would be, I realize that we wouldn't have Henry and I can't abide by that possibility. So there is really no answer to it all."

"Edward, you are doing so well."

"We! We, Bella. This isn't about me, but I guess I know why you are saying that though. Here I am gripping about me and my needs and ignoring what the others have given up." I released her and stood up, turning away from her into our bedroom for a moment. I could feel myself becoming morose with the burdens I was feeling at this moment.

Bella rose and stepped toward me, grabbing my arm gently, turning me back to face her.

"No one believes they have it worse than you Edward. No one! You've never been selfish, and you aren't now." She stopped and then grimaced. "We can't even imagine what it is like to have Aro's memories buried inside."

Ah…back to the poison. But her face turned quizzical, and I knew the look. Bella had an idea, and her ideas were always things to be pondered.

Her eyes jerked to mine. "We've been going about Aro's memories all wrong," she said quickly. "You're trying to relieve the horror so that it doesn't overtake you. There has to be some good things in there, Edward. The man lived for 3,000 years, and he stole more memories than I'm afraid I can even imagine. It has to be eminently true that not everything he took from all these people was negative. He took everything, both good and bad from each person he touched." She began pacing around the room, still naked. I was a male and her husband, so I did attempt to pay attention to her words, but the sight of her was a much more exciting distraction than her words. I flopped down onto our bed and followed my mate's form as she moved around slowly.

"Edward, I'm being serious here. Pay attention to me!"

"I am," I said harshly. I'd rolled over onto my stomach and propped my chin in my hands so that I could ogle her.

She huffed and then blurred to the bathroom. She reappeared wrapped in a deep blue silk robe. It was marginally better, but it still clung to her enticingly.

"Okay, let me talk through this," she said as she came up to me and sat next to me. "I know we have to let you relive them… God knows if I thought we could get by with it, I would be adamant about not letting you go through that torture. But why can't we also benefit from it. Tell me one Edward. Tell me a good memory, something that would astonish me."

She'd taken me by surprise and it took me a few seconds to catch up. "A good one?"

"Yes, someone's memories. Tell me something that would amaze me!"

Suddenly as if the gate was thrown open, a million memories ran through my mind. It was only the beginning, I knew, and I struggled to control the flood, shutting it down. The rush had left me euphoric, almost as if Jasper had hit me with a wave of his mood control. It was the very opposite of how the memories had been for me in the past. Babies being born, weddings, festivals, moments of intimacy and love, family reunions, the thrill of first love…sans the bloodlust, moments of little league championships, ballet recitals… The list went on and on. How could I even explain or choose one?

Suddenly, I knew. I locked onto a specific set of memories very important to both of us.

"Renee was so proud of you."

Bella gasped.

"The moment you were born, she looked down into your eyes and realized her whole world revolved around you. She was secretly pleased that you looked like Charlie." I smiled up into her eyes. I felt a rush of enormous nostalgia at the expressive, depth-filled chocolate brown eyes she had before.

"But I look like her!" my wife exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yes, you do, but all she saw was Charlie's eyes and hair. She loved him, you know, even until the end." I was quiet for a moment. "You were right, she just couldn't stand Forks…it did suffocate her. She thought if she stayed, that sooner or later she would grow to hate Charlie. It was easier to leave than stay, really. It was the other thing she saw about you that was all Charlie…your steadfast nature. She knew at our wedding that we would 'make it.'"

Renee had believed we'd survive the trials of the marriage we had entered into at such a young age, because of both of our natures. She had been very observant of our interactions that first time we had visited her in Florida so long ago. I sampled briefly her memories of that time. Little had she known the unbreakable bonds between mates.

I sat up and pulled her into my lap. "It is an extraordinary honor to have seen your mother's thoughts. I'm able to see you as you grew up…your first loose tooth…and when you'd lost both of your top two at the same time."

She gasped.

"Do you remember that?" I asked.

She shook her head briefly and unfocused her eyes, as if trying to recall that memory. "Not exactly, more from seeing that picture Alice and Rosalie used for my mom's memorial party. You know the one where I had the piggy tails."

It was one of my favorites. However, now I had the memory from the source…Bella's mother and her memory via Aro's theft of it.

"You want to know one of her fondest recollections?" Of course, I knew she did, but I enjoyed seeing the excitement in her face. "The day you won your first award for being a super reader. You were in the first grade. She still had your certificate framed and hanging on a wall in the house in Florida…well, up until the house was destroyed."

I expected the reminder to sadden Bella, but she waved her hands at me attempting to tell me to keep going.

"She was extremely proud of you and your inquisitive nature." I chuckled recalling a moment of extreme confusion for Renee. "She was astounded when you told her about me."

Bella grinned at that. "Why?"

"She'd never expected you to find someone, at least that early in life. She thought it would take you until at least college to find a man mature enough for you, and she was really worried…until she met me. The intensity of our feelings for each other scared her though." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "But when she saw my face at our wedding, she knew…that no one could or would ever love you more. It was the moment she was truly fine with us."

Her golden eyes were wide as she watched me. "I remember her crying once, but I don't know why. She was younger and the tears seemed to be one of happiness. We were already living in Phoenix."

I filtered through the many memories I held from Renee and narrowed it down to just a few. "Bella, there were a few times, but honestly they each were around the same thing…her pride about you. One time in particular it was over a poem."

"Poem…" It was obvious that she was perplexed.

"Third grade, you won first place. She was convinced that you were going to become the next American author. It was about your fish that died, but the teacher said it was 'Frostesque.'"

"'Frostesque'? Fish?"

"Charlie the fish. You named him after Charlie the Tuna, but your mom thought it was funny considering what your dad spent all his time doing."

She looked truly disappointed. "I don't remember it. Can you write it down for me?"

"Better than that, I think your mom sent an original signed copy to Charlie. I am almost certain he has it somewhere. Maybe seeing it in your own handwriting will help jog your memory of it. If you can talk him out of it, let's have it framed and hang it in our room," I suggested.

Bella's smile was brilliant, and I wasn't surprised when she looked at me and asked, "Edward, what did she really think the day I told her about you?"

And so we spent the rest of the day, in between the conversations with our family and phone call to Demetri and Heidi, talking about Renee and the many happy memories she'd had. In truth, other than her divorce from Charlie and the last few days of her life, Renee had been a happy, carefree spirit. It was easy to forget the darkness when the light shone brightly into the expanse, like the "Big Bang."

Bella had been right once again…my beautiful, brilliant wife. It seemed she was forever reminding me to experience not only the negative, but the positive side of my gift…the good with the evil.

I was suddenly reminded of Father Paul's words at the Christmas service in Seattle several years prior.

"_Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid." _

The Apostle John had formulated these words two thousand years ago and Bella had reminded me of them in her own way.

Who was I to argue with two saints?

~FMR~

"HEY!" Embry called out into the house, and we could hear the wolves tearing through the woods at speed coming toward us.

"Bro!" Jake yelled back, and his heavy footsteps starting crashing down the stairs.

Seth, Jacob, Nessie, and the twins had come with us. They would be spending time on the reservation, while Bella and I remained at the house. Which had, of course, meant that Demetri and Heidi wouldn't even hear of leaving us alone.

"Embry has a surprise, Love," I whispered to her, and I could tell that she'd guessed.

She rocked her arms as if holding a baby, and I nodded. "Alice!" she mouthed, knowing that she and Jasper would want to come if they knew…such was the depth of their relationship with Michelle once she came to terms with who precisely we were.

As Bella took out her phone to text Alice, I wondered just how soon we'd be joined by my sister and brother. They were still on the island, so it was a question of whether or not Alice would wait to take a more human course or if she would literally swim all the way. I was laying odds on the swimming. Alice could always dry out running in from the shore at First Beach.

The immediate response was "_WHAT_!"

The second one, immediately following, was "Tomorrow!"

I'd been right; Alice was going to swim it this time.

Bella grinned and then pouted. "I wanted to have the place to myself, in order to take advantage of you. Now, it'll be a full house."

"Ah…My Love…I'll tell them just to ignore us, and there is tonight…"

Slinking forward, she pressed against me. "Ok." After nipping at my jaw, she announced, "Guess we need to go socialize for now, though."

Seth and Quil were already knocking each other's arms in a manly show, while Collin and Brady inquired about the twins. William and Stefanie ran down the stairs just behind us, leaping into their "uncles'" arms. It became rambunctious quickly, and not much later, Sam and Paul arrived.

"Edward," Sam came directly toward me as he entered, shaking my hand. "Did you stop by to see Leah and the others on the way?" he asked.

"No. The others got nervous with just the thought of us coming here."

He grinned at my tone, just like Bella had. "Tough being the Alpha isn't it."

I laughed, realizing that indeed it was.

"Well, I can't imagine that any vamp would come around here. It has been quiet for years, not that we are lowering our guard. We haven't seen, or chased off, any vampire in the last few years. I think that your family has made it abundantly clear to just about every vampire in the world that this territory is off-limits on penalty of death." He waved a hand at us, and then chuckled. "We still watch over Charlie, but I can tell you that we breathed a sigh of relief when he turned in his resignation a couple of weeks ago. It was time he retired, and it'll be easier to monitor him fishing on the reservation lands."

I smiled briefly at Sam. "Thanks, Sam. We just came for a quick visit; Bella wanted to see her dad. But I have a favor to ask you," I admitted.

"What can I help you with?" His eyes were very serious, focusing on my face. If I'd ever doubted their loyalty to us, which I didn't, his look would have calmed any fears. I'd long known his thoughts.

"I need the wolves' honest opinions on us, things you would note about each and every one of the family."

"Wait! You're actually asking us to like tell you what we think about you! Without any sort of repercussions?" Quil barked out with humor as he came up to us.

"Stinky!" Embry threw out first.

"And that goes for all of them except William and Stefanie. They at least smell…better," Jared added in.

"Nah! Better than better. William has like a serious wolf-boy smell," Paul added.

William giggled when he heard Paul's comeback.

"Okay, okay," Bella snorted, knocking Paul in the back of the head. "We need something more than the fact that you can't appreciate our smell.

"What's this about?" Sam asked finally, calming down the stream of rants.

"It was something that William, Stefanie, and Ellie came up with. It's the brainstorming idea. That something about us might give perspective as to what she is after or why she is focusing on us."

"Hm…it's actually a brilliant thought," he conceeded.

"Well, I'm glad you think that, because it was noted that we should also put you through the same inspection," Bella said in a very nonchalant manner. "Wet dog…"

Seth hooted at Bella's jab, and then the banter was back on again. Even with Demetri and Heidi present, albeit discreetly in the background, the wives couldn't be contained, and before lunch, the house was full of Jacob and Seth's kinsmen and women.

Demetri finally spoke up, "Why don't you get some paper and let everyone go at it, Isabella?"

Several of the wolves cocked their eyebrows at the formal name Demetri still insisted on. I could hear the humor in their thoughts, and I knew that I'd hear about it. Paul was already thinking of several ways to work "Master" into the conversations with me, as a way to tease me about how Demetri had formerly referred to me.

"I'll get my laptop," I said of the one I'd left here. "That way I can send the list directly to Carlisle…and I'll email it to you, as well, so that if you come up with any additions after we leave, they can be added to the ongoing document."

While Bella moved to the kitchen, I flew up the stairs to go into our bedroom's closet. Eager to get back, it took me a double take to acknowledge the envelope propped on the mantel near the door. I froze into immobility in shock when my eyes fell upon the missive, now creased and slightly aged. It took everything I had to not hiss and scream out for everyone to stand ready.

It was the letter I'd sent the Ancient One. My handwriting was clear on the outside.

MISTRESS

The same term that Demetri still felt an honor to call Bella…I'd only utilized it to pamper her ego.

I approached the thick wooden mantel and stared for several moments at the innocuous-appearing document. Feeling a _frisson_ of dread, I snatched it down and saw that it had been carefully opened. I lifted up the flap of the envelope and pulled the paper out, silently unfolding it lest the others hear the crinkling noise.

_You have my attention. What do you require of me to ensure that my family remains unharmed? I await your response. Edward Cullen_

My words.

_Submit yourself to me, and I'll allow them to live. Your father will ensure their happiness, as best as possible. _

_By the way, lovely house._

Her words…written just below my question in spidery handwriting.

I attempted to control my shaking. Venom flooded my mouth as I prepared to fight, every muscle bunching to lunge, feeling the need to tear into something. She'd been here! She'd walked through our house, most likely touched Bella's and my bed and the different objects within. Had she looked? It was as if the room was defiled. This was our private place, something I held sacred.

She'd been here!

The thought echoed in my thoughts again. It infuriated me in the extreme. And more importantly, she'd been able to do so, evading and without alerting the wolves. Worry crashed into my mind, again locking me down. How long had it been? I took a deep sniff of the air in our room. There was no trace of another vampire's smell in the room. It'd been over three years since I sent the parley letter, and I'd assumed either that the ancient woman had gone to ground with the mysterious Cimil or the strange werewolf after we'd wiped out Maria's coven, or that she'd been simply uninterested either in my question or the implied possibility of an agreement. But I suddenly remembered her taunt from that distant mountaintop.

_Submit_…

How the hell was I to do that when I didn't even know where she was?

More importantly…how could I separate myself from my family…from Bella? The thought was excruciating, almost incomprehensible to consider. But more painful was the thought of one or more of the family being hurt, much less my entire family being destroyed by the ancient woman's machinations. If I left the family, I would only be doing it until I could get back to them, only long enough to find a way to destroy her. And I had to acknowledge I did not have the slightest idea of how to do that. But I couldn't speak to the others for advice and strategy either.

I carefully sniffed around the envelope and could barely catch a scent. Awhile…it'd been awhile. Most likely not long after we'd been here for Embry and Michelle's wedding. Had she been watching even then? How? I wanted to scream in frustration and anger…we'd allowed the triplets to run free on the lands around the house. We'd been careless, but it made me angry to think that what little normalcy we were able to give them would need to be limited even more. And how would I explain it?

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from the living room, obviously worried about what was taking me so long.

Taking several really deep breaths and pulling on everything within me to calm, I forced the chaos away. From somewhere deep within, I pulled up an innocuous and calm demeanor onto my face and body to hide the discovery, my racing thoughts, and my stormy emotions. I could not allow my mind to consider this now, not without giving it away to everyone. I grabbed the laptop, shoving the envelope deep within the pocket of one of my coats. I would have to think about it later, but before Jasper arrived, because he would definitely sense my vacillating emotions.

"Sorry, Love. I'm coming." I called out in a calm voice. "I was just looking for the power cord and wireless mouse."

Moving down the stairs, I used the excuse of booting up the computer to orient and further calm myself. While the wolves and their wives threw out comments that ranged from the serious to clearly inflammatory remarks, I typed, all the while my mind frantically pondering the implications of what I'd found. I lifted my eyes a couple of times to see Bella frowning at me, and the guilt ate at me. She knew me too well, but I had to keep my nascent scheming under my false demeanor from her at all costs. It was necessary.

The last time I'd kept a secret from her…

I couldn't think about it that way. This was entirely different. This time her life really was on the line…and the life of everyone I held dear.

* * *

**Reviews are an author's nirvana. Thoughts please?**

**Yes, there is an outtake lemon. I'm posting as a separate chapter for those who prefer fade to black…**

**My utmost thanks to my betas:**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. **

**To: Crmcneill – You can't even imagine how nice it is to get feedback from you across the wires, considering how busy your life is. Many, many thanks my friend.**


	37. Warm Water

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**Just to help with any confusion…remember that Edward promised Bella a re-do of their honeymoon.**

**Remember I DO NOT claim to be a lemon writer – and I had to keep in mind this was their first time…human and vampire.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I heard his soft chuckle as I stepped to the water and made purposeful splashing noises. The warm liquid flowed over my toes and then legs before I came to stand beside him._

"_Beautiful," I said taking him in. I'd nervously commented on the moon last time, but this time I was appropriately infatuated by his allure._

_Catching onto me, his lips quirked. "It's all right." He turned slightly toward me. "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison." His eyes looked silver in the moonlight. This time we did match, skin for skin, eye for eye, heart for heart. We'd been through hell since that night. _

"_I promise we would try. If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."_

_I remembered his words and how comforting they'd been. _

"_Don't be afraid. We belong together." No truer words had ever been spoken. He was truly my other half. I'd understood that with my human mind, and my vampire one was able to contemplate the truth of those words to fathomless depths. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bodies flush to one another. The heat sizzled between us as our bare skin touched. "Forever," he said in a gruff manner, the lust making his velvet voice harsh…intoxicating._

_With that, he pulled us into the warm water, placing his lips to mine. _

At first his kiss was soft, our closed lips touching each other like butterflies kissing, and I grew impatient, wanting to taste him. Moving my hands into his hair, I tugged impatiently, brushing my tongue across his lips. His gasp sent his sweet smelling breath over my face, and I felt dizzy with it.

"Bella, you did the same thing on our honeymoon, but you didn't have the strength to actually force me to do anything. Now…you're killing me…" he grinned "…in all the right ways."

It was hard to go slow, feeling him cradled between us. I knew how it felt to have him slid into me now, to feel the exquisite stretch of my muscles as he filled me, touching my very core. I knew what it was like to feel him pull out so that his head was poised just at my entrance, to feel the throbbing occur as I waited for him to push into me again.

It was hard to be patient or virginal.

The warm water lapped around us as I moved slowly against him, mimicking the action I wanted in a much more aggressive and satisfying way. He held still, allowing me to run my hands across his neck, through his hair, and back down his shoulders, while our tongues continued to pay homage to one another. I knew that we hadn't kissed like this before my change, but I was certain my innocent kisses were probably as aggressive. My passion rose and suddenly kissing wasn't going to be enough. My subtle growls and aggressive nips at his lips much have told him what I needed, so continuing to let me devour him, he moved through the water taking us back toward the house. But much to my surprise, he stopped and reached behind us, taking the towel I had worn down to the beach, laying it on sand.

"Edward?" I murmured, barely taking my lips from his.

"I've always wanted to see you in the moonlight, Bella," he said as he lowered us to the towel, keeping our bodies close. "May I?" he murmured huskily.

Even now, it felt as if a blush should burn across my face. I nodded shyly…uncertain as to why, considering how I'd been attacking him just moment before. My husband had seen me a million times without a stitch of clothing, and then I realized it was most likely a residual memory from our honeymoon.

"Did I blush?" I asked in a passion laced voice.

I felt his lips curve against my neck. "It was beautiful…spreading down across your chest. Along with the scent of your arousal, it drove me wild."

Moving slightly away from me, Edward's eyes captured mine. He placed his hand at my neck and softly ran it down my neck, across my shoulder, and along my arm. The caress made goose bumps appear on my skin, following his passage. A fragment of a memory ran through my mind…of me moaning at the contact. Picking up my hand, he placed a soft kiss at my wrist, running his nose across it. _"Savoring the bouquet" _he'd called it when I was human.

Then he softly kissed along the sensitive inner skin of my arm moving back toward my lips. Pressing firmly against them, he threaded his hands gently through my hair.

"You're beautiful," he murmured before leaning up to gaze at me.

From his vantage point, he could see my breasts, and I saw his eyes darken. Running a single fingertip across my lips, he allowed it to travel down my neck. Slowly, as he watched, he followed my clavicle before letting his finger drift down to the curve of my breast. I gasped at the sensation, my nipple hardening. His gaze remained focused on my breast, causing me to twist in need, wanting to feel him take me into his mouth, for his tongue to rasp across me. Instead, he moved his finger down to circle me and brush over my tight nub.

"Edward!" I gasped out, arching into his hand.

"So responsive..." he said softly, before moving to skim over my breastbone and curve around me, giving my other breast the same treatment. "I imagined many times how perfect you would be, but it is a testament to the limitations of the vampire mind. You surpass even my wildest dreams."

His lips captured mine again, and it was a slow sensual worship. My sensitized breasts rubbed against the wall of his chest, and I wanted to move against him…so I pushed softly, and his hands moved to my hips guiding me in a gentle rhythm. I'd done this, I realized. He was helping me recreate my actions of that night. The rocking of our bodies against each other caused his thick erection to rub tantalizingly against me. This would have far surpassed any contact he'd ever allowed, always being so gentlemanly, even though I now knew that he'd suffered from the same lust as I had. His hands then came to mine, moving them to his hair, and I realized the message…thread them through his chaotic mess. Shivering at the feel of his silky hair sliding across my fingers, a moan tore from me when he broke from my lips.

"Bella…have to kiss you…not like on the honeymoon," he begged and then pressed my lips open without waiting for an answer, his tongue moving into my mouth and rubbing against mine.

The taste of his venom burst over me, making me feel drunk, giddy. But he didn't let up even when I felt my body begin to spiral from the soft assault. I wanted him to move faster, harder, but he persevered with the gentle motion, kissing me senseless and allowing me to tug at his hair forcefully. The heat pooled between my thighs, and I could feel the venom leaking out of me just before I felt the tension break and soft waves wash over me. His snarl saturated the air around us. It was deep and feral…a vocal representation of a man pushed to his limits. Whimpering against his chest, I was stunned to be reminded that I'd had my first orgasm out under the stars. He moved back slowly and rose to one elbow. As I panted, he moved his hand to my stomach and traced patterns across my skin, making the heat smolder and flare up again.

The sound that come out of me when he placed his lips where his hand had been was nothing sort of a plea.

"Shh…My Love. I'm here."

His voice was threaded with such varying levels of emotion, control, and lust, that I felt beautiful, being able to produce such a reaction from him. What had happened was soft and gentle for us, but as a human, I could imagine that it'd been an incredibly erotic, life-shattering, and redefining moment.

"Edward!" I hissed as his tongue traced around my belly button.

He leaned up on his knees and the caress of his fingers continued over my stomach and thighs, down my legs and to my feet. Finally getting my body under some control, I looked up to find him gazing in wonder at me.

"Your beauty never fails to amaze me, Bella…" he groaned "…flush with blood or luminous in the moonlight."

Combined with the embarrassment and intrigue, a brief glimpse of Edward like this filtered through my memory. Had he remained this way for me to gaze upon him? If so, I could only imagine my fascination…I'd so longed, as a human, to be able to see more than just the bare glimpse of his marble skin that a few loose buttons could provide. The light played like a lover over him…luminous, he'd said. He was right.

But he was still in need, and I went to grasp for him.

Capturing my hands before I could touch him, he guided them to his shoulders. "Here, Bella," he said roughly. At first, I thought that he was just attempting to make our time last longer, but then I realized I wouldn't have had the boldness to touch him there so quickly. Feathering my fingertips across the strong muscles of his shoulders, I watched in delight as he shuddered at my touch. Soft growls of need filled the air around us as I followed the path of moonlight across the planes of his muscles. This time, unlike the first, I paid attention to the marks of war, the scars that had been formed by teeth and venom. They made me desire him more, to know that he'd risked everything in order to provide for me, for us. He twitched when my hands moved to his sides, brushing over his ribs to move to his chest. But I broke his control when my fingertips brushed over his nipples.

"Bella!" he growled out, his hands closing into fists as he fought for control.

I smiled at him timidly, uncertain where to go. As always, with a tortured smile, he took control, reaching his hand out to me and pulling me to him. In a blink of an eye, I was being carried gently toward the house. He didn't need to see where he was going, and I benefited from his vampire senses, as he teased my neck, pressing his nose to the spot where my blood would have pumped furiously at his attention. I heard his deep breaths and knew that he must have been tortured by my blood on the honeymoon. It never failed to amaze me the level of control his love for me gave him.

I expected to be taken to bed, but instead he moved to the shower, deftly putting up my hair so that the water washed the salt away.

"The ocean felt amazing, but I thought before we went to bed you might appreciate cleaning up," he said it in a gentlemanly like manner, but he couldn't disguise the smirk to his face.

He reached out for a soft washcloth, putting body wash onto it. Starting at my neck, he slowly worked the cloth across my skin. By the time I was clean, I was panting in need again. He turned the shower head toward me, letting the hot water flow over my skin. I questioned it until he moved to press my body with his up against the tile, his fingertips brushing down one of my legs to reach the back of my knee. Then in a move that stunned me, he hitched my leg over his hip, leaving my swollen lips open for his caresses. And caress he did, his long fingers softly traveling through the liquid pouring from me. I screamed when his fingers gently entered me, stretching and teasing at the same time.

Coldness! I remembered it…the sense of how good it felt against my turgid flesh. He'd been making my transition from virgin to his lover easier, stretching me while at the same time stoking my desire.

"Oh God." My eyes rolled back into my head.

The words ripped from me as he moved deeply into me, his fingers going deep to then swirl out and over my clit. The heat burned brightly…I was at the cusp of coming again…when he moved back inside me. His teeth clung to my neck, and I knew there was no way he'd allowed himself to do this during our honeymoon, but for now it was incredibly erotic. The expectation of feeling him bite into me and the burn of his venom that would result added a level of need.

"Edward, please!" I begged.

His fingers plunged deeply and with great talent, his thumb hitting me at the same time. I fell apart against him, pleading for him to take me, needing to feel him inside me.

"Sh…" he soothed, letting me clutch at him as I shook. The feel of a fluffy towel wrapping around my body was my next awareness. "I'm taking you to our bed now, My Love" he said gently, placing kisses along the top of my head.

"Bed, yeah…" I mumbled against the skin of his chest.

I was laid out against the sheets like a great treasure. Edward's black eyes leisurely travelled my whole length before he said, "Perfect."

Then his lips were on me again, tasting, testing, paying attention to all the areas that made me squirm with lust. When he closed over my left breast, I was surprised I didn't tear this hair out. Screaming out his name, I pulled him closer, needing more. But when I went to flip him over, he stopped me.

"Bella, no," he said darkly, and I was immediately reminded that he'd already brought me to two shattering orgasms, but he'd yet to have the same pleasure.

By the time he was through teasing me, I was a bundle of mindless need, wanting, but unable to even ask. His name and "I love you" interspersed with my moans and cries of need filled the heady air around us, but when I reached for him, he grabbed my arms, keeping me from touching him. It was then that I felt him move over me, taking my lips again.

Flashes of excitement and expectation consumed me, and I remembered then…looking up into his black eyes and knowing the moment had come. I was truly going to be his…the waiting was gone…the past denial was behind us. Tears of happiness had leaked from me, and he'd groaned with satisfaction, knowing he'd brought me to the level of almost incomprehensible pleasure with how he'd stoke my body's passion.

I'd trembled against him in total submission when he leaned down to lick my tears away.

When he joined us, I was beyond anything other than allowing him to manipulate my body for our greatest pleasure. My joints came unhinged when my third orgasm hit me, and I was barely aware of when he fell apart as well. Blackness threatened me as I almost felt as if I was going to pass out.

His breath was coming in great gasps, but he did manage to say, "This_ is_ where you passed out. Scared the hell out of me." Almost as if he had to pry his fingers away from my shoulder he released me…explaining the damn bruises that had caused his melt down. I was accounting the ones on my arms to when I'd decided to attempt to touch him.

Gathering me in his arms he turned so that I rested across his chest.

"I watched you the rest of the night. It was the most erotic experience of my life. You moaned my name at least a hundred times that night. I came so close to waking you up several times, but I knew you needed your rest." He grinned adorably. "It was a close call though."

"I bet," I gurgled out a laugh.

If I'd known that, I was certain I would've used it as ammunition against him.

"Three times?" The question was proposed as much in amazement as in inquiry.

"I'd planned more, but your smell…" He shuddered harshly under me. "I couldn't handle any more…your blood…your arousal…your scent." His eyes which had been sparkling with amusement darkened again just in memory.

"I just remember waking up and having the feeling that I wanted more…to be held tighter, closer, to feel you crawl under my skin."

He pulled me so that our lips were merely a breath apart. "Well, if that's the case, can we move along to the day you wore me down now." His expression was so hopeful that it was funny.

I started laughing even as he began licking at my neck. "Yeah…I definitely think I can manage that, because there is no way I'm faking sleep for the next few hours." I also seemed to remember a few surprises from that day, him pulling me on top to let me have control, his lips in areas that probably made me blush scarlet red, torn pieces of silk and lace…yes, I was eager to see if my memory served it justice.

"Your wish, my command, My Love."

And with that, he pulled me under again.

* * *

**My sincerest thanks to Twilover Sue for helping me beta this! She is so kind to help me try to make sense of my mess!**

**Thoughts?**


	38. Generations

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: I've been told that Fan Fiction has been removing quite a few stories from publication for perceived violations of the rules. If for some reason I go missing, all my stories can be found over on Twilighted under the same penname. **

**Also, I've been asked by several individuals if I plan to finish this story. I do! My job has been incredibly busy over the past few months. It will not be abandoned. **

* * *

If you look deeply into the palm of your hand,

You will see your parents and all the generations of your ancestors.

All of them are alive in this moment.

Each is present in your body.

You are the continuation of each of these people.

Thich Nhat Hanh

**Jasper POV**

"Jazz, I'm not certain I can stand waiting for a plane," Alice said hurriedly, blurring around our cottage as she packed. Her impatience sang out at me as I watched her.

The warm tropical air that floated in through the cottage's open windows was seductive, making me want to pull her back down onto the already made bed and cuddle. I didn't have to have the sex; although certainly Alice and I lying on a bed would lead to that…it was the intimacy of cradling her tiny body that called to me at this point. But the lure of seeing Michelle and Embry was strong, and I doubted that even the promise of sex right now would dissuade my tiny wife from her course of action. At least I'd talked her out of swimming, which had been her original intention.

"Alice, humans require all nine months for gestation. She won't be birthing this child like Bella or Nessie," I told my wife calmly from where I lay on the bed, attempting to settle down her whirling emotions. "We have time."

She spun around to look at me, her golden eyes wide. "Jazz, we've probably already missed out on several months of that. I need to know. There is a lot to do. This baby is like ours…kind of like a grandbaby without the pain of having had to raise the parents."

My bark of laughter at her sincerity caused her to grin slightly, but she was off again, neatly packing my items into the bags.

"Darlin', I'm perfectly capable of packing."

She was already through with it by the time I said the words. "Done!" she announced. "Let's go."

With those words, she'd grabbed our two bags and turned to me. Only when I growled at her did she slow down. Seeing the look in my face, she rolled her eyes and set the baggage down.

"Much better." Reaching down, I pulled her and the bags into my arms.

A quick walk through the woods and we were on the speedboat headed for the mainland and the airport for our flight back home.

~FMR~

_Two years prior…_

"So, you know how I kinda surprised you with my little secret?" Embry muttered nervously. He was sitting with Michelle on the steps of our back porch.

"About the fact I'd fallen in love with a mutt?" Michelle retorted back with fire.

She was exactly perfect for Embry thanks to the magic of the imprinting process, and Alice and I couldn't be more pleased. It was difficult from where we hid in the woods near the tree line, waiting for him to call us in, to keep from giving ourselves away with laughter.

"Well, you have to give me a break because I was bound by the whole secrecy thing. Trying to explain everything has been…hard."

Even if I hadn't been able to feel his embarrassment, the tone of his voice would've given it away.

"Are you about to surprise me with something else…like the fact that when we have kids they'll come out with fur or something?"

Embry gaped at her teasing statement. He was torn between the lust that her suggestion brought forth and the indignity of her supposition. It was amusing to say the least, and I smirked. I'd wanted to tell her, having found her first not so long ago at the Seattle hospital, but Embry's supernatural bond with her had taken precedence.

Leaping to his feet, he finally found his tongue as he stepped down the stairs of the deck, "Um…no it's not about me…" We could hear him pacing and his anxiety was beginning to irritate me.

"Embry, seriously, it can't be more shocking than that moment you changed into a wolf in front of me. I mean, you had warned me and I hadn't really believed what you said, but seeing and believing are two totally different things. Even with Emily and Leah agreeing with you!"

My memory of him exploding into a dark grey wolf in front of her was still very vibrant. Her heart had raced what seemed a million miles a minute, and she'd turned paler than one of us at the sight of Embry in his wolf form. Alice, Edward, Bella, and I'd watched her from the tree line.

"_Her mind is almost blank from the shock. It is a most unusual state," Edward had supplied, his voice clearly relaying a mix of his intrigue and amusement._

_Michelle had stood between Emily and Leah, so she'd at least had some support when she'd felt faint. _

_Whining, Embry had crawled toward her, laying his huge snout, razor sharp teeth carefully covered, at her feet. It was the eyes that got to her. She saw his soul in them. Her shakily spoken "Embry" had carried softly, lacing through the trees, limbs, and leaves to embrace us._

But back to present day… "Embry!" She was getting nervous.

"I'm sorry…I'm just trying to figure out how to say this." He paced a few more times in front of her, before he came to a stop. "Here's the thing. The Cullens and the Quileute Tribe haven't always been as close as we are now. In fact…" he paced another time "…there was a time when we hated one another."

She started laughing... incredulously.

"She doesn't believe him," Edward informed us.

I didn't know who I felt more emotion from: her or us. To think that we'd come so far that she'd never sensed or caught traces of the decades of distrust and outright hate from the wolves toward us, the "Cold Ones"…it was amazing and humbling. Alice was extremely pleased that our family's relationship had progressed to this point; only Esme would have been happier.

"No, seriously!" he protested, and she started snickering, wiping at her checks to brush away the tears her laughter had produced.

"O…K…" she snorted. "You and the Cullens are like arch enemies. Ooooh!" She wiggled her fingers sarcastically like she should be scared, widening her eyes. "Is Alice like Little Red Riding Hood? Is she afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

"She'd eat the Big Bad Wolf alive," Embry muttered, earning a chirp of amusement from the pixie beside me.

"What?" she responded.

Embry tried again, hoping to settle her down enough that she'd take him more seriously. "I'm serious, Michelle. Our tribe has hated the Cullens for many decades. Nearly a hundred years, if I remember rightly. It has only been in the last decade that we've developed a friendship of sorts. Before that…it was literally a life and death struggle."

"So were Jacob and Renesmee like a Romeo and Juliet story but with a happy ending?" Michelle said with a giggle. "I mean they must have had to hide their love for many years. The twins are what brought everyone together, right?"

Embry was digging himself in deep. I hissed slightly, and his better than human hearing picked upon it. He shook his head at Michelle, and then sat down beside her, the wood of the stairs creaking from the weight of his large frame.

He took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, when I phased in front of you, what did you originally think I was?"

"Um…rabid?" She snorted, hitting her knee in glee. However, his stern look must have finally gotten through to her. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry. I guess if you hadn't told me, I would have assumed that you were a werewolf or something…like those Underworld movies. But, you're cuter…more handsome…darker…"

From where we stood not too far from the tree line in the forest, we could see that she was waggling her eyes at him, and I felt her mischievousness saturating the air.

"Okay…we can work with that," he exhaled with a little relief. "So I take it you've seen the movies?"

"Sure! Great stuff," she giggled. "Would you save me from the vamps if they came after me? The Michael guy in those movies was pretty hot, not like you, of course…still pretty cool, though, fighting for love against the bad guys."

But then she stopped abruptly and stared at him, and the feeling I'd dreaded set in…a slow build up of fear. "What are you trying to say, Embry?"

Embry spoke quietly and evenly. "The Cullens… they are what the tribe call _Cold Ones_. They're vampires, Michelle."

I wanted to cry…she was afraid.

Embry took her hand in his. "Our elders made a treaty with the Cullens decades ago. They agreed to not hunt or harm humans, and as long as they kept their end of the bargain, we wouldn't destroy them. Bella was a human when Edward fell in love with her, and well after that, the story got exciting. Nessie is Bella's and Edward's daughter. God…" he rubbed his short-cropped black hair slightly "…I'm messing all this up." He grabbed her other hand and swore. Then he calmed himself down.

"Let me start from the beginning."

And so he did, explaining in fairly good detail what'd occurred with us, with the tribe, and with us as a family together. Michelle was silent throughout the narrative, only her heart beating wildly, shouting out to us; we could all sense her fear. I laced threads of calm into her, to gradually settle her down.

"Jasper and Alice…" her voice sounded almost strangled.

He smiled. "Probably two of the most dangerous vampires you'll ever meet, but that is their story to explain to you. They wanted to, you know, to tell you…"

Her gasp had me walking before I thought, remembering the young girl that had charmed my heart in the hospital. Even the words she said next didn't stop me, even though I sensed Edward's amusement before the rest of us followed after me.

"You are being ridiculous, Embry!" Michelle said fiercely, with what I sensed was a great effort to tamp down her fear and exude bravado. "Jasper is like the gentlest man I've ever met. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was really bothering him."

She stood up in front of Embry. "You forget; I've seen them during the day, playing with the triplets, and Jasper sat by my side at the hospital for hours when I was sick! No vampire could do that. You're making me mad teasing me like this, Embry."

She was angry…furious really, and it gave my heart hope. She couldn't equate what she knew of the traditional stories and the cinematic portrayals of vampires with my family's behavior. We'd hidden our nature well. Then, when I broke through the tree line, Alice right behind me, Michelle's heart stuttered…her subconscious attempting to tell the conscious being to flee. It was almost as if I could see her tamp down on the emotions by sheer will.

"Jasper…Alice," she murmured softly, turning to glare at Embry. "He's being funny."

As chance would have it, a stray beam of sunlight hit me, my wife, Edward, and Bella as we walked toward her, causing us to sparkle brilliantly. Embry caught her as she fainted.

~FMR~

Present day…

We arrived in Forks bare hours after landing in Dallas. Alice had refused to wait on a plane, so at a speed that thrilled me, we utilized the impending night and traveled across the land, her sight allowing us to avoid the southern covens and nearby nomads. She barely slowed as she ran into the house, calling Edward and Bella's name. Demetri and Heidi slowly came downstairs, and from the careless disorder of their hair and robes, not to mention the satisfaction pouring off them, I knew what we'd disturbed. Both of their eyes were a dark burgundy; their recent... activity... meant they'd need to travel soon. I shook myself mentally and focused instead on their next words.

"Edward and Isabella left at dawn to go hunting. They intended to go to the Quileute land after that to visit Jake, Nessie, and the babies, so we didn't follow," Demetri said quickly, explaining why they hadn't accompanied my siblings.

"That's fine; I'm calling Michelle anyway…" Alice said, before blurring up the stairs to put our bags in our room.

"She'll be here later this morning," Heidi called out. "Embry knew you'd want to see them." She grinned at the two of us when we heard Alice squeak and left Demetri and I to go join her.

"Excited much?" he muttered.

"Well it is Alice…" I said softly, grinning at him. "Everything okay?" I asked wanting to make sure nothing uncalled for had happened.

"Better than can be expected." Demetri inclined his head.

"Which makes you nervous."

"Yes. The ancient one is planning something, I think. I just wished I could get a clear feel for her."

I sensed his discomfort at not being able to pin down exactly where the so-called "Mistress" was located. He had gotten her unique mental signature when she attacked us in Volterra, and had been furious at losing her in the ocean. Apparently that signature was fuzzed out for him, forcing him to wait for an opportunity to get a fix on the woman. It was a first.

It was different for him, this sense of waiting. When he'd been controlled by Aro's regime, there had been no sense of concern, only duty. It made the realization that someone would want to harm us a different position all together. Other than Felix and Heidi, his mate, he'd had no emotional ties…he did now.

We'd lived as a family for years, and each time we'd come under duress, either from Maria, James and Victoria, or the Volturi, the possible consequence had been horrifying. To lose Alice would destroy me, but it would be difficult to survive with any of my family missing. Alice's visions had led us to what I'd long desired after my change…a place of belonging…and each and every individual person was a critical component to the puzzle that formed us.

Family…

I'd had one before, when I'd run away to join the Confederate army to make a life for myself. I'd loved them; I was quite certain. I'd found another after coming here with my mate. And Michelle and Embry were as much a part of that now as my immortal siblings. As much as small Victoria and her mother; I felt an indefinable sense of connection to those two.

Demetri and I moved to the back porch, leaving the women to giggle about babies.

~FMR~

Alice's squeal of excitement had us cringing when she heard the car coming down the drive. She trembled in excitement as she stood on the front porch waiting for Embry to lead Michelle up the stairs. I wouldn't have put it past her to tear the door off the car to get to her, so I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. It worked only marginally, and I didn't want to use my gift. Alice had the right to be excited.

"Oh my God, she's going to be worse than you," Michelle muttered darkly, looking to my wife as she came up to the top of the front porch. But then she grinned at us and pandemonium ensued.

Alice squealed. "I have it all planned…the nursery here…and the party…and the gifts. We've gotten rid of everything from Ellie, William, and Stefanie." She said it all as if it was a shame, when really she was ecstatic to start all over. "I need you to select what you want…"

Embry watched in fascination as Alice blurred to Michelle, but then he smirked. "At least Alice is getting her started. Her mother and father called and wanted us to come visit them so that they could help, but the Pixie is much more efficient."

His words were amusing, but I was distracted by Michelle's unconditional love, her hand brushing over my arm in greeting as she passed me, being herded by Alice into the living room.

~FMR~

_Two years prior…_

"Stop panicking, Embry. Her heartbeat is fine. Her vital signs are normal. We were just too much for her to accept so suddenly like that," Edward murmured, completing a thorough exam on her. He told Bella to look in Carlisle's office for some smelling salts.

Michelle was laid out on the thick cushions of one of our couches, Embry having caught her mid-faint and taken her into our house.

Watching my brother practice as a doctor was intriguing. He was as fluid in his work as Carlisle had ever been. I still felt mildly the smell of Michelle, my thirst ignited by the lure of her blood, formerly dampened by her chemotherapy treatment not so long ago. So it was with a great deal of envy that I saw him lean down and sniff at her in various locations to draw in her scent…testing to make sure that his supernatural ability couldn't detect anything further. We all worried that the cancer that had once threatened her might reappear. I'd seen Carlisle do the same around her, when he thought no one was looking.

But Edward acted as if the direct hit of mouth-watering aroma didn't even affect him…moving to lift her eyelids. "She's fine," he pronounced, standing up so that Embry could take the seat beside her. He cracked open one of the smelling salt packets that Bella had brought down and waved it in front of her nose.

Within a few seconds, she began to stir, and when her eyes slowly opened, she stared directly at Embry. Then as confusion crossed her face, she looked to see the four of us standing across the room, when we'd stepped away to give her space. We all heard her heart stutter a moment, but then a miracle occurred.

"Jasper…" she held her hand out to me in expectant greeting, and I tried not to be too pleased that she'd said my name first. Her whispered, "Alice, Edward, Bella" came afterward.

I didn't know how they'd handle it, because I ran to her, gently taking her hand in mine and bring it up to kiss the back.

~FMR~

_Present day…_

Bella's and Edward's arrival distracted me not much later. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he seemed preoccupied. As a rule of thumb, distraction didn't work well for Edward. He was attempting to either hide or not think about something.

"Everything okay?" I asked quickly as Bella left his side, bound for Michelle and Alice.

"Yes," he said in a tone that was almost too authoritative. It caused my eyebrow to arch, and he noticed. "Sorry…just a lot on my mind. Alice is going to want to stay, Jasper. Michelle's about four months along. There's no reason you two couldn't stay here at the house and be near them. We could Skype for anything that needs your input."

I felt uneasy with the proposition. It was too convenient, as if I was being manipulated, so I attempted to assess him…to really feel him out. Finding nothing but the frustration I'd noted earlier, I had to accept his words at face value.

He glared at me, a sharp snap of anger, when he felt me poking his emotional climate. I withdrew my gift quickly.

"It is an intriguing proposition, Edward, but are you willing to allow Aro's memories to lay at rest for the time I'm gone? I'm not comfortable with you exploring them without me available to help you."

I felt Bella's eyes on me; her attention directed at us, at the conversation and the possible consequences. I felt relief from her and knew it was her desire for him to take a break. I sensed a thread of concern from her underlying her love for her husband; however, I dismissed it as part of their bond.

He suddenly smirked at my thoughts, turning to look out the windows. "Bella has found a new technique for helping me. She insists that I take a break from the bad and add a little 'positive' to the mix."

At my inquisitive look, he explained, "She's getting me to visit some of the happier memories. I was able to give her some good images of Renee. Remember, Aro touched her."

I felt the heartfelt warmth that flooded Bella at whatever she was remembering.

Edward continued as I basked in the love flowing off his mate. "I will make you a solemn promise that I won't attempt to access anything negative. However, you know as well as I do that one of these could overtake me no matter what I do; yet, Jasper, it isn't fair for you to have to be chained to my side. You need a break from the poison." He turned to face me. "I'll speak with Demetri and Heidi about staying here with you, and possibly send Anata and Aden. With the wolves, it'll give you enough protection."

The tone he used was odd.

"Edward?"

"I don't like leaving you here without help," he went on, "And I suppose we would need to speak with Jacob, Sam, and Embry to make sure that the tribe would be okay with the continued presence…there is a whole new group of teenagers available…some with ties to Ephraim."

His statement that the wolves would need to be included in on the decision helped to calm my growing anxiety and sense of being tricked…but the presence of it wasn't totally eliminated. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he was either telling the truth or his 'poker' face had evolved. I nodded, already knowing that Alice was dying to take up residence.

~FMR~

Time for us had seemed almost inconsequential before we met Bella. We moved from one place to another, attended high school or college, existed through one decade after another, carefully monitoring the styles of fashion in order to blend. There had been many moments of great family passion and fun, but we'd never really watched those around us and thought about the ravages of time…until we ran into one fragile human, who'd changed everything.

Now, I watched as the original pack, all except for Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Quil, aged. Quil waiting on Clair, Leah magnificently young while she waited on Gabriel. Charlie was approaching sixty; his only concession to the demands of time being some stray grey hairs handsomely placed at his temples and a few ones in his mustache. Time had been good to the wolves and Charlie, allowing them to age gracefully and at their own paces; it hadn't been so to Bella, flowing so rapidly and driven by fear as she nurtured Nessie within her. I tried to tell myself to calm, that we'd been through this before…and I attempted to remember Nessie's vibrant face instead as she carried William and Stefanie. But it was Bella's ravaged face that snuck into my fears…she'd been human…Michelle was human. Nessie was one of us…

So it was with great relief that I watched the next several months pass without incident, and spent time with Alice, Michelle and Embry…watched her grew round with their daughter…yes, Alice's visions had struck again. The pregnancy was kind to Michelle, and she had very little discomfort aside from having to change her posture for walking and sleeping as she grew big with child. Her human doctor had assured her that her cancer had yet to reappear; we all prayed that it would remain the case.

We attempted, as much as possible, to limit our contact with anyone other than the current wolves and their mates in a ploy to keep our scent from initiating the transformation of any other Quileute youth. But as the expected due date drew closer, we prepared for the invasion. So much was the anticipation of meeting the next wolf that nothing would keep the others away. The quiet solitude of the house was no more with the family's arrival, and although I could have said I missed it; I didn't. It was good to see everyone, to see them healthy and happy, and to see that Edward hadn't used his time away from me to do something stupid, which had been a concern.

Jacob, Nessie, and the twins had gone back to Volterra with Edward and Bella, so when the triplets came crashing through the door, they caught me by surprise. They'd grown! William was taller than Bella! Crashing into me, Stefanie and Ellie took me to the floor, kissing my face like butterflies, while William ran to Alice, lifting her off her feet like a tiny ragdoll. He was bold enough to do the same to Anata and Heidi, charming them. The girls looked to be about fourteen years old in human age, but William was already filling out with both height and muscle mass and his unbound black hair reaching down his shoulders, his exceptional gene pool making him look older in some ways. To Demetri and Aden, he offered his hand gallantly, cracking an infectious smile so much like his father. Picking the squealing girls up under my arms, I turned to the rest of the family, giddy with the homecoming.

I'd enjoyed the time with Michelle and Embry, but God was it good to have the whole family home.

~FMR~

"Jazz, I hate to ask, but would you drive to Seattle and just pick up the crib? I don't trust any other shipping method."

Alice had ordered the simple white furniture Michelle wanted and then ordered another identical crib. She had a vision of said bed expertly painted with pictures of wolves and the greenery around Forks, and had quickly hired an artist in Seattle to accomplish her very specific version.

Grinning, I kissed her and sent her happily running back down the stairs with a nod.

It didn't take a second for William to appear in the doorway. "May I go with you?"

He was a unique creature. He loved Ellie and Stefanie fiercely, but he was also getting to the developmental age where it just wasn't, as Emmett would say, "cool" to hang with his sisters all the time. He jumped at any opportunity to bond with the males of our family.

"Me too," Henry said, coming to the door just behind William, tugging at the young boy's long black hair.

"Who you attempting to avoid?" I asked Henry while grabbing my wallet and keys from the dresser. We'd need to take the SUV to fit the bed in properly.

"Nobody." He looked solemn for a moment. "I'd like to stop by my mother's grave."

Of course…of course. We all tended Lucy Jamieson's plot when we were in town, but there was something to be said for how Henry comported himself during his visits. He talked to her when he was there, spirit to spirit. It was then I saw the papers in his hands - letters to her. He'd burn them in the bronze brazier by the headstone, letting the ashes float up to heaven where he believed she resided. Rose's hand was all over the delicately decorated stack - the perfection of the ribbon tied around it - one mother saying thanks to the other.

"C'mon, I'd enjoy the company," I told them.

William entertained Henry and I with colorful stories of his and the girls' escapades in Italy as we drove to Seattle. Had I been capable, I'm certain my hair would have turned grey from some of the situations that Carlisle and Jacob had had to pull them out of. I found it amusing that many of the Volturi guard had been recruited to watch them. The triplets were even more inventive and prone to trouble than Nessie and Henry had been, even with Henry's ill-fated experiment with his silly toy car. Jacob and Carlisle had been forced to discipline their children a time or two when their behavior had been too much to tolerate. Fred and Brianna also figured heavily into William's stories; the two of them finally having gotten over their revulsion to William's scent.

I asked Henry what he wanted to do first, and at his direction made the stop by his mother's grave. I had a detour I wanted to make myself, but I knew we could do it on the way out of town. The overcast sky and empty graveyard allowed us to get out of the SUV in front of the plot, and as Henry knelt by his mother's grave, murmuring in a singsong cadence, William and I leaned against the vehicle. He moved to where his legs touched mine…which was a close to an affectionate gesture as I was going to get from the young pup. He was a growing boy after all. One soon to be a man.

"I can't imagine losing Mama. Do you remember yours?" he asked softly, watching Henry brush the debris from the stone with his hands.

I shrugged in response. My human memories weren't the clearest aside from an assortment of specific images.

"Yes and no, I really have more images in my head. She was pretty, and she always wore her hair up….had those tendrils that hung down. They were blonde like mine. I have this one memory of her blowing them out of her face. But, I don't remember her voice."

Henry had done exactly what I expected, lighting the messages he held, only dropping them to the brazier when the fire burned too close to his fingers. He stood elegantly, bowing his head in reverence and prayer. He remained so for at least ten minutes, but even that didn't seem uncalled for considering we weren't able to come by as often as he would like.

"Thank you," he said softly as he approached just minutes later.

My hand to his shoulder was enough to let him know how I felt. William took care of the rest, bumping into him affectionately.

Luckily the artist was home as arranged and as soon as he stopped flitting around us, I lifted the crib into the back of the SUV and secured it with blankets and bungee cords. William placated his ego by praising the thing effusively. Intricately painted with scenes of wolves, deer, the forest, and all the other creatures, except us, who went "boo" in the night, it was a masterpiece. It was beautiful; I would give him that.

"Man, that thing is amazing," William said again as we drove away. "Michelle's and Embry's baby is going to feel like she is sleeping in a story book. Lots of stories and legends hidden on it."

He turned from staring and buckled in, unwilling to risk any trouble with the law, and I took a deep breath of hybrid scent, having held my breath during the time we corresponded with the high-strung man.

"I have a stop I'd like to make as well, on the way home."

"You're going to visit Victoria and Saralynn?" Henry guessed quickly.

"Would like to if you don't have a problem with it. Alice and I stopped by a couple of months ago, but they weren't home. I just thought that since we were in the area…"

"Sure, Uncle Jasper. I've yet to meet her, but I feel like I know her after everything I've heard from you and Aunt Alice," William's voice was excited, keen on being included in the adventure.

"Do they still seem to be making it?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Alice was tickled the last time we went into the house. Saralynn is doing well, enjoying her job, living within her means, and there were a multitude of academic awards on Victoria's walls and bookshelf. There were pictures of her, particularly of her in her soccer uniform, but I'd just like to see her personally. Just imagine how jealous Alice would be!" I teased, earning a chuckle from both Henry and William. I knew Alice might catch the vision of us visiting and smiled inwardly.

We made good time and quickly came to the neighborhood where they lived. It was daytime, but the overcast day had given over to rain, so I hoped for a chance to get out of the vehicle and see her. Within just a few moments of turning off the SUV, Victoria's voice rang out clearly.

"Mama, I'm going crazy inside. I'm going to go out on the back porch to the hammock and read," she called out.

As the toys had left with the disillusionment of childhood, a large hammock had replaced them on the back porch, covered by a new awning. At ten, I thought Victoria entirely too young to give up playing, but it would seem that her love was of reading and soccer.

"We can climb those trees without any hassle or even chance of anyone else seeing us," Henry offered.

He was pointing to a clustering of several trees, one of which was the one Alice and I marked our first trip here in warning to Fred. It was my usual retreat to observe her, and he was right, they were positioned in a way that the neighbors couldn't see. A burst of vampire speed and we could be over the fence and up them with no one the wiser.

I checked to see that no human could see us, cocking my ear and swiveling carefully. Then I nodded.

"Let's go!" William said quickly. He was feeling mischievous…which wasn't unusual for him. Henry wasn't far behind.

William somehow ended up between Henry and me, perching elegantly on a large limb. The backyard was as immaculate as the last time I'd been here; the rain drops plopping down on the small patch of emerald green grass and the immaculate flower garden. A bird feeder in the corner was obviously a well known avian paradise. At least ten separate species hopped around, fluttering their feathers in the warm shower. But the creaking of the hammock drew my attention. Moving over another foot, I was able to get a clear view of her. Honey golden hair, blue eyes, and a sweetly innocent look…she was going to break someone's heart someday. But now, she appeared more like what she'd accused us of being…an angel.

Henry stood up using the cover of the heavy foliage of the spruce before us to see her. "Man she's grown," he noted, most likely remembering the small child of the church three years ago. He whistled when she turned and he saw her face. "She reminds me of someone," he puzzled.

"Really? Alice told me the same thing last time we were here."

"Let me see," William grumbled, not tall enough yet to see over the evergreen. He leapt over me and landed on the limb just up against the tree, garnering a clearer view.

"I don't know…it's not so much that she is a dead on reminder for me, just…I don't know." Henry huffed slightly, but then I was hit with an overwhelming feeling of possession. I had felt it with my siblings and their mates before, most recently with Henry and Anna.

"Shit!"I barely forced out before turning to look beside me.

Henry, having caught on to our problem and been the victim of the same magic as I'd just remembered, already had the phone in his hand. "Jake…we got a problem."

His large frame unnaturally still, like a vampire, William's eyes were glued to the child across the yard.

**Mistress** **POV**

Watching the three males fawn over a human child, I had only one thought…foolish immortals.

I'd made forays, with my shadow cloaking me, onto the reservation of the beasts, waiting to get to the newest bride. The latest addition to their so-called "family" would be a good kill, one that would infuriate them, sow discord and confusion, make them feel despair, make them feel weak and useless and make them react unwisely.

But, I'd underestimated the young Edward. He'd thwarted my plans, placing his warrior leader with the witch seer in residence alongside the human female, her mate, and the other beasts and then surrounding him with other fighters. Edward had reacted much differently to my response in the parley letter than I had expected. I could still go after the pregnant human female…oh how sweet that kill would be…to taste her and the baby's blood, but it would be extremely difficult to accomplish given their defenses. It would require me to bring out my legion for the skirmish, and I desired to keep them secret at this time.

So the young leader had made a clever tactical move, and it angered me that I'd underestimated him.

I'd followed them to Seattle, and then to the place of the dead. I'd fed on the man they'd seen, slaking my thirst before following them through the streets.

How amazing…their infatuation with humans. The child was pretty, so very pretty. But, mine were more beautiful; I adored each and every one. I could see my stamp…my contribution to each one.

How was it that the warrior one, Major Jasper Whitlock, didn't recognize his own progeny? Because it was abundantly clear to me. He'd bedded a human female before his change and hadn't…how did humans say it…used protection. Let the warrior and his two companions leave them unguarded, which most certainly they would. I'd find evidence in the woman's house, I was certain, of their ancestry. And when I did, I'd kill the child and her mother and leave the evidence for them to find.

* * *

**Thoughts? And just so you know, the next chapter is almost done. No long wait!**

**My utmost thanks to my betas:**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. Your help on this and the next chapter were beyond generous! **

**To: Crmcneill – You can't even imagine how nice it is to get feedback from you across the wires, considering how busy your life is. Many, many thanks my friend.**


	39. Strategy

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I've been asked in several reviews to provide a synopsis of FMR to this point and an updated Vampire/Wolf Index. Please find the requested information below, as requested. Yes, the chapter does follow!  
**

* * *

**FMR synopsis:**

After destroying the Volturi, the Cullens have moved to Volterra to take up the reigns of leadership as prescribed by the vote of the newly formed Vampire Council. The Vampire Council is comprised of seven leaders who represent the different regions of the world: Eleazar (North America), Zafrina (South America), Siobahn (Europe), Amun (Africa), Hyun Su (Northern Asia), Charles (Southern Asia), and Naresh (Middle East). Under their guidance, Edward, who has begrudgingly fulfilled the role of Aro, and his siblings have formed the new Volturi.

Having finally gained control of his blood lust, Edward completed medical school, and he and Carlisle have both spent time working in the emergency room at a hospital in Florence. It is there that they first fall prey to a new threat, a female vampire, who is later referred to as the Mistress or the Ancient One. She orchestrates the turning of a young American by the name of Brianna. Brianna resembles Anna (and later we find out the Ancient One) greatly. The family takes responsibility for the new vampire, who later meets and mates with Fred. As the Ancient One grows more agitated/enthralled by the New Volturi, Edward begins to fall prey to Aro's memories – gifts courtesy of Aro's dying mind to Edward. The young Volturi leader struggles to manage Aro's bequest, those thoughts culled through his own gift, and the obligations that he faces due to his family's acceptance of responsibility for destroying the elder leaders. During this time, Bella serves as his source of support.

The family continues to grow with the addition of William and Stefanie, Jacob's and Renesmee's twins. Much to Edward's humor, Seth imprints on Stefanie. In Forks, the Quileute continue along the seasons of life. Sam and Emily have three children: Gabriel (upon whom Leah has imprinted), Joanna, and Mary. Paul and Rachel have a daughter, Nicole. Jared and Kim completed college and have a girl named Cadence (who hasn't been mentioned as of yet in the story). Quil continues to wait on Claire (who is now a late teenager), and Embry has finally imprinted on Michelle. Michelle is the young girl, who suffered from cancer, whom Jasper met at the hospital in Harvest Moon.

Maria conspired with the Ancient One during a period of time to destroy the Cullens. She was still desirous of regaining Jasper and saw the collaboration as a way to destroy Alice and regain Jasper's affections. During a raid on Maria's compound, the Latin Coven is destroyed by the New Volturi and another hybrid baby is found. Maria had utilized the child to block Alice's visions. She is adopted by Esme and Carlisle and is given the name Electra, or Ellie for short.

The Ancient One uses the raid on Maria's coven to observe the Cullens and their skills. We later find out that she strategically sacrificed Maria to do exactly this…and to taunt Edward. Edward has attempted to secretly contact the Ancient One to determine what he may do to end her attacks.

In direct contradiction to the Ancient One's evil and selfish plans, the Cullens continue to show great capacity for generosity. The compound purchased and renovated in Harvest Moon for them to live in Seattle and attend the university is donated to the Quileute tribe so that their youth may live in the many cottages for free. Leah takes over the main house on the compound to watch over the youth and so that she may continue her work in the District Attorney's office, while at the same time being close to Forks and her imprint, Gabriel. Jasper and Alice, in particular, watch over a young girl, Victoria, who approached the family during candlelight Christmas Mass. Victoria and her mother, Saralyn, are the recipients of not only their protection but carefully planned financial help.

Jasper is unduly drawn to the pair and experiences a sense of peace and reprieve from his bloodlust around them. It is later determined by the Ancient One that Saralyn and Victoria are blood relations of Jasper and a woman he was intimate with after the Battle of Galveston and his supervision of the removal of the women and children (he was turned by Maria on his return from this duty).

At this point in the story, we pick up with the Cullens just as William has bonded (vampire mate) with Victoria.

VAMPIRE/WOLF INDEX

* vampire possess a quantifiable supernatural talent

bonded pair: oldest listed first

underlined = deceased

[Region] = Council Member

**The Olympic Coven / New Volturi**

Carlisle – Esme

Edward* - Bella*

Jasper* - Alice*

Rosalie – Emmett

Anna – Henry*

Jacob - Renesmee*

Seth - Stefanie*

William* - Victoria*

Electra (Ellie)

**Volturi Guard/New**

_**Original group of 10:**_

Demetri*- Heidi*

Felippe

Louis

Annius – Greek

Duncan – killed by Maria forces after betraying Volturi

Aden – Arabic

Anata – Babylonian

Tancred – Teutonic

Duarte - Portuguese

_**Came during first year:**_

Datuu (Vietnamese)

Myval (African)

Lance (American)

Gimhae (Korean)

Fred* - Brianna (American)

**Vampire Council:**

North America – Eleazar*

South America – Zafrina*

Europe – Siobahn*

Africa – Amun

Northern Asia – Hyun Su

Southern Asia – Charles*

Middle East - Naresh

**Quileute Wolves (10 – New Moon 16 - BD)**

Sam – Emily [offspring: Gabriel, Joanna, Mary]

Paul – Rachel [offspring: Nicole]

Jared – Kim [offspring: Cadence]

Quil – Claire

Jacob – Renesmee* [offspring: William, Stefanie]

Leah – Gabriel

Embry – Michelle [offspring: ? Female]

Seth – Stefanie*

William* - Victoria*

9 – Collin

10 - Brady

11 - Jeff

12 – Greg

13 - Mark

14 – David

15 – Phillip

16 - Jimmy

**The Denali Coven**

Eleazar* [North America] - Carmen

Kate* - Garrett

Tanya – Nahuel

Benjamin* - Tia

Sasha

Vasili

Irina – Laurent

**The Amazon Coven**

Zafrina* [South America]

Kachiri

Senna

Huilen

Sekhmet (hybrid)

Amunet (hybrid)

Nephythys (hybrid)

**The Irish Coven**

Siobhan* [Europe] - Liam

Maggie*

**Unknown Coven**

Mistress/Ancient One*

Cimil*

Luison (Werewolf)

Unknown others

**The Seoul Coven (Partial)**

Hyun Su [Northern Asia]

**The Egyptian Coven**

Amun [Africa] – Kebi

**The Bombay Coven (Partial)**

Naresh [Middle East]

**European Nomads (Partial)**

Charles* [Southern Asia] - Makenna

Alistair*

**American Nomads (Partial)**

James* - Victoria*

Mary

Peter – Charlotte

Randall

**Latin Coven**

Maria

Ricardo – captain of guard

Luison - werewolf

Levi - guard

**Volturi Coven Old Regime**

Aro* – Sulpicia

Cauis - Anthenodora

Marcus* - Didyme*

**Volturi Guard (partial) – Old Regime**

Alec*

Afton* – Chelsea*

Corin*

Felix

Jane*

Renata*

Demetri* - Heidi*

**The Romanian Coven**

Stefan

Vladimir

* * *

"Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory.

Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat."

Sun Tzu, Chinese General and Author

**Edward POV**

The trees flew past us at a rate that would have been blinding to a human. Alice was driving the family's new GMC Yukon hybrid SUV, her visions guiding her speed and recklessness. I intently listened for police officers potentially monitoring speeders ahead of us as well, uncertain just how aware she would be in her continual zoning in and out. She'd panicked for a few minutes when Henry, Jasper, and William disappeared from her sight just after they'd decided to go visit Saralyn and Victoria. She'd been about to call Jasper when Henry rang Jake's cellphone. After his explanation as to what had occurred, Alice theorized that William's heightened emotions must have temporarily set her back. Over the past few years, she'd been enjoying the reemergence of her abilities, even around the triplets, but she wasn't naïve enough to assume that new situations or events wouldn't hamper her progress. She hated being blind to the future.

I listened to the swirling spoken and mental thoughts and suppositions around me. Jacob and Nessie wondered exactly what'd occurred. Had William imprinted? Or, had his vampire senses selected his mate? We had a fair amount of knowledge about both phenomena, but Henry was our sole informant regarding hybrid versions…and he didn't have the added dimension of being a wolf as well. William was unique, and we couldn't really assess the situation until we joined him, Jasper, and Henry. Which supernatural pull had William fallen prey to?

The wolf imprint? The vampire mate? Both?

From what I'd heard Henry tell Jacob, I was guessing that William had found his vampiric mate, but I believed that the boy would experience a double whammy by imprinting on her as soon as he went through adolescence and his hormones changed. We'd teased Embry unmercifully about having multiple wives as the chief of the Quileuetes, but never really considered the fact that we had a true ticking time bomb within us. God help us if William found another to imprint upon.

Although Alice kept the speculation flowing in the car's conversation, her true focus was to get to Jasper. She was afraid that William would block her mate from her again, and it made her nervous to not be able to see any of them, to watch over them.

Even though I maintained a calm exterior, venom boiled through me, because I didn't blame the black hole in Alice's sight on William. My thoughts ran much darker. I suspected something much more sinister.

I suspected the ancient woman had followed them and was most likely monitoring them even now. If so, Saralyn and Victoria wouldn't be able to remain in Seattle. She would target them as a way to strike at us. As I thought about it, I wondered why she hadn't as of yet. My recriminations were setting in now, and I groaned internally. My ego had placed Saralyn and Victoria in danger, telling Jasper and Alice to leave our calling card around their home to warn off others. But I hadn't known then what we were facing…the lengths she would go to destroy us. I'd been berating myself since Henry's call, having figured out the possible consequences of my family becoming too familiar with humans we liked.

Aro's rules and his adamancy seemed to make more sense than ever. _Perhaps it was time to enforce these rules_, I pondered. My thoughts returned to the young girl and her mother.

No, we hadn't come right out and told young Victoria what we were, but we'd clearly left enough evidence to inform the ancient one what Saralyn and Victoria were…who were individuals precious to us.

My mind was burdened with the possibility that she would utilize them to strike at our family, and I didn't know how I would be able to handle this idea without revealing that I'd made contact with her. As we'd sped down the road, I'd determined that I'd face the wrath and inform the family what I'd done if I couldn't figure out another way to protect the precious child and her mother. My ploys to engage the ancient one hadn't netted me anything other than a repeat of her earlier requests. _Submit to me!_ As if I even knew how to do that.

For I would, if it would guarantee she'd desist her efforts. The safety of the two humans, like my other family members, was primary.

Thankfully, the rain had grown heavier, and Alice saw the dark weather holding throughout the night, so we had ample time to make decisions. Jacob was anxious to get to his son, knowing just how overwhelming the wolves' particular gift of ancestry could be to the recipient.

He was a good man…a very good man. One of my best friends, and he trusted me implicitly.

If worry raced in my head, playing devil's advocate as to whether I actually deserved that trust, I tried to ignore it. I needed to carefully manage everything; I wouldn't do anything to put the family in danger. Hadn't I manipulated circumstances to place Jasper and Alice here with Michelle, Embry, and their unborn child with protection? The ancient one was much too intelligent and cunning to act rashly, I thought, and I didn't believe that she was ready to show her hand. I'd banked on the fact that an increase in our numbers would undermine her plans. It would seem that my manipulation had produced the result I'd desired.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Bella said softly from my side, drawing me back into the conversation.

"Here's a shocking admission. I'm worried." It was the truth.

My sarcasm broke the tension in the car, causing Jacob to erupt in laughter while Nessie and Bella cackled at me. But Alice looked back at me through the rearview mirror with her sharp vision. What had she seen? If my decision had led to me telling them, then that would mean we were faced with an untenable situation in Seattle, but I hadn't caught anything racing through her mind. My voiced worry had compounded hers.

"We're almost there," she said, having brought us into the outskirts of the city. Another few minutes and we pulled into the tree-lined alleyway behind the house. Seeing the other SUV, we pulled in behind it.

"Edward?"

Knowing what Alice was asking, I listened in to the thoughts around me, scanning the houses for several blocks. And I found nothing other than the normal patterns of human life…a teenage girl talking to her friend about the cute guy in class, a woman speaking to her mother about weekend plans, a man planning a golf game with his brother. We were in luck; the truck hadn't raised concerns as of yet.

"We're here," Jasper called out at vampiric level from a stand of large trees behind the girl's house.

Jacob hadn't heard, so I nodded toward where they were at. "Want to climb, or do you want me to carry you?"

Bella snickered. Jacob was an excellent climber, but he wasn't quick enough in human form to be undetectable to ordinary eyes. I could easily carry him and move up the tree without anyone the wiser.

"Do you know that I really want to be angry about your sarcasm, but then there is a degree of humor about the fact that you'll be hauling my heavy ass up a tree?" Jacob snarked at me. "I may just go limp and let it be all dead weight."

I hated to break it to him, but it wouldn't make a difference.

Then my wonderful wife really razzed him. "If having Edward serve as your transportation embarrasses you, Jake, either Nessie or I can instead."

His snarl even had Henry cracking up in muffled laughter from where he sat on the trees above us.

"C'mon pretty boy, our young man is waiting."

The rain was light but steady as we stepped out of the hybrid SUV, and I quickly slung Jacob on my back before leaping up into the tree. Landing a limb down from where Jasper, Henry, and William perched, I heard Jacob let out a huff at seeing William. It appeared that our young man had most likely remained in the same spot since seeing Victoria. I wanted to grin when I read his thoughts. I was certain Jasper had already sampled his emotions.

Vampire mate…

It was the completeness…the sense of finding the other half of you. And as it had been for the rest of the vampire family, even for those of us who'd fought it, it wouldn't be denied.

"Go easy," I mouthed at Jacob while reaching out to pull Bella close to me. She was my other half, and I felt better just for feeling her at my side.

Nessie nodded at me as if my words had been for her bypassing Jacob to swing herself up to stand by William. The youth reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Mama, I can't leave her. That woman will find her, and use her against me, against us." His voice was anguished, his other hand balled into a fist. I read his thoughts; he had made a very astute leap in his mind that the young girl would become an attractive target for the malevolent ancient, should she become aware of her connection to us.

Ah, William…my personal savior.

"Nonno, Daddy, tell me what we are going to do?" he said harshly, his head jerking slightly as we heard Victoria say something to her mother in the house.

She moved into her bedroom, and everyone caught a glimpse of her through the large bedroom window as she placed a stack of clothing on her bed. We observed as she began putting away her folded clothes; she was apparently very responsible for her age.

"Did you get your report done?" Saralyn appeared in the doorway, handing another load to Victoria.

"Yes, I did. It's on the table for you to look at. I have one more to do before Friday."

"If you still want to go to Amber's for the weekend, I'd like for you to have it done by Thursday," her mother said. "That way we can look over it and make any changes that evening."

Victoria squealed. "Thank you, Mama! I promise to be good while you're gone. And just think, without me tagging along you can concentrate on that interview."

Interview? I saw it in the woman's mind then. Saralyn was hoping to get into college and then go to law school.

"We've got her," I said hoarsely. Thank you God!

At the puzzled looks being sent my way, I explained in short, choppy sentences, relaying her thoughts. "She finally finished the local community college, and she's interviewing at UDub. She wants to go to law school afterward." I paused for a brief moment then went on. "She's nervous at the consideration of being 'so old' and starting out on such an ambitious plan, especially with a young one to support. She isn't sure that she'll be able to financially pull it off. She's saved a good bit of the money we've sent along the way, but with being the only breadwinner for herself and Victoria…the decision is weighing heavily on her."

Alice looked intense for a moment as she gazed down at the house from her perch. "I see a certain Ms. Leah Clearwater, Assistant DA, offering her a work-study program." She looked around the neighborhood and then smiled. "This is a nice area. The house would rent out easily as it is in good condition and the property is well-kept, particularly if said work-study program offered housing on a wolf-protected compound right next to the university. It would give her extra disposable income to live on and to pay for her education." I read her thoughts further; Alice was already scheming on how to further provide support to the young girl and her mother. I had to smile at that. I wouldn't put it past Alice to start an investment account for Victoria to use when she became aware of our true nature.

"Aunt Alice! Are you seeing this in the future?" William finally turned as he tore his eyes away from the girl, tears in his eyes.

"I wasn't until I just decided to suggest it," Alice grinned at him. "Leah will handle it."

I saw that exact thing happening. It would only take a few strings being pulled. Leah would have to work with the District Attorney to clear space in the budget for the work-study position, but Alice saw it working out to the woman's advantage.

"How long?" Jasper asked his wife, bringing her in to cuddle.

"Couple of months."

"It'll get us through Michelle's delivery," he announced.

"We'll need to provide guards in the meantime," I announced and Jasper turned to me in reaction.

I nodded toward William and his hopeful expression in response. I could arrange protection for the family staying in Forks without having to reveal anything.

"Uncle Jasper?" William turned to him.

"Of course, William. I just hadn't formed the idea yet. Edward is right; you're right.

They're too vulnerable, but this isn't a job for vampires. The wolves can do the job just fine. I wouldn't trust anyone but the family around them."

Jacob, a broad smile on his face, finally placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "She's family now. I don't think it will take much to find some willing victims." William visibly relaxed under his father's affection. "Wanna talk about it?" he said softly, and a tear rolled down William's cheek.

"Yeah, that would be kinda nice."

It was our signal to leave the wolf, my daughter, and their pup alone.

~FMR~

Bella and I scouted out the alley in the opposite direction of Jasper and Alice. Henry had remained with Jacob, Nessie, and William. The farther we went, the surer I became that she'd been here already, and that her presence was the explanation for Alice's blindness. We came to a large fir tree maybe two hundred yards away.

Walking over to it, I followed my instincts and climbed up. Bella followed me without question, and when we reached the level that would have allowed a clear sight of where my family had been, I moved several of the large limbs gently away.

Bingo!

"She's been here already, Edward," Bella declared at my side, and I turned to her.

She motioned down with her head and I saw a single scratch in the bark of the tree trunk. It could have been easily explained away, but I was as certain as my wife that it was where she'd scraped against the wood in frustration. Bella bent her head down toward the scratch and sniffed carefully at it, then she nodded at me; the ancient woman HAD been here. I ground my teeth at the thought. Then, Bella leaned back and plucked something from the limbs behind and brought it between us. A single strand of black hair. It wasn't vampire, and it smelled awful. More disgusting than even the wolves had smelled years ago before we'd accustomed ourselves to them.

"Luison," she announced, wrinkling her nose slightly. She remembered the sight of the trio well from our last skirmish.

"Yes. We'll need the wolves to know. She's here and in Forks as well. Separate targets…Michelle and the baby and Saralyn and Victoria. The wolves will need to protect them, and we'll protect the wolves."

**Mistress POV:**

I had been observing and following the Cullens and their allies for quite some time now after my failed attempt at attacking them in Volterra and their destruction of the incompetent Maria's coven in Mexico. After having watched the three at the child's home, I left Seattle for the forests of the Northwest Pacific and was currently several hundred kilometers from where the mind reader's family kept a permanent residence. It was time to consider and put into motion the next part of my schemes against the Cullens.

This planning…this parry and retreat…it enlivened me like little else had done for millennia. Whether I respected them or not, I recognized they were worthy adversaries, creatures worth my time and consideration. If something inside me questioned what I would feel when they no longer existed on this earth, where I would get my next challenge to relieve the endless boredom, well, I ruthlessly banished it from my thoughts.

Maria had been useful to me for a time, but she was only a part of my overall design, and I had purposefully kept the rapacious woman in the dark on much of my thoughts. My sources had told me that Maria had later been executed by the Cullens' most experienced fighter, the man who I would target with my next move.

When I felt the need take me.

Time was nothing to me.

And, I had the patience and time to plan and refine my schemes to destroy the Cullens, particularly their "father" figure, Carlisle Cullen and the "leader" of the vampire world, Edward. I spat in disgust at the thought of the young one being the leader. He'd thwarted me. The realization both angered and thrilled me. Precious child…

Aro had been a more ruthless leader, in my estimation, but perhaps not as intelligent. Perhaps that wasn't an accurate assessment because he'd always been brilliant; he just hadn't always been wise, allowing his hedonistic nature to overrule him. Yes, it had taken millennia for it to overtake him, but it didn't matter…he was destroyed now. Besides, Aro had been insignificant to me, and I hadn't bothered with his rule. Now all that knowledge, avarice, and chaos resided in the young one who was attempting to control it, foil me, and keep his "family" none the wiser. The cackle of glee broke from me.

The Romanians had interested me more, but they, too, were dead, evidently sacrificing themselves for the Cullens. The loyalty that this coven engendered infuriated me. Such dedication, such allegiance…it was my due. This was the lesson I would teach them.

But, for now, I had others to keep company with.

I still found it necessary to keep the werewolf, Luison, with me. I detested him and his savagery, not to mention his terrible odor, but I needed him to thwart the witch seer's visions of me. It was necessary for me to keep hidden and work through others for the most part.

Cimil was much more valuable to me. He was nearly as old as I was, and preferred to stay in his native South American mountains, in the Andean summits, but I had sought him out for his unique talents. He had assumed the role of the Incan god of death, which pleased me. He had held sway over the Incan and Mayan peoples, and had ruled mercilessly for millennia. He was a fine companion, but not the same as my outcast husband who was lost, who'd been stolen from me. He also wasn't as entertaining as my prince lover, but my pleasure wasn't Cimil's purpose.

The dark man had been responsible for introducing the idea of the Libishomen, and had even introduced Joham to the idea and thence to his experimentations. Pity the man was dead. I had made use of this particular knowledge recently, and I smiled maliciously. I had not been in contact with Cimil in several centuries, since the fall of the Incan empire when the Spanish and Portuguese conquistadores invaded his domain. Nevertheless, he and his gifts were an essential part of my long-term plans.

I brought my attention back to a part of my current scheming. As I had spent the last several years observing the coven and their interactions with their dogs, I could not understand, much less tolerate, their familiarity with the beasts. They were but animals to me. Still, it was a fact that the Cullens - the young girl child and the one called Renesmee had mated with them. I wanted to put some real fear into the Cullens, and it wouldn't hurt to disturb their tactical one. Distracted vampires made mistakes.

I growled softly as I perched high up in an old redwood tree in the primordial forests straddling the California/Oregon border. Luison was near me, still shielding me. He was, I had discovered, useful in masking my scent as well as hiding me from the witch seer. My first approach to the town of Forks had been a test, successful as it turned out. I'd wanted to see if I could penetrate the beasts' patrols without being detected if Luison was with me. I recalled the memory of the ease of my first foray into the region and smiled coldly.

_I approached through the treetops when the winds were calm, carrying Luison on my back. Having traversed the forest stands in this fashion carefully, I froze very still when I heard distant footfalls from the patrols. A time or two, a pair of the disgusting beasts prowled below the tree that I perched on as I gazed down below. I was curious to see if they could detect our scents; evidently the beasts couldn't. Good._

_The empty house stood just outside of the little hamlet. It was unmistakable from the scents embedded everywhere on the house and the surrounding land. When I determined that the wolves were a sufficiently far distance away from the house, we dropped to the ground and strolled up to it. I had to admit that, for this century, it was an elegant home. Ascending the steps, I slid a skeleton key into the lock, popping it open._

_Once inside, I stood still with the werewolf to survey the interior. Although present no longer, I could see where a cross had once been displayed on the wall…the paint slightly darker, untarnished by the sun. It would have been undistinguishable to a human, but my vampiric eyes could see the differences in pigmentation._

"_Your God won't help you."_

_Then, sliding a hand inside my jacket, I felt for the envelope with the simple message that the young one had sent to me. My penned reply was inside._

"_Stay here," I ordered Luison. "Touch nothing."_

_The werewolf growled softly, but then assented._

_Walking up the steps and stopping at the landing of the main floor; I sniffed for the young one's scent. It was distinctive. Pleasing to me in a way that made me anxious to have him under my control. _

_Following it, I went up another set of steps and turned to see a small room on my right. As I stood in the entry to the room, I surveyed the contents of the room. It was a small but elegantly appointed room. The young one had an extensive collection of musical recordings on shelves around the room, along with different artifacts from different periods of time; all of which did not interest me in the least. But I touched many of them, because he would suspect I had, and it would anger him. His anger would cloud his judgment, I thought. In the middle sat a black wrought iron bed with gold coverlets and pillows. I strolled in and touched the bed, running my fingers around the bed as I looked around and spied a shelf containing what looked like journals. Was Edward a scribe? I picked one up and flipped through the pages of it; yes!_

_With a chuckle, I swiftly examined the journals, wanting to get a better picture of who the young one was, aside from his gift of mindreading. I needed to know so that I could manipulate him even more. Him and his family. _

_Love sick fool. I could use this._

_The last thing I did was to breathe gently on the envelope containing my reply. It was a kiss of sorts…a promise to myself of what I would gain when I bowed him to my will. Placing it on the mantle, I took one last look around. I so looked forward to his response._

~ FMR~

As the breeze worked through the trees, I considered again the next thrust against the Cullens.

The human child.

I would have to make her and her mother's deaths spectacular. My earlier foray against the aberrant family had been a success, threatening the father of the young one's mate; however, my next had to eclipse it.

Dark eyes swam into my thoughts. Charles Swan…

I inhaled sharply, recalling his scent; it was intoxicating, and I found I still desired the man. I'd given them enough time to work out the newest distraction with the human child, and although Seattle had been my original destination, I decided instead to see if I could locate the intriguing human male in the little hamlet. His capture and death would greatly trouble them.

No! I would keep him, I decided. He would be interesting to sample and then train.

As dusk fell, I stole a car, in order to mask our scent from the beasts and any nomad wanderer, and after disposing of the young male human driver, we sped in the Land Rover to within several kilometers of the town. I pulled over on the road near the coast as we approached the Quileute territory lands, wanting to see if I could scent the beasts. Knowing they maintained a series of patrols around the region, I did not want to tip them off. Opening the door a tiny bit, I inhaled deeply.

The wet-dog smell hung in the air, but it was somewhat old. Good. That meant that the beasts had not patrolled in this area for at least a couple weeks. It was safe for Luison and me to move closer to Forks. If we stuck on the 101 road and stayed in the car from the coast into the town, we should be safe, in my estimation, particularly at twilight.

I knew that Charles was a law man, so the police station was the logical place to start looking. Swiftly parking the Land Rover on a dark street nearby, I motioned for the werewolf to come with me. We adopted a human gait and walked toward the small structure, keeping our ears and noses open. Nearby was a restaurant of some sort, and I could hear the humans inside talking about their insignificant lives.

Taking a sniff of the air as I drew near the police station, I could smell Charles' scent. It was somewhat faded. Why? I focused on the noises within the building, but could not hear anything. Suddenly, I heard a fragment of a man's voice saying that the law officer had retired.

Stopping suddenly, the werewolf nearly bumped into me at my actions. I growled softly then picked him up and jumped on top of the police station. I wanted to find out more about Charles. When did he retire and where was he now? Hiding in the shadows of the roof, I focused on the different conversations in the restaurant, allowing myself to separate out the superfluous chatter. Finding the one again, I listened to a young man's voice as he spoke to another who inquired as to "Charlie's" health and how the young man was coping with the pressures of taking over for the police chief.

"Chief Swan is now living with Sue at their house in LaPush…" I heard and growled sharply "… he spends most of his time fishing in the LaPush streams now. Heck, I am going fishing with him tomorrow."

It was too risky to try to seize him. The beasts would be protecting him, I realized. A furious hiss escaped my lips and a red haze clouded my eyes momentarily. The werewolf stared at me, having heard the same thing. Wisely, he kept silent.

I sat back down and attempted to think, the heat of my anger clouding my thoughts briefly. It was too dangerous to try to take Charles, I decided. So, after the child and mother, what should be my next step? Thoughts of the newest bride and the unborn child resurfaced enticingly. I'd wanted them before, but the mates were too carefully guarded and protected by the aberrant clan. Still, my thoughts toyed with the idea.

I decided that after I took care of the situation in Seattle, I would return and observe the beast tribe more thoroughly; perhaps there was a weakness I could exploit that I'd missed. I would need to set up a safe house for both myself and the werewolf; he would need both sleep and food, unlike myself. I reminded myself that patience and cunning were virtues; both were _vital_ in striking the clan where it would hurt most. A rapier, rather than a broadsword thrust, would do the trick.

With that thought, I took the werewolf with me away from the police station roof. For now, a sweet young human and her mother, reeking of Jasper Cullen's blood, awaited my dining.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**My utmost thanks to my betas:**

**To: Cold One Paul – Thank you so much for your extreme polishing of this chapter and for all your thoughts along the way, making it infinitely better. Your help on this and the next chapter were beyond generous! **

**To: Crmcneill – You can't even imagine how nice it is to get feedback from you across the wires, considering how busy your life is. Many, many thanks my friend.**


	40. Battle line

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

* * *

The battle line between good and evil

Runs through the heart of every man.

Alexander Solzhenitsyn

**Mistress POV**

Rage, so powerful that it made me almost blind, raced through me. I stood near a large stream in the dense northern forests near the coast where the large human city lay. The young one had forestalled my plans again, placing several of the stinking beasts on guard around the child and her mother. I had come for another visit to find their house empty and after some searching, led by my instincts, located the humans at a distant grouping of houses near what appeared to be an old naval base inhabited by the beasts.

I'd almost slashed Luison's throat in my fury, but settled for several vagrants at the docks not far from the where the den of beasts resided near their school. I'd massacred them, breaking their bones and reveled in the beautiful music of them snapping. A musical symphony all its own; infinitely better than the puerile human music that dominated this earth. The blood that I hadn't wanted or needed had spilled across the dirty floor of the warehouse I'd found them in. Some unwitting human would fall upon the carnage and would rant about the abuse of such downtrodden individuals when the mangled bodies were found, and bring report via television to the aberrant clan. I hoped one did; I might just take him or her as well to show that no one could question my decisions, my ultimate authority, and my omnipotence. I was a goddess…older than written time. Older than the Mesopotamian civilizations of five thousand years ago, older than the Egyptian pyramids; Amun was but a child to me even then. No mortal or fledgling immortal should feel free to entertain the right to challenge me.

But one had…

_How dare him!_

I shattered a large glacial drop stone in frustration when I hit it with a fist, pieces flying out in all directions. Euphoria followed and a smile flickered across my face as I languished in the feelings. So alive! I felt so alive. This thrust and parry and evasion with young Edward was exhilarating; it whet my thirst for more of these probing moves. It had been many millennia since such excited my very being. I craved for more and would be sorry that this had to come to an end eventually. This boy leader was evolving into an admirable adversary, and it only made my desire for him grow.

It was nearing midnight, and I'd placed the stinking werewolf as far away from me as I felt safe. No need for the witch seer to be able to see me now. I wondered if Edward…I was beginning to relish calling the young one by his first name…so intimate…so alluring…had told his family about my presence and shared our parley letter. I'd thought he would continue in his attempts to keep them unaware, but I might have been mistaken. How else would he have been able to rally such defenses? I'd idly pondered his reaction over the last month since he would have likely found my note and fantasized whether he'd felt fear. The thought of such a possibility was delicious. No matter. He would offer himself up to me soon enough; it was his nature. He would do anything to protect them, and I just had to provide him with a _little_ incentive, give myself a _little_ more time to enjoy the chase before I claimed him.

Shivers of delight and lust raced across my skin imagining a copper haired lover. I felt him then, his ethereal thoughts slipping into my consciousness.

_You dream of another while I'm here?_

"Does it matter?"

_As long as you satisfy me, make me first…you can have your slaves. If he is placed before me, I'll make sure that he suffers for the rest of eternity, unable to find peace._

I shrugged. I didn't love young Edward Cullen or his father, or his father's father. An emotion beyond rage filled me at the thought. The young leader was a dalliance, nothing more.

Turning to my ethereal black-eyed, black-clothed lover, I smiled a siren's smile. It was good he was here. I needed someone who cared even less about pity and compassion than I did. Pain filled me as he viciously attacked. It was what I needed.

~FMR~

I spent the next month keeping myself successfully hidden safely in both the forests and in the town and was immensely pleased that I had _still_ not been detected by the beasts. Luison had been highly useful, as I decided that he continued to block both the witch seer and the beasts' capabilities. Certainly, no vampires had ventured into the region during my tenure.

I kept my hunting strictly out of the region, venturing periodically into the city called Seattle to satisfy my thirst. It was vital that I not, in any way, tip the beasts or the aberrant clan to my presence, particularly since our kind steered clear of the Northwest Pacific. I sneered at the pathetic creatures; they did not want to risk the wrath of our so-called _leaders_. Had it really come to this? That the immortals were more in line now with the rules of our kind than when Aro had existed? The Cullen clan evidently now had their fingers stuck in to many locations and vampire clans around the world, and our kind had learned to live within their guidance, hunting in ways that kept humans blissfully ignorant. After I eliminated the clan – a thought that brought immense pleasure to me – we would be able to hunt freely as we pleased. And I could eliminate the beasts with impunity; they were too dangerous to let live.

As the days passed by, I continued to listen to the humans in the region and continued to test the ability of the beasts to find me. It was a game of chess for me to see if I could outwit the beasts and the guard the Cullens had placed around the area. And so I found that I could venture onto the beasts' lands for short periods of time with the werewolf to mask me and eavesdrop on the tribe's different voices. The days that were sunny, I hid in the safe house. While tedious and maddening to listen to the humans chatter on about their lives, it was necessary to take note of the innumerable voices in the region, sorting out, separating and discarding who was not useful, and picking out which humans were possibly key to the beginning of the clan's fall.

Oh, certainly, I could have picked several humans at random from the hamlet and drained them, but that was the broadsword and would not really harm or destroy the Cullens. No, it had to be much more precise and hit them where it hurt most. After several weeks of discreet surveillance, I was able to narrow my options to two females from the local tribe. Apparently one was the wife of the oldest beast, while the other was the one I'd previously considered…the mate to the new chief; the man who was apparently the half-brother to the beast living with one of the half-breeds.

_Which one should I choose for my target?_ I thought.

Perching up on a high tree with Luison near the tribe's village, I observed the houses of both women. Over the course of the next week, I listened to the humans in both houses and learned a great deal about the beasts and the activities of our so called leaders.

The human female called Emily was mated to the leader of the beasts, Sam. Together they had several young ones; one who was already bonded to the lone female wolf. _How is that possible at such an age?_ I thought with incredulity. Then I dismissed that thought for the moment; it was irrelevant. I discovered that the pack leader was good friends with the Cullens. But was their friendship close enough, sufficient enough for my purposes? While tempting, it just didn't seem to speak of the devastation I needed.

I kept coming back to the other human female who was much more tantalizing. She'd just given birth to a girl child. The longer I listened to them, the more I found her useful for my purposes. Evidently the young woman had an extremely strong connection with the witch seer and her mate…as did my other target, the child and woman in Seattle. These two options made my senses sing. Jasper Whitlock might never forgive his brother if something happened to one of these humans. If Edward hadn't spoken to his family about his little flirtation with me…and his silence contributed to one of their demise…it might be the first chink in the solidarity that characterized their family.

It would be an indefensible action in the eyes of his so-called family, even his mate. It would break bonds. It would turn them against him and his secret schemes. It was perfect.

My rapier strike began crystallizing, and I smiled in sheer malice. Either of the targets was perfect for my purposes and would sting the aberrant ones badly. I decided to follow them both and wait for the most opportune moment to strike.

~ FMR~

**Edward POV**

"Master Edward, Mistress Isabella, the others are ready," Tancred announced having rapped at the door lightly before entering. He stood like a sentry at the entrance, waiting to serve our every need.

I may have won the battle with Felipe, Louis, and Aden, but the other guards adamantly refused to address me only by my name or conceive of me as anything other than their omnipotent leader.

Bella zipped her case and set it to the floor before looking around our suite to ensure that we hadn't forgotten something important. We were making a weeklong trip back to Forks. It'd been only two weeks since our last visit, but that was as long as William could stand before pressing to come back to see young Victoria again. It had become almost physically unbearable for him to be away from the young girl for longer than a few days.

Jacob and I had spoken with Carlisle about it, and once we'd elicited Henry and Seth's input, we'd decided that his newfound "friendship" with the young girl was partially to blame. Had he been forced to solely watch her from afar, perhaps the bonding wouldn't have been so strong, but it was my guess that either way, we would have had to cater to my love-sick grandson. I had to suppress a smile; it reminded me of my early feelings for Bella when Alice had declared that I could not find the strength to stay away from her. Evidently it was the same with William.

Leah had worked quickly, and as Alice had predicted, Saralyn jumped at the opportunity of a paid internship with the district attorney, approved by the dean of the law school at the University of Washington. We, through both Leah and the elderly Jenks – who had been fearful of being prosecuted by the canny young wolf once she knew of his illicit dealings on behalf of the Cullen family before realizing the mutual benefit each other offered – had worked to persuade Saralyn on the attractiveness of the idea of free housing closer to the university, and the prospect of generating new income from renting the house out. Alice, working through both lawyers, had arranged to set up an investment account where the rental income could be deposited for the woman and Victoria. Alice and Emmett would, of course, let loose on the fund's money and parlay the assets as high as possible. That settled, and being the good "supervisor," Leah elicited the help of several of her younger cousins, namely the younger wolves living on the compound, to help the mother and daughter move. Saralyn had been very pleased to meet Leah's youngest three relatives, believing that William, Stefanie, and Ellie would become great friends with Victoria.

If she only knew the truth…

The triplets had decided that they would make frequent trips to the compound from Forks, ostensibly to visit their Aunt Leah, and would give William a legitimate excuse to stay in frequent contact with young Victoria. I thought Leah would have to restrain William the first time Victoria slapped his arm in a teasing manner when they were outside. Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and I had watched surreptitiously from an upstairs room of the main house as William reeled from the jolt of her touch. The boy was a goner. She'd laughed loudly, tossing her blonde hair in an unconsciously flirty manner as he blushed and fumbled the box he was carrying. As she did so, something in her mannerisms had teased at the edge of my consciousness…as if my instincts were attempting to get me to see something that just wasn't there. I hadn't been able to place it.

So, at the time, I'd scanned the thoughts of the people around me and elsewhere on the compound grounds carefully, believing that perhaps the feeling meant we were under surveillance. Finding nothing but William's infatuation and love, Victoria's humor, and the normal thoughts of those around me…I stored it away for further reflection. There was something there, I just didn't know what.

I wouldn't debate that I'd be using the scarce time around them on this trip to attempt to hone in on just what my subconscious mind was attempting to tell me. I knew that the ancient woman was likely watching us, but none of us could pick up a single trace of either her or the strange werewolf she kept close to. Nevertheless, we were leaving the guard in control, loosely under Aden's direction, while we traveled, so I knew that I wouldn't be bothered unless it was something critical. I trusted Aden with my life; he shared my strong dedication to human life through his own Islamic faith and was becoming like a cousin to us. The governing council would've been just as wise to place the rule of the Volturi under him. In fact, barring the highly unlikely possibility that someone from the family wanted to step in, I would be proposing him as my replacement when I was released from my 49-year commitment. He was wise, level-headed, and unafraid of the work and responsibilities. It was something I wanted to speak to the family about. Unfortunately, I had plenty of time, and I attempted not to sigh at the reality.

"Edward, baby, you okay?" Bella asked, having picked up on my distraction as Tancred acquired our bags to take down to the waiting black Mercedes-Benz in the castle's underground garage.

I wondered for the briefest of moment just how the vampire world would react to the changing of leadership. Had the governing council really considered this in their plans? Would those in Volturi really be able to break the millennia-ingrained habits of catering to the leader like royalty? Would it be easy for them to switch allegiances and see us as mere immortals? It was a question for the future, I knew, but if there was anything I hadn't been accused of…it was of not worrying.

"Yes, love." I moved quickly over to her, taking her into my arms and kissing her forehead. Softly I whispered, "I was just thinking that I will saddle Aden with all this when the time comes, or at least propose his name."

She gasped, but then nodded softly. "Good call. Imagine being able to run free! I'm not sure I'll know how to act when the time comes."

And that was the crux of the worry that plagued me. In immortal years, many would still consider her a newborn, yet her she was managing great responsibilities at my side. In a way, she'd been born for this both as a mortal and immortal. During her short human life, she'd been the responsible one with her mother and then the caretaker for her father. As my immortal bride, she used the skills, which she'd learned then and had refined by the fires that created her as a vampire, and her brilliant mind to keep me grounded. Each and every day, I realized just how much she'd truly been fashioned as my perfect fit. Fate, the ephemeral being I'd once seen as a whimsical and existentialist entity and now hesitantly acknowledged as a guiding presence in my life, had been kind in the gift of her to me. I couldn't imagine being able to exist without her love in my life, and I worried that our position and responsibilities in our world were unjust to her.

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders affectionately, I guided her toward where the rest of the family had convened in the throne room. Of course we were going as a group. As if there was another way for it to be accomplished. Two weeks in Volterra. A week in Forks. It would be the standard. I would have loved to move back to Forks, but the humans that surrounded what I would have preferred to make the seat of our power made it impossible. Human civilization had advanced too much, particularly in America, and it was too easy to take note of periodic strangers in a small town like Forks. In addition, the wolves would have put up strong objections to the notion; they preferred to keep their anonymity, prevent as much of their youth from phasing, and safeguard their lands as much as possible, given the tribe's relatively small numbers. In contrast, the citizens of Volterra had long given up attempting to understand the lore of the castle that had sat in their midst for millennia, and so it had become the center of the vampire world. The ancient city, then, would always serve those that held the responsibility of controlling a legion of blood thirsty immortals. So our compromise was the best plan we could craft.

That it made our patterns too apparent and fodder for the Ancient One's plans was an intentional design of ours. We were extremely aware of our surroundings and had a multitude of Guard that accompanied us when we moved. Unless she'd amassed an army, she wouldn't win confronting us. But as a collective group, we hoped she'd try. The others, including Jasper whose strategic mind I respected above all others, felt luring her at this point was a wise maneuver.

If I secretly felt that she wouldn't fall for it, it was a perspective formed because I was carrying on my own private warfare with her. It was also the issue that was undermining everything within me. The guilt of keeping secrets was eroding away at my control, my sense of self, and my integrity. There were times that Bella looked at me that I just knew she wanted to ask me to spill my guts. It was in these moments that I had to call on Aro's mask to hide my thoughts and emotions as deeply as possible. She was entirely too intelligent and too bonded with me to not realize that I was hiding something; it showed in her golden eyes whenever she glanced at me in these moments. Although I hadn't known the true reasons for her trips out of Forks then, I'd known, when she'd been in contact with Jenks to arrange safe harbor for Nessie and Jacob, that she was doing something other than Christmas shopping. Now, she was waiting patiently for me to trust her, as her unspoken actions had pleaded for me to do then. The fact that it wasn't an issue of trust but responsibility made my situation intolerable.

There were moments that I wanted to roar in extreme frustration.

The thoughts plagued me as we joined the others, traveled to the plane, and made the trip to Forks. It was as if the closer we got home the more the voices inside my head screamed for me to come clean…before Bella was incapable of forgiving me. I was fully aware that without her, I would cease to exist.

"Nonno, will we be able to stop to see Leah?" William asked as our plane started its descent in to SeaTac, his voice tight with barely suppressed emotion.

_Leah…right…_ I laughed softly. "We're going there first and dropping you off. You have a full night to spend there before she brings you back to Forks for the weekend. She's arranged for Victoria to accompany her to La Push. Saralyn has a big project at school, so it was a good excuse."

The youth's shudder of relief was clear to everyone in the party. Jacob started to roll his eyes, but Nessie's covert punch to his leg stopped him. As if Jacob had any room to speak. He'd been unable to be away from Nessie for more than a day. Already his son displayed more maturity, and I attributed it to good genes from Nessie's side. Bella had found my observation funny when I'd shared it.

Entering the house in Forks brought for me certain degrees of both dread and relief. Forks would always be home for me because I'd found Bella in the sleepy, rain-drenched, verdant town. Some of the happiest …and most stressful…days of my existence had occurred there. But no matter the positive memories, I still couldn't shake the dread. I half-expected on each occasion we entered the house to find a new missive from the ancient woman who harassed us. To date, I'd been lucky.

_It's only a matter of time_, my conscience told me. _You need to be honest and tell them what's occurred. Your safety and strength is in your love and connection with one another. _

_I know_! I wanted to scream.

Carlisle and Esme moved out of the cars and into the house first, and I smiled at their enthusiasm. Esme had done a wonderful job with the castle, but she really didn't consider it hers. It was too ancient, too steeped in history for her to much modify; it demanded a certain respect. The big house in front of us was…well, it was home and this was family. And I was being disrespectful, underhanded, and conniving.

_Only because you have to be_…an insidious voice said as I stepped into our house and then the memory overwhelmed me.

~FMR~

_The full moon shone brightly on the on the hillside cottages I passed. Some were pristine, others existed in squalor. Even if the light didn't gleam across the surfaces, I would have been able to assess them with my supernatural vision. I saw far more than I should…it was a gift. Some might say it was really a curse. _

_As I wandered through the village, it was drenched in silence…the humans safely nestled into their beds believing that their barred doors and crucifixes would keep any malevolent spirit or being away. Little did they know that the things of their nightmares already existed and moved among them. It was but a small gathering of humanity, a pittance really, considering some of the other great cities around us…Rome, Firenze, and the teeming port cities. But it was perfect for us, for my kind. A millennium ago, a woman had given birth to me not far from here, in the Etruscan hills. She'd died even closer. A young woman even by human standards at the time, she'd been shattered by so many losses – primarily her two children._

_It was a good location upon which to build my empire. Close enough to represent the place of my human birth, small enough to allow us control, big enough for anonymity, and old enough to provide civility as was accorded by the Romans. In fact, the domicile that we already occupied was ancient. I'd slaughtered the Roman merchant family within and claimed to be the nearest relation. We would continue to build and refurbish as needed, as I found a strange sense of connection with the dark corners and artifice. Yes…we would build and continue to grow strong as long as decisive choices, not the easy ones, were made._

_Decisions…._

_It was a just decision and one that had to be made. _

_Didyme would tear everything apart by continuing to encourage Marcus to leave our fold. Their passion for one another could be harbored here, but she was being uncharacteristically selfish. He was a necessary part of the fragile puzzle that held everything together. She would destroy everything with her inability to conform; so therefore, she must be sacrificed. _

"_But she is your sister… flesh, blood, and venom." The voice whispered._

_A myriad of memories of the two of us flooded my mind. Myself as she viewed me from a small child's perspective. Flashes of us playing as children and then moments of our young adulthood. Her protection of me against our father's ire. I also relived the day I abducted her from our father's home and fled into the night with her, intent on bringing her into my world and saving her from his manipulative plans. I'd bitten her on the way, determined not to allow myself the time to reconsider. _

_Caius had been inordinately pleased with my decision that she would have to be destroyed, with my willingness to sacrifice relationships. I was not the bloodthirsty, derisive one of our triumvirate. I wasn't the one who focused on the relationships. My responsibility was more insidious…it was to find the compromise that protected what we'd built and would continue to build…what was mine._

"_She loves you…talk with her again." The voice begged, but I furiously squelched the emotions it engendered, looking out into the night, knowing that it was perhaps already too late. As my fist clenched in agony at the loss I would soon face, I knew one thing clearly, Marcus must never know._

~FMR~

"Edward!" I heard Bella's voice calling me through the fog. She cradled my face between her hands and when I "came to," her concerned golden eyes had darkened considerably.

I'd fallen against the wall near the door, shattering the plaster and drywall, when I experienced Aro's anguish and grief over planning Didyme's destruction. He'd done it believing he was sacrificing one in order to protect the greater good…well, and his power. I could care less about control and influence as he had, but it shocked me to think that he and I were so similar on the perspective of protecting the greater good. Aro's pain over his decision was what unnerved me. He hadn't always been the cold and maniacal leader he'd evolved into in the course of his long existence.

Over the millennia of his existence, change had come for Aro. I was barely over a century old, and I knew that, beginning with Bella's love, I was changing at a rate even faster than he had. It was a horrific prospect.

Looking out to the room, I saw the concern I caused my family and wanted to growl at the unfairness. I'd been unaware for just a minute, but it'd been enough. The walls came crashing in around me, and I slid down the wall to land on my butt.

_I would not turn into Aro! _

I'd heard the panicked thoughts my family fruitlessly tried to hide from me…the moments that my new-found and unusual mannerisms spooked them, the way I'd pace while unaware, the way I sat in judgment in a seat alone in the throne room during the infrequent trials of erring vampires, certain verbiage that I utilized at times that was even more archaic than the formal patterns of my childhood. They, particularly Carlisle, who had lived for several decades with the triumvirate, had seen many increasingly disturbing echoes of Aro in me in the last two years. Yes, my family was worried, and they thought to hide it from me.

And they had a legitimate reason to be concerned, I realized.

Before I allowed anything to cloud my reason, before I could convince myself differently, I pushed myself up to stand and then flew up the stairs, Bella's startled cries following me. Carlisle, the father I didn't deserve, rushed by her intent on determining the cause of my angst. I pulled the envelope out of my leather jacket and met him coming back out of my room.

"Son?" His unspoken, frantic thoughts were clearer. _Talk to me!_

"Carlisle…please allow me to speak about this downstairs while everyone is here. It is something I need to do with all of you."

While acceptance crowded his thoughts, his compassion for me flooded his features. Hopefully Jasper would spread it around a little. I knew to whom I needed to grovel and went to my knees in front of her when Carlisle and I reached the bottom of the stairs. Bella's eyes scanned my face in inquiry and not a little confusion, her compassion clear. I memorized the look and allowed her love to flow over me and saturate my being, because she was going to be furious and rightly so.

"I can't anymore…" I said softly, the sob crowding my throat, making any further words impossible and earning gasps from several of the family. Silly fools, I wasn't speaking of my relationship with her, but of my destruction of it.

I handed her the worn envelope and bowed my head in supplication as I waited for her reaction. The crinkle of the paper as she slowly unfolded my correspondence with the Ancient One was foreboding.

Her outraged gasp made me flinch and close my eyes…waiting on the blow.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts? Even possibly your thoughts of where this is going! HA!**


	41. Absence

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**"****Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones,**

**as a wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire."**

**Francois de La Rochefoucauld  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_While acceptance crowded his thoughts, his compassion for me flooded his features. Hopefully Jasper would spread it around a little. I knew to whom I needed to grovel and went to my knees in front of her when Carlisle and I reached the bottom of the stairs. Bella's eyes scanned my face in inquiry and not a little confusion, her compassion clear. I memorized the look and allowed her love to flow over me and saturate my being, because she was going to be furious and rightly so._

"_I can't anymore…" I said softly, the sob crowding my throat, making any further words impossible and earning gasps from several of the family. Silly fools, I wasn't speaking of my relationship with her, but of my destruction of it. _

_I handed her the worn envelope and bowed my head in supplication as I waited for her reaction. The crinkle of the paper as she slowly unfolded my correspondence with the Ancient One was foreboding._

_Her outraged gasp made me flinch and close my eyes…waiting on the blow._

Her hand, which had been holding the envelope, dropped into my line of vision, and all I heard was her low growling. I could hear the slight crinkle of the missive as it was nearly crumpled in Bella's other hand. The fact that it was quietly done didn't lessen its ferocity. I was hit with a small tsunami of burning anger, her fury hitting me like waves crashing onto the shore. Jasper was finding it hard to contain the onslaught of fury emanating from my wife; the others were completely disoriented on feeling the burst of emotion, not understanding its cause. All they saw was Bella glaring down at my bowed head. It was too much for Carlisle and he moved to take the paper and envelope out of her hands. As my father read it, my panicked fear for our bond won, and I risked glancing up at her. I looked up into her eyes, which had turned impossibly deep black and wide with the fire of nearly unrestrained, incandescent wrath; her smooth marble skin had become paler. Her body was absolutely still. Damn.

I closed my eyes for a portion of a second and then abjectly looked into her eyes again.

"Bella…"

"DON'T!" she seethed. "Just…" she clenched her fists tightly, the skin on her knuckles being even paler.

Placing her fists over her eyes, she finally said, "How could you?" It was said with a strangled sob, and I lunged to my feet, attempting to put my arms around her. She held me back with a single, sharply raised hand, the other still rubbing at her burning eyes. Rightly so. "Don't touch me."

My hands fell to my side, and I slumped slightly. She stepped back one pace.

Fear swept through me, rooting me to my spot. Had I ruined it all? A despair and pain so deep that I swayed lanced through me. My eyes remained on her, memorizing her face, even if it was tortured. I may have destroyed it all, I thought…but if so, then I could at least protect her. My mind jackrabbitted along; I'd find the Ancient One and somehow negotiate an agreement…I'd make sure that my love had the chance to at least attempt to mend from the deep wound of my betrayal and go on living with my family.

"Edw…" Carlisle began to speak, his thoughts bordering on anger and astonishment at what he'd just read, but Bella hissed sharply at him, causing him to stop.

"What were you thinking?" Bella finally snarled out after a long uncomfortable moment; the rest of the family silently awaiting an explosion of fury from my mate. "Did you seriously think she would just take you in? That there wouldn't be a price to pay? That she would leave you alive? Or even if she did, that she would leave you untouched?"

She moved sideways another step, closer to Alice, whose face was furious; she'd cheated and seen the entire spectacle. "I would cease to exist if you died. Haven't we already proven that? And could you touch her, be with her? Forget me in that way?" Her voice hit through several octaves, causing the glass windows to shake.

She stopped there, challenging me. Then she stepped closer, which I interpreted to mean that she wasn't going to immediately leave me.

"No!" I retorted harshly, bewildered. "No, that isn't…Bella…" I looked down and then at Carlisle before I took a deep breath "…I have to protect you. Everyone…"

"So again, you go out on your own and make that kind of decision. How very like Aro of you!" she snarled and then turned to zip out of the door, through the back deck, and into the woods. I stood motionless for a moment, and then began to follow, but Alice's words stopped me at the steps of the deck.

"I don't think that is wise, Edward. You might destroy what is left of the two of you by forcing the issue." Alice spoke. Then she added mentally, _Give her some time_. My sister took off after my wife; her only thought to find Bella and comfort her.

_What is left?_ I froze at the top of the steps, hearing the thoughts of those behind me, as I looked out into the woods where Bella and Alice had disappeared.

Betrayal…I'd betrayed her trust. And that of my family. Time froze, as did I.

**Carlisle POV**

Edward stood like a statue at the top of the stairs, gazing out toward where Bella had run. While he retreated into himself, the others crowded around me, anxious to get their hands on the letter I held. Demetri had gone after them a few seconds after them, tracking and keeping his duty to guard.

Jasper was the first to grab it from my hands. He read the short missive swiftly and then looked up sharply at me. "The ancient woman is playing with us," Jasper said when he read it. Emmett agreed with him. Then looking to Edward, he said with a degree of grudging respect, "I see now why he arranged to have us stay here to protect Michelle and then ordered in more guard. Smart plan, while he attempted to sway her." He passed the missive on to Jacob who growled quietly as he read it. Then he snorted. "I agree with Bella though, what was he thinking?"

"As he said, to protect us," Esme murmured, making it all too clear. "He's been attempting to do what he's always tried to do…take care of everyone."

It was Edward's nature, I knew. It was why he'd taken on the responsibility of being the new leader…trying to keep me from being the one to shoulder the burden; I didn't have to be a mind reader to determine that. It was why he'd contacted the ancient vampire who attempted to torment us in an effort to see if he could fashion a truce of some sort. Managing this scheme, this attempted negotiation, alone must have eaten at him, and I wondered just how much it had contributed to his slips into the dark depths of the cesspool of Aro's memories. The past year had been horrendous, and to see my son writhing on the floor in agony…it was worse than when I'd bitten him. At least then I'd known that it would only last for a few days. Now it seemed, that at his choice to relive Aro's memories for our benefit, he was doomed to an eternity of experiencing hell, and I wondered if Aro, wherever he was, enjoyed the fact that he had indeed left his mark on Edward and me. Because what he felt, I felt. It was the nature of loving one another as a family.

Love… It was a powerful motivator.

Bella would be back. She was angry because of Edward's very nature, but she knew him better than even I did. Once the fire of her rage burned out, she'd come back and lash at him again…put him in his place. Esme had done this very thing to me as well over the years, when I'd finally just gotten "on her last nerve." But as far as I could remember, this was Edward and Bella's first big fight, so he was appropriately devastated. I wasn't minimizing what had happened here. This was definitely a huge miscalculation on his part. Trying to think back on my and Esme's transgressions, I was immediately reminded of a time I'd attempted to placate her about one of Emmett's slips. Afraid that she would care take him too much, I'd "informed" her to let me handle it. Understandably, I'd been humbled by my very angry and incisive wife.

But after handing the letter to Jasper and hearing their thoughts, I moved toward my son. I wouldn't exactly say that Edward was fragile, but what I would say was that he'd been asked to take on tremendous responsibilities with a mind that was overwhelmed with the cesspool of my former mentor's offenses. Not fragile, but brittle with hidden, highly ratcheted tension, I suddenly realized. Memories I didn't even want to carry much less live as he was required to do. It made me question again why we didn't just insist that Henry take his memories away. It would be easier on my son. So far, I didn't see the benefit that Edward did of retaining them.

I stopped just behind him. "Edward, she's mad and just needs to calm down."

Silence. His eyes never moved, nor did they blink. Shock; immobilizing him. Her leaving in the manner she had had thrown him into it.

A _frisson_ of fear slid down my back and made me take a few deep breaths before I moved in front of him.

"Edward, son, come inside. She'll be back, but in the meantime, we need to speak to you, to figure out just how we can use this to our advantage. Your plan was actually brilliant, but your method was a little lacking."

He didn't move, nor did he react.

"Edward," I reached out to lay my hand on his shoulder, but Jasper swiftly halted my upraised arm.

Eyes wild, he shook his head at me harshly. "Carlisle, don't. He's overwhelmed right now. I'm feeling a torrent of wildly diverging emotions from him. I don't think it's safe to touch him; he might react badly to you trying to move him from here."

Looking back to my son, I was surprised by the sudden realization that Edward had the look of a man. Not the seventeen year old boy that I'd bitten or watched over the course of almost a century. It wasn't that he really looked any different…a physical impossibility for any vampire…but that he just held himself in a manner that exuded a degree of power. I had seen flashes of his altered bearing and mannerisms more and more often in the past twelve months. I'd worried that it was Aro at times, seeping through, but I wasn't sure now as I pondered it. I wondered if it wasn't just the difference between a creature that had previously lived up to certain expectations only to be given the opportunity to fulfill others. For fulfilling his obligation to the vampire world, he had. Esme had often reminded me that at seventeen, Edward had been considered a man during the era in which he'd matured. He had, however, fallen into the role of brother and son easily over the years with us, so it was easy to feel to gloss over the fact he wasn't a boy.

I sighed deeply. "Well then, I'll just wait with him for Bella to come back," I informed my warrior son.

Jasper's response was to smile briefly, recognizing that I'd determined to support Edward in this moment. We'd all been through this dance of marriage and the consequences for missing a step, and most of the marital storms we'd weathered together. I knew by Jasper's look and accepting nod that we would be doing it again, even if the silent man in front of us was a new quirk.

"Guess we will too," Jasper noted of Emmett, Seth, Jacob, and Henry, confirming my thoughts.

"Jacob, Seth, Henry, come join us in here on the doghouse deck," I called. Chairs were brought and positioned in a loose half circle around the man that stood stoically awaiting for his love to return.

"Doghouse deck?" Seth muttered, thinking it must be a snark at the wolves.

"Yep. This is where us guys end up when our wives are mad at us," Emmett said, smiling broadly and shrugging his broad shoulders nonchalantly. He'd been here more times than anyone else.

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Wait!" I heard Alice call out from behind me as I ran through the woods, my path going seemingly nowhere.

I was already regretting my flight, but I was afraid that I would say something vicious to Edward.

_You already have_, my conscience said.

Oh God! How could I have compared Edward to Aro! I felt pricklings of guilt as I bit my lower lip. It was as cruel as I'd ever been, and to know that I'd done so to Edward made me stop in mortification at a rocky outcrop near the Sol Duc River. Alice caught up to me then.

Seeing a rock jutting out of the ground, I ran at it and kicked, cracking it in half and sending the piece zinging through the trees and cutting branches off indiscriminately. We both heard the sound of it hitting another rock somewhere just out of sight. A slight curse gave Demetri away. Of course he would follow me. It was with stunned clarity that I realized I'd hit him. I was going to have to figure out how to make an apology.

Alice captured my attention. "Bella. Are you okay?" My sister's dark gold eyes flicked over me quickly, assessing me, even as we heard Demetri moving away.

"Idiot!"

"Sorry?" Alice squeaked, holding one of her hands to her chest as if asking if it was her. She'd done it intentionally, attempting to provide some humor.

"Not you, Alice," I huffed, earning a quirky grin. "Or Demetri," I called out a little louder, hearing a faint chuckle as he moved further away. I assumed he'd loiter around discreetly to guard us.

"I know." She toed at the remains of the rock that was still buried in the ground. "But Edward is at times, just like we can all be with those we love. Bella, you know why he did it."

I growled at the anger that welled up within me.

She leapt up to a redwood tree branch about twenty feet in the air and performed a balancing bar act, holding her hands out as if she needed them to maintain her position. I knew she was doing it to distract me from my fury at Edward, and even knowing that, it was still intriguing to watch her gracefully navigate the small limb. When she pirouetted and started back toward me, she smiled softly having seen that I was waiting for her to begin.

After a short silence, she spoke. "I think what I'd like to know is why he admitted to it. He was doing a fairly good job of hiding it from us. I mean, we all know he's been struggling with Aro's memories." I cringed when she said the erstwhile vampire leader's name, remembering how I'd insulted my husband. She heard my groan and kept going, even as we heard another set of footsteps coming our way. "But, we've watched as he fought against it time and time again. So why fess up now?"

"Daddy's afraid Aro, or at least his memories, will change him," Ness said succinctly as she came through the trees. "Rose, Anna, and Nana are staying back to watch over the men."

Great! Now my daughter was here to make me feel even worse. But I knew the minute she mentioned Aro's memories that she'd accurately ascertained the basis for his revelation. Something had spooked him as he leaned up against the wall, just before he'd run upstairs to retrieve the damned letter and brought it back to me for support and help. As he'd reacted on emotion, so had I.

I glanced at my daughter, then at Alice. "I'm just so angry with him right now! I can't believe he just offered himself up like that. The thought of him gone or under her control makes my venom boil." I snarled at the thought of the ancient woman possessing my mate.

"Bella, I think he thought he would be able to outwit her," Alice said replied swiftly. Then she added at my glare, "Hey! Not defending him or his actions."

She frowned suddenly. "It's just that I still haven't figured out how he got around my visions. I should have seen what he did. Maybe it is just because nothing was going to result from him contacting her."

"I didn't mean to say that to him, to compare him to Aro; I…it just reminded me of when he took off and left me." Pain from my betrayal as well as his ate at me like venom.

"But this time he brought his decision to you and admitted before he was caught or it caused a problem, so I am thinking this is progress." She said it with a degree of enthusiasm, as if she was really getting excited about seeing it in that manner. She quirked her lips at me when I growled at her.

Seeing an appropriate tree and needing to at least act human for a few moments, I walked to it before lowering myself to the ground and leaning back against it. I wanted to laugh at Alice's accurate observation, but the need to cry…or at least do a vampire's version of it…was stronger. Laying my head against my knees, I wanted to scream.

How could he of kept this from me? More importantly, why?

_To protect you…_

Shut up! I screamed back.

As my internal debate continued, Ness came to sit beside me. Lacing my arm over her shoulder, as was my normal way, I hugged her to me even though she was now as big as me.

"It's just…I don't know. We've been so open about everything because of what he did when I was still human, that him hiding this feels like the ultimate in betrayal. What if she'd actually responded? Would he have told me, or would he have just disappeared?"

The thought made the pain I'd been battling flare uncontrollably. As angry as I was with him, I couldn't conceive of not having him at my side. As if the elements sensed the tempest within me, we heard a crack of thunder in the distance and then the sheets of rain that followed.

"Not that it matters to any of us, but we could get to the cottage in a few seconds," Nessie suggested and without a second thought Alice and I moved to follow her.

The sight of the small stone masterpiece snuggled into the woods made it more difficult. So many good memories here…

It smelt like Jake, Nessie, and the twins now, but my vampire memories were too perfect to not see Edward coming through the door with a smile on his face, or to remember the times we'd sat before the small stove, our arms wrapped around one another. We were a team. We were two halves of a whole being. We shouldn't have to keep things from each other. The important things, I amended.

"I'll put on a fire," Ness said, but I heard her also call Jake while she was out getting the wood to start it. She hesitated at several parts in their conversation but didn't bother to admit to the call she knew both Alice and I could hear or explain the uncomfortable pauses when she came back in.

I felt like an idiot hiding out with my sister and daughter, but yet I couldn't manage coming back to see my husband. I needed time to deal with the emotions swamping me. The maelstrom of emotions raging through my being was a mixture of anger, fear, a sense of betrayal, embarrassment for how I'd acted, and most of all, most importantly, love…the deep abiding love I had for the stinking vampire awaiting me back at the house…the man that was the center of my universe, as I was his.

Sinking into the couch, I barely noticed when my daughter draped an unnecessary throw across my shoulders. Her and Alice's gentle chatter surrounded me, blanketing me again in a sense of familiarity as I began the process of sorting through just why I was upset. A million thoughts raced through my mind…thoughts of honestly and openness, hope and sorrow, anger and love. All part and parcel of a marriage. As the rain came down in torrents outside and my sister and daughter gave me the security to do so, I spent the night, my first night ever away from Edward, bringing myself back to where I could face him without the all-consuming rage I'd experienced at reading the letter. Time passed by, the night slipping slowly by as I immersed myself in thought.

I recalled the words written on the sheet of paper. The first set bearing my husband's flowing handwriting, and the second, spidery lettering.

_You have my attention. What do you require of me to ensure that my family remains unharmed? I await your response. Edward Cullen_

Idiot! This time I was calling myself that. The words "_require_" and "_ensure_" were the true measures of his missive. It was all about duty for him. A duty he hadn't wanted, but felt obligated to shoulder.

_Submit yourself to me, and I'll allow them to live. Your father will ensure their happiness, as best as possible. _

Her words were all about desire and control.

She couldn't have him! He was mine…my heart and part of my soul. The image of him kneeling at my feet, handing me the letter like an offering raced through my mind. He'd known that I would be furious, but he'd prostrated himself anyway and braced for my reaction. It was as Alice had said, he could have just remained quiet, and it would've most likely blown over. The Ancient One's answer was no more than a tease, just something to cause us problems. And I'd let it! She would be so pleased.

Tearing out of the blankets that had cocooned me in my own little world, I ran for the door and barely heard my daughter's "about time" before I hit the woods a portion of a second later. The dawn shed light not only on the woods around me, dripping with the aftermath of the storm, but on her plan. Knowing the female mind, I realized that she'd used Edward's attempt to be protective wisely. If he'd actually reacted to her taunt and come to her, she would have destroyed him. She'd manipulate his soul and stain it. But if she couldn't get him to react, she'd most likely guess that sooner or later he'd reveal his duplicity to me. She was hoping, I realized, that I'd react the exact way I did.

It wasn't the Ancient One that had done this to us. It was Edward and I. He'd done his part to screw up and then make it right, and I'd left him. As I leapt across several thick dead trees, I realized that I couldn't go back and change that, and perhaps I'd needed the time to think it through anyway. Because Edward wouldn't think like I did…like a woman would to see her clever manipulation.

The sound of the river ahead relieved just an ounce of worry, knowing that I would be there within moments. Leaping across it, I tore through the yard, only to come to an immediate halt just at the tree line.

Carlisle and the others sat under the protection of the small overhang, but Edward…

Had he remained there through the whole night…through the storm? NO!

His clothing was soaked and his hair plastered to his head. As if a statue, his eyes seemed focused on me, but I couldn't say if it was because I'd appeared or if he'd just been staring at this spot all along. Barely noticing as Carlisle and the others moved inside, I took a step toward Edward expecting some reaction, but receiving none from him. A second one and I knew his gaze followed me. Other than that, it was as if he'd frozen. He'd done this, I remembered, when we'd found out about Ness. Shock, Carlisle had called it. Guilt riddled me, even while I realized I'd had a right to be angry and accepted my right to need time to think.

"Edward," I said softly, approaching the stairs and moving up them. Reaching out to place my hand against his cheek, I gasped at how cold he felt. "Come inside. Let me get some towels to dry you…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have run away from you!" I sobbed, putting my cheek against his chest and wrapping my arm around his waist to hug him.

So wet and cold. My first observation hadn't been wrong. I could actually feel the temperature difference between us. When my embrace didn't result in movement, I began to panic. Then I realized I wasn't without very powerful weapons. Rubbing my cheek against his chest, I focused on my shield and stretched it…then I pushed against the one that protected me and felt the moment it surrounded him and he heard me; it was just the faintest twitch. Then, I relived the night as I'd fought against my anger, the love pouring into me over and over again. Most importantly, I let him hear what I'd realized…how she was using it all to tear us apart, and how I refused to allow her to do so.

_Come back to me, Edward. I love you. _

When I felt his hands slide around my waist, I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you,_ I told him.

"Bella…" he murmured softly, rubbing his cheek over the top of my head. Then his arms encircled me, pulling me into him tightly. "Oh God, love. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Shh…" I told him. When I attempted to move back in order to look at him, his arms tightened more, as if he was afraid I'd disappear again.

_Edward, I promise to stay. We need to get you inside and dried off. Carlisle is worried as is the rest of the family_

"I had to wait for you; Alice said I couldn't follow."

"Demetri did, enough to know we were okay."

Edward must have read Demetri's thoughts then, because he said very softly, "My utmost thanks."

"It is my responsibility to ensure yours and Bella's safety," our friend answered from inside for my benefit.

"My apologies, Demetri," I said of the errant rock incident, and our friend's slight chuckle echoed throughout the house. He must have reported the shot, I thought wryly.

This time, as I moved slowly back, Edward allowed me, and I felt a little of my fear disappear when I could gaze upon him. As if in slow motion, my husband seemed to be coming back to life.

"Bella, I started the shower," Esme said softly. "It should be steaming hot by now."

Edward's head ducked in embarrassment as he passed Carlisle. "Just give me a few minutes, Dad. We'll be down then."

"_Dad_?" Carlisle said of Edward's address. "Well at least I know that you are aware of how much trouble you're in." Carlisle's words followed us up the stairs, and Edward's fingers tightened in mine even as he expelled a short breath of air.

"Don't leave me, Bella," Edward joked in an effort to lighten the mood, but I turned to him and replied earnestly.

"Never. Where you go, I go."

My husband nodded in acceptance as we entered into the steam filled bathroom.

* * *

Would love to know your thoughts? ;)


	42. Character

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

* * *

**Leadership is a potent combination of strategy and character.**

**But if you must be without one, be without the strategy.**

**Norman Schwarzkopf**

**Henry POV**

The sound of the water shutting off upstairs and then light footsteps across the floor as Bella and Edward got dressed were apparent to us all. They were moving at human speed. I didn't have to possess his gift to know he was delaying and attempting to avoid us. I snorted to myself. I'd be evading us as well. He'd made a mistake, and Edward's anxiety over the fact that he would have to face the family regarding it was most likely acute.

Anxiety was not something that was solely resting on the shoulders of our reluctant leader these days. There were times in your life that, although you didn't want to, the insidious questions about the sanctity of God's divine plan crept in. Yes, I believed that God had a divine plan and that he had a part for all of us, even for those that questioned or outright denied His existence and mysterious Hand in day to day events. I had to believe that, even where Aro was concerned. For I was an example of such mysterious intervention.

Although Aro was my biological father, I felt nothing more than disgust when his name was mentioned or his life discussed. It was as if his contribution to my life was merely a nuisance, nothing more than the Y chromosome to mix with the X. In my case, it was his deadly Y chromosome forced upon my unsuspecting human mother. My true father, the man who'd taught me everything, was the big goof sitting across the room, holding my mother in his arms. I'd heard all the stories of their existence before my birth, of my mother's bitterness about not having a child and its contribution to her hatred of her immortal, seemingly unchanging life, but one thing I did know was that they were content now and my parents in _every_ respect of the word. My life, or existence, came first to them because they just loved me that much.

This was why I could understand what Edward had done. He had acted out of love. The Ancient One was attempting to use his love against us, as my biological father had done before her. I had no doubt that given the same circumstances, any of the individuals in the room would sacrifice themselves for the family. So we needed to remember that with Edward. His planning wasn't a betrayal of us, but his silence and attempt to do it by himself was a problem. We had to stick together, as Benjamin Franklin said once, or the ancient woman would tear us apart.

Everyone turned as we heard steps coming down the stairs, Bella holding Edward's hand; he appeared uncharacteristically nervous. Looking up, his eyes immediately sought out Carlisle. His and Poppa's relationship had always been so unique. Poppa looked at Edward steadily, refusing to yield, standing beside the chair that he clearly expected Edward to occupy. The other immortals had arranged themselves around the seat at a small distance, almost as if Edward had an audience. The arrangement was disturbing to me, the scene reminding me entirely too much of Aro's throne room and the ostentatious way he'd arranged to always be the center of focus. I recalled clearly the changes in Edward, taking on the nuances and actions of Aro, which were beginning to disturb me considerably. But Edward's apparent reluctance made me feel better; he absolutely hated being the center of attention.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly, pointing to the chair, and I couldn't help but grin when Bella sat down on the arm of it, refusing to let go of his hand. She may have been angry as hell at him, but for now, she was here to support him. Her lips were pressed firmly together, but she gazed calmly at her husband.

Carlisle held the crumpled, now-smoothed letter out. "Is this the only correspondence you've received?"

"Yes. She left it here. I found it in our bedroom when we came to check on Embry and Michelle."

"OUR BEDROOM!" Bella shrieked and stood up, but Edward didn't let go of her hand. He looked up at her pleadingly, his eyes dark gold.

"On the mantel," he said softly, imploring her with his eyes to calm and sit back down. She glared at him for a moment but acquiesced, leaning over to kiss the scar across his cheek. It was an intentional reminder of her belief in him and what he could accomplish, but I would guess that if Edward could read her mind at the moment, her thoughts would be profuse and acidic.

"Shouldn't we have at least smelled her in this house?" Jasper quickly noted, more intent on the implications of the fact the Ancient One had been in the home, and not quite picking up on the loaded looks between Bella and Edward. I could literally see Jasper contemplating the repercussions. He was greatly puzzled as to how the ancient one's distinctive scent could have been hidden.

"I tried, Jasper, when I found it. I could discern the scent of everyone else that had been here, but not hers." Edward gestured at the letter that Carlisle held. "I smelled it thoroughly when I first saw it. It scared me, because I realized we couldn't be aware of where she might have been. It was then that I suspected she might be watching Michelle, and then Saralyn and Victoria, which is why I arranged to have them watched. Why else would she come right onto our territory? And be able to evade Jacob and the pack? Then my instincts were proven right when Bella found the evidence of her perching in the tree."

Jasper nodded and then turned to look out the windows in contemplation.

Edward turned sharply around in the seat so that he fully faced Carlisle. He'd effectively dealt with the one of us that he accredited as being primarily responsible for our defense, and was now addressing the one he felt most responsible to. "I thought if perhaps I could get her alone, that I might be able to find something of value to us in her thoughts. She isn't immune to my gift. The day we fought her and the others in Volterra, I heard everything that she thought in her mind at that moment including the animosity she holds for us."

"She wouldn't have pursued you alone, Edward. That was a poor assessment of her strategy, and frankly beneath your skills and intelligence to think so."

"I would have heard them," Edward counterattacked Carlisle's observation.

Poppa's golden eyes narrowed dangerously at Edward. We'd all been on the receiving end of that look before, and we generally ran for cover. "So, if you had it all under control, why did you tell us?" The arched eyebrow was the icing on the cake.

Quick and accurate rebuttal from Poppa. Straight to the point and cleverly crafted.

Edward's expression went from adamant to something akin to horrified. Whatever had spooked him was bad; enough so that he glanced away in defeat.

"One of Aro's memories." He faced Carlisle again. "It was the day he ordered Didyme's destruction." Poppa flinched. Marcus had been his friend…one he'd attempted to bring out of moroseness to eventually lose because of the broken mating bond.

"He really thought he was doing what was right. Or at least what protected the Volturi." Edward turned to Bella for his next words. "Aro thought he was making a judicious decision, even though it was personally painful for him. Knowing the millennia of discord and agony caused by his judgment, it made me excruciatingly aware that even though I thought I was doing the right thing…that it could come back to destroy everything. I couldn't keep the secret from you anymore. It was eating me alive."

Carlisle placed his hand upon my uncle's shoulder. "Edward…I have a proposition for you." Poppa looked acutely uncomfortable. "Henry…" I startled at my name "…could take these memories away. It's a potential solution that occurred to me while you were waiting on Bella to return. We could mask Aro's memories."

I exhaled a long breath at the idea and was about to speak when Edward broke in.

"No! They're important. These memories can help us," Edward argued. "I can handle them; I've been handling them, haven't I?" His gaze flickered boldly and wildly around the room as if challenging anyone to speak up and tell him differently.

"Um…" I spoke up through the shock. "I'm not sure that I can actually do that." All eyes focused on me then. "I've only attempted to do it with things I've been involved in…events I've been around." I wasn't even sure if I could mask a good portion of the three thousands of year's worth of memories. The sheer amount boggled me, and I felt acutely uncertain as to whether my gift could in fact cover them.

Poppa's eyes narrowed in concentration. "True, but you've also never tried. Nessie's gift grew and expanded as she aged. We've never really had a reason to test if yours has."

Bella's disappointed look was almost more than I could stand. She'd been hoping for some relief for her mate, and her bittersweet reaction made me suddenly very eager to try. "We can try! I would certainly be curious to see if I can make it work."

"I'm fine!" Edward hissed, adamantly insisting that he could handle the cost.

"But they are painful for you," Nana spoke up suddenly. "I never thought about it, but I see the wisdom in what Carlisle is saying." She drew close as well, linking her hand with Poppa's. "Okay, I can see your point," she allowed, seeing the determination in Edward's face. "So, maybe not all of them, but those that you've already faced and assessed. I don't know, maybe it would relieve some of the pressure?" she said hopefully.

Shaking his head, he dogmatically replied, "But what if we miss something…something important? I'd rather deal with them than take the chance."

Masochistic would almost be a good description of Edward, except for the fact that I knew he didn't enjoy the pain the remembrances caused him. I'd been witness to entirely too many of his "memory" sessions. So, Poppa's idea held merit. Perhaps if Edward would agree with it and I could actually accomplish the process, we could eliminate some of the extraneous garbage that filled his mind, for certainly there were memories that were just better left unseen. The children were with Leah still, scheduled to arrive later, so I could be blunt. "Aro's memories include all of ours, right?"

"Yes, the individuals he'd touched…you, Anna, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Demetri, and Heidi. And the others at the castle." His eyes touched on each person named.

I began to gain a little confidence. This might work. I could start with those things that weren't important, and perhaps at some point, he would give Carlisle's plan a chance. It seemed reasonable. The thought had little to do with why he'd hidden the Ancient One's letter to him and we would still have to address that, but Poppa's proposition was wise, and we needed to strike while the iron was hot.

"So are there things that you would prefer not to remember? Say, perhaps the sex?" I said jokingly, grinning broadly at my parents.

Those in the room burst out laughing as Edward's face first turned embarrassed and then lit in delight. "Emmett and Rose's! Definitely!" he shouted in enthusiasm. His Victorian morals were still strong despite Aro's corrupting influence.

"HEY!" my dad roared out as my mom laughed.

But as much as I would like to help Edward out there, those memories weren't ones that Aro had stolen. I picked up a chair and went to sit before Edward, so that I could insure he focused on me. "How about Carlisle and Esme?"

"My prolific memories of them would confound that," he argued, finally having realized the futility in using my mother and dad's memories.

"Okay, but we could try for them all, both Aro and yours together."

"It would only clear my mind of them until tonight," he muttered darkly, much to Poppa and Nana's amusement and soft chuckles.

Poor Edward; he did have it rough. I'd often wondered just how much Bella benefited from his affliction, for certainly Alice did Jasper's. Edward always teased about my mom and dad about their fertile sex life, but I would lay odds that Aunt Alice and Aunt Bella could tell some stories. Certainly our vampiric heritage lent itself to our strong passions, including our physical love. I glanced briefly in amusement and very lightly lustfully at Anna, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Aro and Sulpicia then…or perhaps Caius and Athenodora. Did any of their…sexual encounters contain anything important?"

Edward closed his eyes, and I saw his hand clench Bella's tightly. To measure what Edward was feeling, I watched Jasper, who was still staring out the window and out of the corner of my eye and saw him flinch several times. It couldn't be comfortable for either of them. It was akin to pornography in the most awkward form, and I was certain that Edward did not enjoy sifting through these graphic images. The room was entirely silent while Edward continued on the journey; the only sound was Jake, Nessie, and Seth breathing and their heartbeats.

"No," he finally said hoarsely, opening his eyes to focus on me, his lips twisting very slightly. I saw the disgust he tried hard to hide. "It is odd, that even with their perverseness, he truly loved her. Wasn't it enough, to feel that love? He had everything, yet he craved so much more. That craving for materiality, for power, was like a poison in him, spreading insidiously throughout him and changing him into the monster he became. But their love, it stayed true. Caius was the same way. Once he met Athenodora, she was it for him." Edward looked to Bella with such love. "She was human, and he just couldn't resist her. I understand that part of his disease." Bella's smile was so bright that it lightened the room. "I don't understand or condone, however, the paths followed afterward."

Looking back to me, he announced, "I don't think I need to forget that, that Aro and Caius did love. It is an important thing, a light amid so much darkness. But I have other memories of theirs that I can utilize for that. Mask the others away."

"I need your permission; you've seen how it works."

"Permission given to eliminate all memories of Aro's, Sulpicia's, Athenodora's, and Caius' sexual encounters; as well as, your mother's and father's from my mind. And if that works, I've got a list we need to work down."

The barking laughter in the household almost covered what I said next. "Now, you know that when and if I ever need to talk to you about this again, it'll all come back in a rush. I just have to tell you to remember."

"I know," he said seriously, but I could see the faint stirrings of hope in him.

~FMR~

"Okay, let's start with just one. Pick a particular memory you'd really like to eliminate."

The grimace on his face told me that it was probably one I didn't want to know about. We'd moved to Poppa's old library, turning the two worn leather chairs that sat in front of his desk around to face one another. I'd leaned forward, so that we were mere feet from one another.

I nodded at his grimace. "Now, I want you to visualize building a wall around it, brick by brick." For a human this might have taken an inordinate amount of time, but the vampire mind moved as fast as the body. "When you close the final space around it, the memory will be gone."

This was as best as I'd been able to describe it to Ness all those years ago. When I'd realized I could hide my thoughts from Edward, it had been as if I thought about the memories from behind a barrier. When Ness had wanted to do it herself, I'd imagined the events that she was trying to hide, walking through them with her, hiding my thoughts about it as I told her what to do. To say I'd been excited, as a young boy, when it worked was an understatement.

He closed his eyes to begin the construction of the mental barrier. I watched his face and then the disappointment flood it. He recovered, quickly assuming the mantle of responsibility and weight.

"Let's try again, before you give up," I encouraged. This time, I watched as his face twitched. "What's happening?"

"Sorry." His voice sounded tired. "Everyone's thoughts keep crowding into my mind at this moment. "

I hadn't thought of that. Only he would have that difficulty. "Bella," I called out softly and then felt the whoosh of air as she appeared beside us.

The look on Edward's face at her appearance was one of such love and adoration that I couldn't help but grin. Their love story was legendary even in this family.

"Yes," she said softly, reaching out to grab his hand at the same time.

"I need you to shield him from everyone." This was a bigger request than anyone really understood. How Bella's shield worked was still much a mystery to us, including the elusive shield she always called her personal one and how she'd been able recently to stretch this even further to include her soul mate.

"Okay…"

I watched in interest to see if I could tell the moment that Edward was under her protection, and it was clear. He enjoyed too much getting inside her head. A secret garden full of delights…

"You clear now?" I asked.

His smile was answer enough. It brought to mind a cat I'd once seen on TV inhaling catnip…the exquisite pleasure and relaxation on Edward's face was reminiscent.

"Yes," he purred, and I wanted to bolt from the room from the sexual nature of it. "Do you need a minute or two alone with Bella?" I snorted.

His eyes popped open and he smirked back. "It would take more than a minute, Henry." He glanced to Bella. "Or two, or three…"

She stopped his thoughts with a roll of her eyes, but the darkening of them told me that she'd missed him last night. Clearing my throat, I redirected them. "Okay, let's try again. Focus on the memory."

He followed as directed, but then his brow furrowed. "It's harder than I thought. Why?" I started to guess, but then he answered. "I could hear your thoughts then." His voice was soft. "We can just wait to try again, maybe we can go to the cottage to get away from everyone…"

His words stopped as I felt an almost electric like sense flow over me. The hairs on my arms stood up in an almost flight or fight type panic.

"Bella!" Edward growled as I attempted to find balance with the weird situation. It was most unusual. "Yes, it is," he followed up.

It was then I realized what happened. Bella, eyes closed and focused, had included me in that most intimate of sanctums. Other than the sense of electricity, I wouldn't have known. But Edward's gaze told me that I was on his radar again. He hissed slightly in reaction, but I held my hands up in surrender. I was certain that he wasn't too keen on me occupying the space. His predatory possession of Bella soothed, he relaxed at my thoughts. Looking up to see her concentrating, he smoothed his free hand across the back of her's.

"Gotta focus, much harder since Henry isn't you," she explained curtly.

Her words seemed to calm him. I needed to act fast if we were going to make it work. I didn't know how long she would be able to maintain it. What a surreal moment. "Ok…let's try again…"

~FMR~

"Damnit, Emmett! I'd forgotten that one," Edward cursed, as we walked down the stairs.

Once we'd been successful, he'd attempted to get greedy, asking to go with all the others as well, but I wanted to see if it worked first. Certainly, I would prefer for him to forget Anna's and my personal memories, but in some ways, my gift was an anomaly with Edward. It would seem from what had just occurred, that all an individual had to do was think about the event in front of him, and the memory would be reestablished. So although for me, my gift worked wonders with him, it was still limited in the ability to help him. He would always be circumspect to those thoughts around him. But his comment to my father gave me hope that we'd done exactly as I'd hoped.

Pulling Bella closer to him, Edward stopped his progress down the stairs. "Henry…"

"Yes."

"It's odd. I didn't know the memory was gone, until Emmett thought about it and about the fact that you'd just removed it. There are others?"

"Yes."

"God, I hope Emmett can keep his mind off them, then." We heard the raucous laughter coming from below us.

"Who else, Henry?"

"We focused on Aro and Caius, and their wives."

"Hmm…I see the conversation now through the others," he said of the thoughts my words generated in the individuals within the house. "But I don't have any memories of their intimacies."

I nodded softly. "At some point, we need to choose something that I can also practice bringing back. It is what I did with Demetri, Heidi, and the others. We had a word that instantaneously reminded them of what had been masked."

"Yes, you shouted 'Now!' just before the guards dropped off their cloaks during the fight. I was a little overwhelmed in the shifting of their perceptions. It was quite astounding actually. I would assume that it would be the same for me, or at least for any of my memories that we associated with the term you utilize. Right?"

"I believe so."

"Enough avoidance," Jasper's voice came clearly and Edward turned to glare down at him from our position on the stairs. "We need to speak about the Ancient One and what you planned to do. I've been thinking, as you know…" he said tartly, glaring at Edward.

We moved quickly then, Edward and Bella coming to stop at the bottom of the stairs. "I will not break my word to you, Jasper. I won't go off on my own again." He looked around capturing every eye to insure that they were aware of his sincerity. "I swear it." He moved with Bella cuddled to him, toward Jasper. When he was within a foot of our military strategist, he said once again, "I give you my word, Jasper. You know that it stands. Bella is the only one that could ever question me on that."

Aunt Bella gave him a good swat to the stomach for his comment. He still couldn't forgive himself for leaving her in the forest near us years ago in a vain, ultimately fruitless attempt to remain apart from her. He'd never left her, really. He might have been able to stay physically away for a short period…a short period where she did everything humanly possible to connect with him…but his heart had always remained with her, and hers, with him. They'd been mates even then and it had very nearly killed both to be apart thusly.

"Even if you think that betraying that word would be better for the family?" Jasper interrogated, stepping even closer to Edward so that they stood toe to toe. "Because that is what I need to hear." He was adamant.

Edward didn't back down. This was the crux of their disagreement - a standing one since Edward had convinced the family to leave Bella after her eighteenth human birthday. Jasper had felt immense guilt for his part in that debacle, from what I heard, and it had taken Bella's forgiveness to temper that traumatic event for him. "Yes, Jasper, even then. I made that decision before I brought the letter to Bella." Jasper assessed Edward's sincerity and, after a moment, nodded his head, obviously determined that he was telling the truth.

"What then do we take from this?" Demetri finally asked from where he lounged with Heidi, leaving Jasper and Edward to carry on their private repartee.

I saw him watching Edward with even more respect. I could imagine that to see Edward rise above what Aro had been able to accomplish meant more to he and Heidi than we could even conceive. It was easy at times to forget that they hadn't been with us all along.

Bella commented first. "She is resorting to utilizing feminine wiles and feminine thinking to attack us. Either it is a true assessment of her power, which would be that she's grasping, or she is distracting us."

"Distracting us for what? To build an army? Other than the missing groups we accounted for when Maria was building her troops, we haven't observed any other calamities, natural or possibly vampire made, that would indicate she is amassing large numbers of soldiers," my mother observed.

Jasper, having finished with berating Edward silently, nodded. "But, she's doing it somehow. I don't know how, just that she is. It feels right."

"Then, unlike Maria, she is taking individuals at random, slowly building a larger contingent. She'll want them to most likely control newborns. She'll use both, a more mature group for a rational, logical, and coordinated attack, and the newborns to distract. Her power will be in causing confusion and disorder," my dad added.

"Yes, exactly," Poppa added.

Edward stirred, and I recognized the look...something my father had said intrigued him. "Ness…in the event of a fight…would you be able to throw your thoughts out to everyone?"

Nessie pulled away from where she'd cuddled against Jacob. 'I'm not sure what you mean."

"Like when we went after Maria. You were able to send out the command through your thoughts to those hiding in the water in the arroyo, but we never really thought about your gift working on our possible enemies. She is going to have some control over those she's made. Most likely they are going to believe, like Victoria's newborns, that we are the enemy. Zafrina's gift. You see what she projects…and if the image is in your mind, would you be able to re-broadcast it, make it stronger? We know she can affect small groups, but perhaps you could amplify her gift?"

Jasper spun on his heel from where he'd been pacing during the conversation, looking to Nessie when he realized exactly what Edward's thoughts were. "It would be almost like Alec's gift of anesthetizing his victims, cutting off their sensory perceptions, but infinitely more powerful, because we wouldn't have to wait for it to overtake then as it is almost instantaneous." The tone of his voice betrayed his excitement at the possibility.

"Right," Edward acknowledged. "If she is amassing an army, which seems most likely, it would be productive to utilize Aro's old strategy. A strategy culled from his thoughts, by the way," he glared at Poppa for a moment to prove his point before continuing. "It could only be counteracted if she possesses a shield as powerful as Bella, which we haven't seen so far."

"Brilliant!" Jasper announced, the exultation clear in his voice. "Ness…if we invite Zafrina to visit, would you be willing to try?"

Nessie eyes widened out, "Of course! As if I wouldn't do anything to help, but I don't know if it'll work."

"We can only try…" Jacob began to speak for the first time, but then Alice's cry of alarm shattered the thoughtful contemplation.

She stumbled, knocking against a table and shattering it and the items upon it into a million pieces, while Edward lunged to his feet grabbing for her. Her eyes widened out and stared into a distance, her face slack in shock.

"Saralyn!" Alice screamed out, jerking before she and Edward froze, their hands holding each other's forearms, eyes locked to one another.

As if his legs had been taken out from under him, Jasper fell to his knees just feet from them, overwhelmed by the agony radiating off the two. Poppa and Nana raced to his side in an effort to comfort him as the rest of us jolted in surprise. Demetri and Heidi started looking out the windows for intruders.

"WHAT?!" Jacob growled out, the thought of something affecting his son through Saralyn and Victoria bringing him to the point just short of transforming, his body shaking and shivering violently. He was barely containing himself, Seth just to his side in not much better condition.

"Edward?" Esme begged from where she knelt with Jasper, hoping he would serve as Alice's voice, but Alice and Edward were too far gone to answer…lost to whatever horrors swirled within Alice's vision.

A sense of oppression, horror, and helplessness took over in the room for what seemed like hours, but in actuality were mere seconds as those of us not able to see what Edward and Alice were seeing waited. Waited to see what she was seeing, how soon it would occur, if it could possibly be circumvented. When both Alice and Edward cried out in pain, finally releasing each other, their eyes staring at each other in horror, my hopes fell. It was bad, real bad.

Edward tore his phone out of his pocket, almost destroying it in his haste to press the buttons. Having been helped to rise, Jasper blurred to Alice's side, and we all held our breath as Edward growled into the phone.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice taut.

Edward ignored me. "Leah! Where's Saralyn and Victoria?"

Her voice, holding some surprise and apparent befuddlement, as she answered, was as clear to us as if we were holding the phone ourselves. "Victoria is with me and the kids. Saralyn gave Victoria permission to stay with me and the kids because she has a huge school paper to finish this weekend. She is going to go to the compound after school and spend the time this weekend getting the thing done. I offered for Victoria to come with us to give Saralyn a break," she said sensibly.

"Leah, Alice is seeing Saralyn going to the rental house instead…the Ancient One is watching for her there," Edward said urgently.

Jasper's phone was out immediately, dialing Collin in hopes of reaching him; the wolf was the shadow for the day. He kept uttering "no" repeatedly under his breath. It was all too clear to us all that Saralyn and Victoria were special to the scarred man…the only humans that seemed to bring him peace of a kind.

"Jazz…" Alice's eyes were focused and back in the present again, but this time filled with sorrow. She wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head to his chest, seeking comfort as much as trying to give it.

"It's too late. She's gone."

"How?" Jasper's voice rang with grief and rage.

"When?" I said urgently.

Jacob swore as he pulled out his own cell phone and dialed Collin's number as well. Seth did the same, this time to Sam. I suspected Collin might be dead for Alice to have gotten the message so easily. I hoped not.

She and Edward both visibly wavered with the renewed onslaught of the images, and it was surreal to see Jasper and Bella helping lower them into two adjacent chairs. Joining hands in support and overwhelmed by the images of what they'd seen, Edward placed his free hand over his eyes as Alice sobbed.

"She was cruel intentionally, seeking to give us a message," Alice whispered in a horrified voice. "She moved far enough from her strange werewolf to allow me to see Saralyn's murder. Then she blurred out of my sight."

Edward swore as he rose, fury emanating off of him. "Alice, can you see where she is going? She moved away from Luision for moments, long enough to send us this message. Anything? At all?"

"Docks, I'm seeing the docks," Alice murmured, the dry sobs chopping up the words.

It was the last thing Edward, Jasper, my dad, Demetri, Seth, Jacob, Bella, and I heard as we blurred out through the door and sped into the woods toward the distant docks in Seattle. It would seem that we would be running, not driving. Carlisle called out that the rest of the family would travel to Saralyn's old home to handle the situation there. Sam and the rest of the pack would swiftly come to form a guard for the rest of the family.

I tried not to think about the fact that Saralyn had just become the situation and what that meant to us, particularly William and Victoria.

* * *

Would love to know your thoughts, and yes…I'm already writing on the next chapter!


	43. Grief

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

* * *

**Well has it been said that there is no grief**

**Like the grief which does not speak.**

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

**Emmett POV**

The ground flew below us as our small group raced for Seattle; the city a glittering jewel in the darkening twilight sky. Edward was slightly ahead of us, and that worried me. He was furious, blinding rage boiling from him in deep and dark waves. He wanted to obliterate the woman that continued to target us.

Jasper was just behind him and not in much better shape. His rage was feeding off Edward's. His control over his fury had slipped, and we all were feeling the slop-over of his rage. I could relate. For now, I was attempting to ignore the grief tearing through me. Saralyn was dead. I'd known what Alice hadn't wanted to say. That meant that Victoria's life had been irrevocably changed. If I was feeling this way, Jasper had to be positively murderous. I was afraid he might revert to his former persona of the Southern Wars. The family had become special to him, and I was afraid that if we did meet up with the ancient one that it might be Jasper I had to control, rather than Edward.

Bella ran in between Henry and me, with Demetri trailing behind us, joined by Seth and Jacob in wolf form. I glanced over and caught my son's concerned gaze.

My son…

Aro may have been a controlling bastard, intent on obliterating anyone and anything that went against him or his schemes, but he would always have at least a small measure of my gratitude. His ultimate desire, in my opinion, had been to wipe any vampire with one ounce of humanity off the face of the earth, but he'd failed miserably. Instead of the darkness he would have preferred, he was responsible for producing one of the brightest stars in our unending existence. I couldn't hate Aro entirely, because, albeit unintentionally, he'd given me Henry.

It was hard for me to think about my and Rosalie's life before fate, in the form of Jacob, dropped him into our arms and allowed us to nurture him as our son and see him become a very good man. We'd become a family; Anna like a daughter to me. And family was family…it didn't matter if it was biological or not. I didn't want to think about what Carlisle was going to find. My thoughts flitted onto Saralyn… Her death was going to be as hard for William as it was Jasper. He'd already assimilated her into place in his life as his future family member…and hence ours. It boggled my mind to think how much our family had grown and continued to do so.

Hitting the Seattle city limits, Edward veered, aiming for the waterfront as Alice had indicated. How he thought we'd find her, with all the docks surrounding the city, I would never know. But luckily, we moved in and around the humans so fast, and leaping over the roofs of buildings, that we made good time searching for any scent of other immortals that might accompany her. Jacob and Seth stayed in the shadows of the docks, aided by the dark, moonless sky. The fact that we were obviously unable to smell her puzzled me. I wasn't the brains of the group, but even I knew that fact didn't bode well for us.

We hit pay dirt about an hour into our search, smelling several vampires. Edward rushed in upon detecting their thoughts, and I swore out loud when he disappeared up the side of a dilapidated warehouse building and smashed through a widow three stories up. The smell of fresh blood wafted down toward us, causing Jasper and I to pause, the thirst flaring painfully for a moment. Bella and Henry had no such compunction, racing up the wall behind Edward. We heard a crashing noise and then a screech. Edward threw a vampire out the window, and the man fell down toward us. Jasper had him pinned to the ground before the man could move. Another screech sounded out in the night, and I saw Edward manhandle the other immortal to the window. He waited until Jasper handed me the first man, a dark blond one, whom I gripped tightly, and then the second one followed suit. While we held the men, I heard Edward, Bella, and Henry cursing. It would seem it was too late for any humans they'd found. Within a moment, my son, brother, and sister made their way down the broken brick wall toward us, the smell of blood strong on them and the two vampires Jasper and I held. Jacob and Seth drew near, their tails swishing as they growled at the two captives.

Unsurprisingly, Henry stepped forward to question the two. It was a common pattern for us when we ran into unknowns…to allow Edward to remain in the background and listen. His rash behavior could've easily given them the idea that he wasn't in charge, but more a runner or mercenary. I saw him regain control and prepare to listen intently as Henry did the work.

"Where is the woman?"

"What woman?" the lighter haired one spoke first.

I watched the minute changes in Edward's face while I held the man. He was my brother, and as such, I knew his every expression. The man was lying, and Edward was enjoying what he was plucking from the man's mind.

"The ancient one. We would particularly like to know where she is hiding. She is a coward." The dark one, in Jasper's grasp, hissed at Henry's words. Hm…seemed that one was a little protective of the woman. "Well, of course, we know that she is hiding, because that is what cowards do, but we'd still like to know where she's at, you know, so that we can go visit her and give her our condolences on her failures."

Edward's eyes widened, but he remained still, which meant that whatever he was stealing from them didn't give us a new trajectory. I didn't like his look however…it was too pained. The two vampires' ruby eyes continued to furtively glance at Bella, and I realized that their glances were covetous. The lifting of Edward's lip into a snarl confirmed my suspicions, but the two continued on unaware that their lives hung in the balance.

"She must have upset you," the one I held snickered with misplaced bravado. It was obvious he didn't know that he was about to be destroyed. I didn't need Edward's gift to know that the man had been misled by the woman we sought.

Finally, Edward had had enough, stepping forward to stand beside Henry. "They're useless. She kept them in the dark for the most part. She's gone…they put her on a yacht."

The darker haired one snarled, his eyes going wild. "How?"

Realization must have dawned upon the one I held as to who he was dealing with, and he began to struggle against me. He mumbled "Volturi" under his breath and the other immortal reacted by going still.

"Master?" Demetri asked of my brother, using the term that Edward hated on purpose. It was a way to point out to the immortals we held the situation they found themselves in.

"She set them up as sacrifices after using them as her escape route. I have what I need," he said softly, deadly, before glancing back to Jacob and Seth; both barked lightly. "They have been given orders to create pandemonium upon Seattle."

The dark headed one hissed loudly, his suspicions confirmed.

"Yes," Edward answered his unspoken questions. "She didn't tell you that it would be us coming for you, did she? Did you really think that just because she took you as a lover that it meant anything?" He approached the already-condemned vampire and brought his hands together in an eerie fashion; I recognized it as one of Aro's mannerisms. "You see, she cares only for herself and her plans; your existence and continuance of that is superfluous to her."

He narrowed his eyes before adding, "As it is unfortunately to us. If I felt that any of your thoughts would promise your cooperation, your existence would be spared, but they betray you."

"Edward?" Bella questioned what was quickly becoming an obvious death sentence.

She'd moved to stand in front of him, her back to us and the men that faced execution. Placing her hand to his cheek, she gazed into his eyes. I was certain that she'd included him in her shield so that she could share her thoughts privately. The two captured immortals stirred uneasily, finally figuring out that they'd thought about her in the company of her mind-reading mate. They had to know who she was now, the love between them so clear. Demetri stood beside them, ready to defend and execute at the same time.

Finally, the fire in Edward's eyes banked under Bella's influence, but he still remained tense. "It is a group decision as to their fate. They allowed her to torture Saralyn; therefore, my vote is death. "

I didn't have to guess Jacob's and Seth's thoughts. The fact that they had been set loose to kill in Seattle answered that. Jasper radiated fury at the mention of Saralyn's name and what had happened. It wasn't as if Henry or I were going to argue for them, as there was nothing to suggest that they needed to be saved. I wondered momentarily what Bella's hesitancy was about, but when I saw the calmness with how Edward was now going about the confrontation, I realized she'd just wanted him to calm down. I wanted to suggest that she move onto Jasper next, because he was still seething.

In the end, Jasper made it quick and swiftly broke down each vampire into pieces with practiced ease, which spoke volumes as to how far my oldest brother had come over the years. Rage was a powerful thing and difficult to control; he did so impeccably. Whether or not anyone felt squeamish about what was done, I'd never know. They'd attacked our family via Saralyn, but I think that like me the others worried just how close it brought us to being like the former Volturi regime…that we'd executed someone solely for the reason that they'd gone against our dictates and followed the woman that wanted to erode our very selves out from under us. Wasn't that exactly what she'd managed in some small way with this…having us to revert back to the behaviors that went so awry with the Volturi?

Edward's phone rang just as he was about to set fire to the building, having thrown the pieces of the two in a metal drum can already set afire with wood scraps to burn alongside the humans they'd killed. In the area we'd found them, we'd been banking on the fact that it would most likely be assumed that they were vagrants who'd accidentally set fire in an effort to stay warm. It was the best we could do.

"Alice…" he said quickly, and then grimaced. "Are you serious? Okay. Fifteen minutes," he said before cutting off the connection. He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to shrug off the unpleasant task she'd given him.

Ah…the body…to take Saralyn's place. We'd all heard Alice's words and directions. He scaled the wall, and to all our discomfort exited back out of the building with a tarp wrapped body. It was gruesome and disturbing, but when Demetri went to relieve him of the bloodless body, Edward shook his head.

"My responsibility," he snarled quietly. He said it in such an odd way, as if there was more going on.

"Do you want us to join you?" Henry asked hesitantly, seeing the pain this caused Edward.

"I'm going to Saralyn's house to meet Carlisle, the rest of you can either join me or meet the others at home."

Yeah…as if any of us were going to let him run alone or with just Bella, who most definitely would be going with him. I didn't care that Edward had seen the ancient one getting on a boat…I wasn't about to leave them alone.

As we headed through the growing dark toward Saralyn's, Demetri finally asked Edward what he'd learned from the two vampires' thoughts.

"I'd prefer to wait until we arrive home." His tone was firm, brooking no argument, but laced with compassion.

Whoa! Why did I get the feeling that things were about to get even worse.

**Carlisle POV**

Collin stood by the car crying great rivers of shameful tears. She'd had his car disabled, and he hadn't figured out the problem until it was too late. I was somewhat surprised that the ancient woman had left him alive, but I was grateful that the young man was there. He was beating himself up over the loss of the woman inside, having arrived to find her already dead. He'd called within minutes of the other group tearing out the door.

"Carlisle, perhaps the rest of us should stay here," Alice suggested, her eyes dull and listless.

Whether it was the blood or just her unwillingness to physically witness what she'd already seen didn't really matter. I'd rarely seen Alice this desolate…the time we'd left Bella, intent on leaving her a human being the only other I could think of. Rosalie, Anna, and Esme stirred uncomfortably beside her. Emotionally distraught wouldn't even describe their emotions. There was nothing I wouldn't do to guard them from this.

"Poppa, I'll go with you," Renesmee offered as I sat momentarily indecisive in my car.

She'd always been able to control her bloodlust as had Henry. They preferred blood to any other food, but it didn't seem to have the same level of influence over them. William, Ellie, and Stefanie were the same. It made me ruminate how much I would have appreciated having their capacity during the first several decades when the smell of human blood had run me half mad.

"Okay," I nodded, accepting her offer. We'd parked the Mercedes in the alley behind the house.

The smell of her hit us as soon as the door opened, and I heard Alice groan - not in hunger but in grief. She and Jasper had sat in the trees overhanging the narrow alleyway many times watching the woman that was most certainly dead…because of us.

In a blur, Renesmee and I stole through the unlocked back door, having donned blue surgical gloves from my car's glove compartment to keep from leaving fingerprints. Ours would never be found, but I didn't want to have to worry about the police looking for them.

The smell of Saralyn's death was thick, and we found her in the living room where the ancient one had tortured her. The idea of playing the murder off as a burglary went astray when I saw our names painted in Saralyn's blood across the walls. The woman had either wanted us found, or wanted to mock us. In my estimation, it wouldn't have mattered to her. Either was just as fine. Nothing the human authorities could do to us would have been as hurtful as the representation of our guilt upon the formerly pristine walls.

I heard Nessie sobbing and turned to find her crying over Saralyn's grotesquely contorted body.

"Damn her!" Nessie swore out, dashing the tears from her eyes with her sweater-clad arm. That she could cry over the woman was as good an honor as we could give. How I longed for that relief at times.

The woman had left Saralyn's eyes open so that they stared sightlessly at our names upon the wall. As if she'd made Saralyn look at them…forced her to know who was responsible for her pain…before the life bled out of her. That she'd never known us didn't make the cruelty less. The knowledge that the only time she'd actually seen us was at the church on Christmas Eve would have to be my solace. Then, we'd only been a group of strangers offering her a good Christ Mass, not the individuals for which she'd been used as a pawn against.

The realization that the house would have to be burned down was clear…and it made to look like a burglary. But the thought of leaving her here unsettled me. It wasn't as if we hadn't had to do something similar in the past. But we knew her, and if our lives unfolded as I desired, we'd have to answer to Victoria as to what we'd done.

If we could just acquire a replacement body, a good hot fire would burn away the DNA in the bones into ashes and hopefully we'd get a lazy investigator that would see Saralyn's car outside and acquire statements from Leah as to her intentions. As my mind settled on the possibility, the phone began ringing. It was Alice, of course.

"Edward is bringing the body of one of the humans that the ancient woman killed. They'll be here shortly." Poor Alice…her voice held an uncommon strain.

"Okay. There is nothing we can do here but wait. Would you look through the garages around us and see if you can find some gasoline? It would seem a most likely source for someone attempting to hide a crime." Like us…

I barely heard her whispered "Sure."

Squatting down to where I was eye level with Nessie, I looked down at the broken body of the woman who'd been on the road to success before she'd been horribly used. In that moment, I promised her that I would do everything I could to make her daughter's life as spectacular as possible. My great-grandson would definitely help, I knew.

"Poppa," Nessie said softly, capturing my attention. "This isn't your fault, or our fault. It's hers." I crooked my eyebrow at her. To which she continued, "You and Daddy will try to take on responsibility for this, but we had nothing to do with it. Our enemy has decided, for reasons of her own, to hate us. We've done nothing to her. I hope she burns in Hell for it though…when we finally get her and we get to rip her to shreds." She shrugged at my look. "I know…it makes me sound like a bloodthirsty demon to think that way, but right now, I just don't care. She…" she looked down at Saralyn "…never stood a chance against that evil woman. And do you think that the ancient one gave her one moment of compassion?"

No. It was clear she hadn't, so I shook my head.

"So don't blame me if I keep thoughts of returning the favor."

I heard Alice set several cans down on the back porch and quickly move away, but I waited to move, allowing Nessie to smooth her hands lovingly over the woman we'd come to think of as family, until I heard the others approaching. The minutes waiting for them had seemed like an eternity as my thoughts and guilty conscience flayed me. Edward quickly walked in, carrying the body he'd brought. He moved to place the woman beside Saralyn, but not before I heard his low, intense growl at seeing what had occurred. Bella's reaction echoed his before she bent down to take Nessie's hand in hers.

"I saw through Alice…but…" The rage took over in Edward's face for a minute, and I watched as his hands clenched rapidly. "The two we found had killed three humans. I couldn't find any IDs. We…" he struggled "…I burned the bodies."

"We'll claim her…" I nodded to the woman wrapped in the tarp "…as Saralyn and entomb her. It is the best we can do. We'll bury Saralyn at the house where Victoria can visit." I saw Nessie, Bella, and Edward nod slightly at my suggestion.

"I'll take care of her," Edward nodded to the woman he'd brought with him. "Carlisle, you take Saralyn."

Being Edward, he felt the necessity to always take on the most painful jobs, and being me, I needed to interfere at times.

"No, you take Saralyn. I'll do this."

When he started to argue, I gave him the dad look, and he relented, but only after staring at me for a moment. Not that carrying Saralyn would be something positive, but it was definitely something better than intentionally setting up a murder scene. Years upon years of working at the hospital had allowed me to see the many evils that humans could perpetuate on each other. I had a little more experience in this area. To see Edward gently cradle the woman in his arms as he removed her from the tarp, and then how he also did the same with Saralyn as he picked her up, told me more than any words could. Even faced with the otherworldly decisions he had to make, he hadn't lost that which made him my son. Bella placed her hand at the small of his back as father, mother, and daughter walked out.

"Dear God…forgive me," I murmured a small prayer as I prepared to do something that made my stomach clench.

**Edward POV**

Esme drove the car back to Forks with Collin, Seth, Jacob, and Nessie as company. Everyone else accompanied our makeshift group across the terrain to our house. I'd come out of Saralyn's house to find Alice in the alley attempting to calm Jasper, but when he saw me carrying Saralyn, he'd "lost it" as Jacob would say.

"_Jasper, let me wrap her in a blanket first, okay?"_ I'd proposed when he finally calmed down a bit, knowing that he would want to take responsibility for her.

His thoughts had been intensely stormy and full of anger and pain mixed in with burgeoning hatred, but to his credit he'd waited for me to do so, tucking the blanket around her face to hide her eyes. Then he took her body in his arms, his eyes dark with emotion. When Carlisle had stepped outside the house, we'd known it was time to leave, scrupulously ignoring the smell of burning flesh that came from the house. It wouldn't take much time for the flames to begin to engulf the house.

The group was quiet, at least verbally, but I was crowded by everyone's thoughts, other than Bella's, as we flew across the ground again out of the city into the dark forestland. Noticing my distraction, Bella reached out, as she ran at my side, to take my hand in hers. The feel of her skin sliding across mine calmed me. I needed a few minutes with her, to prepare her for what I'd learned. Alice and Jasper were going to need her support.

As we neared our property, I pulled back, directing Demetri to go on. Heidi had stayed at the house, so I knew he would be anxious to return to her and used it to my advantage. He hesitated until I said, "Demetri, we are almost to the property. We'll be fine. I just need a moment with Bella."

He nodded and then moved away. I waited until the sounds of his travel disappeared, having intentionally stopped before the highway and the family's general vicinity of hearing.

I smiled briefly seeing Bella waiting patiently for me to talk. Her golden eyes softened as I leaned down to brush my lips against hers. The thought that we were all alone…without anyone around, surrounded only by the distant sounds of night creatures and the occasional sound of a car in the distance, made me think of other way to use our privacy. Much more enjoyable ways. I wanted to growl at myself, that I could be thinking about sex at a time like this. But then a ghost of Emmett's booming voice came through arguing that men think about sex all the time. It was true; well, at least once you started having it. I'd been on an almost century-long dry spell before the woman standing before me shook up my world.

She grinned seeing the look in my face and shook her head gently before saying, "Focus."

I huffed, earning a chuckle from her, but did my best.

"Love…the woman…she targeted Saralyn intentionally." She shrugged as if that was common knowledge. I shook my head sharply. "Bella, it was more than just the fact that we'd placed her under our protection with the markings and that our scent gave away our fascination with her. The two male vampires…they were there when she taunted Saralyn."

"Okay," Bella encouraged when I faltered.

"She, the woman, made some comments about this hitting particularly close to home for us…she mentioned Jasper."

"Edward, we all know how Jasper and Alice feel about them. I'm certain she was able to tell that their scents were more concentrated than anyone else's."

"Bella, it's more than that." I was still a little stunned at the implication of the woman's words…the conversation I'd plucked from their minds. "She insinuated that Jasper has more than just an emotional tie to them. The woman specifically alluded to Saralyn and Victoria as Jasper's family."

It was a testament to the strength of the relationships that we'd formed…family ties with non-biologically related immortals and mortals…that Bella didn't catch on to my implication right away. She was most likely thinking…well, Saralyn and Victoria are our family.

"Bella, love, she as much as stated that Saralyn and Victoria are Jasper's descendants."

Her eyes darkened to pitch black instantaneously, and she gasped out a horrified, "What!"

While she struggled to accept what I'd just said, I continued, "Jasper has never been less than brutally honest about what he remembers from before he was changed. It's possible."

"The odds are astronomical, Edward!" she spit out, suddenly pacing in front of me. "It would be like some far out story to assume that of all things we would run into someone in Seattle that would have come from Texas. Even more so that those individuals would have ties with Jasper."

"As for the Seattle thing…no…not really, Bella. The Civil War concluded in 1865; the Klondike gold rush began in the late 1890's. Over 100,000 people migrated from all over the United States in an effort to capitalize on what was seen as a way to strike it rich. Texas was ravaged after the Civil War. Reconstruction hit the South's population hard, and many left for less populated areas to start anew. If Jasper left a woman impregnated, she would have most likely attempted to remarry quickly…or at least go somewhere she could start over. Maybe her son or daughter did…we may never know. But, I can tell you that many of the individuals who live in Seattle are remnants from the individuals that came for that gold rush…whether to pan or mine for gold or cater to those that did."

She'd stopped in front of me to absorb what I was saying. I continued while I had her attention.

"I will concede that the odds that one of Jasper's relatives would be one of those that came here is mind boggling…even for me." It was a joke and meant to cause her to smile. I did at least get a small grin. "But Bella, think on what we know about them. Why did Jasper have an easier time being around them? Why did he feel a level of peace in their presence? Maybe, it is because on some intrinsic, subconscious level he recognized them…or that their scent is similar to his. He said that he didn't even really smell them at some level when he first went into the house. He'd prepared for the thirst, but it wasn't overwhelming when he did finally catch their scent. Nessie didn't overwhelm you did she…when you first smelled her? And you were a newborn!"

She remained still, and I could see that she was mulling over it all.

"I don't know anything for certain, but it just seems, with all the facts, that it is a possibility. She wanted us to know. She left the two vampires there at the docks for us to find. It was why she allowed the strange werewolf to leave so that Alice could see her. Killing someone close to Jasper was enough of a taunt, but somehow she figured out that it was even more, Bella."

She stunned me with her words. "Victoria…she…looks like Jasper. There have been moments that something she did, or the way she turned her head, reminded me of something, but now it's crystal clear. Her hair and, I assume, eyes are his, since Jasper told us he had blue ones as a human."

Her observations made the puzzle pieces fit for me as well. I'd seen some of the same things. But there was even more to what I'd contemplated while we traveled. "When Aro hunted Didyme, she was less of a temptation to him…and he was still very young when he stole her away and bit her. Tanya's great aunt, Sasha, it was the same when she took Tanya for a companion. In all of Aro's memories, there isn't another example of immortals turning their own relatives. I don't know that I would have even put it all together if this hadn't happened with Jasper, Saralyn, and Victoria."

She began pacing again as she mumbled, "This isn't good, not good at all."

"I know, which is why I wanted to talk with you first. They are going to need you."

She spun, turning back toward me. "I don't even know how to do this."

"Just be you, Bella. That's all you need to do. Alice is going to be as devastated, but she's probably already aware of what we're talking about, so I don't know exactly how we'll find her. I'm hoping the emotional upset has kept her from seeing everything, but…"

Bella wrapped her arms around her chest, in a mannerism I remembered well from Jacob's memories. "Oh God…" she shuddered, and I couldn't help but pull her into my arms.

Placing my lips against the top of her head, I savored the moment and feel of her, knowing that all hell was about to break loose. Soon, we'd have to go spark that hell, but for now, I wanted to grab all the heaven I could get.

~FMR~

"What…" Jasper snarled out, lunging at me and knocking into me with the force of a bulldozer "…the fuck, Edward!"

I knew that Emmett was moving to help me, but for now I was being attacked in rage. I'd expected it and knew that Alice was on the floor, sobbing in Bella's arms. I hadn't had the ability to even warn Carlisle, because Jasper had met me at the door aware that something was up by Alice's state of emotions.

"It can't be!" he half-sobbed, half-fought against me. His eyes were wild, full of rage, hurt, grief, and pleading. His fists hit me hard enough to cause damage, but I'd had worse.

"Jasper," I whispered against him, trying to hold him. He'd shattered a window, throwing the couch through it, slammed Emmett into a wall, and all but torn his hair out in shock when I'd informed the family as to my thoughts and reasoning for the attack and death.

Carlisle, Demetri, Henry, and Emmett stood ready, but I briefly risked waving them off. Jasper took advantage, landing a blow to my side. He screamed in rage as he did it. Strangely enough, Jacob and Seth moved toward where Alice lay cradled in Bella's arms. Most would have thought that they were doing so in protection, but really it was because they couldn't handle her silent grief. Jasper's they did…a man needing to expel energy in a primitive way.

"Let it out," I said quickly.

"Fuck you!" he growled, tearing into me again, focusing all the rage he felt toward the ancient one on me. My words had pissed him off, and we went flying out of the shattered window into the yard.

As I landed under him, him straddling me on the ground, I had to fight hard to keep from reacting as I became his personal punching bag. Carlisle thankfully stopped Esme when she decided enough had been enough. I'd heard Bella's gasps and her cry out when Jasper had landed a particularly vicious blow and realized that she would have most interfered if she hadn't been holding Alice. Rosalie even directed Emmett to step in.

"Nah…let the two of them handle it. Can't say I wouldn't enjoy it, but it seems that Edward has it under control."

And I couldn't say that I didn't relish the fact that Jasper's rage was slowly dissipating. Sobs began to replace his growls until his hits were nothing more than bare strikes against me. When his thoughts began to become more cognizant, I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, slamming his fist into the ground and opening up a gash in the ground, he screamed and then hung his head down. When, in dawning horror, he realized what he'd just done, his head snapped up and he stared in dismay down at me…his focus on one of the fissures that was healing across my face.

"Edward!" he gasped out and scurried off me to reach out toward my beaten body. Then a wave of the most blessed relief washed over me.

"Thanks," I groaned, lying back onto the ground to allow the healing to take me away. "Stop!" I said of his racing thoughts of regret and guilt. "Just stop. How many times have you saved me?"

_Edward…_

"STOP!" I growled out. Jasper and I had too much history to even debate this. He'd needed me to be what I'd just been…someone safe to handle his rage. Unable to not do anything, he placed his hand on my shoulder in apology.

As he sobbed, I healed.

When I felt Bella's hands touch my face, I turned to see that Alice had wrapped her arms around Jasper, and that the family had surrounded us. Although concerned about the violence that had just occurred between Jasper and I, Carlisle was surprisingly calm, understanding that Jasper wouldn't have been able to just shrug this off.

"What am I going to do?" Jasper finally whispered in a harsh tone.

"We bury Saralyn first, and then think about what to do with Victoria," Alice spoke softly. Her face was miserable, her natural exuberance completely absent.

Jasper shuddered against her, his thoughts settling on his new reality. He'd already accepted the news I'd imparted as fact. In the end, he refused help in digging the grave. Esme had approached him to suggest that he place Saralyn in the garden of the house. The possibility of planting a tree, tagged with a small bronze plaque, to mark where she would rest was Carlisle's idea.

Having placed a gentling hand on Jasper's arm, our father suggested, "A dogwood, perhaps, Jasper?"

Having disappeared from the group, Emmett slowly carried his contribution around the corner from the garage. It was a sturdy plain wooden box, one that would have been made by the mountain people of his youth. Uncharacteristically shy and reserved, Emmett set it on the ground not far from where Jasper was piling the dirt from the large rectangular hole he'd cut ten feet deep into the rich dark earth.

"It's nothing grand, Jasper." Emmett shrugged, almost as if he was waiting for Jasper to say something in disapproval. Nodding in one swift movement, Jasper thanked Emmett. His thoughts recalled similar wooden caskets from his youth, and his acceptance of such.

His approval sent the women into the house, looking for some plush blankets upon which to place her. We would have to speak about Victoria, to come up with some plan as she couldn't go with us. Being human made her accompanying us back to Italy an impossibility. We would also need to deal with the issue of claiming the woman we'd substituted for Saralyn. The doppleganger would have a proper burial, even if it was under the wrong name. In time, I hoped that Victoria would understand, and I'd seen the beautiful dogwood that would grace the corner of Esme's garden in Alice's vision. It was as poetic a tombstone as any.

In the end, the ceremony was a simple thing made poignant by the stoic man that watched over it. Jasper's fury was cold and dedicated. This was one of these rare, powerful and life-changing events, making his mind diamond-hard, cold and unyielding in his thirst for vengeance; he wanted the ancient woman badly.

I kept my thoughts tightly under control. Jasper would need watching. His newfound vengeance would rival that of the Dacians, Stefan and Vladimir, who had had to live with such thoughts for fifteen centuries. It was a thirst that would not fade with time.

Carlisle's prayer over the casket was unassuming, a reminder of Psalms and keeping faith even when hope seemed dim. It wasn't so much the words he spoke, but the sincerity of them that added the appropriate reverence. His softly uttered "Amen" echoed around us, filtering out through the woods and filling the space around us. He then stooped down and picked up a handful of dark soil, tossing it down onto the casket, echoed by everyone present.

It took a long time for everyone to begin to disperse after the earth had been placed back over her, but Bella and I stayed with Alice and Jasper as the night wore on and the dawn began to break.

"I need to go see her," Jasper finally said, meaning Victoria.

I nodded, knowing that nothing would keep him from her.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts, and yes…I'm already writing on the next chapter! I am finishing up one story this week and my other one within a few weeks, so FMR will become my focus, I promise. I won't just abandon it. It'll be after the premiere before it is through I'm sure, but I hope you'll stick around for the end. ;)**

**My undying thanks to my beta, ColdOnePaul. He makes this story so much better than I could ever imagine.**


	44. Balance

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**My thanks to The Mrs. Edward Cullen for pointing out that I'd missed two other familial connections in the vampire world. I don't own the "Official Illustrated Guide" so I was unaware of the others – only knowing about Tanya from another story I read. It would seem that Victoria was turned by Anne (her sister) and Renata by (her many greats uncle) Luca. Great catch and thanks for pointing that out to me!**

**I've gotten quite a few emails asking about FMR and whether or not I intend to complete it. YES! I've completed all my other fics, so FMR will be my only focus now. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and just to make up for the wait, I'll be posting a little lime after this chapter. It isn't an extremely citrusy one, but one meant to show a little warmth between Bella and Edward. I hope you will enjoy and forgive me for the wait.**

**My thanks to whichever reader nominated the Ancient Woman as best villain over on The Fandom Choice Awards. The website is: start with the http:**

**fandomchoiceawards**

**dot**

**com**

**Please go over and visit to vote for your favorites. There are a lot of great choices over there for your consideration. The voting goes on until January 3rd**.

* * *

I know why families were created with all their imperfections.

They humanize you.

They are made to make you forget yourself occasionally,

so that the beautiful balance of life is not destroyed.

_Anais Nin_

**Jasper POV**

Time flies while you're having fun, or at least that is what humans believed. For me, the premise seemed ludicrous. Time flew because it seemed to slip away from me uncontrollably, like fine granules of sand through my fingers. Each second, each minute, each hour, each day taunting me with the threat that the next tick of the clock might be the one where I lost someone important to me. The ancient woman had failed to inflict any damage in several minor skirmishes that she unleashed upon my family after Saralyn's death; this fact made me nervous. I hoped that the clashes we'd beaten back would dissuade her, but realistically I had to take the view that they wouldn't. Additionally, I had to consider that her forays were further evidence of her efforts to find chinks in our defense, strategies and weaknesses; the fact that these were repelled easily had most likely only fueled her rage. I had to consider all of this despite my underlying cold hatred and thirst for personal vengeance against the woman. I had to take care not to allow my emotions to overrule facts; I knew that the others worried about that.

_Logic and knowledge has to rule over emotions_, I thought with a ironic smirk.

It'd been two years since I had lost control upon hearing of the precise nature of Saralyn and Victoria to myself and savagely beaten Edward out of grief for the loss of my kin, since he'd allowed me to do so, accepting my abuse as if in some way he'd earned it. Two years since he'd told me that Saralyn was a great times six granddaughter - that Victoria was mine. Well, it was inaccurate to say that Edward had informed me of our degree of relatedness. Alice had taken care of that, using the resources and skills that she'd acquired in finding her own family to trace Saralyn's genealogy through her mother, mother's father, through the turns and twists of several more generations of human lives back to one Andrew Whitlock Butler. Butler had been Lillian's surname. Andrew, records indicated, had been born nine months after the Battle of Galveston…a gift to his mother, considering the loss of his father during the skirmish. Lillian had gone on to remarry. Her husband was a well-to-do merchant who, as Edward had suspected, had moved to Alaska to cash in on the gold rush. Lillian had gone on to have four more children, and by what little accounts could be found, had had a happy life. My son had been loved and cared for. He'd helped his stepfather run the general store business, according to newspaper clippings and advertisements, and gone on to have children of his own. My grandchildren were now spread throughout the world, but I hadn't ventured out to find them yet. Young Victoria had become our focus. Mine and the family's, but more specifically the triplets. All three considered her to be kin in all actuality and felt a certain responsibility for her wellbeing and safety.

The twins were approaching seven years of age, and as best as we could determine, Ellie was a year after them. But as we suspected, genetics and nature had taken their courses. William looked to be a man already, although in comparison to his father, he still had some growing to do; he would, we believed, be as large as Jacob. I idly wondered how his wolf form would manifest itself; I knew without a doubt that he'd be one formidable beast. Stefanie and Ellie, well, they could've been twins…both too lovely by far, reflecting their vampire heritage, and if my nose and Edward's senses were any indication, they'd be fully matured soon. I wondered how Jacob would react when Seth's wolf instincts kicked in…when Stefanie started her "womanly" cycle and was ready for mating. I hoped it was as enjoyable as the incident we'd experienced between Jacob and Edward. I'd been imagining a good wolf fight between Jacob and Seth for several years, and I hoped it didn't disappoint.

Contrary to my promises to help Edward, Alice and I had never returned to Italy, taking up residence again in the Forks house. I had not been able to bear the thought of being so far from my granddaughter, for she had a precious place in my heart. Alice had concurred without question; she understood my feelings. I'd elected to share with the wolves the responsibility of watching over Victoria, Charlie, and Sue. It'd been a shock to hear Bella suggest her father and step-mother as an appropriate fostering placement for Victoria, but after some discussion with everyone, I'd seen the sage wisdom of it. She was able to live a fairly normal human life and attended the reservation school with other Quileute children. She was constantly kept safe and secure…and I was able to visit her every night as she dreamed; a gift I'd never expected. As I watched her face gradually mature and saw her flourishing, it was if the darkness in me diminished in reciprocal parts. The addition of young Victoria to the perfection of my bond with Alice had brought me a depth of peace that I'd heretofore not enjoyed in my entire existence.

But as much as I cherished my newfound tranquility, my guilt at breaking my promise to always be available for Edward still festered. We did use heavily encrypted video teleconferencing on a regular basis, but it was not the same. It was assuaged slightly by the fact that he spent equal amounts of time in Forks as he did Italy…laying off the "remembering" sessions for only the times we were together. He insisted that being here in Forks was the only place I could be…should be. But our absence in Italy had been felt. There'd been slips…things that Edward couldn't control, and I sometimes caught the haunted look to his eyes and his twisted emotions. He wouldn't speak of it, but Demetri had filled me in. Edward continued to exhibit flashes of Aro's mannerisms and speaking intonation, concerning to all of us.

My only consolation was that he _was_ getting better in some ways. We'd worked steadily with Henry in concert over the past two years ridding Edward of certain poisons, leeching them out effectively and then hiding them. Yet, he was insistent that I stay with Victoria to protect her. It helped a little to know that he was adamant, and that he wanted me to have this time with her. Edward understood what it was like to watch over a fragile human…one that held a piece of your heart without even knowing it.

That was the irony. I had to admit that it was comeuppance for the times I had ridiculed and looked askance at Edward for watching over his human mate. I wasn't perverse enough not to admit that I'd participated in making fun of Edward …of the way he'd stood and sat motionless in the corner of Bella's room watching her sleep. His explanation to us, before he'd finally just admitted that he was in love with her, had been that she'd fascinated him with his inability to read her mind, forcing him to use other senses. I'd thought him deranged at first, to spend that amount of time in the presence of his singer, inhaling her irresistible perfume…the woman that had caused him to flee the very first time he'd met her. But feeling the waves of peace that'd come off him after his visits to Bella's room, I'd been challenged to rethink my perceptions. I'd concluded that her humanity was just something he needed to experience, to allow to soak into his bones and psyche.

Sitting with Victoria, I finally understood. The sound of her heart was hypnotic. Between Alice's heat, the feel of her stroking my hair, and the gentle breathing cadence of the girl sleeping just feet from us, I was in nirvana as we watched over her. Her perfume, which I'd gradually begun to appreciate now that I sensed no thirst for her blood, was that of wisteria, magnolia, and dogwood; all native to Texas. I had to smile at that. That Chief Swan snored slightly in the room next to her, protective of her and Sue in the way he could, made me smile. He and Sue had been the perfect family for Victoria. Charlie's subtly loving manner had helped her through the loss of her mother and the grieving she'd had to go through. They'd simply held her and murmured soothing words when she'd cried often in the nighttime at the beginning. He and Sue were her serenity in the chaos of the storm.

At the ripe old human age of ten, she'd faced more than she should…the desertion of her father, the loss of her mother, the burning of her house…and the appearance of the supernatural in her life. William had been unable to stay away from her, and with her intelligence, she'd been incapable of ignoring the changes that occurred in he, Stefanie, and Ellie. I'd almost lost it when she'd called William an angel and then followed that up with, "I met some others once, you know…at Christmas time."

We'd yet to be reintroduced to her, but it was nearing time to do so. Charlie had informed Alice and me that she'd noticed Sam and Paul and was asking questions. _Where did they go at night? Why did they always come back half dressed? Didn't they get cold? Why do they feel so hot and not seem sick? Why did everyone give them such strange looks?_ It was amazing that for hundreds of years, individuals within the Quileute had gone about the process of living none the wiser; yet, a ten year old girl had ferreted out those behaviors that gave them away.

Victoria was extremely intelligent.

Alice had simply grinned when I'd observed this and stated, "The girl has good genes. Not to mention a certain amount of charisma."

I'd been stunned at her reflection, but a small part of me had been thrilled as well. Good genes, indeed. It was a premise I'd had difficulty still understanding, but I'd come to fully embraced it.

Victoria stirred in her sleep, turning over and flopping her hand out on the mattress, palm up. It was as if she reached out to Alice and me where we sat…in the rocking chair that Edward had given her through Sue. It has been his jab at me…his acerbic brand of humor. One that was in full accordance of paying me back for the asinine comments I'd made about him. I could smell the scents of both human Bella and Edward embedded into the worn wood. Watching over her at night was as close as I could get to being a family for her, as raising her with awareness of our presence and protection was not - yet - an option. Unlike Henry, Stefanie, and Ellie, she wasn't half immortal, so her blood would call to those around us. It wasn't a possibility I would've entertained, clearly remembering what just a single drop of blood could do to one like me.

She was asking too many questions and we'd already determined that her gift of observation was extremely acute. And, William had been ordered numerous times to remain quiet over the past two years, fighting the very part of him that wanted to remain in constant contact. I grimaced very slightly at the fact that I couldn't be a proper relation for her at the moment, but I had to take heart that the time was drawing near for her to meet us again. Her mumbled comment confirmed my thoughts.

"Big wolves, Charlie," she mumbled, then turned over.

Edward and the others would be arriving today, and I desperately wanted to bring him with me, so that I could hear what she was thinking. Maybe he would tell me that we could postpone meeting her for a little longer, but I doubted it. In all honesty, there were parts of me that wanted her to have more time like this…but there were larger parts that wanted to be able to properly introduce myself and engage in a full relationship as family.

The alarm in Charlie's room went off in the pre-dawn darkness, interrupting my thoughts, and Alice disappeared instantly from my lap. She was making sure that their coffee was ready and that the breakfast dish she'd concocted was piping hot. Sue had initially complained about Alice doing this every morning, but after experiencing being pampered, Sue had capitulated. It was our ritual before we left, leaving her in their care. Days were then Alice's and mine for us to do as we pleased. We remained available for Edward and the others for when they needed us for consultation, but otherwise, our time was serene. The house was quiet, except for the weeks when the family converged on us.

Our sole companion was Aden. He'd come with us…assigning himself as our personal protector. As if I'd needed it, but I had grown to value the man's companionship. It had been a difficult decision for him. He, Carlisle, and Edward had grown close, and I knew that he missed their debates on religion and faith…but he'd been the only acceptable choice as the only convert to our "veggie" ways. To ask the wolves to intermingle with others of the guard would have been disrespectful.

But in deference to our plans of protection, there were other guardians. Fred and Brianna haunted the streets of Seattle and stayed at a home that we'd purchased for their daily use and living quarters. They were an outpost…our first line of defense for any nomadic visitors. My belief was that Fred had volunteered for the duty hoping to have a go at the ancient one. Since she'd been last seen there, he hoped she would return. He'd formed an attachment to Victoria before he'd become acquainted with us. That the woman had tortured Victoria's mother had burned a need for revenge deeply into the American vampire's psyche. I knew that Fred would have preferred to be at the house with us, but his and Brianna's choice in diet made it impossible for anything other than visits.

Lance, the only other American Guard member, and Myval, our African friend, kept post in Olympia, southeast of Forks, while the packs patrolled the west coast between the two cities. We were in daily contact with them as they watched the area, looking for any signs of immortals.

"Jasper, c'mon," Alice said softly from the kitchen, rousing me from my watch and thoughts. It was time for us to have our morning coffee with Charlie and Sue.

Softly brushing the bare tips of my fingers over Victoria's hair, I murmured, "I'll be back tonight, darlin'." That she smiled softly in her sleep made me immensely happy.

~FMR~

"Uncle Jasper. How is she?" It was hard not to tease William about his lack of manners. He'd barely barreled through the door before the words were out of his mouth.

"Hello, William. How are you?" I replied, smirking as he actually growled at me. Stefanie winked at me conspiratorially as she leaned up to kiss my cheek, Ellie bussing the other.

William attempted not to growl at my polite chastisement. I felt him struggle to bring his anxiety under control. Then I felt his mischievousness. "I'm wonderful, Uncle Jasper. Our trip was uneventful, smooth flying as always. The trip was just lovely on the way here." He actually bowed at the waist when he finished.

Smart ass. I chuckled grabbing him into a quick hug. "She's fine. But I do believe our moment might be at hand. She's questioning too much about the wolves, at least. I thought that Edward should perhaps go with me tonight to give us an accurate assessment."

His brown eyes grew wide as Edward and Bella came in directly behind him. As much as I enjoyed teasing William, I couldn't help but take the moment to really inspect Edward's face and assess his emotional state. He shook his head slightly before his lips twisted up into a smile. That I breathed a sigh of relief didn't escape Bella. She smiled and patted my forearm as she moved into the room. The rest of the family followed, even while William huffed at me.

"Uncle Jasper…" he groaned.

Tugging his hair, I grinned. "I promise she's fine and doing well emotionally, physically, and academically. Being the sole 'pale face' on the reservation and everyone's favorite has a lot of benefits, William."

I was even more grateful than William that Sue had placed her in the reservation school surrounded by Quileute. Emmett teased me that I was a "Negative Nellie," with the way I worried, but the fact that she was constantly protected went a long way to easing my concerns. Jacob and Seth both chuckled at my statement as they moved past me.

Knowing William's next question, I went ahead and answered it. "She's at school now, William. But I do believe that Charlie and Sue are expecting your company for the afternoon. They mentioned something about going to First Beach."

The broad smile across William's face was worth every ounce of teasing I'd given him. But catching the grimace on Edward's face, I knew that there was more to discuss with the family than William's imprint. His look also gave away just who the topic of discussion would be.

Alice chirped beside me before laying her hand on my arm. "Edward needs you," she announced, confirming my suspicions. "I'm going to go enjoy catching up with the girls," she announced before adding, "Just let me know if you need me."

She leaned up to kiss my lips quickly before reaching down to pick up the waddling Fang. He grunted in pleasure as she ran her fingers down his back. At fourteen, Fang was getting well into his dotage, and arthritis was seemingly his natural born enemy. That he had an entourage of women willing to rub his back, tummy, and sore joints was just his perk in life. I shudder to think what would happen the day the mutt passed on. Nessie was going to be devastated. If a part of me whispered that I wouldn't be too happy either, I chose to ignore it.

~FMR~

**Edward POV**

Jasper looked…happy. Being around Victoria and having time away with just Alice was good for him. I'd feared that the discovery that Saralyn had been murdered and the subsequent uncovering of her and Victoria's relationship to him would unglue Jasper. He'd been beyond furious with rage at the death. If there was anyone other than me in the family that tended to over think things, it was Jasper. As he'd pummeled me with his fists, expunging the darkness and rage within him, I'd wondered if it'd been too much. His thoughts had been jumbled, barely coherent with the emotions overwhelming him.

But when he'd said he needed to see her, I'd known we were past the crisis. Jasper, even at his most out of control, even at his wildest, would've never proposed that he visit her unless he felt capable of managing his bloodlust. I'd watched him, as he watched her. I surmised that the look on his face was akin to the one on mine as I looked down onto the bloody baby Renesmee. Our mates had completed the other half of us, but our children, or in Jasper's case, great-great something children, were the icing on the cake.

It would seem that Fate had meant for us to have more in this extraordinary life.

I'd know then that he wouldn't be able to leave her and actually proposed the idea that he'd stay in Forks. This time, though, I'd done it with a clear conscience. It wasn't under artifice; I wasn't hiding anything, trying to keep him here under false pretense in order to deflect the ancient one's plans.

The ancient one…

She'd been fairly quiet over the past few years, only sending out a few ridiculous attacks that we'd easily deflected. Truly, they'd simply been annoying, and I'd postulated that that was simply what they'd been designed to be. Annoying. Ironically, her ploy, if it was that, was doing exactly the opposite for me. I'd become more settled with her ongoing campaign. My attitude wasn't to be mistaken for complacency, because I stood at ready for her at any moment, but the time had allowed me to work on that what was in me…the constantly churning mixture of horrors and dreams.

It was that maelstrom that I wanted to speak to Jasper about. Crossing his arms behind his back, Jasper straightened from kissing Alice. His eyes followed her until she exited the room, then I became his sole focus.

_Back porch?_ he asked.

Nodding my head, I moved in that direction, knowing that the rest followed. I was surprised that Alice and the other women, minus Bella, left us to it. It wasn't as if they were any less of a voice in our decisions. But then I heard them Oohing and Aahing over the pictures of Victoria that Alice had amassed in hers and Jasper's bedroom. I knew Bella was dying to see them as well, but she wouldn't leave my side in this. Joining our hands, I felt our connection spread peace throughout me.

Carlisle moved to rest against the porch railing, while Henry and Emmett leaned against the glass of the house. Aden and Demetri took up sentry placements at the stairs in a defensive manner. I wanted to scoff at their positioning…as if an attacking vampire would pay attention to that. I'd finally given up on getting them to quit acting as if they were my personal guards. Jasper, Jacob, and Seth moved to stand just feet from Bella and me.

"Edward?" Jasper began, with a questioning eyebrow raised.

I took a deep breath, gazing down into Bella's golden eyes to center myself before looking at Jasper. She and I had already discussed what I was about to say, so I felt reassured when she squeezed my hand in support.

"I think I know why the ancient one wants me," I stated baldly, receiving several hisses in response. I hurriedly continued. "Bella and I have discussed it at length. That she would be so focused on me doesn't make sense." I ignored Demetri's thoughts about my looks and one reason she might want me. Sex was sex, and I couldn't imagine that anyone would be so enamored of my looks that they would be so persistent in following me around. I just determined that it had to be something more. Something only I possessed.

I captured everyone's gaze but locked on my father's before I continued speaking. "Aro's memories. She must want or need them for some reason." Jasper straightened even more at my observation, his keen mind swiftly going over the possibility and seeing the true likelihood that I was correct. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Even Bella had been slow to consider my theory that the ancient woman wanted me for Aro's memories, and we'd decided to agree to disagree on it. Finally she'd been willing to concede that my deduction was perhaps accurate, but she still believed that the ancient one also "had designs" on my body and on my gift. I could see that she was joined in her thoughts by the others on the porch, including Jacob and Seth…traitors! But Carlisle was at least willing to step up and admit that my supposition had merit. He glanced off across the back yard for a moment before facing me.

"Okay, I can accept that his memories would be a strong motivator. Sir Francis Bacon was correct, knowledge is power. But son, if that was all she was after, she would've attempted to acquire Aro. You say she is most likely older than Aro, so she had thousands of years to plan his acquisition. You are both mind readers, the guard is similar in strength, you've made very few changes in how the Volturi rules. Help me understand the difference and why she would choose now to acquire a mind reader/leader?"

"Bella has a theory on that," I noted, nodding to her. She adorably rolled her eyes at me before turning to them. She knew how I felt about her premise.

"I remembered what Edward said about Aro…that he was infinitely more powerful. But I saw Aro's face when Edward spoke about him. Aro believed Edward to be just as powerful despite the difference in their gifts. Aro could read everything with one touch; Edward isn't limited to touch, and very few people have the skills to deceive him for long. Although he may not be able to steal every thought…he can tell what they are thinking in the moment…which is usually more important. He's also able to understand a greater multitude of languages with Aro's knowledge and understand what is being hidden. Even with you, having practiced for decades to fool him, it usually doesn't work long. Strategically, his particular gift is more potent, right Jasper?" She finished turning to him.

He nodded slowly, his shrewd eyes taking me in.

"Even though it makes logical sense, there is nothing she could do to induce me to use that knowledge to hurt anyone," I swore. Then I watched as a myriad of thoughts flew through the minds surrounding me…visions of Bella, my child, grandchildren, and family…my weaknesses. "But to use any of you as leverage against me, she would have to obtain someone!" I growled out in response, earning furtive glances among my family.

"You attempted to contact her once, Edward, in order to sacrifice yourself," Henry reminded me, as if he needed to.

I snarled at him slightly, angry that he'd brought the matter of the parley missive up. Bella still got upset at me periodically when she thought about it. "To keep you all from harm. I would've figured out a way to destroy her from inside, just like you did with Aro," I argued, reminding Henry of a time he'd begged me to trust him. A slight blush stained his cheeks as he realized how similar our situations were, and that had I accomplished my mission back then, I would've only been asking him to return the favor.

"None of us doubt that, Edward," Carlisle said, attempting to smooth over the tension, attempting to placate me and soothe Henry's discomfort. "But sacrificing yourself was the foolhardy part of that plan, not to mention not including us in your tactical planning!"

Jasper's thoughts had been racing as Carlisle reprimanded me, but I saw a glimmer of a thought that intrigued me. "Jasper! Speak it out loud!" I encouraged, wanting him to expand.

At the looks from the others, he shrugged. "I was thinking about what Bella proposed, and then also about how Edward revisits and hides Aro's memories. Through his gift, Henry has the capacity to help Edward block them, building a wall around specific memories – so to speak. Henry is also able to build a switch into the process, for the person to remember what was forgotten if he or she hears a word or phrase."

"Right…" Henry mumbled, clearly versed on his own gift.

"What if we attempted to do something a little different? What if you built a way for Edward to hide the memories himself… a switch on both sides - one to turn off the memory; as well as, the one to remember it. Theoretically it isn't much different."

"I don't understand," Emmett argued. He wasn't being daft; he just didn't have the ability to follow Jasper's internal debate.

"Jasper! That's brilliant!" I shouted out almost in delight, turning to Bella in excitement. "If Henry could do what Jasper has proposed, I'd be rendered useless to her. It'd be a kill-switch. We could continue fleshing out what is important, but I'd always be ready, on a moment's notice, to bury everything that Aro dumped on me. If that is what she is after, which I believe it is, then I'd be useless to her."

Bella's narrowed eyes forewarned me that my idea wasn't being met with total excitement. "So let me get this straight. If you happened to be captured, you want a way to make yourself 'useless'. So what happens if that does occur? You become something that she would be just as wise to destroy."

Uh-Oh!

_Abort! Abort!_ I heard Emmett's thoughts, as he recognized I'd just made her angry.

_Mind reader, Uncle Edward! Mind reader!_ Henry threw at me quickly. Thank God!

"No, Bella." I responded with forced calm. "As you said, she'd still want me for my capacity to be a mind reader." Then I waggled my eyebrows at her. "And my body." I was trying to joke, but it fell flat…seriously flat.

Her eyes narrowed even further, and I knew I was in trouble. Why had I added the later part? Damn!

"Love…" She actually growled at me as she came up to me and hugged me fiercely, causing Jacob and Seth to laugh. "Bella, think through this for a moment. If what she is after is Aro's memories, it would be less likely that she would be able to utilize me to harm anyone." I pulled from her crushing grip and cupped her face between my hands. "Bella…if she wants my mind reading capacity, she might be angry to find I bring nothing other than my gift to her, but she really wouldn't know what I still possess behind the mental mask…would she? Unless she has a mind reader or truthsayer of her own…she will not be able to ascertain what I'm bringing. But if for some unforseen reason she has a way to control me, you cannot honestly believe that it wouldn't be for the best…for you, Nessie and Jake, William and Stefanie...for our family." I was pulling out the big guns. "Love…if I ever got in a spot where you weren't around and I fell prey to the memories, a trigger to shut down my mind might mean my salvation. I could stop from being overwhelmed. It isn't like I would lose anything, because Aro's memories would still be behind the wall, just waiting on Henry to release them again."

I could tell that the thought of me having a safety plan mollified her, even if she wasn't entirely convinced as she stepped back a bit from me.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Seth interjected. "Why are we talking as if it is a given that anyone will be taken by her?"

Demetri answered this time. "That's not going to happen on my watch, but I understand what Edward is saying. To not plan is the epitome of arrogance." He met my gaze fully. "I don't understand Henry's gift well, even having experienced it myself, but I can accept why this option would be enticing to you."

I could hear the varying degrees of acceptance in those around me, but could only assess Bella's by gauging the emotions on her face. Fear and hope warred equally within my mind. I could tell she was torn, wanting me to have a break, but afraid of what that could mean…if I needed it. Yet she chose not to grant me the privilege of reading her thoughts, and I sighed very quietly.

"Well, this is all great and good, but I'm not sure my gift can work that way." Henry interrupted my perusal of my wife. When Carlisle looked to him with a smirk, he amended, "I know…I know, we can only try. Who knows - I didn't suspect that I'd be able to do what we've already done."

"Today?" I asked excitably as I recalled Eleazar's words of a few years ago that Henry's gift was continuing to grow in intensity and scope.

"No," Jasper smirked. "I have dibs on your time first," he said, silently adding his thoughts about Victoria and his desire for me to listen in on her.

"Yeah, me too," Bella added. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know what she had planned. The meadow would be beautiful, and Bella spread enticingly across the flowers and grass only added to vision. The grin that quirked her lips told me that my face had reflected my very thoughts.

"Hmmm…Jasper, you're losing out to my wife," I told him, stepping just a little closer to Bella.

"Pfft…as if I ever questioned that I would take precedence," he muttered, good-naturedly. "I'll take second place if it insures some of your time this evening." He grinned at my nod.

"Don't even bother following," I growled out to Demetri and Aden. When I heard them question the sanctity of my command, I added, "The wolves are all over the area of our meadow. There is protection all around…and the nosy mongrels are enough."

Jacob and Seth just snorted in derision at the half-hearted insult.

~FMR~

"Edward…"

"Hmmm…" I murmured. We were laying on our backs in the middle of our meadow. Bright sunshine bore down on us, baking into my skin, making me feel almost lethargic. It was a heady feeling to just rest and be lazy.

"The first time you brought me to the meadow, what were you thinking?"

I couldn't help but grin as a myriad of thoughts ran through my mind. I could clearly recall her scent, the sound of her heart, the swirling chocolate of her eyes, and the blazing heat of her skin on the palm of my hand and forearm. Turning to my side, then pushing to my elbow so that I could look down on her, my smile grew even bigger. She was glorious, the sun causing her skin to sparkle and scatter onto the trees at the edges of the meadow, highlighting the darkness of her eyelashes and the red ripeness of her lips. When I didn't answer her immediately, she cracked her eyes open to see me gazing down at her.

"That is an intriguing question. Why are you asking?" I wondered.

"My question first." She had an impish expression to her face.

Bella was resplendent, and I was never more aware of how she was my _everything_ than in that moment as I saw her smiling up at me. It hit me like this…certain moments that just highlighted the bond between us, the piece of me that I'd been missing for so many years. Certainly, special moments like Christmas and our anniversary were meant to remind me, but for me, it was the moments that took you breath away, when you least expected it, that spoke to my soul.

The first time we'd come to the meadow, when she'd been human, I'd thought I couldn't love her anymore, but oh how wrong I'd been. Each year seemed to bring a deeper understanding, a stronger and intensified bond.

"Well, at first, I was just attempting to control my thirst. Because the thought of hurting you was already unbearable. When you touched me…God, Bella…I thought I was going to fall to pieces. The feelings were exquisite."

"Tell me," she begged, wanting to hear more.

How could I explain it really? "When you brushed your fingers over my skin, everything within me came alive. It was the feeling of electricity. For the first time in my existence, the feel of someone touching me didn't revolt me like I'd experienced when others attempted to seduce me."

She gasped as if something had just occurred to her. Her words confirmed my thoughts. "I just remembered something…you seemed to be whispering something." God, she'd been so perceptive, even then.

"Yes…I kept reminding myself that you were everything I'd waited for, everything I would ever need. For a few moments, the monster wanted you so badly. But to subdue him, I imagined watching you grow old, getting to experience humanity again with you. "

She gasped and sat up so that she could look at me squarely. "I never thought of that. I took that away…"

I silenced her by putting my fingers over her lips. "You have given me everything. Everything! Bella, I was such a fool; my only excuse was that I was a fool in love. I acted on what I knew then, the knowledge I held. How wrong I was…" I shook my head at the irony of it all.

I'd thought to watch her grow old and then find a way to follow her in death. To say I'd mourned for the fact that I would keep her from so many human experiences was an understatement. But I hadn't. Against all odds, we'd beat them all…together.

Smirking, I admitted, "Until that point, your caresses were the most erotic I'd ever experienced." At the glee in her eyes, I added, "Time has definitely refined that as well. You've mastered me, Bella. I am but your slave, now."

She snorted at my words as if I was being sarcastic. I wasn't. The woman had me wrapped. Smoothing my fingers down her arm, I felt her shiver from my touch. It would seem that being "wrapped" was a mutual experience.

"My life was meaningless until you came into it, Bella. It was a dark sky in my unending existence, enduring the tumult of the minds around me. I knew that when I returned from Denali after meeting you that first day in biology, but when you touched me that day in the meadow, the craving…the depraved need to have you…to possess you in every way…buried itself deep within me. Suffice it to say that I was doing a lot of praying even then, before I'd acknowledged that any such petitions for me would be accepted. And you were the bright star lighting up that dark sky."

She grinned before running her fingertips up my arm, tracing my veins and caressing me.

"It was a battle, Bella…the good and the bad, the vampire and man, my love and lust against the thirst. Looking back on it now, I can't believe that I was stupid enough to take you there so soon, or that my family let me."

"Well, I'm so glad you did. It was the most incredibly romantic moment of my life. You've surpassed yourself as well, by the way." She raised her eyebrow at me in an enticing manner, and then she winked at me flirtatiously.

I would hope so. Making love to Bella was a favored pastime. I'd have had to bow my head in shame if I hadn't learned a little over the past decade and a half. If I had my wishes, I'd give up all the responsibilities and take her away with me to some far away cabin in the mountains, for say the next decade. A decade where I would spend every moment, other than feeding, feasting on her body. The thought caused a growl to rumble from my chest, and Bella started giggling in response.

"Focus…" she teased.

"Oh, I'm focused," I warned, lunging at her only a second later, to latch my teeth at her neck.

Bella began laughing hard as I nibbled at the curve of her shoulder. Growling in a playful manner, I pinned her arms so that she couldn't escape and straddled her hips. It brought us into delicious alignment, but before I "took advantage" of the situation, I wanted to know why she'd asked about our time in the meadow.

"Why did you ask about the meadow, Bella? We've talked about it before, so I'm just curious why now?"

"Hm…I may be wrong, but it just seemed that before that, you really hadn't decided to stay with me, like you weren't sure just yet. But after that day, after you kissed me…I felt it change, Edward. I can't really explain how I knew, I just did." She gazed at me solemnly. "It is why when you threatened to leave me at the hospital in Phoenix after James that I was so angry. Because you'd promised."

"Not one of my best moments…leaving you."

She chuckled deeply. "But that isn't why I brought it up. You've already made up to me many times about that…although, I dare say, it is one of the better guilt trips I can use to get my way."

I laughed against her skin, still worrying her flesh with my teeth. Think what she like; all she had to do was ask me…I'd give her anything. But she was so adorable while she manipulated me, that I enjoyed it more than she did. I waited for her to get around to what she wanted to tell me. Bella's mind was, as always, a mystery, but usually if I was patient enough, she shared…either by words or thoughts. I was preferable to the times that she formed her shield around me and allowed me to see her thoughts – or even more so, when she included me in that most private of sanctums and the voices around us disappeared.

"No, I brought the meadow up because I wanted you to know that just like then, I know you are serious about not going out on your own. I felt it in here…" she placed her hand to her heart.

"Okay," I murmured before returning my attention to her throat, running my tongue up the column of it. As she shivered under me, I smoothed my hands up her ribs, brushing my thumbs under the tender side of her breasts. Her catch of breath poured gas on the fire I was keeping banked.

"Edward!" she said sharply, attempting to garner my attention.

Hissing, I moved away from her slightly, so that I could look down at her. She attempted to smirk, but the passion in her eyes far exceeded her attempt to reprimand me.

"Yes, love?" I responded.

She firmed her lips before speaking. "I love you. This thing that Jasper proposed, I'll support you in the endeavor because I want you to be able to have peace. Our work on Aro's memories here and there have helped, but if Jasper thinks this might work for when they really get bad…then I'll support you wholeheartedly. Because in here…" she placed her hand over her heart again "…I know you made a choice that day to never make decisions for us again without my input. If they get too bad, if you get overwhelmed, I want you to have the ability to shut them down until we can help you."

This had my attention. "You seemed unconvinced at the house," I noted.

"Not about the process or attempt at one. It was your joke that you should make yourself useless. It pissed me off, Edward. I would want you to do whatever you needed to do…to make it back to me. Making yourself less than desirable wouldn't do that. It was the idea that you would even suggest it that made me want to strangle you," she huffed.

Looking around the meadow, she seemed as if she was seeking out any dangers. With a harsh voice she declared, "Edward, let's make a promise right here. If something bad was to happen, if one of us was to be captured by her…let's promise that we'll do whatever it takes to make it back to each other."

I was astounded by her ferocity, and for a moment I forgot the passion that danced across my skin. Her dark eyes bespoke her upset.

Smoothing my thumbs across her cheekbones, I gazed deeply into her eyes. "Bella, love, I promise that if anything was to happen, I'd do whatever I had to in order to get back to you. Also, if she was to lay a hand on you, I can guarantee that there would be nowhere on this earth that I wouldn't follow. Love, we have Demetri….she can't go far enough if she had us. He knows us too well; he'd be able to follow our minds. Nothing would keep me from finding you. Nothing!" I kissed her forehead gently before adding. "But I agree with Seth in this. I don't think we need to be worrying."

"I just needed to say it, Edward…here were everything began to knit together. Because it is that connection that she's threatening, and it is what will get us through."

She was seriously upset about this…

"Bella…" I leaned down kissing her lips gently. "Nothing in this world could ever diminish my love for you." The next kiss was deeper, needier. "Nothing," I growled, nature beginning to take its course. "For you are my own true love," I nibbled down her collarbone. "The desire…the only true desire of my heart." I kissed over her long dead one, hearing her catch her breath as I feathered my lips to the right, pushing at the silk of her shirt, intent on capturing her.

"Love, I promised forever, and it's what I intend to deliver," I pledged softly, before closing my lips over her silk covered nipple. Her sigh was my personal aphrodisiac, and the thoughts of the ancient one, threats to our family, and any chance of us every being torn apart were suddenly far from our minds.

* * *

**I would love to know your thoughts!**

**My thanks to ColdOnePaul who had the unpleasant task of betaing this. Your expertise is greatly appreciated and makes this story so much more pleasant! My upmost thanks!**


	45. Meadow

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.

My thanks to whichever reader nominated the Ancient Woman as best villain over on The Fandom Choice Awards. The website is: http:

Fandom

Choice

Awards

dot

com

Please go over and visit to vote for your favorites. There are a lot of great choices over there for your consideration. The voting goes on until January 3rd.

This is just a short and sweet lime…nothing unduly racy. I just had the need to revisit Edward and Bella. Hope you enjoy my little Sunday offering.

* * *

"Bella…" He kissed me gently. "Nothing in this world could ever diminish my love for you."

The next kiss was a little more reckless, and I grinned. Edward was losing control, and I was about to reap the benefits; it was a very good place to be.

"Nothing," he growled, the purr of it causing his chest to vibrate deliciously against my breasts. "For you are my own true love," he nibbled my collarbone. "The desire…the only true desire of my heart." He moved to kiss over my heart, nudging the silk blouse I was wearing out of the way. "Love, I promised forever, and it's what I intend to deliver," he said before using his teeth to capture my nipple through my blouse.

I couldn't help the gasp that tore out of me as I focused on the contact. It was if fire raced across my skin and converged where his lips touched me, combining into a raging inferno of heat and lust. We'd come to the meadow to relax, but I couldn't help but want to spend some of the time with him…naked. The emotions and passion I felt from his touch was as close to being drunk as I could imagine…having never done the whole alcohol thing as a teenager. Perhaps I should have regretted that, but I couldn't imagine anything being better than having Edward's lips on me. His name rolled off my lips as his teeth worried me through the silk shirt I'd thrown on over my jeans.

Always so giving…

I moved before I even thought clearly, turning us over so that this time I straddled him. My hands rested against his chest, my long hair hanging down like a curtain around us.

"Bella?" he asked quickly, his dark eyes questioning.

"I want to make love to you." My response was quick and decisive. He wasn't always the aggressor in our relationship, and I enjoyed taking control, but this time I wanted to worship him…go slow…savor the moment.

The look he gave me was one of my favorite Edward looks…little boy eyes full of wonder and excitement, a small grin gracing his lips, and bashful deviltry. He eased his hands off my hips, gracefully skimming them down over my jeans before laying them to the grass.

"Okay," he said softly, his voice full of expectation and subtle desire. If I were an artist, I would draw Edward this way…face eased in peace, golden eyes shimmering, and his hair disorganized and blown by the wind.

Leaning over, I moved my hands to his hair, pulling my fingers through the bronze strands. The silk like texture made my skin tingle. It was the electricity between us…humming along my skin beside the fire. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his soft gasp of pleasure as I scraped my fingernails across his scalp.

"Oh God, Bella…" he moaned. I felt the moment he gave me total control, the relaxation of his muscles, the way he allowed my caresses to lull him.

It was easy to become quickly fascinated at the feel and decadence of just this simple gesture. His eyes drifted shut as I smoothed my thumb across his eyebrows; although, he snuck in a quick kiss to my palm, barely lifting his chin to do it.

"I wanted to really touch you the day we came here the first time. I never even noticed the cold – I know you worried about it, but it was as if the heat between us took over." When his eyes opened at my declaration, I leaned over and kissed them shut, groaning as my actions brought my sensitive breasts against his chest. A barely discernible growl was his reaction. It would be so easy for us to give into the raging lust that always beckoned, but I did want to try to go slow instead of concede to the reckless abandon.

But it was so nice that we still affected each other that way. Touching him never grew old…kissing him any less divine. I nipped the tip of his nose with my teeth, feeling the aggression rise, them shimmer. It was a fun dance, this thing of keeping the vampire instincts under control…the need to be wild and wanton, as well as, gentle and loving.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your lips?" I watched as said lips curved up into a crooked smirk. Man, I loved it when he did that. Generally, it meant he was imagining doing wicked things to me. His next words confirmed my observations.

"You just like what my lips can do to you," he muttered, the sound of his voice harsh and dark.

He was thoroughly aroused under me, and a plethora of images raced through my mind of his lips on my skin, tantalizing and worshiping me. Every muscle in my body seized with the pleasure they brought…the delights promised. Talk about personal brand of heroin. Just the thought of his touch sent me into an "Edward-induced" high.

"No doubt." I could admit to my enjoyment of his expertise. "But, that isn't all of it. You're just adorable when you smile."

"Adorable," he growled out. Of course his eyes opened on that, and he stared at me in mock disdain. Our faces were mere inches apart, so I could admire the almost black of his…where just tiny flecks of gold still persisted where the lust hadn't totally taken over. "Fang is adorable. I'm sensual…dangerous…erotic!" he counter argued, most likely using the words that other women described him with in their thoughts.

We both froze and then broke out in laughter. He was such a goof. Leaning up, I put my hand to his cheek, pushing his face to the side in a dismissive manner. He wiped at his eyes as if he'd cried from the cleansing humor…such a very human mannerism. The carefree moments were healing, but I soon silenced his mirth, placing my lips to his…and just like that, the lust was back.

The taste of Edward was something I'd never forget or get enough of…the brush of his tongue against mine as we frantically kissed only adding to the experience. I felt the tug at my hair as he threaded his fingers through it, and cradle the back of my head causing goose bumps to rise along my skin, my nipples to harden against him, and the need between my legs to flare.

A kiss was but a kiss…

Unless it was between mates like us, then it was so much more.

Growling, he forgot my demands and tried to flip us back over so that he could be on top. I broke from his lips and my teeth were immediately bared at his throat…silently telling him to stop, to yield to me. He moved his hand from where he'd gripped my hips harshly, smoothing down my jean covered legs. He'd ripped the denim in his haste, so I groaned when his fingertips brush across the patches of my exposed skin. When I released him from my bite, I saw that his grin this time was anything but playful. Desire had twisted his face into something much fiercer. Leaning back down, I used my tongue to brush up his throat, soothing the sting I must have placed there, relishing the fine tremors of his purring. I settled across his hips, feeling the hard ridge of him pressing into me.

"Eager much?" I teased.

He tried hard to smile at my bantering, but the combination of lust and laughter was something I couldn't describe…other than electrifying. The scar across his cheek seemed to stand out more, as if to emphasize the perfection of his now slight imperfection. My fingers sought to soothe the mark, and Edward turned his face slightly into my hand, like a cat seeking affection from their master.

"So beautiful," I whispered, admiring the way the sun glistened off his skin and hair.

Black eyes took me in again, and a look I couldn't interpret crossed his face just before he spoke. "Bella, I could care less what others think about me, as long as I please you. However, I wouldn't call _anything_ beautiful in comparison to you."

Devil! The smirk on his face grew as he felt me shudder at his compliment. This angel…calling me beautiful. I placed my fingers over his lips. "Shhh! You're trying to seduce me."

"Did it work?" His tone was at the same time hopeful and playful. He was having entirely too much fun with this.

"Pfft…. You had me at 'Hello. My name is Edward Cullen.'" I made sure to exactly replicate the tone and cadence of his speech…or at least as best as I recalled it from my human memory. That I added in a roll of my eyes was just the icing on the cake.

He froze beneath me, then laughed again at my snarky comeback. "Would you have preferred…hello, may I take a bite out of you?" His expression was one of dark pleasure, his tone one of proper affront.

The visual was too erotic…only my brain would go where it went. My fingers tightened against his shirt, ripping the material to shreds as I pressed down against him seeking the friction I needed. He arched his eyebrow at me. "Either would've worked," I growled back at him in challenge, even as I moved my hips against him, causing us both to moan at the contact.

Finally tired of his shirt being in the way, I pulled it from him, letting the material float away from us on the slight breeze. Then, as he groaned in pleasure, I ran my fingertips lightly over his chest and abdomen, tracing the muscles that bunched at my touch. Just because I could, I leaned back over him and traced his collarbone with my tongue, nibbling here and there before moving to his shoulder and taking the muscles there between my teeth. Love nips… I felt him shiver under me in the most delicious of ways. His restless movement caused him to grind against me more and my bites to turn more aggressive.

"Stop!" I hissed at him.

"Bella…" his voiced was pained "…you're killing me!"

"Baby," I replied huskily, leaving him to decide whether I was using it as a pet name or to label him as a whiner.

Dark eyes leveled me again and narrowed as I moved my fingers to my top button, ready to strip myself of the clothing between us. When the first one slipped through the opening and the silk of my shirt gapped, showing the oh so innocent white bra underneath, Edward growled deeply. I shrugged as if to question what his problem was, and his hiss filled the air in the reaction as his gaze focused on the flesh I was uncovering, slowly lowering as my fingers undid the material. He knew my body better than I did, had seen me naked a million times at least and caressed every inch of me. But yet the excitement, albeit significantly laced with desire, that infused his face was like that of a child anxiously unwrapping a Christmas present.

"Un Uh…" I warned as I saw his hands coming to help. He was impatient to get me naked, and I purposefully halted my strip tease in order to torture him.

"Bella…" he mouthed, but uttered not one sound.

"My turn, Edward. I've already told you this." He could be all dominant later, but I wanted to savor the moment to touch and taste him…love him. Arching my eyebrow at him, I waited for him to settle, demanding it before I continued my little show. I half expected him to pinch the bridge of his nose in reaction, but instead, he licked his lips as if he was expecting a great treat. The sight of his tongue brushing over the curve of his lower lip distracted me, and my hand stopped on the last button as I fixated on the sight.

"Off!" he growled a few seconds later, breaking through my fascination.

Following his command, I slipped the final button through the opening and shrugged, letting the blouse fall to the ground. As his black eyes watched, I stood up and unbuttoned my jeans, slipping the tattered pieces across my hips and pulling them and my shoes off so that I stood over him only in my deceptively innocent white lace bra and boy shorts.

His hands skimmed my calves as he sat up, his face inches from the vee in my legs. I saw him inhale, and gasped myself as his fingers brushed across my skin. Wrapping his fingers around my hips, he held me immobile as he ran the tip of his nose up the inside of my thigh, making the heat pool heavily low in my belly, before he turned to nibble at my knee on the other leg. Ah…the things his lips could do.

"I want you," he mouthed softly against my skin, and I couldn't help the siren smile that curled my lips.

Sitting back down, I pressed my aching core to him and moved, causing us both to hiss loudly. Then sinking my fingers in his hair, I kissed him again, deeply, harshly. The feel of his tongue against mine made me shudder in desire, and I cried out when his hands slid between us to cup my breasts. He brushed over my hard nipples with his thumb, causing me to see stars. When he squeezed the tips, I broke from him with a gasp. He used the moment to unsnap the lace and throw the bra away from us. Instantly, his lips surrounded one pert tip, sucking as he ran his raspy tongue across it. My back arched instinctually, pushing my breasts toward him, begging him to continue. Mewling sounds tore out of me as my inner walls contracted, telling me what I needed…desperately.

I was surprised I didn't pull any of his hair out in passion when he moved to my other breast. He growled against me as I pressed harder against him, the moisture leaking from me saturating his jeans.

"Bella…please…" he groaned softly before nibbling up my neck and across my jaw.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I forced him backwards and then admired the man below me. Broad shoulders, lean muscles, flat stomach…hair all askew, passion darkened eyes, chiseled lips that appeared flush from my kisses. Edward was the epitome of sex…at least to me.

He groaned in pleased frustration when I brushed my fingers lightly along his chest, following the ridges and planes toward his jeans. That there was a sigh of relief when my fingers began to unbutton and unzip his jeans only added to my lust. It was me…ME!...that he desired, had only ever desired. It was me that he loved. It was me who was his wife…his mate. I was never more aware of the gift I'd been given than when I saw him sprawled across the grass awaiting my pleasure.

Moving to strip him of his jeans and boxers, I pulled his shoes off and dumped them all in a pile. Then I turned to marvel again at what my handiwork had revealed. Muscled legs and undeniably graceful feet, his hips were narrow…he was built for grace and speed. But I couldn't help but gaze at that part of him that was built for me. Moving to kneel and wrap my hands around him, I stroked up and grinned at my power as he dug his fingers into the ground below us and arched his back in pleasure, much like I'd done when I'd offered up my breasts to him.

"So good," he uttered harshly, pumping his hips slightly, aiding me in my caresses.

"Tell me…" I demanded and wanted to chuckle at his frustrated groan. But, there was nothing funny about feeling Edward in my hands, seeing him strive to keep from falling apart under me.

"I want to be inside you!" he snarled, fighting with everything in him to stop the heat clawing at him from winning. That he was trembling from the effort thrilled me.

"Not yet, my love." He twitched at my words, snarling my name slightly. The beauty of his face, as the desire transformed him from my gentlemanly husband to the demanding lover, was intoxicating

Torturing him a little, I let go, smoothing my hands across his thighs. Allowing the feel of his skin and the tickle of his hair to distract me, I heard his hisses as my touch made him even needier. But having leisurely roamed across his chest and legs, enjoying the strangled sounds of his eroding control, I was soon back to holding him and the roar that tore out of his chest when I leaned over to taste him certainly carried back to the house. When I hummed in pleasure at his reaction, Edward froze…his control at the end. His fingers dug into my hair, and I feathered his tongue across his head, knowing that it would send him over the edge.

"Bella!" he snarled, trying to warn me that this wasn't taking it slow.

I nipped him lightly in rebuke for forestalling me, and he fell apart. Letting him control me, he rocked into my mouth and cried out my name as waves of dark pleasure raced through him. When he finally released me from his grip, I grinned, pressing my smiling lips to his hips as I smoothed my hands across his skin. Trailing my lips over him, I rose to kiss him again and this time, when he moved to roll me under him, I didn't fight.

"Love…" he murmured against my neck.

"Make love to me," I begged, feeling his lips brush over me, making me sigh in need.

"Oh…I will." His words were a dusky promise.

Lips pressed to my heated skin, skimming over me and tasting. His tongue brushed over my lips, then neck, circled my nipples and traced my navel. When he moved over my curls and pressed against me laving me with his roughness, the desire won out, and I wrapped my legs around his shoulders, bringing him closer, asking for what I needed. As his hair brushed against my sensitive inner thighs, he used his teeth against me and my senses fled…all focused on the feel of him between my legs. My hips moved against him, rocking in counterpart to what he provided. It was sinful how this man could make me feel. Muscles clenching, I felt the delicious frisson of desire begin to overwhelm me. I wanted him in me…but before I could even beg, my orgasm ripped through me and I locked my legs around his head, milking it for everything it was worth. I'd been too needy for it to be slow.

Blinded by the throbbing waves between my legs, I barely felt him move…until he was seated fully within me, his teeth at my neck. The fullness was almost too much, the ache inside me too raw as my walls still contracted around him. The pants of his breath fanned over my neck, and it was as if I could feel him striving for control against the pull.

"Bella…my love," he finally murmured, using his tongue to lick at the sting of my skin.

When he pulled back, I saw the look in his eyes and smiled in peace. I was going to be made love to now…the fierceness behind us. Slowly withdrawing, he groaned when a keen tore out of my chest. It was so wonderful, the feel of him, and even more so as he pushed back into me, our hips slowly rocking together.

"So beautiful…" he whispered, his eyes watching my face…noting the love there.

His hand brushed along my legs, smoothed around my waist, and up to cup my breasts greedily. My back arched up, offering them fully to him and heat raced through me as he continued his slow assault, finally leaning over to capture a nipple in his mouth. The brush of his tongue and hair against me was electrifying, but it was a soft burn, building the lust slowly…expertly. Never enough to send me over the edge, but enough as he rocked in and out slowly to tantalize me, make me feel worshiped.

Shifting, and causing me to cry out at the pressure, he leaned over me and placed his lips to mine, his hands to each side of my head. Instinctually, I wrapped my legs around his waist, providing an even better angle for us both, and he stilled at the feeling, the muscles in his neck standing out…his eyes slanting further.

"So perfect, Bella…you are so perfect," he growled softly, flexing into me and seeing my eyes widen at the sensation.

A huff of breath escaped me, and he moved again, softly…teasing me. "Again," I begged.

His lips quirked, but he complied, making me see stars at the exquisiteness of it all. Heat slowly pooled in my abdomen…where he rested within me. Where he filled me. Where he completed me.

"Edward…" I mouthed, and he moved again softly, worshiping me, making me forget even who I was for a moment at the slow torture.

Lust flared, but it was tempered with the notion that this was as it should be…the slow meshing of two pieces to form a whole.

"Love…" he snarled, the emotions taking over "…let go."

His hips coming to rest against me, his lips taking mine, our hands combining in an effort to form a union in every way possible, it wasn't as if I had a choice. To complete the connection fully, I threw my shield around us…letting my thoughts and feelings wash over him. I heard his cry of surprise and excitement as the soft pulses of love and desire mixed to have me arching into him, seeking him as my other part as I was thrown into a place where nothing existed but him connected to me. He swallowed the shout of joy from my lips as I felt him tense above me, felt the last of his movements before he collapsed.

Perfect…the calm after the storm. Wild and soft, needy and loving. Edward and Bella. Soft shudders of pure bliss shaking us both.

"I love you," he mouthed softly against my skin when he finally found the strength.

_Ancient woman be damned_, I thought then sobbed with the emotions coursing through me. "I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

As I mentioned above, hope you enjoyed!


	46. Angels

**AN: I was asked by several readers for another FMR synopsis to date, so please find below. And yes, updates should start occurring more often. I have some chapters already done and to the betas.**

**After destroying the Volturi, the Cullens have moved to Volterra to take up the reigns of leadership as prescribed by the vote of the newly formed Vampire Council. The Vampire Council is comprised of seven leaders who represent the different regions of the world: Eleazar (North America), Zafrina (South America), Siobahn (Europe), Amun (Africa), Hyun Su (Northern Asia), Charles (Southern Asia), and Naresh (Middle East). Under their guidance, Edward, who has begrudgingly fulfilled the role of Aro, and his siblings have formed the new Volturi.**

**Having finally gained control of his blood lust, Edward completed medical school, and he and Carlisle both spent a time working in a hospital in Florence in the emergency room. It is there that they first fall prey to a new threat, who is later referred to as the Mistress or the Ancient One. She orchestrates the turning of a young American by the name of Brianna. Brianna resembles Anna (and later we find out the Ancient One) greatly. The family caretakes the new vampire, who later meets Fred and mates. As the Ancient One grows more agitated/enthralled by the New Volturi, Edward begins to fall prey to Aro's memories – gifts courtesy of Aro's dying mind to Edward. The young Volturi leader struggles to manage the millennia of thoughts Aro stole, his own mind reading capacity, and the obligations that he faces due to his family's acceptance of responsibility for destroying the elder leaders. During this time, Bella serves as his source of support.**

**The family continues to grow with the addition of William and Stefanie, Jacob's and Renesmee's twins. Much to Edward's humor and delight, Seth imprints on Stefanie. In Forks, the Quileute continue the pattern of human life. Sam and Emily have three children: Gabriel (upon whom Leah has imprinted), Joanna, and Mary. Paul and Rachel have a small family, and Jared and Kim have finished college and are beginning to contemplate one. Quil continues to wait on Claire (who is now a late teenager), and Embry has finally imprinted on Michelle, the young girl, who suffered from cancer, that Jasper met at the hospital in Harvest Moon. They have married and as of the last chapter are expecting a child.**

**Maria conspired with the Ancient One during a period of time to destroy the Cullens. She was still desirous of regaining Jasper and saw the collaboration as a way to destroy Alice and regain Jasper's affections. During a raid on Maria's compound, the Latin Coven is destroyed by the New Volturi and another hybrid baby is found. Maria had used the child to block Alice's visions. She is adopted by Esme and Carlisle and is given the name Electra, or for short, Ellie. The Ancient One uses the raid on Maria's coven to observe the Cullens and their skills. We later find out that she sacrificed Maria in order to do exactly this…and to taunt Edward. Edward has attempted to secretly contact the Ancient One to determine what he may do to end her attacks.**

**In direct contradiction to the Ancient One's evil and selfish plans, the Cullens continue to show great capacity for generosity. The compound purchased and renovated in Harvest Moon for them to live in Seattle and attend the university is donated to the Quileute tribe so that their youth may live in the many cottages for free. Leah takes over the main house on the compound to watch over the youth and so that she may continue her work in the District Attorney's office, while at the same time being close to Forks and her imprint, Gabriel. Jasper and Alice, in particular, watch over a young girl, Victoria, who approached the family during candlelight Christmas Mass. Victoria and her mother, Saralyn, are the recipients of not only their protection but carefully planned financial help. Jasper is unduly drawn to the pair and experiences a sense of peace and reprieve from his bloodlust around them. It is later determined by the Ancient One that Saralyn and Victoria are blood relations of Jasper and a woman he was intimate with after the Battle of Galveston and his supervision of the removal of the women and children (he was turned by Maria on his return from this duty).**

**Just after Edward admits to the family that he contacted the Ancient One in an attempt to fashion a peace, the woman goes after Saralyn and Victoria, killing Saralyn in the process. Afterwards, Victoria is placed with Charlie and Sue on the reservation for her protection, and Jasper and Alice remain in Forks, along with a handful of Guard members, to watch over her. We pick up, in this chapter, with the Cullens returning to Forks for a visit where Victoria will be reintroduced to them.**

**As always, this is not my world, but Ms. Meyer's. I'm just glad she allows us to play.**

* * *

**It is not because angels are holier than men or devils that makes then angels,**

**But because they do not expect holiness from one another,**

**But from God alone.**

**William Blake**

**Edward POV**

"Jasper, she's alright." As he nervously paced by Victoria's bedside, I couldn't help but grin at him from where I stood in the corner by the window I'd entered.

He was as anxious as I'd ever seen him, swiftly kneeling beside her, hand on her pillow when the beautiful child whimpered in her sleep. His thoughts indicated that he believed that she was reliving something horrible in connection with her mother's death, and I was glad to inform him that it wasn't quite so life threatening…well, if you weren't a ten year old.

"She's mad at a girl at the reservation school. It seems that one of Victoria's friends made a covetous comment about William, and our girl took offense." I waved a hand briefly to her. "Victoria's friends rallied around her…and the other girl's friends did the same. It was quite the elementary school scandal."

"She's too young for things like that!" he huffed, and I had to laugh. The child was quite possessive of William for her age; it had to be the supernatural force of the imprint shining through. Then I smiled mischievously at Jasper.

"Let me see, if my memory serves me correctly…which it always does…it was you who negotiated the kissing deal between Jacob and Nessie and she was only what…?"

"That's not the same, Edward!" he interrupted with a growl, earning Alice's soft peal of laughter.

"Jasper, she's fine," I re-emphasized. "We'll talk more after you come home," I reassured him, having been in Victoria's room for several hours already. I'd been comfortable in leaving about an hour into it, but Jasper had insisted I stay longer "_Just for good measure."_ In the years past, I might have teased him, but I knew that he was entirely too worried to do that now. As I sorted through his mind briefly, I could see his love for the child evident in the memories of his and Alice's nightly vigil. And…I didn't think that Victoria would sleep through him tearing into me.

"Okay…" His reply wasn't too convincing, but as I slipped out the window and past where William and Jacob waited partially hidden in the dark at the edge of the woods, I wondered how my grandson would handle what I'd heard from Victoria's thoughts.

"Nonno?" William asked softly. He was obviously as anxious as Jasper to know just what Victoria was thinking and whether or not she was onto us.

"William, your uncle will have a fit if I tell you anything before we all talk back at the house, but I promise it's all going to be okay." I almost reached out to tug on his long black hair like I had when he was smaller, but stopped. He looked a man now, and I didn't know that he would accept such a familiar touch. I let my arm drop and instead just nodded my head at him.

Grinning, as if he read my mind, he turned to join me on the journey back to the house, bumping his shoulder into me as he did. It was an appropriately manly thing to do, and I smiled at his acknowledgement. Jacob fell into line beside us.

"You need to get some sleep," I admonished, see the both of them yawning. They'd insisted on accompanying me, even though it meant that they had had to remain outside, leaning against trees, during the time I listened to Victoria.

"So 'kay," William mumbled, then gauged how far away from the house we were. "I wanted to be here. Got something I wanted to talk to the two of you about anyway…away from Mama and the others."

I actually stopped walking upon hearing what his concerns centered around. Jacob's eyes flashed to me, but I shook my head quickly asking for his patience while William stared ahead, deciding on how to broach the sensitive subject.

"Nonno, talk to me..." he begged, knowing that I'd heard his thoughts and wanting me to take the lead.

Deciding to let Jacob in on his son's fears, I synopsized the concerns churning through William's mind. "Jacob, William's worried about Victoria…um…when the time comes that they become intimate."

Jacob's eyes widened. It wasn't as if he hadn't considered what it would meant, but that William had brought it up so soon surprised him.

"It won't be like it was for Mom or will be for Stef," William muttered. "I've always known that I wouldn't be able to have children because of the venom."

Smiling internally but keeping my expression serious, I stopped him. "William, I've actually thought on this. I wouldn't suggest that anyone go through what Bella did. There were too many factors surrounding your mother's birth, but we know more now than we did then."

"What are you suggesting?" he said uncomfortably, as he shifted from one foot to the other. He was embarrassed but at the same time, candidly honest that he wanted to be careful when the time came.

I could only imagine that the level of discomfort of this conversation was equitable to the proverbial "birds and bees" talks for humans. "Well, Carlisle and I did a test once to discover the viability of our sperm." There was no real way to be delicate about this, so I forged on. "It might be beneficial, when the time is right, to see just have much of yours is wolf and how much is vampire. We can certainly do a genetic assay and see what the compatibility is. It could make the difference in whether or not you try for children later." Then I added wryly, "I had no problem whatsoever with Bella, aside from… biting pillows in our moments of passion."

As quickly as hope flared in him, he ruthlessly extinguished it. "No! I won't risk it. I just…" He stumbled for words. "I just hate that I'll be denying her that opportunity when the time comes…assuming she will even have or want me, that is."

Jacob tried hard to stifle a grin, but he was only moderately successful. William was every bit as charming and alluring as the rest of us, more so in my opinion. The mixture of wolf and vampire was good for more than just the "King of Stinkdom" effect. He was an absolutely stunning youth…and completely oblivious to the looks he received from the female population, as he should be. The mating bond was already firmly wrapped between the two, just waiting for Victoria's maturity to catch up. She was infatuated by William, her thoughts already comparing him to other boys and finding them totally lacking. It was just a matter of time.

"Well, let's just say that when the time does come, we'll at least have a few more options than we did when your grandmother and I struggled through it."

That broke through the worry etched in his face and caused him to grin. "Yeah, Nonno…from the stories I've heard, you kinda threw everyone and everything into chaos didn't you?" He snickered, but then sobered again. Giving Jacob a shy side glance, he added, "I'm not…like…focusing on the sex stuff. I mean, really! Victoria is just a young child still." He cleared his throat in embarrassment and nervousness.

_Were we ever this awkward?_ Jacob asked me silently, and I responded with a quick nod. How in the world had he forgotten?

Oblivious to our internal conversation, William continued. "But I can't help but think about everything and what our situation means." He then looked squarely at us. I heard his thoughts and knew that what he was about to say was the real reason he'd needed to speak. Although it would be a major concern for him in the future, the sex issue was only part of what he thought was most important to air. "I want to give her the option…of living with me as a human or being changed. Her choice will, of course, dictate how we live our lives, but I won't lie to you. I want her to be with me forever. How are the two of you going to feel about that? She would be the first to be changed solely for the purpose of being a mate. It goes against everything you two fought over."

Jacob's dark eyes assessed his son quietly for just a brief moment before he reached out to pull William into his arms. "Son, the packs have already thought through this, did so in fact as soon as they realized you'd found your mate. I won't say that there isn't a degree of instinctual irritation about it, but if the last few years have taught us anything, it is the power of love." He paused for a moment, gazing into William's eyes. Then he added, "It helps that the packs just can't solely think of vamps as leeches anymore…considering you and Stefanie are one of them and one of us all at the same time. I mean your Nonno has proven that he can be okay, even if Paul still wants to take a bite out of him once in a while. I will allow her to be changed without affecting our treaty."

William grinned at the good-natured teasing.

Rolling my eyes at Jacob's attempt to be funny, I added my thoughts. "William, my premise for not wanting to change your grandmother has died its death long ago. No, I still don't believe in our kind just creating other vampires for frivolous reasons, but selfishness has nothing to do with your proposal. Case in point, you started the conversation saying that it would be her decision. It was Bella's decision to be changed, despite my considerable reservations and my fears for her soul. It will be Victoria's decision as well, with Jacob's blessing as Alpha."

"But…" his tone was respectfully questioning.

Knowing her level of infatuation already, and having personally experienced how strong a human could love one of our kind, I had no doubts what Victoria's decision would be when the time came. "You're my grandson, and, in my opinion, irresistible. Carlisle and I will be there to help you when the two of you decide."

He groaned, throwing his hands over his eyes as if to hide. "Oh God…Poppa…I don't even know how to talk to him about this." And just like that, the assured man that had been emerging dissolved into a puddle of childish nerves. I found it ironic that Carlisle would be the one to bring out all of William's insecurities.

Jacob lost the fight with his smile, and he laughed softly. "William, we'll protect you from the Doc." He chuckled even harder as I rolled my eyes at him. This time, William caught our byplay as he lowered his hands.

"Dad! Nonno! I'm being serious here. Do you have any idea what it is like to have to look him in the face and talk about something like this?"

Flashes of our first years of antagonism flashed through my and Jacob's minds, and he started laughing even harder. "Nope…no idea."

I smacked the back of Jacob's head lightly, earning a growl, but I never took my eyes of my grandson. "Your dad and I will stand by you to talk with both Carlisle…and Jasper."

William blanched at the mention of Jasper's name, and he actually went over to a rock just off the trail to sit down. Dark brown eyes looked up at Jacob and me in agony. "Uncle Jasper…he's going to kill me. He's her grandfather! Why can't it be easy for me, like with Seth and Stef. I mean, all they have to do is wait for Stef to mature and bam!"

Jacob growled out slightly from beside me garnering William's attention. "Gonna kill him…" Jacob muttered, and William shook his head at his dad's statement. "Whatcha shaking your head at?" he asked his son, before adding, "Ever think about the fact that if you phase…" I wanted to say when…because I was certain of it, but Jacob kept talking "…that you'll hear Seth's thoughts about your sister?"

Both of them growled at that, and it was my turn to laugh. Yeah…I felt so sorry for them having to hear the thoughts of those around them…I couldn't imagine living that way. Obviously, my sarcastic thoughts were becoming visible on my face, because Jacob shook his head in acceptance.

"Okay, I take it we aren't going to get much sympathy from you on that."

With a very pleased smile, I admitted, "No, not one ounce."

~FMR~

Jasper and Alice joined the family not long after sunrise; the smell of Charlie's coffee still lingering in their clothes. His gaze sought me out immediately, and I knew that he wouldn't abide any further delays. Fred and Brianna were coming to join us, as well as Lance and Myval, from their respective posts. Figuring that Jasper would want to talk before the others arrived, Aden stood to leave, but Jasper motioned for him to stay. He did the same to Demetri and Heidi.

Carlisle and Esme sat together in an overstuffed chair just to the side of the couch where Bella and I were wrapped around each other. Rose, Emmett, Henry, and Anna stood by the windows, and the kids surrounded us, as engaged in the outcome of this conversation as any of the adults. Seth, Jacob, and Nessie came from the kitchen upon hearing Jasper enter. Plates full of breakfast, the two wolves made their way to sit near the sofa table near a window across from the traditional vampires; Nessie setting two large glasses of milk in front of them.

"Okay, Nonno…spill it," William spoke immediately.

"William, at least allow Jasper and Alice to sit," Esme admonished.

He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, but his determined look didn't falter. And now that we were all here, there really wasn't a reason to delay.

"She knows." My words earned a quick gasp, and then the room came to a standstill with the shock of my words…other than Jacob and Seth. Ironically, it hit me just how funny we all looked…frozen like statues. "Not that William is a vampire, just that he is not…wholly human. She thinks he is an angel. But she has contemplated that he might be like Sam and Paul…who she is figuring out have something to do with the big wolves she keeps dreaming about. She's heard them howling close to the house. Her subconscious is fighting the conscious; it is only a matter of time." I emphasized the next few words by looking directly at my warrior brother. "A _short_ amount of time."

The red-eyed vampires glanced at each other briefly, but otherwise were silent, giving tacit approval for breaking this ancient rule; just this once, for the ruling family.

"So…" William shifted in agitation causing the room to come alive again "…what do we do next?" He looked to Jasper.

"The question is do we tell her, or do we allow her to question Charlie?" Jasper pondered, already starting to pace.

Carlisle and I looked to each other while he did so. His thoughts were the same as mine; this was our responsibility, not Bella's father's. Jasper felt the same, but he was trying to find a way around that requirement, believing that his desires might be grounded in selfish designs.

"We tell her," Carlisle said softly, answering the question for us.

And such was the structure of our family. He was our leader, no matter my unwilling place in Volterra and in our world. Jasper seemed to relax immediately upon hearing Carlisle's direction. Now his desires had been condoned by the one he'd thought would stand in the way of revealing our true natures to his human granddaughter. He'd been willing to abide by Carlisle's dictates, but now that he knew that Carlisle would stand behind his longings, the relief was immediate and all encompassing. The smile that graced Jasper's face was blinding, and we could all feel a more relaxed emotional climate emanating from him.

"Really?" he asked, just to make sure that he hadn't misunderstood our father. He sounded so much like a kid that I couldn't help from chuckling.

Carlisle smiled gently at the group, taking the time to meet each individual's gaze before coming back to Jasper. "Yes. Her mind, it is extraordinary, wouldn't you say?" He glanced to me with this question, and at my nod of acknowledgement, continued. "If she has been able to surmise all the information about both the wolves and the triplets that she has and come to the conclusions she has reached from that data, then certainly she has the capacity to accept our reality." He glanced seriously then to Alice who vibrated with energy. "You and Jasper will help her afterward. However, we need to ask Sam's permission as to whether or not the wolves' secret may be shared. Jacob certainly seems willing to allow it on his part, but we need Sam's concurrence as well. For now, I'm not certain she is covered under the imprint rules and protection of the wolves." He turned to Jacob then. "Jacob, has Sam spoken to you already about this?"

"No, not specifically, but the pack minds already perceive Victoria as William's future…" he hesitated on the next word "…mate." Shaking his head, he paused for a moment before continuing. "There is an understanding now…of how that relationship is similar in intensity to our imprinting."

"So, it is possible that she could be told about the wolves?" Jasper asked in a hopeful tone, his enthusiasm permeating the room and making everyone's happiness explode exponentially.

Bella certainly squeezed my hand in reaction, and I turned to face her. I couldn't help but lean over to steal a quick kiss from her. Hearing Emmett's mischievousness, I put my hand up to block the pillow he threw at us, just before he joked, "Get a room."

"My dad and Sue will help," Bella added to the mix, ignoring Emmett's rude suggestion. I heard my father's internal sigh of pleasure at her words. He had hoped that Charlie and Sue could be counted on and took Bella's words as proof that his assessment wasn't wrong. The pair would be ideal for easing Victoria into our supernatural world, and we could then begin revealing the truth about us.

But Bella never took her eyes from me, raising her hand up to rub her thumb across my bottom lip. It was an intimate touch, but not one meant to enflame me at this moment. It was about connecting. Our time in the meadow had been sorely needed. As much as I tried not to, I still took advantage of the constancy of my and Bella's relationship at times. I just knew she would be there…be my rock, and I tried every day to let her know in some special way. But sometimes I felt my attempts weren't good enough…or at least to me they weren't. She grinned softly and shook her head at me, as if she knew my thoughts. As the years of our marriage transformed us, it was almost as if she had become a mind reader as well…just one that knew my mind. The feeling of that connection was one that didn't even have a name, and it thrilled me to think that she would be so bound to me. But for the horror of some of Aro's memories, I would gladly give her unfettered access to everything within me…it was how much I loved her.

"So, can we go today and speak with Sam?" William's eagerness just slightly surpassed Jasper's.

"Aden, Demetri, Heidi?" I asked of our friends, wanting to give them the opportunity to air their thoughts before responding to William. Carlisle may lead the family, but I still had to assure that all opinions had been counted.

"My only fear is that she will talk amongst the children of Jacob's and Seth's tribe," Demetri spoke carefully, his voice resonating throughout the room. "She is but a child still, albeit a very intelligent one." He looked to Jasper, knowing the cognitive abilities of the man he'd befriended over the years, and seeing the potential for the same in Victoria.

Heidi placed her hand in Demetri's. Not because his comment had been out of place, but because she was his other half…her opinion tempering his concerns. Her words were well thought out. "Yes, she may, but still, aren't the fancies of these human children fairly dominated by mystical lives and mythological creatures? Surely if she were to slip, which I doubt will occur given the correct education about the seriousness of all, then it is likely that any information given would be filtered as an active fantasy life or dismissed as a dream. The tribe's children know the legends only as fanciful tales much like these of the Brothers Grimm, do they not? Isabella's step-mother and father will have the skills to portray any such instances in the correct light, and at the same time, impress upon the child the importance of keeping the secret; it is her life at risk."

Demetri nodded his head quickly at her words, but then looked to Jasper and William. "No disrespect was meant by my comment, just an observation. The ancient rule hasn't been challenged before by you or Aro…except for in the instances of humans that desired to become one of us."

A rush of Aro's memories ran through my mind, but I'd braced myself, so it was tolerable. Images of Gianna and her doomed sister and a multitude of other humans that begged him threatened to overwhelm me as I saw their fates. Nearly all, like Gianna and her sibling, weren't pleasant. Only a very few had been so favored with immortality by Aro and only because of the potential for their gifts.

I was beginning to feel a certain aura just before the onslaught of memories occurred, something akin to prodromal symptoms of a migraine, so it was easier to prepare. Aside from the benefit of it now, the new event also gave me hope for the future. If Henry could help me to build a switch within my mind, then having a warning such as this would allow me to protect myself when I was away from those that could help. Jasper, however, caught onto the rush of emotions within myself and his shrewd eyes appraised me even as I regained control.

"She'll want to belong to William," Aden added. "It's already there, in her eyes, when he is around, from what I've observed when I followed the boy. She'll fall under the changelings' rules, if she doesn't already. She'll fall under ours, because she'll desire to be one of us…make no mistake." He nodded, his light gold eyes glittering, then looked over to Carlisle. "Has it ever occurred to you, just how unusual this family is? Some of us go for millennia without finding our mate, but your's…it is as if _Al-raḥmān _provides that succor for you. _Inshallah_, if He wills it, it will be."

Carlisle bowed his head solemnly in respect to Aden before smiling brilliantly. The two were of a kind in their faith.

The Compassionate One…I found it interesting that Aden would chose that particular usage of God's Arabic name. For I did rely on His compassion every day. This version of God was as far from what I'd once accepted that it was a reminder of how far I'd come. But back to Aden's observation…looking around the room…seeing my siblings touching their mates, my father and mother still pressed to one another, and the feel of Bella's hand in mine, I could recognize the truth of his fascinating observation. Then I looked to Jacob and Renesmee, Seth and my granddaughter sitting sedately beside him, William and his faraway look, knowing whom his thoughts were focused upon, and I could accept the skepticism.

What were the odds? That we would all find that kind of love. Demetri and Heidi had, of course, but so many other vampires didn't. Aden, who was an amazing man, had gone for thousands of years. So had Anata. I wondered if they would ever find their other half. To realize that I'd only waited for a century seemed ridiculous in comparison. Reaching over, I ran my thumb across Bella's plump bottom lip, just as she'd done mine.

"Demetri, is there something that we could do to ease your concerns, or is your vote no?" I asked.

Demetri stirred against Heidi before raising his hands in a sign of peace. "Please do not take my comment to say that I stood against telling the young one, just that we need to devise appropriate contingency plans."

William turned to the man he'd come to adore. "I will take responsibility. If she unknowingly betrays us, with my parents' permission, I'll stay here and watch over her. I can enroll in the Rez school and stay close. It is small enough that I can monitor her easily."

Nessie burst out laughing, dispelling the underscore of seriousness that had filled the air. "Just great! You'll be praying every day that she screws up, so that you can make good on that promise."

William blushed at his mother's accusation, because as soon as she'd said it, he'd considered the possibility. It was hard for him, this desire to be with family but close to her at the same time.

~FMR~

Sunlight burst through the trees in a rare show of brilliance. Lighting the back deck, it would only be a few hours before the trajectory sent the golden beams into the living room, turning us all into a shimmering kaleidoscope of colors. A blaze of sunlight was almost always welcome, but this day, it would've been more prudent for the appearance to have been delayed. We'd spent the week meeting with the wolves and the elders, with Charlie and Sue, with each other, preparing for what seemed an innocuous visit.

Victoria was coming to meet William's family. Ellie and Stefanie had tagged along on his visit to the reservation. And as planned, he'd "talked" Charlie into allowing Victoria to meet us. Charlie and Sue were both coming, to help transition her into our world. That the wolves prowled in the woods, just within the forest line, made me feel more comfortable. Aden and Fred watched from atop two large Spruces, the wolves pacing below them. Although the others had left the house to provide distance between themselves and the young, sweet-Texas-flower smelling human, Aden had stayed because he wanted to be with us. Fred had done the same because he needed to see the girl that had come to symbolize his own sister…the sister I knew he'd tracked down and watched over. Madison lived in California now. She was a student at UCLA.

Jacob and Nessie would meet them below, smoothing the way before we joined them. From our respective rooms, we all listened to the sound of Charlie's SUV approaching and the happy chatter from inside. Jasper hummed with excitement, hearing Victoria's sweet voice.

"What if they don't like me?" Victoria asked William, and Bella and I both laughed at the echo of a distant memory; hers blurry, mine crystal clear. Oh God…history repeating itself.

"What ten year old worries about someone's family liking her?" Emmett boomed out. We heard a hard smack, and I privately fist-bumped Rose. Although, Henry's hand had been moving toward his dad as well. "OW!" Emmett swore out and then added, "What was that for, Rosie? Is it because she's going to love me best? All the kids do!"

She growled at him, but Emmett's ruse had worked…we were much more relaxed as her footsteps and rapidly beating heart approached. "You live here?" she gasped, as I saw our house through her young eyes. She was appropriately awed at its grandeur and lightness; much as Bella had been on her first visit.

"Yes," William said hesitantly. "Part of the time, at least."

"We live with our grandparents in Italy the rest of the time," Stefanie added; Ellie wisely staying quiet at the moment, her whiskey-colored eyes twinkling, however. To say our family dynamics were quite complicated was an understatement.

"Wow. This place is huge," Victoria said as soon as they entered the living room. But then all thoughts about the house fled as she saw Jacob and Nessie standing by the windows. Murky memories immediately snapped into focus.

William spoke through her thoughts. "This is my mom and dad."

Joy, so pure it almost hurt, poured through her mind and emotions. So strong was it that Jasper actually swayed into Alice's expectant embrace. I had seen just a moment before what was going to happen through her vision, but the real thing was so much more poignant.

"I remember you!" she breathed out, then she spun around as if looking for someone. "Where is he?!" Victoria said quickly, her little girl voice squeaking with expectation. She looked to Charlie and Sue for the answer.

"Carlisle…" I announced at a volume that wouldn't carry to her "…you're being paged."

His shocked emotions only caused him to pause for the barest of time, and then he raced to her. The rest of us followed directly after him, ghosting down the stairs to stand at the bottom.

When he stopped just a few feet from her, to her eyes it seemed as if he just appeared out of thin air. Realizing how it looked and how his sudden appearance might scare her, he knelt, his gold eyes wide with pleasure. She squealed and threw herself at him, such peace pouring out of her as he wrapped his cold arms around her.

"I knew it!" she chanted, before sneaking her hands up to cup his cheeks. "Hey!" she giggled, patting his face lightly, her face breaking into a wide smile.

Carlisle was luminous, and his cultured voice did nothing to eliminate the angelic vision she'd carried of him for so long. "Hello, little one!"

* * *

**Beta already has the next chapter - so hopefully up soon. **

**Changes coming...soon. **

**Hope you are still enjoying.**

**ColdOnePaul - my thanks for all your great work on this chapter. I couldn't do this without you! Seriously!**


	47. Delight

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Thanks to those of you that went over to the Fandom Choice Awards. The Ancient Woman didn't place in the Best Villain category, but I really do appreciate those that took the time to cast a vote. I need to find the time to go and read some of the stories that were honored!**

**My beta and I are going to try hard to set a regular update schedule, most likely on Sundays, so I hope you will enjoy as the story starts to pick up steam.**

* * *

We find a delight in the beauty and happiness of children,

That makes the heart too big for the body."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Edward POV**

"_I knew it!" she chanted, before sneaking her hands up to cup his cheeks. "Hey!" she giggled, patting his face lightly, her face breaking into a wide smile._

_Carlisle was luminous, and his cultured voice did nothing to eliminate the angelic vision she'd carried of him for so long. "Hello, little one!"_

She smiled and laid her head down on his cold shoulder for just a moment, closing her eyes in peace. Her thoughts matched her expression. Deep within, where the mind often recalled, examined, and questioned memories, Carlisle had come to represent all that was magical for her. That he was truly here, that she was able to touch him, that he was the same…that he was that elusive being that she'd held against all logical explanations in her mind as true, that the memory of his – and our - otherworldly presence, musical voice and kindness toward her that Christmas Eve; all of these had given her moments of true respite from the chaos and pain of the last few years. In effect, her extremely vivid memory of Carlisle had become both an anchor and a bulwark of tranquility in her mind. Jasper rested his eyes on the child with a small smile curving his lips, his thoughts a mixture of happiness and jealousy at her emotions. He wanted to be the one touching her…even though he understood and accepted that Victoria had made the first connection with Carlisle and so was therefore the one she would relate to first.

Softly brushing Victoria's hair back, Carlisle smoothed his hand down her back in a very paternal manner.

"You helped us," Victoria murmured. "My Mama and I...things were better after you to talked to the Big Man for us." But she pulled back and tears filled her eyes. "But someone really mean hurt my Mama."

"I know, little one. I'm sorry," he said solemnly, his eyes becoming liquid gold.

"Is she okay now?" Victoria asked. "My Mama…" she clarified just in case Carlisle couldn't follow her thoughts.

Carlisle didn't even have to think twice about his answer. "Yes." His beliefs about Heaven were clear, and the sincerity of his response settled her. She imagined her mother in a long floating gown walking through a palatial palace…the epitome of a ten year old's heaven.

I wasn't certain what I believed the hereafter to be. Certainly, I had experienced a kind of otherworld in my spirit walks with the twins. And having seen spirits for myself, I could not help but believe that there was indeed a Heaven and a Hell. But after having felt the warmth that Marcus did when Didyme grabbed his hand and the feeling of security when Marcus, Billy, and Old Quil…even Stefan and Valdimir…protected me, I knew only one thing - it was a good place. It was neither fair nor just that Saralyn had been killed – and since when is evil known for that? But what I did know is that her physical remains rested in a special place on our land, her grave plot cherished even…through Jasper's care of the sacred ground and the dogwood tree next to it. I was absolutely certain in my personal faith and beyond rational logic that her immortal soul was truly at peace.

Carlisle's next words interrupted my distant thoughts as I returned my attention to the child. "But sweetheart, I say that because it is what I believe, not because it is something I've seen."

The honey-blonde maned girl grinned shyly, unconsciously imitating Jasper, thinking that he was being secretive, and she was willing to play the game.

"I trust you. If you say she is okay, I believe you. Charlie tells me that his friend is in heaven too. So maybe they are hanging out together." Charlie smiled through his mustache at this, his hand squeezing Sue's as she fought back a momentary surge of emotion.

It was such a pre-teen thing to say, that it reminded us all of why we were here.

Ellie stepped to her father's side and put her hand on the shoulder Victoria wasn't laying upon. When the human girl finally moved back, she startled for a moment seeing Ellie there, but the young woman smiled swiftly to Victoria, earning a quick grin in return.

"Victoria…this is…" Ellie smiled up at Carlisle and then over to Esme who joined them quickly "…these are my parents." She scooted under Esme's arm, wrapping her arm around our mother's waist. "This is Esme…" she grinned broadly "…my mother." She said the word with such reverence that it brought a sheen to Esme's eyes. "And this…" Ellie placed her hand back on Carlisle's shoulder "…is my father, Carlisle."

"But…" Still equating us to angels, Victoria couldn't quite accept what she was hearing.

William came to her side, unable to stand the disquiet in her voice. His begging eyes had Jacob and Nessie moving closer. "Victoria, this is my mother and father. Renesmee and Jacob."

Victoria looked up to Jacob and then over to my tiny daughter, and their youthfulness made her take a second breath before she could talk. "Angels can have kids?"

Emmett broke first, his booming laughter filling the room and causing her to glance around to really notice the rest of us. _Angelic_ was not an attribute he would've used to describe Jacob, much less in his snarling, fierce wolf form. Even for Ness it was a stretch; she was just too mischievous. But my goof ball brother's humor was what was needed, and Victoria broke out in a huge grin and laughing lightly before looking at each couple in the room. When her eyes landed on me, they widened and Bella snickered, as did the others. For God's sake…it was just a face! Tearing her gaze from me, she continued to move around the room, her eyes finally touching over Emmett and Rose, who smiled.

"I remember you all…" she declared, as she carefully went back in her memory of us on that Christmas Eve, lined up near the votive candles, mentally ticking each off on a list. Smiling shyly at Anna, she did a double take on Henry.

Henry was a kid magnet as well, his uncommon beauty really setting him apart. His clear blue eyes, pale skin, flushed slightly, and black hair gave him the look of an Irish rogue, but the warmth that his vampiric charisma exuded and his body physically radiated off, lured women and children in. She couldn't resist the twinkle in his eyes and giggled.

"Let me introduce you," William said softly in a gentle rumble. Then he dropped to a knee beside Carlisle, putting himself more at her level. "But first, I'm going to ask that you understand that we're a little different."

"Duh…" she muttered, thinking we wouldn't hear. Bella squeezed my hand, trying to distract us both; otherwise, I might have laughed.

Victoria looked over to Charlie and Sue for permission, and upon receiving it, she followed the small steps William had made. He nodded to Jacob and Nessie. "As I said before…they are my parents. Unfortunately, I'm told I'm a lot like my dad."

Jacob and Bella chuckled ruefully at that, but Nessie distracted her by taking Victoria into her arms and giving her a smothering hug. "It is so nice to finally meet you." Although Victoria noticed the difference of Nessie's temperature, as she had William's in the past, the warmth of the hug she received from my baby at least took the edge off of her fears.

William next stepped to Emmett, Rose, Henry, and Anna. He introduced them by name, and Victoria stood in reverence of Rose's beauty. Long gone was the cynicism and bitterness that had made my sister brittle…the only flaw in her façade. Happiness had rendered Rosalie nearly perfect.

"You are so pretty," Victoria said in an awed tone.

"Oh…sweetie…I think you are the most precious thing I've seen in a long time," Rose replied sincerely. She couldn't help but reach out and cradle Victoria's face. At the feel of Rosalie's cold hand, the little girl lit up with contentment. A thought stirred in her mind that angels should be warmer, but she was willing to accept our nature immediately…as she had before.

Emmett nudged William, letting him know to "fess up."

William took a deep breath and caught Victoria's attention from Rosalie. "Okay…so remember that whole different thing? Here's where it starts." He glanced back at Emmett and Rosalie, and then waved a hand at them. "They are Henry's parents." He moved his hand over to the dark-headed exotic woman beside Henry. "Anna's his wife."

"Okay." She was still focusing on how youthful that Emmett and Rosalie looked, but it really hadn't hit her. She was a highly intelligent young lady, but she was still just a ten year old. She looked curiously at Anna, and her beauty, before moving forward with William.

Seth came next, and the tall man too smiled softly at her before taking the initiative away from William and introducing himself. He extended a beefy hand to the girl, who shook it carefully, inhaling in surprise at the heat of his palm. "I'm Seth, Jacob's friend, and Bella's stepbrother. Sue's my mom."

Her eyes rounded at the realization that she'd been living with his parent. "Bella?" she asked in our direction. She'd seen the pictures of Bella and me at Charlie's and Sue's. It was then that she realized that the little girl she'd seen in the pictures with us was most likely Renesmee; her mind noting that Nessie's features, coloring, and curls were exactly the same in all the photos.

"That's me…" Bella confirmed her suspicions quickly, grinning good-naturedly down at Victoria.

Victoria blushed looking toward us, and bowed her head slightly, embarrassed at her reaction to me. Emmett started to tease, but I glared at him in warning. Taking Carlisle's and William's guidance, Bella gently sat down to her knees. Bella was so tiny that Victoria actually looked down at her.

"Charlie's my dad."

Victoria stumbled a little, hearing the contrast in her musical voice identifying her rougher-voiced father. Her thoughts pursued the idea that if Bella was an angel, then how could Charlie be her father, unless she'd died? Her mind further pursued that if that was so, whether it was possible for her mother to come back to her as well. The idea both intrigued and upset her.

I shifted my foot very minutely in discomfort at that thought; my actions were picked up by all the immortals in the room. I did not want to cause the child further pain, but at the same time, knew I would have to correct her fleeting thought.

"And this is my husband, Edward," Bella introduced me, providing a little distraction.

I was thankful, for one of the few times in my life, for my face then, because Victoria was immediately taken in and relaxed under my attention. "Hello," I said quickly and then smiled. Jasper helped, giving her a quick dose of calm.

She turned her head slightly to the side, looking at me quizzically. "How did you get that scar?" As soon as the dazzling effect had worn off, she'd seen it.

"Fighting a very bad man," Bella supplied, and I wanted to growl at her. Her answer only perpetuated Victoria's beliefs. She was imagining a battle of epic proportions between legions of angels and demons played out on an ethereal plane of existence; the flashing winged figures swooping down on the rising dark clouds of evil beasts issuing from below.

Victoria's smile was blinding just before she astonished me with her thoughts and then the others with her words. "I see that the Big Man didn't let you lose."

My eyes went wide at her child-like belief that the Big Man had anything to do with what had occurred; though I had to admit that I felt the ethereal presence of Fate – perhaps acting as an agent of Him - stepping in when I faced Caius and Aro's horde. I opened my mouth very slightly to respond but thought better of it. Perhaps it was true. Certainly Carlisle would whole-heartedly concur.

William stepped in to redirect the conversation. "Okay…so some more weirdness." He took Bella's hand and laced their fingers together, then glanced up lovingly at us before returning his eyes to Victoria.

"They are my _Nonno_ and _Nonna_."

Victoria tilted her head to one side as she stared in confusion at us, because she wasn't sure of what the Italian words meant. Thankfully Nessie and Jacob walked up to us, Stefanie in tow. Ness was the perfect balance of Bella and me, so once William cleared up his uncharacteristic blunder, hopefully, Victoria would be able to see the truth before her eyes.

"William…" I hissed at him. "Clear it up." Victoria had been distracted by Stefanie, who she considered a dear friend, so she missed the look I traded with my grandson.

Taking a deep breath, William forged on. "Victoria, Bella and Edward are my grandmother and grandfather. _Nonno_ and _Nonna_ are the Italian words for them. Carlisle and Esme are our great grandmother and grandfather."

"What?" Her calm began to crack.

Carlisle moved to her other side hearing the stress in her voice. "Victoria, sweetheart…do you trust Charlie and Sue?"

It was a good move on Carlisle's part, because Bella's and Seth's parents had come to mean the world to her.

"Yes," she answered without reservation, and bobbed her head, turning to look toward Charlie and Sue for reassurance.

Charlie nodded in his typical silent, but strong, manner. He looked steadily and keenly at the child, and smiled quietly before lifting his eyes to Bella and me. Sue linked her arm through Charlie's, then leaned against him. _"It's okay,"_ she mouthed to Victoria.

"Do you trust me?" Carlisle asked next. It wasn't a question of ego; he was just wise enough to know that she'd focused on him those few years ago…and again just now.

She turned and saw the pure love in Carlisle's face. Our father didn't have to be a good liar, or use the many skills at subterfuge he'd perfected over the years; his sincerity was plain and simple. And, Victoria fell victim to it.

"I do," she squeaked. "But how?"

She turned again, looking at me closely to see if she could see any similarities to Esme or Carlisle. It was then that she really noticed our eyes. Her gaze swiftly looked at each of us, checking to see that we all had golden eyes, save for Henry's crystal blue eyes, Nessie's chocolate brown, Ellie's whiskey ones, Stefanie's emerald green, and the Quileutes' dark brown eyes. Her mind jerked from the realization, but I didn't feel fear from her, just confusion. Grasping for something, she moved to Renesmee, and it was then that a degree of calm reappeared in her face. It was clear to her that our baby was a mixture of Bella and me. It didn't hurt that Nessie was standing beside a still-kneeling Bella, and that they were almost identical images of each other aside from their coloring and hair.

"It's part of our differences," William said simply.

"Are the red eyed ones the same?" Thank God she was only referring to Fred, his handsome face clear in her mind.

All eyes turned to me, and this time she didn't miss it. Her curiosity sparked as to why everyone would look to me. So much to explain…thank goodness, we were wise enough to have limited what we would do this day. But her question begged to be answered.

I shook my head. "Yes and no. That is a difficult question to answer, little one. The red eyed ones are similar to us, but a lot of them…live differently. They can be very dangerous to someone like you."

"Because they all work for the other guy?" she said in a simplistic explanation. It was the way a child would think…the black and white of good versus evil.

I knelt so that I would be beside Bella. This was the debate that'd shaped my existence for almost a hundred years. If it had taken me a century and the benefit of an intelligent and stubborn mate to finally come to peace, what would it take for a child who'd lost almost everything?

"No, they don't all work for the _other guy_. In fact, some of my good friends have red eyes. The color of our eyes has little to do with whether or not we are good or bad. That is a choice we make."

She was able to understand what I was saying. Thank God for the Quileute School which provided lessons in their culture, language, and stories. She remembered the spoken legends that she had heard from Sue and many of the pack at bonfires she'd been to on First Beach, as well. "The Raven… Báyak…he's a sneaky one, isn't he, William?" My grandson nodded beside her. "But he can be good too…he just has to decide it."

I seized the opportunity to relate to something she already knew, and I felt Jasper calming her, supporting her.

"Right…it's a decision as to how we choose to live our lives, just like the Raven has to make decisions about how to act."

"But you are so young…how are you William's grandfather? How can he…" she grinned back to Carlisle, who'd remained kneeling on the floor "…be his great grandfather?"

"You've noticed that William has grown quickly, right?" I knew she had, but we'd decided to leave the whole gifted thing out of the mix for awhile. It was going to be enough for now that she learned we were immortals.

She nodded at my question and then blushed. She was well aware that she had a crush on William…what she didn't yet know was how serious or life altering that "crush" really was.

"Well, we age a little differently."

"Like you stay looking younger longer."

"Yeah…" here it went "….like forever."

She just smiled. "Well, I knew that, silly. Angels don't die."

Back to the angels idea again. I shot a look at Carlisle in amusement and jerked my head; he was going to have the privilege of explaining that particular situation. He thinned his lips very briefly at my upraised eyebrows and barely contained amusement. He knew he'd be explaining more about our immortality… just not this instant.

But first, the person that I knew would become most important to her, other than William, waited. Jasper was doing so well at being patient in this first "official" meeting; Alice, however, was about to explode with excitement and barely suppressed joy. Even though Jasper had wanted to delay revealing to the young girl his true relationship to her out of an abundance of caution, Carlisle had insisted on telling Victoria immediately, because he knew how important she was to Jasper. Our father wasn't very good at keeping those things from us that made us happy, particularly when he'd decided there could be no harm in it.

William put his hand on Victoria's shoulder and steered her past Bella and me to stand before my warrior brother and pixie sister. Rising, I moved a step closer to Jasper, just to give him support. I had no fear that he'd hurt her; her blood did not sing out to him; it was the opposite, in fact, calming him. This was an anomaly we hadn't understood about Victoria, until the Mistress had revealed the child's lineage. It made a strange sense that these facts, tied with Fate, however improbable it all seemed, had drawn Jasper to her. For my part, I drew closer to him, so that he could watch my face as I heard her thoughts.

Next to Jasper, Alice blurred; she was trying so hard to remain still, but failing miserably. I'd never seen her so excited to meet someone since Bella moved to Forks. My thoughts brightened; Bella moving to Forks. Her presence had created a tumult of unexpected chaos that burst into our unending immortal lives; she'd been a bright meteor in the dark sky and irrevocably altered us all. If I'd only known… Nah…I couldn't help but grin a little. Everything had happened the way it was supposed to, and I wouldn't trade a minute of it. Bella and I'd already discussed, just after Henry came to us, how everything had needed to happen exactly as it did. As this was exactly the same with Victoria, in Jasper's and Alice's life.

Alice's energy drew Victoria's attention first. "This is my great aunt…" William said, earning a snarl from Alice for bringing age into it "…Alice, and she is a little hyper."

Understatement much…?

"Hello," Victoria smiled shyly, breaking out into laughter when Alice squealed and pulled her into her arms for a hug. They weren't much different in size, so it was as if two friends had been reunited after a long time apart. She sniffed at Alice suddenly.

"Wait…" Victoria cried out quickly, her mind seizing on something that had eluded her, but was brought into immediate clarity. "You've been to my house."

Alice froze, and then started laughing as she saw what Victoria was going to say.

"You smell good…like chocolate chip cookies. I've run down to mom's kitchen before…" she'd taken to calling Sue mom within the last year "…thinking she was baking some."

Then Alice and I both froze as Victoria broke from William and flung herself at Jasper. He was stunned not only by her actions, but the emotions rolling off her.

"Victoria?" William asked sharply, not because he was unhappy, but because he'd been startled by her actions.

Her mumbled reply was clear to us all. "If she smells like cookies…then he's the one in my dreams…the one who watches over me. He smells like _home_." She took a deep breath of Jasper just to confirm her guess.

Jasper's eyes darkened in pleasure, his hand coming to rest at the crown of her hair and slowly running down the bright honey-blonde strands. Other than with Alice, I'd never seen him be so relaxed at touching another, much less a human. To be able to do so without subterfuge…it overwhelmed him, and the room benefitted from his feelings of utter bliss. Emmett's goofy grin almost got sloppy.

"You do, right? Come to Daddy Charlie's and watch me while I sleep?" Victoria asked, her face pressed against his upper abdomen.

"Yes," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her while he looked over to Alice in pure adoration. Alice shivered in pleasure, waiting for him to have his moment with her.

"Why?" She finally pulled back to look up at him.

He took the moment to do what so many of us already had. Kneeling so that they looked eye to eye, his lips quirked to the side and he answered, "Because you are so very important to me."

"Why?" It was a plausible follow-up, but it was said in such a little girl voice that it was adorable.

"Because…" and Jasper looked to Carlisle for confirmation and support; our father nodded in encouragement "…you and your mother are…" He took a second to take a deep breath. "You and your mother are long lost relatives of mine."

Her blue eyes rounded out, but she won a place in my heart when her mind felt concern toward Charlie and Sue. It would've been easy for her to retreat within after having lost her mother, but after grieving, she had been able to start healing, and in the process she'd opened her heart to Charlie and Sue as surrogate parents. Although she felt the indefinably strong kinship connection with Jasper, she didn't want to leave or hurt the two humans who stood just behind her.

As Jasper waited with supernatural stillness, Victoria peered back at the Swans to see their reaction. Charlie smirked and shooed her back toward Jasper. Thrilled at the depth of his compassion, Bella blurred to Charlie's side, hugging him lightly, mindful of her vampire strength as Victoria turned back to the man stoically waiting her regard.

"As in you're a long lost cousin?"

Reaching up to brush his hand along her jaw, Jasper shook his head slowly. "No." He paused a beat. "As in you're my granddaughter, many generations removed. One I didn't know about until after what happened to your mother."

Her eyes widened and then she scrunched her face together in confusion.

"But we saw you, in Trinity Parish in Seattle…" Her words didn't quite match her thoughts. She was thinking that we must have known something because we helped her then. Even if it hadn't been true, there would be no convincing her that we hadn't been the ones to settle their affairs. She'd yet to truly accept the granddaughter thing. Carlisle had a lot of explaining to do.

"I know, darlin'." Jasper wasn't going to lie to her about anything. There was no purpose in doing so. "We helped simply because we wanted to."

"I gave her the necklace…the one you left for me." She looked then to Alice, who nodded gently. Her ability of deduction was scary…Jasper kinda scary. But even with Jasper's calming influence, tears filled her eyes at the memory. "She was wearing it… when she died." She then sobbed and Jasper sighed heavily, pulling her back into his arms, circling them around her protectively.

We'd made sure that Saralyn had been buried with it as well. But her burial was a topic of conversation that we decided wouldn't be addressed just yet. Victoria was intelligent and Jasper's progeny, but a human's mind could only take so much. When he finally allowed himself to lay his cheek on the top of her head, allowing her to cry it all out, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Darlin', we're here to love you now…just like she would have."

She took a deep breath at the promise in his voice and snuggled her face into his cold chest as if it was the safest place in the world.

Jasper…reformed blood thirsty vampire…snuggled her even closer, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. His murmured words, however, said it all. "Victoria, I promise, we're here now…I'm here, and you'll never be alone."

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**To ColdOnePaul, thank you so much for making this so much better! My little story transforms under your red ink.**


	48. Storm

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.

Sorry for not updating last week. Real life got in the way. I do already have two more chapters to the beta, so I promise they're coming...sooner than later.

The wise man in the storm prays to God

Not for safety from danger,

But for deliverance from fear

Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**Edward POV**

"_Darlin', we're here to love you now…just like she would have."_

_She took a deep breath at the promise in his voice and snuggled her face into his chest as if it was the safest place in the world. _

_Jasper…reformed blood thirsty vampire…snuggled her even closer, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. His murmured words, however, said it all. "Victoria, I promise, we're here now…I'm here, and you'll never be alone."_

Over Victoria's head, Jasper looked over to Carlisle in bemusement and a degree of shock, confused questions filing his eyes. It was an unfamiliar, wholly alien feeling to actually hold a living, breathing, warm human in his arms and experience absolutely no desire to drink. It was an uncharacteristic look for my sibling; he was normally very self-assured at this point in his immortal existence. Leave it to him to be pierced to the quick by a ten year old when he'd faced down armies of blood-thirsty newborn savages. But knowing how much the young human he was cradling meant to him, it made odd sense. Terror was something that Jasper rarely fell prey to…but at the moment…that precise, incipient emotion threatened to overtake him. The eternal warrior was unsure that Victoria had properly grasped the fact that she was his descendant and hesitated to remind the child for fear of misstepping and being rejected. Carlisle interpreted his plea correctly.

Rising and moving toward the sofa next to where Jasper held Victoria, Carlisle's mind was calm and clear, his movements sure and unassuming. Here were the famous bedside manners he'd become known for. Knowing that Victoria might need him, Carlisle glanced at Charlie who joined him. "Sweetheart, why don't you come sit here on the couch by Charlie and me? I would like to talk with you about something.

"'Kay," she said softly, giving Jasper another quick hug, before stepping back.

However as might've been expected, instead of releasing him, she tugged at his hand, making him follow her. She patted the fabric beside her for him to sit as she energetically jumped onto the seat to Charlie's side. As Alice and Jasper beamed at each other at the child's easy familiarity, Carlisle pulled the sofa table close to her and sat in front of them. It would've been just as easy for him to squat, but he was doing everything he could to make this easier, less unnatural and scary.

"Victoria, Charlie has told me that you've been asking about the wolves you've heard in the woods. You've heard their howls in the night time, yes?"

The girl gave Charlie a quick glance then returned to Carlisle's smiling face. "They come close to our house." She bobbed her head, her eyes wide, as if to emphasize her words. "But Charlie told me that I don't have to be afraid of them."

Carlisle smiled and nodded once to her in affirmation.

"Yes." He glanced up to Jacob and Seth, whose faces were lit with barely suppressed amusement and anticipation. "They're our friends, and no, not a single one of them would harm you. In fact, they are honor bound to protect you, just as we are." Victoria's eyebrows knit together at the comment in apparent confusion, but he continued on before she could ask any questions. Gesturing toward the floor-to-ceiling back window overlooking the deck, he took his hand and pulled her up and over to the window where she could see the backyard more clearly. "Can you look out the window…towards the river?" he directed her.

On cue, Sam and Paul slowly stepped out into the light. Her lips formed a large "O" as she saw the horse-sized wolves. "How did they get so big?" she asked in great surprise; her mind flashing back to National Geographic specials that she had seen of grey wolves in Yellowstone and Canada. She immediately recognized the disparity in size between the ordinary wolves and that of Sam and Paul. Then the rest of the pack, all in wolf form, followed behind Sam and Paul. They all sat back on their haunches, looking toward us.

The child opened her mouth several times then she gripped Carlisle's hand tightly and whispered, "How many are there? Why are they here?"

I was pleased in a perverse fashion that she was showing a little healthy fear; I was beginning to wonder. The supernatural world was full of dangerous creatures, and the sooner she understood that, the better. Like Bella had, Victoria was taking this all too well…but the really strange part was about to be revealed so we would see how she reacted to it.

"I asked them to come, so that you could see them." Carlisle remained very still.

Victoria stared at Carlisle, then to the rest of the family, her eyes resting finally on Jasper, who gave her a small nod. Jacob laughed low in his throat, but otherwise did not speak, content to let Carlisle continue taking the lead.

"You talk to animals too?" she squeaked, her attention focusing back toward our father. He'd just unknowingly perpetuated the angel image more. She had a very Disney-esque view of how our secret world all worked.

Emmett however chuckled, disparaging thoughts about the wolves flying through his head. All sorts of jokes about dogs and obedience lessons threatened to erupt, and Jacob glared at him with a low growl, drawing Victoria's attention again. The Alpha did not need to be a mind reader to know what my big brother was thinking.

"Look again," Carlisle encouraged Victoria gently.

Her thoughts raced as she turned back to find Sam and Paul in human form, surrounded by the others. Thankfully they'd put both shirts and shorts on.

"Wait, that's Sam…" Panic was beginning to filter into her mind, which made me feel infinitely better. I was beginning to worry that she was in shock, even though her heartbeat was strong and her vitals were just fine. "Where did the wolves go?" She looked to Jasper and Charlie both for explanation. The theories - as to who the Quileute truly were - filtering through the edge of her mind were too fantastical for her to believe, even though they were true.

What _had_ happened was actually a difficult thing to describe to a young child.

Then Stefanie chuckled lightly, coming over to Victoria and touching her on her shoulder. She waved at her mate and mate to come forward. Charlie and Jasper joined her from the couch; Charlie with a twinkle in his eyes, and Jasper with a slight snort followed by a smile. Victoria took my brother's hand in hers, letting go of Carlisle's

"Seth, care to give a little demonstration?" my granddaughter asked, humor lacing her voice.

Grinning broadly, Seth raised an eyebrow at Stefanie. It was a ridiculous sight…him challenging her…as if he would deny anything his imprint asked of him. Victoria smiled uncertainly at Stefanie and her request, but she had no reason to distrust my granddaughter. As gracefully as I'd come to expect of the wolves, Seth rose, walked over to the sliding glass door near Carlisle and the girl, stepping through. Then flashing a brilliant smile at her, he leapt off the back porch and phased in midair, his sandy fur exploding out of his skin as he landed on all fours to join the rest of the pack.

The air rushed out of Victoria's lungs in a near-gasp. "Charlie?" She scooted just a tad closer to Bella's father but didn't let go of Jasper's hand.

"Jacob did the same thing in front of me a few years ago. He was trying to get me to understand something very important." Charlie's voice was calm and reassuring. "Something about Bella. Jacob nearly gave me a heart attack."

Bella snorted loudly from where she sat. She had mostly forgiven Jacob for his rash behavior that day, but it was not something she'd forget anytime in the next few decades. Nor would I. The wolf just chuckled in response.

"Jacob?" Victoria looked to my son-in-law. Then she looked to William, wondering if Jacob turned into a wolf as well, would William? Her eyes widened even more as she stared at both; she was attempting to picture them as immense wolves like the ones outside.

I wanted to say, "_Not yet, but it's coming_" in regards to her intense curiosity about the boy she already felt a connection with, but her next thoughts stopped me.

"Sam, Paul, Seth, and Jacob are werewolves?" Her voice was almost strangled.

Images of the latest teenage horror novel ran through her mind…boys bursting out of their shirts, howling at the moon, and teeth gnashing. That her mind also skittered over the werewolves' enemies, unnaturally attractive, fang-toothed bloodsuckers, was actually a lucky thing for us. Our world was becoming smaller with all the Hollywood caricaturized versions of our immortal presence. Not one of them had it exactly right, but they were close, Brams Stoker's _Dracula_, at Marcus' instigation to punish Vladimir and Stefan, having started it all.

William finally stepped to Carlisle's side. "Wolves…just wolves. Not werewolves," he said in defense of his father's legacy.

Her mind ran very quickly, putting the dots together, and what she had to say next would render everyone speechless. "So if they're werewolves, and you're…" she turned back to Carlisle "…not angels?"

He shook his head slowly, the compassion on his face clear. "Well…" he chuckled looking at Esme, his love clear "…I think my wife and children can be very angelic…" he looked to Emmett before amending "…at times. But no, we aren't angels. Yet, that doesn't mean we aren't good."

The girl suddenly felt Jasper's cold hand still clutching hers and her mind jumped very quickly on how warm William always was when she touched him. Her mind echoed the only other thing she could manage, the thing that would explain the polar opposites, the thing that had filtered through her mind. She swallowed loudly, then very quietly said, "Vampires?"

She couldn't hear the gasp throughout the room; all of my family, save Alice, were amazed she'd guessed. Alice sat with a smug expression as she looked at Jasper as if to say "_See?"_

"Yes," Carlisle said softly, and waited for her to continue.

"Good vampires?" she squeaked.

"We try to be," Jasper replied softly as he released her hand to touch her shoulder gently.

"But werewolves…" she ignored the clarification that William gave her "…and vampires are enemies. Mortal enemies. I watched _Underworld_. They don't like each other…" she glanced over to Nessie and Jacob, having worked out that Ness must be a vampire if she was Bella's and my child "…unless they're in love." She was imagining the female and male characters in the movie she'd seen. Yes, love explained it all for us.

"Where did you see that movie, young lady?" Charlie asked in a gruff voice, ever the dad. He wasn't happy, having been very careful to limit what she saw.

Victoria blushed at his stern look and stuttered a little. "Uh, umm… When I spent the night with Jamie, we stayed up and watched horror movies." Her mind flashed to a "girls' night" seeing the movie in question and giggling at the characters.

Charlie glared at me for some reason, but then his thoughts came clear. He wanted to know what else she'd seen and was planning on picking my brain after I did hers.

"So good vampires and werewolves only eat bad guys, right?" she squeaked again, the reality finally having caught up with her. Amazingly, she still didn't think of removing her hand from Jasper's.

As Jacob screwed up his face and gagged at the thought of actually consuming a human, never mind that he had actually eaten deer and elk in his long sojourns from both my wife and Nessie, my family laughed. A good many laughed at me, because she'd come to a conclusion that had caused me ennui for years. Carlisle, at least, had the wherewithal to start speaking again. "The wolves eat human food, my family and I…we don't drink from humans, only animals like deer and bear."

Her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears. "You kill Bambi?" She was horrified.

How ironic that she would find it more horrendous that we feasted off woodland creatures than humans! But considering what she'd gone through, it was conceivable that she would desire to have "bad guys" face sure and swift retribution. When I heard her next thought, I knew how big her heart was, because without reservation, she'd accepted our crazy, supernatural world.

She turned from Jasper to face our father and placed her small hand on Carlisle's cold forearm. Her next quick leap of logic astounded me. "Will you do me a favor? When you track down the person that killed my mama, will you please kill him?"

I was amazed at her bloodthirsty plea. Jasper's eyes sharpened on Victoria as his mind flashed quickly to his own thirst for vengeance against the ancient woman before touching on just how like Victoria was to him. A flash of the same emotion came from Ellie before being swiftly suppressed.

Everyone in the room looked to me at her question, and she once again was puzzled by their focus on me. But instinctively, the words were pulled out of me. "That is a promise that I can assure you I will keep."

"See, you really are angels," she repeated, and squeezed Jasper's hand.

And just like that, the miraculous nature and open-mindedness of youth took over. Victoria thought it was "amazing cool" that she knew of the immortal beings that lived around her. Even with Carlisle's cautionary words about the necessity of keeping the secret and his warning to her as to how it would affect us if she spilled the beans, even unwittingly, she remained buoyant. To see the joy on Jasper's and Alice's faces as they spent the afternoon getting acquainted made even the possibility of her slips worthwhile.

~FMR~

**Bella POV**

We watched in the early evening darkness as Jasper buckled a sleeping Victoria in my dad's SUV. She'd spent the day learning as much as she could about Jasper and Alice, and I couldn't help but smile at how content Jasper looked.

"Dad, thanks." I squeezed Charlie's arm gently.

"For what?"

"For being willing to help us, to help Jasper. She means as much to you as she does us. It would be easy to be selfish with her attentions."

"Bells, when you came to Sue and me and asked for us to take her in, I'll admit that I was taken back. I'm an old man, and I'm not so sure that I had any responsibility in you turning out to be such a good kid. But she's good, like you are." His silver-streaked mustache twitched. "She'll need you sooner or later. You know I'm not getting any younger."

His words scared me. "WHAT! EDWARD!" I screamed and then followed up with "Carlisle!" Was Charlie trying to tell me something? _Well, at least I would find out soon enough_, I thought as my husband and father-in-law appeared beside me.

"He implied that he wasn't doing well," I informed them quickly, although they would've heard what Charlie said. I saw Carlisle already assessing his heart, and Edward reached for his arm, checking his pulse, as I patted his chest gently.

"Whoa! Bells, calm down. The ticker is still fine." He stilled my gently patting hands. "I'm just saying…" His eyes were round with shock at how fast my husband and father-in-law had appeared, even though he had seen us move like that many times in the past decade. He actually batted at their hands…as if he could move them.

"Well!" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest as if to ward off the pain that used to pulse there. "You just can't say things like that. You scared me."

He chuckled, smoothing his mustache down with his fingertips. "I was just saying that one day she's going to need you, and it is better to go ahead and meet her so that she'll feel comfortable. And my great grandson, he isn't going to be able to wait long, you know. Us Swan men…we're lady killers."

He cocked his eyebrow at me in challenge before laughing with me. Lady Killer…right. I was remembering that he'd once adamantly declared himself a perpetual bachelor. Now he had a wife, a new daughter, and grandchildren. It pained my heart that Renee couldn't experience all of this with us, and he must have sensed my sadness.

"She would've been proud of you, Bells." Edward paused at my side while my father spoke. "Of you and Edward, and Renesmee, and the babies. You've done good, kid. Real good. Now let me go get this new fledgling you've brought me home and in her bed." He started to walk toward the truck, and I heard Edward quietly snort just before my dad turned back to me. "Hey, I've got an idea. You and I haven't had some alone time in a while. Come fishing with me tomorrow?"

Fishing? Was he serious? Seeing the earnest look in his brown eyes, I realized he was. A smile breaking across my face, I couldn't refuse. "What time?"

His answer would've caused me to moan had I been human. "Five in the morning. You gotta get up early, Bells." Then realizing what he said, he chuckled. "Well, for you, I guess that won't be a problem. Just meet me at the house."

"Okay," I said, feeling a surprising amount of enthusiasm about it.

"You should invite Carlisle along," Edward offered up with a smirk as my father and Sue pulled down the drive.

I grinned as I heard Carlisle growl and then reach around me to shove Edward. "I have no reason to punish Carlisle like that." His disgust with fishing was well known, and we could hear Nessie and Henry snickering inside the house. They'd terrorized their grandfather enough over the years with that smelly activity; there was no need for me to take up that cause.

"No, I think the idea of going alone with Charlie sounds wonderful," I announced and then turned to catch Edward's content look. He leaned over and kissed my forehead softly in pleasure.

"Maybe I'll bring the grandkids out to meet you afterward and make them clean the fish," he offered up, to be quickly answered by several moans inside from said children.

The thought of fishing with my dad, to be joined by my husband and grandkids afterwards seemed just about perfect, and all I could do was grin in anticipation.

~FMR~

The river water was idyllic and my father's silence comforting as we sat in his old boat. The fishing trip had made me realize something; to my dad, fishing was more about the experience than the absolute conquering of aquatic life. If a fish inadvertently found its way onto his hook, it was a bonus. But for the most part, as with many men, fishing was a time to think and ponder and commune with nature, which was something I'd come to appreciate since becoming a vampire. I'd always known that my lack of verbosity came from my dad; I'd just never realized how much my comfort with just "_being_" came from him as well.

Had I not been able with my vampire senses to see the slight twitches of his back and the periodic adjustments of his rod as he looked across the water, I would've thought him asleep. Occasionally, he'd reach for the thermos to take a sip of coffee, but after our initial conversation, our talk had been but a few words here or there. Honestly, even without a great amount of talk, it had been one of my best experiences with him, and I was grateful for the opportunity. This was how Charlie and I had always been, just comfortable around each other with no need for words or unnecessary interaction.

The morning had been cool, the surface of the water barely disturbed by the soft wind that occasionally fanned across it. A brave bird or two heralded the morning, but since I was there, I was certain that the wildlife that would've normally greeted my father had scattered quickly. I could hear the occasional sound from far off, but I was certain that it was an unnaturally quiet morning for my father. I thought to ask him if he missed the sounds of nature, but let it slip away, the peace surrounding us too seductive to disturb. For me, I'd allowed the cool mist to coat my skin and hair, but as the mist burned off, I'd enjoyed the breeze. Charlie had wrapped up in a coat in response to the briskness, grumping over at my apparent lack of concern.

It had been an extremely enjoyable morning, more so than what I expected my husband was going through. Henry had suggested they attempt the whole "switch" thing, and I'd almost cancelled on my dad, wanting to be there for Edward. But Edward had insisted otherwise.

"_Love, we aren't going to start with anything major, and I'll be surrounded by the others, so I absolutely refuse for you to turn down the opportunity to spend time with Charlie."_ This had been said as he kissed along my collarbone, my body feeling almost boneless from the lovemaking he'd already lavished on me throughout the night.

He'd been so sincere in his desire for me to visit with my dad, that it had been hard to refuse his pleas. My husband could be a very persuasive man, so as the morning had progressed into lunchtime, I'd done what Edward had suggested and just enjoyed being with my father. But I couldn't help but smirk in remembrance of the enticing package I'd left at home.

"_I love you,"_ he murmured into my hair, pulling me up against him. His words had been so fervent, as if he had to always put the deep level of emotions he felt into each syllable. He treated me like a delicate prize, one he needed to cherish and nurture, and my breath had whooshed out of me at the feel of him against me, reminding me of how we'd spent the night and what I'd be doing again. Even still, it was hard to peel myself away from him.

"_I love you too, Edward. Have fun with the boys, and I'll see you at lunch."_ Of course I hadn't been able to say the words without running my hand along his jaw and then pushing my fingers through his hair for a quick tug.

Edward had chuckled and waved goodbye at me as I drove away. With the wind blowing his hair slightly, I'd had the almost overwhelming urge to turn back around to muss it back into place. As if he'd known what I was thinking, he'd blown me a kiss as I turned the corner.

Feeling myself grow antsy at my separation from Edward, I sighed slightly in satisfaction when Charlie straightened his back as he turned to me and said, "Well Bells, I guess it's time we row this thing back in and go meet Edward and the little ones. I've got enough fish to teach them how to clean." He patted the small cooler chest full of ice and stinking fish as if to prove the point.

Right… He just wanted, in long standing grandparent tradition, to torture them with the smells, and I, for one, could say I wasn't going to miss that aspect of this little adventure. My alone time with Charlie, sure…the smell, not so much.

"Allow me," I told him, grabbing the oars. For a moment, he looked disturbed at my offer, but then he chuckled.

"I guess we will get there quicker if I let you do it, huh?"

"Yup!"

We hadn't been on shore long when I heard the sound of a group approaching, the noise of wind and shaking leaves growing louder, and then something raised the hair on the back of my neck. I heard sobbing. I pushed Charlie behind me as I crouched with a growl. But then Ellie crashed through the trees and burst onto the bank not too far from us. William, Stefanie, and Victoria still behind her and hidden, I saw the indisputable fear on her face…and the panic. I straightened up immediately.

"NONNA! she screamed, using the term of endearment as the twins did. But the warmth I usually experienced at hearing it was overshadowed by the panic in her face…and then extinguished totally as her words destroyed my life.

"She got him! The Ancient One…she has Nonno!"

* * *

AN: Um…I'm hiding now.

To ColdOnePaul, thank you so much for making this immensely better! My little story transforms under your red ink.


	49. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I apologize for the delay in posting. Real Life took precedence. I thought to wait until Sunday, since I'd mentioned that as a posting schedule, but my beta told me to go ahead. You can thank him – smile.**

* * *

When your time comes to die,

Be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death,

So that when their time comes,

They weep and pray for a little more time,

To live their lives over again in a different way.

Sing your death song,

And die like a hero going home.

Tecumseh

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella pulled away in our SUV, going to meet Charlie for their day together, but not before I blew her a kiss. I could hear Emmett behind me on the front steps already formulating a snarky remark about how I was a pansy for doing so. Yet, seeing the glow in Bella's face as she looked back to me in the rear view mirror, I just didn't care. Our night, as with all the nights and times we made love, had been earth shattering. It was as if time only refined and intensified how closely we were bonded physically, emotionally, and spiritually. She was my salvation and always had been.

So as Jasper chuckled at my mood, I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrow. "Give me your best shot."

"Dude…I don't even have to try." He pantomimed me, effeminately kissing his fingertips and waving them like an accomplished beauty contestant. That Emmett cocked his hip to the side in a very provocative manner was too much, considering the burly body being contorted into such a pose. He'd intentionally crooked his little finger on his right hand effectively telling me his thoughts on my status.

"Whooped…" he was effectively saying.

As Jasper burst out laughing, I shrugged. I deemed Emmett's attempt to get a rise out of me pointless. Bella did have me twisted around her little finger, so why argue? I sniffed at him dismissively, to which Emmett growled a little.

Sensing the impending destruction, Esme stuck her head out the front door. "Not here. Go out into the back yard if you insist on acting like kids." Without any further direction, she closed the door on us as if to say there would be no argument. We all heard Carlisle chuckle from inside at her actions.

Henry grinned as the light of confrontation in his dad's eyes dimmed to frustration. Em was spoiling for a good fight, but his son and I had other things to do, and the boss _had_ spoken.

"So, Edward. Where do we go?" Henry asked, knowing that I would need the quiet to focus on our experiment.

"We'll leave," Carlisle spoke as he stepped out on to the front porch from inside.

Images of a good hunt, followed by dessert ala' Esme upon his return, flashed through his mind triggering a small smirk on my part. The fact that the rest of the family would still stay relatively close enough to the house in case something went wrong and Henry and I needed any of them permeated his and Emmett's thoughts. We heard various others start leaving; Aden for his morning prayers in a private clearing, and Fred, returning to Seattle for his mate.

Emmett might tease me unmercifully, but he was still my overprotective, big brother.

It was a compromise we'd fashioned in the past few years of Henry, Bella, and I working on suppressing specific parts of Aro's memories. Henry and Bella still insisted that they both be present, along with Jasper in the near background, for serious work, but the family, for the most part, refused to go far afield from the house. But today wasn't about that. I didn't need my mate to shield my mind and my nephew to provide the visual of blocking off memories to hide them, or the family hanging around like I was a ticking time bomb. We were simply going to try building a trigger.

So with one more longing look down the road by which my wife had disappeared, I followed Henry into the house as the others prepared to vacate it.

~FMR~

"I'm imagining the last time that Jacob slipped with his thoughts about Nessie," I informed Henry and saw the humor slide across his face. Carlisle chuckled very lightly as he sat in the couch across from Henry and myself. I'd heard his curiosity about the process and invited him to stay. Esme had provided only a slight mock pout before she gave him a look that promised untold delights later and then ran into the woods.

"An innocuous one, right?" Henry teased, not so subtly reminding me that he'd directed me to pick something minor to start with.

I shrugged. "If this works, can you imagine a better thing for me to attempt?"

He actually chuckled at my sour expression. "Okay, I'll give you that." Sitting down in front of me, to where our knees almost touched, he quirked his head. "Can you hear any of the others?"

"No, just the occasional person passing on the highway." That was acceptable…their thoughts, for the most part, were mundane.

"Okay…so let try with you just building the wall as usual. Start with the first row," he said in the persuasive voice he reserved for this task.

I grimaced at such a mundane, weak start, but he was the man in charge, so I followed through. I began, slightly cringing as my perfect memory brought the "innocuous memory" up, with the lust Jacob had felt when he saw Nessie in a particularly form fitting pair of jeans, and the thoughts and plans he had as he placed his large paw on her hip. Within a few seconds the memory was gone. I didn't know that, however, until Henry told me to remember and it all came rushing back.

I pinched my nose in frustration and realized that Henry was laughing at me, because my other hand was tugging at my hair. Underneath his humor, however, Henry's mind was infused with relief to see me acting so "Edward." I knew that when I inadvertently replicated one or another of Aro's mannerisms that it spiked everyone's fear. That they attempted to hide the dismay from me was both a useless effort and a driving reason why I wanted to develop a level of control over these damned memories. My family shouldn't have to worry about me in this manner.

For a moment, I even contemplated mimicking Aro just to freak Henry out…but thought better of it. This was Henry, and he still was all tangled up about the fact that he was biologically related to the man I still considered the most powerful and diabolical leader I'd ever encountered. Deep inside, the man in front of me still felt very responsible for what had occurred to our family over the past few years…his guilt tied up with the mixed emotions of hatred and disgust toward his sire.

Before I could even stop the words, they flew out of my mouth. "Henry, do you ever hate me?"

Vibrant blue eyes flew to mine and he froze. "Hate you!?" he snarled out as he stood up abruptly from his leather seat. "Why do you ask such a stupid question, Edward?" He was furious at himself, wondering if he'd ever done anything to make me feel that way.

I backtracked and tried to explain, only glancing to Carlisle for a moment before speaking. "I meant, do you ever feel anger or disgust with me, because of your father? Contrary to your and the others best attempts, you really haven't developed the skills to hide it from me. I know how I look at times."

He grimaced as he sat back down, a little more calmly, and what I saw in his thoughts gave me a level a peace. He chose to verbalize the words, rather than just leave them unspoken. It was his way of emphasizing his position. "Edward, I've never felt anything other than love and respect for you. There is fear at times, I will admit because it would be foolish to attempt to hide it. But anger at you? NO, never."

He shrugged at my inquisitive gaze. "I feel rage toward Aro and what he did. Granted, I know that he may have not intentionally meant to dump all of his memories on you, but I also wouldn't be surprised to find that he did so. In fact, if he knew what he was doing and that it would haunt you, I wouldn't put it past him. It wouldn't have been just about a way to torture you, but also making sure that he lived on in some form or fashion. He was just that narcissistic." He leaned back in the chair, stretching as if to release the tension that had taken over as he spoke. "Does that make sense?"

I nodded, having contemplated these very thoughts many times over the time since Aro had been destroyed.

"Edward…you didn't ask for this thing. In fact, I should ask the same question of you." Henry raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you ever hated me? Have you looked up my face, knowing who sired me, and felt the need to destroy me?"

I gasped, and the response tore from my throat. "NO!"

He nodded in a serious manner, before love transformed his features. "Exactly. So let's both forget the insecurities that haunt us at times and focus on what we can control."

The realization that Henry sometimes contemplated whether or not the family would hold him accountable for his lineage upset me and Carlisle, who'd remained quiet through our exchange, and I reached out to grab Henry's forearm in comfort. It was an oddly paternal mannerism, and it disturbed us both for a moment. Not because the sentiment was wrong - Henry knew I cared for him as family - but because it reminded us both of how much Aro had really wanted to develop a relationship with his progeny in his own sick and demented way.

Patting my arm in return, Henry shook his head as I released him. I saw Carlisle visibly take a deep breath, focusing to calm after our outbursts.

"Okay, so let's try figuring out how to allow you to do this thing – this internal switch - on your own. But first, I have a term that must be discussed."

Visions of a clandestine meeting between Henry and Carlisle in the study upstairs flashed through his mind. I growled slightly as I saw the two exchange furtive glances.

"Sorry, Uncle Edward, but he insisted." The young man waved his hand slightly at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement. "And we really needed to be open to speaking our minds without you hearing it first. But the terms are binding. I'll only agree to do this if you swear to only use the switch-off in the direst of circumstances. Poppa insists that we be with you as you continue sorting through Aro's memories. We don't want you going off on your own and experimenting."

He was adamant about this. The two of them had come to an accord; they would only agree to this new process if I agreed to this one stipulation. "Only to be used in the direst of circumstances?" I repeated the demand, looking to Carlisle as well.

Henry nodded his head in a sincere and resolute manner.

That was an easy answer. "Of course. Contrary to what those in this family believe of me, I'm not a masochist."

Snarky comments, somewhat reminiscent of his father's tainted mind, sang through his thoughts. Interspersed with these insouciant remarks were others such as "_Aunt Bella might contradict that_" rouse to the surface of his mind, but he refrained from voicing these aloud. We both chuckled, though, because he knew I'd heard them.

Carlisle didn't even try to mask his rolling eyes.

"Promise." Henry's word was a demand.

I held my hand over my heart. "Promise."

Hours later, I walked away from the arduous process with a basic understanding of how to immediately hide innocuous things from my mind. It'd actually been a productive experience, one that Carlisle had interrupted several times at the start with his curiosity; he wanted to see how Henry coached me in masking parts of my mind. As he'd watched, I'd focused past his serene thoughts. After a few successful attempts, I'd suggested to him that he was channeling an aura of Zen calm in Bella's place, to which he'd laughed. But honestly, he'd been my comfort for so long before her, that having him around me was as good as it could get, if she wasn't. He teased me about _using him _as we walked into the woods, and it was then I sensed his thirst, though his eyes were as gold as ever.

"Why _didn't_ you go feed with the others?" I asked.

"I wanted to be near you, in case you needed me," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Shaking my head at his selflessness, I smirked. "The others went south?" I asked. At his nod of acknowledgement, I shrugged my shoulders towards the dense woods in front of me. "Then why don't we go that way?" It was in the general vicinity of the reservation where I would need to pick up the twins and the young Victoria to go join Bella and Charlie at the river.

"Hunting together?" he asked in a hopeful voice, making me realize just how long it had been.

Smirking, I shrugged. "Well…other than my wife, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do that with."

"Just like old times," he grinned and visions of us dressed in various eras of clothing filled his mind. There were memories of us before even Esme had joined our family - me with brilliant red eyes and a surly look.

I chuckled at his memory. "Carlisle, are you missing my tantrums?" I asked with the just right amount of affront.

Throwing his head back, he laughed like a little boy, slapping his thighs. "Dear God, save me from such drama." He then smacked me on the back, causing my skin to sting. "No…I'll just take a good run and a bit of dinner…" He said it with such a proper British accent that I had to laugh back. "C'mon son, let's go." And with that, he flew across the land, leaving me to chase, at least for a short spell, his laughter.

~DS~

"Nonno. Tell Victoria about the day Nonna beat Emmett arm wrestling," Stefanie asked, her green eyes gleaming in humor. I'd picked the triplets and Victoria up from the reservation, along with the portly Fang, and together we'd gone into the forest on the way to the Sol Duc River.

William had already had me elaborate about of one of our more memorable Halloween pranks on the wolves. Victoria's eyes had rounded with surprise, just before she began giggling hysterically. The vision of Seth dressed as Little Bo Beep had been too much.

"_But why was Stefanie dressed like a wolf?"_ she'd asked, and I'd had to skirt around the issue.

At least with Stefanie's request, I didn't have to do my best to avoid subjects like mating, imprinting, and immortal love and lust. The irony wasn't lost on me, considering the child I was talking to would, in my opinion, be the focus of it all in just a few years.

In a few sentences, I explained to Victoria the arm-wrestling challenge, omitting the reason behind Emmett daring my wife to the match. Victoria expressed amazement that such a tiny person could easily defeat my hulk of a brother, her eyes widening when I informed her that as a newborn, Bella's own blood had made her extremely strong for her first year of her new life. I could see her pondering this new bit of information before storing it away for later.

We were walking slowly through the woods so that Fang and Victoria could maneuver on their own steam. Being spoiled and lazy as the years continued to add to his girth, the dog wasn't averse to sucking up to William or Stefanie to carry him, but for now he was acting youthful and feral…pouncing on imaginary creatures along the path we walked. It was a beautiful day; one meant to enjoy the journey, not just the destination. So that is exactly what we were doing on our way to meet Bella and Charlie.

We were using one of the well-run wolf trails, and I could smell the individual scents of the packs. Each smell was unique and representative of its particular wolf owner, but Sam's was the strongest. He didn't phase as often, family life taking precedence, but he'd been here within the last day. The wolves had been running increased patrols with us in residence. It was felt that our presence might attract our enemy, though I felt it might be wasted as the ancient woman had figured a way to evade even the wolves when she entered our house. I growled silently at that memory before focusing on the present. It wasn't the only thing our presence could bring; I'd been wondering just how much longer it would be before we met Gabriel the wolf. He'd turned twelve on his last birthday, and several of the original pack members hadn't been much older when Aro had brought his horde down on us the first time in the snowy clearing on New Years Eve.

Scents: vampires, and wolves…it was all so combined together to make a unique blend of supernatural. I laughed as I saw Fang, not so discreetly mark his territory, as if adding to it all.

I would have to talk with Sam, to see if he'd noticed signs of the impending transformation – growth spurts, warmer body temperature, and a greater appetite - with Gabriel. He'd long ago told us that our presence, and the likely results, were welcome, but it didn't bear to forget to speak with him about it.

"Is Mr. Emmett always such a teaser?" Victoria asked, totally unaware of my thoughts.

"You have no idea…" William grumbled.

"Tell her about Emmett hiding in the snow man and scaring Daddy," Ellie encouraged. The story of Emmett erupting out of the snow to pounce on Carlisle was one of her favorites.

I saw the glee on Victoria's face; she was anxious to hear another funny story about us. She was still working through her surprise at our existence, but like Bella, Victoria exhibited very little fear; she had accepted her new reality very easily. "Please, Mr. Edward," she begged.

_Mr. Edward?_ I grinned at her words; the title made me sound like such old man.

"Well, Em…" The words stuck in my throat as I heard distant minds approaching rapidly. "RUN!" I stabbed a hand in the direction of the reservation as I ordered my grandchildren, Victoria, and Ellie.

One look at their faces told me they had no clue.

"William," I almost sobbed, picking up the bewildered Victoria and placing her in his arms. "Run now…she's here, just a few hundred yards in the woods. The ancient one!" I tried to reach for Fang as well, to give him to Stefanie, but the time was up.

Our tiny, self-appointed guardian growled as bravely as his little body could as the first line of her vampires came between the trees ahead. I heard the hiss from my grandson and shouted fiercely "_NO_!" when I saw him place Victoria in Stefanie's arms instead, squaring off to face them with me. I felt his resolve rising to face the onslaught with me.

"William, _GO_!" I yelled again, unable to dedicate any more attention to convincing them as I needed to meet the forces head on. I could delay them, I thought…long enough for the kids to get away.

"Stef, run with her," he strangled out, and I saw him kiss his sister's forehead and then Ellie's before swiftly skimming his hand down Victoria's jawline.

"But…" Stefanie sobbed, contemplating several options of fighting with us. But she stopped when she saw the determination and pleading in her brother's face. He was placing his trust in her to get Victoria to safety. It was a weighty responsibility.

"Sis…_now_!" William pointed almost angrily to the trail back home. "I'll help Nonno. Get Nonna, she's closest. We can handle this until the others can get here." He swiftly turned to the other triplet, his bravado hiding his emotions below. "Ellie, go first…you're faster. Get to Nonna and the others as quickly as you can." Ellie was as torn, but William was right; she was faster.

I could sense Ellie's long-held, fine thread of thirst for vengeance against the ancient woman come to the fore in her mind; this warred in her mind against the need to take young Victoria to safety immediately. The protective side won out and she nodded sharply, her face a fierce mask, at both William and myself.

We couldn't…handle this…I realized as I read the thoughts of the next line coming behind the first. The ancient woman stepped out front as the first line slowed down in front of us. I would've needed my brothers and father here to defeat the battle worn vampires in front of me. Not a single female…and not a one looked less than seasoned. We were badly outnumbered.

As Ellie and Stefanie turned to flee, I couldn't help but take a quick look at their precious faces. Tears ran down her cheeks as Stefanie cuddled a shocked Victoria to her chest. Ellie's whiskey brown eyes held fear and grief. "I love you," I mouthed to them.

I noted with a great deal of relief that the Ancient One had no interest in the children. In fact, she was watching our goodbyes with her face full of undisguised loathing and disgust. As the woman glided to a stop in front of the warriors before me, I realize that she wanted them to make it. She desired for my family to know that I'd been taken. For my sanity, I had to believe that they were going to make it.

But then the unimaginable happened. As I stepped forward to retrieve Fang to hand to Ellie, the little dog lunged toward the first line, and one of the older vampires took offense, blurring forward. Before I could process the shock, the man kicked Fang backwards.

"NO!" our screams combined and echoed around us at seeing our beloved pet's body sail through the air back towards us. He was already gone…the damage to his heart instantaneous. Our hero…

"GO!" I screamed at Ellie and Stefanie as rage so powerful took over at the unnecessary cruelty. I didn't even remember moving toward the man. The girls disappeared swiftly into the woods as we crashed into each other. The fight was a blur of which I remembered little other than the thrill of his existence ending under my fingers.

The ancient woman grinned in malevolent glee; I was now within striking distance of them. I had to calm the rage within me at Fang's death, because to react again as I had would be the ultimate error and a disgrace to his sacrifice. Funneling the pure hatred I felt for her into planning, I began to formulate how to take out as many as possible before I met my end. But an otherworldly sound stopped all movement on either side.

I turned to look behind me. _Dear God…not now_.

"WILLIAM" I hissed, gaining his furious gaze. "Leave now, I'm ordering you."

"No." His answer was precise and clipped. His body shimmered…contorting slightly. But instead of the fear most Quileute youth felt at the unexpected "illness," William embraced it with full awareness…waiting for his legacy to be fulfilled. Rage at our position and Fang's death fueled what we'd always known would occur, just not the when.

"_William!"_ Stefanie's voice called out…their twin telepathy telling her something was wrong. Her mind was struggling to process the changes she felt in William.

As I saw the ancient woman shift in front of us and I countered her move, a part of my mind kept track of Ellie's and Stefanie's progress. _Half way there…if we could just keep her distracted a little longer_. Bella and Charlie were fishing on the southern edge of the reservation. The wolves would be near them.

"_I'm fine, Stef. Keep going…"_ he sent back, grimacing as his bones seemed to stretch.

"_Nonno?"_ she was asking of me.

"_STEF! Just keep going!" _He twisted at the pain that lanced through his body and limbs.

I heard the hisses of uneasiness from across the short distance as his body blurred, expanding larger and darkening. The smell of the group burned his nose, particularly Luison…the werewolf. The vampires were stupid to bring him…the foreign werewolf couldn't change without the moon's tide to aid him. He was a liability, until she slipped and I saw his true purpose. He was what had masked their scent. But it was the Incan being that I had sighted in Mexico, to her other side that caught my attention. She allowed her thoughts to slip just a little too much, and I knew who and what he was. He was the one bringing on my/Aro's dark and twisted memories. The ancient Mayans had legends about him. They called him a _Wayob_; his gift…to influence dreams or thoughts. I heard his plans as he began to calculate a meltdown for me.

The danger had just increased exponentially.

Forcing back into control the almost numbing fury that was causing me to also tremble, I attempted one last time to get my grandson to leave. "William, I need you to listen to me," I murmured in a harsh whisper. "Please…follow the girls." I pulled out the big guns. "Victoria will need you."

He growled at me, and the sound was enough to raise the hair on the back of my neck. I'd never heard anything like what came out of the young man behind me. His thoughts raced …fear…anger…hatred…loyalty. He knew that Stefanie was flying toward safety with Victoria in her arms...and that they were far enough away now that it would be difficult for any of the beings in front of us to catch them.

"Hello, Edward…" the exotic woman murmured with malevolent greed and William shook at the sound of her voice "…come with me, and I'll allow the boy to live."

"Shut up!" William raged at her.

It was so unlike his nature that it even disturbed me, but then I felt the instability in him…the labile nature of a newly changing wolf. Well…in addition to overwhelming hate he felt toward her for what she'd done to our family and to Fang. I wanted to groan with the grief that washed over me, looking over to the little dog's still body. Deep, deep grief threatened to overwhelm even the anger, and I had to wrap my arm around my chest, liked I seen Bella do in Jacob's memories, just to hold myself together. A thousand memories of our tiny defender washed over me.

Hatred infused the woman's face at William's harsh words and she flicked her fingertips toward two of the men. She wanted them to "teach the pup a lesson."

Hadn't she learned enough by watching me at the battle with Maria? They never made it past me. As if I would allow them to touch him as long as I had l life within me. As I tossed the pieces on the ground, the sound of the most vicious growl rent the air, and I then smelt the worst scent I had ever had the displeasure of sensing just to my side. Apparently William's "King of Stinkdom" scent had intensified sharply with his first phase. When a drop of blood fell to my shoulder, rolling down my shirt, even I turned to view William.

Gone was the sweet boy I'd raised.

In his place stood a killing machine.

Midnight black, his fur was longer, denser. He was massive in size; larger than any of the Quileute wolves. With paws the size of Emmett's beefy hands, William stood with his shoulders equal to mine. The muscles across his shoulders were massive, corded into relief with aggression; his sheer size was staggering. It would be difficult for any of the individuals in front of us to wrap their arms around him. But what scared the vampires in front of us wasn't the fact he'd phased…for they'd been around werewolves before…or his size. It was what distinguished him from any werewolf or wolf known.

For instead of his gentle brown eyes looking out at the world, vampiric blood red eyes glared at the crowd in front of him as blood dripped in bright red droplets from between his razor sharp teeth. The smell of his venom permeated the air, and I could only believe that it must be mixed with the blood oozing from him. It was enough to even make the hair on my arms raise. For it told the individuals in front of us that their venom wouldn't incapacitate him…for the poison raced through him as well.

He huffed, moving closer to me, splattering my shirt and clothes with the red liquid oozing from his lips just before he moved into a defense posture, planting his feet broadly and rolling his shoulders in preparation. When he bumped into me in camaraderie, I felt the nature of his body. This wolf wouldn't be crushed, because he was as solid as any vampire. Then he growled fiercely, a deep, rolling sound issuing from deep within his chest.

He wasn't just a killing machine, he was the ultimate killing machine.

The men stirred nervously, several in sudden fear of the dark beast facing them, some looking to the woman as if in question, several even ran, turning and disappearing into the woods.

"You would dare forsake me!" she shrieked, and for those that remained, the fear of her won over the fear of us. I saw in that moment the cruelties they'd witnessed from her.

Hearing their thoughts and knowing our time was up, I looked over to him. I would ensure, in whatever way I could, that he made it out of here to get back to the family.

"William…"

He grunted a deep, throaty sound before turning to meet my gaze. I saw him, the essence of the boy I loved, even in the eerie color of his eyes.

"I love you…all of you."

He whined, and it was an odd sound to hear coming out of such a ferocious body.

As they began to move, I took what might be my last opportunity to pass along the message that I most needed to be heard.

"Tell your Nonna that I love her and always will."

With those words, I charged to my death, knowing that God wouldn't forsake me. For I prayed, in that moment, that I would take enough of them out that William would be able to get away. For I saw her plans then…their orders.

Capture me and leave a witness.

* * *

**My thanks to Paul who redlined this and made it so much better. He takes my fluff and makes it a masterpiece. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my Roger…my own little hero. How was I to know over a year ago when I outlined this story that my own little hero would be dying at the same time that I wrote about Fang's death.**


	50. In Pace Requiescat

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay in posting! It is horrible when real life interferes with fun! I've been asked if I plan to finish this story – YES! My beta already has the next chapter, and I'm working furiously on the one after.**

* * *

My heart grew sick;

it was the dampness of the catacombs that made it so.

I hastened to make an end of my labour.

I forced the last stone into its position; I plastered it up.

Against the new masonry I re-erected the old rampart of bones.

For the half of a century no mortal has disturbed them.

_In pace requiescat!_

_(May he rest in peace)_

_The Case of Amontillado, Edgar A. Poe_

* * *

**Edward POV**

William's howl of distress rose from behind me as I tore into a group of the ancient one's troops. My gift – and the training Jasper instilled in me - made one-on-one, or even two-on-one easy for me with being able to hear their thoughts and counter their tactics, but this was different. A multitude of individuals attempted to subdue me, and although I was able to decapitate several, these were replaced as quickly as they fell. Like the human black-clad Persian Immortals. But what little hope I'd held that the pair of us might be able to defeat them began to quickly fade as I realized that the hands on me were becoming tighter, more secure as sheer numbers overwhelmed me.

But I wasn't the youth I'd once been, and the past years and relentless instruction from Jasper had refined and sharpened not only my aggressive nature but my fighting skills. The Mistress' troops were struggling to contain me, and as I fought, through their single-minded thoughts, I observed William. The huge black wolf was fighting like the devil's own against the ones that had been brave enough to take him on. He was winning, gleefully tearing chunks of stone flesh off the vampires, their screams and shouts of fear filling the air and in turn seemingly fueling his rage. But as he destroyed each opposing vampire, and as I struggled, the men holding me prisoner were methodically pulling me farther and farther away from him…away from the inert body of Fang.

The anger and rage within me flared even brighter thinking of him, his sweet spirit and warm brown eyes forever extinguished. Funneling everything I had into my actions, I threw the group of vampires off me, almost like a comic book superhero rising from a swarm of mutants.

"Enough…" I heard her hiss, and I panicked as I realized what her next order was.

As the fog of premonition began to filter into my mind, I knew she was using the Incan _Wayob_ to incapacitate me, to render me helpless with the writhing mess of Aro's memories subsuming my conscious mind.

Falling to my knees as the pain of the onslaught of dark memories began, I heard William howl harshly again. The mournful sound reverberated across the small clearing and crashed into the trees and above into the air, causing several of the vampires around me to instinctually recoil and hiss. He'd seen me collapse and lunged away from the pile of littered bodies he'd torn apart. Several more risked their destruction running forward to intercept him as I heard hope rise on the wind. The wolves were answering back, baying loudly; they were on the way with Bella running at their side. Through Paul's eyes, I caught her expression – fear, wrath, and determination. Jacob's mind came into clarity through the pack mind as he raced toward the clearing. My family was coming too, streaking through the forest beside him and Seth. A myriad of panicked thoughts crowded into my head, but two were the clearest.

"_Nonno, get up!"_ William chanted as he tore into the men attacking him, seeking to get closer to me.

"_Son, hang on. We're almost there."_ Carlisle was trying to control his panic, but wasn't successful.

He didn't even know if I was still here or if I could hear him. As he ran with my siblings and mother at his side, love filled his thoughts as sorrow threatened to destroy him. Ellie had told them that the Ancient One "had me," so they didn't even know if they were racing to a pointless end. William's howl to the pack had relieved at least one of the fears, letting them know he was alive.

I could sense Alice frantically searching for me, but both the strange werewolf and the _Wayob_, who I suspected had a similar gift, were rendering her visions useless. Her sight was failing; I could relate. The fog I'd grown to associate with the beginning of the horror of Aro's memories grew denser, and I struggled to see in front of me.

As the Mistress' troops pounced upon and recaptured me, I looked toward where I knew William battled, desperate to see him one last time. A scream from one of their comrades drew attention, and through their eyes, I saw the devastation William was wreaking in an attempt to get to me. At the same time, I saw me, through him - my blind eyes gazing hungrily toward him. As my legs were grabbed, and I was pulled belly down toward the forest away from him, I couldn't help but whisper one last time…

"Love you."

A horrible, tortured sound rent the air from deep in the boy's chest as he realized they were getting away with me. But my heart calmed and I felt a certain peace, because he'd heard what I said and knew it was a message I wanted passed on to the family. As important, those imprisoning me were sacrificing the ones fighting William to flee. He was going to destroy them all…it was without doubt. But it would be after I was gone.

"_Nonno, NO!" _he thought as he saw me disappearing into the forest. _"Fight!"_ he commanded me, not understanding that I was being crippled by the mental agony being forced on me.

Dragging my hands along the ground, I tried to grab at those around me.

It was the best I could do.

Flashes of my family, my life, and my blessings rushed through me, but what I focused on was the memory of Bella's face as she'd walked down the aisle towards me on our wedding day. Flush with blood, her heart galloping wildly, she'd been so nervous until our eyes met.

I felt the memories begin to shift, knowing that the gifted Incan vampire was going to force something horrific on me to control my resisting mind. The ancient woman was furious and exasperated because I'd managed to tear the legs and arms off several more of her troops even as they were pulling me away.

"Take him fully under," she ordered in a tight hiss, betraying her frustration from ahead of me as she turned to lead her legion away with me.

_Only under the direst of circumstances,_ Henry had bargained; I couldn't imagine a direr one.

As the darkness began to swirl, I summoned everything I had in my mind to force the bricks to begin building.

But it felt…wrong…skewed.

At the fate of our battle of wills, the faces of Aro mixed with Carlisle and memories ancient and new swirled together. Images, of those I loved, distorted as if they were being pulled out of clarity from a million directions and turned into smoke that dissipated, and I cried out as Jacob's human face faded and confusion began to set in. Trying to stop the masking process, I found it spinning out of my control. Voices howled around me in my mind, but they were of people I should know but didn't. As hands grappled with my twisting body, I felt ethereal pulls as well. I was in a raging storm and the elements tore at me as if to scattered my pieces in a thousand directions.

Flashes of light blinded me like lightning, and then finally the pain won. It went on for an eternity, rendering me useless; my head felt as if it was going to explode. In front of me in my mind, I only saw a wall being erected - brick by brick incrementally filling in the holes, blocking the light as if to entomb me. A vague literary reference struck at me; I was Fortunato in Edgar Allan Poe's _Cask of Amontillado_. Dark images clawed at me, while pure white images battled against them. Much like the ethereal nether land of my spirit walks with the twins, I vaguely recalled; a memory swiftly slipping out through one of the holes being filled. But the darkness was winning, surrounding me, drowning me, hiding me from the light. It continued until there was only one ray remaining.

It was a woman…a beautiful woman attempting to crawl over the ever-increasing brick wall. She was mesmerizing, a finely spun, seemingly unbreakable golden thread between us attempting to pull me to her, and for some reason I felt the need to tell her something. Rich brown hair and golden eyes, her pale hand reached to me through the darkness of the bricking as if to save me.

I desired to reach out to her even though I couldn't, my body failing to obey my commands. But the pull to do so was so intense…

…even though I had no idea who she was.

With one final brick, I was plunged into darkness.

~FMR~

**Carlisle POV**

Bella crashed through the trees just ahead of us, the wolves from the reservation surrounding her, loping easily beside her. Just moments ago, we'd heard a wolf howl, the timber of the sound unfamiliar. Moments later, when a tortured sound that could only be another howl reached us, I saw Jacob shudder to my side, his russet fur brushing my skin as we sped toward Edward. There was only one explanation. It wasn't the ideal circumstances for William to phase for the first time, but knowing my great grandson, he would funnel the excess energies of his first experience into the fight…or at least that was my greatest hope. For it might just be what kept him and Edward from being taken.

I had to force myself to set aside the sheer terror that had engulfed me upon receiving the call from Charlie, for surely I would be rendered useless if I gave in to the emotion. Ellie had only been able to tell us the salient facts: that the ancient vampire had unleashed an attack on Edward; and that he'd charged at them after their senseless attack on Fang. The pain of that loss hadn't even begun to sink in through the panic. I knew my son; he was battling them in order to give the twins, Ellie, and Victoria time to escape. But it would seem that William had refused to leave, counting on Ellie to get to us quickly, and Stefanie to carry Victoria, his heart, to safety.

"_Son, hang on. We're almost there." _ I thought quickly, hoping beyond hope that he could hear me as the ground swept by under my feet in a blur.

Esme brushed my hand as she ran at my side, picking up on the despair I was feeling. Her face was a study in torture itself. It wasn't the first time we'd feared Edward lost. His period of rebellion had caused us terrible worry, fearing that he would fall under the seductive influence of human blood. The day he'd returned a few years later had been a day of celebration, even though he'd felt unworthy, the proverbial prodigal son. When we'd learned of his suicide trip to Volterra, we'd had a slim sliver of hope. Alice and Bella had been right behind him, and I'd had my belief that Aro would refuse to destroy him immediately…intent on coercing Edward to join the Guard because of his gifts instead.

But this… We still had no idea as to why the ancient woman wanted him or wanted to torture and destroy us. I had to cling to the hope that we'd reach them in time.

The sound of snarling, ripping vampire flesh, and screams reached us, and the group collectively surged forward, breaking through the tree line to witness a surreal sight. William...or at least I was assuming the magnificently fearsome creature in front of us was my grandson…was battling five vampires. They clung to his inky black coat, trying to find purchase. We'd frozen only a moment at the astounding sight before blurring forward, but it was long enough to see the uselessness of the enemy's actions. His body didn't give. We froze again when he flung one of the immortals away and we saw his ruby red eyes.

"_Shit_…!" Jasper murmured, but dove in, grabbing one of the vampires. Demetri, Aden, and Henry did the same immediately, only after having uttered similarly crude epithets.

Edward…my eyes scanned the ground as Bella frantically searched through the bodies, the keen of her grief already permeating the air with its low rumbling. The minute William was free of the five vampires, he crashed into the trees, Bella in chase. Those of us not engaged in destroying the men, who were now outnumbered, followed. As we hastily followed the dark wolf, my mind pondered the beast in front of us.

Wolf? Vampire? Hybrid? It would seem we'd added another creature to the immortal world. The hairs on my arm still stood in reaction to him, my skin twitching instinctually. While the vampire in me acknowledged the deadly creature that had appeared in our midst, the grandfather recognized the love and courage he'd displayed in standing with Edward. No matter what he'd be called, he would always be our William and his loyalty was never in doubt.

Ahead of me, the packs' paws pounded the earth. There were so many of them that I could feel the trembling in the ground; the woman had to know that we were chasing her. William was leading, his long legs stretching, eating up the ground below us. I worried though about the direction he was carrying us; I couldn't smell Edward, and I knew my son's scent as well as my own. In fact, I couldn't smell anything, but I saw the score marks in the ground, the bent leaves, and sheared twigs along the trail we were taking…the dense foliage made it apparent where the group had traveled. Someone…my son…had struggled. I growled in pleasure when I saw littered bodies. He'd also fought hard.

"_Son, we're coming. I promise. Just hang in there a few more minutes,"_ I chanted. A sick sense told me he couldn't hear me. And within just a few moments, William slid to a halt causing us all to do the same. My instincts had been correct. We'd reached a dead end - a cliff over the ocean.

"_NO_!" Bella screamed, only being stopped from flinging herself over the cliff into the crashing water when Emmett acted quickly grabbing her around the waist. I flinched instinctively at the unconscious echo of a long ago action. She began thrashing, clawing at Emmett in a desperate bid to get free. Her shrieks of agony filled the air, causing the individuals around us to shuffle in despair, the wolves pawing angrily at the edge of the cliff. "Let go Em!" she sobbed, tearing at him, wild in her grief. "I have to get to him. We have to save him," she pleaded between heart wrenching cries.

"Bella, he would demand that I keep you safe," he murmured to her, attempting to calm her, but knowing nothing could. Emmett's face was tortured. I believed in that moment he was close to taking them both over the edge and into the water. His need to find Edward was almost as great as hers.

She continued to rail against the huge vampire's strength, battling his embrace, and I felt disrespectful turning from her, unwilling to allow her to think that I didn't understand, but I had to look. Scanning the horizon swiftly along with the wolves, I slumped my shoulders, knowing they were gone. I didn't know how the woman had accomplished it, but she'd gotten away. A boat couldn't have disappeared this quickly, so the only thing I could think was that they were under water…untraceable.

How had they contained Edward?

Despair, so dark it was overpowering, took the strength from my legs, and I crashed to the ground just beside my inconsolable daughter. Grabbing at the searing pain in my chest, I had to actually throw my other arm out to catch myself, otherwise I would've fallen face first into the rocky soil in front of me.

As Bella struggled and Emmett tried to mercifully contain her, I felt the stirrings of relief and wanted to snarl at Jasper's attempt to help. He'd come directly behind us, Demetri to his side. The tracker stared out over the water, his lean body ramrod straight, intense scrutiny present in his face. Focusing…he was focusing. He had to be searching for Edward's unique mental signature, along with that of the ancient woman. Esme arrived, having fallen behind with Alice and upon seeing the devastation on our faces and quickly realizing why, she fell beside me. It took every bit of strength I had to force my hand away from the dirt, pulling her into my side.

As my and Esme's anguish took voice, William threw his head back. I wouldn't call the sound he made exactly a howl; wailing seemed to be a more accurate description. As Bella's incoherent screaming and the wolves' mournful songs joined him, I attempted to muffle my grief in my mate's hair as we clung to one another. Jasper grabbed the shrieking Renesmee in a tight grip, devastation making her as unpredictable as Bella.

It seemed that time stood still, forcing us to wallow in the excruciating pain that threatened to tear our very souls away. He…Edward…my son…was gone; she'd found a way to entrap him. The notion was horrendous, the thoughts of what could happen, would most likely happen, incomprehensible. Just as it seemed that I might crumble from the agony, that it couldn't prove to be any more horrific, a footfall in the forest proved me wrong. Charlie stepped out of the forest accompanied by Ellie and Stefanie. He gently cradled Fang's limp body in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Cringes… I would still love to know your thoughts, if you are still reading the story.**

**To ColdOnePaul – As always, your wisdom and expertise shine through in this chapter.**


	51. Farewell

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**This comes to you unbetaed; please forgive any grammatical mistakes. I apologize for not having responded to reviews, I do plan to attempt to do so. You can't know what your comments mean to me. I appreciate them more than words can express. **

**Just a word of admission. Several readers replied that I had erroneously placed William at the end of the chapter where Bella is fishing with her dad. If you go back to read it, it is Bella theorizing that William would be with Ellie, and Stefanie just behind. However, it was never my intention that it would be read that Bella saw William with them. I'm sorry that was confusing. It was obviously poor writing if several of you had the same thoughts. OOPS.**

* * *

**Farewell!**

**God knows when we shall meet again.**

**William Shakespeare**

**Carlisle POV**

Bella's screams had still not abated, Jasper's gift unable to minimize her agony in any measurable quantity. Emmett had carried her home, battling her thrashing body the entire way. Her shrieked pleas to "stop," to "go back," had slashed into each one of us with the efficiency and painful precision of a surgical knife. Only the wolves, Renesmee, Henry, Ellie, the twins, and Charlie had the benefit of tears - oh how I longed for the relief. Nessie's reaction had been as devastating, her pleas and moans for Edward as difficult to bear as her mother's. Ellie and Stefanie remained as catatonic as the movies images of zombies. I didn't know what disturbed me more, Bella's and Nessie's wailing or the unearthly silence of the two girls. And to add to the unbearable mixture, William had yet to phase back, even though the rest of the Quileute stood in human form around him, coaching him.

He paced relentlessly, blood oozing from his mouth and eyes in great crimson red rivers. His howls of rage and anger tore through the trees, adding an almost macabre feel to the moment. All but the family and the Quileute had skittered out of his way, unable to handle the smell and energy emanating off him. So it would seem that in this…our moment of need…at least one mystery had been solved; I would've preferred to know why the woman had targeted us, though. "King of Stinkdom" or not, William was just William. We loved him whether he was human, hybrid, wolf…or whatever we were going to call him now. I could only imagine he would find something appropriately haughty to make us laugh.

Laugh? Would we ever laugh again?

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I acknowledged that the stress was making my thoughts chaotic. Vampires were supposed to freeze in times of great distress, but instead, Esme and I shook against each other as we held the eerily silent Ellie. I took some degree of solace in seeing that I was joined in that state by my sons and daughters, and Jacob and Seth. Even attempting to talk his son into focusing, into coming back to human existence, Jacob's hands shook as he reached out to William. I didn't think it was from fear of his son or from an imminent need to phase; Jacob was also barely containing his grief over Edward's capture.

As Bella tore at the couch, ripping it to pieces as a way to funnel her grief, we waited for William to phase and Demetri, Aden, and Heidi to return so that we might plan our next move. The only comfort I'd found had been the faint smirk of satisfaction on Demetri's face and his request to stay at the cliff away from our emotions so that he could concentrate. I could only hope that it meant he'd been able to follow Edward, that he knew where we would need to go to rescue my son.

Nessie finally broke away from Henry and collapsed against Bella, causing puffs of the sofa's stuffing to fly into the air. Entwined, they seemed to draw a degree of comfort from one another. It was only then that Charlie approached them. His eyes were red from the tears he'd cried, and when he spoke, his voice was gruff. But all observations of his appearance and presentation disappeared at his words.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen…enough!" His voice was firm, but gentle. "She won't have destroyed Edward; she desired him too much. Put your terror aside and let's think. If you don't, she'll be able to use this weakness against you. Funnel all this emotion into a plan."

We all cried out in warning when he went to touch her, afraid she might accidentally injure him in her grief. But ignoring us, he left his hand on her shoulder, and I heard her sobs break.

"Daddy…" she forced out, and Charlie came close to collapsing from the agony in his child's voice. He impressed me yet once again with how he drew himself up by sheer will.

I couldn't ever remember her calling him that…Daddy…and turned to Edward to ask if she had. Then I realized what I'd done, and the pain almost made _me_ fall over. So many things I'd relied on him for; his mindreading was but just one of the many I'd grown accustomed to.

"Bella. Sit up." Charlie's tone didn't give room for argument. "Edward needs you to think right now, not engage in fits of self-indulgence." His words were made even more potent by the fact that he was a man of so few. His tone was calm and direct, and I could easily imagine he had used it with various criminals and police officers over the years.

When Bella was finally able to look up at him, Nessie following suit, Charlie released her shoulder and walked over to the window. "William…" the beast's head turned our way "…you as well." Charlie's tone was gentle but firm.

At Charlie's command, William fell to the ground, and I could literally feel the vibrations in the earth beneath us from it. The howl that tore out of him made me shiver, but I watched in fascination as the form of my grandson finally won out to the body of the beast. Naked and covered in great streaks of blood, he shivered against the grass. Leah, who'd turned toward me, stepped forward toward the house meeting Alice who carried wet towels and clothes. Within a minute, a shaken William stumbled into the house, falling onto the couch in between Bella and Nessie. Seth and Jacob went to a still silent Stefanie. She'd refused to let go of Fang's limp body once she'd taken him from Charlie's arms, and I had a difficult time even looking toward her because of it.

"Nonna…" he gurgled out and then buried his face against Bella's chest, crying great sobs. "I tried…" he burst out. "I tried, but there were so many of them." He broke down, Bella wrapping her arms around him and putting her pain contorted face against the top of his head, smoothing her hand down his long hair. "So many…"

Bella didn't attempt to shush him, just letting him cry. His grief and rage finally broke the girls, and I saw their tears begin again. It was with a strange sense of relief that I watched their grief, and I hoped that it meant that the triplets would now begin dealing with the emotions instead of bottling them up.

"William…" Bella said softly, her voice strangled. "I know you fought hard. I saw you. I'm sure Ed…" She had to stop to compose herself. "I'm sure your Nonno knows that."

William tore himself away from her, sitting up to look into her eyes. "Just before they pulled him away, he said, 'Tell your Nonna I love her and always will.' He told me to tell everyone…that he loved us."

Bella's hands balled into fists, and she pushed them into her eyes as if the action could somehow dull the pain. Esme whimpered at hearing the words as did many of the other occupants in the room. Anna shook within Henry's arms as did Alice within the comfort of Jasper's embrace. Emmett was literally holding Rosalie up.

"William, tell us what happened after Ellie and Stefanie escaped." Jacob was trying to focus on the here and now, and although his words were said clearly, his emotions were evident in the way his tone shook.

"After they killed Fang…" Nessie's sob was joined with Henry's. She'd been holding on, trying not to acknowledge the loss, but Henry…tough as nails Henry…he moaned first and that was all it took to break her. They'd been thick as thieves with the little dog, growing alongside him, getting into mischief and mayhem. William and the girls weren't much better, having had his presence with them in his later years. Even Esme closed her eyes for a moment.

"After the one killed Fang, Nonno tore him to pieces, but it put him closer to that Bitch."

"William!" Nessie scolded, even though I didn't think anyone disagreed with William's assessment of the woman's character.

William ducked his head a little, but I saw the stubbornness on his face. For a moment, the look was so like Edward that it spooked me. "I'm sorry I said that word, Mom. But, I'm not sorry for feeling that she is one." He shook his head as if to throw off the anger and sorrow. "Anyway, I lost it…it was when I started feeling really agitated." He looked up to his father before saying, "I knew what was happening then, and I purposely fueled the anger, hoping it would make it all happen quicker. She sent two more of her fighters toward us, but they were child play to Nonno. But as he fought them, I felt it…that stretching feeling you've always described." He put his fingers to his lips. "I wasn't expecting the blood."

The room turned to me, and I shook my head softly. "William, you're a unique creature among unique creatures. Do you feel okay, physically I mean?" Because there was no way for any of us to _really feel _okay. At his jerky nod, I breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll figure it out later, then." For once, I felt totally overwhelmed by the circumstances of the day, and I knew that my assessment skills were shaky at best.

Satisfied with my promise, he continued. "When I felt it…the rush of heat as it burned through me. I kept hoping…" he stopped and a sob tore through him again. He forced the words out. "I kept hoping that it would come soon enough. When…she…spoke to him." His words were clipped and Bella gasped over him.

"What did she say?" she demanded.

His face twisted in pain. "Hello Edward, come with me, and I'll allow the boy to live." Bella's hands tightened into fists again, but William continued. "She was taunting him…trying to get him to make a mistake. He was already too close to them because of Fang. It made me furious. When I turned, I thought we might have a chance, that we might be strong enough."

"William, if there was anyone who could've turned the tide, you're it," Jasper said softly. "You were overwhelmed. That you survived…"

"It was only because she wanted me to!" William shouted interrupting Jasper. Rage infused his voice, reminding us that although this was William, and that he was prepared for his change more than any other wolf in history, he was still a newly morphed wolf. "They pulled him away, through the dirt while he fought them." He clenched his hair in his hands. "Like a piece of trash, they pulled Nonno across the ground. He fought them hard, but when he knew that it was hopeless, it was like he let them take him. He told me to tell you he loved you, and then it was like his face went blank. I've never seen him like that." William shook from the force by which he shouted the words.

"He was protecting you," Bella said in a hollow tone. "He heard something in one of their minds, and he knew that if he let them take him, you'd be okay."

I believed that as well; it was the only thing that made sense. He would have fought like hell otherwise. Her words and grief seemed to hang over the group, seeping into our skin and overloading our systems. There wasn't an individual within the group that didn't believe that in some way Edward had sacrificed himself. It was what we always known and feared would happen if he was faced with the choice. It was what we'd been working so hard to avoid.

It would've been so easy to allow the misery and anguish to overwhelm me again, but I needed to focus, and Charlie, bless his human heart, had done what I'd been unable to do so far…moved us in the right direction in his admonishment of Bella. We had to start planning. We'd wasted too much time allowing the panic to incapacitate us.

"We'll get him back. Demetri will help us; he'll know where we need to go." Bella's eyes jerked to me. "Bella, we'll find him. I swear." I looked around to our grieving family, realizing that I'd forgotten our most important allies…our family and friends. "I need to call Eleazar." Demetri and Heidi planned to bring back a few survivors, Aden having stayed to help as well. We might need Kate and her specific skills to elicit information if the fighters the Ancient One had left behind decided to remain allegiant to her.

Jasper stirred at my words. "I'll call Eleazar, Carlisle. You must inform the council what has occurred."

The council…

The men and women that served as our guidance in the vampire world hadn't even passed through my mind. Yes, they needed to know, because whether or not they gave permission, I planned to go to war with the woman.

"Poppa…" Nessie's soft voice broke through my thoughts, and Jacob moved to his wife in reaction to the anguished tone. When my eyes met hers, I saw the deep brown depths were glazed over with tears. "We need to bury Fang afterward."

Every eye moved to taken in our fallen one. If we didn't know better, it would seem that he was asleep in Stefanie's arms.

I nodded softly, seeing Emmett already moving toward the garage, flexing his fingers as if to prepare them for the work of making Fang's casket. Unable to do anything other than make some phone calls until Demetri, Heidi, and Aden arrived, the least we could do was mourn our lost one and pray for the one we needed to find.

~FMR~

As the one he'd fashioned for Saralyn, the pine box that Emmett made for Fang was eloquent in its simplicity. I was surprised at the size until I saw him move over toward the hearth. Bending down, he picked up Fang's Bed.

Pink, with a huge bow, the lettering was still clear. Born to be Wild…

The thing traveled everywhere with him. And although Fang had preferred to take up residence in a bed with anyone who would let him, the gift…a present given in jest…had been his place of refuge during the day when he couldn't con anyone into "taking a nap" with him. Nessie, now holding our beloved pet, collapsed against Jacob when she saw what Emmett was doing, but he waited for her to nod in agreement before he lowered the bed into the box. Henry and Anna moved down the stairs, having come from their room. In Henry's hand was Fang's favorite fleece blanket. A bright memory of Fang grabbing the corner with his teeth to flip around, effectively wrapping himself in the warm material, flashed through my mind. Henry moved over to Nessie and between the two of them, they lovingly wrapped Fang in his blanket before moving over to the resting place that Emmett had created. Gently, Nessie placed Fang onto the bed and stood stoically as Emmett placed the lid on the box.

Outside, the wolves were digging his grave. Seth had insisted that the wolves be allowed the honor, stating that they had brought the dog into our family and they would be involved in ushering him into the next world. Seth's words had reminded me of how sacred all life was to their tribe; to them, this was but a journey. A journey that some of the group would take, I thought as I looked to Sam, Paul, and the others. And only a select few wouldn't - Jacob and Seth choosing to live for eternity with my granddaughter and great granddaughter.

Some may have felt it disrespectful that we were burying Fang so close to Saralyn, but Jasper had been the one to point out a space in Esme's flower garden not too far from his descendant's final resting place. A beautiful dogwood stood in honor over her grave, and I knew that we would be planting something for Fang as well. Each spring, I couldn't help the warmth I felt when I saw the four petal splendor of the Dogwood's flowers, reminding me of the eternity of all life. We would need to find something appropriate for Fang, something that symbolized him and his spirit. But for now, I watched as the family silently made their way out into the yard.

"I hope to be the person that Fang thought I was," Emmett said, startling us all as Jacob and Seth pulled themselves out of the hole where they'd placed the box containing Fang's body. Rosalie rubbed her cheek against his chest, nodding softly in agreement with her mate's words. Unexpectedly, she moved over to pull one of the shovels from the pile of dirt. She elegantly shoveled a full measure of the deep rich soil, allowing it to softly rain down. The sound of the dirt hitting the hollow box seemed thunderous.

"A dog is the only thing that loves you more than he loves himself," Alice said softly, her eyes distant. For once, I didn't think that her mind was filled with visions of the future. After adding their shovel full of dirt, Jasper wrapped his arms around her, bending to rest his cheek against the top of her head.

Henry shuffled, and I waited to hear what wisdom he would espouse; I wasn't disappointed. "I think we are drawn to dogs because they are the uninhibited creatures we might be if we weren't certain we knew better." He cried as he spoke, and Anna gently took the shovel from his hands and moved over to add to the mound growing over the box.

Seth, with Stefanie standing at his side, roughly dashed the back of his hand across his face before saying, "Dogs laugh…with their tails." His words, much like his intentionally corny jokes, brought a chuckle from many in the group. Fang's short tail had been constantly in motion, whether he'd been tied up with the wolves playing at being a "big dog," begging under the table, or asking for one of us to hold him. Stefanie added their dirt.

And it went on, each member of the pack and our family added dirt while quoting some famous saying or poem about "man's best friend."

Bella had remained silent through it all, Charlie's arm wrapped around her shoulder in comfort. Sue and Victoria stood next to them, the young child appropriately emotional after having been told that Fang hadn't survived the assault and that Edward had been taken. I couldn't imagine Bella's pain, because mine was almost more than I could stand.

I moved up to make a final statement, when Bella finally spoke. "Wait…"

She stepped up to grab the handle of a shovel. When she bowed her head for a moment, we all had to look away as her shoulders shook with sobs. I couldn't find it disrespectful that our grief over Fang was compounded by our terror over Edward. I remembered clearly my son's face when Jacob extended his arms over Nessie and presented her the tiny puppy. I could as clearly remember his face when Fang growled at us ferociously for the first time. So it went without saying that I could also remember the joy and frustration of the hundreds of times my son's face had lit in humor or aggravation over something Fang had done – generally done with Nessie and Henry. I could also remember Fang walking beside my son through the woods as if they were nothing more than a human boy and his dog. No, this combining of grief and terror…it was just fine.

Bella drew a deep breath before beginning. "Here are the remains of one who possessed beauty without vanity, strength without insolence, courage without ferocity, and all the virtues of man, without his vices. This praise, which would be unmeaning flattery if inscribed over human ashes, is but a just tribute to the memory of Fang, a dog. Our friend and defender. A loyal soul to the end."

As she placed one of the last shovelfuls of dirt on top of the grave, even Charlie began to cry at the sincerity of his child's words. She'd taken Lord Byron's tribute to one of his dogs and used it to convey the essence of our feelings.

Esme squeezed my hand, but then she released me to take the shovel; Ellie had another in her hand, ready to add as well. Nodding to me, the group waited for me to say something eloquent, something monumental and wise, but they had paid such justice to Fang that I felt at a loss for words. But as I thought of the tribes' beliefs and mine, I knew what I had to convey.

"It should be recognized, that in the end, God only threw the humans out of paradise."

Something niggled at the back of my brain, as if the story had more meaning, but the moment was gone as the group chuckled in agreement and Esme and Ellie patted the dirt softly.

At that exact moment, Aden stepped out of the woods. In his hands, he held a branch of a Monterey Cypress, adorned with the characteristic small pine cones. In that moment, I knew that it would be the tree we needed to use. Symbolizing the understanding of sacrifice, it was perfect to honor Fang. It would need caretaking, but I could imagine it every Christmas decorated with outdoor ornaments…bringing up memories of Fang snatching low hanging ones from our tree and running from Esme. We could also add peanut butter and seeds to some cones to hang to attract birds during the snow. Fang would have enjoyed that, barking at the birds and attempting to chase them. The silent, introspective vampire laid the bough across the fresh dirt, before bowing his head and adding his personal prayers to the group. He then moved to take the sacks from Demetri and Heidi, who'd followed, so that they too could approach.

The tracker and his mate chose to remain quiet, but slowly move to us. Heidi held her hand out to Nessie, and she placed a small stick into my granddaughter's outstretched palm. Nessie's sob was half pain and half laughter. Fang had discovered that Heidi couldn't resist his soft brown eyes, so he constantly harassed her with either a ball or any stick he could find. As age had slowed him down, his periods of feistiness had shortened, but Fang had never been one to pass up a good stick. At Nessie's reaction, Heidi uncharacteristically lost her cool and punched one of the sacks that Aden held in anger.

Her actions reminded the group of our immediate need, which was to question the vampire or vampires within and develop a plan to bring Edward home. Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Nahuel, Ben and Tia would be here soon, and if needed, Kate wouldn't hesitate to use her gift to acquire any information they might possess. But for now, I felt compassion flee. Let them face the wrath of Edward's family, for certainly they hadn't been warned of our allegiance to one another; otherwise, they would've discerned that they were only tools for the woman that had abandoned them.

* * *

**Remember…if you've read my other stories…I do have a plan. Trust me.**

**I know this was a sad chapter, but I would love to know what you think. **


	52. Unknown Paths

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.

* * *

Fear is the path to the dark side.

Fear leads to anger.

Anger leads to hate.

Hate leads to suffering.

On many long journeys have I gone.

And waited, too, for others to return from journeys of their own.

Some return;

Some are broken;

Some come back so different,

Only their names remain.

Master Yoda

**Carlisle POV**

"We chose to pick up the pieces of one from the main battle area and then those of one we found along the pathway," Demetri said, shrugging his shoulders as he, Aden, and Heidi rejoined us in the living room after Fang's funeral ceremony. Victoria had been taken back to Sue and Charlie's house; this was not the time for her to be at the Cullen house. The partially reassembled vampires had been placed in the basement to await us. From the smell emanating off our three friends, I was certain that the enemy vampires that had been torn to pieces by William and Edward during the battle were nothing more than ashes now.

Aden snarled low in his throat before interjecting, "We believe the second one will most likely be our best source of information. He was not one the evil woman easily gave up…" he glanced to Bella before finishing "…and was the last one Edward fought."

Heidi's wary expression caught my attention as Aden spoke, and when she saw me gazing at her, she grimaced. Demetri looked to his mate victoriously before informing us of why she was acting so strangely. "Heidi took exception to the one we found near Fang's body. " He meant the immortal that Edward had destroyed first, according to William upon his return to human form, after the vampire's senseless attack. "He won't be of any use to us now."

Savage delight crossed Heidi's face, and I found myself unwilling to discern the reason for that. Then my thoughts mocked me. What I was about to do went against the precepts of my pacifist ways that I had held for the nearly four centuries of my life. I wondered if I was about to take a step down a slippery slope of reasoning. Wasn't I about to move down the stairs to where I would willingly participate in torture if needed to obtain information on my son?

This dark ancient woman was, sight unseen, tempting me to do what Aro had so longed to do…to break my pacifist ways, to seduce me from treading the higher, straighter and more humane path, and instead go down an easier, more tempting, seemingly natural way. In truth, Aro's derision for those high-minded characteristics and efforts to educate me on the traditional ways of the vampire society had elements of truth and a desire for me to survive at his side, but I'd never been naïve or gauche enough to believe I could continue through my existence without engaging in violence or aggression to protect what was mine. Although I'd always attempted to find peaceful solutions, we'd been involved in destroying immortals when they'd become a threat to my family, even before Bella came into our lives. This ancient woman, she was definitely a threat. A major one.

"Demetri?" Bella's voice was hoarse, breaking my internal thoughts.

Demetri looked hesitant which made me feel sick, but then he squared his shoulders and said, "In the ocean now, but they're headed south. I have a clean line on her, Bella."

Unfortunately, Bella heard what I did…which was what he wasn't saying.

"You said _her_." Hysteria tinged Bella's voice.

He barely moved, but it was telling. It was as close to a vampire shifting uneasily as I'd ever seen. "I can't locate him."

Bella lunged, her screams rattling the glass before Jasper literally took her feet out from under her before she dove through the glass panes. Demetri was on the floor beside the warrior in a second, helping Jasper to contain her, pressing her to the floor. Bella literally snapped at him.

"Mistress Isabella, listen to me. It isn't…uncommon." Her deep growling overrode his words for a few moments. "Listen!"

The tracker waited until Bella quieted down somewhat, but did not release her. We could see her frenzied glares through the reflection of the glass door. Then he whispered in her ear; all of us could hear him clearly though. "Listen, Mistress. Before we acquired Jane and Alec, or if she wasn't available, Aro…dismembered individuals for easy transport after obtaining them. Once in Volterra, he had Chelsea use her gift to maintain order. It was easier to not have to fight our prisoners while we traveled. When they were…in pieces…" his words caused us all to cringe and several to moan at the images "…their mental tones disappeared from me. It was as if their minds were in stasis or something." He lifted his head up as if to give strength to his next words. "I do NOT believe that the woman destroyed Edward; we would've seen evidence of that." His little speech had been uncharacteristically disjointed, and I was certain it was from his discomfort and angst about the situation.

Bella panted in pain and fury from where Jasper and Demetri still had her pinned to the floor. "You can't guarantee me that, can you Demetri?" Black eyed and feral, she was barely maintaining her composure. We could feel Jasper attempting to calm her down; Bella was having none of it.

Demetri hesitated for a long moment before admitting, "No." Bella closed her eyes, but he went on. "But it's what I believe. She had to incapacitate him; it is the only explanation as to why he isn't with us right now."

Heidi had knelt beside her mate, and she placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, Edward would be here right now if she hadn't done something to him. Did you get a good look at the fight scene? Putting aside your fear and the pain, think back on what we have seen in the remains of the fight. He and William…" she paused and Emmett added in the words she was looking for.

"They kicked ass, Bella. Serious ass. I counted," Emmett said with a tinge of considerable admiration in his voice. "In addition to those at the initial site, he took down four of her guys along the trail, and that was when they were dragging him. There were only four footprints left, Bella, before the cliff. I'm betting Edward was being carried then, so he'd whittled them down to four - her, that guy Luison she always has with her, and two others."

Jasper stirred at the words. He still held Bella to the floor, but I could see the slight relaxing of his muscles. "Yes. It makes sense." He looked up at Alice before elaborating. "When we've destroyed others, their emotions disappear when their head is…"

"Stop, please!" Esme half-shouted from the circle of my arms, interrupting them. "I get the point, but I don't want that image in my head!" She shuddered against me.

"Mistress…" Bella snarled harshly at Demetri's use of the title, but I understood why he employed the address. He was reminding her none too subtly of her responsibilities as head of the vampire world…reminding us all as well of our responsibilities as the ruling family. He continued on through the sound. "Isabella, I can follow her. We can find Edward, and we will. But as your father has pointed out, we have to plan for our next steps and for the future."

It was time for me to step in. Lacing my fingers through Esme's, I moved us over to Bella and crouched down to smooth the mess of hair away from her face. Looking up to scan the room, I saw every eye on me. "We have the right to be upset. We have the right to be angered, and to grieve. We've lost a family member this day, and this woman has taken Edward, for whatever reasons she has." I looked down at the vampire below me. "If Bella feels the need to…" I did not wish to use the word _mourn_, because that wasn't the appropriate one to describe Edward's absence; it felt too _final_. "If anyone of us feel the need to weep, then so be it, because I still have the need to do that."

Then I looked at the tracker and the retired cop who'd given us the just direction. "However, you have sage wisdom, Demetri and Charlie. Trust me, as soon as the Denali clan and our members from north and south arrive, we'll begin to plan."

Both men nodded solemnly.

To my relief, I saw Nessie nudge Jacob. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead before moving toward us. Without hesitation or concern for himself, he bent and scooped Bella into his arms, jogging toward the door in a fluid motion. I thought it would be too obvious to breathe a sigh of relief, but that is exactly what I felt like doing. Their bond was something very few could understand. But what I did know was that in Edward's absence, Bella needed her best friend. Nessie smiled serenely as she moved to lay her hand on William's shoulder, secure that her husband would handle her mom. Jasper's eyes met mine, as Emmett cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders demonstratively before moving toward the stairs to the basement. Yes, planning could wait until the others arrived, but it didn't mean we couldn't begin the interrogation.

**Bella POV**

"Go ahead, Bells," Jake rumbled, the sound of it coming from deep within his chest.

The vibration tickled my cheek as I rested despondently against him as he carried me in his arms. I couldn't remember ever feeling this lifeless, this hopeless, this empty… other than when Edward had left me after my last human birthday. I unconsciously crossed my arms as if to hold myself together. I felt as if the huge hole that I thought had been healed had been torn open again, larger and deeper than before. I thought I'd cried myself out, but when I realized that Jake was effectively giving me permission to fall apart, the pain flared, and I couldn't stop the keening sound that tore out of me. Closing my eyes, I let my best man's heat scald the side of my face, feeling comforted by the sway of his arms. He squeezed me softly, letting me know he understood.

When I felt him lower us to the ground some time later, I startled and then gasped when I opened my eyes and saw where he'd brought us. The meadow? Had we been walking that long? I'd gotten lost in the terror and pain. Reaching out, I ran my fingers across the ground, as if by touching one of the spots where Edward and I had sat could make me feel closer to him. Then I cringed. It felt too much like last time; if the long-destroyed Laurent were to show up, it'd complete the picture. But I had my wolf now to protect me from interlopers.

"Jake…what am I going to do?" A sob tore out of me, and I was overwhelmed again by the moment, crying as best as a vampire could do into Jake's chest for an inordinate amount of time before I could stop. When I did, I noticed that the sky had darkened slightly. Dusk was not too far off. "I feel foolish for falling apart when I should be back at the house helping them with those vampires, but I just can't keep it together."

He looked out over the meadow, his brown eyes narrowing slightly. "Bella, the closest I ever saw him to losing it was the day Nessie was born, when he thought he wasn't going to be able to save you. He just kept pleading with you to come back to him." He glanced down with a slightly embarrassed look and pink tinged his cheekbones. "I may have said something fairly snarky to him, but all he did was keep pleading with you, focusing on nothing other than your heartbeat. He was absolutely single-minded, Bella."

He paused and looked down at me again. "He was frantic. You're frantic. I'd be frantic if anything happened to Ness." He shook his head a little. "Hell…I'm frantic, but if you tell that bloodsucker of yours I fell apart over him being taken, I'll deny it. I swear it, Bella. When we get him back here, you better not tell him what I've said."

It was then I felt the fine tremors of Jacob's rage; he was barely holding it together. As if Edward wouldn't already know; Jake was his best friend too. Pfft… He knew what we were going through. Then the tenor of my thoughts hit me; I wasn't thinking of him being gone, just away… I'd been dancing around the subject, but this was truly the first time I could acknowledge that I felt, deep down, Edward was still alive. Alive… Because that _is_ how this life felt to me, no matter that our hearts didn't beat. We had a mystical, unbelievably strong connection that nothing could break asunder, save our destruction. Yes, Edward had to be still alive.

I hesitantly checked the huge hole in my heart, expecting it to tear at me, but although the edges of the wound the evil woman had inflicted trembled with pain, I found I wasn't incapacitated by it.

Jake patiently waited for me to look at him again before he spoke. "Edward didn't let his fear win, Bella. We can't either." When did Jake get so smart? "I'm with Demetri on this. She went to too much trouble to capture him just to destroy him."

The possibility of his death was incomprehensible, but there were other things I feared could happen to him as well…while we mounted the rescue. I was embarrassed to even be thinking it, and the words tumbled out of me uncontrollably. I shook my head very quickly. "What if she seduces…"

"Bella!" Jake's hoarse voice cut me off. "Edward would never…" He shook me a little. "He waited almost a hundred years for you. You've turned him into a Bella-maniac, not a sex maniac."

I gasped at his words, but remembered that nothing was easily hidden in our family. Not even our sexual activities. If I could've blushed, I was certain I would have. Growling at his bluntness, I punched him in the stomach - maybe just a little too hard if his grunt was any answer. "Your mating, our imprinting…it just doesn't work that way. I mean, look at me." He flexed his arms a little around me and opened his eyes enticingly, almost as if he was flirting. "Your mating was so strong even then that you turned me down over him…and you were still human." He shrugged his shoulders at me almost whimsically as if he still couldn't figure that out. An unexpected hysterical giggle burst out of me at his wide eyed perplexed look, and I saw his lips twitch slightly at the sound.

Stupid jerk… He was intentionally making it hard for me to focus on the pain. Tugging at his shirt lightly to distract myself, I had to give wings to the rest of my fears. "I…I'm also afraid she's going to torture him," I admitted.

Jake didn't respond at first, which was his way of acknowledging the strong possibility. Finally he took a deep breath. "Edward's strong, Bella. He survived the battle with the Volturi; he's been through hell since. We have to give him credit and believe he'll show the same strength now." Neither of us had anything to say about that, and the silence of the meadow surrounded us. Jake's heartbeat and slow steady breathing were our only companions; the rhythmic nature of both lulled me.

"WAIT!" I cried out as something hit me several long moments later. "Jake! That strange werewolf…he can't breathe underwater!"

He lunged up, swearing out. "He's still around here, somewhere."

"Demetri, Heidi, and Aden would've smelled him if he was still on land. How about that island just off the coast - James Island where your ancestors were placed." I blurted out quickly, already turning toward the area. "It's not far. She could've dropped him off there until they could come back for him."

"_A-Ka-Lat_…" he said the ancient Quileute name for the place in question. "No, that would be too close to shore and us, but there are several larger islands just south of where they jumped off the cliff. Honestly, it seems too simple, Bella," Jake muttered, but before he said another word, he broke into a stride and phased, intent on investigating my suspicion. Too simple or not, he was willing to go with my instincts. I quickly followed the russet wolf as he moved into the tree line of the meadow toward the cliffs.

I heard a howl in the distance and realized someone, most likely Sam, had caught his thoughts. The rest of the family would join us, I was certain, as I had left my phone at the house, unable to report my theory. They wouldn't be too far behind, considering they were almost as close to where Edward had been taken as we were.

~FMR~

The water was cold, but neither Jake nor I cared. He wasn't as fast a swimmer as I was, his weight slowing him down, but I wasn't stupid enough to take off on my own as I pulled myself out of the ocean onto the rocky shores. Jake had led us to several smaller islands, which had all turned out to be dead ends. As soon as we'd stepped upon the rocks and debris that composed their beaches, I'd known - the air had been too clean; no trace of the enemy's scents. I'd suspected the results, because these small islands been too little to really obscure anything, but this one was different. It was a nice sized island, not far off shore, and south of where they'd jumped…just as he said. When Jake reached my side, he shook his fur coat, sending a drenching rain of saltwater across me. I would've hissed at him, but for the thoroughly repulsive and amazingly welcome smell of werewolf that permeated the air. I smiled with savage satisfaction.

Before I began to step forward, Jacob huffed, turning his head back toward the choppy water.

"Others coming?" I whispered very softly in his ear so as not to warn the coward I hoped was still hiding out on the island.

Jake nodded his massive head, reaching down with his teeth to grab ahold of my wrist. It was his way of telling me I wasn't going anywhere until the others arrived. I was certain the message was coming from Carlisle or Jasper via whichever wolf was nearest.

I grimaced at the unspoken command. I wasn't stupid. Besides Jasper, Edward was the best fighter in the family, Alice coming in a close third. I wanted to come out of this still living, but the minute I had to wait for them seemed one of the longest of my life.

Without a word, a dripping Jasper stepped before me, his head turning side to side as he assessed which direction we should take. He took his time to scan the island, smell the air, and ponder; I was about to hiss in frustration when he finally turned to us. Pointing to the mixed group, he sectioned us off silently with his hand, sending a third to follow the shore to the right, another third to the left. He glared at Jacob and me and jerked his head forward, telling us to follow him. Rolling my eyes only after he turned away, I couldn't help but let my shoulders sag when Alice slipped her arm through mine. Her dark gold eyes begged me to be patient. I knew she was attempting to tell me Jasper had our best interests in mind, but I just wanted to go, having grown tired of waiting. Nessie and I joined hands, following Jasper's lanky form. I knew I was being "babysat" when Carlisle and Esme fell into step behind us…they'd clearly been in the group that should've gone to the left.

The trees were stunted, most likely in adaptation to the harsh climate created by the winds and storms coming off the ocean. Luckily the ground, past the beach line, was still rich and covered with loam, so our passage was quiet, even to my vampire hearing. Jake was our connection to the other groups as Jasper had sent Seth with one and Leah with the other; we'd know if they found anything. Ironically, I was glad they hadn't, because I wanted to be the one to find him or her. As if by divine grace, it seemed God was giving me what I was hoping for…the scents were getting stronger and stronger as we made our way through the middle of the island. We were getting closer to the shore on the other side, if the sound of the waves crashing was any indication. Just a few more feet, and we could see the clearing through the trees. Jasper hissed when we broke through the tree line; the smell was horrible.

I wasn't surprised by what I saw. The werewolf had been torn to pieces and his body was strewn across the sand like a discarded rag doll. His death hadn't been easy, if the contorted look on his beheaded face was any indication. But suddenly, he was of no interest to me. A glint of light from a brief break in the scudding late afternoon cloud cover had caught my attention, and before anyone could stop me, I dove forward, kicking a bloody leg away from us. It sailed over Emmett's head as he appeared to my left leading one of the groups. He whistled in surprise, but I wasn't focused on him or his reaction. I was focused on Edward's wedding ring as it lay discarded in the mixture of tree debris and sand just at the area where the beach started.

"Bella…" Alice started to speak. I was certain she was going to attempt to console me, and I hissed sharply at her.

Reaching down to retrieve the circle of gold from the sand, I couldn't help but smile in savage glee.

Bitch…

She'd given herself away in an attempt to rile me up. Either she'd tossed his ring here for me to find as a message that she was going to attempt to claim my husband, or else Edward had done it, as a sign to me. I was claiming either theory as a victory – either she was threatened by me or my husband was leaving his ring where he hoped I'd find it, or where we could come back later to reclaim it. As much I would like to believe it was the latter, I was betting this was all her. The werewolf was no more, which left only three of them. Edward would have obliterated such a small group. No, the only explanation, logically thinking through this information, was the ancient woman still had him incapacitated in some way, as Demetri, Jacob, and the others had tried to convince me. He was still alive; I had no doubts about my deduction, and that thought made the hole in my heart begin heal. It would not truly heal until we were together again body and soul and mind. I shook my head briefly and firmed my lips. It was time to stop grieving and start planning as my dad had sternly told me to do so.

My thoughts had taken only a few seconds, so when I stood, the others were still staring at me in various degrees of panic. Most likely, they thought I'd fall apart with grief. Little did they know the strange twist my thoughts had taken.

"Demetri, can you still get a bead on her?"

Our friend paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, let's go home. This was a dead end…other than this," I held up Edward's ring.

"Bella…" Esme began to speak softly, attempting to handle me with kid gloves.

I knew what they all wanted to know, so I spit it out there. "Edward is still with her. She's keeping him controlled in some way, and this…" the ring was held up again "…was a message." I looked down to the torn apart pieces of the woman's werewolf. "Jasper, why did she destroy him?" I thrust a hand out at the pieces. "Help me think through this!"

His eyes scanned the ground, and inhaled deeply several times in silence then walked around the stretch of land a good many feet toward the ocean. "Excellent question, Bella, because I now know why she kept him."

Henry's expression was inquisitive until he joined Jasper as he circumnavigated the debris field. "Their scents," Henry hissed, his crystal blue eyes flashing. "I can smell Edward now."

"So she used the werewolf to mask her scent?" Carlisle surmised, going to join them. I saw the minute relief on his face when he picked up Edward's unique scent.

"That would be my guess; except I still can't detect more than Edward and two others. Either she wasn't with them here, or her scent is too similar to the others or a combination of them." Jasper was frowning with this revelation.

"She was here." I was adamant about that; it was the only explanation. I'd walked toward them and was drawing in deep breaths of my love's scent, committing it to memory. It was an opportunity I dared not to miss, not knowing how long it would be before I could hold him again.

Jasper's eyes met mine, before sliding to Henry's. They both nodded, but Jasper voiced their agreement. "I agree."

Looking out over the water, I knew my answers did not lie here…but I was glad I'd followed my instincts and Jake had supported me. At least I could put his ring on a chain around my neck and have it next to my heart while we organized the search for him.

"Let's go home," I said softly to the group, ready to finally focus on the immortals we had within our grasps.

Jake bumped my shoulder in comfort as I passed back by him.

"'so kay, Jake," I told him, referring to the emotional breakdown I'd let loose on him earlier. "I've got it together now," I responded, twirling Edward's ring around my middle finger where I'd placed it until I could get home and secure it on a necklace.

~FMR~

The Denali clan had arrived in our absence, and Eleazar stepped off the porch to greet Carlisle as Tanya approached me.

"Siobhan and the others are on the way," Eleazar told Carlisle as Fred, Brianna, Lance, and Myval stepped out from the house. They must have arrived from their posts, north and south, while I'd been with Jake.

"Bella, we'll do whatever it takes to help," Tanya promised sincerely when she moved in front of me, Nahuel coming to her side to nod in agreement.

I saw that Benjamin, Tia, Kate, and Garrett went to Jasper immediately. They'd been talking to Felipe and Louis, who'd stayed behind to guard our prisoners. Kate emphatically nodded her head at whatever Jasper asked and then turned to me, a flash of irate anger being replaced by concern.

"I'm so sorry," she mouthed, to which I nodded my head.

To make light of what I knew was to come, she wiggled her fingers in front of her, much like she'd done when she'd attempted to teach me how to expand my shield. It was good to feel a little humor, so I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I _would not_ be protecting the focus of her gift this time. In fact, I hoped she burned them like hell while we tried to get the information we needed out of them.

_Sorry love… _I thought, realizing just how bloodthirsty my thoughts made me and what Edward might think of me. _But I just can't live without you._

* * *

**My thanks to:**

**Sue, who helped me out in a crunch this week. She is an amazing friend, and despite all the circumstances in her life, she remains an amazingly upbeat friend. She is a true lady.**

**Paul who redlined this and made it so much better. My story wouldn't be what it was without him.**


	53. Deception

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**All warfare is based upon deception.**

**Sun Tzu**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Bella stood at the window gazing out over the back yard. The diffuse moonlight from the overcast night outlined her form against the panes of glass my wife had installed throughout our house to allow the natural ambiance to infiltrate our home. It had begun to rain. In stark contrast to the vibrant, moving, breathing forest, my daughter was as still as a statue…a magnificent creation as if Michelangelo had fashioned her himself.

I'd felt torn when Bella had told everyone to go to bed, and when Esme had seen my face she'd sent me back downstairs. _"My dear, I'll be there in just a few minutes, but we both know Bella really just needs you right now."_

After kissing Esme's lips reverently, I'd traveled back down the stairs to our living room. When I saw Bella's motionless form, I was never more grateful to my wife and for her understanding. Moving to stand beside Bella, I watched the raindrops trailing down the window pane. For the longest time, I remained silently beside her, no words necessary between us. The house was very quiet; the immortals kept their conversation to a very low murmur, while the others slept, the sound of their gentle breathing a susurrus.

"I thought I would be able to be cruel to them…" she whispered finally. "They were complicit in stealing Edward from us, from me, for God's sakes. Am I a weak person because I found it hard to stand the torture? Am I a bad person because I was willing to let the torture happen in hopes of gaining information? Does it make me less a mate to Edward that I had to shut my eyes at times? Do people think I don't lov…"

I put my hand to her shoulder to stop the torrent of her words. She immediately stopped, then shook her head minutely, still staring unseeingly out into the wet night. I knew exactly how she was feeling. It was how I felt every time we had to destroy or harm another creature. It was uncomfortable, but when needed, a necessary evil.

Evil.

That was exactly how I would describe the two vampires that we'd ultimately destroyed after Kate and Jasper interrogated them. Kate with her electrical current, and Jasper with his subtle emotional manipulations to force both to spill their guts. Bad cop, good cop. I'd been unsure as to who exactly to console after the process – Bella, Jasper, or Kate. Bella had been enraged, incredulous, and then guilt-ridden when we learned just how long the ancient woman had been watching. It had been years. Jasper had struggled mightily to cope with the backwash of having to deal with both our emotions and the torturous feelings and emotions…things he'd amplified and manipulated to break both vampires. It was very much like the emotional climate he had fallen into after draining his human prey in the later part of his time with his erstwhile creator. Garrett thankfully had been beside Kate when she turned away finally, almost weak from the experience.

But in the end, Jasper and Kate had both had their mates to comfort them. Bella didn't. Lowering my hand from her shoulder, I knew that she needed to understand she wasn't the only one to feel such a dichotomy of reactions. "I know exactly what you were feeling, for I have experienced it as well, Bella. Our humanity…it does appear at odd times, doesn't it?"

She placed the fingertips of her right hand gently against the glass, as if she was reaching out into the wet night; her left hand hadn't moved from where Edward's wedding ring rested against her chest…hanging from a thick gold necklace. "I don't have much humanity left, Carlisle," she said in an almost inaudible whisper. "I may not have been as bloodthirsty as I expected, but I most definitely didn't have a lot of compassion for them."

I followed her eyes as she stared at a distant metal barrel which had contained the burned ashes of the two vampires. She had personally lit the fire in it.

"I'm sorry about the wait, Bella. I know you would prefer to immediately go to Africa and start the search." Demetri had indicated to us that that was where he could sense the ancient woman heading toward.

She turned quickly to me, her dark eyes flashing even in the weak light. "Everything within me screams to be on a plane, boat, or even swimming through the ocean to get there. But Jasper is right…" She turned back to the window. "She is prepared, and that is what she wants me…us to do." She placed her finger through Edward's wedding ring, dragging it gently to and fro on the necklace. "We have to be intelligent about our next course of action." Her words weren't too reassuring, but the sound of the gold of Edward's ring sliding along the necklace was oddly calming.

Her lips quirked slightly. "He'll be fighting as well to get back to us, Carlisle. How she thinks she'll keep him from doing so, I don't know. I worry though that if he gives her too much trouble…"

"He'll know when he is going too far, Bella."

She "hmph'ed."

One of the wolves…Paul from his dark grey coat…ghosted through the tree line drawing both of our attention. The packs had insisted on patrols even though we knew the unlikelihood the ancient woman would come back. She'd accomplished her mission. But now that she didn't have the werewolf to hide her scent, the wolves were eager for her to be naïve enough to stalk us again. They had memorized the scents they had found at the beach earlier, and would know instantly if she or her allies came near.

William had wanted to be with them as well, but his request had been met with resounding denial from all angles. As much as he'd fought it, his steady heartbeat and deep restful breaths coming from the floor above reassured the family that we were right to do so. He'd been exhausted after the battle. His phase back into human form had staggered him. He'd had to eat a great deal of food to replenish his energy before resting, which Esme had only been too glad to cook for. His transformation was just one of the many things we needed to sort out, but Bella had been the voice of reason. "A good night's rest for the kids and wolves and a night of communion for the mates."

To the unmated vampires, she'd shrugged her shoulders; the quirk of her lip had been reassuring, in that she could find any ounce of amusement right now. It all had to do with the ring she was toying with and the hope she'd been adamant about carrying as a result of its discovery. I thanked God for that ring and the hope it had brought.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to begin with the chaos. We had much to discuss, and I knew that many of the topics weren't going to be easy to resolve.

Charlie was not going to be happy, but Bella was insistent that her father, Sue, and Victoria go to Volterra with us. Sam had been surprisingly understanding, conceding that it would relieve them of the strain of posting daily patrols for the groups both in Forks and Seattle. Even as he acknowledged that relief, he had growled at the idea that we were removing ourselves so as to not make the Quileute a target. That notion had stung his pride in his Nation's ability to repel invaders. That I didn't respond had only bolstered his accurate assessment.

I was certain that this was not about our association with the wolves, but I'd yet to really determine the true reason the ancient woman hated and wanted a vendetta against us. We'd been lackadaisical to some degree in ferreting out just who she was. No more… Volterra was an abyss of information and knowledge with the many libraries Aro had accumulated in his long existence, our associations forming a network of connections to other stores of unwritten, orally conveyed knowledge. It was time, past time, to thoroughly scour our resources while notifying the vampire council of our intentions.

Having given us the time she felt we needed, Esme eased down the stairs and approached us, moving to wrap her arm around Bella's shoulder. My heart felt heavy seeing Bella lean her head against my wife, as if she was seeking comfort.

"We'll go to Volterra and meet with the council, Bella, because it will be important to inform them of our intentions," Esme murmured.

"All of them will come" I said, inwardly wondering about Amun; I had strong suspicions that he was linked to the ancient woman in some way. "But afterward, nothing will stop us. Nothing…" It was my solemn promise. My pain was immense, but I knew it was nothing in comparison to Bella's. Edward's absence was like a cancerous lesion.

Even my wife looked out into the rain as if it held the answers to our prayers.

**Ancient Woman POV**

The swaying of the ship caused the chains and rigging to clink loudly in the predawn silence. Only the dripping of the water as it flowed off us accompanied the clanging sounds. Nodding my head toward the wood planking of the ship, the vampire who was my Man-at-Arms dumped the body of the man I'd gone to recover inelegantly onto the planks. The wood beneath him groaned under his mass, but Edward didn't move. He was still underneath the Incan _Wayob's_ control. The dark man stood next to me, his head inclined toward the prostrate body as he fingered his bone necklace rhythmically, his golden earrings glittering in the predawn darkness. I'd learned my mistake of releasing the young vampire king too soon. He was more of a credible force than I'd even given credence to; the destroyed body of Luison, my cloak, was testament to that. I was momentarily unhappy that I had lost my cloak, because I knew I could be more easily found by the witch-seer and by the beasts that guarded the aberrant clan.

Clan…no… I corrected myself. The Cullens were just another coven to be destroyed, particularly because they were different…aberrations. Clever aberrations…

As if proving the point, my gaze was drawn down. I was inordinately amazed at the finesse of the man lying in a heap on the decking. His fighting expertise was rivaled by very few I'd known over my long existence. That we were down to three was an example of that. It made me snarl in rage to know that my well trained troops had been reduced to rubble so easily by him and his progeny, but I couldn't also help but shiver in excitement at the level of aggression Edward had displayed. It was intoxicating. It was also clear that I needed to expand the training that had been provided to my army; my Man-at-Arms was clearly inferior. The thought was maddening.

Yes, I would be furious, except for the exceptional way it had all occurred.

Edward's mind was blank.

I still wanted to cackle in glee and had almost done so when I realized what had occurred. His reaction to Luison had been clearly instinctual, not based upon memories of the past. His confusion, as the dreamweaver released him, had shocked me for the barest of moments…until the implications hit.

_Tabula Rasa_. A blank slate.

My mind to shape and mold.

I didn't care how it had happened, suspecting that his coven had found some way to alter or wipe out his knowledge. They'd unknowingly handed me a most outstanding and incredible gift; although I suspected that they didn't realize the implications of what they'd done. Certainly, they wouldn't have wanted to eradicate his entire life…most likely just the memories he had received from Aro. Little did they know that I could care less about the destroyed leader's life and the memories the Italian had taken from the vast multitude of people he'd touched in his existence.

It was all trivial and had always had been.

However, had young Edward not have destroyed Luison, I would've; with the sudden change in events, the werewolf had become a sudden liability, despite my reliance on him as my cloak. He'd been the sole entity left to know the young vampire's ties with his family; the army I had waiting for the Cullens simply knew my targets, not the purpose. It had been near time to dispose of the cloak, anyway, his terrible smell notwithstanding. The _Wayob_ had only joined us on the cliff as we watched the destruction of Maria's coven. I thought carefully as I stared down at Edward's form. What to do with him? How can I use him for my own purposes? It helped greatly that wiped clean, he could be taught anything. I could bend him to my own purposes; even turn him savagely against his own goodly and _heavenly_ father and family. Then I smiled maliciously. I could easily weave a story that would encompass Edward's enslavement by the Cullens – that he'd fought valiantly for his mate Maria, but that the Cullens had been responsible for her destruction. For he was going to feel the loss of his true mate…that young woman who'd glared at me in Italy.

The mating bond was not easily broken, and it was my biggest hurdle now, thanks to my unexpected gift – the elimination of those memories that would've reminded Edward of his allegiance to Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Isabella Marie… Yes, if anything was still in that mind of his about his mate, the similarities in names would work nicely. It was always good to keep things simple…as close to the truth as possible when devising a plan of deception. My dark otherworldly friend had taught me this thusly. A simple lie could lead a person down the wrong path.

I'd believed I would have to restrain young Edward while I worked my magic on him; in fact, I'd prepared for such an outcome and had the means necessary to contain him at the camp. I'd expected a glorious, infuriated male vampire intent on returning to his family, but what I'd been given was infinitely better. I'd still have that delicious blend, but instead of his ire being directed at me, I could refocus it on his own family. The turn of events was too delicious to even consider.

Now, I just had to seduce him.

I had to use the sexual abstinence that would eat at him after having enjoyed a mating and all its requisite benefits. I'd seduced vampires before…ones that had lived upon rage and revenge after losing their "hearts." Ironically, the Cullens had nurtured two such men…ah…Stefan and Vladimir. They'd been fun during the time I'd spent with them in their castle in the dark mountains of Europe. They'd reserved a room for my use during my stay with them. I hadn't been with the pair very long at all, only a decade or so; their thirst for revenge against Aro and his rule had taken too much of their attention away from me. I did not share; I would NEVER be second again.

Looking down at the man splayed across the flooring, I noted his luminous beauty, and a covetous need bloomed within me. I squatted down to run my fingertip across the scar on his cheek. Perhaps I would keep him afterward…he was wickedly handsome, intelligent, resourceful, loyal to a fault, and inherently good – that last quality of which I wasn't so fond. Although a means to an end at the beginning of all this, he was becoming more to me.

My machinations were becoming more and more attractive. And there was never a time better to start.

"Release him, then the two of you disappear," I directed the _Wayob_, jerking my head toward the ocean. They could swim.

"Mistress," he spoke sharply, uncertain about leaving me with the man that had cause so much destruction. I raged, glaring at him. Even if his loyalty was endearing, his questioning was not.

"You dare to contest my orders?" I snarled.

He flinched, and the vampire beside him took a step away, hoping to distance himself from my incipient rage. I did not tolerate disobedience well at all; it was a lesson my Man at Arms knew well.

"Do as you are told. Go back to camp. I'll meet you there with Edward when the time is appropriate."

After one long last look and enough hesitation to enrage me, he finally complied. I heard the splash as the two slipped into the water. Remaining kneeling beside Edward, leaning over him with great care and concern, I waited. It had only taken a minute the last time for him to battle back. Only a minute more for Luison to take his final breath. I waited…knowing that he would most likely react. Of course…it was all a part of my plan. Even knowing, I had to fight hard not to react when his hand clamped around my throat. His hisses filled the air around us as he lunged up, dragging me with him. I'd adopted a submissive, meek stance, my mind full of worry. I put into place my artificial persona, burying my true thoughts deep behind a screen where he would not be able to read my mind.

_My poor child…_

There was so much they didn't know. So much they were on the cusp of knowing, but hadn't put together as of yet.

_Read my mind Edward…see what I want you to see._

Startled, he looked around scanning for danger, but finding none. "Who are you?" he hissed, his black, angry eyes assessing me.

Making my eyes as sorrowful as I could, I gently fluttered my hands helpless against his grasp and saw the courteous behavior that Carlisle Cullen had ingrained in him finally emerge. Lowering me to the deck of the ship, he didn't so much let me go as loosen his grasp; he was a gentleman, not an idiot.

"I'm a friend. Maria, your mate, she was a friend."

"Marie?" I froze a little at the name, wondering just how buried his memories really were. He'd used one of the child's names so quickly.

"Maria," I reaffirmed, watching his gold eyes widen a little and refocus. I hated the color; they should be red as was right.

"Mate?" he asked, clearly not understanding.

"Your love, your only love."

"Where is she?" His eyes went wild again, as if he was remembering something; his hand tightened against my throat again. My moan of pain had him floundering. It didn't escape my notice that I found his chivalry intriguing as well.

"I'm sorry…" I hesitated and let out a sob. "They destroyed her." As if the thought itself _destroyed me_, I allowed my memories of the Cullens' raid on Maria fill my mind. They were dark, gruesome, full of exquisite violence…and effective.

His face fell and he released me to fall to his knees at the images of destruction. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he wailed as he mourned, and I secretly gloated. The mating instinct could be a problem, but it could also be a tool. Even the thought that his mate no longer existed had immediately incapacitated him. Lowering to my knees beside him, I waited. Patience…as humans were fond of saying…was a virtue. It wasn't always one I adopted, but for now, it worked.

"Destroyed?" he cried out some time later, finally having gained a degree of control.

"She's gone, I'm sorry." I said, imbuing my voice and mind with just the right touch of grief and mourning. "I couldn't save her, but I've been trying to get you away from them for a while. It is what she would've wanted…for you to be free of the control they had over you."

"I don't remember anything…" he muttered, looking up to me with glaring, hate-filled eyes. "I don't remember her…just a glimpse, maybe…"

"Dark hair…" I offered, internally gloating again at the luck of it all. It was so fortuitous that Maria had a tangential physical similarity to Isabella.

His eyes flared with awareness. "Yes…" He then looked down to the deck again. "I think so…"

"She had brown hair, and she was beautiful." I added quietly, letting him grieve, letting the pain of his mourning to flow over him as I indulged in seeing his pain. One tool to use to manipulate him.

Finally, our proximity became apparent to the young king, and he moved away from me, putting space between us. "I don't know you, or anything about you. For all I know, you are the person who has caused me pain."

Such a smart man…

"I know. I understand," I whispered almost hypnotically. I gestured very slightly at him. "But I'm here now to help you, and as you can tell, I don't mean you harm."

His fingers went to his nose and he pinched the bridge of it. "How is it I can hear your thoughts?"

_Because I want you to…_I wanted to shout in victory. _Or at least what I want you to hear_. "Because you are gifted; you've always been able to discern the thoughts of anyone you meet. It is why they wanted you."

"Who?" Edward said, confused.

"The Cullens. The rulers of our world. They are diabolical and tyrannical. They destroy those that don't abide by their dictates and have amassed an army of gifted individuals like you to ensure their control," I whispered again, using my considerable skills to seduce him to my side.

When his brow furrowed, I wanted so much to know if my representation of Aro's rule had hit the right note. Keeping it close to the truth, again, was always the best.

"See, I went to a lot of trouble to rescue you, because I knew it was what Maria…" his eyes jerked to me at the name "…would have wanted and because you were able to get a letter to me asking for my help. Now, I am their enemy for helping you, and they will come after us. You destroyed one of the people helping me when you woke the last time. I told the other two to leave, because I didn't want you hurting them. You can take off on your own, or you can come with me." I shrugged as if I could care less. "But I've commandeered this boat and plan to return to my coven."

"Coven?" he said in confusion.

As if his ignorance pained me, I let my shoulder fall in grief. He watched me intently as I attempted to match my emotions with the thoughts I was letting him hear. "There is so much I need to teach you again. I don't know how they did it, but somehow they erased all your memories." He looked furious at the possibility. "I'm certain they wanted to do so to leave you victim to anyone that would take advantage of you."

He moved over to the rail, and for a moment, I thought he might actually leap out into the water.

"What is my name?" he asked, tugging at his bronze hair in an agitated fashion.

"Edward. They called you Edward Cullen."

He hissed, from what I didn't know. For moments again, he stared out over the water, then turned back to me. "And yours?" he inquired.

Elemental rage, festered for as long as time had counted and then even before, threatened to overwhelm me. Hatred was a very mild word for my response, for how the memories of my "naming" made me feel.

But no one had ever dared to ask my real name. Poor child… He didn't know any better. It was very entertaining, and I couldn't help but want to give it to him. Just how widespread was Edward's loss of memory? Just how far did Carlisle Cullen's knowledge go?

Suddenly, my desire to know won out over any precautions.

"My name?" I asked, as if I was flattered he wanted to know.

He straightened slightly at my lack of hostility. He wasn't past his suspicions, but he it was apparent he was going to continue assessing me…and my purpose. "It is only proper that I know to whom I'm speaking to," he replied in an elegant way. I wanted to laugh at his manners; what a prize.

Moving slowly over to him, I reached my hand up as elegantly as any of the "fair maidens" I'd slaughtered during the Middle Ages. Yes, he was cautious, but again his good breeding won out. He grasped it lightly with his fingers and bowed over them. As the moonlight caught on the red in his hair, my possessive nature won out.

He was mine, and I was going to do whatever it took to keep him.

When his now-golden eyes looked up in expectation of an answer, I murmured, "My name is…"

* * *

**I know, I know…I had to leave it there. Would love to know your thoughts!**

**My thanks to ColdOnePaul for putting his eyes on this chapter and making it so much better. He takes my drabble and makes it sound intelligent. **


	54. Garden

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**A lovely dream I dreamt one day**

**I saw a green-leaved apple tree,**

**Two apple swayed upon a stem,**

**So tempting! I climbed up for them – Faust**

**Ever since the days of Eden**

**Apples have been man's desire.**

**How overjoyed I am to think, sir,**

**Apples grow, too, in my garden. – The Pretty Witch**

**Goethe**

**I apologize for the almost three week delay in posting. I really didn't mean for it to happen, but real life threw me some most excellent things. I am at least posting a day early of three weeks late (yeah…I know not helpful in the least – but since tomorrow is Easter, I figured at least do it tonight). Would it make it better to know that I already have submitted the next two chapters to the beta? **

**I do hope you enjoy the chapter at least…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Crystal...for her birthday (even though I'm weeks behind)! I did at least send her a preview...**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Our travel to Sea-Tac, boarding our private plane, and subsequent high-speed drive from Florence to Volterra was uneventful, save for Charlie's and Sue's nerves. They were not at all used to Cullen-style travel, guided by Alice's visions. We had driven very swiftly along the wet dark roads from the reservation with lights out until we hit Seattle and then to the airport's private hangars where our Boeing jet was chocked.

"Do I really want to know how often you sped through my town?" he had finally asked in a grumpy tone as we neared the bright city lights of Seattle. I had just chuckled softly.

"Probably not," Alice had answered for me, earning a faint smile on Sue's lips as she opened her eyes for a moment.

The retired cop now sat in the back seat of my Mercedes-Benz beside Bella, his arm around her shoulder. I wasn't sure if he was attempting to comfort her, or if he was using her to hang onto; a little of both, I believed, as I felt the humming of the car's engine accelerate with my foot on the pedal. Sue, holding his hand, sat on his other side, her only concession to the rate we were traveling had been to close her eyes to the dark blurs of the scenery passing by as we raced toward Volterra.

"At least it's not your Porsche, Alice," Bella commented dryly. Alice just smirked, almost sighing; she missed her beloved bright canary car. It was stored in the garage at the Forks house.

Fast or not, the caravan behind us had had no trouble keeping up. At first, I'd felt at a loss without Esme by my side, but Alice was our eyes, and it was so much simpler having her with me than even relying on a phone.

Phone…

I grimaced at the thought. We'd had to be careful how we discussed that issue because even the mention of one had sent William into a newly transformed wolf rage.

"Why didn't I just think to use mine!" he'd snarled, transforming instantaneously into his huge form, much to Esme's dismay. It had been awhile since any of her furniture had been destroyed. Bella and William had collectively wiped out the entire living room.

The youth was convinced that the seconds they'd squandered by not using their cell phones to call had led to Edward to be taken. Indeed, I believed that William's stress-induced decisions had saved the triplets' lives.

Also, Edward wasn't stupid. He could've reminded them to do so somehow, if it had been a viable option. To me, the issue was irrelevant. How many times did an individual panic in a situation and make decisions later found to be wrong? No, it was important that one not focus or dwell too much on the perceived or real mistakes; what was more important was the focus on learning from the situation thrust upon you, and not making the same error in the future. That was the essence of learning. My mistake had been to become complacent. I'd had years to lead the others in research into the mystery of the ancient woman who'd taken Edward; but with our focus on ridding Edward of Aro's memories, the concern with her identity hadn't been paramount.

The stress I felt failed to diminish as our caravan drew nearer to Volterra; in fact, it seemed to grow as if each mile yet to cover was a distinct blow to my soul. I had an almost indescribable urge to get to the castle…like I was being pulled or led there by an imaginary force.

_The answers are there_… it seemed to say.

Looking back in the mirror to the backseat, I caught Bella's gaze. She was as anxious as I was. It was a credit to her nurturing spirit that she'd allowed me the one stop we'd made in our frantic journey. As clearly as I felt the need to return to Volterra, I'd felt the necessity for this side trip to pray, to ask for divine intervention. And although scripture claimed that where one or more was gathered in His name was considered worship, old habits died hard. I'd needed to be surrounded by the physical representations of the faith that had been bred into me from birth, to feel the worn wood of a pew underneath my fingertips, and smell the scent of altar candles. Recognizing the need, there had been only place that I imagined -Trinity Parish. It was where my family had graced me with a Christmas gift to remember. It was also the last place I'd worshiped with Edward.

That we'd been greeted by a just slightly more aged Father Paul had seemed to be divine providence as we came in at twilight. Edward had shared the man's private thoughts with me a few years ago…not long after our Christmas Eve visit to the beautiful sanctuary. Our appearance, looking unlike him, exactly the same as before with our otherworldly voices and seemingly ageless, had only seemed to make the priest even more nervous, if the sound of his quickened heartbeat had been any indication.

But as Esme and I, along with Bella, had knelt to pray in the pew facing the wooden cross above the altar, the others of my family followed, save for our Volturi guards (who elected to stand in the back of the nave with art spectacles covering their ruby eyes, hands folded together), the triplets and Victoria had distracted the kindly Father with their questions about the church. As he'd described the legends of their masterpieces of stained glass to the insatiably curious 'kids' …much like he'd done to us so many years before…I'd pleaded silently to God as I'd never done before. What seemed like hours later but in reality perhaps twenty minutes later, I'd opened my eyes and lifted my face to be confronted with Father Paul's friendly, if somewhat nervous visage. I'd sensed his approach in the swish of his clothing and had been astounded when he sat beside me.

"Don't be troubled." Such simple wisdom, but almost impossible to obey.

When Bella sobbed beside me at his words, I'd swiftly had to provide an explanation. "My brother…the man you met last time…he is missing."

"Ah…war…" Father Paul had surmised. "It is a terrible thing to be so burdened by the privilege of protecting God and country." He'd folded his hands before offering, "May I pray with you?"

As he'd bowed his greying head, I'd thought of the kindness he was offering. Edward had certainly been a victim of war…just not in the way Father Paul was imagining. When more caretakers of the church had arrived, crossing themselves when they thought we couldn't see, I'd felt an ethereal peace, as if what Father Paul had done for us was a crucial part of our journey. As if the blessing he had asked for us seemed to have been received.

If the priest's face was any indication, he was more confused by us now, than he possibly could've been in the past. I'd watched his expression as he shook cold, human temperature, and hybrid/wolf temperature hands. I'd seen his amazement when he recognized Victoria and she introduced Charlie and Sue as her parents. I'd witnessed his eyes widen precariously as Bella called Charlie "Daddy," as well. As several younger pastors hovered in the annex of the nave, torn between their easily discerned unexplainable need to protect Father Paul and their desire to flee, the elderly man of God wished us well on our journey and once again assured me that he would pray for Edward's safe return home.

Bella had thanked him in a very earnest voice for that assurance, her voice not giving away her grieving for Edward, but bravely presenting a front.

Holding my cold hand just a little too long, he'd said softly, "I have a suspicion that your family was the one to make a substantial and anonymous donation to our humble abode." His eyes flickered over to the golden eyes of my mate and the others.

We had been, but I wouldn't admit that to him. I only inclined my head minutely.

His next words were very brave indeed, considering just how astute his assessment was. "Money cannot cover sins, young man."

Young man… His assessment of me had almost made me chuckle at the irony. But before I'd been able to stop myself, habits ingrained by my father emerged and I'd made the sign of the cross before me. "No…only grace can do that."

His smile had been more than brilliant. "Very wise indeed, but I sense you are seeking knowledge. As the Apostle James said, 'If any of you lacks wisdom, let him ask.'" He'd seemed as perplexed by his random quotation as he had the Christmas Eve he'd quoted the Apostle John to Edward.

Victoria's happy laughter had distracted us just then. We'd turned to see William leading her away from the stained glass of Adam, Eve, and the serpent. As if an afterthought, as he'd looked to the image of Adam and Eve, Father Paul had amended, "Just pray for the right knowledge."

Knowledge…

…it was power.

Seeing the barely restrained agony in Bella's eyes, my thoughts of the day prior fled, and I knew that it was paramount at this moment to gain whatever knowledge we could of our nemesis. To say that I breathed a sigh of relief now when I saw the Italian city rise before us was an understatement. Edward had been gone for two days…and that was two days too many.

Duarte, Tancred, and Annius met us at the gates. "Master Carlisle…" I growled at the title, unwilling for them to even insinuate for a moment that I was moving into Edward's place. It offended my long-held desire not to be part of a ruling scheme, as I had said a decade ago to the assembly of vampires here after the downfall of Aro. Sensing my discomfort, Jasper stepped in. I breathed out a sigh of relief when their focus shifted to him. "Master Jasper, we've prepared a place for the humans, as requested."

They were speaking of the home we'd asked made ready just adjacent to the castle. It was one of many properties the Volturi had owned throughout the city and rented out to the unsuspecting populace…this particular residence a buffer left as 'occupied' to thwart any neighbors moving in too close. That the elaborately furnished buffer was connected by the underground tunnels would prove convenient. With a sad smile, Alice moved to accompany Sue, Charlie, and Victoria, while our Guard members' wary red eyes followed them. Jasper had spoken very sternly via video-conference to the Guard and had set rules for how they were to interact with the human family members. He wanted nothing to happen to his granddaughter in particular.

The human, wolf, and hybrid members of our group were exhausted from the long travel as we entered the throne room, the late afternoon sunlight filtering through the cupola windows high atop the domed ceiling. Although I didn't want to see the sun set on the day without having a plan, I knew that nothing productive would be gained while they were emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. It was a better plan to allow them to eat a little, and then seek the solace of sleep; then we could begin our search through the treasure troves of information the castle held in its libraries. Knowing that Alice would ensure that Bella's family was taken care of, I glanced to find Bella already ringed by the Guard. Duarte, Annius, Tancred, Felippe, Louis, Anata, and Aden had circled her almost as a protective front. It, of course, annoyed her.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, but they were going nowhere, simply nodding in assent, but not moving.

She growled, quite impressively, but they weren't about to budge. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the guilt radiating off of them. To them, Edward's capture was a failure on their part to defend him. It didn't matter that they hadn't been present at the time.

"Poppa…" Nessie yawned, even though she attempted to stifle it. Her body was demanding sleep, even if her mind fought against it. "…let us catch some quick 'shut-eye,' and we'll be back down to help."

Nodding softly, I watched them disappear. The bronze double doors hadn't even shut properly when I waved my hand to Jasper.

"Ok…"he started "…here's the plan."

**Stefanie POV**

Dark shapes swirled around me blurring the tableau below. From below, I could see Ellie watching over my body next to Victoria's supine form. Sitting Indian style in the bed, Ellie's eyes jerked around the room and looked up as if she was attempting to find me. Victoria slept soundly, her blond hair spread across the middle pillow, her hand grasping my upper arm as if for comfort. We hadn't told her our plans, not because we didn't trust her, but because she'd needed the sleep more than us. There was no need to burden her with the knowledge of my gifts just yet, much less my immediate use of spirit walking. She would've attempted to stay awake, and it would've been just one more thing to worry over. What we were going to attempt was enough.

The dark ethereal shapes of the spirits swirling around me in this other realm brushed over my senses, continuing in their attempts to distract me, but I ignored them…waiting. Then I felt William join me. Turning, I saw him and gasped at his aura; It'd changed since his phasing. Warm shades of red, yellow and orange mixed with the pure radiance of light that still dominated the spectrum surrounding him. Radiating and shifting, the colors reminded me of the flares of the sun. The dark specters seemed to flee from him, as do shadows from the sun. When I went to say something, he spoke first.

"Stef…you're different." When he saw the question in my eyes, he explained. "Your spirit…it is brighter…almost like the light of the full moon."

"You're kinda on fire now…" I grinned, letting him know that he too had new finery. Why he had changed was obvious, but I had no clue about why after so many years I would. I was still just boring old Stefanie…I didn't even get to change into a wolf…which would've been the ultimate.

He moved to grasp my hand, presenting a unified front against the dark spirits that screamed around us. We were alone. Nonno wasn't here to guide us, and his absence seemed even more acute because of it. We'd never gone alone since that first time, when he'd panicked so much. This had been our special time…me, William, and Nonno, and he was going to be furious when he realized we'd made the decision to search for him alone. For, as the years passed since we'd began these spirit walks, it seemed that more and more of the specters of the otherworld met us each time we entered. Nonno thought that perhaps it was because the dark spirits laid in wait, and therefore, more and "friendlies," as William called them, congregated around to help us.

I wondered if perhaps it was because so many of them wanted a voice, a way to communicate with those left behind. There was a Bible story about that…about the doomed brother that wanted to tell his favored sibling to turn down another path…to avoid the suffering of knowing that their lives had been focused on the wrong things. The "for I once saw through a glass darkly, but now I know, even as I'm known" rule. It was always Nonno's answer to the questions he couldn't answer - which was that one day we'd understand why everything that'd happened to us had. _An ultimate purpose_, he'd say. I still didn't quite know what Heaven was, but I was willing to understand that perhaps, in the end, we understood it all and found peace. And wouldn't it just be the ultimate expression of love that we would want to save those we'd left behind the hurt of knowing just how much time had been wasted on superfluous and unwise things?

It was at least my theory that perhaps both the light and dark spirits had agendas…and these did not always pertain to us. The Quileute legends had always warned of how dangerous this otherworld was, and we had not always been as mindful as we should be. But now, with more journeys under our belt, we both had a little better understanding of our spirit walking and how to navigate the otherworld. And yet, it was difficult to know which ones to focus on…which screaming voices to obey. Nonno had always been there to guide us, to know which ones to follow. Now, we were on our own. And worse, we were going to attempt to find him through the chaos. As if by silent agreement, William and I stood still as we waited for just a moment in our room, looking out into the vast shifting expanse of the otherworld overlaying it. Our patience soon was rewarded.

Grandfather Quil… The elder stepped out before us, his face and body youthful and muscular with long black hair, with none of his later infirmities of old age.

"This way…" he called, before turning and walking into the maelstrom. Fingers tugged at my long hair and limbs as we followed, until William turned and growled back. The forms skittered back away…just stopping at a seemingly agreed upon safe boundary.

"We have to find Nonno, Grandfather!" I cried out to him, but he forged ahead ignoring me, intent that we follow him.

When we flew out of the window, the curtains fluttering in our wake, I heard Ellie cry out, "Be careful."

William pulled me forward, forcing me to follow, but I grumbled in displeasure when Grandfather Quil stopped in the courtyard of the castle. "It's not safe," he murmured, turning to gaze at us with dark fathomless eyes. "Don't journey without Edward."

"Take us to him," William pleaded.

"I'm unable to." Grandfather's face was closed, as if in a perpetual state of mourning.

"Why not?" I cried out.

"He has lost his way."

It was such a strange answer. "Lost his way?" I snarled, wanting him to elaborate.

"For…" But his words were overwhelmed by the snarling behind us…as if the hounds of hell were at our backs.

William turned and the sound that he produced put even the previous noise to shame. It seemed as if the demons that had prowled at our backs yelped in fright…like injured dogs fleeing. When William turned back to me, his eyes glowed fiery red…as if the light surrounding him had filled him, causing him to glow. Perhaps I should've been afraid, but instead, I felt inordinately protected.

But the distraction had been enough…Grandfather Quil was gone. Unwilling to wait to see if we would find another guide and ignoring our grandfather's advice, I closed my eyes and envisioned Nonno. William and I didn't need a willing body for our travels, just for situations where we wanted to be able to truly interact with the physical world around us. It was a trick I'd learned…a way to guide our journey. I'd teased Demetri that possibly he was one of my long lost relatives, because it seemed to be a variant of his gift…his sensing of a person's mind…my sensing of their spirits. But whatever it was…it worked. William and I found ourselves flying across the ocean, skimming along the top of the water.

Miles passed beneath us, and the ocean water that should've seemed dark was instead alive with the animals that called the depths home. We passed over ships, their wakes leaving photofluorescent trails in the water and near whales that would've fled from us had we been in hybrid form. Soon we reached the Strait of Gibraltar opening the Mediterranean to the Atlantic Ocean. We'd left the other spirits behind and the eerie quietness seemed foreboding for some reason, and just as I was about to mention it to William, land started to form in front of us as we veered leftward.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Africa," a gentle voice called out to our side.

Marcus…

Didyme…

We knew them, trusted them, the raven-haired leader who'd fought with our family against the remainder of the Guard Aro had left behind and then sacrificed himself to find his true love. Nonno was always ecstatic to meet the ancient leader when we roamed in the otherworld. He gazed at William and me with fondness before squeezing Didyme's hand. "Aren't they beautiful, my love?"

My love… The words caused pain to lance through both William and I. It was what Nonno called Nonna.

"Come…we don't have much time," he indicated with a sharp gesture, and the ever silent Didyme waved her hand at us indicating the need for quick action. "Hang on to one another and don't let go," Marcus directed.

The two vampires weren't as fast, and William and I actually had to slow down in order to follow them. But I cried out in relief when I saw a smaller vessel ahead in the water. I could sense our grandfather. My cry turned to horror when I saw the situation before us.

Nonno sat on the deck of the ship, his arms draped across his drawn up knees. Black eyes stared out into the night, and he looked…dead. If I'd thought the dark shadows that surrounded us were plentiful, they'd been a pittance to the spirits that shrieked around him. The shadows were torturing him. No…that wasn't correct, I realized as I caught a closer look. They were attacking the woman beside him. A spirit… She had long blond hair and sky-blue eyes. It became clear that she wasn't just beside him; she was hovering over him, taking the hits and scratches from the ethereal dark spirits that attempted to hurt Nonno. Who was she?

The ancient woman started to touch his arm and Nonno snarled at her, raising his lip in…disgust? The fury on the ancient woman's face at his actions was great. She looked like she wanted to destroy him, and I wanted to warn him not to make her mad.

"NONNO!" William and I screamed, and as we did several things happened.

The blond angel's eyes jerked to us in amazement, protection, and…love?

Nonno's head jerked in our direction.

Seeing his sudden movement, the ancient woman hissed loudly, glaring sightlessly toward us. Flinging her hand in our direction, the demons seemed to obey her command and charged toward us. Marcus and Didyme jumped before us, as if to deflect the onslaught.

But more importantly, between them, between our protectors and the horde bearing down on us, Nonno stared in our direction…confusion on his face. Did he hear us?

Then it all went black as we were swarmed and slammed backwards, William's hands torn from my own. Screaming I reached for him, but heard another voice I knew we could trust.

"I have you, little one," Vladimir said softly as he held me up.

As I'd come to expect, Stefan murmured just after him. "Young pup, calm yourself."

I couldn't see him through the darkness, but I heard William in my head. _"Stef?"_

"_I'm fine."_

He seemed calm, but I could hear the growl in his voice when he spoke. "We need to go back to Nonno!"

"Not now, young one. You need to know what you are up against, first." Stefan's voice was very stern and full of warning. It was a tone and message I hadn't heard from him before. The two had always been ones to entice us and our family into mayhem, and here they were warning us away.

And when the black fog cleared, we were back in the castle…but not in our room. Anata sat on her overstuffed brocade covered chair, a multitude of books scattered around her and on the floor. Hair pulled back away from her face, jeans, and a long sleeved cotton shirt…she looked more college student than millennia-old vampire. The language of the manuscripts she had in front of her was ancient in an unfamiliar script. It also seemed that they were hand scribed.

"Help…" Stefan's and Vladimir's voices combined in a hiss.

When I turned to question them, I was back in my bedroom, hovering over the diligent Ellie and sleeping Victoria next to my own still form. William's presence wasn't with me.

Our walk had been…unlike other times. I saw by looking at the clock that we hadn't been gone for more than a few hours, and the path of our return had been so direct. When Nonno was with us, we'd often taken detours, investigating the world beyond. Sometimes we were joined by those that knew us, but more often we weren't; however, and unfortunately, the one thing that had remained consistent was the presence of the beings that would try to distract us. This trip had been so driven by purpose, being snatched from place to place, and the presence of so many of those that had gone before us was a little disconcerting…if not comforting.

Focusing on my body, I felt the warmth of myself surround me and then woke to find Ellie leaning over me. William barged through the door, unfortunately waking Victoria. "Let's go," he said impatiently, leaning over to lift his sleepy imprint into his arms and bounding through the door.

"Where?" Ellie called out frantically, leaping up to follow him.

"To Anata…Vladimir and Stefan told us to help her."

We weren't the most circumspect in our movements, and I was surprised that the others didn't come to investigate. But then I heard them from below. They were in the main library…their voices and the turning of pages combining in a low hum. Jasper and Alice spoke over the tapping of the keyboard. As for our mom, dad, and Seth…they were still asleep, or at least were until we passed by. William snarled as we heard our dad's deep breathing change immediately. They would be following, I knew.

Anata's suite was on the other side of the castle from us...our rooms still in the wing given to our family and Seth when we first came to Volterra. And although Alice had taken Grandfather Charlie and Sue to the house provided, Victoria had straggled along with us for this night, crying tearfully when Alice had suggested she stay at the house. It wasn't as if the other guards would approach us…not with William's scent all over her and my brother conveniently located in the room right beside us. The Guard members…other than the ones that had been with us from the beginning…still shied away from my brother. We now knew why.

William barely restrained himself from barging in when we reached Anata's doorway. As it was, his knock was just a little too loud. Anata seemed startled to see us all in her doorway, although I was certain that she must have smelled us coming, particularly William. As Victoria, from her comfortable perch in William's arms, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Anata opened the door wider, ushering us in…with a completely confused look on her face. Her dark ruby eyes glanced briefly at the girl in William's arms and politely stepped back a few steps.

Deciding to rip the bandaid off, I stated baldly, "William and I went on a spirit walk…" The gasps throughout the castle told me we were in trouble, but at this point I couldn't care less. Looking at William, I could tell he felt the same. "We saw Nonno." Nonna's cry of distress and pain echoed out throughout the castle. This wasn't how I would've wanted to tell her, but nothing was going to keep us from Anata. Stefan and Vladimir, the men we'd been named after, had sent my brother and me here; Anata had the answer, or at least was close to it in some way. We heard our family coming, but I focused on our friend.

"Stefan and Vladimir…they led us to you." She seemed totally confused and scared, as if I might suspect her of something. Nothing could be farther than the truth…Anata had proven over and over again her allegiance to us. But I could understand her fear. She had no understanding of why we were here, and it wouldn't be too far gone to consider the possibility that we had traitors in our midst. Hadn't the Ancient One sent such a traitor once to play with us? I jerked my chin toward the books she had scattered across the room. "I think they were telling us that you're on to something."

"William, Stefanie?" Nonna's harsh voice interrupted any further discussion. I knew what she wanted, but William spoke for us.

"He's alive, and she has him. He was on a ship near Africa. Marcus and Didyme led us to him, but when we tried to talk with him, that evil woman sent demons after us. Marcus and Didyme protected us, and Stefan and Vladimir made sure to get us back here."

"Is he okay?" she asked, her eyes as black as his. Hers were that color because of her pain. What I couldn't understand was why his were…or why he hadn't just jumped into the ocean and swam back to us. We hadn't seen anyone else there to keep him from leaving.

William turned to me with a loaded look, and Nonna hissed out painfully, her eyes filling with unshed venom. I hurried to reassure her. "He seemed fine…physically, but his eyes looked wrong."

"Wrong?" Nana asked, clutching Poppa's arm in fear.

"I don't know how to explain it…like dead or something. When we called out to him, he heard us, but it was like he was…"

"…confused," William ended my sentence when I faltered.

"Yeah, confused."

"She has some sort of control over him," Rose guessed, putting her arm around Nonna's shoulders in comfort.

"Well, not too much control. She tried to touch his arm, and he snarled at her," William announced proudly, and you couldn't help but feel the relief wash through the room.

Poppa looked to Nonna out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. Seeing her sag in relief, he moved on to the more pressing matter. "What are you researching?" Poppa asked Anata, before turning and giving both William and I the "stink-eye" as we'd once called it. His message was clear; our little foray into the netherworld was going to be addressed, just not right now.

But, I'd take Poppa's stink-eye any day over the look that my sleepy father gave us, coming further into the room with our mother. Seth followed, pulling his shirt over his chest, and William had to nudge me slightly from the distraction. I glared at him for the interruption of my viewing pleasure…one I didn't get often due to my imprint's 'goody-goody-two-shoes' mentality.

William actually snickered, knowing exactly what I was thinking. _Daddy would kill you._ He grinned.

Sighing, I pulled my wistful eyes away from Seth. _I know. We'll cross that line once we get Nonno back. _I couldn't help that my maturing hybrid body had made me all too aware of my imprint's attributes. Luckily, Anata's next words stopped our dad in his tracks, because he was already raising his hand to tell us to follow him.

"I was thinking about something that you mentioned, Carlisle, awhile back. About her being ancient, and that I am the oldest one of us now…"

"Um…" Poppa faltered, realizing just how a woman might take that. His look of horror actually caused several of us to chuckle, and it felt good to laugh a little. Nana smacked his arm playfully, and I swear our great-grandfather would've blushed if he could.

Even Anata grinned at his discomfort, but she finally took pity on him. "I decided to take a look at some of the library's most ancient manuscripts…things that documented myths and legends from my home…" she paused "…from Babylonia. Marcus didn't want to risk losing the knowledge if the paper disintegrated, so he had many of the papyrus scrolls and cuneiform tablets Aro acquired transcribed." She looked over to the pile of books she'd scattered. "Even some of them are ancient now and fragile."

"This one is in Latin," Alice noted, having glided over to look at one of the books that was still open. The one Anata had been reading when we'd return from our spirit walk certainly hadn't been in Latin.

"Yes, for the most part, they all are," Anata nodded. "It was the custom then." She clenched her fists and for a moment anger infused her face. "I just wished I could remember the tales from my childhood! It would be so much simpler than scanning all this."

"Well, then it is good that there are so many of us," Carlisle smiled at her, and Anata blinked in reaction.

_Hm…I think Anata might have had a crush on Poppa at some time,_ William silently told me.

I smiled over to him agreeing.

"How many of you read Latin?" Anata said, clearing her throat.

"All of us," Carlisle said, indicating our aunts and uncles. William, Ellie, and I also had more than a passable knowledge of the dead language.

"Us as well," Eleazar answered, motioning to his wife, Kate, and Tanya. Garrett rolled his eyes at Nahuel. Garrett and Nahuel might not have the gift of language, but they were invaluable in so many other ways.

"Well then, let me show you just where to start. There are plenty of books to go around," Anata said, moving over to link her arm through Nana's.

Nanna suggested, "Let's bring all of this material to the nearby library's tables, and we can start reading."

"We'll stay here and look through what Anata has already brought up," Ellie offered. She was our salvation…because mom and dad were glaring at William and me. I was attempting to think how we were going to stay away from them as long as possible.

"Don't think we've forgotten just how this knowledge was gained," our dad growled softly at us as he passed. I gulped; I might look full grown, but my dad was still my dad. I started silently chanting Nonno's name, reminding myself the reason behind all of it. William was taking deep breaths.

"You are in so much trouble," Victoria mock-whispered when the door closed behind our family members and friends, not knowing the details of what had just transpired but sensing the emotions from the others nonetheless.

Anna's smirk and our combined groans were our acknowledgement.

~FMR~

Even my supernaturally strong hybrid eyes seemed like they were crossing after the hours we spent. Pouring over the sometimes dusty books was tedious, and there were more words that I didn't know than I'd realized. Anata was so patient, and I'd quickly come to realize just how intelligent and full of knowledge she really was. As we went through the books she'd left in her room, she studiously taught us both the language, which we swiftly absorbed, and the contents of what we all were examining. Victoria napped on Anata's bed as the day drew long, waking only when Alice brought her dinner. She was surrounded by books that we'd put aside for later…ones that weren't particularly from ancient Babylonia…and several more she'd pulled off Anata's bookshelves herself.

"I feel so dumb compared to you guys," she grumbled at one part. "I can't imagine what it would be like to be a vampire." She sounded so wistful just then.

William froze over the book he was reading, and it was good that Victoria was looking down at the one she'd flipped open, because Ellie, Anata, and I couldn't help but look at him. His mating/imprinting with her was something we hadn't discussed yet. Anata glanced carefully at my brother; I could see her penetrating look rest on him before shifting her gaze to Victoria.

"I mean…" the young girl looked up and found us all paying attention to her "…do you wonder sometimes just where vampires came from?"

We battled a brief surge of sadness at her question, knowing it had been a point of much contention for Nonno and Poppa.

"You know…we know that God created Adam and Eve." She pointed down at the book, and it was then I realized it was a beautifully illustrated version of the Bible. She grimaced as if her thoughts caused her sadness. "But then the serpent had to come around and destroy it."

"She," Ellie corrected.

"She?" Anata questioned, a confused look on her face.

"The serpent…Father Paul said the serpent was a she," William mumbled without looking up, still flipping pages carefully in the particularly large book he held in his lap.

"Yeah..." I remembered the conversation now. "He said that she enticed Adam and Eve and caused trouble."

I'd always heard that when Aunt Alice had the vision that the Volturi were coming for our family, the shock of that vision was so great she'd dropped a vase. I really believed that my dad must have exaggerated the story, because I couldn't accredit any vampire being that clumsy, much less my elegant, spirited grand-aunt. But as the look of shook froze Anata for a moment, the book she'd been holding fell to the floor and broke its spine, scattering fragile pages over the floor. I realized that there were extraordinary moments in life that even vampires couldn't handle.

William rushed to her, steadying Anata, while I moved to take her hands.

"Anata?" I called out, patting her hands.

A flicker of her eyelashes were the first sign she was coming back to life. Tearing away from William and me, she blurred for the bookshelves across the room from us, grabbing several old books, and then fled out the door. William had already grabbed Victoria, so her peal of laughter at the speed at which we traveled was the only sound that accompanied us as we ran after Anata.

Anata tore the door off the frame getting into the library, heading straight for Carlisle. His shocked look did not fade when she flipped open one of the books she held, spinning it around, and slammed it down on top of the one he'd been reading so that hers faced him.

"The Talmud?" Poppa's voice was confused as he furrowed his eyebrows toward the open book.

"Tell them what you said, Victoria," Anata requested softly.

"Huh, about where vampires come from?" Victoria replied hesitantly, suddenly afraid. She was in a room full of wolves and vampires, some who had red eyes. Ones she'd once thought "played for the other team."

"Yes…keep going." Anata smiled, forcing a gentle note into her voice to calm her.

"Or about Adam and Eve," Victoria said softly, unknowingly showing just how permanent and unique the imprinting phenomenon was by the way she unconsciously gripped at William's forearms. Anata nodded in encouragement. "How she – the snake - caused trouble between them?" she squeaked out.

"She?!" Jasper growled out, and his realization of the word caused the atmosphere in the room to crackle, the vampires in the group standing a little straighter, the wolves vibrating.

Anata looked straight into Carlisle's eyes and pointed down at the book she'd opened before him. We all watched as Poppa read what she pointed to, and then saw him freeze for a moment.

When he raised his eyes to meet Anata's, we all but held our breaths as he stared for a long moment at the ancient guardswoman.

"WHAT?" Nonna moved to them, looking down at the book, but clearly unable to read its Hebrew script. "Carlisle!"

"It cannot be," he said softly. He touched several specific sentences in the Hebrew book, lips moving very silently as he repeated the translation in his mind. He shook himself and then looked up to see us all staring at him. Anata remained quiet, but I felt fear, because I saw that she was shaking. Vampires never shook.

"For the love of all…" Daddy started to curse, unable to handle the tense silence, but Poppa held up his hand to stop him.

"Anata, she is but a myth. There has never been any evidence, other than confused legends, that she exists."

With great dignity, Anata straightened and then purposefully moved her eyes around the room, meeting each and every gaze before she came back to Carlisle. She then raised her eyebrow at him, as if to prove her point. I was guessing that had Nonno been there, he would've heard her thinking, "as if you aren't in a room full of myths."

At her challenging look, he stood so quickly that the books went flying. "Oh dear God…" he muttered, putting a hand down to the desk as if to steady himself. "Lilith…"

* * *

**I have been so bad in replying to reviews (life has just been overwhelmingly busy – so I apologize). Please know that I read each and every one, and they mean the world to me. I would love to know what you think.**

**My thanks to ColdOnePaul for putting his eyes on this chapter and making it so much better. He takes my drabble and makes it sound intelligent. **


	55. Lilith

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Basketball42, MadisonBelle – I couldn't respond to your reviews because your PMs were disabled, but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate your comments.**

**I'm posting a day early, as I actually have to catch up on life tomorrow. I went to the Marcus Foster concert on Thursday night, and it was SERIOUSLY amazing. But I spent the day having fun with some girlfriends and have to make up for it – sad face. Nah…who am I kidding. IT WAS WORTH IT! If you ever get the chance to see Marcus in concert – GO! I can't even tell you how talented the man is, and seeing him in person is an experience you'll never forget. He had another musician with him - Ruston Kelly, who is just about as amazing and a really nice guy. Go check out his music, you can find him on the web. Tell him April from Atlanta sent you!**

* * *

**Of Lilith, it is told**

**That, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive,**

**And still she sits, young while the earth is old,**

**And, subtly of her contemplative,**

**Draws men to watch the bright web she can weave,**

**Till heart and body and the life are in its hold.**

**Dante Gabriel Rossetti**

**Lilith POV**

"_My name?" I asked, as if I was flattered he wanted to know. _

_He straightened slightly at my lack of hostility. He wasn't past his suspicions, but it was apparent he was going to continue assessing me…and my purpose. "It is only proper that I know to whom I'm speaking," he replied in an elegant way. I wanted to laugh at his manners; what a prize._

_Moving slowly over to him, I reached my hand up as elegantly as any of the "fair maidens" I'd slaughtered during the Middle Ages. Yes, he was cautious, but again his good breeding won out. He grasped it lightly with his fingers and bowed over them. As the moonlight caught on the red in his hair, my possessive nature won out. _

_He was mine, and I was going to do whatever it took to keep him._

When his presently-golden eyes looked up in expectation of an answer, I murmured, "My name is Lilith."

I didn't know what I'd expected. A flare of recognition perhaps, a startled gasp, some hint of appropriate decorum for the privileged knowledge I'd just given to him… my name, a name that only a few living and dead creatures knew. Instead, the boy's reaction was anticlimactic. I didn't know if it made me feel better…to know that his memory had truly been erased, because there was no conceivable reason to believe that with his sire's background and relatively extensive knowledge that Edward would not know precisely who I was, or to feel infuriated, because I shouldn't have been forgotten so easily. Rage flashed through me hotly, and I had to strain to keep my anger contained. Thankfully, Edward's head was still bowed over my hand, so he didn't observe my reaction. He nodded slightly before releasing my hand and stepping back. This action did anger me; I'd hoped that the tactile contact would progress just a little farther.

_Patience_… An ethereal whisper came into my consciousness.

I inclined my head slightly in acknowledgement of that command. After all, I had time to play with the child.

"Thank you for…" he hesitated and I wondered why "…for liberating me."

"Saving you…" I corrected, beginning to establish the story I would weave to mold him to my will.

His face twisted, pain and agony causing his muscles and skin to distort. "No…I wouldn't call this salvation." His hand went to his chest, pressing hard over his silent heart.

_My children…and their simplistic, long held notions of mating_, I sighed.

I'd heard it all…the tiresome drivel about love and the idea that there was "_one_" who completed each of us as no other. When I'd witnessed the phenomenon for the first time so many thousands of years ago, the happiness and peace between the "mated" pair, I'd destroyed them immediately. It was such an abuse of the power and freedoms I'd given them. Someone else had shown me another way. We were made, contrary to the notions of the one who'd created me, to be free to live our existences as we pleased in debauchery and lawlessness.

We weren't meant to be tied to lofty ideals, but to live as we saw fit and as our whims led us. Yet, it seemed that no matter the age, no matter how long my existence, that those ideas I'd rebelled against relentlessly and insidiously insinuated themselves into our world. Mating and love…it was but one of the things that had stained my plan and led it awry. For as long as my children, and theirs, had existed, even the most narcissistic of them all had searched for their "other halves." One such example was their previously acknowledged leader, Aro, who'd clung to his ridiculous, asinine mate; another, his sister's morose husband, having grieved millennia at losing his Didyme. Why didn't they follow their instinctive hedonistic natures?

There was NO such thing as love...it was but a myth!

A myth of _biblical_ proportions… I cackled at the very thought. How ironic.

If I could destroy but one more thing, annihilate but one more example of the ridiculous plans of my maker, it would be this. Mate… Love… Communion… Togetherness and all the things you had to sacrifice in order to be a part of "one."

And it would seem that I'd been given the ultimate test in the man before me. The boy was still clinging to his mate…the woman he believed dead. He even seemed immune to my siren charms, but perhaps that was just because the loss was so new. What would it take?

_Have him destroy her…_ The dark whisper came.

Hmm…. I couldn't help the cruel smile that spread across my face. Then I swiftly suppressed it lest Edward spy it.

Perfect.

A vision of Edward tearing his Isabella to pieces and burning her to ash thoroughly pleased me. It would warp and destroy his mind as nothing else when I informed him of what he'd done. Perhaps that was the puzzle piece after all. I'd keep looking for opportunities to seduce him and mold him into my own creation, but in that moment, I realized that I'd chosen the ultimate test of my abilities in breaking this one. In fact, I suspected that any of his "_family_" members would present the same challenge; they seemed just a little too convinced of the power of love.

So be it…

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen would never know what caused the hatred in her husband's eyes, but I would. As the years and millennia without the Cullens' influence stretched out in front of Edward and me, I would determine when to reveal to him just how base he was…that he'd destroyed his mate for the precepts of revenge. Then and only then, when I'd warped his mind to my designs, would I be able to teach him the freedoms of hedonistic pleasures and chaos.

**Edward POV**

The woman made me uncomfortable; although, I didn't know why. Her thoughts matched her words, and she'd delivered me from this coven she spoke of, so there was no basis to my discomfort…yet, it was there nevertheless. I felt confused. She'd known my mate, Maria. A pain seared through my mind at the name, and I felt off, as if it all didn't fit. Perhaps that was the basis of my hesitancy to trust this Lilith…the sense that all was not as it seemed. I remembered some things, such as the fact that I was something more than a mortal creature. I knew I had strengths far outstripping these creatures. I recognized the concept of a ship and the vastness of the ocean water. I knew the words we spoke between us and how to converse, but for as to whom I really was…nothing…empty….lost.

_Edward_…

I heard a voice in my head saying my name, or at least the one the woman had told me I went by. But this voice…it was full of warmth and love. Funny that I could remember that feeling and put a name to it, but not know, other than her name, anything about the woman that had loved me. Sensations of being caressed ran across my skin. Suddenly, the fact that I was still holding another woman's hand, albeit in as a form of proper introduction, seemed entirely wrong. I didn't want to insult the woman before me, so I barely kept myself from snatching my hand away. Forcing myself to retain a measure of civility.. _and where did I get that,_ I wondered, I gently released her hand and stepped back…but not before I caught a glimpse of pure maliciousness in her features.

All was not as it seemed…

For now, I would play along with this woman in order to hear her thoughts and ascertain the information I needed to annihilate this coven that had destroyed my love.

My love. The pain seared again and the need for revenge filled me, making me almost dizzy. If it was the last thing I did with my existence, I would destroy these Cullens. I would tear them piece to piece in Maria's name. Moving toward one of the metal walls of the ship, I lowered myself, wrapping my arms around my knees and staring out across the water. I needed to think…

I heard her moving, directing the other person on board to take us to a port in Africa. It was then that the pounding of something drew my attention, and I took notice of the burning in my throat. Instinct told me that my need could be satisfied by the luscious sound, but for now I wanted to focus on these feelings of being caressed. Of "my love."

I needed to remember this woman filtering through Lilith's head. Maria. I would steal Lilith's thoughts and allow myself to indulge in the feeling of a hand moving along my flesh for just awhile, and then I would begin to plan the destruction of the Cullens.

**Carlisle POV**

"Lilith…" The name was garbled, the thought absolutely incomprehensible.

Jasper moved to stand before the desk, leaning over to stare into my eyes. His look was demanding and authoritative. The others had frozen, but how many from their own knowledge of the mythical female or how many from the stress evident on my face, I didn't know.

"Carlisle?" he prompted peremptorily, desiring an answer from me. Anata had moved to my side, her hand still trembling on the spread pages of the copy of the Talmud she'd thrown down in front of me. Esme's hand brushing down my arm gave me the focus I needed. Looking out over our family and friends, I shook off the shock.

"Lilith, or at least the myths of her…"

Anata scoffed, and I looked to see her eyebrow raised again. Her point was made; we were in the midst of urban legends and myths. It would behoove me just to state the facts rather than argue about her existence. I inclined my head slightly in respect to Anata.

"The first known writings of Lilith date back to before 3,000 B.C. She was considered a demon." Esme grumbled beside me, knowing that for so long, I'd considered us nearly as such given our primal nature. Clearing my throat unnecessarily, I went on, "She has intrigued multitudes of scholars, and her legends abound in many cultures and across the span of documented history. She is ascribed to have many different purposes and personas."

"Most are evil?" my wife questioned, asking for hope.

"All accounts are," I answered her, wishing I could soften the blow. "To be honest, I'm not as knowledgeable as I should be." However, there was one that obviously had a degree of understanding above and beyond my own. "Anata?"

The raven haired beauty drew herself up, unused to being the center of attention. Her burgundy eyes widened before she turned to see the others watching her and waiting.

"Please," Nessie begged, seeing Anata's unusual shyness. Jacob and Seth stood by Ness; William,

Victoria, Ellie, and Stefanie fanning out between where she stood and Bella sat.

Turning to Jasper, Anata calmed, but I didn't think it had anything to do with my son's gift. "The Talmud speaks of a demon, one that Adam sired more demons from after he was forced out of Eden for disobeying. There are other accounts as well, and many thoughts of just who she is."

"Father Paul said that she was the serpent that caused Adam and Eve to eat the apple." Victoria piped up. I nodded to her. This account would place Lilith in the Garden of Eden, interfering long before "the fall."

Anata smiled at Victoria before speaking to the rest of us. The child had been the impetus for this knowledge coming to light; we'd all heard her questioning and the triplets' statements that had led Anata to this quest. I just hadn't known why Anata flew into the room until she flipped to the first notation of Lilith in the Talmud. The reference to Lilith stealing unsuspecting men from their homes at night to mate with was the basis of the bastardized vampire/succubus folklore that Tanya and her sisters had fulfilled so nicely before Nahuel. Even now, Tanya's sexual allure was apparent as she stood by her mate, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett.

"There is more," Aden said quietly, stepping close. "Carlisle, in the Torah there are many indications that she wasn't a demon or just the serpent. There is some belief, in certain circles, that she was Adam's first wife. A wife who self-exiled from Eden because she wouldn't abide by the rules."

I heard the gasps at his words.

"Her name_ is_ used to promote the epitome of feminine freedom," Alice said quickly.

"Lilith Fair, women's rights, those are all positive!" Emmett argued. He might act like a chauvinist at times for laughs, but Emmett's belief in the sanctity and power of his mate and his female family members were very strong. No one supported the independence of women more.

"There is no doubt that her image has also been used for good," Anna murmured. She and Henry had moved to Jasper's side while he'd turned back to stare back down in speculation at the aged text Anata had brought us.

Rose looked over and caught my attention. "That her name has been used for the good isn't important here. Is this truly that woman, Carlisle?"

Deep warmth radiated within me, at the change in Rosalie's relationship with me. It was times like this that it truly hit me, just how much Henry and the events of the last few years had gone to heal the deep wound within her. "I…don't know." Then as an afterthought, I added with deep fear, "I hope not." For if it was truly Lilith and even a small part of the legends were true, Edward had been captured and was surrounded by an evil the likes of which we'd never known.

Jasper straightened into a military stance before giving his directions. "Alice, you and Emmett scour the internet for every reference to Lilith you can find. Anata…"

She interrupted him. "I'll take the ancient Babylonian legends. I may have forgotten most of them, but I at least know where to start looking now that we have a focus."

"We do have a focus don't we, Carlisle?" Eleazar, my oldest and dearest friend, asked and then looked to Carmen with fear.

I closed my eyes for the barest of moments, letting the idea sink into my bones and psyche, waiting for any sign…any sign…that we were wrong. I knew that I was looking for the answer, and that I would know if we had indeed chosen the wrong path. Instead, that force that had been motivating me to get to Volterra seemed to hum. There was no desire to search elsewhere, and had I been able to, I would've cried over that.

Edward… my son… I couldn't imagine what he was going to face before we rescued him. For rescue him we would.

"Yes," I slowly answered both Eleazar's question and those left unspoken in our family and friends' faces. With my announcement, the room blurred into activity, various individuals claiming bits and pieces of the search.

"I'll take the Torah and Islamic literature," Aden noted. "Unless we know of a messianic Jewish vampire, we'll have to rely on Allah's direction."

Eleazar's foundation in Catholicism had him already muttering about the books that had been left out of canon. Benjamin's mumblings made everyone aware that the known accounts stated that Lilith had spent the majority of her time in Egypt; he and Tia would be following up with acquaintances they still had in the area.

Heidi motioned to Demetri, Louis, Felippe, Annius, Tancred, and Duarte. "We'll take Marcus' private library, along with perhaps, Henry and Anna." She waited to receive a nod from Henry…knowing that he held everything of his uncle's in great esteem. Upon seeing his agreement, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Master Marcus was perhaps the most inquisitive of the three about the creatures that existed upon this earth. I suspect he would have documentation about ancient cultures like Anata's."

Louis, at least, brought some joviality to the situation. "Well, all the English have are some fairly erotic paintings of a blond haired, voluptuous woman. We're too modern in comparison, but at least we're better than you Yanks. Everything you have has been turned into Hollywood movies."

I couldn't help but smile a little at his observations, and shook my head briefly in amusement.

"Well, the Irish are a wee superstitious lot," Siobhan announced from the doorway, Maggie and Liam just beside her. She nodded to me as I couldn't help but smile at their timely and welcome arrival. Gratitude for our loyal friends overwhelmed me, as I knew the Amazon Coven was on their way as well to aid us. But for now, Siobhan was here, and she moved gracefully over to us, kissing Esme's cheek before taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "I'm certain there are tales of this woman buried within our fine folklore somewhere. We'll find him, Carlisle, and we _will_…" she emphasized the word "…bring him home."

"Is that just hopeful thinking, or are you envisioning such an outcome?" I asked, choking on the words.

"Both," the Irish vampire said with a resolute nod, before turning to find Bella sitting in a chair, her legs crossed, with a calculating look that was warring with fear.

She'd been this way since hearing the woman's name pass my lips. I knew that Bella hadn't been particularly religious as a human, but there had been no disguising the horror in my voice and what it most likely meant. I hadn't thought to protect her either mentally or physically, since Datuu, Myval, Lance, Gimhae, Fred, and a still William-leery Brianna shifted around my daughter, as if guarding her from unseen forces. Bella looked to her side as the young woman touched her shoulder briefly. That the five-year old vampire did so was a testament to how much she'd grown from her incarnation as the ancient woman's assassin against me. Jasper and the others in the Guard had molded both her and Fred into efficient soldiers and scouts with lethal skills. Yet she was still very much a warm girl with an especial affection for Bella.

My lack of nurturance became apparent as Siobhan moved through the guards pulling Bella up into a motherly embrace.

Shame washed over me as I realized I hadn't gone to her as the discussions began. But almost like she was the mind reader, Bella looked over to catch the guilty look on my face as Siobhan held her.

She saw straight through me and shook her head slightly, before saying, "Carlisle, stop. I would much more prefer that you are using your energy to plan with Jasper."

At the mention of my son's name, everyone turned to him again, but it was Henry who spoke. Holding Anna's hand, his thumb rubbing over the top of her hand gently, he announced, "Twenty four hours… We'll meet here in twenty four hours – no more, no less. I don't want to even waste that much time, but we need to do a thorough job of research. Alice, have Sue and Charlie call Sam. See if he will go speak with Father Paul. I have a feeling the priest may be able to shed some light on this for us." Turning he looked at the Spanish vampire. "Eleazar, if you would go to the Cathedral. Perhaps those in charge there might have even more information than we do here at the castle."

"Actually, Henry," Eleazar spoke. "I can do better than that. I have a contact at the Vatican who can help me find information on Lilith." He paused with a small smile. "The rumors of secret libraries in the Vatican? Well, they're true."

My eyes widened at his words. I had dismissed that story as mere urban legend and fantasy popularized by a recent movie.

Henry nodded, and looked around to all present. "It seems we all have directions to follow, so let's divide and conquer…" Jasper nodded in brisk agreement. And with that, we all scattered.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence.**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	56. First

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews yet! Several of you have some interesting theories I want to respond to...and I promise to do so. But I've been so busy writing on the story (ie...to be translated as I loaded my beta up with several more chapters), that I sorta got distracted. Smile. I'm currently writing on one that is just giving me the chills!**

**Hope you enjoy, and coming a day early, as again, I have to work tomorrow! Sigh...**

* * *

**Lilith? Who is that? – Faust**

**Adam's wife, his first. Beware of her.**

**Her beauty's one boast is her dangerous hair.**

**When Lilith winds it tight around young men.**

**She doesn't soon let go of them again." – Mephistopheles**

**Goethe, 1808**

**Bella POV**

The Guard members crowded around me as I walked through the halls toward Aro's personal library where everyone one was to convene; Heidi had taken the others to Marcus'. I wanted to snarl in displeasure at the six guards. I hated being hovered over, given my independent nature. But if there was one thing I'd come to accept, it was that if you didn't feel you had a purpose, then the anxiety felt worse. So I'd put them to work with specific instructions on what to look for, retrieving and reading books and shuttling items to and from the shelves. It had been a ruse really; I'd employed this as a subterfuge to get them out of my hair. But, if in the meantime they'd found any information of importance, then so be it; it was a bonus.

As Fred and Brianna turned a corner ahead of me, their eyes darting to and fro scouting for danger, I looked to those around me…to their solemn and strained faces. It had been three days since Edward's capture and every second he and I were apart was agony. My heart ached. I didn't care that it had been dead for over a decade. It was as if invisible fingers had reached into my very chest and tortured the long stilled organ. As if led by an unseen force, my hand pressed against my chest, almost like I could alleviate the pain by doing so. Then I rubbed Edward's wedding ring gently.

I saw Tancred's eyes flicker over to me at the action, and the flash of guilt and despair that ran across his face. To have them looking at me as anything but little old boring Bella from Forks was unreal, but that they watched over me as some type of leader was ironic. I was nothing in this world, other than Edward's love. I'd long since given up on fighting their expectations, admonishing Edward for spending his time doing so. It wasn't that I didn't understand his perspective; I just chose not to spend energy fighting them.

But moments like this, as I was carefully escorted down a hallway by six active, fighting, bloodthirsty vampires, made my reality more than surreal. I didn't even know a word to describe it. The men and women around me were so much more competent to be in this spot.

I'd been on a mission; Louis' comment about the Hollywood movies had been my motivation.

The rest of the family and guard had been busy leafing through ancient texts and books; I'd elected to go modern, back to where it all began for me…the internet. For a moment, I'd wondered what would come up if I put the words "_Cold One_" in again, but the thought had flown out of my mind quickly. Time was, and had been, of the essence, and every tick of the clock felt as if one more grain of sand had run through the hourglass directly into my lungs, suffocating me.

Aside from Brianna, I was the youngest vampire among them, my thoughts and ideas juvenile in comparison. As the very proper English Louis had put it, I was a Yank. And we Yanks had our movies. So as those around me had spent the appointed twenty -four hours researching books, I went back to the internet.

Three simple words.

Lilith in movies.

Bingo

After several hours of reading through some of the more lurid web pages, I'd seen enough. It was then that I'd wished I hadn't sent Jake with Nessie and the kids. His knowledge of the Bible, albeit Quileute style, would have come in very helpful, like it had in helping me convince Edward of his soul. It would've been nice to discuss my thoughts with him. But for now, I'd wait to see what the others had found…because I had a fairly good idea just who and what we were dealing with.

Jake had once made me watch the movie _Men in Black_ with him…during the time when Edward had left me "for my own good." Actually, it had been a wolf viewing, the guys and girlfriends all gathered around watching the old flick. It had been out almost ten years then, but I'd never seen it. One of the things I most remembered about it though was Agent K picking up the _National Enquirer_ to read the stories, and that he later told Agent J that it was the most accurate source of alien news and movement. To think that a tabloid would get anything right on anyone or anything was ludicrous…God help the movie stars in Hollywood…but at least in that movie the _Enquirer_ had merit – proof of an alien world existing right under humans' noses. Bits and pieces of fact woven into fiction. Hollywood…where everyone's a star. Hollywood…bits and pieces of fact woven into fiction…fangs, holy water, and aversion to sunlight. The only details these films had gotten right was our beauty, strength, immortality, and blood. Well, and Lilith.

"_No…"_ I thought as we turned into the large library where everyone had gathered _"…this time I knew the truth and the research that the others had conducted would most likely just fill in the pieces." _All I had to do was hold myself together just a little while longer.

~FMR~

"Anata?" Carlisle asked, wanting to give her the first chance. The Babylonian vampire sat straight in the chair across from him.

"She was considered a demon of the night by some, a goddess by others, and a beauty by all. The Talmud doesn't have the story of her being Adam's wife, but it does suggest that after being thrown out of the Garden of Eden that Adam separated from Eve for a time in repentance. That is when he supposedly met Lilith and fathered demons from her."

Alice interrupted from a leather chair near Carlisle's table, Jasper sitting on the arm of her seat. "I went through the teaching of Kabbalah. In the _Zohar_, which is a group of books commenting on the mystical aspects of the Talmud, she was created like Adam to house the light of God. Light…referring to spirit. It seems that some Jewish scholars believed that hers was the defective one…but seriously?" Alice shrugged and then surprised us all by her next words. "I may not be you, Carlisle, but I have a rather hard time believing God makes mistakes. That sounds like a human interpretation of it all." I smiled internally to myself, pondering what it was I believed and knowing this played right into my notions about my personal faith. "Anyhow…" Alice continued "…she is associated with pestilence, death, and plagues. It is even said that her power is greater when the moon wanes."

Aden moved to speak. "Jewish mythology states she was Adam's first wife, made from the same clay as Adam. Because she was equal, she didn't like …" he stumbled for a moment as he glanced quickly at the triplets and the young Victoria "…making any concessions or making love in the traditional ways." The last words were said very softly, and I could've sworn that he would've blushed if it was possible. Emmett's eyes lit in unholy glee, and I saw Rose elbow him to behave. I was just grateful to see the spark in Emmett. I was glad my big brother still had his irrepressible humor. It was nice to see that she hadn't stolen everything from us.

Aden cleared his throat to distract the children from the topic, although why he tried for to do so with William, Ellie, and Stefanie, I didn't know. Jake was already feeling extremely cranky with the way Stefanie eyed Seth; it wasn't going to be much longer before she made her move with her imprint. With a brief wave toward the copy of the Talmud that rested before Carlisle, the Arabic vampire went on, "Legend holds she left the Garden of Eden because she didn't want to concede in anything in the relationship. That she went to consort with the Devil and created demons."

He'd stated it fairly well, noting the salient point while glossing over very quickly on the ancient woman's sexual proclivities. As I suspected, only Victoria looked confused from where she sat beside my father and Sue; the humans… well protected and their tempting scents masked by William, Jake, and Seth from the traditional vampires.

When Siobhan threw out the Irish legend of the Irish _Dearg-due_, the German _Burkhardt_, and the Scottish version of the succubus, the _Baobhan Sith_, the momentum built, and the others started calling out the legends they'd found staccato-like, barely waiting for the other to finish before they began. It was like being pelted by stones…each rapidly recounted account tearing at me…swiftly hitting me from all sides.

"The Egyptian goddess _Sekhmet_ and the blood drinking female ghoul of Arabia." Esme looked to Nahuel, knowing how the mention of the goddess that had inspired one of his sister's names might affect him. They were with the Amazon coven and most likely on their way here. Their relationship was still strained, the girls' spoilt natures abundantly clear, still unwilling to shy away from human blood and discipline.

"The Indian _Veltalas_."

"_Astryiah_…who used her hair to drain the blood of her victims. The account is from the _Sefer_ _Hasidim_."

"_Empusa_, daughter of the Greek goddess Hecate."

"Written Sumerian language specifically refers to Lilith as a malicious Daughter of Heaven."

"_Lamashtu_, who preyed on newborns and their mothers." Emmett looked furious at his discovery.

Rosalie spoke up then. "By the way, the word "lullaby" literally means_ Lilith be gone_. It began as an incantation sung over children at night in hopes of keeping Lilith from stealing them away. And the word amulet…" Rosalie shrugged "…it derives from an incantation…_away Lilith_." That information drew some knowing looks; amulets used as protection charms were as ancient as time, reinforcing the perception that we were dealing with a creature who'd roamed the Earth for eons. If what I thought was correct …they had no idea.

"The Greek _Vrykolakas_, which is a myth of a female hybrid who is both vampire and werewolf," Anna said softly, looking over to William. That caused a moment's pause, and Jake's eyes met mine. We would definitely be looking into that information once we had Edward back.

"The Bruxas of Portugal, which is a female vampire."

"Croatians have the _Mora_, a beautiful undead woman who drank the blood of men."

"The African _Asanbosam_ dwells in trees," Myval offered, drawing attention. His addition hit close to the Biblical reference to of the snake in the tree who'd tempted Adam and Eve with the fruit.

"The Asian versions - _Penanggalan_, _Manananggal_, _Pontianak_, _Luntilanak_, or _Matianak_…all beautiful women who preyed on humans for blood."

Jake squirmed in his chair before revealing, "The Quileute…we have a legend of the _Dask'iya_. Never thought of her as a leech, but our parents told us the story about a woman in the woods that grabbed children who ventured too far."

Seth bumped his shoulder against Stefanie. "She would eat you…tear your flesh from your bones and then use them to clean her teeth."

"She was called _Karina_ for us," Aden said softly.

Annius startled then. "The Greek had a similar monster. The _Lamia_. She was a child-killer; a female with the upper body of a woman, the lower half like a serpent."

And it went on and on…stories from around the world and spanning a vast swath of time that told of a beautiful female demon, blood drinker, spirit, or witch who mated with demons and humans. A woman who killed, drank blood, and generally created chaos and fear. We all had spent our time well, each one, other than Carlisle and I, having contributed to the compilation of stories found. For a moment afterward, silence reigned as we contemplated just how many myths could be attributed to the woman who had targeted us. For I had no doubt it was her, and they were all about her and the destruction she cherished.

"So…" Jasper breathed deeply as he stood up and started pacing around the room, his hands clasped behind his back, "…we only have a few specific references to Lilith, but I'm assuming the group believes that the information they've found directly pertain to her." He received nods from all involved to indicate that his belief was correct.

Alice stared off into the distance. "A beautiful, deadly, blood drinker who focuses on the seduction of men and targets women and children. If you look at the commonalities of the stories from far and wide, it comes down to those characteristics…and those qualities certainly sound like the woman we're after."

"But when did she become a vampire after the fall from Eden?" Brianna murmured…her hate of her creator deep and pure. She may have been selected and finely programmed by the woman, created as an assassin and set upon Carlisle. But Brianna had been one of us too long now; she saw the enemy clearly, and she worshiped the ground Carlisle walked upon.

I watched Carlisle, wanting to assess whether or not he'd put it all together yet. When his darkened golden eyes met mine, I knew that he knew…that he'd spent his time putting the pieces of the puzzle together as the others carried out their research. The disjointed rhythm of his next words betrayed his agitation. He stood up and shook his head before pacing to and fro. "Assuming that there is any credence to the story that she was the serpent in the garden… sometime soon afterward."

I shook my head at the foolishness, at his stubbornness. He knew the intrinsic truth of what he represented, but he was unwilling to accept it. He felt unworthy and that was so very Carlisle. The purest spirit of us all, one who thought so little of how he'd impacted us. Agitated, I stood and moved quickly over to the large windows and looked up at the full moon overhead. It was obscured by wispy ominous -looking orange, black, and pale yellow clouds.

_Edward…why does our kind feel so damned?_ I thought.

I could still see clearly the shock in Edward's face when I'd confronted him at the house in Wyoming…when I'd challenged him about his place in this world. He'd been so dead set on just who he was, just like Carlisle. Turning, I could see the stress in everyone's faces as they watched me anxiously…human, vampire, hybrid, wolf…and well whatever else we were I realized looking to Stefanie and William.

I locked my gaze with Carlisle's in challenge before speaking. He was going to acknowledge his place if it was the last thing I did before falling apart. I needed him to be in control, and I knew he could. With the information I was about to impart, his control would be imperative. Jasper, Henry, Emmett, and Demetri would plan and stage our attacks, but Carlisle was the heart…as he should be. He would also be the ancient woman's focus.

"Lilith is the first vampire, our mother, so to say. God created her. Why and how, I don't know. But I am certain of it. I don't know what she found intolerable about staying in the Garden of Eden, but I suspect it was the diet." I looked around as I moved from the window of the library to stand next to Carlisle, to the eyes in the room; human, red, and golden, focusing on me with growing understanding. "Since there were only animals…you know in the very beginning as the Book of Genesis said." Carlisle stood at my words, his chair clattering with the movement, his gasp escaping in a hiss. "She was probably looking for something else…craving human blood and how this craving, this fire in her throat would make her feel, even though she didn't understand that. Or, maybe the smell of Adam's blood was just too much. I really don't have all that worked out in my head. Whether she was Adam's first wife, or just a creature in the garden, I don't know. Maybe she was an angel, albeit perhaps one who later went astray like her lover, Lucifer. For doesn't the Bible say that the day He created man, He said, _'Let us create in our image_?' Who was He talking to? Angels? The whole trinity thing, which I still don't get, but accept. Or something else? Someone or something that had a similar image?" I waved my hand in front of my body. "For didn't He then give Adam and Eve the power over all 'living' things?"

I stunned them into silence…even Jake, his mouth hanging open.

I walked around the table to face Carlisle. "Now, I'm all about debating the whole definition of 'living', but we know that the Bible uses words or terms that were understandable in the age times the scriptures were written. So 'living' and 'dead' were most certainly things associated with a heartbeat."

Jasper ghosted to stand in front of me, his now black eyes watching me like a hawk as I continued. I could figuratively see the wheels in his mind turning.

"So if she, Lilith, was Adam's first wife, she probably hated him for leaving her and despised Eve for taking 'her man.' But if that isn't it, then as a vampire she probably longed for either the man Adam, or perhaps the thought of Adam's and Eve's love for each other must have made the ache for her mate horrific. What woman would like losing "her man" to another woman?" I asked almost rhetorically. "She must have hated them, or at least come to hate them. No wonder she tempted them with the Tree of Knowledge to get them thrown out of Eden. Out of Paradise."

I looked into Carlisle's eyes. "Her hatred for their happiness with each other had to have driven her half-mad. If she couldn't be happy, she didn't want them to be. Come to think of it, she's probably the inspiration for 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" I snorted quietly to myself. Then I spoke louder. "I'm not getting into the whole God argument, because I'd lose against all the knowledge here, and I'm the last one to have the right to be preachy…nor would do I want to be. But I'm speaking as a woman who is missing her other half."

I could see the stress mounting in Carlisle as he absorbed my words. The rest kept silent as I continued with my thoughts.

"She has spent her entire existence terrorizing humans, enjoying a life of extreme debauchery, and generally stirring up dark and horrific legends. She's slept with humans, killed them, created armies, lost them, built empires and then let them fall to ruin. Aro wasn't a challenge to her, because he didn't…"

"She hates me! For my beliefs and for the precepts by which I've led our family!" Carlisle burst out, interrupting me, casting aside his usual genteel and polished manner.

_Hello…Carlisle_.

I felt relief deep inside, knowing he wouldn't step back now. I trusted this man implicitly, and whether or not it was justified, I knew that I'd just done what I was supposed to do. Carlisle would be in control now, and he would get Edward back for me. Righteous indignation made him glow…like the avenging angel I'd once thought Edward to be when Aro came for us the first time. For a second, it was almost as if I saw something shimmer around Carlisle, and I didn't doubt that if the twins had been spirit walking, they would've reported the presence of forces beyond us. Forces gathering around the glorious, furious angel before me.

Unaware of my observations, Carlisle continued in a calmer tone. "She didn't target Aro, because she could care less about how he led, but because I channeled the focus in a specific way…because Edward also has similar beliefs…. In short, we are an affront to her."

Yes…exactly.

His fingers ran through his hair in a manner so reminiscent of Edward that for a moment I thought the pain of the memory would incapacitate me. I bowed my head and put the palms of my hand on the table to steady myself. Then I looked up at Carlisle, pausing for a moment to frame my next thoughts. I had to voice these thoughts. I had to get this out before I fell apart emotionally, because I'd been on the cusp of breaking down since I'd finished the research and known just who we were up against. Just a few more revelations to impart before I could regroup and pull the pieces of my tattered soul around me. I just needed the time to do so, and then I'd dedicate all my energy to helping the man before me.

My intake of breath alerted Carlisle and he looked to me as I spoke. "You are so much more than an affront, Carlisle. You are the epitome of everything she feels burdened or limited her, everything she despises, and everything she has dedicated herself to destroying. To say she hates you is an understatement. You are everything she isn't. "

I caught Jasper's eyes then. "She won't stop until Carlisle and Edward are destroyed, in whatever manner that destruction takes place. It has become a quest for her, to destroy the innate goodness in him, Edward, and our family."

Henry had joined us by this time.

"Do you know what you are saying, Bella?" Jasper said so softly that the hair on my arms stood up. It was a deadly tone.

Emmett, ironically, answered for me; he had not bothered to dwell overmuch in the time I've known him on matters pertaining to God. "That vampires are not demons, but creations of God. That the woman who was perhaps his first grappled with sin just as Adam and Eve did, failed as they did, and has since lived her existence as a way to rebel against it all. She created more of us…her children…as some of the legends hold. We were equated as demons by humans, deadly creatures intent on feasting." And there was the Em I knew and loved.

Jasper turned slowly to Carlisle, a new respect dawning in his eyes. "Yes…" He reached out to place his hand on Henry's shoulder. "She is our creator in the purest form, which is why we couldn't smell her, because our scents are derivations of hers. She used the werewolf to protect her from the wolves, not us, because they would be able to smell her. It is how she's been able to remain undetected since creation. She is a ghost among ghosts."

Henry looked pale…his normally luminous skin a deathly white. "Our gifts… Mine is a derivation of Aro's. Nessie's of Bella's and Edward's. Stefanie's and William's derivations of Nessie's, Jacob's, Edward's, and Bella's. What does that mean in regards to her?"

Fear spiked through the room in regards to the possibility that she would be talented far beyond belief, but then Carlisle grunted, still shell-shocked over what I'd suggested. Fire burning in his eyes, he squared his shoulders and moved to the center of the room, commanding everyone's attention. "It means that she is immune to us, to our talents, but otherwise she possesses no other gift. For if she'd been so, she would've wiped us out already. When she grabbed Charlie…" We all looked over to my father while Carlisle continued "…she would have destroyed us then."

"Perhaps she just wanted to play with you, to delay the process and toy with the family." Felippe's observation was logical.

It would've been normal for Demetri, Jasper, or Henry to provide the tactical answer, so I watched the surprise in everyone's faces, well, other than Esme's, when Carlisle did instead.

"No…" he shook his head slightly "…no, she would have just made the incident dramatic, tortured us by killing Charlie and Sue."

"Like she did my mama," Victoria said softly, the grief evident in her voice.

Emmett flew to her, kneeling before the blond haired petite beauty. Even William startled at Emmett's speed. "Little one, Edward promised you, and therefore we promised you…we will avenge your mama's death."

"And Fang's?" Her voice trembled.

Emmett brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Victoria's ear, before looking to Charlie beside her. Seeing my dad's slight nod, Emmett focused back on Victoria. "Yes, Fang's too. He was family, as well." His face was…ferocious. As Carlisle's inner beast had risen, Emmett's was now fully aroused.

Victoria nodded as if the reassurance was all she needed; her faith in us was humbling.

"I agree with Carlisle. If she'd had the ability to do so, she would have taken us out then. She is cunning and her finest strategic maneuver was in taking Edward. She plans for the long term, which means that she has only her ruthlessness to utilize. Don't misunderstand me…she has an army, most likely in Africa waiting for us to either come after him or to challenge us in some manner," Demetri muttered, before turning to Heidi. "Do you agree, my sweet?"

Seeing her grin at him caused my heart to ache. But who was I to deny them the happiness and connection I craved. Heidi pondered for the briefest of moments before slowly nodding her head. "She is too proud to stand back unless she has to." She turned back to Carlisle. "Pride will be her downfall. She is going to perceive her plans as infallible."

"So far, she's showing some formidable skills," my dad admonished, tweaking his silvering mustache in frustration before looking over to me. Leave it to him to at least acknowledge her skills.

"But that was because we didn't know the abilities of our enemy. We know now and can plan accordingly," Henry muttered, his agitation clear. Anna stepped to him and took his hand to provide support.

"No wonder Brianna and I look alike." Anna noted softly. "She was recreating herself. Her vanity knows no bounds. I wonder just how many others there are. We're both untalented. If we knew…perhaps all of her first born spawn are. It might take a generation or two for the talents to appear. Carlisle…who was your creator?"

Henry placed his hand at her cheek, cradling her face, while the others looked to Carlisle. "Not her! A male. Edward saw him in Aro's memories, remember?"

"Hmm…" Aden contemplated, clearly thinking that perhaps there was a connection after all, but for now it wasn't important.

William approached Carlisle, a dark scowl on his face. "Something else has been worrying me, and I think now is the time to speak about it. To really have all the cards upon the table, so that we can plan accordingly."

Seeing William beside Carlisle, the image of avenging angels only took deeper root within me. There was something supernatural surrounding them…the ethereal flickers sparking around them. Stefanie saw it too, and stood moving closer to them, her eyes squinting as if she was trying to figure out what was happening.

"When Stef and I saw Nonno, something wasn't right."

Stefanie hissed. "His eyes."

William nodded at her before looking to me. I braced myself. I'd known…deep down inside…that something else was coming. I'd just sensed it.

He growled before saying, "He heard us, but it was as if he didn't…"

"…recognize us." Stefanie's hands clenched at her side.

A crashing noise startled us all, and we turned to see that Henry had destroyed, with a slam of his fist, the desk that Carlisle had been using, the legs collapsing and breaking into shards. Raging, he grabbed a chair beside it as Jasper and Emmett lunged for him. Seth and Jacob moved in front of Charlie, Sue, and Victoria for protection. No one feared that Henry would hurt them, but the flying pieces of broken furniture just might. Horrified, we watched as a confused Emmett and Jasper wrestled Henry to the ground. I might have moved to help, if the terrible uncertainty that I was about to be hit with the final and most potent blow didn't keep me rooted where I stood.

Carlisle knelt on the floor beside Henry, holding his face gently, uttering shushing noises at his grandson in order to soothe him, as Emmett and Jasper held him pinned. "Henry, breathe son. Tell me."

"The memories!" he snarled and dark talons seized my heart. "The wall. Something you said about Edward seeing your maker through Aro's memories."

"Yes," Jasper said softly, encouraging Henry to continue. But Henry's eyes were glued to Carlisle's in silent communication.

Carlisle's strained voice came clear, understanding making the words clipped. "Aro's memories are now Edward's!" Carlisle spun on his knees and blurred to me, taking me in his arms. I knew then that it was bad… Darkness hovered around me, and I wondered if a vampire had ever passed out before. Because I realized that was exactly what I felt as if I was going to do.

I heard his next words as if through a fog.

"If, in an effort to keep Lilith from having access to Aro's memories, Edward did as I suspect and used Henry's gift to build a wall, he…" my vision shimmered, but I only saw the others faces in a blur from my perch in Carlisle's comforting arms "…has forgotten who he is, us, and all that we are."

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	57. Fall

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

* * *

**Our greatest glory is not in never falling**

**But in rising every time we fall.**

**Confucius**

**Edward POV**

A thousand thoughts hit me as we neared the shore. What time it was in the evening, I did not know. The onslaught was so sudden, that for a moment, I was overwhelmed. But then, as if I'd done it innumerable times, I forced myself to sort them, to mute them somewhat. I wondered how I was able to even do that. With a tiny degree of interest, I listened to the various minds; some closer-sounding, some further away. Innocuous ones, such as a mother making her way home to her child. A tired man, wondering when the day would be through so that he could rest. A delivery man rushing to his next destination. Then came the more sinister contemplations. A man looking for trouble in the form of a warm body and white powder. Another man looking for a willing purchaser for the woman he held captive; a girl, not much past the cusp of womanhood really, that he'd kidnapped from her home. The dark dock teemed with those that worked honestly, and those that rarely worked at all…counting on the vices of others to support theirs. It was the never ending cycle of human civilization.

Humans?

Humans…

And I was not one, I realized; the smell of their thick, rich blood hit me like a tidal wave, making my throat burn. I wanted the liquid nirvana coursing through their arteries, flooding the organs in their bodies, the wet pulse that beat in some primordial rhythm like the tribal drums of this continent. Africa… I'd heard Lilith give the order to dock here to the man piloting the boat we were on; the man with a beating heart that called to me. As my mouth filled with a thick sweet fluid, flooding down my fiery throat, I knew that I had to get away from this human.

_Edward…son…remember who you are…_

This time the voice was associated with a flash in my mind of golden hair and a sense of such profound warmth that for a moment it shook me. Trying hard, I attempted to ascertain just who or what the feeling of acceptance and safety came from.

_Son?_

I shook my head, trying to dispel the confusion that kept me bound and forced myself from where I still huddled to my feet. The rail of the ship felt warm under my hands, but I startled slightly when the metal bent under my grip. I stared at the rail where it had bent, mildly surprised at my apparent strength. For a moment, I felt a desire to leap into the ocean and disappear from the woman approaching me. It was so strong, as if ghostly hands pulled at me trying to get me to lose myself in the depths below me. My muscles bunched to leap, but then her voice came just to my side.

"Edward, members of my coven will meet us on the docks. We'll be at my camp within an hour."

Keeping the neutral look on my face, I turned to her and nodded briefly. I could always leave, I reasoned; I could run into the African wilds and find somewhere to hide.

The burn in my throat only intensified as we walked over the ramp and off the ship, leaving behind the thankful human captain. His thoughts were clear; he knew that he'd escaped death. He was deathly afraid of us and had been mesmerized by the woman to obey her commands. _Vampire_. The word ran through his mind, and it settled cleanly into my psyche. Almost like a second skin.

Vampire…

I wasn't even surprised at the revelation.

Even though the people on the docks gave us a wide berth, I could feel the heat of their bodies scorch me. I could sense their eyes staring at us. Their unexplainable wariness and twinges of fear at our presence. I ignored these thoughts. I wanted to lunge at one of them, to sink my teeth into their throats and drain them. But I felt two impulses - the inexplicable wish to dine, and the need to abstain, to remain as unobtrusive as possible. But no matter my reserve, we were still a focus of attention, and I saw several make an Arabic gesture of warding off evil toward us as Lilith and I walked quickly across the docks. Many were entranced by our beauty. Others quickly moved the other way as they noted our pale skin and otherworldliness. She walked slightly ahead, as if she expected me to follow obediently. Obedience was not my plan; I just felt more comfortable being behind, so that I could watch her, monitor her.

It was hard, the control needed to avoid the fire racing down my throat as we walked amongst the denizens of the port town. Thoughts from the humans around us kept rushing into my mind. There was a murderer…a man who would kill again because he enjoyed the pain he imparted. He would be the one to take out, a kill that would benefit others…a blight purged from the world. A woman, who dressed to display her bodily charms, planned to lure an unsuspecting man to his doom. She had no plan to sell her body…just slit the throat of the man who wanted to avail himself of herself and steal his money and possessions. It wouldn't be her first time as well. But then my attention was captured by the screams…the young woman who'd been kidnapped by the man. He'd found a purchaser in the dark alley nearby, and she was fighting against the hands touching her, assessing her.

Then, the wind was my only company as I flew toward the terrified pleas for help. I broke both of the men's necks without thought, relishing the crunch of their bones as I threw them against the walls of the seedy alley where they'd thought to sell the girl's innocence. I wanted to turn toward her and explain, but her whimpers of fear let me know that she thought I was a monster…her thoughts screamed of her assessment of me and her vision of my tensed back. And…the warm liquid oozing out of the damaged, crumpled bodies lured me. I wanted to gulp down every drop of them.

Harnessing every ounce of control, I snarled, "_GO_!"

Thankfully, she fled. I would've been more worried about her if I hadn't known she was from the port city. I'd given her a chance; it was the best I could do. The battle within me warred as the scared girl ran. Lilith's hissing distracted me from the tempting bodies at my feet.

"What were you thinking? Do not leave without my permission." She was in a rage, her arrogance evident.

Spinning to her, I drew myself to full height. "Excuse me?!"

"I said you didn't have my permission to leave."

"I don't need it." It would seem that she wasn't the only one inflicted with arrogance.

She seethed at my words, and as she did so, I saw dark swirls in her mind. Hm…it would seem that she wasn't so silent when angered. It was the dark swirls I'd seen in her thoughts when she'd made an odd gesture toward the air when I'd heard the other voices in my head. _"Nonno."_ I still needed to find out the significance of that word.

As she seethed, I reached down and pulled one of the men up, sniffing at him. Already, the blood didn't smell as appetizing. His heart had stopped beating, and the blood smelled sour…off. Discarding him, I moved to the other, finding the same. Thousands of hearts pounded around me in the squalor of the dockside town. It was the beating of these hearts that called out to me, I realized…that, and the sound of the blood rushing through their arteries and veins. I was thirsty, and I realized that only the feel of biting into a neck as the blood flowed freely into my mouth and down my throat would suffice to dim the burning in my throat. But the pleasure of satisfying my thirst flew from my mind as I heard the thoughts of several immortals approaching.

"Others are coming," I informed her, dropping the dead man to the ground.

"Members of my group," she shrugged, even as her chest heaved in frustration at me.

"I don't think so; unless you have traitors in your midst. Their thoughts are fairly clear. They plan to rectify our mistake of being in their territory."

She hissed and spun toward the end of the alley where the sounds of their progress was finally making evident. There were only four, and the fact I could hear their thoughts made me relax. Their strength was in their numbers, not their cunning. I loosened my muscles and focused on their progress, just as I'd been taught.

_Just as I'd been taught?_

But my faulty attempts at placing the memory were interrupted, as soon as the first one appeared in the opening. He grinned in delight, seeing only a woman and one man.

"_Easy."_ He thought as the others ghosted down the alley toward us.

I watched as they moved toward us, categorizing their appearances. They were filthy, slovenly. The one in front appeared to be the leader, but it was a loose association, as another started to move forward and was barely cowed by the first's snarl. Two had dusky skin as if they were natives; the others were as pale as myself or Lilith.

They had no plans to accept surrender. These wanted to make an example of us for encroaching on their territory, their city. Shrugging, I was the first to move, feeling the first man's head twist off easily. Blurring to where the others leaped, I met them head on, countering their weak offensive strikes and rendering them to pieces immediately. Turning, I saw the fourth grappling with Lilith; then she bit him and the man screamed in agony, falling to the dirt and cobblestone mixture of the alley street.

His sounds of agony tore all around us, while Lilith gazed in disbelief at the pieces lying on the ground around me. I saw briefly in her mind a memory of me fighting another time. It was the day that my mate had been destroyed, and I saw then the images of strange vampires and what appeared to be large wolves tearing into other vampires. This coven she'd told me about that had captured and imprisoned me. She shut the memory down quickly in her astonishment.

"I've seen you fight before, but I must admit it is a pleasure to see how easy it is for you," she said loudly over the man's shrieks of agony.

When I reached down to dismantle the survivor, she kicked him farther down the alley. He landed in a corner, a twitching, crying, groaning, screaming heap. "Leave him. He'll tell others of us, so that they will know what they would face in a fight." She kicked the pieces of the others into a pile, and as I saw an arm grab at a torso, trying to reattach itself, she extracted a narrow plastic lighter, flicked it open and threw the flame onto the pile. The flesh immediately caught fire, and a putrid sweet smell billowed out.

"Let's go," she indicated, nodding toward the exit, and this time I didn't have a reason to object to her direction or assumption I would do so. "My men should be here within minutes," she informed me, as if she hadn't already told me that.

I barely heard her through the fog surrounding me just then, the burning in my throat almost incapacitating me. Talons seemed to score down the inners tissue of my throat. My thirst was becoming paramount, and I needed to satisfy it immediately before traveling.

I was not alone in my agony; the squalor of the portside area was horrendous. Refuse was left in moldering piles, and clothes hung on lines in feeble attempts to air. Humans spoke behind thin walls, their harsh tones revealing stress and fear. The area reeked of poverty, human misery, and waste. Then the scent of fresh blood overwhelmed me, and I moved away from Lilith again, drawn toward the smell. It was the woman…the one whose thoughts I'd heard. It would seem that the man she'd tried to rob hadn't been so naïve. She'd become the victim of a knifing instead. And as she stumbled down the road away from me, clutching at the growing red stain across her thin white blouse, I tried to calm the need to overtake her.

It felt wrong…

But I couldn't understand why.

Then fate interceded on my fight. A small, rangy dog ran out of an alleyway, dragging a rat. It was a female, her teats attesting to her need to eat and feed others. Unfortunately, in the dog's haste to carry her treasure to wherever her pups awaited, she didn't watch where she was going, and the woman kicked her brutally as their paths collided. Rage poured through me at the dog's yelp, and I saw red. I blurred. The next conscious thought I had was how delicious the woman's blood felt pouring down my throat as I watched the limping dog retreat with her meal and the blooming of Lilith's oddly victorious smile.

**Carlisle POV**

"Our family will abdicate all power for leading the vampire world if the council so chooses, but our intent is clear. We will be going after Edward," I informed the councilors seated before us in the throne room. Eleazar, Siobahn, and Zafrina, having arrived with her coven not long after our discovery, were present with us. Hyn Su, Naresh, and Charles listened on a conference phone set before us in our midst. To one side of the three councilors, a chair stood empty. As was becoming expected, we'd been unable to reach Amun. His truculence was in parts unsurprising and yet surprising. Had our situation not been what it was, Henry would've spoken to them as a group about replacing him.

While eager to take power when we'd formed the council that governed us, Amun had effectively distanced himself from the process quickly afterward. That he represented Africa…where we knew Lilith was hiding…served only to make his loyalties and his agenda ever more suspect.

"Why are you addressing us, instead of Isabella?" Hyun Su asked. His tone wasn't defensive, but politely inquiring. He had been an advocate of me taking over during the original discussions, but had since grown fond of Edward.

"This is a family affair, not a matter of rule," I responded quickly as I paced carefully before the council. My family sat impassively in chairs on one side of the round chamber; they were aware of my opening comments as the patriarch. One chair was conspicuously empty.

Naresh was quick to differ and stood. "I disagree, Carlisle. We do not know why this woman has targeted the leadership. I will take what you uncovered through the research and your thoughts about it into consideration. But for now, we are well advised to proceed with this as a threat against the order, the rule of law we have established throughout our world. Who do you propose to stand beside Isabella until Edward can be recovered and his memories restored?"

We'd been fully honest with the group, and for that reason, I was…glad…that Amun had followed his pattern of nonconformity. I'd called him friend once, but after being complicit with Aro's and Caius' maneuvering in taking Henry away from us for over a year, I held very little credence in that past association. The family had discussed this at length, and although Jasper had been everyone's first choice, he'd asked that the "honor" fall to Henry. Jasper wanted to focus on our training, search for as much intelligence he could get on the enemy, possible tactics, and our planned foray into Africa, not the ins and outs of answering to the immortals to whom we were currently obliged. That Henry was also Aro's biological son didn't make the selection any less palatable…in fact, in Edward's absence, I would hazard to say that Henry would've been the seemingly ideal candidate.

"I've offered to shoulder the responsibility if that is acceptable to the council," Henry answered Naresh, voicing our decision. We all heard the hushed silence at his offer.

"Your father's intelligence and the Cullens' nurture and guidance…I find this satisfactory," Charles seemed to ponder out loud as his voice issued from the phone.

Naresh called for the vote, which was quickly ratified by the six members.

Bella stood then, moving toward the phone. "I am requesting troops from each of you, to go with us to retrieve Edward. We are certain that Lilith lays in wait for us."

Without hesitation, Naresh answered, "Whatever you need, Isabella. I will send a contingent immediately. I'll trust your man at arms…" he referred to Jasper "…to let me know if more are needed."

Charles and Hyun Su agreed quickly as well. They might only send four or five fighters, their covens much smaller than our family, but in this time of need, those would be welcome additions. Jasper had worked with many of their best before, and I hoped that we would be seeing familiar faces. With little fanfare, Charles, Naresh, and Hyun Su disconnected their individual calls. Siobhan's loud chuckle cut through the air as soon as the lines went dead.

"I told you that they could care less about who upholds the peace, only that it is maintained. They are solely interested in preserving their comfortable existences…existences made easy by your leadership."

"Content or not, they want Edward back and quickly," Eleazar added, lending a serious note. He was right; they did. "Complacency, as Siobhan has suggested, has permeated their existences; they are comfortable with what is familiar. And unfortunately, we, as a species, have become accustomed to a mind reader ruling."

"Well, that is our plan," Jasper said, pacing around the circular chamber in his usual fashion as he had been since the phone calls had ended.

"Yes, it is," Bella affirmed. She'd stunned the groups by demanding troops for assistance. Frankly, I was proud of her.

She'd fallen apart after our realization that Edward had most likely lost his memories. She'd clung to me at first, then leaned on Charlie and Esme before shaking off her fear and panic. But, I'd been amazed at how quickly she'd managed it this time. She'd always been a tenacious little thing like Alice; and this grim situation had only served to highlight how strong Bella really was.

"How soon, Jasper?" Zafrina asked, having come in just shortly before our telephone conversation.

My fighter son turned to her before narrowing his eyes. "We have just a few things we need to do first."

~FMR~

"Ok, Dad. So…I need you to relax," Henry said softly.

Henry and Emmett sat facing one another like two old gossiping biddies, instead of the battling Titans they appeared more like. Both men easily dwarfed everyone in the room except Jacob and Seth. To see them sitting innocently across from each other, as if they were going to have tea, somehow reminded me of the day that Emmett had challenged Bella to the arm wrestling competition. There was nothing remotely similar, but the images were inexplicably linked in my mind. Then, Emmett grinned mischievously at his son, dramatically rolling his shoulders as if to loosen his muscles, and the image of neighborly women was ruined. Emmett was mischief incarnate.

"When you're ready, we're going to begin building the wall around everything." Henry's tone was almost hypnotic.

"So...Emmett will forget everything?" Victoria asked in a squeak. She'd turned to Charlie in question, still not understanding the process totally.

"If it is done right," Charlie answered gently.

"It's not like Emmett has a lot to lose," Alice teased, her tinkling laughter a pleasing sound.

"HEY!" he grunted at his little sister. "I've got some pretty good stuff stored up here," Emmett retorted, waggling his eyebrows at Rosalie.

"Ah…baby," Rosie cooed back at him. "Just think, I'll be a stranger to you…a shiny new toy."

Emmett's eyes widened at the connotation, which seemed to thankfully go over the younger members' heads. With a new seriousness, Emmett looked to his son. "I'm ready."

His typical sex-fueled response drew a few more weak chuckles; no one could fully enjoy anything right now.

Watching Henry work his gift upon others had always been intriguing to me. Research on the human mind was just really beginning to expand – scientists finally starting to unlock the secrets of the brain. I'd heard numerous theories on just how much of the brain a human actually utilized, and no matter which thought you ascribed to, the percentage was always minimal. I'd often wondered if that was possibly one of the miracles of our transformation…the opening of synaptic pathways and firing of previously unused portions of brain tissue.

Either way, Henry's gift was something beyond amazing when you really thought of it. That he could lead a person into shutting down memories selectively…it was something that tantalized my scientific thirst for knowledge. As intrigued as me, Charlie had volunteered to be the guinea pig, but we were uncertain as to how Henry's gift would affect a human…and we needed our experimental subject to be as close to our initial subject as possible. But protected by two lines of our best guard, Charlie, with Sue and Victoria at his side, looked on in fascination.

Watching Emmett, I was startled by the blank look that washed over him as Henry took him through the last steps. It was as if a stranger stared back at us. One moment, he sat in the chair across from his son; the next, he was across the room braced in a corner, chair broken into pieces. Bella had reacted the same way upon her waking, but unlike her, he didn't shake off the confusion of his initial _tabula rasa_ persona.

Hissing, his eyes jerked around the room, scouting out the dangers. Then the sounds of the heartbeats hit him, the hybrids' and wolves' rapid humming ones and the lulling, enticing ones of the three humans. A low growl issued out of his throat as he breathed deeply…his golden eyes turning black. I saw Jasper sway at the feelings rolling off Emmett and quickly motioned for Aden to get Charlie, Sue, and Victoria out the room through the door we'd positioned them by.

My initial observations were that even with loss of memory, we wouldn't total revert to newborn behavior, because Emmett had been a handful then; he was displaying some general control at this moment. However, it would seem that our carefully cultivated control over our thirst for human blood was compromised, if his reaction was any indication. Squeezing the bridge of my nose at the implication, I nodded to Jasper. He in turn nudged Tanya. It was time for the next test.

Dressed in an outfit that had even raised my eyebrows, earning me a slap on the arm from Esme, Tanya began to stalk forward. Seductively rolling her hips, she gently pushed her hair back over her shoulders, baring even more of the cleavage she'd barely covered.

"Emmett," she said with a purr as she began turning on her feminine wiles. His eyes scrunched in confusion. "Your name is Emmett. Don't be afraid. We're your friends."

His eyes flickered between her and the door where Charlie's group had disappeared. But then she seductively laid her hand on him, and we all sighed in relief for two reasons. First, he didn't attempt to tear her apart, watching her with careful eyes and monitoring her actions but not reacting…and second, he backed away from her, his smile hesitant. Tanya was our succubus…as close to being as seductive as Lilith as we could manage. We needed to know how Emmett would react to her advances. If he didn't break for Tanya, I doubted he would for anyone other than Rose. The whole experiment had been Rose's suggestion; a way to test out the mating bond to see if Emmett would react the same way that the twins had seen Edward doing with Lilith.

"Who are you?" he growled, tensing – particularly when he sniffed and took notice of Jake, Seth, and William.

I'd wondered when their scents would become apparent.

"Family." I spoke the word softly, but with authority. And unfortunately, Emmett complied with the unspoken command to calm.

Whether it was from some deeply buried instinctual reaction to me, or if it was a part of the confusion of the loss of his memories and the need to have direction, I couldn't know. I'd sort of hoped Emmett would rebel…for Edward's sake.

For the next day, while we waited on the troops from our friends to arrive and saw Eleazar leave to visit the Vatican as we'd originally proposed, we observed Emmett as we kept his mind masked, assessing his behavior and gradually developing an understanding of what Edward might be experiencing. It was a mixed blessing.

In the end, there were three things of which we were absolutely positive. First, the memory loss was complete. Emmett behaved just like a human amnesic…knowing the skills of everyday life, how to speak and use the languages he was familiar with, and functioning as a normal being but completely oblivious to his history, our relationship to him, and, unfortunately, our hard earned control over the blood lust. We'd had to sequester Charlie, Sue, and Victoria in the guest house for the duration of the experiment. Secondly, and a more positive note, even without his memories…Emmett was still very much his jovial self. His core characteristics shone through clearly; even leery of us and unfettered by worry about Edward – a man he didn't remember, he would burst into his characteristic laughter and ribaldry at the most inopportune times. Third, and the one most were thankful for, the mating bond seemed to be immune to Henry's gift. We'd thrown every female, including Esme and Bella, at Emmett, and he'd been shown nothing resigned tolerance for them. It wasn't until Rosalie had finally approached him and brushed her hand down his arm that Emmett had pounced.

Eleazar and Carmen had left to go to Rome, and it was only when I was alone with Esme, in the middle of the night away from everyone, that I broke down. Sobbing into her chest, I expressed my fear for Edward. Edward would still be as alluring as he had always been, and Lilith was going to attempt seduction; it was her very nature. I feared for my son, knowing he was most likely going to circumvent her at every turn, and I feared her reaction.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. Truly, he puts up with a lot from me!  
**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	58. Watcher

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Several of you left reviews about wanting to know about Eleazar's connection and time in the Vatican...**

* * *

**When men began to multiply on earth and daughters were born to them,**

**the _sons of God_ saw how beautiful the daughters of man were,**

**and so they took for their wives as many of them as they chose.**

**At that time the Watchers appeared on earth,**

**after the sons of God had intercourse with the daughters of man,**

**who bore them sons.**

**They were the heroes of old, the men of renown.**

**Genesis 6:1-4**

**Eleazar POV**

Rome had been the center of religion, commerce, and trade since way before the days of my early immortal and mortal life. I'd spent a great amount of time in the ancient city for many reasons, of which its antiquity and status as the center of Christendom were two. Catholicism had been the religion of my youth, and therefore, it was reasonable that with the vast mind of an immortal, I would have considerable intellectual curiosity. In the 1700s, during my struggle for life as a human, and then afterward, the kings of Spain had limited the papal influence in my country of birth by throwing out the Jesuits and permitting only bishops that they approved of, using their control to manipulate the embattled and impoverished masses, allowing only the doctrine that supported their tyranny and elitist lifestyle. The kings had exalted themselves to gods in their own right, deities supported by the labor of their starving subjects. Charles III and Ferdinand VI hadn't wanted a religious man, in a country far away, to lead the masses through some supernatural liaison, to undermine their control, and limit or overrule their hegemony. So it hadn't been ironic to me that, through my immortal studies, I'd learned that much of what I'd been taught had been bastardizations of the truths.

My curiosity and desire for the intellectual was one of the reasons Carlisle and I had become such good friends after I'd been released from Aro's service, and after Carmen and I joined Tanya's family. Carlisle and I had had many spirited debates, although I would admit that I did not struggle with the whole premise of faith and eternity as he did. Carlisle was much more bound to his personal faith with God. For me it was more of an intellectual pursuit.

As such, I'd taken sabbaticals throughout my existence…laughing at the use of such a human concept and term…to visit many of the greatest caches of knowledge throughout the world. Religion hadn't been the only subject I'd studied. Art, music, and politics were all interests I dogmatically pursued, whether for my desires or Carmen's. What we couldn't obtain through legitimate and legal routes, we'd accessed through clandestine means. _Breaking and entering,_ Emmett Cullen had once accused when I tried to explain in an esoteric way my behavior where my intellectual pursuits were concerned. I felt my explanations were more palatable, but his observation was just as accurate.

For reasons unexplainable to me, the Vatican had always been sacred ground for us. For one, it was virtually the equal to Volterra in its importance; it had been so for the better part of two thousand years and continued to be so today. Even as Aro had derided religion and professed no interest, he had kept a wary distance from the sacred city. It was a constant hub of human activity, just as the Volturi's castle was for immortals. Secondly, immortal or not, I still held a great respect for the sanctity of what the ornate city state represented for a large part of Christendom. As Carmen and I arrived, dusk settling on the greater Roman metropolis, I could see why many held the Vatican in such awe and reverence. It was an impressive sight.

And as for Emmett Cullen's description of my occasional passages…this was definitely not one of the places that I would consider entering like a thief. Thankfully, all I had to do was approach the door to an annex of one of the basilicas that I'd been shown many years ago, when my contact David was still a young priest. A quick knock, the mention of David's name, and Carmen and I were ushered into the spartan quarters of the servants to wait. David, a deacon of the church, had been housed here for as long as I'd known him. We didn't have to wait long before my friend appeared.

"Eleazar!" the deacon said with great enthusiasm, coming through the door, his robes flowing behind him. He stopped and then with uncanny ability turned unseeing eyes toward Carmen. "And you've brought the lovely Carmen."

Carmen said "_Gracias, padre_. It is very good indeed to see you again." She gave me a slight smile as he lifted his eyebrows at her musical voice.

It always amazed me that he could tell when Carmen was present. I was certain it had to do with her scent, but I had assessed David to ascertain if he was gifted in some way. The presence was always more muted in humans, not always easily detectible, but I had identified a particularly strong sense of spatial orientation in the human. I wished, for not the first time, that I'd met him earlier in his life. His eyesight had already been failing, the cataracts dulling his irises, long before I'd found him. But whether or not his extraordinary senses were the results of adapting to his physical limitation or a true gift that would be expanded by the bonds of immortality, I was unwilling to put to the test. David was probably one of the most content humans I'd ever met. And as age had turned his black hair to white and lined his once smooth skin with wrinkles, I'd observed a true zeal for what he expected in the afterlife. Death had no sting for this human.

But even lost in my happy thoughts about him, David's next words roused me from my deliberations. "I was told that you would be coming, but not that you would bring your better half." He said the words with a slight smile.

"_I was told that you would be coming…" _I immediately crouched very slightly into a protective stance, pulling Carmen slightly behind me, wondering just who would have told him of my possible visit.

Unaware of just how his words were taken, he'd turned and was already leaving the servants' room, waving us on excitedly. "Come…come. Let's not dawdle. I am so excited to introduce you to my friend. I've never received permission before to take someone below, much less to meet him."

Carmen and I exchanged a significant glance before moving quickly behind him. The manner in which David moved through the complicated hallways, the twist and turns, and multitude of locked doors, spoke of a lifetime of familiarity. It'd been the same when I'd seen him for the first time in one of the Vatican's libraries. A nervous novitate had monitored me out of the corner of his eyes as he quickly read the titles of the books out loud. David had moved with grace to take the book from the helper's hand and quickly reshelf it. My vampiric sight allowed me to see that the book had been placed in exact order…his touch ensuring that it was perfectly aligned with the others. Other times, I'd seen him run an oiled cloth across the aged wood of the desks and chairs, imparting a soothing lemon smell into the air and a fine sheen to the furniture or shelves as we spoke. His movements were a thing of simple beauty; his joy in the process a testament to serenity. The large library where I always visited with him was a testament to his care…it emanated a strong sense of warmth, intelligence, and harmony.

"I have missed you friend. It has been a long time since you've come to visit me." His low voice held no rebuke as he walked unerringly toward our destination; ill will had not found a hold in his nature.

"I am truly sorry," I responded calmly. "We've been out of Italy for the last few months. We are back for a while and decided to come by and visit." I looked to Carmen before adding, "In addition to seeing you, we have a few questions about the book of Genesis we'd like to ask of you, to possibly research using your libraries."

His smile, as he turned back to us, was brilliant. "Of course…of course. Truly I'm intrigued that you would come to me with such a subject, but I promised that I wouldn't tarry when you arrived, so I'll have to wait to satisfy my curiosity. And, as much as it pains me to admit, I suspect that my friend could answer your questions better than I." He chuckled. "His knowledge of ancient biblical studies is unparalleled." He opened a heavy door, revealing a narrow flight of steps leading downward. I felt cold air waft up.

The catacombs…the necropolis.

That they had existed wasn't exactly a secret, but in what shape they were still maintained in modern day and the extensiveness of them was still very much a mystery. Without fear or hesitation, David's right hand went to the worn brass railing bolted into the natural rock, his feet seemingly flying down the well-worn stone steps.

"David…" I cautioned and then felt like an idiot for doing so. He obviously knew this pathway and had most likely traveled it a thousand times. He'd referred to this person he was leading us to as a friend.

"I'm sorry, am I going too fast?" he asked in concern, and Carmen chuckled in fondness. It was too low for him to hear.

"No, we're fine." I tried to keep the amused affection from my voice.

"I forget our age sometimes, Eleazar. And you aren't as accustomed to these steps as I am."

"We'll manage, _padre_," Carmen answered for us. She smiled gently and then winked at me.

Of course he would think that we'd have the same limitations as him. He'd first seen me many decades ago, before his sight had disappeared completely. He would assume that we'd aged and were hampered by similar afflictions. I could hear his bones sliding over the thinning cartilage pads in his knees as he maneuvered the stairs. It wouldn't be much long before arthritis kept him from this activity, and the thought made me extremely sad. There was a large part of me that never wanted infirmities to trouble this man.

Even as I worried about the old deacon, I pondered the significance that we were lowering deeper into the ground. David hadn't thought about bringing a lamp, having navigated the dark passageway before without the benefit of sight. Had Carmen and I been human, it would have been a difficult journey. As it was, I could see antique brass candle holders imbedded into the walls, but the smell of beeswax and soot was very faint. It had been a long time since the flicker of flames had lit the way we were traveling. The walls were bare plaster near the entrance to the passageway. No ornamentation or frescos existed to break the starkness. Exactly who was this person we were going to see, and what riches had the church allowed to stay buried beneath them?

We descended the passageway several flights, with the walls changing from plaster at the top downward to solid bedrock. I felt Carmen hesitate before me just a scant millisecond before I realized why. The scent of an unknown vampire became clear as soon as we reached a broad landing. And the feeling that we were being watched was overwhelming in the small area. I would've pushed in front of David to protect him when I felt the stir of air across my skin, if I hadn't realized just how embedded into the stonework the vampire's scent was. This was not a visitor; this was the vampire's quarters. The hallway to our right leading away from the landing was most likely his or her regular entrance to the religious sanctuary. Even through my stunned senses, I remembered that it was rumored that St. Peter was buried beneath one of the edifices of the Vatican, and my mind reasoned that there had to be a plethora of interconnecting underground passages…enough for a clandestine vampire.

…Buried within the recesses of the Vatican.

…Far from human sight and interference…untouched and undisturbed…but for the reaches of an aging, blind deacon.

…_His knowledge of ancient biblical studies is unparalleled._

…Rumors of a secret library within the Vatican.

…Was it that the rumored secret library, the treasure trove that had been hidden from human eyes, could be a vampire instead of an actual collection of books and valuables?

I couldn't help myself, I ghosted to David's side, ready to defend him in case my assumptions were false, and as he led us off the final set of stairs, I saw an archway that appeared to be literally carved from the natural stone surrounding us. Bright light streamed from the large entrance, and when David and I strode through it, Carmen just behind us, I stumbled for just a moment upon finding that I'd been both right and wrong.

Shelves upon shelves of books and artifacts lined a soaring high-ceilinged room that had at some time in the ancient past been carved out of the very bedrock that the Vatican had been built upon. The room was perhaps as big as a small ballroom, and throughout, natural pillars and arches of stone had been left to support the weight above it. Every available wall and stone edifice was covered in carvings. Some had been colored with pigmentation of some sort, others stood without, bold in relief. As the flames of a multitude of candles flickered across the murals, I realized that many were of traditional Bible scenes, but some were stories I didn't recognize and here and there the words were written in languages long lost. It was a visual masterpiece that put the Sistine Chapel to shame. The overall effect should have been overwhelming, but instead it was mesmerizing, and in some strange sense, peaceful. A cathedral…perhaps the most beautiful and rich in history.

There were wooden desks and tables scattered throughout, covered in ancient manuscripts. The smell was marvelous…there was no other way to describe the combination of beeswax candles, ancient paper, papyrus, tanned hide, and rich aged wood. The temperature was cool, created by the stone walls, and even though I knew that the area upon which the Vatican had built had once been swampland that Agrippina the Elder had drained and excavated, I could detect no hint of moisture that would destroy what I assumed were priceless and irreplaceable artifacts that had been stored away from public view. How the feat had been accomplished was unfathomable.

But all of this was noted in the far recesses of my mind, because the vampire who rose from behind one of the desks had captured my attention. An aura of power emanated from him, but I felt no fear. Awe, yes, but the need to defend or contemplate aggression, no. His manner was gentle, but it did not belie the sense of authority and determination. The air seemed to shimmer around him, and the visual was so strong that it was almost as if I could see ethereal shapes forming around him. In reaction both Carmen and I moved closer together, as I saw her run her hand along her arm as if to brush something off. But the essence of the vampire, who wore what seemed to be akin to priestly clothing, captured my attention again, and I found myself bowing in respect. I didn't understand why I had the reaction; it was instinctual.

He nodded slightly to us. The movement was regal, a small acknowledgement, but it was so fluid in nature that he appeared to be dancing. "Be at peace," he whispered, before moving his eyes to David. It felt almost a command, and I did not dare contradict him.

"David, you have brought your friends." His rich, silky voice carried across the room, coating us, and I felt my nervousness disappear as he slid the book he'd been holding gently into a satchel. Calm or not, I was thrown by the dichotomy of his friendly tone with David and the otherworldly commanding aura he carried. I had expected David to hold him in the same reverence I did. Instead, the man's tone was that of a dear friend.

David answered in kind. "I have, Father."

_Father_?! A holy man? My eyes widened at the implication. Besides me, Carmen took a sharp breath. It couldn't…

"And, unlike many of the other times I've been graced with Eleazar's and Carmen's company, they've come with specific questions this time. Eleazar is particularly interested in the Book of Genesis. I told him that you were our resident expert. Should I arrange for refreshments while you speak?" David offered.

The vampire's lips twitched, his eyebrow rising gently. I was beginning to believe that his familiarity and gentleness with David was very much a part of his nature. It didn't make him less…intimidating…to Carmen and me; in fact, it made him even more remarkable. As he looked into my and Carmen's eyes, eyes that mirrored his, he placed a gentle hand on David's shoulder, murmuring, "Your friends look well nourished, David. I think we'll pass on what the house has to offer."

Carmen and I remained frozen, watching the man in front of us. I'd never seen a talent stronger, and all that I could assess was a sense of peace. It radiated off him, making me want to step forward and place my hand to him. It felt as if layer after layer of guilt and regrets floated away, as if my shoulders were somehow lighter, and the feeling was intoxicating.

"Hm…Genesis, I do believe I have some specific references to the events in that Book." He glanced at us, holding our eyes as he moved to a set of shelves, taking down several books and handing them to David, who'd followed him.

"Shall I lay these out for you to view?" the elderly man suggested, walking over to one of the tables. It was clear he'd done this many times before.

"Yes, please," the man answered.

I watched in disbelief as he spoke with much familiarity and affection to the deacon, but as he turned and the shimmer of shapes around him intensified, I fell to one knee, genuflecting before him…Carmen curtsied deeply.

This was no mere holy man!

I was certain that we were in the presence of something supernatural. Struck silent by the surreal scene, but with dawning comprehension of what I knew deep in my heart, I watched the man assist David. Unaware of Carmen's and my reverent kneeling, David tutted over the mess he found on the table with his hands, stacking the items he found there next to a worn dark leather satchel.

"Eleazar, Carmen, come closer, for certainly I can't read these to you."

Turning, the man spoke to us in a low voice that David couldn't hear. "Rise, young ones. I am not the one to whom you owe glory."

It was then I shook off the shock and finally found my voice. "Forgive me for my surprise, _padre_. You were expecting us?" It was too incredible to even consider.

The holy man motioned for us to go to David, and answered simply, "Yes."

"But…" Carmen sputtered, then grimaced at how crass she sounded.

"I understand your questions and why you would be concerned. I've been commanded to help you, your family, and your leader. I am aware of your family's troubles." The vampire gestured to the leather bag. "The satchel, we will need to take it with us."

"Carlisle?" I whispered, then turned to David as he handed me a particularly old manuscript. "Thank you, my friend." It was difficult to maintain my familiarity with David while directing my hesitant questions to the man he'd only referred to as "Father," and who I knew to be so much more.

"You read Latin, if I remember correctly." David patted my hand, frowning slightly at my skin's temperature. "Old age really hinders the circulation doesn't it?"

How David knew that the book he'd handed me was in Latin was just another mystery. As I looked on the first few pages, I realized it was an account by a minor scribe of many of Johanan ben Zakai's teachings. A Jewish sage, he'd argued against inequality. I wondered what he might have to say about the early beginnings of human life, but I realized that the man approaching us held everything we needed within him. I was certain that any book he wanted us to preview was already held in the satchel he was preparing as we entered. It was then I noticed a duffle bag sitting on the floor. He was prepared to leave with us. The books he'd pulled from the shelves were strictly a way to cover our clandestine meeting and conversation from David.

I barely contained my gasp as a thick book on the floor that lay in David's way, one that would have tripped him, moved on its own, scooting farther under the table in safeguard. Another brush of air against me unlocked the final piece of this puzzle. Angels…we were in the presence of angels. The watching eyes, the shimmering barely visible ethereal shapes…

A holy man…a very powerful holy…vampire? He'd yet to give us his name, and I was too awed and terrified to ask. It was a terror born of the unknown and the unbelievable. Through my shock and burgeoning hope, the "Father" approached, his hands holding a few other books. He answered my question, finally.

"I will help the Favored One, as well…" he smiled secretly as if the words held some particular meaning "…but when I referred to your leader, I meant his son, Edward."

Carmen lowered herself to one of the chairs, her hands laying on the top of the table before her. They trembled. "How do you know of Edward?" Her voice was heavily accented in confusion, disbelief, dawning hope, and pure amazement.

The man smiled quietly before saying, "He has a strong soul. Lilith will not easily dissuade him from the course that is his destiny. She believes, in her delusions, that she is invincible."

He hadn't answered Carmen's question and he astounded me at his knowledge of what was happening with our cousins, but the more he said, the more I felt at ease. He knew about us, and Carlisle, and that Lilith had stolen Edward from us. We'd been brought here on purpose. Divine providence, some would say. It was then that I knew…we'd found the answers we needed in this man, this vampire. Joy infused my mind, and I shivered in anticipation, seeing him note my acceptance. He bowed his head slightly bringing his hands into a prayer position.

"What specific questions do you have about Genesis, Eleazar?" My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by David. "Perhaps, the good Father will know the answers without the need for research."

I was drawn back into the subterfuge, even though it was difficult not to rush out into the night and back to Volterra and Carlisle. "Carmen and I recently found references to a woman…Lilith."

David froze for a bare moment in response before turning to the holy one. "Lilith? I know of her; she is mentioned in the Hebrew Talmud. I believe we have an original translation of The Talmud."

"We've found new information in an old text that was recently discovered, that we didn't know how to translate due to its archaic dialect," I added, realizing that we would need an excuse for the _padre_ to accompany us.

He nodded in understanding. I was uncomfortable at having to deceive the old deacon, even as it was necessary. However, it was the norm for immortals. "New documentation about her?" he asked excitedly. "Can it be brought here?"

"No, I'm sorry. The owners of this text hold the information in a castle just north of here. And it's in very fragile condition."

David huffed good-naturedly. "You've done it now, Eleazar. Father has been known to go off for months at a time in search of new knowledge. I fear that your find will mean that I will be denied the privilege of his company for some time."

Fondness flashed through the vampire's eyes before he turned to David. "My friend, I do believe the next time we are in each other's presence, I'll be your last concern."

David's brow crunched delicately at his friend's vague words, but it was clear it wasn't the first time he'd been puzzled by the man he referred to as Father. I felt a wave of sadness rush through me, believing that my interpretation of the ancient vampire's words meant…when he saw him again on the other side. A quick glance to the powerful vampire confirmed my suspicion.

No…

It was the drawback of becoming fond of mortals, observing them age, in their short lives…seeing them pass into the next life. The vampire softly shook his head, noting my sadness. I had to remember my awareness of David's faith…Death hath no sting…

We spent an appropriate interval of time going over the manuscripts that the man gave David for our perusal, speaking of the scriptures and myths that we'd already uncovered. It was difficult to waste the time in a way given the urgency of my mission with Carmen, but in another way it was a gift to enjoy my last moments with David. When he decided that we'd allowed enough time to pass in the subterfuge, the man declared he must accompany us…that our discovery was too intriguing to pass up. He'd played my lead to perfection. Our preparation to leave was little more than following the old deacon back up the stairs and through the winding halls. My steps faltered, though, when we reached the door that would lead us back out into the Vatican's main square near the entrance to Rome. This would be my last time seeing my friend.

"You three must promise me that you'll be careful. Rome isn't the safest of cities for two gentlemen and such a lovely lady," David warned, placing a large brown paper bag of food into my hands, even though we'd insisted against it. "For the journey. I'm well aware that Rome is full of fast food places, but nothing is better than a thick, homemade sandwich."

I patted his hands softly, feeling the fragility of the bones underneath my fingertips. Taking a good look so that he would live in my memories, I said my adieus, giving him a gentle hug.

The old man turned, with a brief wave, and closed the door leaving us alone with the "Father."

"Death…it is just the beginning," the holy one said softly to my mood as we walked at a human's pace away from the Vatican.

"For us…" I said harshly, still immersed in my grief, rare as it was.

"No, for everyone. Grief is for those left behind. Do you know that it was originally believed that grief was simply the mourning of the survivors for that which they'd been denied?" He turned to me and held out his hand for the bag. When I handed it to him, he moved toward the shadows, where we could hear the flutterings of a diseased human heart. Dirty hands snatched it from him without a thanks, but he didn't chastise, simply walking back to us as we heard the contents of the bag being quickly dumped onto the ground.

"Let us vacate the city before we talk further," he intoned.

Still recovering from the shock of just what Carmen and I had discovered, I nodded, unable to say anything. That I felt the ethereal presence of others around us, moving with us, adding flight to our feet…only served to humble me and make me realize that we, the Cullens, my own family, and all of the friends that had gathered, knew nothing of this situation we faced.

~FMR~

"You are gifted," I said, the words rushing from my mouth as soon as we entered a less densely populated suburb of Rome near the outskirt to open fields and forestry where we could travel more quickly on foot. I wanted to take the words back immediately, feeling irreverent for letting the question escape. Thank the heavens above I hadn't asked his name just yet. The need to know burned through me, but I'd barely held back the question.

"As you are," he responded.

"I am confused about your particular gift." A puff of breath escaped me in fear, and I swallowed nervously. Questioning him seemed almost irreverent.

"I help others see themselves clearly." The enigmatic answer was something I was coming to expect. The more I knew, the less I seemed to understand.

Carmen had remained mostly quiet, but she chimed in at his words. "Meaning that you can help us with seeing what we need to defeat Lilith."

He shook his head in a negative manner. "No, in fact, your prophetess would be more likely to help in that manner."

"Prophetess?" I gasped, then realize to whom he was referring. "You mean Alice." But Alice's foresight seemed to be as affected as everyone's by Lilith.

"Mary Alice…" He smiled, his eyes unfocusing for a moment, as if he too could see the future. "No…my gift is but a bonus in this instance. What I have is a firsthand knowledge of the woman you face. I will help you and the Cullens to defeat her and return your young King to his path. I know her weaknesses, how to fight her, and more specifically how to bring your young man back home.

"Lilith…she bit you?"

He smiled and stopped, looking up at the still full moon above us. I felt the rustle of air near me as he paused. For a moment, it seemed he was almost in conversation with someone. "No, she did not sire me."

"But…"

"Eleazar, faith is often about not knowing everything, but rather, accepting that which is given. And for now…I've been given to help Edward and Carlisle Cullen."

Why did I have the sense that he didn't just mean bringing Edward home? As soon as I really pondered the question I'd asked myself, warmth filled me like I hadn't experienced since my transformation into an immortal. Although this time, the heat didn't bring pain. Instead it brought elation.

**"A watcher, a holy one come down from Heaven."**

**Daniel 4:13**

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	59. Translated

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

* * *

He pleased God and was translated

That he may give repentance.

Book of Ecclesiastes – The Sirach 44:16

**Bella POV**

The night had been horrendous. Being surrounded by Edward's personal effects as well as the many things we had collected together in our sixteen years of marriage hadn't made the ache ease a whit, the scent of him on our bed and on his pillows driving me half mad with anxiety and fear. I had to clasp my arms across my chest then, as I lay on the bed, to keep myself from falling apart. That I'd wrapped myself in one of Edward's button-down dress shirts did not help ease my pain, but the feel of the soft cotton material across my skin felt almost like his caresses. It was the only comfort I could find as memories of our last night together ran through my mind. Heated remembrances of caresses and kisses, his body over mine, his strength, the feeling of fullness and fulfillment. His hands encouraging me, making me act out my desires. The cries of ecstasy, of desire, of need, of want…

I had to close my eyes and shake myself mentally to keep from falling over the precipice… The feelings were just too painful.

Nor was the memory of the next morning any better. I'd watched him through the rear view mirror as I drove away, going to meet Charlie. The look on his face had been so clear… so full of love and adoration. His goofy grin, and the sun glinting in his hair. I'd been reminded in that moment just how much I loved him, how amazingly beautiful he was to me, inside and out. When he'd raised his hand at me in a sign of farewell, it had seemed so simple, so carefree. An "until I see you tonight" gesture.

_But didn't you feel the unexplainable need to turn around_…a voice whispered.

I had, but it had seemed silly. If I'd only known…

So as the night gradually gave way to dawn with the sky growing light, I lay on my stomach, staring at the pictures of us from the wedding…and from after I'd been turned. It wasn't as if I couldn't perfectly recall them in my memories…but there was at least something about holding the images of our happiness in my hands that reinforced my bond with Edward; it would never break, not even with his memory loss or death, heaven forbid.

As I slowly turned the pages in the album before me, resting my eyes on each photograph, the silence in my immediate vicinity seemed oppressive, even if I'd desired it. Aden had chosen to be my shadow, but I'd showed my fangs…figuratively… and hissed sharply at him the previous evening as he trailed me to the doors of the suite I had with Edward. I knew Aden and the others were still there, in the hall outside my door maintaining a discreet guard, because I could hear the occasional unnecessary shuffle of their feet. But I wanted some alone time; the guard had been following me around like I was a lunatic about to explode.

Well…I had to admit it felt that way, so maybe they were right in their fears. I could not stop thinking about Edward even for a portion of a second, and I suddenly wondered what he must be doing at this very moment.

_He'd forgotten me… _I tried not to sob and failed. The feet shuffled awkwardly at the sound.

It was clear from how Emmett had acted during the experiment, that Edward would have no clue who I was…or that I even existed…other than in his subconscious mind. Yes, my husband probably wouldn't let Lilith touch him, if Emmett's rejection of all but Rosalie was any indication, but this thought gave me no solace. But the woman would likely not let his reluctance dissuade her advances.

I growled low in my throat at the thought. I did not want Edward to have his marriage vows desecrated by the evil woman! Echoing growls came from the hallway, and I heard Aden's whispered, "Isabella?"

"I'm…okay," I said just as softly, regretting my outburst almost immediately. My friends and family were only worried about me, cared about me. I didn't want them to worry so. I had to present a strong façade for the family. I had to keep in control of myself. I wanted them to focus their energies on making our plan to get Edward back successful.

But my situation made it easy to lose control. It was the perfect example of being between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want her touching him, but on the other hand, I wanted him to survive long enough for us to rescue him. Dear God…he was going to be his own worst enemy when we got him back. For I refused to think otherwise.

And the waiting…it was killing me. Each second slid by ever so slowly even as I turned the pages of the photo album before me. Every second seemed like a shrieking voice in my head telling me that we were wasting time. But I knew that Jasper, as soon as he had worked out a game plan for Edward's recovery, would have us leaving as soon as vampirely possible. I had to trust him, as Edward always had.

_Except for your birthday,_ a voice snarked.

_Shut up!_

Clenching my hands in my hair, I tried to keep from screaming. I felt like I was being driven slowly insane from the worry, the grief, the pain, and my mind going in a thousand different paths.

Moving from the bed in frustration, I walked to the balcony and pushed open the double doors, letting the cool night wind rush in around me, calming me temporarily. Leaning back against the rough stones of the castle walls, I looked to the horizon. And as I saw the dawn begin to appear, greeting the new day with bright colors, I prayed that at least such a glorious beginning to the new day heralded what we needed….recruits, Eleazar back from the Vatican…and some hope.

~FMR~

"Hyun Su!" Carlisle said in great surprise seeing the Asian leader stride into the throne room with ten of his most seasoned warriors.

We were all astounded really, never expecting any of the council members to align their fates with ours. We had met this morning to begin our planning, only to have this auspicious interruption. Sending troops? Yes? We had half- hoped for this. But to personally put themselves in harm's way for us? It was an unexpected turn of events. I was very surprised, particularly as I did not think that the coven leader owed us his allegiance, that he would consider only his own interests as most of our kind did. The black-haired man didn't stop until he clasped arms with Carlisle, then each and every member of our family and friends, before stopping before me.

"My lady," he bowed in front of me elegantly.

"Why?" I barely breathed out, my thoughts scattering in amazement.

"Why not? It will be a good fight, right my friend, Emmett?" Deviltry twinkled in the red eyes of the vampire leader in front of me.

My newly recovered brother grinned in delight before striking his fist into his hand. "The best."

"Naresh and his coven shouldn't be far behind," Hyun Su announced, rendering us speechless.

Siobhan looked as equally happy and confused. "Well…well…not so content to sit back as I expected," she muttered, but her tone was definitely pleased.

"I don't know if Charles is coming, or just sending a contingent of warriors. They will arrive on the morrow, either way." Hyun Su bowed slowly again before me before turning. "Jasper?" Hyun Su nodded, waving his men toward my brother.

I couldn't say whose grin was larger, Jasper's or several of the men who'd fought with him before. Even Aden grinned at the camaraderie that suddenly filled the room.

Hope…

Well, I had asked for it.

Our hope was compounded, not more than an hour later, when Naresh joined us, rendering his troops up to Jasper's expertise as well. Peter's call to tell Jasper that he and Charlotte would arrive by the next morning interrupted the welcome.

But not all that Naresh brought was positive. "Isabella…I received a report from neighboring covens in Africa…"

He hesitated for a moment, glancing to Jasper before returning his eyes to me. His look should have scared me, but after seeing how Emmett had reacted, I knew to expect anything. "Edward obliterated a coven, and Lilith left one to suffer as witness as they walked away. From what I heard, the survivor said that Edward ripped all three of the man's coven-mates to pieces appallingly quickly." I nodded sharply in acceptance. "Knowing some of the vampires in that region of North Africa, I suspect they were the aggressors keeping a claim on their city," he conceded. Naresh drew his brows together; he was plainly worried about Edward's extraordinary skills.

Yes, that would be my thoughts exactly.

"Thank you for letting me know that my husband is okay. I'll take this as good news."

"Good, because I did," Naresh nodded. "You are wise, young one. Do not allow yourself to believe you aren't worthy of all that we've expected of you. You are stronger than you think." With those "wise" words, he ghosted away, to have a word with our other allies.

_Edward…I wish you could see the individuals who are ready to stand in defense of you. You, who for so long felt so unworthy._ The thought made my eyes burn with unshed venom, and I balled my fists into my eye sockets, rubbing as if the action would relieve the sting.

I turned to see Carlisle's golden eyes assessing me, and I attempted hard to smile. I was certain that my expression was half-hearted, but it was an attempt nevertheless.

Hope…

I was hanging on to the hope that the new additions had brought us. The former throne room was packed with immortals willing to fight with us. My family, the guard members who had become more family than friend, our extended families in Tanya's coven and Siobhan's. Zafrina, who'd encouraged me to dream, and her statuesque companions. Even Nahuel's sisters stood amidst us. Jasper had assessed that their loyalty was with us, even if I didn't hold much faith that it would last.

A kaleidoscope of colors, temperaments, gifts, talents, brute strength, and delicateness. But together we were strong.

We all heard the door open out in the hallway, and Felipe's hushed gasp, then the sound of Carmen's soft voice.

They were back!

For our initial research, Eleazar had done exactly what Henry had suggested, going to the local cathedral, but we'd needed more, so Eleazar and Carmen had fled into the night, flying toward Rome on foot. His contact was someone we hoped would be able to give us more info about Lilith, perhaps a weakness, or something to use against her.

Eleazar had been willing to go, but had tempered my hope, letting me know that the man he'd visited on several occasions was old, feeble, and blind. A caretaker in the libraries of the Vatican, the man had only alluded to a great treasure of knowledge being harbored deep within the holy city. A fountain of knowledge hidden away from prying eyes, known and accessible only to the oldest and most holy of men. Whether or not the man actually held the key to this treasure trove was yet to be seen.

Eleazar had been cautiously optimistic, I knew, but didn't want me to hang all my hopes on this particular mission. To think that something so important, so priceless could have been kept secret for so long seemed unfathomable. To be honest, it would have all seemed too much like Hollywood…too Tom Hanks or Nicholas Cage for me…had I not just solved the mystery of our ancient adversary in a similar manner.

I hoped that Felipe's stunned look as he came through the door meant good news, but I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of disappointment when I saw Eleazar's empty arms as he entered. Certainly he or Carmen could've memorized anything they uncovered, but I would've preferred to see some sort of written material they'd found for myself.

But then a feeling akin to electrical static raced across my skin unexpectedly, overshadowing my worries. The feeling made me shiver in anticipation…it was a dawning awareness that something was about to change…a feel that charged the air around us. Eleazar's eyes were glued to Carlisle as he walked into the room, and I didn't know how to interpret his look…except perhaps stunned jubilation. I could see the others around me, the combined mass, stirring like me.

He'd found it…

Hope…

Eleazar had brought our answers; I knew it deep within my heart, and my fingers went to Edward's ring. The gold seemed to warm my hand, as if it too, an inanimate object, could feel the blazing joy within my soul.

Then, as if a rush of air streamed into the room, a thousand brushes of fingers rushed across me, lightening the load of the despair resting on my shoulders, as if lifting it from me and flinging it to the far corners. From beside me, Aden muttered in Arabic under his breath, and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I could feel my own hope rising with that of Aden's and the others. Carlisle remained still, as if sensing that we were in the presence of something unknown. Anticipation held us all frozen, like an audience expecting the culminating crescendo of a symphony…hushed silence with baited expectation. I could hardly bear to wait for Eleazar to stand in front of Carlisle; I wanted Eleazar to tell us what they'd found, but I could not help but linger in the lightness that swirled around the room…the surge of power that hope brought.

But then, Stefanie and William drew every eye.

William, his eyes glowing red, growled…the sound coming from deep inside his chest. It wasn't a sound of warning, but greeting. I'd heard the wolves do it a multitude of times as they bumped into each other in greeting like overgrown dogs. Jake's and Seth's forms shimmered, as if William's response had called to them. He closed his eyes to focus on the air around him, and I saw his long black hair flutter at the ends. He seemed to whisper Marcus' name, but that couldn't be. He and Stefanie were here with us, not spirit walking. His smile, though, was brightly happy.

Stefanie looked like an angel. The dress she wore fluttered around her as if lifted by the wind, and her long black hair swirled in the air as if the thousands of fingers that had caressed me in understanding now played with the strands. As if in a trance, she moved her hands upward as if in an ancient greeting to the sun, and slowly lowered…calming the forces around her. And just as suddenly as it'd had happened, the air shimmered and steadied in obedience.

It was in the silence of the moment that my eyes were drawn to the bronze double doors where a lone figure stood. Dressed in an unrelenting black robe that resembled something between the old Volturi robe and a priest's soutane, the figure stood patiently, I was certain peering out at us from under the hood of the robes. My gasp drew attention, and the others noticed the person who observed us. Jasper moved quickly, having regained his senses after the unexplainable event. Placing himself between us and the figure, he rolled onto the balls of his feet in preparation, protectively, defensively.

A soft chuckle echoed from the figure in the dark robes and the sound of it was…enchanting. A thousand bells joined in perfect harmony.

"Jasper…" Eleazar's voice was harsh as he tried to tell Jasper to calm, but he was then interrupted.

"Warrior, be at peace," the voice came as the man pushed the cowl away from his face. "For now."

Jasper's body loosened in obedience to the man's words, his feet settling down onto the floor. Carlisle straightened and took an unexpected step forward. I would've thought he recognized the man, but it was clear he didn't. As if drawn by an unseen force, Carlisle began walking toward the stranger, even as Aden straightened beside me as well, speaking very quietly in Arabic. The only word I could recognize was _Allah_.

But my attention to my family's reaction was eclipsed by my observation of the vampire in front of us. Though dressed in the unrelenting color, and void of any ornamentation or jewelry, he was mesmerizing. Black long hair swept down across his shoulders, and the neatly trimmed beard framed a face that I wouldn't call handsome, but more arresting. Shrugging the cloak off his shoulders and handing it off to Felipe, the man's action only served to reveal more unrelenting black clothing, and for some reason the image I had was that of a priest. Father Paul's face danced before me in my mind, but I realized that the human priest was but a baby compared to the being in front of us. This stranger was ancient…this observation sang out at me, and I was sure, to the others in the room.

With a patience borne out of perhaps millennia of practice, the man watched the almost snail-like pace with which Carlisle approached. And I watched as the unseen fingers danced through Carlisle's hair, stirring it slightly; I could've sworn I almost heard laughter. Esme took a step toward her husband, but then stopped, seeing the man hold his hand out to Carlisle…palm out. It was an ancient greeting, I knew from the information that Jasper had told us almost in passing in his quest for historical knowledge. Carlisle passed a stupefied Jasper, drawing near to the man that stepped just a few feet further into the room. The gasp that went up when he did was entirely too loud. A burst of sunshine broke through the windows placed in the cupola above us at that precise moment and danced across the man, highlighting him with sparkles that reflected onto us and the walls and furniture. Deep, burnished golden eyes gazed out in peace from beneath the slashes of his raven eyebrows. Like Anna, his skin was more mocha than white, and the prisms that reflected off his skin made him appear almost…

…angelic.

I glanced to Eleazar and Carmen and saw such a look of peace that I wanted to shout, but I did essay a smile when Eleazar winked at me. Winked at me!

Hope…

"Hello, Carlisle," the man murmured, his voice filling the room even though it seemed too soft to do so. It wasn't the volume, I realized, but the authority inherent in his voice that made it feel so powerful. Goosebumps raced across my skin. The way he'd said Carlisle's name seemed as if he knew him, that this wasn't just knowledge that Eleazar had shared. Eyes flickering over our father's features, the man continued. "_Stregoni Benefici_… Defender of Good…" Carlisle halted before him, moving to place his palm against the man's. Peace settled over the man's face with the contact. "Beloved Son…" he murmured.

Esme cried out at the way that Carlisle swayed. The man reached for Carlisle's other arm, supporting him as they continued to touch palms. Electricity crackled between them, dancing across their skin in an ethereal display. The entire room took a step forward in defense of Carlisle, but Eleazar held his hand up to stop us. Carlisle didn't cry out in pain; in fact, his face seemed to be transforming. Bliss…it was the only word I had to describe the emotion washing over him. I had to trust that Eleazar had not led a danger into our midst.

"Beloved Son?" Carlisle croaked, as we watched his transformation. "Who….?"

We all knew what Carlisle was trying to ask. We were in the presence of something…someone…

Smiling gently, the man looked over each one in the room, his eyes lingering on me for the barest of moments, before he looked back to Carlisle.

"I am Enoch…"

As Aden fell to his knees in deference and Carlisle gasped, I felt it again.

Inexplainable…

Undeniable…

Hope…

By faith, Enoch was transformed

That he should not see death.

Hebrews 11:5

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	60. Enoch

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I apologize for not posting last week. Real life got in the way. Happy belated Mother's Day to all those out there. I also apologize for not responding to reviews. My part time job is done for awhile, so now, I just have the full time one to worry about. Which means...I promise to respond. Thanks for each and every comment you've left for me. You don't know how much I enjoy hearing from you.**

* * *

_Verily!_

_He was a man of truth (and) a prophet._

_We raised him to a high station._

Qur'an

**Bella POV**

"Aden," I whispered as I knelt beside my friend. Carlisle was still grasping Enoch's forearm in the ancient way of greeting, even as Aden remained prostrate on his knees, his hands uplifted outward. "Who is he?" I asked softly, not even trying to hide my question. Aden's drop to his knees had confused me; I'd never seen him adopting such a position of reverence except in prayer.

Rising slightly to stand on his knees, Aden turned to face me, his golden eyes sparkling. It seemed that he had as much fervor in his as Eleazar did.

"Enoch… who is called _Idris_, by my people…" Aden swallowed hard, and then spoke again. "He's a holy man. He is Adam's grandson several times removed." The Arabic vampire seemed to tremble before me.

"Isabella, I never considered… Never did it occur to me what the scriptures could mean about _Idris_." Aden struggled for words, glancing back to the vampire before Carlisle. He quoted, his voice hushed, "He 'Did not die – but was taken to Heaven.' Or so the _Qur'an_ tells us. The Bible says he was transformed so that he would not see death."

"A blood sucker!" Jake choked out from beside us. I hadn't heard Jake use that term in quite some time. It must have been the shock that caused his lapse, because it was obvious the man was a vampire. "But he was Methuselah's father…" Jake muttered in a half-whisper as if to argue with what he was witnessing, and I looked up to Jacob at his words. Then his eyes widened as he looked over to Nessie, Stefanie, William, Nahuel, Henry, and Ellie.

Methuselah…the oldest living man in history according to Biblical scripture from what I remembered in my human memories. Or as I saw the dawning recognition in Jacob's eyes…the first documented hybrid?

"Noah…Moses…" Seth said in a disbelieving voice. "They're his descendants. How…"

All of these figures were great men, prophets accepted as God's chosen leaders across the major religions of our planet. Even I knew that. The surrealism had me sinking down to my knees, staggered at the very idea of such an old vampire straight out of the Bible. I was actually afraid that I would fall if I didn't do so.

"Why are you so surprised, Isabella? Weren't you just the one to just convince Carlisle that perhaps there is more to our creation than evil?" Aden said softly, as if he was measuring every word.

At that, I felt Enoch's eyes rest upon on me. Sure enough, when I looked up, his calm, serene burnished gold eyes focused on me, and I felt his magnetism. Finally released, Carlisle had turned as well, and I saw that he was transformed indefinably. I'd had the vision of Carlisle being an avenging angel. This image was solidified now; I'd never seen him more…powerful and complete. Esme, having finally found the ability to move, made her way to his side; he placed his arm around her shoulders, as she looked upon him with joy.

"My wife, Esme," Carlisle said to Enoch by way of introduction, as invisible fingers played with Esme's hair. The pride and love infused in his voice made my heart ache…for the sincerity of it and for the reminder of why we'd all gathered, of Edward so far away from me and in trouble. I struggled to keep my hand from moving to my chest to rub at the hurt there, though I felt the near-imperceptible weight of Edward's ring resting against my breastbone.

Enoch smiled in a secretive manner, and I realized that introductions were probably unnecessary for this man. But he smiled courteously and bowed slightly in respect toward Esme. I noticed that he didn't extend his hand to her as he had Carlisle.

Eleazar finally spoke from where he stood near the bronze double doors. "David, the man who was my contact at the Vatican…" he glanced to Carlisle and then to Enoch again "…when I arrived, he told me that he'd been asked to bring me to meet 'a friend.'" The ancient vampire remained still, calmly waiting as Eleazar spoke. Eleazar's voice was full of amazement. "I was expected."

Eleazar's recounting of how he'd met Enoch was almost too fantastic to believe. I heard both Hyun Su and Naresh murmuring ancient names while Eleazar spoke and realized that their cultures would have similar accounts of our guest, as well. To be honest, with all that we'd learned of Lilith, and now of Enoch, I was feeling a little overwhelmed, even with the extraordinary mental capacities I had as a vampire. It was the emotional overpowering the rational, really.

But what I'd heard clearly was that Enoch knew of our situation, what had happened to Edward, and had the ability to help us. And he'd said he'd been sent to assist us in bringing back Edward alive. That was all I needed to know. Rising to my feet, I quickly approached him, Carlisle, and Esme. Unsure of the appropriate decorum for greeting Enoch, I stopped just beside Esme, trying to make sure that my eyes weren't too wild. In the ancient vampire's presence, the feeling of electricity racing over my skin grew stronger. It wasn't painful like with Kate and her tasering gift, just a warm almost comforting sensation prickling over my skin.

"Isabella," Enoch murmured, nodding his head slightly to me in acknowledgement as he'd done Esme.

"Bella," I corrected automatically, and then gasped at my audacity. It was such an instinctual thing, but almost everyone in the room seemed to hold this man with some degree of esteem. I'd seen documentaries about Hasidic Jewish couples, where the man wasn't supposed to be touched by a female except by his wife. I immediately wondered if I was similarly forbidden to talk to the man, but couldn't recall such a notion from these documentaries. I wondered if I'd crossed a line…until I saw him smile. I relaxed immediately.

"Bella," he amended with a gracious nod. At his gaze, I couldn't help but essay a brief smile. I felt warmth like I hadn't since before my change. Even laying on the beach on Isle Esme, baking in the heat of the sun, hadn't made me feel this way.

I had a million questions…but my momentary bravado had faded under Enoch's intense scrutiny. I was as tongue-tied by the man as everyone else, but thankfully another man, who I respected, above everyone other than my husband, took over.

**Carlisle POV**

If someone were to ask me exactly what I felt when I first saw the male vampire standing in the doorway of the throne room, I would not have been able to fully express the deluge of emotions rushing through my mind. If asked, the best I could manage would be that there was an immediate draw to him, to look into his eyes, to join my hand to his. I barely even registered moving toward him, passing Jasper on the way. Eleazar hadn't introduced us as of yet, but after the display of…supernatural forces…that preceded the man, I didn't even notice. I might not know his name, but I knew who he was.

Someone important…

…someone sent to lead me, while I led my family, friends, and allies.

"Hello, Carlisle," the man murmured, confirming my assessment. "_Stregoni Benefici_… Defender of Good…"

Peace surrounded me, making me believe.

Out of respect, I placed my palm to his…

…and my life changed irrevocably.

"Beloved son."

Lightning charged through me upon contact with our hands, but instead of the pain I expected, the feeling of fire racing through me purged me. I immediately, in my mind's eye saw a rush of images. I saw scenes of my youth…times I'd made mistakes, gone against the rules I'd set for myself, against my expectations. My father's face flashed before me - the harsh lines of zealous glee. Glimpses of my human past mixed with crystal clear memories of my vampire life. I saw moments of pain and pleasure, moments of success and failure swirl amongst it all.

The man steadied me under the onslaught of images and memories, his hand coming to my arm and providing balance.

An avalanche of memories and images of all that I'd done wrong in the nearly four hundred years of my existence overwhelmed me as I heard Esme cry out. Things I'd second guessed and held myself in contempt for…pain I'd caused others…or inadvertently brought to them, even when I hadn't meant to as a physician, or otherwise. Things that were difficult for me to admit, much less bring to the light of day. The fight within me seemed to go on for hours, when, in fact, it was mere seconds. But it was the depth of the memories that invaded my mind that made the experience seem so long and painful. I swayed under the heavy burden, feeling a wave of despair begin to crash down on me. It was difficult, painful even, to face what I'd done…these things that I held onto and refused to forget. But I fought to push against the anguish of my sins.

_I'd felt remorse about these things; I'd asked forgiveness, _I wanted to shout.

As soon as that thought entered my consciousness, it was as if a bright light exploded in my mind, banishing the agony away. Then I saw a vision – it was me, valiantly and foolishly trying to chase the wisp-like emotions, attempting to capture them and cling to them tenaciously. For weren't they important?…These things that I felt about failing…these things I beat myself up with…the things I used to diminish my soul. How could I just let them go? Wouldn't it be as if I felt myself above it all?

"_Why do you hold onto them?"_ A deep, ancient voice spoke. _"What purpose do they serve?"_

I was enraptured by the melodious voice, and it took me a moment to consider the question.

What purpose _did_ they really serve? And in that moment, I realized I no longer desired for the things I'd done in life to continue being my weights…to be a drowning man fighting against the bindings that pulled him into the depths. I'd always remember, having learned from the struggles. For without them, I wouldn't be the man I was…but holding onto them?

"_These emotions, these long-held memories keep you from becoming the man you can be." _The voice was silent for just a moment. _"The man you need to be."_

With the fear and pain washed away, it was as if the light filled every pore, taking root in those places that I'd allowed them to fester. I realized just how much energy I'd invested in fighting against the darkness I'd allowed to remain within me. For wasn't that what the fear and pain was? Wasn't it the self-imposed punishments that I'd refused to realize had already been forgiven?

It was as if the heat and light that poured through me was pure love…undiluted and purifying.

"Beloved Son?" I croaked, needing to know just who was before me…who'd brought this truth to me. "Who…."

Smiling gently, he said, "I am Enoch…"

Enoch! I gasped, remembering in an instant all that I'd read of him both in Biblical scripture and in exegesis, because in that moment, I knew who he was…and whose presence this man had graced us with. It was too much for a lowly son of a preacher; to this man that had lived his life both mortal and immortal thinking that he would never be good enough…

This man…he couldn't be…why had he touched me. Wouldn't my stains soil him?

_What stains? _ The voice whispered. _You've let go of them._

Even as my mind grappled with the implications of letting go of these stains, my failures, my griefs and other negative burdens, I felt the physical reaction to my thoughts. My shoulders, indeed my very being felt lighter; the burdens of my past were gone, and I realized this was how it was supposed to have always been. Repentance was an act of freedom, but I'd never allowed it, believing that I didn't deserve it. I saw in that moment the clarity I'd always allowed my clouded eyes to disguise. Forgiveness meant not allowing my power to be diluted by the things I'd done in my imperfection.

As if he read my mind, Enoch released me then and Esme appeared at my side. The introduction I made was made only sweeter by my new found liberation. How had Esme grown even more beautiful in that moment, my family and friends surrounding me more precious, the strength I perceived in them more robust, almost tangible? As Eleazar told his story, Enoch and I remained engaged in silent communication. The fear I'd felt just the night before had dissipated under the refining fire he'd brought. He glanced to my side as another presence joined us.

"Isabella…"

"Bella," she corrected and then bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Bella," he acknowledged, a small smile taking over his lips at the correction of his introduction.

Introductions…

Turning to see my family and friends gazing at us with undisguised interest, I realized I had many to do.

**Henry POV**

Poppa glided around the room presenting the ancient vampire to those gathered. I watched him as he moved; he'd been graceful before, but this was something different…otherworldly. Nana also watched him closely, as he kept his hand in hers, guiding her around, Enoch at their side.

The family had gathered together before the throne room's massive fireplace during the process, whispering to one another.

"Is Carlisle ok?" Brianna said softly from beside Fred, her eyes glued to the man she'd come to respect. I couldn't help but smile at her concern considering just how she'd come to our family. Talk about change in destiny.

In unison, everyone turned to observe him. He glowed…

"Yeah…" Jacob muttered, looking around the room. "But I'm looking for the sunlight here, because why else is he sparkling right now?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with sunlight…" William answered, shifting his feet beside Stefanie.

"Yeah…so speaks the freak of another," Seth laughed, widening his eyes purposefully at William.

William had the grace to blush, even as Stefanie stepped a little closer to him. To say they were a little "freaked out" by their reactions to Enoch's arrival was an understatement.

Bella remained beside Enoch's side, unable to be parted from him. I could understand why; Eleazar had said that Enoch had promised to help bring Edward back and restore him. I was quite certain that the vampire being led through our group like royalty was one of his word…and that made him Aunt Bella's new best friend. Mine too.

Done introducing the rest of the gathering to Enoch, Poppa approached us. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have snickered at the way everyone stood just a little taller when Enoch's gaze settled on us. We were like a bunch of errant school children waiting anxiously for the headmaster to call us to task. I saw him smile, though, when Jasper, my dad, Jacob, Seth and I stepped forward forming a protective line. William was just behind us, putting his arms around Stephanie's and Ellie's shoulders. Enoch put his face down, shaking his head softly as a parent does when he or she is trying not to laugh at a misbehaving child.

Poppa stopped before us, his face shining with contentment. "And this _motley crew_…" this was said with much pride "…as you are aware, is my family."

Enoch smiled enigmatically while the whole room watched to see how he would greet us. "You are surrounded by much love and power, Carlisle. Even so, we have preparations that must be made, and we need the rest of your family, as well."

"Rest?" Several voices squeaked out before Jacob answered.

"The wolves…" he said softly, staring at Enoch in dawning understanding.

Enoch nodded even as I gasped. A montage of images flew through my mind…fear…a full moon covered with dark clouds…the wolves mixed in with vampires…a red eyed Edward…and a horde of black-swathed figures. My dream! "Forks…we're going back to Forks! My dream…" I barked out before spinning to stare at Bella. She seemed to brace herself. "We…we face off with him in Forks, in your meadow…"

A quick spasm of pain crossed over her face, and then she composed her self and smiled, almost wanly. "If I can't get him to remember me there, it won't happen anywhere." She clapped her hands almost in glee, while nodding to some internal thought. I knew the meadow in question was a significant place to both my aunt and to Edward; it was where he had first revealed his true self to her, trusting her to accept who he was and all that he was as a vampire.

For we'd figured out the problem that really should've been evident from the first…we didn't know Edward's password to the wall built in his mind keeping him prisoner, the mechanism that would allow his memories to be repaired. Unless we could discover the extent of the mask keeping Edward's true self buried, it was plausible that Edward's memories of us would be lost forever…or at least until he could see them through our thoughts. But Aro's and the moments Edward had spent alone in the past might forever be lost to the abyss of the mess I'd helped create. What if Aro's memories were irreversibly twisted with Edward's own and made him an entirely different being if the mask was broken? I bowed my head under the weight of that realization and shook my head minutely. Then I looked up at Enoch.

Enoch's gaze had focused on Bella, and I saw the respect her acceptance of the situation had earned her. Then the ancient vampire looked at me and whispered, "Be at peace, young Henry."

I lowered my eyes in response.

"I'll call to get the planes ready," Annius called from across the room, moving toward the door quickly.

"Patience, young one. Tomorrow will be soon enough," Enoch said softly, stopping Annius in his tracks. "There is still work to be done here first."

Enoch had come to a stop in front of my dad and the look of pure panic on his face as the ancient vampire turned to gaze at him caused several in the room to snicker.

"Um…" he squeaked, swallowing in his throat and actually shuffling nervously as the ancient vampire looked on solemnly. "I'm Emmett…"

"I am well aware of who you are," Enoch said in a soft tone, causing my father's eyes to bug out as the ancient one arched an eyebrow.

"Damnit…" My dad then squeaked more, before uttering several more curse words as he realized that Enoch knew exactly who he was. "Hell…don't listen…" My dad finally realized he was just digging himself deeper and he actually slapped both of his hands across his mouth, trying to stop the flow of damning words.

My mom burst out laughing, slapping her hands in unbridled amusement; her chortles were joined by several others. It was seldom that he was caught tongue-tied. My dad looked like a seven year old that had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Amazingly, all Enoch had done was gaze at my dad through it all. Man…he had skills. My normally unrepentant father looked almost ready to fall to his knees like a human schoolboy and beg for mercy. Everyone heard Nana mutter under her breath about how she wished she could have chastised him so effectively. As my dad finally began reining in his verbal vomit, Enoch then looked to Jasper. Standing beside Emmett, my warrior uncle had remained perfectly still as the interaction occurred between Enoch and my father.

"Jasper…" Enoch said softly in the same voice he'd used with Carlisle. He glided to the man in an instant.

Then we all gasped as Enoch raised his hand to Jasper, as he had Carlisle. A few seconds ticked by as I watched the twitches in Jasper's face and the serene calmness in Enoch's. Alice blurred up to stand beside her husband as he debated whether to accept the outstretched hand. We'd all seen the change in Carlisle as a result of the man's touch, and it would seem that the ancient prophet had a similar experience in store for my scarred uncle. Enoch's offered hand was an invitation rather than a command. We all waited silently as Jasper internally debated, not that you would have known, of course, his golden eyes remaining locked in assessment on the vampire before him. Battle of epic proportions would be a good description, all done without words or movement. Would Jasper actually participate in what had refined Poppa? I knew it was a question everyone in the room was asking. Jasper was, by far, the bravest, the toughest, and one of the most experienced in war of us all, and carried heavy baggage accordingly, but seriously, I knew we were dealing with things outside of even our comprehension.

Alice squeaked, her eyes glazing over just a moment before we saw Jasper's hand begin to rise.

**Edward POV**

_Nonno. _

It was Italian for grandfather.

I'd realized what the word meant as soon as I heard a man speaking in the language as we left the port town of Tangier. The knowledge came rushing back. I knew the language…as well as several others…Spanish, German, Mandarin, Russian, Arabic, Japanese, French, and Portugeuse…some Hindi. But the knowledge of my ability to speak so many languages wasn't what had my mind captive. It was the word.

_Nonno._

Grandfather.

Why would the voices that I'd heard in the air call out Grandfather to me? There had been two distinct ones, a young male and a young female. I'd seen my reflection through the others' eyes. I was but a young man, certainly not old enough to have fathered a child or had grandchildren. Could we even procreate?

My head hurt. Which I surmised wasn't normal for the undead.

The more I learned or uncovered, the less I knew, and it was that uncertainty that fueled my wariness.

I'd smiled at Lilith as she murmured words of camaraderie; it was my mask. She'd been too happy over my murder of the woman. Too happy… It was just one more of the mysteries I needed to resolve. But there were a few things I was clear on. One, she was being deceptive. Secondly, while the blood from the woman had quenched the burn in my throat, my body shuddering in recall of the delicious taste, her death haunted me and her blood had tasted wrong. Why? It was what my kind was meant to do, wasn't it? The taste of the human blood was glorious; the feel of it sliding down my throat, coating the sides and extinguishing the flames, but vile and repulsive at the same time. Why was it vile? Was it not my natural food source? The dichotomy was just another thing I added to my "uncertain" list.

We'd docked in Tangier near the Strait of Gibraltar, at one of the less modernized ports, but once we left the city, we headed southeast through less populous areas at a swift run through the night. The night's journey gave me time to think. Lilith had not interrupted my thoughts. As we walked into her camp in the Atlas Mountains, far from civilization, I was able to add more things to the "certain" side.

I'd walked into a virtual pit of vipers…the thoughts of the hostile vampires around me swirling through my mind from all sides. I grimaced very slightly at the bombardment of thoughts. The only disciplined mind aside from mine and Lilith's was that of the being named Cimil. I could not read him as he kept his mind shielded, apparently. No matter. I returned my attention to the vampires in front of me. They didn't know who I was, but the fact that Lilith stood so close to me didn't go unobserved. One man, a previous lover, was very agitated. He was one of her military specialists.

It was also clear that although she had numbers, they were not well trained. The military specialist was an idiot. _Ja_…

_Ja_?

Whose name had I just about thought? It wasn't the German word for "yes." My head throbbed, and it was all I could do to refrain from crying out. My lips twisted slightly, the only sign of my internal agitation. Who had I just thought about?

_Focus_, I growled internally.

But the ethereal thought was gone, like the fog clearing across the land as the sun rose brightly, burning it away.

_Take what you have and roll with it,_ I reasoned. Back to my original observation. The vampires milling around Lilith's makeshift camp were poorly trained, their efforts at combat training juvenile and predictable. But I knew what to do. In order to go after these Cullens, I needed to get this group together and train them properly.

One man sneered at me when our eyes met, raising his lip insubordinately, and my temper ignited. My next rational thought, much like when I'd drained the woman, was his face in the ground, his neck cracking under the pressure.

"Do not presume to view me with contempt!" I growled, fury at his actions making me want to destroy him.

"Edward…" Lilith warned beside me and made the mistake of placing her hand on my arm.

I turned and glared at her, and although her thoughts were clouded with fury at my "insolence" she backed up for a moment. It was a good thing, because my skin had recoiled under her touch.

Leaning forward, I said softly, harshly, into the stunned vampire's ear, "You need to learn discipline."

Pushing him into the dirt just a little before standing, my gaze surveyed the men and women before me. In that moment, I learned another thing. The group had been waiting on a leader, someone other than the woman that had brought them together, because they'd seen her instability, her fits of irrational anger and moodiness, and didn't trust her ability to lead, even if they feared her.

And…I'd just fulfilled that need.

Good. Because I felt the intense need to meet these Cullens, the family I intended to destroy, on my own terms.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	61. Redemption

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I apologize for not posting Sunday; real life got in the way...again. I did, however, get to reply to each review, and my betas have promised to attempt to get the next chapter ready for Sunday. Don't hold them to it though…they do have lives away from me…when I'm not stalking them with texts, phone calls, etc…**

* * *

**Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer;**

**The secret of redemption lies in remembrance.**

**Richard von Wiezsaecker**

**Henry POV**

A blast of unchecked emotion blazed through the room the instant Jasper's raised hand touched Enoch's.

Jasper had lost control of his gift, and the wash of the emotions he was feeling blanketed everyone in the throne room. I would wonder later if perhaps this was exactly what Enoch had planned, but for now, all I could fathom was a rush of power and the deepest sense of peace. These sensations were two entirely different and contradictory feelings, but in that instant, they meshed to produce the most profound sense of peace and wellbeing.

Alice had jumped to aid Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him up and had instantly been ensnared in the impact of Jasper's contact with Enoch. The petite vampire's cheek resting against his back, I watched as the pupils of her eyes flickered rapid-fire between the brightest of gold and the blackest of night. She looked almost possessed as her eyes glazed over with what she had to be seeing from her psychic gift, but I knew that what was happening was far from dark or demonic.

The tableau was dramatic. Jasper, our scarred warrior, who was normally a stoic man, barely stood, his tiny doll-like wife his sole support. They both shimmered slightly with the power rolling over them from Enoch's touch, just as with Carlisle. Yet, Jasper did not take his hand from Enoch's; he grasped it almost as if the ancient vampire was a lifeline. And the transformation of his face rivaled Carlisle's. I could almost swear that several of the scars on his neck seemed to gradually fade away, as if even his skin was also being purified…for isn't that what had happened with Carlisle.

Then Jasper groaned. Alice's hands tightened around his waist with the outcry.

"But I am a murderer!" Jasper cried out hoarsely, his voice tortured, his eyes wide and unfocused. "I've killed thousands of humans and vampires, sometimes without a thought!"

Jasper's words were anguished; he began to sink to his knees before Enoch, despite Alice's support. Carlisle blurred to the pair, pulling them both up and wrapping his arms around them securely. Yet still Jasper's hand remained in Enoch's. Finally, what seemed an age later, the ancient vampire took a step back, breaking the contact, and I felt bereft. I hadn't realized just how much I was being affected vicariously through Jasper until the flow of emotions shut off, like water from a faucet. I wanted it back, to feel the sensation of fulfillment, and I almost cried out for Enoch to touch Jasper again. Seeing the startled, desirous, and hopeful looks in the faces around me, I realized I wasn't the only one with those thoughts.

The ancient vampire inclined his head gently to Jasper, then spoke, "But you regret those actions, perhaps more than any other."

Jasper moaned and dropped his face to his chest in reaction to Enoch's words, and Carlisle lowered slowly to the floor, cradling both Jasper and Alice to his chest. It was a picture worth a thousand words, our ultimate father…Carlisle…cradling them as if they were the most precious of gifts. Astonishingly, I heard shushing noises coming from deep inside of Carlisle's chest, as if he was comforting a small child.

No one dared to disturb them. Alice was the first to snap out of the trance, her deeply golden eyes fixating on Carlisle as she brought her palm up to cup his cheek affectionately. Just a few seconds later, Jasper shook his head slowly, as if dispelling a fog, drawing everyone's attention.

"What did you do to me?" Jasper inquired softly, forcing his eyes back up to Enoch.

The ancient vampire gracefully knelt to the floor, shaking his head slightly. "It is not what I did to you, but what you allowed yourself to do. You were given a choice, and you chose to be brave." He smiled softly at Alice. "Repentance and acceptance comes from within."

He stood again, looking around the room. The force of Enoch's magnetism ensured that he had our complete attention, our eyes following his movement. "That which you allow to defeat you is the greatest obstacle. Fear cannot be allowed to prevail, for those that would stand against us will use your fear…" he stopped to look back at Jasper "…or regrets to limit the powers you have been gifted with. You've always referred to your skills as gifts, but you've yet to truly realize them as such. You desire to bring Edward home…" He looked directly at Bella then. "Embrace this life, as Isabella did from the beginning. It is the greatest gift anyone of you have ever been given."

"But…" Jasper began hesitantly.

"No, Jasper! Choose!" Enoch snapped, turning back to him and pacing around my uncle slowly, holding his gaze. "Either lead or don't. But I would challenge you to answer this question, is your love stronger than your fear? Is your family more important than the pain you've chosen to inflict upon yourself? Are your fears and regrets more important than freedom and your brother's life? For you cannot embrace your self-doubts any longer if you are going to save him."

Still in Carlisle's embrace, Jasper growled lowly at the man, and Enoch's lips lifted in a victorious smile.

For as long as I'd known him, Jasper had always been the solid presence in the background, listening, watching, observing, calculating, and scheming. When he spoke, we listened. When he issued orders, we obeyed without hesitation. When he pushed us to train, we grumbled but did so because we knew it was for our protection. However now, as he pushed to his feet standing taller than I'd ever seen before, Alice cradled in arms, and his hand outstretched to help Carlisle stand, I'd never felt more empowered by him than in that moment.

Burnished gold eyes flashed fire. "Henry!"

"Yes!" I uncharacteristically squeaked, earning a chuckle from my dad.

"Get us to Forks as soon as possible!"

Vampires blurred into action, and in the midst of chaos that surrounded us, I couldn't help but note that Enoch stood like a bastion of serenity. It was then I saw them…the spirits that encircled him, swirling amongst us. And I caught for just a second a face that I'd missed. It was the faintest of images, and I almost convinced myself that I was imagining it. Uncle Marcus held his hand out to me, and at his side was the most beautiful of women. It was Aunt Didyme. Then the ethereal image vanished and Enoch's gaze caught mine. His smile was the last thing I saw as I turned and raced from the room, ready to call Sam and let him know we were coming home.

**Edward POV**

I threw the man against a rock face, furious that he couldn't focus on the lesson I was attempting to instill. Approaching their first year, most of Lilith's newborns were at the cusp of their effectiveness. Still strong, approaching some control, but unfortunately volatile at times. I was beside the one I'd thrown before he could stand. Putting a hand down to assist him to rise, I saw his wariness. Lilith led by fear and intimidation; to me, these were poor foundations for building up a fighter or loyal army.

"You will die if you fight like that," I spoke silkily. "All I had to do was watch your eyes to know your next tactic. I do not intend to lose anyone under my command, but if you insist on the path you've chosen…" I turned to glare at the gathering of immortals observing us "…you will die. And your inability to follow my directions will place the blame of your death on you, not me." Many eyes turned from me. Even more shuffled nervously at the pace I'd been setting. Only the Incan Cimil stood impassively. Beside him, Lilith's Master at Arms shifted uncomfortably, aware of the inadequacy of his ability and knowledge to train.

I knew that I was being relentless, but I wanted the fight to be over with quickly. Having already been in her camp for almost a week, the delay was killing me. I was tired of turning aside the ineffective ploys of several of the newborn women to entice me…and particularly the aggressive intentions of their leader. Growling as I thought of Lilith, I was glad that she'd been gone for several days…her departure abrupt in the face of me adamantly refusing her caresses. For someone who declared herself a friend of Maria, she displayed little loyalty. I was more and more convinced that this was a game to her, and I was tired of the games. I was tired of waiting. I was tired of the carnage. I was just tired…

The sooner I could scatter the ashes of the coven that had imprisoned me and destroyed my mate, the sooner I could pursue my own destruction. For there was no way that I could survive losing her; it ate at me every moment, a cancerous burn spreading throughout me and slowly debilitating every cell. Pain flared in my heart, and I turned away from the men and women before me toward the mountain behind us for a moment, so that the spasm of my emotion wouldn't be obvious to the other immortals. Weakness was not something to be displayed before this group; not if you didn't want to be the next focus of attack. Suddenly weary of it all, I walked away from the group, ignoring their calls.

Many of the young ones were loyal fighters, eager to learn how to fight and defend themselves so that they weren't easy targets. Others were there out of fear, others simply because they knew nothing else. Lilith had numbers; the group of newborns was just not a cohesive unit - yet. And they needed to integrate – quickly for my purposes. And as I slipped past the outer boundaries of the camp into the mountainous terrain, I felt a tinge of despair at their slow absorption of my teachings. I wondered if perhaps I should give into my desire to just leave Lilith and her men, and attack the Cullen coven on my own. Surely with my ability to read their thoughts, I would be able to outwit them, taking them out one at a time. The more and more I thought about it, the more enticing it seemed.

Immersed in my thoughts and heedless of where I wandered, a sheer rock cliff materialized before me. Digging my fingers into the stone, I scaled the height, finding a shallow indentation about 400 yards up to sit on. My back against the stone behind me, my legs dangling over the edge, I looked out over the land below me. It was wild, green, and lush. Something about the terrain below me seemed to call to me, as if perhaps I'd done this many times. Resting my head back against the stone, I felt safe, and I let go of the tight control that I'd wrapped around me and allowed my thoughts to focus on Maria.

Had she suffered?

Had she called out my name as the Cullens destroyed her?

Had she cried for me?

Had she known how much I loved her?

A thousand questions…

No memories…

A sob tore from me as the pain swelled, and for hours I writhed in the agony, wallowing out a curve in the stone behind me as I twisted. Finally unable to contain it, the agony bubbled over and I balled my fists together and shrieked to the night sky. The unnatural sound howled down the rock, echoing out through the lush greenery; birds took to flight in fear. It helped a little, giving voice to my feelings.

Could she hear my howling?

Did she know I was but half a man without her?

Did she know that even with these thoughts and feelings racing through me, that her face was still a mystery? That all I had was a half-formed vision of dark beautiful hair and pale skin and the ethereal sensation of her hands running across my skin. It was probably at the grace of some supernatural force that I couldn't remember her perfectly, because I knew that the recall of her face would drive me to the brink of insanity. Truth be told, I suspected I was already there.

"I love you…" The sentiment floated on the wind away from me. I had to say the words, if for no other reason to feel them pass through my lips once again. Somehow I suspected that love wasn't an emotion tolerated well in Lilith's camp, so it was necessary to keep this private.

Then something caught my attention, momentarily dragging my thoughts away from the agony. A flash of gold in a tree several miles away. It slithered through the branches, and I was rewarded with a perfect view of a powerful limb covered in black spots through a break in the trees.

A leopard…

Without thought, I found myself dropping through the air to the ground far below. The wind brushing over my skin and through my hair was invigorating, and as I ran through the thick forest, the faintest bubble of excitement and peace struggled through the pervasive feeling of ennui. I almost stumbled as something hovered just on this edge of my consciousness. It was a memory, of enjoying this sense of freedom, and for the moment, it felt as if I carried someone on my back. I rejected the fancy, because what I remembered was definitely a human, the heat of the being burning at me in the most delicious of ways.

Was I crazy?

Perhaps, I thought as I continued through the woods, heading in the direction where I'd seen the animal. It didn't take long. Soon, I watched the cat from a distance as he stalked his prey. I shook my head in confusion, feeling the venom dripping down my throat. The smell of him, the strong thudding of his heart…while they didn't make my throat burn like the woman's blood had, they made me thirst as heavily. I enjoyed watching the animal, the sleek pull of the muscle under his skin as he stalked. It was a thing of beauty the way he moved, his strong body moving along the thick branch.

"_Edward, listen to his heart."_

This time I didn't startle, or turn to see who spoke to me. I didn't struggle to catch the memory or fight against losing it. Instead, I let the words wash over me. Again the voice invoked such a sense of belonging and warmth, and because of my calmness the moment lasted just a little longer than before, it was stronger.

"_Let's hunt."_ This time it was my voice that spoke. Who had I been speaking to? And hunt? Animals? Impossible! And yet, it was tantalizingly familiar. Why? I dismissed the thought instantly and stared at the animal, hearing its wet thudding heart and sensing a familiar taste.

And as quickly as the idea had taken root, I acted, leaping to the heights of a nearby tree to dive onto the leopard.

"What are you doing?!" Lilith screamed just moments later as she abruptly appeared before me, bringing my gaze to her over the still struggling body of the animal.

The leopard's warm, salty blood flowed down my throat, coating the sides of my burning throat. I'd been enjoying the animal's struggle against me before her screeching voice had interrupted. At least twenty of the newborns stood behind her. There were varying thoughts of disgust and uncertainty. They wanted me to lead, but my capacity to do so was in question now. They found my meal unnatural and unpalatable. And while their reactions were of disgust or uneasiness, hers was unabated fury. I shrugged my shoulders in answer to her question as I stood, allowing the drained animal's body to fall before me.

"We do not feed on filthy animals," she spat. Venom actually flew through the air with the speed and ferocity at which she was shouting. She was furious and memories of a verdant oasis teaming with animals flew through her mind. I saw a flash that appeared a man for a moment, and then the memories stopped.

"I will choose my own meals, Lilith. Blood is blood, it doesn't matter from where it comes." It wasn't the first time I was aware of my arrogance.

Barely having a second to defend myself, my moment of immobile shock allowed her to scratch at my neck before I grabbed her. Her attack had been instantaneous, her growls and hisses dark and disturbing. I hesitated only for a second, because for a moment I couldn't hear her thoughts, and I was overwhelmed with the longing the sense brought me. I grasped her hard to keep her from damaging me just as she bit into me, and almost released her, but somewhere in my mind, I knew that would be a mistake. My hesitation was all she needed as she sank her teeth into my forearm. The most excruciating pain spread like wildfire through me immediately. The spread of her venom was debilitating, and the pain brought back two clear memories...

I remembered being very sick and the feel of cold lips at my throat. Then afterward, the twisting and turning of three days of hell even as a soft tortured voice murmured encouragingly to me. It was the same voice that I'd been hearing. My changing…

And, then there was the press of a multitude bodies on me, slashes and bites as it seemed the vampires attacked me. This memory would explain the scars littering my skin. It also helped me to endure the agony as her venom raced through me. I'd been in this much pain before, and as I fell to my knees, she remained imprisoned in my arms as I hissed through the fire of her venom. Through my suffering and Lilith's curses, I heard the astonishment in the minds of the men and women observing us. Others had been rendered totally useless by her bite, writhing in agony for hours. My face was contorted with the pain, but I'd been through almost as worse.

_Must not show weakness_, I chanted in my mind, using the mantra to focus my efforts. _Must not show weakness…_

There were moments over the hours that I battled against her venom that Lilith almost won. But I fought against the weakness and exhaustion knowing that how I dealt with this would determine my worthiness to the men that surrounded us and the others…for they would talk. Lilith had too much pride to call on one of them to help her extricate herself from my tight grip, otherwise I would have been easily subdued. They still felt a measure of allegiance to her, and although I had not really considered her my enemy, or an enemy to conquer, I did know that I needed to earn their respect in order to lead them. If it meant dominating her in this moment, I would. So she struggled against the strength of my arms, as I silently countered her painful challenge for superiority. She had an inordinate hatred for the act in which she'd caught me, and the level of fury she was displaying made me wonder just why. What was feeding on animals to her? These were just another source of sustenance to me.

Finally, as the last of the venom slowly burned out, I stood, still holding her. "Leave us," I harshly ordered the group and watched them scatter into the terrain. I was not going to carry her back into camp to make a point, because the damage was already done. But I decided to give her a chance to save some face. At this point, I could care less what story she devised, as long as she was willing to work with me to destroy the Cullens.

She spun around to glare at me as soon as I released her with a shove away from me. I was dizzy with the effort I'd had to expend to withstand her venomous attack. If she'd been smart, she would've bitten me again, for certainly a second time would've done me in. Instead, she shot me murderous looks.

"I will leave and go out on my own, if that is what you desire," I threatened softly, speaking almost too much of an effort.

Shock registered across her features…and fear. "No!" she replied immediately. "That isn't what I want." She then transformed before me, and I knew fear. I was too weak to defend against her, and she knew it.

The feel of her fingertips grazing across my chin longingly was beyond repulsive.

"Do not drink from animals again, Edward. It is vile and beneath you." Lilith spoke softly but with deadly intent. Then she whispered, "You are a prince in our world, worthy of only the finest of everything." She was adding herself as part of that proposal, her body pressed to close to mine.

The leopard's blood threatened to come back up. Was that even possible?

Perhaps I was going about this all wrong. Maybe I should let her believe that she was enticing me, but I wasn't sure I was that good a liar to deceive this woman.

"_I'm a good liar. I have to be."_

Another snippet of that out-of-reach memory. Something to think on as I sought to deceive Lilith.

Wrapping my hand around her wrist to pull her hand from my face, I forced myself to stroke her skin for just a second before releasing her. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her eyes widen in lust at my touch.

"After my mission is complete, Lilith," I whispered in response to her blatant offer. Then I smiled, one side of my lips curving upward.

Her deep ruby eyes narrowed slightly in distrust, and I suspected she would challenge me again. My suspicion was confirmed immediately.

"Why after?"

"Because until I avenge Maria, my heart won't be free for anything else." It felt as if something tore in my chest, but I refused to react. It was not necessary for her to know I didn't plan to survive afterward.

Here is where I gambled. I walked around in a circle, eyeing Lilith carefully. "What do you want from me? If it is but a hollow part, then we can follow through now on what you are offering. However, if you desire my full attention and affections, then I would be no better than a false lover, making love to you…" her eyes widened "…while I focus on avenging her. For don't mistake that it is my focus now and will be until it is complete." I moved my gaze over her upturned face, playing to her ego. "Somehow, I don't believe you to be a woman that shares easily…"

My words struck a chord, and I saw the possessiveness bloom within her.

"Your hesitancy toward me allows the others to harbor fantasies of winning you. I do not like that perception, and I'll destroy anyone who thinks to touch you. Make no mistake; you belong to me, Edward, and I plan to make that apparent."

I couldn't stop the arch of my eyebrow. Luckily, she seemed to take it as a challenge instead of my response to her arrogance. "Where have you been?" I tried to make it sound jealous, so that she would believe that her absence had been a trial.

She preened before me and fingered her blouse. "Taking care of a liability."

"Liability?"

"A coven in Egypt with ties to the Cullens. Actually, the male served as one of the council men."

Ah…one of the false leaders, devised as a front to the world to appear as if the Cullens actually sought counsel from their brethren.

"Amun and his mate, Kebi. They only had a few vampires under their control. It was an easy battle. I left one alive…but in pieces. It'll take her a few days to reach them with the news." She shrugged.

"Why was it important to make the point?"

"Amun was a traitor." Why did that ring true to me? I wonder if perhaps we'd had some interaction during my imprisonment with them. I also didn't care why she felt the same way. "His, and his mate's, destruction will send a message that the fate of any who oppose us is annihilation. Just to ensure that the point was made, we made visits to a few other covens on the way back." She moved her hair back seductively, brushing it behind her shoulders to reveal her assets which were admirably displayed in the dress she wore. "I'm doing this for us, so that we can live in peace afterward."

It took everything within me to lean down until our lips were but an inch apart, as if I wanted her. "Help me then, to rid us of this family that keeps us apart. "

"How?" she said, staring into my eyes. I could already see the calculating begin in her mind.

"Tell me of the Cullens; I need to know everything you do about them."

~FMR~

I absorbed the information imparted by Lilith and pondered. Critical Targets…

Their allies… Benjamin, who could control the elements, and Zafrina, who could blind your sight to anything other than what she chose for you to see. A blonde female named Kate, who could immobilize with her touch, and Eleazar, who would know my gift upon seeing me. Alistair, who along with one of the old Volturi Guard members could track anything, and Siobhan, a woman who seemed to have the capacity to wish an event to happen.

The members of the Volturi Guard included the powerful tracker, Demetri; a man who probably already knew where we were, and Fred, a man that they'd just recently acquired who could produce revulsion so severe as to make you want to avoid him.

There were others among them, truthsayers and seductresses, many ungifted ones loyal to the Cullen coven, but the ones I'd scratched into the rock face first were the individuals I'd originally assessed as most powerful. I ruthlessly considered those who I considered to be my greatest opponents. I'd since reassessed my targets in these groups to include Benjamin, Fred, and Zafrina. I'd been imprisoned by the Cullens for some time, so Eleazar's gift was rendered moot, as I was pretty sure they already knew my gift. And as long as I could read Kate's mind, I could avoid her. They were obviously too scared to come after me, so Demetri was useless, and considering the level of their greed and avarice, the truth didn't seem too sacred to them.

And seductresses were the least of my concerns; I had the mother of them attempting to woo me into her bed. If I'd thought my bargain would stop her, I'd been wrong. I spat venom out from my lips as I thought of her ambush kiss. It had been her way to mark me as taken before the troops. Thank the heavens above it had only been a brush of her lips or I would have retched. I'd spent hours on my knees by the river rubbing away the feel and taste of her flesh, and begging Maria to forgive me for being so naïve.

But regardless of Lilith determination and my need to be more diligent, I had more important problems…the first three could use their skills against me, and these vampires needed to be destroyed immediately.

Next came the wolf creatures that the family had befriended. Lilith had shown unbridled disgust for these beasts, who apparently stank quite badly. She declared that they were some of our worst enemies in this world, given that they could ambush and rip apart a vampire. Of the group, there were three primary targets.

If the group in the United States came to the defense of the Cullens, Sam Uley, who changed into a black wolf, would need to be countered with a strong fighter. He was older, wiser, and perhaps if he was taken out, the others that followed his command would fall. Lilith knew the least about him, so in my mind, it made him dangerous.

Jacob Black, a russet wolf. He was impossibly close to the family, having claimed one of the mutants they had produced from experiments with human females. I'd cringed when Lilith had described what the humans had gone through as a result of the torture the Cullen's leader had inflicted on the females. That he would impregnate them intentionally in order to satisfy his scientific curiosity and sexual sadism made me in equal parts as sick as I was furious. Jacob, it would seem, had also been a willing participant in such folly, forcing himself upon his slave and creating his own. Which led to the last lupine target.

William Black, a monster. Lilith's description of him was something of a supernatural nature. Wolf…vampire…something in between. She was unaware of just how strong he was other than he was more than a match for several vampires. I might have to take this one out personally, but I hoped others would, as I had two individuals already claimed. His strength seemed even stronger than the original wolves, and my ability to hear his thoughts would make him an easy target. I'd seen him in her thoughts, as he fought to maintain my imprisonment. I took his efforts personally.

Then there was the _family_ itself. I sneered at the term; they were not.

Emmett Cullen was their strongest fighter, but without a gift, he could be matched and perhaps overwhelmed with multiple opponents. His wife, Rosalie, would certainly come to his defense, but in my plans, she could be his demise. An organized attack on her would distract him. From Lilith's accounts, Rosalie was arrogant, and this could be used against her. One of the women in the group I was training appeared unassuming, but she was, in fact, a very talented fighter. Rosalie, if Lilith's assessments were correct, would discount the pretty girl…and that would be her fatal mistake.

Henry Cullen…the ultimate betrayer. He'd joined the Cullens to usurp his father, the rightful leader of vampires. His defection and intimate knowledge of the previous Volturi reign had destroyed the ancient triumvirate. He was a snake, and I suspected he'd done it all to rule the Cullens in the long run. Carlisle Cullen should watch his back around this one. As the ultimate slap in the face, and a true testament to his arrogance, Henry had also challenged Lilith, stealing one of her offspring to mate. He was power hungry. Lilith was uncertain as to if he was talented or not, but his father had been a mindreader like me, so I suspected he was. How else had he been able to hide his traitorous thoughts? In regards to a fight, I didn't think he was as critical as others, but he certainly deserved to be watched.

And as for the other mutant children...the wolf's slave and the two other females…I'd discounted them. Save for the boy, they seemed harmless. They were fragile with their beating human hearts. One quick and decisive thrust to the chest would most likely end their existences.

Which led me to the ones to watch.

Jasper, the warrior, and his witch seer, Alice. Cimil would be assigned to these two. Both had so many regrets, it would seem. Maria had known them, trusted them, and they'd betrayed my love. That alone meant that they would have to die. But it would seem that Maria had filled Lilith in on much about these two. The little Alice…she'd been unwanted by her human family, and she'd been hospitalized for her delusions. She was dangerous, being able to see into the future, but Lilith had indicated to me that as long as I was near her, she blocked Alice's visions. And Jasper…I growled to think of his hands on my love. He'd been her first lover, and from what Maria had told Lilith, he'd hurt her. He liked inflicting pain, and I planned to make sure he experienced it. Cimil would manipulate their minds, rendering them nearly comatose until I could finish off my prime targets…then I would destroy them both.

The last two were so strongly tied for the ones I hated the most, that it was hard to label either one as my primary object.

Carlisle Cullen. The leader… So-called _father_… I called him a sadist. He was ruthless in his rule of the family. A doctor that evidently practiced and exercised his experiments on unsuspecting humans, he used his knowledge to manipulate fate. He'd determinedly searched out humans that he felt would be beneficial and stolen their lives from them. His experiments with genetics had led to the monstrosities of half vampires and whatever the William boy was. He played God with the lives around him, including mine. He was the one that had killed Maria, determined to win my mind-reading abilities for his troops. He'd thought that by offering me one of his _daughters_, that I would've found companionship and been willing to be humble for the opportunity he'd given me. His _wife_ was a little mousy thing; a woman who was afraid of her own shadow and therefore of no importance. A person he controlled.

Isabella Cullen. The _**whore**_… She was the reason the touch of another female was so horrific for me. I'd become her sexual slave. I didn't know what type of power she'd held over me, but it would seem that she'd been the only one to break through my control. My only thought was it had to do with her gift. A shield, Lilith had indicated. She was the key to destroying them, along with their leader. I had to get to her and annihilate her, so that Cimil could use his ability to neutralize the fighter and witch seer.

I was still uncertain which to go for first…Isabella or Carlisle. I thought fate would decide, placing one in my path first.

But deep within my dead and grieving heart…I was hoping it was the woman…Isabella.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts?**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	62. Still

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I apologize for not getting to reviews yet! I promise to do so, but I have been working on one of the upcoming chapters, and it has been giving me fits! **

**Closer and closer…**

* * *

**There are seasons **

**when to be still demands immeasurably higher strength**

**than to act.**

**Margaret Bottome**

**Bella POV**

Light rain had fallen around me earlier as I walked, but now as I sat staring up into the sky, I was being blessed with a partially clear view…the stars only being obscured here and there with puffy clouds. In the distance, I heard one of the wolves howl and instinctually turned my head toward the noise. It was Seth; I knew their individual timbres now. I smiled at the sound of his howl, knowing that he was enjoying running the trails throughout the vast wilderness, and I didn't begrudge him the distraction.

We would be meeting in the morning, so that we could share all the news with the pack. It would be the first time that they'd met some of our newest allies. I wondered, for a moment, what the guys and Leah would think of the large influx of traditional vampires; no matter that all had sworn not to feed on humans within five hundred miles of the house. But for now, I felt secure knowing that they were running patrols around the area. Relaxed ones, but patrols nonetheless.

I was certain that several of the Guard had also followed me, staying at a discreet distance to give me privacy, but their actions were out of habit, not necessity. Lilith and Edward were still in Africa. Alice could see them quite clearly now. The pixie's connection, through Jasper, with Enoch had strengthened her foresight and more, refined it; she was able to see whomever she desired without obstruction. I wanted to talk with her about her improved gift, to understand what she'd experienced, but I had put aside that line of thought, feeling it more important to see what the visions racing through her mind were. When we had Edward back…because I refused to think of any other option…I'd ask her, because I was very curious just what had happened.

As everyone had scattered to make the arrangements for a mass exodus out of Volterra and to range far into Europe to satiate themselves before our travel, she'd moved to my side and frozen. Eyes glazed over as she immersed herself in her gift, she reported, rapid fire, on everything she could see. Edward was training soldiers, and even amidst the sadness, Alice's lips had quirked. "He's channeling Jasper…" she'd whispered with pride. "Lilith is observing him and trying to seduce him. Silly woman, he does not at all desire her and is not returning her attention."

I was certain that statement had been for me…to make me feel better. But I'd been less concerned about her than how he was faring. I'd hungrily asked at least a dozen questions about him and his well-being, living vicariously through my sister's visions. The one that had made me growl deep in my throat though, was my sister's vision of the evil woman kissing him…but then Alice had shaken me from the fog of rage so that I could chuckle when she saw him scrubbing his lips with water from a river and spitting in disgust.

Bitch…

When I got my hands on her…

I felt my fists clench in anticipation.

The wait was going to kill me; Alice said we had two weeks before they would descend upon us.

I fully expected the Major to rise and for Jasper to drive us hard in combat preparations, and not a soul among us would complain. We'd been regularly training since Lilith, or as we'd called her then - the Ancient One - began attacking us, but I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper decided to increase the tempo or variety in our fighting skills. Yet, instead of the frenzied pace that I'd expected before we boarded our Boeing jet for Seattle-Tacoma Airport, Jasper had sat on the plane, silently contemplating.

When Emmett had finally broken his silence on the subject, his anticipation quite clear, and asked if he was going to do something to prepare us for the coming onslaught, Jasper had cocked his head, looked to Enoch, and then calmly said, "Yes, but I don't know what yet. Edward is teaching them all of my tricks." He gave a short smile, and then went on. "Regardless, we are as prepared as any force can be…but I'm considering how I can counter his knowledge and the tactics that he knows."

His eyes had gleamed with the challenge. In an odd and perverse way, this was the fight that Jasper had always dreamed of…one against a worthy opponent.

Something had drawn my attention to Enoch then, and I'd narrowed my eyes at him in contemplation. I sensed that his revelations weren't over yet, and I was guessing that he was waiting for our "other half," meaning the wolves, to give us the rest. All he'd done as Jasper spoke was smile serenely. Seriously…the ancient vampire was a picture of Zen calmness.

I was hoping that Jasper was going to come up with a plan, a training regimen, anything, because I'd needed the distraction to take the edge off my pain and deep anxiety over Edward.

Two weeks…

Two weeks for that evil woman to continue attempting to seduce him. Two weeks for him to sink deeper into the blood lust. Two weeks for him to commit atrocities that he would regret if we were able to restore his memories. Two weeks for Lilith to destroy more covens.

We'd urgently sent the word out to our allies still in the field, as soon as Alice had seen Amun's and Kebi's destruction in hopes that any targeted by Lilith would evade and flee to safe haven or join us. Alice had stood with me in the throne room in the early hours of the day we left Italy as she scanned her visions carefully. We had not told Benjamin and Tia of the loss until after we landed in the States, deeming it the wiser course of action to avoid delaying our departure. Eleazar and Benjamin had disappeared into the dark forest as soon as we'd arrived at our house in Forks in the evening of the next day, leaving Tia with Carmen to console her over the loss. Even with the deep estrangement between the two, I couldn't imagine how Benjamin felt at learning of his maker's death. Even though he and Amun had disagreed vociferously about helping us, it still didn't negate the bond between the two. Benjamin had also harbored great affection for Kebi whom he treated as a mother much as Esme was by our family.

I had left the house as well, in the opposite direction of Benjamin, to range for several miles in the woods along the Sol Duc River before settling where I most wanted to be. How many more immortals would be lost even with our warnings? I'd wanted to scream that two weeks was too long… And just as the scream was building, gaining strength to erupt form my throat, I heard footsteps and the urge died immediately. The sound was intentional; a signal to me that someone was approaching. As soon as I felt the electrical static racing across my skin, I knew it was Enoch. I turned toward the pathway where I knew he would emerge, immensely curious about the man that had entered our midst just a day ago. He emerged from the woods, moving gracefully into the meadow.

His movement was so graceful that it seemed he glided across the ground. The observation made me flash back to our last meeting before we left the castle. Enoch had walked into the throne room as everyone gathered, after having been sequestered with Carlisle in his study. The immortals quickly parted before him, fearful of touching him after Carlisle's, Jasper's, and Alice's experiences. I had to chuckle briefly at the memory.

"_Hey, Enoch…did you see how everyone scattered? Was it like that for Moses when he parted the waters of the Red Sea?" Emmett asked, having finally recovered from his initial fear of the man, waggling his eyes in jest and pantomiming a parting with his hands._

I smiled more broadly after my chuckle as I recalled Emmett's horrified expression when Enoch stepped toward him with a stern expression. The normally fearless vampire had widened his eyes and involuntarily stepped back at the ancient man's approach. The twitch of Enoch's lips, as Emmett grabbed Rose's arms and stepped behind her in fear, hinted at a sense of humor as broad and as deep as Emmett's. Rosalie had just snorted at Em's abashment. It had been in that moment that I'd realized that Enoch reminded me of someone. The sense of familiarity had been teasing my consciousness, but I hadn't been able to put my finger on it yet.

"Dare I presume to ask what the basis is of your smile?" Enoch asked, waving his hand to the ground beside me in silent inquiry as to if he could join me.

Patting the space beside me, I shrugged my shoulders. "Very few people can effectively shut up Emmett."

"Ah…" he chuckled, stretching his jean-clad legs out in front of him.

To see him dressed in such _normal_ clothing had been a surprise. I'd expected him to continue to wear more "priestly" garb. But that hadn't been the case, and instead he wore dark hiking boots, jeans, and a simple white t-shirt. But try as he might to blend in with the rest of us, Enoch still stood out. It was as if the otherworldliness of the average vampire…I snorted at that thought…was magnified in him. I saw why he might hide in the bedrock tunnels and caverns of the Earth under a religious institution. Enoch would _never_ be able to convince any human that he was anything other than supernatural. With vampire sight, it was even more magnified. I didn't even jump when I felt the stirring of my hair and the brush of ghostly fingers across my skin as he settled.

Yeah…Enoch would never be considered even a normal vampire.

"I have a question," I blurted out, then realized how uncouth I sounded. Enoch turned and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Emmett…you didn't touch him. Why?"

"It wasn't necessary." I waited for him to explain, and he threw his head back in laughter at my upraised eyebrows. I couldn't quite join him in his laughter…the hole in my heart was so great at Edward's absence…but I did grin slightly. He finally sobered. "I apologize. I'm at ease with silence as well, but our little habit of abiding in quiet can make others uncomfortable."

"Be still and know…" I recalled suddenly, remembering the verse that Edward had shared with me, the verse that had been his final straw in breaking his self-doubt as to the existence of souls in us…the day he'd allowed himself to believe in both his soul, that of others, and in the presence of a higher power…the day I'd challenged him at the house in Wyoming and then left him to ponder.

"Hmm…." Enoch hummed with pleasure, and then as I was coming to expect from him, he remained silent on that subject. Then he glanced at me, his burnished gold eyes twinkling. "For all of Emmett's…" he stopped to weigh his words "…idiosyncrasies, he is very aware of who he is, and he is quite comfortable in his own skin."

I liked that word in conjunction with Emmett – _idiosyncrasies_. Then what Enoch said hit me. He was right; Emmett _was_ extremely content with life. He had always been so since his new life began, according to the family. Although having Henry for her son had made Rose happy and settled her, and his existence in Rose and Emmett's life had made Em's even better, Emmett had been very happy with what he had even before. His enthusiasm for everything had been one of the first things I'd noticed about him. For him, Henry had just been the icing on the cake.

"So, you didn't need to do…" l squirmed "…whatever it is you do."

He chuckled again. "No. Emmett sees himself quite clearly."

_You don't see yourself clearly… _A soft sob escaped my chest as I remembered Edward's words in the echo of Enoch's words. I drew several unnecessary breaths to ease the ache around my heart. When I could focus through the pain, I opened my eyes to find Enoch's empathetic gaze washing over me. Somehow I suspected he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Your meadow is beautiful," he commented after a moment as he broke his gaze from my eyes, looking around the star lit area.

"It is my favorite place on Earth." The love that Edward and I had for each other had blossomed here, declaring ourselves for each other. I'd come here looking to be close to his presence, and the memory of our times together when he'd left…when Laurent had attacked me, when I'd first seen the fantastical creature my best friend had become. We'd visited every chance we got since then, just to feel the magic of our bonding and all that it encompassed. It'd been our place of refuge for so long.

"I'm sorry that the fight will come here," Enoch said softly then. "Evil always works to destroy the beauty in life." He reached over and stroked a blade of grass. "Edward, however, will come here because somewhere deep down in his mind, he knows this place is important. It draws him."

I looked around at the clearing, at the trees that surrounded it, the small dips in the earth here and there. Through my memories, I saw it blanketed in the sun, in the darkness, in spring, and in the dead of winter. I saw Edward laying back in the flowers, smiling up at me. I saw his face filled with laughter and passion. To know that it would soon be the scene of a horrific battle saddened me, but we could make it right again afterwards.

"Even if we damage it during the fight, nature will reclaim this place," I said. "It'll be like new within a season. The flowers and grass will grow again, seedlings will take over where older trees once grew. The miracle of new growth will cover the scars." I just hoped that Edward and I would be here to watch over the renewal of the land.

"How prophetic, Isabella." He chuckled and then corrected himself with a nod toward me. "Bella…" He shook his head and smirked. His look caused me to freeze for a minute. Edward… For a moment, Enoch had looked just like Edward! Surely I was wrong…I shook my head for a moment as I tried to reconcile the echo of Edward's face. Enoch caught my astonished look and waited for me to compose myself. Even his calm face suddenly seemed all too familiar.

"Enoch?" My tone was so hesitant. I couldn't even form the question hovering on my tongue. But as I'd come to expect, he remained quiet on the unspoken question, moving on to another subject.

"Jasper was organizing everyone when I left. We will need to bring the others here, the ones that aren't as familiar with your meadow and the land surrounding it. Each of them needs to become familiar with this field of battle." His eyes turned solemn. "I'm sorry, Bella."

He was apologizing that our meadow would soon be desecrated. A human lifetime of memories had already been made here, and I wanted to scream that Edward's and my future would once again face a change here in this meadow. We would either be united or perish together on this soil. I knew every nook and cranny, as Edward did…or had. I could see Jasper's point…the need for everyone to know the lay of the land.

"No…I understand. Jasper's right." I looked again across this small patch of paradise that had come to mean more to me than anywhere else on the Earth. "It'll be okay. I'll be okay." And without thinking I reached over and patted Enoch's arm, as if to reassure him. When he jumped, I realized what I'd done. "Sorry!" I half-shouted, starting to jerk my hand away.

He, instead, reached up to take my hand in his, proceeding to pat the top of my hand with his other gently. I didn't move in the space of the few minutes he kept my hand in his, and I saw him turn his head slightly as if someone was speaking to him before he released me. The spooky similarity flashed again. I'd frozen, half expecting to start twitching or something from the contact, but instead he smiled gently before leaning back on his elbows to look up at the starry night time sky.

Instead of the electric, life-changing experience I'd witnessed in Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice, I just felt incredibly peaceful. Well, perhaps peaceful wasn't exactly the word, because the ache inside of me at Edward's absence burned just as brightly. But for the next few hours as the light won the fight against the dark, I sat beside Enoch quietly, allowing my mind to remember everything, good and bad, from my life together with Edward. It was my preparation, because as soon as I could get Edward under my personal shield, I was going to hit him with everything I had. I dared him to not remember us then…here in the meadow…my love for him pouring out of me…our life in every detail I could force upon him.

"So you have made your plan?" Enoch murmured as the sun shot rays of light across the horizon.

"What are you, a mind reader or something?" I joked.

"Heaven forbid," he scoffed and actually shuddered. "That is a duty I would never choose, and I'm infinitely grateful that I was never asked to assume that burden." He turned back to me and shrugged in a self-effacing manner. "There have been only a few and most have descended into madness."

"Not Edward!" I growled out, unwilling to even consider the image. A thought hit me then. If what everyone was saying about him was true, Enoch had to know how this was all going to end. I mean, as Victoria had thought about us when she was little, he apparently had a pipeline to the "Big Guy." "Enoch, will Edward and I be together after this?" I spoke very softly, biting my lower lip. I needed to know that we were going to be able to save him.

He looked solemnly into my eyes before answering. "Bella, you and Edward will always be together."

It wasn't until I stood outside on the back porch of our Forks home, watching the wolves approach in mass, that I realized that Enoch's words could be taken many ways.

**Carlisle POV**

Sam led the group forward, and I was once again amazed at the majesty of the Quileute as they emerged from the forest. To the right flank of the packs, Embry and Quil loped at the edge of the group, and Leah ran next to…

No! He was only a child. Twelve.

But then I remembered that many of the now-seasoned wolves had phased as early, when the old Volturi first came to Forks intent on destroying my family.

Embry intentionally bumped Gabriel, and I saw the grey wolf snip at Embry's heels. At their good-natured yipping, Leah looked over to her imprint and I could swear her wolf lips curved in a smile. Gabriel was impressive; even young, he was larger than Leah already. It was Sam's alpha genes showing through. For a moment, memories of the genetic research that I did with Edward and the theories we'd discussed flashed through my mind. The pain at the vision of Edward's laughing face as he bent over slides of blood specimens almost made my knees buckle.

_Focus Carlisle! _

A quick scan of the packs confirmed my suspicions. There were nineteen. The original seventeen minus Jacob and Seth, and then Gabriel, and three we didn't know yet. Jacob, Seth, and William were at our rear, with Nessie and Stefanie. I saw the new wolves then, in the midst of the group. Gabriel seemed at ease, whereas the others were skittish. It only made sense; Gabriel had grown up knowing his heritage, as had William. He'd watched his father and "uncles" transform for years. The three newest wolves had gone about life as regular human boys, clueless to the supernatural world around them. Dark-grey Paul ran at the point of the three, and it would seem that he'd been put in command of them.

Behind me, I felt Hyun Su, Naresh, and Charles stir, along with their troops. Charles had been exposed to the wolves at our confrontations with Aro the first time. He, and those that had fought with us in destroying Maria's coven, knew them better, and not as the savage Children of the Moon that Caius had spent centuries trying to eradicate. And although the others had seen Jacob and Seth in wolf form throughout the years, there was certainly a difference in seeing nineteen horse-sized, vampire-killing machines stalking toward you. I was just as certain that the wolves were nervous approaching our host. This was going to cause a problem. We didn't have Edward to serve as the liaison between us.

"Settle," a firm feminine voice carried out from behind me. That the order was needed wasn't surprising, but it was the source of the verbal direction that made me smile. "Every one of the men…" Bella paused to look toward silver-coated Leah "…and woman before you is precious to me. You will settle."

She walked past me toward the black Sam. I heard the grumblings from some of the newest allies as she moved fearlessly to the group. Several even stepped forward as if to go after her in protection. When Sam bumped her shoulder in greeting, hisses erupted from behind me. Bella whipped around, narrowing her eyes at the group behind me. Not a peep was issued afterward. She was in her role as Mistress of the Volturi. The loyalty these men owed her wasn't solely based on the fact that Edward had been the acknowledged leader. Bella had the power to earn their respect and loyalty owing to her personal conviction and self-presence as well.

"Simply amazing," Enoch said from beside me, and Esme hummed in agreement from her place at my other side.

"Bella or the wolves?" Henry asked.

Enoch smiled broadly. "Both."

His voice had attracted attention, and I saw Sam's gaze settle on him. He froze, and so did the others, then the shudders happened. _Yes, we had the same reaction_, Sam…I thought. Leah, Embry, and Quil were the only ones not to follow Sam's direction, and I saw their gaze on Jacob. They were waiting for their Alpha to guide them. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when Jacob walked from our side, in human form and in sweatpants, toward Bella and Sam.

"Sam has already filled you in on what has happened with Edward." Jacob's voice carried and it was met with fierce growls from throughout the group.

I was a four-century old vampire. A man who'd gone through hell and back many times over. I'd led the family, fought Aro, and attempted to live my life according to the code I'd held since my turning. I considered myself a fairly responsible and stable person, but the emotions and loyalty coming from the wolves made me want to weep like a child. Jasper swayed under the onslaught.

"They are furious about Edward's capture and assumed torture," he supplied. Jasper scanned the group and then added. "And they are ready to fight. The three new ones are confused, but Paul has whipped them into shape." A wolfy snicker came from Paul's direction at Jasper's words.

"We are here to discuss what we are about to face, and how to do so together," Jacob indicated.

We were at an impasse, the wolves on one side of the yard, the vampires at the other. It was poetic that Jacob and Bella stood between us just at the head of the line with the wolves. It was because of her entrance into our lives that this had all happened, but it made the space in between more apparent. The gulf between us seemed inordinately large and daunting in that moment. It had been a long time since I felt any sort of division from them. The wolves were uncomfortable with the sheer number of traditional vampires here; it ran hard against their grain to partner and cooperate with these given their ancient roles as protectors.

"_Our other half…"_ Enoch had reduced our convoluted and unimaginable relationship into three simple words.

Bella looked to Enoch then. "Sam, I have someone to introduce you to," she said quietly, but her voice carrying. She motioned for Enoch to join her.

The line of wolves tensed again as he began to close the distance between them, and I watched their eyes widen as they felt the brush of ethereal fingers against them. Sam was the first, and Bella laid her hand on his shoulder in comfort. He huffed and then turned to grunt at the others. I imagined that his command had been similar to Bella's…_steady. _As the others fought to contain themselves, Sam braced. But his stance wasn't aggressive; in fact, it almost seemed that he dipped a little…the wolf sign of deference.

"Sam, Paul…" Bella was wise focusing on them first as the leaders "…this is Enoch."

The wolves' heads all jerked to Bella in reaction, horrified suspicion evident even across their lupine faces. Several whined at the name.

"God's Enoch," Jacob added with a smirk next to Bella as he waved a hand toward the sky.

Sam broke, transforming even before Bella could turn to give him privacy. Most of the wolves followed, clearly overwhelmed by Sam's thoughts. The vampires behind me hissed at the sudden transformations occurring across from us and from the words Jacob had uttered.

It _was_ the first time Enoch's identity had been acknowledged out loud.

As the wolves struggled to truly understand what they'd just been told, Enoch stopped halfway between our groups.

"Enoch!" Sam growled. "But how…"

Emmett could always be called upon to provide the comedic relief. "Well, it started with a bite…"

We all heard Rosalie's hand connect with Emmett's stomach and the resulting "Oomph!"

Finally, the noise died down and everyone focused on the silent immortal man standing between us.

"Samuel, it is good to finally meet you." Sam's eyes rolled dangerously as they bulged with shock upon seeing Enoch's burnished gold eyes. I seriously suspected that he might actually pass out as rapidly as his heart was beating. "I do wish I had more time, but perhaps afterward." Enoch's cryptic statement was only what I'd come to expect.

"You're here to help?" Sam choked out.

Enoch turned back to our group looking behind me, and it took all I had not to do the same, wondering just who he'd focused upon.

"Yes…I'm here to help you discover the way."

"We've fought vampires before…_many_ times." Paul stepped to Sam's side as he said the words harshly. He wasn't being disrespectful; the situation was just…unimaginable.

Enoch smiled softly. "Yes, you have. Admirably so." He paused for a moment. "However, this time, you have enemies far beyond your imagination." He remained still again, and even I almost screamed from the tension that hung across the yard. The Quileute stirred uneasily as they felt the unseen ethereal apparitions swirl around them. Coming to some conclusion, Enoch looked back toward us.

"William, Stefanie, would you join me?" he asked quietly.

Jacob took a protective step forward toward his children as the twins approached Enoch holding hands. Even I moved forward, unclear as to ancient vampire's plans. Then, as clear as if it had occurred before me, I remembered our visits to Father Paul…the biblical stories highlighted throughout his cathedral in beautiful stain glass. Moses, Enoch's grandson, holding the Ten Commandments. The story of a man asked to bear his infirmities and to be productive all the while. Edward…the lesson had been his to remember. Adam, Eve, and Lilith in the garden…the moment she'd ruined the first relationship for her own selfish whims. Lucifer's, the bearer of lights, fallen from heaven…he was the enemy far beyond our imagination, I suspected. Jonah and the whale…a man who allowed his beliefs and doubts to supersede what he was called to do…I was certain that lesson was for me.

And the lion and the lamb…

I gasped realizing just what Enoch was about to reveal. It was so clear now. The answers had been with Father Paul all along.

The words broke from me. "The wolf shall dwell with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, and the calf and the young lion…" Isaiah 11:6 raced through my mind as I looked to where William and Stefanie stood beside Enoch still holding hands. The shimmers around them grew more prominent, their long hair rising as ethereal fingers paid homage. "And the children shall lead them."

* * *

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**

**If I had my way, I'd send FMR t-shirts to you all.**


	63. Full Moon Rising

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I apologize again (seems I'm doing that a lot) for not responding to all the reviews. I began doing so and somehow hit delete on all of my email. I struggled for an hour trying to retrieve links and finally gave up. Needless to say, technology and I aren't always friends. I'm still trying to go back through, but I want to say sorry to those of you I don't reach.**

**I also want to take a quick moment to thank someone and wish her a happy birthday! CullenFest – Sammi – I am so grateful you are my friend, and I hope that you have/had a wonderful birthday. You are an amazing woman, and I wish for you the brightest of days.**

**For those of you that don't know, Sammi is the reason I am even still making attempts at doing this thing called writing. When I first started (on a dare), she was my first reviewer and supporter. She helped me learn some fundamentals of writing and challenged me to continue at times when I just felt like giving up. I was later joined but some amazingly talented betas and pre-readers, but I'll always accredit Sammi for being my first friend in the FF world. If I ever get around to actually writing the original novel I've been outlining, I'll have to share the profits from my first million with her and several others (Bwah HA HA! Don't hold your breath, Sammi, Paul, Charles, Grey, and others…it is more likely I'll be able to buy you a happy meal.)**

**An onwards…don't scream at me when you see where we are…**

* * *

Wilt thou suddenly enshroud thee,  
Who this moment wert so nigh?  
Heavy rising masses cloud thee,  
Thou art hidden from mine eye.

Yet my sadness thou well knowest,  
Gleaming sweetly as a star!

That I'm loved, 'tis thou that showest,  
Though my loved one may be far.

Upward mount then! clearer, milder,  
Robed in splendour far more bright!

Though my heart with grief throbs wilder,  
Fraught with rapture is the night!

To the Rising Full Moon,Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**Henry POV**

Dark angry clouds hung low, grey and threatening over the full moon. The black tops of the dense forest swayed ominously in the whipping wind, as if to warn me that something bad…something horrendous…was coming. A streak of lightning hit in the distance, as if foretelling fire, and I shivered at the symbolism. My skin actually crawled at the thought. The smell of my family; vampire, hybrid, and wolf surrounded me as if to counter attack the vicious, insidious oppression of the eerie moon and weather and the inevitable confrontation.

Alice's visions over the past two weeks had turned darker and more dangerous. Edward had become almost maniacal in his preparation of the army Lilith delivered into his hands. The vampires under Edward's command were trained to razor perfection, they trusted his direction…and more importantly, they were willing to follow him to their destruction if necessary. All the things that had made Edward a good leader of the Volturi, now made him the perfect opponent, a deadly assassin. Alice had put it simply…Edward hated us with a passion. Lilith, having twisted and perverted everything about us, had turned him against the family, our friends, and allies.

_Run!_ I heard in my head. _Take them away from here_…_Now!_

It was impossible; the horde would only follow, endangering the innocent humans that populated the area. It was now or never. We weren't just fighting for the future of the family, we were fighting for the future of humans as well. Because if we were gone, there would be nothing left to stop Lilith, her hatred, and plans. I heard the stirring of my loved ones beside and behind me, just faint sounds of the bending of a grass blade here and there, and the deep huffs of the wolves surrounding us. Time seemed to stand still as the forest grew eerily quiet deep within the thick growth. The animals knew to be quiet…so very quiet.

_DANGER!_ They were coming! It was inevitable…we were going to die.

_Stop!_ I told myself.

We had a plan – a well-designed plan that Jasper and Enoch had devised with precision, intelligence, and other-worldly guidance. We'd mapped out every inch of this land, we'd practiced, we'd plotted, and we'd prepared. Even now our allies were well hidden, led by leaders we could trust. They lay in wait for our signal. Each person had two goals for this fight; to defeat those that challenged us and to quarantine Edward. We weren't certain of all that he was capable of, so he wasn't to be underestimated in any way…as if we ever had. But this was a different Edward, not our Edward, even though I knew his true persona was buried underneath there somewhere, locked away under a wall.

What was the damn code?

I'd thought about this for endless hours. Pondered everything I could in an effort to determine what exactly the trigger was that would unlock his memories. Could it be the word meadow? Could it be that easy? The thought was bittersweet.

I looked across the expanse of the moonlight lit clearing before us. The meadow…how poetic. How ironic that we would once again come to Forks, and face the one person that would prove to be our most formidable enemy, here, of all places. He possessed more knowledge than anyone about us, our weaknesses, our strengths…what could destroy us…what had already destroyed us.

_Edward, do you not even remember me…us…a little?_ Just how strong was the wall between us? What had I done?

Uncle Edward had been the one to hold faith in me all those years ago, when all had seemed lost, when my biological father had taken me from my family. I'd seen his face as he examined me from across the field not far from here, how he'd fought against the presumption that I'd truly forsaken them. I'd watched how he'd battled the thoughts that had crowded into his mind, the evidence before him, and the years of tyranny that my father had put upon the family and our kind. I'd seen the moment he decided to trust in what he believed of me.

I…I…I… There was definitely a focus on that word. And there should be.

I'd set this in motion, daring to rip from him the memories with which he'd been unwillingly entrusted. For in listening to Enoch, I'd learned one thing. Nothing happened without a purpose. Edward had been delegated my father's memories for a reason. Edward had believed me to be a man of honor. And I'd forsaken him without knowing it…trying to play God. I'd done this, and now I had to fix it.

I wanted to shout to the heavens at the unfairness, the heartbreak. How could this have happened? It was inconceivable.

"_Henry, calm…"_ the voice echoed in my head. _"Remember, fear is the enemy's most effective strategy." _The brush of unseen ethereal forces against my skin reminded me that even as we could not truly know what we were about to face, we were not alone.

Alone… I thought of those surrounding me and realized that one felt that more than any other.

Bella stirred beside me, and I reached out to grasp her hand, to comfort her. She stared forward, across the place that had given her so much happiness. Agony seared across her face and she looked to me for comfort. I felt Carlisle step to my side, and I glanced quickly at him. Carlisle's face echoed Bella's distress. We'd been so happy. The last few years had been nothing but true nirvana.

Perhaps describing it as nirvana was stretching it a little, but it had been damn good. We'd made our home in Volterra and Seattle, and although we'd faced many fights, nothing had, or could have, prepared us for what was coming for us through the forest. Our lives had shattered when Lilith had taken Edward. Certainly, her constant harassment over the years had been a dull spot on the horizon, but it had been solely that…a dull spot. Edward's efforts to cope with Aro's memories had been difficult, but Bella had more than kept him in line and satisfied, attempting to distract him as only a mate can. He'd certainly been spoiled with the way Aunt Bella hovered over and loved him, so although the memories had been…difficult…horrific…to deal with, he'd been well nurtured through it. I'd despaired when he'd had to stop practicing at the hospital because of Lilith's harassment. The love that he and Poppa had for medicine was something that was of true beauty; I hoped that Edward would be allowed the privilege again once he was restored to his true self. I shuddered, thinking of his crimson eyes in Alice's visions and modified my thoughts - just not too soon.

We'd have to help him remember who he was…who he was to us…who he wanted to be.

I heard Demetri murmur softly to Heidi, telling her of his love for her. Jasper whispered soft reassurances to Alice, and I picked up the fragrance of Esme's scent as she came to Carlisle's side. "This is unbearable…unbelievable," Anna whispered from just behind me.

"Rosie…" came the deep voice of my father.

Her feminine one echoed painfully, "Em…"

Pain sliced through me at hearing them, but I thought quickly back through our preparations. Jasper had pushed us to extremes, as one after another, the smaller covens had been destroyed. Our one consolation was that Alice's visions remained constant about the attacks. We had been able to warn most of our friends in time. Edward remained in their camp training. He knew that Lilith was using the skills and knowledge he'd taught the men and women to attack other covens, but she'd always supplied a logical story. She used just enough truth to make her lies work almost effortlessly. She was using her immunity to his gift to convince him of her sincerity. Lilith was truly a viper.

Armed with exceptional skills, the marauding enemy showed no mercy; they were too well trained and led by one who could outwit us all. Under her manipulated "truths," his love and mercy had changed to maniacal fervor as the blackness within took over. Where once he would have smiled with love, his lips twisted in hatred and cynicism. Compliance with his will was required. Any who thought to go against it was immediately destroyed. Alice had flinched the day she saw him destroy the first man. The vision had been brief, but graphic.

I felt Bella begin to shake, her panic eating at her rigid control. Nessie and Jacob's soft whispers floated by me. Stefanie, Seth, and William joined their hushed tones, making me want to snarl. They were too young…this hit too close to home for them. Hands that had once cradled them now sought their destruction. And…according to Enoch, we all were about to engage in the fight of our lives.

Our lives…

Memories from the last two weeks ran through my head.

~FMR~

"Jasper…" Victoria said softly to her multiple times over grandfather. "I don't think I could stand to lose you, any of you." She sobbed before throwing her arms around Jasper's neck as he knelt before her. Alice stood to their side, one hand on Jasper's shoulder, the other on Victoria's honey blond hair.

"Darlin,' nothing is going to happen, I promise."

His eyes spoke differently, though, as he met Alice's solemn gaze over Victoria's head. One could not fail to notice the gentleness in his hands as he held the beautiful child that had come to mean everything to him. Charlie and Sue stood to the side ready to leave with her. Jasper had made arrangements for them to flee. He'd given Charlie the money and a credit card that tapped into our vast resources, and told him to make the arrangements with Jenks' son…our old forger's replacement. None of us knew where they were going in order to protect the information from Edward. Not even Bella, who had taken over negotiations with Jenks, and then with his son. Our sole means of contact would be the disposable phone we'd purchased for them.

I'd wanted to scream when William took Jasper's place next to Victoria. A single envelope was all he'd had to give to her with the request that when she turned eighteen she would read it.

"William, I don't understand," she said as she turned the simple, innocuous missive around in her hand.

"I know. But would you do this for me, please?" he'd begged and then placed a simple kiss to her forehead when she finally nodded.

Unashamed, great rivers of tears had streaked down his face as Charlie's SUV left the driveway of our house.

~FMR~

"How can we ask this of them?" Jacob growled to Nessie, watching Enoch with William and Stefanie.

"How can we not?" she responded. "It's their heritage…" she snorted softly "…and quite honestly we won't be able to stop them. If we aren't successful, Daddy won't allow them to live, so do we render them useless and powerless?"

She moved to stand before him, stretching her arms up to place her palms against his cheeks. "My love, even if it all ends now, my life with you has surpassed anything I could've imagined. You, my babies, my family…daddy."

"Ness, I love you," he whispered before claiming her lips.

~FMR~

"Mom," I said hesitantly, approaching her on the bench by the river.

She didn't turn, but I saw her fingers lightly tap the bench beside her. When I slid next to her, I saw the far off look in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking.

"I never told you what Edward did the day you returned to us, did I?"

Uncertain as to what she was referring to, I shrugged. I'd heard a ton of stuff over the years about that day.

"I was being stubborn."

We both huffed out in laughter. My mom, stubborn? No… Grinning, I waited to hear what she was going to say. "I almost lost your father that day, because I was unwilling to budge. I had too much pride; I wanted him to humble himself first. What I'd lost out in it all was that he'd been humbling himself the entire time you'd been gone." She picked at the shirt she was wearing.

"Edward and I haven't always had the best of relationships."

I grinned; that I knew. I'd heard the stories.

"I helped in the chaos of him leaving Bella…then I made that major, colossal mistake and almost cost him his life."

"But you made up for that in standing beside her when Aunt Bella was pregnant with Nessie," I interrupted.

She shrugged and then chose to ignore my point. "That day, he effectively told me to get my head out of my rear. It was what I needed, and not the only time he's put himself out there for us. He ran to you." Her voice was so low. "Without thought for himself, he ran for you."

"Mama, if they hadn't been holding you back, you would have done the same."

"But that isn't the point, Henry." We both turned hearing the footsteps behind us, and seeing Anna and Dad coming to join us, I reached over to take my wife's hand in mine. We were so blessed.

My mom continued after a moment. "Edward never questioned for one minute the decision he made in challenging Aro for you. I didn't really understand that type of unselfish love until that moment."

As my dad lifted my mom, sitting down to place her in his lap and Anna sat in mine, my mom spoke again. "I was just wondering what it would take to make him remember that about himself again."

I didn't like the look that passed between my mother and wife.

~FMR~

"Dad, what am I supposed to do?" Ellie asked Carlisle. "William and Stefanie have their roles, but I feel useless."

Carlisle grabbed Ellie into a hug, Esme standing beside them, her face a mask of agony.

"We all have roles to play, sweetheart."

I knew that he questioned the triplets' involvement because of their age. He was overprotective; it was what Poppa did. His need to take care of everyone was an integral part of what made Carlisle who he was. As many in our world had spoken of him thusly, he was the _Stregoni Benefici_. A truly good man, full of love.

"I could kill her. Easily," Ellie's voice mumbled against Carlisle's chest. She looked up, hatred glittering in her whiskey-colored eyes. "She left me like trash in that cave. If Edward hadn't found me…"

Both Poppa and Nana shook at the thought; Ellie was their child in every sense. Unbeknownst to Ellie, William, and Stefanie, Carlisle had pulled a "Henry" as he called it. Several of the guards had been assigned to protect them at all costs. We'd all scoffed at the thought that William needed anyone, but no one had dared to openly question Carlisle's request. I felt it was more likely that William would be more than just a spiritual guide in what was coming.

~FMR~

"You know that physically I'm like sixteen, right?" Stefanie stated slyly to Seth beside her, startling many of the immortals around them. Several snickered even in the face of an angry Daddy wolf.

Seth's eyes went wide at what she was implying. "You know that I would prefer to die on the battle field than here in this living room, right?" Jacob seemed only partially mollified.

Stefanie hadn't had her…um…woman time yet. Neither had Ellie. It was a source of some speculation between the women. They were both mature enough, but it just hadn't happened, yet. When it did, Jacob wouldn't be able to keep Seth away from Stef. But I knew that although the whole imprint thing hadn't really "hit" yet, like it had the day Jacob recognized Nessie and Edward almost killed him, Seth couldn't help but see Stefanie as desirable. She was absolutely, stunningly beautiful with her waist length black hair, mocha skin, and startlingly green eyes. Although he might not be at the whims of his genetics, I knew he'd wanted to kiss her already. That she was teasing him told me that she was aware of it as well.

"Daddy would understand. He wasn't even sixteen when he started chasing Nonna."

Stunned silence met her announcement as Jacob gulped repeatedly. Stefanie had just busted her father. Carlisle attempted, but wasn't exactly successful, in hiding his smirk.

"When did you have your first kiss, Daddy?" Stefanie asked in an entirely too innocent tone.

Nonna actually started laughing, which was enough of a surprise in itself. I hadn't heard the beautiful sound in too long. "Stefanie and Seth…why don't you two go take a walk?" She placed her hand on Jacob's arm when he made to interfere.

Silence reigned as the two left, Seth sporting a half hopeful, half sick look on his face.

Nonna waited until they were out of hearing distance before she growled out at Jacob. "A kiss Jacob…before battle. Who could find that to be a bad idea?"

That he squirmed at her arched eyebrow was answer enough.

~FMR~

"Bella..." Charlie said softly. He was waiting for Jasper and Alice to finish up their goodbyes with Victoria.

Aunt Bella stood quietly on the porch, staring out over the woods and river behind us.

"Dad," she finally whispered, turning to hug him, placing her face against his chest.

"Kiddo…" he began to talk, but was quieted when she put her fingers over his lips.

"Love you," she said finally, and he responded in kind. For the longest time, they stood like that, just garnering peace from the simplicity of a hug between father and daughter.

When Charlie drove away, Bella took off through the woods. This time no one, even Enoch, followed her. We all knew where she was going. It might be her last time to at least be with Edward, even if it was in her memories.

~FMR~

The brush of fabric against the low bushes in the distance reached me, bringing me back from my thoughts. They moved with stealth.

This was it, the moment we'd been hoping for and dreading since we realized what we were facing. I heard everyone quietly steady and prepare themselves. Pulling Stefanie into his arms, William sat and began to hum as Jasper threw waves of lethargy through them. We watched as the two fell to the spell of sleep, slumping to the ground, eyes closing gracefully. Anata, Fred, and Aden took their places in formation around them. The sight of the twins asleep on the moss, wrapped in each other's arms, was something out of a fairytale. Or this day…a nightmare.

Within just a minute, black robes ghosted out of the trees like wraiths in the night.

_They know not the green leaves;  
In whose earth-haunting dream  
Dimly the forest heaves,  
And voiceless goes the stream.  
Strangely they seek a place  
In love's night-memoried hall._

A poem by Siegfried Sasson raced through my mind. _The Wraiths_…how appropriate. _Strangely they seek a place, In love's night-memoried hall. _Why here…why now?

Did he plan to destroy everything sacred? The meadow, in it true simplistic splendor, would forever be ruined after this night. It probably wouldn't matter because no one would be here to see it afterward. Perhaps it was appropriate that my ashes would scatter across this place. "Ashes to Ashes…Dust to Dust." Would the flowers find nourishment from me, as my charred remains deteriorated? Would they flourish from the cherished bodies of my family? Did it matter?

Somewhere…from deep inside of me…a moment of despair washed through me as I thought of him. I wondered how he would feel after he destroyed us. Would he still retain his unnatural peace? I worried for him, even if I knew he would rejoice in our destruction.

The black swathed figures stopped not far from us. We were outnumbered…it was clear. They possessed as many talents as we did. Our only salvation lay in the water not far from here under Enoch's control. We had to trust that our allies would not fail.

The lead figure took a few long steps toward us, and I felt Bella stiffen beside me and heard her gasp of pain. Hands moved toward the cowl of the robe, pushing it backwards. The moonlight made a valiant attempt to shine through the clouds highlighting him as the angel he'd always seemed. Bright red eyes scanned the group as a sneer claimed his face, twisting it. He looked toward the assassins beside him, after one last cold look toward us, he gave his order. "Destroy them."

The family tensed at the callousness in his voice.

"Edward…" Bella breathed out from beside me. Pain laced through her voice.

The figure hesitated only slightly as the weak light framed his bronze hair and the scar along his cheek. Then as he turned away, the robed figures dashed past him toward us.

"Henry!" my family screamed around me as we braced for impact. "Remember our training," I shouted. "And if possible bring Edward back alive…"

* * *

A/N: I'm hiding.

To all those who deserve credit here – Paul for your amazing beta skills and friendship, Charles for your kind, gentle spirit, and to Dawn and Crystal for all your encouragement.


	64. Behind

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I won't even attempt to be funny here and prolong anything…**

* * *

**What you leave behind **

**Is not what is engraved in stone monuments,**

**But what is woven into**

**The lives of others.**

**Pericles**

**Edward POV**

"Destroy them."

It was a succinct order, and one I'd dreamed of issuing since being told by Lilith as to the Cullens' responsibility for Maria's death and their manipulation of my existence. Since seeing the scene of her death through Lilith's memories. However, instead of the all-encompassing joy I expected to feel, a hollow feeling settled where my dead heart lay shattered within my chest. I wanted to call my order back suddenly, and for a moment, I paused, wondering why panic threatened to incapacitate me.

"_Edward_…"

The woman, Isabella, said my name as if it was the most revered of all, and fury engulfed me then, causing my hesitation to disappear. She had no right to say my name as if it was precious to her after all she'd done! I wanted nothing more than to rip her to pieces, and I felt an undeniable pull to get to her. It was as if my life depended on it. It was all I could do to turn away and allow the others to sweep forward.

I was no coward. I sneered at that thought. The only thing keeping me from leading the charge against the Cullens and their allies was that I was waiting for Lilith to appear. I knew she was in hot pursuit of us; I'd left without her, tired of her ploys, her delays. Cimil would accompany her, I was certain, and I needed to handle the Incan. The witch seer and the warrior would have to be contained a different way. Cimil's screening of his mind had slipped briefly…not long after Lilith had kissed me, and I'd read his thoughts instantly. It was then I'd realized that he was practicing a skill that limited my ability to read his mind. His fleeting thoughts made me immediately suspicious of him; his thoughts infuriated me with how he had controlled me, and yet, I decided to adopt a nonchalant attitude toward him, outwardly impassive even as I waited to see if he would become careless with his mind again.

And he had.

Lies and deceit. The core of Cimil was as black as the moonless night.

He'd reveled in his role as the Incan god of Death for so long that it was first nature to him. I'd seen a glimpse of his cold and manipulative personality; seen a bare sliver of what had to have been untold butchery and savagery of his rule in his homeland. He had been feared by all, and justifiably so.

As a result of what I'd seen in Cimil, I'd began to consider that perhaps Lilith had a gift with which she was able to hide her own thoughts from me, as well. But try as I might, I'd never caught her in anything that would signal that her thoughts were anything other than what they were. They were loud…they were clear…

So why then was I questioning her at this moment, and why were the panicked feelings growing in my chest? It was almost as if a monster was attempting to claw his way out. A beast, roaring in displeasure, full of protectiveness and shock; the emotions surprised me. They confused me. What did I have to be worried over? What did I care what happened here today? I planned for this day to be my last. I did not wish to survive without Maria.

I stared out at the dark forest behind us as the battalion of vampires blurred by me.

Waiting…

We'd passed through green, moss-ridden, damp forests as we'd made our way here. At times in this journey, I'd felt such a sense of familiarity that it had been jarring. But then I'd reasoned that Cullens must have taken me through this land during the time they'd held me captive. As the feeling of something important had tickled at my mind, I'd tried to relax, knowing it was how I'd been able to hang onto the similar experiences that had occurred here and there…but maintaining my calm had been hard as I led my battalion of vampires across the terrain. They had been extremely nervous with the "horrid smell" that infiltrated the entire area, and I'd had to order the battalion sharply on occasion not to break; to maintain the discipline that I'd taught them. Several times, many of the men and women I'd trained over the past weeks had threatened to break away and defect, unwilling to tolerate the stench that evidently permeated this land.

I couldn't detect the scent that made my troops cringe in revulsion, and this fact had puzzled me. However, through each of their thoughts, I'd been overwhelmed with the mass instinct to turn and run. Certainly there had been the scent of the wolves, but they'd known about this; we'd prepared. But in each one of the troops following me, I'd heard the mental cacophony as the other smell overwhelmed them. It was something entirely different. So the sense of familiarity with the area had waned as I focused on giving commands.

But, the feelings of longing and unease did not entirely dissipate from my chest. The two biggest moments of déjà vu struck; first, when we leaped across the river not far from here, and then as I'd entered into the clearing and saw the army amassed opposite us. Both moments had been intense enough that I'd almost halted. I forced myself to remember the reason for our mission and I'd contemplated, instead, Lilith's reaction when she and Cimil returned to find an empty camp back in Africa.

My lips lifted into a smirk. I had her army; the troops were doing my bidding. I'd left without her "_permission_" and left her plans in shambles. And, I felt nothing but happiness at the thought. Lilith was no longer useful to me, and my abandonment of her would deliver that message clearly.

I was certain that I wasn't the first person to attempt to forsake Lilith, but I did wonder if I was perhaps the only one to have actually accomplished it. The night she'd followed me into the woods and had Cimil incapacitate me had sealed my defection. My skin still crawled at the caresses she'd inflicted upon me before telling Cimil to leave, believing that I would be caught up in the lust so thoroughly that his control wasn't needed. She'd known my displeasure, and I'd howled seeing her excitement at my rough handling before I pushed her away. My reaction had been multifaceted - anger at myself for being less than gentlemanly, pleasure that she'd finally realized I couldn't be manhandled, and disgust that I'd allowed her to actually surprise me.

Suddenly, I heard an intake of breath from the vampires on the other side, and I glanced back briefly.

"Remember our training," the man called Henry shouted. "And if possible bring Edward back alive!"

His arrogant words broke my control; I would not be "taken!" I spun around, preparing to dash forward into the melee, only to blur back around as I heard a crashing noise from behind me. Within seconds, Lilith and Cimil emerged from the forest, running at unimaginable speed. I almost laughed at the look on her face; it was one of sheer terror. The reason for her fear appeared just as several realizations hit me.

The minds of the enemy in front of me, and of the army emerging from the forest in the direction of the river, were entirely blank. The woman, Isabella's, shield was inordinately strong - stronger than Lilith had even warned.

The army approaching from behind had caught us between the two enemy forces, and even though it appeared that our forces were numerically equal, they had the strategic advantage; a pincer tactic that forced us to fight two fronts of the battle. My mind exploded with a thousand ideas of how to disrupt this tactic and gain the upper hand, but I knew it would be difficult to maneuver without considerable losses. My nervousness was explained. How had I not realized my edginess had been as a result of the oncoming rear guard's presence? I grinned in delight at their ingenuity, even as I cursed. We just might lose.

And the one that actually brought me joy…Lilith was absolutely terrified of the dark headed man leading the army. Her thoughts screamed at me. Then I surveyed the rear guard army carefully. They'd lain in wait in the river, I realized, seeing the water dripping off their clothes and hair.

I only felt bad about one thing in this battle. I'd led the army into this trap, and I felt responsible for the men and women on the battle field. They trusted me. I'd known some of the troops would die, certainly, no fight could occur without that. That was a consequence of war. However, I'd thought that my training might bring us victory despite my estimated losses. Their warrior leader, Jasper, had out-witted me.

But as the normally vindictive, vicious, and unflappable Lilith screamed past me, I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. I wanted to hand her over to the man leading the vampires gliding toward us. Seeing the flare of justice in the dark headed, olive skinned man's eyes, as his army of men and women closed in on us, caging us like animals, I sensed the lock on my cage closing and my humor quickly fled. I refused to be taken as a prisoner again…to be held against my will.

So as I heard the clash of the bodies behind me and saw the skill with which my army was fighting, my priorities shifted from eliminating Lilith and Cimil first. I turned back to the Cullens with one purpose in mind. I would destroy the two targets I had intended from the outset, thereby guaranteeing my destruction if I could not lead my men and women to victory.

Blond hair…

Brown hair…

Which would I chose?

Isabella Cullen made the decision for me. Through the melee of fighting immortals between us, I saw her golden eyes.

Golden?

Something attempted to shift inside me, but I ruthlessly forced the sensation out of my mind.

I saw her golden eyes lock with mine.

"Edward…" she whispered suddenly before surging forward toward me.

**Bella POV**

I'd expected Edward to lunge forward, leading the group as he'd done when Aro returned with Henry. In fact, we'd planned for him to do so. Instead, he remained facing away from us, turning only for a moment when Henry reminded us of our plans.

Jasper had honed us to perfection; although, our physical training hadn't been as grueling as I'd expected. More than the tactical training, he'd focused on our gifts, particularly the ones that Lilith wouldn't understand completely and so therefore couldn't have warned Edward about.

But even with the intensive and physical fighting training we'd endured, I was having trouble keeping my shield wrapped around everyone and then extended into the forest to surround our allies hidden in the river. We'd practiced this particular tactic over and over, yet seeing Edward had caused me to lose focus. Nessie squeezed my hand in a signal we'd developed to let me know that she'd sent the predetermined message to Enoch. I was certain her squeeze of my hand was also to keep us both calm…because there was nothing more that I wanted to do than run to Edward. I knew she felt the same way.

I couldn't break from my position just yet until Eleazar let me know it was okay. I had to protect everyone until we knew for certain that Lilith didn't possess a talented vampire who could destroy us all. Although everything within me screamed for me to run to my love, I forced myself to remember that I was where I needed to be in that moment. I clenched my teeth together. Not where I wanted to be – granted – but where I was most effective…where I was most likely to save us and Edward. But the agony of the strained bond between myself and my husband threatened to tear me apart inside. When Edward had turned away from me, it was as if my world ceased to exist.

_He isn't going to remember you, Bella. Don't lose faith. We just have to find the right word, the right way to make him recall us._

Henry's words were meant to comfort me, but instead, I'd felt the need to scream at him.

The right word?

How could we even do that without getting close to Edward? We had to have my shield; otherwise, we could've just overwhelmed him with our memories, in hope that something would prove the key. And I wasn't close enough to include him in my personal shield, or I would've attempted to bombard him with my memories, just like I'd planned, hoping that he'd used something important and special to us. Intellectually I knew from Henry that Edward's true self was locked under a wall, but that knowledge did not assuage my agony. I cringed at his red eyes; how would he react once he was free? The wait was unbearable.

_Hurry Eleazar_… I looked over to see him frantically scanning the group, pausing ever so briefly at each one. He had to feel an extraordinary push to do this. But he would need to be thorough, and thorough didn't always equate with fast.

_Hurry_… I thought as the enemy troops rapidly approached.

Then she appeared. Or better yet, I should say that she ran into the meadow like the hounds of hell were after her. I couldn't help but enjoy the thought. To her, I was certain that the man stalking her was as terrifying.

But when I heard Edward's laughter and the maniacal and lost sound of it, my whole world shook. He was lost, hopeless, and undeniably unaware of just how much he was loved and needed. I struggled to maintain my position, standing as everything within me reached out to my other half. Memories raced through my mind of all the struggles we'd gone through to be together, our life in a kaleidoscope of colors, feelings, and thoughts racing through my head. I could no more control the pull toward Edward than I could the events that had led us to this day, this place, and this assault on what we had. I locked down on my shield, willing it to stay around those I loved as well, and after meeting his eyes and calling out to him, I ignored the shouts of my family to stay put and began running through the mass of clashing bodies.

**Stefanie POV**

At Poppa's nod, William and I sank into deep sleep under Uncle Jasper's influence. We'd practiced it so many times that it was effortless. I couldn't help but wish, in that moment, that the next part would be so easy.

Stefan and Vladimir must have been shadowing us, because the first faces I saw as we emerged into the ethereal plane were the two. To William and me, they were our protectors, beloved men who had and would give their lives for our families. I knew that it hadn't always been that way for the family. Daddy had shared how he'd first met them and how he'd called them Dracula 1 and 2, but this was no time to remind them of his sense of humor or a past. But then the mist around us cleared, and I squealed in delight despite myself. The two smiled at me.

They were all here!

Marcus and Didyme stood to William's side. He winked at me, a small amount of delight entering his face even though I could see the worry. Next to Stefan and Vladimir stood Grandfather Billy and a youthful "old" Quil. Warriors again, they'd been gifted with powerful bodies in the afterlife. We'd never been lucky enough to have them all together, but then again, we'd never been in a life and death situation either. For once, I didn't feel the attacks of dark forces or their roars, and looked around us in astonishment to find the space around us clear.

Grandfather Billy saw my confusion and shook his head sadly before saying, "They save their energy." He pointed behind me, and it was then that William and I turned to view the scene in the meadow.

Beyond a blonde-haired woman in front of us, her back to us, our family stood amongst our friends, prepared to fight for our lives and to return Nonno to us. Swirling around them was a legion of spirits. What seemed another battalion coated Nonna's shield, as if providing a second layer of protection. The magnitude of her gift was astonishing, now that William and I could see it clearly, and he whistled in appreciation for just how strong it was. Stretching around the group gathered in the meadow, it narrowed to a fine strand before following the tree line and then disappearing into the woods. I knew that not far away it covered the ones hiding in the water.

Jasper had agonized over that decision, wondering if Nonno would somehow subconsciously remember the trick they'd used in Mexico against Maria. It had been a fierce and heated debate amongst the family until Poppa had argued that he did not believe in the least that Lilith would share intimate details of that time with Nonno…because then he would have seen the entire scene and there was no way he would've missed the family's love and respect for him. No, it had been agreed that Lilith had in all likelihood kept that little event and that particular tactic under wraps, and so therefore it was decided to attempt the subterfuge.

"If he discovers us, then you will just need to come to our rescue instead," Enoch had said matter of factly.

We'd relied on both Aunt Alice's visions and Henry's nightmare from several years ago to predict just where he would enter the meadow, and counted our blessings that this particular battlefield allowed the advantage of using the river. We'd gone over and over it all a thousand times in practice, then the day before Aunt Alice had predicted Nonno's arrival we'd left the meadow and woods to the wolves. Uncle Jasper had smirked at Daddy as he waved his hand, conceding the land to the wolves. Everyone laughed, which had been nice, as Daddy went to pick up Nonna.

"In tribute," he'd argued as Nonna swatted at him. "Okay…okay…" he'd caved before putting her down. "_Eau de Wolf_, coming right up." His comment had brought a slight smile to Nonna's lips, so it'd all been worth it. Wouldn't it be nice if all we'd had to worry about was an army of newborns?

The sight of my Quileute family wallowing all over the grass and throughout the woods to cover our scents had been funny. William had enjoyed it, knowing just how much his smell unsettled everyone but the family. Throwing his feet to the air, he'd scratched his back enthusiastically, grunting in pleasure at the feeling as he arched back and forth. As the "King of Stinkdom," Enoch had encouraged William to cover every inch of space, including down to the river and across it into the woods for several miles. Dad and he had actually looked like two overgrown puppies yipping through the woods playfully as they made sure to cover the scents of vampires and preparation.

"They're going to want to bolt," Brianna had predicted adamantly, causing everyone to laugh as she shuddered and making William blow her a kiss. Her face had been a mixture of half panic and half humor at William's joke. She'd taken a step closer to Fred in reaction.

But even with the shield firmly in place and the "King of Stinkdom" effect obviously working, if the looks of disgust and panic on the opposing vampires' faces were any indication, the tableau in front of William and me was horrifying.

Because beyond Nonna's shield, I saw what we faced. That Nonno was there glaring at us with hatred gleaming in his red eyes was bad enough…but above him swirled the forces that normally terrorized William and I. A black mass hovered, reminding me of a violent thunderstorm just before it transformed into a tornado. Shapes swirled en mass, waiting to descend on us. Whereas William and I were used to being attacked by a small group every time we entered the spirit world, this was entirely different. It looked like the gates of Hell had opened and every evil spirit or being had come to celebrate and participate in our destruction.

Hearing William's growl, I turned to find his eyes glowing red; a discordant chorus of hisses and shrieks echoed from the gathering dark force at him in reaction. The mass of demons trembled as his growl built in volume. It was then that the woman turned, and I startled as the light played over her hair, turning the blonde strands almost red as the light brought out the bronze highlights. Her eyes drank William and me in hungrily before calming. I recognized her then. She'd been the woman protecting Nonno when we'd gone in search of him. I'd described her to Nonna, and she'd smiled calling the woman _Fate_, explaining that Nonno had spoken of a shadowy blonde-headed woman many times. I didn't know if she was Fate, but I knew, without a doubt, that she was someone special to us.

"It is time," she said softly, before stepping to the side.

"Come on, Stef," William ordered after taking a deep breath.

And then we took flight, rising above the family. From out of nowhere, an army of spirits materialized behind us, and I could've sworn I heard the sound of metal zinging, as if they'd drawn swords. I'd startled the first time this had occurred, when Enoch had explained exactly what our destiny was and we'd entered the spirit world to experience it for the first time.

William and I warriors?

I'd scoffed…

William hadn't. He'd remained calm, his brown eyes surveying the forces around us.

"Stef…" His voice brought me back to the present, as we hovered, our friends to each side and behind us, and army protecting our backs and waiting on our leadership.

"Yeah…"

"I see the one who'll come for me." William's voice was clear, and turning the direction he was staring, I saw the creature just at the forefront of the mass. Black, dead eyes had zeroed in on William. We'd been warned that he and I were considered the threats and that the worst of the worst would target us. Enoch's warnings hadn't been wrong. There was no description for the creature figuratively pawing to be let loose.

Squeezing his hand, I reminded him, without words that we needed to stay together as Enoch had ordered…at least until William could destroy the assassins assigned to us. Then, he would need to leave me to help the family. The thought of being without him scared me, but I relied on Enoch's promises. The weeks of preparation under his hands settled me…settled William as I felt him breathe deeply and focus. Sensing the change in atmosphere as Nonno uttered "Destroy them," I caught William's eyes one last time before we both looked down to our family and friends below, then over to Nonno.

"Love you…" we both whispered before charging forward.

* * *

**I promise the fight next. The betas are doing their best to get it to you this weekend – promise.**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**

**If I had my way, I'd send FMR t-shirts to you all.**


	65. Spirit

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Okay, okay…to those that have emailed or PM'd the last two weeks, here it is. Smile. **

**I apologize for not responding to reviews for the last chapter. One of my friends, AngelycDevil, convinced me to write a story with her for the Fandom for Oklahoma. So I've spent the last week and a half writing my part (18,000 words – yeah, I know, but I wrote Edward's POV, so that should explain it). Anyhow…our story is about Bella and Edward going through the horrors of a tornado in Oklahoma City. See a teaser below this chapter. **

**Hope this meets your desires and don't kill me.**

* * *

Wars may be fought with weapons,

But they are won by men.

It is the spirit of men who follow,

And of the man who leads that gains the victory.

George S. Patton

**Unknown POV**

The meadow below was transformed in a twinkling of the eye. What had been idyllic was now the scene of a horrific, fierce battle as vampire clashed with vampire. Interspersed was the magnificent prowess of the wolves as they moved swiftly into the fray of battle to destroy the opposing army. Then, as quickly as the battle started, it exploded outward. From behind the invaders rose another force out of the river, dripping with the water that had hidden them within its depths. Sheltered within the watery refuge, they'd waited for the word from Renesmee.

Her ability to send messages was an amplification of her original gift; she was the personification of her mother's determination and her father's brilliance. Today, she gave the signal that would allow Enoch and his forces to surround those led by Edward. As with all wars, timing was everything. To engage a minute too soon could mean the loss of the advantage of surprise. To engage a minute too late might mean a battle already lost. This time, Renesmee Cullen's gift was synchronized to perfection. The opposing army was trapped betwixt two.

Such was the age old process of conflict. The give and take. Death and destruction. And survival.

Peace, delicious peace, would be so much simpler, but not easy. For it to be easy would mean that all deceit and avarice, all hate and discord, all jealousy and strife…wrath…greed…sloth…pride…lust…envy… and gluttony had dissipated.

And they had not… Would not.

It would be easy to label the group now attempting to tear apart Carlisle Cullen's family, friends and allies as evil, but to do so would be to fall prey to the human vice of apathy. Or superficiality. For to assign every action or thought in either black or white was really an indulgence in indolence. Nothing was ever that defined, except for what those involved wanted to make so in order to cast blame or deny culpability. No, what was happening below was a battle led by the desires of a few to destroy the many.

Such fragile beings. Some doubted the existence of their hearts, yet they battled with them…ferociously.

~FMR~

Above and around the battling immortals, another war swirled with ferocity in the ethereal realm. Silent except to those involved, shrieking dark demons battled against angels. The howling sounds rose in a discordant din; as unholy as any ever heard. William Black had transformed into the avenging angel he was born to be. The perfect mixture between _Nephilim_ and wolf, he charged through the vast swirling melee, intent on doing his duty. The dark, twisted hounds of hell were closing in quickly on him. For even though William was as black as the moonless, starless night, though his eyes dripped the blood of his heart, he was as pure a spirit as any, and the evil forces found this abhorrent.

Accompanied by two who had once been lost to fire, William fearlessly charged through the ethereal melee. But just as the dark hounds prepared to leap upon him, they passed through William, his form becoming translucent momentarily. Crashing up against the wall of bright light that emanated from Stefanie, they fell flat onto their faces, before rising with snarls to tear at her bright white glow with their sharp talons. Confused at his inability to find purchase on any of the demons surrounding him, William raced back to Stefanie, passing through the hounds like mist.

"_I don't understand!_" William telepathically yelled to his sister as he drew up close.

When she didn't answer, he looked to see her struggling, her face grimacing with the energy she was expending. Not knowing what else to do and wanting to howl in fury at the onslaught of demons facing them, William leaned against her. When in frustration he did give voice to his disquiet, his howl was covered by the booming crack of electricity that arced between the two siblings. The snarling hounds were thrown a great distance from the twins, landing in lifeless heaps. The haze of blood, the color of red, the tint of atonement, atonement that had been clearly reflected in the color of William's wolf eyes, blanketed the ethereal vicinity.

Supported by her brother, Stefanie Black focused on harnessing the power she felt flow into her at his touch and directing the sprits surrounding her. Without hesitation, they obeyed her orders, recognizing the authority that had been given her. Stephanie had the power in this realm, and the fire within her green eyes and the aura around her grew vibrant, piercing…ethereal as the atmosphere around her seethed. As her eyes shone brightly in the darkness surrounding the twins, her aura was that of restoration and eternal life…exemplified in the color of green; those directed by her fed off the energy bestowed upon her.

Her forefathers, legions of all those who stood as wolves, stood as guardians and protectors behind her. Generations upon generations of ancestors, making Billy, Old Quil, Ephraim, and even Taha Aki, who stood to Stefanie's left and right, appear as infants in the vast breadth of life that had flourished on Earth. Their Phoenix, their totem, come once again to protect the tribe in the hours of greatest need…for those below them, walking the earth, belonged to the Quileute Nation now through the connection of blood and love. For it was not the fact that spirit walking was so dangerous because of what would be left behind as Taha Aki had once thought…it was the pull of what was in the spirit world. The communion with their ancestors and all that they stood for. The elemental simplicity of sharing with fellow spirits. It took a great love to pull away from such nirvana.

A sharp cry of pain from Carlisle below drew Stefanie's and William's eyes onto the family and on the fight transpiring in the physical world, as the spiritual forces around the twins clashed. Skeletal arms and razor sharp talons attempted to rip into the two, battling against the barrier of souls protecting them, grasping, clawing. But neither flinched, secure in the knowledge that they were protected.

~FMR~

Below, the twins' physical bodies were also under attack and just as well guarded. Crouched before Stefanie and William, Fred's gift held a group of Edward's troops at bay…the ones rushing in against them were unable to do anything but turn away in revulsion and dry-retching. Aden and Anata stood just behind the handsome vampire, straddling the peaceful bodies, protecting them. The scene was reminiscent of the one that had fueled Taha Aki's fear when Utlapa attempted to steal his own body. But unlike the ancient Quileute leader's nightmare, Stefanie's and Williams' bodies were well protected against any malignant spirit or vampire who might think to harm them.

~FMR~

A myriad of bright and dark spirits swirled in a circle above the twins and their three guardians. Unbeknownst to Fred, Aden, and Anata, they were being protected by blonde and raven haired beauties against the demons that would plague them should they make it through the first line of defense. Green eyes glittered in love, even as the blonde's gaze strayed across the battle field as quickly as the next foe was defeated. Equally as inspired, the raven haired, dark-eyed woman watched as the love of her life trailed a young man who held his affection.

Love was a powerful motivator.

And love had Stefanie ordering two defenders to assist Carlisle as he fell. Powered by the malevolent being behind him, the vampire who'd challenged Carlisle had gained a foothold. However, the immortal stumbled back in surprise as he was hit with a hefty gust of air that he had felt but could not understand whence it came from; the air was not that turbulent. Isabella's shield had been attenuated and given more solidity by the ethereal spirits that Stefanie had sent in defense and knocked the vampire away. Seeing what happened, Stefanie waved even more forward to help bolster her grandmother's shield.

~FMR~

Having done her best to secure those she loved under her shield, Isabella moved toward her husband, needing to touch him. But a shriek of rage blanketed the air of the meadow from her throat as she was taken to the ground by the hands of fate - or in this case, the women of her family. Rosalie and Anna Cullen had taken Isabella's feet out from under her as she attempted to cross the meadow toward her husband…her eternal love. She hissed at the two women in outrage, and for a moment, her shield wavered.

~FMR~

Unheard by those below, Stefanie cried out, seeing the demons prepare to lunge upon seeing Isabella's shield falter. "Nonna, no!"

At that very moment, the physical and ethereal became even more chaotic. Their family and friends fought against the enemy on the meadow, while on the overlapping plane light and dark spirits swirled between and amongst them. Her Nonna's shield surrounded large portions of the meadow, blanketing loved ones. And around the shield, the brightly shining spirits that Stefanie had sent braced it with supernatural aid, bleeding their energy into the shield's fabric. For the malignant dark spirits could help those attacking the Cullens, but couldn't do so themselves, impeded by the protection that their adversaries lent. A great hiss of expectation rose as the shield wavered, then a howl of defeat replaced the hopeful noise as it snapped firm and tight again around them. A chorus of chiming voices sang in jubilation from the bright spirits as they felt Isabella regain control, causing the dark specters to hiss.

~FMR~

On the battlefield, Bella's gift was becoming intricate…weaving between individuals. It would've been easy to worry that her gift and control would soon fail. Even now in the midst of battle, her shield was still necessary, because even as he attempted to continue scanning those facing them, Eleazar's attention was focused elsewhere. Led by Tanya, the Denali Coven had rushed first into the frenzy. Garrett, unfortunately, had been too brave, and Kate now stood over the pieces of his body as the others fought against a large horde. Nahuel fought with Tanya against a particularly vicious duo.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that Bella's shield did hold. For had it fallen, the swirling spirits would've had the ability to directly attack, but then Edward would've also been able to hear Stefanie's frantic call, as well. He would've seen the desperation in Isabella's mind as she tried to get to him, the memories that she tried to project out to him. As it was, he saw two of the Cullen women attempting to stop her flight. The momentary feeling of anger as the women kept them apart, particularly the blonde one bowing over Isabella…the one called Rosalie, unexpectedly angered him.

How dare she!? Again!

_Again_?

Edward faltered as a feeling of sharp déjà vu washed over him…as he stared at the golden eyes of the blonde woman facing him. He threw a man away from him as he twisted the man's head from his body. A cry of grief issued from a nearby large red-haired female, but Edward felt neither pleasure nor joy for the distress he'd caused. Little did he know what he'd done.

Liam, Edward's friend, lay in pieces as his mate, Siobhan, attempted not to scream.

_Not over yet,_ she chanted as she attempted to work her nebulous gift of Irish luck, knowing Liam could still be saved.

Edward's thoughts rang similarly but for far different reason. _Not a victory yet_, he thought, seeing others go down as well. He and his fighters wouldn't be able to light funeral pyres for the Cullens or their friends until after the fight. He could not spare time or effort to light a flame at the moment, too distracted with the chaos of the battle. There was no time to reassemble any one now, anyway. If he was fortunate to survive and triumph, he'd dance a jig around the pyre of his enemies.

The blonde statuesque woman…her eyes seemed to mock him as he stared at her again. She arched her eyebrow at him in a challenging manner. A manner that oddly seemed familiar. She appeared arrogant, as if she knew what was best for him and everyone else, as if she was the one that often spoke her mind. Her stance irritated Edward immensely. He imagined he would enjoy ripping the woman's head off and watching the arrogance fade from her face. As Isabella Cullen pleaded for Rosalie and the dark headed one to release her, Edward attempted to force down the feelings of déjà vu. For a moment, the look on Rosalie Cullen's face had been so familiar, so irritating…and unexpectedly filled him with such a feeling of…homesickness.

"Rose, I have to get to him." Edward heard Isabella's words even as a new enemy rose before him.

"Master Edward," the two vampires spoke in greeting, moving to block his way.

_Master, indeed,_ Edward thought as he prepared to destroy them, troubled that the blonde woman's stance bothered him so much. He reasoned that it couldn't be because Isabella was attempting to get to him, but because they'd delayed him getting to her.

Even as Rosalie Cullen cursed that she and Anna's ploy hadn't worked, the two looked at one another and nodded that it was time to advance on Edward. In front of the two women, Felippe and Louis put their lives on the line to delay Edward just a little longer…or to hopefully capture their most esteemed leader.

Emmett and Esme Cullen had formed an unlikely pair. They fought together as just a few feet away Ellie attempted to escape the protection of Lance and Myval. She'd finally realized that her parents had ordered that she be protected…their plan clear as the two Volturi Guards continued to stand in front of her and keep her busy with the task set to them, tossing her half-maimed vampires to finish off as they went for the next ones that challenged the core group. She could see Lilith not far away, biting at their allies and trying to make her way through the crowd as her victims fell to the ground in excruciating pain. The ancient woman's face appeared panicked, as if she would do anything to disengage herself from this battle she had not planned to enter into yet. Ellie watched Lilith turn and look back across the field gauging the distance between herself and Enoch. Determined to do something, Ellie made a break between her two guards, heading for the woman that had left her to die in a dusty tunnel, determined to help the family that had allowed her to live.

Henry Cullen and Seth Clearwater fought side by side to get to Carlisle. One of the vampires came close to tearing into Seth's left flank, but Henry spun his friend away from the man just in time. However, when they came to rest from the maneuver, it was to find Henry face to face with Cimil, who fingered his pale bone necklace and smiled with malice as he drew close to his soldier bearing down on Carlisle. The ancient Incan Dreamweaver had been making his way, at his Mistresses' prior order, toward the heart of the Cullen coven. Henry's snarl at the blond vampire facing his Poppa was unnecessary as Carlisle had forced himself up again, standing taller and stronger than ever before. Enoch's gift had refined Carlisle Cullen, and having found his bearing, the Cullen patriarch quickly dispatched the aggressive attacker.

"Go," Henry shouted toward Carlisle, nodding in the direction of Edward.

And as the Cullen patriarch blurred forward and away from Henry, Cimil found himself facing off with the Volturi prince. Seth protected Henry's back as suddenly they were surrounded by more of Edward's troops. Cimil's look of pleasure stretched his face in a ghastly manner.

Howls rose over the battlefield from many wolves as the female wolf sank to her paws in pain, the young male wolf standing beside her, grief and fear plain on his lupine face even as the offending vampire's limbs hung from his mouth. Carlisle stopped his flight when he saw the young woman transform back into her human form, twisting in agony. For just a second, he glanced toward Edward in longing, but then acceptance flashed across his face.

"NO!" the female wolf struggled to scream, urging him on, but Carlisle was true to the way he'd been fashioned.

One last longing glance toward his son, and the physician turned toward Leah.

His action wasn't lost on Edward from across the field. The Volturi king's destruction of the two men that had challenged him stopped for a brief moment as Carlisle's actions made him pause in confusion. Why would the Cullen leader rescue a woman? Particularly a human woman capable of shifting into a wolf? Edward's observation of Carlisle didn't fit with what he'd been told. He cocked his head slightly as he stared at the man. Carlisle Cullen was a demon, not someone who would cater to a mere female human. A brief memory of something flashed through his mind, making his head hurt. It was of Carlisle bending over something that appeared to be a hospital bed. Edward grunted at the memory and the pain; it must be one where he must have been present for some of the man's experiments.

But the confusion in Edward over Carlisle's compassion was another key to the outcome, and Carlisle's display of empathy caused the next ripple. His nature was not lost on the other troops fighting against the Cullens. More than one began to question just why they'd been brought here.

It was in that same moment that Jacob Black pushed his way toward Henry and Seth, determined to help. Alice's shriek was all but covered by the melee, but it captured both Edward's and Renesmee's attention. Jacob was being careless, and unfortunately, his haste was paid in full.

"NO!" Renesmee screamed as she saw Jacob go down under several immortals. She turned to Edward with such anguish. "_Daddy!_ Please!" Tears rolled down her face as she pleaded.

_Daddy?_ Edward stopped, before two immortals knocked into him and threw him off balance as they engaged in combat. As Renesmee's agonized plea washed over the copper-haired man, her cry caused his world to tilt slightly, and compassion began to flicker quickly deep within Edward's mind. Near her, Henry's hybrid strength began to wane against the two fully immortal vampires he faced.

~FMR~

Above, the war raged between dark and light. Tortured by what seemed to be their father's imminent death, Stefanie leaned even harder against William. The scream that tore from her throat and the howl that escaped his seemed more of a battle cry than the shrieks of tortured souls, but the world shuddered around them either way, shimmering from the pure light that blazed from Stefanie.

"Go!" Stefanie sobbed to her brother even as she shivered from the effort of maintaining her concentration. Stefanie knew that William could be of great help in the fight occurring below them. He was stronger than the other wolves, and suddenly she wondered why he was even with her.

Why had Enoch told them they must go together?

"Stef, no!" he argued, unwilling to leave her, uncertain as to how strong she would be without him. William had heard Stefanie's question, their mind working together as they always did when they walked together. The electricity of their connection raced across them.

"William, you're a wolf!" Stefanie gasped, having just realized that her brother had never transformed before in their walking together. This was a new event. "And I can hear you!" She moved away from him for a moment, breaking their contact. It was still there…the feeling of being supported. She'd just had to calm enough to realize it.

William's thoughts took the same turn, and then he shifted to gaze behind them…to see the faces of all those that had come before them…of great wolves, leaders, and chiefs. Stef wouldn't be alone; the Quileute could protect her.

No… They couldn't assume that their connection would last once he moved back to the land below them.

_We have to try!_ Stefanie argued in her mental link to her brother as they heard their father's rasping breaths. The fear of his loss motivated them to think beyond their "box."

"I'll keep myself together, I promise!" Her declaration of intent echoed her then-human grandmother's words when she was determined to bring an unknown creature, their mother, into the world. Stefanie stepped back a half step and joined her hands with Billy and Quil, who gripped hers firmly.

"Just come back to me as soon as you can," she pleaded softly. "Now, go!"

When William disappeared into thin air, Stefanie took a deep breath at the absence of her brother and best friend. For this is what Enoch had told Stefanie…that her ability to spiritwalk had been given to her so that she could lead, and that she would be tested mightily in this journey. As much as she wanted to go to her Nonno, to go to her father, to be with her brother, she needed to remain here, to provide the direction to the forces entrusted to her, to remain the light to which they could return. For darkness was overwhelming and could confuse even the greatest of souls.

Taking strength from the hands that held hers, Stefanie began chanting in Quileute. It was an ancient song that tore out from deep within her, and the heavenly realms joined in, rising and melding into one polyphonic harmony. The words rose above the melee in the ethereal realm and amongst the physical; unbeknownst to her, as she focused on the harmony, the bright aura surrounding her grew stronger and shone deeper into the darkness, guiding back to her many of the souls that had become lost in the black mist during the fight. As the spirits broke free, the black ooze that had surrounded them, insulating them from their true nature and from the light, attempted to suck them back, sliding along the pure white limbs and raiments as if to stain them. The darkness did not win.

~FMR~

"Henry!" Anna cried out as she saw one of the vampires land a blow to the hybrid's chest…a weak spot. The sound of a stuttering heart was suddenly more apparent for the lack of its constancy.

Seth moved to stand over Henry as he fell heavily to the ground, to protect him; then a sound so ferocious that Seth's hackles rose broke over the land. William appeared virtually out of thin air. In fact, William had barely returned to his body before he transformed into his wolf form, leaping over the shield of revulsion that Fred's gift created. At Fred's urging, Aden and Anata flew behind the huge black wolf.

The young Brianna, furious at the woman who'd tortured her, harassed the Cullens, and destroyed her biological family, rushed after them even as her mate attempted to call her back. It was the first time she'd willingly placed herself close to William, but this day, her fear of him was transformed. She only hoped that his particular "uniqueness" might mean that they would be able to destroy the ones standing against them. Her desires were realized as vampire after vampire began to fall at William's advance.

~FMR~

Sensing a potential weakness, more demons converged on Fred and the two women who protected him. Against the rising forces, Didyme fought as only a mother could, her blond haired companion doubly so. At the same time, the demons and vampires surrounding the critically injured Henry and Seth began to close in, led by Cimil. Marcus focused on battling the demon who powered the Incan vampire. Trying not to cry out in agony at Henry's condition, Marcus held his hands to Isabella's fluttering shield.

_I must give Henry time to heal,_ he chanted.

But Marcus was overwhelmed, besieged as he were by the dark spirits attempting to break through the shield. It wouldn't be long before the opposing forces would win and defeat the ancient leader. Yet, he fought with his heart, attempting to protect the young man he loved, while his wife defended Fred and the young ones. Unfortunately, even as Marcus' love for his nephew was pure, it would only be a matter of time; Henry was in trouble. For the demons knew what Lilith did not. The ancient woman had discounted Henry, not understanding the power of his gift, but the demons knew better. The young man was part of the key to unlocking Edward's true self from his self-imposed prison. A moan sounded out from the heavens as Marcus slid backward and Isabella's shield faltered.

It was time…choices and destinies had to be defined.

Above Marcus and the immortals he protected, the sound of Stefan's and Vladimir's hisses filled the air as another form began to materialize from the malignant fog attempting to engulf and overwhelm Stefanie.

Capacity for greatness.

Every creature had the ability to grasp it. Some attempted but failed, unable to rise to the challenge. Others tried, but fell from the path along the way. Still others reached the threshold but then turned away, unable to sacrifice. A few aspired to greatness, but then fell victim to that which would distract them. Only a handful actually achieved what they were capable of. Of those, more failed than stayed true to their course. It was an extraordinary person who learned from their mistakes and broke away from the patterns he'd set.

The din of dark spirits suddenly hushed to a low, furious susurrous as this new figure struggled to pull away out of their midst…to right wrongs. Seeing the struggle of the new figure, Stefanie augmented her voice even further in song, hoping that her melody might help whatever or whoever fought so valiantly to break free of its shackles; the pit of Tartarus did not want to give up any of its own. But the cries of pain and sorrow from below seemed to energize the creature, as well. Whether or not it was from pleasure or sorrow at what was occurring was yet to still be seen. The figure flickered as it approached, white and black twisting around its form, but when Anna Cullen's sobs grew and Stefanie's song reached its crescendo, the man broke free of his past, and shards of darkness fell from him like metaphorical chains.

Radiance…

Love, even love built from the smallest kernel of emotion and refined by decades of regret, was a powerful motivator.

The man's transformation caused the heavens to shake and brighten, and the mass of darkness to flicker. For it signaled an ability to make a choice again. Many demons howled and shrieked at the defection, while others began to struggle as well. For the first time in the battle, the oppression seemed to lighten, whispering of hope. This thread of hope was tenuous. Too many other things needed to occur for hope to materialize, but as the physical battle below reached epic proportions…friends and foes falling across the meadow…it was a spark. Stefanie grasped at this spark, seeing the aura of the man as a brightly golden fiery mist. It reminded her of William's aura, and when she grasped it, the light around her magnified even more. The angels took over her song while she gawked as the man came to kneel before her, his arms outstretched slightly…his startling crystal blue eyes boring into her green ones, just before he nodded in respect.

"_La Principessa_…" he murmured in a voice of respect, acknowledgement, and request. His eyes begged, waiting for the permission that only she, the chosen one, could give. It was perhaps the first time this man had been humbled in this manner, that another held all the power.

"Go…" she gasped, her body shaking in disbelief. Stefanie hoped that her instincts had been right, that she hadn't just made a tremendous mistake.

And then the raven-haired man was there…beside Marcus…standing over his son.

"_Aro?!"_ Marcus breathed out in shock, even as his brother reached for Isabella's shield.

Aro's ability to focus was torn between his brother, the shield he needed to help bolster, and his child, who was possibly dying at his feet. Henry's heartbeat was still there…weak…but the venom he carried within was attempting to heal the damage.

Just a few precious minutes…to allow his heart…that of his son to heal. Just a few moments to have this very rare and special opportunity to right wrongs and make amends.

Aro's blue eyes flashed across Marcus' face as his brother's broad smile beamed. Together, shoulder to shoulder, they pushed back at the overwhelming numbers attempting to break Isabella's protection.

~FMR~

Isabella felt a surge of unexplained power run through her when she felt the added presence, but her surprise was short-lived, because appearing before her was the one being, other than the long-dead Jane, that she'd ever personally wanted to destroy. In a blur, Isabella stood with Rosalie and Anna against Lilith. Rage filled Isabella when she thought of what this woman had done to their family. She'd heard her daughter's scream and couldn't help but worry about Jacob, the man who was her sun, her friend, and best man.

Rage was not what Jacob felt as he struggled under the mass of vampires. For him, it was more of a sense of déjà vu. He'd been bitten at least once, and the burn of the venom felt familiar. It was just like when he'd been bitten by the Child of the Moon in Italy, when they'd fought Lilith before. _Going to hurt like a mother..._ He swore. His ribs were the worst, the pain echoing the time they'd been crushed by one of the flame-haired Victoria's newborns when he attempted to rescue Leah. Just as he thought to breathe his last breath, the mass seemed to lighten, and opened his eyes to see Datuu and Gimhae hurling away enemy troops. The Volturi showed no hesitation in lifting the wolf and carrying him away from the fighting toward where Carlisle still bent over Leah. Annius, Tancred, and Duarte were left to engage the ones who'd thought to end Jacob. "Carlisle…go to Edward," Jacob swore out through his teeth immediately as he phased down to human form, blood leaking out from between his lips.

"Jacob," the doctor said in chastisement, but Jacob's dark eyes glared.

"Leah?"

"Broken bones…no bites. But it is bad," Carlisle murmured, snapping the last bone into place, earning a moan from the now barely conscious woman.

"Then go," Jacob ordered. "Been there and done this before."

Carlisle glanced at the vicious crescent-shaped bite on Jacob's upper arm, the blood seeping from his mouth, and didn't have the heart to state otherwise. With incredible speed, he blurred over Jacob, setting the bones before they could knit together on their own, and left Jacob unconscious on the grassy ground, protected by Gabriel and several of the newest changelings. The fact that they were very young and lacking in fighting experience hadn't rendered them useless. Far from it. In fact, many vampire parts were strewn around the area where they protected the wounded.

Seizing the opportunity when Carlisle dashed away, Fred took the chance that moving Stefanie's body such a short distance wouldn't keep her spirit from returning just yet. With great hope that the bonds formed over the past two weeks would stand, he bent to pick the young woman up, marveling at the heat radiating off her; it was almost uncomfortable for the vampire. Greeted only by a raised lip from Gabriel and a huff from the other young wolves, Fred pushed through them, hoping his fear of the giant beasts would not materialize. Carlisle had left Jacob and Leah next to each other. Just a mere foot separated them, but Fred placed Stefanie's body between the two prostrate wolves, her arms sprawled across their chests as he gently settled her and turned to face the battle once more, his gift protecting his charges.

Little did Fred know that his decision was an act of providence. Unseen to immortal eyes, healing light enveloped the brave woman and man.

What Fred did realize, as he came to stand before the wolves, was that they did not feel the necessity of his help or protection. In fact, their yipping let him know that they were insulted that he would think either was even needed. Then an idea occurred to him. The fighting was growing fiercer as Enoch's forces began decimating the enemy vampires as they surged into the field of battle. William and Enoch were dividing the crowd as the immortals began to attempt to withdraw from the two.

Yes, Fred could fight, and he would put his skills to use in this battle, but the heart of this family was their love for one another. Fred dashed toward Henry as he focused his gift, attempting to amp up its potency, knowing that to get the youth to safety would mean less distraction. And they needed Henry to unlock Edward's mind. For Fred refused to accept that this would end any differently than them having Edward back.

Yards from Fred, Jasper and Alice had stealthily moved toward the heart of the battle, protecting each other's backs as they pressed inward. Alice's visions continued to shift as friend and foe fell to battle, but she attempted valiantly to ignore the darkness and despair that threatened to engulf her…the grief.

Zafrina and Kachiri had been together when they were overrun, as had been Benjamin and Tia. Nahuel's sisters lay dead not far from the edge of the meadow. They'd turned to flee, and their unwillingness to stand with the Cullens had cost them their lives. Unlike Henry, Jacob, and Leah, whose fate was still in question, their hearts had already stopped. Senna and Huilen had attempted to help the women, seeing them fall to the ground, but it had been too late. Hyun Su and Naresh had risen with Enoch, and although their forces still moved with the man, the leaders had fallen, along with Carmen.

As each life faded from Alice's visions, it became difficult to focus; it was so much harder than when she had first searched for a way out for the Cullens and to protect Renesmee. Her only hope was that for the immortals, they could win and then allow Carlisle to help their friends. She couldn't fathom their family's grief, though, if they lost Henry, Jacob, and Leah. Using her visions, Alice directed Jasper through the fights as she saw openings. Jasper's plan had been for them to approach Edward in the opposite direction of Demetri and Heidi. Now, it seemed that fate had thrown a gift in the way. Bella, Anna, and Rose were faced off against Lilith just feet from them.

"Bella, as much as I know you would like to tear this bitch to pieces, might I suggest you allow Anna and me the pleasure? You focus on getting to Edward!" Rosalie snarled, her lips curling in disgust as she moved her body into a crouch. Anna's hum of agreement was filled with retribution. This _was_ the woman who'd left Anna as an experiment after stealing her life.

At that moment, another voice joined the trio, and then another, and another. Brianna was the first, her face full of fury for the death of her family and for the brutal conditioning that this woman had inflicted upon her. Ellie stood stoically next to Brianna, glaring with hatred at the woman who'd intentionally made and then abandoned her to die. But the group dynamics changed with the last woman to join them.

"You chose to mess with the wrong family…mine," Esme Cullen hissed, moving to stand directly in front of the ancient vampire.

That Isabella left the group was noticed only by Demetri, Heidi, Alice, and Jasper. They swiftly joined her as she strode away toward her husband. They formed a defensive shield around her, moving toward Edward. Carlisle, accompanied by Aden and Anata, was closing in as well from the other side.

~FMR~

"Stefanie, you are doing well, child," Taha Aki's murmured in encouragement from just behind her as he watched, pride filling him as he observed his descendants move through the battle below. So far, and amazingly, the wolves had suffered only Jacob and Leah as casualities. Edward had tried to prepare his fighters, but it was difficult to overrule his troops' natural aversion and fear. The vampires had avoided the wolves as much as possible even in the beginning of the skirmish, but now, they were frantic to escape them.

Perhaps it had to do with William…

As black as night, the boy moved through the group shredding vampire after vampire. Barely noticing when he was bitten, William made his way toward his grandfather. Behind him the wolves loped in formation, widening a pathway. As Aro's defection had provided the first ray of hope, William's appearance added more. It seemed that his decision to press toward Edward gave heart to the wolves and family, pumping in oxygen into the fire and renewing them.

But again there was hope…

Brought to a feverish pitch by the events below, the battle around Stephanie flared. The dark spirits knew she was crucial to the campaign. To defeat her would mean they were one step closer to winning. Eyes closed, Stefanie focused on the song flowing from her, attempting to ignore the shrieking pitches around her. But it was hard, and she felt the distractions seeping in and threatening her concentration.

_Focus, Stefanie. Remember what Enoch said, they will try every way possible to distract you. You and Nonna have to focus. Her shield, your energy. It is our advantage. _

Henry's voice came clearly into the forefront of her memory, reminding her of what the ancient vampire had told them during their preparation. And the memory of the times that Enoch had pushed them helped her stand fast. That her brother was still with her, still able to communicate in the way they'd always had gave her strength. So much strength…

_William!_

_I'm here Stef, I'm here. _

Stefanie felt satisfaction as William ripped the head off a particularly nasty attacker. Then her heart almost stopped as she saw two men circling their mother, focusing on her fragile heart.

_William, to your left! Mama needs your help!_

Enoch's directions to them crystalized then. "You will need to stay together, no matter what."

Stefanie's grunt of understanding and William's huff of acceptance of the ancient man's directions came in tandem. They needed to work together; one on the physical plane and the other on the ethereal, and the connection they had gave the Cullens a great advantage.

~FMR~

Enoch…ah Enoch…

He was making his way slowly, but surely, toward where the women surrounded Lilith. Instinctively, the vampires shied away from him like they did the wolves, skittering away at every opportunity, but a few had fallen to his gift.

One, having found himself in a precarious position and unable to get out of the ancient vampire's way, fell to the ground, curling into a fetal position. His garbled speech was a mixture of pleas for forgiveness, ancient names of loved ones, and calls for help. That man's sudden abasement horrified Edward's forces, causing them to shudder in dread as he moved forward, his long black hair flowing over his shoulders.

Stepping over the shrieking man, Enoch continued toward the women, for although their hearts were pure and strong, they were not meant to eliminate Lilith. No…Enoch had been sent for a purpose.

Even as he meant to focus on the woman that had started this all, Enoch couldn't help but look to Edward. Amazed at the ferocity being displayed, Enoch marveled at his leadership. It was no wonder the skirmish had reached such epic proportions. Pride threatened to fill his heart, but he quickly turned to avoid such temptation. A sudden glimpse of William making his way forward, tearing a path toward him focused Enoch. Indulging himself, a smile broke across Enoch's face seeing the young man. Pride again threatened to derail the appointed one at the way the young defender made his way, along with his kin, through the masses.

Across the field, Fred reached Henry, and he took an unnecessary breath of relief. The man's heart beat was shallow but steady. He was alive for the moment and that relieved the vampire.

"I'm taking him to safety," Fred hissed to Seth. Released from protecting Henry, the wolf lunged forward, intent on giving chase to Cimil. The strange vampire had fled as the vampires who'd joined him fell to the Volturi Guard. That the Guard members followed Seth wasn't surprising. Seth's yip at William, as they joined paths, was almost humorous. The two wolves bumped shoulders in sign of solidarity, and they were both off toward their intended prey.

~FMR~

"Brother?" a hesitant voice echoed in the now calm space.

"Marcus…" The name was said with such shame and regret.

Neither could stop from embracing each other, even though the show of affection was brief. So many unspoken words. Finally, Marcus spoke. "Later, there is someone who needs your help." It wasn't said with hate, only love.

Aro's eyes followed his son, draped carefully in the handsome vampire's arms. He had to trust that _La Principessa's_ magic would work for Henry as well. Then both sets of eyes gazed forward…to the copper headed man that was battling valiantly to get to the woman attempting to reach him. Love and hatred waiting to collide.

"Edward…" Aro's voice murmured softly in understanding before the two brothers blurred forward.

~FMR~

Several fighters engaged Jasper and Demetri, and Heidi and Alice joined the already unequal fight, wanting to hurry their progress. But the damage was already done, as Edward flung a woman, Maggie, away, her headless body crumpling to the ground. Now there was nothing between him and Isabella but air.

"Edward!" Isabella cried out, flinging herself toward him, hoping against hope that she would finally get to touch him again.

In her haste, she forgot that he wasn't aware that he was her husband, that he was the father of her child, that he was the love of her life. She mistook the joy on his face as he reached for her, believing that all was well. Carlisle saw it happening, as if in slow motion. He was but feet away from his son, and Carlisle saw the look on Edward's face. It was one he'd hope to never see again.

"Son!" Carlisle screamed out and Edward turned to roar in rage at the blond leader.

Fury and betrayal had morphed into something deadly. Carlisle could see that Edward tensed to leap at him in anger, and even though he knew better, Edward's actions hurt Carlisle deeply. However, just as the two began to move toward each other, Isabella crashed into Edward. In horror, Carlisle saw Edward's hand wrap around Bella's throat preparing to destroy her.

"_Edward!_" Jasper shouted as began to lunge.

Demetri did the same, having seen the misstep of his Mistress.

Realizing that the light in Edward's eyes wasn't of love, but of disgust, Bella sagged, allowing her husband to raise her to the sky, her legs and arms dangling helpless. Her golden eyes locked to his red, she attempted to whisper, "I love you, Edward." But no sound came out…his hand effectively closing off any flow of air.

Shouts of "NO" echoed across the land, just as Marcus and Aro arrived. As they attempted to unsettle the dark forces swirling around Edward.

But they were all too late.

Demetri and his leap.

Jasper and his lunge.

Carlisle with his pleading words and dash to his son. A dash fueled by a blond haired angel encouraging him to save Edward, again.

Aro and Marcus, aided by a newly appearing Didyme, in their efforts to deflect the darkness that helped blind Edward.

William as he tore the last vampire between them to pieces…the wolves still being challenged by the numerous vampires still in Edward's allegiance.

Renesmee's screams of "Mama" and "Daddy." Abject horror couldn't even describe the tone of her words.

It didn't matter that Carlisle began to tell Bella to drop her shield, no matter the consequences so that Edward could see…would see.

Or…that a delirious Henry, having seen his life flash before him as Stefanie's magic surrounded and healed, knew the word now. The key to unlock Edward's memories.

_"If you ever feel alone, I want you to look up in the night sky and when you see the infinity above you, know that our love for you can only be measured in the same manner."_

_"Uncle Edward?" _

_"Yes."_

_"How much do you love me?"_

_"To the moon and back."_

"_Uncle Edward?"_

_"Yes, Henry."_

_"I love you to…" _"Infinity…" Henry tried to mumble as his chest burned, the healing torturing him.

Because before any of the interventions could be enacted, before Bella could even consider to drop her shield, a single word rang out over the meadow in a hoarse, velvet voice. A horrified gasp and the tremors of horror proceeding it.

"_Bella?!_"

(to be continued…)

* * *

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**

**If I had my way, I'd send FMR t-shirts to you all. **

**And here is a little teaser for AngelycDevil and my one-shot for the Fandom for Oklahoma fundraiser. The story is called Hope on the Horizon, and our combined call name is ContentDevil. If you don't know about the fundraiser, go on twitter or Google it. There will be a ton of great stories, and it is a great effort.**

Dark eyes sharpened by stress, Aro quickly said, "Carlisle, you did some triage work while you were in the Peace Corps, right?" At my brother's nod, he gave us our orders. "Good, because your help is needed. The tornado hit downtown, and I need you the two of you to go with your other brother and Jacob to the front line."

Ten minutes later we were in an ambulance screaming out of the parking lot. I should have known it was bad when I saw Em's face. He'd waited until Carlisle and I were contained in the ambulance before he lowered the boom.

"Carl…Edward…it hit Crown Heights."

**~HOTH~**

Not long afterward, we heard Esme scream Carlisle's name, and from across the plaza, she came running. I felt both relief and jealousy as he captured her into his arms and then spun her around. I did turn away when they kissed feverishly and then wished I hadn't. Because from across the way, Emmett was stepping out of the disaster area, and in his arms a tiny dark haired female hung lifelessly. Blood clumped the woman's dark hair, staining it a sickly color. Even across the way, I could see the agony in his eyes.

NO! There were no colors in the woman's hair. It couldn't be her…

_The blood would have covered it up, _a voice tried to rationalize.

I was frozen at the image of Emmett approaching us, but Carlisle moved quickly.

"Edward, it's not Bella," he said softly after moving the woman's hair away from her face.

But there was still agony in his voice. Someone had lost a daughter, possibly a wife or girlfriend, a sister…cousin. It wasn't right that I felt a small kernel of happiness, and I felt horrible, even though I'd studied it, knew it for what it was…survivor guilt.

"I have to go," I said harshly and started to move forward. But Jake caught me by the shoulders. He'd been behind Emmett.

"Edward, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't safe." The look in his eyes gutted me. I knew I was about to hear something really bad. "Edward…the building, your house…I made my way there with Riley." Riley was a cop and had gone to school with us; I could see him sneaking Jacob in to the area. "It's demolished."


	66. Son

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**One of my friends, AngelycDevil, convinced me to write a story with her for the Fandom for Oklahoma. So, we've spent the last two weeks working on our submission (that has to be in today and hopefully will make it – HA!) Anyhow…our story is about Bella and Edward going through the horrors of a tornado in Oklahoma City. See a teaser below this chapter. **

**With no more ado…**

* * *

Build me a son, O Lord,

Who will be strong enough to know when he is weak,

And brave enough to face himself when he is afraid,

One who will be proud and unbending in honest defeat,

And humble and gentle in victory,

Douglas McArthur

**Edward POV**

Opponent after opponent came forward, the sheer number of combatants in the battle amazing me. I'd thought it would be so simple to get to either Isabella or Carlisle Cullen, but it wasn't. After destroying the two males that had challenged me together, a slight red-haired female vampire was next. I'd felt a pang of guilt over her, but then my luck changed, and a path seemed to clear.

"Edward!" Isabella cried out, flinging herself toward me.

Savage delight filled me as she came closer. Did she really think I would allow her to touch me, just because she'd been able to bewitch me before? She ran directly toward me, and I couldn't help but smile coldly in anticipation. I was already savoring her impending death.

"Son!" Carlisle, the leader, screamed at me as he raced toward me.

The rage that filled me at that particular address of me was overpowering. For a moment, I saw red, my vision hazing over. I screamed at him, the pressure building up in my chest so overwhelming that my cry was the only way to handle it. I wanted to destroy Carlisle for all the evil and callous deeds he'd done to me according to Lilith…for the fact that he'd imprisoned me, apparently tortured me, and most likely led the attack where Maria had been destroyed. Just as I began to sink into a crouch to leap at him, Isabella crashed into me. Without hesitation and great satisfaction, I wrapped my hand around her throat, pulling her off the ground to dangle precariously above me.

Then my world froze as I stared into her eyes, memories and emotions flooding into my mind as the dam broke.

Love…

Heat…

Wanting…

Desire…

"_It doesn't matter to me what you are."_

"_I'm a monster."_

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

_Moonless nights and days._

"_Edward, no!"_

"_I thought you were dead."_

"_The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you – and there's nothing you can do about it."_

"_Condition?"_

"_Marry me first."_

"_There are holes in your life that I can't fill."_

"_When I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. Jacob was the one to stitch you back up again."_

'"_I love you more…"_

"_I want to be with you forever."_

"_I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen…"_

"_The best night of my existence."_

"_It will kill you."_

"…_a part of you and me."_

"_Renesmee…"_

A dying heart. A strangled plea.

Red eyes that turned to gold.

A battle, a stalemate.

"_Henry? After your friend's boy?"_

Years of joy and fear.

"_I was never forsaken. And neither were you."_

"_Everything in the universe exists because God created it, and that includes you, me, Nessie, and the rest of our family, including the wolves. Do you really think the creator of this universe would condemn you for being what you are; something you had no choice in? Do you think he'll forsake you for waging a war with your sin? Isn't that exactly what we're supposed to do? I'm sorry, Edward; I just don't get it. Can you help me to see the logic of your stance?"_

"_Be still and know." _

"_Edward, dude, you're going to have to calm down. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later."  
_

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that. I can't control my thoughts, but I will control my actions."_

"_I'm here to claim my son."_

"_Uncle Edward, I'll be fine, but I can't even think of doing this if my family isn't safe. Mama isn't going to let me go. You have to stop her. Promise me you'll protect them, and in return I promise I will come home. As soon as I can, I'll find a way."_

"_Okay, Henry. I'm going to keep you to your promise."_

"_Oh, yes. Her little missive told me everything. I couldn't pass this up, but know we are prepared should you make an unwise decision. Never the less, I will ensure that the news of your daughter's disgrace is circulated throughout our society. This is priceless."_

Pain as uncountable memories flooded into me.

"_Nessie is pregnant."_

"_Nonno."_

The twins. Volterra. The Guards. Our friends and family. The years of service and friendships formed. Memory after memory raced through me, until the last one I had of her.

"_I love you too, Edward. Have fun with the boys, and I'll see you at lunch."_

A wolf like none I'd ever seen…William.

Fang…

Stefanie and Ellie as they ran from me.

Every memory, every image, every touch burned into my brain as they came rushing back, waves upon waves of them. I began to shake with the deluge, feeling so overwhelmed that it felt like I would collapse from the sheer magnitude. It wasn't just my remembrances, but Aro's as well, and I realized what Henry and I had done.

What I'd done!

Grief and remorse tore through me.

What _had _I done!

And even though I heard the shouts around me swell…

"Edward!"

"NO!"

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Son, please!"

A whispered "Infinity."

Had my face not been frozen in shock, my body rigid from the pain of the memories exploding in my head, I was certain I would've smirked at that one. I'd known – more precisely, I had hoped - that Henry would figure out the trigger word, if something went wrong with my mental wall. Of course, we'd all thought that only Aro's memories would have become locked away had the process worked as intended and left me with my core self, but somehow it had all gone awry. I could now remember how dark it had become as my mind had been bricked over save for that golden thread. I'd forgotten totally who I was. My mind reeled as I realized what I'd done. I'd tried to destroy all that was dear to me.

What did my behavior, my actions say about the true core of me? I couldn't even consider these thoughts as the waterfall of my true memories cascaded into my mind.

Because even though I'd heard the shouts around me swell and the noise of the battle, it had been the face looking down at me, mouthing, "_I love you, Edward_" that had changed it all. The smell of her, the feel of her skin against my fingertips, the warmth of her that brought me back. It was crystal clear.

Faded, diluted images of my mate…Maria…Isabella _**Marie**_ Swan Cullen…crystalized. Brown eyes, the beautiful flush of human blood staining her pale cheeks and then smooth white marble-hard skin, dark hair transformed in my mind to a waterfall of browns, reds, and blacks; deep chocolate eyes turned red then gold eyes …

My singer, my love, my mate. My Bella…

"Bella?!"

Oh my God…_Bella!_

I sank to my knees, bringing her to my chest as I lowered my eyes in shame as I remembered my recent actions and thoughts.

Her smile was as bright as the sun as I squeezed her to my chest with the ferocity of a starving man, breathing in her scent. It was like an aphrodisiac, a fine wine, and for a moment, I could swear my memories even brought forth a whiff of her blood…my personal brand of heroin. Her fingertips brushed along my jawline as she chanted my name softly.

"_Love_," I whispered back while I nuzzled the curve of her neck.

I heard her sobbing slightly and a groan tore from my throat. Then my throat constricted. The weeks of loneliness, of thinking that _she_ was dead suddenly flooded into my mind, and I floundered for a moment.

"Bella, love…"

The words wouldn't come out. She was here, in my arms. Then, I was in her mind as she threw her shield over me and dropped her personal shield.

I saw the preparations the family had made leading up to today and the nights she'd spent alone worried, horrified, and deeply aching. Then I saw Alice's visions – of Lilith's attempts to seduce me; her kisses and caresses.

"Bella, I didn't…" I began to explain, pulling my head back to look into her eyes. She stopped my words with her fingertips to my lips.

"I know…" she whispered, but I could barely hear her over the chaos.

It was then that it really hit me. We were at war…my family and I, with the troops I had led. I rose back to my feet and spun around with her in my arms, witnessing the utter chaos around me and it all came back, my leadership of them, our plan to eliminate "the Cullens"…Lilith's manipulation of the truth.

_Lilith! _

I snarled, seeing her and Esme fighting. I saw Lilith being thrown to the ground as my mother leapt upon her. That my mother had the advantage in this fight didn't surprise me. Esme did not take kindly to those that would hurt her family. As awareness flooded into me, I wondered what she would do to me about the friends I'd torn apart. Bella's personal shield crashed then. I only knew because I could suddenly hear the thoughts of everyone around me.

Who the hell was Enoch?

The vampire turned toward me, even though there was no possible way he could've heard my silent question. For a moment, we gazed into each other's eyes. I was given the answer to my question as I plundered his impossibly ancient mind and stumbled. It felt as if someone supported me, but Carlisle was still a step away, so I had to assume my senses were still off. Regaining my balance, I kissed Bella's forehead before setting her to her feet. I was unworthy of doing any more than that.

Jasper stood to my side, Alice next to him, and I saw the destruction he'd imparted this day. Without regret, he and Alice had moved through the group, bound for me. But what he and she had left in their path was nothing short of devastation. I saw the memories of his preparation of our group and mentally bowed to his precise intelligence and his tactical planning with Enoch as he set the stage for this battle. I'd been outgunned, and I couldn't be happier about it. His smirk met my grudging smile in the second it took me to see all of it. He was different, changed, and I was in awe. He was waiting for me now, though.

"Jasper, the man in blue. He is the last leader." Without question, he moved away toward the Incan _Wayob_.

"Carlisle, the woman challenging Tanya. She is strong, not gifted, but a clever fighter."

My father grabbed one of our allies and sped off to help Tanya dispose of the female fighter.

Then I couldn't help but grab ahold of William's fur as the giant black wolf came to a stop in front of me, his breaths coming out in great huffs.

"_NONNO!"_ he cried silently.

"William…" I shook from all that I saw in his thoughts. Stefanie… My heart clenched thinking of her in the spirit world, and I couldn't help but glance over to where young Gabriel stood guard over her, Leah, Henry, and Jacob. The reality of what we still might lose threatened to make me crumble. I had to clean up the mess that I'd led Lilith's troops into. I could feel the memories threatening to overload me, but I had to hang on. Now was not the time to collapse.

As if someone actually added their strength to mine, I felt a surge of control. I bowed my head and then looked up at my grandson.

"Cimil…William, you have to help Jasper and Seth with Cimil." My voice was hoarse as I turned to Bella, "Love…I need you to protect them. Cimil's power can take them out. His gift can poison and weaken them."

I didn't want to be separated from her, but it was important. Bella grabbed my hand, unwilling to let go, and the warmth that rolled up my arm in an electric current threatened to make me weep. But there was no time for sentimentality. A quick visual scan of the field told me that the other gifted vampires from the troops that I had taken from Lilith were either already in pieces or contained by the combatants engaging them.

"Alice!"

She squeaked, a rapid montage of visions still passing through her thoughts. She reached out to grab my free hand and squeeze it in welcome. When I envisioned what I needed to do, her vision clarified, and I was able to start barking out orders to those of my family and friends coming to my side.

I gave them two seconds to begin their journeys to their targets before calling out, "Cease and desist, I'm ordering you!"

The chaos froze for one moment - well except for Esme and Lilith - but it was enough. I knew which would follow my directions without fail, and which would ignore me, the lust for battle too strong. I'd known those before I gave the order. What I needed to know, what I'd gained from Alice, was the knowledge of those that had always been the less decisive ones. My friends and families were bound, at my directions, toward those that would continue to fight within a twinkling of a human eye.

"Master?" Demetri spoke finally, and I wanted to snarl at my faithful friend. But then I saw his smirk and decided to wait until the battle ended before reproving him. How he could call me _Master_ now was beyond me.

"Demetri, please stand down my mother. She is doing an admirable job of repaying Lilith for my capture, but we need to step back."

Pain threatened to blind me as I moved to step forward, but I forced myself to stand straight. That Bella tucked herself under my arm was welcome, and too reminiscent of the first time I'd engaged in battle, when I'd fought against the Volturi. I wanted to snort out loud when I realized the mimicry – just not realizing they were the good guys this time. How crazy would I appear if I let loose the maniacal laughter that threatened to burst forth? I wasn't as stable as I seemed, the deluge of memories – both mine and that of Aro's causing my head to ache. Weakness threatened to bring me to my knees again. But I sensed many eyes watched me carefully…family, friend, newly aligned ally…and yes, even foe. Alice moved to support me as well, slinging herself under my other arm; surrounded by my love and my sister, I surveyed the field before me.

The tide had turned. With those that followed my stand-down command standing still nervously, unsure, but unwilling to go against my authority, only a handful were still fighting. The sky above us rumbling reminded me that not everything was good. I could clearly envision the fight occurring there; William's thoughts had been too clear. I knew what was happening and could only hope that the turn of the war here had signaled one there. Otherwise, we were still very much in trouble. I needed to get to Stefanie.

But first…

Cimil's great shriek filled the air from the edge of the forest as Seth and William together leapt upon his back, bringing him down to the ground. Their sharp teeth rapidly tore him limb from limb. Jasper stood ready to assist, but he was not needed. There had been a precarious moment in their track of him, as he'd confused them with his mind control before Bella flipped her shield onto their minds. But as soon as she intervened, the vampire had had no hope. Seth stepped nimbly away from the still snapping head, while William moved without reserve back into the fray. They picked off several more fighters as those of the Volturi shouted at the two wolves in disgust. The fighting had now turned to sport. Unnecessary sport; it was time to bring this fight to a conclusion. I clearly heard Emmett's voice over the others and could see his anger at William's half-hearted destruction of the vampire he'd been fighting. One moment, Emmett had been engaged in a thoroughly satisfying skirmish, the next, Emmett only saw the back end of William as he and Seth moved gracefully away, and the man in pieces at his feet.

Even as Esme shouted unladylike curses at Demetri for lifting her away from the ancient woman and bodily restraining her, Lilith spat furiously at the group ringing her, skittering back when she came face to face with Enoch. She was going nowhere and she knew it. While I wanted desperately to deal with the woman, I knew that this particular fight was far from over.

"Love…I have to go to Stefanie," I muttered to Bella, truly unwilling to give up her hand. I saw the momentary fear in Bella's eyes, but then I saw her nod resolutely.

I didn't even have to ask the returning Jasper, falling to the ground under his spell immediately. For a moment, the total release of the chaos in me was a relief. I'd been hanging on only by a thread, and from where the energy had come, I wasn't certain. But for that mere second of time when I felt "sleepy," I was at total peace.

The next moment, I wasn't.

For standing before me was Aro of Volterra, his crystal blue eyes, so much like Henry's, staring into mine, and he had his hands on my shoulders. The hiss that escaped my mouth covered even the storm of the fight occurring around us. But I almost fell again when he removed his support.

"Edward, stop," Marcus said sharply as he came to my side. "We have much to talk about…but for now…" he pointed away from us and I glanced swiftly in the direction, still keeping Aro in the corner of my eye. I had the sneaking and unfathomable suspicion that Aro had been my source of energy, but that didn't make sense. Why would my erstwhile enemy do so?

However, had I not been prepared through William's thoughts, I would've gone into shock at what I saw. Angry dark masses swirled around Stefanie; it was the last dying attempt to crush us.

_What use was I?_ I wondered.

But one word put a perspective on it all.

"Nonno!" Stefanie cried out, seeing me. She looked pale and weak as she held her hand out to me, even though she was surrounded by her grandfathers, great grandfathers and all of her tribe's spirit warriors before.

My weakness was forgotten as I ran for her. In a flash, William was at my side, and even with the frantic nature of my thoughts, it didn't escape me just how adept he was getting at moving between worlds. While still under the control of my former persona, I'd seen the boy phase instantaneously and leap over Fred. It was a marvel.

Scooping Stefanie up, I felt the energy pouring out of her enveloped us. She seemed to almost slump when William arrived in wolf form, as if she'd been barely holding on. Taking her hand, I linked our fingers and then dug my and her hand deep within his coarse fur. At the contact between us three, a streak of energy-like lightening raced through us. For the first time in my immortal life, I was blinded. And the lack of sight made everything so much more distinct. From the collective dark mass swirling before us, utter despair and hatred poured. It was wretched, thick, and suffocating. Panic clawed at my throat as fingers of evil infiltrated my senses. NO! I didn't want this…to hear the thoughts of those that had chosen a different and darker path than me. Souls shrieked my name, even as I snarled at Aro's touch. It wasn't just him touching me, but Marcus, Ephraim, Taha Aki, Billy, and Old Quil. It was as if they were keeping us from being pulled into the dark depths. Blinking rapidly, my vision cleared, but fear almost had me closing my eyes again.

Just inches from us, a wall of souls shrieked and pushed at the light, putting up a valiant last stand. Faces morphed from the mass, reminding me of so many of the apocalyptic movies Emmett had watched over the years. Unlike the joy I felt behind us, the pain that radiated from the lost souls was far worse than anything I'd ever felt…even from Jane. Then the dark faces edged around us, and I panicked to think that we were being surrounded. But it was Aro…and I saw the reason for his pain.

I was to be faced with this?

"_Edward_…" It was Enoch's voice. I recognized it from my family's thoughts, from the memories I'd read from them and him. I couldn't even fathom right now what I'd found in his mind, but his voice was insistent. "_Choose_…"

What had brought me to this day was now clear.

Forgiveness.

Shuddering at what I needed to do, what I knew I was being called to do, I pulled the last of my energy from deep within and as Stefanie screamed and William roared, I release my arm from around Stefanie and pushed it into the mist. And as darkness prevailed, I felt the hand grasp mine. The last sound I heard was a sigh.

**~FMR~**

**Unknown POV**

Isabella had caught Edward as he began to fall under Jasper's spell; now, he lay cradled in her lap as her fingers wove through his hair. She'd moved him immediately, running with him in her arms through the last of the skirmishes to where Jacob, Stefanie, Henry, Leah, and William lay, unmoving as well.

Renesmee cradled Jacob as Isabella did Edward. It couldn't escape anyone's notice that Isabella had her free hand on Jacob's arm, as Nessie had hers on her father. Beside them, Seth rocked Stefanie gently, as Anna brushed her hand over Henry's chest. She'd been too afraid to move him, but when his startling crystal blue eyes opened she didn't hesitate to kiss him softly. The twinkling in his eyes caused a round of chuckles amongst the group, but then awareness gave him a panicked look.

"Infinity!" he attempted to yell, but grimaced at the effort. "Infinity!" he gasped out. In a pain-induced fog, he'd whispered the word once already, and had love not done the job prior to the utterance, his key would've unlocked Edward's memories.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. We got him. Edward's back, truly." Anna brushed the black hair off Henry's forehead gently, lovingly, and then nodded to her side toward Edward. Henry struggled to rise, and Anna placed her arms around him to assist.

"What's wrong?" he wheezed, seeing Edward lying still against Isabella.

"He's with William and Stefanie," Alice replied softly, having knelt to hold William.

"Is it over?" Henry's strength was returning slowly. Although he would've been better advised to stop attempting to communicate and reserve his strength for healing, that never crossed his mind.

"Yeah, almost," Rosalie growled. She and Emmett had knelt beside Henry...her mothering instincts unable to allow her to do anything else. She glared straight ahead. "We have just one problem to take care of."

Jasper restrained said problem, Lilith, several yards away having captured her as she attempted to escape Enoch. All Enoch had done was take a step toward her, and Lilith had bolted…directly into the line of women. She'd thought to scare Ellie, but the child she'd left for dead was not weak. She'd been raised by a loving and strong family, her parents nurturing her and the tenacious spirit she'd been given. Lilith now bore Ellie's teeth mark, and Anna, another abandoned soul, had helped take her down. The women in Carlisle Cullen's family were miraculous, but incomplete. Leah Clearwater had yet to waken, and Sam, her former love, and Gabriel, her true love, back in human form, were becoming frantic.

"Sam, Gabe, give her time. Her heart is getting stronger." The physician spoke, knowing that it had taken several days for Jacob to fully recover from the newborn attack when the red-headed Victoria had thought to challenge the family.

He theorized that it would take as long for them to heal this time as well. His hyper intelligent mind went even farther to assess that Leah and Jacob should theoretically both be dead, but for the miracles of the wolf gene. Visions of the intricate genome began to flash through his brain. But Carlisle's thoughts were cut short as both Stefanie and William chose that precise moment to return to the "land of the living." He snorted at his less than serious thoughts, earning a few surprised looks. Dazed, William looked up at his Aunt Alice and grinned. Stefanie's hand rose to cradle Seth's cheek, and brush at the tears falling down his face. Then, simultaneously, they turned to Edward…and panicked.

"What's wrong?" Stefanie screamed, crawling out of Seth's embrace. "He should be here. One moment, we thought we were going to lose, then Nonno reached into the darkness and there was a crash of lightning and they were all gone." She was speaking of the hellish forces that had threatened them as they fought.

William already had his palms on Edward's chest. "NONNO!" he screamed loudly, as if by doing so he would startle Edward awake.

Ignoring the growing panic in Bella's eyes, Carlisle knelt beside his son. There was nothing Carlisle could do. Physically, Edward was fine. Unlike many of the friends he'd destroyed during the battle, Edward had not one mark on him; he'd been deadly skilled.

"Enoch?" Carlisle turned to the wise one, sure that he would have the wisdom and knowledge the family needed.

The ancient sage remained quiet for a few moments, and if he'd planned to speak, his momentary silence robbed him of the chance as Bella began screaming.

"You promised! You said we would always be together!" Her gaze was aimed at Enoch. She then collapsed over Edward, placing her lips to his.

Many turned away as she sobbed over him. The sound of pure heartbreak had no place in the meadow. It was bad enough that the previously idyllic refuge was virtually destroyed. Trees along the edge had been snapped and lay at haphazard angles. Huge furrows tore the land up, signifying the paths of thrown bodies and braced feet. Even more horrific was the littered parts of friends and family. It was a macabre scene, but for the sole existence of one lone purple wildflower. In the exact middle of the meadow, it had survived. One stem stood perfectly tall, the bright face of the petals reaching toward the night sky, the other had been bent by a careless footstep. The damaged stem leaned against the strong one, and within the ground, the roots searched for nourishment to repair the harm. It was truly symbolic.

Around the destruction, life, like the wildflower, was attempting to slowly right itself. Eleazar was already helping Carmen through the pain of being reattached, Kate bent over Garrett, and Siobhan searching across the meadow field for both mate and child. Carlisle had tried to help, at first, but the friends had gently prodded him toward his son.

Eleazar's words had been most prophetic. "Carlisle, Edward is going to need you when he awakens. This wasn't him…" the Spanish vampire murmured of the destruction around them "…but he is going to attempt to take responsibility for it. Go settle him."

Eleazar's words had, instead, settled both Bella and Carlisle. The unease of the surreal situation they faced banishing with the man's kind acknowledgement. Edward Cullen would feel unnecessarily responsible; it was an indisputable fact. Responsibility was bred into him long before he'd become an immortal. And although that character trait had caused many tears and heartache for his family throughout his immortal life…it was also crucial to what had occurred this day. For as much as many would like to rid him of the trait, it was why he was made.

"Baby…you've got to open your eyes," Isabella pleaded between kisses. "C'mon Edward," she begged as he remained still in her arms.

Those around the two star-crossed lovers felt useless, but there was a deep sense of hope shining within them. Surely, they hadn't been led to this point for it to end this way.

"Bella…" Carlisle's voice carried softly. "Just keep calling his name and talking to him," he offered, thinking of the comatose patients he'd witnessed in the hospitals in the many decades of his practice.

He'd heard more than one of his patients tell family members later that they could hear everything, stuck in bodies that could not respond. Little did Carlisle know that it was his soul that had reached many of those same patients…the true goodness that he embodied providing solace. For the unconscious was often more aware than the conscious. It is what Elizabeth had felt, just before she'd begged the otherworldly doctor to save her son and the hands of an angel had reached out to take her home.

Isabella took a deep breath, and struggled to contain the grief. Nodding, she looked up to Enoch and mouthed "I'm sorry."

He smirked at her as he came to kneel beside Carlisle, placing himself directly beside Isabella.

The family and friends all stared at each other in puzzlement and shock at the look, but Isabella had already lived through the shock of familiarity. She was focused, instead, on Enoch's guidance. "Carlisle is right, young Isabella. He only needs to hear your voice. Give him a few moments. The man has been through a lot, wouldn't you agree?" He grinned at Bella, and she gracefully accepted his humor, even if the others around them felt off balance.

Once again, Bella softly pushed Edward's hair back from his face as she spoke. "Edward…love…I need you to come back now. Jake is still really sick and Leah is as well. Its kinda quiet without them bickering."

Seth snorted, while even Sam and Gabriel grinned at her teasing.

"We need you here to help us with them. And…" she looked over to Lilith "…I need you."

Even though the words were said with such simple and splendid sincerity, Bella glared at Lilith, hissing loudly. Edward twitched at the sound of it, and Bella felt him move, her eyes honing on to him, even as Esme Cullen began sobbing at the hope the movement had brought her. She wasn't the only one to hold fast to the promise Edward's movement seemed to bring.

With a flash of inspiration, Isabella began to hum her lullaby, the one that Edward had written for her, while she rocked him gently. Around the group, the Guard began the chore of restoring those that had been torn apart during the battle. They moved over the pieces of their opponents, waiting for their leader to awaken and instruct them on how the individuals should be handled. The ones who'd stopped fighting at Edward's command stood to the side of the meadow, waiting. It was shocking just how familiar the scene looked…how Demetri and the Guard members had stood silently behind Edward at the first war. But this time, the enemy troops stood away from the group. The look on their faces when Jasper had enlightened them about Edward's identity had been priceless. They were now more fearful of Edward than they'd ever been of the woman who continued to rail at Jasper and struggle to break free.

Lilith… Ah, Lilith. It seemed her time was up here on the Earth. She'd run amok for time untold.

Above the Cullens, their family, and friends, Edward struggled to regain his path. Then warmth surrounded him, wrapping gentle arms around and cradling him.

"Mother?" he murmured, recognizing the feel of a far-off memory, of childhood illness and comfort.

Bella startled, as did the others at the barely murmured word. Esme knew in her heart that this wasn't meant for her, but it didn't cause her pain. Esme knew her place in Edward's life; her heart surged with joy anyway. Could it be?

As Edward's sight opened again to the celestial world, bright light burned at his sensitive eyes. Through the haze though, he could distinguish an outline…blonde hair and fragile bone structure. "Mother!"

Edward felt weak, as if he was losing touch with the world he was in. He struggled to maintain, wanting to speak with the shadowy woman. To confirm.

"Go, my son. We will see one another again." The words were spoken gently, but there was authority in them. A gentle kiss was placed to his brow. The words and caress made Edward feel a child again, and without hesitation he obeyed.

My task here was done for now, and I looked across the meadow one more time to the dark man in black clothing that stood on the other side of the field, watching, as I had. Such a short distance, yet such a vast gulf. As our eyes met…in age long battle…I allowed my love for him to shine through. An angel fashioned as no other. That he'd chosen a path that he had not been created for did not diminish the ethereal beauty of his being. His lips twisted bitterly toward me. Gone now were all the others…the air seeming to sing out with peace. A bare second of longing filled me for his presence, a presence he denied me with a swift fade into the air, and then I turned away.

~FMR~

**Edward POV**

Bright light burned at my eyes, encouraging me to wake.

Wake?

When had been the last time I'd slept? I couldn't recall.

A rush of memories and thoughts raced through me, and I realized where I was again…in Bella's arms.

Forcing my eyes to open, I was rewarded with the immaculate view of her face. That the others surrounded me, I knew. I saw them in the periphery of my vision and myself through their thoughts. I knew who was still hurt, who we needed to help, and Jacob and Leah's pain. But nothing else mattered, for that moment, other than her. I blinked slowly. She'd been sobbing; even without the tracks of tears, I could tell. But as our eyes met, nothing else mattered.

She began to lower her face toward me, and I was suddenly seized with self-loathing and horror. She didn't know what had happened while we were apart. I felt that Lilith had defiled my lips and parts of me, even if it was just touch. I would never be worthy of Bella again, and that thought almost drove me mad as I put my hand up to stop her. The pain of her loss threatened to destroy me.

"Stop," I said softly, but the mental pain I felt leaked through.

Fierce pride rose in Bella's face, and she snarled down at me. "SHUT UP!" she growled, before crashing her lips to mine.

And as I heard my siblings, mother, father, and, children, and grandchildren break out into laughter at Bella's manhandling of me, at her decision to "set me straight," I groaned, lacing my fingers through her hair to hold her tight to me.

Lips upon lips, her hands in my hair, mine in hers, and soul upon soul.

My mate…my love…my Bella.

* * *

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**

**If I had my way, I'd send FMR t-shirts to you all. **

**And here is another little teaser for AngelycDevil and my one-shot for the Fandom for Oklahoma fundraiser. The story is called Hope on the Horizon, and our combined call name is ContentDevil. If you don't know about the fundraiser, go on twitter or Google it. There will be a ton of great stories, and it is a great effort.**

**Bella POV**

I took a deep, cleansing breath and wiggled out of Jasper's arms before sprinting to the basement door and jerking it open. Jasper was helping Alice move faster. He was almost carrying her as she held onto him for her dear life. Tears ran down her cheek in wet trails and her bottom lips were quivering in rhythm with the ground.

"Thanks, B," she choked out as Jazz placed her gently onto her feet.

"Go!" I rolled my eyes in a feeble attempt to lighten the situation. I hated seeing Ali cry since she so rarely did.

Jasper simply nodded at me, his brows knitted together in worry. There was a slight tremor in his frame, and I realized he was very close to falling apart. Everything he'd worked for, everyone he loved could disappear in a blink of eye, and he could see and feel it approaching, quite literally. I could relate very easily to this gut-wrenching feeling as if I was in a very same situation, except for one tiny detail…Ali was pregnant. I'd gotten to know Jasper well enough to know that he'd die for either of them. Charlie would've been proud of Ali's choice.

Alice stumbled forward and clutched the handrail as the walls trembled. I flinched as pebble-like pieces from the ceiling rained on my back. My heart lurched as the pain shot across my body. We were so close, but I wondered if we were going to make it. I raised my hands over my head as a shield and bit my lip to stop the tears from falling. I needed to be strong, focused.

With a panicked look back at me, Alice wobbled down the stairs. In any other situation, I would've found her penguin-like walking funny. I shook my head at Jasper when he motioned for me to go next. They needed to be together. Raising my eyebrow at him when he tried to resist, I caught a tiny smile on his lips as he jogged down the stairs behind Ali. I tried to calm my breathing as I felt the tornado_ right behind me. _Gasping as debris slammed into me from behind, I held the door tightly as I moved against twirling winds toward the stairs.

Once I was a few steps down, the howling winds seemed to take a breath, and I sighed in relief. I blinked through my tears and made out Jasper's shape, a few steps ahead of me. _We'd made it. We were safe._

Gasping in joy, I covered my mouth with trembling hands. Then gripping the railing, I gingerly made my way to complete safety.

The building rattled around us as the walls groaned in resistance, but only for a few seconds. Then the furious winds ripped through the bricks and tore apart the cement walls with its greedy hands. It snarled in victory as the house, all our hard work, our dreams crumbled into a shapeless mess. It laughed mockingly as it stole the floor from beneath me.

I didn't even have the time to gasp as agony shocked my body, and I fell into absolute blackness.


	67. Choice

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I've had a few questions as to how many more chapters. Just a couple… I just have a few things to wrap up. **

**Thanks to all that went over and donated at the Fadom4OK! I think, from what I understand, that they actually raised more money than they'd originally hoped for!**

* * *

Man is a being with free will;

Therefore, each man is potentially good or evil.

And it's up to him and only him

Through his reasoning mind

To decide which he wants to be.

Ayn Rand

**Edward POV**

How long the kiss between Bella and I went on was lost to me. The feelings of remorse and disgust I had for myself battled with the love, lust, and belonging that I had for her. Finally, her tenacity won, and I gave in to the need. Soaking every ounce of pleasure and comfort from the caresses of her lips against mine, I moaned, shifting to embrace my beautiful wife in surrender. She sensed when I gave over to it and slumped against me, allowing her body to cover mine, and the oh-so-familiar electric feeling surged between us.

Finally breaking away, she softly patted my scarred cheek. "Just don't forget that," she ordered as Emmett started guffawing beside us. "I'm not going through the whole sulky, '_I'm responsible_' crap, Edward, I swear, I'm not. I'll block Emmett's, Jasper's, and Henry's thoughts from you and let them kick your butt for me." She actually huffed in frustration.

The look on my wife's face was so adamant, I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, love," I answered with a small smile. The impact of all the things I had done while I was _under_ had yet to hit me fully, but I knew with certainty that given enough time, it would. Certainly, I had much to do today and in the days to come just to get back on the road to recovery. "Let me up now?" I asked her.

"No." Her answer was simple as she leaned over to push me down and kiss me again. The electric current of our bond flared even brighter, and it was only the clearing of several throats that kept me from embarrassing myself and Bella.

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder, as I'd rolled us over, Bella ending up under me. "Um… Edward…there are kids present."

Ellie, Stefanie, and William scoffed at his words, and my lips curved against Bella's.

"Later…" I promised her.

"Yes, later," she agreed, her mind releasing graphically erotic pictures of just what she had planned.

The breath wheezed from me, and Emmett nudged Bella's hip with his foot, knowing exactly what she was doing. I snarled at his interference, actually baring my teeth at him for his audacity to touch her. Emmett, never one to take much seriously, began laughing at me.

Rising, I reached down to pull Bella into my arms, before turning to the family and resting my eyes on each and every one of them. Venom burned my eyes at the sight of them. Every face was precious, every smile welcome, everyone one of them loved.

Carlisle then stepped forward, and I tightened my embrace of Bella as I met my father's sun-gold eyes before bowing my face.

"Edward, son, we can all talk later about what happened." He waved his hand at the torn-up battlefield where I could see littered pieces of my friends and the troops I had commanded. "I'm assuming you've caught a good bit of all that transpired here today through everyone's thoughts?" Carlisle asked and upon seeing my nod, continued. "For now then, shall we focus on getting this sorted and addressed?" He glanced back around at the meadow.

When, at the feel of Bella's skin under my fingertips, the block in my mind had evaporated, the memories of my time with Lilith had become just a part of the whole. So I should have been prepared for what I saw when I looked out at the meadow; instead, it still shocked me. I was horrified at the destruction I'd brought here.

"Steady," Bella ordered me having picked up on my distress when I stilled abruptly, and I heard the echo of that command in the minds of those present. The image of her ordering the allies and wolves to do the same flickered through them, and I couldn't help but look down at her in pride.

"Hmmm…" A rumble of pleasure at her bossiness escaped from my chest.

Emmett's beefy fingers snapped between us, like a teacher calling errant children to attention.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"What? I just remember how it was when I 'woke up'. Regardless of what Jasper wanted, Rosie and I disappeared for several days."

A vision of what he meant hit my mind, and I couldn't do anything but glance in wonder at Jasper where he stood a distance away from us, still holding Lilith in his grip. He actually looked embarrassed at my stare. Damn…my brother was a genius. So much to talk about, so much to learn. But my father was right; we had things to take care of first.

The first thing to capture my attention was the decimated group of men and women that I had led to this field standing close to the tree line. As Carlisle began to organize the wolves to carry Jacob and Leah to the house, I heard Henry grumble as Anna picked him up. His manly pride was wounded, but she just clucked at his fussing. The sound captured my attention away from the nervous group.

A vision of Anna in a risqué nursing uniform had me grimacing, and Henry laughed out loud as he saw my face. I still didn't care to see my siblings in that way; oddly it was reassuring to know I had not lost that part of my personality.

"Okay…maybe it won't be so bad to be coddled," he teased, knowing exactly the connotation I was taking from his words. _"See you at home, Edward,"_ he sent me silently as Anna began to follow Sam and Seth.

Nessie danced in agitation.

"Ness…I'm fine. Go with Jacob. Your mom and I will be home soon. Stefanie, Ellie, and William, you as well," I said with great affection. We, too, had much to talk about.

Ness and Stefanie both hugged me hard; their thoughts conveying their gladness at having me back, kissing my cheeks before leaving. Ellie shyly followed suit, smiling softly, before she glared at Lilith.

"_Nonno…make sure she hurts."_ Her unspoken request conveyed her hatred for the woman who had been her maker of sorts. She glanced over to Carlisle and Esme to see if they'd caught onto her underlying thoughts. She was a vicious little thing…in all the right ways.

Gabriel, escorted by a couple of the young wolves, delicately carried the unconscious Leah on a makeshift litter and followed behind Ellie and Stefanie, but not before the youth stopped to nod solemnly at me. Unashamed, William hugged me before he followed as well. Their path led toward where the remaining men and women stood, and I saw William grin when they stepped several meters away from the path as he approached. I couldn't help but feel relief that the triplets and the young wolves had left. Enoch and I needed to speak, but I could certainly say that I would prefer my child and grandchildren not to witness any more savagery from me. And I wasn't certain that the monster within me wouldn't come out if I were to have a part in dealing with Lilith.

Just a quick glance at her struggling against Jasper's grip caused my rage to spiral. I didn't have time for the emotion however, so I forced it down for the time being. It was time to address those that I'd brought with me. Bella refused to let go of my hand, and the family, including Carlisle, moved with me toward the group. Alice's vision of the resolution gave me a degree of calm; still, many of the vampires found it hard to meet my gaze. There were only ten – all from Europe or Northern Africa - that had chosen to obey my stand-down order. When I stopped before them, several adopted a defensive stance, assuming that my word would be false, and that the moment of their destruction was at hand. I cut to the chase quickly.

"I know that my brother has enlightened you on who I am." Most of them shuffled nervously. "I will not give you the dirty details of what has happened up to now." I stared at each of the ten for a moment or two. Then I went on. What Jasper told you was accurate. You are free to go. But with that freedom comes a few parameters." I glared hard at the group. "You are not allowed to feed until you are over several hundred kilometers from here. If you do not abide by this edict, you will be hunted down and destroyed."

They understood clearly that I would do it personally. "There is no penalty should you decide to leave; you know I am a man of my word." I paused briefly then, overcome by a flash of my memories of the time I'd spent with them. They feared and respected me, and I heard those thoughts. "All I ask is that you obey our laws. Both Forks and Volterra are off-limits for diet."

"What if we want to stay with you?" one of the females asked.

This female vampire had not been one who'd pursued me, but her friend standing beside her was. Seeing me with Bella had shut down her aspirations; the second woman had immediately recognized that Bella was my mate. She would be a good woman to have in the Guard, once she was indoctrinated and properly trained. I faintly smirked at that thought; my brothers and the Guards would do well in that regard.

Then I glanced to the first woman, and I replied, "You may return to Volterra with us as part of the Guard. You will receive compensation, protection, and quarters with us, if you so choose. Aden and Anata will help guide you, along with a few of my other trusted friends." I said this, flicking a brief look at the two. I hoped that they could see my sincerity, that they really were trusted friends. When Aden smiled and jerked his head toward a certain part of the battleground…our meadow…I took a breath, realizing I had to right several wrongs quickly. It was easy to nod at his thoughts, because we were thinking along the same lines.

"Now is the time to go, or stay." Enoch chuckled as he observed from nearby, knowing my next word to those that stood down. "Choose."

The two women froze for a moment, and then they nodded in assent. Several others, all men, inclined their heads and stepped forward a pace. Aden and Anata moved to guide them to one side of the field as the rest gradually backed away and fled into the forests for parts unknown.

Then I turned around to look at the field where the pieces of my cousins, friends, and allies lay, before glancing at my wife and my father.

"Love…Dad…"Carlisle's bark of laughter at my address of him was heartwarming, even for my dead heart "…would you help me with Felippe and Louis?"

I tried to keep from sinking to my knees as I thought of how I'd ripped them to pieces.

"Master Edward, you don't have to do that," Tancred spoke up suddenly. He, Fred, Brianna, Myval, and several others had already begun the task of reassembly and healing the fallen vampires.

Even as I appreciated his thoughts and intentions, I felt deep emotion about my culpability. My lips twisted at the upwelling of emotion that began surfacing into my conscious mind. Bella had refused to allow me to slide under the guilt about Lilith, even though I wanted to scrub myself with some concrete or something equitable, before I permitted Bella to touch me any further. I felt like I had been violated and dirtied by the ancient woman's advances. But this task, this reassembly, was something no one was going to take from me.

"No. That is my responsibility." My voice came out low and forceful with these words. Tancred stepped to attention at my tone, which I had not intended. But I could not recall the words.

"Edward…" Bella spoke gently, and I swallowed my immediate need to growl at my wife. Then I turned to her.

"Bella…please," I begged with my eyes. After the briefest of moments, she nodded, squeezing my hand.

"So be it, but I will help." It wasn't a statement; it was a declaration.

As we turned, two more of the vampires changed their minds and slipped into the woods quietly, bound for destinations far away from Forks and Italy. I doubted I would hear anything from them in the near future. They were quite aware that they'd escaped destruction. The others remained still where they stood a little apart from us on the field, Anata keeping a keen eye on each of them.

_I've got this Edward. And might I say, it is good to have you back. Bella was inconsolable,_ she told me silently, supplying images to go with the words.

It was hard not to falter as I saw, again, both in my eyes and from the others' minds, what I'd done. The meadow was destroyed. It would take fine care to rectify the damage to the land, and as I thought of what was needed, Alice's visions supplied, in vivid detail, what it would look like in a few years. Lush and pampered, it was, perhaps, even more beautiful for my new appreciation of it. It would take time and work, but my and Bella's paradise would be restored to its beauty. Alice's lips turned down slightly when she saw my stubbornness, and that I would want to do it myself, but they weren't going to win in everything. This was something I had to do. They couldn't know the all of what I'd become…or perhaps, I should say, what I'd always been deep inside and unleashed.

Felippe and Louis were first, their pain making me squirm. They needed to feed, but I could not permit that to occur here. Feeding would have to take place further away from Forks unless Carlisle somehow procured a large enough quantity of bagged human blood.

"Master Edward!" Felippe gasped as his consciousness resurfaced. His thoughts were more generous than I deserved. He was solely happy that I was obviously back to my true self again.

"I'm sending you home with Myval and Datuu. Can you make it?" I asked of his thirst.

"Of course!" he said forcefully, unwilling to disappoint me. I had to close my eyes at the inner voice that harshly whispered that I was the disappointment here.

Louis was the same, arguing that he should help, but a quick bark of command stymied the possibility. Piece after piece, face after face, and mind after mind, I pieced them together, Bella helping to hold them as I met each one's eyes the first time they opened. I knew that Carlisle was frustrated with me, the rest of the family as well. But when the thoughts swirling around Bella and me mounted to painful levels, I finally turned to them.

"I NEED to do this!"

Of course it was my father to confront me. "Edward, we understand." He stepped closer before kneeling beside me. "But…"

I cut him off with a hard slash of my hand in the air, and then what I was doing hit me. The entire time I'd been in Lilith's imprisonment, I'd longed for that feeling of love and belonging…of family. I'd longed for Bella, even though I'd thought she was Marie. I'd longed for the sense that I wasn't alone. And although over the years, I'd become good at assigning responsibility for operations, a lesson learned through leadership, I was now distancing myself from my family and friends and not allowing them to help me in my hour of greatest need. Pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes, I groaned.

When would I ever learn?

The light in Carlisle's eyes when I let my hands drop to my side and nodded was luminous. He smiled broadly as everyone scurried to find those that had been destroyed by the troops I had led.

"Edward…" Bella's soft voice called me and I turned back to her. She was grinning ear to ear. "I love you."

Shaking my head and looking down at the ground in embarrassment, I mumbled the same back to her. Alice squeaked in approval as she caught a particularly vivid vision of how Bella intended to reward me for being so "mature" later. Carlisle's hand squeezing my shoulder as he turned to move toward Eleazar garnered my attention, but it was Enoch's smile that I focused on when I pulled my eyes from the muddy ground below me. He nodded in acknowledgement and moved fluidly away. In the end, and with Alice's help, I sorted through those that had fallen to determine which would show allegiance, or at least, leave in peace.

Dawn was but hours away when I stood with a torch, that Emmett had fashioned, over the pile of the pieces of fighters I'd led to the meadow. Those that had been given a second chance had already fled or chosen to accompany the Guard to Seattle, bound for the plane that would take them back to Europe and, after feeding, the castle. Charles, Naresh, Hyun Su, and their forces had accompanied them, giving aid to the guard in escorting the nervous former troopers. We would reconvene in Volterra in a fortnight, where I would allow the group to decide my fate. Although, Alice's visions were already clear. Instead of the episode calling into question my ability to lead, it had strengthened the perspective of many of my friends and allies that I was truly the one capable of doing it. They felt that what had happened had been a tempering, a refining of who I was as the leader of the vampire world. They expected the cunning with which I'd led Lilith's forces to be more notable in the years to come. How they'd come to that conclusion, even with my access to their thoughts, was still a mystery to me. My only explanation was Enoch's clear acceptance and approval of me.

Swift justice tinged with compassion. Like King Solomon.

It was a close enough assumption.

I felt both furious righteousness and empathy as I looked upon the funeral pyre before me. Cimil's shredded body was on top, and it was his face I focused on when I threw the torch onto the large pile. Playing judge, jury, and executioner flirted too closely to what I'd done during my rebellious time in the early 1930s. This was not a position or responsibility I enjoyed. That I was destroying creatures that would delight in havoc and mayhem only slightly mollified me. And although my family and friends had helped piece the pieces of my mess back together, I had solely taken on the responsibility of doing this; I wouldn't be dissuaded. So as the hungry flame licked over the grotesque mound of broken bodies, I assessed the parts of me that would still need to be healed, acknowledging the things within that had been stretched, tempered, and strengthened within as a result of the experience.

The flames of the bonfire flared behind me, purple smoke billowing out against the pre-dawn darkness as we turned to Jasper and the woman he held captive. Throughout my awakening and the time it had taken to sort and reassemble the creatures scattered across the meadow, Lilith had spewed vile words and thoughts, struggling against my warrior brother. It was a shame that his gift didn't work on her, as mine and others didn't…yes, I'd see the conversation my family had when they came to that realization. For it would have been nice for Jasper to anesthetize the ancient woman, to stop the evil words flowing from her mouth. There was not one person amongst my family and friends that didn't want the distinct privilege of destroying her.

My mother was still scolding Demetri for stopping her, and certainly Esme had just cause to be the one. She would have to be happy with the fact that she'd single-handedly caused more damage to Lilith than any other living creature before her. The normally alluring Lilith now looked like a harridan, her clothes hanging from her in shreds and Esme's teeth marks marring her formerly pristine skin.

Anna and Brianna had desired to rip the woman apart for the pain that she'd directly caused them and their biological families, but they were both gone - Anna at the house with Henry, and Brianna with Fred, the other Guard members, and our new recruits.

And there were others, Eleazar and Kate, whose mates were currently being fed deer to assuage the burn of reconnection.

Siobhan, had graciously kissed my cheeks before moving into the forest with Liam and Maggie. "Edward…save your apologies for later. Maggie and I have our eyes on some of the Volturi's jewels, so perhaps, we can use the time before we meet in Volterra to fashion a very good argument by which to convince you that our 'forgiveness' can only be bought." Her teasing words in her Irish lilt had only been enriched when Liam strode forward to grasp my hand without hesitation and Maggie hugged me hard. Their thoughts contained nothing but acceptance of me; they did not dwell on the destruction I'd brought; they knew I'd been imprisoned too deeply to be aware.

Zafrina, although I hadn't been "directly" responsible for the attack on her, played a little bit of foreshadowing a la Alice, showing me a vision of her Amazon jungle splendors. She was convinced that Bella and I were in need of a vacation, and she planned to allow us to frolic in her jungle to our hearts' content. Her sisters and she knelt gracefully over the three cloth-covered bodies at the forest's edge before blending into the thick greenery. She was perhaps the least greedy of the lot; she just wanted Lilith exterminated. For she thought of the woman as a particularly nasty bug.

So we were left to deal with Lilith…the family (in which I included the wolves), our cousins, and Enoch.

Then as Fate…

Wait, I certainly had to rethink that one!

But, I would have to go with it for now, until I had the time to consider what I'd been shown…so, as Fate would have it, our moment was interrupted as Alistair stepped through the tree line.

"I missed it?" he asked sharply and with ire, seeing the now burning funeral pyre. His eyes ran swiftly over all of us to see who had survived. He'd come to help, having only found out from a passing nomad about the last few months when he'd crawled out from his underwater refuge to feed.

My father's chortles started, and then he fell to his knees, holding at his stomach. That Alistair had finally chosen to stand by our family was nothing short of miraculous, but the irony that he would arrive too late wasn't lost. Soon, the entire meadow, except for Lilith, was in stitches, the stress of the last few months evaporating into laughter. It couldn't be helped; the look of disquiet on Alistair's face for having missed the fight was just too rich to be missed. He'd fled before our very first battle; now he was too late.

But he was still here for the fireworks.

Enoch nodded to me amidst the still-snickering group, and I knew that it was time. I did not want to take Lilith back to the house and taint our refuge any further. It was bad enough that she'd been in our private domain once. Slipping my fingers back into Bella's, I moved to within feet of the woman. She hissed at my proximity.

"I had him, you know," she cackled at Bella, her tone full of implication and insinuation. "I tasted his flesh and felt him move beneath me."

A low growl from the women of my family rumbled across the meadow as I shook my head. "You forced yourself on me and attempted…"

Bella interrupted the flow of my words, putting her hand over my mouth again. "It's okay, Edward. I know," Bella announced simply and sedately. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her palm for good measure. Lilith had not been successful in riling her. Then she looked at the ancient woman. "Alice saw the kiss you forced on him. I'm certain Edward will fill me in on the details later…much later…after I've actually had what you didn't get." Bella shrugged elegantly, running her tongue over her lips seductively as she looked up into my face. When she bit her lower lip, it was all I could do to not throw her over my shoulder and run.

"Now, that there is lust," Emmett guffawed, and I saw my black, lust-filled eyes in everyone's thoughts. He snickered when Lilith erupted, pulling harshly at Jasper and attempting to lunge at me and Bella. Jasper pulled her back firmly.

Shaking my head to clear the Bella-induced fog, I forced myself to turn back to Lilith. "There is no hope for you."

Her shriek of defiance echoed across our meadow, reminding me of all that she'd destroyed. I was suddenly tired, as if my energy had been drained. I didn't have the strength to even speak to her any further. It was almost anticlimactic, my acceptance that I would not be the one to exact punishment on Lilith. But I also understood my place and the ultimate plan for this moment.

"Enoch…" I gave her over into his care with a simple wave of my hand. Then, I folded my arms around Bella, pulling her face to my chest and resting my cheek against the top of her head. I wanted to go home, to take that shower I was dreaming of, to lie down on the bed in my and Bella's room, and to make love to my wife.

"NO!" Lillith's harsh scream echoed across the land, and the panic that infused her face, indeed her very being, as he stepped toward her was almost hard to watch. She was a good actress. But in that moment, Lilith looked like nothing more than a lost child, and it wasn't an act.

Without words, Enoch raised his hands and placed them on Lilith's shoulders. Had it not been so dramatic, I might have chuckled at the way that Jasper quickly released her just before Enoch's fingertips met her skin. Jasper didn't want to experience Enoch's gift again…any time soon, at least.

Lilith's mouth opened in a silent scream as Enoch's gaze bore down on her eyes. For the first few moments, the two remained engaged in a soundless match of wills, then a sound so horrendous escaped her mouth that many covered their ears. It was excruciating, like the sound of the demons that Stefanie had battled, but magnified a thousand-fold. Lilith began babbling in a language that was so ancient that I was certain that no one other than she and Enoch understood it. But the emotions were clear: hate, rage, and vengeance. Through their minds' interpreting centers, I caught the nuances. Lilith had lost control, and with it her immunity to my gift.

He was offering her the same choices he had everyone else, allowing her to see what she really needed.

But Lilith disagreed.

"They are mine…all mine!" she screamed at him in Summerian, before slipping into Babylonian. I knew these languages from Aro's memories, and Anata and I had practiced to keep our skills fresh, but the two ancients' accents were immaculate and fluid; so much so, that I had a hard time keeping up. "Took it all from me! Everything! MINE!" Then she began clawing at him, attempting to break free from his grasp. Enoch remained stoic, while she went berserk, but never once did he move. "I am not sorry!" she spit at him. "Not sorry! Not sorry! Not sorry!"

She began literally vibrating under his hands and his penetrating gaze. It seemed she attempted to tear her gaze from his, but couldn't.

"Your soul? How does it look?" Enoch said softly, barely moving his lips. Or maybe he didn't speak, and I only heard it in my mind.

But Lilith heard and his question seemed to drive her insane. "Soul!" she screeched. The sound that came out of her was nothing close to laughter, it was maniacal and unbalanced.

Enoch's face finally began to show stress as he concentrated down upon her. Lilith battled, scratching against him, kicking and screaming, even as Enoch focused, commanding her attention. The stress built in him, to the point that I saw Jasper begin to sway and Alice reached to support him. But everyone stepped back when it appeared that electricity began arcing between the two ancients, building in strength and illuminating the spectators ringing the two. Jasper's face paled.

"Jasper?" Alice asked in a panic. He shushed her, but it was clear that he leaned on her heavily.

Lilith was decompensating in front of us, her mind splitting, her personality waxing from shrieks of defiance to sobs of fear. Her words flowed from modern day English, to the language she'd first spoken in, and everywhere in between; a true Babel of languages. Her body vacillated from rigid to slumping. The electricity racing between both amplified visibly, the glow almost becoming too bright to watch.

"_I help others see themselves clearly."_ Enoch's words flew through Eleazar's mind as he watched Lilith twitching in Enoch's hands. His strain began to worry me.

Just as I began to move forward, to help him, a low hissing sound began to tear out of Lilith's chest.

"Choose!" Enoch ground out in a loud ringing voice, but the sound wasn't the polished tone I'd heard from him and in the other's thoughts. He was under strain.

"I choose to kill you!" she screamed, attempting to snap at him.

"Lilith! It can be different!" Enoch raised his voice, but his tone was pleading.

"Help me!" she screamed, as if she could see someone. But her words weren't a plea to Enoch. "Do not forsake me!" she roared.

I nervously began looking around for the being she was calling to. Even for my mind, it was all becoming too fantastic. The hairs on my arms stood up as I realized just who Lilith's consort was.

"Lilith!" Enoch choked out, his face contorted.

"Damn…you!" Those were her last words. Words and choices by which she damned herself.

Lilith began to shake, then the movement built momentum, and her limbs began to jerk uncontrollably. The haze of the electricity turned red, coating them.

"Enoch!" His name tore from my lips in warning. Something very bad was about to happen.

The hissing grew louder, filling the air around us. It was excruciating for everyone, and a bubble of panic threatened to break over me. I remembered Aro's death suddenly and what had happened. I would go mad if I had to live with Lilith's memories.

"Bella…! Would you…?!" Seeing my panicked expression, she immediately understood, throwing her inner shield around me, protecting me from any memories that might issue from Lilith's Tartarus-dark mind. Such a mind-dump would likely drive me irreversibly mad, I feared.

When I felt my wife's gift surround me, I couldn't help but move forward, wanting to help Enoch. I was afraid he was going to fall. I saw Carlisle, from the corner of my eyes, moving toward him as well. A bolt of pure energy shot through us when we placed our hands at his shoulders in support. It was at that moment that I accepted that it was also what Aro had done for me…might possibly still be doing for me.

I silently thanked my wife for the protection of her shield, certain that I didn't want to know what was going on in Enoch's mind. I'd seen enough before I'd begged Bella for the help.

Enoch's stoic façade broke just then, and he begged Lilith to reconsider…asking her to see what she could be. The ancient words struck her like barbs, her body jerking as if they were physical blows.

A blast of heat preceded what was to happen only by a mere moment of time. The manically laughing and uncontrollably jerking Lilith erupted into flames. Her eyes flared violently red just before she did so, and Carlisle and I pulled Enoch free of her. We were thrown to the ground from the intense heat shock wave. Lilith's howls were unearthly as she spun, showering embers to and fro.

An image suddenly struck at my mind. The Irish had a legend of the Banshee…a woman whose wails could bring men to their knees in pain. Legends portrayed the Banshee as a beautiful woman whose wail foreshadowed the death of someone important. If Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie had stayed with us, I would imagine that a new legend would've been told of the beautiful, powerful Banshee who heralded her own death. Just before Lilith exploded into a million embers, she glared at me, Enoch, and Carlisle …her eyes strangely flickered like red-hot glowing molten lava over us and causing the normally reserved Carlisle to make the sign of a cross before him. Enoch simply closed his eyes as her shrieks faded into silence.

Desolation was the only word I could use to describe the look on his face.

This wasn't the first time Enoch's gift had resulted in a sentient being's demise. But it was, perhaps, the most dramatic. Cradling Enoch, I waited for him to come to his own reconciliation with what had occurred. The loss of her soul was a blow to him.

As the sickly sweet smell of destroyed vampires surrounded everyone in the meadow, a strange, hushed, respectful peace prevailed.

It was over.

* * *

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	68. Home

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Just an FYI, I am going to apologize in advance if there is a delay in the next few chapters. I'm having a minor procedure on my shoulder, but sadly…the Doc may limit my access to the computer over the next week or so (insert sad face). I'd hope to finish the story before having it done, but just haven't been able to get the chapters completed in time. I apologize. Yes, we have a few more to go.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I hope to answer them this week (with my left hand). HA!**

* * *

**A man travels the world over in search of what he needs,**

**and returns home to find it.**

**George Augustus Moore.**

**Edward POV**

Enoch's guilt felt all too familiar, and it was oddly comforting to see him indulge in a brief moment of self-expression as he pounded his fist once, then twice against the ground as the final embers of what remained of Lilith flared in one last show of defiance and then died into silvery ash. Not far away, the larger pile of vampire remains still burning attested to my own failure. And beyond the smoldering desecration was, perhaps, the biggest consequence of my perfidy, and one I personally needed to make right. I just hoped that my actions hadn't caused an irreparable rift that between our family and our cousins; I didn't think I would be able to forgive myself if that occurred.

Enoch gave a small chuckle as he glanced away from Lilith's ashes to me, and I could feel his chest shake with the movement. "_It is amazing. Even without being able to read your thoughts or see your expression, I know what is going through that mind of yours. Now is not the time for self-indulgence, young one."_

I didn't dare tap at the ground near where his fists had left deep gouges in the already ravaged earth as a way to point out the disparity between his words and actions. Enoch's break was an anomaly, not the norm, and I was not a big enough man to challenge him, of all people. Rising, I put out my hand to help him up.

"Not yet, young one," he smiled, his burnished gold eyes twinkling as he stood on his own. It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant…his gift.

Not yet? As if I was to be exposed to Enoch's gift?

Oh, hell no!

"_It is inevitable, you know. This is one of the reasons I was sent. And why you are concerned, I have no idea. You've already faced so many of your demons." _His demeanor was calm, but he couldn't hide his humor.

A vision of Aro, and what had happened in the spirit world just before I returned to them flashed through my mind at his observation. When Enoch's grin turned into a broad smile, I saw my crimson eyes grow large through his thoughts. He started laughing, actually…laughing hard, when I adamantly shook my head.

But then Carlisle, beside him, caught my attention, and all else faded. Without thought, I threw myself at my father, my black robes billowing out as I wrapped my arms around him like a silly fool. This was no brief tap on the shoulder, quick "manly" hug; I was perfectly comfortable with my emotions and the need to hang onto him just a moment. When I sensed Esme beside us, I quickly darted my arm out to include her in my unabashed display of affection, squeezing her tightly. I heard the chuckles from others; I didn't care at the moment. It was just the wolves and our cousins; they would give me hell either way.

"Mom, Dad, I love you." My voice was harsh with emotion.

Esme huffed before crying out that she loved me as well. Carlisle just chuckled…calling me son as he squeezed us just a little tighter. Esme's eyes shone with unshed venom when we finally broke apart. I knew we would talk later, but I just had to hug my parents.

Bella joined me, lacing our fingers together, and for the next few moments, I had to physically touch each of those around me...handshakes with the shorts-clad wolves who emerged from just beyond the forest line of the meadow where they'd phased back into human form and introductions to the newest young wolves that hadn't accompanied Gabriel back home. Further handshakes were given to the male vampires and more than a few hard hugs from the females.

Rosalie knocked her fist to my shoulder before she sobbed and wrapped her arms around both Bella and me. Emmett, taking cue from me, grabbed us all into a bone-crushing hug. Of course he had to dangle the three of us in the air in a show of strength. He might as well have beaten his chest and done a Tarzan yell to announce his "manliness."

"Umph!…Em…" I barely managed to spit out through his booming laughter.

Alice appeared to vibrate in place before jumping up to wrap her tiny arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Her infectious giggling sounding liked tinkling bells in the meadow. I felt almost dizzy with rapid flashes of the future that ran through her mind as we exchanged words mentally. Jasper waited patiently for his wife to quit mauling me mentally and physically, before extending his hand. I expected a quick handshake, but I should've known better. Jasper pulled me in for a hug as well, giving me a quick double-pat on my back efficiently. The simple sign of affection was overwhelming, considering his normally reserved ways. He'd definitely changed, as had I; the past years had refined Jasper and me. It was definitely the dawning of a new era for us.

"_Edward, it is good to see you back." _Then he ruined the gravity of the moment by adding, "_I seriously need a vacation."_

I was thinking at least a month on Isle Esme if we could talk our mother into it. We could take young Victoria and let her play in the warm waters. Alice squeaked in excitement, causing Jasper to smile. Although he might not know what I was thinking, he knew that whatever Alice had seen, in response to his suggestion, pleased her. And what pleased Alice pleased Jasper.

Carmen and Eleazar came next, then Kate and Garrett. Benjamin grinned cheekily as his beautiful mate kissed my cheek, but it was the two that remained that I dreaded. Tanya was all but gracious, and yet, I had a hard time meeting Nahuel's teak eyes. His three sisters lay dead not feet from us. For so many years, he'd tried to form a bond with his siblings, and although his efforts hadn't been particularly successful, it had no means been Nahuel's fault that the relationships remained distant; they truly were of Joham.

He loved them nonetheless. And their deaths rested solely upon my shoulders.

A quick flash of Nahuel's mind was the only warning before his open-handed blow struck my face, my head jerking around to the side. Even as several growls of displeasure came from the spectators, the loudest being from my wife, I waited and tried to keep my face impassive as I stared at Nahuel. Holding my hand out to settle the others, I focused through the bruised sensation. For what he was about to say destroyed me more than his physical blow ever could.

"You've been waiting for someone to do that, so I'm saving us all the trouble, Edward," Nahuel said in a low fierce growl. "I told my sisters what to do, and they chose not to listen. They chose to try to flee instead of working with us. So stop. Their decisions, their consequences. They paid with their lives."

But the grief was visible in his eyes, in the soft brown irises shimmering with tears. He, like my child and grandchildren, like Ellie and Henry, could feel the release of that powerful human reaction. It was one I envied, and even through my shock, I watched in fascination as the salty liquid droplets ran down his face, making tracks in the still-present dirt.

"If you assume the privilege of striking me, Nahuel, then I'm taking a privilege too. Let me say it." I saw his barely discernible nod. "I'm sorry…so very sorry. I wish there was some way I could turn back time…that there was some way I could've stopped this."

"Ha!" he snorted. Then he shook his head slowly, and I saw his mental image. "I saw Emmett, Edward. He was more clueless than ever..." His statement was interrupted by Emmett's insulted yell. Nahuel's slight attempt at humor was not lost on us, and Emmett bashfully smiled before he shrugged good-naturedly. The _tabula rasa_ experiment on Emmett, from what I saw in my father's and Nahuel's thoughts, had been extremely illuminating for my family. "So let's not dwell on what cannot be changed," he ended. Then he turned to Esme. "May we bury my sisters here?"

Esme nodded gravely. She'd already been planning to locate their burial sites alongside Victoria's mother's and Fang's. Ah…God…the pain. Still weak, which was really unexplainable by vampire standards and of concern to me, my legs threatened, again, to fail at the thought of my valiant canine protector. I saw his burial service through Esme's memories, even as she thought about what we could do for the three hybrids who'd lost their lives this day.

"Edward," Paul said quietly, bringing my attention back to those still here. "We'll be going now," he nodded back to the wolves. "Please accept our condolences," he said respectfully to Nahuel.

Nahuel inclined his head in acceptance, and the wolf nodded in return.

Reaching out with my free hand, the other still tightly clutched by Bella, I smiled, noticing he had no hesitation in shaking it. With a loud "Yip" from Paul after transforming, the wolves moved into the forest, and within a second, I heard the thuds of their paws as they streaked through the forest back to La Push and their family; I knew their families would be joyfully celebrating their safe return.

The meadow seemed so quiet suddenly after the tumult of the battle, with just my family and Enoch surrounding me. With a jerk, I cast off my black robe onto the ground; beneath were simple, worn black clothes. No one dared to question me as I picked up one of Nahuel's sisters, Sekhmet. Emmett and Jasper followed my lead as they picked up the others in their arms, wanting Nahuel to be able to lean on Tanya for comfort. With a whispered "Come, husband," from Tanya, we departed.

My heart warred with itself as I, with Bella at my side, neared the house. I was gladdened to be home after being captured by Lilith and losing my true self, while at the same time, saddened by what I knew awaited there. I was worried about Jacob and Leah, more so than for Henry. He'd at least been awake enough to tease me about Anna. But my best friend and Leah had remained unconscious as they were carried away. Knowing my concern, Carlisle ran through their conditions in his mind as we sped through the forest toward the house, already thinking ahead to what could be done to make them more comfortable and expedite their supernatural healing. Esme was determined to send Sam for groceries as soon as she could…plans of soups and broths running through her mind.

My parents were the most amazing people. My family had barely escaped their intended destruction at the hands of my false persona, but they'd already forgiven me…or perhaps that wasn't even the right word, as they'd never held me responsible for what had happened, or even for my feeding on human blood. They'd moved on to the plans of how to make things right as soon as possible, to the hope of the new day, and to our family.

Another example of setting things right were my grandchildren and Ellie. Bella and I were no more into the back yard before I was surrounded. Carlisle took Sekhmet from my arms, and then I was mobbed by the triplets. This was the reunion they'd wanted, but couldn't give amidst the remains of battle.

"_Nonno!"_ Stefanie chanted, wrapping her arm around me as Ellie did on my other side. Stefanie filled my mind with the memory she had of me running to her when she'd felt so weak in the spirit world…then William appearing at my side. Even though I couldn't process her emotions, her thoughts were quite clear. She'd been hanging on by a thread.

I heard Ellie's question in her mind about Lilith and nodded almost imperceptibly, earning a quick hard squeeze. Greedy – and vicious - little thing. I was certain the details of Lilith's death would be repeated and spread quickly; Ellie would just have to wait until then to find out precisely and in spectacular fashion how her maker had destroyed herself.

Both began babbling.

"I didn't want to leave you," Stefanie cried as she visualized the moment I'd ordered her to flee to safety with Victoria, the day Lilith had taken me.

Ellie was angry as she shared the same image, furious that I had ordered them away, even though she'd known that they needed to get Victoria to safety. "We could've fought."

Then their thoughts skipped ahead to the next dreadful moment. "I thought Nonna was going to die…her face…"

I saw Bella then through their memories when they'd broken through the forest line to find and see her, standing beside Charlie, come to the almost immediate realization as to what had transpired. My pain flared at seeing their recall of her sudden desolation and panic, and I glanced to my wife. She shook her head gently as if she knew what the girls were showing me. Warmth spread through me replacing the pain as our eyes met, she smiled brightly. "I love you" she mouthed quickly, and I did the same over the tops of Ellie's and Stefanie's heads.

They babbled a mile a minute, asking questions about my well-being, touching my hands, shoulders, and face as if to reassure themselves that I was really here and physically okay. They did not care that I had slipped, that my eyes were red; they knew that I had not been myself. The entire time both girls spoke, I saw the thoughts in their minds, the memories of the last several weeks I'd been absent. The girls held a level of guilt that they felt no one could understand, believing that if they'd stayed with me to fight, instead of leaving, that I wouldn't have been taken.

"_Stop_," I finally said in a whisper, smoothing my fingertips across both of their cheeks. "Lilith had it all planned, and I can only be grateful that you were able to escape without harm. If anything had happened to either of you…" I let the words convey my feelings as I shook my head.

Then it hit me who was missing. "Victoria?" I asked, spinning to look at Jasper.

His face was bright as he smiled. "Safe, Edward. Charlie and Sue have her. We sent them away before the battle. I've already sent him the message to come home, but we don't know where they went, so I don't know how long it'll take them to get the message or return." He knew the question I was really asking. "She's fine, Edward."

"Perfectly fine," William added, having waited impatiently for his turn. The simple satisfaction in being able to say that was more than obvious in his voice.

"I swear, William, you've grown half a foot in the weeks since I've seen you," I admitted.

He had. He was now taller than me; I had to look up slightly to meet his gaze. Regardless of how he looked, his next action betrayed his true age. His scalding hot embrace made me grin like a fool.

"So…have you whipped all the other wolves into shape?" I mumbled as I hugged him back.

"Pfft…I haven't had time." He choked. "Oh God…_Nonno_…" His words turned into a sob, and I heard the girls starting up again beside us.

"Stop, seriously…" I admonished turning in William's embrace to keep my arm around his shoulder and pulling Ellie and Stefanie back to me with my other arm.

Smelling their sweet scents and warmed by the heat pouring off them, I couldn't help but hang on just a few seconds longer, as I had with Carlisle and Esme. It was the sense of home, and other than the pull to my mate, there was nothing more addictive. I was a lucky man, I realized as I saw the family all looking on, attempting to keep their emotions under control and then the love blazing from Bella's eyes.

But it wasn't all serious. Chuckling at Jasper's visions of William wallowing on the grass in the meadow and spreading his "King of Stinkdom" scent, I shook my head at the things we needed to talk about. But certain things had priority.

"Take me to see Jake and Leah," I asked of them, needing to see my friends for myself.

Nessie's tears when we, along with Henry, entered the library where Anna had set up a makeshift sick room were humbling. One moment, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Jacob's hand. The next, she gasped at seeing me and flew into my arms.

"Daddy! Don't ever do that to me again." She emphasized her spoken words by tapping my chest with her finger while she scolded me mentally. "_Mom was determined to come after you. Jake was a mess, as was Poppa. Nana was ready to kill someone." _Looking up, she saw the triplets behind us._ "And my babies…Daddy, they thought it was their fault. No matter what we said."_

"Hmmm…" I rumbled at her thoughts, hugging her just a little closer before kissing her forehead.

She squealed before grabbing Bella into a hug, and the two chattered like magpies for a moment. But knowing why I'd come, Bella laced our fingers, and we approached the two wolves' beds.

I approached Leah first, smiling at Sam and young Gabriel. The large wolf sat beside Leah, his hand covering hers. Someone, I assumed Anna, had put her in a clean, white night tank top and sleep short set and washed the dirt off her face. The first thing I noticed was her color. She wasn't as pale as my glimpses of her in the meadow had revealed, but she still wasn't her normally healthy tan.

"May I?" I asked the two, nodding toward her, unwilling to assess her any further without their permission.

Perhaps before my mental imprisonment, I wouldn't have hesitated to presume. Now, there were many reasons not to make a move without asking. For one, I'd been gone for some time, and secondly, my eyes were still tinged crimson from the humans I'd killed; I'd fed on the human woman upon my arrival in North Africa, and then again just before coming to Forks. That fact was as much abhorrent to me as it was to the wolves; their whole _raison d'etre_ was to preserve and defend human life, and even though I had a legitimate excuse, I wondered if my slips would affect their responses. Gabriel may have been raised with the knowledge of what he was, what Leah was to him, and how an imprinting would change his life, but knowing and _seeing _were two different he was a newly changed wolf was difficult enough, but that his imprint…a newly acknowledged and experienced imprint…was badly injured because of my actions was potentially enough to send him over the edge.

I waited to see their reaction, and when Gabe and Sam both nodded to me at the same time; Sam staring intently into my eyes, Bella squeezed my hand. It was as if to say, _"See, everything is going to be okay."_

"Please, Edward," Gabe nodded toward his mate who remained still.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he joined me, ready to hear my assessment of her condition. He had IV bags ready along with morphine drip bags. The miraculous nature of the wolves' physiology meant that Jacob and Leah would burn off the effects of the morphine quickly, but it was necessary. Both Jacob and Leah were in pain.

Still holding on to Bella, I leaned over taking a deep whiff of Leah as I swept my nose along her body, murmuring to Carlisle what I detected as he worked to get the IV line in Leah first. The scent of her blood was clean, thoroughly pungent with her wolf odor. Her heartbeat was stronger, and I could hear the rush of it, sending the needed nutrients to her tissues. Deeper still, I could hear the mending of her ribs, the brittle sound of calcium forming around breaks and filling in the cracks from Carlisle's interventions, the blood flooding the tissues with their inflammatory response, even as they mended. Her lungs were clear; thankfully, I couldn't detect the sound of unnecessary fluid. The erratic rhythm of her breaths that I'd heard on the battlefield had evened and physically she seemed better.

Her thoughts…something clear only to me, were what gave me the most hope, and it was what Carlisle was waiting to hear. He'd watched me intently as I assessed her, noting my focus and thinking through what he'd determined during his perfunctory review at the meadow.

As soon as the morphine hit her system, Leah floated in a pain-free existence, her thoughts displaying flashes of dreams as visions of her family, Sam, Emily, and Gabriel floated through her mind. For now, the battle she'd been involved in seemed like a nightmare on the horizon, even if a little part of her thought that the pain she felt must have come from something. Her heart settled even further into a calmer rhythm as the morphine managed the agony she'd felt.

It was the rational nature of her thoughts, even in the waterfall of images running through her unconscious mind that reassured me.

"She's thinking of you," I let Gabriel know, as a memory of him running at her side flashed through her mind. Her thoughts were slowing as the pain medication forced her mind to rest as well.

"Me?" Gabriel gasped, then grinned. His hand squeezed hers just a little tighter.

"Yes." I chuckled at how his face lightened even more before turning back to Carlisle. "She's resting."

"Her heart is strong, and the bones are mending. Any internal injuries are already healed." Carlisle's words were made as statements, but he was asking my opinion.

"I agree."

But the mention of internal injuries brought Jacob to the forefront of my mind; I'd seen the blood foaming out of his mouth. Nessie grabbed my other hand as Bella and I came to stand beside Jacob. His chest rose and fell rapidly, but his heart was perhaps even stronger than Leah's. He was burning up, the heat radiating off him…so I looked for the bites. Seeing one on his arm, my gaze went to Carlisle's sharply.

"He's burning off the venom, Edward. Damned if I…" Carlisle's words were interrupted by Enoch's sharp cough from downstairs. I shook my head as I remembered my old and long-held belief of being damned for being a vampire. Looking suitably chastised at the ancient vampire's reproof, Carlisle began again. "It boggles my mind. He should be dead." Carlisle glanced to Nessie in understanding of her moan. "There's another on his upper thigh."

Letting go of Bella's hand in order to maintain my contact with Nessie, I didn't hesitate to touch Jacob, as I had Leah. Pushing the thin sheet aside, I saw that the wound on his leg was angry. Leaning down, I searched for any putrid smells, but did not scent any. Unfortunately, unlike Leah, there was fluid in his lungs as I could hear wet sounds quite clearly, and I reasoned one of his crushed ribs must have punctured a lung. The normal intervention would have been a chest tube to drain the fluid, but I did not think that was necessary; his body heat would gradually vaporize the fluid.

"Jacob's lung and ribs were already healing at the meadow," Carlisle confirmed my suspicion. "Although I don't know how much good it will do, I've put some antibiotics in his bag."

"His temperature is too high," I noted as Carlisle efficiently found a vein and inserted the needle into it. As Anna's nose scrunched at the smell of the wolf's blood, I focused on what we needed to do to bring down Jacob's temperature. We needed ice…or…I grinned almost evilly, some vampires. "Bella…" I grumbled. "I think we have a job for Emmett and Jasper."

"HELL NO!" Even Emmett sputtered at Enoch's cleared throat; I could see him staring sternly at my irrepressible brother. The next sound we heard was an "Uuumph!" I was certain Rose had elbowed him.

Alice's tinkling laughter told me clearly how Jasper was reacting to my suggestion. Either way, Jacob needed help immediately, and if Bella and I had to recreate a vampire sandwich to give cover for me to rest against the weakness I felt, then I would take it.

Henry chuckled from the couch where Anna held him cradled to her chest. His eyes twinkled entirely too much for someone who was supposed to be sick. "He's faking, Anna," I ratted him out, knowing that Henry was going to harass me unmercifully if I crawled into bed with Jacob.

"Oh, I know. I'm just enjoying holding him too much to call him on it," she admitted and Henry smirked knowing he'd made it out of our altercation the winner.

Carlisle finally contained his mirth. "As much as I would enjoy the chaos that would ensue if you and Bella slept with Jacob again…" Emmett bawled out in laughter from below, and even Enoch chuckled. "…I think we need to let him burn the venom off for as long as possible. It seems to be working so far. The only thing I can fathom is that his experience with the werewolf in Italy built some sort of immunity for him. It makes no sense…the morphology between vampires and the Children of the Moon is entirely different, but I don't have anything else to explain it. We'll monitor him, and if the fever climbs any higher, I'll personally make sure that Emmett and Jasper pay their dues."

That decree caused dead silence below…well, at least from Emmett and Jasper. Everyone else exploded in laughter. Even with the fun an increased temperature would incite, I couldn't wish that on Jacob. Bella smoothed his black hair back from his forehead before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Bella…" Jacob mumbled just then as he groggily opened his eyes momentarily, causing everyone to smile.

Sure enough, she filled his thoughts. In his delirium, they bumped each other's hips as they walked through the forest. Nessie, the triplets, and I were walking before them, and in his thoughts, he was making fun of me. Then Jasper and Emmett popped into the scene, their arms grasping for him. He screamed at their attempt to hug him, scaring everyone in the room but me. I was the recipient of several death glares until I explained.

"He heard Carlisle's threat to make Jasper and Emmett snuggle with him. I have to say he is as pleased about the thought as they are."

The laughter that went through the house was cleansing, and I took the moment to lean down and talk with him. "C'mon, Jake. I have a ton of things I need to talk to you about."

But as Nessie stayed to watch over Jake, and Sam and Gabriel over Leah, the rest of us made our way down stairs. We still had several obligations to attend, and I had to focus to keep from stumbling and falling down the stairs.

~FMR~

**Bella POV**

Edward's head remained bowed over Fang's grave, and he was shaking.

We'd buried the three sisters, Edward and Nahuel having dug their graves as Jasper helped Emmett fashion their coffins. I'd stood just to Edward's side watching him move in the rich dark soil, wishing I knew what to do to make it better and knowing the only thing I could do at that point was stand by him. I certainly wasn't letting him out of my sight; the need to run away with him to…somewhere…so we could be alone was already almost unbearable. I needed to touch him and in ways that would be embarrassing if we weren't alone. During the simple ceremony Nahuel had held for his sisters, I felt the tension of my husband as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and I worried that he was about to collapse.

The looks in Jasper's and Carlisle's faces as they watched him mourning our canine friend told me that they had similar concerns, as well.

A slight breeze blew over us, and I could smell the dampness of the rain coming. I was grateful, realizing it would begin the cleansing process of the meadow, mixing the ashes of those that had come against us and sifting them into the earth to begin nourishing it. I found it poetic that in their deaths, through this biblical "dust to dust," through this elemental and ageless process of renewal, these ashes would help to repair the damage they'd done.

But more than the rain, I sensed and smelt something different. A beautiful dogwood tree flourished over Saralyn's final resting spot; Carlisle had planted a Monterey cypress tree over Fang's. As the breeze blew through the trees, the branches of the still young dogwood appeared to bow toward Edward, as if to caress him with its dark green leaves, and the distinct scent of the Cypress filled the air around us. Seeing Edward and Enoch smile at these scents, I realized it seemed just all too convenient, and for not the first time, I wondered just what my grandchildren and husband had seen in that world beyond us. For there was a part of me that now questioned so many things in our lives.

Why had Tyler's van "just happened" to slide on that ice patch in the school parking lot, sending him in my direction? Why had the action of simply opening an envelope become such a defining point? I'd opened numerous before without getting a paper cut. Why was my mind closed to Edward? It was a fact that would've certainly gained his attention if my scent hadn't hit him like a wrecking ball; it was as if I'd been designed to test his every limit. And was it really just coincidence that my mother had met a man she could love again, and I'd come to Forks as a result…where a family of vampires lived? A family of vampires I seemed particularly designed to belong to and become an integral part of. Why had I been so clumsy as a human, and been a "danger magnet" and then paired with a chivalrous man who would find that clumsiness as a personal call to protect me?

It went on and on…instances of where Fate seemed to have intervened, leading us here. Not just in my and Edward's lives, but in the others. What were the odds that Jasper's descendants would migrate to where we held a permanent home, allowing him to see his human side? That Rosalie and Esme, perpetual mothers, would be granted the ability to raise such fine children…and that those children would become so instrumental in our salvation, even when they'd been designed for our destruction? Was it really just the effect of imprinting that had led to Nessie and Jake creating a supernaturally, freakishly strong son and daughter…children with gifts the likes we'd never seen?

Was it Fate that had led Enoch to us, or us to him?

No…it was _more_, I suspected. And I wanted to know the answers to my questions, but I knew we had time.

The gentle caress of the breeze seemed to settle Edward, and I wanted to sigh in relief when I saw him reach out toward the ground, resting his fingertips against the soil just above where I was certain that Fang's body rested. A simple greeting or farewell…I wasn't certain. I certainly wasted no time in moving beside him and maneuvering myself under his arm when he stood. Being physically separated was painful.

Tanya and her family left shortly afterward, bound for Alaska. We would see them again in Volterra for the called meeting. Alistair had elected to accompany them, mumbling still about missing the fun, but having assured Carlisle that he too would come to Volterra. It was much for the normally reclusive vampire to make such a promise, but I had a feeling he meant it.

And so it was that we were left with the family, the wolves, and Enoch.

And Edward finally stumbled.

Esme gasped as he grabbed for the arm of the chair, taking me with him. But I'd been waiting for something to happen, having seen the signs all throughout the time since he'd come back to me, so I caught him, and maneuvered us into the oversized lounge chair. As everyone rushed to him, including a still recovering Henry, Enoch held his hands out above us, like a guardian angel, effectively stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Just need a moment," Edward said in a whisper, his face resting gently against my chest, where I'd pulled him. Nessie and Sam both came to the top of the stairs, worried about the commotion, but without opening his eyes, Edward answered their silent questions. "I'm fine, just a little weak…which I guess I should be concerned about. But I think I just need to rest for a moment. I'm no spirit walker…that stuff wears me out," he joked, and I heard both of the grandkids laugh out from above us. There was still so much we needed to hear.

Unable to help myself, I looked to Carlisle in concern, and he shook his head, causing Edward to chuckle against me. "Love…Carlisle…I swear I feel fine, except for the unusual weakness."

"You need to feed," Carlisle said quickly, mentioning the subject that we'd avoided.

At that, Edward leaned up slightly and opened his red eyes to meet Carlisle's sun-gold ones. They engaged in a staring contest for a moment, and I wondered what Edward heard in Carlisle's thoughts. But when Edward's solemn face began to melt into a predatory smirk, and he glanced over to me, his eyes blazing, I didn't have to wonder what Carlisle was telling him. It was all too clear, and for those that might have missed it somehow, Emmett's whistle was loud and clear.

"Go, I'll watch over Leah and Jake," Carlisle ordered, and I didn't have to be told twice.

I literally carried Edward out over the whistles and catcalls, Carlisle's smile, and Enoch's laughter.

* * *

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. He keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	69. Chase

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**A little lemon…**

**If that isn't your thing…skip it. I'll have the next plot chapter up next Sunday. This was written before my surgery and unbetaed. Please excuse any mistakes (I'm typing solely with my left hand). The betas are working on the next chapter right now – promise.**

* * *

**"A man chases a woman until she catches him."**

**American Proverb**

**Bella POV**

"_Just need a moment," Edward said in a whisper, his face resting gently against my chest, where I'd pulled him. Nessie and Sam both came to the top of the stairs, worried about the commotion, but without opening his eyes, Edward answered their silent questions. "I'm fine, just a little weak…which I guess I should be concerned about. But I think I just need to rest for a moment. I'm no spirit walker…that stuff wears me out," he joked, and I heard both of the grandkids laugh out from above us. There was still so much we needed to hear._

_Unable to help myself, I looked to Carlisle in concern, and he shook his head, causing Edward to chuckle against me. "Love…Carlisle…I swear I feel fine, except for the unusual weakness."_

"_You need to feed," Carlisle said quickly, mentioning the subject that we'd avoided._

_At that, Edward leaned up slightly and opened his red eyes to meet Carlisle's sun-gold ones. They engaged in a staring contest for a moment, and I wondered what Edward heard in Carlisle's thoughts. But when Edward's solemn face began to melt into a predatory smirk, and he glanced over to me, his eyes blazing, I didn't have to wonder what Carlisle was telling him. It was all too clear, and for those that might have missed it somehow, Emmett's whistle was loud and clear._

"_Go, I'll watch over Leah and Jake," Carlisle ordered, and I didn't have to be told twice. _

_I literally carried Edward out over the whistles and catcalls, Carlisle's smile, and Enoch's laughter._

I ran east, following the Sol Duc River before turning toward Olympic National Park. Edward had once carried me toward our destination, just after I'd lost Renee. I remembered the numbness that had threatened to engulf me then; my only anchors had been Renesmee and Edward. We'd left Ness at home in the care of the family, and Edward had literally served me breakfast before taking me to the hot springs. His concern over my grief had been so intense that he'd done everything he could to treat me with kid gloves. This time, we'd left Renesmee caring for Jacob, and our expanded family and grandchildren watching over them, Leah, and Henry. And while Edward might have handled me with kid's gloves, I had no intentions of doing that for him. I didn't want him sinking into the regret I knew lingered just below the surface, waiting to take control. It would be better to drive him a little crazy and get the more animal side of him to come out to play.

Then remembering his stumbles, I amended my plan. Maybe I would pamper him just a little.

"Bella, I don't need you to carry me," he said softly, chuckling at the same time.

It probably would have looked fairly odd to someone who saw us that I carried my husband. So I guessed it was a good thing that we were moving too fast for anyone other than an immortal to detect us. And any immortal that did happen to would most likely know exactly who we were and why I was carrying Edward.

"No, I know, but I'm kinda liking being in charge…" I snickered and felt his soft laugh.

"Love…" he groaned, his hand brushing my hair away from my neck.

I almost crashed us into a tree at the feel of his fingertips running across my skin. I did stumble and come to a stop. My husband used the moment to move from my arms and stand, taking back control. This time it was me who groaned when his thumb brushed my jawline, his fingers continuing around to wrap into my hair gently. Love filled his face as he gazed down at me, desire and homecoming in his look. His reddish eyes flickered over my features greedily.

"God, Bella, I can't believe this is real. To know that I am truly touching you." He spoke hoarsely, his face twitching in agony. "I thought you were dead. I kept seeing glimpses of you…the back of your head, the sway of your hair…the color of your eyes. I don't know what I did wrong with the process Henry taught me, but it wasn't complete, and the teases of you were driving me crazy. Lilith convinced me that you were Maria, and that you'd been destroyed by our family. The pain was so incredibly debilitating. All I wanted to do was destroy you…" he chuckled harshly at the irony "…and Carlisle, Jasper, and the rest. When I felt you, touched you, it was like a miracle. I couldn't believe you were there, and then we had to focus on getting out of the fight alive."

It thrilled me to hear him use the word "alive." I knew there was no way he would question his soul either. He'd believed for a time now and after his experiences with the twins…

"It was as if my heart had been returned to me." He leaned down to put his cheek to mine, and we both moaned at the fiery contact, the pull between us.

"Love…I cannot express to you how happy I am to be standing in your arms." His breath fanned my hair, rushing across the skin of my neck and ear in a hot caress. I shivered at it, and his fingers tightened around the strands of my hair in reaction.

I trembled as he kissed back across my jaw, to stop at the corner of my mouth. Just the slightest pressure of his lips against mine was electrifying. I wanted to taste him, my tongue to mate with his. Moisture pooled between my thighs and my nipples tightened painfully. The thought of his hands brushing across my skin made me arch into him instinctually. He growled low in his chest at my offering. My body throbbed waiting for him to take me.

I was waiting…just waiting…for him to pull me to him and rip our clothes away.

"Edward, please," I begged, and sighed in relief when I felt his fingers at the edge of my shirt and detected the sound of the fabric straining.

Then the soft bleats of a small herd of deer interrupted us, and a low snarl of sexual need tore out of Edward as he warred with his physical hunger, pulling me just a little closer. He nibbled at my bottom lip groaning as he tasted the venom from my mouth. But the footsteps in the woods not far from us were loud, and the smell of the deer wafted through the trees to us. The sound of his hungry growls ripped through me; they weren't much different than what I heard when he feasted upon me and the similarities enflamed me. But I knew that he desperately needed to satisfy his thirst. I would only benefit from him being well fed and strong, I rationalized.

A strong whiff of the deer's blood and the loud thrums of their hearts caused him to hiss. Fighting against the delicious mixture, he growled forcefully, pulling me to him. The groan that tore out of me at the contact was embarrassing; I sounded like a moaning whore. His desire for me was stronger, and his hands cupped my ass, holding me firm to him, making sure that I couldn't escape the push of him against me. Smelling his arousal, I slumped into him and felt his hand brush down my left thigh, wrapping around my knee forcefully and pulling it up to hitch it around his waist. The movement brought me closer to the hardness of him…only the fabric of our jeans separated us, and I suddenly wanted them gone.

Edward purred at my surrender, but he still twitched at the beating of their hearts.

"Edward," I murmured, turning only slightly away from the nirvana of his mouth.

"Hmmm…" he hummed, the vibration doing amazing things between us.

"Baby, please eat first. Then, we'll go on to the springs."

He gasped, pulling his lips from mine to lean back slightly, releasing my leg. His eyes were black and deeply set in lust, but he cracked a grin at me. "Is that where we were headed?" His voice was pure sin as his hands grasped at me greedily, threatening to drag me closer again.

"Yes," I shuddered seeing the predatory look he was giving me.

"What if I want you right now?" he snarled, pulling me flush against him. His lips were just above mine, his glittering eyes flashing wickedly. I could feel how hard he was, and I shamelessly ground against him, letting him know the answer to his question.

I could barely speak. "But if you feed first we can spend the rest of the day together in the water." I gasped as he bent to place his teeth at the curve of my shoulder, applying pressure. Oh God…I shivered deliciously. He was letting his aggressive side out; it was exactly what I wanted. The smell of my arousal permeated the air around us. "Or maybe not…" The words were said in a low guttural, needy voice.

"Fuck…" he swore, tearing away from my lips and spinning so that I was in his arms suddenly. Then we were flying.

Edward's speed was exhilarating even to me, so it startled me when he stopped quickly. The next moment, a deer landed at my feet, and he gasped in pleasure as he sank his teeth into the one he'd acquired for himself.

It was instinctual, the lust that rose in me hearing his deep pulls of the thick, tangy liquid. Crouched over the deer, he'd wrapped his long fingers around it, holding the animal to him in a needy manner, just like he did me when we made love…or fucked. His elegance was lost to his thirst and when he turned to me, the smear of blood across his chin made me shudder. I wanted to lick it off. We'd been separated too long and the drive for food and sex was getting mixed up…it was bad enough on a normal hunting trip. I could recall a great many times when we barely made it through hunting to mate on the forest floor.

His confusion at finding me still holding the animal was cleared when I offered it up to him. He started to argue, but I shushed him, running my fingernail across the animal's neck, cutting the skin and causing the blood to flow. His instincts took over, and I watched in a sexually induced fog as he devoured the meal.

Then I became the prey, his still ebony eyes zeroing in on me as he dropped the carcass to the ground and gracefully rose from his crouch. Even the way he wiped the back of his hand across his chin drove me crazy. Squeaking in excitement, I took off, knowing that I was going to be captured, but savoring the thrill of the flight. His wicked laughter floated behind us as he gave chase.

Not far, I ghosted behind a tree and waited; the venom flowing through me like liquid fire. We weren't far from the springs. In fact, I could already smell the sulfur.

_Could I make it? Did I want to?_ I questioned, feeling the need to taste his skin so clearly that it was a physical pain.

But as I heard him say my name in a teasing, come-hither manner, brushing against a tree purposefully to taunt me at his proximity, the thrill increased more. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out from the throbbing between my legs. I did cry out in lust when I cupped my breasts applying pressure to my nipples.

He stopped at the sound and a soft roar came from his direction. A wicked thought passed through me. Focusing, I shoved my inner, personal shield away and closed my eyes so that he wouldn't immediately know where I was hiding. When I felt his presence with me under my protection, I ran one hand down across my stomach and pressed against my clit as I pinched my nipple. My legs threatened to collapse at the pleasure, and I imagined a fairly graphic scene of Edward's lips there, his tongue flicking against me, tasting me as I came hard.

"Bella!" he screamed. It was a primal sound, and I heard his knees hit the soft ground. "Damn, love…" I would've been worried about his fall to the forest floor if I hadn't heard the lustful tone to his words. He'd literally been brought to his knees at my thoughts of him pleasuring me.

Giggling, I used his momentary disorientation to allow the shield to snap back and strip off my shirt. Dabbing at the venom flowing at my lips, I left the little tease on a branch and dashed forward. I heard him cursing, and it only served to make me dizzy. The way he said my name when he found the shirt threatened to break me. The hair on the back of my neck and arms stood up at the dark promise in his tone.

Crouching behind a large boulder, I shimmied off my shoes, socks, and jeans. It was all I could do not to chuckle evilly. The denim was saturated with my arousal, and the smell made me light headed with desire. I could only imagine what it would do to Edward when he found them. A devilish smile crossed my face; he was getting closer, so I pulled out bigger guns. This time when I snapped my shield around him, my fingers were playing under my boy shorts over my swollen flesh.

"Bella…what the fu…" I hear his groan, then the tearing of his jeans and the deep guttural grunts coming from him. The sound of wetness coming from me was joined by the slide of his fingers over his cock. "Baby, please…I need you," he begged prettily.

Uh…huh. I sent him a picture of my mouth surrounding him, sucking him deep inside.

"Bella!" His snarl was so loud that several birds flew out of the trees above us in fear.

They should be afraid…I should be afraid…instead, I was delirious.

Shield retracted, I stifled a giggle as he moaned at the loss of contact. Feeling decadent at streaking through the forest barely covered by two scraps of silk, I ran as fast as I possibly could, knowing my sexually enraged…sexually charged…husband was not far behind. Leaping across a small creek, I hid behind another tree, unsnapping the bra I was wearing and throwing it across a branch.

This time, he was treated to my feisty side. Tweaking my nipple with one hand, I slid two of my fingers into my dripping sex, pumping lightly.

"For the love of…"

I shuddered at the unbridled lust in his voice.

He wasn't but twenty yards away, and taking a really deep breath, I could smell his arousal. The feel of my fingers tugging against my nipple sent heat racing to where my fingers moved against my swollen lips. My fingers weren't as long as his, or as agile, so I couldn't quite hit that spot he always tortured me with, so I rocked against my hand, using my palm to hit my clit as I moved in and out slowly.

"Love…" he gasped. My orgasm was building quickly and he could hear that through my thoughts. "Bella…I…"

I cut him off by taking my fingers in my mouth and sucking. A string of expletives followed that particularly creative maneuver. "Bella Cullen. When I get my hands on you, I will pay you back for this. I'll have you screaming my name and begging."

My laughter bubbled out of me without my control, so I was moving quickly again, knowing he had to be just a few yards behind.

What to do next…

What to do next…

I only had my underwear left, and they were more than ruined with the moisture leaking from me. A sound just behind me told me I was out of time. I could feel the heat of him.

Ripping the silk from me, I threw it over my shoulder. It didn't matter if I actually hit him, or if I was completely off, because he would dive for them, I was certain. Hearing him veer off course slightly, I laughed. Only Edward would chase after my ruined underwear.

"It's okay, little girl. You still can't out run me." The words were said as a purr.

A groan built in my chest at the threat, or I should say promise. I tore through the woods into the cleared area where the water bubbled lazily in the natural pool and spun to face the direction I knew he would come from. Then I waited. The hair on my arms stood on end, knowing I was being watched, but he didn't just charge into the area after me like I'd expected. It messed with my nerves and my need spiraled. Agitated, I hopped slightly from foot to foot, preparing myself for a quick assault. Parts of the vampire in me readied for the challenge; the woman sighed in anticipation. I'd wanted him to rush in and attack, taking me to the ground ruthlessly…to take me quickly and without care. Then, he could make love to me.

"Have I ever told you that your skin is like the finest of silk? I love to run my tongue across it and watch it pebble. I could spend a day alone on the curve of your neck. Hm…" I could feel his hum from where I stood "…such perfection and all mine to explore…over and over again."

Spinning in the direction of his voice, my skin reacted as if he really touching me, instead of just seducing me with his words. The scar at my neck stung ready to receive his venom again, and my skin pebbled at the thought of him leaving a trail of wetness with his tongue to be followed by a softly blown breath across the pathway to dry. The sun chose at that moment to reflect down through the dense foliage, scant rays hitting here and there. One reflected off my hand, bringing out the prisms of the diamonds there as well as my skin. A reflection from my ring hit over my heart and breasts, and I heard a growl from an entirely different direction.

"Your breasts…I love to wrap my tongue around your nipples and tug at them. You always squirm against me when I do. Perhaps you would allow me to see inside your mind then, Bella. To see what it feels like for me to taste you there. Is it better when I gently suck you? Or do you like it better when I bite you?"

Argh… My nipples had tightened again, waiting him to do either. Both drove me insane, and I wanted him there now. He was trying to play me like I'd done him, so I moved my hands to cover my breasts again.

"DO NOT touch yourself, Bella!" he swore out at me in a commanding tone. "You will regret teasing me any further."

His voice came from another direction, and I realized he was stalking around me. The sense of being his prey increased as I spun to a sound to my left. I gasped, but couldn't see him.

"So beautiful…" he murmured, and I swear he was right there. But spinning again, I couldn't see him. "And that ass…" I squeaked, turning back around. "I can't tell you what the sight of it does to me. You like me brushing my fingers and lips across you, don't you love?"

AAARGH! I was so sensitive there, and he knew how to torture me, alternating between soft strokes and tight handholds.

"Do you want me to kiss you there, love?" he asked, teasing me. His love nips drove me crazy, particularly around my waist and hips. My thighs began trembling, and I rubbed them together, attempting to find some relief. The sun warmed me even as his hidden perusal made me shiver.

"Isabella…only I can give you what you need."

Isabella? His use of my full name made me shudder. Venom began dripping down my thighs, and I heard a predatory growl coming from the woods. It sounded exactly like a mountain lion.

"Hmmm…you want my lips there don't you, love?" He made a slight smacking noise.

This time my knees threatened to buckle. Hmmph…as if I was going to let him win this little war. I was ready and needy. I heard his hiss when I began to move my hand downward, then the next moment, his arm banded around my waist and his other hand gripped my chin. He pulled my back to his bare chest, and I felt the thickness of him against me. Teeth to the skin of my neck, he growled ferociously.

"So be it, Bella."

The words were breathed out over my skin. I didn't have much more than a moment before I found myself under him, my back to the ground. He was making a noise somewhere between growling, whimpering, and snarling, his body vibrating harshly against me. The motion against my breasts and clasped between my legs had my eyes rolling back in my head and me arching into him. I was trapped, as if he was a lion, and I was the helpless lamb.

As Edward wrapped his hands around my arms, securing me to the ground, his fevered mouth moved to my breast, rubbing the nipple with his rough tongue. His teeth came down on my breast hard as he drove into me, all tenderness burned away under the force of our forced separation. I screamed, feeling him stretch me and hit the spot inside me that made me crazy. His hands dug into my hips, and then he released my nipple to throw his head back, snarling. Wrapping my legs and arms around him, I tangled our limbs together. I wanted, needed, to be connected with him as much as possible, to believe that we'd never be parted again.

"Love," he snarled as I shifted frantically against him.

Sensing my need for our mating to be harsher, wilder, Edward tightened his grip on me and rose to his knees, slamming into me. I hissed, and he snarled at me, continuing to push me hard, taking away any control I might have salvaged. The tension in my stomach started to build, and I began pushing against him, the sound of our colliding bodies filling the air.

Too long…we'd been separated far too long for it to be anything but this…this demanding pace to reunite and become one. Throwing his head back so that I saw the muscles stand out on his neck, I gave over to him. He shifted again, and I almost blacked out at the feel of him hitting that spot deep inside me that he so fanatically sought. I felt flush and mewling noises tumbled out of my lips as he filled me over and over. Heat, raging heat, raced down to where we were connected, causing my nerves to burn in delicious agony. The friction became almost too much, and just as I was about to beg mercy, it raged and all I could do was start pleading. Begging him… The ache built and multiplied…and then I screamed his name as everything within me unhinged.

I saw heaven…or at least a glimpse of something so unreal that I was left suspended for just a moment before being thrown back to Earth. Wave after wave of the most intense pleasure poured through me, brought on by the man still commanding me.

He froze, deep within me; I could feel him hard and still throbbing against my walls. I wanted to shriek in frustration when I realized what he was about to do. Or perhaps the shriek was really one of delight. True to what I expected he began the torture.

He circled his finger around my navel and then trailed between my breasts to follow my collar bone, then his fingers ghosted over my lips.

"Such talented lips…" he murmured.

His fingers trailed back down skimming across the tips of one of my breasts to follow the curve of my waist and down the side of my leg. He feathered across my knee and then slowly began the journey upwards. I gasped and held my breath in anticipation, wondering if he would touch where we were joined, but he laughed gruffly, sending a shiver down my spine. His hand then went to my breasts, alternating between rough and gentle teasing. The tension was horrid; feeling him so firmly entrenched in my body, knowing what he could give me with just a few subtle movements.

The gentle caresses were sadistic, keeping me just at the point of pleasure, without crossing it. He knew my body well and so each time he felt it begin to climb in pleasure, he would draw back putting his hand around my waist. Deep within me the frustration built, and I began hissing at him in my displeasure at his play. I felt him lean even more slightly backwards, hovering above me. I attempted to move to stroke his body, but sensing my movement, he wrapped his arms around me in a vicious hold, never breaking the coupling of our bodies. I needed him to move, the ache within me demanded it.

But he didn't.

And I knew then what he wanted; he'd said I would do it before this was over. I ached so bad that I had no pride.

"Oh God please, Edward."

He smirked, and it was anything but nice. It should have scared me, but I was enjoying every second of it. The sense of being controlled sent wisps of delicious pleasure, along with the fear, racing across my skin. But he moved, and that was what was important. And the friction was everything I could hope for. My inner walls gripped him, and I felt every inch of him gliding in and out of me. In that moment, I needed to at least have a small stake in what was happening. I raised my shield so that he could hear and feel everything I was. The demanding pace of his body as he filled me, the brush of his skin against mine, the feel of his fingers grasping frantically against my hips, and the smell of us from my perspective. With this, he was able to feel both my and his lust. He screamed my name at the same time as I did his.

Then he buried his teeth deep in the muscles of my shoulder, and I screamed again. His venom raced through the old wound, burning me as it had the first time, marking me as his all over again. I couldn't even think this time, as I fell apart. Edward rumbled something unintelligible into my ear as his body tensed, his short nails scoring half-moon gouges into my hips as he moved slowly, deliciously, a few more times before crumpling onto my body. I shuddered in reaction to the feel of him lying on top of me.

But when he started to move away, the air in me rushed out in a whoosh, and I pushed my fingers through his hair. "Edward, don't leave," I begged, still feeling the aftermath of my orgasm. I clenched around him and could feel him miraculously growing hard again in reaction.

Rising on his elbow to gaze down at me in love, he said, "God Bella, never again. Never again."

Then, with soft brushes of affection and mumbled words of love, he began to show me again just how much we'd missed.


	70. Fate

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**Stitches are out, and I'm back and ready to write again. Smile. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Do not be afraid;

our fate cannot be taken from us;

it is a gift."

Dante Alighieri, The Inferno

**Bella POV**

"Alice…" Edward chuckled in mock exasperation from somewhere not far into the forest. He had evidently gotten a distant message from her.

He came back dangling a small leather duffle bag, and I laid my head back against the boulder-inlaid perimeter of the natural springs, enjoying the hot water bubbling around me. Bringing him to the hot springs had been the best idea I'd had in a while. After a day of both making tender reconnecting love, and all out uncontrolled sex, I was feeling right with the world again. We'd talked for hours in between interludes. Edward had shared everything of what had happened to him from the moment his memory had been wiped clean up until the battle yesterday. I'd growled like a mad-woman as I'd listened to him whisper in low tones of how Lilith had attempted to seduce him; how she'd used Cimil's gift to bind him, quiet my husband, and force herself on him. Had she not chosen destruction instead of redemption, I would've been guilty of her murder, because to hear that she'd sought to lay her hands on my husband…touched what was mine…it drove me to the brink of insanity.

But I did my best to ignore my anger because I didn't want Edward focusing on what he didn't have control of either. So I forced myself to divert my train of thought to our time here instead and how we'd gotten here. It had been, so far, a celebration of our bond, our marriage, and our deep, abiding love for each other.

"Well, what were you expecting? She had to see you chasing me through the woods like a maniac." With my eyes closed, I thought of my strip tease and how Edward had stalked me and grinned. I sighed in satisfaction as he responded to my taunt.

"Pfft…" he chuckled, and then bent down to place a quick kiss against my lips.

I heard him throw the bag against one of the trees, well away from the water. The next moment, he was in the bubbling liquid with me, and the strength of his body replaced the well-worn stone bench I'd been lounging on as he lifted me into his lap. He was infinitely more comfortable.

"What I think she saw was you seducing me unmercifully," he refuted in a teasing voice, nibbling at the muscles at my shoulder.

It was good to see him in a frisky mood, and I turned slightly to smile up at him. Faint sunlight filtered through the leaves across us, and it illuminated his face in a subtle glow. Reaching up, I ran my fingers along his jaw. It felt so good just to touch him.

"I love you." I couldn't help but murmur to him softly. It wasn't lost to me what a privilege it was to be able to say the words to him. While he'd been gone, I'd whispered them to the stars every night, knowing he wouldn't hear them, knowing that he had no clue that someone did love him, but needing to do it anyway. The privilege of seeing his crooked smile when he heard me made all the hurt from those moments disappear.

"Love…I love you, too." He nipped my neck slightly. He'd already bit me in passion, so the action was more comforting than anything.

"We need to go soon," I groaned, torn between the desire to stay here with him, to spend the next day making love in the hot water like we'd spent the night after our first fiery coupling, and the need to go home and check on Jake and Leah.

"I know. I'm worried to," he said, squeezing me softly. "But if anything had changed, Alice would have made sure to let us know. She put your phone in the bag." I settled a little easier; I should've known that Alice would make sure everything was fine, including bringing us a change of clothes. "Still…" he continued "…I'm feeling quiet decadent indulging in this pampering."

"Hush!" I grumped, realizing that he wasn't even going to allow himself this. I _had_ pampered him a lot the last night. There wasn't an inch of him that I hadn't caressed or kissed, re-staking my claim. I felt the vibration of his chuckles against my back.

Turning, I moved to straddle him, enjoying the brush of his thighs on my inner ones. I watched as his pupils dilated at the feel of me against him. It was intoxicating, knowing the effect I had on him. But I wasn't in this for another go, although I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it.

"I want us to take a real vacation after this is over. What would you think about us going to Isle Esme for a little while?"

Edward smirked and then laughed softly. "I was actually thinking the same thing, love. After we meet with the council. That's what I am hoping."

"They aren't letting you go, Edward." I knew it deep within my soul.

I felt him breathe deeply in resignation. "I know." His carefreeness only diminished by a little at the statement. "But I can always hope."

Brushing my thumbs across his face in adoration, I couldn't help but smile as he watched me. "C'mon Edward. Let's go home."

His eyes glowed brightly at the word _home_.

~FMR~

"I need to go with the twins again, love. On a spirit walk. I have unfinished business out there."

"Wanna talk about it?" I knew he had some things he needed to get off his chest about what had happened in our meadow, but I knew he would do so when the time was right.

Edward stopped walking and pulled my hand and me back into his chest. Looking up into his red eyes, I saw the worry he was trying to hide. Rubbing his other hand across his face, Edward closed his eyes for just a moment.

"Okay…so here is where you might realize just how crazy I am and leave me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

The man would worry over everything. He'd spent our walk back toward home being romantic…collecting wild flowers for me here and there, stopping to kiss me gently as the mood hit, and pointing out the simple beauty of nature. He presented himself as nothing less than a seventeen year old boy in love; yet, he was a man with responsibilities far beyond comprehension. But for at least the last few hours, he'd put them aside to love me without interruption. I'd been his sole focus; he was perfect in my opinion.

"In all honesty, the discussion really needs to happen with the whole family, because they'll want explanations, but I know you're curious. Suffice it to say, there is definitely a much bigger world around us than I ever expected." He grimaced before taking another deep breath. "When I went to join Stefanie, Aro met me."

The hiss that tore out of me was ferocious. I stiffened in outrage thinking of Aro out there in the otherworld waiting to torture Edward. Rage, so deep I almost felt blinded by it, raced through me. Why did Aro have to seek Edward out to trouble him!?

"No, see that is where it gets crazy," he whispered sharply as he felt me stiffen in his arms. He made me wonder if I'd spoken out loud. "Aro wasn't there to hurt me." He stroked his hand against my hair. "In fact, I'm fairly certain he was there to help."

~FMR~

"So you're trying to tell me that Aro was there to protect you?!" Emmett boomed out in disbelief.

I looked to see if anyone else's mouth dropped like mine had when he'd told me in the woods. I'd immediately shushed Edward after hearing his proclamation about Aro, realizing that I didn't want him to have to go through his explanations twice. However, I had hurried him home, unable to wait long to hear the entire story.

And a miraculous story, it was.

A miraculous…horrific…otherworldly…prophetic...apoca lyptic story.

Amazingly, the family had accepted the account of what Stefanie, William, and Edward had faced without too much surprise, which told me that Carlisle's views on the afterlife had been more accepted than anyone had wanted to admit.

But this thing with Aro was too unbelievable. Emmett's reaction was exactly what I'd expected.

"Not just Nonno. He watched over Poppa…" Stefanie bashfully cut her eyes over to the still recovering Henry while Carlisle gasped "…and Henry. Particularly Henry. He helped Marcus protect you. Nonna…he helped support your shield."

Even through my shock at her words, I saw the look of total disbelief, anger, and confusion cloud Henry's face. He stood, his hands to his chest. I didn't know what hurt him more, the thought that Aro had protected him or his still healing heart.

"Impossible!" Henry shouted, his face flushing with incipient anger.

"Henry, don't tell me that I didn't understand what I saw," Stefanie warned. Her tone was firm. She refused to listen to his dismay, incredulity, or denial of his biological father's concern. "When Fred took Henry to safety, Aro then went and held Nonno up."

There was a great deal of muttering from everyone in the room. The story was too fantastic and unbelievable for anything else to happen. Always the anomaly, Enoch only smiled gently, gazing at Edward. It wasn't long before everyone noticed the elder's focus.

Edward took a deep breath when Stefanie's eyes settled on him. He knew her next words even if the rest of us didn't.

"Nonno…what _did_ you do when you reached into the darkness?"

It was the question we all wanted to know the answer to.

~FMR~

**Edward POV**

Wind whipped through my hair as my spirit soared with Stefanie and William. She'd attached herself to a hawk this time, and the bird was performing aerial acrobatics. It was exhilarating, the flight and sense of playfulness as we flew through the sky. The feeling of freedom was something I would never take for granted again. I'd felt it so very few times…

Skimming along the tops of the trees with steady beats of the bird's wings, I smelt the evergreens below through the hawk's senses. The scents were familiar, comforting to both the bird and me. With eyesight almost as keen as mine, the bird saw small animals skittering below in the forest, but its belly was full, so there was no need to dive toward the treats, to sink its talons in the tasty rabbit that nibbled at the grass.

Stephanie was becoming the master of guiding the beasts she "borrowed," so I started to feel some degree of anxiety as I felt the bird turn back toward the house.

Were they really that close?

My answer appeared to be yes, as the bird followed the Sol Duc river, flying against the current. The hawk enjoyed the spray of water across its feathers. Stefanie and William were as enthralled, relishing the freedom of just enjoying their gift, the connection between their minds as they did something other than face life and death.

It was amazing as always to hear their connection, to feel the depth of it. Stefanie supplied the ability to travel in those realms beyond our understanding, to see what lingered just beyond our grasp, to practice the belief in those things unseen. Yin and Yang. William's domain was the physical world. He was Stefanie's anchor, her protector, her beacon. They were the perfect representation of what we needed to learn.

The lesson was that we were not alone…ever. Nor were we ever meant to be.

"Edward…" Marcus greeted me as soon as Stefanie broke us away from the bird and found ourselves standing in the yard.

Released from her hold, the hawk swerved away from the house, flying over Carlisle as he stood on the back porch watching out over the yard. My father grinned as the hawk soared over us; he accurately suspected that we'd been attached to the bird. Aro stood just feet from him, watching my father…his eyes intent. But Marcus drew my attention as he smiled broadly. I grinned at my friend, seeing Didyme move to place her hand on his arm; she smiled shyly at me.

"Didyme, may I introduce you to Edward Cullen?"

"It is a pleasure," I couldn't help but say as I took her hand, bowing over it before kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you," she said softly in a chiming tinkle before squeezing my hand gently and then releasing it. Those were words I didn't expect. "For saving Marcus."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Marcus saved himself…and he has been a good friend." She actually blushed at my compliment to her husband, and I was fascinated by the color that crept on her face. It reminded me of Bella when she'd still been human.

"Perhaps. However, I am glad to finally meet you, Edward. Marcus speaks very highly of you, and I must say that my observations concur with his assessment of your worth." She glanced back over to Marcus and the love that filled her face was blinding. "I am so glad you found him." She nodded elegantly in agreement. She then turned to focus on someone behind me. "And others…"

Marcus chuckled before nodding his head slightly toward me. "We'll give you two some privacy."

Traitor…

So I would seem that even in the spirit world, the hair on the back of your neck would rise in the presence of danger. Turning, I came face to face…again…with Aro of the Volturi as he toward me, his hands clasped. He wore a white suit rather than the black he had preferred in modern times, and far from the black robe of hissing snakes that he'd adorned in my Christmas' nightmare so many years ago. For a moment, silence ruled, while a plethora of memories raged between us. Most were not good.

"Sit with me?" He nodded and gestured toward the bench near the river.

I found it ironic that even after we were released from the physical body, that such human characteristics would be assumed. We no more had the need to sit as spirits than we did as vampires, and yet, we walked beside each other across the yard toward the bench. The river flowed in front of our seat, and for the moment we listened to the noise in the household. I heard Bella murmuring to Jacob as she helped care for him. I could sense Billy watching over her, Jacob, and Leah. The old chief was serene, and his peacefulness settled me. They would be fine. In the room next to them, William and Stefanie slept beside each other, while Jasper sat next to us, focusing his lethargic waves on me. Alice stood beside Jasper while Old Quil watched over us. It was the first real indication I had of the interaction of the spirit world with the physical one.

How often had we been watched? How often had our lives been nudged in specific directions by those we remained ignorant of?

My focus returned to Aro. "May I ask exactly what happened?"

"There is no greater sorrow then to recall our times of joy in wretchedness."

"Dante?" I chortled.

He took a deep breath and his bright crystal blue eyes focused on the tranquility of the water for a moment before he turned on the bench to face me. "A man, when faced with the results of his sins, often sees the world very differently, Edward. The film from my eyes was immediately removed when I passed into the afterlife. The decisions I'd made were wrong."

"Not always," I amended. Aro hadn't always been a misguided tyrant; he'd just fallen along the way. This fact was the source of much of my angst and fear. Aro was brilliant; his mind was a masterpiece almost beyond my comprehension. If someone so intellectually superior could lose his way, what did it say for me?

Aro serenely smiled. "No, not always." He shook his head slightly. "How could I forget that I live on in that incredible mind of yours?" I couldn't help the growl that came from me. Seriously? He found this a good thing. Chuckling at my reaction, Aro continued. "I was given an extraordinary, miraculous opportunity. One rarely afforded." Henry's voice carried to us then, and Aro's smile was breathtaking. "I did at least some things good in life." Then he backtracked. "Well, I was responsible for his birth, though I am truly sorry his mother died as a result; Rosalie and Emmett deserve the credit for what my son has become."

"I never thought I would say this, but for once, I am grateful for your schemes." Without Aro's schemes, we wouldn't have Henry.

Aro threw his head back and roared in laughter at my statement. Then he flipped his flowing black hair back. "He is amazing. Please tell Carlisle that I am undyingly…" he snorted "…grateful that he took in my son. Although, my plans were realized when he did so, the end result was something more than I could imagine at the time."

Seeing William and Stefanie interacting with Stefan and Vladimir on the back porch was a strong reminder of the power of love. "I understand why you would save Henry. But why me?"

Aro's gaze was clear when he answered. "Regret, enlightenment, salvation…it doesn't really matter what you call it. I needed to make right at least some of my wrongs, and a path has been chosen. You're mine now."

Horror filled me as I rose to stand menacingly over him. I heart the uneasy stirring of the spirits around me at my reaction. "I'm what!"

"Mine…to watch over and support." His gaze was guileless. He meant what he was saying, and I was struck dumb by it. "I ruled for more than three thousand years, Edward. And though you have every thought I ever stole and every idea I ever conceived in that mind of yours, what you don't have is my humiliation. It is only through the acceptance of our culpability that a good leader goes from being good to great." He smiled secretly. "And you aren't being called on to just be a good leader, child." His eyebrows rose in a dramatic arch. "I do not envy you."

Shock coursed through me…and anger. How dare he be aligned with me! I couldn't trust…

And just like that, my emotions dissolved.

Yes, this was Aro, the man that had manipulated a dynasty.

But this was a different Aro, and he had evidently been refined by whatever it was that happened to us after death. He hadn't just "appeared" in my life again. He'd been sent intentionally and purposefully, and I wasn't to question it.

"Enoch…" I growled as I inelegantly slumped back down onto the bench by Aro.

The ancient prophet chuckled from inside the house.

Aro chuckled as well. "He too has been assigned to you, you know. What does it say that you require two guardians, Edward?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

He was being funny. Aro of the Volturi was attempting to be funny! The world had gone mad.

He lifted his eyes to mine. "Why are you shocked? You knew what you were doing when you risked everything to come into the Netherworld. You crossed a boundary, Edward. Your bravery redefined and changed everything. Did you not hear the thunder, the ripple through the underworld that your actions caused? As Dante, your muse, said, 'Ye who enter, abandon all hope.' No one has ever chosen to inflict that pain on themselves! It is why you are still weak; lesser men would have been trapped and died. What you did was incredibly brave, incredibly…selfless."

He smirked, then the former Volturi leader looked down at his hands, stretching them as if he was reaching for something. "Some learned, like me, and begged for an act of Providence to be released from Hades. But no one has ever ventured into the depths for another being…until you. As Dante said, 'The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who, in times of great moral crisis, maintain their neutrality.' And although neither you nor I have ever been accused of neutrality, we have often been at the opposite spectrums, young Edward." He murmured, "No longer…"

A soft brush of material against the grass caught our attention, and both Aro and I looked up to see the source. Sulpicia glided across the back yard, her attention on the two of us. Aro's face transformed with the love he held for his mate. It was so deep it almost hurt to observe. It was the flush of first love, a love that had been tainted over millennia of an encroaching darkness. But now it was pure again.

"Thank you for forgiving me and her, Edward. Had you not done so or reached for her, we would have been separated for eternity. That act of total unselfishness, of masochism, would have alone earned my regard and eternal devotion, even if I wasn't entirely clear of what is being required of me."

From the deck of my house, I saw Vladimir and Stefan glance at Sulpicia. They then both bowed ever so slightly in acknowledgement of her; they had forgiven her as well. She ducked her head in return.

"Are we in Purgatory?" I asked, looking around at the spirits soaring around my house and interacting with my unaware family. "You have been assigned to the task of guiding me as punishment, of being my Virgil, and I've earned your regard for the same purpose?"

Aro's deep laughter filled the yard, drawing most of the spirits' attention. A chorus of good will filled the air, and I couldn't help but let go of my angst about it all and chuckle. Vladimir gave a dry chuckle as well while Stefan just snorted.

"We will be fine, Edward. What was that catchy song from years ago? Lean on me…"

"AARGH!" The groan ripped out of my chest. Aro singing a popular song was just a little too much.

A soft feminine laugh accompanied Sulpicia's arrival. Aro and I rose, and she shocked me by dropping into a deep curtsy of respect before me, the disbelief robbed me of voice. She looked much better now than when I'd pulled her from the black ooze that trapped her. I could still remember the overwhelming pain, agony, and defeat I'd felt when my arm entered the darkness. The pain had been indescribable, worse than anything I'd ever experienced; the shrieks of the lost souls still made me shudder. But Sulpicia's hand had grasped mine immediately, and her hope had been my beacon through the pain. She rose and moved to Aro's side where he wrapped his arm around her waist while I tried to recover from her tribute.

"Do not worry, young king, your mate has adequate support as well…"

~FMR~

I could hear the worry of the family inside the home. Stefanie, William, and I had been "gone" far longer than we'd ever been. I knew we needed to return, but I was holding out. After my "talk" with Aro, I'd needed to think…or more specifically, recover.

His words were just too astounding, his meaning unbelievable. I needed to talk with Carlisle and Enoch about this newest event, but there was another that I wanted to see; my delay in returning was intentional.

Unable to withstand the distance from the house any longer, I moved through the walls and settled at my piano, wishing there was a way to manipulate the keys. Wouldn't that spook Emmett? Bowing my head, I could almost hear the music build as my ghost fingers ran over the ivories.

"There is nothing I enjoy more than when you play," an oh-so-familiar voice spoke, one that I had not heard in far too many years.

Pure delight spurred me to spin on the bench toward her voice. "_Mother!"_

The sun streamed through the windows, washing over her bronze-colored hair and making her green eyes sparkle. Dressed in a long, flowing white dress, her bright hair hung in waves across her shoulder and down her back. She looked young, perhaps no more than thirty, and the joy of seeing her made me leap to my feet and rush to pull her into my embrace.

"How!" my voice shook.

"Does it matter?"

"No!" I chuckled, squeezing her hard. "No, nothing matters other than you are here."

Our embrace went on forever. She smelled the same, I realized as a rush of memories came back at her scent. Murky memories of her hand at my brow while I was sick…her fingers trying to tame my hair for a portrait…her shriek at finding me out on the roof looking up at the stars…her admonishment of me when I hid a frog in my neighbor's dress pocket. I remembered her sitting in her special chair to read as she listened to me play the piano, her chuckles at my tutor's corrections. So many things came back to mind, triggered by the smell and feel of her.

Pulling back, I looked down. My transformation had also blurred the memory of just how amazingly beautiful she was. Yes, the portrait of her, my father, and me had helped recall that blurry memory, but still, even a good portrait lacked the exquisiteness of the real thing.

"I thought you were a hag come to torture me," I said without thinking.

"Edward Anthony Masen!"

I swear my ears burned like they had when I'd been a young boy and gotten in trouble. I half expected her to break from my embrace and place her fists on her hips. I'd cowered as a child when she did that…I was about there again.

"But your hair and eyes looked different when I…" I spoke almost in a whisper; my mind recalling the blonde-haired woman I had called _Fate_.

"You weren't ready to see; it wasn't the time," she interrupted in explanation.

"You brought me Bella!" I spoke bluntly, and she only smiled in response.

"One of my finest moments," she said after a brief moment. "She is your other half; you were in need. I am sorry you had to wait so long for her, my son. But she is the perfect one for you and the wait was very worth it. All I wanted was to see you happy and my grandchild and great grandchildren…and so on and so on." She shrugged elegantly as if it was all so simple. Forget that to have a grandchild, we had to go through hell.

_And so on and so on?_

She seemed to indicate that there would be more generations, and it was conceivable considering both William and Stefanie were capable of having children…even if William's progeny would be a little trickier.

Stefanie and William stirred in the house, and I knew my time was short. "Why did you wait so long to come to me? I am going to have to return soon."

She stepped out of my embrace, but placed her hands on my forearms affectionately. "You and Aro needed to speak again before you return. He is taking over now; my job is done."

"Wait! You are leaving me, Mother! I just found you again." My anxiety spiraled immediately, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly again, as if I could hold her here.

Her hand came up to cup my chin, like Bella often did. "You misunderstood, Edward. My job was to make you whole. Their job…" I assumed she was talking about Enoch, Aro, and Carlisle "…is to mold you into what is required. Now I get to sit back and enjoy the fruits of my labor." Green eyes shining into mine, she said, "And I'm not going anywhere. Every time you play this piano, I'll be here with you." She blushed gracefully then. "Well, except for when you and Isabella decide to get romantic. I'll give you privacy then and stay away."

I smacked my forehead with one of my hands. Wasn't a voyeuristic Alice bad enough? My mother laughed at my expression of horror.

A bittersweet look came over her face. "I've been with you as much as I could, son. When you faltered, when you fought, when you rebelled, when you were lonely, when you were angry, when you despaired, and when you listened. But, I chose the right man, Edward, to be with you when I couldn't. Please tell Carlisle thank you for me, by the way. I knew he would save you."

I froze. "Exactly what did you know?" I asked in a whisper.

She chuckled at my horror, shaking her head so that her bronze hair slid across her shoulders. "Not that he was a _Bloodsucker_." She laughed hysterically at my expression. "Jacob is a good man, Edward. I really like him." She snickered. "Anyhow, I know you have to go." It was true. The twins were stirring in their beds, and I turned to find them just a few feet from us, eyeing my mother curiously. I pulled her into my arms, knowing I had only a few moments. Laying her head against my chest, she added, "Next time, I want some time with my great grandchildren too."

~FMR~

When I opened my eyes, it was to find Bella at my side; Enoch stood just feet away watching me carefully. Catching his twinkling, humor filled eyes, the words tore from me. "We need to talk."

* * *

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. Only a few more…and it'll all be over! For those of you that don't know, he keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	71. Legacies

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

* * *

Carve your name on hearts, not tombstones.

A legacy is etched into the minds of others and the stories they share about you."

Shannon L. Alder

**Edward POV**

My discussion with Enoch was suddenly put on hold when I heard the thoughts of the visitors approaching.

"Jasper…" I said quickly "…Embry, Michelle, and Ruth are almost here."

The excitement in his mind was a balm to the chaos I was feeling after having spoken to Aro and having to leave my mother in the ethereal world after such a brief and insufficient reunion. Alice's squeal of excitement at seeing Michelle's two-year old daughter brought smiles to most everyone in the house as she rushed down from Jasper's and her room to greet them. Even Stefanie and William quickly scrubbed the sleep from their eyes to quickly rise from the bed beside me and move toward the door. William risked a brief smile at me before mussing Bella's hair.

"Nonna, he got to see Grandmother Masen."

I growled at him for ruining my surprise, but Bella's gasp of excitement was still endearing. Enoch began to leave, wanting to give us privacy, but I called out to him just as he reached the door. "Enoch, I still need some time with you."

He chuckled then said in a mildly sarcastic tone, "Of course. I am at your beck and call." He had not one inch of reverence when it came to me. Giving into my desires, I chucked a pillow at his retreating back. He began laughing at my reaction as he continued out of the room.

Bella was still grinning at me when I spun to place my legs over the side of the bed and focused back on her. "Your mom!" she breathed in excitement, as she touched my wedding ring, which she had returned to me during the first interlude of our lovemaking; she had found it after it had been torn from my finger on the island and worn it on a chain around her neck during my absence. Then she looked up at me, her smile bright. She'd been kneeling beside the bed, watching over me and the twins, so I pulled her into my lap.

"Yeah!" I couldn't help but smile. "But only for a few moments. She promised me that next time I came into the spirit world we would be able to spend more time together."

"Really!" Bella squealed, immensely excited for me. "Edward…that is…amazing."

Running my thumb down her jawline, I grinned unabashedly. "Bella, she brought you to me. She told me!" I shook my head in disbelief. "My mom played matchmaker even from beyond the grave."

She began giggling at my expression. "Silly lion…you fought her plans hard. Did she lecture you about it? Put you in time out, take away any of your privileges?" Her look was full of mischief, the fear and loneliness of the last few weeks gone after our time together at the hot springs.

I briefly considered telling her that my mother was likely in this room at this very instant. If she were human, she'd blush deep red, I was sure. Instead, I growled low in my throat at her impertinence, and I pulled her closer to steal a kiss before lifting her in my arms to begin our travel downstairs. She stopped me at the doorway with a simple press of her hand to my chest.

"You okay to be around Michelle and Ruth?" Bella asked in a small voice. Her amber eyes looked into my red ones.

I could see that it bothered her to have to ask, and I realized that she wasn't sure if my thirst for human blood had returned during my sojourn with Lilith, so I didn't give her a flip answer, assessing the burn in my throat first. I knew that her human blood had virtually satisfied the monster within me for what I thought was eternity; did that still hold? As with my interaction with Leah, I knew that my actions might have significantly endangered the freedom I had with Embry, his imprint, and their little girl. In fact, I was astonished to realize that Embry had risked this. Michelle and Ruth would be my first human contact since I'd…fed.

Stamping down on the guilt that tried to swell, I stood still as the three entered into the house, hearing the wet, gurgling sound of their hearts. Embry's wolf scent was strong, but I waited for Michelle's and Ruth's scents to hit me. The moment of truth was upon me…would my previous control with human blood return with the reinstatement of my memories, or would the thirst drive me to be a predator again? I froze, forcing my muscles rigid with control. Jasper detected the slight panic I felt, and I heard him questioning me.

_Edward?_

Victoria held a special place in Jasper's heart…held his heart along with Alice, actually…but Michelle and Ruth were only slightly behind…and only by the narrowest of margins. We referred to the group as Jasper's harem…but only when he wasn't around. Jasper, as he'd proven the last few days, was not a man to be dealt with lightly. I expected cynicism from Jasper or perhaps even fear. What I didn't expect and got, was a gentle reprimand.

_Come down here, they want to see you._

So simple for him, so hard for me. The thought forced me to assess just how far we'd come. Now Jasper was the one monitoring my blood lust. What a role reversal.

Daring myself to take a deep breath, I waited for it to hit. When it didn't, my only response being the categorization of Michelle's wonderfully healthy cancer-free scent and Ruth's baby smell, I groaned in relief.

I was fine. Perfectly fine.

Bella's smirk met my stunned realization. _I knew you would be okay,_ she informed me silently, the faint fluttering of her shield passing over me. _Let's go._

With her words, I stepped from the doorway of our room down the hallway and stairs.

"War!" Ruth squealed upon seeing us; her chubby two year old legs ate up the floor getting to us. I dreaded the idea of her falling and gashing herself…blood did funny things to our family…but she was intent, and Jasper was right behind her, guarding her.

It was amazing to see him as a protector; more amazing was Ruth's excitement at seeing Bella and me. It had been some time since our last meeting…just before I'd been taken…but for a two year old that was like "forever." I was astonished at the clarity of Bella and me in her mind.

"War!" she screeched again, much to Jasper's delight.

Ruth was attempting to say full names, but mine was proving just too long to say. Instead of settling for "Ed" or "Dard" like Emmett had wickedly attempted to get her to do, Ruth had ironically nicknamed me "War." How prophetic had that been…and how apropos. Of all of those that made up our now immense family, Ruth was the most unaffected of us all; her innocence was a symbol of all we'd attempted to hold dear…all we'd fought for.

Bella wiggled from my arms just in time to pick the plump cherub up off the floor; Ruth giggled as she smacked her hand against Bella's stone-like face affectionately. "LA!"

While Bella kissed Ruth's chubby cheeks, Michelle wasted no time greeting me. "It is so good to have you home." Without fear, without recriminations for my still red eyes, she laid her head against my chest and hugged me tight; her heat delicious, but with absolutely no call to me.

Had I been a man…had the incredible journey of my life not occurred and I'd remained human with the capacity to express emotions in a basic way…I would have bawled. As it was, I, for the first time, felt comforted in the sting of venom in my eyes.

~FMR~

Not long afterward, the rest of the wolves descended upon us like a horde, with wives and children in tow. The noise was enough to wake the dead. Leah opened her eyes as Emily hovered over her in the bedroom, and even Jacob, in the bed next to her, stirred at the noise his pack brothers made. Bella and I had moved back upstairs to keep an eye on both wolves.

The house was chaotic, to say the least, but Esme flitted happily around everyone amongst the arguing and snatched sandwiches. Almost as hyper as Alice, she was in her element, catering to all the hungry wolves roaming throughout, including William, whose appetite for human food was as huge as the others. Soup was sent to the grumpy Leah, while a tired Nessie got a backrub from Henry while she sat in the kitchen being pampered by Esme. The two bickered the entire time as Esme grinned over the food she was preparing. Anna couldn't help but snicker at the blow-by-blow sibling fight. Hearing the words would've caused anyone to believe a war was about to break out, so to find Henry gently kneading Nessie's sore back would have been disconcerting. He was arguing that she needed a break from Jacob's care. She was telling him to go…well do things that were physically impossible.

Even as the storm brewed between the two "siblings," Carlisle and Enoch were holed up in the study, engaged in a scholarly debate. Carlisle was doing his best to get Enoch to reveal his vast breadth of secrets and knowledge, earthly and otherwise. Enoch dodged Carlisle effectively and effortlessly. As my mother, Esme, was in her element mothering everyone, my father was in his. His mind rapidly went through a multitude of things he was determined to uncover. He wanted to know the meaning of life, so to say, and saw Enoch as his walking, living, and…sometimes…breathing treasure trove of knowledge. A veritable bible, one could say. I snorted very quietly to myself.

In the living room, Jasper sat with Ruth perched on his lap, as he and Alice listened to her babble like crazy. I grinned at the images that passed through the young child's mind, while Michelle filled them in on the back stories of her child's jumbled snippets. Rose chuckled merrily at Michelle's enthusiasm, and Emmett watched on with mock impatience; in truth, he was enamored with Ruth as much as the rest of us as she reminded him of both Nessie and Henry when they were the child's age.

Not long afterward, Henry and Anna went up to their room, rejoicing in the tender blush of love with light touches, kisses and low whispers. The couple was not intentionally avoiding us, just reconnecting after a life and death scare.

Next to Bella and me, as we sat on the bed keeping watch over Jacob, Leah and Gabriel attempted to make sense of the new tone of their relationship. Even though Leah felt intensely the pull of her imprinting on Gabriel, she was undeniably in love with the handsome boy at her side, and was feeling awkward in showing her feelings given his age. She was expecting Emmett to break out with jokes about cougars at any moment, and Gabriel must have blushed a dozen times. He reminded me of Bella. The wolves were ready to harass him…and Leah. While I knew that it would be very uncomfortable for them for a time until Gabriel was a more appropriate age, I also knew that it was all a part of the bonding promise between the wolves as a whole.

The observation made me really think about family…the meaning of the word. Observing the occupants of the house through their thoughts and hearing the raucous laughter of vampire, wolves, hybrids, humans…and the knowledge of the spirits that swirled unseen amongst us…I realized I'd never really known the true meaning until I'd almost lost it all.

There were only a few pieces missing, and I couldn't help but grin and groan at the same time when I heard more coming to join us. Bella gasped as she heard the sound of the tires crunching the gravel of the long road. Tearing away from the still unconscious Jacob and me, Bella disappeared in her rush to the front door, knowing that Charlie had come home. I chuckled as Jasper blurred after her, intent on having Victoria in his arms as soon as possible. I wasn't certain whose squeal was louder…Bella's or Victoria's.

I waited in agonized anticipation for my judgment…for Charlie to enter the home.

I feared Charlie's thoughts and assessment of my character. Would he feel I'd let him down? Would he still think I was good enough for Bella? Nothing would tear me away from her again, but I desired the old cop's approval. It would be difficult for us without it. Taking a deep breath, I focused my attention, instead, to Jacob. I expected him to wake any moment as his thoughts were becoming more and more lucid. His temperature was still higher than even normal for him as the last of the venom burned through his body, but by whatever miracle had been granted, he was recovering. Memories of his life blended seamlessly in his mind.

"Jacob, my daughter needs you to hurry up and wake up. She and Henry are downstairs about to throttle one another over you," I informed him gently as I edited just precisely when the two had nearly done so, replacing the now unfrozen ice pack on his brow with a new one.

He mumbled something at my words, but my response was quelled by Charlie's presence at the doorway. Sam greeted him immediately, and I heard enough of Charlie's thoughts to know that he was going to give me the moments to collect myself. Just that…that subtle nuance of thoughtfulness…settled me as I heard his steps coming up the stairs. So when he approached the bed where I sat beside Jacob, I rose out of respect.

"Son, it is good to see you." A simple pat to the shoulder as his brown eyes solemnly assessed me. He didn't even twitch at the color of my eyes, simply nodding in true silent Charlie fashion. "I expect a full accounting later?" It was said as a question but was far from it.

"Of course!" I nodded, stepping to him for an awkward man-hug. He chuckled before patting me again. Charlie's thoughts were calm and accepting, and I felt the last of my reservations fade away. I was well and truly home. His quirky side then appeared as he looked down to the bed.

"Jacob…Jacob….Jacob…" he grinned, shaking his head in mock disbelief "…always finding a way to be the center of attention."

I bellowed in laughter for the first time since "waking" from the spell that had almost brought about our doom. How ironic that Jacob decided at that very moment to wake.

"_Shut it, grampa!"_ Were Jacob's words, but there were too mumbled for anyone other than me to understand. Nessie's shriek from below covered up any others he might have attempted.

I don't know whose gaze was more greedy…mine as I assessed him…or his as he gauged me, but Jacob and I both grinned in relief at each other at precisely the same moment. His thoughts were clear…he was relieved to see me well and happy…and back on "his side." I was glad to hear his clear lungs and healthy heart. His ribs would still need some time, but he was going to be up and harassing me soon; if I ever wanted to catch Jacob in a weak moment…this was it. But my time was up, spoiled by the beauty rapidly approaching. I squeezed his shoulder, as Charlie had done mine, just the moment before my daughter blurred through the door and threw herself at him.

_We'll talk later, Edward,_ he told me briefly in his mind before I was lost to his thoughts, my daughter taking precedence. I moved quickly from the room to keep from hearing things I didn't want to.

~FMR~

**Carlisle POV**

Edward and Bella had disappeared again after Jacob was sitting up and speaking. My son had asked, of course, if I was okay with watching over Jacob's recovery, and at receiving the roll of my eyes, he and his other half had bent their heads together conspiratorially and left quickly. Alice's smile had told me how they were most likely going to spend the rest of the day and night.

Who could blame them? Certainly not me.

I was just happy to have my family whole and happy again. We would need to leave for Volterra soon, so I was determined to appreciate the moments we had.

I was enjoying Jacob's irritability immensely. The boy had grown into a man, but he, like most men, resorted to being a baby when they were sick or injured. We'd all chuckled in the middle of the night when Jacob's astonished yelp had echoed out through the house. Nessie had finally tugged on his hair in impatience at his grumbling. Now, they rested peacefully against each other in the bed; I'd checked just a few minutes prior hearing their calm breaths. They were deeply asleep.

Other than Leah, Jacob, and Seth, the rest of the packs had gone home…Sam forcing Gabriel to return to their cottage while Leah rested deeply under the influence of the morphine I'd given her. The triplets were all in bed, sleeping the last of the morning away as they mumbled to each other, while Henry gently snored in the room next to William, eliciting Anna's stifled giggles. Adding to the unlikely symphony, Seth's deep breaths came from the back porch where he'd "crashed." Enoch… he'd gone to kneel beside the river to pray and meditate. The gentle susurrus of his lowly spoken words mixed with the sound of the water flowing over the rocks. Around us, the sounds of nature, as it began to reflect the start of the day, mixed in with the people surrounding us.

It was the music of life. A masterpiece of perfect notes and melodies.

Who would've expected us to come to this…those many years ago when we'd established a home in the Pacific Northwest forest not far from the native tribe who would become our enemy first before our friend?

For decades, it had been just the seven of us, until Bella. Thinking about my family, I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. With all the changes over the years, it had been a long time since it had been just the few of us; but here, this morning, it was as if we'd purposely gathered, unknowingly embraced and heralded by our new family members and friends.

Across from where Esme and I sat, Alice hummed in good humor, cuddled against Jasper on the couch. Jasper had one arm wrapped around his mate, the other cradling an also sleeping Victoria. The picture was almost too idyllic…considering that Jasper had fought demons for far longer than anyone. But Victoria's presence didn't in anyway ruin the mental image I had of our original nuclear family…because she dreamed safe and secure in Jasper's arms, her mind resting as the others were.

Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap in one of the other chairs; he was lazily playing with her hair. They'd spent time with Anna and Henry, before their son had needed sleep. Henry was still healing, and Anna was determined that he do so in the security of her arms. Looking to my bear of a son, I marveled at just how much he'd changed. Sure he was still a big boy at times, but he was a father more often than not. And Rose… I couldn't help but sigh at the joy of her.

And then our family was complete as the door opened, letting Edward and Bella into the house. Although he was returning with a bombshell…his actions while he was gone surely the basis for new upheaval…I couldn't help but smile. It was good to see his humor and grin, so different from anything we'd ever experienced during the decades he'd spent alone around three mated pairs.

Jasper snickered as he felt Edward's mischievousness, while Emmett whistled in true appreciation as both caught sight of what he had. Rosalie's mouth fell open as Edward nimbly crept up the stairs, intent on pursuing his plan before any of us could stop him…as if we would. Alice just grinned as, shaking her head in disbelief, Bella attempted to act as if she wasn't a co-conspirator in the whole affair. When she met my eyes, she only shrugged without regret. Definitely no angel. Not a minute later, a thoroughly pleased Edward leapt down the stairs like a boy to move quickly to the chair Bella had settled in. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her into his lap. Smirking and totally pleased with his actions, he met my raised eyebrow with a roll of his eyes.

Karma…

Fate…

Destiny…

Taking a deep breath and pulling Esme in just a fraction closer, I decided I didn't really care what it was called.

For now, for us, in this moment, it was…heaven.

~FMR~

**Jacob POV**

Cold wetness pressed up against my face, and I couldn't help but turn my head and scrunch up my nose in an attempt to wiggle away from the sensation, my eyes still closed.

Huh? What? My nose twitched again. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet.

Damn vampires…

If Emmett was messing with me again, I was going to kill him or at least tear him to pieces for fun. My ribs ached too much to do it right now, so I brushed at the cold distraction, hitting only air. Instinctually, I reached for Ness, knowing from the heat blazing beside me that she was there, watching over me, even if I'd been an ass earlier. I couldn't show her my appreciation just yet, but that didn't mean I couldn't hold her.

The tiny growl that happened as I reached for her startled me…and I blinked open my eyes to see what exactly was going on. Then my eyes widened suddenly at the image in front of me.

"_Fuck!"_ I shouted and pushed up to sit. I couldn't help but gasp at the pain lancing into my ribs and heard something that sounded suspiciously like chuckles coming from somewhere in the house. But my attention was on the tiny face looking at me. Horrified realization dawned at the same time as Ness rolled over to see what I was doing.

"Jake?" she mumbled then gasped in delight as the tiny devil turned to her.

"EDWARD!" I snarled out and heard the outburst of musical laughter below from multiple voices.

"Oh my!" Nessie crooned, ignoring my swearing, as she grabbed the tiny Jack Russell puppy to her chest. I watched in mounting horror as she kissed the mutt's cheek and the beast reached out with a pink tongue to swipe her cheek.

"Motherf…"

"JACOB!" Nessie admonished me, giving me the stink eye. "You're scaring him." The damn dog was no more scared of me than the man in the moon…or the man below who was the mastermind of this cluster screwup. The dog's dark, beady eyes seemed to twinkle, knowing that he'd already worked his way into my wife's heart. I growled deep in my chest at Edward. Damn leech!

Dawning awareness bloomed across my love's face, and without thought for me, Nessie jumped out of bed, heading for the door, leaving me behind like trash. "Daddy!" she chanted in happiness, destined for the man who I had thought I wanted saved as the puppy wiggled ecstatically in her arms.

_I'm going to kill you!_ I threatened Edward silently as I tried to save face. Damn bloodsucker!

His only reaction was to start laughing…uproariously.

* * *

**Would love to know your thoughts! I'm working on the last chapter as I am posting this chapter…others are with the betas. If you've never said a word to me about what you like or dislike about the story…now is a good time. HA!**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. Only a few more…and it'll all be over! For those of you that don't know, he keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	72. Ancestors

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I am an utter fail. I truly had every intention of returning all reviews this week…**

**My only excuse…I'm a mother of seven…work a full time and part-time job…and my oldest has Asperger's. Who am I kidding…I've been hanging on every reveal of DiorRob…**

**HA!**

**I read the reviews, though…and I think you see some of your questions will be answered.**

**Also, I'll be posting a chapter to a new story tonight. It is the first part of the piece I wrote with AngelycDevil for the Fandom for Oklahoma. The story is completely written, so I'll be posting every couple of days. It's a short one, about 13 chapters, so would love for you to give it a try. **

**The story is called Hope on the Horizon. Here's a description: ****In ten minutes, you can run a mile, make Mac n' Cheese, and get a manicure. In ten minutes, you can vacuum your room, get takeout from McDonald's, and sign up for yoga lessons. In ten minutes, your life can change forever****.**

* * *

**We forget**

**That the soul**

**Has its own ancestors.**

**James Hillman**

**Edward POV**

Enoch accompanied us back to Volterra to meet with the ruling council of six in the domed throne room. He and I hadn't had the time I wanted, our moments taken with the demands of Jacob's recovery. My little furry practical joke hadn't caused Jacob harm, but the Alpha was still barely talking to me.

_Fang Jr._ had immediately bonded with Nessie, and now the big bad wolf was being shown up by the little beast. The poor puppy didn't know what to make of his new family, growling at wolf, vampire, and human alike from the protection of Nessie's arms. The only one he'd been cowed by had been William…of course. He'd whimpered as soon as he approached the youth and taken a sniff of his "kingly stink" before backing away toward his new mistress. I would bow to my grandson too, if I didn't know his heart.

But otherwise the little Jack Russell was brave. He'd even stood amidst the giant wolves, out in the back yard when they'd phased, curling back his lips and baring his teeth at them, just like Fang had. I wondered if lack of self-preservation was a genetic flaw of Jack Russells, or had it just been a fluke that our family had been graced with two that had no sense of danger. I hoped he continued to be as fearless, because he was going to be scarred with the name Ness had given him; I recalled her words:

"_But it is from the manuscript that Vladimir and Stefan gave me on my first birthday. I can't make his name too obvious, but I want something special for my little baby…"_ She'd nuzzled the chubby puppy like he was her best friend. "_And this honors them_."

Ethereal laughter rang in my ears when Ness bestowed the name of the infamous author on the little animal.

But now was not the time for family affairs…or for me to worry about poor _wee _Bram.

The first order of business in Volterra had been to elect a seventh leader…someone to take the erstwhile Amun's spot. Benjamin was surprised when Tanya moved for him to be considered. It made sense; he'd been with Amun for many years before leaving, and he, along with Tia, had mourned deeply both his loss and that of Kebi, despite their differences. Benjamin was respected by the North African vampires that needed representation, and he'd helped Amun with regional affairs. I expected someone to speak up and say that his nomination was prejudicial…as Benjamin was considered a friend of mine, especially now that he and Tia had become vegetarians, but without Amun's dissenting and inciting voice, the approvals came quickly.

Many nomads and a number of smaller covens attended the meeting, having come as word of mouth spread, and I was the object of their stares. Some were speculative, some were defensive, most were wary. A very few were hostile. Many took note of my reddish eyes. It would seem that several of my former troopers who'd taken my offer of amnesty and fled Forks had spread word of what had occurred, and that had spread swiftly. I could hear their distrustful thoughts…that my mind was damaged or twisted to the dark side for having fallen under Lilith's spell and that this should be taken into account when considering whether to reaffirm my term of rule.

Unlike before, their thoughts didn't bother me, other than to note them. My future was out of my hands, and I couldn't help but smile in relief when a break was called, and Bella and I walked to our quarters. The multitude of voices was not exactly overwhelming, but definitely annoying. I hesitated only a moment in the doorway; Aro and Sulpicia were here, I could sense the two ancients. If the hairs standing up on my arm weren't enough to make me believe it, Bella's observation was.

"Edward...did you leave this out?" she asked, perplexed. A book lay on the bed, opened.

It was John Locke's Two Treatises of Government. She picked it up, narrowing her eyes at the pages before she began to read.

_"To properly understand political power and trace its origins, we must consider the state that all people are in naturally. That is a state of perfect freedom of acting and disposing of their own possessions and persons as they think fit within the bounds of the law of nature. People in this state do not have to ask permission to act or depend on the will of others to arrange matters on their behalf. The natural state is also one of equality in which all power and jurisdiction is reciprocal and no one has more than another. It is evident that all human beings – as creatures belonging to the same species and rank and born indiscriminately with all the same natural advantages and faculties – are equal amongst themselves. They have no relationship of subordination or subjection unless God (the lord and master of them all) had clearly set one person above another and conferred on him an undoubted right to dominion and sovereignty."_

Damn him… Aro was indulging in political philosophy, while at the same time pointedly reminding me just why I'd been put in the position I found myself somewhat unwillingly.

"Aro?" Bella asked with a sardonic twist to her lips. Her acceptance of my little voyage into the spiritual world still astounded me. Yet again a reminder of how often I underestimated my brilliant mate.

"That would be my guess."

"Is he here right now?"

"I think so."

"Hm…" She pondered for a moment, her index finger tapping her plump lower lip. "And he can hear me?"

I nodded, intrigued by the determination that came across her face. "If you hurt him…" she glared around the room, making sure to survey every inch before she continued "…I'll find a way to come into your world and kick your ass."

She was serious, and the ferocity by which she threatened Aro was impressive. Fierce lust swamped over me at her feral look. My low growl permeated the air, just a moment before I ordered Aro and Sulpicia away. I think I actually heard him chuckling as I slammed Bella against the wall.

Needless to say, we were a little late getting back down to the throne room.

~FMR~

If it had been up to the council, I was certain the vote on my destiny would've been a short and bittersweet affair. But, just as Aro had suggested in his little ghostly gift, I'd insisted that all vampires present should have a vote. Carlisle had looked to me oddly, while Enoch merely smiled benignly.

"This is a serious matter. While we may not be able to come to a consensus," I indicated with a slow sweep of the throne room, "I do believe a vote by majority will go the first step in representing the interest of our kind as a whole.

When my father saw my adamancy, he'd raised his eyebrow in pride and bowed slightly to my request. After some few hours of discussion lasting into the evening amongst the seven councilors, my family, and the other vampires who had come to weigh in on my fitness to continue as leader of the vampire world, Enoch ended it by stating that no vote should be taken until the group as a whole understood what type of frame my mind had been when I was imprisoned.

It was the first time that Henry's gift had been displayed to anyone other than our family. Stunned disbelief was the overall milieu of the group as the young British male who'd volunteered…Foster…lost all recollection of who he was. Even his paramour had no effect on him. Fear filled many of those in the room at Henry's gift; I found it ironic that they didn't take into account that he had to have permission to do so. The fact he was Aro's son made them circumspect in their behavior no matter what they'd been told.

It was also the first revelation of my acquisition of Aro's memories to anyone outside my family and close friends. It was the fire to the dynamite keg. Several vampires fled the castle immediately – thankful for the dark evening sky now present - upon Enoch's declaration…men and women that had a sordid past with our prior leader and were now aware that I had Aro's knowledge of them.

Enoch's brief statement that I had been destined for this task concluded the astounding revelations. He added, simply, that the fire that tempered me had made me stronger and more capable as leader, and that I was destined to rule for a long while yet.

The vote was anticlimactic; after all that had occurred over the last few months, few years, not much could unsettle me. I'd accepted the idea that Aro and Enoch had been assigned to me, as the prophet said, for a reason. I could hope, but there was a large part of me that had been going through the movements, clearly aware of the destination. Unlike the first time I'd stood before the council to accept the responsibility they thrust on me, I didn't hold Bella's hand with a death grip, instead gently lacing our fingers. This time, I didn't shudder in trepidation. This time…I stood calmly and waited for the group to say what I had already heard in their thoughts.

So it was that I appeared before the group to receive the unanimous vote of the seven councilors, though several of the lesser coven leaders muttered uncomfortably. They did not want another Aro, and feared me; they feared Enoch even more, so much so that they drew back swiftly to avoid being touched by the ancient vampire as he had entered the throne room. Many of those assembled had heard hushed accounts from amongst my allies and guard – deliberately done, I knew, to insure a healthy respect for us - of Enoch's gift and its effect on Jasper, Alice, and on Lilith.

No…I knew that these things would happen. What I didn't expect was to be given a choice.

I'd been reluctant to meet with Enoch. Not that I didn't want to have a good conversation with him, but because he had implied more than once over the past few days, that he fully expected me to meet my destiny "fully informed."

With Enoch, that meant only one thing, and he called a pause on the council deliberations to "convene with me privately."

I was ready to concede that Jasper and Carlisle were bigger men than me. Way bigger men. I even suggested that we could skip the detail all together, and my answer was a raised eyebrow from my father and from my new mentor. So it was that the family, whom I'd insisted attend, and I found ourselves ensconced in Bella's and my room.

"Why have you and Aro been assigned the duty to watch over me?" I asked as soon as we entered our suite, hoping to stall just a few more minutes as the family seated themselves on my bed and on the sofas and chairs throughout the suite; only Carlisle remained standing I did want to know the answer, though.

"Because you need us," he said, smirking. Another one of his non-answers to my earnest questions…

I growled at him in frustration.

He smiled almost crookedly, and the look reminded me of another question I needed to ask him, but his next words stopped me. "Edward…just take my hand." His voice was mesmerizing, his demeanor the ultimate in patience.

Bella squeezed my other hand, letting me know that she had no intention of letting go. It was a decision I would make for the both of us…

Meeting Enoch's eyes, I reached forward to join our hands and felt myself fall into what seemed to be an abyss, the darkness of his eyes swirling in front of me almost hypnotically and pulling me in even as my eyes closed. Electricity raced across my skin and my mind was thrust back three thousand years to the beginning of Aro's life and his rule. The erstwhile leader's life flew by as I stood in the center of a whirlwind of images flashing in and out in the dark blue sky of my mind. It was dizzying as I saw, read, absorbed, and accepted every single image that presented itself in the maelstrom.

The day we'd destroyed Aro, his memories had stormed through my mind, finding roots in its deep recesses, lurking…waiting for a time to reappear and be given due credence. This vastness of Aro's memories was what Henry and I had unsuccessfully attempted to manage. Now it was so much more. I lived every one of his moments, every one of the days he'd stolen from others. I saw so many things that truly affected my soul. Flashes of images and events in history, that I had only read about over the years, played out in clarity and beautiful depth. I gasped at several I witnessed in the whirlwind, knowing that Carlisle would be in shock over them. So many mysteries and human questions could be answered by the marvels I saw. Famous and infamous. Accepted and crucified. Everyday individuals that helped to shape human history, but had never been given note. Vampires before us that had been destroyed, ones that had also fashioned our course, or at least challenged Aro to do so.

I felt the encroaching darkness as I raced through the images of Aro's life and cried out. In the midst of it all, I felt Bella's inner shield enclose us and heard her mind join with me. As her shield had protected us so many times, it felt that it surrounded me now…the darkness bouncing off, just like Alec's paralyzing mist had, so that I could safely analyze the events that Aro had experienced without their darkness staining me. Had he only had the same protection, maybe our history would've been quite different. And although the darkness attempted to find a way through Bella's protection, it couldn't…the tendrils of hatred and evil unable to find root. I still felt a degree of the horror and sickness and heard Bella gasp as it affected her as well. I hated that she had to experience it, but at the same time thanked the powers that be that they'd sent her to me…my perfect other half, as my mother had said. Without her, I feared I'd be lost. The moments of revelations were uncomfortable, but far from the agony I'd experienced going after Sulpicia. It was as if my decision to reach for her had been predetermined in order to desensitize me to the moment at hand.

With my acceptance of each memory, both light and dark, I felt more centered. Each memory needed for the puzzle that was now my life…each fit, one more piece of the vast portrait. It seemed like hours passed as I saw the centuries unfold, as more and more of the masterpiece appeared before me. I imagined a ghostly hand filling in a canvas, using a brush to paint each stroke. I gasped upon seeing Carlisle enter Volterra…the youth and idealism of him that radiated from his very being. Although I'd glimpsed him in the castle before in several memories that I'd recalled, seen him moving among the original triumvirate, this was different. I did not try to stifle the memories; instead, I allowed them to wash over me full force, unwilling to fight the tide.

Finally the whirlwind of images slowed down as we hit the late nineteenth century, and then Aro's memories reflected beside mine, dual images of lives lived.

I felt a rush of both joy and grief as I remembered every moment with my human family, with my mother and father; I had lost so many of my human recollections after I had been turned. I mourned as I saw first my father pass, and then my mother's entreaty to Carlisle before dying. This was a true gift, to remember clearly myself as a human, to see the life I'd lived before, and the love that had been showered upon me. I'd been truly blessed even before Carlisle was put into my life.

Even as I savored the pictures, Aro's memories ran in conjunction with mine. I saw his time during the nineteenth century, his sorrow that had lingered at Carlisle's departure for the New World. I realized, in that moment, truly how much Aro had coveted Carlisle's friendship. I had to give credit to the leader for allowing my father to leave Volterra. For it would have been easy for him to refuse Carlisle's request. Although not "talented" in the traditional sense, Carlisle had been highly valued by Aro for his humanity and his unwillingness to let go of it. Aro had evidently kept a second-hand track on Carlisle's life and  
travels from the time he left Italy for the New World through impressions from rare visits of American nomads. He had lost contact with Carlisle shortly after the start of the 20th century; this  
explained Aro's exuberant amazement at our family when he touched me that day when Bella rescued me.

Then the whirlwind picked up a little bit more, flashing through my early years, my rebellion, and then decades with my vampire family before slowing down sharply as the image of Bella in the Forks High School cafeteria flashed in. Images of my life with her winked in and out. My first sight of her. My near-intolerable thirst for her. The parking lot incident. Port Angeles. James' hunt and his destruction. The paper cut. My wanderings. My deep despair at her believed death and pleading with Aro – and here the two sets of memories merged for an instant, revealing Aro's initial wonder and ensuing covetousness for myself, Alice, and Bella. Then flashes of interactions with Jacob and the wolves. Victoria's death. The wedding and honeymoon. My fear for Bella as she grew with child, her turning, and my joy as she was reborn.

The visceral, all-too-real pain of Aro's death swamped me for a time, and I fell to my knees, crying out. The agony of knowing he'd lost Sulpicia, the realization of how their relationship had diverged, and his death was excruciating. I prayed that I would never experience this…my despair at my belief I'd lost Bella paling in comparison to the reality of knowing it and living it, as I too lost my life by experiencing Aro's memories. It was the feeling of utter hopelessness and despair, as the heart was torn apart as the body burned. Bella whimpered beside me, and I barely found the strength to squeeze her hand slightly in comfort.

Before I recovered, the ensuing years of my family's rule and Lilith's taunting of us raced by swiftly. The images drew closer, tightening as we came to the present. These were all images I'd seen when I'd touched Bella in the meadow…when I came back to myself. What was different was the physical feeling of…

Totality.

I couldn't really find the right word, but that was as close as I could get. I'd felt whole with Bella, because she had completed me as a mate should.

This was a completely different experience. I didn't feel the anxiety that Aro's memories would overtake me and make me go mad. Instead, Bella's shield had helped me to experience them in a clinical fashion, examining them without being overcome.

But what was the lesson here? Why had I been shown this? From Jasper's and Carlisle's memories and thoughts, I'd seen their experiences. The ways that they had recognized the events and mistakes they'd made and how they were being called to see themselves differently, to take advantage of being purified.

The feel of the electricity racing across my skin intensified, becoming painful.

I wasn't fighting! I just didn't understand!

I wanted to shout out at Enoch at it, wanted to fight against his punishment of Bella. She was connected to me, feeling the same thing, and it made me furious that she was experiencing pain because of me, because of my failure. I examined what I was doing, how the totality felt, and realization hit me. It was my guilt…my self-condemnation that was festering.

_Failure? What failures? Guilt for what? _Enoch's voice came clearly as the memories I'd just experienced rushed back through my mind at unimaginable speed, blending into a maelstrom of images.

I was left momentarily perplexed at my life as it lay before me and the question.

Guilt for what? Failures?

The images shimmered…every one of them a piece of my visualized portrait…my stained glass so to say. If I'd had a representation in Father Pauls' church…what would it portray? A man bowed by insecurity and doubt, or a man facing his future head on?

Just like that, it hit me. I understood now. While appropriate to always consider…while it was appropriate to always self-assess…my overindulgence in doubt and guilt had hurt others. And I had too many counting on me now to continue in the self-assigned pathway.

The pain disappeared immediately, and with a flash, I opened my eyes to look into Enoch's deep burnished gold eyes, his visage steady and solemn, his hand still clasped in mine as he kneeled before me. I cradled Bella in my other arm and saw acceptance in her eyes as I looked from Enoch to her.

_Are you alright, my love?_ Bella asked me. Her love shone brightly in her mind.

I nodded, even though I felt as if I would fall face down on the floor. Carlisle, realizing I must be about to do so, wrapped his arm around me in support, and it was then that I realized that other than him, we were alone with the prophet. Everyone else had left.

For a few moments, as Enoch and Carlisle watched Bella and me, I shook, a natural reaction to everything I'd seen.

"Young Edward, now you know all that you are," the ancient vampire spoke as he released my hand. "You have been brought into balance, with your realization of who you are, who you are destined to be, and with your acceptance of Aro's memories. The darkness within you has now been burned away."

I gasped, seeing my eyes through his. They were gold again…the red cast seared away by his purifying.

"All that I am…" The words tore out of me in a hushed tone. I expected it to be hysterical laughter, but there was too much strength within me to indulge in such. I wondered if Aro also supported me from the other side, kneeling to my left, as Carlisle did to my right. "All that I am…" My eyes burned in fervor.

"What do I call you, Enoch? What is appropriate?" I asked, intent that he would answer me in this.

He shrugged, and I wanted to growl at him when I felt his humor come through.

"_Akhkharu_," he offered the ancient Sumerian word.

The laughter tore out of me, even as Carlisle and Bella looked on in confusion.

"I refuse to call you vampire." Identical smirks covered our faces.

Enoch then placed his hands on his knees in a prayerful fashion. "It is a _good_ name, Edward. A good thing to be."

"I can now say that I agree with you on that, Enoch." My statement brought gasps from Bella and my father. "But that is not what you are to me."

"Hmm…perhaps then, _Nabu_."

"Prophet? That has never been in question." I waited patiently for him to acknowledge what I knew but couldn't believe.

Smiling serenely, he paused as if he was waiting for something. I saw the minute he decided to answer at least one of the many questions I would have of him.

"_Abi_…"

A surge of such belonging and fire swept across me.

Nodding, I concluded, "Yes…I think _grandfather_ will suffice."

* * *

**Beginning to make sense?**

**Would love to know your thoughts! I'm working on the last chapter as I am posting this chapter…others are with the betas. If you've never said a word to me about what you like or dislike about the story…now is a good time. HA!**

**As always, I can't thank ColdOnePaul enough for his faithful editing. Only a few more…and it'll all be over! For those of you that don't know, he keeps me on my toes and makes sure that this comes to you with a degree of intelligence. He puts up with me, what more can I say.**

**And a kind and happy welcome back to Charles for joining my and Paul's debates. Once he realized where I was in the story and where I was going...he was kind enough to jump back in! Oh...you should see the texts...and the corrections…and the way he dashes my flimsy plot lines…**

**I would also like to thank Crystal and Dawn for their pre-reading, notes, and corrections. I feel like I need a Team Full Moon Rising shirt for them! ;)**


	73. Destiny

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created this little world I like to play in.**

**I want to apologize for the time between posting the last chapter and this one. It has gone through several rewrites, and there were parts I just couldn't get right. My betas gave it to me a few days ago, but I saved it to post today, as it is my birthday. I felt it appropriate to post it today – bringing to a close a story arc that has taken four years of my life to create (I started Harvest Moon in August of 2009).**

**Before I go any farther, I want to thank several people. Sammi, for ALWAYS supporting me and being a big part of why these stories even exist. Sue, who continues to encourage me, both in this, my fan fiction, and also the original story I'm writing. Grey…she knows why. Crystal and Dawn for making me rewrite this (several times – snicker) to get it right. Charles, for being my friend, confidant, and critic - red pens and ink will forever haunt me. Paul…sigh…what do I say. My friend…it has been a pleasure to write this with you!**

**Before you read this and kill me, know that there will be a few outtakes heading your way…but ironically, they will not be written by me. **

**My journey ends here. **

**I've been asked if I am totally exiting from fan fiction, and I would say to that question - shrug, don't know. For now, yes. But that doesn't mean that something won't come to me on a whim. However, I don't see myself doing another grand story such as Harvest Moon and Full Moon Rising – and really, what else could I do to this family (HA!).**

**I have been privileged to have some amazingly dedicated readers and reviewers throughout the past four years, and I hope that I have made the journey worthwhile. PLEASE leave me a review if you have been reading these stories, as it may be the only time I get to personally correspond and share with you how much it means you've taken this path with me. In addition, a review would make a great birthday present! ;)**

* * *

A person often meets his destiny

On the road he took to avoid it.

Jean de la Fontainne

**Edward POV**

Fog from the Columbia River formed a shroud outside the cafeteria windows. As I sat staring out at it, Alice and Jasper giggled softly to one another. Beside me, Rosalie twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger, while Emmett waggled his eyebrow at her. The intimacy between the two pairs made the space beside me seem enormous, and I remembered just how many times I'd found myself in this place, just how many times I'd lamented my aloneness and the monotony of high school life. For once again, we were surrounded by humans.

Longview, Washington was two hours south of Seattle and four hours from Forks…by human standards. Nestled inside a valley forged, over the eons, by the Columbia and Cowlitz rivers, the weather was almost as dreary as Forks and perfect for us. Located between Rainbow Falls State Park to the north, Forest Grove State Forest to the south, and the famous Guilford Pinchot National Forest and Mt. Saint Helens to the East, feeding grounds were also plentiful. But though it might seem the perfect hiding spot, the ideal environment to blend in, our family was an anomaly here at R. A. Long High School, just as we'd been in countless others before.

Through my observations, I heard the minds of the other students and the staff who watched us from the corner of their eyes, their fear too great to observe us directly. I had heard their speculations:

_Foreign exchange students…_

_Weird…_

_Adoptive kids…_

_Freaks…_

_So hot…_

_The doctor and his wife were saints to have taken so many in, to have started a state sanctioned immersion program…_

_I wonder if he might be interested in me…_

Even in a high school of over a thousand students, we stood out.

I'd once equated this to purgatory, the appropriate consequence for the actions of my rebellion. Monotony and thirst…and as if that hadn't been enough to break me, there'd been the addition of my access to all the human minds around me. It would've been something different if I'd been surrounded by scholars, but no, we'd chosen to be around hormonal teenagers and young adults for the most part. Yes, college had provided a degree of cognitive stimuli; but often, the young humans attending the classes around me hadn't been much more mature than the high school students we'd left.

My life had been an endless dark sky. The space inside me, I'd assumed, was as black as night, ugly, amoral, that a monster lurked within me, demanding freedom. It was a beast that had devoured my soul, rendering me a useless and pathetic creature. And even though they'd tried, there'd been a degree of disconnect between even me and my family. How could there not be…I'd been alone, while they'd been perfectly mated.

Until Bella.

She'd been the blazing meteor in my dark night sky.

For, in fact, I'd been ruminating on this very existence the day she'd walked into the Forks High School and changed my life forever.

As a result of what she'd started, I'd gone through a transformation or rebirth, a miracle really.

Leaning back against my chair, I watched the swirling mist outside, monitoring the patterns, seeing an arm here, a body there. My protectors…they still remained, watching over us. Grinning, I wondered just who was on duty. Jasper detected my whimsical mood and cracked a grin in my direction.

I was a different man now, than I'd been all the other times we'd braved to exist among humans. I had a soul, or better yet, I acknowledged the existence of mine. The years since Bella had come into my life had forged a new existence for me…had brought about irreversible changes to a creature such as myself, one who, by history, shouldn't have been capable of great change. I'd loved, I'd fought, I'd bargained and schemed, I'd apologized and learned when not to, I'd trusted…

…I'd lived.

Really, those few words were the best synopsis.

I'd lived.

And out of that amazing, extraordinary life, Fate…and all her friends, had fashioned me.

I was happy. Content and at peace with my life. I'd try to explain to Bella once, how she'd become my light in the darkness. I still didn't know if she truly understood, but, I had forever to explain and convince her. I'd used her as my beacon, and she'd proven a fierce protector. Without her, I would have been lost, literally. She saved me from suicide, given me a family, protected me with her shield, prayed for me during my absence, and then helped Enoch to knit all my pieces together.

Speaking of my wife…

The excitement as more of "those Cullen kids" approached the lunch room was palpable and overwhelming. Jasper flinched as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Too many boys ogled my wife's, daughter's, and granddaughter's rear ends for me to be entirely comfortable. And if Jasper had any clue as to what was being thought about Victoria, he would probably be guilty of another massacre.

But the fear that filled said boys' minds when Jacob and Seth glared at the would-be interlopers made me chuckle. Everything was under control.

Bella came first through the fog outside. She was carrying several books as props, talking animatedly to her "_sister_" Renesmee about the English Literature class they'd just attended. My long dead heart wanted to beat out of my chest at the love that surged between my mate and me. Jacob strolled after them, doing his best to look like a teenager as he walked behind his friend and wife. It was hard for me to buy the image he was attempting to pull off with his large frame and alert eyes, considering I knew he turned into a beast at the slightest provocation…like when Bram had torn his favorite t-shirt into pieces. I sniggered, remembering the scene earlier in the morning, shortly after Bella and I had returned home from a hunt, satiated, to prepare ourselves to be around high school students all day.

"NESS!" Jacob had roared, only to have Bram return the sound with a loud snarl, bits of Jacob's shirt still hanging from his mouth.

Laughing loudly, Seth had recorded the battle of wills to send via the pack mind to Sam. Nothing was left sacred between the wolf packs, including Jacob's pride.

Behind Bella and Ness, Stefanie walked elegantly beside Seth, her arm linked through his. She fluttered her eyes up at her husband, flirting with him. They were madly and annoyingly in love. Even I had a hard time being around them. Jacob had gone nearly crazy the day Stefanie had "become a woman," threatening to kill Seth if he touched her intimately. It'd taken Emmett, Henry, and Jasper to keep him from doing it, considering Seth had been lost in the magic of the newly awakened sexual awareness. Luckily, Demetri and Fred had been available to stand in as a secondary defense. Not me though…I'd watched from the sideline, laughing hysterically as Jacob raged. Revenge was a bitch… In the best kind of way. The day Seth had asked for her hand had been almost as entertaining, but the wedding…it had been a thing of dreams.

Next came Victoria and William. Still human, her blue eyes twinkled in mirth at something William said. Jasper sat a little straighter as his great-great-great…granddaughter came into sight. He'd given her away at the wedding, all but weeping tearlessly as William reverently took her hand. William was trying his best to leave her human just a few years longer, but I wondered how long his capacity to remember condoms in their fits of passion would keep her from having the child or children she wanted so badly. Yeah…it was only a matter of time. But for now, they were teenage sweethearts.

Anna, Ellie, and Henry were the only ones missing from the approaching group, but I heard them coming from the opposite direction just as Bella dropped into my lap. With a giggle, she kissed my cheek, even at the throat-clearing noise from the nearby teachers who were supervising the lunchroom.

"Hey, babe," she said loud enough for the humans to hear, then whispered _sotto voce_, "you're looking mighty fine in those jeans" to me. She'd picked them out for me along with the shirt, then stripped me of them quickly in passion before school; we'd been late.

She was reminding me of how I'd begged her when she'd teased me.

Rolling my eyes at her flirting, I couldn't help but kiss her quickly. It was a calculated risk. Carlisle had already received one call about his Italian exchange student's and younger brother's behaviors. That we'd only been in school for two weeks at the time had caused Carlisle to glare at Bella and me.

What had he been expecting?

The last almost ten years of Bella's and my marriage had been carefree, and we'd been able to actually exist as the seventeen and eighteen year olds that we were. This meant that we were slaves to not only the hormonal behavior of our frozen ages, but the intense mating bond and behavior between vampires. Carlisle had finally taken to just rolling his eyes at Bella and me.

The rest of the day went predictably….teenage girls giggled or whispered with "juicy gossip" as the males of our group walked through the halls, and the boys lusted after my wife, sisters, child, and granddaughters. The monotony only changed when our biology teacher pulled out the mitosis lab.

How poetic…

"Do you need me to check?" Bella challenged with a lift of her eyebrow when I announced prophase, glancing at her from the microscope in front of us.

Needing to give as good as I'd got, I smirked and gently nudged the microscope over to her.

"Anaphase," she hissed, smacking my leg.

"Just making sure you're still on your game," I snickered, giving her a quick ribbing so quickly that none of the humans in the classroom would see it.

Our flirting continued throughout the rest of the day. I cornered her in one of the janitorial closets, kissing her so passionately that she'd whimpered and pulled my hips to hers. Between fifth and sixth period, she flashed me.

FLASHED ME!

I'd frozen in place at the lust that took over, and one of the football stars bumped into me. He started to say something smart, until his mind and thoughts caught up with the fact I hadn't budged. Then he was all about trying to find a way to talk to the captain about getting me to try out for their defensive line, even if I looked more like quarterback material. But his thoughts were nothing more than annoyances.

I was thinking about more important things.

My wife had flashed me in public!

And she was wearing a dark blue silk bra.

It'd taken Emmett strolling by to knock me in the back of the head before I took off at an almost in-human pace to catch up with her, her giggles enticing me down the hallway.

Rolling eyes hadn't been Carlisle's only reaction to our feistiness; he'd also given a stern lecture to both Bella and me. It was the reason I hadn't coerced her into the gym locker rooms during sixth period. As it was, we behaved, and when the bell rang, I strolled out to our car "innocently" holding her hand. I drove at human pace back to the house Carlisle and Esme had picked out and renovated deep within the woods that bordered the Columbia River as it headed West toward the Pacific Ocean, Nessie and Jacob laughing and chattering in the back seat. My siblings and grandchildren were behind us…a caravan bound for our current residence.

It was all very comical, the way our cars pulled up to the house sedately before the bodies burst from them as we all raced for different parts of the forest that surrounded us. It wasn't until later that evening that the family convened, Carlisle having arrived from the hospital. Jasper had a leaf in his hair, while Emmett's shirt had been torn at the shoulder. That I didn't bristle when Jacob entered the house, his wolfish grin a clear indication of how he and Ness had spent the time after school, was a clear indication of how "blissed" I was. Henry, Anna, Seth, Stefanie, William, and Victoria could be described in that manner as well.

Carlisle and Esme gently touched each other as the conversations swelled within the house, their love as quiet and steady as it had ever been.

Only Ellie remained alone; she was waiting…

For her "one."

But she was still young, I knew. And although I was a testament to the fact that your mate could seem to take forever to appear, I was also Ellie's inspiration…that sometimes those things you waited the longest for were the sweetest.

I couldn't help but kiss Bella's hair as I thought this, earning a small questioning look from her. I answered by tracing the shape of a heart just over the curve of her breast. "Love you," I mouthed.

She threw her shield around me long enough to respond. "I love you too, Edward."

Love…

The sentiment was clear among those present...love for our mates, family, and friends. We were the most relaxed we'd ever been. Hidden in a home that that housed us all, free from the fear of the dreaded Volturi and the ancient triad, able to do whatever we desired…to love freely…to forget the prejudices that held us prisoners for so many years.

Released from the responsibilities of service, we'd returned full circle, to the days of mostly carefree existence. My greatest desire had been fulfilled; I'd found my mate, who I loved and desired beyond what was reasonable, my family was safe, we had friends near that understood our secret and supported us, and our thirst for the humans around us had been mitigated.

It was the perfect bubble, one that for the majority of my years as an immortal I'd longed and pined for.

Freedom was seductive…

~FMR~

The image of our happy extended family vanished, and I glanced over to Alice from across the throne room, having seen her vision when I'd considered the possible path my life could take. Her deep golden eyes met mine in understanding, compassion, and love. Her desire for the possibility was as acute as mine; Jasper was happy and carefree in the vision, surrounded by his _harem_. As I'd longed for my mate, Alice had always hoped that Jasper would find peace. He was definitely closer, his experience with Enoch burning away many of the regrets he'd harbored. The ancient vampire had given him that peace.

In that possibility, I'd walked away when given the chance, and Enoch has accepted the position I'd held as the leader. The vampire world was safe and sound under his rule; our responsibilities to his regime to attend him as needed. Carlisle served as our attaché; I was his mind reader called in for those times or circumstances where my gift was still needed. It was an acceptable compromise between what was needed and what I'd needed. A respite of forty-nine years.

But it was just a vision, a possibility.

For now, Enoch stood patiently beside me as I waited for the council's focus to come back to me. I would've liked to have had Carlisle at my side as well, but he sat with the others as they tutored Benjamin in their internal workings and guidelines. They were so certain that I would continue, that they felt my announcement simply a formality.

How nice it would be if it were so simple…

~FMR~

Dark clouds wafted across the full moon, throwing the land into shadow for a few moments. Then just as abruptly, the bright moon light flooded the earth again as the wind moved the clouds away from the low hanging moon. I watched the rays dance along the walls of the throne room through the cupola, my attention temporarily diverted from those around us. The moment reminded me of so many nights spent in Bella and my suite, as I marveled at the crystaline play of light across her skin, eyes, and hair. There were many masterpieces scattered across the walls of the throne room; they were Esme's way of warming the space after so many years of coldness and horror. But as finely crafted and beautiful as they were, nothing compared to Bella in the moonlight…preferably naked.

Sensing my mood, Jasper snorted from across the room, and Bella's eyes zeroed in on me at the sound, her eyebrow arching. She stood beside a group of females who'd just arrived. The tallest, raven-haired one was the leader of her coven. I felt it appropriate decorum that she'd approached not me, but Bella, when they entered the castle. She turned at Bella's distraction, and her momentary lust upon seeing me was quickly staunched.

_No hope there…_ she thought before internally cringing, knowing that I would hear.

Her interest was not unusual. Even if I'd been plain, the power that our kind perceived of my position would've been enough to engender interest.

But the word on the streets was that I was "taken."

I smirked at the idiom; I was definitely taken. I smiled subtly at Bella, but it must not have been discreet enough, because several feminine…and male…minds wandered in directions I didn't want to venture.

Shaking my head as if I could dispel the lurid thoughts so easily, I tried to focus back on Carlisle and Enoch. That I felt Bella's shield tickling my skin should have warned me. A particularly vivid image filled my mind, and I literally growl at it. The vampire beside me startled, while Enoch chuckled, looking over to my "oh so innocent" looking wife.

Those in the room sighed breaths of relief when Bella began laughing at Enoch's chastisement. That she could communicate with me without words had become public knowledge. It didn't take much to know she was guilty of something. That she was particularly culpable in my distraction now, and just how she'd accomplished that, was something I wouldn't be sharing. I waggled a finger at her in warning, causing her to laugh even harder, and I couldn't stop the smile that broke across my face.

"I do apologize," I informed the visiting vampire, Christopher. "My wife is being particularly feisty today."

_Wife? _was the man's puzzled thought.

The man didn't know what to think, the human concept still more an anomaly than the norm in our world. In that respect, our entire family was an enigma for the others of our kind.

Looking around the room at our family, I knew why. My siblings were interspersed in the assembly of visiting immortals; they stood out from the group as clearly as vampires did from humans. Jasper and Alice stood her arm linked through his, her cheek to his against his upper arm. While he still retained his military bearing, it was more relaxed…as if he was finally comfortable in his skin as well. Alice glowed. She was sure in our world, her visions unfailing now. Esme, Rosalie, and Anna stood beside them, laughing at whatever Jasper had said. Henry and Emmett were engaged in a conversation across the room. Henry had been uncomfortable with one of the visitors who'd come for our review. Emmett, still ever eager for a fight, was hoping that Henry's senses weren't off. Some things never changed. But it was good to see father and son together, even if it was for mischief.

While the vampires in the family dealt with political intrigue, Nessie and Jake were in their suite; I was trying hard not to think about how they were spending their time. The natural antagonism between the wolves and vampires didn't make their inclusion in our political affairs easy, or even preferable. Most had come to expect Seth and Jacob glaring at them from the wall. The vampire world had come to gradually and grudgingly accept the existence of the wolf shapeshifters, and that they were much more controlled than the Children of the Moon.

Nearly all obeyed my edict to steer clear of Forks in their traveling and hunting habits. Those that hadn't, had met clear and swift fates.

It was when the other wolves all "came visiting" that there was a mass exodus of vampires out of Volterra. And visit they did often. The Boeing had been upgraded not more than a year prior, leaving Rosalie to complain, half-heartedly, about the stink within her new baby. The triplets hadn't been able to be away from the Quileute family for very long, and I used it as an excuse to hide my joy at their company. Forks often seemed too far away, but our ability to shuttle back and forth made the distance seem not too far, the separation, at least, tolerable.

And then there was Charlie and Sue. If there was any one point of sadness in our lives, it was that his mortality was beginning to win. He was approaching seventy, and it was as if every time we saw him, the lines grew more furrowed around his eyes. Laugh lines…he called them, for Charlie had thoroughly enjoyed his life. He'd had a "talk" with me…about when he was gone…how I would need to take care of Bella and that he was going to petition God to allow him to haunt me also if that didn't occur. Something told me that Charlie would win that dispensation.

Charlie had ended our father/son moment with a smile, twisting the end of his silver mustache. Yes, the mustache had stayed, even when it had fallen out of fashion. "It is my trademark," he'd added, grinning broadly. "Ladies man…"

Christopher, the negotiator, interrupted my distant thoughts as he continued on with his petitions. Even though we were open to inquiries from any immortal that needed help, those desiring interventions of a non-critical nature had been instructed to address us during a time each week that we'd specifically set aside for visitors.

As the years had passed, the numbers swelled on the "court" days; the immortals often coming more for social reasons than for political intrigue or protection. I knew that many thought to engage our alliance in this manner, believing that we would show preferential treatment. Many had done so with the old triad.

Had they learned nothing from Aro? I never took long to decipher intentions; falsehoods and deliberate manipulation were easy targets for both Jasper and me. And that was if I didn't already possess their histories from Aro. Only the newborns came to me as _tabula rasas_…and that only lasted until they'd been in my presence for a time. Few lacked the skills my family had developed to successfully hide their thoughts from me.

Ten years had flown by at an almost unbelievable speed. Other than a few minor skirmishes, the family had ruled in almost secure peace. I'd frightened many in the vampire world with my journey into the "twilight zone" as Jasper liked to jokingly call it. So far, the perception of me as a ruthless, but fair, leader had percolated through the masses, leaving only the unstable immortals as my adversaries.

_So what was new?_ I thought.

I had history with unbalanced beings…Victoria, James…Jane, Felix …Lilith, Cimil…Sulpicia, Aro. Well…perhaps including the last two was a little unfair. Sulpicia and Aro had proven more than trustworthy friends in the end. Even now, I could sense Aro beside me, and I knew that if Stefanie surveyed the world through her gift at this moment, she would see Sulpicia beside Bella. There was no doubt in my mind.

As Christopher proposed an alliance with us, a business based upon our massive holdings…holdings that had been diversified at exponential rates under the management of the various minds now residing within the castle walls…I thought of Victoria. She would be returning soon with the triplets and Seth. They'd gone to retrieve her from university. It had taken everything within me to allow them to go alone. Stefanie was pregnant, and like Nessie had, she glowed.

When Jacob and I had thought to put our foot down, she'd simply laughed at us, kissing our cheeks before skipping over to her husband. "Later…" She turned around to smirk at Jacob and me as we stood by one another, clenching our fists. "Oh, and Dad and Nonno, get your panties out of a wad." With that pearl of wisdom, she glided out of the room, William behind her, simply eager to get to his mate/imprint. Seth simply shrugged, then grinned wolfishly before following his wife out of the room.

Neither Jacob nor I would breathe easy until they returned.

The evening went predictably. Games of politics, subterfuge, and positioning. It grew monotonous at times, I couldn't deny. But in the end, after our grandchildren and Seth were safely in their beds, I took Bella's hand and led her back to our suite for a night to ourselves. When my lips met hers, everything else washed away for the moment of communion.

Responsibility was demanding…

~FMR~

"Edward?" Enoch's voice was soft, but directive, and I snapped back from my other Alice-supplied "possibility." _There are only a few minutes left to decide, _he announced silently; the discussion of the council was coming to an end.

That he knew I was still torn didn't surprise me.

"Grandfather…" I paused as his burnished golden eyes settled on me. "When you were called…" Finding words was difficult; Enoch had been so reserved about sharing his innermost secrets. "What did you feel?"

He paused in absolute stillness. I watched with thinly hidden interest the serenity he exuded. _Was this all along what we were supposed to portray?_ I wondered. If so, we'd failed miserably to obtain it…our moments of stillness were crude attempts at the grace Enoch exhibited. We resembled statues, he looked…otherworldly.

Enoch… My grandfather, many, many begats ago…

My reality had so significantly altered over the past few years, that I had difficulty assimilating it all into a framework of truth I could decipher. For an instant, I recalled Pontius Pilate's words: _What is truth?_

But whether I could wrap my brain around it or not, it was what it was. Perhaps if I were granted the millennia of living that Enoch had been given, I would one day have the same aura, the same sense of self.

"Peace." His reply was said softly, but the word had tremendous impact. He held my gaze as my mind wrapped around the term.

Peace…

A small hand circled my waist, and I felt Bella pressing her face against my back.

Peace…

Placing my hand over hers, I sighed at the electricity and bond that arced between us.

My other half…

I pulled Bella around to face me, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead before touching mine to hers. Then, gazing into her golden eyes, I waited. It was all I could do not to sigh when her thoughts surrounded me.

Over the past few months, Bella and I had reviewed our lives in precise detail. She'd used her memories to restore me, to remind me of who I was amidst a battle. Enoch had used my memories, including the ones I'd obtained from Aro, to meld me together, to instruct me in who I could be, who, I knew, he expected me to be. I didn't need my life, our lives, to pass before me to be reminded of what I'd been given, how wonderful our lives were, how incredibly wrong I'd been for so long. What I obtained from the comfort of Bella's shield, her inner sanctum, was the peace that Enoch had mentioned - release from the minds and thoughts around me, complete acceptance and love, and unconditional approval and support.

_I'm with you, no matter what._

Such a simple statement from her, but she gazed at me with complete candor and the small amount of anxiety that was attempting to find hold on me slipped away.

_Edward…our lives, when we fell in love and had to fight for us through all the chaos, all I dreamed of was spending forever with you. I knew what that meant in regards to being with you, loving you, making love to you…but I don't know that I realized where this life might take us. Look around us, at our friends and family. _

Our friends and family!

Slowly we moved from one another and together our eyes traveled around the room, lingering on each individual.

The council men and women were first. Eleazar, Siobahn, Zafrina, and Benjamin…who now were more family than friends. Hyun Su, Naresh, and Charles…men who'd proven their loyalty by coming to my family's defense when I'd threatened them. The council had been established to serve as overseers of my decisions, as the backbone to provide checks and balances, but instead, a strong alliance had been forged. I hadn't expected the seven councilors to develop mutual interest relationships. Their interests and cultures varied; their individual aspirations were as far from each other as the East from the West, but in the end, it hadn't mattered. Their coven members were scattered throughout the room. Kachiri, Senna, and Huilen. Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, and Nahuel. Tia. Makenna. Liam and Maggie.

Yes…Bella and I were closer to some than others, called some family and the others only friends, but the associations and allegiances formed had proven, in the end, to far withstand the test of time and war.

As Benjamin glanced our way, the boyish light shining in his eyes, I was reminded of Amun…and Kebi…and the others we'd lost. Sekhmet, Amunet, Nehphythys. Stefan and Vladimir. Marcus, and to some degree, Didyme. And now I could include Aro and Sulpicia in that category. Renee, Harry, and Billy. Saralyn. Fang. My mother and father.

Each had touched our lives, left their footprints, and then moved on to their hereafters…even if some were a little more determined to stick around and haunt me.

And speaking of supernatural forces, I couldn't forget the others…the ones that we'd destroyed, for Aro's memories of them made it impossible for me not to care. It was the irony of my new awareness. Aro's fondness of his Guard had infiltrated me as deeply as his memories, making it impossible for me to hate them. Caius and Athenodora, Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Renata, Alec…and yes, even Jane and Felix. The last two caused me the most consternation, but the memories of Aro residing within me refused to banish these vampires from my awareness.

Their memories filled me. They had laughed, loved, desired. They had also warred, often brutally. Twins turned too young, mates, lovers, and friends…their priorities in life had been entirely different from mine, from my family's, but they'd also shared some of our desires.

And hadn't Victoria loved James? For that matter, Maria had loved Jasper…or as close to love as she could feel, causing her to associate with a Demoness and dragging Luison, Cimil, and even our guard member Duncan into her plans to capture my brother. And Irina's attachment to Laurent had led her to bring the Volturi against us. I still thought of Irina. Before Laurent's destruction, she'd been a close friend; she'd often told Tanya to leave me alone and stood as my guard.

Friends…I thought of the ones not here. Peter and Charlotte. They'd come to our defense every time, their connection with Jasper too strong to leave us to our own devices. I grinned and saw the same look on Bella's face as Alistair's voice rose. He stood in the corner, arguing with one of our guard members. Our reclusive friend…if nothing else, in the end, he'd shown his true colors.

Yes, whether friend or foe, they'd each been a piece of our puzzle.

Our guard. I held the men and women who helped protect us in great esteem. Demetri and Heidi…the fisher and the tracker. They'd risked much to align themselves with us, to stand behind me as Aro had cursed them. Felippe and Louis. They'd been with me from the beginning, struggling to accept my offer of friendship, steeped in centuries of demanded fealty. Aden…the man I knew could take over the responsibility being offered to me and manage our world. A man of deep faith, and through that, a mentor for my daily living. Anata…her ancient wisdom and beliefs had helped us in an indescribable way. She was the epitome of grace, and I longed to find her a mate. She deserved happiness. Fred, who'd protected young Victoria, intrigued by her familiarity to his lost family and his mate, Brianna, the first weapon sent against us. Annius, Tancred, Duarte, Datuu, Myval, Lance, and Gimhae, while they hadn't grown as close to our family, they certainly had been loyal members of the household.

And as my eyes landed on Seth and Jacob, I felt warmth fill me. The wolves… If there had been any miracle in our lives it was that they'd stood with us. Through Jacob, the boy I'd hated and the man I'd grown to respect and love, we'd acquired an entirely new branch, a very divergent branch, of our family. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jeff, Greg, Mark, David, Phillip, and Jimmy. Their mates, Emily, Rachel, Kim, Claire, Michelle. Not to mention Leah and Gabriel, and all the other wolf pups that had come from the imprints.

What seemed a lifetime ago, we'd been mortal enemies. Now, losing even one of the wolves would cause me anguish.

A memory of Jacob flashed through Bella's mind. It was the night of the prom…he'd come to warn her for his father. Ignorant of the meaning of the message he was relaying, he'd still hated me. He'd been but a child then…skinny, long-haired, interfering, and cocky. Looking at him laughing with Ness, we both witnessed the arrogant slash of his eyebrows when he saw Seth link his hands with Stefanie's. Well…the interfering and cocky hadn't changed, but he was far from that naïve, innocent child.

And he was my best friend, beside my brothers.

My brothers…and sisters…child…grandchildren. The family stood together, and the ambiance of love and cohesiveness was so palpable that it was difficult to ignore. It radiated around them as a soft aura. I was quite aware that the light was most likely amplified by the ethereal creatures that protected them, but even with my knowledge, it was still an impressive sight. It was no wonder that there was space between them and the others that milled in the room.

Emmett has his broad arm thrown across Esme's and Rosalie's shoulders, holding them gently to him. Beside them, Henry had wrapped his arms around Anna, bringing her back to his chest. He kissed the side of her head without even realizing what he was doing. Jasper had replicated Emmett's pose, Alice cuddled under one of his arms, while Ellie was protected under the other. Ever the gentleman, he knew that Ellie might feel alone, and he refused to allow it. William had pulled a chair over for Victoria. Beauty and the Beast…he stood, his hand on the back of the ornate wooden seat, clearly declaring to all that she was taken and protected. As if any creature in the room would've approached; he made them all very nervous, even without his "kingly stink."

Bella and I had come full circle and met Carlisle's eyes. My father, there was no doubt. Hundreds of memories flashed through me. His concerned face the moment I'd awakened to this new life he'd given me. The patience as I'd raged as a newborn. His joy when I returned from my rebellion, and his fear for me when I'd left Bella. But what overpowered my memories now was the light in his eyes over the past years.

His pride of and love for me.

Carlisle's eyes met mine, and I saw his and Bella's conversation, the night of her ill-fated eighteenth human birthday, for the first time.

_I look at my…son. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him – and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more? If you believed as he did. Could you take away his soul? _

Even then, he'd stood fast and believed in something bigger for me. Overwhelmed by the love I felt emanating from him, I let it flow over me and sighed in contentment.

_It is my choice. _Bella had argued with Carlisle. Imagine that. But ironically, she'd talked about choices, even then.

And here, Enoch waited beside me for me to make mine. Waiting patiently, reverently.

There was no pressure to accept the responsibilities being laid before me, but Enoch's other direct descendants hadn't been ones to shirk responsibility when called, and he believed that I had been. At the same time, I knew that if I chose to walk away, he would stand by my decision. He would wait for the time for me to return, give me the time to be the carefree young man I always dreamed of being, before I acquiesced to his tutelage. For I knew, without a doubt, that he believed that one day, I would accept my "calling." Whether it was now, or later, was most likely the least of his worries. When you were as ancient as Enoch, now the oldest "living" being in the world, time meant something entirely different.

Bella touched my face, pulling me down to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

_Together, love. _

"Edward, after conferring with your family, are you ready to give the council your answer?" Hyun Su then asked, having been appointed the council's spokesman for this moment. He waved for Bella and me to step forward.

Carlisle's eyes twinkled at me when I broke from Bella. His support was something that washed over me as clearly and surely as hers had. Esme…she smiled gently from across the way; it was a steadfast sign of her affection, something that I'd always received even when I'd made the worst of my decisions. From beside me, Enoch cleared his throat unnecessarily to ground me and prepare himself for whatever I would do. Throughout the room, my siblings, child, grandchildren, and extended family shifted noticeably closer to Bella and me.

The troops rallying…

Embraced by my family, the visions of my two choices flashed vividly through my mind for the briefest of moments. They were both perfect assimilations of the past and present…realities built from the lessons learned and paths taken.

Everything from my past and Aro's came into acute clarity.

Temptations?

Opportunities?

Choices?

Yes. I had choices, for we'd all been given the ability to make them.

It was the most powerful and, consequently, the most destructive freedom ever given, one that many beings took for granted, misused, or ignored. Bound by what they saw as lack of choices, or at the dearth of knowledge of who they were or could be, they remained miserable with the paths their lives had taken and unable to change.

As I'd once been.

For, hadn't the choices I'd made brought me to this day?

And wouldn't the one I made this moment decide my family's fate.

Choices?

I'd made many bad ones.

And I no longer had that privilege.

Deep breath in…then out.

I leaned down to kiss Bella's lips feeling my forever, and with blinding clarity, Alice's gasp, and I was certain accompanied by ghostly chuckles…and perhaps the ghostly taps of paws across the stones, I stepped hand in hand with her toward our future.

~The End~

* * *

**Have you ever read Frank Stockton's story, ****The Lady or the Tiger? **** I read it in middle school and hated it. I wanted to know…who did the beautiful princess chose for her lover? Death at the hands of the tiger because of her jealousy? Or life with a beautiful maiden, with enough money to live his life to the fullest? I couldn't stand that the author left it to my imagination, my decision to decide what happened.**

**However, I must say, that has been a story that has haunted me since that day. I've convinced myself at times that certainly she would've chosen the tiger, unable to allow her love to find solace in the arms of another. At other times, the beautiful maiden has won. **

**My betas certainly disagree and hence the outtakes you may receive. One finds him with the lover (the scenario where he would come full circle – back to a carefree existence). One finds him with the tiger (life in Volterra ruling the vampire world).**

**So, I leave it to the readers to decide…would Edward choose a new life, free from his responsibilities. Or would he choose to stay and finish a rule…a rule that might possibly turn into a forever existence.**

**I would love to know your thoughts!**

**And as I said above, it has been an honor and privilege to share the journey with you.**


	74. Notification

Author's Note:

I have recently completed Full Moon Rising, the sequel to Harvest Moon. At the request of a multitude of readers, I've gone through and edited Harvest Moon and developed it into a PDF. The PDF includes the scenes from the outtake stories in order (within the Harvest Moon story).

Please accept my apologies for using an update to notify the readers of this, but I didn't know of another way.

If you would like a copy of the PDF, please contact me at:

Content1akaapril at

gmail

dot

com

Also, I will be working on the PDF of Full Moon Rising over the next few weeks and will have it available soon.

FYI, Full Moon Rising has been nominated over at TwiFanFictionrecs as one of the top ten favorite completed story for September 2013. Please go over and give it (or another of your favorite stories) a vote. Use the title and then add the dotcom

Sincerely, April


	75. FMR notification

A/N:

Just a quick note to let you know that I have the PDF of Full Moon Rising ready. It is large type, because it is meant to go on a Kindle, so if you need a smaller type, let me know. I tried to keep the emails for those who'd asked for Harvest Moon, but gmail and I don't get along . . . I lost the file folder. Sigh…

Email me if you want a copy of the PDF.

In addition, thanks to whoever nominated me over at the Twifanfictionrecs site for best completed fics. Full Moon came in at number 3. ;)

Also, I was contacted by a reader to say I was nominated in another contest, but I apologize, I didn't know in time to put out a notice.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the nominations and placement on the Twifanfictionrecs site! You are awesome.

content1akaapril

at

gmail

dot

com


End file.
